Bittersweets
by SisterDeluxe
Summary: Edward redescobre o amor numa jovem comum, em Albufeira, o seu nome é Margarida e vai empenhar-se na descoberta do segredo de Edward! Bella faz parte do passado #TODOS HUMANOS#vê um resumo mais completo no perfil LEMONS @reescrito
1. Algo mais à frente

Lisboa. Capital de Portugal. Latitude: 38,42º Norte. Longitude: 9,11º Oeste. Falando em português, o meu Inferno.

Berros ecoam por toda a casa enquanto os meus pais discutem… mais uma vez.

- _A Margarida não merece!_ – Gritava a minha mãe, na sala. – _Ela não tem de conviver com um pai como tu! Ela não tem de se levantar de manhã e encontrar-te desmaiado na sala rodeado de heroína e Jack Daniels!_

_- Bom, se a Margarida está preocupada ela que se mude! Que já tem idade para trabalhar!_

O meu coração contorceu-se e abri todas as torneiras da casa de banho no máximo. Aproveitei e tapei os ouvidos com força. Dezassete anos daquilo era demais. Eu só queria fugir para bem longe do meu pai.

Porque eu, Margarida Guedes, tinha o direito a ser feliz. E se eu ainda estava viva, eu queria acreditar que havia algo mais à frente que fosse bom o suficiente para me deixar plena. Caso contrário, eu só queria ser atirada de uma ponte.

Enquanto a berraria continuava, percebi que a minha mãe pôs um ponto final em tudo. Estava a fazer as malas. Cnseguia ouvir as gavetas a fecharem-se violentamente.

_- Margarida! _– Gritou.

Desliguei as torneiras e corri até ela.

- Pega nas tuas coisas. Estamos a ir.

- Onde? – Perguntei com urgência.

- Algarve.


	2. A primeira vez que olhei para ti

Levar com a brisa da maresia na cara soube lindamente. Há muito tempo que não ia à praia. E aquele cheirinho já me era quase desconhecido.

Saí do carro, levando já algumas caixas e entrei naquela que ia ser a minha nova casa. Era mesmo pertinho do mar e do meu quarto eu podia ver claramente a praia. Albufeira ia acolher uma nova família: eu e a minha mãe, Sara.

- Margarida! Olha esta vista! – Chamou ela, muito empolgada.

Fui até ao meu quarto e fiquei surpreendida com o tamanho; era grande. Deveras espaçoso. Depois de ver o meu quarto, fui até ao quintal. Era relvado e tinha uma piscina. Duas espreguiçadeiras. Uma rede suspensa e uma pequena palmeira.

"Onde é que foi ela arranjar dinheiro para isto?" pensava eu constantemente, sabendo perfeitamente que a minha mãe tinha grandes poupanças. Mas não assim tão grandes.

Afinal, de contas a casa era grande e…

- Oh meu Deus! Temos vizinhos giros! – Disse a minha mãe, um pouco histérica de mais.

- Por favor! – Suspirei, revirando os olhos.

Ela, por vezes, parecia mesmo uma adolescentezinha de 13 anos, histérica por rapazes bonitos, ou como ela dizia "jeitosos".

Acabei pr sair dali e fui para o meu quarto, adivinhando uma trabalheira pela frente. Tinha pilhas de roupas espalhadas sobre muitos sítios. Infinitos cadernos para arrumar, papéis para filtrar, entre muitos outros fretes.

E nem um minuto para apanhar sol.

A minha mãe já se tinha livrado das tarefas imediatas, desculpando-se com "desculpa, querida, tenho de ir comprar jantar". De qualquer das formas, estar sozinha era bom. Podia andar por ali e cantar e dançar, enquanto a música soava baixinho no meu iPod.

Enquanto dançava pelo quarto, a campainha tocou. Fiquei um pouo assustada, ao início. Eu era uma medrosa dos diabos! Caminhei até à porta, reticente. Desliguei o ipos e coloquei-o sobre a mesinha das chaves. Espreitei pelo buraquinho e do outro lado encontrava-se um rapaz alto, muito bonito, com ar tímido e com um aspecto de quem tinha muitas histórias para contar. Mas ele era muito lindo mesmo. Tinha as mãos nos bolsos e olhava em redor, nervoso.

Abri finalmente a porta, ainda com medo. Tirou uma das mãos do bolso e coçou a cabeça. Depois sorriu e disse:

- Olá! Chamo-me Edward Cullen e… sou o teu vizinho do lado!

_Oh sim, os nossos vizinhos são mesmooooo giros!_


	3. Primeiras impressões

_Oh sim, os nossos vizinhos são mesmooooo giros!_

- Hum, olá! – Cumprimentei, atrapalhadíssima.

- Desculpa incomodar-te, mas vi-te chegar à bocado… - Murmurou, também atrapalhado.

Também lhe sorri e senti-me uma tola. Eu ia afugentá-lo!

- Sim, mudei-me hoje… - _é claro que te mudaste hoje! Ele sabe disso!_

- Estás com os teus pais?

- Na verdade, estou só com a minha mãe… - Respondi. – Queres entrar?

- Não quero incomodar… - A sua expressão mostrou-se confusa. – Como é que disseste que te chamavas?

_Oh estúpida!_

- Desculpa. Não disse. Sou a Margarida. – Estendi o braço para lhe apertar a mão e sorri de novo.

- Bem… imagino que ainda não conheças bem a zona… se não achares muito descabido… eu e os meus irmãos gostávamos de te acompanhar a praia… apanhar um sol…

_O quê? Não, não! Recua! Repete! Ah! Ele está a convidar-me para ir dar uma volta? Não! Pior! Existem mais criaturas como estas? Atirem em mim AGORA!_

- Adorava mas… tenho o meu quarto todo para arrumar.

_Aceita, minha estúpida!_

- Não há problema quanto a isso! – Disse uma rapariga pequenina que apareceu do nada. – Olá! Sou a Alice, a irmã do Edward.

- Olá! Sou a Margarida.

- Acho o teu nome fofíssimo. – Afirmou, com um sorriso gigante. - Se quiseres eu ajudo-te a arrumar o quarto, até ficava a conhecer-te melhor… e tu a mim… quer dizer… se não quiseres eu entendo…

- Adoraria! – Disparei. – Só não quero dar trabalho… - disse eu timidamente.

- Não dás trabalho nenhum, querida. Edward? Vai a casa e avisa o Emmett, o Jasper e a Rosalie que vamos ter convosco a praia daqui a duas horas… - Pediu Alice.

- Hmm, bom… até já? – Murmurou, em tom de pergunta.

Saiu então, deixando-me sozinha com Alice. Até que o meu cérebro clicou. "Ter convosco à praia daqui a duas horas". Duas horas? Impossível.


	4. O desastre na praia e na minha cabeça

- WOW! Conseguimos mesmo… isto é …inacreditável! – Disse eu, perplexa.

- Por amor de deus, ouviste alguma coisa daquilo que eu disse? Tenho curso de decoradora… - vangloriou-se Alice.

Rimo-nos juntas e batemos nas mãos.

- Agora veste qualquer coisa decente para ir para a praia. - Disse-me.

- Olá outra vez! – Disse Edward, escondido por trás da timidez.

Estava maravilhosamente bom com os calções de banho e cabelo molhado. Estava acompanhado por dois rapazes e uma rapariga. Obviamente bonitos e de invejar.

– Margarida: estes são o Emmett, o Jasper e a Rosalie. – Apresentou.

- Olá! – Saudei, muito timidamente.

A única daquela família com quem já criara laços fora Alice. Não estava a vontade com nenhum dos outros. Ah, e depois havia outro problema. Eles eram todos lindos. Não que eu fosse feia. Eu não me considerava feia. Era apenas… comum.

- Margarida, acho que nos vamos divertir muito nestas férias. Somos sempre só nós. Aleluia, estávamos a precisar de alguém novo aqui no grupo.

_Calma. Grupo? Mas eles não eram…? Ai, que confusão!_

- Convém explicarem-lhe! – Insinuou Alice. - Nós não somos irmãos, Margarida. Quero dizer… eu, o Emmett e o Edward somos irmãos. – Explicou. – O Jasper e a Rose são irmão. Mas eles são nossos primos adoptivos. É uma confusão, eu sei. Mas vais acabar por te ambientar.

- Tenho a certeza que sim… - Murmurei.

- Agora está na hora do baptismo! – Anunciou Emmett.

- Que… - Comecei.

Emmett, forte como ferro, pegou-me pela cintura e atirou-me sobre o seu ombro. Ri às gargalhadas e sustive a respiração quando ele me atirou para dentro de água. Quando vi à superficie, fiquei na brincadeira com eles. Apenas Edward estava do lado de fora.

Quando tentei sair, a corrente tentou ser mais forte que eu. Fiquei um pouco tonta e violentos arrepios atravessaram o meu corpo.

- Hey, Margarida. – Chamou Jasper. – Pessoal… - Alertou.

E depois, tudo se apagou.

- Margarida? - Chamou Alice, um pouco aflita.

- Hey, que grande susto, hein? - Brincou Emmett, porém sério.

Edward estava com a mão na minha cara e parecia algo preocupado e constrangido.

- Ah, é verdade! – Bradou Emmett. - O Edward fez-te respiração boca a boca!

_O Edward fez o quê? Matem-me agora!_

- Salvaste-me? - Perguntei.

_Não! Ele não te salvou! Ele fez respiração boca a boca porque sim! Ele foi-se molhar porque sim! Que ESTÚPIDA!_

- Hum... sim, acho que sim. – Disse, timidamente.

_Não voltes a ser timido comigo, idiota._

- OH! Obrigada! - Disse eu, abraçando-o.

_MAS O QUE E QUE ESTÁS A FAZER? LARGA-O!_

- Desculpa. - Disse eu, rapidamente, largando-o.

- Não faz mal. Mas agora vamos para casa, vamos contar tudo a tua mãe.

- NÃO! - Vociferei. - Quero dizer… não é preciso contar nada a minha mãe.

- Margarida… - Murmurou, apreensivo. - Tens a certeza? Eu acho mais prudente...

- Não e preciso. – Cortei.

Quando cheguei a casa, a minha mãe estava na sala a beber chá com uma senhora muito elegante e com ar simpático e maternal.

- Olá, filha! - Cumprimentou a minha mãe. - Esta é a Esme Cullen, a nossa vizinha nova. – Apresentou.

Sorri-lhes e cumprimentei Esme. Até que percebi os apelidos.

- Deve ser a mãe do Edward. – Supus.

_Merda. Ela não é só mãe do Edward. Vão fazer filmes._

- Sim, sou eu mesma. Já se conhecem, não é? Ele disse-me que ia sair com o grupinho dele e contigo.

- Exacto. Fomos até a praia.

- Correu tudo bem? - Perguntou a minha mãe.

- Tudo óptimo. – Garanti.

- Margarida, queres ir jantar lá a casa? - Perguntou Esme, simpaticamente.

- Não quero dar trabalho... aliás, já dei trabalho o suficiente. – Murmurei.

- De que estás a falar? - Perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Percebo que ainda não viram o meu quarto… - Supus.

- Não, pensei que tivesses deixado para depois… - Afirmou a minha mãe, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Convidei-as a levantarem-se e a irem dar uma espreitadela no meu quarto.

- Alice. – Suspirou Esme.

- Nem mais. – Concordei.

- Vejo que a tua filha tem um talento natural, Esme. – Apreciou a minha mãe.

- Sem dúvida. – Concordou. – Mas querida, insisto que venhas. Não vais incomodar nada.

- De certeza? – Perguntei.

- Absoluta. Eu, o meu marido e a tua mãe vamos jantar fora. Por isso, os miúdos vão ficar em casa e tu não tens necessidade de ficar aqui sozinha.

Ponderei por uns segundos e assenti, com um sorriso.

- Então eu vou só tomar um banho e sigo para lá. – Garanti.


	5. A música como conector de ligação

- Ah! Cá estás tu! – Felicitou Alice. – Estava mesmo à tua espera! Tenho assim, milhares de coisas para te mostrar!

- Alice, por favor, não sejas tão chata, que te tornas arrogante. – Avisou Edward. – Olá Margarida. Como estás?

Sorriu-me e beijou o meu rosto. Acho que enrubesci um pouco, mas tentei manter a postura.

- Estou bem, obrigada. E tu? – Questionei de volta.

- Muito bem, obrigado. Anda. Estamos na sala, com o karaoke.

- _Não, _Edward! – Disse Alice, em tom de ameaça. – Primeiro a Margarida vem comigo, ver a casa! – Disse ela, agora gentilmente.

A minha vontade de rir era enorme. Alice era a comédia em pessoa. Aquela pequena fadinha era irritantemente adorável. Edward suspirou e desistiu. Ela levou-me até ao seu quarto e eu perdi-me. Era inexplicavelmente bonito. As paredes num tom de rosa muito suave e uma das paredes era forrada com fotografias dela com Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e mais umas quantas pessoas que não conheci.

- Gostas? – Perguntou-me.

- É lindo. Maravilhoso. Tens mesmo muito jeito. Eu sou mais virada para moda, mas ainda assim…

Alice fez uma careta e depreendi que não gostasse de moda, mas depressa percebi que a careta não se devia a isso.

- Quais são os teus estilistas favoritos? – Perguntou.

- Karl Lagerfeld. Alexander McQueen.

- Também são os meus favoritos. – Concordou, com um sorriso genuíno.

- Pensei que não gostavas de moda… - Murmurei, confusa.

- Brincas? Amo moda!

- É que… fizeste uma cara tão estranha, ainda há pouco…

- Oh, não foi nada. Não ligues.

Assenti e ficámos a conversar sobre o assunto por mais um bocado. Depois, mostrou-me o resto da casa. Descemos e o restante pessoal estava todo a cantar Sing Star. No entanto, reparei na ausência de Edward.

Saí sorrateiramente da sala e subi até ao primeiro andar. Bati na porta do quarto e o som de um piano ao longe, parou.

- _Sim? Entra._

Entrei no quarto e fiquei de pé, um pouco desconfortável, olhando em redor.

- Senta-te. – Disse-me amavelmente.

- Porque é que estás aqui sozinho? Quero dizer… - Interrompi-me, estupidamente atrapalhada.

- Eu gosto de ter tempo para estar sozinho, sabes?

- Oh desculpa! É melhor eu… - Dei meia volta mas ele segurou no meu braço.

- Gostas de cantar e tocar? – Perguntou.

- Adoro.

- Ainda bem. – Observou. - Estive a compor umas músicas que penso que ficam bem com a tua voz.

- Tu nunca ouviste a minha voz… - Murmurei.

- Eu sei avaliar vozes de canto através de vozes… normais. – Afirmou. – Mas se não estiveres interessada…

- Estás a gozar com a minha cara? Dá cá isso! – Ordenei.

Passou-me uma folha e começámos a tocar a cantar. Perdi toda e qualquer vergonha. Eu conseguia adivinhar ali uma boa amizade.

E de facto, aquela música estava carregada de significado. Perdi-me no labirinto das letras e distraí-e.

- Bella? – Chamou. – Bella. – Cantarolou, desta vez.

_O quê?_

- Bella? – Exclamei.

Ele passou as mãos pela cara e suspirou.

- Edward? Edward! Por favor! O que é que e passa? – Perguntei, um pouco preocupada.

- Não é nada. – Murmurou, mexendo no cabelo. – O que achaste da música?

- Amei. É perfeita.

- Mesmo?

- Humhum.

Ele fitou-me e o seu rosto iluminou-se.

- Apetece-me ir dar uma volta pela praia. O que achas?

_Ele está a convidar-me para sair? Boa._

- Estás a convidar-me para ir dar... uma volta?

- Acho que sim.

- Porque não?

Descemos as escadas em silêncio e saímos sorrateiramente. Caminhámos até à praia e andámos pelo areal, lado a lado.

- Então e o que é que fazes nos tempos livres? – Perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

Sentámo-nos na areia e começámos a conversar mais avidamente.

- Eu costumo tocar viola e cantar. Tenho um dia-a-dia um bocado monótono. E tu?

Fixou os olhos no mar e suspirou.

- Eu passo horas ao piano e a compor…

- E compões muito bem. – Afirmei.

Ele sorriu e olhou para mim, remexendo no cabelo.

- Obrigado. Ainda tenho mais umas músicas…

Pareceu-me pensativo por um momento. Olhou em redor e tirou a guitarra da mala. Ela era linda. Preta e luzente com o reflexo da lua. Começou a dar uns acordes à toa e eu não resisti. Comecei a acompanhá-los nos vocais. Eu estava embrenhada naquilo até o telemóvel tocar.

- Estou? – Respondi, zangada.

- _Margarida Guedes, onde te encontras neste preciso momento?_ – Questionou Alice, bastante zangada.

_- _Oh, olá, Alice. Estou na praia.

_- Porque não me avisaste? Estava preocupada!_

- Desculpa! – Implorei. – Por favor, desculpa! Foi mesmo sem querer!

- Deixa-me falar com ela! – Ordenou Edward, roubando-me o telemóvel. – Estou? – Respondeu asperamente. – Sim. Estou na praia com a Margarida e exijo saber o que há de tão mau nisso. Tenho 17 anos e sei o que faço! ADEU ALICE.

Sorriu-me, como se pedisse desculpas.

- Problemas em casa? – Perguntei, sorrindo-lhe também.

- A Alice é muito protectora. – Explicou. - Ficou preocupada, só isso. Se quiseres ir embora…

- Não! Quer dizer, eu estou fixe aqui…

Ele sorriu novamente e mexeu no cabelo. Havia qualquer coisa nele… qualquer coisa muito misteriosa. E isso atraía-me de uma forma descoordenada.

- Posso? – Pedi, apontando para a guitarra.

- É claro.

Eu não gostava de Justin Bieber, mas havia aquela música de que ele tinha feito m cover, que estava bastante engraçadinha. Então toquei-a, aldrabando alguns acordes pelo meio.

- Sabes… cantas _mesmo_ bem. – Afirmou, quando terminei.

Ele sorriu-me e mexeu no cabelo – de novo. Sorri de volta, mas arrepiei-me. Estava a ficar um pouco de frio, apesar de estarmos a meio de Junho e estar sempre um calor insuportável.

- Estás a ficar com frio? – Perguntou, amavelmente.

Sorri e anuí, quase como que um pedido para irmos embora. No entanto, ele levantou-se, despiu o seu casaco e colocou-o sobre os meus ombros, caindo agradavelmente sobre as minhas costas.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci.

- Vamos para casa? – Perguntou. - Vou ligar a Alice para pedir uma pizza. Qual é que gostas mais?

- Pizza de frutos do mar. – Respondi.

- Também é a minha favorita. – Pegou no telemóvel e ligou para Alice, pedindo-lhe que encomendasse uma pizza.

Fomos andando pelo areal em silêncio, até que ele quebrou o silêncio, querendo saber mais sobre mim.

- Porque é que vieste morar para aqui?

Suspirei e olhei para ele, tirando a franja dos olhos e começando a explicar.

- O meu pai era… violento. E fazia qualquer coisa para ter mais um saquinho de droga e uma garrafa de cerveja. Mas ele era muito violento.

- Ele alguma vez te… bateu? – Perguntou seriamente, de mãos nos bolsos e postura firme e tensa.

- Não, não. – Respondi rapidamente. – Ele nunca me tocou com um só dedo. Ele era o pai perfeito quando estava sóbrio. Ele tinha… atitudes violentas. Sim, é isso. E era violento verbalmente e… é isso.

Parou lentamente e colocou-se à minha frente. Pôs as mãos nos meus ombros e olhou-me nos olhos.

- Tu estás bem? – Perguntou, algo preocupado, o que fez o meu coração derreter.

Fiquei a analisar todo o seu rosto e esqueci-me de responder. Então ele deu-me um leve abanão e repetiu:

- Estás ou não?

- Sim. Eu estou óptima. Bem melhor agora, sabes? Casa nova, amigos novos… agora está tudo perfeito.

- Sabes que podes contar comigo para tudo, não sabes? – Questionou, com um leve sorriso consternado.

- Hum… acho que sim. – Murmurei.

- Não podes achar! Tens de ter a certeza! – Afirmou severamente.

- Sim! Tenho a certeza!

Inclinou-se um pouco e beijou a minha testa. Ele era bem mais alto que eu, o que lhe conferia uma postura muito firme em comparação com a minha postura desajeitada.

Continuámos a andar e chegámos a casa. Estávamos estafados. Mal entrámos em casa, Alice bombardeou-nos com perguntas.

- O que andaram a fazer? – Perguntou.

- Nada de mais! Demos uma volta pela praia, estivemos a conversar… nada de mais! O que tem isso de tão mau?

Ela suspirou, olhou para o chão e abraçou-me.

- Porque é essa preocupação toda? – Perguntei.

- A seu tempo saberás. Bem, vamos comer a piza?

Anui e descemos as escadas. Fomos até à sala e já só havia duas fatias de piza… quase frias.

- Obrigadinha, hein? – Dissemos as duas.

- Então? Pobre e mal agradecidas… têm uma fatia para cada uma! – Gozou Emmett.

- Uma fatia fria! – Disse Alice.

- Ah deixa lá! – Disse Edward, que veio para junto de mim e pôs as suas mãos nos meus ombros. – Nós mandámos vir outra!

- Ah bom… sendo assim está bem! – Disse Alice. - Edward? Podemos falar? – Pediu.

O rapaz foi com a irmã até ao 1º andar.

- Hey! – Chamou Emmett. – Desafio-vos a uma partidinha de karaoke… que tal?

- Bora lá! – Disse Rose. – Margarida? Vens?

- Bora!

Fomos até à sala e ele programou o sing star.

**A Thousand Miles**

**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast**

**Faces passed**

**And I'm home bound…**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making my way**

**Through the crowd…**

**Now I need you**

**Now I miss you**

**And now I wonder...**

**(Chorus)**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by…**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you...**

**Tonight**

**It's always times like these**

**When I think of you**

**And I wonder If you ever**

**Think of me**

**Cause everything's so wrong**

**And I don't belong**

**Living in your**

**Precious memories**

**'Cause I need you**

**Now I miss you**

**And now I wonder...**

**(Chorus)**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by… Oh!**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you...**

**Tonight**

**And I, I, Don't want to let you know**

**I, I, Drown in your memory**

**I, I, Don't want to let this go**

**I, I, Don't…**

**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast**

**Faces passed**

**And I'm home bound…**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making my way**

**Through the crowd**

**Now I still need you**

**Now I still miss you**

**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass us by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you...**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you...**

**If I could**

**Just hold you...**

**Tonight…**

- Só vos digo uma coisa! – Disse Emmett. – Nós damos show!

- Se damos! – Disse Rosalie.

- Sim, nós cantamos muito bem! – Admiti.

- Não cantamos bem, cantamos optimamente. – Lisonjeou-se Emmett.

Edward e Alice voltaram à sala. Tinham cara de caso.

Os Cullen tinham um segredo. E dos graves.


	6. Um novo início

_Os Cullen tinham um segredo. E dos graves._

Quando voltei para casa fui direita para a cama. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar nos Cullen. Eu apostava a vida, em como eles escondiam algo. Mas eram tão boas pessoas. Não pode ser nada de mau, isso era impossível. Aquilo que aconteceu foi com o Edward. Comecei a ficar assustada. Alice tinha ficado preocupada quando soube que eu tinha estado sozinha com o Edward. Por favor, o Edward era inofensivo. Talvez até um pouco carente. Eu achara desde o inicio que ele precisava de amor. Ele precisava realmente de alguém que o amasse. Alguém sem ser a família. Ele _era_espectacular. Ele tentou dar-me apoio quando soube da história do meu pai. Quando finalmente caí no sono já eram 3 da manha, e o dia tinha sido longo.

[…]

- Margarida Guedes? Acorda! – Chamou a minha mãe. – Vá, acorda! Vens comigo à praia!

- O quê? – Disse eu levantando a cabeça. – Oh mãe! São 8 da manhã!

- E depois? De manha é que começa o dia!

- MÃE!

- Estou à tua espera na praia! – Disse a minha mãe saindo do quarto.

A minha mãe tinha 40 anos, mas parecia ter a minha idade. Era liberal. Moderna. Contemporânea. Apesar de tudo o que se passara ela continuava com um espírito jovem.

Levantei-me, tomei um banho, vesti-me, bebi um iogurte e fui para a praia. Quando estava a sair da minha casa encontrei-me com Edward.

- Olá! – Disse eu.

- Oi! – Disse ele beijando-me a cara. – Dormiste bem?

- Nem por isso. E tu?

- Não dormi… - disse ele mexendo no cabelo.

- Então?

- Estive a pensar… numas coisas! Bem, vais à praia? – Perguntou.

- Sim, a minha mãe obrigou-me… - Fiz uma cara aborrecida.

- Mas, tu gostas de praia, certo?

- Sim… mas não quando adormeço às 3 da manha e tenho de acordar às 8…

Ficámos uns segundos em silêncio esperando que alguém dissesse alguma coisa, como ninguém disse nada, dei um passo à frente.

- Bem, também vens? – Perguntei.

- Sim! Costumo dar uma volta pela praia todos os dias de manha! Dou sempre a volta à praia toda! Faço-o a esta hora porque não está muito calor, e não há muita gente na praia.

- Por isso é que estás em boa forma! – Disse eu com um sorriso.

- Queres vir comigo?

- Sim! A minha mãe que espere!

Edward riu-se e bebeu um bocado de água da sua garrafa. Descemos a estrada e fomos para o areal. Falámos sobre tanta coisa.

Partilhámos experiências, sorrisos e nostalgia. Mas não consegui chegar à pergunta que queria. "Qual é o teu segredo? O que escondes? O que te fecha?" Simplesmente, não tive coragem. Eram 10 da manhã e ainda estávamos juntos. Tinha-me esquecido da minha mãe. Só me lembrei quando ela me ligou.

- Hello! Sim mãe! Desculpa mãe! Estou a dar uma volta pela praia! Não és tu que estás sempre a dizer que qualquer dia pareço uma baleia? Apesar de praticar imenso desporto tu estás sempre a dizer isso! Sim! Dentro de um bocado! Sei lá que bocado! Até já!

Desliguei e arrumei o telemóvel na mala.

- Problemas? – Perguntou Edward.

- Não! Só uma mãe impaciente! – Disse eu.

Continuámos a caminhar pelo areal até encontrarmos a minha mãe.

- Olá Edward!

- Olá Dona Sara!

- Apenas Sara! – Pediu a minha mãe. – Ficas connosco?

- Não obrigada! Tenho de ir para casa! Mas obrigada pelo convite! – Agradeceu ele. – Bem, encontramo-nos logo, Margarida?

- Claro!

Despedimo-nos e a minha mãe ficou a olhar para mim com cara de tola.

- Sim… algum problema? – Perguntei, farta de a ver olhar para mim.

Ela riu.

- Nada! Vá, vamos ao mar! – Disse ela, puxando-me.

Entrámos dentro de água e comecei a pensar no incidente do dia anterior.

- Margarida? Ficas aí?

- Não!

Fomos até às toalhas e a minha mãe roubou-me o iPod e começou a ouvir as minhas músicas. Pus os meus óculos de sol e descontraí. Comecei outra vez a pensar nos Cullen e no seu segredo. Mas que segredo?

- Margarida? A pensar no Cullen?

- Não!

_Sim!_

- Tu gostas dele?

_OH MEU DEUS!_

- O QUÊ? NÃO!

- Certeza?

- É claro! Conhecemo-nos há 24 horas mãe! Nem acredito que acabaste de me dizer isto…meu deus! – Disse eu.

- Vou TENTAR acreditar!

- Sim mãe! Faz isso!

O meu estúpido telemóvel começou a tocar.

- Sim? Oi Alice! Estou na praia com a minha mãe! Ah claro! Espera… - Tapei o micro com a mão e perguntei a minha mãe: - mãe? Posso is almoçar com eles? - Assentiu sem tirar os olhos da revista que começara a ler. - Alice? Conta comigo! Até já!

Desliguei e arrumei o telemóvel. Voltei a por a cabeça na toalha, quando me comecei a sentir observada. Levantei a cabeça e a minha mãe estava a olhar para mim. Fiquei com cara céptica.

- O Edward vai estar lá?

Suspirei aborrecida e escondi a cara. Nem lhe respondi.

- Quem cala consente!

- Sim mãe, sim!

Ficámos mais um bocado em silêncio, até que decidimos ir para casa.

- Oi Alice!

- Olá Margarida! Entra!

Entrei e cheirava maravilhosamente bem. Cheirava a massa com qualquer coisa boa. Na sala, Emmett e rose estavam a cantar.

- Hey! Vens cantar? – Convidou Emmett.

- Claro!

Fui até à sala. Nem sinal de Edward Cullen. Começámos a escolher a canção.

**Soul sister - Train**

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Your lipstick stains**

**On the front lobe of**

**My left side brain**

**I knew I wouldn't forget you**

**And so I went and let you blow my mind**

**Your sweet moonbeam**

**The smell of you in every single dream I dream**

**I knew when we collided**

**You're the one I have decided**

**Who's one of my kind.**

**Hey, soul sister**

**Ain't that Mr. Mister**

**On the rádio, stereo**

**The way you move**

**Ain't fair you know**

**Hey, soul sister**

**I don't wanna miss**

**A single thing you do**

**Tonight**

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Just in time**

**I'm so glad**

**You have a one track**

**Mind like me.**

**You gave my life direction**

**A game show love connection**

**We can't deny**

**I'm so obsessed**

**My heart is bound to beat**

**Right out my untrimmed chest**

**I believe in you.**

**Like a virgin**

**You're Madonna**

**And I'm always gonna wanna**

**Blow your mind**

**Hey, soul sister**

**Ain't that Mr. Mister**

**On the rádio, stereo**

**The way you move**

**Ain't fair you know**

**Hey, soul sister**

**I don't wanna miss**

**A single thing you do**

**Tonight**

**The way you can cut a rug**

**Watching you's the only drug I need**

**You're so gangsta**

**I'm so thug**

**You're the only one**

**I'm dreaming of you see**

**I can be myself now finally**

**In fact there's nothing I can't be**

**I want the world to see you be**

**With me**

**Hey, soul sister**

**Ain't that Mr. Mister**

**On the rádio, stereo**

**The way you move**

**Ain't fair you know**

**Hey, soul sister**

**I don't wanna miss**

**A single thing you do**

**Tonight**

**Hey, soul sister**

**I don't wanna miss**

**A single thing you do**

**Tonight**

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Tonight**

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Tonight**

- Nós somos tão fabulosos? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Sim, Emmett. Muito maravilhosos… - disse eu com um grande sorriso. Olhei em volta. Nada de Edward. Alice estava a fazer o almoço. Segundo ela, aquele almoço era a sua especialidade. – Rose? O Edward?

- Ai! Esqueci-me completamente de te avisar! O Edward está no quarto dele à tua espera!

- O Edward está a minha espera? – Perguntei, confusa.

Rosalie anuiu. Saí da sala e subi as escadas. Bati à porta.

- Entra! – Disse ele.

Entrei no quarto e não sabia o que dizer. Nem sabia aquilo que estava ali a fazer.

- Senta-te! – Disse-me. – Eu ouvi-te chegar, mas parecias estar mesmo divertida, não quis incomodar…

Sorrimos.

- Bem, eu compus umas quantas musicas e… gostava de mostrar-tas.

- Mostra! – Disse eu entusiasmada.

Sentei-me perto dele e ele mostrou-me as letras e os acordes e notas.

Edward era apologista de músicas com significado, e não de músicas superficiais.

- Cantas, certo? – Pediu-me.

Anuí com um sorriso.

**Shadow – Britney Spears**

**Your body's warm but you are not**

**You give a little, not a lot**

**You coup your love until we kiss**

**You're all I want but not like this**

**I'm watching you disappear**

**But you, you were never here**

**[Chorus:]**

**It's only your shadow**

**Never yourself**

**It's only your shadow**

**Nobody else**

**It's only your shadow**

**Filling the room**

**Arriving to late**

**And leaving too soon**

**And leaving too soon**

**Your body gives but then holds back**

**The sun is bright, the sky is black**

**Can only be another sign**

**I can not keep what isn't mine**

**You left but still linger on**

**But you, you were almost gone**

**[Chorus]**

**How can I tell you if you mean what you say?**

**You say it so loud but you sound far away**

**Maybe I had a just glimpse of your soul**

**Was that your shadow I saw on the wall**

**I'm watching you disappear**

**But you, you were never here**

**[Chorus 2x]**

**It's only your shadow**

Como sempre, tinha ficado envolvida na melodia, e tinha ficado a pensar no seu significado.

- Margarida?

- Eu…

- Sim…

- Eu adorei! Onde é que vais buscar inspiração para tudo isto? Quer dizer, como é que consegues compor tão bem em tão pouco tempo…

- Não sei! Apenas flui!

Sorri.

- Vamos almoçar? – Perguntou-me.

- Vamos!

Descemos as escadas e estávamos a rir-nos. Emmett, aquele que eu agora descobrira ser do piorio, mandou comentário.

- UHHHH, vêm do quarto, sozinhos, aos sorrisinhos… devo desconfiar de alguma coisa?

- Ya! – Disse Edward. – Deves desconfiar à séria! – Edward pôs o braço à volta do meu pescoço, com a mão pendurada, como se eu fosse uma espécie de suporte.

- Uii… o que é que anda para aí? – Perguntou Rosalie.

- Como é que eu vos explico… - disse Edward com um ar pensativo. – Estivemos a compor musicas…

- Que tipo de musica? – Perguntou Emmett.

Edward não hesitou e empurrou Emmett na brincadeira.

Começámos a rir e ocorreu-me que Alice pudesse precisar de ajuda. Mas ela apareceu ao pé de nós e começou também na brincadeira. Só faltava Jasper, que tinha ido comprar bebidas.

Quando ele voltou fomos almoçar e depois fomos até à praia.

_**3 Meses depois**_

Três meses depois da minha vinda para albufeira, e quase no final do verão, eu continuava a encontrar-me diariamente com os Cullen. Passava horas a fio com Edward a compor e a cantar. Fui com a Alice ao Algarve Fashion week – special edition. Costumava ir jogar vólei de praia com a Rosalie. As sessões de karaoke continuavam. Ajudava Emmett nos comentários perversos. E acompanhava Jasper nos favores intermináveis que fazia a Alice.

- Margarida? – Chamou Alice. – O que é que andas a fazer com o meu irmão?

- Desculpa?

Eu não andava a fazer nada com o irmão dela. Não é que me importasse, não é?

- Não é isso, é só que… ele está muito mais social! Apesar de ainda se isolar muito… quer dizer… ele voltou a compor!

- Ele alguma vez deixou de compor?

- Não…sim…mais ou menos! – Ao ver a minha cara confusa começou a explicar. – Ele sempre compôs! Desde que me lembro que o Edward compõe! Ele tem um talento! – Sorri. Eu sabia que ele tinha um talento. – Só que ele não compunha tão frequentemente como agora… e as músicas são mais… alegres…entendes?

- Sim! Mas porque é que estás a perguntar-me isso a _mim_? – Dei ênfase ao 'mim'.

- Sei lá… olha por exemplo no outro dia quando te estavas a afogar… estávamos todos ao pé de ti… mas ele foi lá. Quem é que te fez respiração boca a boca? Com quem é que ele canta as músicas que compõe? Ele até te dedica músicas…

- Oh! Não faças filmes! – Disse eu.

De facto eu sentia alguma coisa por Edward. Alguma coisa inexplicável e muito mais forte que a amizade. Muito mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Não conseguia estar muito tempo longe dele e sentia um aperto no peito quando estava a seu lado. Mas eu não queria que acontecesse nada. Eu queria um amigo e apenas isso.

Depois ainda havia o facto de sermos melhores amigos e de nos tratarmos pelos apelidos e de estarmos sempre a gozar um com o outro. Havia demasiado contacto entre nós o que me deixava baralhada.

- Ficaste a pensar nisso? – Perguntou Alice.

- Não! – Menti.

- Ficaste sim.

- Está bem, fiquei! Mas sabes que mais? O que é que achaste do desfile da Dolce?

- Amei! Até me dá vontade de cantar!

- Então vamos cantar!

**Fashion – Lady Gaga**

**Ohh, Ohh**

**La, La, La**

**I am, I'm too fabu-lous**

**I'm so fierce that it's so nuts**

**I live, to be model thin**

**Dress me, I'm your manne-quin**

**J'adore Vivienne, habillez-moi.**

**Gucci, Fendi, et Prada.**

**Valentino, Armani too.**

**Madame love them Jimmy Choo**

**Fashion put it all on me**

**Don't you want to see these clothes on me**

**Fashion put it all on me**

**I am anyone you want me to be**

**Fashion put it all on me**

**Don't you want to see these clothes on me**

**Fashion put it all on me**

**I am anyone you want me to be**

**Ohh, oooh**

**La, La, La**

**We love designer**

**I need some new stile-ttos**

**Can't walk, down the street in those**

**You are, who you wear it's true**

**A girl's just as hot as the shoe she chooses**

**J'adore Weitzman, habillez-moi.**

**Louis, Dolce Gabbana.**

**Alexander McQueen et ou.**

**Madame love those Manolo.**

**Fashion put it all on me**

**Don't you want to see these clothes on me**

**Fashion put it all on me**

**I am anyone you want me to be**

**Fashion put it all on me**

**Don't you want to see these clothes on me**

**Fashion put it all on me**

**I am anyone you want me to be**

**Ohh oooh**

**La, La, La**

**We Love Designer**

**Ohh, oooh**

**La, La, La**

**We Love Designer**

**Fashion put it all on me**

**Don't you want to see these clothes on me**

**Fashion put it all on me**

**I am anyone you want me to be**

**Fashion put it all on me**

**Don't you want to see these clothes on me**

**Fashion put it all on me**

**I am anyone you want me to be**

**Fashion put it all on me**

**Don't you want to see these clothes on me**

**Fashion put it all on me**

**I am anyone you want me to be**

**Fashion put it all on me**

**Don't you want to see these clothes on me**

**Fashion put it all on me**

**I am anyone you want me to be**

**Moda**

**Ohh, Ohh**

**La, La, La**

Quando acabámos de cantar Edward saiu da água e veio ter connosco. Emmett veio atrás. Vi logo que eles estavam a tramar alguma. Edward pegou em mim e atirou-me para a água. Emmett fez o mesmo com Alice.

- Edward: odeio-te! A água está gelada!

- Ya, e há bocado passou por aqui um tubarão…

- Isso faz-me lembrar uma música! – Disse eu.

- Força! Talvez conheça!

**Shark In The Water – VV brown**

**Sometimes I get my head in a dizzy**

**Feeling so lost, ticking you off**

**Now boy, you know me well**

**Said, Im that kind of feeling**

**That kind of soft, that kind of silly**

**But when Im in doubt, I open my mouth**

**And words come out, words come out like**

**Baby, theres a shark in the water**

**Theres something underneath my bed**

**Oh, please believe I said**

**Baby, theres a shark in the water**

**I caught them barking at the moon**

**Better be soon**

**High in the sky, the song that Im singing**

**A sweet little lie, I cry wolf, cry**

**Rather have you lie yeah, so thats why Im bringing**

**Some tricks up my sleeve, for noticing me**

**I wouldnt cause you any harm, I just want you in my arms**

**I cant help, I cant myself**

**Baby, theres a shark in the water**

**Theres something underneath my bed**

**Oh, please believe I said**

**Baby, theres a shark in the water**

**I caught them barking at the moon**

**Better be soon**

**Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do**

**Better be soon**

**Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do**

**Right is right**

**Rules are rules**

**This is what I give for you**

**Im just winding you up, oh**

**Jack be nimble, Jack be quick**

**Please dont make too much of it**

**It aint that serious**

**Baby, theres a shark in the water**

**Theres something underneath my bed**

**Oh, please believe I said**

**Baby, theres a shark in the water**

**I caught them barking at the moon**

**You better get here soon**

**Baby, theres a shark in the water**

**Baby, theres a shark in the water**

**Baby, theres a shark in the water**

**I caught them barking at the moon**

**Better be soon**

Quando terminámos caímos redondos na água.

- Hey…! Nós vamos para a areia…vêm? – Perguntou Jasper.

- Não! – Dissemos ambos.

Eles foram todos para a areia.

Eu e Edward continuámos dentro de água numa luta interminável.

Atirávamos água um ao outro. Empurrávamo-nos um ao outro.

Alice a Rosalie pareciam estar a conspirar, mas nem liguei.

- Tenho mais força que tu! – Afirmei.

- Ahah sim? – Perguntou ele.

Empurrou-me e eu caí redonda dentro de água.

- NÃO VALE! Nem me deixaste resistir, seu anormal!

Ele fez cara séria.

- Anormal? Estás feita! – Disse ele.

Continuámos a lutar.

Alice e Rose continuaram a sussurrar.

- Ah é verdade! – Disse Edward, que ficou quieto e sério. – Compus montes de músicas.

- Mais do que aquelas que me mostraste?

- Humhum!

- Mostra! Mostra!

Ele pôs o seu braço sobre o meu pescoço e saímos da água. Fomos para o sol para nos enxugarmos. Estávamos um bocado a parte do grupo, não sabia o que se estava a passar, mas estávamos a dar-nos tão bem. Ele pegou na guitarra e passou-me as folhas.

**Highway To Hell – Glee Cast**

**Living easy, livin' free**

**Season ticket, on a one, way Ride**

**Asking nothing, leave me be**

**Taking everything in my stride**

**Don't need reason, don't need rhyme**

**Ain't nothing I would rather do**

**Going down, party time**

**My friends are gonna be there too**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**No stop signs, speedin' limit**

**Nobody's gonna slow me down**

**Like a wheel, gonna spin it**

**Nobody's gonna mess me 'round**

**Hey Satan! Paid my dues**

**Playin' in a rockin' band**

**Hey mama! Look at me**

**I'm on my way to the promise land**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**Dont stop me!**

**(3x)**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway**

**I'm on the (highway to hell)**

**(3x)**

**I'm on the highway to hell (highway to hell)**

**Yeah I'm going down anyway**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

- Surpreendes-me a todos os momentos! - Confessei.

- Sentimento recíproco! Comigo está a acontecer-me uma coisa que nunca me aconteceu: parece que te conheço há anos, mas ao mesmo tempo, tenho sempre coisas a saber sobre ti!

Sorrimos. Alice tossiu.

Edward revirou os olhos e suspirou

Eu fiquei corada como uma lagosta e baixei o olhar.

Continuámos a tarde toda na brincadeira, a cantar e a tocar.

Mais no final do dia e depois de irmos a casa tomar um banho fresco e relaxante, Edward convidou-me para irmos beber café ao bar da praia.

Entrei no seu carro com um sorriso. Edward entrou a seguir a mim e carregou no acelerador. Arregalei os olhos com a velocidade a que ele ia e agarrei-me com força ao banco.

- Medo, Guedes? – Eu adorava troçar dela.

Ele adorava tratar-me só pelo apelido.

- Podias ter-me avisado que nos ias matar. Tinha aproveitado para me despedir da minha mãe e dos teus irmãos.

Riu às gargalhadas apesar de eu não estar a achar piada nenhuma.

- A sério. Abranda. – Implorei.

Suspirou e revirou os olhos. Abrandou cinco quilómetros.

- Abranda mais.

- Detesto a ideia de conduzir devagar. – Reclamou.

- Detesto a ideia de morrer hoje. – Reclamei de volta.

- Não compares. Nós não vamos morrer. Confias em mim, Guedes? – Perguntou.

Respirei fundo e apertei mais o banco.

- Sim, Masen, confio. – Admiti.

Eu também gostava de o tratar pelo apelido, mas preferia o Masen ao Cullen. Acelerou mais e chegámos ao bar.

- Guedes, podes sair. – Afirmou, abrindo a minha porta. Sorriu e disse: – Estás viva.

Pegou na minha mão e puxou-me, obrigando-me a sair.

- Também queres um abracinho, é? – Troçou.

- Sim! – Respondi, sem sequer pensar naquilo que estava a dizer.

Abriu os braços e abracei-me. Suguei o ar que emanava da sua pele e sorri mentalmente.

- Vá, Masen, não te aproveites. – Alertei, afastando-o.

- Ah, está bem, Guedes.

Caminhámos lado a lado até ao bar. Pedimos um café e os pacotes de açúcar eram daqueles que trazem mensagens.

- Não te esqueças do nosso jogo. Tudo o que estiver no pacote terás de fazer.

- O que é que diz o teu? – Perguntei.

- "Um dia, vais fazer mais, e falar menos"! E o teu?

- "Um dia, faço-te um striptease."

Desmanchou-se numa gargalhada e fitou-me.

- Hás-de fazer. – Troçou.

- Isso querias tu, Masen.

Fitei-o por uns segundos enquanto o seu sorriso se abriu mais e mais.

- Masen, tu estavas a imaginar?

- Não Guedes! – Mas eu tinha a certeza que ele estava a mentir.

- Pois sim! Guedes topa Masen! – Disse, tentando disfarçar o constrangimento.

Rimos e terminámos o café. Caminhámos até à falésia.

- Hey Guedes! – Chamou, enquanto fiquei uns quantos passos atrás. – Medo, Guedes?

- Muito medo, Masen.

- A sério? Não tenhas medo. Vem. – Estendeu a mão e esperou alguns segundos até que a segurei.

Qualquer pretexto por mais estúpido que fosse, era aceitável para o seu toque. Agarrei no seu braço com unhas e dentes. Aproximamo-nos mais da beira da falésia.

- Às vezes a arriba tem pequenas derrocadas. – Afirmou.

- Onde? – Perguntei.

- No sítio onde estamos agora.

Puxei-o para trás com medo no olhar.

- Estava a brincar, não vai acontecer nada. – Prometeu, puxando-me para o lugar anterior.

- Masen és um anormal! – Resmunguei, esmurrando o seu braço.

- Deixa-te disso, Guedes! – Pediu, rindo. – Olha lá para baixo.

Fechei os olhos com força; se morresse, ao menos seria ao seu lado.

- Vá lá. – Insistiu. – Agarro-te com o dobro da força. Prometo.

Abri os olhos e agarrei-o com força. Agarrou em ambos os meus braços e deixou que eu espreitasse lá para baixo. Era tão bonito.

- Não me largues! – Ordenei.

- Não vou largar. – Garanti.

- Agarra-me na cintura. – Pedi.

Envolveu os braços na minha cintura, com força, mas ao mesmo tempo, de forma delicada.

- Está bem assim, Guedes? – Perguntou.

- Obrigada, Masen.

Sorrimos.

- É bonito, não é? – Perguntou, olhando por cima do meu ombro.

- É! É maravilhoso.

Começou a dar alguns passos para trás para me poder largar em segurança.

Suspirei e larguei-me dos seus braços, mas não das suas mãos. Rodei, tropecei numa pedra e caímos. Caiu de costas no chão e eu fiquei sobre o seu peito.

As nossas bocas ficaram a meros centímetros de distância. A enorme vontade de o beijar apoderou-se de mim e o meu sentido de orientação baralhou-se. Para ajudar à situação, Edward colocou a sua mão sobre a minha cintura, já lançado. Curvou o pescoço ligeiramente aproximando-se de mim de uma forma perigosa.

- Desculpa. – Pedi com a voz baixa.

Levantei-me e caminhei até à ponta do rochedo. Olhei para baixo, pousando a mão a testa e enchendo as bochechas de ar e suspirando. Pelo canto do olho, vi-o sentar-se e prender os joelhos nos braços.

- Guedes. – Chamou.

Olhei para ele com um sorriso constrangido.

- Está tudo bem. – Afirmou.

- Eu sei, Masen.

Caminhei até ele e estiquei o braço, abrindo a mão para o ajudar a levantar-se.

- Queres ir embora, Guedes?

- Pode ser.

Caminhámos lado a lado até ao carro.

- Podes ir mais devagar, desta vez? – Pedi gentilmente.

- É claro.

Respondendo ao meu pedido, não passou do limite de velocidade.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou.

- Estou cansada.

Encostei a cabeça no vidro e fechei os olhos, adormecendo.

[…]

Mexi-me tentando libertar-me de algo que me prendia. Abri os olhos e fiquei aturdida pelo simples facto de ter estado a dormir nos braços de Edward.

- Masen. – Sussurrei.

- Hum?

- Acorda.

- Shhh. Deixa-me…

- Masen ACORDA!

- O que foi? – Perguntou sobressaltado.

Suspirei e afastei-me dele.

- Hey Guedes. O que foi?

- Eu… acho melhor ir andando.

- Não, Guedes. – Recusou, correndo até mim e segurando no meu braço.

- Masen, eu vou-me embora.

- Não! – Recusou novamente. – Não queres lanchar?

Suspirei e olhei para si, séria.

- Ok. Vamos lá lanchar. Mas na minha casa.

Sorriu vitorioso. Caminhámos lado a lado até minha casa. Sentou-se na mesa da cozinha, quando me protifiquei a fazer o lanche.

- Masen. – Chamei. – Fiambre?

- Claro.

Sorri mentalmente pelo simples facto de estarmos os dois sozinhos no mesmo espaço.

- Não queres ajuda, Guedes?

- Não! Fica aí a fazer de inútil.

- Não gozes. Queres ajuda ou não?

- Não! Está feito.

Coloquei o lanche em cima da mesa e sentei-me a meu lado.

- Hey Masen. – Chamei. – A Alice amanhã quer ir ao shopping.

- Aborrecido. – Reclamou.

- Estava a pensar em comprar uma guitarra. – Completei.

Fez um sorriso lindo de morrer e prosseguiu:

- Vais precisar de ajuda, Guedes. – Afirmou. – Sou pró.

- Ah Masen. És um convencido.

- Gostas de mim assim, best. – Afirmou.

Ele era sem dúvida o meu melhor amigo. E aquele formigueiro na barriga; o nó na garganta; o sentimento estranho; o que raio era aquilo?

- Quem te disse isso? – Perguntei.

- Sinto-me ofendido. – Afirmou, enfiando o restante croissant na boca.

- Humhum. – Concordei, fingida.

Levantou-se e pegou-me no meu colo.

- Masen. – Guinchei.

Não sei bem o que me passou pela cabeça; simplesmente não reagi. Levou-me para o sofá e atirou-me para cima das almofadas, atacando-me com cócegas.

- Cócegas não! – Reclamei, contorcendo-me nos seus braços. – Dou-te qualquer coisa. – Supliquei.

- Então não te ofendes se te fizer isto? – Perguntou, beijando o meu rosto.

Corei como tudo e sorri. Mas ele não via que aquelas coisas me deixavam a babar como a teoria de pavlov comprovava?

- És adorável quando coras, Guedes.

- Sai. – Ordenei, empurrando-o para o chão.

Caiu de costas no chão e cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ficou carrancudo. Por momentos pensei que estivesse chateado. Eu não aguentava essa ideia.

- Não me importa. – Disse com indiferença.

- Parva! – Acusou. – Vou-me embora.

- NÃO! – Guinchei com a culpa a falar mais alto. – Masen, ficaste chateado?

- Não. – Lançou um sorriso terno. – Mas vou mesmo embora. Podemos encontrar-nos logo à noite ou amanhã.

Suspirei. Uma estranha tristeza inundou-me. Ele ia embora. Ia deixar de sentir o seu calor, a sua delicadeza.

- Juro que pensaste que tinhas ficado zangado, best. – Afirmei, estendendo a mão para o ajudar a levantar.

- Nunca.

Levantou-se e ajeitou o cabelo.

- Vaidoso. – Resmunguei, cruzando os braços.

Bateu nos abdominais e ergueu o queixo.

- Todos os dias. – Disse, com o peito cheio de ar.

- Convencido.

- Pára de te queixar, Guedes. – Pediu.

- Cala-te Masen. – Ordenei.

- Vou-me embora. – Afirmou.

Caminhámos até à porta.

- Muito cavalheira. – Elogiou, quando abri a porta.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou grosseira como tu; em segundo lugar, estou a despachar-te.

- Bem, bem.

Ri-me e pus-me em bicos de pés para beijar o seu rosto. Agarrou nos meus ombros e baixou-me, curvando-se para me beijar.

- Até amanhã, Masen. – Insisti.

- Xau, Guedes.

Depois de jantar e de um serão em família, fui para a cama com um sorriso no rosto.

[…]

Quando acordei, tomei um banho e tomei o pequeno-almoço. Lavei os dentes freneticamente e fui até à sala ver TV até Jake se levantar para irmos ao shopping. Quando ele finalmente se despachou, fomos até à casa dos Cullen.

Entrei no carro de Edward que fez o favor de conduzir devagar.

Tinha a sensação de que ele sorria quando olhava para mim; ou então eram só filmes da minha cabeça.

Estávamos no centro comercial a passear pelos corredores indiferentes quando caí sobre as costas de Edward.

- Hey, Guedes. – Reclamou com um sorriso, segurando nos seus pulsos, impedindo-a de cair.

- Desculpa, Masen. Mas hoje os meus pés… - Tentei explicar.

- Estou a ver a cena toda. Tenta só manter-te viva, ok?

Puxou-me para a minha frente e pousou as mãos nos meus ombros, guiando-me. Virámos para as escadas rolantes.

- Cuidado. – Avisou, puxando-me e agarrando-me pela cintura. – Então? Pronta para cair outra vez?

- Não mangues, Masen. – Pedi.

- Mangues? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Gozes. – Explicámos.

Entrámos na Pull & Bear e escolhemos algumas peças.

Entrei no compartimento dos vestiários e comecei a trocar de roupa. De repente, sem aviso prévio, Edward entrou no meu compartimento.

Apesar do constrangimento pus um sorriso.

- Olá Masen. – Saudei, gentilmente.

Apeteceu-me fugir dali a correr, mas não o fiz. Provavelmente, também sentia isso.

- Desculpa! - Pediu, recuando.

- Qual é o problema? Já me viste em bikini milhares de vezes…

Respirei fundo, mordendo a lingua.

Espreitou pelo corredor dos vestiários.

- Está tudo cheio. – Adivinhei, experimentando um vestido.

- Sim.

- Fica aí. Isto tem espaço. Não tem nada a ver com Lisboa.

- Não te faz diferença?

- Claro que não, Masen.

Encolheu os ombros, entrou e fechou a cortina.

Tirou as calças e a camisola e vestiu o conjunto.

- O que achas, Guedes?

- Fica-te muito bem. Devias levar.

Sorriu e voltou a despir-se para vestir outro conjunto. Eu até estava com medo das suas reacções não pensadas. Aquelas incontroláveis.

- Em que estás a pensar, Masen?

- Não queiras saber, Guedes.

- Bem, bem. – Alertei.

- Não te preocupes. – Descansou-me.

Sorri e apeteceu-me guinchar e bater com a cabeça na parede. Senti o rosto a arder, o que não era nada bom.

Vestimo-nos e saímos do compartimento. Emmett estava na fila de espera. Arregalou os olhos em admiração.

- Nem uma palavra. – Preveniu.

Caminhámos até à caixa e fomos pagar.

No fim do dia de compras, fui até casa dos Cullen. Ia dormir lá, com Alice. Jantámos e depois fui até ao quarto de Alice para tomar banho na suite.

Ao sentir a água a cair sobre o rosto pensei nos últimos dias. Um facto a constatar: eu gostava de Edward. Não só como amigo. Era mais que isso. Ele era especial. Era diferente.

Saí da banheira, enrolei-me na toalha e entrei no quarto de Alice. Ouvimos bater na porta e não tivémos tempo de nada. Edward entrou no quarto.

- Edward. – Guinchou Alice. – Vai-te! Pira-te daqui!

- Eu juro que não vi nada. – Afirmou, tapando os olhos e saindo.

Alice saiu do quarto com um olhar zangado.

Sentei-me sobre a cama e comecei a chorar silenciosamente.

Aquilo que sentia por ele ainda se tornava pior quando aconteciam estas coisas constrangedoras. Levantei-me e vesti-me num instante. Limpei o rosto e respirei fundo. Puxei os lençóis para trás e sentei-me junto das almofadas. Ouvi um pequeno toque na porta e esta abriu-se devagar. Edward entrou com o olhar baixo. Sentou-se a meu lado e fitou-me.

- Desculpa. – Pediu. – Pensei que ainda estavas no banho, não pensei no resto. Desculpa.

- Está tudo bem, Masen. – Afirmei, com uma amostra de sorriso.

- Ainda bem, Guedes. Vais dormir? – Perguntou.

- Ya. – Respondi.

- Então… até amanhã.

Antes de se levantar, abraçou-me. Senti o seu cheiro agradável e sorri mentalmente. Levantou-se e sai do quarto. Deitei-me e fechei os olhos. Uma pancada na parede sobressaltou-me, mas nem isso quebrou a minha linha de pensamento, que ultimamente, era sempre a mesma.

A porta voltou a abrir-se. Pelos olhos entreabertos consegui ver que era Edward. Suspirou e ajoelhou-se no chão. Mexeu no meu cabelo muito delicadamente.

- Edward? – Murmurei, tentando perceber o que ele estava ali a fazer.

- Shhh. Dorme.

Pegou na minha mão e entrelaçou os nossos dedos. Apeteceu-me rir à gargalhada apesar de a situação não ter piada absolutamente nenhuma. Mas ele estava a tocar-me da maneira que eu desejava há dias.

Gargalhei mentalmente e adormeci.

[…]

_Numa sala vazia onde só nós os dois nos encontrávamos. Apenas nós dois. As suas mãos agarravam as minhas. E quando eu estava demasiado perto para voltar atrás, ele começou a afastar-se mais e mais._

_- Não vás. Por favor. – Implorei. – Edward, eu…_

_- O que foi? – Perguntou com a voz longíqua mas afável._

_E de repente, ele desapareceu. De vez._

Acordei de repente, com a cabeça a explodir, ofegante e com vontade de chorar.

- Então? – Questionou Edward que ainda estava ao meu lado e me puxou para o seu peito, abraçando-me. – Tem calma. Está tudo bem. Foi só um pesadelo.

Apertei-o nos meus braços e escondi o rosto no meu peito. Não queria deixa que ele fugisse. Não o queria perder. Não queria que acontecesse como no pesadelo, onde simplesmente o tinha deixado fugir como grãos de areia se escapam pelos dedos.

- Podes voltar a dormir. – Sussurrou, afagando o meu cabelo.

Embalou-me nos seus braços até voltar a adormecer.

_Estávamos novamente naquela sala. Apenas nós dois._

_- Edward. – Chamei._

_- Sim…?_

_- Edward. Eu…_

_- Tu…?_

_- Edward, eu amo-te._

_O meu coração acelerou e dei por mim nos seus braços. Abraçada e tocada pelas suas mãos._

_Apertei os braços em redor do seu pescoço e abraçei-o com mais força._

_- Edward. – Repeti._

_- Sim._

_Não respondi, mas beijei o seu pescoço._

_- Posso beijar-te? – Perguntou._

_- Humhum… - Disse baixinho._

_Pegou no meu rosto, delicadamente e encostei os seus lábios aos meus, muito devagar. Os seus lábios perfeitos, suaves e simétricos, lindos como tudo o resto nele._

_Sentou-se e sentou-me a seu lado, aconchegando-me no seu braço._

_Envolveu a mão na minha cintura e os seus dedos entraram ligeiramente na minha camisola. Uma corrente eléctrica desconhecida, percorreu-nos. Fosse aquilo que fosse, que se tivesse passado ali, fez-nos estremecer. Permaneceu com a mão na minha camisola e puxou-me mais para o seu peito, aconchegando-me._

_- Amo-te. – Repeti._

_- Eu também te amo. – Respondeu e deixámo-nos adormecer._

…

Abri os olhos devagar e fiquei surpreendida com o que se estava ali a passar.

- Oh não. – Murmurei. – Não acredito…

Baixei o olhar e suspirei. Pousei a mão sobre o seu rosto e afaguei-o. Ele estava ali tão sereno. Tão harmonioso. Apeteceu-me beijá-lo. E tê-lo-ia feito se tivesse coragem. Limitei-me a acariciar o seu rosto. Deslizei a mão pelo seu peito e parei, voltando a encostar a cara.

- Eu não posso fazer-te isto… - Murmurei, fitando o seu rosto. – Resiste.

_Não podes fazer isto. Ele é o teu melhor amigo._

Embrenhei os dedos no seu cabelo e aproximei o meu rosto do seu, deixando-os a poucos centímetros de distância.

- Não posso.

_Pára com isso!_

Apertou-me mais contra o seu corpo. O que queria ele com aquilo?

A sua mão que permanecia colada à minha cintura, por dentro da camisola, subiu mais pelas costas, voltando a puxar-me. Agarrei no seu braço e pensei em incutir-lhe algum juízo, mas fui suficientemente egoísta para não querer abdicar do seu toque. A única coisa que fiz, foi incitá-lo. Subi mais o seu braço, até que a sua mão chegou ao meu pescoço (sempre do lado de dentro da camisola).

- Isto não está certo. – Sussurrei.

_Quem me dera que estivesse…_

- Tenho de sair daqui.

_Desculpa…_

Apertou-me nos seus braços. Fazia qualquer coisa por mais uns minutos com ele. Mas não podia enganá-lo desta forma. Aconchegou a cabeça no meu pescoço e apertou-me mais.

- Oh Masen… - Lamentei.

Afaguei o seu cabelo e abracei-o.

- Eu não te posso fazer isto… - Sussurrei, de novo.

_Eu não posso ser egoísta a esse ponto…_

- Margarida… - Murmurou, contra o meu pescoço.

Gelei no mesmo momento.

- Sim? – Respondi, com medo.

Seguiram-se alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Amo-te…! – Segredou.

O meu coração parou antes de conseguir responder.

- Eu também.

- Beijas-me? – Questionou.

A minha respiração ficou mais acelerada.

Colei os lábios no seu pescoço e fui subindo até à orelha, e de seguida, consegui chegar à sua boca.

Sentia-me nojenta. Eu não podia fazer aquilo.

- Não. – Recusei, afastando-me dele.

Apertou-me mais.

- É errado. – Murmurei.

Errado é eu não lhe dizer tudo o que queria. Errado era eu ser egoísta. Errado era eu ser nojenta e cobarde. Errado… errado era nós não estarmos juntos.

Eu não estava aguentar a guerra de sentimentos dentro de mim. Era algo que me revoltava e que me deixava sem percepção.

Estava sossegada a pensar naquilo que estava a fazer não só com ele, mas também comigo mesma. Continuei nos seus braços e quem nos visse, julgaria que éramos mais do que simples bons amigos. Quando vi que ele estava a abrir os olhos, fechei os meus depressa.

Aconchegou-me nos seus braços e foi esticando o meu cabelo. Fitava o meu rosto de vez em quando e sorria. Uma das suas mãos estava no meu cabelo e outra continuava no interior da camisola, apertando-me contra o seu peito.

- Eu não… eu não posso… - Murmurou.

Estávamos a brincar com os sentimentos um do outro, literalmente.

Apertei-o nos meus braços tal como ele me fizera. Beijou o meu cabelo longamente.

- Eu amo-te _tanto_… - Segredou. – Eu não tenho o direito…

Deitei a cabeça no seu peito, utilizando-o com almofada. Estremeci, não de frio, mas de sentimentos estranhos. Aconchegou-me no edredão. Mas eu não tinha frio e tirei o edredão de cima de mim.

A mão que se encontrava dentro da minha camisola começou a desenhar formas na minha coluna. Círculos. Leves círculos ao longo de todas as minhas costas.

- Vais deixar de me falar se acordares e nos vires neste estado, não é? – Perguntou retoricamente. – Meu anjo…

Comecei a tremer de medo e sorri mentalmente. O seu anjo. Eu era o seu anjo. Deixei uma lágrima escapar.

- Guedes… tão distante… Margarida… - Murmurou docemente.

Virei o rosto, tentando fitar o seu, mesmo de olhos fechados. Sorriu. Acariciei o meu rosto e limpou a lágrima que continuou a escorregar pelas minhas bochechas encantadoras. Beijou o meu rosto. Tentou desprender as minhas unhas da sua t-shirt, mas foi algo quase impossível.

- Edward… - Murmurei, fingindo que estava a sonhar alto.

- Sim.

- Ficas comigo para sempre?

- Vais ficar chateada quando acordares. – Brincou.

Quase sorri, mas controlei-me bem.

- Fica. – Insisti.

- Depois não me mates. – Pediu.

Voltou a aconchegar-me no seu peito. Envolvi a perna no seu tronco. Se já estava a arriscar tudo, mais valia fazê-lo da melhor forma. Pousou a mão sobre a minha coxa e puxou-me mais para si.

- Edward. – Repeti.

- Sim.

- Beija-me. – Disparei.

- É errado. – Argumentou.

Cerrou os olhos e abanou a cabeça. O meu rosto já estava demasiado perto do seu. Inclinou-se ligeiramente e beijou cada centímetro da minha pele. Pescoço, rosto e braços.

- Não. – Recuou.

E fez bem em recuar. Se continuássemos, íamos magoar-nos mutuamente.

- Desculpa. – Pediu, afastando-me de si e saindo do quarto a correr.

Enfiei a cabeça na almofada e deixei as lágrimas da vergonha e do medo fugirem do controlo. Eu tinha estragado tudo. A nossa amizade nunca mais iria ser a mesma.

Estava a odiar-me. Estava a sentir-me a pior pessoa do mundo. Controlei as lágrimas com o pensamento de que a qualquer momento alguém poderia entrar ali e ver-me naquele estado.

Limpei os olhos ao braço e respirei fundo. Fechei os olhos e tentei pensar claro.

_Está tudo bem. Tu e ele vão ficar os mesmos excelentes amigos que sempre foram. Vai ficar tudo igual. Tudo bem._

Aconcheguei-me nos lençóis e no edredão rosa. Fechei os olhos e afundei-me na almofada.

Funguei uma ou duas vezes a ouvi a porta a abrir-se. Fiquei hirta, com medo que ele tivesse ouvido. Pareceu hesitar ainda perto da porta.

- Margarida…? – Sussurrou.

Fingi não ter ouvido e continuei hirta no meu sítio.

Fechou a porta e trancou-a. O meu coração parou e rcomeçou a bater muito depressa. Caminhou até à cama e deitou-se a meu lado.

- Desculpa. – Segredou. Prendeu atrás da minha orelha, uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre o meu rosto. – Magoei-te, não foi?

_Não, não magoaste. É claro que não._

Acariciou o meu rosto húmido pelas lágrimas.

- Sou um bronco. Desculpa. – Repetiu. – Não gosto que chores… - Murmurou mesmo muito baixo.

Estremecemos e aquela vontade de chorar voltou a entranhar-se em mim. Estava tudo definitivamente estragado. Sem volta a dar.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos, continuei nos seus braços. Sem me conseguir controlar, ainda funguei mais uma ou duas vezes. Quando não aguentei mais, abri os olhos e fitei-o com cuidado.

- Bom dia. – Disse, gentilmente.

Largou-me muito depressa e sorriu.

- Olá Guedes.

Suspirei e espreguicei-me.

- Posso estar equivocada, mas não era a Alice que ia dormir comigo?

- Sim… - Admitiu. – Mas ontem vim falar contigo e acabaste por adormecer no meu colo… e acabei também por adormecer. Dormiste bem?

- Sim, a cama é bastante confortável.

- Ainda bem. Vou dar-te alguma privacidade. – Afirmou, levantando-se.

- Espera. – Pedi, segurando-lhe no braço.

Engoli em seco e continuei:

- Não queres… ficar aqui…?

- Agora também tens medo de estar sozinha? – Brincou.

Sorri com gosto quando ele sedeitou a meu lado, encarando-me também com um sorriso.

- Não tenho medo. Mas não me apetece ficar sozinha. E ainda tenho sono. Acordaste-me Masen. – Acusei, tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Não acordei nada. Dormiste muito mais que eu… e estou aqui cheio de energia.

- Não brinques. És atleta.

- Trabalho diário.

- A única coisa diária que tu fazes é comer, Masen.

- Pois sim…queres ir novamente à falésia?

- Desde que não me deixes cair…

- Nunca deixarei que te magoes.

Permanecemos os dois deitados sobre a cama, com alguns centímetros de distância.

E nesses minutos prometi a mim mesma que iria acabar com aquilo. Iria dizer-lhe tudo aquilo que pensava. Tudo o que sentia. Iria ser humilhante. Mas teria de ser feito. Estragaria a nossa amizade, sim é verdade; mas eu não podia continuar a mentir-lhe. A mentir-me.

A sua mão direita começou a aproximar-se da minha. Foi deslizando sobre os lençóis e ficou a meros centímetros da minha.

_Vá lá. Por favor, por favor, por favor._

Aproximou-se mais e tocou-me.

- Desculpa. – Pediu, voltando a afastar a mão.

- Está tudo bem. – Garanti, sem desviar o olhar do tecto.

_Idiota! Idiota, idiota, idiota!_

- Talvez deva ir embora. – Disse.

Sorri tentando parecer doce e não envergonhada. Esticou-se para beijar o meu rosto – o melhor beijo que ele alguma vez me dera – e aproveitou para arrumar aquela estúpida mecha de cabelo que teimava em cair sobre o meu rosto.

- Até já, Margarida.

- Vejo-te depois, Edward.

Saiu do quarto, deixando-me sozinha. Toquei no sítio onde ele me tinha beijado e sorri, apesar de querer chorar; e muito.

Vesti-me e desci até à sala. Já estavam lá quase todos. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Esme e Carlisle. Faltavam Edward e Alice. Apeteceu-me escavar um buraco bem fundo e enterrar-me. Alice desceu as escadas com o habitual ar saltitante e feliz; mas parecia mais feliz que nunca. Edward apareceu uns minutos depois. Parecia desanimado; até mesmo triste.

Sentou-se no seu lugar sem dizer uma palavra. Quando reparou que eu estava a olhar para ele, sorriu e incitou-me a sentar junto dele.

- Queres croissant? – Perguntou.

- Humhum. Pode ser.

Cruzámos o olhar por uns segundos e sorrimos um para o outro.

- Aqui tens. – Disse, dando-me um croissant.

E por pura coincidência o croissant estava mesmo como eu gosto. Sorrimos novamente e voltámos a ficar sérios, com olhares baixos e na ambiguidade em que, em apenas uma noite, as nossas vidas se haviam tornado.

Reparei que Alice estava sempre a rir, e de vez em quando olhava fixamente para Edward. Sinceramente, não sabia o que é que eu ainda ali estava ali a fazer.

- Meninos, o que se passa? – Perguntou a Esme, dirigindo-se a mim e a Edward.

Levantámos o olhar ao mesmo tempo e respondemos simultaneamente.

- Está tudo bem.

Fitámo-nos por segundos e voltámos a baixar o olhar.

- Se estivesse tudo bem, vocês os dois ainda não tinham parado de rir um com o outro. – Concluiu Carlisle.

- Deixem-nos estar. – Disse Alice. – Eles têm a vida toda para rir um com o outro.

- Sim, e tu tens dois segundos para te calares. – Ameaçou Edward.

Alice soltou um risinho inocente e voltou à normalidade. Edward lançou um olhar severo à irmã e pegou no copo e no prato, levando-os para a cozinha.

- Margarida, já estás despachada? – Perguntou Rose.

- Sim, estou. Porquê?

- Podias levar a minha loiça para a cozinha?

- Rosalie! – Repreendeu Esme.

- Não faz mal. – Afirmei com um sorriso. – Ia lá colocar a minha, também.

Peguei no seu copo e no seu prato, assim como no de Esme e Carlisle e levei-os para a cozinha.

- Talvez seja melhor se te calçares, o chão está frio. – Alertou Alice.

- Estou bem assim. Estou com calor.

Edward estava em frente ao lava-loiças a lavar a sua loiça do pequeno-almoço. Avancei sem medo pela cozinha. Tanta confiança não podia ser sinal de bom presságio. Estúpido copo!

O copo que estava na minha mão escorregou e caiu sobre o meu pé, partindo-se assim que me tocara. Dei um passo atrás com o susto e outro à frente, pisando os cacos que no chão jaziam. Edward olhou para mim de repente e vendo a minha cara de pânico, veio até mim e tirou-me de cima dos vidros.

- Tem calma. Está tudo bem. Consegues mexer o pé? – Perguntou, cuidadosamente.

Assenti fechando os olhos e sentindo as suas mãos ardentes nos meus braços. Sentou-me na cadeira e as suas mãos delicadas pegaram no meu pé.

- Não ponhas o pé no chão. – Pediu.

Assenti enquanto ele saiu da cozinha e voltou com alcool e ligaduras e ainda uma peça estranha.

- Não é preciso nada disso. – Afirmei, curvando-me sobre o pé e arrancando os pedaços de vidro que estavam a perfurar a pele.

- Estás doida? Não vou deixar que faças isso. – Afirmou segurando na minha mão. – Eu faço isso.

Pegou na peça estranha – que por acaso era uma pinça – e começou a retirar os pedaços de vidro. Desinfectou o pé, que agora me estava a arder, e ligou-o.

- Não era preciso tanta coisa. – Resmunguei.

Sorriu de esguelha e fitou-me.

- Claro que sim. – Murmurou ironicamente. – Consegues andar?

Coloquei-me de pé e dei uns passos em frente.

- Mais feliz agora? – Perguntei.

Sorriu e assentiu. Sorri de volta e caminhei até à vassoura.

- Deixa estar. Eu trato disso.

- Não. Nem pensar. Fui eu que sujei, não foste tu.

- Pára lá com isso. Não ponhas muito peso no pé magoado.

- Não está magoado. – Insisti.

- De qualquer das maneiras, não esforces muito.

Suspirei e fui até à porta da cozinha.

- Margarida. – Murmurou. Virei-me para trás e olhei-o atenciosamente. – Preciso de falar contigo.

O meu estômago revoltou-se e engoli em seco. Assenti e tentei sorrir.

- Estou no jardim. – Afirmei.

Anuiu e virámos costas um para o outro. Segui para o jardim e sentei-me sobre a relva. Fechei os olhos e senti o cheiro da maresia, o vento e o sol.

Pensei naquilo que Edward me queria dizer; provavelmente, depois daquela conversa, a minha vida ia mudar radicalmente. Ia cortar relações com Edward, ou pelo menos reduzi-las.

Passos leves aproximaram-se. Fiquei estática. Não abri os olhos nem me mexi.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou, sentando-se à minha frente.

Abri os olhos e assenti.

- Estamos sozinhos? – Questionei.

- Sim. – Respondeu com voz gentil. – Margarida… - Começou. – Eu tenho…

- Edward, espera aí. – Pedi. – Antes de dizeres seja o que for… - Comecei. – Sei perfeitamente que as coisas a partir de hoje nunca mais vão ser as mesmas entre nós…

Fez um sorriso rasgado e enquanto pestanejei vi uma mancha que se moveu depressa saltando sobre mim.

Os seus lábios ardentes beijaram os meus. As minhas costas bateram na relva verde e fresca, ainda húmida pelo ar da noite. As suas mãos seguravam no meu rosto. Os meus olhos fecharam-se automaticamente.

- Tens razão… - Sussurrou contra a minha boca. – As coisas não vão ser as mesmas.

- Pois não. – Concordei. – Vão ser muito melhores. – Gargalhei, voltando a colar os meus lábios aos seus.

Ele estava a beijar-me. Estava a beijar-me como eu sempre quisera que ele me beijasse.

Beijou-me. Beijou-me novamente e ainda outra.

- Gosto muito de ti. – Sussurrei.

- Eu gosto muito mais de ti.

Voltou a beijar-me enquanto rebolámos pela relva. Aquele sorriso que me prendeu desde o início sem eu dar por isso. Sim, eu gostava realmente dele.

Segurou-me nos seus braços e levou-me para a sala. Sentou-me no seu colo e aconchegou-me nos seus braços.

- Edward. – Chamei.

- Sim?

- Quero perguntar-te uma coisa. Prometes que não ficas chateado!

- Como é que me podia chatear contigo?

Respirei fundo e engoli em seco.

- Eu sei que tu escondes alguma coisa. – Disparei. – Sinto que há qualquer coisa que tu não queres que eu saiba. Alguma coisa que escondes dentro de masmorras.

- Margarida, há cinco minutos disse-te que gostava de ti, não foi? – Assenti. – Porque te preocupas, então, com um assunto que não importa agora?

- Mas eu quero saber!

- Há um canção que diz assim: **Don't know much about your life, Don't know much about your world but Don't want to be alone tonight, On this planet they call earth. You don't know about my past, And I don't have a future figured out, And maybe this is going too fast, And maybe it's not meant to last, But what do you say to taking chances?**

**-**Eu conheço essa canção. – Sussurrei. – Mas isso não significa que eu entenda a razão porque não me queres contar.

Coloquei-me de frente para ele e comecei a disparar, gestiulando.

- Eu quero saber, por uma razão muito simples. Eu acho que tu precisas de ser ajudado. Porque tenho a certeza de que é um segredo forte e tu não tens capacidade suficiente para aguentar com isso. Tu precisas de ajuda.

Edward segurou nas minhas mãos que não paravam de se mover e fitou-me, com um ar divertido.

- Porque e que estás assim tão nervosa?

- PORQUE ME ENERVO FACILMENTE! E TU NÃO RESPONDESTE A MINHA PERGUNTA! TU DEIXAS-ME CONFUSA! PORQUE ACHO QUE ESTÁS CONFUSO E NA... – Fitou-me, esperando que eu me calasse e não largou as minhas mãos.

Obriguei-o a largar-me as mãos e beijei-o. Beijei-o tanto quanto consegui. Pude agarrar no seu cabelo, pude agarrar-me ao seu pescoço. Tive liberdade para tudo.

Entrelaçou os dedos nos meus e prendeu-me violentamente contra o seu corpo.

- Preciso de te pedir desculpa. – Afirmou, interrompendo-me.

- Tens de me pedir desculpa? Porquê?

- Por causa daquilo que se passou esta noite. – Sussurrou.

Sentou-me no seu colo e prendeu as minhas pernas em torno do seu tronco. Aconchegou a minha cabeça entre o seu ombro e o seu pescoço. O seu polegar acariciou o meu rosto delicadamente.

- Fui horrível.

- Não foste nada. – Contrapus. – Se tu foste eu também fui. – Suspirei e sorri: - Foi uma das minhas melhores noites. – Sussurrei.

- Também foi a minha favorita. – Concordou. – Adorei ver-te dormir.

Sorri mentalmente e apertei-o nos meus braços.

- Queres ir dar uma volta? – Perguntou.

Anuí e beijei a sua fronte.

Coloquei os pés no chão e segurei na sua mão. Levantou-se logo a seguir a mim. Caminhámos até à praia e sentámo-nos no rochedo.

Os seus lábios tocaram nos meus e a sua lingua encontrou-se com a minha pela primeira vez. Arrepiei-me, ao mesmo tempo que, impulsivamente, os meus braços envolveram o seu pescoço.

- OH MEU DEUS! - Gritou uma vozinha estridente.

Afastámo-nos e olhámos em redor

- Alice, ELES ESTÃO A MARMELAR! – Gritou Rosalie.

- Eu sabia! Deves-me 100€!

Fitei Edward e começámos a rir.

Desci do rochedo e abracei Alice.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrei.

Ela gargalhou e beijou a minha fronte.

- Vou adorar ver-vos juntos. Sao os dois imensamente fofos!

Ri e olhei para Edward, estava a sorrir para nós com um ar orgulhoso e... apaixonado.

- Estás a morrer de vontade de correr para perto dele. - Adivinhou.

Mordi o lábio inferir e anuí freneticamente. Abraçou-me e estreitou-me os braços. Sorriu e incitou-me a ir para junto dele. Preparava-me para subir a rocha quando ele, de um salto, a desceu e me segurou pela cintura. Beijou-me ansiosamente e sorriu, deixando as nossas testas bem juntinhas. Olhei para Alice pelo canto do olho e ela estava a falar com Rosalie.

Abracei Edward com força e voltei a beijá-lo. Ele curvou-se ligeiramente e beijou-me o pescoço. Encolhi-me nos seus braços e gargalhei. Mordiscou a minha orelha e soltei um pequeno guinchinho. Rosalie, que já estava sentada na areia ria que nem uma desalmada. Levantou-se e puxou-me de Edward, que me largou. Rose abraçou-me e disse:

- Bem-vinda à família!

Gargalhei e abracei-a também.

- Obrigada. - Agradeci, gentilmente.

- Lamento imenso, mas a Margarida vai estar ocupada nos próximos minutos. - Afirmou Edward, agarrando na minha mao e puxou-me para o seu corpo. - Talvez até por algumas horas. - Sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

- Quem me dera. - Murmurei, encostando-me mais a ele.

Caminhámos pela areia até chegarmos perto das toalhas. Emmett e Jasper estavam lá a jogar às cartas. Jasper viu-nos de mãos dadas e piscou o olho. Emmett riu-se e disse:

- Já tinha esse feeling!

Edward voltou a pôr o braço no meu ombro e beijou-me a cabeça.

- Só eu é que continuo na cepa torta! – Disse Jasper.

- Estás a esquecer-te de mim? – Perguntou Emmett.

Sentei-me na areia ao pé deles.

- Os meninos estão apaixonados? – Perguntei.

Eles anuíram.

- Por quem?

- Alice! – Disse Jasper.

- Rosalie! – Disse Emmett.

Fiquei chocada e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

_**Flashback on**_

- Desde que aqui cheguei vocês ainda não olharam para nenhum rapaz giro na praia! – Disse eu.

- Os nossos coraçõezinhos estão ocupados! – Disse Rosalie com um sorriso.

- Pois é! - Concordou Alice.

- E posso saber quem são os ditos?

- Emmett! – Disse Rosalie.

- Jasper! – Disse Alice.

_**Flashback off**_

Não sabia se lhes contasse ou não. Por um lado ia trair a confiança delas, mas eu acho que elas me iam ficar agradecidas. Mas e se não ficassem? Eu iria sentir-me mal. Preferi ficar calada.

- Bem! Eu não sei o que dizer! Mas já pensaram que elas podem gostar de vocês?

- Impossível! – Disse Jasper.

- Ya! A Rose não iria olhar para mim dessa forma!

Fiquei em silêncio, mesmo quando Edward se ajoelhou a meu lado e me beijou.

- Vocês deviam falar com elas. - Continuei. - Vão por mim!

Levantei-me e peguei na mala e na toalha. Edward levantou-se e agarrou na minha mão.

- Não se esqueçam. - Disse. - Até logo.

Deixei que Edward envolvesse a minha cintura e caminhámos até casa. Os carros dos nossos pais ainda não estavam estacionados em frente de casa. Entrámos na sua casa e subimos até ao seu quarto. Sentou-me sobre o seu colo em frente ao piano e encostou os seus lábios ao meu rosto. Fechou os olhos e ficou assim; muito quieto e calmo. O meu dedo polegar acariciou os seus olhos fechados e a covinha do seu queixo. Depois, delineei os seus lábios e beijei-os com ternura.

- Gosto muito de ti. - Afirmei.

- Eu também gosto muito de ti. - Garantiu.

Sorrimos um para o outro e os seus lábios beijaram as minhas pálpebras e o meu nariz. Enrolei uma ponta do seu cabelo e enrolei-a no meu dedo, enquanto ele me acariciava com os seus lábios delicados e doces. Levantou-me do seu colo e sentou-me sobre o piano. Sorriu e encostou-se às minhas pernas. Separei os joelhos e envolvi as pernas nos seus quadris. Ri e beijei-o docemente. Pegou na minha mão e encostou a sua palma à minha, medindo os nossos dedos, de seguida, inclinou-se sobre mim e voltou a beijar-me.

- Acho que não te vou conseguir largar nos próximos dias. - Sussurrou, beijando o meu pescoço e a minha orelha.

Respondi com um sorriso rasgado e com um beijo. Pousei a mao no seu rosto e dei-lhe uma pequena festa. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Voltou a abri-los e sorriu, tocou no meu rosto e foi a minha vez de fechar os olhos e deliciar-me com o seu toque. Encostou o seu rosto ao meu e ficámos em silêncio. E no meio desse silêncio ouvimos vozes na rua. Olhámos para o relógio e verificámos as horas. Já eram quase cinco da tarde. Edward ajudou-me a descer do piano e fomos até à janela. Lá fora, Carlisle e a minha mae conversavam animadamente. Edward fez um esgar e fechou a cortina.

- Vamos até lá abaixo e pomos um filme num DVD. De acordo? - Questionou.

- Claro que sim.

Pegou na minha mao e levou-me até à sala. Sentei-me no sofá e esperei que ele se fosse sentar a meu lado. Sentou-se no sofá e puxou os meus pés para o seu colo. Carlisle entrou em casa e cumprimentou-nos, seguindo para a cozinha. Descalcei as havaianas e voltei a por os pés sobre as suas pernas. Acariciou a planta do meu pé e tirou a ligadura do meu pé magoado.

- Deixa isso! - Ordenei, tirando o pé das suas maos.

- Estou só a tirar-te a ligadura.

Sorri e fitei a televisão, onde o filme passava quase inutilmente. Continuou e deslizar o dedo indicador pela planta do meu pé. De vez em quando fitava-o e ele sorria para mim. Entao, reparei que nem valia a pena olhar para a tv. Fixei-me em Edward e sorri. Tambem ele produziu o sorriso mais rasgado que alguma vez vira. Carlisle passou pela sala várias vezes. Olhava para nós e abanava a cabeça discretamente. Depois de ele fazer isso duas vezes, eu limitava-me a olhar para Edward e começávamos os dois a rir. Quando ele começou a olhar para nós de forma mais séria, eu sentei-me direita.

- Estamos a dar nas vistas. - Murmurei.

Edward sorriu e beijou a minha mao.

Ficámos assim o resto da tarde. Quando Esme chegou, convidou-me para jantar. Muito gentilmente recusei, afirmando que já tinha combinado com a minha mãe. Subi até ao quarto de Alice e comecei a arrumar as minhas coisas. Alice subiu com Edward para não dar nas vistas. Ele segurou-me pela cintura e beijou-me.

- Não queres mesmo ficar? - Perguntou.

- Desculpa. - Pedi, beijando o seu peito. - Já tinha combinado com a minha mae jantarmos juntas.

- Queres dar uma volta logo à noite? -Questionou.

Anuí, lançando um sorriso rasgado, nem sequer tentando reprimir a minha felicidade. Abraçou-me e gargalhou ao mesmo tempo.

- Que desculpa arranjamos? - Perguntei.

- Diz-lhe que vais beber um copo com aquela rapariga de vila-moura que conheceste ontem na praia. - Sugeriu.

- Boa ideia.

Alice estava sentada na secretária a descarregar mais fotos para o PC. Edward ajudou-me a arrumar as coisas e beijou-me ternamente.

- Levo-te à porta. - Prontificou.

- Adeus Alice. - Disse, despedindo-me dela.

- Diverte-te logo à noite. - Atirou.

Olhei para ela e desfiz-me numa gargalhada. Edward acompanhou-me até à porta e sussurrou:

- Adoro-te.

- E eu a ti. - Respondi.

Sorrimos e fui para casa.

Fui tomar banho e tentei despachar-me. Não queria deixar Edward à espera logo no primeiro dia. Quando acabei de tomar banho fui jantar. Depois de jantar fui dar um jeito ao meu quarto. Ia já a sair quando a minha mãe me chamou.

- Margarida Guedes? Onde pensas que vais?

- Vou sair D. Sara!

- Vais onde e com quem?

- Vou ao bar da praia beber um café.

- Com quem?

- Com uma rapariga que conheci hoje na praia! Chama-se Madalena, mora em vila moura, mas está de passagem por aqui.

- Os Cullen vão?

- Não! Adeus mãe! Já estou atrasada!

Sai de casa e fui até à praia. Edward e eu só nos podíamos encontrar lá para evitarmos eventuais encontros com outras pessoas. Desci a pequena encosta, que era um atalho que eu e os Cullen tínhamos descoberto, e cheguei ao areal. Edward já lá estava.

- Olá! – Disse eu, sorrindo involuntariamente quando o vi olhar para mim.

Ele curvou-se e beijou-me. Uma das suas mãos na minha cintura e outra no meu rosto.

- Olá! – Disse ele.

Olhei para o banco onde ele estava sentado à minha espera e voltei a sorrir – se é que já tinha parado.

- Boa, trouxeste a viola! – Festejei. – Estou mortinha para ver as tuas músicas novas!

Ele riu e voltou a beijar-me. Pegou na minha mão e sentou-me a seu lado. Pegou na viola e deu-me uma folha.

_**Everytime – Britney Spears**_

**Notice me**

**And take my hand**

**So, why are we**

**Strangers when**

**Our love's strong**

**Why carry on without me?**

**(Chorus)**

**Everytime I try to fly**

**I fall without my wings**

**I feel so small**

**I guess I need you baby**

**And everytime I see you in my dreams**

**I see your face, it's haunting me**

**I guess I need you baby**

**I make believe**

**That you are here**

**It's the only way**

**I see clear**

**What have I done?**

**You seem to move on easy**

**(Chorus)**

**Everytime I try to fly**

**I fall without my wings**

**I feel so small**

**I guess I need you baby**

**And everytime I see you in my dreams**

**I see your face, you're haunting me**

**I guess I need you baby**

**I may have made it rain**

**Please forgive me**

**My weakness caused you pain**

**And this song's my sorry**

**Ohhhh**

**At night I pray**

**That soon your face**

**Will fade away**

**(Chorus)**

**Everytime I try to fly**

**I fall without my wings**

**I feel so small**

**I guess I need you baby**

**And everytime I see you in my dreams**

**I see your face, you're haunting me**

**I guess I need you baby**

A música parou e fiquei parada a olhar para ele. Eu tinha escrito aquela música em parceria com ele, mas ainda não tinha visto o resultado final. Abri ligeiramente a boca e gargalhei. Aproximei o meu rosto do seu e ele fez o resto, beijando-me doce e ternamente.

- Amei!

Ele sorriu. Passou-me outra folha e começámos outra vez a cantar.

_**Halo – Beyoncé Knowles**_

**Remember those walls I built**

**Well, baby they're tumbling down**

**And they didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make up a sound**

**I found a way to let you in**

**But I never really had a doubt**

**Standing in the light of your halo**

**I got my angel now**

**It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breaking**

**It's the risk that I'm taking**

**I ain't never gonna shut you out**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**Do your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**Do your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**Hit me like a ray of sun**

**Burning through my darkest night**

**You're the only one that I want**

**Think I'm addicted to your light**

**I swore I'd never fall again**

**But this don't even feel like falling**

**Gravity can't forget**

**To pull me back to the ground again**

**Feels like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breaking**

**The risk that I'm taking**

**I'm never gonna shut you out**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**Halo, halo**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

Aquela eu nunca tinha ouvido, nem tinha visto a letra, nem o ritmo. E fiquei a pensar na letra e depois sorri e virei-me para ele.

- Edward! Tu, mais tarde ou mais cedo, vais ter de me contar esse segredo! – Disse eu.

- Então prefiro que seja mais tarde! - Afirmou com um sorriso.

- Edward! - Repreendi.

- Depois conto-te! Não me sinto preparado para te contar! Tenho medo de te perder! Tenho medo de te dar uma ideia errada…

Coloquei o meu dedo sobre os lábios dele.

- Edward! Tu não tens de ter medo de nada! Não achas que eu prefiro que me contes agora? Porquê adiar?

- Margarida! Não insistas.

Ficámos calados por uns instantes.

- Tenho mais letras!

Sorri e arranquei-lhe os papéis das mãos.

_**Possibility – Lykke Li**_

**There's a Possibility,**

**There's a Possibility,**

**All that I had was all I'm gonna get.**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMM...**

**There's a Possibility,**

**There's a Possibility,**

**All I'm gonna get is gonna be yours then**

**All I'm gonna get is gonna be yours then.**

**So tell me when you hear my heart stop, you're the only one that knows!**

**Tell me when you hear my sobbing, there's a possibility I wouldn't known.**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMM...**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMM...**

**Know that when you leave,**

**Know that when you leave,**

**Don't worry about me, I follow where you lead.**

**Don't worry about me, I follow where you lead.**

**So tell me when you hear my heart stop, you're the only one that knows!**

**Tell me when you hear my sobbing, there's a possibility I wouldn't know.**

**So tell me when my crying's over, you're the reason that I'm crying.**

**Tell me when you hear me falling, there's a possibility it wouldn't show.**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...**

**Don't worry about me, I follow where you lead.**

**Don't worry about me, I follow where you lead.**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...**

Fitei os seus olhos verdes e ri-me. Ele sorriu de volta e beijou-me.

- Edward! Sabes o que é que eu fazia para ver o teu sorriso?

- Não fazias nada! – Disse ele no gozo.

- Fazia sim! – Afirmei. – Posso? – Pedi apontando para a guitarra.

Ele anuiu.

_**A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton**_

**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast**

**Faces passed**

**And I'm home bound…**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making my way**

**Through the crowd…**

**Now I need you**

**Now I miss you**

**And now I wonder...**

**(Chorus)**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by…**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you...**

**Tonight**

**It's always times like these**

**When I think of you**

**And I wonder If you ever**

**Think of me**

**Cause everything's so wrong**

**And I don't belong**

**Living in your**

**Precious Memories**

**'Cause I need you**

**Now I miss you**

**And now I wonder...**

**(Chorus)**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by… Oh!**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you...**

**Tonight**

**And I, I, Don't want to let you know**

**I, I, Drown in your memory**

**I, I, Don't want to let this go**

**I, I, Don't…**

**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast**

**Faces passed**

**And I'm home bound…**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making my way**

**Through the crowd**

**Now I still need you**

**Now I still miss you**

**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass us by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you...**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you...**

**If I could**

**Just hold you...**

**Tonight…**

(n/a: eu já utilizei esta música antes, mas gosto imenso dela e acho que está num bom contexto!)

- Fazias isso? Muito bem, não posso ficar para trás! Também tenho uma coisa para te dizer!

- A sério?

Ele anuiu.

Pegou de novo na guitarra e começou a tocar.

_**I'll Stand By You – Glee Cast**_

**Oh, Why you look so sad?**

**Tears are in your eyes**

**Come on and come to me now**

**Don't be ashamed to cry**

**Let me see you through**

**Cause I've seen the dark side too.**

**When the night falls on you**

**You don't know what to do**

**Nothing you confess**

**Could make me love you less**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**So,**

**If your mad, get mad**

**Don't hold it all inside**

**Come on and talk to me now**

**But hey, what you've got to hide**

**I get angry too**

**But I'm a lot like you**

**When you're standing at the crossroads**

**Dont know which Path to choose**

**Let me come along**

**Cause even if your wrong...**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

**And when,**

**When the night falls on you baby**

**Your feeling all alone**

**Walking on your own**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

Sorri e beijei-o… novamente.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – Perguntou.

Anuí. Ele arrumou as suas folhas e a sua guitarra e começámos a nossa caminhada.

Passados uns segundos de mão dada mas de silêncio Edward interrompeu os meus pensamentos.

- Tu estás novamente a pensar nas perguntas e respostas, não estas?

- Estou!

Por acaso os meus pensamentos nem estavam direccionados para isso, mas aproveitei a deixa.

- Então pára! – Avisou. – Pára!

- Não! Não era tão mais fácil se fossemos sinceros um para o outro?

- Seria muito fácil se a sinceridade não comprometesse a nossa relação!

- Edward, quantas vezes tenho de repetir que não compromete?

Ele ficou em silêncio.

- Ganhaste! Ganhaste! Vou contar-te tudo! E se acabar tudo aqui, não me vou sentir minimamente culpabilizado.

- O que é que eu tenho estado a tentar dizer


	7. Um dia para recordar

- O que é que tenho estado a tentar dizer?

Edward permanecia calado. Parecia estar a ganhar coragem para falar quando de repente ouvi chamar o meu nome. Olhei em redor e vi um rapaz a correr na minha direcção.

- Oh meu deus Jacob! – Gritei. Corri para perto dele e abracei-o. – O que fazes aqui?

- Achaste que eu não te vinha visitar? – Perguntou.

Jacob era musculado, alto, inteligente, talentoso. Mas não tanto como o Edward.

- Jacob, este é o Edward! Edward, este é o Jacob! – Apresentei-os.

Edward pareceu ficar bastante desconfortáel com a presença de Jake. E Jake também parecia estar muito pouco agradado.

- Senta-te aí! – Apontei.

Voltei a sentar-me no colo de Edward e agarrei nas suas mãos com força. Eu precisava de lhe garantir que não havia absolutamente nada entre mim e Jacob.

- Conta-me. Como é que está Lisboa? – Perguntei.

- Incrivelmente secante! Pior desde que vieste embora! Quer dizer… a Madalena passa o tempo em casa, porque tu não estas lá!

Jacob continuava a tagarelar novidades de Lisboa. Eu estava fascinada. Tinha perdido os contactos todos durante a mudança e raramente ia ao computador.

- Então e o Tomás? A Filipa? – Perguntei.

- O Tomás acabou com a Filipa… por telemóvel!

- Que cobarde! – Cuspi. – Isso é tão mau!

Permanecia no colo de Edward. Este tinha os braços envoltos na minha cintura e uma das mãos a percorrer o meu braço. Continuava a sentir a energia negativa que emanava entre nós.

- Onde é que vais dormir? – Perguntei.

- Bem… na tua casa. - Senti Edward a ficar tenso. – Encontrei-me com a tua mãe e estivemos a falar! Ela perguntou-me se eu queria fiar lá… bem, eu aceitei, ainda não tinha sítio para ficar!

Sorri e assenti. Ficámos em silêncio por uns segundos e depois fitei os olhos de Edward.

- É melhor irmos embora? – Sussurrei.

- Sim. É melhor. – Concordou, encostando as nossas testas e beijando os meus lábios.

Sorri e suspirei. Levantei-me e puxei-o pela mão. Abraçou-me pela cintura e levantou-me alguns centímetros do chão.

- Tem calma, está bem? – Pedi num sussurro.

Assentiu e beijou-me de novo. Segurou na minha mão e começámos a andar pelo areal. Os seus dedos seguravam nos meus possessivamente, mas de um certo modo, confortante.

- Jake? – Murmurei. – Podes não contar nada à minha mãe? Sobre isto?

- Claro. Não te preocupes.

Sorri e agradeci. Andámos mais alguns metros e Edward parou.

- Talvez seja melhor separarmo-nos aqui. – Sussurrou, colocando o meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Vais lá hoje à noite? – Perguntei, acariciando os seus lábios com o polegar.

- Vou. Aparecço lá mais tarde.

Assenti e beijei-o. Sugou o meu lábio inferior e afastou-se uns centímetros.

- Gosto tanto de ti.

- Também gosto muito de ti.

Afastámo-nos lentamente e Jake caminhou a meu lado até casa.

- Então… gostas mesmo dele? – Perguntou ele.

- _Tanto_. – Salientei.

- E tens a certeza que é o tipo certo?

- Absoluta. Ele é incrível. Trata-me lindamente.

- É bom que sim.

Rimo-nos e chegámos a casa. Eu estava demasiado cansada, então fui directamente para o quarto. Enquanto vestia o pijama, um barulho soou na porta da rua do meu quarto. Enfiei a t-shirt e fui ver o que se passava. Deslizei a porta e caí de imediato sobre a cama. Onde ia ele buscar tanta força e velocidade?

Beijou-me desenfreadamente e rodou-nos sobre a cama.

- Tu és louco, não és? – Perguntei, tentando recobrar o ar.

- Por ti.

- Se a minha mãe te apanha aqui, mata-nos!

- Gosto de riscos. – Afirmou, beijando o meu pescoço. – Quando é que o rapaz vai embora?

Respirei fundo e saí do seu peito, sentando-me junto à cabeceira.

- Eu já sei que vocês não gostam um do outro, mas eu iria gostar que fizessem um esforço para se tolerarem. Quem sabe não se tornam grandes amigos…

Ele olhou para mim com ar de troça.

- Pronto, talvez não venham a ser grandes amigos, mas vá lá. Faz um esforço.

- Não gosto dele.

- Por mim… - Tentei.

Suspirou e puxou o cabelo para trás.

- Essa foi baixa.

Sorri e abracei-o.

- Obrigada. Obrigada por tentares.

Pegou nas minhas pernas e levou-me para o jardim. Deitámo-nos na relva e ficámos em silêncio, nos braços um do outro. Começou a alisar o meu cabelo, deixando-me sonolenta.

- Edward… - Sussurrei. – Contas-me o teu segredo?

- Depois. – Pediu. – Pode ser?

- Tu prometeste! – Exlamei.

- O prometido é devido. A sério que sim. Eu vou cumprir a promessa. Mas conto depois.

- Mas…

- Shhh. Dorme.

- O problema é: eu quero saber tudo para poder ajudar-te. Quero saber o segredo mais obscuro ou a verdade mais bonita.

- Então tenta ficar-te pela verdade mais bonita, está bem? Só por agora! – Pediu ele, beijando os meus cabelos.

Suspirei e percorri o seu peito com as pontas dos dedos.

- Não tens noção do efeito que esse movimento me causa! – Sussurrou, com a voz abafada pelo meu cabelo encaracolado.

Dei um sorriso rasgado e prossegui cm o movimento. Quando estava quase a dormir, Edward disse:

- Acho melhor ires para dentro.

- Não! Estou aqui bem…

- Ao menos vai buscar qualquer coisa para te deitares e para te tapares. A tua mãe é capaz de desconfiar. Eu tenho tempo de fugir, tu não.

Levantei-me e tirei uma manta e uma almofada de cima da cama. Enrosquei-me na manta e nos braços de Edward, pousando o rosto no seu peito.

Em poucos minutos adormeci profundamente.

- Margarida? Posso entrar? – Pediu Jacob.

Abri os olhos devagar e respondi.

- Entra.

Sentou-se no fundo da cama e foi aí que reparei que eu estava deitada lá. Edward devia ter-me trazido para dentro.

- Ontem adormeceste cedo! – Constatou.

_Mais tarde do que julgas…_

- Sim, estava cansada… na verdade continuo cansada! Não sei o que se passa comigo!

- Desde que não estejas grávida! – Disse ele com um grande sorriso. – Desculpa, foi uma piada seca!

Suspirei e revirei os olhos.

- Quando voltas para cima? – Perguntei.

- Talvez dentro de dois dias…

Sorri e peguei na mão de Jacob.

- Obrigada…

- Por quê?

- Por me teres vindo visitar! – Já começava a sentir a tua falta, grandalhão!

Jacob riu e revirou os olhos.

- Então… tu e o outro tipo…

- Edward! – Rectifiquei. – Ele chama-se Edward!

- O Edward … - disse impaciente. – E tu… vocês namoram mesmo?

- Sim, Jacob!

Ele baixou o olhar, assentindo ao mesmo tempo.

- Jacob… ele faz-me feliz! Sempre fez! Apesar de só termos começado agora… ontem!

- Oh, Margarida! Ele não pode ser assim tão bom! – Disse Jacob.

- Porque não? Ele não precisa de fazer muito para me pôr a sorrir… - Murmurei. – Porque é que não gostas dele?

- Ele olha para ti como se fosses… sei lá! Não sei! Não vou com a cara dele. Parece que te quer…

- Jacob! Controla-te! – Pedi, interrompendo-o.

- Desculpa. – Pediu.

- Eu ia gostar tanto que vocês se dessem bem. As duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida a darem-se bem iria ser o meu sonho, neste momento. Pelo menos, tolerem-se um ao outro. Ele prometeu que iria tentar. Prometes que vais tentar?

Ele fitou-me e suspirou, encolhendo os ombros.

- Acho que consigo fazê-lo por dois dias.

Abracei-o e ficámos em silêncio. Da rua, ouvi chamar o meu nome. Era Edward.

- A minha mãe? – Perguntei, antes de sair.

- Saiu.

Saltei da cama e fui para o jardim. Edward estava do seu lado do muro com o queixo apoiado nos braços, que por sua vez estavam apoiados no muro.

- Bom dia. – Saudou, esticando-se para me beijar.

- Olá. – Sussurrei, abraçando-o.

- Dormiste bem?

- Lindamente. E tu?

- Também dormi bastante bem. – Afirmou. - O que é que aquele tipo está a fazer no teu quarto?

- Tu prometeste! – Exclamei. – E ele chama-se Jacob! É Jacob!

- Desculpa, foi sem intenção. Não queria arreliar-te. – Sussurrou.

- E nós estávamos só a falar. Podias confiar em mim, sabes?

- Eu confio. Confio muito em ti.

- Óptimo. Então, sem dramas. – Pedi. – Vão à praia?

- Vamos. Vens connosco? Se disseres que não, vens na mesma.

Ri e colei a testa no seu pescoço.

- Então eu vou. – Cedi. – Agora?

- Em meia hora.

- Certo. Vou despachar-me.

- Adoro-te.

- Adoro-te mais. – Sussurrei.

Beijei-o e fui até ao meu quarto.

- Vamos à praia?

- Claro. Vou vestir-me.

Saiu do quarto e eu preparei-me para um dia de praia em cheio. Quando voltei ao jardim, Edward estava sentado no muro a falar com Alice.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentei. – Tudo bem, Allie?

- Sim, tudo. E contigo deve estar tudo óptimo, a julgar pelas horas a que este aqui chegou a casa.

- Isso foi a que horas? – Perguntei.

- Algo como… 6 da manhã? – Sugeriu Alice.

- Se queres acusar, acusa bem. Estive com a minha miúda até às 7.

- Tão tarde? Wow. – Murmurei.

- Perdeste um nascer do sol magnífico.

- Para a próxima, acorda-me. – Pedi.

Assentiu e beijou-me.

- Já estão prontos? – Perguntei.

- Sim, já estamos.

- Vou chamar o Jake, então.

Fui até à sala e ri-me ao vê-lo a assistir Jay Leno.

- Ainda disso?

- Sem disto. É para ir?

Assenti e voltámos à rua. Apresentei-o aos Cullen e ele saudou Edward com um aperto de mão. Fitei os olhos dos dois e eles sorriram-me. Eles estavam a cumprir a promessa. Isso valia qualquer coisa.

Saímos pelo portão das traseiras e descemos pelo pequeno atalho. Emmett, Jasper e Rose iam ter connosco mais tarde. Estendemos as toalhas na areia e deitámo-nos. Estava um dia lindo. Pus os meus óculos de sol e comecei a ouvir musica no meu iPod. Edward estava deitado de barriga para baixo com a sua mão no meu cabelo. Eu tinha a mão em cima da sua barriga. E com as pontas dos dedos fazia uma espécie de 8 no seu abdómen. Jacob e Alice estavam a discutir sobre qual era a melhor cantora POP.

- Margarida? Qual é a melhor cantora POP? Lady Gaga ou Madonna? – Perguntou Alice.

- Britney Spears! – Disse eu.

- Que desmancha-prazeres! – Disseram Jacob e Alice ao mesmo tempo.

- Gostos não se discutem… - Defendeu Edward.

Olhei para ele com cara séria.

- Não gostas de Britney? – Perguntei.

- Sabes que eu não oiço assim tanto pop, mas de facto, a Britney é a princesa da pop. Sem dúvida.

Sorri e fitei Alice.

- Lamento não termos ajudado. – Murmurei.

Ela deitou-me a língua de fora e continuou a falar com Jake.

- É pena ter tanta celulite! – Sussurrei. – Mas isso é um caso à parte… - Levantei-me e disse: - Vou à água, vens?

Ele levantou-se e beijou-me. Fomos até à água, que como sempre estava gelada. Edward pegou em mim e mergulhámos. Eu amava quando ele me obrigava a mergulhar, apesar de ser maléfico. Quando viemos à superfície beijei-o com toda a minha força. Emmett, Jasper e Rose já estavam na areia. Edward beijou-me e mergulhámos. Eu estava a começar a congelar, então fomos até à toalha. Emmett tinha tido a gentileza de a encher com areia, e quando eu a estava a limpar, toda a areia que lá estava veio para cima de mim. Conclusão: tive de ir outra vez à água. Acho que estava a dormir quando senti a mão de Edward na minha cintura. Levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele.

- Puseste protector solar?

Abanei a cabeça. Tinha-me esquecido completamente. Dei-lhe o creme e ele começou a espalha-lo nas minhas costas.

- Onde está toda a gente? – Perguntei.

- Foram almoçar…

- Não tens fome?

- Não te ia deixar aqui sozinha, e estavas tão bem…

- Eu não estava a dormir! – Menti. – Mas se tens fome vai…

- Não, eles disseram que nos traziam umas sandes.

Sorri e voltei a por a cabeça na toalha. Ele começou a por o creme nas minhas pernas e depois nos braços. Quando terminou beijou-me a nuca. Deitou-se a meu lado e ficou a olhar para mim. Eu tinha os olhos abertos e estava fixada na sua cara. Ele pousou a sua mão na minha cabeça e perguntou:

- Posso saber quem é a Madalena?

- Claro! A Madalena é a minha melhor amiga… desde sempre! Falamos por SMS todas as noites… ou quase todas! Quando estou com vocês não falo com ela…

Ao recordar-me de Madalena senti-me um pouco nostálgica. Senti mais saudades dela naquele momento, do que em qualquer outro. Edward entendeu isso e não insistiu mais, continuando a acariciar o meu rosto.

- Hey pessoal! – Cumprimentou Emmett. – Trouxe sandes de frutos do mar, espero que gostem, porque eu só me vou levantar desta toalha para ir para a água ou então para ir para casa.

- Obrigada Emm. – Agradecemos eu e Edward simultaneamente.

- Onde estão os outros? – Questionei.

- Os outros foram comprar gelados!

Comecei a comer a minha sandes. Emmett estava ao meu lado a ver as músicas do meu iPod e Edward estava do meu outro lado a comer.

- Hey Margarida! – Chamou Jacob.

- Oi! – Cumprimentei.

- Trouxe-te um gelado, espero que queiras… senão vou ter de o comer!

- Sim, como se te importasses muito! – Disse eu ironicamente.

Ele riu-se. Passou-me a sobremesa e como eu já tinha acabado a sandes, comecei a comer o gelado. Alice, Rose e Jasper sentaram-se e começaram a jogar às cartas. Jacob juntou-se a eles. Emmett continuava a percorrer o meu iPod. Edward continuava junto a mim. Alice tinha trazido um crepe para ele. Um crepe com gelado e chantilly. E começou a apetecer-me demasiado aquilo em vez do gelado. Talvez fosse comprar um mais tarde.

- Queres? – Perguntou Edward.

Mordi os lábios e assenti, dando uma dentada. Ah, estava delicioso.

- Obrigada!

- Ora essa! – Disse ele, beijando-me.

Continuei a comer o meu gelado e quando terminei tinha uma imensa vontade de dormir. Edward estava deitado de barriga para cima com os seus óculos Ray-Ban.

- Esses óculos ficam-te muito bem! – Disse eu, controlando o histerismo.

Ele sorriu e segurou na minha mão. Pus a minha cabeça no seu peito e fechei os olhos. Ele começou a sussurrar uma das minhas canções favoritas ao meu ouvido. Olhei para Edward e sorri ao ver o seu sorriso rasgado.

Emmett continuava a ver as minhas músicas. Estava ali há imenso tempo. Atirei-lhe uma bola anti-stress à cabeça.

- Então? – Protestou.

- Viste alguma coisa que gostes?

- Gosto de todas! Tens bom gosto, miúda!

- Claro que tenho!

Rosalie veio até mim e baixou-se.

- Anda comigo!

- Onde?

- Jogar vólei!

Levantei-me e fui com ela. Peguei na bola e fomos até ao pequeno campo. Alice ia jogar com Jacob contra nós. Passados uns passes e uns belos serviços feitos por mim, ganhámos o jogo com uma grande vantagem. Fomos até à água. Apenas eu e Rose. Estava a mergulhar quando de repente me agarraram. Dei um salto e o meu coração quase me saiu pela boca. Assustei-me. A sério que sim. Olhei para trás e era Edward.

- Anormal! – Gritei.

- Não devias ter dito isso! – Disse ele.

Pegou em mim e pôs-me nas suas costas, levando-me até à areia.

- Edward Cullen, tu estás tão feito. Fiquei cheia de areia…. E não quero ficar a parecer um croquete!

Edward beijou-me, enquanto tentava conter o riso. Fiz com que ele rebolasse na areia e fugi para dentro de água. Como é óbvio ele apanhou-me. Caí redonda dentro de água. Quando vim à superfície voltei a beijá-lo. Por unanimidade decidimos voltar para a areia. Deitámo-nos como anteriormente. Ele era oficialmente a minha almofada.

- Margarida? Tenho uma música nova! – Sussurrou.

- Mostra!

Ele sacou da viola e começou a cantar e a tocar.

_**Everything – Michael Bublé**_

**You're a falling star, you're the get away car**

**You're the line in the sand when I go too far**

**You're the swimming pool on an August day**

**And you're the perfect thing to say**

**And you play it coy, but it's kind cute**

**Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do**

**Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true**

**Cause you can see it when I look at you**

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**

**It's you, it's you, you make me sing**

**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**

**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well**

**And you light me up, when you ring my bell**

**You're a mystery, you're from outerspace**

**You're every minute of my everyday**

**And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man**

**And I get to kiss you baby just because I can**

**Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through**

**And you know that's what our love can do**

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**

**It's you, it's you, you make me sing**

**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**

**So la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**So la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**And in this crazy life and through these crazy times**

**It's you, it's you, you make me sing**

**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**

**You're every song, and I sing along**

**Cause you're my everything**

**Yeah, yeah**

**So la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**So la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

Ele voltou a arrumar a viola e olhou para mim. Sorri e sentei-me no seu colo, acariciando o seu rosto.

- Eu _adorei_.

- Esta foi feita a pensar em ti… - Sussurrou, baixando o olhar, com ar timido. – Apenas em ti.

- Eu gosto tanto de ti. – Murmurei, agarrando-o com força. – Céus, tanto, tanto.

Ele riu e abraçou-me.

- Eu também gosto muito de ti. Eu adoro-te!

Beijei-o delicadamente e prendi o seu rosto. Afastámo-nos uns centímetros, enquanto ele acariciou a minha nuca.

- Tens fome? – Perguntou-me.

- Só um pouco.

- Então vamos ao bar.

Assenti e deslizei para a minha toalha.

- Sem querer interromper, mas cabeçudo, estás em cima da minha mala. – Afirmei, olhando para Emmett.

- Ups, desculpa.

- O que é que estás a ouvir?

- Nirrrrvana!

- Se ficares sem bateria tens a sobresselente na minha mala! – Avisei. (n/a: este é um mundo em que os iPod's têm baterias sobresselentes)

- Obrigado!

Levantei-me, seguida de Edward.

- Vamos ao bar… querem alguma coisa? – Perguntou Edward, sempre gentil.

- Podes trazer-me um sumo de laranja fresco e uma sandes de delícias do mar. – Pediu Alice.

- Para mim basta uma garrafa de água bem fresca! – Disse Rose.

- Ya, traz a contar com todos! – Disse Emmett.

Começámos a caminhar pela areia até chegar ao passeio. O bar era logo ali. Enquanto eu fiquei cá fora na esplanada a ver umas revistas, Edward foi pedir o nosso lanche. Para mim trouxe uma limonada e uma sandes de delícias do mar. E para ele trouxe o mesmo, só que o sumo era de maracujá. Tinha um saco cheio de garrafas de água e outro com o lanche de Alice. Ofereci-me para levar o lanche de Alice. Ele passou-me o pequeno saco e pôs o seu braço à volta da minha cintura. Quando chegámos às toalhas eles estavam todos na água. Sentámo-nos na toalha e apoiámo-nos nas costas um do outro enquanto lanchávamos. Alice veio até à toalha e comeu a sandes acompanhada pelo sumo de laranja. Os outros permaneceram na água. Quando terminámos o lanche deitámo-nos na toalha. Eu estava de barriga para cima, com a cabeça no abdómen de Edward, e ele tinha a mão sobre o meu pescoço. Formávamos uma espécie de "T". Eu estava quase a dormir (novamente) quando alguém me molhou. Fiquei fula. Era Emmett a sacudir o seu curto cabelo para cima de nós.

- Emmett! – Gritei.

- Quem é que vos manda estar a dormir? – Perguntou.

Olhei para Edward.

- Estavas a dormir? – Perguntei.

- Ele estava, e tu também! – Disse Emmett a rir-se.

Abanei a cabeça. Ia espreguiçar-me mas não consegui. Doía-me o corpo todo e estava vermelha que nem um tomate.

- Parece que alguém apanhou um escaldão… - Devaneou Jacob.

- OMG FICASTE COM A MARCA DO BRAÇO DELE NO TEU PESCOÇO! – Gritou Alice.

Edward tirou o braço de cima de mim e eu sentei-me. Olhei para o meu namorado e ele também tinha a minha marca na barriga. Não consegui deixar de sorrir, apesar de me doer o corpo todo.

- OH…MEU DEUS! – Disse Alice.

- Ah caraças, não me consigo mexer! – Reclamou Edward.

- Sabes que a água é remédio santo, não sabes? – Perguntou Jasper.

- Não, nem penses nisso! – Avisou Edward.

Rose pegou numa garrafa vazia e encheu-a.

Quando chegou ao pé de nós despejou-a.

- Rosalie Hale! – Gritámos.

- Sempre ao dispor. – Troçou.

- Edward? – Chamei.

- Sim?

- Como é que nos vamos levantar? PIOR! Como é que vamos para casa?

Ele suspirou e levantou-se. Depois ajudou-me. Comecei a arrumar as minhas coisas (com muito esforço) mas Jacob interrompeu-me.

- Eu faço isso! – Afirmou.

Arrumou a minha toalha, o meu telemóvel e a caixa dos meus Ray-Ban amarelos. Pegou na mala e pô-la no seu ombro.

- Obrigada!

Edward voltou a pôr a mão a volta da minha cintura e começámos a ir em direcção à estrada. Entrámos no atalho e mal conseguíamos andar. Quando finalmente chegámos a casa despedi-me de Edward apaixonadamente. Vi Emmett e Jasper a gozarem connosco, mas não liguei. Entrei no quintal com Jacob e fomos até casa.

- Olá meninos! – Cumprimentou a minha mãe. – Bonito serviço, menina Margarida!

- Ai mãe, não estou com paciência… - Afirmei. – Preciso de um banho e de cama! – Disse dirigindo-me para a casa de banho.

Jacob ficou na sala com a minha mãe. Ela sempre teve um fascínio por aquele miúdo. Passavam horas a conversar sobre tudo e nada. Fui tomar banho e quando finalmente terminei fui pôr creme hidratante.

- Não acredito! Não há creme hidratante? – Perguntei à minha mãe.

- Desculpa, esqueci-me de comprar! – Respondeu, com ar culpado.

- Bonito. E agora?

- Porque é que não vais à casa dos Cullen? Eles devem ter creme hidratante que te emprestem… - Sugeriu.

Suspirei e vesti um bikini por baixo do vestido. Fui até ao quintal e Alice estava a tratar das suas rosas.

- Alice? – Chamei. – Tens creme hidratante? – Perguntei.

- Tenho! Precisas?

Anuí.

- Vem cá a casa… - Convidou.

Sorri e fui até ao meu quarto trocar de roupa. Vesti um top e umas calças rascas. Sai de casa e fui até à casa de Edward. Toquei à campainha e Rosalie abriu a porta.

- Olá!

- Entra. Edward! – Gritou.

Entrei naquela casa que já me era bastante conhecida.

- Edward, a Margarida chegou! – Gritou Rosalie, impaciente, pela demora de Edward.

Ele desceu as escadas a correr e veio ao meu encontro.

- Olá! – Disse ele beijando-me.

- Olá! – Disse eu, a sorrir.

- Edward? Toma! É creme hidratante! – Disse Alice, passando-lhe a embalagem.

- Alice? Eu é que preciso do creme… e urgentemente. – Lembrei-a.

- Por isso é que estou a dar a embalagem ao Edward.

Rimos e subimos as escadas, até ao seu quarto.

- Importas-te? – Perguntou, apontando para mim com a embalagem

- É claro que não.

Tirei o vestido e deitei-me sobre a cama, de barriga para baixo. Edward encheu as minhas costas com creme e massajou-me com cuidado.

- Avisa se estiver a magoar-te.

- Não. Estou bem. Era capaz de viver assim e não me importar.

Ele riu-se baixinho e passou as mãos pelas minhas costas. Depois, desceu para as minhas pernas e pediu-me que me virasse.

- Então, o Jacob ficou em casa sozinho?

- Não. Está com a minha mãe. Estão a ver Jay Leno. – Disse, com um esgar.

Ele riu-se e pôs creme devagar – muito devagar – sobre mim.

- Desculpa. – Sussurrou, quando me encolhi.

- Não, não foi nada. Isso está frio.

- E tu estás a ferver. – Afirmou, passando o creme devagar.

Ele terminou comigo e deitou-se, começando eu a pôr creme nas suas costas

- Quando é estás a pensar contar-lhe? Sobre nós… - Questionou.

- Não sei. – Sussurrei. – Não faço ideia. Podíamos esperar mais uma semana? Não ficas zangado por no contar, certo?

- Claro que não. Tão tola.

Ri-me e pedi-lhe que se virasse. Passei as mãos pelo seu peito e ele segurou no meu rosto. Encostou os seus lábios aos meus e ficou em silêncio, com as nossas testas encostadas. Depois abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- A tua mãe disse-te alguma coisa sobre a tua marca?

- Não. E espero que não venha a dizer. – Murmurei, colocando creme nas suas pernas.

Não resisti e voltei beijei-o. Puxei os seus cabelos e beijei-o muito. Quando me afastei ele olhou-me, sereno.

- Eu amo-te. – Sussurrou.

O meu coração disparou, descompassado. Ele tinha dito que me amava. Pela primeira vez, ele disse que me amava.

- Eu também te amo. - Respondi, com a voz a tremer.

Voltei a beijá-lo e abracei-o. Vesti o vestido e levantei-me. Peguei na mão dele e encostei-me ao seu peito.

- Vemo-nos esta noite? – Perguntei.

Ele só sorriu. Aquele sorriso disse tudo.

- Óptimo! – Festejei. - Até já.

Beijei-o muito e saí do quarto, descendo as escadas.

- Foste rápida! – Constatou Alice.

- Fui só por creme!

- Pois… creme…

- Cala-te! – Disse-lhe, com uma gargalhada.

- Olá Margarida! – Cumprimentou Carlisle.

- Olá tio! – Disse eu.

- Olha, entregas estes documentos à tua mãe, por favor? – Pediu.

- Claro! – Peguei nos papéis e disse: - Já estava de saída! Adeus!

Fui até minha casa e entrei. Jacob e a minha mãe estavam a pôr a mesa para o jantar.

- Olá outra vez! – Disse eu.

Fui até à cozinha e levei os pratos até à sala. Levei também o pequeno tacho com massa lá dentro. Sentámo-nos e jantámos. Quando acabámos levantei a mesa.

- Jacob, está a dar Jay Leno!

Sentaram-se os dois no sofá a ver o talk show e eu fui até ao quintal. Edward ainda não estava lá, então olhei para cima da cama e vi os papéis que Carlisle me tinha pedido para entregar a minha mãe. Sabia que era má educação mas eu tinha de ver o que estava naqueles papéis antes de os entregar. Comecei a lê-los. Eram os papéis do divórcio dos meus pais.

_Carlisle e Esme estavam a ajudar a minha mãe?_

Nem queria acreditar. Estavam a ser tão gentis. Coloquei-os por ordem e fui entregá-los à minha mãe. Quando voltei ao quarto Edward já estava à minha espera.

- Olá. – Saudou. - Hoje foi difícil saltar o muro… este escaldão está a dar cabo de mim.

- Vamos voltar ao normal bem depressa. - Afirmei.

Ele colocou os braços à volta da minha cintura e beijou-me. Apoiou o seu queixo no alto da minha cabeça e disse:

- Hoje acho melhor ficares em casa.

- Não! Estas a brincar? Eu tenho tanto calor!

Ele afastou-me, olhou para o meu pescoço e riu. Revirei os olhos e pousei o rosto no seu peito. Bateram à porta e ele afastou-se, saindo para a rua.

– Entra!

Era a minha mãe.

- Eu reparei numa coisa ao jantar, mas não disse nada… de quem é essa marca no teu pescoço?

- É do Jacob… - Menti descaradamente.

- Tu estás mesmo uma lástima! – Ela tocou na minha pele com a ponta dos dedos.

Fiz uma careta e afastei-me.

- Queres álcool? – Perguntou ela.

- Se faz favor!

Ela saiu do meu quarto e foi buscar o pequeno frasco. Voltou e entregou-mo.

- Queres ajuda? – Perguntou ela gentilmente.

- Não, eu consigo. Obrigada!

Ela beijou-me a testa e saiu. Eu fui atrás dela e fechei a porta à chave. Edward entrou no quarto e agarrou-me pela cintura, beijando o meu pescoço. Mostrei-lhe a garrafa de álcool. Eu não ia fazer aquilo sozinha. Estendemos toalhas de praia na relva do pequeno quintal e deitei-me sobre elas de barriga para baixo. Ele ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e começou a molhar-me com o álcool. Era uma dor lancinante que teria de aguentar. Começou pelas pernas e passou para as costas até ao pescoço. Depois virei-me de barriga para cima e ele continuou a espalhar o álcool. Quando terminou passou-me o frasco.

- Queres? – Perguntei.

Ele anuiu. Colocou-se de barriga para baixo e eu fiz o mesmo processo. Ele virou-se de barriga para cima e eu não resisti em passar com a ponta dos dedos na marca da minha cabeça nos seus abdominais. Continuei a pôr álcool e quando terminei beijei-o. Fixei os meus olhos nos dele. Aqueles olhos verdes e profundos, iguais aos da mãe, Esme. Não consegui deixar de sorrir. Deitei-me junto a ele na toalha e aconcheguei a minha cabeça no seu pescoço. Ficámos ali em silêncio durante um tempo interminável até eu adormecer. Tinha sido um dia cansativo.


	8. Tempo de revelações

_Ficámos ali em silêncio durante um tempo interminável até eu adormecer. Tinha sido um dia cansativo._

_ººººººººººººººººººººººº_

De manhã acordei com o telemóvel a tocar. Era Emmett.

- Sim?

- _Olá! Como vens à praia connosco importas-te de levar o iPod carregado? – _Pediu gentilmente.

- Claro que levo… já está carregado.

- _Obrigado!_

- A que horas é que vão?

- _Por volta das 10 da manhã! Nesta altura do ano, e para o sitio que nos costumamos ir, a praia esta quase deserta. Deu para ver ontem…_

_-_ Ok, então encontramo-nos lá!

- _Beijo._

- Beijinho!

Desliguei o telefone e pu-lo em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, caminhando para a cozinha para tomar o pequeno-almoço. A minha mãe já tinha ido trabalhar e Jacob devia estar a dormir. Quando terminei a refeição fui até à casa de banho escovar os dentes e o cabelo.

- Bom-dia! – Disse Jacob, que me apanhou de surpresa quando eu estava a sair da casa de banho.

- Olá!

Cumprimentei-o com dois beijos e disse-lhe.

- Vamos à praia daqui a meia hora. Vens, certo?

- Claro!

Sorri e fui até ao meu quarto vestir-me. Fui ao pequeno quintal ver como estava o mar. Edward estava no jardim. Aproximei-me do pequeno muro e disse:

- Olá!

Ele riu e veio ao meu encontro. Olhou em redor e beijou-me.

- Estou a ver que já estás preparada para irmos… - disse ele, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

Sorri-lhe imenso.

- Como está o teu escaldão? – Perguntei.

Ele suspirou.

- Foi o suficiente para não dormir nada! – Sorrimos. – E o teu?

- Dói… muito!

Ele sorriu.

- Temos de pôr protector solar… - Alertou.

- Tratamos disso na praia. – Disse eu, com um sorriso. – Agora tenho de ir por as coisas na mala. Encontramo-nos daqui a uns minutos.

Despedi-me com um beijo e fui para o meu quarto. Abri uma mala nova, eu tinha comprado com Alice, quando fomos ao shopping, na semana anterior. Lá coloquei toalha de praia, o iPod, a caixa dos meus Ray-Ban vermelhos, protector solar e uma garrafa de água. Calcei as minhas havaianas e fui até à sala. Jacob já estava pronto, então fomos encontrar-nos com os Cullen no cruzamento do atalho. Dei a mão a Edward e descemos a pequena colina. Quando chegámos à praia estendemos as toalhas e deitámo-nos. Eu e Edward ainda tínhamos alguma dificuldade em movimentarmo-nos. Deitei-me de barriga para baixo e o meu namorado começou a pôr-me o creme. Virei-me de barriga para cima e ele repetiu o processo. Depois, fiz o mesmo procedimento com ele. Quando terminámos fomos para a água. Estivemos lá por volta de cinco minutos.

- Maldito escaldão! – Resmunguei.

Edward apertou a minha mão e beijou o meu rosto, assentindo em concordância. Deitámo-nos nas toalhas como fizéramos no dia anterior. Pus os meus óculos escuros e fechei os olhos. Edward estava a segurar na minha mão. Algo que eu adorava, afinal, era uma sensação espectacular. Podermos sentir que alguém deseja segurar-nos na mão e percorrer o mundo todo. Olhei para ele discretamente. Pensei nos 3 meses que passámos juntos, não como namorados, mas como amigos. Relembrei cada momento. Momentos de música. Momentos de silêncio. Nós tínhamos momentos para tudo. Agora estávamos num momento de amor. De muito amor.

Deitei-me de barriga para baixo e fechei os olhos novamente.

- Margarida! Vou roubar-te o iPod! – Avisou Emmett.

- Dispõe! – Disse eu.

Sentei-me na toalha e espreguicei-me. Edward continuava deitado e parecia estar a dormir. Sorri e inclinei-me para beijar o seu rosto. Olhei para o ecrã do telemóvel. Já era meio-dia e eu estava a ficar com fome. Olhei em volta e reparei que comigo estavam apenas Emmett e Edward.

- Onde é que estão todos? – Perguntei.

- Não sei bem… acho que foram ao bar!

Levantei-me e tirei-lhe um phone. Estava a ouvir muse.

_**Resistance - Muse**_

**Is our secret safe tonight?**

**And are we out of sight?**

**Or will our world come tumbling down?**

**Will they find our hiding place?**

**Is this our last embrace?**

**Or will the walls start caving in?**

**It could be wrong, could be wrong,**

**But it should've been right,**

**It could be wrong, could be wrong,**

**To let our hearts ignite,**

**It could be wrong, could be wrong,**

**Are we digging a hole?**

**It could be wrong, could be wrong,**

**This is out of control,**

**It could be wrong, could be wrong,**

**It could never last,**

**It could be wrong, could be wrong,**

**Must erase it fast,**

**It could be wrong, could be wrong,**

**But it could've been right,**

**It could be wrong, could be wrong,**

**Love is our resistance,**

**They'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down.**

**Hold me,**

**Our lips must always be sealed.**

**If we live our life in fear,**

**I'll wait a thousand years,**

**Just to see you smile again.**

**Calm your prayers for love and peace,**

**You'll wake the Thought Police,**

**We can hide the truth inside.**

**It could be wrong, could be wrong,**

**But it should've been right,**

**It could be wrong, could be wrong,**

**To let our hearts ignite,**

**It could be wrong, could be wrong,**

**Are we digging a hole?**

**It could be wrong, could be wrong,**

**This is out of control,**

**It could be wrong, could be wrong,**

**It could never last,**

**It could be wrong, could be wrong,**

**Must erase it fast,**

**It could be wrong, could be wrong,**

**But it could've been right,**

**It could be wrong, could be wrong,**

**Love is our resistance,**

**They'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down.**

**Hold me,**

**Our lips must always be sealed.**

**The night has reached its end,**

**We can't pretend,**

**We must run,**

**We must run,**

**It's time to run**

**Take us away from here,**

**Protect us from further harm**

**Resistance!**

- Gostas de muse? – Perguntei.

- Só podes estar a gozar, amo! Estes tipos são vida.

- Concordo plenamente!

Estivemos a ouvir muse durante bastante tempo até Edward acordar. Ele sentou-se e beijou-me o pescoço, envolvendo a minha cintura. Deitou a testa sobre o meu ombro e ficou em silêncio. Sorri, enquanto continuava a ouvir música, e pus a mão sobre o seu cabelo.

Tirei o phone que estava a utilizar e dei-o a Emmett. Edward levantou o rosto e acariciou os meus lábios com os seus.

- Tanto mel. – Troçou Emm.

- Tanta inveja. – Retorqui.

Moveu as sobrancelhas e revirou os olhos. Liguei a Alice e pedi-lhe para trazer almoço a contar connosco. Fui dar um mergulho (infelizmente, fui sozinha) e voltei logo para a toalha. Aquele maldito escaldão estava a dar-me cabo da cabeça. Alice e o restante grupo já tinham chegado com o almoço. Comi a minha sandes e bebi o meu sumo. Quando terminei fui com Rose jogar vólei. Jacob e Jasper vieram connosco. Mais uma vez, e sem sombra para duvidas, eu e Rosalie ganhámos. Fui com Rose até ao balneário e olhei-me ao espelho. Não me conhecia; tinha a pele vermelha e partes brancas. Tinha manchas esquisitas ao longo dos braços.

- Quando chegares a casa tens de falar com o Carlisle! – Avisou Rosalie.

- Achas que ele não se importa? – Questionei analisando melhor as marcas.

Pareciam borbulhas, mas eu não tinha reparado nem em melgas, nem em mosquitos. O certo, e que aquelas marcas me estavam a deixar preocupada.

- É melhor vestires uma t-shirt! Pode ser uma alergia ao sol!

- Pois… é possível!

Tinha a t-shirt comigo, por isso vesti-a de imediato. Caminhámos através da areia até às toalhas e enquanto andávamos, pus os meus Ray-Ban. Sentei-me sobre a toalha e prendi os joelhos contra o peito, fitando Edward na água com Emmett e Jasper. Ele era lindo. E estava muito mais solto desde que iniciáramos o nosso namoro.

Namoro. Algo tão estranho para mim. Só tinha tido um ou dois namorados e não fora nada disto. Não sentia por eles nem metade do que sentia por Edward. E eu jamais havia andado de mãos dadas com alguém. A minha língua, só tinha tocado nela mesma, mais nada. Era tudo tão estranho e novo que me deixava um pouco zonza, às vezes.

Suspirei e levantei-me. Eu já estava sozinha na areia. Todos os outros estavam dentro de água. Sentei-me sobre a areia molhada e senti a água agradável a tocar-me nos pés.

Olhei para Edward e ele fez-me sinal para ir ter com ele. Apesar de ser um convite muito tentador, neguei com a cabeça. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e insistiu. Dei um sorriso rasgado e voltei a negar. Doía-me de mais as pernas para ir mergulhar novamente.

Edward mergulhou e saiu do meu campo de visão. Saiu de dentro de água quase ao pé de mim e agachou-se ao pé dos meus pés.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou, com um laivo de preocupação na sua voz.

- Estou só um bocadinho cansada. – Admiti, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo, tirando as pontas molhadas da sua testa.

- Estás assim _tão_ cansada para recusares vires para a água comigo? Fiquei um bocadinho ofendido. – Afirmou, com uma ponta de sarcasmo.

- Ah, não sejas assim para mim. – Pedi, acariciando o seu rosto. – Eu fico aqui a olhar para ti a divertires-te. Chega a ser bastante engraçado.

Riu-se e fitou a minha mão sobre o meu colo; pegou nela e entrelaçou os nossos dedos.

- Nem um mergulho minúsculo? – Tentou.

- E se for um beijo enorme? – Negociei.

- Fechado. – Aceitou, colando os seus lábios aos meus.

Agarrei no seu cabelo e fechei os olhos com força, inspirando o seu cheiro. Afastámo-nos uns centímetros e sorrimos um para o outro.

- Vinhas com um ar preocupado do balneário. – Afirmou, arrumando o meu cabelo. – Passou-se alguma coisa?

- Estou com umas manchas estranhas na pele. Nada de mais.

- Tens de ir ao médico… - Disse, mas depois ficou a pensar nas suas próprias palavras. – Ok! O meu pai e médico! Logo à tarde quando ele chegar da clínica pedimos-lhe para ele dar uma olhadela nisso, está bem?

Assenti com um sorriso e beijei-o de novo.

- Volta para lá. – Incitei.

- Não queres mesmo vir?

- Não, prefiro ficar por aqui. – Garanti.

- Vista dali, da água, pareces uma sereia. – Sussurrou.

- Tão exagerado. – Gargalhei, beijando o seu rosto.

- É verdade. Até foi o Jasper que fez a comparação. Sim, eu devia ter-lhe enfiado os dedos nos olhos quando ele fez tal observação, mas…

Bati na sua testa e ele agarrou-me pela cintura, levantando-me de repente e esmagando-me contra o seu peito.

- Sabes o que te vou fazer?

- Não sei se quero saber. – Afirmei, com uma pontinha de medo.

- Onde se enfiou a valentona?

- Neste momento não está disponível. – Murmurei, pousando a testa no seu ombro.

- Deixaste-me com remorsos agora.

Levantei o rosto e olhei-o, cheia de cepticismo.

- Remorsos? – Exclamei. – Que tolo!

- Sou?

- Muito!

Riu-se e levou-me um pouco para dentro de água. Beijou o meu pescoço e sentou-me.

- Ah! – Exclamei, elevando-me um pouco do chão. – Edward, está fria. – Resmunguei.

Ele riu-se e sentou-se a meu lado.

- Eu quero estar contigo. – Afirmou.

- Certo, eu também, se não, não namorávamos.

Revirou os olhos e fitou-me.

- O que eu queria dizer era que queria estar contigo _agora_. – Disse. – Mas também quero estar na água, portanto, tu vais fazer um esforço e eu vou fazer um esforço.

- Parece-me muito justo. – Afirmei, entrelaçando o meu braço no dele e beijando o seu ombro.

- Adoro quando me agarras dessa forma.

- Como uma louca obcecada?

- Não. Tu não me agarras dessa forma. – Murmurou, com um sorriso. – Mas pela forma como me agarras, fazes-me sentir tão… bem.

- Houve uma pequena hesitação aí.

- Houve. Porque eu sei que "bem" não faz jus à sensação que sinto no estômago.

Tirei as mãos do seu braço e envolvi-o num abraço apertado.

- Durante quantas semanas eu sonhei poder estar assim contigo? – Divaguei.

- Tantas. – Respondeu. – Tantas semanas.

Sentei-me sobre o seu colo e envolvi as minhas pernas na sua cintura. Sorriu e beijou-me, enquanto eu tirei as minhas pernas da sua cintura e o deitei sobre a areia, continuando a beijá-lo.

- Ah, caraças. – Praguejou contra os meus lábios. – A água está fria.

Ri-me e voltei a colar os meus lábios nos seus. Rodou-nos sobre a areia e como paga por o ter feito, levou um ar mal-humorado e uma recusa em relação a um beijo. Devo admitir que foi a coisa mais complicada de se fazer.

- Estás zangada? – Perguntou, com um ar terrivelmente culpado.

- Sim. – Respondi simplesmente. – Tenho frio.

Sorriu e virou-nos novamente. Levantou os óculos dos meus olhos e fitou-me.

- São tão bonitos. – Sussurrou. – Os teus olhos.

Mordi os lábios e deixei-me corar. Riu-se baixinho e acariciou a maçã do meu rosto. Suspirei, tentando manter-me calma e tirei a t-shirt encharcada.

- Ainda és mais bonita vista de perto.

- Edward, não me digas essas coisas. Eu não sei como reagir a elogios.

- Eu ensino-te. Se for eu a fazê-los, beijas-me. Se não for eu, dizes um simples obrigada.

- Certo, vou tentar lembrar-me disso para a próxima.

Levantei-me e atirei a t-shirt e os óculos para a areia.

- Vens ou não? – Questionei, andando para a água.

Levantou-se e apanhou-me num instante. Estivémos uns minutos na palhaçada e decidimos voltar para a água.

- É melhor por mais creme! – Alertou.

- Ajudas-me?

- Nem é preciso pedires. – Afirmou, com um sorriso.

Espalhou creme pelo meu corpo e, depois, espalhei no dele. Sentou-me entre as suas pernas e envolveu-me nos seus braços. Levantei a cabeça e fitei o seu rosto perfeito. Seguidamente, fitei o horizonte. Estava a ficar frio e havia uma brisa gelada no ar. Arrepiei-me e os meus dentes tremeram.

- Tens frio? – Perguntou, envolvendo-me mais nos seus braços.

- Só um bocadinho.

Ele tirou do seu saco desportivo um casaco de algodão Billabong e deu-mo. Vesti-o sem hesitar e Edward voltou a envolver-me nos seus braços.

- Se calhar vamos para casa, não? – Perguntou Alice. – Está a ficar frio!

Arrumámos as nossas coisas e fomos para casa. Fomos todos para casa dos Cullen, incluindo Jacob. Carlisle estava no seu escritório, que era no segundo andar e então, eu e Edward subimos até lá, por causa das manchas nos meus braços.

Mostrei-lhe as marcas e ele analisou-as.

- Costumas passar muito tempo na rua? À noite? – Perguntou.

- Sim!

- Então pronto! Eu explico! Tu foste picada por uma melga ou por um mosquito! Com o escaldão fez alergia. Daí as marcas estranhas. – Ele foi até um pequeno armário e tirou uma pomada. – Toma! Vais pôr isso todos os dias, três vezes ao dia.

- Obrigada!

Saímos do escritório e fomos até ao andar inferior.

- Jacob? Vou andando, vens ou ficas? – Perguntei.

- Vou!

Edward olhou em redor e beijou-me.

- Amanhã vais à praia? – Perguntou.

- Talvez!

Peguei na sua mão e beijei-a. Ele abraçou-me e beijou-me o pescoço.

- Até já! – Sussurrei.

Ele sorriu e beijou o meu rosto, pois Esme estava a passar pelo corredor. Fui embora com Jacob e quando chegámos a casa, a minha mãe ainda não tinha chegado. Fomos para o meu quarto e liguei para Madalena. Ficou toda invejosa prque eu tinha um "namorado bonzão algarvio" – palavras dela. Jake pediu-me para falar com ela e enquanto conversavam, fui até à rua regar as rosas da minha mãe. Fui à casa de banho tomar um banho e pôr a pomada nos braços e quando voltei, a minha mãe já tinha chegado.

- Olá mãe! – Cumprimentei. – Como correu o trabalho?

- Sabes que trabalhar na agência de viagens e ao mesmo tempo na escola, é difícil…

- Por falar em escola…

- Sim, as listas já saíram. És do 11º D e ficaste na turma dos Cullen.

A felicidade borbulhava dentro de mim. Não consegui deixar de esboçar um sorriso. Queria ir contar a Edward, mas não queria deixá-la aí a falar sozinha.

- Vai lá dar-lhes a novidade – Incitou.

Após aquela saborosa permissão, fui até ao jardim. Olhei para o quintal dos meus queridos vizinhos e lá estava Jasper a tratar das flores de Alice, como verdadeiro paciente que era.

- Olá Margarida. – Cumprimentou gentilmente.

- Olá Jasper. – Sorri. – As listas já saíram.

- Já? Ficaste na nossa turma?

- Fiquei. – Afirmei, mal contendo o histerismo.

- A sério? Conheço alguém que vai ficar entusiasmado por saber disso. – Disse com um sorriso.

Apontou a mangueira verde para a janela do quarto de Edward e molhou-a toda.

- Emmett! – Vociferou, abrindo a porta. – Jasper? Olá Margarida.

- Olá Edward.

- Desce! Ela tem uma novidade para ti! – Disse Jasper.

Edward fechou a janela e passados uns segundos apareceu ao pé de nós. Beijou-me e perguntou:

- O que se passa?

- As listas já saíram… - Murmurei, tentando manter a calma e brincando com os seus dedos, evitando olhar nos seus olhos.

- E? – Apressou.

- Bem, eu…

- Tu estás a matá-lo de ansiedade. – Afirmou Jasper.

- Nem imaginas. – Concordou Edward.

- Estou na tua turma.

- Estás a falar a sério?

Mordi os lábios e assenti, olhando para cima e fitando os seus olhos. Saltou o muro e apertou-me nos seus braços, levantando-me uns centímetros do chão.

– Estou tão feliz! – Sussurrou, beijando o meu pescoço. – Quando é que soubeste?

- Agora mesmo. Como a minha mãe trabalha na secretaria da escola e as turmas foram afixadas por ela… Oh meu Deus, eu estou tão contente!

Jacob veio até ao quintal e sorriu.

- A que se deve essa felicidade toda? – Questionou.

- Vou estar na turma deles. – Afirmei.

Ele sorriu tristemente.

- É pena não poderes voltar a Lisboa! Vamos sentir a tua falta! Agora quem é que vai animar as aulas?

Ri-me e mantive Edward nos meus braços.

- Claro, como se tu não te encarregasses disso…

Sorrimos um para o outro e ele suspirou.

- Vai ser difícil na mesma. – Afirmou com um ar nostálgico.

Torci os lábios, larguei Edward e abracei Jake.

- Não, não vai! Podes vir visitar-me sempre que quiseres… para além disso vamos continuar a falar por SMS, MSN, …

Ele olhou-me nos olhos.

- Eu sei. Mas não é a mesma coisa.

Pus a mão na sua cara e disse:

- Tu vais para aquela escola, vais esforçar-te, vais entender tudo e vais palhaçar. Consegues fazer isso sem mim?

- Palhaçar? – Perguntou. – Estás a chamar-me palhaço?

Anuí e abracei-o de novo. Olhei para trás e Edward ainda estava de pé mesmo ao pé de mim. Sorri-lhe e peguei na sua mão, mantendo-a atrás das minhas costas.

- Margarida! Jake! Venham jantar. – Chamou a minha mãe, aparecendo na porta do quarto. – Oh, olá Edward, como estás? – Perguntou, caminhando pela relva e beijando o seu rosto.

- Eu estou bem e a tia?

- Também estou bem. Olá Jasper! – Acenou para o jardim do lado.

- Olá tia.

- Vá, meninos, venham jantar, que arrefece.

- Sim, mãe.

- O que é que a tia fez? – Perguntou Jake, arrastando-a do jardim.

Agradeci-lhe mentalmente e fitei Edward. Pousou as mãos na minha cintura e beijou o meu maxilar. Arrepiei-me e puxei o seu rosto, beijando a sua boca.

- Apressadinha. – Troçou, apertando meu nariz.

- Estavas a deixar-me ansiosa.

Riu-se e pegou na minha habitual mecha de cabelo, enrolando-a no seu dedo.

- Tão estúpida. – Sussurrei.

- Quem?

- Essa madeixa. – Afirmei. – Está sempre a enervar-me.

Riu-se e revirou os olhos, arrumando-a atrás da minha orelha.

- Eu gosto.

- Eu não. – Contrariei.

Abraçou-me e beijou o canto da minha boca.

- Vens logo à noite, certo?

- Margarida! – Voltou a minha mãe a chamar-me.

Por pouco não me viu bem agarrada a Edward.

- Estou a ir, estou a ir. – Voltei a olhar para Edward e repeti: - Voltas?

- Volto. Vou voltar. – Garantiu, beijando o meu rosto.

- Boa. – Festejei. – Até já. – Sussurrei.

- Amo-te. – Sussurrou de volta.

- Também te amo.

Passei à frente da minha mãe e ela resmungou qualquer coisa que não entendi. Fomos para a mesa e jantámos calmamente. Depois do jantar fomos para o sofá. Sintonizei no canal E! e estava a dar um programa sobre o meu ídolo. Fiquei a ver o programa até me lembrar que Edward podia estar à minha espera. Coloquei o programa a gravar e fui para o meu quarto. Afinal Edward ainda não estava lá. Deitei-me na minha cama, aconcheguei-me no meu lençol cor-de-rosa e acabei por adormecer.

Após adormecer, começaram os sonhos esquisitos que me assolavam antes de Edward passar a noite ao pé de mim. Sonhava com mil e uma coisas desagradáveis. Imaginava todo o passado de Edward. Mil e uma coisas absurdas. Sonhava com todas as hipóteses possíveis e imaginárias. Desta vez sonhei com uma ex-namorada maluca. Que seria capaz de destruir a vida de qualquer pessoa para chegar até Edward. E eu estava no caminho dela. Eu era o alvo a abater… literalmente.

- NÃO! – Sussurrei, em pânico, sentando-me de repente.

Olhei para o lado e Edward estava lá.

- Calma! Foi só um sonho! – Murmurou, sentando-se e abraçando-me.

Prendi-o com força contra o meu peito e tentei conter as lágrimas.

Quando é que ele me iria contar aquele segredo? Quando é que ele me ia explicar aquele segredo que me tirava o sono?

- Não foi um sonho! Foi um pesadelo! – Afirmei.

Ele beijou-me o pescoço e disse:

- Não sei com o que é que estavas a sonhar, mas disseste o meu nome! Visto que foi um pesadelo, acho que me sinto ofendido!

_Eu disse o nome dele? Espectacular!_

- Eu… - Comecei, mas bateram à porta.

Edward foi para a rua e fechou a porta.

- Sim? – Respondi.

Jacob pôs a cabeça no lado de dentro da porta e sorriu.

- Posso?

- Entra!

Ele entrou e sentou-se na minha cama.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou. – Eu não estava a conseguir dormir e depois ouvi-te falar… mas parecias estar a dormir.

- Sim eu… devia estar a sonhar! – Afirmei, tirando o meu cabelo dos olhos.

- Precisas de alguma coisa? Sei lá, um copo de água?

- Isso seria simpático!

Ele sorriu e acariciou o meu rosto.

- Com açúcar?

Anuí com um sorriso e ele saiu do quarto. Edward abriu um pouco a porta e sussurrou:

- Avisa-me quando se for embora.

Assenti e sorri-lhe. Piscou-me o olho, fechando a porta novamente. Jacob entrou no quarto com um copo de água na mão e deu-mo. Bebi tudo num ápice e respirei fundo. O pesadelo ainda estava bem fresco na minha cabeça. Pareceu tudo tão real.

- Estás bem? – Questionou.

- Melhor agora! – Afirmei com um sorriso.

- Margarida, eu… tenho de te contar uma coisa!

- Diz!

- Eu… eu estive a falar com os meus pais… sabes que eu sempre odiei a nossa turma, não sabes?

Anuí. Sabia-o perfeitamente. Os rapazes faziam-no sentir-se mal, por ele ser muito grande e por se dar melhor com as raparigas. E das raparigas, só duas ou três é que se davam bem com ele.

- Pronto! Eu estive a falar com os meus pais e… estivemos a pensar…

- Desembucha!

- Eu quero vir viver para o Algarve!

- O QUÊ?

- Sim, é isso mesmo! Tu sabes que eu sempre odiei aquela escola e tudo o que se encontra dentro dela! Não gosto dos professores, não gosto da turma… eu só me dava bem contigo e com a Madalena!

- Sim, eu sei! Mas vais deixar a Madalena lá?

Ele suspirou.

- Foi ela que me deu a ideia.

Fiquei perplexa. Como poderia aquilo ser possível?

- Ela sabe que tu és a minha irmã… figurativamente. Ela não pode vir para aqui. Mas eu posso. E ela incentivou-me muito.

Suspirei e cocei a testa.

- Já trataste dos papéis? Os teus pais também vêm?

- Já tratei dos papéis. Os meus pais não vêm, ainda estão na Califórnia. Tenho de começar a procurar sítio para viver

- Sabes que podes ficar cá em casa, não sabes?

- Sei, eu já falei com a tua mãe sobre isso… mas eu não gosto de saber que estou dependente de alguém…

- Por favor! Sabes que tu para a minha mãe és o filho que ela nunca teve!

Ele riu e revirou os olhos.

- Falamos disto amanha, pode ser? Precisas de dormir…

Sorrimos e ele deu-me um beijo na testa.

- Dorme bem! – Desejou.

- Tu também!

Saiu do quarto e liguei a Edward. Passados uns minutos apareceu ao pé de mim, sentando-se ao meu lado e beijando-me.

Pegou na minha mão e perguntou:

- Posso saber o que é que estavas a sonhar?

- Foi estranho… era uma rapariga que me queria matar… mas tu estavas ao meu lado a tentar proteger-me… e no fim…

- Eu é que morri! – Completou.

Anuí com um arrepio.

- Pensei que fosse um pesadelo! – Disse ele.

- Estás doido? Isso era a pior coisa que me podia acontecer… - Disse, abanando a cabeça.

- Tem calma! Isso nunca vai acontecer!

Ele deitou-se ao meu lado e olhou-me nos olhos.

- Sabes porque é que gosto de te ver dormir? – Perguntou.

- Porque ressono?

Riu-se imenso.

- Não, nada disso!

- Babo-me?

Riu-se ainda mais.

- Nem lá perto! És bem sossegadinha e não fazes QUALQUER tipo de sons! – Afirmou. – Quer dizer… tu falas quando estás a dormir!

_Ainda bem que a minha mãe é uma pedra quando está a dormir!_

- O que é que eu digo?

- Muitas coisas! Desde coisas banais, até coisas cómicas, passando por coisas… bem românticas!

- Podes tornar isso mais específico?

- Claro! Dizes que queres crepes, fazes comentários perversos e… dizes que me amas.

- Oh meus Deus! Que tipo de comentários perversos?

- Estás a ver quando estás a falar com o Emmett? Aquelas conversas interessantes?

- Sim…

- São esses tipos de comentários! – Afirmou.

- Oh meu deus! Eu disse que te amava?

Ele anuiu.

- Bem, mas isso tu já sabias!

- Mas é sempre bom ouvir de novo!

Beijámo-nos mais apaixonadamente do que o normal.

A Alice dizia que os nossos beijos era sexys com um toquezinho de romantismo. Sorri com o pensamento e continuei a beijá-lo.

- Margarida? – Disse, interrompendo. – Amanhã a Alice quer ir ao shopping… outra vez.

Sorri e acariciei o seu rosto

- Se tu quiseres ir ao shopping, vamos todos, se quiseres a praia, vamos todos para a praia.

- Estás a por essa decisão nas minhas mãos? Que cruel!

Ele sorriu e beijou a minha clavícula. Estive uns momentos a pensar: shopping ou praia?

- Onde é que queres ir? – Perguntei.

- Quero ir onde tu fores… - Afirmou, continuando a beijar a minha clavícula.

Suspirei aborrecida. Porque é que tinha de escolher entre compras e sol?

- Não te importas se formos às compras?

Ele acenou com a cabeça, sem tirar os lábios da minha pele.

- E os teus irmãos não ficam aborrecidos? – Perguntei.

Ele riu-se e fitou-me.

- A Rosalie que tu conheceste neste verão não existe. Ela não e menina de andar por ai com umas calças quaisquer e uns ténis. Ele é menina de saltos altos e calças justas coloridas.

Eu já tinha ouvido umas conversas sobre isso, mas pensei que fosse só Emmett a ser mau.

- A Rose nem gosta assim muito de ir às compras… - Afirmei, recordando-me de algumas cenas que Rosalie fazia com Alice sobre as compras.

- Gosta sim… só não gosta de trocar a praia pelo centro comercial. – Murmurou.

Sorri, perplexa, e levantei o seu rosto, beijando os seus lábios.

- Bem, então vamos ao shopping! – Defini.

Ele sorriu e beijou-me a testa.

- Agora dorme. – Disse ele.

Sorri, aconcheguei-me no seu peito e adormeci.

Quando acordei eram cerca de 9 horas da manhã. Fui tomar um duche e tomar o pequeno-almoço. Entrei no quarto de Jacob e ele dormia profundamente. Sentei-me na sua cama e chamei-o. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- Bom-dia! – Disse-lhe.

- Olá!

- Olha, nós vamos às compras. Vens?

- Não vou ficar sozinho em casa, não é?

Sentou-se e espreguiçou-se. Levantou-se de um salto e beijou-me o alto da cabeça.

- Dentro de quinze minutos estou despachado. – Afirmou correndo para a casa de banho.

Fui ao meu quarto e escolhi os óculos que ficavam bem com a minha roupa. Tinha um top com decote em "U" vermelho, umas calças azul-escuras e uns ALL-STAR vermelhos. Ia utilizar os Ray-Ban azuis. Edward gostava de ver aquelas cores em mim e eu gostava que ele gostasse.

Coloquei o iPod, a caixa dos óculos, o telemóvel e a carteira dentro da mala e fui até à sala. Jacob já estava à minha espera. Ele pôs o seu braço sobre o meu ombro e fomos até à casa dos Cullen. Tocámos à campainha e eles saíram quase de imediato. Edward veio ao meu encontro com um sorriso genuíno. Colocou a mão na minha cintura e puxou-me para si, beijando-me.

- Eu não disse que os beijos deles eram sexys? – Questionou Alice, enquanto falava com Rosalie.

Sorri sem parar de o beijar e Edward também parecia ter ouvido, porque sorriu também. Separámo-nos e entrámos no carro. Tínhamos de ir em carros separados porque éramos muitos. Edward levou o seu volvo reluzente. Enquanto rose levou o seu ostentoso carro descapotável vermelho, do qual eu não sabia a marca. Fui no lugar do pendura, ao lado de Edward. Íamos sozinhos. Ninguém queria segurar vela. Então, para não irmos em silêncio Edward começou a falar.

- Há alguma coisa que ainda não saiba sobre ti?

- Não. Tu sabes tudo sobre mim. – Afirmei. – O que me recorda… que eu não sei nada sobre ti.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu não estou preparado para isso, Margarida.

- Mas é só um segredo. É insignificante.

- Não é assim tão insignificante. – Afirmou severamente.

Retraí-me no meu lugar e fitei o céu.

- Desculpa. – Murmurou, tirando uma mão das mudanças e segurando na minha. – Vais ser a primeira a saber quando estiver preparado a sério.

Sorri e beijei e a sua mão.

- Desculpa estar a pressionar-te! – Inspirei. – Mas eu estou mesmo a ficar preocupada com toda esta situação.

- Não te preocupes! – Pediu. – Não há nada com que tenhas de te preocupar.

Entrámos no parque de estacionamento e parámos. Saímos do carro e Edward colocou a mão na minha cintura. Puxou-me para si e beijou-me. Eu gostava tanto quando ele me fazia aquilo. Pus a minha mão no seu ombro e coloquei-me em bicos de pés, visto que ele era mais alto que eu, e beijei-o.

- Hey arranjem um quarto! – Reclamou Alice.

Sorrimos e fitámo-la ao mesmo tempo. Entrámos no centro comercial e fomos directos à nossa loja favorita: Bershka. Pegámos num monte de calças e camisolas e fomos experimentar. Quando saí do vestiário Edward estava à minha espera. Pedi-lhe opinião sobre um vestido e ele olhou-me de alto a baixo com um sorriso.

- Ficas linda com ele! – Afirmou, agarrando na minha mão e fazendo-me dar uma voltinha.

Fomos pagar e seguidamente fomos à Pull and Bear. Foi nessa loja que os rapazes se abasteceram.

- Margarida? – Chamou Jacob. – O que achas desta camisola?

- Fica-te bem… mas não em verde seco… que tal cor-de-laranja?

- Podes ir lá buscar? – Pediu.

Fui até ao expositor e tirei o L em cor-de-laranja. Voltei aos vestiários e entreguei-lhe a camisola. Edward saiu duma cabine com um monte de calças e camisolas na mão. Parou, olhou para mim e suspirou. Ri e franzi o sobrolho.

- Precisas de ajuda? – Perguntei.

- Sim! Preciso de voltar a pôr isto nas prateleiras!

Olhei para o monte de roupa nas suas mãos e abri a boca.

- TUDO? – Exclamei.

- Tirando umas calças e um casaco. – Afirmou, separando as três peças e pondo-as sobre o ombro.

Ri-me e revirei os olhos.

- Vamos a isso… segue-me. – Pedi.

Tirei das suas mãos as camisolas todas e arrumei, enquanto ele foi arrumar as calças.

- Definitivamente: não fui feito para as compras! – Afirmou.

- Deu para reparar! – Disse, tentando conter uma gargalhada.

Ele pôs a mão no meu ombro e voltámos até aos vestiários. Jacob, Jasper e Rosalie também já estavam à espera de Alice e de Emmett.

- Despachem-se! – Pediu Rosalie, impacientemente.

- Já cá estamos! – Avisou Alice.

Dirigiram-se ao balcão para pagar. Eu e Jasper fomos para fora da loja. Éramos os únicos que não iam levar nada daquela loja. Edward foi o primeiro a chegar. Colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura e beijou-me o alto da cabeça.

- E que tal irmos almoçar? – Sugeriu Emmett, quando todos chegaram ao pé de nós.

- Isso sim era de valor! – Disse Jasper.

Dirigimo-nos até à zona de restauração e fomos ao McDonald' s. As raparigas foram sentar-se enquanto os rapazes foram buscar os hambúrgueres.

- Não sei como conseguem ter fome! Acabámos de chegar! – Reclamou Alice.

- Alice? Estamos aqui há mais de duas horas! – Alertou Rosalie.

- E depois? – Perguntou a pequenina irrequieta.

- Depois temos fome! – Respondi.

Alice suspirou, chateada. Edward chegou com dois tabuleiros e sentou-se ao meu lado, beijando-me a bochecha. Emmett, Jasper, e Jacob chegaram com mais tabuleiros. No fim faltava um lugar.

- Nem pensem! Não me vou sentar ao colo de ninguém! – Avisou Alice.

Edward e eu olhámos um para o outro e rimos. Nem eram precisas mais palavras.

- Não se preocupem! – Disse Edward.

Levantei-me e sentei-me no seu colo. Emmett que estava há cinco minutos em pé a assistir à discussão sentou-se, com um "finalmente". Estavam todos a comer hambúrgueres menos eu, que estava a comer nuggets.

- Então? – Reclamei, quando Edward me roubou um nugget mergulhado em molho.

- Queres? – Ofereceu, apontando para o seu hamburguer.

Dei uma dentada no hambúrguer dele e bebi um pouco de gasosa. Ele riu e não resistiu em dar um beijo na minha omoplata. Estremeci com o seu toque suave. Bebi o meu ice-tea e comi o meu último nugget. Peguei num guardanapo e limpei as minhas mãos oleosas. Edward fez o mesmo quando terminou e bebeu a sua Cola toda.

- Vou à casa de banho lavar a nojice das minhas mãos. – Avisei. – Vens?

Edward anuiu e puxou a cadeira para trás para me conseguir levantar. Fomos até à casa de banho e voltámos a encontrar-nos no largo do centro comercial. Ele colocou as duas mãos na minha cintura e beijou-me.

- Edward! – Repreendi. – Aqui não!

Ele riu e beijou a minha testa.

- Tens razão!

Ele deu-me a mão e eu apoiei a minha cabeça no seu ombro. Fomos até à mesa e sentámo-nos. Emmett tinha ido comprar uma pizza.

- Como é que consegues comer isso tudo? – Perguntei.

- Achas que eu tenho este corpinho por comer cenouras? – Disse com um sorriso convencido.

Revirei os olhos e Edward atirou-lhe uma bola que tinha feito com um guardanapo.

- Emmett despacha-te! Ainda temos o centro comercial todo para ver! – Apressou Alice.

Emmett comeu a última fatia que restava e bebeu a sua coca-cola. Levantámo-nos e fomos até à zona de W.C. Fiquei com Edward ao pé dos elevadores enquanto esperávamos por eles. Ele estava com as costas encostadas à parede e eu estava colada ao seu peito, disfrutando da sua carícia.

- Os elevadores são muito sugestivos! – Comentou Emmett.

- Sim, sugere que uma pessoa entre dentro deles e desça até ao estacionamento! Sim, sem dúvida, são muito sugestivos! – Respondeu Edward.

Escondi a cara no seu peito e comecei a rir. Olhei para a sua cara e disse:

- _Essa_ foi _muito_ boa!

Ele beijou o meu cabelo e sorriu. Entretanto Jacob, Jasper, Rosalie e Alice voltaram da casa de banho. Fomos até à Stradivarius e Edward permaneceu sempre a meu lado. Alice veio carregada de sacos. Eu trouxe apenas uma camisola roxa. De seguida fomos à Ericeira. Aí sim, vi Edward a empenhar-se naquilo que comprava. Alice não gostava daquele tipo de roupa por isso não viu nada. Eu comprei 3 casacos e uma mala. Edward comprou de tudo: casacos, calças e camisolas.

- Uau, esta camisa ia ficar-te mesmo bem, Edward. – Afirmei, mantendo a minha mão junto à sua e tirando o cabide.

- Achas que sim? Ela é gira…

Pus a camisa à sua frente e assenti.

- Vai experimetá-la. – Sugeri.

Peguei na roupa que ele já tinha escolhido e nos seus sacos e fui até aos vestiários com ele. Abriu a cortina e exibiu o seu corpo bastante definido naquela camisa linda. O resultado só podia ser maravilhoso.

- Esta ofereço eu. – Afirmei, tirando-lhe a camisa das mãos.

- Margarida…

- Shhh! – Ordenei.

Fomos pagar e saímos da loja.

- Agora preciso de ir à sapataria. Estou a precisar duns saltos! – Avisou Rose.

- Eu avisei! – Sussurrou Edward.

Sorri ironicamente e caminhámos até a uma loja de sapatos caros. Nunca tinha tido coragem para entrar naquela loja. Era tudo demais. Rosalie saiu de lá com uns sapatos e um cinto. Ainda passámos pela salsa. Onde todos comprámos calças. Já eram 18 horas quando fomos embora. Coloquei os meus sacos na mala do carro de Edward. Ele fez o mesmo e fechou a bagageira. Entrámos no automóvel e saímos dali. Eu estava completamente cansada. Não tinha dormido nada durante a noite e tinha acordado cedo. E todo o carinho de Edward fazia-me ficar sonolenta. Eu sei que tudo isto parece lamechas, mas é verdade.

Ele olhou para mim e perguntou:

- Como é que está o teu braço?

- Acho que está melhor! Pelo menos já está com melhor aspecto! E o teu escaldão?

- Ainda me dói, mas pelos vistos o creme hidratante faz milagres.

Sorri e revirei os olhos.

- Tens sono? – Perguntou.

- Humhum!

- Então dorme! Eu depois acordo-te!

Sorri, extremamente agradecida e beijei a sua mão.

- Obrigada.

Ele sorriu de volta e prendeu os meus dedos nos seus. Coloquei os meus óculos escuros e adormeci.

- Margarida? – Sussurrou Edward no meu ouvido. – Margarida? Chegámos!

Resmunguei e virei a cara para o outro lado. Ouvi-o rir e senti os seus dedos no meu rosto. Abri os olhos e ele estava ao meu lado, com um sorriso nos lábios. Sorri e espreguicei-me discretamente. Levantei-me e ia caindo para o lado, com uma tontura. Edward segurou-me pela cintura e manteve-me firme. Abracei-o e escondi a cara no seu pescoço.

- Queres que te leve? – Perguntou.

Anuí, sem proferir uma só palavra e sorri, quando ele me pegou no seu colo e me levou para dentro, deitando-me na minha cama.

- A minha mãe? – Perguntei.

- Ainda não chegou. Ficou retida no trabalho. O Jake ligou-lhe. – Explicou.

Bocejei e estiquei os braços sobre a cabeça. Ele estava sentado ao meu lado, na minha cama. Sentei-me no seu colo e aconcheguei-me no seu peito. Ele colocou a mão sobre as minhas costas e beijou a minha testa. Voltei a adormecer de imediato.

Quando voltei a acordar tinha a minha mãe a olhar para mim, e nem sinal de Edward.

- Olá! Não queres jantar?

- Não mãe! Não tenho fome, só quero dormir! – Disse-lhe, virando-me para o outro lado.

- Tudo bem, mas acho que vais gostar de saber disto: o Jacob já foi admitido na tua turma!

Levantei-me dum salto e fui ter com ele.

- PARABÉNS! – Desejei, saltando para o seu pescoço e abraçando-o.

Ele riu e abraçou-me, com aquele grande sorriso contagiante.

- Obrigado! Estava a ver que o meu nome nunca mais aparecia nas listas!

- Mais tarde ou mais cedo ia aparecer…

Sorrimos e trocámos mais dois dedos de conversa.

- Bom jantar! Vou voltar para a cama!

Dei um beijo a Jacob e voltei para o meu quarto. Enrosquei-me nos lençóis e adormeci.

- Margarida? Acorda! – Chamou a minha mãe. – O Edward está na sala à tua espera e tem os teus sacos de compras para além que já é meio-dia.

Levantei a cabeça e olhei para o relógio.

- Mãe… - Disse pacientemente. – Ele é o meu melhor amigo, não precisa de autorização para entrar no meu quarto… - Suspirei. – Eu estava a dormir!

- Tudo bem! – Disse ela. – Podes voltar a dormir se quiseres, mas eles agora vão dar uma volta não sei onde!

- MÃE! Diz-lhe para entrar! – Pedi, muito impaciente.

Ela saiu do quarto e passados uns segundos Edward apareceu ao pé de mim carregado de sacos. Não consegui evitar um sorriso.

- Obrigada! – Murmurei, sentando-me ao mesmo tempo.

Ele aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me. Agarrei-me ao pescoço dele obrigando-o a sentar-se e a beijar-me de novo. Estávamos na maior, enquanto trocávamos beijos maravilhosos, quando ouvimos um barulho. Olhámos para a porta de repente e em simultâneo e a minha mãe estava à porta, de olhos esbugalhados e ar pertificado.

- O que… - Balbuciou. – O que raio é…?

Edward pegou na minha mão discretamente e eu fiquei bastante nervosa.

- Eu… - Tentei.

- Melhor amigo? – Questionou ela. – Melhor amigo? Podias não me ter contado, mas mentir?

- Tecnicamente, não é mentira nenhuma. – Afirmei.

- Há quanto tempo é que isto dura?

- Há uns dias apenas. – Respondeu Edward.

Ela coçou a testa e fitou-me.

- Porque não me contaste?

- Nós queríamos manter em segredo só para garantir se isto corria bem. – Murmurei.

Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

- E está a correr tudo bem?

- Sobre rodas. – Garantimos.

- Ainda bem. – Suspirou, com um sorriso. – Tu. – Murmurou, apontando para mim. – Não te livras de uma conversinha, mais tarde.

- Ah, mãe, não! – Exclamei. – Essa conversa outra vez, não! Já a ouvi umas… 2 vezes. Eu já sei tudo de cor sobre sida. A sério.

Edward fitou-me e mordeu os lábios para conter a gargalhada.

- Achas muita piada, não é? – Atirei, enervada.

- Logo à noite. – Definiu a minha mãe, saindo do quarto.

Olhei para Edward e ele riu-se à vontade.

- Não sei qual é a piada. – Afirmei, deitando-me e tapando-me com o lençol.

- Não fiques zangada. – Pediu, inclinando-se e beijando todo o meu maxilar. – Tenho bastante certeza que os meus pais vão fazer-me o mesmo quando souberem disto.

- Mas os teus pais não dizem que o vão fazer à minha frente. – Resmunguei.

- Tu ias sabê-lo de qualquer das formas. – Garantiu, acariciando o meu cabelo. - Hoje estava a pensar fazermos qualquer coisa diferente… só os dois…

- Tipo o quê?

- Não sei bem! Compras estão fora de questão!

- Sim, estou demasiado cansada para compras. Os teus irmãos já foram para a praia?

- Sim, e o Jacob também. Podíamos ir almoçar fora… depois podíamos ir dar um passeio ou ir ter com eles… não sei… o que achas?

- Parece-me perfeito!

- Espero por ti na sala?

Assenti e dei-lhe um pequeno beijo. Saí atrás dele e fui para o WC, tomar um banho rápido. Vesti as minhas calças amarelas e o meu top verde, calçando as minhas botas Berg e os meus Ray-Ban amarelos.

Peguei na minha mala nova e coloquei as minhas coisas lá dentro. Vesti o meu novo casaco e fui ao seu encontro. Ele estava de pé, a observar umas fotografias que estavam na parede. Estava mais atento a uma em que se encontrava uma menina com os seus quatro anos, com uma camisola azul e umas calças de ganga e um sorriso maroto, mas contagiante. Eu tinha de admitir, que havia sido muito fofinha na minha infância.

- És tu? – Perguntou, segurando na minha mão.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Sem querer ser precipitado, nem nada do género, mas se viermos a ter bebés, eu quero uma assim.

- Traquina e barulhenta?

- Pensando bem, prefiro só o ar traquina e a cara redondinha. Tinhas o cabelo quase, quase liso. – Observou.

- Preferia nessa altura. – Afirmei.

Ele sorriu e beijou-me.

- Eu gosto dele agora.

Voltámos a beijar-nos e saímos de casa. Caminhámos pela estrada até a uma esplanada à beira-mar para almoçarmos juntos. Quando entrámos pela porta, Edward apertou a minha mão e ficou tenso.

- O que se passa? – Perguntei, fitando os seus olhos.

- Os meus pais. – Suspirou. – Ali ao fundo.

Sorri e revirei os olhos.

- Íamos ter de lhes contar, Edward. Principalmente agora que a minha mãe também sabe. Descontrai. – Pedi, beijando o seu braço.

- Era suposto ser um almoço a dois e não um almoço de família! – Lembrou-me.

Suspirei e assenti, apertando a sua mão.

- Eu acredito na nossa relação para seguirmos em frente com isto. – Murmurei. - Não vamos voltar para trás para comer noutro restaurante. Não vamos fazê-lo! – Afirmei. – E temos a tarde toda para estarmos bem juntinhos e sozinhos.

- É… - Suspirou. – Tens razão.

Sorri e prosseguimos até ao balcão, para pedir uma mesa. Esme e Carlisle ainda não nos tinham visto mas assim que nos encaminharam para uma mesa, eles acenaram-nos e chamaram-nos para perto deles. Separámo-nos e o funcionário juntou uma pequena mesa à mesa de Carlisle e Esme.

Pedi uma salada de frango e um ice-tea. Edward pediu uma salada vegetariana e uma Coca-Cola. Os seus pais já estavam a terminar o almoço e conversavam alegremente entre eles e connosco.

- Os teus irmãos? – Questionou Carlisle.

- Estão na praia! – Respondeu Edward, enchendo a boca com salada.

- E o que fazem aqui sozinhos? – Perguntou Esme, com o rosto cheio de curiosidade e… esperança.

- Estamos a evitar o sol! – Afirmei, com um sorriso.

- Fazem bem. Com um escaldão desses e sempre bom resguardarem-se! – Retorquiu.

Sorri e assenti, bebendo o meu sumo para me calar.

- O estranho é a Alice não se ter colado a vocês! – Comentou Carlisle.

- Pai! – Repreendeu Edward.

- Que foi? – Exclamou.

- Edward! – Chamei, censurando-o com o olhar.

- O que foi? – Respondeu.

- Chega! – Disse.

- Chega de quê? – Perguntaram Carlisle e Esme confusos.

- De mentiras!

Coloquei a minha mão em cima da mesa e Edward fez o mesmo. Pegou na minha mãe e sorriu-me ternamente.

- Nós andamos.

- Eu sabia! – Sussurrou Esme para Carlisle. – Uma mãe nunca se engana! Vês Carlisle? Paga o que deves!

Edward abriu a boca, completamente perplexo e eu ri-me, apoiando a testa na mão.

- Estão a falar a sério? – Exclamou Edward. – Vocês são doidos? Apostas à nossa conta?

- Pagamo-vos os almoço com o dinheiro da aposta. Não se preocupem. – Disse Carlisle, com um sorriso calmo.

- Ai, eu estou tão contente por vocês. – Afirmou Esme, levantando-se e abraçando Edward pelo pescoço.

- Ai! Mãe! – Reclamou.

Ri-me e tapei a boca para me controlar.

- Depois temos de ter uma conversinha. – Avisou.

Edward olhou para mim e franziu um sobrolho.

- Ao menos não me sinto tão sozinha. – Sussurrei.

Carlisle fitou-me com um sorriso e deu-me os parabéns.

- Vá, Esme, larga-o. Larga-o! – Ordenou. – Acaba de almoçar e vamos deixá-los em paz.

Edwar sorriu em agradecimento e continuámos a almoçar. Eles acabaram por ir embora e nós ficámos a conversar os dois, enquanto comíamos.

- Os teus pais são demais! – Constatei.

- Ah, claro. São demais, sem dúvida. – Afirmou, sarcasticamente. – Apostas à nossa conta.

- Shhh, pagaram-nos o almoço.

Ele riu-se e pediu a sobremesa. Quando terminámos fomos sentar-nos nas dunas do atalho para nossa casa. Apoiei a cabeça no seu ombro e fechei os olhos. Ficámos em silêncio e de mãos dadas.

- Há uma coisa em ti que me atraiu desde o início. – Admitiu, quebrando o silêncio. - A naturalidade com dizes e fazes certas coisas. Não tentas transmitir uma imagem que não é a tua. E por vezes guardas para ti certos sentimentos que necessitas de partilhar. És muito independente.

_-_ Costumam dizer-me que essa é a minha melhor qualidade. – Afirmei, brincando com os seus dedos.

- Se não contares com a tua beleza…

- Edward, por favor. – Implorei.

Ele riu-se e beijou o meu rosto. Voltámos a ficar em silêncio durante uns minutos, mas eu quebrei essa harmonia.

- Fazes uma pequena ideia da quantidade de tempo que esperei por encontrar uma pessoa como tu? – Perguntei.

- Tenho uma pequena ideia… também esperei muito por ti. Estva a ver que não te encontrava.

Levantei a cabeça e beijei os seus lábios suaves. Empurrei-o para trás e ele deitou-se sobre a areia. Colocou a mão sobre a minha cintura e obrigou-me a deitar a seu lado. Beijei-o novamente e ele puxou-me contra o seu peito, envolvendo-me nos seus braços. Coloquei as minhas mãos no seu cabelo e beijei-o ardentemente.

Ele pegou nas minhas mãos e colocou-as na sua zona dorsal. Tal como fazia comigo. Estava quase a beijá-lo novamente quando o telemóvel tocou. Suspirei, aborrecida, e atendi.

- Sim?

- _Onde é que andas? – _Era Jacob.

- Estou com o Edward!

- _Desculpa interromper, mas a tua mãe ligou-me e pediu para irmos para casa!_

Suspirei e fechei os olhos.

- Tudo bem! Encontramo-nos no atalho. Até já!

Desliguei e arrumei o telemóvel.

- Que se passa? – Perguntou Edward.

- Tenho de ir para casa!

Ele suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- Tem mesmo de ser?

Anuí, desanimada, e beijei a sua testa. Levantei-me e segurei a sua mão, ajudando-o a levantar-se. O escaldão dele estava muito pior que o meu, e só então reparara nisso. Levantou-se e encostou o seu peito ao meu, colocando as suas mãos na minha cintura e beijando-me intensamente. Começámos a caminhar até ao pequeno cruzamento onde me iria encontrar com Jacob e quando chegámos, sentámo-nos sobre o muro, sem desgrudar as nossas mãos. Quando Jacob finalmente chegou despedi-me de Edward com um beijo longo e fui para casa.

- Meninos, preciso de falar com vocês! – Alertou a minha mãe. – Temos de ir a Lisboa. Margarida, vais testemunhar contra o teu pai. Jacob, tu aproveitas e vais connosco para ires buscar as tuas coisas.

- Tia Sara, quando é que vamos? – Perguntou Jacob.

- Amanhã bem cedo!

- Mãe…

- Não! Desculpa, mas não vais levar ninguém! Não leves a mal, mas tu vais estar fechada no tribunal durante dois dias, não vais poder pensar no Edward!

- Mas mãe…

- Não!

Corri para o meu quarto e fechei a porta. Qual era o problema de levar o Edward? Eu até estaria muito mais concentrada naquilo que diria se ele estivesse comigo. Bateram à porta devagar e eu suspirei, enterrando o rosto na almofada.

- Deixa-me em paz! – Ordenei.

- Margarida… abre a porta por favor! – Pediu Jacob.

Levantei-me e abri a porta devagar. Jacob entrou e eu voltei a trancar a porta. Jake abraçou-me e beijou o meu cabelo.

- Tens de ter calma! – Pediu.

- Não dá, Jacob! Não ia haver problema nenhum se ele fosse.

- Tenta compreender a tua mãe: ela precisa que tu te entregues a este testemunho de corpo e alma. Não vais poder ter distracções, qualquer passo em falso e tu vais directa para Lisboa para viver com o teu pai. Tu não queres isso, sei que não queres!

Uma lágrima correu pela minha cara sem controlar o meu nervosismo. Aconcheguei o meu rosto no seu peito e fechei os olhos.

- Vai ter com ele! – Ordenou.

Não consegui evitar um sorriso e limpei a cara. Beijei o seu rosto e saí pelo quintal. Saltei o muro e bati à porta da rua. Edward apareceu pouco depois com um sorriso e abraçou-me. Beijou os meus lábios e fitou-me, com ar desconfiado.

- O que se está a passar? – Perguntou, puxando-me para o sofá.

Quando estava com ele, era inevitável não me sentir nas nuvens. Quando estava com ele, esquecia os problemas. Quando estava com ele, e bastava sentir o seu cheiro, eu sentia-me em segurança.

Abracei-o com força e suspirei

- Tenho de ir para Lisboa… por tempo indefinido. Talvez 3 dias. – Informei, entrelaçando os seus dedos nos meus.

- Então? Vais ver as tuas amigas. Porque não estás feliz?

- Gostava que também fosses comigo… - Murmurei.

- A tua mãe não deixa?

- Não.

Respirou fundo e beijou o meu cabelo.

- Então vai ter de ser. Não fiques triste, eu também vou morrer de saudades tuas. Mas tu vais voltar e eu sei que vais voltar com um sorriso.

Olhei para ele, um tanto confusa, e ele abriu ligeiramente a boca.

- Pensas que não me importo que tu vás embora por tanto tempo?

Não lhe respondi; apenas baixei o olhar.

- Não acredito que pensas assim! – Disse, um pouco desiludido.

Baixou o olhar e levantou-se do sofá.

- Edward, por favor! – Implorei, levantando-me e indo atrás dele.

Agarrei no seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e obriguei-o a olhar para mim. Ele abraçou-me e escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço.

- Eu vou ter _tantas_ saudades tuas! – Afirmou.

Beijou o meu pescoço e o meu rosto e suspirou.

- Edward, nem sabes o que aconteceu na praia… - Gritou Emmett, enquanto entrava em casa. – Desculpa, pensei que estivesses sozinho. Olá maninha!

Acenei, com um sorriso, e voltei-me para Edward.

- Vou embora, Edward! – Avisei, esticando-me para o beijar. – Vemo-nos depois?

Assentiu e beijou-me de novo. Ele acompanhou-me até à porta e segurou-me pela cintura. Beijou o meu ombro nu e perguntou:

- A que horas vais amanhã?

- Não sei, mas é cedo.

Sorriu nostalgicamente e acariciou o meu rosto.

- Amo-te. – Sussurrou, beijando o canto da minha boca.

- Também te amo. Muito.

Voltei a beijá-lo e fui embora. Entrei no meu quarto e fiz as malas com roupa de todo o estilo. Quanto terminei, fui até à sala e Jacob estava sentado no sofá a ver televisão. Deitei-me no sofá com a cabeça sobre as suas pernas e ele colocou a sua mão sobre o meu cabelo. Passados uns minutos adormeci.

- Margarida! Acorda, vamos chegar atrasados! – Alertou Jacob.

Saltei da cama, ainda sonolenta, e peguei numas roupas.

- Bom dia! – Disse, espetando-lhe um beijo no rosto e correndo para a casa de banho.

- Olá! – Disse ele confuso.

Fui tomar banho, vesti-me, penteei-me, tomei o pequeno-almoço e fui lavar os dentes.

- Margarida? O Edward vem despedir-se de ti?

- Sim, porquê?

- Tenta não entrar em… pânico ou… cena assim. A tua mãe já está nervosa o suficiente.

- Não te preocupes. – Sussurrei.

Peguei na minha mala e saímos de casa. Edward estava à nossa espera encostado ao seu volvo reluzente. Mais uma vez colocou a mão à volta da minha cintura e beijou-me.

- Margarida! – Chamou Alice.

Ela, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper desceram as escadas e correram até mim. Abraçaram-me um por um e Alice segurou no meu rosto e disse:

- Tens de ter muita calma quando estiveres em tribunal. Vê se voltas rápido.

Assenti com um sorriso e abracei-a de novo. Olhei em redor e os rapazes estavam a despedir-se de Jake.

Edward pegou na minha mala e colocou-a dentro do carro da minha mãe.

- Os meus pais mandaram-te um beijo de boa sorte! – Disse-me, beijando-me novamente.

- Agradece-lhes por mim, por favor.

- Certo, eu agradeço.

Abracei-o como nunca o fizera. As suas mãos também me envolveram com força e os seus lábios acariciaram os meus.

- Amo-te! – Sussurrei.

- Amo-te mais! – Disse ele, com um sorriso.

Cumprimentou a minha mãe e fitou-me.

- Margarida? – Chamou Edward, com a sua voz melodiosa. – Sê razoável!

- E eu sou. – Garanti.

- Margarida. – Chamou Jake.

Assenti e beijei Edward, acariciando o seu rosto.

- Tenho de ir. – Sussurrei.

- Tem uma boa viagem.

- Não vou ter. – Assegurei.

- Liga-me. Durante a viagem. À noite. De manhã. À tarde. De madrugada. Quando quiseres. Prometes?

- Fazes o mesmo comigo?

Assentiu e elevou o meu rosto, beijando-me ternamente.

Entrei no carro e sentei-me ao lado de Jake. A minha mãe já estava ao volante, com o rosto ilegível

- Filha? – Chamou, antes de partirmos.

- Que foi?

- Espero que compreendas o meu lado!

- Claro que sim! – Disse sarcasticamente.

Acenei a Edward com um sorriso e ele piscou-me o olho. Ia ser uma longa viagem.


	9. Saudade

_Ia ser uma longa viagem._

Quando o carro partiu, apoiei a minha cabeça no ombro de Jacob.

Estava a ouvir muse, a minha banda favorita.

_**Knights Of Cydonia – Muse**_

**Come ride with me**

**Through the veins of history**

**I'll show you a God**

**Who falls asleep on the job**

**And how can we win**

**When fools can be kings**

**Don't waste your time**

**Or time will waste you**

**No one's gonna take me alive**

**The time has come to make things right**

**You and I must fight for our rights**

**You and I must fight to survive**

**No one's gonna take me alive**

**The time has come to make things right**

**You and I must fight for our rights**

**You and I must fight to survive**

**No one's gonna take me alive**

**The time has come to make things right**

**You and I must fight for our rights**

**You and I must fight to survive**

- O que estás a ouvir? – Perguntou Jacob, roubando-me um phone. – Muse? Ainda gostas de muse?

Anuí com um sorriso ligeiro e continuei com a minha cabeça no seu ombro. A música mudou. Agora estava ouvir hysteria.

_**Hysteria - Muse**_

**It's bugging me**

**Grating me**

**And twisting me around**

**Yeah I'm endlessly**

**Caving in**

**And turning inside out**

**'Cause I want it now**

**I want it now**

**Give me your heart and your soul**

**And I'm breaking out**

**I'm breaking out**

**Last chance to lose controle**

**Yeah It's holding me**

**Morphing me**

**And forcing me to strive**

**To be endlessly**

**Cool within**

**And dreaming I'm alive.**

**'Cause I want it now**

**I want it now**

**Give me your heart and your soul**

**And I'm breaking down**

**I'm breaking out**

**Last chance to lose controle**

**And I want you now**

**I want you now**

**I feel my heart implode**

**And I'm breaking out**

**Escaping now**

**Feeling my faith erode**

Já estávamos no Alentejo quando o telemóvel tocou. Era Edward. Atendi rapidamente.

- Edward, amor! – Exclamei.

- _Olá! Como é que está a correr a viagem?_

_-_ Uma seca! E tu? O que é que estás a fazer?

- _Estava a compor umas músicas!_

- A sério? Quero ouvir tudo quando voltar! – Avisei.

- _É claro! Tenho tantas saudades tuas!_

- Também eu! Sinto tanto a tua falta!

- _Aturar os meus irmãos sem a tua ajuda é tão difícil! É tão difícil estar aqui sozinho sem ti, sem poder agarrar a tua cintura e beijar-te!_

E de repente vieram ao meu pensamento os nossos momentos. Esses momentos que iam matar-me de saudades.

- _Margarida?_ – Chamou.

- Desculpa, estava só a imaginar… a relembrar! – Respondi.

- _Quando chegares vou beijar-te TANTO! – _Deu ênfase ao 'tanto'.

- Também eu, também eu! Mas pára de falar nisso, vou ficar com ainda mais saudades!

Ele riu e consegui imaginá-lo a revirar os seus olhos lindos.

- _Onde é que estás? E não me respondas que estás no carro!_

Ri-me e olhei para a rua.

- Estou a passar pelo Alentejo! Acho eu! Nunca fui muito boa a geografia.

Jacob riu e revirou os olhos. Abanei a cabeça e sorri.

- Não vais à praia? – Perguntei.

- _Vou à praia sem ti? Não me parece! Quem é que me vai pôr o protector solar? Quem é que vai arrasar com a minha cabeça por causa daqueles mergulhos malucos? Quem é que vai por a cabeça na minha barriga?_

_- _Estás a dizer-me que vais deixar de aproveitar os últimos dias de sol antes da escola, porque eu não estou aí?

- _Acho que sim._

- Oh me Deus, vai com os teus irmãos…

- _Para quê? Para ter de pagar os almoços? Para ter de fazer os favores à Alice? Para ter de jogar vólei com a Rosalie? Para aturar os comentários do Emmett?_

_-_ Por exemplo.

Ele riu bem alto.

- _Não sei! Vou pensar nisso! Mas sem ti não é a mesma coisa!_

_- _Eu sei! Achas que para mim é a mesma coisa sem ti? Tenho tantas saudades! Vou tentar despachar esta treta toda para ir ter contigo e… abraçar-te! – Retive-me no 'abraçar'.

Quer dizer… abraçar? Eu queria beijá-lo com todas as minhas forças. Ele riu, assim como Jacob.

- _Pois, abraçar-me! – _Disse ironicamente.

- Cala-te!

- _Tudo bem! Mas tens de te concentrar ao máximo no tribunal. Eu não quero que vás para Lisboa! Não quero mesmo!_

_- _E achas que eu quero? – Disse aborrecida. - Só queria… - Suspirei. – Só queria que estivesses aqui! – Disse nostalgicamente.

- _Não penses nisso agora! Lembra-te daquilo que eu te disse: concentra-te naquilo que vais dizer no tribunal. Qualquer passo em falso e é o suficiente para nunca mais voltares para cá!_

Suspirei, fechando os olhos. Ele tinha razão. Eu não queria viver com o meu pai. Queria viver com a minha mãe. Queria estar com Edward. Não queria ir viver com aquele que me fizera a vida negra. A minha vida já tinha se modificado e ainda só tinham passado três meses.

- Edward! Eu prometo que me vou esforçar! Não só por ti, mas também por mim! – Afirmei ainda com o tom nostálgico.

- _Margarida! Eu não quero ouvir essa voz tristinha!_

- Como é que queres que esteja?

- _Tens o Jacob ao pé de ti! Ele é teu amigo há imenso tempo!_

_- _Eu sei que o Jacob vai ser o meu grande apoio! - O rapaz sorriu e beijou-me os caracóis. – Eu sei isso tudo, mas não é a mesma coisa!

- _Não quero saber! Vai ter com a Madalena, com os teus amigos todos! Eles vão apoiar-te! Eu só não quero ouvir-te nem ver-te triste!_

- Só vou ficar bem quando estiver ao pé de ti! Não vou pensar em mais nada sem ser em ti!

- _Não ouviste nada daquilo que eu disse pois não?_

_-_ Pára com isso! Eu oiço sempre tudo! Não te preocupes!

- _Vá lá! Estou a pedir-te! Não te quero perder!_

_- _E achas que quero?

- _Por favor! Quero-te no Algarve o mais rápido possível… de preferência para ficares!_

- Eu sei! Gosto de ti o suficiente para conseguir fazer um grande esforço e concentrar-me naquela sala!

- _Assim já estou a gostar de ouvir!_

Sorri e abri os olhos. Olhei para o relógio e já eram onze da manhã.

- Edward?

- _Sim?_

- O que estás a fazer?

- _Sentado no puff! A ver as nossas fotos!_

- Não acredito! Estás a gozar?

- _Não! Estás realmente bonita!_

Senti-me corar.

- Edward! – Repreendi.

- _Que foi? Quem diz a verdade não merece castigo._

_- _Desculpa lá, então!

Ele riu-se sonoramente.

- _Margarida? Onde é que vais ficar a dormir?_

_-_ Não sei! Talvez na pensão da minha tia, ou assim.

_- Desconhecia essa tia._

- Ela é muito fixe. Conto-te tudo sobre ela quando chegar.

- _Boa. Quero saber tudo! Escuta, vou ter de desligar meu amor! Ficas bem?_

_-_ Tirando o facto de que não consigo viver sem ti… sim acho que fico bem!

Ele riu.

_- Não sejas assim! Ligo assim que puder! Amo-te!_

- Amo-te mais!

Desliguei a chamada e por baixo dos meus óculos de sol correu uma lágrima.

Jacob olhou para mim e disse:

- Porque estás a chorar?

- Porque queria estar no Algarve, ao sol, na praia, com o Edward!

- Pensa naquilo que o Edward disse… tens de te concentrar… sabes que podes contar comigo!

- Sim sei!

Ficámos em silêncio até chegarmos à pensão. Entrámos a Susana estava na recepção. Susana era a recepcionista mais adorável e luminosa que eu alguma vez conhecera. Passávamos horas a fio a falar sobre tudo.

- Susana! – Exclamei, abraçando-a.

- Já não te via há tanto tempo, estás tão diferente!

Susana tinha mais três anos que eu. Jacob estava atrás de mim assim como a minha mãe. Susana já conhecia o meu melhor amigo. A minha tia Matilde também era bastante jovem, solteira, sem filhos e despreocupada.

- Olá Margarida! – Cumprimentou a minha tia.

- Tia! – Disse abraçando-a. – Estás cada vez mais nova!

Toda a minha família conhecia Jacob, era um facto. Hipoteticamente ele era meu irmão. Cumprimentámo-nos uns aos outros e subimos até aos quartos. Susana veio comigo até ao meu quarto habitual. Pretendia contar-lhe tudo sobre a minha nova vida no Algarve. Mostrei-lhe uma foto de Edward e dos seus irmãos. E contei-lhe todas as nossas aventuras. Eu podia passar horas a falar com Susana. Ela era como uma irmã, para mim. Quando a minha tia chamou Susana para a recepção, fiquei sozinha no quarto. Comecei a pensar naquilo que diria no tribunal. Não fazia ideia. Não tinha a mínima noção do que me poderiam perguntar. Não tinha ninguém que me pudesse dar umas luzes. Abanei a cabeça e pus as mãos no cabelo, puxando-o para trás. Comecei a pensar em Edward outra vez. Olhei para o ecrã do telemóvel. Já eram quinze da tarde. Não sentia fome, mas fui até à copa roubar um pacote de bolachas. As minhas preferidas que a minha tia tinha sempre dentro do armário só para mim. Voltei para o quarto e liguei a televisão. Mais de cem canais e nada de interessante para ver. Resolvi desligá-la. Voltei a olhar para o telemóvel. Tinha uma mensagem de Madalena.

**From: Madaleninha**

**Message: Oi! Já sei que estás em Lisboa. Que tal encontrarmo-nos no Eduardo VII?**

Respondi.

**To: Madaleninha**

**Message: Olá, miss! Por mim encontramo-nos lá! Daqui a 10 minutos estou lá! Achas que posso levar o Jacob?**

Recebi a resposta da minha amiga.

**From: Madaleninha**

**Message: É claro que o podes levar! Encontramo-nos daqui a 10 minutos! Bjs.**

Arranjei o cabelo e fui buscar Jacob. Peguei-o pelo braço e arrastei-o até à rua.

- Onde vamos?

- Eduardo VII! Vamos ter com a Madalena!

Quase corremos até lá. Quando chegámos, Madalena já estava à minha espera. Corri para os seus braços e abracei-a. Um abraço que nunca mais acabava. Olhei-a nos olhos e sorri. Tirei-lhe a franja dos olhos e beijei-a no rosto.

- Pensei que nunca mais te ia ver! – Disse Madalena. - Jacob! Há tanto tempo…

Abraçaram-se.

- Agora conta-me tudo! – Ordenou Madalena. – Conta-me sobre a tua nova vida no Algarve!

Contei-lhe tudo com pormenores. Mostrei-lhe fotografias. Contei-lhe TUDO. De repente o meu telemóvel tocou.

- Edward! Tudo bem? – Perguntei.

- _Claro e contigo?_

_-_ Tudo óptimo! Estou com a Madalena! Ela diz olá!

Edward riu.

_- Olá também para ela._

Madalena sorriu, entusiasmada. Tinha o cabelo mais lindo do qualquer outro que eu alguma vez vira. Era volumoso, brilhante e com canudos.

- _Onde é que estás?_

_-_ No parque Eduardo VII! E tu? Foste à praia?

- _Não! Já te disse que não volto à praia enquanto não voltares!_

_- _Edward Cullen! Que mania tão tola!

- _Que foi?_

_- _Eu não sei quando é que vou voltar! Não podes deixar de sair de casa só porque eu não estou aí! – Disse com voz séria.

- Ele não sai de casa sem ti? Que amoroso! – Disse Madalena numa voz quase inaudível.

Jacob abanou a cabeça e riu.

- _Tudo bem! Imagina que eu saía de casa…num caso hipotético… Quem é que ia ficar ao pé de mim enquanto os outros anormais vão fazer as coisas deles?_

_-_ Ah e então o que é que ficas a fazer enquanto estás sozinho em casa?

- _Estou a compor músicas para ti!_

_- _Por favor, tens a vida toda para fazer isso!

- _Não interessa! Liguei só para saber como estavas!_

_- _Estou bem! Há bocado estive a pensar naquilo que ia dizer no tribunal! Não faço ideia daquilo que me perguntarão… vou entrar em pânico!

- _Margarida, tu não podes entrar em pânico! Não podes! Desculpa estar a pressionar, mas sabes que tenho razão!_

_-_ É claro que sim!

- _Vou parar de te chatear!_

_-_ Sabes que te amo?

- _Sim! E tu sabes que te amo?_

_- _Claro! Beijos. Amo-te MUITO!

- _Amo-te mais!_

Desliguei o telemóvel.

- Que amorosos! – Disse Madalena pegando na minha mão.

- Ui que amorosos! – Disse Jacob, fazendo voz feminina.

Rimo-nos e bati-lhe no braço. Começámos a andar até ao Rossio. Parámos na nossa pastelaria favorita e comemos os nossos croissants favoritos. Continuámos e fomos até ao elevador de santa justa. Fomos ver as montras da baixa. Entrámos na Zara e comprámos uns vestidos. Jacob andava atrás de nós. Que remédio tinha ele! Estávamos a ter conversas super fixes. Eu sentia tanta falta destas conversas. Madalena fazia-me muita falta. Voltámos para a pensão e Madalena foi para sua casa. Eu também sentia falta da tia Rita, a mãe da Madalena. E do tio Jorge, o pai. As suas maluquices momentâneas.

- Margarida! Conta lá da tua vida! – Disse a tia Matilde, quando cheguei à cozinha para espreitar o jantar. – Como é que têm corrido as coisas lá em baixo?

- Então, duvido que a mãe não te tenha contado tudo…

A tia Matilde tinha apenas 22 anos. Criara o seu negócio há pouco tempo. Mas estava a sair-se muito bem.

- Não, ela não contou nada, quis que fosses tu a contar!

- Então, tenho um namorado e muitos cunhados… - Sorri ao lembrar-me da nossa imagem.

- Muito bem! Conseguiste sair da miséria carnal!

- Tia! – Repreendi.

- Verdade! Ainda me encontro nesta desgraça! Sem namorado nem nada!

- Não és tu que perdes! Mas sim esses rapazes que não te ligam nenhuma!

- Quem disse que não me ligam?

- Ahhh, ou seja, tu é que te lixas para os rapazes? Então não te queixes!

- Eu não me queixo! Só que ainda não apareceu _o_ rapaz! – Deu ênfase ao 'o'.

Sorri e revirei os olhos.

- Não te preocupes com isso, ele há-de aparecer!

Tirei o esparguete para o prato e comecei a comer. Jacob chegou à cozinha e começou também a jantar.

- A mãe? – Perguntei.

- Foi descansar! Amanhã vai ser um longo dia para vocês!

- A quem o dizes…

Jacob sentou-se ao meu lado e apoiou o seu queixo no meu ombro.

- Tens de ter força!

Anuí com um suspiro e acabei de jantar.

- Vou dormir! Amanhã tenho de me levantar cedo! – Murmurei.

Despedi-me e fui para o quarto. Enrosquei-me no lençol e na manta da minha cama e tentei adormecer. Tentei também cheirar a essência de Edward. Não conseguia. Estava demasiado nervosa. Olhei para o telemóvel e tinha uma mensagem de Edward.

**From: Edward 3**

**Message: Olá amor! ****É só para te desejar boa noite! Não sei como vou conseguir dormir sabendo que não estás por perto! Amo-te.**

Respondi.

**To: Edward 3**

**Message: Olá! Estou a tentar lembrar-me do teu cheiro e matem-me, estou tão nervosa que não me consigo lembrar! Tenta dormir senão eu vou sentir que não estás bem, e assim fico nervosa! Amo-te muito! Beijo!**

Pensei que já não ia obter resposta, mas quando estava quase a dormir quando a luz do telemóvel acendeu.

**From: Edward 3**

**Message: Ahah! Não te preocupes! Em relação ao cheiro, bem, quanto a isso não posso fazer nada! Tem calma, amanhã vais ter um dia longo! Amo-te tanto! Vê se dormes! Beijão!**

Respondi-lhe.

**To: Edward 3 **

**Message: Por ti faço tudo, meu amor! Um beijo grande e boa noite! Amo-te mais do que possas imaginar! Não respondas, senão vou pensar em ti a noite toda e, apesar de ser uma óptima visão, não me vai deixar dormir! Beijinho!**

A luz já não voltou a acender. Virei-me para o outro lado e adormeci.

Ouvi o despertador tocar e levantei-me. Fui até à casa de banho tomar um duche. Voltei para o quarto e escolhi uma muda de roupa. Arranjei o cabelo e coloquei o creme na cara e no braço, por causa dos efeitos do escaldão.

Fiz a cama e peguei na minha mala e no telemóvel, descendo até à cozinha. A minha mãe estava lá a falar com a minha tia.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentei.

- Olá!

Elas continuaram a conversar e eu pousei a minha mala em cima da cadeira. Fui buscar um pacote de leite com chocolate e olhei pela janela, vendo os carros a passarem.

Jacob entrou na cozinha e cumprimentou-nos. Continuei a preparar o pequeno-almoço e deliciei-me quando vi um croissant de chocolate como eu gostava.

- Lembraste-te que eu necessito de um croissant destes?

- Sim, eu lembro-me sempre daquilo que necessitas quando estás em Lisboa!

Comi o meu croissant e bebi o meu leite. Jacob estava a comer bolachas e sumo. Quando acabei de comer sentei-me e não conseguia parar de abanar o pé. Levantei-me e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. Peguei no telemóvel e pensei ligar a Edward, mas ele podia estar a dormir e eu não o ia acordar.

- Pára quieta por favor! – Pediu a minha mãe.

- Não consigo! Acho que vou vomitar!

A minha tia levantou-se e veio para perto de mim. Agarrou-me nos ombros e olhou-me severamente.

- Tem calma! – Ordenou. – Liga ao teu namorado, faz aquilo que quiseres, mas não te lixes!

Ela tinha razão, mas isso não me tirava a vontade de vomitar.

- Desculpem! – Pedi, correndo pelas escadas.

Entrei na casa de banho e fechei a porta. Vomitei violentamente e quando me acalmei minimamente, lavei os dentes e voltei à cozinha, onde estavam todos à minha espera. Jacob abraçou-me e eu não consegui conter as lágrimas.

- Eu vou estragar tudo, eu sei que vou estragar tudo! – Balbuciei.

- Tem calma! – Pediu Jacob. – Só vais para o tribunal daqui a cinco horas, vais ter tempo para relaxar.

- Vou só fazer um telefonema! Acalma-te! – Disse a minha mãe.

Saiu da cozinha e foi até à sala de convívio. Continuei agarrada a Jacob e a minha tia estava ao pé de nós.

Edward fazia-me tanta falta. Muita falta. A minha mãe voltou até à cozinha e eu estava em pânico. Jacob ajudou-me a sentar na cadeira da mesa e tentou, sem êxito, acalmar-me. A tia Matilde preparou-me um copo de água com açúcar e acariciou o meu cabelo.

- Se não te acalmares vais desmaiar! Não precisamos de ti morta! Vais deitar-te novamente! Estás cheia de olheiras! Jacob, vais leva-la para cima!

Jacob pegou-me no seu colo e levou-me para o meu quarto. Deitou-me na minha cama e a minha mãe aconchegou-me nos lençóis. Acabei por adormecer logo de seguida.

Senti um arrepio violento a abanar-me o corpo. Senti também uma mão na minha cara. Uma mão suave e grande. Eu não conseguia abrir os olhos – mas também não queria fazê-lo. Essa grande mão mexeu no meu cabelo e tirou-mo da cara. Calculei que fosse Jacob – ele era sempre tão incansável para mim.

Senti uma grande tensão no quarto e isso ainda me dava mais vontade de dormir novamente. Respirei fundo e entreabri os olhos. Ao início, o choque foi demasiado grande e eu nem conseguia acredita que _ele_ estava ali.

- Olá, meu amor. – Saudou, num sussurro.

Dei-lhe um sorriso rasgado e agarrei-me ao seu pescoço.

- Meu Deus, o que fazes aqui? – Perguntei, tentando conter as lágrimas.

- A tua mãe ligou-me. – Afirmou, friccionando as minhas costas.

Agarrei a sua camisola e cheirei o seu pescoço. O seu cheiro. Aquele cheiro que eu já não me lembrava. Afastei-me dele e beijei-o. Beijei-o muito.

- Tinha tantas saudades tuas. Eu amo-te tanto! – Afirmei.

Voltei a abraçá-lo e beijei o seu pescoço. Quando me acalmei, ele afastou-me um pouco e olhou-me nos olhos, segurando nas minhas mãos.

- _Preciso_ que te acalmes. Dentro de uma hora vais a tribunal. Lembras-te de tudo o que falámos? – Anuí. – Óptimo. Então vais fazer o que combinámos. Vou estar a teu lado!

Abraçou-me e levantou-me. Fui à casa de banho e arranjei o cabelo. Voltei para perto de Edward e ele colocou a mão a volta da minha cintura, beijando-me.

Oh meu deus, ele beijou-me tudo! Começou nos lábios, passou para o pescoço, seguindo para a orelha passando pelo nariz e pelo rosto. Ele arrastava os seus lábios pelo meu rosto. Eu tinha os braços no seu pescoço. Obriguei-o a deitar-se na cama.O que estava eu a fazer? Eu não conseguia parar e pelos vistos ele também não. Continuei a beijá-lo, quando de repente caí em mim.

- Desculpa! – Disse, largando-o de repente.

- Desculpa eu! Não sei onde estava com a cabeça!

Ao vê-lo nostálgico sentei-me perto dele.

- Edward, agora estou demasiado nervosa… não é por mais nada! Não quero que penses outras coisas! – Obriguei-o a olhar para mim. – Quero ver-te sorrir!

Ele sorriu e beijou-me.

- Eu não pensei nada disso. – Garantiu. – Fui apenas demasiado precipitado. – Beijou-me de novo e disse: - Agora vamos embora!

Edward levou-nos para o tribunal e entrei na pequena sala; ia ser a primeira a testemunhar.

Quando saí estava preocupada. Não conseguia avaliar se tinha corrido bem ou não. Atirei-me para os braços de Edward e beijei-o.

- Como correu? – Perguntaram.

- Acho que correu bem!

Tinha estado três horas fechada numa sala com 3 pessoas sem contar com o júri. Suspirei de alívio por já estar despachada. Estava cansada de responder a tantas perguntas. A seguir a mim, entrou a minha tia. Sentei-me no colo de Edward e esperei. Encostei a cabeça no seu peito e sorri. O seu cheiro, sim, o seu cheiro. Aquele cheiro que me invadia o espírito. Colocou o seu braço sobre os meus ombros, puxando-me mais para o seu corpo. Fechei os olhos e deixei-me relaxar. Estava farta de estar fechada ali dentro. Apesar de estar com Edward, o tempo parecia estar parado. A minha tia só saiu da sala às oito horas da noite. Voltámos para a pensão e fui com Edward até à cozinha, onde estava Susana, que me abraçou. Contei-lhe como tinha corrido no tribunal quando ela me perguntou como eu estava.

- Susana! – Repreendeu a minha tia. – Para a recepção!

Fui comer umas bolachas e um leite. Edward sentou-se numa cadeira e esperou por mim. Sentei-me no seu colo e comi devagar.

- Não tens fome? – Perguntei.

- Não. Ver-te nesse estado tira-me a fome. – Respondeu.

Beijei a sua testa e encostei a minha fronte na dele.

- Isso não está certo. Eu agora já estou… bem.

Ele abanou a cabeça, com os olhos fechados e as nossas frontes coladas. Acabei de comer e mantive-me no seu colo. Jacob tinha ido a sua casa buscar coisas para levar para o Algarve e só voltaris no dia seguinte. A minha mãe foi para o quarto e a minha tia estava a servir os jantares. Peguei na mão de Edward e arrastei-o até ao quarto. Beijei-o e abracei-o quando nos sentámos sobre a cama. Colocou o meu cabelo atrás da orelha e acariciou o meu rosto, puxando-me para o seu colo. Poderia ficar horas assim. Ouvi o meu telemóvel tocar e peguei nele. Era uma mensagem de Madalena.

**From: Madaleninha **

**Message: então, como correu no tribunal?**

Respondi.

**To: Madaleninha**

**Message: não correu mal! Mas estava muito nervosa! Alias, ainda estou! O Edward veio ter comigo, agora sinto-me muito mais calma!**

A resposta não demorou a chegar.

**From: Madaleninha**

**Message: o Edward está contigo? Uhhh! Não estejas nervosa, tenta acalmar-te! Amanhã ainda vais a tribunal?**

Respondi.

**To: Madaleninha**

**Message: sim. Acho que ainda vou depor mais uma vez! Tenho de tentar descansar!**

A luz do telemóvel não demorou a reacender.

**From: Madaleninha**

**Message: sim, tenta descansar! Tem uma boa noite! Beijo!**

**To: Madaleninha**

**Message: boa noite! Beijinho!**

Eu e Edward continuávamos em silêncio. Um silêncio tão agradável como qualquer conversa banal. Continuava aconchegada no seu colo, mas vê-lo triste por minha culpa, deixava-me desolada. Pus a minha mão no seu rosto e acariciei-o. Ele sorri e beijou-me delicadamente. Encaixei a minha cabeça no seu pescoço e passados uns minutos adormeci.

Acordei um pouco confusa. Não fazia ideia de nada. Levantei a cabeça e vi as horas no telemóvel. Eram apenas oito da manhã. Quando me virei para o lado oposto para tentar adormecer outra vez deparei-me com Edward. Sorri e mexi no seu cabelo ao de leve.

Tentei fechar os olhos e dormir, mas com ele à minha frente, tornara-se completamente impossível. Virei-me para o outro lado e fechei os olhos. Edward abraçou-me por trás, deixando-me assustada. Envolveu o meu tronco e inspirou o meu cabelo. Não sei bem, mas ele parecia estar a dormir. Fiquei envolvida nos seus braços durante imenso tempo. Peguei na sua mão e agarrei-a, até que consegui adormecer.

_**POV Edward**_

Envolvi-a nos meus braços, mas mantive os olhos fechados. Não queria que ela percebesse que estava acordado. Ela permanecia acordada e muito quieta. Pegou na minha mão e suspirou, adormecendo dois minutos depois. Fiquei a olhar para ela durante uma eternidade. Comecei a pensar em milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eu queria contar-lhe tudo, mas tinha medo. Ela podia acabar comigo, apesar de não ter sido o culpado directo do acidente. Quer dizer… não fui mesmo eu. De qualquer das maneiras, ainda tinha outro segredo ainda mais grave. Pelo menos, para Margarida, seria mais grave. Eu não queria arriscar tudo. Desde a Bella que não sentia algo tão forte por alguém. Margarida era a rapariga mais espectacular e compreensiva que alguma vez conhecera. Ela era minha, e eu era dela. E o cheiro do seu cabelo… o cheiro do seu cabelo era estonteante. Deixava-me doido. Desconcertava-me. Cheirava a pêssego. Enquanto me deixava levar pelos pensamentos, Margarida acordou. Virou-se devagar, pensando que eu ainda estava a dormir. Sorriu com ar sonolento e beijou o meu rosto.

- Bom-dia! – Cumprimentou-me, dando outro beijo nos meus lábios.

Aqueles beijos que eu amava. Que me levavam ao céu.

- Olá! – Disse-lhe, beijando-a no pescoço. – Dormiste bem?

- Lindamente! E tu?

- Também!

Sorri e acariciei o seu rosto. Era impossível não dormir bem, quando se está ao lado de uma rapariga como aquela. Sentou-se e voltou a beijar-me.

- Vou tomar um banho. Dez minutos.

Saiu da cama e foi até à casa de banho.

Sim, ela precisava do meu apoio. Eu não a queria perder. Já me bastava ter perdido Bella. Bella de cabelos ruivos estonteantes. A Bella desajeitada que precisava de ajuda para subir as escadas. Sorri, recordando-me dela.

Esperei por Margarida para ir tomar banho. Quando ela chegou, pousei as mãos na sua cintura e beijei-a.

_**POV Margarida**_

Quando cheguei ao quarto depois de um banho refrescante, Edward pousou as mãos na minha cintura e beijou-me. Ainda estava enrolada na toalha. Edward foi até à casa de banho para tomar um banho e eu aproveitei para me vestir. Vesti as minhas calças vermelhas e o meu top branco. Vesti o meu casaco de algodão também branco com travos vermelhos. Calcei os meus all star vermelhos. Coloquei os meus óculos vermelhos no cabelo. Quando Edward chegou ao pé de mim já vinha vestido com as suas calças de ganga escura, uns Berg e uma camisola da Pull and Bear. Voltei a abraçá-lo e a beijá-lo. Descemos até à cozinha e a minha mãe estava lá a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Comecei a comer o meu croissant. Edward bebeu apenas um iogurte.

- A que horas vamos? – Perguntei.

- Daqui a meia hora! Vais ter de falar outra vez, sabes disso, certo? – Questionou a minha mãe.

Anuí, desanimada.

Acabei de tomar o pequeno-almoço e, para descontrair, fui ouvir música. Dei uma olhadela no meu telemóvel. Tinha uma mensagem de Jacob.

**From: Jacob **

**Message: Bom dia! Não sei se consigo ir ter contigo ao tribunal! Como é que estás?**

Respondi.

**To: Jacob **

**Message: Olá! Não te preocupes, eu estou bem! Estou muito mais calma do que ontem! E tu estás bem?**

A luz voltou a brilhar.

**From: Jacob **

**Message: eu estou bem, estou com os meus pais a preparar as minhas coisas! Boa sorte!**

Voltei a responder.

**To: Jacob **

**Message: obrigada =D**

- Vamos? – Perguntei.

Estava a começar a ficar irrequieta e nervosa. Fomos no carro de Edward e quando chegámos a tribunal fui a primeira a ser ouvida. Questionei-me quais seriam as perguntas que ainda teriam para me fazer. Quando saí da sala encontrei-me com o meu pai. O olhar dele. Já não o via há tanto tempo. Fiquei a pensar naquilo que iria acontecer. Mas em vez de um escândalo, o meu pai cumprimentou-me cordialmente, sorriu e entrou na sala.

Fui ter com Edward que estava no outro lado do átrio.

- Acabei de me encontrar com o meu pai… e simplesmente… cumprimentou-me na boa! – Balbuciei.

Edward sorriu e beijou-me.

- Talvez ele esteja a mudar. – Murmurou; olhei-o séria. – Ok pronto! Talvez esteja sob o efeito de maconha!

Ri-me e aconcheguei-me nos seus braços. Pedi à minha mãe para ir dar uma volta com Edward e ela respondeu positivamente. Saímos do tribunal e fomos até à minha pastelaria favorita. Ameaçava chover. Entrámos dentro da confeitaria e sentámo-nos numa mesa perto da janela. Pedimos croissants e sumos. Quando acabámos de lanchar saímos e já estava a pingar.

Andámos a vaguear pelas ruas de Lisboa, que eu conhecia tão bem como a palma da minha mão.

Estivemos no rossio, no terreiro do paço, no parque Eduardo VII e em tantos outros sítios. Na verdade, não queríamos saber do sítio onde estávamos. Só queríamos saber que estávamos juntos. Só isso importava. Liguei para a minha mãe para saber como estavam as coisas em tribunal. Pelos vistos iam demorar. Estive a vaguear até que chegou a hora do jantar. Entrámos num restaurante mais modesto e um empregado guiou-nos até a uma mesa, dando-nos as ementas.

- O que achas que o júri vai dizer? – Questionou Edward, lendo a carta.

- Quem me dera saber! – Murmurei.

Pedimos e os pratos vieram bastante rapidamente. Jantámos igualmente rápido e quando saímos do restaurante, ainda estava a chuviscar. Peguei nas mãos de Edward e atravessei-me à sua frente. Estávamos a caminhar por uma rua que ia dar à baixa. Era uma ruela pouco iluminada. Se estivesse sozinha eu não passaria por lá. Mas estava com Edward e ele era a minha segurança. Atravessei-me à sua frente e disse:

- Apetece-me cantar!

- Estás a falar a sério? – Questionou, perplexo.

Anuí e comecei a cantarolar a música. Ele também não resistiu e começámos os dois a cantar

_**Rain - Mika**_

**Is it really necessary**

**Every single day**

**You're making me more ordinary**

**In every possible way**

**This ordinary mind is broken**

**You did it and you don't even know**

**You're leaving me with words unspoken**

**You better get back because I'm ready for**

**More than this**

**Whatever it is**

**Baby, I hate days like this**

**Caught in a trap**

**I can't get by**

**Baby I hate days like this**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**More than this**

**Baby I hate days like**

**Trying to be ordinary**

**Was it me who was the fool?**

**Thought you found the man you wanted**

**Did he turn him into something new?**

**Well even if our minds are broken**

**There is something that I need you to know:**

**It's nothing like the life we wanted**

**You better move on cause I'm ready for**

**More than this**

**Whatever it is**

**Baby, I hate days like this**

**Caught in a trap**

**I can't get by**

**Baby I hate days like this**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**More than this**

**Baby I hate days like**

**I'm not angry at you**

**Don't know what to do**

**After all the years that I spent with you**

**Can't blame you**

**For the things you say**

**You were used to hide away**

**More than this**

**Whatever it is**

**Baby, I hate days like this**

**Caught in a trap**

**I can't get by**

**Baby I hate days like this**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**When it rain**

**And rain and rain and rains**

**(You're leaving me with words unspoken**

**You better move on cause I'm ready for)**

**More than this**

**Whatever it is**

**Baby, I hate days like**

Dançávamos no meio da rua e quando demos por isso, já estávamos em plena baixa. Ele agarrou-me e rodou-nos sobre nós mesmos. As pessoas passavam e olhavam; também comentavam. Mas eu estava com o rapaz que amava. Nada mais importava. Os antigos chuviscos tinham-se transformado em chuva torrencial. Continuávamos na rua e o cabelo de Edward escorria por todos os lados. Coloquei-me em bicos de pés e cheguei ao seu rosto. Limpei as gotas de chuva – ou pelo menos tentei e beijei-o, puxando o carapuço para a sua cabeça também. Agarrei-me ao seu pescoço e fiz-lhe um sorriso travesso, atirando-me para as suas costas. Ele agarrou nas minhas pernas e começou a descer a avenida comigo nas suas costas.

- Temos de voltar! – Alertou. – Ainda vais ficar doente.

- Mais doente que tu, não fico de certeza!

Saí das suas costas e começámos a correr de mão dada até ao tribunal. Entrámos lá todos encharcados. A minha mãe começou a rir e revirou os olhos.

- Onde é que vocês andaram? – Questionou.

- Por aí! – Respondi. – Novidades?

- Sim! És toda minha.

Fiquei completamente atónita e não reagi. Olhei para Edward e atirei-me para o seu pescoço.

- Ganhámos? Ganhámos mesmo? – Confirmei, largando o pescoço de Edward e olhando para a minha tia e para a minha mãe.

Elas anuíram em simultâneo. Voltei a olhar para Edward e ele lançou-me um sorriso terno.

Era uma sensação incrível.

- Obrigada! – Disse voltando a atirar-me para o pescoço de Edward. – Se não fosses tu não sei se o resultado seria o mesmo. – Sussurrei.

Larguei-o e dei-lhe a mão.

- Mas mãe… - Disse, com um sorriso. – Não sou só tua. Uma percentagem de mim, pertence-lhe. – Afirmei, apontando para Edward.

Ele riu-se e beijou o meu cabelo molhado.

- Acho que posso partilhar. – Confirmou. - Agora vamos para a pensão! Não vale a pena irmos hoje para o Algarve! – Constatou. – Já é tarde! Está a chover…

- Detesto conduzir com chuva! – Reclamou Edward. – Tia Sara, não se importa de levar o carro?

- Edward, eu posso levar o carro, mas é uma grande responsabilidade!

- Sem problema!

Olhei para ele, confusa. Edward gostava de conduzir. Em qualquer situação. Produziu um sorriso travesso e aí, entendi tudo. Encaminhámo-nos até ao carro e o nosso cabelo ainda pingava. Sentámo-nos nos lugares de trás e abanquei junto de Edward, apoiando a minha cabeça no seu ombro. Eram 23 horas e estava trânsito. Adormeci.

Abri ligeiramente os olhos, com um pouco de claridade nos meus olhos. Estava entrelaçada em Edward e ele ainda estava a dormir. Eram 9 da manhã e conseguia ouvir a chuva a bater na janela. Aconcheguei-me no meu namorado e no edredão. Sentia-me gelada. Recordei os momentos do dia anterior, nós abraçados à chuva a cantar e a dançar. Um arrepio percorreu-me a espinha. Aconcheguei-me mais. Edward estremeceu e suspirou. Peguei na sua mão e entrelacei os dedos nos meus. Reparei que tinha as mantas todas só para mim e ele devia estar a morrer de frio. Afastei os seus braços do meu corpo e sentei-me. Puxei os lençóis e a manta para cima de Edward e aconcheguei-o. Voltei a deitar-me e ele voltou a envolver-me nos seus braços. Eu podia ficar horas assim. Nos seus braços. Em contacto com a sua pele. E apesar de ele estar frio como gelo, devido à noite sem cobertor, continuava a quere-lo o mais perto possível. Sentir o seu cheiro e o seu toque. Fechei os olhos e ouvi a sua respiração. O som da chuva tornara-se relaxante. Edward envolveu mais os seus braços e beijou-me o ombro.

- Bom dia! – Disse, com a sua voz melodiosa.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentei, beijando os seus doces lábios.

Acariciou a minha cara e beijou-me de volta. Sorri e aconcheguei a minha cabeça no seu peito. Seria muito pedir para ficar ali até à eternidade? Edward beijou-me a nuca e disse:

- Tenho de ir tomar banho! Ficas bem?

Assenti e beijei-o de novo. Saiu da cama, escolheu umas roupas e foi para a casa de banho. Vesti um casaco e fui até à cozinha tomar o pequeno-almoço. A minha mãe já lá estava com a minha tia.

- Bom dia, meu amor! Já avisei o Jacob que vamos embora a seguir ao almoço! A Madalena ligou-me para saber como tinham corrido as coisas…tenho umas saudades daquela miúda!

- Também eu, também eu! – Sussurrei.

Comi o meu croissant e bebi o meu leite. Quando terminei voltei para cima, Edward estava no quarto a calçar-se. Corri a até ele aos pulinhos e sentei-me no seu colo, beijando-o. Riu-se e retriubuíu o beijo com apreço.

- Mal posso esperar para voltar para o Algarve… - Afirmei.

- Este fim-de-semana é o último. As aulas começam já na segunda-feira! Últimos dias de sol!

Anuí, desanimada.

- Vou tomar banho!

Escolhi umas peças de roupa e fui para a casa de banho. Quando terminei o banho vesti-me e fiquei cheia de frio. Corri até ao quarto e procurei um casaco, visto que tinha encharcado o meu no dia anterior. Nada feito! Não encontrei nenhum outro casaco. Corri até à cozinha e Edward estava lá. Eu tremia por todos os lados. Estava frio na pensão. Eu tinha apenas o meu top vermelho e as minhas calças pretas.

- Edward? Tens um casaco?

- Margarida? O que é que tens? Estás roxa! – Edward chegou perto de mim e abraçou-me.

- Estou cheia de frio! – Afirmei, encolhendo-me ainda mais.

Edward despiu o seu casaco e vestiu-mo. Fechou o fecho e colocou-me o carapuço, aconchegando-me novamente contra o seu peito.

- Melhor agora? – Perguntou.

Anuí e cerrei os dentes. Pegou em mim e levou-me para o quarto. Deitou-me na cama e aconchegou-me com o edredão. Saiu do quarto e voltou com um termómetro que coloquei debaixo do braço e aconcheguei a cabeça na almofada. Quando o aparelho tocou verifiquei a temperatura.

- 38ºC! – Afirmei.

Passou-me um comprimido e um copo de água. Tomei o medicamento e recostei-me nas almofadas.

- Veste um casaco! – Ordenei, sem tirar os olhos do tecto.

Vi-o ir à sua mala buscar um casaco de algodão e vesti-lo.

- Melhor? – Questionou.

Anuí com um sorriso e fitei-o. Era apenas meio-dia e o dia já estava a ser infernal. Sentei-me no seu colo e beijei o seu pescoço.

- Quero ir embora… - Pedi. – Quero sol, praia e os teus irmãos!

Ele riu-se e beijou-me.

- Vou falar com a tua mãe, volto já!

Regressei para debaixo dos lençóis e passados uns minutos, Edward voltou.

- Se tiveres as coisas despachadas, vamos pôr-nos a caminho. A propósito, acabei de conhecer a Madalena.

- Ela…

Anuiu com um sorriso e eu corri, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Desci as escadas a toda a velocidade e abracei Madalena

- O Jake disse-me que vocês iam embora agora! Vim despedir-me.

Sorri nostalgicamente e continuei a abraçá-la. Madalena pegou nas minhas mãos e pediu:

- Promete que vais ser feliz…

- Prometo! E tu? Prometes?

- É claro!

Abraçámo-nos novamente e uma lágrima correu pelo meu rosto. Limpei-a ao casaco de Edward.

- Esse casaco fica-te muito bem! – Afirmou, escondendo as lágrimas no seu sorriso luminoso.

Sorri e voltei a abraçá-la. Edward desceu as escadas com as nossas malas, sorriu e levou-as para o carro.

- Quando quiserem ir é só avisar! – Informou, colocando a mão na minha cintura.

- Se me chega aos ouvidos que tu a magoas… – Avisou Madalena. – Eu desfaço-te em pedacinhos minúsculos!

Sorrimos e revirámos os olhos. Saltou para o meu pescoço e começou a chorar.

- Não chores, assim vais pôr-me a chorar também. – Disse eu, com as lágrimas nos olhos.

Madalena afastou-se e limpou as lágrimas.

- Amo-te! – Afirmou.

- Amo-te mais! – Limpei as minhas lágrimas e disse: - Vamos?

Edward anuiu. Despedi-me de todos os que estavam na recepção e fui embora. Edward veio comigo, no lugar de trás. Deu a mesma desculpa que tinha dado no dia anterior.

_Pois, não gosta de conduzir com chuva e eu não o amo_. – Pensei, com o meu sarcasmo a dar de si.

Jacob foi à frente com a minha mãe. Deitei-me nos bancos, com a cabeça em cima das pernas de Edward. Continuava com frio. Ligaram o aquecimento do carro, e, após uma hora de cafoné, adormeci.


	10. Erros

_Ligaram o aquecimento do carro, e, após uma hora de cafoné, adormeci._

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Quando voltei a acordar ainda não tínhamos chegado a casa, mas já estávamos no cruzamento antes do nosso bairro. Sentei-me devagar e esfreguei os olhos.

- Bom dia! – Disse Jake, num tom sarcástico.

Edward riu e passou a mão pelo meu cabelo. Olhei pela janela e estava um sol radioso. No painel de controlo do carro mostrava uma temperatura exterior de 33ºC. Fiquei logo feliz. Estava sol, eu sentia-me melhor, podia ir para a praia. A minha mãe estacionou o carro e saí porta fora. Inspirei o ar marítimo. Que saudades que estava a sentir.

- Eles chegaram! – Girtou Alice, abraçando-me com todas as suas forças. – Tinha TANTAS saudades tuas!

- E eu tuas. – Afirmei.

Os restantes Cullen vieram também ao nosso encontro. Edward saiu do carro e cumprimentou os irmãos, assim como Jacob e a minha mãe.

- A menina voltou! – Disse Emmett despenteando-me.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos. Sim, eu também senti saudades daquilo.

- Estávamos à vossa espera para o último dia de praia, amanhã vai chover. – Informou Rose.

- Não. A Margarida hoje fica em casa. – Informou Edward.

- NÃO! – Gritei.

- Estás com febre.

- Eu não vou desperdiçar o último dia de praia antes da escola. Vá lá. Mãe! – Pedi.

Os dois entreolharam-se e anuíram.

- Só esta tarde. Quero-te em casa cedo. – Ordenou a minha mãe.

Fui até casa e peguei na minha toalha e num casaco. Devolvi o de Edward e vesti o meu. Fomos todos até à praia e a bandeira estava vermelha. Ficámos pela areia a ouvir música e a jogar raquetes. Dei por Emmett e Jasper estarem a sussurrar. Não liguei. Aqueles dois eram as pessoas mais travessas que eu conhecia. Conseguiam por uma cidade em pânico com um bocadinho de imaginação. De repente chegaram-se mais perto de nós. Aí sim, comecei a ficar assustada. Mas eles limitaram-se a cantar uma música do Justin Timberlake.

**Sexy Ladies (feat. 50 Cent)**

**[Verse 1: 50 Cent]**

**Shorty when ya come over**

**I know just what to do girl to make u feel right**

**Ya know I know ya**

**Don't come be a freak for me when ya come tonight**

**I wanna show ya**

**Things u ain't never seen girl your just my type**

**Ya know I know ya**

**Don't come do all the things u know I like**

**I want u to show me what you know baby**

**But I'm a teach you new tricks**

**Introduce you to my ghetto karmasutricks**

**Close ya eyes imagine being stress-free**

**Open ya eyes between ya thighs, baby that's me**

**When I push the pressure to pleasure it's so hard to measure**

**U leave me on ya mind cause nobody do it better**

**The intensity so real, damn shorty hold still**

**Then it's back to the action baby u know the drill**

**[Verse 2: Timberlake]**

**I can tell you want girl**

**You ain't gotta worry no more**

**You keep my bottles cold and you pop 'em**

**As soon as I walk in the door**

**These dude don't know me from Adam and Eve**

**That's why they can't mess up my flow**

**And when this beat drops, your heart stops**

**You feel it from your head to your toes**

**[Bridge:]**

**If you know what I'm talking 'bout**

**Let me see you work it out**

**Girl that's what I'm talking 'bout**

**[Chorus:]**

**I got sexy ladies all over the floor**

**You're talking to one of the greatest**

**Who did it before**

**Now I'm back with one of my latest**

**Just letting you know**

**That I got sexy ladies so back up some more**

**Let me take it off**

**[Verse 3: Timberlake]**

**I know a little girly from uptown**

**Just waiting just to cater to me**

**I know a little betty from downtown**

**That'll do anything that I please**

**All my other people that dance around**

**When they hear me rocking the groove**

**Now it might sound cocky**

**But is it really cocky if you know that it's true**

**[Bridge:]**

**If you know what I'm talking 'bout**

**Let me see you work it out**

**Girl that's what I'm talking 'bout**

**[Chorus:]**

**I got sexy ladies all over the floor**

**You're talking to one of the greatest**

**Who did it before**

**Now I'm back with one of my latest**

**Just letting you know**

**That I got sexy ladies so back up some more**

**And let me take it off**

**Sexy, sexy, sexy**

**Walk that body, talk that body**

**Sexy, sexy, sexy**

**Walk that body, talk that body**

**Sexy, sexy, sexy**

**Walk that body, talk that body**

**Sexy, sexy, sexy**

**Walk that body, talk that body**

**[Verse 4: 50 Cent]**

**Give it to me baby, c'mon give it to me baby**

**Now baby c'mon give me some more**

**I said give it to me baby, c'mon give it to me baby**

**Now baby c'mon give me some more**

**Give it to me missionary, doggy-style, cowgirl, lowwhile**

**Kissing it below the neck, everything drippin' wet**

**Latex safe sex, ya I do that correct**

**Like that as much as I like that baby ya I bet**

**Sexy, sexy, sexy**

**Walk that body, talk that body**

**(Slow down girl)**

**Sexy, sexy, sexy**

**Walk that body, talk that body**

**(Slow down girl)**

**Sexy, sexy, sexy**

**Walk that body, talk that body**

**(Slow down girl)**

**Sexy, sexy, sexy**

**Walk that body**

**[Chorus:]**

**I got sexy ladies all over the floor**

**You're talking to one of the greatest**

**Who did it before**

**Now I'm back with one of my latest**

**Just letting you know**

**That I got sexy ladies so back up some more**

**And let me take it off**

Era mais que obvio que eles estavam a dedicar a música às suas musas: Alice e Rosalie. Quando terminaram a performance atiraram-se para cima das toalhas. As raparigas começaram a comentar entre si. Eu estava envolvida nos braços de Edward. Larguei-me dele e fui falar com os meus maninhos.

- Vocês já foram falar com elas? – Sussurrei.

- Achas? – Perguntaram ambos, num tom quase inaudível.

- Se vocês não se mexerem vão ficar sem elas! Elas não esperam!

Bonito, Margarida Guedes, bonito.

- ELAS NÃO QUÊ? – Exclamaram.

- Ok, elas gostam de vocês… por isso não as façam esperar! Talvez esteja na altura de vocês terem uma conversa séria… eu não vos disse nada!

Levantei-me e voltei para os braços de Edward. Jasper e Emmett levantaram-se e vieram ter comigo.

- A música também era para ti! – Afirmaram com um sorriso cúmplice.

- Obrigada! – Retribui.

- E que tal se cantássemos o "Summer love"? – Sugeriu Emmett. – O vídeo esta sempre a passar na MTV, já o devem saber de cor!

Anuímos. Levantamo-nos e começámos a dançar ao som o telemóvel de Emmett.

**Summer Love – Justin Timberlake**

**Ridin' in the drop top with the top down**

**Saw you switchin' lanes girl**

**Pull up to the red light, lookin' right**

**Come let me get your name girl**

**Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like**

**Let me pick your brain girl**

**And tell me how they got that pretty little face on that pretty little frame girl**

**But let me show you 'round, let me take you out**

**Bet you we could have some fun girl**

**'Cause we can do it fast (fast), slow, whichever way you wanna run girl**

**But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings**

**Do it how you want it done girl**

**And who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I**

**I can't wait to fall in love with you**

**You can't wait to fall in love with me**

**This just can't be summer love, you'll see**

**This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)**

**Come on and lemme show you 'round**

**Let me take you out, bet you we could have some fun girl**

**'Cause we can dress it up, we can dress it down**

**Any way you want it done girl**

**Or we can stay home, talkin' on the phone**

**Rappin' 'til we see the sun girl**

**Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you that I'm the one girl**

**Well I'mma freak you right, each and every night**

**I know-how to do it insane girl**

**'Cause I can make it hot, make it stop**

**Make you wanna say my name girl**

**Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees**

**Can't get you off my brain girl**

**But who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I**

**I can't wait to fall in love with you**

**You can't wait to fall in love with me**

**This just can't be summer love, you'll see**

**This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)**

**'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you**

**You can't wait to fall in love with me**

**This just can't be summer love, you'll see**

**This just can't be Summer love (L-O-V-E)**

**The summer's over for the both of us**

**But that doesn't mean we should give up on love**

**You're the one I've been thinking of**

**And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one**

Edward aproximou-se de mim e colocou as mãos nas minhas ancas e aproximou os seus lábios dos meus, mas não me beijou.

**Oh! I can't wait to fall in love with you**

**You can't wait to fall in love with me**

**This just can't be summer love, you'll see**

**This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)**

Vi Emmett aproximar-se de Rose e espetar-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Ela retribuiu envolvendo-o com os seus braços.

**'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you**

**You can't wait to fall in love with me**

**This just can't be summer love, you'll see**

**This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)**

**Let me set the mood right**

**'Cause I'm gonna make you feel all right**

**Let me set the mood right**

**'Cause I'm gonna make you feel al right**

**Gotta set the mood right**

**Let me make you feel all right**

**I'm gonna set the mood right**

**I promise baby you'll feel all right**

**Just let me set the mood right**

**And that may make you feel alright**

**Let me make you feel alright**

**And you will same my name tonight**

**If I set the mood right**

Jacob ficou a olhar.

**Promise girl you'll feel alright**

**If you let me set the mood right**

**I'll make you feel so good tonight**

**yeah...**

Jasper aproximou-se de Alice, que não deixou que ele se aproximasse muito. Ela tinha uma vontade de o beijar que era insaciável. Atirou-se para o seu pescoço e beijou-o.

**If it feels good to you then it'll feel good to me**

**Let me set the mood right**

Só quando a música terminou é que Edward me beijou. Aquele anormal fazia-me sempre esperar. Agarrei nos seus cabelos e beijei-o com toda a minha força. Quando terminámos, Edward lembrou-me:

- E pronto. Acabou o verão.

Quando disse estas palavras caiu água na nossa cabeça.

- Oficialmente. – Completei.

Corremos até casa e Edward despediu-se de mim com um 'até já'. Entrei em casa com Jacob. A minha mãe não estava, devia ter ido comprar o material escolar. Fui até à casa de banho tomar um duche quente. Quando terminei fui até à cozinha comer umas bolachas.

- Se calhar é melhor ires deitar-te. – Aconselhou Jake.

Suspirei e assenti.

- Vem comigo. – Pedi. – Não quero ir sozinha!

Peguei na sua mão e arrastei-o até ao meu quarto.

Sentámo-nos na minha cama.

- Deita-te e toma o termómetro. – Disse-me.

Deitei-me debaixo do edredão e coloquei o aparelho debaixo do braço.

- Tens-te sentido muito sozinho? – Perguntei.

- Não… mas é estranho. Toda a gente ter alguém para namorar menos eu… - Afirmou.

- Não andas de olho em ninguém? – Perguntei, tirando o termómetro e verificando a temperatura.

- Achas? - Exclamou

- Sei lá… Tu és um borracho.

- Não me chames isso. – Pediu.

- Oh, vá lá! Já viste bem esses abdominais?

- Eu já os vi… bem demais.

- Tu já devias saber aquilo que as miúdas gostam.

- E sei. Gostam de rapazes mais normais.

Olhei para ele sarcasticamente.

- Eu sou ridiculamente musculado.

- Olha eu gosto de ti assim e tenho a certeza de que existem pessoas muito mais musculadas… tipo John Cena.

Rimo-nos e ele revirou os olhos.

- Tu não és assim tão musculado…

- Para a minha idade, sim, sou. – Disse, abanando a cabeça. – Quem é que tem 14 quilos de massa muscular com 16 anos?

- Tens tu. E é isso que te torna especial. Não importa o exterior… - Afirmei pousando a minha mão no seu peito. – Apenas o interior interessa.

Ele pousou a mão no meu ombro e abanou a cabeça.

- Uhhh isso foi profundo! – Afirmou, com um sorriso irónico.

- Estúpido! Estou a falar a sério!

- Eu também!

Ouvi bater à porta. A minha mãe entrou no meu quarto e sentou-se na ponta da minha cama.

- Margarida, para ti trouxe Jordi Labanda, Jacob trouxe-te Vans… Não sabia se ias gostar ou não, mas também não há problema, se não gostares vamos lá trocar.

- Está perfeito! Obrigado tia!

Sorrimos e vimos o material.

- No fear of chic… obrigada mãe. (n/a: nofearofchic amo você)

Levantou-se e deixou os sacos em cima da minha secretária.

- Trouxe jantar, querem comer aqui?

- Pode ser. – Afirmámos.

- Ok. Como está a tua febre?

- 37,5 ºC.

Acenou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Jacob foi atrás dela, talvez para a ajudar a trazer o jantar. Aquele miúdo era tão excepcional. Ele era o amigo que qualquer um gostaria de ter. Ele era o apoio. Voltou com dois pratos na mão, cheio de batatas fritas e carne com molho de cogumelos. Sentou-se na minha cama e passou-me um prato. Liguei a televisão e arregalei os olhos.

- "Esta noite, nas zonas do Algarve e de Setúbal os alertas estão vermelhos. As ondas poderão atingir mais de 5 metros e o vento poderá ultrapassar os 150 km/h e a tempestade terá inicio por volta das 22 horas! Fiquemos então com algumas recomendações da protecção civil…"

Engoli em seco sonoramente e ele riu-se.

- Estou no quarto ao lado, se precisares de mim é só ires lá… - Afirmou lançando-me um olhar perverso.

- Ahhh, tarada! – Disse, chocada.

Quando acabei de comer, Jacob levou o meu prato para a cozinha. Fiquei a pensar na tempestade. Eu tinha um medo irracional de temporais. Sentia-me tonta e com falta de ar. Jacob voltou com munições. Velas, fósforos e lanternas. Espalhou as velas pela secretária e pelas duas mesas-de-cabeceira e passou-me a lanterna.

- Para o caso de faltar a luz. – Alertou. – Vê se dormes e esqueces o medo. - Aconchegou os lençóis e o edredão e beijou-me o alto da cabeça. – Dorme bem.

- Tu também. Jake? Leva uma vela. Pode faltar a luz pelo caminho

Riu-se, pegou numa vela e saiu do quarto. Ouviu-se um enorme estrondo na rua e faltou a luz.

- Eu avisei! – Gritei.

Ouvi Jacob rir e suspirei. Peguei na lanterna a acendi-a. Liguei o iPod e comecei a ouvir uma música barulhenta para amortecer ps trovões. Deitei-me de lado, de costas para a porta da rua. Não queria ter de conviver com os clarões. Ouvi um pequeno barulho. Pequeno de mais para ser trovão, grande de mais para que o pudesse ouvir. Olhei para a porta e vi Edward.

- Finalmente! – Festejei, saltando para o seu pescoço.

Sorriu e beijou-me.

- Agora é que o espectáculo vai começar! – Disse.

- Espectáculo? – Perguntei, confusa.

- Sim, adoro as tempestades no mar.

- Como é que podes gostar disso? É medonho. – Afirmei.

- É arte! É a natureza a afirmar a sua existência!

- Prefiro quando ela manda florzinhas e passarinhos! – Afirmei.

Edward riu e beijou-me de novo.

- Não é a mesma coisa! Porque estás a tremer?

- Pensei que já tinha percebido que eu tenho um medo irracional de tempestades.

Edward riu novamente. Puxou a cadeira da secretária e sentou-se de frente para a porta da rua.

- Vem cá! – Chamou.

Peguei numa pequena manta que tinha ao fundo da cama e sentei-me no colo do meu namorado. Aconchegou a manta nas minhas costas e no meu peito. Beijou-me o cabelo e fixou os olhos no mar.

- Não vejo beleza nenhuma! – Informei. – Com ondas assim, não há beldade alguma!

- Ora aí está! Aí é que se encontra a beleza! Pensa nisto como uma família… uma boa discussão familiar é sempre fascinante… pensa no mar como sendo um adolescente a exigir liberdade!

Suspirei e revirei os olhos.

- Por favor, Edward…

- É verdade. O mar é o filho rebelde e os trovões são os pais desesperados.

Olhei para ele pacientemente.

- Um filho rebelde não mete medo. Eu sou assustadiça, tenho medo de tempestades desde que me lembro… desculpa.

- Tens de dar tempo ao tempo.

Envolvi os meus braços no seu pescoço e beijei-o. Sorrimos um para o outro e aconcheguei a minha cabeça no seu peito, adormecendo. Apesar de tudo, conseguia ouvir a tempestade. Sentia Edward mexer no meu cabelo e cantarolar músicas de Nirvana. Não sei bem até que horas ficámos ali, mas senti quando ele me deitou na cama. Abri os olhos ligeiramnete.

- Que horas são? – Perguntei sonolenta.

- Uma da manhã. Vou para casa…

- Não! – Disse agarrando-o. – Não podes ir embora. Tens de ficar aqui. Faz o que quiseres, mas tens de ficar aqui.

- Calma… porquê?

- Não importa, ficas aqui. Manda uma mensagem à Alice a dizer que vais ficar aqui.

Suspirou, pegou no telemóvel e mandou uma mensagem. Deitou-se ao meu lado e envolveu-me no seu braço.

- Dorme. – Sussurrou.

- Vou tentar. – Afirmei, inspirando o seu perfume.

Fechei os olhos e tentei respirar regularmente. Conseguia ouvir as ondas baterem nos rochedos com toda a sua violência. Começou a trovejar. A minha respiração começou a ficar mais acelerada e irregular. Edward mexia nos meus cabelos. Para ele era um vício. Enrolar os meus caracóis nos seus dedos devia ser alguma coisa relaxante, porque ele fazia-o a toda a hora. Fechei os olhos com força, e esmaguei-me contra o corpo de Edward. Ele continuava a mexer no meu cabelo, e até para mim se estava a tornar relaxante, mas não o suficiente para regularizar a minha respiração. Um grande relâmpago invadiu o meu quarto pelas cortinas. Sentei-me de repente; estava em pânico e com falta de ar. Edward sentou-se a seguir e abraçou-me.

- Calma! – Beijou a minha testa. – Vou buscar-te um copo de água. Acalma-te.

Edward saiu do quarto muito cuidadosamente. Voltei para a cama e escondi a cara nos joelhos. Tentei acalmar-me o mais possível. Eu não poderia ter medo a vida inteira. Edward voltou com um copo de água com açúcar. Deu-mo e eu bebi tudo.

- Acalma-te! – Pediu, beijando-me.

Pousei a cabeça na almofada e fechei os olhos. Edward aconchegou a roupa da cama no meu pescoço. Envolveu-me nos seus braços e beijou-me os caracóis. A chuva e os trovões acalmaram. Voltei a inspirar o delicioso perfume de Edward. Cerrei os punhos na sua camisola e adormeci.

Abri os olhos e a chuva caía lá fora. Edward já não estava lá. Tinha deixado um bilhete na minha almofada.

**Olá, tive de ir embora, a tua mãe ia-me apanhando! Um beijão! Amo-te muito!**

**P.S. – Espero que acordes viva, a noite passada foi muito agitada!**

Sorri e fui tomar um banho. A minha mãe estava na sala e importunou-me com um milhão de perguntas sobre a minha noite. Despachei-me da casa de banho e voltei para o quarto.

- O Jake? – Perguntei à minha mãe.

- Está a dormir! O coitado também não deve ter tido uma noite fácil…

Fiquei confusa e fui até ao seu quarto. Dormia profundamente. Mexi no seu cabelo delicadamente. Mas porque carga de água não teve ele uma noite fácil? Olhei em volta. Quando fixei os olhos no tecto vi a pequena janela. A pequena clarabóia. Eu não aguentaria aquilo no meu quarto num dia de tempestade. Jacob estremeceu e eu aconcheguei-lhe mais a roupa. O pobre coitado não deve ter dormido nada durante a noite. Sai do seu quarto sem fazer barulho, para não o acordar.

- Margarida. – Chamou.

- Bolas! – Praguejei.

Ele riu-se e eu voltei-me para trás. Sentei-me ao seu lado e beijei o seu rosto.

- Tiveste uma noite simpática, não foi? – Perguntei de forma irónica.

- Maldita clarabóia! – Praguejou. – E tu? Ouvi-te esta noite a ires buscar água, era para ir ter contigo, mas ainda te assustavas!

Engoli em seco.

- Não me estava a sentir muito bem… estava com falta de ar, mas por volta das 4 da manha consegui adormecer…

_Graças ao Edward!_

Jake sorriu e eu estremeci.

- Deita-te aqui! – Disse-me.

Enfiei-me debaixo dos lençóis.

- Está-se bem aqui! – Afirmei fechando os olhos.

- Por acaso… mas amanhã já temos de acordar cedo… que seca!

Anuí.

- Estás melhor da febre? – Perguntou.

- Acho que sim!

- Mas de qualquer das maneiras é melhor ficares na cama, para não teres de faltar ao maravilhoso dia de amanhã! – Disse num tom sério mas irónico.

Ri-me e Jake abraçou-me.

- Quando vieste embora senti a tua falta… - Afirmou. – Lembras-te de quando começávamos a dançar naquele parque do relógio gigante da vodafone? Ou de quando íamos para o parque das nações comer gelado? Ou até mesmo de quando íamos fazer porcaria no rossio?

- Bons velhos tempos! Lembras-te quando estávamos no marquês a dar bolachas aos pombos, e depois a velhota veio reclamar connosco?

Jacob riu-se.

- Se me lembro! E de quando estávamos no terreiro do paço para fazer aquela pesquisa sobre a estátua. Nós mexemos-lhe e o polícia veio reclamar connosco por estarmos a destruir património nacional!

- Pois foi! Foi um exagero! - Rimo-nos. – Tenho tantas saudades de Lisboa… - Afirmei com uma voz nostálgica.

- Quando estava em Lisboa tinha saudades tuas… mas sinceramente também sinto saudades da baixa… mas a sério, se não voltares para Lisboa, eu também não volto… a menos que te queiras ver livre de mim!

Sorri. Não. Ele era o meu melhor amigo, e os melhores amigos nunca se querem ver pelas costas. Ouvi a campainha tocar e imaginei logo quem era.

- Não sei se ele vai achar muita piada à ideia de te ver na minha cama, debaixo dos lençóis, estando eu semi-nu. – Avisou com um sorriso.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos. Sentei-me na cama e espreguicei-me. Beijei o seu cabelo e levantei-me.

- Depois ajudo-te a arranjar uma solução para a clarabóia… até já.

Sorriu-me e piscou-me o olho. Saí do quarto e fui até ao hall de entrada. Edward estava de pé junto à porta, com as mãos nos bolsos e um olhar simpático.

- Bom dia. – Sussurrei, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e beijando os seus lábios.

- Que recepção tão calorosa… - Murmurou, colocando as mãos na minha cintura. – Tive umas ideias para o dia de hoje…

- Conta-me tudo. – Pedi. – Mas antes disso, anda, vamos para o meu quarto. _Lá, temos mais privacidade_. – Afirmei, levantando o tom de voz.

- Isso foi para mim? – Perguntou a minha mãe, sentada no sofá com uma caneca de café.

- É _claro_ que não. Vamos.

Fomos até ao quarto e sentámo-nos na cama. Ele puxou-me para o seu colo e beijou-me.

- Conta lá esses planos. – Pedi.

- Como está a chover… e podes pensar que é entediante, eu pensei se não podíamos ficar por casa a ver uns filmes…

- Parece-me bem. Não há mais nada para fazer, está a chover a potes… parece-me uma boa ideia.

- Ainda bem. Eu passei pelo clube de vídeo antes de vir para aqui, e aluguei alguns filmes, espero que gostes.

Dei uma olhadela pelos DVDs e sorri: Remember me, The Runways, Water for elephants e mais uns quantos.

- Ainda não conheço muito bem os teus gostos cinemáticos. – Afirmou.

- Estes parecem-me muito bem…

Liguei o computador e inseri o DVD. Fui buscar os meus óculos graduados, recostámo-nos sobre as almofadas e começámos a ver os filmes. Estivemos ali o dia inteiro, agarradinhos a ver filmes. Quando Edward estava a ir embora, já era noite. Agarrou na minha cintura e beijou-me.

- Ficas muito sexy de óculos. – Afirmou, com um sorriso.

- Não acredito que estás a gozar comigo.

- Não estava a ser irónico, ficam-te bem.

Abanei a cabeça e esmurrei-lhe o braço; beijou-me novamente.

- Encontramo-nos amanhã de manhã?

- Sim, senão tenho de ir a pé para a escola… - Bufei.

- Coitadinha. – Troçou, colando os lábios aos meus.

Rimo-nos e beijámo-nos de novo. Acabou por se ir embora depois de mais uns minutos a namorarmos.

Por volta das 22 horas, adormeci, tentando acalmar-me em relação ao dia seguinte.

Eram 7 da manhã quando me levantei ao som do despertador. Tomei banho, comi o pequeno-almoço e vesti-me. Jacob também já estava despachado. Pegámos nas malas da escola e fomos embora. Tocámos à campainha dos Cullen.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou Edward, beijando-me.

- Olá! – Disse-lhe.

- Estás uma brasa… - Afirmou.

Senti-me corar e baixei o olhar. Ele riu-se e beijou-me. Jacob veio connosco no carro, enquanto Emmett, Jasper e Alice foram no carro de Rosalie. Chegámos à escola em 5 minutos. Entrámos no grande portão e subimos a grande escadaria. Entrámos no recinto e fomos até aos cacifos.

- Olá Edward! – Cumprimentou uma rapariga de cabelo brilhante. – Como estás?

- Olá Irina! Eu estou bem, e tu?

- Estou óptima! Namorada nova?

- Sim, Irina esta é a Margarida, Margarida esta é a Irina!

- Olá! – Disse timidamente.

- Prazer! – Sorrimos. – Tenho de ir andando.

Irina passou por Edward e sussurrou qualquer coisa que me foi imperceptível. Ele suspirou e arrumou o cacifo. Coloquei uns livros dentro do armário e olhei para Edward.

- Estás bem? – Questionei.

- Estou óptimo. Vamos para a sala, o professor Melicias detesta atrasos…

Edward pegou na minha mão e conduziu-me até à sala. Sentámo-nos e tirámos os cadernos.

- Ok, eu não acredito em ti! Nem um bocadinho! – Falei como se fosse um tema normal e banal.

- Quê?

- Não é 'quê'! Tu pensas o quê? Que ando de olhos e ouvido tapados? Que não reparo naquilo que acontece à minha volta?

- Acalma-te…

- Estás sempre a pedir-me isso, qualquer dia rebento! Nunca me contas nada, sabes que uma relação não vive de palavras bonitas como aquelas que me dizes constantemente… não estou a falar do 'amo-te' estou a falar do 'calma'!

Edward parecia perplexo.

- Não olhes assim para mim, fazes-me sentir culpada. – Pedi.

O professor entrou na sala, apresentou-se e mandou-nos fazer exercícios. Eu detestava matemática. Mas o pior era mesmo não conseguir concentrar-me. Só conseguia pensar naquilo que Edward me estava a esconder. A aula passou devagar. Quando terminou, fomos até aos cacifos. Edward encaminhou-me até uma zona mais sossegada da escola.

- O que fazemos aqui? – Perguntei.

- Estamos a aproveitar o intervalo.

Mordi o lábio e envolvi o seu tronco nos meus braços. Beijei-o e escondi a cara no seu pescoço. Era tão relaxante poder cheirar o seu perfume e poder encaixar a cabeça num sítio tão cheiroso, era sem dúvida, maravilhoso. A campainha tocou, íamos ter formação musical. Fomos até ao auditório. O professor já lá estava, assim como a maioria dos alunos. Sentei-me ao lado de Edward. O professor apresentou-se e mandou Edward para o piano. Começou por chamar Tanya para cantar.

**Cowboy Casanova – Carrie Underwood**

**You better take it from me**

**That boy is like a disease**

**You're running**

**You're tired**

**You're trying to hide**

**And you're wondering why you can't get free**

**He's like a curse**

**He's like a drug**

**You get addicted to his love**

**You wanna get out**

**But he's holding you down**

**'Cause you can't live without one more touch**

**He's a good-time cowboy casanova**

**Leaning up against the record machine**

**He looks like a cool drink of water**

**But he's candy-coated misery**

**He's the devil in disguise**

**A snake with blue eyes**

**And he only comes out at night**

**Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight**

**You better run for your life**

**I see that look on your face**

**You ain't hearin' what I say**

**So I'll say it again**

**'Cause I've been where you've been**

**And I know how it ends**

**You can't get away**

**Don't even look in his eyes**

**He'll tell you nothin' but lies**

**And you wanna believe**

**But you won't be deceived**

**If you listen to me**

**And take my advice**

**He's a good-time cowboy casanova**

**Leaning up against the record machine**

**He looks like a cool drink of water**

**But he's candy-coated misery**

**He's the devil in disguise**

**A snake with blue eyes**

**And he only comes out at night**

**Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight**

**You better run for your life**

**Run, run away**

**Don't let him mess with your mind**

**He'll tell you anything you want to hear**

**He'll break your heart**

**It's just a matter of time**

**But just remember**

**He's a good-time cowboy casanova**

**Leaning up against the record machine**

**He looks like a cool drink of water**

**But he's candy-coated misery**

**He's the devil in disguise**

**A snake with blue eyes**

**And he only comes out at night**

**Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight**

**You better run for your life**

**Oh you better run for your life**

**Oh you better run for your life**

A voz de Tanya não era a mais bonita que eu alguma vez ouvira, mas era razoável.

- Penso que a tua voz não resulta muito bem nessa música…

- E muito menos com aqueles moves esquisitos quem não se assemelham a nada! – Completou Emmett num sussurro.

O grupo não aguentou o riso. Abanei a cabeça e voltei-me para a direcção de Edward. Tanya continuava encostada ao piano a ouvir a critica do professor. Quando finalmente se sentou o professor voltou-se para nós.

- Quem quer cantar agora?

A turma ficou toda em silêncio.

- Posso fazer uma sugestão? – Questionou Edward com um sorriso torto. – Talvez a Margarida Guedes fosse uma boa escolha para cantar ao piano.

- Margarida vem cantar! – Ordenou o professor.

Levantei-me e fui até ao piano. Lancei um olhar cúmplice a Edward. Folheei umas micas e escolhi uma música. Passei a cópia ao pianista.

- Pronto?

Edward fez um sorriso irónico e reclamou.

- Tenho de cantar?

Anuí, com um sorriso vingativo.

**Ego – Beyoncé feat. Kanye West**

**I got a big ego, (hahaha)**

**I'm such a big ego, (hahaha)**

**I got a big, (hahaha), Ego,**

**She love my big, (hahaha), Ego,**

**So stroke my big, (hahaha), Ego,**

**I like to joke around a little bit but here we go,**

**Welcome to the wonderful world,**

**Of go play the earl coz,**

**Everything I throw up, blow up,**

**Talking to the girl,**

**She said, know what, grow up,**

**You nasty,**

**I Don't understand why they trippin',**

**If you ask me,**

**Flow is just as nice as,**

**I admit the propane,**

**I just spit, probably,**

**Just raise the gas prices,**

**Everybody in the club,**

**Try and get as fresh as me,**

**What you want dog,**

**Trying to stay recession free,**

**And spit, refreshly,**

**When I rock the stadium,**

**You probably get sweaty,**

**You should bring a extra tee,**

**Now I'm standing next to Jay,**

**Who standing next to B,**

**You coulda been anywhere in the world,**

**But you're here with me,**

**That's good for ego,**

**Me and my ego,**

**And it go wherever we go,**

**My ego is my imaginary friend,**

**He was with me when I was only imagining,**

**I had dreams of the league,**

**One day I play Kobe,**

**I walk up the puff and he already know me,**

**Coulda let the dream killers, kill my self esteem,**

**Or use the arrogance as a steam that power my dreams,**

**And my ego,**

**It's on baby, let's get lost,**

**You don't need to call into work 'cause you're the boss,**

**For real, want you to show me how you feel,**

**I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal,**

**Why? Well, you got the key to my heart,**

**But you ain't gonna need it, I'd rather you open up my body,**

**And show me secrets, you didn't know was inside,**

**No need for me to lie,**

**It's too big, it's too wide,**

**It's too strong, it won't fit,**

**It's too much, it's too tough,**

**He talk like this 'cause he can back it up,**

**He got a big ego, such a huge ego,**

**I love his big ego, it's too much,**

**He walk like this 'cause he can back it up,**

**Usually I'm humble, right now I don't choose,**

**You can leave with me or you could have the blues,**

**Some call it arrogant, I call it confident,**

**You decide when you find on what I'm working with,**

**Damn I know I'm killing you with them legs,**

**Better yet them thighs,**

**Matter a fact it's my smile or maybe my eyes,**

**Boy you a site to see, kind of something like me,**

**It's too big, it's too wide,**

**It's too strong, it won't fit,**

**It's too much, it's too tough,**

**I talk like this 'cause I can back it up,**

**I got a big ego, such a huge ego,**

**But he love my big ego, it's too much,**

**I walk like this 'cause I can back it up,**

**I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up**

**I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up**

**I, I can back it up, I can back it up**

**I walk like this 'cause I can back it up**

**It's too big, it's too wide,**

**It's too strong, it won't fit,**

**It's too much, it's too tough,**

**He talk like this 'cause he can back it up,**

**He got a big ego, such a huge ego,**

**I love his big ego, it's too much,**

**He walk like this 'cause he can back it up,**

**Ego so big, you must admit,**

**I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch,**

**Ego so strong, if you ain't know,**

**I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano.**

**(without music)**

**Woah oh, oh, oh**

**Woah oh, oh, oh**

**Woah**

**Woah, woah**

**Woah ohohohohoho**

**(continues with oh, oh)**

**Woah oh, oh, oh, oh, oooooooooooh**

- Ora aqui têm um exemplo de boa combinação de voz! – Elogiou o professor. – As vossas vozes combinam na perfeição.

Vi Tanya fervilhar. Ter ido até àquele piano e ter cantado já estava a dar frutos.

- Alice Cullen! Tens tanta língua para falar, espero que também a tenhas para cantar!

Alice levantou-se do lugar, com o seu andar saltitante e foi até ao piano.

- Eu gostaria de cantar esta… mas na versão com o Elton John! Se não te importares, Edward!

Edward anuiu e começou a tocar.

**Speechless – Lady gaga**

**I can't believe what you said to me**

**Last night when we were alone**

**You threw your hands up**

**Baby, you gave up, you gave up**

**I can't believe how you looked at me**

**With your James Dean glossy eyes**

**In your tight jeans with your long hair**

**And your cigarette stained lies**

**Could we fix you if you broke?**

**And is your punch line just a joke?**

**I'll never talk again**

**Oh, boy, you've left me speechless**

**You've left me speechless, so speechless**

**I'll never love again**

**Oh, boy, you've left me speechless**

**You've left me speechless, so speechless**

**I can't believe how you slurred at me**

**With your half wired broken jaw**

**You popped my heart seams**

**On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams**

**I can't believe how you looked at me**

**With your Johnnie Walker eyes**

**He's gonna get you and after he's through**

**There's gonna be no love left to rye**

**And I know that it's complicated**

**But I'm a loser in love, so baby**

**Raise a glass to mend all the broken hearts**

**Of all my wrecked up friends**

**I'll never talk again**

**Oh, boy, you've left me speechless**

**You've left me speechless, so speechless**

**I'll never love again**

**Oh, friend, you've left me speechless**

**You've left me speechless, so speechless**

**And after all the drinks**

**And bars that we've been to**

**Would you give it all up?**

**Could I give it all up for you?**

**And after all the boys**

**And girls that we've been through**

**Would you give it all up?**

**Could you give it all up if I promise boy to you**

**That I'll never talk again**

**And I'll never love again**

**I'll never write a song**

**Won't even sing along**

**I'll never love again**

**So speechless...**

**You left me speechless, so speechless**

**Why you so speechless, so speechless?**

**Will you ever talk again?**

**Oh boy, why you so speechless?**

**You've left me speechless, so speechless**

**Some men may follow me**

**But you choose "death and company"**

**Why you so speechless? Oh, oh**

O professor anuiu e mandou Alice sentar-se.

- Tu tens muito jeito, mas estás sempre na tagarelice! Tenta controlar-te! Alguém se oferece para cantar?

Rosalie pegou no meu braço e levantou-o.

- Anda daí! – Chamou o professor.

Levantei-me e escolhi uma nova música.

- Escolha difícil? – Sussurrou Edward.

Anuí suspirando.

- O que achas desta?

Edward anuiu em aprovação.

_**Starry Eyed – Ellie Goulding**_

**Oh, oh, starry eyed**

**Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit me with lightning**

**Handle bars**

**That I let go, let go**

**For anyone**

**Take me in**

**And I'll throw out my heart**

**And get a new one**

**Next thing, we're touching**

**You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning**

**Oh**

**Everybody's starry eyed**

**And everybody glows**

**Oh**

**Everybody's starry eyed**

**And my body goes**

**So we burst**

**Into colours**

**Colours**

**And carousels**

**Fall head first**

**Like paper planes and playground games**

**Next thing, we're touching**

**You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning**

**Oh**

**Everybody's starry eyed**

**And everybody glows**

**Oh**

**Everybody's starry eyed**

**And my body goes**

**Next thing, we're touching**

**Next thing, we're touching**

**(We come and we go)**

**Next thing, we're touching**

**Next thing, we're touching**

**(But we're not in love)**

**Next thing, we're touching**

**Next thing, we're touching**

**(We come and we go)**

**(But we're not in love)**

**Next thing, we're touching**

**Next thing, we're touching**

**Hit me with lightning**

**Oh**

**Everybody's starry eyed**

**And everybody glows**

**Oh**

**Everybody's starry eyed**

**And my body goes**

**Oh**

**Everybody's starry eyed**

**And everybody glows**

**Oh**

**Everybody's starry eyed**

**And my body goes**

- A sério, vocês ficam muito bem juntos. Agora podem sair, esta a tocar.

Saímos da sala e fomos para os balneários. Rosalie e Alice mostraram-me o caminho. Entrámos as 3 e fomos logo para o ginásio, íamos ter educação física. Começámos por jogar vólei. Fiquei na equipa de Rose, Alice e Tanya. Contra Edward, Jacob, Jasper e Emmett. O jogo estava a correr bem para as raparigas. Tínhamos bons passes e boas tácticas. Estava tudo óptimo, até Tanya ter o descaramento de me atirar ao chão. Rosalie correu até mim.

- Estás bem?

Anuí.

Edward também veio ter comigo.

- Caíste sozinha?

- Foi a Tanya! – Acusou Alice.

Edward suspirou e abanou a cabeça. Apoiei-me no seu ombro e levantei-me.

- Dói-te? – Perguntou Jake.

- Quase nada! – Afirmei. – Vá, temos um jogo para ganhar!

Os rapazes riram e cruzaram os braços, à espera que eu falhasse o lançamento.

- WTF? – Resmungou Emmett. – Como conseguiste fazer um lançamento tão bom?

- NUNCA me subestimes! A tua cunhadinha nunca perde! – Afirmei.

– Já deviam saber a isso, a julgar pelos jogos na praia! – Concordou Rose.

- Mesmo! – Afirmou Alice.

Continuámos o jogo até a professora nos mandar para o balneário. Estava a começar a doer o pé. E muito. Vesti-me e penteei-me. Saí do balneário e sentei-me no pequeno banco junto ao balneário dos rapazes à espera de Edward. Saquei do iPod e comecei a ouvir Katy Perry. Edward nunca mais chegava. Não íamos ter aulas à tarde. Eu só queria ir para casa e esquecer aquele dia horrível. Ouvi risos à porta do balneário e Edward saiu com Jasper.

- Olá! – Disse Edward num tom alegre, sentando-se ao meu lado. – Estás bem?

Rodei a cabeça e apoiei-a no seu ombro.

- Tirando o facto de que me dói o tornozelo, sim, eu estou bem.

Edward beijou os meus caracóis e suspirou.

- Vmos para casa?

Anuí e beijei os seus lábios. Edward levantou-se a ajudou-me a levantar-me. Mandei uma mensagem a Alice a avisar que tínhamos ido embora e pedi-lhe que levasse Jacob. Fomos até ao carro e seguimos para casa. Fui almoçar à casa de Edward. Quando terminámos fomos até minha casa. Seguimos para o quintal. Sentámo-nos na relva e demos as mãos.

- Como está o teu pé? – Questionou, começando a massajar o tornozelo.

Encolhi os ombros e respirei fundo.

- Poderia estar melhor… qual é o problema dela?

- Da Tanya? Bem, ela… gosta de mim. Não aguenta ver-me contigo. - Não consegui deixar de rir. – Onde está a piada? Não sabes do que ela é capaz.

- Espera aí! Ela está envolvida naquele maldito segredo que tu tens medo que eu saiba? – Dei grande ênfase à última parte.

Edward anuiu, submissamente.

- Bem, então talvez esteja na altura de me contares A partir do momento em que já estou envolvida, acho que tenho o direito de saber…

- Tu não vais saber de pormenores… por enquanto.

- Porque não?

- Porque. Não.

- Porque não confias em mim? – Perguntei com brusquidão.

Edward baixou a cabeça e afastou-se de mim.

_Boa Margarida Guedes, muito bem!_

Levantei-me e fui até perto dele. Envolvi os meus braços no seu tronco e beijei as suas costas.

- Desculpa.

Edward virou-se e puxou-me contra o seu peito. Pousei as minhas mãos no seu rosto e encostei a minha testa na dele, obrigando-o a curvar-se.

- Desculpa. – Voltei a sussurrar.

Beijei os seus doces lábios.

- Não existe ninguém em quem confie mais… só quero manter-te longe da confusão. – Sussurrou.

Voltei a beijá-lo.

- Sempre ouvi dizer que as discussões se resolvem na cama! – Gargalhou Emmett.

- Em primeiro lugar, não discutimos! Em segundo lugar, não estamos numa cama! – Afirmou Edward.

- Então sugiro que arranjem um quarto, a mãe chegou cedo hoje, ainda vos apanha!

Peguei na mão de Edward e fomos até ao meu quarto. Sentámo-nos na beira da cama. Entrelacei os meus dedos nos seus. Sentei-me no seu colo e beijei-o.

- Olá meninos! – Disse a minha mãe entrando no quarto. – Hoje como cheguei mais cedo vou fazer umas compras. Não se esqueçam que o Jacob está na sala e não vos pergunto nada se me garantirem que usam precaução.

- MÃE! – Repreendi atirando-lhe uma almofada.

- Fui! – Afirmou, saindo do quarto.

Edward riu-se e abanou a cabeça.

- Não vejo a piada, a sério que não vejo! – Afirmei.

- Cala-te e deixa-me beijar-te. – Sussurrou, colando os lábios nos meus.

Ajoelhei-me na cama, envolvi o seu pescoço com os meus braços e beijei-o. Ele correspondeu, estarrecido com a minha atitude momentânea. Larguei o seu pescoço e pousei as mãos sobre as suas pernas. De repente, Edward agarrou na minha cintura e puxou-me para o seu peito. Empurrei-o sobre a cama e ele continuava a puxar-me sobre o seu peito. Eu estava a ficar ofegante. Beijou-me o pescoço, dando tempo suficiente para me acalmar. De qualquer das maneiras continuava a sentir-me cansada. As suas mãos deslizaram suavemente até às minhas coxas. Os seus lábios percorreram o meu pescoço até à minha orelha. Os seus beijos eram uma mistura estranha de sensações. Eram ternos e violentos. Lentos e rápidos. Quando voltei a esmagar os meus lábios contra os dele, voltei a ficar com falta de ar. Não. Aquilo não podia acontecer. Não naquele momento. Nós tínhamos de parar. E rápido. Continuava com as mãos nas minhas coxas, puxando-me contra o seu peito.

- É melhor pararmos… - Pedi, afastando-me dele.

Edward caiu sobre a cama, como uma expressão indecifrável. Levantei-me e fui até ao jardim. Precisava urgentemente de apanhar ar. Estava cansada e desiludida comigo mesma.

_Respira, respira, respira!_

Repetia vezes sem conta. Voltei para o quarto e Edward não estava lá.

_Oh meu deus, o que fiz eu?_

Corri até à sala e Jacob estava sentado no sofá a ver televisão.

- Viste o Edward? – Perguntei.

- Na casa de banho! – Afirmou.

Corri até à porta e bati suavemente.

- Entra! – Disse.

Abri a porta rapidamente e entrei.

- Meu deus o que se passa? Estás bem? – Questionei.

Edward estava completamente encharcado e sem camisola.

- Tens uma toalha?

Abri a gaveta que estava do meu lado esquerdo, tirei uma toalha e atirei-lha. Limpou a cara e passou as mãos ainda húmidas pelo cabelo. Fui até perto dele e envolvi-o nos meus braços.

- Desculpa! – Murmurei.

Escondi a cara no seu pescoço, o único sítio onde ele não teria de olhar para a minha cara e onde eu não teria de ver o seu rosto desiludido. Apertou-me contra o seu peito e sussurrou:

- Não tem problema!

Tinha. Tinha problema. Eu não era nenhuma criancinha que não entendia certas e determinadas coisas. Eu não podia magoar Edward daquela maneira. Não podia começar e não terminar. Magoei-o e sentia-me mal por isso. Ele ainda tinha as costas todas molhadas. Afastei-me dele e peguei na pequena toalha. Enxuguei as suas costas delicadamente e no fim do processo beijei-as levemente. Limpei melhor o seu peito e envolvi os meus braços em volta do seu tronco. Continuava a sentir-me tremendamente culpada. Sentia-me uma idiota. Colocou as mãos na minha cintura e puxou-me contra o seu peito. Beijou-me suavemente, o que ainda contribuía mais para o meu sentimento de culpa.

- É melhor ir andando… - Afirmou.

Vestiu a camisola e beijou-me novamente. Saímos da casa de banho e fomos até à porta da rua. Colocou uma madeixa do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus. Curvou-se sobre mim e beijou-me.

- Desculpa. – Repeti.

- Pára com isso. – Ordenou.

Larguei a sua mão e abracei-o. Apertei-o nos meus braços e puxei-o para o meu peito. Senti-o beijar-me o cimo da cabeça.

- Amo-te. – Afirmou.

- Eu também te amo.

Vi Edward desaparecer no crepúsculo. Corri para o meu quarto com os olhos repletos de lágrimas. Para além de ter magoado Edward, estava a sentir-me desiludida comigo própria. Afinal de contas, eu é que tinha começado, e não ele.

- Margarida, posso entrar? – Perguntou Jake do outro lado da porta.

- Sim! – Afirmei, submissamente.

Entrou e sentou-se ao pé de mim, recostando-se nas almofadas. Permaneceu em silêncio. Pousei a cabeça sobre o seu peito e puxei-o para mim.

- Eu sou uma idiota! – Afirmei, com a voz abafada pela sua camisola.

- Hey, não digas isso! Precisas de falar?

- Preciso de te perguntar uma coisa. Como é que um rapaz se sente se uma rapariga lhe der esperanças?

- Esperanças? Ah, em relação a… ah! Não é a melhor sensação do mundo! – Admitiu.

Cerrei os olhos e os punhos. Talvez fosse mais fácil.

- Mas tu… ah – Disse num tom de espanto. – Ah! O que posso fazer para ajudar? Quer dizer…

- Deixa-me só acalmar, dá-me um minuto… - Pedi.

Jacob envolveu as minhas costas com o seu braço. Ficámos imenso tempo ali em silêncio. Eu precisava de silêncio. Senti as lágrimas secarem na minha cara, provocando uma sensação estranha. Apesar disso, continuava a sentir as pálpebras húmidas. Jacob afagou-me o cabelo e beijou-o.

- MENINOS, CHEGUEI! VENHAM JANTAR! – Gritou a minha mãe.

- Estás mais calma? – Questionou Jake. Anuí. – Sabes que podes contar comigo? – Voltei a anuir.

- Desculpa, eu não devia ter tido esta conversa contigo…

Jacob sorriu e pousou as suas mãos nos meus ombros.

- Podes contar comigo para TUDO! – Afirmou. – Agora põe um sorriso e vem jantar.

Fomos até à cozinha. Jantei e voltei ao quarto. Não estava com disposição para sorrir, quanto mais para conviver. Fui até à casa de banho escovar os dentes e voltei para o quarto. Vesti o pijama e enfiei-me na cama. Liguei a televisão; em tantos canais não estava a dar nada de jeito. Desliguei o aparelho e enrosquei-me nos lençóis. Só queria esquecer aquele dia e dormir. O dia seguinte iria ser longo.


	11. Surpresas

_O dia seguinte iria ser longo._

ººººººººº

Levantei-me e fui tomar um duche. Vesti-me e tomei o pequeno-almoço. Estava inquieta. Nem queria imaginar o ambiente que estaria entre mim e Edward.

- Olá. – Disse Jake, beijando o meu rosto quando chegou à cozinha.

- Olá. – Disse com um suspiro.

- Estás bem? – Questionou abrindo o frigorifico e tirando um iogurte.

- Bem, dentro dos possíveis, estou bem. E tu?

- Estou óptimo! – Gargalhou, bebendo o seu iogurte. – Vamos embora?

Anuí, peguei na minha mala e fomos embora. Tentei parecer calma. Não queria mostrar parte fraca. Já me tinha chegado o fracasso do dia à campainha dos Cullen e Edward saiu imediatamente. Agarrou na minha cintura e beijou-me.

- Bom dia. – Murmurou no meu ouvido.

Não retribuí. Limitei-me a abraçá-lo com toda a minha força. Puxou-me para o seu peito com força e beijou os meus cabelos. Vi Jacob entrar no carro de Rosalie, quando os outros também já lá estavam.

- Porque é que o Jacob vai…

- Shhh! – Sussurrou, esmagando os seus lábios contra os meus.

Pegou na minha mão e levou-me até perto do carro. Encostou-me à porta e pousou as mãos na minha anca. Aproximou os lábios dos meus, parando a poucos centímetros. Suspirei e baixei o olhar. Afastou-se e perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Não precisas de fingir. - Afirmei.

Parecia confuso. Mexi no seu cabelo, olhando nos seus olhos.

- Eu sei que ontem te magoei… muito.

- O quê? – Perguntou. – Estás a ter uma crise adolescente?

- Edward! – Repreendi.

Ele sorriu e beijou a minha testa.

- Margarida, estás a fazer um drama.

- Olha-me nos olhos e garante-me que não te magoei.

Pousou as mãos no meu rosto, olhou-me nos olhos e disse:

- ..

Beijei os seus lábios e voltei a suspirar.

- Temos de ir… - Afirmou, com os seus lábios a poucos centímetros dos meus.

Afastou-se do meu corpo, desviou-me da porta e abriu-a. Entrei no carro, assim como Edward. Chegámos à escola em cinco minutos. Fomos até à sala de aula, onde já estava o nosso grupo. O professor chegou poucos minutos depois. Durante toda a manha teríamos ciências, físico-química, francês e inglês. Quando voltámos para casa, fomos fazer os deveres. Depois do jantar, Edward foi ter comigo.

- Estava a pensar se não querias ir beber um café ao bar da praia…

Sorri em afirmação. Peguei na minha mala e fomos embora. Fomos até ao bar e bebemos um café. Quando terminámos, fomos até à nossa rocha. Sentei-me no seu colo e entrelacei os meus dedos nos dele.

- Não ficaste convencida, pois não? – Questionou.

- Hã?

- Estás a fazer um drama! Não podemos simplesmente esquecer?

Saí do seu colo e ajoelhei-me sobre a pedra gelada. O objectivo era ficar frente a frente com Edward, mas aquilo que aconteceu foi ligeiramente diferente.

- Cuidado! – Gritou Edward, agarrando-me no braço.

A minha respiração ficou ofegante. Escorreguei na ponta da rocha e embati com as costas na rocha. Ele pegou em mim e saltou da rocha. Deitou-me na areia e colocou a mão na minha cintura.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou preocupado.

Engoli em seco e assenti.

- Sim! Vamos embora… - Tentei levantar-me, mas Edward colocou uma mão nas minhas costas e outra por baixo dos meus joelhos, pegando-me no seu colo. – Não sou nenhuma incapacitada, tá?

- Não, não tá! Podes estar mesmo magoada.

Olhei para ele impacientemente.

- Põe-me no chão! – Ordenei.

- Não! – Recusou-se.

Levou-me até casa. Tocou à campainha e Jacob abriu a porta. Edward levou-me até ao meu quarto e deitou-me na cama.

- O que é que se passou? – Perguntou a minha mãe.

- Nós estávamos na praia, na rocha, e ela caiu. A culpa foi toda minha.

Abanei a cabeça.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Edward.

- 'Que foi'? Por amor de deus, a culpa foi tua? Se eu não tivesse feito equilibrismo, não tinha caído.

Edward encolheu os ombros e fez-me virar de barriga para baixo. A minha mãe puxou-me a camisola um bocado, para conseguir ver a zona magoada. Edward passou a ponta do dedo pela suposta nódoa negra.

- O que foi agora? – Questionei.

- Tu vais grunhir de dores esta noite! – Afirmou Jake.

- Não me compares a lobos ou cães ou seja lá o que for… - Avisei.

- Vou buscar a pomada. – Disse a minha mãe.

Edward sentou-se ao lado da minha cabeça e começou a mexer no meu cabelo.

- Não faças isso, estou a ficar mole! – Pedi, arrastando a voz.

Ouvi Jacob rir.

- Bem, acho que é esse o objectivo! – Afirmou Edward, com a voz risonha.

Continuou a enrolar o meu cabelo no seu dedo e a minha mãe chegou com a pomada. Começou a massajar-me as costas. Esmurrei a cabeça na almofada e fechei os olhos. Passados uns minutos adormeci.

Acordei completamente dorida. Fui até à casa de banho, tomei um duche, vesti-me e tomei o pequeno-almoço.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou Jake. – Como é que estás?

- Dorida. E tu? Dormiste bem? - Anuiu. – Vamos embora?

Anuiu novamente. Andei devagar até à porta.

- Jake? Eu grunhi de dores esta noite?

Riu-se e abanou a cabeça.

- Não! Só te ouvi reclamar uma ou duas vezes… não grunhiste, não te preocupes!

Suspirei aliviada. Jacob seguiu para a porta dos Cullen e tocou à campainha. Fiquei perto de carro de Edward. Eles saíram e vieram ao meu encontro. Cumprimentaram-me e foram para o carro, Jacob foi com eles, novamente. Edward agarrou-me na cintura e beijou-me. Deslizou o seu dedo ao longo da minha coluna, o que me fez estremecer. Beijei os seus lábios e envolvi os meus braços no seu tronco. Abriu a porta do volvo e ajudou-me a entrar. Chegámos à escola e seguimos para a sala. Íamos ter matemática. Sentei-me no meu lugar, junto a Edward e o professor Melicias fez a chamada.

1º. Alexandra Pimenta

3º. Bruno Camões

4º. Beatriz Real

5º. Diana Costa

6º. Diogo Baixinho

7º. Edward Cullen

8º. Emmett Cullen

9º. Francisca Chaves

10º. Gonçalo Pereira

11º. Ivo Fontes

12º. Inês Gomes

13º. Irina Denali

14º. Jacob Black

15º. Jasper Hale

16º. João Henriques

17º. João Ribeiro

18º. Joana Fernandes

19º. Kate Denali

20º. Luísa Freitas

21º. Margarida Guedes

22º. Marie Alice Cullen

23º. Rosalie Hale

24º. Ruben Santos

25º. Rute Guerreiro

26º. Tanya Denali

Começámos a fazer uns exercícios sobre a matéria nova. Não me estava a conseguir concentrar nem um bocadinho. Comecei a abanar o pé, num movimento nervoso.

- O que é que tens? – Questionou Edward.

- Não sei! Mas estou nervosa… não sei o que se passa! Sinto que vai acontecer qualquer coisa…

- Pois… o sexto sentido feminino…

- Edward! – Repreendi. – Ajuda-me neste exercício, se faz favor.

Ele começou a explicar-me a melhor maneira de resolver o problema. Quando a aula terminou, eu continuava imensamente nervosa. Peguei na mão de Edward e arrastei-o até ao nosso cantinho. Sentei-me no chão e comecei a roer as unhas.

- Não estás mesmo a roer as unhas pois não? – Perguntou Edward.

- Acho que estou…

- Tenta acalmar-te! O que é que sentes?

- Não é nada! É só o sexto sentido feminino! – Disse sarcasticamente.

- Não sejas parva! Conta lá!

- Já disse que não sei… só me sinto nervosa…

Edward pegou na minha mão e entrelaçou os nossos dedos. A campainha tocou e nós seguimos para a aula. A manhã passou rapidamente, almoçámos na escola e fomos para casa. Enfiei-me no meu quarto e liguei a televisão. Continuava nervosa. Mandei uma mensagem a Madalena a perguntar se estava tudo bem em Lisboa. Eu precisava de garantir que estava tudo bem. Quando recebi a sua resposta senti um enorme alívio. Em Lisboa estava tudo perfeitamente bem. Desliguei a televisão, que naquele momento me estava a irritar, e atirei o comando para cima do tapete. Fui ao meu armário e tirei um livro. Foi inútil. Atirei-o para o meio do quarto. Pensei em ir buscar a minha velha guitarra. Mas quase de certeza que me ia apetecer atira-la para o meio o chão como fizera anteriormente. Fui ao meu cesto de tralha e procurei a bola anti-stress. Tirei-a do cestinho e comecei a apertá-la e atira-la contra as paredes. Fui até ao jardim apanhar ar. Levei a bola comigo. Comecei a apertá-la e atirá-la. Perdi-a de vista. Abri o portãozinho e fui até à vegetação à procura da minha bolinha cor-de-rosa. Sem efeito. Ela já devia estar longe. Voltei até ao quarto. Haveria algum lugar seguro naquele momento? Algum lugar onde não partisse coisas? Resolvi ir fazer o TPC de matemática. Mais uma má ideia. Parti o lápis e rasguei a folha. Suspirei e tentei acalmar-me. Edward entrou no meu quarto inesperadamente.

- Acalma-te. Vi-te lá fora no meio do mato, o que fizeste?

- 1º Ia partindo o comando da TV, 2º devo ter dado cabo do meu livro favorito, 3º perdi a minha bola anti-stress e em 4º acabei de dar cabo dos exercícios de matemática!

Edward inspirou e agarrou nos meus braços.

- Estás a começar a assustar-me. – Avisou.

- Não te preocupes, não estou a fazer conta de te atirar contra a parede. – Afirmei.

- Sabes bem que não é por isso. – Disse envolvendo-me nos seus braços. – Tu estás nesse estado… estás nervosa sem razão aparente. Eu nunca te vi assim.

- Há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo… - Murmurei, envolvendo o seu tronco e escondendo a cara no seu pescoço.

Tentei acalmar-me um bocado. Estava com Edward, o que podia correr mal?

– Bah! Não consigo!

- O que foi?

- Não consigo ficar quieta mais de 2 minutos.

Andei às voltas pelo quarto. Edward sentou-se na minha cama e recostou-se nas almofadas. Ao fim de um tempo pousou o corpo todo na minha cama. Cruzou os braços sobre o abdómen e seguiu todos os meus passos com o olhar. Jacob entrou no quarto e sentou-se ao lado de Edward.

- Ela tem estado assim o dia inteiro! Resolvi deixá-la sozinha, ainda me apedrejava.

Olhei para ele, furiosa. Peguei no meu estojo e atirei-lho à cabeça.

- Vês? – Questionou Jacob, apanhando o estojo no movimento rápido.

Edward gargalhou.

- E que tal tentares ficar viva até amanhã? A sério, morre depois do teu aniversário… não antes! – Aconselhou Edward.

- Ya, vai valer a pena morrer depois! – Concordou Jacob.

- Essa vossa amizade está a dar-me cabo do juízo! – Afirmei.

Eles entreolharam-se e voltaram a olhar para mim.

- Vocês não compreendem! – Afirmei sentando-me no fundo da cama. – Eu sinto! Vai acontecer qualquer coisa!

- Eu não estou a duvidar, a julgar pelo teu estado até acreditaria se me dissesses que o mundo vai acabar! – Disse Edward.

Jake anuiu em aprovação. Voltei a levantar-me e recomecei a andar à volta.

- Estás a deixar-nos desesperados! A sério, tens de parar! – Pediu Edward.

- Por favor! – Implorou Jacob. – Estás a deixar-nos doidos!

Eu continuava às voltas no quarto.

- Preciso de cafeína! – Afirmei.

- É que nem por cima do meu cadáver! – Avisou Edward.

Não fiz caso das suas palavras. Corri até à cozinha e abri uma garrafa de Coca-Cola, bebendo uma grande quantidade. Quando Edward chegou ainda tentou separar-me da garrafa mas não conseguiu.

Pegou no telemóvel e ligou para a minha mãe.

- Porque ligaste à minha mãe?

- Porque estou a ficar completamente maluco! Já não aguento ver-te às voltas!

Foi até ao meu quarto enquanto fiquei na cozinha. Saiu do quarto com Jacob. Foram até à casa de banho. Saíram de lá com uma caixa de Xanax. (n/a: Xanax são medicamentos. Calmantes, para ser mais precisa)

- NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! – Gritei.

- Sim, sim, sim, sim! – Disse Jacob.

- Eu juro pela minha vida que paro quieta. Juro! – Afirmei, recuando.

- Quarto, já! – Ordenou Edward.

Corri até ao quarto e sentei-me na cama.

- A única alternativa é cansá-la. – Disse Jacob, olhando para Edward enquanto entravam no quarto.

- Mas como? – Questionou-se.

- Não é preciso fazerem isso… eu juro que tento parar quieta! – Redimi-me.

Edward suspirou e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Páras?

Anuí. Fui buscar a minha guitarra e sentei-me na cama. Comecei a dedilhar as cordas. No fim já estava a tocar a serio.

- Se vos parecer que a vou atirar contra a parede… segurem-na. Esta guitarra é a minha vida. – Disse-lhes num aparte.

Continuava a tocar, e melodia estava a acalmar-me, apesar de continuar nervosa e com maus pressentimentos. Estava no meio dos rapazes. Jacob estava no lado esquerdo e Edward no lado direito. Estava a sentir-me muito observada, estava a odiar a sensação. Eles ainda me estavam a por mais nervosa. Continuei a tocar quando de repente uma corda se partiu nas minhas mãos. Soltei um grito lancinante. Edward tirou-me a guitarra e observou-me a mão.

- Sentes-te mais calma? – Perguntou Jacob.

Olhei-o furiosa.

- Já percebi a resposta, obrigada.

Edward sorriu e disse:

- É só um vergão, queres por gelo?

Abanei a cabeça. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e fixei os olhos no tecto. Isto só podia ser castigo. Aqueles que eu julgava que me apoiavam, estavam a espetar-me uma faca nas costas. De que valia prender-me ali? Edward levantou-se e foi para a rua, saindo pelo portãozinho.

- Onde é que ele vai? – Perguntei.

Jacob encolheu os ombros. Voltei a deitar-me na cama. Passou uma eternidade até Edward voltar. Trazia um grande saco. Pousou-o em cima da cama e atirou-me umas coisas esquisitas. Era material de boxe. Olhei para ele estranhamente.

- Pode resultar! – Concordou Jacob, acenando com a cabeça.

Edward atirou-me as luvas e colocou umas placas nas suas mãos.

- Descarrega! – Ordenou.

Calcei as luvas e comecei a esmurrar as placas. Era uma sensação fantástica. Sentia-me poderosa. Continuava a sentir-me observada, o que me dava ainda mais força. Edward parecia uma pedra à minha frente, com as placas enfiadas nas mãos. Comecei a sentir-me estafada e suja. Caí sobre a cama completamente ofegante.

- Acho que conseguimos! – Afirmou Edward.

- Preciso de um banho! – Afirmei, tirando as luvas e levantando-me, dirigindo-me à casa de banho.

- Cuidado para não caíres na banheira! – Avisou Jacob com um sorriso.

Sorri ironicamente. Fui até à casa de banho e tomei um banho. Tentei demorar muito tempo. Quanto mais tempo passa-se na banheira, menos tempo tinha de aturar a protecção daqueles dois. Enrolei-me numa toalha e fui até ao quarto.

- Rua! – Ordenei.

Os dois saíram do quarto e deitei-me na cama. Estive ali uns dez minutos. Sentia-me fresca e livre. Era bom sentir-me livre. Levantei-me e vesti um vestido cor de laranja. Deitei-me novamente, e chamei-os. Regressaram ao quarto calmamente. Voltaram a ocupar os lugares anteriores. Olharam para mim e Jake perguntou:

- Sentes-te melhor?

Anuí. Apoiei a cabeça no peito de Edward e fechei os olhos.

- Vou dar de frosques! – Afirmou Jake.

- Não! – Disse. – Fica aqui… - Pedi, pegando no braço dele.

Suspirou e deitou-se na minha cama.

- A três? – Ouvi.

Levantei a cabeça e olhei na direcção de onde tinha vindo a voz. Emmett. Suspirei e abanei a cabeça. Entrou no quarto e sentou-se no fundo da cama. Conseguia ouvi-lo rir.

- Emmett! Precisas de alguma coisa? – Perguntei. – Pergunta lá, vá! Conheço-te! Estás morto por perguntar!

- Vocês… - Começou.

- Estás a brincar? – Interrompeu Jacob.

Edward suspirou, impaciente.

- Não Emmett, não aconteceu nada!

- Pois… e o material de boxe deu resultado?

Anuí, com os olhos fechados.

- Eu só vinha ver se precisavam de alguma coisa… vou dar de frosques! Fui!

Saiu do quarto e deixou-nos sozinhos. Bocejei e envolvi os braços no meu corpo.

- Tens frio? – Perguntou Edward.

Anuí. Levantámo-nos e puxámos os lençóis para trás. Voltei a deitar-me. Jacob aconchegou-me o edredão. Voltaram a deitar-se um de cada lado. Edward começou a mexer no meu cabelo. Jake continuava quieto no seu lugar.

- Queres comer qualquer coisa antes de adormecer? – Perguntou Jacob.

- Pode ser! – Afirmei de olhos fechados.

Ouvi Edward sussurrar qualquer coisa e levantou-se. Jacob tirou o meu cabelo da cara e beijou-me o rosto. Voltou a aconchegar-me a roupa, apesar de me ter destapado um bocado. Realmente, eu estava a ficar com calor.

- Hoje fui muito insuportável? – Questionei.

- Não te preocupes, nada que não consiga aguentar… mas acho que quando cair na cama, vou adormecer logo!

Acariciou o meu pescoço e voltou a beijar-me o rosto. Edward voltou a entrar no quarto com um tabuleiro. Pousou-o em cima da cama e sentou-se no chão. Sentei-me lentamente e olhei para o meu mini-jantar. Tinha sumo, uma sandes mista, um iogurte e um pacote de bolachas.

- Se quiseres outra coisa posso ir buscar… - Afirmou gentilmente.

- Está óptimo assim, obrigada!

Bebi o sumo e comi a sandes.

- Acho que vou dormir! – Afirmei.

Beijei os lábios de Edward e beijei o rosto de Jacob. Pousei a cabeça sobre a almofada e fechei os olhos. Ouvi a minha mãe chegar e entrar no meu quarto. Jacob e Edward estiveram a explicar-lhe o dia todo. Eu fingira estar a dormir. Não me apetecia falar com ninguém, não me apetecia responder a perguntas, não me apetecia sentir presa. Continuava a mexer-me muito na cama. Eu sentia mesmo que ia acontecer qualquer coisa. Respirei fundo. A minha mãe foi embora, mas Jake e Edward continuavam ali. Consegui ouvi-los falar. E não estavam a falar sobre mim. Tentei prestar atenção ao que diziam, mas já estava demasiado sonolenta para entender. As palavras saíam distorcidas. Mexi-me outra vez e dei um encontrão a Jake. Senti-o pegar nos meus braços e puxar-me mais para o meio da cama. Suspirei e voltei a mexer-me. Senti Edward mexer-me no cabelo. Continuava a ouvi-los falar. As palavras não eram nítidas. Sentia-me tão frustrada. Mais valia deixar-me cair o sono, mas não conseguia, era mais forte que eu.

- Edward? – Chamei.

- Sim, meu amor… - Respondeu.

Continuei de olhos fechados e toquei-lhe no braço. As palavras não me saíam.

– Margarida?

Não consegui responder. Aconcheguei a minha cabeça no seu peito e peguei na sua mão.

- Jacob, vai dormir. – Disse Edward.

- Ficas com ela? – Perguntou.

Não o ouvi responder. Jake beijou o meu cabelo e foi embora. Edward puxou-me contra o seu peito. Foi tão relaxante. Suspirei e adormeci.

_Comecei a sentir-me mal. Sentia falta de ar. Tentava correr, mas havia qualquer coisa que me prendia. Pelo caminho estava Edward, Tanya, Jacob e uma outra cara desfocada. "Edward!" Gritei. Mas ele parecia não me ouvir. Tanya veio até mim e mexeu no meu cabelo. Jacob parecia querer afastá-la de mim, tal com Edward. Eu estava no meio da situação completamente indefesa. A rapariga da cara desfocada chegou até Tanya e desfê-la em pedaços. De seguida abraçou-me e sussurrou:_

" _Agora estás a salvo… parabéns!"_

Acordei ofegante. Sentei e coloquei as mãos na cabeça. Olhei para o relógio, ainda eram apenas cinco da manhã. Edward dormia ao meu lado, serenamente. Mexi no seu cabelo delicadamente. Sentia a sua respiração regular e o seu hálito doce. Pousei a minha mão sobre a sua cara. Edward puxou-me para si, continuando de olhos fechados. Não sabia ao certo se ele estava a dormir, ou se estava acordado. Mas não estava preocupada. E apesar da preocupação presente em mim, deixei-me ficar quieta junto ao seu peito. O sonho sugestivo estava presente na minha cabeça. Quem seria aquela rapariga? Porque é que ela desfizera Tanya? Porque é que a partir daquele momento eu estava em segurança? Milhares de questões ecoavam na minha cabeça, e nenhuma obtinha resposta. Talvez fosse apenas um sonho estúpido a querer pôr-me maluca. Ainda não conseguia entender as minhas atitudes do dia anterior. Tinha deixado duas pessoas completamente doidas. Entrelacei os nossos dedos. Voltei a olhar para o relógio. Eram seis e meia da manhã. Larguei-me dos seus braços e beijei o seu cabelo. Levantei-me e fui até à casa de banho. Tomei um banho e escovei os dentes. Voltei para o quarto, envolvida na minha toalha. Edward estava sentado na cama a calçar-se. Sentei-me no seu colo e envolvi os meus braços no seu pescoço. Beijei os seus lábios.

- Parabéns! – Desejou, fazendo a sua mão deslizar ao longo da minha coluna até à minha cintura.

- Obrigada! – Agradeci, beijando-o novamente.

- Tenho de ir embora para mudar de roupa… - Informou. – Não te importas que só te dê a prenda logo à tarde?

Abanei a cabeça. Edward beijou o cimo da minha cabeça e tirou-me do seu colo.

- Até já! – Murmurou.

Vesti o meu vestido novo, comprado propositadamente para estrear naquele dia. Fui até à cozinha tomar o pequeno-almoço. Ainda era cedo, Jacob ainda devia estar a dormir. Fui até ao pequeno quintal e fui até ao muro que ficava de frente para a praia. Inspirei o ar do mar e fechei os olhos. Sentei-me na vedação com os pés a balouçar no ar. Fechei os olhos novamente. Era muito relaxante poder ouvir as ondas e sentir a brisa. Os cabelos a esvoaçarem e a mostrarem o meu pescoço. Senti um grande corpo encostar-se às minhas costas e senti uns grandes braços envolverem-me o tronco. Edward beijou-me o rosto e apertou-me contra si. Pousei as minhas mãos nos seus antebraços, cruzando os meus sobre o peito.

- Cheiras tão bem! – Afirmei, inspirando o perfume que emanava no seu rosto.

Sorrimos. Avistei Jacob a entrar no meu quarto. Chamei-o, saltei do muro e fui ter com ele.

- Parabéns! – Gritou abraçando-me.

- Obrigada! – Agradeci, beijando o seu rosto.

- Desculpa, a minha prenda ainda não chegou… - Redimiu-se.

- Não quero saber das prendas! – Afirmei. – Vamos andando?

Edward entrou pelo pequeno portão e saiu connosco pela porta principal. Os Cullen deram-me os parabéns, o que já me estava outra vez a pôr irritada. Eu detestava ser o centro das atenções, e já havia muita gente a dar-me os parabéns. Entrei no carro e Edward sentou-se ao volante. Começou a conduzir e olhou para mim.

- Estás calma?

- Não, hoje estou ainda pior que ontem… mas estou a conseguir controlar-me…

Edward anuiu e concentrou-se na estrada.

**POV Edward**

Anuí e concentrei-me na estrada. Estava a começar a ficar assustado com ela. Não era normal Margarida estar tão nervosa, tão repentinamente. Cerrei os punhos no volante. Olhei para ela pelo canto do olho. Parecia estar serena, mas o seu pé oscilava freneticamente. Entrei no estacionamento da escola e travei o carro.

- Hoje podias ter-me raptado… podíamos ir para um sitio longe daqui, só nós os dois! – Afirmou com os seus olhos brilhantes e o seu sorriso luminoso.

Saí do carro e abri a sua porta. Peguei na sua mão e puxei-a para o meu peito.

- Raptava-te todos os dias, a todas as horas e a todos os minutos! – Pousei as minhas mãos no seu rosto e beijei os seus lábios.

Peguei na sua mão e fomos para a sala. Não estava com a mínima das paciências para ter aulas. Sentei-me no meu lugar, ao lado de Margarida. Tirei os cadernos e os livros e pousei-os sobre a mesa. A seca da professora Carla já estava a dar aula. Francês. Eu odiava francês. Era a língua mais estúpida que alguma vez ouvira. Preferia mil e uma vezes ter matemática. Arranquei uma folha do caderno e escrevi.

_Hoje almoçamos juntos?_

Passei o papelinho a Margarida. Ela leu-o e anuiu. A professora fez-lhe uma pergunta qualquer e ela respondeu com o seu francês fluente.

_Onde?_

Perguntou, com a sua caligrafia perfeita no topo da folha com caneta cor-de-rosa.

_Onde quiseres! Hoje o dia é teu!_

Voltei a passar-lhe a folha. Fez um sorriso e colocou a folha no bolso do casaco. Comecei a tirar apontamentos, assim como toda a turma. Ao fim de uma longa hora, a aula terminou. Fui com Margarida até ao nosso cantinho. Envolveu os seus braços no meu tronco e beijou o meu peito. Ela fazia-me sentir seguro, e já há muito tempo que não tinha essa sensação. Ela era a razão do meu sorriso. Desde que a vi pela primeira vez, soube que ela me ia fazer feliz. Eu amava-a. E ia continuar a amá-la em todos os momentos. Agarrei-a pela cintura e beijei os seus cabelos. Como sempre cheiravam a pêssego. Margarida afastou a cabeça do meu peito e olhou para mim.

- Seja o que for que se vai passar… deve estar mesmo a rebentar!

De repente lembrei-me do nervosismo da rapariga. De certo que algo de anormal iria acontecer, caso contrário, porque estaria ela naquele estado? Margarida olhou em redor.

- Que bonito! – Exclamou uma voz estranhamente conhecida.

Virei a minha cabeça na direcção da voz.

- Tanya sai daqui! – Pedi.

- Quem é que me vai obrigar? Tu? Ou a tua namorada?

Senti Margarida a ficar mais nervosa. Entrelacei os meus dedos nos dela e puxei-a para mim. Aquela Denali era a pior pessoa que eu alguma vez conhecera. Ela era doida. Ela estragou a minha vida uma vez, eu não ia permitir que a estragasse outra vez. Ela magoou Bella, não iria magoar Margarida. Nem que para impedir tal coisa eu tivesse de atirar Tanya para baixo de um comboio. A Denali aproximou-se mais de nós. Esticou um dos braços e tocou no rosto de Margarida.

- Deixa-a! – Ordenei.

Puxei Margarida para trás das minhas costas, impedindo que a minha inimiga a conseguisse ver.

- Que protector, vejam só! – Troçou.

Senti Margarida esmagar o seu corpo contra o meu, cerrando os punhos na minha camisola.

- Será que a vais proteger tão bem como fizeste com a Bella? Ou será que vais deixar que aconteça precisamente aquilo que lhe aconteceu? Achas que vais aguentar tudo outra vez? Achas que vais aguentar? – Perguntou num tom maléfico.

Não. Ela não tinha o direito de fazer isto.

- Edward… - Murmurou Margarida nas minhas costas.

Eu não podia sujeitá-la a cenas como estas. Eu tinha de a proteger.

- Eu não vou deixar que tu lhe faças mal! – Afirmei. – Tu não lhe vais fazer mal, não a vais magoar como fizeste com a Bella. Não vais! – Berrei.

- Eu não tinha assim tanta certeza! Tu és mesmo egoísta! Podias deixá-las sossegadas no seu canto… mas não! Para seres feliz és capaz de as magoar assim…

- O quê? – Perguntou Margarida, sussurrando.

- Ainda não lhe contaste? Ainda bem, a sério, ela deve ter muita confiança em ti… quando ela souber do teu segredo vai deixar-te em três tempos, é disso que tens medo? – Questionou.

- Não vás por aí! – Aconselhei.

Ela estava a conseguir tirar-me do sério. Eu devia ter adivinhado que aquilo ia acontecer. Ela era uma cabra insensível despreocupada e obcecada. Quando se tentou aproximar novamente de Margarida foi a gota de água. Esmaguei-a contra as minhas costas num gesto protector e automático.

- Já te avisei que não lhe vais tocar NUNCA!

- Será? Sabes perfeitamente que haverá um dia em que a Bella vai voltar à tua vida… vais lembrar-te dela todos os dias… vais chorar por ela todos os dias… e depois? Vais ficar demasiado abalado para cuidares da Margarida! Não tens hipótese!

- Pára de falar na Bella! – Ordenei.

- Porquê? Ainda está tudo muito fresco na tua cabeça?

- SAI DAQUI! – Berrei.

- Depois não digam que não avisei… - Afirmou, andando em direcção ao bar.

A minha respiração era irregular e sentia-me desamparado.

Virei-me para Margarida e envolvi-a nos meus braços.

Abracei-a com toda a minha força.

- Edward… - Tentou.

- Shhh… - Interrompi. – Não vou deixar que te aconteça nada! Juro!

- Edward, do que estava ela a falar?

- Não te vou contar hoje! Não no teu dia de anos… - Mas afinal, que importava? Já estava estragado! – Mantém-te longe dela! Ela é doida, não…

Margarida pressionou os seus lábios contra os meus. Deixei a frase em suspenso. Ela era o meu apoio, era a minha razão, era a minha vida. Eu não queria imaginar se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa. Separou-se de mim e entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus.

- Não me vai acontecer nada! Nem a mim, nem a ti! Vai ficar tudo bem… - afirmou. - Seja lá o que vai acontecer! - Sussurrou para si desviando o olhar.

Pousei a minha mão no seu rosto e levantei-o, fazendo-a olhar para mim. Abanei a cabeça e sorri. Aquele olhar, aquele cabelo, aquele rosto… sim, eu tinha a certeza de que ia correr tudo bem. Eu já conhecia Tanya, já sabia as suas tácticas. Nada podia correr mal. Eu não ia deixar. Ela não me ia estragar a vida outra vez… nem a mim, nem a ninguém. Beijei os caracóis da rapariga que mudara a minha vida e peguei-lhe na mão.

- Vamos? – Perguntei.

Ela anuiu com o seu sorriso brilhante. Fomos até à sala e sentámo-nos. Íamos ter formação musical. O professor Paulo voltou a mandar-me para o piano, o que já me deixava chateado. Eu podia apostar que havia muito talento naquela sala. O tema da aula era Glee. Eu já sabia aquelas músicas de cor. Margarida obrigava-me a ver aquela série todos os domingos à noite.

- Voluntários para cantar "Defying gravity"! – Pediu o professor.

Fiz sinal a Margarida para ela vir. Apesar de tudo ela era tímida. E eu pagava para ver o seu sorriso envergonhado quando terminava a canção e o professor começava a elogiá-la. Ela colocou o braço no ar e veio até ao piano. Aclarou a voz e começámos a cantar. A sua voz melodiosa ecoava na minha cabeça deixando-me desconcertado.

**Defying gravity – Glee**

**Something has changed within me**

**Something is not the same**

**I'm through with playing by the rules**

**Of someone else's game**

**Too late for second-guessing**

**Too late to go back to sleep**

**It's time to trust my instincts**

**Close my eyes and believe!**

**It's time to try**

**Defying gravity**

**I think I'll try**

**Defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye**

**I'm defying gravity**

**And you won't bring me down!**

**I'm through accepting limits**

**'Cuz someone says they're so**

**Some things I cannot change**

**But till I try, I'll never know!**

**Too long I've been afraid of**

**Losing love I guess I've lost**

**Well, if that's love**

**It comes at much too high a cost!**

**I'd sooner buy**

**Defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye**

**I'm defying gravity**

**I think I'll try**

**Defying gravity**

**And you won't bring me down**

**I'd sooner buy**

**Defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye**

**I'm defying gravity**

**I think I'll try**

**Defying gravity**

**And you won't bring me down**

**Bring me down**

**Oooooooooooh!**

- Obrigado, podes sentar-te! – Agradeceu o stôr.

Ela voltou para o seu lugar e olhou-me nos olhos. Ela era talentosa, bonita, inteligente, carinhosa, atenciosa e mil e uma coisas mais. Sorri-lhe. O professor chamou a Tanya para vir cantar. O meu sonho tinha acabado. A rapariga chegou perto do piano e lançou-me um olhar malicioso.

**Mercy - Glee**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah (4x)  
Ooh yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I love you  
But i gotta stay true  
My morals got me on my knees  
I'm begging please,  
Stop playing games**

**I don't know what this is  
Cos you got me good  
Just like you knew you would**

**I don't know what you do  
But you do it well,  
I'm under your spell**

**(Chorus)  
You got me  
Begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me  
You got me  
Begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me  
I said release me**

**Now you think that I  
Will be something on the side  
But you got to understand that I need a man  
Who can take my hand  
Yes I do**

**I don't know what this is  
But you got me good  
Just like you knew you would**

**I don't know what you do  
But you do it well,  
I'm under your spell**

**You got me  
Begging you for mercy  
Why wont you release me  
You got me  
Begging you for mercy  
Why wont you release me  
I said release**

**I'm begging you for mercy  
Yes, why won't you release me  
I'm begging you for mercy**

**You got me begging  
You got me begging  
You got me begging**

**RAP:  
u make me think as I dont care  
cuz u dont know what I got and  
I wanna get more than Im asking for  
but I just don want to waste my time  
you think that I better let it go  
just like there is nothing in this world  
I know that I gonna play this song  
like I just dont know anything at all**

**Please, please, please  
Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (4x)  
I said release**

**You got me  
Begging you for mercy  
Why won't you  
Release me  
You got me  
Begging you for mercy  
Why won't you  
Release me  
I said realese**

**I'm begging you for mercy,  
Just why wont you... realese me?**

Comecei a tocar o piano com uma raiva tremenda. Comecei por tocar mal as notas propositadamente. Só queria sair dali. Queria ir para junto da Margarida, e para junto da segurança.

- Atenção Edward! – Repreendeu o stôr.

Não quis saber, continuei a tocar mal.

- Tens algum problema? – Questionou Tanya, em voz baixa.

- Pensei que já tinhas chegado lá! O meu problema és tu!

Abanei a cabeça e pedi ao professor se me podia substituir. Ele sentou-se no piano e fui para o meu lugar.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou Margarida, segurando no meu braço.

Anuí. Abri um caderno e escrevi.

_Sentes-te mais calma?_

Ela leu-o e sorriu.

_Nem imaginas! A culpada desta treta toda foi a Tanya! A sério, desculpa o inferno de ontem! _

Li o pequeno papel e abanei a cabeça. Ela sempre esteve certa, ia acontecer qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que fosse grave. Para mim foi grave, porque numa visão geral não foi tão grave assim.

_De vez em quando esse sexto sentido dá jeito! Estava a pensar irmos almoçar àquele restaurante ao pé da praia… o que achas?_

Escreveu a resposta rapidamente.

_Por mim é indiferente, desde que estejas comigo… o dia de ontem foi mesmo infernal, hoje compenso-te;)_

Um sorriso travesso abriu-se no seu rosto.

- Que tipo de recompensa? – Perguntei.

- Ainda não sei, logo se vê!

Abanei a cabeça e fixei os olhos no piano. Só faltavam duas horas para irmos para casa. Estava a ficar ansioso. Olhei para o relógio novamente. A prenda de Margarida, a GRANDE prenda da Margarida já devia ter chegado. Passei a mão pelo cabelo e olhei para ela. Tão perfeita e tão frágil. Comecei a rabiscar no caderno. Margarida foi chamada para ir cantar novamente. Levantou-se e piscou-me o olho. Começou a cantar.

**Bad romance - Glee**

**Caught in a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la, la  
Want your bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la, la  
Want your bad romance**

**I want your ugly, I want your disease  
I want your everything as long as it's free  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love**

**I want your drama, the touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the scene  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love**

**(Love, love, love, I want your love)**

**You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance**

**I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**

**Caught in a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la, la  
Want your bad romance**

**I want your horror, I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love**

**I want your psycho, your vertical stick  
Want you in my room when your baby is sick  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love**

**(Love, love, love, I want your love)**

**You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you**

**('Cause I'm a free bitch, baby)  
I want a bad, bad romance**

**I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**

**Caught in a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la, la  
Want your bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la, la  
Want your bad romance**

**Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy**

**Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk, walk passion baby  
Work it, I'm a free bitch baby**

**I want your love and I want your revenge  
I want your love, I don't wanna be friends  
Je veux ton amour et je veux ton revenge  
Je veux ton amour**

**I don't want to be friends**

**(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends**

**(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)  
(Caught in a bad romance)**

**I don't want to be friends**

**(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends**

**(I want your bad romance)  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I want your bad romance**

**I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**

**Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance  
Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la, la  
Want your bad romance**

Quando terminou olhou para mim. Eu tinha um orgulho naquela miúda, que ninguém poderia imaginar. Coloquei o braço no ar e pedi para tocar uma última música no piano. Levantei-me e dirigi-me ao piano.

- Cantas? – Perguntei.

- Claro!

- Escolhe uma música.

Folheou as micas e passou-me uma cópia.

_**Imagine – Glee**_

**Imagine there is no countries**

**It isn't hard to do**

**Nothing to kill or die for**

**And no religion too**

**Imagine all the people**

**Living life in peace**

**You may say**

**I'm a dreamer**

**But I'm not the only one**

**I hope some day**

**You'll join us**

**And the world will be as one**

**Imagine no possessions**

**I wonder if you can**

**No need for greed or hunger**

**A brotherhood of man**

**Imagine all the people**

**Sharing all the world**

**You may say,**

**I'm a dreamer**

**But I'm not the only one**

**I hope some day**

**You'll join us**

**And the world will be as one**

A campainha tocou e saímos para o corredor. Margarida entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus. Fomos novamente até ao nosso cantinho. Encostou-me à parede e beijou-me com uma convicção extrema. As minhas mãos deslizaram até à sua cintura e puxaram-na para mim. Afastou a sua cara da minha e olhou-me nos olhos. Mexeu no meu cabelo e suspirou. Escondeu a sua cabeça no meu pescoço e envolveu-me nos seus braços. A sua mão deslizava sobre a raiz do meu cabelo, fazendo um 8. Sabia deliciosamente sentir a sua respiração na minha pele. Beijei os seus grandes caracóis cor de avelã. A campainha voltou a tocar.

- Fogo! Detesto a escola! – Embirrou.

Beijou os meus lábios. Fixei os seus olhos castanhos esverdeados e beijei a sua fronte. Peguei na sua mão e fomos para a sala. Sentámo-nos nos lugares habituais e tirámos o material. Era a aula de inglês. A aula que passava sempre mais depressa. Quando terminou, levei Margarida até ao carro. Seguimos para o restaurante. Sentámo-nos na esplanada coma ampla vista para o mar. Peguei na sua mão sobre a mesa. Mexi nos seus dedos delicadamente.

- Estás distante… o que tens? – Perguntou.

Acenei com a cabeça.

- Estou só a… pensar numas coisas…

O empregado entregou-nos o almoço e as bebidas e foi embora.

- Tens a certeza daquilo que me estás a dizer? – Questionou.

Anuí.

Espetei o garfo nas batatas fritas e enfiei-o na boca. Margarida continuava fixada em mim, fazendo o garfo dançar no prato.

- O que é? – Questionei, bebendo a minha Coca-Cola.

- Já devias saber que não me convences assim tão facilmente! Eu conheço-te!

Pois conhecia. Conhecia. Só não conhecia a história toda.

- Come! – Ordenei.

Continuei a comer.

- Conta lá! – Pediu, por entre garfadas.

- Estava só a pensar no dia de hoje… sabes… de manha, aquela confusão com a Tanya. Desculpa. Eu podia ter evitado aquilo.

Margarida acenou a cabeça e bebeu o seu ice-tea.

- Tu não tens a culpa… não podias ter evitado nada! – Afirmou.

Mas no entanto eu continuava a sentir-me culpado. Eu tinha a obrigação de a proteger.

- E se parássemos de falar disto? – Sugeri.

Ela anuiu e terminou o almoço. Eu ainda ia a meio do meu. Despachei-me e pedimos a sobremesa. Comemos um gelado e fomos para casa. Guiei-a até ao meu quarto.

- Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar… - Afirmei.

Peguei na sua mão e fomos até à porta junto ao roupeiro. Abri a porta e entrámos.

- Wow! – Disse ela, com um sorriso. – Isto é o paraíso…

Olhou em volta e viu todas as minhas guitarras. O anexo continha a minha colecção de mais de vinte guitarras. Não havia nenhuma igual. Tinha guitarras acústicas e guitarras eléctricas.

- Tens TANTAS! São tão bonitas… - Afirmou, boquiaberta.

Enquanto vagueava pelo anexo observando cada guitarra, peguei na caixa grande e disse:

- Parabéns!

Delicadamente foi tirando o papel de embrulho e a fita-cola.

- Rasga isso! – Ordenei, dando uma pequena ajuda.

Abriu a caixa de cartão e tirou a guitarra preta que lhe estava destinada. Abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas em vez disso abanou a cabeça.

- É linda! – Afirmou, percorrendo as cordas com o dedo indicador.

- Gostas?

- Adoro, é linda, obrigada!

Voltou a colocar a guitarra dentro da caixa e saltou para o meu pescoço. Peguei nas suas pernas e ficou suspensa no ar. Beijou o meu pescoço e olhou-me nos olhos.

- Obrigada! – Repetiu.

- Falta uma coisinha… - Informei.

Pousei-a no chão e fui até à pequena estante e tirei um embrulho.

Rasgou o papel e abriu o dossier.

Folheou as micas que estavam no seu interior.

- São as músicas que compusemos no verão?

Anuí.

- E algumas fotos, no fim do dossier. – Afirmei. – Espero que gostes… não tenho lá muito jeito para prendas!

Olhou-me nos olhos e beijou-me.

- Para quem não tem jeito estiveste muito bem! – Assegurou.

Bateram à porta do quarto. Saímos do anexo e sentámo-nos na cama.

- Posso? – Questionou a minha mãe.

- Claro! – Disse.

Sentou-se ao nosso lado e abraçou Margarida.

- Parabéns! – Desejou.

Passou-lhe um pequeno saco.

- O perfume da Britney? Obrigada Esme! – Agradeceu Margarida, repleta de gentileza.

- Esperamos por vocês lá em baixo! – Avisou saindo do quarto.

Tirou o pequeno frasco de dentro da caixinha e pulverizou o pulso com a sua nova fragrância.

- Hum, cheira bem! – Afirmou.

Continuava sentado ao seu lado, apreciando a sua felicidade. Ajoelhou-se em cima da cama e agarrou-se ao meu pescoço.

- Se não pões um grande sorriso descontraído na cara, juro que me vingo! – Ameaçou.

- Ai sim? – Gargalhei. – Como é que estás a pensar fazer isso…?

- Tenho muitos meios…

- E um deles é… - Provoquei.

Manteve-se de joelhos, mas largou-me o pescoço. Atirou-me sobre a cama e começou a fazer-me cócegas.

- Não acredito que me estás a fazer isto… - Devaneei.

Sentou-se em cima do meu abdómen e fez um rabo-de-cavalo. Abanou a cabeça e dobrou-se para me beijar o pescoço. Peguei na sua cintura e deitei-a ao meu lado.

- Estás a manipular-me! – Resfolegou furiosa.

Sorri ironicamente.

- Bem, acho que sim, estou a manipular-te! Mas não pareces assim tão chateada… - Afirmei.

Lutou contra os meus braços e voltou a sentar-se no meu abdómen. Pegou nas minhas mãos e colocou-as atrás do seu pescoço. Percebi logo o jogo dela. Sentei-me e beijei-a, sem largar o seu pescoço. Estava sentada sobre mim, encaixando as suas pernas em volta do meu tronco. Coloquei as mãos nas raízes o meu seu cabelo. Senti o sabor dos seus lábios. Sabia a framboesa. Aquele sabor especial, só dela. Separei os meus lábios dos dela e regularizei a respiração. Derrubou-me sobre a cama e segurou nas minhas mãos, ao lado do meu corpo. Lançou-me um sorriso e beijou-me novamente.

- Estou a sentir-me manipulado! – Afirmei entre beijos.

- Não sei se me importo! – Ripostou.

Rolei sobre a cama e sentei-me nas suas pernas. Continuava a segurar-me os pulsos. Lancei-lhe um sorriso torto. Abanou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio. Fiz um olhar duvidoso.

- Sai de cima de mim! – Ordenou, empurrando-me.

- Estás a ser cruel! – Afirmei, sentando-me na cama.

- Coitadinho… o que queres que faça? – Perguntou com um olhar travesso.

- Bem… existem muitas hipóteses… - Afirmei, aproximando-me mais de dela.

- E uma delas é descermos, os teus pais e os teus irmãos estão a nossa espera… - Disse, espetando o dedo indicador no meu peito.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos. Foi até ao espelho e arranjou o cabelo.

- Estás perfeita, deixa o cabelo em paz! – Disse-lhe, beijando o seu pescoço.

Riu.

- Ia ser bonito se eu aparecesse lá em baixo toda desgrenhada… - Devaneou. – Quem é? – Questionou, apontando para a foto da Bella.

Engoli em seco.

Porque não tirara eu aquela maldita fotografia dali?

- É a Bella! É melhor tirar isso daí…

Quando ia arrancar a fotografia da parede, Margarida prendeu-me a mão.

- Ela faz parte da tua vida, quer queiras, quer não! Não é por tirares uma foto da parede que se vai tornar mais fácil! – Declarou.

Fiquei abalado com a intensidade daquelas palavras.

- Para mim é mais fácil… e acredita que para ti também…

- Para mim?

- Ajuda-te a fazer menos perguntas! – Afirmei num tom de brincadeira.

- Ai és assim? – Questionou.

Anuí. Olhou para todas as fotografias atenciosamente. Na minha parede estavam registados os momentos mais divertidos do grupo.

- Não acredito! Quem é que tirou esta foto? – Questionou, apontando para a fotografia.

Lembrava-me perfeitamente daquele dia.

_**Flashback on**_

Estava calor, mas a bandeira estava vermelha. Nem valia a pena perdermos tempo na viagem até à praia. Estávamos no fim do mês de Julho. Vestimos a roupa da praia e fomos para o nosso quintal. Estendemos as toalhas na relva e deitamo-nos a apanhar banhos de sol. Margarida levantou-se sorrateiramente e arrastou Emmett com ela. Foram buscar a mangueira.

- O que é que vocês estão a tramar…? – Questionei levantando a cabeça da toalha.

- Shiu! – Ordenámos.

Levantei-me e fui ter com eles. Ajudei-os a ligar a água e a molhar Rose, Alice e Jasper. A partir daí foi uma das tardes mais divertidas que alguma vez tivera. Margarida tinha os calções e o bikini vestidos. Emmett e eu estávamos de calções de banho. Peguei na mangueira e encharquei-os.

- Isso não vale! – Gritou a rapariga de caracóis brilhantes.

Ri-me. Correu até mim e lutou com as minhas mãos, para me roubar a mangueira. Cedi e passei-lha. Molhou-me completamente todo. O meu grande cabelo começou a pingar.

- Vou vingar-me! – Anunciei.

Corri até ela e peguei-lhe, como se fosse um saco de batatas.

- Põe-me no chão! – Ordenou. – Eu ainda tenho a mangueira!

Emmett tirou-lha das mãos e molhou-nos aos dois. Alice estava sentada na toalha a olhar para nós, estranhamente sossegada. Pegou na máquina fotográfica e fotografou-nos.

_**Flashback off**_

- Foi a Alice! – Afirmei. – Nessa altura ainda não andávamos…

- Teria sido uma boa tarde para namorar… - Lamentou-se.

Percorreu todas as outras fotos. A foto da festa de anos de casados dos meus pais. Tardes na praia. Brincadeiras na água, entre outras.

- E que tal irmos até lá a baixo…? – Sugeriu.

- Parece-me bem…

Peguei na sua mão e descemos as escadas.

Estavam todos na sala à nossa espera.

- Apesar do grande presente estar no teu quarto à tua espera, nós queremos dar-te uma lembrança. – Afirmou Alice, entregando-lhe um saco.

Era um vestido azul-escuro, para se usar no inverno. Emmett deu-lhe o perfume da Beyoncé. Rose deu-lhe o novo CD da Britney. Jasper ofereceu-lhe um casaco.

- A minha prenda está em casa… desculpa! – Pediu Jacob.

Olhei para Margarida que estava cheia de prendas nos braços.

- Queres uma ajudinha? – Questionei.

- Acho que uma ajudinha dava jeito!

Peguei nos perfumes e no CD e coloquei-os todos dentro de um só saco. Peguei no vestido e no casaco e coloquei-os dentro de um saco maior.

- Vou lá acima buscar a guitarra… - Afirmei.

Subi as escadas e entrei no quarto.

Arrumei a guitarra na mala especial e peguei no dossier. Quando ia a sair do quarto quando os meus olhos se cruzaram com a foto de Bella.

Arranquei-a da parede e segurei-a na minha mão. Os seus cabelos ruivos e os seus olhos verdes risonhos.

_Vais ter de desaparecer da minha vida!_

Arrumei a fotografia na gaveta e saí do quarto.

Desci até à sala.

- Vamos? – Perguntei.

- Levas a máquina? Quero registar a reacção dela para sempre! – Afirmou o meu pai.

- É claro! Agora vamos embora, a tua mãe deve estar em pulgas… - Despachei.

Levantaram-se todos do sofá e foram até à porta.

- Admiravas-te se eu dissesse que estou com medo do que aí vem? – Sussurrou Margarida.

Abanei a cabeça.

- Eu aposto a vida em como vais adorar! – Afirmei.

- Vai ser uma desilusão se eu não gostar… - Devaneou.

Sim, realmente, se ela não gostasse iria ser uma desilusão.

Mas eu ouvira-a durante quatro meses a queixar-se, tinha a certeza que ela iria chorar de felicidade.

Entrámos na sua casa e sentámo-nos no sofá.

**POV Margarida**

Quando nos sentámos no sofá já sentia a ansiedade de toda a gente.

Eu própria estava a sentir-me imensamente ansiosa.

Queria saber o que era a minha prenda. Aquela grande prenda que toda a gente mencionava.

- Esta prenda vai ser um grande investimento em ti! Estamos a depositar-te uma grande confiança… Esta prenda é de todos nós aqui na sala, também é do teu pai, dos teus tios e tias, dos teus avós, da Susana e dos teus amigos de Lisboa… todos contribuíram. Espero que gostes.

Foram todos até ao quarto, e eu fui a última a entrar.

Quando abri a porta e olhei, não notei nada diferente, até que cruzei os meus olhos com a coisa mais bonita que alguma vez vira.

Era preto, brilhante e mesmo à minha medida.

Um piano vertical.

Abri a boca e tapei-a com a mão.

- Oh… meu deus! – Consegui por fim dizer.

Abri o tampo que escondia as teclas e passei os dedos ao de leve.

- É a coisa mais linda que alguma vez vi…

As lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos. Edward tinha razão. Eu ia chorar de alegria.

- Quem foi o génio que teve a ideia? – Questionei.

Ninguém se acusou.

- QUEM FOI?

- Foram o Edward e o Jacob! – Acusou a minha mãe. – Foram eles que deram a ideia…

Edward e Jacob estavam sentados ao lado um do outro, corri para perto deles e abracei-os.

- Foi a melhor prenda de sempre! – Afirmei, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Olhei para todos os outros e agradeci.

- Emmett pára de gravar! – Pedi.

- Nem penses, vou rir tanto por causa da tua cara quando revir o filme! – Afirmou, continuando a gravar.

Corri até ele e derrubei-o sobre a cama, roubando-lhe a câmara e desligando-a.

- És terrível! – Afirmou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Nós vamos andando! – Anunciou Esme.

Abraçou-me e disse:

- Fico feliz que tenhas gostado da prenda! Tem um resto de dia feliz!

Carlisle também se despediu de mim, assim como os irmãos.

Fui com eles até à porta.

- Mãe, eles podiam jantar connosco… - Sugeri.

- É uma boa ideia! Fiquem para jantar!

- Obrigada pelo convite! O que acham meninos? – Afirmou Esme.

Fiz um olhar ansioso. Edward lançou um olhar aos irmãos.

- Parece-me uma boa ideia! – Afirmou Alice.

- Sim, vai ser fixe! Até podíamos ver o filme da reacção da Margarida! – Sugeriu Emmett.

Abanei a cabeça e sorri.

- Fazemos assim: nós vamos a casa e depois aparecemos por cá! – Disse Edward.

Sorri novamente.

Despedi-me dele e voltei para dentro. Voltei ao meu quarto e sentei-me em frente ao piano. Era mesmo lindo. Toquei cada tecla com delicadeza. Jacob entrou e sentou-se ao meu lado. Apoiei a cabeça no seu ombro e olhei-o discretamente. Tinha um olhar luminoso e parecia sereno.

- Estás anormalmente calma… já te passou? – Perguntou.

Anuí.

- Como é que te lembraste do piano? – Questionei.

- É simples: eu e o Edward, há uns dias, na praia, estivemos a conversar, enquanto estavas na água, então começámos a tentar lembrar-nos dalguma coisa para o teu aniversário! E pensámos no piano. Como o teu quarto não tinha espaço para um piano com cauda, teve de ser um mais simples… mas não deixa de ser realmente lindo.

Anuí. Sim, era realmente bonito e brilhante. Iria cuidar dele como se fosse a minha vida. A minha mãe entrou no quarto e beijou o meu rosto.

- Juro que pensava que tu ias desmaiar quando viste o piano.

- Pois, podia ao menos ter-me dado uma noção, para me preparar psicologicamente, dona sara.

- Tu és de aço! Ah é verdade, sabes se eles gostam de strogonoff?

- O jantar é strogonoff?

- Não me consegui lembrar de mais nada! Pareceu-me um prato razoável! Mas achas que gostam?

- É a comida favorita da Alice… por isso os restantes também devem gostar… Ah é verdade! Quando o Edward chegar podes pedir-lhe para vir aqui?

- Claro!

Saiu do quarto e deixou-me sozinha com Jacob. Este beijou o meu rosto e também foi embora. Recebi uma mensagem. Era de Madalena.

**From: Madaleninha**

**Message: então, já recebeste o presente?**

Respondi.

**To: Madaleninha**

**Message: sim! Obrigada! É lindo! Maravilhoso! Espectacular!**

Voltei a receber resposta.

**From: Madaleninha**

**Message: Ah, vi logo que ias gostar! O Edward e o Jacob tiveram uma excelente ideia! Aproveita o teu dia, beijo!**

Voltei a tocar nas teclas do piano.

- Posso? – Questionou Edward.

- Se podes!

**POV Edward**

Entrei no seu quarto e sentei-me no piano a seu lado. Toquei duas notas e olhei para ela.

- Os teus irmãos e os teus pais? – Perguntou.

- Os meus irmãos estão a jogar playstation com o Jacob e estão a puxar o meu pai para a brincadeira… a minha mãe está a ajudar a tua!

Os seus olhos brilharam e olharam para mim. Levantou-se e pegou na minha mão. Sentámo-nos na sua cama.

- Sabes que amanhã é feriado municipal? – Questionei. (n/a: eu não faço ideia se isto é verdade, mas precisava urgentemente que não fosse dia de escola no dia seguinte.)

- Estás a gozar? Que fixe! – Festejou.

- Então eu estive a pensar… e como na sexta-feira é ponte… queres ir comigo a Góis?

Parecia perplexa.

- Tem calma! Vamos ter 4 dias de descanso… se não quiseres ir…

- Eu quero! Eu quero ir! – Afirmou.

Ajoelhou-se em cima da cama e abraçou-me. Eu gostava tanto quando ela me abraçava. Sentia-me anormalmente seguro.

- MENINOS, JANTAR! – Chamou tia sara.

Beijei-a, peguei na sua mão e fomos até à cozinha. Cheirava muito bem na cozinha. Strogonoff. Sentámo-nos à mesa e começámos a comer. Quando terminámos fomos para a sala jogar uns jogos fixes. Imaginei que fossem do Jake, não imaginava a Margarida a jogar aquilo.

- Nós vamos até ao quarto, pode ser? – Pediu.

Os meus pais e a mãe dela acenaram. Estavam sentados na mesa a falarem sobre sabe-se lá o quê.

- Ui-ui! Vão para o quarto os meninos? Precisam de companhia? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Emmett comporta-te! – Pediu o meu pai.

- É claro que se quiseres fazer de vela podes vir! A sério vem! – Insistiu Margarida.

- Não, não, deixa estar.

Pegou na minha mão e corremos para o quarto.

- Desculpa a seca! – Pediu, agarrando-se ao meu pescoço e atirando-me para cima da cama.

Ajoelhou-se sobre mim e beijou-me o pescoço.

- Está a dar-te uma coisinha má? – Perguntei.

- Acho que sim! – Admitiu.

Saiu de cima de mim e sentou-se na cama. Afastou-se de mim e baixou o olhar.

- Oh desculpa, eu estava só a brincar! – Disse, aproximando-me dela.

Abanou a cabeça e disse:

- Tu acreditaste mesmo?

- Parva! Pensava mesmo que te tinha magoado!

Atirei-a sobre a cama e beijei a sua orelha. Fez-me rolar sobre a cama e sentou-se no meu abdómen. Curvei as minhas pernas para ela poder encostar as suas costas.

- Quando é que vamos? – Perguntou.

- Já falaste com a tua mãe? Primeiro tens de falar com ela…

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Quando voltou, vinha com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Vamos quando quiseres! – Afirmei.

Deitou-se ao meu lado e pousou o braço sobre o meu peito.

- Amanhã de manhã? – Perguntou.

Anuiu. Levantou-se e foi até ao seu armário. Tirou uma mala de viagem.

- Vamos acampar ou vamos para uma casa sólida? – Perguntou.

- Para uma casa sólida! Leva bikini, roupa quente e roupa fresca… - Aconselhei. – Meias, leva meias…

- Certo! - Abriu a mala em cima da cama e colocou algumas peças de roupa lá dentro. – Quanto tempo vamos ficar por lá?

- Até sábado, se quiseres!

Estava completamente eufórica. Arrumou delicadamente as suas roupas dentro da pequena mala.

- Leva o iPod carregado… - Disse-lhe. – Leva uma toalha de praia… o resto, tenho lá em casa.

Colocou o iPod dentro da mala, assim como alguns óculos de sol e uma máquina fotográfica. Fechou a mala e encostou-a à parede.

- Pronto! – Terminou.

Deitou-se, aconchegando a sua cabeça no meu pescoço. Envolvi-a nos meus braços e puxei-a para mim, beijando os seus caracóis.

- Amanhã saímos por volta das 7 da manhã? – Perguntou, com a voz abafada pelo meu pescoço.

- Pode ser!

Ela era tão organizada. Gostava de ter sempre tudo no sítio. Gostava de quebrar as regras mas ao mesmo tempo, gostava de se manter na linha. Ficámos ali durante imenso tempo. Tempo suficiente para os meus pais se irem despedir dela ao quarto. Tempo para Emmett nos interromper com os seus comentários. E tempo para se despedirem e irem embora.

- Acho que vou dormir, mas antes… - Ajoelhou-se e pôs as mãos nos meus ombros. – Levanta-te! – Ordenou.

Olhou-me nos olhos e beijou-me. Não parava de me surpreender. Envolveu os braços no meu pescoço e puxou-me para o seu peito.

- Foi o melhor aniversário de SEMPRE! Obrigada!

Meteu-se debaixo dos lençóis e deitou a cabeça sobre o meu peito. Comecei a mexer nos seus cabelos suaves. Era tão relaxante. Olhei para os seus olhos. Dormia profundamente. Fiquei mais uns dez minutos. Depois fui para casa. Fui até ao meu quarto e deitei-me na cama. Bateram à porta.

- Entra!

A minha mãe entrou no quarto e sentou-se ao pé de mim.

- Conta lá o que se passa! – Pediu. – Conheço-te tão bem, poderia adivinhar qual é o assunto.

Suspirei e fixei os meus olhos nos dela.

- Foi a Tanya! Ela faz questão em infernizar-me a vida… nem me meto no caminho dela, só queria… só queria que ela desaparecesse da minha vida!

- O que foi desta vez?

- Eu estava com a Margarida e a Tanya começou falar da Bella… custou tanto! Quanto mais eu tento esquece-la, mais ela se fixa na minha mente.

- Tens de pensar na segurança da Margarida! É o ponto fulcral da questão! A Bella era aquela menina doce… olha, a Bella faz parte do passado, e agora tens a Margarida, que é a miúda mais espectacular que eu alguma vez conheci.

- Sim, ela é realmente especial. – Concordei. – Mas sinto receio de a perder… não quero ter de lidar com isto novamente. O acidente, o conflito, a perda… não sei se consigo…

- Eu acredito em ti. – Afirmou. – Agora tenta esquecer o assunto. Queres que te ajude a fazer a mala?

- Sim. Obrigada por nos emprestares a casa. É preciso muita confiança para emprestares assim a casa a miúdos de 17 anos.

- Não deitem fogo à casa, por favor. Aquele sítio traz-me tantas recordações…

- Sim, aquele sítio é fantástico!

Sorri e olhei nos seus olhos. Pegou na minha mala de viagem e colocou-a em cima da cama. Coloquei umas camisolas e umas t-shirts, assim como roupa de praia e alguns casacos.

- Obrigado mãe.

Abraçou-me e beijou o alto da minha cabeça.

- Tem uma boa noite…

- Tu também, mãe!

Saiu do quarto fechando a porta delicadamente. Deitei-me debaixo dos lençóis e apaguei a luz. Dei milhares de voltas na cama. Não conseguia deixar de pensar nos problemas. Abri a gaveta da mesa-de-cabeceira e tirei a fotografia de Bella. Só queria que ela desaparecesse da minha vida. Só queria ser feliz sem a ter ao meu lado. Só queria esquece-la. Margarida era agora a minha vida. Arrumei a fotografia e voltei a deitar-me. Passados uns minutos, adormeci.


	12. Viagens e reviravoltas

_Passados uns minutos, adormeci._

_ºººººººº_

**Continuação POV Edward **

Depois de um banho refrescante e de um bom pequeno-almoço, peguei na minha mala e coloquei-a no carro. Fui até casa de Margarida e toquei à campainha. Abriu a porta com o seu sorriso brilhante e abraçou-me.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou, pegando na minha mão e fazendo-me entrar em casa.

- Estás tão empolgada, tem calma, é só Góis! – Afirmei.

- Não, não é só Góis! É Góis contigo! – Disse, beijando-me.

Peguei na sua mala de viagem e despedimo-nos da tia Sara e de Jacob. Saímos e fomos até minha casa. Margarida insistiu que queria despedir-se dos meus pais e dos meus irmãos. Voltámos à rua e entrámos no carro. Sentou-se ao meu lado e ligou o leitor de CDS.

- Não tem CD… - Avisei. – No porta-luvas tens alguns…

Abriu o porta-luvas e remexeu os CDS. Escolheu Lady gaga. Concentrei-me na estrada.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou.

- Sim! – Respondi. – E tu?

- Também! – Ripostou.

Olhou pela janela e ajeitou-se no banco. Após duas horas na estrada parámos na estação de serviço. Fui à procura de uma tablete de chocolate enquanto Margarida foi à casa de banho. Escolhi duas pequenas tabletes e comprei também uma garrafa de Vitamin Water. Quando voltou, escolheu um snack e voltámos para o carro. Ainda tínhamos cerca de três horas de estrada pela frente. Durante a viagem falámos de imensos temas. Margarida estava a tentar encontrar a forma mais confortável de se sentar. Não consegui deixar de rir. Mas cinco horas de viagem deixariam qualquer um com o rabo quadrado.

[…]

- Chegámos! – Anunciei, abrindo a sua porta do carro.

Saiu do veículo e sorriu.

- Isto vai ser o paraíso! – Afirmou.

Já não me lembrava muito bem da casa. A minha mãe restaurara-a há uns anos. Ainda éramos apenas umas crianças. Rodei a chave na fechadura e entrámos. Levei as malas até ao quarto e mostrei a casa a Margarida. Abri as janelas para arejar a moradia e sentei-me na espreguiçadeira da varanda. Fixei a vista no pequeno rio. As pessoas passavam na ponte e cumprimentavam-se umas às outras. Esse tipo de convívio só existia em pequenas terriolas. Góis ia mesmo ser o paraíso.

- Em que estás a pensar? – Perguntou Margarida, ajoelhando-se atrás de mim e envolvendo os seus braços no meu pescoço.

- Estou só a pensar em como isto aqui é bonito… já viste bem o convívio? As pessoas conhecem-se todas… era capaz de ficar aqui para sempre.

Estava um certo calor. Olhei para os seus olhos ansiosos.

- E que tal um banho no rio? – Sugeri.

- De que estamos à espera?

Pegou na minha mão e puxou-me até ao quarto. Pegou no seu bikini e foi vesti-lo. Fui até à cozinha beber um copo de água e voltei para o primeiro andar. Vesti os meus calções e vesti uma t-shirt.

- Vamos? – Perguntou, aparecendo no quarto de repente.

Anuí. Calcei os meus chinelos e fomos até à rua. Caminhámos até ao ribeiro mais discreto, que ficava a pouco mais de quinhentos metros dali. Estendemos as toalhas na areia e deitámo-nos. Margarida deitou-se de barriga para baixo e puxou o meu braço para cima da sua toalha. Começou a brincar com os meus dedos e sorriu. Um sorriso travesso que eu conhecia perfeitamente. Olhei-a nos olhos e abanei a cabeça. A água vinha directamente da nascente. Vinha completamente gelada. Nascente essa, que estava a menos de duzentos metros. Tínhamos a praia fluvial só para nós. Em Góis havia escola. Nós éramos apenas os sortudos que tinham um feriado para aproveitar. Toquei na sua face suave e beijei-a. Puxei-a para o meu peito e envolvi os braços na sua cintura. Peguei-a no meu colo e fomos para dentro de água.

- Edward! – Gritou. Eu não gostava muito do meu nome, mas amava quando ela o dizia. – A água está gelada! Vou vingar-me tanto!

- Acho que não tenho medo disso! Gosto das tuas vinganças! – Informei.

Estávamos de pé dentro de água. Nadou até mim e subiu para as minhas costas. Pousou as mãos no meu peito e beijou-me o cabelo. Eu sabia que a vingança dela não ia ser dura. Iria ser bem doce. Agarrei nas suas pernas e puxei-a para dentro de água, delicadamente. Envolveu o meu pescoço com os braços, e cercou o meu tronco com as pernas. Encostou o seu nariz ao meu e beijou-me. Peguei nas suas pernas e puxei-a mais para mim. Entrelaçou os seus dedos no meu cabelo, puxando a minha cabeça para mais perto da sua.

- Estás gelada! – Afirmei.

- Também tu! – Ripostou.

- Vamos para a areia?

- Não, sem antes fazer uma coisa!

Afastou o seu peito do meu e empoleirou-se nas minhas costas. Delicadamente, apoiou os joelhos nos meus ombros.

- Estou a magoar-te? – Questionou.

- Não! Mas cuidado para não bateres com a cabeça na areia. – Alertei.

- Certo!

Agarrei nos seus pés e impulsionei-a para dentro de água. Voltou à superfície e voltámos para a areia. Deitou-se na sua toalha e olhou-me nos olhos. Estremeceu.

- Tens frio? – Perguntei, deslizando o meu dedo sobre a sua coluna. Anuiu. – Vem cá!

Levantou-se e sentou-se perto de mim. Peguei na sua toalha e coloquei-a sobre as suas costas.

- Deita-te! – Disse.

Enrolada na toalha, aconchegou-se no meu peito. Deslizava o seu dedo indicador sobre o meu tórax.

- Tens fome? – Perguntei.

- Não muita, e tu?

Abanei a cabeça.

- Trouxe bolachas, queres? – Perguntei.

- Isso seria uma boa ideia!

Abri o fecho da mala e tirei um pacote de bolachas de chocolate. Agarrei no seu cabelo e fiz-lhe um rabo-de-cavalo. Abri-lhe o pacote das bolachas e dei-lho. Quando me passou o pacote das bolachas para eu o arrumar, levantou-se.

- Anda comigo! – Pediu. – Preciso de explorar! Já viste bem estas plantas todas…? Precisam de alguém para as apreciar!

Pegou na minha mão e levantou-me. Subimos o muro de pedra, e seguimos o pequeno carreiro de areia. Cada cantinho tinha algo especial. Margarida olhava em redor, completamente extasiada.

- Estive aqui há cinco anos… parei de explorar precisamente aqui! – Afirmou, apontando para um ramo partido enraizado no chão.

- Porque é que paraste?

- Porque tinha doze anos e ia caindo nesta pequena falésia! Estava com os meus tios e eles não me deixaram avançar! Pensei em ir a nado, mas eles também não deixaram… o Ruben queria ir comigo, mas eles não deixaram na mesma! – Explicou abanando a cabeça.

- Quem é o Ruben? – Perguntei curioso.

- O Ruben foi um rapaz de quem gostei. Não o vejo há quatro anos! Mas aposto que não queres falar desse assunto! – Sugeriu.

Anuí. Eu realmente não estava interessado em saber de assuntos desse carácter. Naquele momento só interessava tempo de qualidade com Margarida.

- Edward! – Chamou. – Ajuda-me a subir a raiz para passar para o outro lado, por favor! – Pediu delicadamente.

Saltei para a raiz e agachei-me sobre um tronco. Peguei na mão de Margarida e ajudei-a a subir. Passei para o outro lado e ajudei-a a descer. Andar com as malas atrás de nós não dava jeito nenhum.

- Passa-me a tua mala, se faz favor! – Pedi-lhe.

Peguei nas nossas malas e escondi-as na vegetação. Continuámos a caminhada até encontrarmos uma pequena falésia.

- Olha, há aqui umas escadas… - Avisou. – Anda!

Pegou na minha mão e arrastou-me pelas escadas acima. Essas escadas iam dar a uma grande clareira cheia de árvores em redor. Subi para um ramo e peguei em Margarida, ajudando-a também a subir. Escalámos gradualmente a árvore e chegámos quase ao topo.

- Wow! – Disse. – Isto é lindo… que vista maravilhosa!

- É! Tem uma vista realmente bonita! – Concordei. – Mas temos de descer. Já são seis da tarde, não almoçámos e não lanchámos! Estamos a andar há horas!

Anuiu. Começou a descer a grande árvore. Segui os seus passos até chegar ao chão. Descemos a grande escadaria e chegámos à pequena falésia.

- CUIDADO! – Gritei, segurando na sua cintura e puxando-a para terra segura.

A sua respiração ficou ofegante. O seu pé tinha escorregado no piso menos firme da arriba. Agarrou-se ao meu pescoço e regularizou a respiração.

- Obrigada!

- Não te quero perder hoje… controla as emoções e toma a atenção ao sitio onde metes os pés! – Avisei.

Anuiu. Peguei na sua mão e segui em frente, coordenando-a. Chegámos novamente à grande raiz. Passámos para o outro lado. O resto do caminho foi calmo. Tirei as nossas malas da vegetação e voltámos para a areia.

- Que gelo! – Sussurrou, friccionando os braços.

Passei-lhe o meu casaco. Subimos as escadas de madeira e começámos a caminhar no atalho de areia.

- Au! – Disse.

- Então? O que aconteceu? – Perguntei, pousando as mãos na sua cara.

- Acho que espetei qualquer coisa no dedo do pé…

Sentou-se no chão e analisou.

- Não vejo nada… mas dói!

- Vem cá! – Disse-lhe.

Coloquei-a nas minhas costas. Agarrou-se ao meu pescoço e agarrei nas suas pernas. Senti-a a sua respiração no meu pescoço. Chegámos ao centro da vila em poucos minutos. Rodei a chave na fechadura e entrámos. Subi as escadas e sentei-a na cama. Fui até à casa de banho buscar uma garrafa de álcool e betadine. Analisei o seu pé e vi uma farpa de madeira enfiada no seu dedo. Arranquei-a delicadamente e desinfectei com álcool.

- Já alguma vez te disseram que és um amor? – Perguntou.

- Bem, acho que já me disseram, mas não me canso de ouvir.

- Então pronto, és um AMOR! – Deu ênfase a 'amor'.

- Vamos jantar fora? – Perguntei.

- Onde quiseres!

Beijei a sua testa e fui tomar um banho. Quando voltei ao quarto, Margarida estava agarrada ao iPod. Levantou-se da cama e foi para a casa de banho. Vesti uma camisa branca com os meus calções pretos. Quando Margarida voltou para o quarto, já tinha as suas calças vermelhas vestidas, assim como a sua blusa vermelha e amarela com decote em U e com botões cremes de cima abaixo. Tinha também os seus all stars amarelos, assim como a sua bandolete vermelha.

- Pronto? – Perguntou.

Anuí, pegando nos casacos. Segurei na sua mão e descemos as escadas. O restaurante que eu tinha planeado era quase em frente à casa. Tinha uma vista linda sobre o rio e o atendimento era espectacular. Sentámo-nos na esplanada e fixámos os olhos na lua que estava ainda a nascer. Pedimos o jantar e ficámos a conversar enquanto não chegava a refeição. Quando chegaram as saladas, pausámos a conversa.

[…]

Quando terminámos a sobremesa fomos embora. Fomos dar uma volta pela vila. Apreciar as vistas e sentir o cheira do campo. Margarida entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro. Vagueávamos pela vila sem querer saber de nada. Simplesmente, vagueávamos. Quando olhei para o relógio, já eram dez da noite. Vagueámos até chegarmos a casa.

- Edward? – Chamou Margarida, que estava na varanda, com os olhos fixados no céu. – Olha só! – Pediu, apontando para o céu.

Cheguei perto dela e agarrei-a pela cintura. Beijei o seu pescoço e olhei para o céu. Estava lua cheia. O seu reflexo na água seria capaz de iluminar a rua.

- É quase tão bonita como tu! – Afirmei.

Não respondeu. Não se virou. Não fez nada. Passados alguns segundos virou-se para mim, lentamente. Agarrou no meu pescoço e beijou-me. Empurrou-me para o quarto e fechou a cortina. Empurrou-me até à cama e sentou-me. Sentou-se no meu colo e deslizou o seu dedo pelas minhas costas. Pousei a mão no seu rosto e puxei-o para junto do meu, beijando os seus lábios. Ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e beijou-me novamente. As minhas mãos deslizaram até à sua cintura e puxaram-na para o meu colo. Tinha uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo e beijava-me com uma determinação doida. Deitou-me sobre a cama e continuou a beijar-me. Os seus lábios desceram até ao meu pescoço e voltaram a subir até ao lóbulo da minha orelha. Continuava ajoelhada sobre mim a beijar-me desenfreadamente. Fiz as minhas mãos deslizarem até às suas coxas. Sentia a sua falta de ar, por isso parei de a beijar e arrastei os meus lábios pelo seu braço, dando-lhe tempo para respirar. Eu próprio já sentia uma certa ansiedade. Não sabia se ela iria avançar, ou se ia parar. Mas o momento estava a ser óptimo. Fez as suas mãos deslizarem até ao meu peito e começou a desabotoar a minha camisa.

- Tens a certeza? – Perguntei, por entre beijos.

- Estou mais certa que nunca! – Afirmou.

Desabotoou todos os botões da minha camisa e despiu-ma. Agarrei no seu rosto e encostei-o ao meu. Arrastei os meus lábios pelo seu rosto, passando rapidamente para o pescoço. As minhas mãos deslizaram até à sua blusa. Desabotoei-a delicadamente e despi-a. As suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu pescoço e agarraram os meus braç cada momento. Cada toque. Cada beijo. Ao fim de uns minutos as calças também já estavam no chão. Tirei Margarida do meu colo, sentei-a à minha frente e beijei-a. Esta noite seriamos um só. As minhas mãos deslizaram até ao seu soutien preto. Olhei-a nos olhos. Ela anuiu, como se estivesse a dar permissão. Eu não sabia como reagir. Ela era demasiado frágil. Eu tinha medo de errar. Estávamos os dois no mesmo barco. Voltou a ajoelhar-se sobre mim e agarrou nos meus cabelos. As minhas mãos deslizavam desde o seu pescoço até às suas coxas. Puxou os lençóis para trás e arrastou os seus lábios pelo meu peito. Olhou-me nos olhos e sorriu.

[…]

Adormeceu com a sua cabeça no meu peito. Mexi no seu cabelo delicadamente e deslizei o meu dedo pelas suas costas nuas. Tinha sido a noite mais incrível da minha vida. Margarida parecia um anjo nos meus braços. Senti a sua respiração irregular. Eram quatro da manhã. Estava há mais de duas horas a olhar para ela e não me cansava. Ela era a criatura mais perfeita que eu alguma vez conhecera. Estava sempre preocupada com os que a rodeavam e era atenciosa. Era carinhosa, inteligente e bonita. Eu amava-a realmente. Ela entregou-se a mim de corpo e alma sem querer saber de mais nada. Envolveu os braços no meu tronco e suspirou. Continuava a dormir. Aproximei o meu corpo nu das suas costas, igualmente nuas e adormeci.

**POV Margarida (a partir do inicio do capitulo)**

Acordei ao som do meu despertador. Tomei um banho e comi um iogurte. Tocaram à campainha. Abri a porta. Era Edward. Com o seu sorriso brilhante e o cabelo perfeito.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentei, pegando na sua mão e fazendo-o entrar em casa.

- Estás tão empolgada, tem calma, é só Góis! – Afirmou.

- Não, não é só Góis! É Góis contigo! – Disse, beijando-o.

Tinha um peso diferente entre ser só Góis e ser Góis com ele. Góis já era perfeito, quanto mais ao lado do rapaz mais bonito que eu alguma vez vi em toda a minha vida. Pegou na minha mala de viagem e despedimo-nos da minha mãe e de Jacob. Saímos e fomos até sua casa. Insisti que tinha de me despedir de Esme e Carlisle, assim como dos seus irmãos. Voltámos à rua e entrámos no carro. Sentei-me ao seu lado e liguei o leitor de CDS.

- Não tem CD… - Avisou com um sorriso. – No porta-luvas tens alguns…

Abri o porta-luvas e remexi os CDS. Escolhi Lady gaga. Concentrou-se na estrada. Parecia algo distante.

- Estás bem? – Perguntei.

- Sim! – Respondeu. – E tu?

- Também! – Ripostei.

Olhei pela janela e ajeitei-me no banco. Após duas horas na estrada parámos na estação de serviço. Fui à casa de banho, enquanto Edward ficou na loja à procura de chocolates. Quando voltei para perto dele escolhi um snack. Ele já tinha duas pequenas tabletes e uma garrafa de Vitamin Water. Voltámos para o carro. Ainda tínhamos cerca de três horas de estrada pela frente. Durante a viagem falámos de imensos temas. Ainda não tinha conseguido encontrar uma forma de ficar confortável. Apesar de o banco ser cómodo, já estava a começar a ficar com o rabo quadrado. Edward riu. Mas cinco horas de viagem deixariam qualquer um desconfortável.

[…]

- Chegámos! – Anunciou, abrindo a minha porta do carro.

Sai do veículo e sorri.

- Isto vai ser o paraíso! – Afirmei.

Olhei em redor e fixei os olhos na casa. Era realmente bonita. Tinha um aspecto moderno mas ao mesmo tempo, rústico. Pelo que Edward me tinha contado, Esme restaurara-a há coisa de cinco anos atrás. Levou as malas até ao quarto e mostrou-me a casa. Era tão bonita por dentro, como por fora. Abriu as janelas para arejar a moradia e sentou-se na espreguiçadeira da varanda. Fixou o olhar no pequeno rio. Continuava a parecer-me distante. Mas não tanto como no carro. Parecia concentrado nas pessoas que passavam na rua.

- Em que estás a pensar? – Perguntei, ajoelhando-me atrás de si e envolvendo os meus braços no seu pescoço.

- Estou só a pensar em como isto aqui é bonito… já viste bem o convívio? As pessoas conhecem-se todas… era capaz de ficar aqui para sempre.

Concordava plenamente. Aquela vila tinha algo especial. Para além de ser, evidentemente, linda, tinha algo que não se encontrava facilmente: o convívio. De repente fiquei com uma imensa vontade de dar um mergulho no rio. Olhou-me nos olhos e sorriu.

- E que tal um banho no rio? – Sugeriu.

- De que estamos à espera?

Peguei na sua mão e puxei-o até ao quarto. Peguei no meu bikini e fui vesti-lo. Quando voltei ao quarto, Edward já estava despachado

- Vamos? – Perguntei, quando voltei para perto dele.

Anuiu. Calçou os chinelos e fomos até à rua. Caminhámos até ao ribeiro mais discreto, que ficava a pouco mais de quinhentos metros dali. Estendemos as toalhas na areia e deitámo-nos. Deitei-me de barriga para baixo e puxei o seu braço para cima da minha toalha. Comecei a brincar com os seus dedos e sorri. Um sorriso travesso que ele conhecia perfeitamente. Olhou-me nos olhos e abanou a cabeça. Ele sabia tão bem como eu que a água vinha directamente da nascente. Vinha completamente gelada. Nascente essa, que estava a menos de duzentos metros. Eu tinha quase a certeza que ele ia negar uma ida à água. Tínhamos a praia fluvial só para nós. Em Góis havia escola. Nós éramos apenas uns forasteiros com mais sorte que os outros. Tocou na minha face e beijou-ma. Puxou-me para o seu peito e envolveu os braços na minha cintura. Pegou-me no seu colo e fomos para dentro de água.

- Edward! – Gritei. Estava pronta para lhe dar um raspanete de todo o tamanho, mas os seus olhos brilhantes fizeram-me recuar. – A água está gelada! Vou vingar-me tanto!

- Acho que não tenho medo disso! Gosto das tuas vinganças! – Informou.

Realmente as minhas vinganças eram sempre muito docinhas. Estávamos de pé dentro de água. Nadei até ele e subi para as suas costas. Pousei as mãos no seu peito e beijei-lhe o cabelo. Agarrou nas minhas pernas e puxou-me para dentro de água, delicadamente. Envolvi o seu pescoço com os braços, e cerquei o meu tronco com as pernas. Encostei o meu nariz ao seu e beijei-o. Pegou nas minhas pernas e puxou-me mais para si. Entrelacei os meus dedos no seu cabelo, puxando a sua cabeça para mais perto da minha.

- Estás gelada! – Afirmou.

- Também tu! – Ripostei.

- Vamos para a areia?

- Não, sem antes fazer uma coisa!

Afastei o meu peito do seu e empoleirei-me nas minhas costas. Delicadamente, apoiei os joelhos nos seus ombros.

- Estou a magoar-te? – Questionei.

- Não! Mas cuidado para não bateres com a cabeça na areia. – Alertou.

- Certo!

Agarrou nos meus pés e impulsionou-me para dentro de água. Voltei à superfície e voltámos para a areia. Deitei-me na minha toalha e olhei-o nos olhos. Estremeci.

- Tens frio? – Perguntou, deslizando o seu dedo sobre a minha coluna. Anuí. – Vem cá!

Levantei-me e sentei-me ao seu lado. Pegou na minha toalha e colocou-a sobre os meus ombros.

- Deita-te! – Disse-me.

Enrolada na toalha, aconcheguei-me no seu peito. Deslizava o meu dedo indicador sobre o seu tórax.

- Tens fome? – Perguntou.

- Não muita, e tu?

Abanou a cabeça.

- Trouxe bolachas, queres? – Perguntou.

- Isso seria uma boa ideia!

Abriu o fecho da mala e tirou um pacote de bolachas de chocolate. Agarrou no meu cabelo e fez-me um rabo-de-cavalo. Abriu-me o pacote das bolachas e deu-mo.

Quando lhe passei o pacote das bolachas para ele o arrumar, levantei-me.

- Anda comigo! – Pedi. – Preciso de explorar! Já viste bem estas plantas todas…? Precisam de alguém para as apreciar!

Peguei na sua mão e levantei-o. Subimos o muro de pedra, e seguimos o pequeno carreiro de areia. Cada cantinho tinha algo especial. Olhei em redor completamente atónita com tanta beleza.

- Estive aqui há cinco anos… parei de explorar precisamente aqui! – Afirmei, apontando para um ramo partido enraizado no chão.

- Porque é que paraste?

- Porque tinha doze anos e ia caindo nesta pequena falésia! Estava com os meus tios e eles não me deixaram avançar! Pensei em ir a nado, mas eles também não deixaram… o Ruben queria ir comigo, mas eles não deixaram na mesma! – Expliquei abanando a cabeça.

- Quem é o Ruben? – Perguntou curioso.

- O Ruben foi um rapaz de quem gostei. Não o vejo há quatro anos! Mas aposto que não queres falar desse assunto! – Sugeri.

Anuiu. Eu apostava MESMO que ele não quereria falar sobre aquilo. Iria ser constrangedor, tanto para um como para outro.

- Edward! – Chamei. – Ajuda-me a subir a raiz para passar para o outro lado, por favor! – Pedi delicadamente.

Saltou para a raiz e agachou-se sobre um tronco. Pegou na minha mão e ajudou-me a subir. Passou para o outro lado e ajudou-a a descer. Subir e descer pequenas colinas tornava-se complicado por causa das malas.

- Passa-me a tua mala, se faz favor! – Pediu-me.

_Este rapaz sabe sempre aquilo em que estou a pensar._

Pegou nas nossas malas e escondeu-as na vegetação. Continuámos a caminhada até encontrarmos uma pequena falésia.

- Olha, há aqui umas escadas… - Avisei. – Anda!

Peguei na sua mão e arrastei-o pelas escadas acima. Essas escadas iam dar a uma grande clareira cheia de árvores em redor. Subiu para um ramo e pegou em mim, ajudando-me também a subir. Escalámos gradualmente a árvore e chegámos quase ao topo.

- Wow! – Disse. – Isto é lindo… que vista maravilhosa!

- É! Tem uma vista realmente bonita! – Concordou. – Mas temos de descer. Já são seis da tarde, não almoçámos e não lanchámos! Estamos a andar há horas!

Anuí. Comecei a descer a grande árvore. Seguiu os meus passos até chegar ao chão. Descemos a grande escadaria e chegámos à pequena falésia.

- CUIDADO! – Gritou, segurando na minha cintura e puxando-me para terra segura.

A minha respiração ficou ofegante. O meu pé tinha escorregado no piso menos firme da arriba. Quase caí dentro de água. Mas não era esse o grande problema. O problema seria bater com a cabeça nas pedras do fundo do rio. Agarrei-me ao seu pescoço e regularizei a respiração.

- Obrigada!

- Não te quero perder hoje… controla as emoções e toma a atenção ao sitio onde metes os pés! – Avisou.

Anuí. Pegou na minha mão e seguiu em frente, coordenando-me. Chegámos novamente à grande raiz. Passámos para o outro lado. O resto do caminho foi calmo. Tirou as nossas malas da vegetação e voltámos para a areia.

- Que gelo! – Afirmei.

Passou-me o seu casaco. Subimos as escadas de madeira e começámos a caminhar no atalho de areia.

- Au! – Disse.

- Então? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou, pousando as mãos na minha cara.

- Acho que espetei qualquer coisa no dedo do pé…

Sentei-me no chão e analisei.

- Não vejo nada… mas dói!

- Vem cá! – Disse-me.

Colocou-me nas suas costas. Agarrei-me ao seu pescoço e agarrou nas minhas pernas. Sentia o cheiro de seu perfume. Aquele cheiro bom e estonteante. Chegámos ao centro da vila em poucos minutos. Rodou a chave na fechadura e entrámos. Subiu as escadas e sentou-me na cama. Foi até à casa de banho buscar uma garrafa de álcool e betadine. Analisou o meu pé e viu uma farpa de madeira enfiada no meu dedo. Arrancou-a delicadamente e desinfectou com álcool.

- Já alguma vez te disseram que és um amor? – Perguntei.

- Bem, acho que já me disseram, mas não me canso de ouvir.

- Então pronto, és um AMOR! – Dei ênfase a 'amor'.

- Vamos jantar fora? – Perguntou.

- Onde quiseres!

Beijou a minha testa e foi tomar um banho. Quando voltou ao quarto, já estava agarrada ao iPod. Levantei-me da cama e fui para a casa de banho. Quando voltei para o quarto, já tinha as minhas calças vermelhas vestidas, assim como a minha blusa vermelha e amarela com decote em U e com botões cremes de cima abaixo. Tinha também os meus all stars amarelos, assim como a minha bandolete vermelha.

- Pronto? – Perguntei.

Anuiu, pegando nos casacos. Segurou na minha mão e descemos as escadas. O restaurante que ele tinha planeado era quase em frente à casa. Tinha uma vista linda sobre o rio. Sentámo-nos na esplanada e fixámos os olhos na lua que estava ainda a nascer. Pedimos o jantar e ficámos a conversar enquanto não chegava a refeição. Quando chegaram as saladas, pausámos a conversa.

[…]

Quando terminámos a sobremesa fomos embora. Fomos dar uma volta pela vila. Apreciar as vistas e sentir o cheira do campo. Entrelacei os meus dedos nos seus e apoiei a cabeça no seu ombro. Vagueávamos pela vila sem querer saber de nada. Simplesmente, vagueávamos. Quando olhou para o relógio, já eram dez da noite. Vagueámos até chegarmos a casa.

- Edward? – Chamei. Estava na varanda, com os olhos fixados no céu. – Olha só! – Pedi, apontando para o céu.

Chegou perto de mim e agarrou-me pela cintura. Beijou o meu pescoço e olhou para o céu. Estava lua cheia. O seu reflexo na água seria capaz de iluminar a rua.

- É quase tão bonita como tu! – Afirmou.

Senti-me corar, porém, também não respondi. Não me virei. Não fiz nada. Passados alguns segundos virei-me para ele, lentamente. Agarrei no seu pescoço e beijei-o. Empurrei-o para o quarto e fechei a cortina. Empurrei-o até à cama e sentei-o. Sentei-me no seu colo e deslizei o meu dedo pelas suas costas. Pousou a mão no meu rosto e puxou-o para junto do seu, beijando os meus lábios. Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e beijei-o novamente. As suas mãos deslizaram até à minha cintura e puxaram-me para o seu colo. Tinha uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo e beijava-o com uma determinação doida. Deitei-o sobre a cama e continuei a beija-lo. Os meus lábios desceram até ao seu pescoço e voltaram a subir até ao lóbulo da sua orelha. Continuava ajoelhada sobre si a beijá-lo desenfreadamente. Fez as suas mãos deslizarem até às minhas coxas. Comecei a sentir falta de ar. Mas não ia parar. Não agora. Não neste momento. Arrastou os seus lábios pelo meu braço dando tempo para repor a mina respiração. Também já começara a sentir uma certa ansiedade da sua parte. Não sabia se ele iria reagir bem ou mal à minha decisão. Mas o momento estava a ser óptimo. Fiz as minhas mãos deslizarem até ao seu peito e comecei a desabotoar a sua camisa.

- Tens a certeza? – Perguntou, por entre beijos.

- Estou mais certa que nunca! – Afirmei.

Desabotoei todos os botões da sua camisa e despi-a. Agarrou no meu rosto e encostou-o ao seu. Arrastou os seus lábios pelo meu rosto, passando rapidamente para o pescoço. As suas mãos deslizaram até à minha blusa. Desabotoou-a delicadamente e despiu-a. As minhas mãos deslizaram pelo seu pescoço e agarraram os seus braços. Senti cada momento. Cada toque. Cada beijo. Ao fim de uns minutos as calças também já estavam no chão. Tirou-me do seu colo, e por momentos entrei em pânico. Pensei que ele me estivesse a negar. Mas sentou-me à sua frente e beijou-me. Esta noite seriamos um só. As suas mãos deslizaram até ao meu soutien preto. Olhou-me nos olhos. Ela anui, como se ele precisasse de permissão para me despir. Eu não sabia como reagir. Eu tinha medo de errar. Ele com certeza que sabia como fazer mas eu…? Eu não! Eu não fazia ideia de como reagir. Voltei a ajoelhar-me sobre si e agarrei nos seus cabelos. As suas mãos deslizavam desde o meu pescoço até às minhas coxas. Puxei os lençóis para trás e arrastei os meus lábios pelo seu peito. Olhei-o nos olhos e sorri.

[…]

No dia seguinte quando acordei sentia-me nas nuvens. Olhei para Edward, que dormia profundamente ao meu lado. Parecia tão sereno. Os meus dedos deslizaram pelo seu peito completamente nu. Beijei-o ao de leve e envolvi-o nos meus braços. Aconchegou a cabeça no meu pescoço e suspirou. Ele nunca fizera aquilo. Eu é que escondia a cabeça no seu pescoço. Mas ele não, ele protegia-me, não se protegia. Era uma sensação tão fora de normal. Sentir a sua respiração no meu pescoço e sentir que o estou a proteger. Eu amava-o realmente. E esperava que fosse recíproco. Porque se não fosse, eu teria a maior desilusão da minha vida. Entreguei-me a ele de corpo e alma, tal como ele fizera. A luz do sol irradiava o quarto através das suas cortinas brancas. Eu sentia-me feliz. Mais feliz que nunca. Inspirei o perfume do seu cabelo. Larguei-me dos seus braços e levantei-me. Fui até à casa de banho tomar um duche. Vesti a sua camisa branca, do dia anterior e fui até à cozinha. Preparei o pequeno-almoço e voltei a subir as escadas. Quando entrei no quarto Edward estava sentado na cama a espreguiçar-se.

- Aqui estás tu! – Felicitou.

Pousei o tabuleiro na secretária e saltei para a cama. Puxou-me para o seu peito e beijou os meus lábios.

- Pensavas que tinha fugido? – Perguntei, risonha.

- Contigo nunca se sabe…

- Parvo!

Ajoelhei-me no seu colo e abracei-o. Beijou o meu pescoço e mordiscou a minha orelha. Saí do seu colo e corri até à secretária, pegando no tabuleiro e levando-o até à cama.

- Hum! Preparaste o pequeno-almoço! És um amor! – Afirmou.

Beijou a minha bochecha e bebeu o sumo de laranja. Sorri. Edward virou-se para a sua mesa-de-cabeceira e tirou uma margarida branca. Ainda não tinha reparado no pormenor das flores. Colocou uma madeixa do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e prendeu a flor no meu cabelo. Sentou-me no seu colo e beijou-me o rosto. Peguei no croissant e dei uma dentada.

- Estavas com fome? – Perguntou.

- Alguma!

Deu uma dentada no meu croissant e pegou numa bolacha. Bebi a limonada e terminei o croissant. Mexeu no meu cabelo e beijou o meu pescoço. Peguei numa bolacha e mordi-a.

- O que estás a pensar fazer hoje? – Perguntei, quebrando o silêncio.

- Bem, estava a pensar em visitar uma outra lagoa, oitocentos metros mais a sul. Também tem muita coisa para explorar.

Sorri. Parecia ser boa ideia. Levantei-me da cama e peguei na sua mão. Puxei-o da cama.

- Vai tomar um banho, para acordares como deve ser… quero ir curtir! – Afirmei, agarrando no seu rosto e beijando-o.

- Às suas ordens!

- E já agora, se não achar o comentário muito descabido, boxers pretos ficam-lhe muito bem Sr. Cullen! – Afirmei, mordendo o lábio.

Pegou na minha cintura e pegou-me nos seus braços. Entrelacei as pernas no seu tronco e envolvi os meus braços no seu pescoço.

- Se me permite, não vou fazer qualquer tipo de comentário à sua roupa interior! Porque ainda tenho um ataque cardíaco e não poderíamos aproveitar os dois dias restantes! – Respondeu, beijando o meu ombro.

- Queres dizer alguma coisa com isso? – Questionei ironicamente, com um ar cansado.

- Queres mesmo que te responda? – Gargalhou.

- É melhor não! – Sugeri, beijando o seu rosto.

Atirou-me para cima da cama e ajoelhou-se sobre mim. Desviou a camisa, beijou o meu abdómen e fez os seus dedos deslizarem na minha barriga. Arrastou os seus lábios pelo meu corpo. Começou a fazer-me cócegas nos pés e foi até à barriga. Fui assolada pela risota.

- Vai-te embora! – Ordenei, por entre risos.

Beijou os meus lábios e foi embora. Vesti o meu bikini branco e o meu vestido rosa choque. Quando Edward voltou, pegou-me no seu colo e levou-me até à cama.

- O que é que me vais fazer agora? – Perguntei.

- Nada demais!

Beijou o meu pescoço e as suas mãos deslizaram até às minhas pernas. Quando já estava lançada, Edward parou.

- Vais ter de esperar por logo à noite… - Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e fiz beicinho. – Isso comigo não resulta! – Disse, a rir.

- Mas devia resultar! – Praguejei.

- Pensei que querias explorar! – Disse-me.

- Queria explorar outro tipo de coisas… - Disse-lhe, de um modo perverso, deslizando a minha mão pelo seu peito, desde o seu pescoço até ao seu umbigo.

- Não acredito que estás a dizer isso… - Afirmou com um sorriso, abanando a cabeça.

- Bem… - Pensei nas minhas próprias palavras. – Acho que estou fora de mim. Não ligues a nada daquilo que disser hoje! – Aconselhei.

Edward anuiu. Pegámos nas malas e fomos até à rua. Peguei na sua mão e caminhámos até ao pequeno atalho que nos levaria até ao riacho. Edward contou-ma algumas das suas aventuras em Góis com os seus irmãos. Contou-me da vez que partiu a cabeça a tentar subir a uma pequena árvore. Contou-me de quando Emmett tinha tentado explorar o carreiro sozinho, e que chagara ao pé dos pais a chorar por causa duma cobra. Ou da vez em que Alice, Rose e Jasper tinham ficado presos numa árvore durante duas horas. Diverti-me imenso no caminho. Quando chegámos ao ribeiro, o pequeno areal estava completamente deserto, tal como Edward afirmara. Estendemos as toalhas e fomos à água. Mais uma vez estava gelada.

- Está fria! – Afirmei, pousando as mãos ao de leve sobre a água. Edward mergulhou e nadou até mim. – Vê lá o que fazes… - Avisei.

- Tem calma! – Pediu.

Pegou nas minhas mãos delicadamente. Entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus e beijou-me ao de leve. Cuidadosamente, sentou-me nos seus ombros.

- O que estás a fazer? – Perguntei.

- Quero mostrar-te uma coisa que eu e o Jasper descobrimos há cinco anos, na concentração motard.

- Tu vieste à concentração motard desse ano? – Perguntei, céptica. Anuiu. – Eu também vim a essa concentração. Estive acampada no terreno de uma senhora, três casas abaixo da tua.

- Então quase que aposto que vais adorar aquilo que te vou mostrar!

Caminhou cuidadosamente através da água e colocou-me outra vez na água. Desviou os arbustos e deixou-ma passar.

- Oh meu deus, o que é isto?

- A corrente do rio traz uma grande parte de objectos para aqui, só que não passam pelos arbustos. Lembras-te de uma senhora ter deixado cair o carrinho de bebé na água?

Sim, eu lembrava-me desse caricato episódio. A senhora não trancou o carrinho, e quando tirou o bebé, o veículo deslizou para a água. Como era muito pesado, ninguém o conseguiu apanhar. Fixei os olhos nos objectos que estavam em cima da terra, por causa da maré. Percorri todos os objectos com o olhar. Lá estava o carrinho.

- Os meus chinelos! – Gritei, agarrando nos velhos chinelos cor de laranja.

- São teus? – Perguntou. – A Alice esteve a passos de ficar com eles.

- O casaco do meu primo! – Sussurrei, pegando no casaco esfarrapado. – As coisas vêm mesmo parar TODAS aqui… a minha tia ficou completamente desesperada por causa deste casaco… mas na verdade, fui eu que o deixei cair na água… - Admiti.

Edward fez um sorriso irónico.

- Mas foi só nesse ano que os objectos vieram para aqui… depois voltaram a fechar o canal e não tiraram daqui esta tralha toda…

- Olha, isto aqui também tem aspecto de ser teu! – Disse, pegando num vestido verde e amarelo. – É? - Suspirei e anuí. – Vocês tiveram despesas à farta nesse ano, não?

- Um bocadinho… - Admiti. Remexi em toda a tralha. – Ahhh! – Gritei. Saltando para o pescoço de Edward.

- Que foi? – Perguntou, preocupado. – Ah é só uma cobra de água. São inofensivas! Queres procurar mais alguma coisa?

Remexi nos objectos e encontrei a minha lanterna da sorte. Abanei-a na mão. Abri a tampa das pilhas e tirei uma fotografia lá de dentro, já meia degradada.

- És tu? – Questionou.

- Sim! No rio principal… - Olhei para a foto mais intensamente. – Hum… rapazes giros!

- Deixa-me ver! – Pediu, pegando na fotografia. Gargalhou e disse: - Sou eu e os meus irmãos!

- Que vida irónica! Se não tivesse perdido a maldita lanterna, saberia da tua existência!

Segurou na minha cintura e inclinou-se para a frente. Pegou num DC azul e vermelho.

- Ah isso é do Ruben!

- Quem é que perde um DC?

- Ele já tinha bebido duas cervejas…

- Querias namorar com um alcoólico? Que gosto! – Afirmou ironicamente.

Empurrei-o para dentro de água. Pegou na minha cintura e submergiu-me. Coloquei a cabeça do lado de fora e respirei, ofegante.

- AHHH! Como te odeio! – Afirmei.

Pegou-me no seu colo e sussurrou:

- Desafio-te para uma corrida! O último a chegar à margem, paga o almoço no bar dos hambúrgueres.

Anuí com um sorriso desafiador. Saímos debaixo dos arbustos e pusemo-nos a postos. Comecei a nadar rapidamente. Quando cheguei à margem Edward ainda não tinha chegado. Fiquei em pé na areia. Ele nunca mais chegava. Só podia estar a gozar comigo, mas comecei a ficar preocupada.

- Edward? – Chamei. – Edward aparece! Já não estás a ter piada…

Não obtive resposta. Dei uns passos até ficar com os pés dentro de água. Estava pronta para mergulhar e ir à sua procura.

- Buh! – Disse, enterrando os seus dedos na minha barriga.

Dei um salto para trás, tropecei e caí nos seus braços.

- Estúpido, parvo, anormal, idiota, imbecil! Odeio-te! – Gritei, esmurrando o seu peito.

- Cala-te! – Ordenou, esmagando os seus lábios contra os meus.

As suas mãos deslizaram até às minhas ancas e puxaram-me contra o seu peito. Quando me deixou respirar, olhei-o nos olhos e perguntei:

- Sabes o susto que me pregaste? Pensei que te tinhas afogado na zona alta do rio! Tens noção dos milhares de pensamentos que me passaram pela cabeça? Nunca mais voltes a fazer isso… NUNCA!

- Desculpa, nunca pensei que ficasses tão preocupada… - Afirmou, envolvendo-me nos seus braços. Abraçou-me e sussurrou: - Parece que te devo um almoço…

- Por causa do susto que me pregaste devias-me pagar uns três ou quatro almoços! – Resmunguei.

Ouvi-o rir. Pegou na minha mão e levou-me até à toalha. Tinha o bikini completamente molhado. Enrolei a toalha à volta do tronco.

- Edward? – Chamei. – Podes dar-me uma ajudinha?

- Do que precisas?

- Trocar de bikini!

Lançou-me um sorriso perverso e veio até mim. Enquanto eu segurava na toalha, Edward desfez o laço do bikini. Tirou a parte molhada e vestiu-me uma parte de cima seca. A toalha deslizou até à minha zona abdominal. Segurou na toalha enquanto eu vestia uma parte debaixo completamente seca.

- Obrigada! – Agradeci gentilmente, apesar de saber que não tinha sido um sacrifício para ele.

Sorriu e vestiu uma t-shirt. Vesti o meu vestido cor-de-rosa e arrumei a toalha. Peguei na toalha de Edward e abanei-a para os pequenos grãos de areia caírem. Dobrei-a delicadamente e coloquei-a dentro da sua mala. Envolveu o seu braço na minha cintura e colocou-me em cima de um grande rochedo. Passou-me a sua mala e também ele subiu.

- Temos de ir por aqui? – Perguntei. – Vai ser um longo percurso…

- Vem cá! – Chamou.

Baixou-se ligeiramente e subi para as suas costas. Agarrei-me ao seu pescoço e segurei nas nossas malas. Começou a subir uma longa e alta colina. Sentia-o ofegante.

- Edward põe-me no chão! – Pedi. – Assim é mais fácil… chegas lá acima completamente morto…

- Tens a certeza que não te importas? – Perguntou.

- Eu tenho perninhas!

- E que perninhas… - Devaneou. Dei-lhe um murro no braço. – Estava só a brincar… - Afirmou. – Apesar de ser verdade! – Sussurrou.

Fingi que não tinha ouvido o comentário. Sorri e coloquei os pés no chão.

- Dá cá a tua mala! – Pedi, tirando-lhe o saco das costas.

Continuei a subir a colina até chegarmos a uma pequena plataforma de madeira. Subimos as escadas e entrámos no restaurante. Pedimos dois hambúrgueres e dois sumos. Fomos almoçar para a esplanada. Devorámos os hambúrgueres e bebemos os sumos. Voltámos para a praia fluvial e estendemos novamente as toalhas. Deitei-me de barriga para baixo a ouvir música no meu iPod. Edward sentou-se nas minhas costas e beijou o meu pescoço. Virei o pescoço e olhei para os seus olhos. Na sua mão, abanava um frasco de protector solar. Espalhou o creme nas minhas costas e nas minhas pernas. Quando terminou, já ia a sair das minhas costas quando o impedi.

- Faz-me uma massagem… por favor! – Pedi com um sorriso.

As suas mãos deslizaram firmes ao longo das minhas pernas. Desfez o laço do bikini e tirou os fios das minhas costas. As suas grandes mãos massajaram os meus ombros e deixaram-me sonolenta. Ele tinha imenso jeito. Estivemos ali um tempo interminável. No fim, voltou a prender o bikini.

- Agora, quero que pagues! – Afirmou, num sussurro. – Com aquilo que quiseres!

Deitou-se na sua toalha de barriga para baixo e fechou os olhos. Lentamente, levantei-me e sentei-me nas suas costas. Prendi o meu cabelo e beijei o seu pescoço.

- Que falta de originalidade!

- Shiu! Não entendes nada! A tua massagem não teve qualidade nenhuma! Quem é que faz massagens com protector solar? – Perguntei, abanando a cabeça.

Abri o fecho da minha mala e tirei o meu creme hidratante de chocolate.

- Não me vais fazer uma massagem com coisas afrodisíacas! – Alertou.

- Não me podes impedir! – Afirmei, num sussurro.

As minhas pequenas mãos, não tão firmes, percorreram as suas costas e os seus braços. Barrei cada parte das suas costas com o meu creme. Ao fim de vinte minutos, saí das suas costas. Deitei-me na minha toalha e voltei a ligar o iPod. Senti uma grande sombra atrás de mim. Desviei o olhar. Edward estava em pé com a mão esticada na minha direcção. Pegou na minha mão e pôs-me de pé. Encostou-me ao seu peito e beijou-me o cabelo, envolveu nos seus braços na minha cintura.

- O que achas de irmos dar um passeio? – Perguntou.

- Parece-me uma ideia excelente…

Arrumámos as coisas na mala e subimos a colina. Fomos pôr as malas em casa e fomos para a rua. Edward pegou na máquina fotográfica e fotografou-me.

- Pára com isso! – Pedi, roubando-lhe o aparelho.

Fomos até á grande fonte e sentámo-nos na beira do muro. Sentíamos os salpicos nas costas. Peguei na sua mão e entrelacei os meus dedos nos seus. Com a outra mão atirei-lhe água do chafariz. Agarrou na minha cintura e atirou-me para dentro de água. Agarrei no seu braço e puxei-o.

- A nossa sorte é que aqui, toda a gente faz isto… - Disse. – Vamos embora!

- Vamos andar por aí assim? Todos molhados? – Perguntei, com o meu olhar persuasivo.

Suspirou e abanou a cabeça. Pegou na minha mão e ajudou-me a sair da fonte. Fomos até casa. Entrei na casa de banho, peguei em duas toalhas e passei-lhe uma. Agarrou-me na cintura e puxou-me para o seu peito.

- Só logo à noite! – Avisei.

Abanou a cabeça e beijou-me. Tirei o vestido molhado e troquei-o por um outro verde.

- Esse é MUITO mais giro que o outro! – Afirmou, fazendo a sua mão deslizar até à minha perna.

- Sim, é muito mais curto e decotado… muito tentador! – Afirmei com um sorriso, separando-me do seu corpo.

Pegou no meu braço e voltou a puxar-me. Olhei para ele impaciente. Pegou nas minhas pernas e pôs-me no seu colo. Agarrei no seu pescoço e sorri. Encostei a minha testa na dele e os nossos lábios ficaram a poucos centímetros de distância. As minhas pernas envolviam o seu tronco. Quando estava quase a beijá-lo, o telemóvel tocou. A minha cabeça inclinou-se para trás e abanou. Saltei do colo de Edward e fui até à mala.

- Sim? – Disse, quando atendi o telemóvel.

- _Olá! _– Respondeu Alice.

- Alice! Tudo bem?

- _Sim, e vocês? Estão a portar-se bem? O que é que têm feito?_

- É claro que nos portamos bem… temos feito muita coisa… já corremos a vila toda!

- _Ainda bem que se estão a divertir! No meu quarto tens roupa decente, se precisares…_

- Que tipo de roupa decente…? – Perguntei, caminhando até ao seu quarto, no fundo do corredor.

Abri o armário e tirei uns vestidos bem justinhos e coloridos.

- _Quase que aposto que já está no meu quarto a ver os vestidos!_

_-_ Para que é que vou precisar de um vestido justo e colorido?

- _Tu lá saberás! Diverte-te! Bye._

- Xau!

Voltei ao quarto de Edward e sentei-me na cama à espera que ele trocasse de roupa. Esperei, esperei, esperei.

- Edward! – Chamei. – Despacha-te!

Nem sinal dele. Desci as escadas e fui até à sala, à cozinha e ao quarto de visitas. Voltei a subir e fui a todos os quartos. Quando entrei na casa de banho, lá estava ele. Caminhei até ao seu corpo, que estava imóvel junto à janela. Passei as mãos pelas suas costas nuas e beijei a sua orelha.

- O que se passa? – Perguntei.

- Estava só a pensar numas coisas… nada de mais!

- Continuo a achar que tu pensas que não te conheço… - Afirmei, saindo da casa de banho.

- Margarida… - Chamou delicadamente. – Vem cá, por favor! – Pediu.

Voltei à casa de banho, completamente furiosa. Fiquei à porta a olhar para ele. Edward tinha de aprender que a minha paciência não era infindável. Tinha limites. Se ele não me queria contar o seu passado, tudo bem. Não o iria pressionar. Mas tinha de ser honesto comigo durante a relação. Aproximou-se do meu corpo e as suas mãos deslizaram até à minha cintura.

- Já me queres contar aquilo em que estavas a pensar, ou queres continuar a fazer de mim parva?

- Pára de dizer isso! – Ordenou, beijando os meus lábios. – Vá lá… não vamos discutir agora… vamos lá para fora explorar e divertirmo-nos!

Não deixei de sorrir. Entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus e sorriu. Arrastou-me até à porta da rua.

- Edward, a minha mala… - Alertei.

- Não vais precisar da mala! – Afirmou.

Andámos até chegarmos a um sítio meio sombrio. Entrámos no meio da vegetação e a vista era mesmo linda. Havia musgo, árvores altas, grandes rochas e o pequeno riacho. Edward elevou-me até ao rochedo que dava acesso a outra das partes do pequeno bosque.

- Wow! – Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

- É realmente bonito, não é? – Questionou observando o espaço à sua volta. – Chama-se Ribeira da Pena… este é apenas um riacho que sai da ribeira principal… mas não deixa de ser muito bonito…

Pegou-me no seu colo e saltou de um rochedo para outro. Voltou a colocar-me no chão e sorriu. Colocou a sua mão dentro de água e mergulhou.

- Edward! Estás doido? Não temos toalhas! – Alertei.

- Não te preocupes com isso! Vem! – Chamou.

Afinal quem iria recusar um convite tão apetecível como este? Tirei o vestido e mergulhei. Embrulhei os meus braços no seu pescoço e beijei-o.

- Amo-te tanto! – Afirmei, escondendo a cara no seu pescoço.

Abanou a cabeça e beijou o meu cabelo molhado.

- Amo-te mais! – Avisou, sorrindo.

- Vamos cantar! – Pedi. – Não olhes para mim assim! – Pedi novamente.

- Cantar o quê?

_**Ours – The bravery**_

**After tonight,**

**Who knows where we'll be tomorrow**

**What if we're never here again?**

**After tonight**

**This will be a lifetime ago**

**So let's stay up until the sky bleeds red.**

**And we'll stop, stop, stop the world from moving**

**Stop, stop, stop the grass from turning**

**Stop this night from fading away**

**This time is ours**

**If I could hold this moment in my hands**

**I'd stop the world from moving**

**I'd stop the grass from turning**

**This time is ours**

**Inside a frozen memory of us**

**And we are motionless, motionless**

**Gone like a dream that I have just awoken from**

**Fading away, just out of reach**

**And we are here, but I already miss you**

**Even as you're lying next to me**

**And we'll stop, stop, stop the world from moving**

**Stop, stop, stop the grass from turning**

**Stop this night from fading away**

**This time is ours**

**If I could hold this moment in my hands**

**I'd stop the world from moving**

**I'd stop the grass from turning**

**This time is ours**

**Inside a frozen memory of us**

**And we are motionless, motionless x3**

**And we'll stop, stop, stop the world from moving**

**Stop, stop, stop the grass from turning**

**Stop this night from fading away, fading away**

**This time is ours**

**If I could hold this moment in my hands**

**I'd stop the world from moving**

**I'd stop the grass from turning**

**This time is ours**

**Inside a frozen memory of us**

**And we are motionless, motionless**

**This time is ours x5**

- Tu és tão perfeita! – Afirmou, beijando os meus lábios.

- Sou perfeita e fria! Estou gelada Edward Cullen! Deixa a perfeição para depois! – Pedi.

Pegou-me no seu colo e saímos da água.

- Como vou aquecer agora, espertalhão? – Questionei.

Puxou-me para os seus braços e abraçou-me.

- Continuo gelada! – Reclamei.

Edward puxou-me para o seu ombro, pegando-me como se fosse um saco de batatas.

- Põe-me no chão, por favor! – Gritei.

- Pára de reclamar!

Manteve-me no seu ombro, pegou no meu vestido e no seu casaco e voltámos para casa. Quando entrámos, Edward levou-me até ao quarto e atirou-me sobre a cama. Sentou-se sobre a minha barriga e beijou o meu pescoço. Olhei-o séria.

- Sai de cima de mim! – Ordenei. – Vou tomar banho! E não preciso de ajuda! – Afirmei.

Empurrei-o para cima da cama e corri até à casa de banho e abri a torneira do duche. Quando estava a regular a temperatura da água, algo inesperado aconteceu. O tubo da torneira rebentou e mandou água por toda a parte.

- EDWARD! – Gritei.

Correu até à casa de banho e desligou a torneira.

- Pensava que não precisavas de ajuda! – Disse, num tom irónico.

- E não precisava se isto não tivesse rebentado por todos os lados! Ainda não sou assim tão senil para não conseguir tomar banho!

- Hum! Tens a certeza? – Perguntou, com a sua voz persuasiva, arrastando os seus lábios pelas minhas costas até ao meu pescoço.

- Agora tenho um bocado menos de certeza… Ai Edward, pára com isso, estás a desconcentrar-me!

- Há uma casa de banho maior lá em baixo… tem uma banheira… daquelas parecidas com um jacuzzi!

_Não acredito que estás a fazer isto comigo, Edward Cullen!_

Agarrei-me no seu pescoço. Pegou nas minhas pernas e agarrou-me no seu colo. Entrelacei as pernas no seu tronco. Desceu as escadas e entrou na casa de banho. Beijei os seus lábios e agarrei os seus cabelos. Sentou-me numa cadeira e abriu a torneira. Ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e beijou-me o braço. Arrastou os seus lábios até ao meu ombro e voltou a pegar-me nos seus braços. Delicadamente, despiu o meu vestido. Despi o seu casaco e tirei-lhe a t-shirt. Enfiou-me dentro da banheira ligou o sistema das bolhas. Despejou uma grande quantidade de produto para espuma e sentou-se ao meu lado na banheira. Ajoelhei-me no seu colo e beijei-o. A água quente despertava todos os meus sentidos. Agarrei na raiz dos seus cabelos e puxei-os. As suas mãos dançavam pelo meu corpo. Passaram pelas minhas pernas, pelas minhas coxas, pela minha cintura, pelo meu peito, pelo meu pescoço, pela minha cara e pelo meu cabelo. As suas mãos empurravam-me para o seu corpo. Os meus lábios percorreram o seu peito e a sua cara. As minhas mãos percorreram, também todo o seu corpo. Passaram pelas suas pernas e pelo seu peito, passando para a sua cara e para os seus cabelos. A sua mão passou para trás das suas costas e fechou a torneira.

- Edward! – Disse por entre beijos. – Acho que o objectivo principal era tomar banho…

Suspirou e afastou-se de mim. Passou-me o frasco do champô e fixou os olhos em mim. Enchi o cabelo de espuma e abri o chuveiro. Tirei a espuma do cabelo e voltei a desligar a água. Saí da banheira e enrolei-me na toalha. Peguei na mão de Edward e puxei-o para fora da banheira.

- Acho que temos muita roupa vestida! – Afirmei, envolvendo os meus braços no seu pescoço.

As suas mãos deslizaram até às minhas pernas. Pegou-me no seu colo e levou-me para o quarto. Atirou-me sobre a cama e beijou o meu pescoço. Os seus lábios arrastaram-se pelo meu ombro e pela minha cara. As minhas pernas entrelaçaram-se no seu corpo. As suas mãos pareciam estar em todo o lado ao mesmo tempo. Deslizavam até às minhas pernas e às minhas coxas. Suavemente, porém com alguma violência, subiam até ao meu pescoço. Estava deitado sobre o meu corpo, com uma delicadeza que me deliciava. Rolei sobre a cama e sentei-me no seu abdómen. Dobrei-me sobre o seu corpo e beijei o seu peito. Os meus lábios arrastaram-se ao longo do seu pescoço até ao seu rosto. Delicadamente desfez o laço do meu bikini. As minhas mãos deslizaram até aos cordões dos seus calções de banho e desfizeram o nó. Os seus dedos deslizaram pela parte lateral do meu corpo e desfizeram os pequenos nós dos meus calções do bikini. Estávamos sentados na cama. Estava no seu colo, com as minhas pernas entrelaçadas no seu tronco. Estava no paraíso. O seu corpo contorceu-se debaixo do meu. Era esmagada pelas sensações. Beijei os seus lábios e rapidamente fiquei com falta de ar. Desviou o rosto do meu e beijou o meu ombro nu. Esmagou o seu corpo contra o meu. As suas emoções também já eram bastante palpáveis. A minha ansiedade também já estava bem delineada. Sentia o meu sangue fervilhar nas minhas veias à espera do próximo passo. O seu corpo voltou a contorcer-se e percebi que era o momento. Ainda não me habituara à ideia. As suas mãos passaram pela minha cintura e pressionaram-me contra o seu corpo. Uma dor cortante veio do fundo do meu corpo. Agarrei no seu cabelo e puxei-o. Mordi o meu lábio e suspirei. A minha respiração era ofegante contra o seu corpo. As suas mãos deslizavam no meu peito e passavam rapidamente para as minhas coxas. O meu pescoço inclinou-se para trás e o meu corpo contorceu-se contra o seu. Ouvi um queixume vindo do fundo da sua garganta. Era a melhor sensação que eu alguma vez tivera na minha vida. E estava a acontecer com o homem que eu amava. Os meus dedos entrelaçaram-se nos seus cabelos e puxaram-nos, puxando também o seu rosto para perto do meu. As minhas mãos deslizaram até às suas costas. Quando voltou a pressionar o seu corpo contra o meu, as minhas unhas cravaram-se nas suas costas, fazendo com que ele gritasse. Um grunhido profundo apoderou-se de mim. Contorci-me contra o seu peito. Edward suspirou e deplorou. Agarrou no meu cabelo e puxou-o. Mordi o seu pescoço em resposta à dor que sentia. Começámos a abrandar o ritmo e Edward deitou-se sobre a cama, levando-me com ele. O meu corpo nu contra o seu criava uma espécie de corrente eléctrica. Estava deitado sobre o meu peito quando de repente se separou de mim. Deitei-me sobre a almofada e regularizei a minha respiração. Fixei os olhos no tecto. Edward estava deitado ao meu lado, com a respiração ainda ofegante. Olhei para ele e suspirei. Enrolei o meu corpo no lençol branco e aconcheguei a cabeça no seu peito. O braço envolveu as minhas costas.

- Desculpa a dentada! – Consegui por fim dizer.

Edward sorriu. Os meus dedos percorreram a marca no seu pescoço. As suas mãos puxaram o meu rosto contra o seu e beijou-me.

- Tens fome? – Perguntou.

Com tantas emoções, tinha-me esquecido da fome. Anuí. Levantou-se da cama e vestiu uns boxers vermelhos. Beijou o meu cabelo e saiu do quarto. Olhei para o relógio da mesa-de-cabeceira. Eram 20h36m. Enrosquei a cabeça na almofada e apertei os lençóis contra o meu peito. Revi cada momento na minha cabeça. Cada suspiro. Cada momento. Cada toque. Cada beijo. Sorri. Quando Edward voltou ao quarto, trazia um tabuleiro cheio de coisas. Pousou-o sobre a cama e sentou-se a meu lado. Sentei-me e peguei num croissant e num pacote de leite com chocolate. Quando terminei voltei a enroscar-me na almofada. Edward permanecia sentado na cama, a comer. Fechei os olhos por um momento. Quando os abri tinha um par de olhos verdes pregados em mim.

- Olá! – Disse-lhe.

- Olá! – Aconchegou-me no seu corpo e começou a mexer nos meus cabelos. – Apetece-me fazer uma loucura! – Afirmou.

- Mais loucura? O meu coração é demasiado fraco para isso! – Afirmei com um sorriso.

- Eu aposto que vais gostar da ideia… Alinhas?

- Conta-me primeiro!

Abanou a cabeça. Suspirei e sentei-me na cama. Pegou na minha mão e levantou-me da cama. Pegou nas minhas mãos ao de leve e deixou-a cair ao longo do meu corpo.

- Veste um bikini! – Sussurrou. – Só por prevenção!

Comecei a pensar em imensas possibilidades. O que é que ele queria fazer depois daquilo que fizéramos? Foi até à sua mala e tirou uns calções de banho. Vestiu-os sobre os boxers e vestiu uma t-shirt. Abri a minha mala e tirei um bikini verde e amarelo.

- Ajudas-me? – Perguntei, como pretexto para o seu toque delicado.

Veio até perto de mim e ajudou-me a vestir a parte de cima do meu fato de banho. Beijou o meu pescoço e sentou-se na cama. Vesti o resto do bikini e vesti um vestido azul-escuro. Pegou nas malas de praia e agarrou na minha mão. Não sabia onde íamos. Mas estava morta para descobrir.

- Onde é que me vais levar? – Questionei sem parar.

Ele permaneceu silencioso. Não abriu a boca nem uma única vez. Chegámos a um sítio muito calmo e muito bonito. Transmitia muita calma. Sentou-se no chão e puxou-me para o seu colo. Envolveu o meu tronco nos seus braços e escondeu a cabeça no meu pescoço. Afaguei o seu cabelo e beijei a sua nuca.

- Edward? – Chamei, com a voz anormalmente baixa.

- Shhh…

Ok. Ele queria silêncio. Então iria dar-lhe silêncio.

- Consigo ouvir a tua pulsação… - Afirmou, num sussurro.

Sorri e apoiei o queixo na sua cabeça. Os pássaros voavam sobre as nossas cabeças em busca dos seus ninhos. Eu já tinha o meu ninho. Edward era o meu ninho. Ele era tudo o que eu precisava para ser feliz. Não precisava de nenhum manual de sobrevivência. Bastava-me Edward. Delicadamente, começou a beijar o meu pescoço. Vários beijos leves. Foi tão inesperado que acho que por momentos o meu coração pensou em sair pela minha boca.

- Respira! – Pediu delicadamente.

Ri sonoramente.

- Desculpa, mas às vezes é difícil! – Admiti.

Abanou a cabeça e continuou a percorrer o meu pescoço com beijos.

- Edward… quando é que vamos embora? Quer dizer… quando é que voltamos para albufeira?

Levantou ligeiramente a cabeça, olhando-me pelo canto do olho.

- Talvez amanhã à tarde… - Disse, voltando a beijar o meu ombro. – Vou ter saudades disto…

- Vai ser o nosso sítio para sempre! – Afirmei. – Quando arranjares outra, não te atrevas a trazê-la para aqui! – Brinquei.

- Outra? Não vai haver outra! – Disse contra o meu pescoço.

- Espero que não!

Os seus lábios deslizaram pelo meu pescoço até ao meu ombro. Pegou no meu braço e esticou-o, beijando cada centímetro da minha pele. Envolvi o seu pescoço com os meus braços e beijei o seu ombro.

- Obrigada! – Disse-lhe.

- Porquê, meu amor?

- Por tudo! Pelo simples facto de me tomares como tua!

- Oh, eu não te tomo como minha!

- Então começa a tomar! Vou ser tua para sempre!

- Se vais ser minha para sempre, então eu também serei teu para sempre!

- Para sempre! – Repeti.

- 'Para sempre' é muito tempo… acho que te aguento! – Troçou.

- Parvo! – Gargalhei.

- Pelos vistos, gostas de mim assim!

- É claro, tonto!

Entrelacei os meus dedos nos seus. Beijou e acariciou as costas da minha mão.

- Porque é que me trouxeste a este lugar? Tem algum significado especial? Não fazia ideia de que isto existia… - Interpelei.

- Sim… tem um grande significado… quando eu tinha 13/14 anos vinha para aqui muitas vezes para compor… e quando não me apetecia estar incluído na confusão dos meus irmãos vinha para aqui também… este sítio traz tanta paz. - Sorri e olhei em redor. Ouvi uma pequena cascata, talvez 4 metros mais a sul. – Estás a ouvir alguma coisa? – Questionou.

- Sim! Consegui ouvir… vamos? – Perguntei, ansiosa.

Abanou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Vamos lá! – Afirmou.

Levantei-me do seu colo e peguei na sua mão. Ajudei-o a levantar e rodeei a sua cintura com o meu braço. Também envolveu o meu pescoço no seu braço. Quando nos aproximámos da pequena cascata. Não dava para mergulhar, mas dava para estar ligeiramente submerso. Sentei-me dentro de água. Edward ficou na areia. Virei-me de barriga para baixo e fixei os seus olhos. Só eu sei o que custa olhá-lo nos olhos e não desmaiar. Aqueles olhos verdes, repletos de ternura. Escondi a cara entre as mãos e sorri. Eu não conseguia MESMO ficar a olhar para ele durante uma eternidade sem rir. E no crepúsculo da noite consegui ouvir o seu riso silencioso. Saí da água e desloquei-me até à sua toalha.

- Estás gelada! – Reclamou.

Deitei a cabeça no seu colo e peguei na sua mão, entrelaçando os meus dedos nos seus. Bocejei e fechei os olhos. A penumbra da noite fazia-me ficar sonolenta. Os dedos da sua mão disponível passavam pelos meus cabelos desfazendo os seus nós. Beijou o meu rosto ao de leve. Comecei a ficar inconsciente. Senti Edward colocar qualquer coisa sobre as minhas costas.

- Margarida… - Chamou baixinho.

- Hum! – Reclamei.

- Temos de ir embora! Levanta-te para te levar!

- Não! Eu consigo andar!

Lentamente abri os olhos e levantei-me. Desequilibrei-me e caí sobre o seu braço.

- Tens a certeza? – Questionou, passando-me o vestido. Enfiei-o pela cabeça e atei a fita.

Edward colocou-me nas suas costas e agarrou nas minhas pernas. Envolvi os meus braços no seu pescoço e encaixei a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Edward? – Chamei. – Achas que deva fazer uma dieta? – Perguntei.

- Acho realmente que devias dormir em vez de fazeres perguntas parvas… - Aconselhou a rir-se.

- Não sejas parvo! – Pedi com a voz débil.

- Tu é que estás a ser parva! Por que razão precisarias de uma dieta? A sério! Dorme! – Aconselhou.

- Que raio de namorado! Sabes quantos rapazes neste momento pedem às namoradas para fazerem dieta porque têm o cu demasiado grande? – Perguntei.

- Mas tu não tens o cu demasiado grande! É perfeito!

- Edward! – Repreendi.

- A sério! Cala-te! És linda, não precisas de dietas nem de maquilhagem!

- Tu também és lindo, meu amor! – Afirmei, beijando o seu pescoço ao de leve.

- Já te disse para dormires! – Disse com um sorriso.

- Cala-te e põe-me no chão! Tenho tempo para dormir em casa! – Afirmei.

- Vais conseguir andar?

Anuí. Colocou-me no chão e puxou-me para o seu tronco. Envolveu a minha cintura com o seu braço direito. Chegámos a casa e subimos até ao quarto. Deitei-me sobre a cama e fixei os meus olhos nos seus. Estava deitado ao meu lado com a sua mão no meu rosto. Aconcheguei-me no seu peito e suspirei.

- Estás muito cansada… devias vestir o pijama e dormir! – Aconselhou, fazendo festas no meu rosto.

Levantei-me desequilibradamente e caminhei até à mala. Vesti a minha t-shirt larga e voltei para a cama. Aconcheguei-me debaixo do edredão e juntei o meu corpo ao seu. Fechei os olhos e adormeci.

[…]

Acordei com um fio de luz a embater no meu rosto. Abri os olhos debilmente e olhei em redor. Sentia-me um bocado perdida. Edward dormia serenamente ao meu lado. As cortinas esvoaçantes devido à janela aberta traziam um efeito leve ao quarto. Fitei o rosto calmo de Edward e sorri. Ele era perfeito. Ele oferecia-me tudo aquilo que eu precisava: amor, carinho, segurança, sorrisos e mais uma série de coisas essenciais para tornar a minha vida completa. Sentei-me na cama e espreguicei-me. Levantei-me e calcei os chinelos. Desci até à cozinha e preparei o pequeno-almoço. Coloquei tudo num tabuleiro e subi até ao quarto. Edward continuava a dormir. Deixei o pequeno-almoço sobre a secretaria e fui até à mala. Escolhi um vestido roxo, com folhos e decote em 'v'.

- Bom dia! – Disse com voz débil.

- Oh, desculpa, não te quis acordar! – Desculpei-me.

- Não acordaste!

Deixei o vestido em cima da cadeira e deitei-me ao seu lado, beijando os seus lábios ao de leve.

- Dormiste bem? – Perguntei.

- Tirando o facto de que os vizinhos fizeram imenso barulho… sim, acho que dormi bem! E tu?

- Dormi bem… não dei por vizinhos nenhuns… a que horas adormeceste?

- 4 Da manhã…

- Não dormiste tempo nenhum! Aposto em como ainda tens sono!

- Por acaso dormia mais uns minutinhos… - Afirmou, bocejando.

- Então dorme! – Disse-lhe.

Abracei-o e afaguei o seu cabelo. Beijei a sua testa e enrosquei a sua cabeça no meu pescoço.

Apertou-me contra o seu peito e voltou a adormecer. Enrolei uma madeixa do seu cabelo no meu dedo e fazia movimentos cíclicos.

[…]

- Margarida… - Chamou.

- Deixa-me dormir! – Pedi.

- Vá lá, acorda! – Pediu delicadamente, mexendo no meu cabelo.

Levantei ligeiramente a cabeça e olhei para ele.

- Que horas são? – Perguntei.

- 11 Horas! – Afirmou. – Agora já não dá tempo para a despedida, deixámo-nos dormir…

- Não devia ter adormecido! – Resmunguei.

Levantei-me apressadamente e corri até à casa de banho para tomar banho.

- Não mereço nada? – Perguntou, aparecendo atrás de mim.

- Oh desculpa! – Pedi com um sorriso.

Envolvi o seu rosto com as duas mãos e beijei-o. O meu corpo curvou-se debaixo do seu. Os seus lábios moviam-se consoante os meus, o que me deixou sem ar num abrir e piscar de olhos.

- O que é que tinhas planeado para a despedida? – Perguntei, separando os meus lábios dos seus.

- Achas que consegues adivinhar?

- Tenho uma ideia…

Arrastou-me até à cama e beijou-me fogosamente. As suas mãos entraram pela minha camisola larga e o calor da sua pele faiscou na minha. Agarrei no seu cabelo e beijei-o de volta.

[…]

Respirava ofegante sobre a almofada, enroscada nos lençóis brancos. Cruzei o meu olhar com o de Edward e ri-me sonoramente.

- Duas? – Perguntei. – Devemos ser carniceiros.

Abanou a cabeça e riu. Também ele estava ofegante. Passou a mão pelo cabelo – algo já natural – e olhou para mim.

- Duas… oh meu deus! – Afirmou.

- Edward? Temos de nos despachar, temos de limpar o quarto e almoçar E ir embora… - Apressei.

Envolvi um lençol no corpo e fui até à casa de banho e tomei um banho rápido. Vesti o vestido roxo e voltei ao quarto.

**POV Edward**

Quando Margarida voltou ao quarto, beijei o seu rosto e fui tomar um duche rápido. Quando saí, enrolei a toalha na cintura. Margarida bateu à porta da casa de banho e colocou a cabeça do lado de dentro.

- Posso? – Perguntou.

- Claro! Precisavas mesmo de perguntar?

Sorri e saltitou até ao espelho. Abriu uma pequena caixinha e pegou num pedaço de esponja. Esfregou o pó no rosto e passou o batom cor creme pelos lábios.

- Estás mesmo a pôr batom? – Perguntei. – Já agora, passa-me essa t-shirt, se faz favor!

Pegou na camisola e atirou-ma.

- Bem…sabe a chocolate…

- Acho que assim já gosto mais! – Afirmei, aproximando-me do seu corpo.

- Edward veste-te! – Ordenou, dando-me um encontrão no braço.

Acabei de me vestir e coloquei-me em frente ao espelho a pôr gel no cabelo.

- Sempre quis ver-te a tratar do cabelo! – Afirmou.

Sentou-se num pequeno banco e olhou para mim fixamente.

- É só um tipo a pôr gel no cabelo, não é preciso parar o mundo! – Avisei.

- Não é um tipo qualquer! É o meu namorado! Tem uma relevância diferente! – Disse. – Posso ajudar-te? Vá lá, vá lá, vá lá! – Pediu, saltitando.

- É claro que podes ajudar… mas por favor! Por favor! Não me faças caracolinhos!

- Deves ficar horrível de caracolinhos… sem ofensa! – Disse, fazendo um esgar.

- Sim… ideias da Alice! – Murmurei.

Levantou-se do pequeno banco, cedendo-me o lugar. Passei-lhe a embalagem do gel. Parecia estar toda empolgada. Sorri e abanei a cabeça. Delicadamente passou os dedos cobertos de gel pelo meu cabelo, dando-lhe a forma desejada.

- Ai! Gosto tanto do teu cabelo! – Afirmou, ajeitando umas pontas.

- Margarida… É só mais um monte de cabelo… o do Justin Bieber é muito mais giro!

- Não, não é! Não voltes a repetir a piada! O teu cabelo é único! É parecido com o do Robert pattinson… mas mais penteado! É perfeito!

Franzi o sobrolho e puxei-a para o meu colo. Num gesto discreto afastou as mãos do meu corpo para não me sujar com gel.

- Temos de ir embora! – Afirmou.

Lutou contra os meus braços e levantou-se. Lavou as mãos e correu para o quarto. Fui atrás dela. Tirámos os lençóis da cama e colocamo-los no fundo das escadas. Fui ao armário buscar uns lavados e fizemos a cama de novo. Arrumámos as malas e pusemos a máquina de lavar a trabalhar. Fomos até ao restaurante para almoçarmos. Quando terminámos voltámos a casa e pusemos a roupa a secar. Fomos até à sala ver televisão. Quando o programa da máquina de secar terminou, dobrámos os lençóis e arrumámo-los. Pegámos nas malas e colocámo-las na mala do carro. Tranquei a casa e sentei-me no capôt do meu volvo. Olhei em redor, apreciando toda a beleza pela última vez. Margarida sentou-se ao meu lado e envolveu os seus braços no meu tronco. Encostou a cabeça ao meu ombro e disse:

- Vou ter saudades!

- Este vai ser sempre o nosso lugar! É muito especial… vou lembrar-me sempre deste sitio… o NOSSO sitio! – Concordei.

Afaguei o seu cabelo e suspirei.

- Vamos embora? – Perguntei, denotando um tom nostálgico.

- Tem de ser! Ficava aqui para sempre… - Afirmou.

Anuí. Abri a porta do carro num acto cavalheiresco e voltei a fechá-la. Fui até ao lugar do condutor e coloquei o cinto de segurança. Pela frente tínhamos ainda cinco horas de viagem.


	13. Castigos, gelados e ciúmes

_Pela frente tínhamos ainda cinco horas de viagem. _

_

* * *

_

**Continuação POV Edward**

- Estás bem? – Perguntei ao ver o seu desconforto.

- Estamos há três horas em viagem… não é motivo para estar bem! – Afirmou.

- Não te preocupes, vou parar na estação de serviço mais próxima… são só mais cinco quilómetros.

Ajeitou-se no banco pela milionésima vez e fixou o olhar na estrada.

Quando finalmente chegámos à estação, entrámos na loja de conveniência. Margarida esgueirou-se para a casa de banho. Fiquei a ver umas revistas e reabasteci-me de snacks.

Quando Margarida voltou, ainda estava a ver as revistas.

- Não faças nenhuma cena de histerismo, mas está aqui uma revista cheia de artigos sobre aquele rapaz que tu gostas muito… sem ser eu, claro! Como é que ele se chama? – Brinquei.

- Robert. Pattinson.

- Esse mesmo!

- Onde é que viste isso? – Sussurrou.

- Algures dentro do saco dos snacks…

Mordeu o lábio inferior e tentou roubar-me o saco. Voltámos para dentro do carro e continuou a tentar roubar a revista.

- Se queres a revista tens de dar alguma coisa em troca! – Alertei.

- Tudo o que quiseres…

Envolvi o seu rosto nas minhas mãos e beijei os seus lábios. A sua boca movia-se ao sabor da minha. Movimentos suaves e fogosos. Afastei-me do seu rosto e olhei para os seus olhos.

- Toma! – Disse-lhe, passando-lhe o saco. – Trouxe uma tablete do teu chocolate favorito…

- Obrigada! – Disse, beijando o meu rosto.

- E tens um livro dentro dessa caixa do teu lado direito…

- Só agora é que me avisas que tens um livro? – Perguntou, de uma forma retórica, dando-me um encontrão no braço.

- Eu acho que não gostas desse livro, mas estás tão desesperada…

Abriu a caixa e retirou um livro grosso. A capa já estava degradada de tantas vezes que Alice o lera. O livro era dela, e colocara-o ali, para o caso de Margarida o querer ler.

- É relativamente pequeno. Acho que o consigo ler antes de chegarmos a Albufeira. – Afirmou.

- Relativamente pequeno… - Afirmei ironicamente.

"O Quarto mágico" de Sarah Addison Allen fazia as delícias da minha irmã. Lia-o sempre que podia.

Concentrei-me na estrada e de vez em quando olhava para Margarida pelo canto do olho. Estava tão concentrada no livro que não dava por nada à sua volta.

Coloquei o phone do seu iPod no ouvido e comecei a ouvir música.

Não havia muito transito e não precisávamos de pressas.

Quando faltava cerca de meia hora para chegarmos a casa, fechou o livro e voltou a arrumá-lo. Pegou na revista e começou a lê-la.

- Já acabaste o livro? – Perguntei.

- Eu avisei que o conseguia ler antes de chegarmos a casa… - Elogiou-se.

Sorri e voltei a concentrar-me na estrada.

Quando terminou a revista, voltou a arrumá-la. Pegou no snack e começou a comê-lo.

- Queres? – Perguntou.

- Pode ser! – Respondi.

Partiu uma parte da tablete e deu-ma.

- O que é que estás a ouvir? – Perguntou, roubando-me um dos phones.

- Half of my heart!

Chegou-se para mais perto de mim e ficou a ouvir a música. Começou a trauteá-la.

Voltou a dar-me o phone.

Virámos na esquina do bairro e estacionei o carro. Margarida saiu do carro pouco entusiasmada e tirou a sua mala da bagageira. Também eu saí e peguei na minha mala.

- Depois vais ter comigo? – Perguntou, pegando na minha mão.

- Claro que vou! – Afirmei, beijando os seus dedos.

- Até já! – Disse, tentando separar os nossos dedos. Porém puxei-a para o meu peito e beijei-a.

Separou-se de mim e foi até à porta de sua casa. Cruzou os seus olhos com os meus e lançou-me um beijo, entrando em casa.

Peguei na minha mala e também fui para casa.

Esperava uma grande recepção mas a única coisa que esperava por mim era um bilhete em cima da mesa.

Edward, se chegares e não estivermos em casa, não te preocupes, fomos passar o dia a Portimão, fomos com a Sara e com o Jacob. Um beijo, mãe.

Comecei a contar os segundos até ouvir a campainha.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10._

A campainha tocou e abri a porta.

- Olá! – Disse ela. – Nem acredito que estamos sozinhos…

Puxei-a para dentro de casa e abracei-a, beijando o seu pescoço.

- Queres comer alguma coisa? – Perguntei, caminhando até à cozinha.

Abri a porta do frigorífico e tirei um iogurte de ananás.

- Pode ser um igual ao teu. – Afirmou.

Tirei um iogurte igual ao meu e dei-lho.

Quando o terminámos, subimos até ao meu quarto. Passei os dedos pelo meu piano e sorri.

- Tiveste saudades dele? – Perguntou.

Anuí.

Sentei-me na cama e sentei-a no meu colo. Beijei os seus lábios e envolvi o seu rosto nas minhas mãos. Os seus braços rodearam o meu pescoço e os seus lábios acompanharam o movimento dos meus. Os seus dedos entrelaçaram-se nos meus cabelos. Ajoelhou-se sobre o meu colo, sem se afastar do meu corpo. As suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas costas e entraram na minha camisola. O calor da sua pele em contacto com a minha fez-me estremecer. Derrubou-me sobre a cama e tirou-me a camisola. Desviei os meus lábios dos seus, de modo a conseguir respirar. As suas mãos deslizaram até às minhas calças. As minhas mãos desfizeram o laço do seu vestido.

- Edward! – Chamou Emmett entrando no quarto. – O-pah! – Gaguejou. – Vistam-se depressa!

- O que é que se passa aqui? – Perguntou a minha mãe.

- Não é nada! – Afirmou Emmett, fechando a porta.

- Emmett Cullen sai da frente!

- Oh mãe, o Edward tem direito a privacidade!

- Agora é que vou entrar mesmo!

Margarida apertou o laço do seu vestido. Tentei vestir pelo menos as calças. As minhas mãos tremiam. Ainda estava a tentar vestir-me quando a minha mãe entrou.

- Edward? – Questionou céptica. – O que é que se passa aqui?

- O que se passa Esme? – Perguntou o meu pai. Entrou no quarto e ficou boquiaberto. – Edward…?

A tia Sara entrou no quarto com um sorriso curioso que se desfez num instante.

- Margarida…?

- Eu posso explicar tudo! – Afirmei.

Peguei na mão de Margarida e apertei-a, entrelaçando os meus dedos nos seus.

- Acho que não é preciso! – Afirmou o meu pai.

O rosto de Margarida estava vermelho e as suas mãos tremiam.

- Tem calma! – Sussurrei.

Sara, continuava chocada junto à porta, assim como o meu pai. A minha mãe caminhava pelo quarto.

- O que é que vos passou pela cabeça? – Murmurou a minha mãe, com a voz inundada de raiva e embaraço.

Margarida começou a tremer ainda mais.

- Tem calma, estás a assustá-la! – Pedi, num sussurro. – Não há necessidade disso!

- Não a defendas Edward! – Pediu Sara. – Onde é que vocês tinham o juízo?

- Pensei que vocês eram responsáveis! – Disse o meu pai.

- Parem com isso! Olhem para o estado dela! – Pedi novamente. Reparei que a sua respiração ficara ofegante. Apertei mais a sua mão e afaguei-lhe o cabelo. – Tem calma! – Murmurei.

- Emmett sai daqui! – Pediu o meu pai, empurrando-o para fora do quarto e fechando a porta. – Vocês têm a noção da gravidade da situação?

- Não seria assim tão grave se vocês nos tentassem compreender. – Murmurei cheio de raiva.

- Edward tem calma! – Pediu Margarida, deixando a voz escapar-lhe.

- Não, não tenho calma! Eles estão a exagerar…

- Não, não estamos! – Gritou a minha mãe.

- Passaram das marcas! – Concordou Sara.

Envolvi o seu tronco e puxei-a para mais perto do meu corpo. A sua respiração estava ofegante. Só a tinha visto nervosa daquela maneira uma vez. As suas mãos tremiam e o seu maxilar estava tenso. Os seus olhos estavam envidraçados e fixos no vazio. Parecia estar com dificuldades em respirar.

- Estão a ver o estado dela? É bom que fiquem com esta imagem para sempre! É bom que se sintam culpados todos os dias da vossa vida! – Berrei. – Tem calma! Está tudo bem!

- Não Edward, não está tudo bem! – Disse o meu pai calmamente.

- Sabes porque é que não está tudo bem? Porque vocês não deixam que esteja tudo bem! Eu e ela podíamos simplesmente baixar a cabeça e pedir desculpa! Admitir que fomos irresponsáveis. Mas vocês estão a tornar tudo mais complicado! – Gritei, levantando-me de repente. Fazendo Margarida estremecer.

- Tu vais baixar o tom de voz! – Exigiu a minha mãe.

- A culpa foi toda minha! – Afirmou Margarida, quebrando o silêncio da sua voz. – Não precisam de castigar o Edward!

- O quê? – Questionei, estupefacto. Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e pousei as mãos nos seus joelhos, procurando o seu olhar. – A culpa não é tua, meu amor!

- Não interessa de quem é a culpa! – Afirmou o meu pai. – Estavam aqui os dois! Por isso, não interessa.

- Deixem-no em paz! – Pediu, num murmúrio.

- Margarida! Não digas isso, pára! – Pedi, pegando na sua mão.

- Importam-se de nos prestar atenção? – Disse a minha mãe.

- Vocês não tinham propriamente o direito de nos pôr nesta situação. – Afirmou Sara. – O que é que fazemos? – Perguntou, dirigindo-se aos meus pais.

- Pomo-los de castigo! – Afirmou a minha mãe, sem hesitar. – Edward podes esquecer o carro, o telemóvel e as saídas!

- Que injustiça! – Murmurei.

- Não me venhas com essa, Edward! – Ordenou a minha mãe.

- Margarida, quando chegares a casa podes encaixotar o computador, o telemóvel, a televisão. Nos próximos meses não vais sair à rua sem ser para ir para a escola!

- Mãe…

- Não! Não é mãe!

- Sara, não sei se concordas, mas parece-me razoável que as visitas mútuas se limitem até às 21 horas em dias sem escola e até às 19 horas em dias com escola!

- Concordo plenamente, Esme!

- Não nos podem proibir de nos vermos! – Gritei.

- Edward… - Murmurou Margarida, quase sem voz. – Tem calma… - Uma lágrima escorreu sobre o seu rosto.

- Estão a ver o que lhe estão a fazer? – Perguntei.

- Edward, não tornes isto mais complicado… - Pediu agarrando na minha mão com toda a sua força. – Por favor!

A sua respiração começou a ficar cada vez mais ofegante.

Levantei-me novamente. Coloquei-me frente a frente com a minha mãe e gritei:

- Não tens o direito de fazer isto!

- Vê lá a maneira como falas comigo!

- Vocês não nos podem separar! Eu amo-a, e farei o que for preciso para estarmos juntos! Vocês não nos vão separar! – Gritei.

- Edward pára! – Gritou Margarida, levando a mão à garganta.

- Tenham calma, ela está com dificuldades em respirar! – Afirmou o meu pai.

Ajoelhei-me ao lado do seu corpo e peguei na sua mão. O pai colocou o dedo no seu pescoço, medindo a sua pulsação.

- Vou buscar um copo de água com açúcar! – Afirmou. – Tenta acalmá-la!

- Tem calma, tem calma! – Repeti, abraçando-a. – Estão a ver? A culpa é vossa.

- Edward… - Chamou. – Pára! Não compliques! – Pediu com a sua voz débil.

- Shhh tem calma! – Pedi. – Tia Sara, ela tem problemas respiratórios?

- Nunca lhe foi diagnosticado nada! – Afirmou, continuando afastada.

O meu pai entrou no quarto.

Margarida pegou no copo. As suas mãos continuaram a tremer. Bebeu a água e deu-me o copo.

A minha mãe estava hirta, junto ao piano. Era bom que ela estivesse a sofrer por ver Margarida naquele estado. Supostamente ela devia apoiar-me e não deitar-me a baixo.

- Nós vamos andando… - Afirmou Sara. – Esme, Carlisle, peço desculpa! – Disse abraçando a minha mãe.

Margarida levantou-se lentamente. Levantei-me a abracei-a. As lágrimas caíram pelo seu rosto sobre o meu ombro.

- Vai ficar tudo bem! – Afirmei, com a voz abafada pelo seu cabelo volumoso e brilhante.

- Vemo-nos depois! – Afirmou num sussurro. – Amo-te muito! Nunca te esqueças!

- Eu também te amo muito, meu amor! – Murmurei.

Saiu do quarto com Sara e perdi-as de vista.

– Edward, o que tu fizeste foi de uma responsabilidade tremenda! – Afirmou a minha mãe, com a voz alterada.

- Mas não fizemos nada!

- Pois não! Nós chegámos a tempo!

- Estás a fazer um drama! – Reclamei.

- Não, não está! Nós já tivemos a tua idade! Sabemos perfeitamente o que te passa pela cabeça! Mas no teu lugar teríamos tido o mínimo de cuidado! – Afirmou o meu pai.

- Nós depositámos tanta confiança em ti! O que é que se passou em Góis?

- Juro que não se passou nada em Góis! – Menti.

- Como se eu acreditasse nisso… - Berrou a minha mãe.

- Pára para pensar! Depois daquilo que viste aqui qual era o meu motivo para mentir? – Perguntei.

- Continuo sem acreditar! Edward! És uma desilusão! – Gritou novamente.

- Estás a ser tão injusta! – Murmurei.

- Não, não estou! Já agora, dá-me o teu telemóvel! – Ordenou.

Abanei a cabeça e dei-lhe o aparelho.

O meu pai continuava imóvel junto à porta.

Saíram do quarto deixando-me sozinho.

Emmett entrou no quarto e sentou-se no fundo da minha cama.

- Desculpa, meu! – Pediu.

- Não, se não fosses tu a mãe tinha visto as coisas em muito pior estado. Obrigado!

- Mas também o que é que te deu? Vocês iam fazer… aqui…?

- No bilhete dizia que tinham ido lá passar o dia! Estávamos à vontade! Emprestas-me o teu telemóvel? A mãe tirou-me o meu!

- Ela estava mesmo irritada! Ela nunca grita… - Afirmou, tirando o iPhone do bolso.

Marquei o número de Margarida.

- _Sim, Alice?_ – Respondeu, tentando disfarçar.

- Diz-me só que estás bem! – Pedi.

- _Sim e tu?_

- Fantástico! – Murmurei. – Promete que me ligas assim que puderes!

- _Claro! Olha, tenho de desligar! Um beijo!_

- Amo-te!

Voltei a passar o telemóvel a Emmett.

- Vocês estão lixados! – Afirmou.

- Obrigado! Isso dá-me um ânimo! – Disse sarcasticamente.

- Se ela me apanhasse com a Rosalie… acho que morreríamos!

- Emmett! Não estás a ajudar!

Jasper entrou no quarto e sentou-se ao lado de Emmett.

- A Alice está a tentar controlar a mãe! Ela está completamente fora de si! - Passei as mãos pelo cabelo e suspirei. - A Alice está a tentar demovê-la! A Rosalie também lá estava! Até o pai está a achar um exagero!

- Eu esperava isto de muita gente menos da mãe! Ela está a fazer um drama! – Afirmei.

- Mas conta lá, maninho! Em Góis e tal… - Incitou Emmett.

Sorri e abanei a cabeça.

- Não sabes que as paredes têm ouvidos? – Perguntei.

- Oh por favor! Sabes tão bem como eu que as tuas paredes têm um reforço especial por causa da tua música irritante! – Insistiu.

- Conta lá! – Pediu Jasper.

- Tu também? – Perguntei boquiaberto.

- Rápido! – Pressionou Emmett.

- O que queres que te diga? Sabes bem qual é a sensação!

- Sabes que não é isso que quero saber!

- Então…

-Quantas?

- És um bocado intrometido! – Resmunguei. – Quatro. – Admiti.

- Quatro? – Perguntaram simultaneamente.

- Sim, quatro! Eu nem devia estar a ter esta conversa com vocês! Há coisas que não se confessam nem às paredes! – Afirmei.

- Vá lá, não sejas assim! Como é que foi? – Insistiu Emmett.

- Foi bom! Foi óptimo! Não vos conto mais nada!

- És um desmancha-prazeres!

- Cala-te Emmett! Eu já sei como é que tu és! Vais começar a gozar com a Margarida assim que tiveres oportunidade! Ela vai ficar demasiado envergonhada e vai querer matar-me por te ter contado! – Disparei.

- Contado o quê? – Perguntaram Rosalie e Alice entrando no meu quarto.

- Nada! – Afirmei.

- Oh por favor! Estivemos a limpar as tuas migalhas lá em baixo! – Insistiu Alice.

- Eu sei! Obrigado!

- Vá conta lá! O que é que se passa? – Pediu Rose.

**POV Margarida**

- Tu és uma desilusão! – Repetiu pela milionésima vez, dando voltas no quarto.

Eu continuava hirta, sentada na minha cama, com os olhos fixos no edredão violeta.

- Como é que foste capaz? – Perguntou.

- A culpa é toda minha… liga à tia Esme e diz-lhe que o Edward não tem culpa! Faz-me só isso! Depois põe-me de castigo, arranca-me os cabelos, faz-me o que quiseres! Mas não deixes que o Edward seja castigado, por favor! – Pedi.

- Tenho a ligeira impressão de que isso não vai acontecer! – Afirmou. – Porque é que fizeste isto?

- Desculpa lá o facto de ser adolescente! – Disse sarcasticamente.

Parou à minha frente e olhou para mim.

- Nem tu, nem o Edward tinham o direito de fazer isto! Deixaram-nos numa situação horrível!

- Quantas vezes tenho de repetir que o Edward não tem culpa? Tirem-no do castigo, por favor! – Pedi com as lágrimas nos olhos.

- Tanto tu, como ele vão ser severamente castigados! Alguma dúvida quanto a isso?

- Sim! Porque é que estão a ser tão injustos?

- Não me obrigues a responder! – Pedi. – Vocês foram longe demais! Vão pagar por isso!

- Não estamos no século XVIII! Não nos podem fazer isto!

- Podes relembrar-me a tua idade? Ah pois! Tens 17 anos não é? – Perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Já agora como é que vamos para a escola?

- Eu, a Esme e o Carlisle vamos alternar turnos e levamo-los!

- Isso é muito bonito da vossa parte!

- Vocês são os culpados disso! – Gritou, fazendo-me estremecer. – Para a próxima pensem antes de fazerem!

- Não tens moral para falar! – Berrei. – Olha para ti e para o pai!

- Não metas o teu pai na conversa!

- Meto pois! Tu não tens moral nenhuma! Fizeste muita porcaria quando tinhas a minha idade… queres lembrar-me quem é que provocou o ataque cardíaco ao avô?

- Não desvies a conversa! – Gritou, cada vez mais alterada.

- Queres que fale na bebida? Serves-me um whisky e falamos sobre isto!

Aproximou-se de mim e deu-me um estalo.

- Vês? Não tens moral! – Gritei, com os olhos inundados pela raiva e pelas lágrimas.

- Não me interessa! Sou tua mãe, deves-me respeito!

- E tu? Não me deves respeito? Não pedi para ser tua filha! Deixa-me em paz! – Berrei, saindo pela porta do quarto, pisando a relva com os meus pés descalços.

- Para casa, já! – Ordenou.

- Nós não fizemos nada de mal! E se alguém teve problemas de ética fui eu! Não ele! Deixem-no em paz! Ele não merece!

- Pára de o defender! – Berrou. – Ele esteve tão mal quanto tu… foram uns irresponsáveis. Só vais sair do quarto quando eu der autorização. E não te atrevas a pedir o telemóvel ao Jacob! Só vais falar com o Edward na segunda-feira.

Abanei a cabeça e deitei-me sobre a cama.

Fechou a porta do quintal coma chave especial e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Eu tinha de falar com Edward. Precisava de ouvir a sua voz. Precisava de lhe pedir desculpa.

Os nossos pais estavam a ser tão estúpidos. Eles não tinham o direito de nos separar.

- Margarida? – Ouvi um sussurro.

- Jake? – Perguntei.

Caminhei até à porta e li o pequeno papel.

Vou tentar dar-te o meu telemóvel para falares com ele. Vou escondê-lo no meio das toalhas de banho do armário da casa de banho. Pede à tua mãe para ires lá. Daqui a 10 minutos.

Escrevi a resposta.

Obrigada Jacob!

Voltei a deitar-me na cama e contei os minutos.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10._

- Mãe! – Chamei. – Preciso de ir à casa de banho.

Ouvi-a aproximar-se da porta e abriu-a.

- Despacha-te! – Ordenou com a voz sombria.

Entrei na casa de banho e procurei o telemóvel no meio das toalhas. Coloquei-o no bolso e pressionei o botão do autoclismo, para manter o disfarce.

Voltei ao quarto e a minha mãe voltou a trancar o quarto.

Marquei o número de Emmett.

- Edward? – Disse, quando o ouvi atender.

- _Margarida! Estás bem, meu amor? _- Perguntou, coma voz repleta de preocupação.

- Edward desculpa! – Sussurrei, com os olhos cheios de água. – Desculpa!

- _Margarida tem calma! Estás bem?_

- Não interessa! Tu estás bem?

- _Eu estou bem! Como é que estás?_ - Insistiu.

- Edward, eu… estou bem! Edward desculpa! Diz que me desculpas!

- _Margarida, tu não fizeste nada de mal!_

- Se eu tivesse ficado quieta nada disto estava a acontecer! Desculpa!

- _Pára com isso! Nem acredito que te estás a sentir culpada! Como é que foi com a tua mãe?_

- Foi horrível! Eu puxei o passado dela… provoquei-a! Em vez de ficar calada, irritei-a ainda mais!

- _O que foste tu fazer?_

- Edward, não ia deixar que eles nos castigassem assim! Principalmente tu! Tiraram-te o carro!

- _Eu sei andar de autocarro! Não é um problema! Mas tu foste puxar esses assuntos todos… fizeste o teu próprio funeral! Não devias ter feito isso!_

- Tu não tiveste culpa nenhuma! Eu tinha de fazer qualquer coisa!

- _Pára de dizer disparates! A sério!_

- Edward! Eu… - Engoli em seco e abanei a cabeça. – Eu amo-te! Nunca te esqueças disso!

- _Eu também te amo, minha tonta!_ – Ouvi a voz escapar-lhe.

- Edward? Tens a certeza que estás bem? – Perguntei.

- _Sim! Mas ainda não acredito que desafiaste a tua mãe! O que é que ela te fez?_

- Não interessa! – Afirmei, com a voz sombria passando os dedos pelo meu rosto.

- _Margarida, ela…_

- Não interessa, Edward!

- _Não acredito! Margarida tenta controlar-te! Nós vamos sair desta!_

- Será que vamos?

- _É claro meu amor! Eles vão acabar por entender que não nos podem separar! Vão entender que de nada vale tentar separar-nos! Não percebes que quanto mais eles lutam contra nós, mais nós unimos forças?_

- Isso é muito bonito, mas no entanto agora estamos separados. Precisava de ti agora, mais do que nunca! – Lamentei-me.

- _Vou estar contigo para sempre! Podes contar comigo para tudo, sabes disso?_

- Sim, sei! Mas é difícil na mesma! – Afirmei, voltando a sentir as lágrimas no meu rosto.

- _Estás a chorar?_

- Não! – Menti. – Edward? Ligo-te logo à noite! Tenho de desligar…

- _Amo-te mais que à minha própria vida, nunca te esqueças disso! _– Mordi o lábio inferior e cerrei os olhos, tentando controlar as lágrimas. – _Não aguento saber que estás a sofrer dessa maneira!_

- Sabes que te amo?

- _Oh meu amor… é claro que sei! Acalma-te por favor!_

- Um beijo! Amo-te muito!

- _Também te amo!_

Desliguei antes que ele pudesse ouvir a torrente de lágrimas que saíam dos meus olhos. Juntei os joelhos ao meu peito e apoiei a testa nos joelhos. O que me estava a magoar mais era o facto de estarem a ser injustos para o Edward. E aquilo que a minha mãe me fez… não tem perdão.

Talvez me tenha precipitado ao falar sobre o seu passado, mas nada desculpava a atitude dela.

Só conseguia pensar em Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.

Levantei-me e sentei-me no meu piano.

Já tinha visto Edward tocar no seu piano tantas vezes que já sabia tocar grande maioria das notas.

Peguei no dossier que Edward me oferecera e escolhi uma das nossas músicas.

**Hallelujah**

**Somehow everything's gonna fall right in, to place**

**If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday**

**If only time flew like a dove**

**God make it fly faster than I'm falling in love**

**This time we're not givin up**

**Let's make it last forever**

**Screaming... Hallelujah**

**We'll make it last forever**

**Holding on to patience wearing thin**

**I can't force these eyes to see the end**

**If only time flew like a dove**

**We could watch it fly and just keep looking up**

**This time we're not giving up**

**Let's make it last forever**

**Screaming... Hallelujah**

**We'll make it last forever**

**And we've got time on our hands**

**And we've got...**

**Got nothing but time on our hands**

**Got nothing but, got nothing but**

**Got nothing but time on our hands**

**This time we're not giving up**

**Let's make it last forever**

**Screaming... Hallelujah... Halleluja**h

Algumas notas saíram ao lado. Os meus dedos tremiam e os meus maxilares estavam tensos.

Fechei a protecção do teclado e deitei a cabeça sobre ele, deixando as lágrimas saírem à vontade.

Ouvi a chave rodar na fechadura do meu quarto. A minha mãe entrou e sentou-se na minha cama.

Levantei a cabeça e limpei as lágrimas na manga da minha camisola.

- Foste tu que compuseste essa música? – Perguntou.

- O que interessa?

- Estou aqui amigavelmente! Foste tu que compuseste?

- Sim! – Admiti. – Com o Edward!

- É muito bonita! Gostava de te ouvir cantá-la!

- Pois não ouvirás! Ouves o piano e vais com sorte!

- Margarida… desculpa!

- Como se valesse de muito! – Murmurei, abanando a cabeça.

Levantou-se e mexeu no meu cabelo.

- Tu sabes que eu fiz tudo o que podia para esquecer o meu passado…

- Eu sei, e peço desculpa por te ter acusado! Mas não achas no mínimo injusto, castigarem-nos desta forma? Principalmente o Edward! Ele não teve culpa de nada!

- Isso é tudo muito bonito! Mas vocês estavam ali os dois! Não estavas sozinha!

- Mas mãe…

- Não vale a pena! Estás de castigo! A sério, não vale a pena! O que vocês fizeram foi de uma irresponsabilidade extrema!

- Que injustiça!

- Imagina que vos tínhamos apanhado numa fase mais avançada? Já imaginaste em como iria ser constrangedor? Para todos nós?

- Tudo bem, mas isso não aconteceu! Para além disso o Edward está a pagar por uma coisa pela qual fui eu a responsável! A sério! Ele não teve culpa!

- Margarida…

- Mãe! Deixem-no em paz! Por favor!

- Desculpa, mas isso já não é comigo!

- Mãe, tu e a tia Esme são as melhores amigas que eu alguma vez vi! Ela vai ouvir-te! Por favor! Fala com ela! O que estão a fazer com o Edward é uma coisa horrível! Tiraram-lhe o carro, o telemóvel…

- Se fosse comigo, não ia gostar que se metessem! Se quiseres vem jantar. Vou deixar a porta aberta. Mas o castigo mantém-se! – Afirmou. – Não tentes demover-me! Vocês compõem muito bem!

Beijou o alto da minha cabeça e foi embora. Levantei-me e deixei-me cair sobre o tapete. As lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto. Os meus olhos pareciam torneiras. E ninguém fechava essas torneiras.

- Margarida… - chamou Jake, entrando no meu quarto. Sentou-se ao meu lado e abraçou-me. Enrosquei a cabeça no seu pescoço e cerrei os punhos na sua camisola. As minhas lágrimas caiam sobre o seu ombro e eram absorvidas pela camisola. Afagou o meu cabelo e disse: - Lamento!

- N-não la-lamentes! A c-culpa é t-toda m-minha! – Afirmei, entre soluços.

- Não digas isso!

- Eu devia ter sido mais cuidadosa! Eu não podia ter deixado isto acontecer!

Ouvi a campainha tocar. Alice apareceu na ombreira da porta do meu quarto. Suspirei e as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e abraçou-me.

- Vai ficar tudo bem! Tenho estado a tentar acalmar a minha mãe… mais parece um furacão!

- Nunca mais vou conseguir voltar a olhar para os teus pais! Estou tão envergonhada!

- Não estejas! A minha mãe já está mais calma… acho que até está a começar a entender!

Jacob continuava sentado a meu lado. A sua mão continuava no meu cabelo.

- Vai ser tão constrangedor! – Afirmei. – Oh Alice o que é que eu faço agora?

- Primeiro vais lavar essa cara! A minha cunhadinha não pode andar por aí de qualquer maneira! – Brincou.

Ri e limpei as lágrimas na manga da camisola.

- É bom ver um sorriso na tua cara linda! – Afirmou. – Estás toda inchada! Estás a chorar desde que vieste para casa?

Anuí.

- Vá, anda lá! – Insistiu.

Levantou-se e puxou-me até à casa de banho.

Lavei a cara e olhei-me ao espelho. A minha cara estava vermelha e tinha papos nos olhos. A ponta do meu nariz estava igualmente vermelha.

Enxuguei o rosto e virei-me para Alice.

- Como é que está o teu irmão?

- Está deprimido! Ainda não saiu do quarto, não jantou e está agarrado ao telemóvel do Emmett há espera que lhe ligues, apesar de saber que só o farias mais logo à noite… ele está a sentir-se culpado por te sentires culpada! Sente-se incapaz por não te poder ajudar! Na verdade, ele mandou-te isto!

Levantou-se e tirou um papel do bolso de trás. Voltou a sentar-se e passou-me o papelinho.

**Pedi à Alice para ir ver como estavas, visto que não posso ir ter contigo! Não quero ouvi-la dizer-me que estás triste! Quero eu ela me diga que estás com um sorriso nos lábios… não te sintas mal com a situação, por favor! Quando te voltar a ver vou beijar-te tanto quanto puder! **

Sorri e abanei a cabeça. Continuei a ler.

**Estou a morrer de saudades tuas! Preciso de ouvir a tua voz, sentir o teu cheiro e o teu abraço! Liga-me quando puderes! ****Acalma-te, não faças nenhuma asneira! ****Não irrites a tua mãe, assim vais complicar as coisas! Há bocado ouvi-te tocar piano! Tocas muito bem. Quando puderes vai tocar outra vez. Amo-te muito meu amor. **

**Sempre teu,**

**Edward**

Dobrei o papelinho e guardei-o no bolso. Alice foi comigo até ao quarto. Sentei-me na secretaria para escrever a resposta. Abri a embalagem de papel perfumado e comecei a escrever.

**Olá meu amor! Fizeste bem em pedir à Alice para vir cá! Não te preocupes, o seu sentido de humor já me pôs a sorrir. Como é que queres que me sinta bem? Estamos de castigo por minha culpa! **

**Assim espero! Quando voltarmos a estar juntos quero um desses teus beijos doces.**

Voltei a sorrir e continuei a escrever.

**Eu também estou a morrer de saudades tuas! Preciso de ti! Lembras-te de quando te disse que eras o sangue que corria nas minhas veias? Pois, parece que o sangue é mesmo necessário! **

**Não te preocupes, vou ligar-te sempre que tiver oportunidade.**

**O ambiente está mais calmo aqui em casa. Já não estou enclausurada neste maldito quarto. A minha mãe destrancou-o.**

**Obrigada, mas falhei algumas notas. Tenho de praticar mais. Obrigada por me ensinares. Vou tocar só para ti. Cada tecla, cada nota. Vão ser todas para ti. **

**Amo-te mais que qualquer outra coisa na minha vida.**** ÉS**** a minha vida.**

**Sempre tua até te fartares de mim,**

**Margarida**

**P.S. – Não quero voltar a ouvir dizer que estás deprimido e que estás a sentir-te culpado pela minha culpa. Acalma-te e larga o telemóvel do Emmett, ele ainda to tira!**

Dobrei o papel em várias partes e dei-o a Alice.

- Vocês fazem-me lembrar aquelas histórias românticas em que não existiam telemóveis. Tu sabes… cartinhas e ceninhas assim. É tão emocionante. – Disse saltitando. – Amores impossíveis!

- O nosso amor não é impossível! Quer dizer, não era! Neste momento é!

Guardou o bilhete no bolso e abraçou-me.

- Quero ver um sorrisinho…- Exigiu. Forcei um sorriso e suspirei. – Assim está melhor. Vou tentar animá-lo… os nossos pais não vos podem prender em casa por muito tempo. Na escola vocês compensam isso tudo! – Beijou o meu rosto e disse: - Vou embora. Ai que giro. Sempre sonhei ser o pombo-correio de um amor há distância.

- Distância de vinte metros! – Ironizei.

- Não me estragues o entusiasmo! – Pediu. – Fica bem. Liga-lhe. Vai ficar com os olhos tortos de olhar para o telemóvel.

- Aqueles olhos verdes lindos como tudo… - Voltei à realidade. – Manda-lhe um grande beijo. Obrigada Alice! – Agradeci abraçando-a novamente.

- Farias o mesmo por mim e pelo Jazz… Tenho mesmo de ir.

Foi embora deixando-me sozinha no quarto. Ouvi-a entrar em sua casa e a chamar por Edward. Sorri e abanei a cabeça. Peguei no telemóvel de Jacob, e liguei para Emmett.

- _Estou?_ – Respondeu ansioso.

- Então…?

- _Espera, estou mesmo a acabar de ler a carta!_ – Pediu. Ouviu-se um momento de silêncio. – _Nunca me vou fartar de ti!_ – Afirmou com a voz risonha.

- Espero bem que não! – Murmurei. – Precisava mesmo de ouvir a tua voz. A sério, larga o telemóvel do Emmett. – Pedi com um sorriso.

- _Não tenho mais nada que fazer… _

- Edward? Não te sintas culpado! – Disse. O silêncio abateu-se no outro lado da linha. – Edward…?

- _Então não te sintas TU culpada! É uma estupidez! É tudo uma estupidez!_

- Acalma-te! – Pedi, sentido a sua exaltação.

- _Não! Tenho saudades tuas, preciso de ti! E não me sinto feliz por saber aquilo que sentes…_

- Edward… não se trata de sentimentos! Eu avancei de mais! Deveria ter ficado sossegada! Quem é que te tirou a roupa?

- _Quem é que deixou?_

- Pára de tentar dar a volta à conversa! – Pedi. – Já te ligo!

- _Está bem! Até já, amo-te!_

- Amo-te!

Desliguei a chamada e escondi o aparelho debaixo da cama.

- Estavas a falar com quem? – Perguntou a minha mãe, entrando no quarto.

- Estou a tentar compor… mas não sai nada! – Menti. – Mãe?

- Sim…

- Não me negues isto POR FAVOR! Deixa o Edward vir cá a casa! Vá lá! Podes ficar a ver-nos! Supervisão parental! Mas por favor mãe deixa-o vir cá! Pede à tia Esme!

Envolveu os seus dedos nos seus cabelos e olhou para mim.

- Só com supervisão!

Levantei-me e agarrei-me ao seu pescoço.

- Obrigada! Muito obrigada!

- Tem calma! Primeiro tenho de falar com a Esme! – Tirou o telemóvel do bolso e ligou para a casa dos Cullen. Após cinco minutos de conversa, desligou e olhou para mim. – Só até às 21h!

O aperto no meu coração desfez-se no mesmo momento. Eu ia estar com Edward. Ia poder abraçá-lo. Apertá-lo nos meus braços. Mexer no seu cabelo e inspirar o seu perfume.

- Obrigada! – Suspirei, abraçando-a.

Caminhei até à sala e tentei manter-me calma. Jacob devia estar no quarto a fazer os trabalhos de casa. A campainha tocou.

- Eu vou! – Gritei.

Corri até à porta e abri-a. Saltei para o seu colo e abracei-o. As suas mãos envolveram o meu tronco e puxaram-me para o seu peito.

A minha mãe pigarreou atrás de nós. Voltei a pôr os pés no chão.

- Boa noite tia Sara! – Cumprimentou Edward.

- Boa noite Edward! – Retribuiu.

Puxei-o até ao sofá e sentei-me ao seu lado. Entrelacei os meus dedos nos seus. Engoli em seco e olhei para ele.

- Como é que estás? – Perguntei.

Abanou a cabeça e fixou os meus olhos.

- Estaria melhor se te pudesse abraçar!

Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e envolvi-o nos meus braços. Apertei-o com quanta força consegui. Uma lágrima saiu pelo canto do meu olho.

- Estás a chorar? – Perguntou, com a voz abafada pelo meu cabelo.

- Não! – Menti, enxugando a pequena lágrima.

Afastou-me do seu peito e envolveu o meu rosto com as suas mãos delicadas. Os seus polegares deslizavam pelos meus papos nos olhos, que ainda estavam vermelhos.

- Não te quero ver tristinha, meu amor!

As minhas mãos envolveram as suas mãos que ainda estavam no meu rosto.

- Também não aguento saber que não estás bem! – Afirmei.

Puxou-me para o seu colo e o seu braço envolveu os meus ombros.

- Queria tanto proteger-te! – Sussurrou.

- Também eu! Queria estar sempre ao pé de ti, abraçar-te e beijar-te! - Afagou o meu cabelo e beijou o meu rosto. – Como é que estão os teus pais?

- O meu pai está calmo… a minha mãe não consegue olhar para mim!

- Tens de lhe dar tempo! – Afirmei.

A minha mãe estava sentada na cadeira da mesa de jantar com os olhos fixados em nós. Abanou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para os seus papéis.

- Quanto tempo? O ambiente lá em casa está horrível! Por isso é que não saio do quarto. Consigo ver uma certa raiva no olhar dela… nunca olha para nós com raiva! Nunca nos põe de castigo! Nunca grita connosco! Tenta sempre entender a nossa perspectiva!

- Ela está só nervosa! Dá-lhe uns dias! – Quando reparei nas minhas próprias palavras, deparei-me com uma mentira. Ela estava mesmo magoada.

- Uns dias… - Murmurou com raiva.

- Acalma-te! – Pedi, aproximando os meus lábios dos seus e beijando-o. – Tens de ter calma!

Por momentos esqueci-me de toda a culpa que sentia. Mas ver Edward ali. Indefeso. Fez-me voltar à realidade. Fixei o olhar nos seus lindos olhos verdes e beijei o seu rosto.

- E tu? Como é que estão as coisas? – Perguntou num sussurro.

- Aguento bem! Ela já está mais calma! – Olhei para a minha mãe pelo canto do olho.

- Ainda bem! – Afirmou, abraçando-me. – Tenta não a irritar muito! O que fizeste há bocado podia ter complicado MUITO as coisas, sabes disso, não sabes?

- Sei! Mas o que é que queres? Não me consegui controlar! Eles estão a ser muito injustos…

Edward suspirou e beijou o meu cabelo.

- Meninos! Já são nove horas! – Alertou a minha mãe.

Levantei-me do colo de Edward e segurei na sua mão. Levantou-se e abraçou-me. Acompanhei-o à porta. As minhas mãos envolveram o seu rosto e puxaram-no mais para mim. Beijei os seus lábios e abracei-o novamente.

- Amo-te muito! – Afirmou.

- Amo-te muito mais! – Afirmei de volta.

Saiu e vi-o desaparecer nas sombras da noite.

Fechei a porta e dirigi-me ao meu quarto. A minha mãe veio atrás de mim e sentou-se na cadeira da minha secretária.

- Não gosto NADA de saber que és tão dependente dele! – Afirmou.

- O quê? Mãe, ele é meu namorado!

- Compreendo isso tudo! Mas olha o que aconteceu comigo e com o teu pai…

- O Edward não tem problemas, nem com a bebida, nem com a droga!

- O teu pai também não tinha… imagina que alguma coisa dá para torto entre vocês!

Eu não ia aguentar se alguma coisa desse para o torto entre nós.

- Por alguma razão aproveitamos ao máximo enquanto estamos bem! – Afirmei.

Ajeitou os óculos no nariz e olhou para mim. Olhos nos olhos.

- Não te quero ver sofrer se alguma coisa acontecer! Por isso é que te estou a avisar!

Olhei para os seus cabelos arruivados com caracóis grandes e delineados. A sua camisola vermelha com decote em 'u' assentava-lhe como uma luva. As suas skiny jeans faziam transparecer um corpo perfeito.

- Não te preocupes! Agora se não te importas vou ter com o Jacob para fazermos os trabalhos de casa… - Informei, pegando no caderno e encaminhando-me para o quarto de Jake.

Bati à porta suavemente.

- Sim?

- Posso? – Questionei.

- Claro! - Entrei e sentei-me na cama ao seu lado.

- Estás a fazer os T.P.C?

- Sim… não tinha nada para fazer! Precisas de ajuda com alguma coisa?

- Se não te importares! Tive dúvidas no exercício sete!

- Ah! Esse, eu percebi!

Abriu o seu caderno e começou a explicar-me o exercício.

**POV Edward**

Deitei-me na minha cama e abri o dossier das músicas que ambos compusemos no verão. Abri na parte das fotografias. Percorri cada uma com um sorriso. Sentei-me no banco do piano e comecei a tocar.

**Paparazzi**

**We are the crowd, we're co-coming out**

**Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you**

**It's so magical, we'd be so fantastical**

**Leather and jeans, garage glamorous**

**Not sure what it means, but this photo of us**

**It don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights**

**'Cause you know that, baby, I...**

**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

**Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be**

**Papa-paparazzi**

**Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine**

**Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

**I'll be your girl backstage at show**

**Velvet ropes and guitars, yeah, 'cause you're my rockstar**

**In between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes**

**Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return**

**My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry**

**It don't have a price, loving you is Cherry Pie**

**'Cause you know that, baby, I...**

**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

**Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be**

**Papa-paparazzi**

**Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine**

**Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

**Real good, we're dancing in the studio**

**Snap, snap to that shit on the radio**

**Don't stop, for anyone**

**We're plastic but we still have fun**

**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

**Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be**

**Papa-paparazzi**

**Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine**

**Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

O meu pai entrou no quarto e sentou-se na minha cama. Virei-me no banco e olhei para ele.

Ainda não sabia bem como o encarar.

- Se me vens dar cabo da cabeça, não vale a pena! – Avisei, abrindo o dossier na página da minha fotografia favorita.

- Só queria falar contigo! – Afirmou. – Quero saber o que estás a pensar!

- Estou a pensar que vocês estão a exagerar e que separar-me da Margarida não vai ser solução! Estou a pensar que a mãe está a ser injusta e que está a fazer uma tempestade num copo de água!

- Tenta compreende-la!

- Porque é que a tenho de compreender, se ela não me compreende?

- Edward! Eu sei perfeitamente aquilo por que vocês estão a passar!

- Sabes?

- Sei! Aconteceu o mesmo comigo e com a tua mãe! Ficámos sem nos vermos durante imenso tempo! Como vês estamos juntos!

- Então, se isso vos aconteceu, porque é que estão a ser tão duros connosco?

- Porque a tua mãe quer impor-te juízo!

- A Margarida não tem culpa da imposição de juízo! Deixem-na em paz!

- Edward tenta compreender-nos! Eu acho que é um pouco exagerado, mas a tua mãe está extremamente constrangida com tudo isto! Muito mais do qualquer um de nós!

- Acredita que neste momento ninguém se sente pior que a Margarida! Por vossa culpa, ela está a sentir-se culpada! Por isso é que vos estou a pedir para a deixarem em paz!

- As coisas não são assim tão fáceis! Tu estavas no quarto com ela! Ambos têm de ser castigados! Espero que entendas isso! Vocês foram uns irresponsáveis!

- Pelos vistos tu e mãe também!

- Não desvies a conversa! Não estamos a falar sobre mim, nem sobre a tua mãe! Estamos a falar de ti e da Margarida e da vossa responsabilidade, que pelos vistos não existe!

- Pai! Tivemos um deslize. E daí? Toda a gente comete erros! Acredita que já estamos a ser castigados só por termos de olhar para a vossa cara.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Achas fácil ter de lidar com o embaraço? Vocês quase nos apanharam em… tu sabes! É difícil olharmos para vocês depois disso!

- Sabes que se precisares de ajuda podes contar comigo?

- Sim… - Afirmei com a voz a escapar-me na garganta.

Saiu do quarto deixando-me sozinho. Fechei o piano com alguma força e dei mais uma vista de olhos pelas nossas fotografias. Cada uma mais bonita que a outra. Sorri. Passei o dedo indicador pelo rosto de Margarida.

Levantei-me e saí do quarto. Fui até ao quarto do Emmett. Bati à porta e entrei. Estava fixado na televisão a jogar playstation com Jasper. Alice e Rose estavam sentadas na cama a pintar as unhas.

Sentei-me numa cadeira ao lado dos rapazes e peguei num comando. Emmett programou o jogo para três jogadores e começámos a jogar

Precisava de gastar alguma energia. Acima de tudo, precisava de tentar esquecer os problemas.

- WOW! Edward! Estás a dar-lhe bem! Tens de te chatear com a mãe mais vezes! – Afirmou Emmett.

- Cala-te, Emmett! Preferia levar uma abada vossa a estar chateado com os pais!

- Como é que foi com a Margarida? A tia Sara devia parecer um guarda oficial, não? – Perguntou Jasper.

- Sabes, até não foi muito mau! Até foi bastante simpática! Em comparação com a mãe, ela estava bastante calma! – Afirmei.

Emmett franziu o sobrolho.

- A mãe deve um monstro das cavernas por estar a reagir assim! O pai também está a reagir muito bem! – Afirmou.

- A tia Esme já está muito mais calma! – Murmurou Rosalie. – Até é normal que ela esteja assim! O que é que vos passou pela cabeça?

- Não preciso que me julgues! – Pedi. – Errámos, e já estamos a ser castigados o suficiente!

- A Margarida estava de rastos! – Disse Alice, abanando a cabeça. – Deve ter ficado tão feliz quando te viu! Ela estava mesmo mal quando lá fui! Foi doloroso olhar para ela… estava sentado no chão e estava abraçada ao Jake! Nunca a tinha visto naquele estado!

- Quando me abriu a porta estava com um sorriso enorme! – Afirmei, lembrando o seu rosto.

- Mas que história é essa de ela se sentir culpada? – Perguntou Emmett.

Olhei para ele. Parecia-me óbvio.

- Foi ela que começou! – Admiti, fixando os olhos na TV.

- Elah! A miúda dá-lhe bem! – Afirmou Emmett dando-me um encontrão no ombro. Sorri e voltei a concentrar-me no jogo. – Mas agora a sério. Ela não tem de se sentir culpada! Acho eu.

- Boa! Vai lá tu dizer-lhe isso! – Disse sarcasticamente. – Não sei como demovê-la…

- Ela é a TUA namorada, não a minha! A minha namorada sentir-se-ia orgulhosa pela atitude, não envergonhada! – Lisonjeou-se.

- Cala a boca Emmett! – Ordenou Rose. – Achas que ficaria bem?

- Claro que ficarias! – Insistiu.

- Pois fica sabendo que não ficaria! - Informou

Voltei a concentrar-me no jogo. Senti o telemóvel de Emmett vibrar no meu bolso.

**From: Jake**

**Message: olá meu amor! Está tudo bem?**

Ela tinha de utilizar o telemovel de jacob para contactar comigo, por isso nao estranhei o remetente.

**To: Jake**

**Message: Olá querida! Eu estou bem (dentro dos possíveis). E tu? Como estás?**

Voltei a receber resposta.

**From: Jake**

**Message: Estou bem! É claro que estaria melhor se estivesse ao pé de ti! Hoje não te posso ligar mais! Tem uma boa noite, dorme bem! Um grande beijo! Amo-te!**

Escrevi o retorno.

**To: Jake**

**Message: Ainda bem que estás bem! Ligo-te amanhã de manhã! Se sonhar contigo, a minha noite vai ser magnífica, caso contrário, esquece! Dorme bem! Amo-te muito!**

Já não recebi resposta.

- Apaga essas mensagens lamechas do meu telemóvel! – Pediu Emmett.

- Achas que as ia deixar aqui para tu leres? – Perguntei, retoricamente.

Voltei a concentrar-me no jogo. Estava a ganhar com algum avanço.

- Vou roubar-te o comando! – Afirmou Jasper. – Tu nunca ganhas esta porcaria, vais fazer-me perder aposta!

Sorri e abanei a cabeça.

Alice e Rosalie continuaram sentadas na cama a partilhar mexericos.

Ganhei o último nível e finalizámos o jogo. Arrumei o comando sobre a prateleira e virei-me para eles.

- Vou-me embora! Até amanhã!

- Edward espera! – Guinchou Alice. – Preciso de falar contigo!

Arrastou-me até ao meu quarto e sentou-se na cama ao meu lado.

Agarrou na minha mão e perguntou.

- Como é que ela está? De verdade! Como é que ela está?

- Como é que achas que ela está? Ela está mal! Tenta estar bem, mas está mal! Conheço-a bem demais para entender isso! – Afirmei.

- Não entendo! Ela não devia sentir-se culpada! Não a consigo entender! – Murmurou. – Olha, vai ficar tudo bem! Acho que isto é tudo um drama! Por favor, é tudo UM DRAMA! – Afirmou. – E tu? Estás bem?

- Não! É estranho, quero tentar protegê-la, mas não consigo! Sinto-me… inapto! Entendes?

- Sim! Mas ela não vai morrer! Está a vinte metros de ti e vocês falam por telemóvel! E sabes tão bem como eu que se os pais te quisessem impedir de contactar com ela já o tinham feito!

- Sim, eu sei disso!

- Bem, vou deixar-te em paz! – Levantou-se e abraçou-me. – Vocês vão sair desta! – Afirmou. – Até amanhã maninho!

- Até amanhã peste!

Saiu do quarto com um sorriso.

Sentei-me à frente do piano, novamente. Voltei a escolher uma música.

**True Colors**

**You with the sad eyes,**

**Don't be discouraged,**

**Oh, I realize**

**It's hard to take courage**

**In a world full of people.**

**You can lose sight of it all**

**And the darkness inside you**

**Can make you fell so small,**

**But I see your true colors**

**Shining through**

**I see your true colors**

**And that's why I love you,**

**So, don't be afraid to let them show**

**Your true colors,**

**True colors are beautiful,**

**Like a rainbow.**

**Show me a smile then**

**Don't be unhappy,**

**Can't remember when**

**I last saw you laughing.**

**If this world makes you crazy**

**And you've taken all you can bear,**

**You call me up,**

**Because you know I'll be there.**

**And I'll see your true colors**

**Shining through**

**I see your true colors**

**And that's why I love you,**

**So, don't be afraid to let them show**

**Your true colors,**

**True colors are beautiful,**

**Like a rainbow.**

**Can't remember when I last saw you laughing**

**If this world makes you crazy**

**And you've taken all you can bear,**

**You call me up,**

**Because you know I'll be there.**

**And I'll see your true colors**

**Shining through**

**I see your true colors**

**And that's why I love you,**

**So, don't be afraid to let them show**

**Your true colors ,**

**True colors**

**And I'll see your true colors**

**Shining through**

**I see your true colors**

**And that's why I love you,**

**So, don't be afraid to let them show**

**Your true colors ,**

**True colors**

**True colors**

**True colors are beautiful,**

**Like a rainbo**w.

Uns suaves dedos bateram na minha porta.

- Sim?

- Posso? – Perguntou a minha mãe.

- Deixa-me em paz! – Pedi, fechando o piano com violência.

- Edward! Precisamos de falar! – Ripostou, entrando no quarto e sentando-se na minha cama.

- Nós não precisamos de falar! Porque pelos vistos, não me queres ouvir! Por isso seria um monólogo! Se não me entendes, podes dar meia volta e ir embora! Já me estragaste uma parte da minha vida, e isso não te vou perdoar!

- Cala-te e ouve-me! Estou aqui para tentar entender-te!

- Se não vens pedir desculpa não quero saber! Aliás, devias pedir desculpa à Margarida! Viste bem o estado dela?

- Edward cala-te! – Ordenou. – Estou aqui para te ouvir, mas tenta não me atirar petardos sem ouvir a minha perspectiva!

- E o que é nos fizeste há bocado? Não nos deixaste explicar nada!

- Estava demasiado nervosa! Agora estou mais calma, e estou aqui para te ouvir! Fala! Começa por me contares o que se passou em Góis! Escusas de mentir! Apesar de estares nervoso e com uma certa raiva, consigo ver o brilho nos teus olhos! – Afirmou.

- Bem… se percebeste o que se passou em Góis não preciso de te dizer!

- Edward vá lá! Como é que te estás a sentir?

- Sentia-me melhor se não nos tivessem separado! – Afirmei, cuspindo as palavras.

- Sabes o que quero dizer e não estás a facilitar NADA a nossa conversa!

- O que queres que te diga? Sinto-me bem! Podia estar melhor, mas estou bem!

- Ok, já percebi que assim não vamos chegar a lado nenhum… Quero ouvir o que te passou pela cabeça para teres feito aquilo!

- Eu não queria fazer esta comparação, mas… cá vai! O que é que tu fazias com o pai se tivéssemos ido passar o dia fora?

A minha mãe riu-se e olhou para mim.

- É uma boa comparação! Mas Edward… pensa numa coisa! Nós nunca iríamos passar o dia TODO em Portimão, sabendo que vocês chegariam hoje. Entendes? Nunca iríamos estar lá o dia inteiro!

- Para a próxima manda um bilhete a dizer que iam passar umas horas a Portimão!

- Edward! Desculpa! Eu exagerei um bocado… mas aposto que o teu pai já te contou aquilo que me aconteceu…

- Sim, já contou! Por isso mesmo! Não percebo porque estas a ser injusta desta maneira!

- Não estou a ser injusta! Muito pelo contrário! Dá-me o telemóvel do Emmett, já! – Exigiu.

- Como é que sabes que tenho o telemóvel dele?

- Edward, eu não sou parva! – Tirei o telemóvel no bolso. – Prefiro que uses o teu! – Afirmou, passando-me o telemóvel.

- Não me podem devolver o carro?

- Não achas que estás a pedir de mais?

- Não podem alargar o período de visita?

- Não!

Voltei a abrir o piano e toquei duas notas.

- Vai deitar-te! – Disse. – Até amanhã!

- Até amanhã!

Saiu do quarto deixando-me sozinho. Deitei-me sobre a cama e passados uns minutos, adormeci.

[…]

Acordei com um raio de luz a bater-me no rosto. Dirigi-me à casa de banho e tomei um banho de água gelada. Pensei no dia anterior e acima de tudo, pensei em Margarida. Todos os meus pensamentos se direccionavam para ela.

Vesti-me e fui à cozinha. Tomei o pequeno-almoço e fui ao jardim tratar das orquídeas. Eram as plantas que estavam à minha responsabilidade, tinha de cuidar delas com apreço.

- Edward? O que fazes aqui fora tão cedo, meu amor? – A voz sonolenta de Margarida sobressaiu no silêncio.

Olhei para ela. Empregava o seu pijama de calças largas e camisola desajeitada. Caminhei até ao muro e peguei na sua mão.

- O nascer do sol acordou-me! – Afirmei, acariciando as costas da sua mão. – E tu? O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Não consegui dormir… ouvi barulho aqui fora e vim ver! – A sua mão deslizou pelo meu rosto, acariciando-o. – Estás bem?

- Estou! E tu?

- Também! – Afirmou, acenando a cabeça.

Aproximei o rosto do seu e beijei os seus lábios.

- Hum, Edward! Adivinha quem já tem telemóvel! – Disse entusiasmada.

- Tu… e eu! – Respondi.

Subiu o muro e abraçou-me. Puxei-a para os meus braços e rodei-a no ar.

- Os nossos pais ficam muito mais felizes quando fingem que não percebem que estamos juntos! – Afirmei.

- Como se eles não soubessem que tu saltas o muro…

Sorri.

- Ontem não toquei no assunto porque ainda estava tudo muito fresco, mas… tu entraste em pânico? – Perguntei.

- Edward, tu quase matavas a tua mãe! Custou-me imenso ver-vos ali assim! Não aguentei! Comecei a ficar realmente assustada…

- Minha tonta, tu também me assustaste… e MUITO! – Afirmei, envolvendo o seu pescoço com os meus braços. – Ver-te ali indefesa, com falta de ar e a tremer! Pensei em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo! Não queria imaginar e te acontecesse alguma coisa! Se bem que se te acontecesse alguma coisa eu poderia arranjar outra namorada mais gira e mais inteligente! – Brinquei.

- Idiota! – Acusou, dando um encontrão no meu ombro.

- Pois sim, adoras-me assim! Sou o teu idiota!

- Ah pois és! O meu idiota! MEU!

- Tu podes ser a minha gorda! – Trocei.

- Tudo bem! Sou a TUA gorda!

- MINHA gorda! Só minha! – Afirmei.

- A tua gorda quer que vás acabar de tratar das orquídeas e que a seguir vás para casa!

- Estás a despachar-me? – Perguntei com um sorriso torto.

- Estou! Porque não gosto de estar contigo, porque não te amo e porque quero que os teus pais te prologuem o castigo! – Disse sarcasticamente.

Abracei-a novamente e murmurei:

- Adoro saber que não me amas e que me desejas todo o mal do mundo!

- Para além disso, ainda te desejo as chamas do inferno! – Afirmou sarcasticamente a abanando a cabeça.

- Fica sabendo que te desejo isso e muito mais! – Retribuí.

Beijei a sua mão e os seus lábios.

- Vai-te lá embora! – Insistiu.

- Vens cá a casa logo à tarde?

- Não sei se consigo encarar os teus pais! Desculpa! Vou tentar, mas não prometo nada!

- Não, se preferires eu vou a tua casa…

- Não, eu tento ir à tua! Não me posso esconder para sempre! – Afirmou.

Beijei os seus cabelos e disse:

- Faz como te sentires melhor! E agora vou mesmo embora! Ficas bem?

- O furacão já passou! Agora restam os destroços! Eu fico bem! E tu?

- Fico lindamente!

- Promete-me que vais ter calma! – Pediu. Ao ver o meu silêncio voltou a insistir. – Promete Edward!

- Está bem, está bem! Prometo! E tu? Prometes que não entras em pânico? Não fazes nenhuma asneira?

- É claro que não! Vá, vai-te embora! Odeio-te, não te esqueças meu idiota!

- Também te odeio muito minha gorda!

Ajudei-a a voltar ao outro lado do muro e vi-a entrar em casa. Continuei a regar as orquídeas e voltei a casa.

Entrei no meu quarto e peguei nos trabalhos de casa em atraso. Tive algumas dificuldades em concentrar-me. Não percebi alguns dos exercícios e parti o bico do lápis umas cinco vezes. Quando desisti, deitei o lápis no lixo e entrei cautelosamente no quarto de Jasper. Tirei-lhe um lápis novo e voltei a sair. Ainda estava toda a gente a dormir. Voltei ao meu quarto e terminei os deveres. Fui até ao meu pequeno anexo e tirei a minha guitarra preta. Sentei-me no chão e comecei a tocar umas notas ao acaso.

- Edward! Já estás acordado, meu? – Perguntou Emmett entrando no quarto apenas em boxers ainda cambaleante.

- Não, estou sonâmbulo! – Disse ironicamente. – O que é que achas?

- Tipo… vai dormir! – Disse. – Vai ter com a Margarida! Mas cala-te com essa guitarra irritante!

- Desculpa! Estou só um bocado nervoso! Não te preocupes, eu não faço mais barulho! Volta para a cama! – Disse.

- Ok, até já!

Voltou a sair do quarto, deixando-me sozinho. Liguei o computador e descarreguei as fotografias de Góis, imprimindo-as. Fui até ao armário da sala e tirei umas molduras. Voltei ao quarto e emoldurei a maioria das fotografias, pendurando-as nas paredes.

Desci novamente até à sala e sintonizei na MTV.

Estive ali cerca de meia hora. Era realmente muito cedo.

O meu pai desceu, cumprimentou-me e foi para a clínica.

Voltei a ficar sozinho. Regressei ao quarto e vesti os calções de banho e uma t-shirt. Fiz uma corrida até à praia e dei um mergulho. Sabia que tinha tempo suficiente de ir e voltar sem que a minha mãe desse por isso. Ainda eram apenas 6h da manhã.

Regressei a casa e tomei outro banho. Quando fui para a sala, a minha mãe já lá estava.

Cumprimentei-a e fiz-lhe uma proposta.

- Vou para o jardim com a Margarida fazer os trabalhos de casa que não entendemos! Aposto que davas tudo para ter um bocadinho de sol sem teres de ir à praia… ficas a ver-nos e ainda tens um bocadinho para ti!

- Não me parece uma má ideia… o dia hoje até está bonito! E tenho de rever uns processos que vou levar a tribunal na terça-feira! Liga-lhe lá!

_Este castigo está a ser quase fácil! _Pensei

Tirei o telemóvel do bolso e liguei para Margarida. Fui até ao quarto e peguei nos cadernos.

A minha mãe acompanhou-me até ao jardim e esperámos por Margarida.

- Olá querida! – Cumprimentou a minha mãe e beijando o seu rosto, quando a minha namorada chegou ao pé de nós.

- Olá tia Esme! – Disse, retribuindo. – Olá Edward!

- Olá meu amor! – Disse, beijando os seus lábios.

Peguei nas suas mãos e sentei-a sobre a relva. A minha mãe sentou-se na espreguiçadeira e abriu os processos.

- Estás bem? – Sussurrei.

- Estou, e tu?

Anuí.

Abrimos os livros e os cadernos e espalhámo-los pela relva.

Eu tinha mais dificuldade na interpretação de textos – Preferia os poemas - e ela em problemas de matemática.

- Em quais é que tiveste dificuldades? – Perguntei.

- Tive no 7, mas o Jake explicou-me…. Depois tive no 9 e no 10. – Afirmou.

Peguei na sua lapiseira e comecei a fazer círculos em volta dos números, tornando a explicação mais fácil. Pegou na sua calculadora e começou a fazer as contas para chegar ao resultado. Prendeu o cabelo com uma caneta, deixando cair umas pontas mais longas. Terminou o exercício e confirmou nas soluções. Fez um enorme sorriso e beijou o meu rosto.

- Boa, conseguiste! – Felicitei. – O 10 é quase igual, achas que consegues?

Anuiu. Voltou a pegar na lapiseira e começou a circundar os números. Pegou na calculadora e fez alguns cálculos. Escreveu-os no papel e voltou a verificar as soluções. Fez um grande sorriso e olhou para mim.

- Obrigada! – Agradeceu. – E tu? Tiveste dúvidas na interpretação do texto?

- Sim, na questão 4 quando eles perguntam o grande dilema do protagonista não entendi nada! Para mim, o texto era completamente estúpido! – Afirmei, folheando até à página do maldito texto.

- Apostava a vida em como não estavas concentrado o suficiente! – Sussurrou. – Apesar de também ter tido dificuldade em responder a essa questão!

Começámos a ler o texto. Pegou na sua lapiseira e sublinhou as expressões mais importantes. Fixei os olhos no seu rosto e sorri. Tentei concentrar-me, mas foi em vão. A minha mão voou até ao seu pescoço e acariciou-o.

- Edward? É normal que não entendas o texto! Concentra-te! – Pediu com um sorriso.

- É difícil quando se tem uma explicadora como tu!

- Cala-te, meu idiota!

- Está bem, minha gorda! Vá, explica-me lá isso!

Continuou a explicar-me com uma paciência infinita. Ao fim de uns minutos já consegui entender o texto.

- Percebeste? Se não posso explicar outra vez! – Disse.

- Não, entendi perfeitamente! Explicaste muito bem, obrigado! – Afirmei, acabando de escrever a resposta no caderno.

Fechámos os livros e cadernos e amontoámos tudo.

Puxei-a para o meu colo e entrelacei os meus dedos nos seus.

- Tive saudades tuas! – Afirmei, num murmúrio.

- Eu também! Estive a noite toda a pensar em ti!

- Eu sonhei contigo! – Ripostei. – Só queria estar contigo sem ter ninguém a olhar, sem ter de ter receio de cada movimento que faço! Queria-te por inteiro e não apenas por metade! Percebes o que quero dizer? Não é só no sentido carnal! – Rimo-nos. – Vá lá, tu percebeste!

- Sim, percebi…sinto o mesmo…

- Sabes o que é que eu fazia se a minha mãe não estivesse aqui? As minhas mãos deslizariam até à tua cintura… - Fiz as minhas mãos deslizarem até à sua cintura. – Depois puxar-te-ia sobre o meu corpo e os meus lábios percorreriam o teu pescoço, até chegar à tua boca! – Voltei a concretizar as minhas palavras anteriores. – De seguida, deixar-te-ia respirar e…

- Edward! – Repreendeu a minha mãe.

- Disseste que só o farias se a tua mãe não estivesse aqui! – Murmurou contra o meu peito. A sua respiração estava ofegante. – Mas obrigada por me deixares respirar… de verdade!

Sorri e afaguei o seu rosto. Deitei-me sobre a relva e aconcheguei-a no meu peito. Fechei os olhos e ouvi o som do mar. Mexi no seu cabelo e respirei o seu perfume. O meu braço direito rodeou os seus ombros e a minha mão esquerda percorreu os seus dedos, entrelaçando-os no final.

Olhei de soslaio para a minha mãe. Estava com os olhos fixados em nós, mas não dizia nada. Apenas observava. Voltou a pousar os olhos sobre o processo.

- Edward? – Chamou a voz de veludo. Margarida estava com os olhos fixados em mim. Os seus dedos subiram até ao meu queixo e obrigaram-me a olhar para ela. Esticou-se ligeiramente para os seus lábios tocarem nos meus. Os seus lábios suaves e doces. – Estás novamente distante… estás bem?

- Estou óptimo! Tenho-te ao pé de mim! Estava só a pensar na sorte que tenho… sem ironias! Tenho mesmo sorte! Tenho-te!

-Pois tens! Sou toda tua! Lembras-te? Eu sou tua, tu és meu! Meu idiota tonto!

- Para além de idiota, sou tonto? - Perguntei com um sorriso. Anuiu e voltou a beijar-me. – Tenho de te perguntar uma coisa… sei que ainda é cedo mas… cá vai! – Numa cena dramática ajoelhei-me e peguei na sua mão.

- Edward? O que estás a fazer? – Perguntou com a voz sufocada.

- Margarida Guedes, aceitas participar na festa de final de ano?

De repente respirou. Suspirou de alívio e empurrou-me sobre o chão.

- IDIOTA! – Guinchou. A sua mão voou até ao coração e regularizou a respiração. Consegui ver a minha mãe sorrir. – Que raio de festa é essa?

Expliquei-lhe todos os pormenores. Ao fim de uns minutos já estava informada de tudo.

- Castings? – Perguntou a medo. – Edward, não sei se sou capaz! Castings?

- Vá lá! Eu vou estar lá contigo! Não tens de ter medo de nada, juro-te! Durante dois anos fiquei como ajudante de bastidores porque não tinha par! Vá lá! – Implorei, pegando na sua mão. – Vá lá! – Repeti.

- Não me faças isto! – Pediu.

Suavemente, os meus lábios pousaram no seu ombro. Subiram até ao seu pescoço e mordiscaram a sua orelha. Num beijo persuasivo, os meus lábios envolveram os dela.

Ela não resistia. Ela tinha de dizer que sim.

- Edward… por favor!

- Edward deixa-a em paz! – Ordenou a minha mãe. – Para além disso ainda têm muito tempo para tratar disso!

- Hoje uniram-se contra mim! – Murmurei com um sorriso torto. – Anda lá! Sabes que tens o meu apoio! Tenho a certeza que vais brilhar!

- Vais ser a minha morte, Edward! – Murmurou, fechando os olhos e agarrando no meu cabelo, puxando o meu rosto, para mais perto do seu e beijando-me fogosamente.

- Isso é um sim?

- Talvez… - Suspirou.

- Boa, eu sabia que ias concordar! – Concordei, beijando o seu pescoço.

- Edward! – Repreendeu novamente, a minha mãe.

Num gesto teatral levantei as mãos no ar, como se me estivesse a render.

- Mas já não se pode dormir? – Resmungou Emmett.

- Foste tu que me disseste para ir ter com ela!

- Olá maninha! – Disse, tão divertido, como se estivesse a recordar um episódio caricato. – Então, estás boa?

- Estou óptima, Emmett! E tu? Estás bem de saúde? – Perguntou.

- Estou fantástico!

- Então cala-te antes que fiques mal! – Aconselhei, com a voz severa.

Emmett sentou-se ao nosso lado e fez cara de mexericos. Fiz-lhe uma expressão reprovadora e ele recuou mais para o lado de Margarida.

- Então… tudo na peace?

- Emmett sai daqui! – Ordenei.

- Não, espera! O que é que queres, Emmett? – Disse Margarida.

- Nada de concreto! Aquilo que me quiserem contar…

- Emmett deixa-os em paz! – Ordenou a minha mãe, desviando os olhos do processo. – Vai-te embora daí!

Levantou-se e mandou-nos um beijo pelo ar.

Suspirei e atirei-lhe o meu estojo à cabeça. Fugiu para dentro de casa e voltamos a ficar parcialmente sozinhos.

- O que é que lhe contaste? – Murmurou, zangada.

Abri o caderno de língua portuguesa e comecei a escrever.

_Desculpa!_

Dei-lhe o caderno. Olhou para mim de uma forma que nunca antes vira. Abriu ligeiramente a boca e abanou a cabeça.

_O que foste fazer? Estás doido? Ele vai passar a vida a gozar connosco, tens noção disso? Quer dizer… como foste capaz de lhe contar? Esta não sei se te perdoo! Enforcaste-nos!_

Li o papel e comecei a escrever.

_Não exageres, gorda! Ele é meu irmão! Pode ser meio chanfrado, mas… ok! Isto passa-lhe! Amanhã já nem se lembra! A serio! Confia em mim! Ele esquece-se! __Ou...__ esquece-se de certeza! Não lhe dês muita confiança e ele esquece-se!_

Leu o papel e fez um ar extremamente sarcástico.

_Claro que se esquece… então não? És mesmo idiota! Podias ter contado ao Jasper, ou à Alice ou à Rose! Podias ter contado a todos eles! Mas ao Emmett! Tu sabes que ADORO o Emmett, do fundo do meu coração… mas contares sobre… ora, tu sabes!_

Engoli em seco. Ela iria ficar ligeiramente zangada por saber que TODOS sabiam. Mas eles eram meus irmãos.

_Contaste a alguém?_

Perguntei.

_Sim! Falei com a Madalena e com o Jake! São os meus melhores amigos! Compreendes isso, certo?_

Voltei a responder.

_É claro que sim, meu amor!_

Olhou para mim com olhos curiosos.

_Todos eles sabem, não é? Podes contar-me, não vou acabar tudo contigo!_

- Desculpa! – Sussurrei.

Sentou-se no meu colo e abraçou-me. As suas mãos afagaram o meu cabelo e o meu rosto. Puxei o seu rosto para junto do meu e beijei os seus lábios.

-Conseguem controlar-se enquanto vou buscar gelado? – Questionou a minha mãe.

- Podes trazer-nos uma taça, por favor? Se não te importares… - Pedi.

- Claro! Chocolate e morango?

Anuímos.

Quando a minha mãe se ausentou, empurrei Margarida para a relva e beijei-a. Como nunca o fizera. Com uma certa ansiedade. Com um certo nervosismo. Com uma certa pressa.

- Heyyy! O que se passa contigo? – Perguntou, afastando o seu corpo do meu.

- Nada de mais! Aliás… sabes quando amas muito uma pessoa e não a podes ter sempre que queres?

- Tenho uma pequena ideia! Então, se é essa a tua situação, acho que podes continuar! – Afirmou, agarrando na minha camisola e puxando-me para o seu corpo.

Os seus lábios envolveram os meus e os seus braços rodearam o meu pescoço. As minhas mãos deslizaram até às suas pernas. Parou de me beijar para conseguir respirar.

A minha mãe voltou ao jardim e deu-nos as taças de gelado. Eu e Margarida deslizámos até à árvore e encostámo-nos a ela. Sentei-a no meu colo e comecei a comer o meu gelado. Peguei na minha colher e roubei um bocado do seu gelado.

- Hey! – Reclamou. Pegou na sua colher e também roubou um bocado da minha taça. Continuou a comer da sua tigela.

- Tu tens menta no teu! – Resmunguei. – Mãe? Puseste-lhe menta e a mim não?

- Sim, eu sei que ela gosta de menta no gelado! Também querias?

Margarida riu nos meus braços e abanou a cabeça. Ouvi-a sussurrar qualquer coisa parecida com "invejoso".

- Não, obrigado!

- Toma! – Disse-me, colocando gelado de menta na colher e dando-me.

- É muito mais saboroso quando me dás da tua taça. – Afirmei. O telemóvel de Margarida vibrou. Abriu a mensagem e suspirou. – Tens de ir embora?

Anuiu entristecida. Terminou o seu gelado e colocou-se de pé. Pegou na minha mão e puxou-me. As minhas mãos foram até à sua cintura e puxaram-na para o meu peito. Os seus braços envolveram o meu pescoço. Os seus lábios tocaram nos meus. Beijou-me fogosamente.

- Hum! Sabes a chocolate! – Brincou.

Sorri e voltei a beijá-la. Soltou-se dos meus braços e foi despedir-se da minha mãe. Pegou no seu caderno e no seu estojo e voltou a despedir-se de mim.

- Amo-te! – Afirmou.

- Eu também!

Voltou a beijar-me e foi embora.

- Ela é tão querida! – Afirmou a minha mãe, sem desviar os olhos do processo. – Podiam ser todas assim… - Franzi o sobrolho e fui sentar-me ao seu lado. – Tenho uma coisa para te contar… mas não lhe vais poder contar. Pelo menos para já! – Anuí. – Eu tenho sido a advogada da Sara no processo do divórcio e poder paternal. E o advogado do pai dela contactou-me ontem. Toma. Podes ler. – Afirmou, passando-me o processo.

Li todo o processo com atenção, mas houve uma parte que captou mais a minha atenção.

**O meu cliente requer também passar uma parte das férias de verão com a menor, Margarida Guedes. Se o pedido for recusado será imposto um processo sobre Sara Ribeiro.**

A minha boca abriu ligeiramente. Voltei a ler o processo todo novamente.

- A Margarida não vai querer ir! Tenho a certeza! – Afirmei, num sussurro.

- Ela vai ter de ir! Senão vai ser imposto um processo sobre a Sara, e não sabemos onde é que pode ir parar…

- A tia Sara já sabe disto?

Abanou a cabeça.

Margarida iria recusar com todas as suas forças ir para casa do pai. Iria fincar o pé. Iria simplesmente recusar.

Ela tinha medo do pai. Não fisicamente. Mas psicologicamente. Ela achava o pai inapto para cuidar dele próprio, quando mais da filha. E sinceramente eu ficaria preocupado se Margarida fosse.

- O pai dela está em recuperação… a droga e a bebida não vão ser um problema! – Murmurou, abanando a cabeça e voltando a sublinhar umas coisas nos papéis.

_Porque é que ele só se estava a curar agora? Porque é que tinha feito Margarida e Sara sofrerem daquela maneira?_

Voltei a abanar a cabeça. As minhas mãos voaram até ao meu cabelo e puxaram-no para trás.

- Não podes pedir recurso? – Perguntei.

Abanou a cabeça e franziu o sobrolho, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Recusaram… a Margarida vai MESMO de ter de ir!

- Estou a dizer-te que ela vai fazer finca-pé! A Margarida é uma rapariga de ideias muito fixas! Duvido muito que ela aceite! Sabes, ela é muito… ela sabe e tem a certeza das suas ideias! Tem planos muito concretos! "Prefiro passar o verão a limpar casas de banho a ter de voltar para casa do meu pai" – Citei.

- Vais ter de a convencer! É isso! Tu vais ajudar-nos! Edward, tu podes ser a salvação da Sara! A salvação deste processo! Como é não me lembrei antes…?

- Espera aí! Eu não vou convencer a Margarida a fazer uma coisa que não quer! – Afirmei. – Mesmo que seja para o bem dela! Imagina: tu obrigarias uma mãe a abortar porque o filho iria nascer com problemas?

- É claro que não! Mas imagina: se podes evitar que a Sara saia prejudicada, assim como a Margarida e eu… - Suspirei. – Obrigada, meu amor! – Disse, beijado o meu rosto.

- Devias pagar-me por causa disto! – Murmurei. – Quando e que lhes vais contar?

- Logo à tarde! Marquei uma reunião com a Sara no meu escritório e pedi-lhe para levar a Margarida! Assim vens comigo e ajudas-me!

- Tu vais enterrar-me! – Afirmei. – A Margarida vai ficar chateada comigo! Eu já a conheço! Ela vai ficar furiosa! Depois, vai levantar-se e sair pelo escritório. Vou ter de correr atrás dela e segurá-la. De seguida vai ficar arreliada e eu vou ter de a acalmar. Vou ter de a reconfortar e explicar-lhe tudo pelo meu ponto de vista lógico. Vou ter de insistir que é o melhor para ela, apesar de não ser. Ela vai persistir comigo para te convencer a fazer alterações em algumas coisas do processo. E no fim disso tudo, quem sabe se ela aceita ou não?

- Conhece-la muito bem, por isso confio em ti para a convenceres! Vais fazer isso tudo que disseste agora. Vais acalmá-la, reconfortá-la, aceitar algumas negociações. E no fim de tudo… ela aceita!

Revirei os olhos e abanei a cabeça.

Depois de pensar em Margarida comecei a pensar noutro ponto de vista.

- Quanto tempo é que ela vai ter de passar com o pai? – Perguntei, caindo na minha realidade.

- Um mês! – De repente, também ela pareceu cair na realidade. – Oh, eu vou negociar isso, não te preocupes, não vais ter de ficar esse tempo todo separado dela!

- Mãe, eu mal consigo passar duas horas longe dela! Como é eu vou conseguir estar um mês? UM MÊS! E mesmo que negoceies… nunca vai poder ser menos de duas semanas! Eu não a vou obrigar a ficar um mês longe de casa… longe de nós… a vida dela é aqui! Lembras-te quando ela teve de ir a Lisboa? Quis que eu fosse com ela. No entanto ela só ia estar lá três dias! Um mês? Ela nunca vai aceitar, por muito que eu insista com ela!

- Edward acalma-te! Eu vou negociar isso, e é já!

Pegou no telemóvel e marcou um número. Esteve dez minutos em negociações directas.

- Ela vai ter de estar no mínimo duas semanas em casa do pai! Desculpa, foi o máximo que pude fazer!

_Ela não vai aceitar, ela não vai aceitar, ela não vai aceitar!_

Suspirei e levantei-me.

- Vou até lá dentro! – Afirmei.

Fui até ao meu quarto e sentei-me na minha cama.

Pensei em ir tocar piano, mas isso acordaria os meus irmãos. Apesar de estar mais do que não hora deles acordarem.

Liguei o computador e fui ver o meu e-mail. Quando terminei fui ver uns vídeos. Estive ali durante horas.

Os meus irmãos acordaram e foram tomar o pequeno-almoço. Continuei no meu quarto à procura de músicas novas para tocar no piano.

Passadas umas horas fomos almoçar.

Segui com a minha mãe para o escritório e estivemos ali cerca de duas horas. Quando Sara e Margarida chegaram, o seu espanto era evidente.

- Edward? O que fazes aqui? – Perguntou Margarida.

- Já vais perceber…

Sentei-me na mesa de reuniões ao lado direito da minha mãe. Margarida sentou-se ao lado de Sara, do lado esquerdo.

A minha mãe passou-lhe o processo para que se pudessem pôr a par das novidades.

Vi a expressão de Margarida mudar rapidamente. O seu sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar a uma cara frustrada e furiosa. Olhei para a minha mãe de soslaio.

Eu sabia que aquilo iria acontecer.

- Recuso! – Afirmou Margarida, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Recuso! Eu não vou para casa do meu pai, nem morta!

- Margarida… - Tentou a minha mãe.

- Não tia! Não vale a pena! Agora percebo porque estás aqui… - Afirmou, abanando a cabeça e olhando para mim. – Não vale a pena! Eu não vou para lá! Recuso-me! Reparem nos factos: o meu pai é um bêbado drogado que nunca se preocupou connosco; é um irresponsável; não tem trabalho; é desleixado…

- O teu pai já está curado das drogas e da bebida! Fez recuperação para poder fazer este pedido… - Afirmou a minha mãe.

- Isso não muda nada!

- Margarida pensa na tua mãe! – Pediu a minha mãe com um sorriso ligeiro. – Se lhe impuserem um processo, a tua guarda pode ser-lhe retirada. Pode ter de pagar uma multa que vos levará à falência. Não vai ser só ela a sofrer com a tua recusa.

Li a sua expressão e imaginei aquilo que ela diria de seguida.

" Eu RECUSO-ME a ir um mês para Lisboa! A minha vida está em Albufeira!"

- Eu RECUSO-ME a ir um mês para Lisboa! A minha vida está em Albufeira! – Sorri. – Porque é que te estás a rir? Eu não vou para Lisboa. Nem que me amarrem ao carro. Um mês?

- Nós podemos fazer negociações!

- Não quero negociações! Quero recurso! – Exigiu.

Sara, permanecia calada. Margarida falava por si e pela mãe.

_Bem, quem fala assim, não é gago._

- Pensa bem! – Insisti. – A minha mãe já pediu recurso e foi recusado… a única coisa que ela pode fazer agora é negociar.

- Porque é que estás metido nisto? Eu não vou pensar nem bem nem mal! Não vou! E escusas de me tentar convencer, Edward! Se me dão licença… - Disse, saindo da sala.

- Vês? – Sussurrei para a minha mãe.

Corri atrás dela.

- Margarida? – Chamei. Não respondeu. Bati à porta da casa de banho. – Sei que estás aí! Se não abrires a porta, vou eu abri-la.

Devagar a porta abriu-se.

- Porque é que estás metido nisto? – Perguntou. – Eu não quero ir para Lisboa. Eu não gosto do meu pai. Não vão ser vocês que me vão obrigar a faze-lo. – Nesta altura já gesticulava. Segurei nos seus pulsos. – O pior não vai ser o meu pai! Como é que vou ficar um mês longe de ti?

Aconcheguei-a nos meus braços e beijei o seu cabelo. Afaguei o seu rosto e suspirei.

- Escuta, tu vais ter de ir! É preferível que vás e que passes um mau mês a ficares cá e passares a ter uma má vida! Entendes? Vai custar-me muito ter-te longe de mim. Não poder abraçar-te. Mas prefiro assim. Porque prefiro saber que estás triste durante um mês, do que saber que estás triste uma vida inteira. Imagina o que acontecerá se tirarem a tua guarda à tua mãe. – Senti-a gelar nos meus braços. Estremeceu e abraçou-me com mais força. – Pronto, tem calma!

- Vem comigo! – Sussurrou. – Por favor!

- Podes pedir isso nas negociações! Não sei se os nossos pais vão achar piada, mas não custa tentar! – Disse-lhe com um sorriso.

- Isto vai ser interessante! Quanto é que a tua mãe te pagou para me convenceres?

- Não pagou nada! Mas devo confessar que lhe ia fazer umas exigências… como por exemplo o alargamento do período de visita. Ma o que estava em causa era o teu bem-estar.

- Agora a sério! Estou chateada contigo! – Murmurou contra o meu peito. – Devias ter-me contado assim que soubeste. Não te devias juntar a elas para me impingir Lisboa. Acredita. Estou zangada.

- Não estás nada!

Empurrou-me contra a parede e beijou-me. As minhas mãos deslizaram pela sua cintura até às suas pernas, que desta vez tinham umas skinny jeans. As suas mãos envolveram o meu rosto, mas quando dei por isso já estavam no meu tronco. Os seus dedos entraram ligeiramente dentro da minha camisola. O calor da sua pele em contacto com a minha, mais uma vez surtiu uma sensação vibrante sobre mim.

- Edward! Temos de parar! – Afirmou, afastando-se do meu corpo. Puxou o cabelo para trás e foi até ao lavatório. Molhou a cara e o cabelo. – Desculpa! Isto já se está a tornar repetitivo. – Disse, molhando o meu rosto, com as suas mãos ainda húmidas.

- Não faz mal, está tudo bem! – Afirmei, afagando o seu rosto. – Dá-me só um minuto. – Pedi.

Desviou-se e deixou-me passar. Abri a torneira e molhei a cara e o cabelo, ficando completamente encharcado.

Enxuguei a cara e beijei o rosto de Margarida.

- Eu vou primeiro lá para dentro para lhes dizer a decisão que tomaste, tu entras a seguir. – Afirmei.

Anuiu e beijou a minha fronte.

Caminhei até à sala de reuniões. Sentei-me no meu lugar e expliquei-lhes resumidamente a decisão de Margarida, mas não falei nas negociações.

Entrou na sala e sentou-se. Pediu desculpa pela atitude que tomara e afirmou não ter visto com clareza todos os pontos. Apresentou as suas condições para ir para Lisboa.

Quando referiu que queria que eu fosse com ela, falou com uma fluência extrema.

- Por último, solicito que o Edward vá comigo, caso seja de sua vontade. Parecem-me pedidos absolutamente realizáveis e simples.

- O Edward não vai contigo! – Afirmou Sara.

- Então, não esperes que vá para Lisboa. Ou realizam todos os meus pedidos ou nada feito. – Ripostou.

- Acontece que estás a jogar baixo! Vocês sabem perfeitamente que não confio em vocês dois sozinhos! – Afirmou Sara novamente.

- Preferes ficar falida e sem mim? Ou preferes confiar em nós?

A minha mãe apontou todas as exigências com atenção.

- Sara, tenta ter em atenção todos os pontos! Podes confiar neles, ou podes perdê-la! Foste tu que lhe deste a ideia, Edward? – Abanei a cabeça. – Foi muito inteligente da tua parte jogar essa carta, Margarida. – A minha namorada sorriu. – Sara, tens de ter em isso em conta. Não é que eu confie especialmente em vocês os dois.

Margarida lançou-me um olhar rápido e sorriu. Voltou a fixar os olhos em Sara.

As suas exigências eram simples. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar teria sido muito mais exigente. Teria solicitado muito mais negociações. Não iria ser fácil.

- Tudo bem! Que seja! Esme, podes enviar as suas exigências! Esperemos que o teu pai seja razoável.

- Acredita que vai ser! A única coisa que ele quer é ter-me com ele, nem que para isso tenha de levar o irresponsável do meu namorado atrás! – Disse.

Ri e abanei a cabeça. Ela era genial.

- Vou enviar isto por fax! Eles estão com uma certa urgência em resolver isto, para estarem a trabalhar em fins-de-semana… - Afirmou a minha mãe. – Segundo consta ele está sóbrio há dois meses. Até pode ser bom que ele te tenha por perto, Margarida! Talvez o incentive!

- Assim espero! – Murmurou.

A minha mãe enviou o fax e voltou a sentar-se à mesa.

- O que é que vamos fazer se ele recusar? – Perguntou.

- Bem, a ida do Edward não e negociável. A menos que ele não queira ir, não negociarei esse ponto. Queres ir Edward?

- Não vou negar a minha presença, como é óbvio. Se desejas tanto assim a minha companhia, nunca te irei recusar isso. Para além de que irias ficar triste se eu não fosse. E eu não gosto de ver tristinha.

- Fantástico! Pronto. O ponto do Edward não é negociável. A todos os outros poderei abrir excepções. – Um grande sorriso abriu-se na sua cara. Olhou para mim e voltou a fixar os olhos na minha mãe. – Escusado será dizer, que recusarei a minha ida para Lisboa se algum dos pontos não for realizável. Tanto se a minha mãe recusar, como se o meu pai recusar. Mas eles sabem que isso só os vai prejudicar.

Sara lançou-lhe um olhar estranho. Na verdade, não sei como o definir. Parecia envolver raiva, desconfiança e traição. Foi realmente estranho.

- Estás realmente a surpreender-me, Margarida! Pensei que muitas coisas te passariam ao lado, mas não. Tudo aquilo que eu julguei que não te lembrarias, tu estás a exigi-las. Estás a demonstrar uma grande capacidade de lógica e concentração.

Margarida sorriu.

- Obrigada tia Esme! Na verdade, apenas estou a tentar pensar com clareza, tentando contrariar a minha atitude anterior. Estou a analisar todos os factos, para que nada me passe ao lado. Estou a tentar que todos os pontos me sejam satisfatórios e ao mesmo tempo, realizáveis. Não peço nada extravagante. Apenas algo que preencha todos os requisitos. E espero que sejamos todos razoáveis quanto a isso.

Nunca a ouvira falar daquela maneira. Ela queria mesmo levar as coisas a sério.

- Se quisesses ser razoável não tinhas o Edward como requisito! – Afirmou Sara.

- Não vás por aí! – Aconselhou Margarida. – Para além disso, aposto que estás a começar a deixá-lo constrangido com os teus comentários grosseiros.

Uma vontade de rir assolou-me o espírito. Mas mordi a língua e controlei-me. Aquela miúda sabia sempre quando usar as palavras certas.

- Desculpa Edward, mas vocês sabem perfeitamente aquilo que penso… - Afirmou Sara.

- Mãe pensa comigo: o Edward vem comigo. Faço a vontade ao pai e ainda asseguro todos os teus direitos. E que tal confiares em nós?

- Isso não vai acontecer! Nos próximos meses não confiarei em vocês! – Os olhos de Margarida abriram-se em forma de espanto.

- Meses? Ainda bem que vou para Lisboa! – Murmurou. – Às vezes não te aguento mesmo! Estão todos a ser racionais, menos tu! A sério, às vezes não te entendo mesmo! Parece que me queres ver pelas costas. – Estiquei a perna por baixo da mesa e pisei-lhe o pé. – Au! – Murmurou.

Coloquei o meu dedo indicador sobre os meus lábios, pedindo para ela se calar.

Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para mim severamente.

- Tem calma! – Pedi, apenas mexendo os lábios, sem produzir qualquer som.

Suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- Recebemos resposta! – Informou a minha mãe, levantando-se e pegando no papel, dirigindo-se novamente para a sua cadeira na mesa de reuniões. – Parabéns, eles aceitaram! Mas têm uma condiçãozinha! Tens de passar algum tempo com o teu pai.

- Tenho de largar o Edward para estar com o meu pai? Bolas, devia ter pensado nisso!

A minha mãe sorriu.

- Não querida! Segundo eles, vocês podem estar juntos o tempo que quiserem, mas têm de estar algum tempo com o teu pai. Saídas a três. Em família.

- Isto vai ser divertido! – Murmurou, rindo-se. Abanei a cabeça e sorri. – Mas agora a sério. Ele aceitou tudo?

- Sim, e na verdade, convidou-vos para irem a Lisboa no próximo fim-de-semana para se ambientarem.

- Convidou-nos? – Perguntámos, eu e Margarida, simultaneamente.

- Parece-me razoável, mas vocês é que sabem.

- Parece-me bem! – Afirmou Margarida. – No próximo fim-de-semana… temos testes na semana seguinte… se calhar preferes ficar em casa a estudar…

- É claro! E tu vais para casa do teu pai, sozinha! Estudar sozinha! – Disse sarcasticamente. – É claro que vou contigo, gorda… quer dizer, Margarida!

Já se estava a tornar um hábito chamar-lhe aquilo.

Sorriu e olhou para a minha mãe.

- Confirme a nossa presença, tia! Se ele está a tentar mudar, eu quero ver os progressos dessa mudança, antes de apanhar uma desilusão…

- Parece-me muito razoável da tua parte! – Afirmou a minha mãe.

É claro. A minha miúda é razoável. Sabe admitir quando está errada. Insiste quando está certa. Pede desculpa sempre que passa dos limites. E recusa-se a fazê-lo quando tem a certeza que não fez nada de mal. Sorri.

Peguei no fax e comecei a lê-lo. Dei mais atenção à frase que nos dava uma parte de vitória.

**Aproveitamos ainda para convocar a menor, Margarida Guedes a passar o próximo fim-de-semana com o pai. Parece-nos razoável a presença do namorado, Edward Cullen no dito fim-de-semana. Ficamos à espera de confirmação.**

Voltei a pousar o papel na mesa, enquanto a minha mãe enviou a resposta.

Ficámos todos em silêncio. Até parecia estranho, mas sentia-me a mais naquele grupo. Margarida lançava-me sorrisos rápidos, mas Sara olhava-me com estranheza. A rapariga levantou-se e veio sentar-se a meu lado.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou, segurando na minha mão. – De verdade!

- Estou, e tu? Sentes-te vitoriosa?

- Humhum, e sabe tão bem! – Murmurou. – O meu pai até está a ser fixe…

- Sim, e tu foste mesmo inteligente, pestinha! Como é que conseguiste lembrar-te de tudo?

- Boa pergunta! Tentei concentrar-me ao máximo e pensar direito…

- Pensar direito? Tu? – Trocei. Deu-me um encontrão no ombro e riu. – Mas agora a sério. Foste mesmo, MESMO inteligente. E irritaste a tua mãe à séria.

- Que se lixe! Ela tem de aprender que comigo não brinca! Eu tenho ideias fixas e planeadas! Se ela me quer provocar, mesmo que não seja a mim directamente, depois tem de levar com a vingança.

- És TÃO exagerada! – Disse-lhe

- Não sou nada! As pessoas vão aprender que não brincam com a Margarida Ribeiro Guedes! – Informou sorrindo. Sorri e beijei a sua mão. Sara, pigarreou. – O que é? Estamos com supervisão! – Afirmou.

- Calma! – Pedi. – Qualquer dia tens um ataque nervoso!

Riu e apoiou a cabeça sobre o meu ombro.

A minha mãe continuava de pé junto à mesa de apoio onde tinha todos os meios de comunicação.

Afaguei os cabelos de Margarida e beijei a sua fronte.

A minha mãe voltou a sentar-se.

- Está tudo confirmado! No próximo fim-de-semana vão para Lisboa! – Confirmou.

- Folgo em saber que ficou tudo resolvido! – Disse Margarida. Olhei para ela com estranheza e sorri. – E ainda bem que nem toda a gente é insensata em relação às minhas exigências.

Dei-lhe um encontrão e olhei para ela.

- Pára de provocar! – Ordenei.

Olhou-me com um sorriso convencido e pousou os olhos na minha mãe.

- Obrigada tia Esme! Espero um dia poder retribuir-lhe tudo o que me está a proporcionar agora! – Agradeceu.

- Oh querida! Faço-o de bom grado! Para mim és como… mais uma filha! Agora tomem juizinho nas vossas cabecinhas e sejam responsáveis. Só eu e a Sara é que sabemos o que custa deixar-vos ir sozinhos para Lisboa!

- Isso quer dizer que me vais devolver o carro?

- Só por esse fim-de-semana! Não fiques já todo feliz!

Sorri.

- Há mais algum assunto a tratar? – Perguntou Sara.

- Não, por hoje está tudo tratado! Podemos ir embora! – Afirmou, colocando os papéis na mala e fechando-a.

Levantámo-nos e fomos até à porta da rua.

As minhas mãos deslizaram pelos braços de Margarida até aos seus cotovelos. Puxei-a para o meu peito e beijei-a. Curvou ligeiramente a coluna e as suas mãos envolveram os meus cabelos. Agarrei no seu casaco e puxei-a para mais perto. Senti o calor que emanava da sua pele. Fiz um sorriso ligeiro. A minha mãe pigarreou. Margarida afastou-se do meu peito e sorriu.

Abracei-a e sussurrei:

- Não irrites muito a tua mãe! Tenta manter a calma!

Sorriu e beijou o meu rosto.

- Não te preocupes! – Disse.

- Meninos, estamos à vossa espera. – Insistiu a minha mãe. Voltei a beijar Margarida. Entrei no carro da minha mãe e fomos embora. – A Margarida é tão especial. Eu já sabia que ela era inteligente, mas ela tem uma capacidade de lógica e concentração enormes. – _É mesmo a minha miúda. – _E é tão querida! Não me importava nada de a ter como filha. Parece ser uma BOA filha! – _Iria ser o teu pesadelo._ – A Sara tem imensa sorte. Apesar de elas chocarem um bocado… - _Se chocam… _- ela é daquelas miúdas que qualquer pessoa queria como nora! – Abri os olhos e fixei a minha mãe. – Tens a minha permissão para a pedir em casamento.

- Mãe! Eu não a vou pedir em casamento! Pelo menos para já! – _Se as coisas resultarem entre nós, pode ser uma decisão a ponderar._

- Eu sei, mas ficas já avisado! Ela é tão especial! É sensível, ponderada, preocupada… e MUITO inteligente! – _É por isso que gosto tanto dela. _– Podias convidá-la para ir jantar lá a casa, o que achas?

- Tu estás bem? Ainda ontem não nos podias ver à frente e agora já estás toda sorrisinhos! É óbvio que eu acho boa ideia, não é?

- Então convida-a! E sim, estou bem! Mas agora é que percebi a sua verdadeira essência! Ela gosta mesmo de ti, nunca duvides disso!

Continuava meio chocado com aquilo que ela me dizia. Apesar de ser verdade, nunca pensei que ela dissesse tudo aquilo. Quer dizer… pedi-la em casamento?

Sorri.

Liguei para Margarida e convidei-a para ir jantar lá a casa.

A restante tarde passou lenta e secamente.

Quando chegou a hora do jantar, Margarida veio ao meu encontro. Entrou no meu quarto e cumprimentou-me.

A minha mãe apareceu logo de seguida para nos chamar para a mesa.

Fomos jantar e quando terminámos fomos até à sala. É óbvio que eu preferia estar sozinho com ela do que estar em momentos familiares. Emmett estava insuportável e estava sempre a mandar boquinhas foleiras.

Envolvi os seus ombros com o meu braço esquerdo e peguei na sua mão.

Alice, Rose, Margarida e a minha mãe continuavam na conversa. Emmett, Jasper, eu e o meu pai estávamos num tema aparte.

Por volta das 21h30m Margarida foi embora.

Quando nos estávamos a despedir, segurei na sua cintura e beijei o seu rosto. As suas mãos envolveram o meu pescoço e fizeram-no curvar-se ligeiramente.

A sua coluna arqueou levemente debaixo do meu corpo. As minhas mãos seguraram o seu tronco e puxou-o sobre mim.

- Existem quartos lá em cima, não tenho de assistir a isto! – Afirmou Emmett com uma cara repugnada.

Margarida riu-se e voltou a beijar-me.

- Vemo-nos amanhã! – Afirmou. – Amo-te!

- Eu também!

Beijou o meu rosto e foi-se embora.

Subi até ao meu quarto e preparei as coisas para o dia seguinte. Tomei um banho e fui dormir.

[…]

O despertador tocou. Foram necessários apenas dois toques. Desliguei-o e tomei um banho.

Desci até à cozinha. A minha mãe já lá estava a preparar o pequeno-almoço. Cumprimentei-a e bebi um iogurte acompanhado por bolachas.

Fui até à sala e liguei a televisão. Passados cinco minutos, fui até ao hall de entrada. Os meus irmãos ainda estavam a terminar o pequeno-almoço. Calcei os ténis e apressei-os.

Tocaram à campainha. Era Jacob. Margarida estava sentada no capôt do meu carro, apesar de não irmos nele.

- Edward? – Chamou a minha mãe. – Toma! – Disse, passando-me uma coisa preta pelo ar. – Só para ir até à escola! Estive a falar com a Sara e ela concordou! Juizinho!

- Obrigado!

Depois de cumprimentar Jacob, caminhei até Margarida. Mostrei-lhe a chave do carro e abracei-a.

- Devolveram-te o carro?

- Só para irmos para a escola! Mas já é um começo…

Beijou-me e perguntou:

- Não te sentes pressionado a ir comigo para Lisboa pois não?

- Claro que não, tonta! Achas que ia ficar descansado se soubesse que estavas lá sozinha com o teu pai? Para além disso, não ia aguentar ficar tanto tempo longe de ti! – Afaguei o seu rosto e beijei a sua fronte. – Não acho minimamente seguro ires sozinha! Podem acontecer mil e uma coisas!

Anuiu e beijou o meu rosto. Os meus irmãos chegaram ao pé de nós. Entrei no carro, assim com Margarida. Fomos até á escola e entrámos no recinto. Dirigimo-nos à sala e sentámo-nos. Iríamos ter um dia longo.

_Segunda-feira_

_Terça-feira_

_Quarta-feira_

_Quinta-feira_

_Sexta-feira_

Ao longo da semana conseguia ver a ansiedade de Margarida aumentar. Íamos para casa do pai dela na sexta-feira à noite. Ela estava cada vez mais nervosa, tinha dificuldades em concentrar-se e os professores começaram a chama-la a atenção. A única aula em que ela parecia esquecer-se dos problemas era na formação musical. Inscrevemo-nos no ateliê de teatro e de música. Ela parecia realmente entusiasmada e até começou a falar do espectáculo de fim de ano. Mas na sexta-feira à noite, esqueceu a felicidade. Despedimo-nos dos meus irmãos e dos nossos pais e fomos embora. Devíamos estar a meio caminho quando comecei a ver o seu cansaço. Devagar, tirei uma das mãos do volante e regulei a inclinação do seu banco. Pelos visto inclinei de mais, porque ela mandou um salto. Não resisti e comecei a rir. Ela abanou a cabeça e riu. Voltou a enroscar-se no banco. Baixou o volume do iPod e olhou para mim.

- Dorme! – Disse-lhe. - Quando estivermos a chegar acordo-te… não sei onde é a tua casa, vais ter de me explicar.

- Ok, então depois acorda-me!

Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

…

Quando entrámos em Lisboa, comecei a tentar acordá-la.

- Margarida? Acorda!

Abriu os olhos levemente, olhou em redor e espreguiçou-se. Explicou-me o caminho detalhadamente. Morava nos arredores de Lisboa. Morava num apartamento com um aspecto bastante bom. Parecia ter sido restaurado. Estacionei o carro e abri-lhe a porta. Tirei as malas do carro e levei-as até à porta. Tocámos à campainha. A porta abriu-se e fomos até ao elevador. Subimos até ao terceiro andar e voltámos a tocar à campainha.

Um homem alto e com aspecto apresentável abriu a porta. Com um sorriso abraçou Margarida.

Foi apanhada desprevenida. Após uns segundos do pai a estar a abraçar é que ela pousou as mãos nas suas costas.

- Olá, deves ser o Edward! – Disse, estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar. – Eu sou o Diogo Guedes, o pai da Margarida. – Cumprimentei-o e entrámos em casa.

Esta brilhava. Estava muito arrumada e organizada. Margarida mostrou-me a casa e arrumámos as malas no seu quarto.

- Está intacto! – Murmurou, passando as mãos pela sua secretária.

Fomos até à sala para um momento de convívio.

- Estás tão bonita, Margarida! Estás diferente desde a última vez que te vi, no tribunal! Gostaste do presente de aniversário?

- Adorei! Foi muito especial!

- Ainda bem que gostaste! E como é que está a tua vida no Algarve?

- É fantástica! Tenho imensos amigos! Já não penso em voltar para Lisboa! Tenho lá a minha vida. E tu?

- Eu tenho imensas saudades tuas! E tenho de te pedir desculpa… por tudo! Mas juro que estou mudado e quero recuperar todo o tempo perdido! - Diogo pegou na mão de Margarida e disse: - Eu estou mudado! E preciso de um incentivo para conseguir andar em frente! Foi muito difícil ver-te ir embora com raiva nos olhos! Preciso de tirar essa imagem da minha cabeça!

- Foi por isso mesmo que aceitei vir! Normalmente não dou segundas oportunidades! Mas a Dr.ª Esme garantiu que tu estavas sóbrio há dois meses!

- Quase há três! Por isso mesmo preciso da tua ajuda! - Eu estava sentado ao lado de Margarida. Os olhos de Diogo pousaram em mim. – E tu? Gostava de te conhecer melhor. Como é que ele é, Margarida?

- Bem… - Disse timidamente. – É fantástico, como é óbvio. É um aluno bastante exemplar. Não se mete em sarilhos… - O meu tom de pele mudou imediatamente. – É talentoso. E conduz bem.

- Já conduzes? – Perguntou. – Que carro?

- Um volvo c30.

- É um bom carro… - Margarida bocejou e espreguiçou-se. – Tens sono? – Anuiu. – Então vão deitar-se! Amanhã pomos a conversa em dia!

- Então até amanhã! Vens Edward? - Anuí. – Ainda tenho de ligar à minha mãe. – Tirou o telemóvel do bolso. Marcou um número e esperou que atendessem. – Sim? Olá mãe! Sim, chegámos mesmo agora! Sim, correu bem! Não comeces o interrogatório, por favor! Oh, por favor, mãe! Sei lá onde é que ele vai dormir! Deve ser no quarto de visitas, não? – Olhou para mim e piscou-me o olho. – Sim, eu sei! Eu sei! Mãe chega! Olha, esquece, ok? Vou dormir, adeus! O quê? Falar com o pai? Não lhe enchas a cabeça! Xau! – Passou o telemóvel ao seu pai e arrastou-me até ao quarto. - Sentou-me na cama e mexeu no meu cabelo. – Onde é que queres dormir?

- Onde quero dormir é fácil! Mas não me parece que o teu pai deixe!

Diogo bateu à porta e entrou. Devolveu-lhe o telemóvel.

- Pai, onde é que o Edward vai dormir?

- Aí está um problema! O quarto de visitas está em obras. Não o vou obrigar a dormir no sofá… - Fez um ar pensativo. Deu uns passos e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama de Margarida. Abriu o gavetão e disse: - Se mudarmos a roupa do gavetão podes dormir aqui. Isto é…

- É perfeito! – Disse.

Margarida levantou-se e saltitou até ao armário. Abriu uma gaveta e tirou um conjunto de lençóis.

- Ainda te lembras do sítio das coisas, filha? – Anuiu. – Então vou deixar-vos em paz! Até amanhã!

Saiu do quarto e deixou-nos sozinhos.

Levantei-me e ajudei Margarida a mudar os lençóis.

- Isto é extremamente desnecessário, sabes disso? – Perguntou. – Tens uma cama em cima, qual é a diferença?

- Faz toda a diferença! Na cabeça dos pais, não só dos teus, uns centímetros fazem diferença.

Abanou a cabeça e suspirou.

Quando acabámos de fazer a cama, Margarida levou os lençóis até ao cesto. Voltou ao quarto e vestiu a t-shirt larga.

Agarrou na minha camisola e puxou-me até à cama. Sentou-se à minha frente e disse:

- Obrigada! Obrigada por teres vindo!

- Eu já tinha dito que vinha contigo! Não tens de agradecer! Venho de livre vontade! Para além disso estava farto de estar de castigo! – Beijou a minha bochecha e saltitou até fora do quarto.

Às vezes fazia-me lembrar a Alice, com o seu andar dançante.

Voltou e trancou a porta.

- O que é que estás a fazer? – Perguntei. Saltou para o meu colo e beijou-me. – Estás completamente doida! – Afirmei, afastando o meu rosto do seu.

Afastou-se do um corpo.

- Tu não… quer dizer…

- Não sejas tonta! Vem cá!

Puxei o seu rosto para junto do meu. Uma das minhas mãos desceu ao longo do seu braço. Deslizou pelo seu corpo e parou na sua coxa. Envolvi a barriga da sua perna e puxei-a, fazendo-a envolver o meu tronco. Beijei os seus lábios fogosamente. A sua boca movia-se consoante a minha. Derrubei-a sobre a cama. A sua perna permanecia em redor do meu tronco. Uma das suas mãos envolveu o meu pescoço e a outra entrou na minha camisola. Despi a sua camisola. Ficou apenas em roupa interior. Beijei a cavidade da sua clavícula. Os meus lábios deslizavam pelo seu pescoço, pelo seu ombro e pelo seu peito. A sua língua percorreu o meu maxilar. Tirou-me a camisola e atirou-a sobre o chão. Os seus dedos deslizaram até às minhas calças. Tirou-mas e atirou-as, igualmente, sobre o chão. As suas mãos estavam em todo o lado. No meu rosto, no meu pescoço, no meu tronco, nas minhas costas e não minhas pernas. Separei os meus lábios dos seus e olhei-a nos olhos. O seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu. Rolei sobre a cama e envolvi o seu rosto nas minhas mãos, inclinando-o o suficiente para chegar aos seus lábios. As minhas mãos deslizaram até às suas coxas e puxaram-na mais para o meu peito. Voltaram a subir até ao seu rosto. Os meus dedos deslizaram delicadamente pelas suas costas, até encontrarem a abertura do seu soutien. Abri-o lentamente. Entreguei-me a ela por completo. Tal como ela fizera. Quando já não havia roupa que nos prendesse, Margarida rolou sobre a cama e empurrou-me para o gavetão. Beijou-me ansiosamente, com uma certa pressa. Deixara a delicadeza de lado. As suas mãos puxaram o meu rosto para junto do seu. Pressionei o seu corpo contra o meu. Já estávamos naquele momento em que não poderíamos voltar atrás. Rolei sobre a cama e fiquei sobre o seu corpo. Beijei o seu pescoço e os seus lábios. Voltei a pressionar o meu corpo contra o seu. Apenas suspirou. Tinha a noção de que não podia fazer barulho. Qualquer passo em falso e seria a nossa morte. Era um risco estarmos a fazê-lo ali. Desta vez foi ela que tomou a iniciativa. Impulsionou o seu corpo contra o meu e voltou a suspirar. Suspirou o meu nome numa voz quase inaudível. Num impulso ligeiramente mais forte, acho que a magoei a sério. O seu corpo contorceu-se debaixo do meu. Cravou as unhas na almofada e o seu pescoço arqueou-se. Mordeu o seu lábio com tanta força que começou a sangrar. A minha língua delineou os seus lábios, limpando o sangue que escorria. Começámos a abrandar o ritmo. Já havia estragos suficientes. Um ultimo impulso e deixei-me cair sobre a cama.

- Estás b-bem? – Perguntei, gaguejando.

- Dá-me um minuto! – Pediu, ofegante.

Tentou regularizar a respiração. Virou-se de lado e olhou para mim.

- Fui uma grande besta, não fui? – Questionei.

- Não foste nada! – Colocou a sua mão sobre o meu rosto e beijou-me. – Foi óptimo! Pelo menos para mim foi… acho que já me habituei que sempre que temos relações, alguém sai magoado! – Afirmou, ainda esbaforida.

Ri e beijei a sua testa.

- Isso vai inchar! Se calhar é melhor pores gelo… - Aconselhei.

Levantou-se da cama, cambaleante. Vestiu-se e abriu a porta. Enquanto se ausentou, aproveitei para me vestir. Abri ligeiramente a janela. Lá fora estava fresco. Precisava de apanhar. Uma aragem invadiu o quarto, fazendo as cortinas esvoaçarem. Margarida voltou ao quarto passados cinco minutos. As suas mãos suaves deslizaram pelas minhas costas. Virei-me e beijei os seus lábios, frios devido ao gelo. Estremeci e abracei-a. Sentei-a sobre a cama e beijei a sua testa. Voltou a bocejar. Deitou-se debaixo dos seus lençóis. Deitei-me na cama de baixo e enrosquei-me no lençol. A sua mão voou até ao meu rosto e afagou-o. Entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus. Passados uns minutos adormeceu. Fiquei a olhar para o seu rosto de anjo durante uma eternidade, até finalmente me deixar sucumbir no sono.

[…]

Abri os olhos debilmente, sentindo-me ligeiramente perdido. Olhei em redor. Estava sozinho no quarto. Sentei-me e espreguicei-me. A cama de Margarida já estava feita. Em cima dos lençóis, estava um bilhete.

_Bom dia! Não fiques assustado por não estar no quarto! Primeiro, fui tomar um banho, de seguida fui com o meu pai comprar o pequeno-almoço. Quando acordares devo estar na sala à tua espera para tomarmos o pequeno-almoço juntos, ou então ainda estarei a apanhar uma grande seca na fila da pastelaria. Fica à vontade. Um beijo. Margarida._

Sorri e levantei-me. Peguei num conjunto e fui até à casa de banho do quarto. Tomei um duche rápido e fui até à sala. Estava sozinho em casa. Abri a porta da rua e fui até ao carro, buscar o iPod de Margarida.

- Bom dia! – Disse uma voz feminina, que não era a de Margarida. – O que fazes por aqui?

Desviei o olhar na direcção da voz.

- Olá Madalena! – Disse, cumprimentando-a. – Eu vim com a Margarida! Só que estava sozinho em casa e vim cá abaixo buscar o iPod! Então, está tudo bem contigo?

- Eu estou óptima! Mas estou realmente chateada pelo facto da Margarida não me ter contado nada!

- Ela queria fazer-te uma surpresa! – Afirmei.

- Iria ser uma boa surpresa! – Murmurou. – Catarina! – Chamou. Uma rapariga alta e loura, que mais se assemelhava a uma top-model aproximou-se de nós. – Lembras-te de te ter falado do namorado da Margarida? O Edward?

- Sim, lembro-me! És tu? – Perguntou-me. Anuí. – Finalmente que te conheço. – Felicitou, beijando o meu rosto. Retribui-lhe o cumprimento e estivemos ali à conversa.

A meio do diálogo senti um empurrão. Olhei para trás e lá estava ela.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou, beijando os meus lábios. – Madalena? O que fazes aqui? – Perguntou, abraçando a sua amiga. – Olá Catarina! – Disse com uma ligeira indiferença.

- Eu estava a passar na rua e vi o teu namorado aqui! Fiquei ligeiramente chateada por não me teres contado que vinhas, mas o Edward disse-me que o objectivo era fazer uma surpresa.

- Pois era! Eu pensei em fazer-te uma surpresa, mas pelos vistos o Edward é que te surpreendeu…

- Eu estou surpreendida! Quer dizer… vieste para casa do teu pai? Que loucura!

- É verdade! E adivinha quem é que vai passar um mês em Lisboa, nas férias de verão?

- Jura!

- Pois é! – Dizendo isto deixou cair o saco dos croissants. Dobrei-me gentilmente para o apanhar. Catarina fê-lo ao mesmo tempo que eu. Peguei no saco e levantei-me rapidamente. – Edward, se calhar vamos andando! – Disse. – Os croissants vão ficar frios! Adeus amiga! – Disse, abraçando-a. – Gostei de te ver! Adeus Catarina!

Pegou na minha mão e correu para dentro do prédio. Largou-me e correu escadas acima com uma velocidade louca.

- Margarida! Espera! O que é que se passa? – Perguntei. Atirou o saco dos croissants sobre a mesa e foi até ao quarto. – O que é que se passa contigo? O que é que eu fiz?

- Não fizeste nada! – Disse, exasperada. Abriu a porta do roupeiro e tirou umas folhas lá de dentro, atirando-as sobre a cama. Voltou a sair do quarto e foi até à cozinha. Segui-a e segui todos os seus movimentos. – PÁRA DE OLHAR PARA MIM! – Ordenou.

- Estou a tentar entender o que é que tens! Estavas bem até… tu estás com ciúmes?

- Não! – Disse, desviando o olhar. – Não tenho razões para ter ciúmes. Porque haveria de ter ciúmes?

As palavras atropelavam-se umas às outras.

- Estás roídinha de ciúmes! – Murmurei. – Porquê?

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO TENHO CIÚMES! – Gritou. – Deixa-me em paz, ok?

- Estás chateada?

- Edward… não! Não estou chateada! Vir a Lisboa foi um erro!

Pegou no copo de leite sujo e colocou-o na máquina. Peguei em Margarida nos meus braços e sentei-a em cima da mesa. Segurei nos seus pulsos e obriguei-a a olhar para mim.

- Se não estás chateada, se não tens ciúmes… o que é que se passa?

- Já disse que não é nada! Deixa-me ir embora! O meu pai deve estar mesmo a chegar! Tens os croissants em cima da mesa, fica à vontade!

Levantou-se da mesa e lutou contra os meus braços. Foi até ao quarto e deixou-me sozinho. Não sabia o que pensar. Não sabia o que fazer. Caminhei até ao quarto e abri a porta lentamente. Estava sentada na secretária a estudar matemática. Agachei-me ao seu lado e olhei para ela.

- Não vou descansar enquanto não descobrir o que tens! Se me contares já, pode ser mais fácil! – Insisti.

- Edward, eu estou bem, deixa-me estudar.

- Não estás bem! Pensas que não te conheço? Não. Estás. Bem. E não entendo porque não me contas! Foi por causa da Catarina? Conta-me!

- Não Edward! Já disse que não são ciúmes! Não há nada para contar! Deixa-me estudar! - Bateram à porta do quarto. – Sim? – Respondeu, petulante.

- Vim só ver o que estavam a fazer! Estava a pensar em ir almoçar ao Vasco da Gama, o que acham?

- É indiferente! Escolham vocês! – Disse.

- Tudo bem! – Respondeu Diogo, com uma voz espantada. Saiu do quarto e deixou-nos sozinhos.

Fechei-lhe os cadernos e atirei-os sobre a cama.

- Estou farto! Qual é o teu problema com sinceridade? Qual é o problema de me contares o que tens? Estavas bem e de repente ficaste assim!

- O meu problema com sinceridade? Não pareces a pessoa indicada para me atirares isso à cara!

- Então não me contas o que tens para me protegeres? É muito cavalheiresco da tua parte! É pena ser mentira! Teve a ver com a noite de ontem?

- O quê? Não! A sério, deixa-me em paz!

- Se não foi a noite de ontem, foi o quê? Insistes que não foi a Catarina! Então não estou a entender o problema!

- SIM, O PROBLEMA FOI A CATARINA! – Berrou. – Mais feliz agora? Já me podes deixar estudar?

- Meu amor, não tens razões nenhumas para ter ciúmes! Só tenho olhos para ti! – Afirmei, mexendo no seu cabelo.

- Não foi o que pareceu. Ela olhava para ti como se te quisesse comer, e tu só olhaste para ela. E depois aquilo dos croissants! Vocês estiveram a centímetros de se beijarem! – Disse. Levantou-se e caminhou pelo quarto. – Achas que não é razão para ter ciúmes? Vivo com receio que encontres uma rapariga mais bonita que eu. A Catarina é linda! Tu tiveste ciúmes do Jacob que é o meu melhor amigo! É como um irmão para mim! Queres que eu não sinta ciúmes duma rapariga linda que não conheces?

- Margarida… acalma-te! Achas mesmo eu te vou trocar por outra qualquer? O que é que te passou pela cabeça? Eu amo-te! Faço qualquer coisa por ti! E tu continuas insegura? Nunca julguei que pensasses dessa maneira! É que nem se trata de beleza! Podias ser uma campónia qualquer mal vestida e feia como sei lá o quê! Se eu estou contigo é porque gosto realmente de ti! Achas…! Margarida, estou realmente chateado por saber que pensas assim!

Permaneceu em silêncio. Para meu pavor ficou calada durante uma eternidade.

- Não há razões para ter ciúmes? – Perguntou.

- É CLARO que não! Porque razão estaria contigo se não gostasse de ti?

- Desculpa! Fui uma estúpida!

Aproximei-me dela e abracei-a.

- Não foste estúpida! Foste adorável! Mas por momentos fiquei realmente assustado!

- A Catarina gostou de ti! – Afirmou, contra o meu peito.

- Deixa-a gostar! Sabes? Prefiro morenas! – Ouvi-a sorrir. – Vens tomar um pequeno-almoço como deve ser? - Anuiu. – Ainda não acredito que tiveste ciúmes… que pateta! – Murmurei.

- Se fosse ao contrário também ficavas lixado! Ela é mesmo muito bonita! Sabias que ela é modelo?

- Ah eu sabia! – Murmurei.

- Vês? Andaste a apreciar o corpinho dela!

- Também aprecio o teu… a toda a hora! É lindo, perfeito…!

Deu-me um encontrão e saiu do quarto. Preparou um croissant para mim e outro para ela. Quando terminámos fomos para o quarto, para estudarmos. Sentei-me na sua cadeira e sentei-a no meu colo. Ajudámo-nos mutuamente. Quando ela tinha dúvidas eu ajudava-a e vice-versa. Diogo supervisionou-nos várias vezes. Dava espreitadelas rápidas e outras mais prolongadas. Trocámos de roupa e fomos almoçar ao Vasco da Gama. Fomos ao McDonald's. Pedimos nuggets. Quando terminámos, fomos dar uma volta pelas lojas. Entrámos na Bershka.

- Que lindo! – Murmurou, Margarida pegando num vestido, realmente bonito. – O que achas?

- Acho que deve ficar-te perfeito! Porque não experimentas?

- É muito caro!

- Experimenta na mesma!

Anuiu e foi até aos vestiários. Passados cinco minutos saiu, empregando o bonito vestido colorido. Abri ligeiramente a boca e sorri.

- Uma opinião… - Pediu.

- Estás… linda! – Sorriu e deu uma voltinha. – Estás mesmo bonita!

- Obrigada! – Voltou a entrar no vestiário e trocou de roupa.

Voltou a sair e fomos ver mais roupa. Arrumou o vestido e pegou em mais algumas peças de roupa. Voltei ao expositor do vestido enquanto Margarida estava na fila. Peguei no seu tamanho e voltei para junto dela. Chegou a nossa vez. Margarida foi atendida e de seguida fui eu. Coloquei um casaco e o vestido em cima da bancada.

- O vestido é para oferta! – Pedi.

- O que estás a fazer? – Perguntou Margarida.

- Estou nas compras com a minha namorada ciumenta e gira.

- E orgulhosa! O vestido é muito caro, Edward! - Paguei e saímos da loja.

Margarida permaneceu calada ao meu lado. Diogo estava sentado na rua à nossa espera. Margarida permaneceu calada durante a viagem toda.

- Olá Margarida! Olá Edward! – Cumprimentou Catarina.

- Olá Catarina! – Disse Margarida num tom enfurecido. – Olha só que o Edward me ofereceu. – Disse, arrancando-me o saco da mão e mostrando-lhe o vestido.

- É muito bonito! Tens muita sorte em ter um namorado assim! – Afirmou Catarina, lançando-me um olhar. – É muito simpático da tua parte! E o vestido é mesmo bonito!

- É, o Edward é um querido! – A sua mão voou até ao meu rosto e puxou-o para junto do seu, beijando-me fogosamente. – Vemo-nos depois, tenho de ir experimentar o vestido! Vais ao Botellón hoje à noite?

- Não sei! – Disse, voltando a olhar para mim. – Mas talvez me encontre com vocês! Bem, tenho de ir!

Foi-se embora, deixando-nos sozinhos. Diogo já tinha subido.

- Toma! – Disse, passando-me o saco com o vestido. – Não o vou utilizar! Vou oferece-lo à Alice!

- Não me parece! Vais ao Botellón hoje à noite, lembras-te?

- Raios!

Fomos para casa e continuámos a estudar. Estudámos durante a tarde toda. Jantámos e fomos estudar novamente. Margarida expulsou-me do quarto para se arranjar. Quando saiu estava simplesmente perfeita. Os seus caracóis estavam grandes e definidos. Os seus olhos estavam delineados a preto. O vestido era suficientemente curto para que se pudessem ver as suas pernas perfeitas.

- Fala! – Ordenou. – De verdade! Achas muito exagerado?

- Estás…

- Ridícula?

- Não! Nada disso! Estás… verdadeiramente _sexy_! Não sei se te deixo sair à rua! Estás demasiado perfeita! Estás linda!

Corou ligeiramente e disse:

- Vamos embora! Precisas de alguma coisa do quarto?

Abanei a cabeça.

Fomos embora e descemos até ao bairro alto.

- Nunca fui a um Botellón. Não há nada disso no Algarve!

- Não te preocupes! Eu já fui algumas vezes… só pelo convívio! Não podia beber! Nós chegamos aqui e compramos uma cerveja e depois vamos para a rua conviver.

Entrámos numa loja de conveniência e comprámos duas cervejas.

Voltámos para a rua e Margarida encontrou logo um montão de amigos. Apresentou-nos e finalmente chegou quem ela queria.

- Olá! Só chegaram agora? – Questionou Catarina. O seu hálito fedia a cerveja.

- Sim! – Respondeu Margarida, desviando-se dela.

- Olá Edward! Ainda só vais na primeira cerveja?

- Sim, e parece que tu já vais na décima! – Constatei.

- Edward vamos embora! Ela está completamente alterada.

Saímos dali e fomos para um lugar mais calmo. Só podíamos ficar ali até há meia-noite. Juntámo-nos aos amigos de Margarida e afastávamo-nos de Catarina. Ela parecia estar mesmo embriagada. Eu e Margarida ficámo-nos pelas duas cervejas. Fomos para um recanto mais sossegado e ficámos por ali durante cerca de meia hora.

- Olá, olá! – Saudou Catarina. – Tão queridos! Posso juntar-me a vocês?

- Não! Vai-te embora! – Ordenou Margarida.

- Edward, controla a tua namorada! Não sei como podes gostar dela, é tão grosseira! Não tem classe, nem charme e se a puseres numa passerelle vai soar cómico!

- Sua cabra, desaparece daqui! – Ordenou Margarida empurrando Catarina. Peguei nos seus ombros e puxei-a para o meu peito. Catarina fez um olhar vingativo e atirou a cerveja para cima de Margarida. – Não devias ter feito isso!

Puxou-lhe os cabelos e atirou-a para o chão.

- Margarida tem calma! – Pedi, agarrando nos seus braços. – Ela está completamente bêbeda. Vamos embora daqui.

Caminhámos pela rua fora.

- Ela vai pagá-las! Ela vai pagá-las!

- Tem calma, por favor!

- Edward, ela arruinou o meu vestido! Ela arruinou a minha noite!

Puxei-a para os meus braços e abracei-a. Elevei-a no meu colo e aconcheguei a sua cabeça no meu pescoço.

- Não te preocupes! Nós levamos o vestido a uma lavandaria e eles resolvem isso!

- Estou cansada que me estraguem a vida! – Murmurou. Continuei a caminhar pelas ruelas com Margarida nos meus braços. – Estou tão cansada…! Devíamos ter ficado em casa a estudar! Assim não estragava o vestido e não me chateava!

- O que está feito, feito está! Até me diverti! – Afaguei o seu cabelo e beijei o seu rosto.

- Desculpa se te estraguei a noite! – Disse, num murmúrio.

- Não te preocupes! Não a estragaste! Tenta só manter a calma. Ela estava alterada, estava completamente fora de si. Já devia ir na décima quinta cerveja. Não podes dar tanta importância às coisas.

Coloquei-a no chão e entrámos no prédio.

Quando chegámos a casa, Diogo estava no sofá, a ver o canal de desporto.

- O que é que se passou? – Perguntou.

- Um problema, nada de mais! – Afirmei, enquanto Margarida correu para o quarto.

Fui atrás dela. Estava a descalçar os sapatos de plataforma. Delicadamente, deslizei o fecho do seu vestido e deixou-o cair no chão. Pegou-o pelas alças e olhou para ele. Vi uma lágrima aparecer no canto do seu olho. Pousou o vestido sobre a cama e vestiu a camisola desleixada.

- Não estejas triste! – Disse-lhe.

- Vir para Lisboa foi um erro. Devíamos ter ficado em Albufeira. - O seu telemóvel começou a vibrar. – Sim, Madalena? Sim, estou bem! O Rodrigo o quê…? Contou-te? Não aconteceu nada de especial! Eu sei! Sim, amanhã conto tudo. Um beijo.

Desligou e puxou o cabelo para trás.

- Vou ao carro buscar uma coisa que te vai deixar mais animada! – Afirmei.

Peguei na chave e saí. Desci as escadas e abri o carro. Tirei a viola lá de dentro e ouvi chamar o meu nome. Olhei em redor. Fechei o carro e voltei a olhar em redor. Nas sombras da noite um andar cambaleante encostou-se no meu carro.

- Catarina vai-te embora! – Aproximou-se de mim, cada vez mais. Fui recuando até ela me encurralar. – Vai-te embora! – As suas mãos pousaram nos meus ombros.

- O que é que estás a fazer minha cabra? – Questionou Margarida, aparecendo na porta do prédio. – Larga o meu namorado! – Ordenou, aproximando-se de nós. – LARGA-O! – Gritou. Empurrei-a do meu peito e recuei até perto de Margarida. – Voltas a tocar-lhe e não sais viva das minhas mãos! Afasta-te de nós! – Colocou-se à minha frente e espetou um estalo em Catarina. – Não voltes a tocar-lhe!

- Não tenho medo de ti! E tu não és mãe dele! Ele faz aquilo que quer e bem lhe apetecer!

- Cala-te e vai-te embora! – Ordenei.

Catarina aproximou-se de Margarida e começou a puxar-lhe os cabelos. Puxei Margarida para trás das minhas costas e empurrei Catarina.

- Não lhe voltas a tocar! Nunca mais! – Gritei. – Desaparece daqui antes que eu mesmo te arranque um a um cada cabelo. Nunca mais, lhe voltes a tocar!

Catarina foi-se embora com o seu andar cambaleante.

Margarida correu para casa. Corri atrás dela. Entrou em casa como um furacão. Fechou-se no quarto. Abri a porta delicadamente.

- Margarida…

- Vai-te embora Edward! Por favor, deixa-me sozinha!

- Não me tentes afastar quando precisas de mim! – Pedi. – Preciso de ti!

- Não Edward! Agora preciso de estar sozinha! Vai-te embora! Preciso de pensar!

- Pensar em quê?

- Sai, por favor!

Abanei a cabeça e fui para a sala. Sentei-me ao lado de Diogo. Fixei os olhos na TV.

- Problemas? – Questionou.

- E dos grandes!

- Queres contar-me o que se passa?

- A Margarida é realmente insegura! Uma colega dela atirou-se a mim a noite toda! Tiveram uma discussão FEIA! Estragaram vestidos e penteados! Parece que esta noite vou ter de dormir no sofá!

- Ela pôs-te fora do quarto? Bem… pelo que a Sara me contou vocês não se iam largar por um bocadinho! Agora estão chateados?

- Espero que isso lhe passe!

Continuámos a ver o jogo em silêncio. Quando terminou, Diogo foi deitar-se. Continuei sentado com os olhos fixos no ecrã. Deitei-me e apoiei a cabeça no braço do sofá. Acho que já estava a dormir quando senti um toque suave. Continuei com os olhos fechados à espera do passo seguinte. O que faria ela? Ajoelhou-se no chão, à minha frente. Ouvi-a sussurrar qualquer coisa parecida com "Desculpa". Os seus dedos acariciaram o meu rosto. Abri os olhos debilmente.

- Achas que posso ir dormir para o quarto? – Perguntei num tom áspero.

- Claro que podes! – Afirmou com um sorriso ligeiro. – Desculpa! Desculpa por te ter estragado o fim-de-semana, desculpa por te ter chateado, desculpa por ter estragado o vestido, desculpa por tudo! De verdade!

Sentei-me e puxei-a para o meu peito.

- Pensei que estivesses chateada comigo! – Murmurei.

- Eu nunca me chatearia contigo sem uma razão muito plausível. Se eu sei que aquela cabra volta a tocar-te…

- Shhh… - Levantei-me e peguei-a no meu colo.

Beijei os seus lábios e levei-a até ao quarto. Deitei-a na cama e aconcheguei-a no meu peito.

Daí a uns minutos, já estávamos ambos a dormir.


	14. Como entreter uma criança

_Daí a uns minutos, já estávamos ambos a dormir._

* * *

**POV Margarida **

- Margarida acorda meu amor! – Pediu Edward com a sua voz de veludo. – O teu pai quer ir tomar o pequeno-almoço fora, anda lá! Aproveitamos e vamos por o teu vestido à lavandaria.

Ao ouvir as palavras "vestido" e "lavandaria" levantei-me de um salto.

Beijei os seus lábios e corri até à casa de banho. Tomei um duche rápido e voltei ao quarto. Empregava umas skinny jeans escuras e uma camisola de manga comprida vermelha. Calcei os meus all stars e penteei-me.

Encontrei-me com eles na sala. Descemos até à pastelaria. Sentámo-nos e tomámos o pequeno-almoço.

Quando terminámos fomos levar o vestido à lavandaria. Se as nódoas não saíssem, Catarina iria pagar bem caro.

Como poderia ela ser capaz de se atirar ao MEU namorado daquela maneira? Como poderia ela ser capaz de estragar o MEU vestido que o MEU namorado me ofereceu? _Cabra, cabra, cabra._

A cada minuto que passava a raiva crescia dentro de mim. Nunca tinha visto ninguém a atirar-se a Edward daquela maneira. Nem mesmo Tanya.

Tinha de me mentalizar que iria ter (pelo menos) duas cabras louvaminheiras atrás do MEU Edward.

Eu não ia deixar que ele me escapasse pelos dedos como grãos de areia. Ia lutar por ele. Não ia jogar limpo, nem que para isso tivesse de ficar sem cabelos.

Enquanto caminhávamos por Lisboa, de volta a casa, os seus dedos aqueciam os meus. Estavam entrelaçados, e por minha vontade, não se largariam de novo.

O frio do Outono já se fazia sentir. Estremeci junto do seu corpo. O seu braço direito envolveu os meus ombros enquanto a sua mão esquerda estava entrelaçada na minha.

Recordei as palavras que ele utilizara quando eu tivera o ataque de ciúmes.

_Não foste estúpida! Foste adorável!_

Ou ele estava a mentir muito bem, ou então, sentia mesmo aquilo que estava a dizer.

Aconcheguei-me mais no seu braço e sorri. Continuávamos a caminhar pelas vielas de Lisboa.

- Queres o meu casaco? – Perguntou gentilmente.

- Não, deixa estar, já estamos quase a chegar a casa!

O meu pai continuava ao nosso lado. Ainda não cabia em mim de tão contente que estava quanto à sua recuperação. Nunca pensei que fosse possível.

Se este fim-de-semana não tivesse corrido tão mal, não me importaria de voltar cá mais vezes.

Entrámos no prédio e subimos até ao apartamento.

Eu e Edward fomos para o quarto estudar. Sentámo-nos na cama, rodeados de folhas e apontamentos.

Tentei resolver cinco vezes o mesmo exercício. Dava sempre o resultado errado.

- Esqueceste-te de mudar o sinal aqui! – Afirmou, rodeando o sinal errado.

- Ah! Bolas! Se continuo a falhar isto não passo dos nove pontos.

- Só tens de prestar mais atenção! Tu vais conseguir!

Refiz a equação e o resultado deu certo.

Passei à próxima.

Fi-la imensas vezes. Continuava a dar errado.

Edward aproximou-se do meu corpo e pegou na sua caneta. Viu todos os meus passos.

- Hum! Está aqui! Olha, enganaste-te num número e num sinal! – Afirmou.

Aproximou os seus lábios da minha garganta.

- Afasta-te de mim! – Pedi. Os seus braços envolveram o meu corpo e puxaram-me para o seu colo. – Temos de estudar, Edward! Vá lá! – Os seus dedos enterravam-se na minha barriga e faziam-me cócegas. Um ataque de riso apoderou-se de mim. Contorcia-me e lutava com os seus braços. Rolei sobre a cama e fiquei debaixo do seu corpo.

Edward riu e beijou o meu pescoço.

- Bem, bem, o que se passa aqui? – Perguntou o meu pai, entrando no quarto. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fixou-se em nós.

Edward voltou a rolar sobre a cama e sentou-se. Discretamente, olhei para ele. O seu olhar era risonho.

- Bem, nós estávamos a fazer uma pausa no estudo. – Afirmei com a voz alegre. – Já vamos recomeçar, não é Edward?

- Claro que sim! – Afirmou.

- Vamos lá ter juizinho! – Aconselhou.

Voltou a sair do quarto.

Edward começou a rir-se e voltou a atirar-me sobre a cama.

Lutei novamente contra os seus braços. Voltei a sentar-me e recompus-me.

Continuámos a estudar até chegar a hora de ir embora.

Despedimo-nos e fomos embora.

Levámos as malas até ao carro e Edward conduziu até à lavandaria.

Foi buscar o meu vestido e voltou ao carro.

Começou a conduzir. Tirei o vestido do saco muito delicadamente. Estava como novo. O nó do meu coração desfez-se.

- Eu disse que o vestido ia ficar perfeito! – Disse com um sorriso. – Nunca confias em mim!

- Bem, tu não és de confiança! É normal que não confie em ti! – Brinquei.

- Cala-te!

Continuámos a viagem toda na brincadeira.

[…]

Quando entrei em casa, a minha mãe e Jacob estavam na sala a ver televisão. Pousei a mala no chão.

- Como correu? – Perguntou Jake, aproximando-se de mim e abraçando-me.

- Foi bom… mas ao mesmo tempo horrível! Lembras-te da Catarina, certo? – Anuiu. – Pronto. Eu e o Edward fomos ao Botellón no sábado à noite. A Catarina atirou-se a ele com unhas e dentes.

- Conhecendo-te como conheço… ficaste cheia de ciúmes! Não ligues! Ela é um monte de cabelo e rabo sem cérebro! Aposto que o Edward prefere morenas inteligentes!

- Ele só referiu as morenas, e não as inteligentes! – Afirmei com um sorriso.

Cumprimentei a minha mãe e fui para o quarto. Jacob veio ao meu encontro e estivemos a estudar juntos. Depois do jantar fui dormir.

_Outubro_

_Novembro_

_Dezembro_

Acordei com a chuva a bater na minha janela. Abri os olhos debilmente. Fui até à casa de banho e tomei um banho de água bem quente. Vesti o meu vestido de malha e os meus collants. Calcei as minhas botas e fui até à cozinha. Jacob também já lá estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Bebi um copo de leite quente e voltei ao quarto. Arranjei os meus caracóis e coloquei um gorro cor-de-rosa na cabeça. Era a primeira vez que estava a vestir aquele conjunto, e tinha de admitir que até me ficava bastante bem. Peguei na mala da escola e no casaco e fui até à sala.

- Pronto para o último dia de aulas? – Perguntei, cheia de felicidade.

- Estás a brincar? Estou prontíssimo! Estava a ver que nunca mais!

Fomos até à rua. A chuva caía incessantemente. Corri até ao toldo dos Cullen com Jacob. Tocámos à campainha. Edward abriu a porta delicadamente. Puxou-me para o seu peito e beijou-me. Os seus polegares limparam as gotas de chuva que estavam na minha cara. Pegou na minha mão e corremos até ao carro. Jacob e os restantes foram no carro de Rose, como sempre. Edward conduziu até à escola. Corremos para dentro do edifício que estava completamente caótico. Estavam todos felizes por ser o último dia de aulas. Era uma sexta-feira. Após quase seis meses de namoro, Edward continuava a não me contar o seu segredo. Apesar de não partilhar o segredo comigo, isso não se tornava num obstáculo. A nossa relação estava óptima. Edward era o rapaz mais giro, querido, simpático e amoroso que alguma vez conhecera. Continuava a fazer-me sentir segura. E cada vez que estava com ele, o meu astral subia como uma flecha. Sentia-me bem. Poderosa. Como se o mundo fosse demasiado pequeno para a minha felicidade caber toda nele. Quando as aulas terminaram, fomos ver o espectáculo de natal. Alice e Jasper iam participar. Iam ser protagonistas. A meio do período fizéramos o casting para o espectáculo de final de ano. Eu e Edward ficámos com o papel de protagonistas. As minhas notas subiram bastante. No décimo ano, as minhas notas a matemática rondavam 9, 10 pontos. Agora nunca tinha menos de 16. A língua portuguesa, francês e inglês tinha sempre 18 ou 19. Ocupámos os lugares da fila da frente, junto de Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle e Jacob. Depois do espectáculo fomos até à pastelaria mais próxima para lanchar. À noite, tivemos o jantar na turma. A chuva caiu forte o dia inteiro. Quando chegámos a casa, depois de um dia super cansativo, fomos ver televisão. A minha deixou Edward e os irmãos irem lá em casa.

- Tia Sara sabe quando saem as notas? – Perguntou Alice, com a sua voz chilreante.

- Na próxima quinta-feira. Se os professores não se atrasarem, é claro. Vou ser a primeira a saber das vossas notas.

- Deve ser estranho que a tua mãe saiba as notas antes de ti… - Comentou jazz.

- Não, porque eu sou uma aluna brilhante!

- Não sejas convencida! – Alertou a minha mãe.

- É giro poder sê-lo quando sei que as minhas notas são boas! Nunca tirei mais de 11 a matemática! Agora nunca tiro menos de 16! Giro, não? – Disse.

Edward riu e encaixou o meu corpo nos seus braços. Ao fim de duas horas, foram-se embora. Fui até ao quarto e deitei-me sobre a cama. Adormeci.

…

- TOCA A ACORDAR! – Gritou a Alice. Resmunguei e escondi a cabeça debaixo da almofada. – VÁ LÁ! VAMOS ÀS COMPRAS!

Olhei para o relógio.

- Compras de natal! – Lembrei-me. – Bom dia Alice!

Levantei-me e olhei para cima da cama. Aquela pestinha irrequieta já tinha escolhido a minha roupa. Suspirei. Fui até à casa de banho e tomei um duche rápido. Quando voltei ao quarto Alice tinha exposto na minha secretária um monte de coisas inúteis. Expulsei-a do quarto e vesti a minha roupa nova. Voltei a chamá-la.

- Como hoje vocês fazem cinco meses de namoro, resolvi tomar a liberdade de te arranjar! – Afirmou com um GRANDE sorriso.

Sentou-me na cadeira da secretária e secou o meu cabelo. Pegou no ferro alisador e esticou-me o cabelo. Quando me olhei ao espelho, nem me reconheci. Adornou o meu cabelo com pequenos ganchos vermelhos. O vestido era azul-escuro. A cor que Edward gostava mais de me ver. Alice, cheia de delicadeza, maquilhou-me. Achei um exagero, mas reconheci que estava realmente bonita.

- Bem, se me arranjas assim quando fazemos cinco meses de namoro, imagino o que farás quando fizermos um ano completo. – Afirmei, num murmúrio.

- Estás tão bonita! – Sussurrou. – Dá uma voltinha. – Pediu.

Pegou na minha mão e rodou-me.

- Continuo a achar um exagero… mas obrigada Alice.

Passou-me o casaco e a mala. Abraçou-me e puxou-me até à sala.

- Uau! – Disse a minha mãe. – Parece que vais a uma festa!

- Conviver com a Alice _é_ uma festa… - Murmurei. – O Jake?

- Está na minha casa! – Afirmou Alice. – A Rose está a preparar-te uma surpresa…

_Ai, meu deus!_

Suspirei e engoli em seco. Pegou na minha mão e arrastou-me até a sua casa. Levou-me para o seu quarto e prendeu-me lá.

- O que é que se passa? Onde é que está o Edward? – Perguntei.

- O Edward é a surpresa! Já vais ver! – Recebeu uma mensagem e expulsou-me do quarto.

Desequilibrei-me no corredor e senti uns grandes braços segurarem-me.

- Margarida? – Questionou.

Mordi o lábio inferior e os meus braços ficaram tensos. Edward estava completamente perfeito. Abriu ligeiramente a boca e abanou a cabeça.

- Estás tão… bonita! – Afirmou, abrindo os braços e puxando-me para o seu peito.

- Tu também estás perfeito!

Afastei-me do seu peito. Peguei nos seus dedos e afastei-me mais um pouco. Os meus olhos percorreram todos os pormenores do seu corpo. Empregava uma camisa azul arroxeada e uns _jeans_ pretos. O seu cabelo estava arranjado minuciosamente.

- Parabéns! – Dissemos simultaneamente.

Edward riu e tirou uma pequena caixa do bolso de trás das suas _jeans_.

- Espero que gostes. Espero que não aches muito… caquéctico!

Aquele estilo de caixa costumava ter um anel lá dentro. Tentei abrir a pequena caixa forrada a veludo preto. Edward sorriu e tirou-ma das mãos. Abriu-a delicadamente. Lá dentro estava o anel mais bonito que eu alguma vez vira. Era muito simples, mas muito, muito bonito. O meu dedo indicador percorreu toda a extremidade do pequeno anel. Era cintilante. Perfeito. Elegante. Lindo.

- Posso…? – Perguntou, olhando para a minha mão esquerda. Anuí levemente. Pegou na minha mão e colocou o anel no meu dedo. – Gostas? Posso troca-lo por outra coisa…

- É perfeito! - Murmurei. Puxei-o contra o meu peito e abracei-o. – Agora é a minha vez!

Abri o fecho lateral da minha mala e tirei uma caixa quadrada e pesada. Pousei-a na sua mão e ele abriu-a delicadamente. Lá dentro encontrava-se um relógio. Aquele pelo qual Edward se 'babava' cada vez que íamos ao shopping. Os seus dedos tocaram suavemente no relógio preto e a sua boca abriu-se ligeiramente.

- Posso…? – Perguntei, olhando para o seu pulso. Anuiu. Tirei o relógio da caixa e coloquei-o no seu pulso. – Demasiado apertado?

- Perfeito! – Pegou na caixa que ainda estava na minha mão e pousou-a na mesa de apoio do corredor. – És a melhor namorada DO MUNDO! – Afirmou, pegando-me nos seus braços. Levantou-me ligeiramente no ar e rodou-nos sobre nós próprios.

Ri e beijei os seus lábios.

- Pronto, pronto! Tu também és o melhor namorado, não do mundo, mas do UNIVERSO!

Beijou o meu cabelo liso. Continuei no seu colo. Apareceram todos no corredor. Emmett começou logo a reclamar e a mandar boquinhas. Não empatámos mais. Fomos até ao carro e seguimos para o centro comercial. Separámo-nos uns dos outros. Estava na Stradivarius a escolher uma prenda para Alice, quando Edward me ligou.

- Sim? – Respondi.

- _Não consigo fazer isto sozinho! Preciso da tua ajuda!_

_- _Tem calma! O que é que se passa?

- _Onde é que estás? Preciso da tua ajuda!_

_-_ Edward, o que se passa? Eu estou na Stradivarius e tu? O que é que se passa?

_- Não fui feito para compras, lembras-te? Não saias daí, vou ter contigo!_

Continuei a ver a prenda para a Alice. Comecei também a procurar qualquer coisa para a Rose. Passados cinco minutos Edward apareceu ao pé de mim. Ajudei-o a escolher qualquer coisa para a Alice. Não encontrámos nada para a Rose. Quando saímos dali seguimos para a Bershka. Comprei uma camisola para mim. Uma camisola de algodão com carapuço. Desportiva. Branca com a minha boneca favorita estampada. A Margarida abraçada ao Donald. Continuámos sem encontrar nada. Fomos à pull and Bear. Aí Edward comprou uma camisola e um casaco para Emmett. Eu comprei um conjunto de calças e camisola, também para Emmett. Fomos ao McDonald's e almoçámos rapidamente. Fomos até à Throttleman. Comprei uma camisa e umas calças para Jasper. Edward comprou-lhe um pólo. Fomos para a perfumaria. Lá comprei o novo perfume 'Ricci Ricci' para Esme e um 'Carolina Herrera' para a minha mãe. Edward comprou a edição especial 'Diamonds' da Beyoncé para a Rosalie. Entrámos na Ericeira onde comprámos a prenda do Jacob. Eu comprei-lhe uns ténis e Edward comprou-lhe um casaco. Era oficial. Este dia já me estava a levar à falência. Fomos até à 'Mango'. Comprei um vestido LINDO para a Rose, que fazia conjunto com os sapatos. Edward comprou uma mala para a Esme. Fomos à livraria e Edward comprou a restante colecção de livros que a minha mãe estava a ler. Parecia-me uma prenda perfeita. Continuámos as compras na H&M. Comprei três cachecóis para Carlisle e um casaco para o meu pai, que também vinha passar o natal connosco. Edward comprou uns pólos para Carlisle e uma camisa para o meu pai. Já tínhamos ido a quase todas as lojas e continuavam a faltar prendas. O mais grave – e o que me estava a deixar REALMENTE preocupada – era que não fazia ideia do que iria comprar para Edward. Tentei prestar atenção aos seus sinais. Uma demonstração de interesse por qualquer coisa. Mas não. Ela não demonstrou interesse em nada, o que tornaria tudo mais difícil. Oferecer-lhe outro relógio estava fora de questão – apesar de não me importar nada que ele me oferecesse outro anel.

- Agora tens de ligar a outra pessoa qualquer se quiseres companhia… - Alertei. – Tenho de ir comprar a tua prenda! NÃO quero a tua companhia!

Sorriu e beijou-me o rosto.

- Ligas-me assim que estiveres despachada? – Perguntou.

- Claro que sim! E tu? Ligas-me?

Anuiu. Beijou a minha testa e foi-se embora. Peguei no telemóvel e liguei para Emmett.

- Estou? Preciso da tua ajuda!

- _O que é que se passa?_

- Podes vir ter comigo?

- _Claro! Onde é que estás?_

- Estou no largo principal!

- _Ok, estou a ir!_

Sentei-me no banco redondo e esperei por Emmett. Quando ele chegou expliquei-lhe que precisava de ajuda para escolher a prenda de Edward. Contei os sacos que tinha nas mãos. Ele também já tinha as compras todas. Corremos um montão de lojas.

- Já sei! – Disse. – Quanto dinheiro é que tens para gastar?

- Para aí duzentos euros, nem tanto…

- Fantástico! Se for preciso ajudo-te a pagar! Mas acho que ele vai adorar a ideia!

Fomos até à loja de música e andámos pelos corredores.

- Aqui está ela! – Festejou. – Ele está sempre a poupar dinheiro para a pagar, mas à sempre qualquer coisa que o faz não comprar!

A viola azul escura, brilhante estava em exibição na grande montra central.

- É linda! – Murmurei.

- Pois é! O que achas? Compramo-la? Não te preocupes, eu não digo que te ajudei!

- Não te importas de me ajudar? Juro que te pago tudo COM juros!

- Deixa lá isso! Tenho dinheiro a acumular pó no mealheiro! Não sou muito de gastar! No natal é a altura em que gasto!

Chamou o empregado da loja. Deu ainda a ideia de gravar uma frase nas costas da viola. _Sempre tua._ Quando terminou de escrever a frase, o empregado encaixou a viola na caixa e embrulhou-a. Emmett foi comigo até ao carro de Rose para deixar lá o presente. Era grande de mais e dava muito nas vistas. Voltámos ao centro comercial.

- Ajudas-me a encontrar a prenda para a Rose? Estou um bocado indeciso entre uns vestidos que vi na 'Mango'!

Anuí. Fomos até à loja e Emmett mostrou-me os vestidos. Ajudei-o a escolher. Comprou também uns sapatos de salto alto. Voltámos a sair. Fomos até à zona de restauração e pedimos uma pizza. Quando acabámos de jantar liguei a Edward.

- Olá! Então, já estás despachado?

_- Dás-me cinco minutos? Estou MESMO a acabar!_

- Claro! Até já!

Voltei a desligar. Emmett foi comigo até à loja de electrónica. Estivemos a ver uns CDS e uns DVDs. Acabámos por não comprar nada. Senti o telemóvel a vibrar no meu bolso.

- Sim?

- _Estou despachado! Onde é que estás?_

_- _Estou a sair da loja de electrónica! Sabes dos teus irmãos?

- _Apenas da Alice! E tu? Sabes de algum?_

- Apenas do Emmett!

- _Ok, eu ligo-lhes! Encontramo-nos no carro!_

Desligou a chamada. Emmett foi comigo até ao carro. Sentei-me no capôt e pousei a exorbitante quantidade de sacos no chão. Emmett sentou-se ao meu lado e começámos a conversar. As conversas com ele nunca poderiam ser sérias. Acabávamos sempre a rir como desalmados. Quando Edward chegou, sentou-se a meu lado. Rose, Alice e Jasper vinham atrás dele. Quando Emmett terminou a sua piada nova, e depois de termos rido como loucos, Edward abriu a mala do seu carro. Arrumámos os sacos e sentámo-nos no interior do carro.

- Estava a pensar em irmos dar um passeio até à praia hoje à noite. – Disse Edward.

- Parece-me uma ideia perfeita!

Continuámos a viagem com conversas perfeitamente banais. Quando chegámos a casa, Edward ajudou-me a levar os sacos para o meu quarto. Emmett inventou uma desculpa para tirar Edward do meu quarto. Enquanto isso, Jasper trouxe a viola até ao meu quarto. Escondi-a no meu armário. Eu, a minha mãe e Jacob montámos a árvore de natal, enquanto os Cullen decidiram fazê-lo também. Edward voltou a minha casa. Este ano era a minha vez de pôr a estrela no píncaro da árvore. Edward elevou-me nos seus ombros até à altura do cume. Ligámos as luzes e fomos até ao quarto. Ajudou-me a levar os sacos para a sala. Peguei nas etiquetas natalícias e escrevi cada nome. Tirei os embrulhos e coloquei as etiquetas. Pus as prendas debaixo do grande pinheiro e sentei-me no sofá.

- Estou mesmo ansiosa pelo natal! Acredita que nunca estive tão entusiasmada por um natal!

- Eu também estou ansioso por ver a tua reacção à prenda. Estive mesmo, mesmo baralhado. – Corou ligeiramente e admitiu. – A Alice ajudou-me!

- Bem, o Emmett também me ajudou! Mas o que importa?

- Absolutamente nada! – Confirmou. – Tia Sara? – Chamou. – Acha que a Margarida pode sair?

- Onde é que vão?

- Até ao bar, perto da praia! Nada de mais! Vamos beber um sumo ou assim!

- Tudo bem! Mas quero-vos em casa cedo!

- Boa! Vou so buscar a minha mala! – Saltitei até ao quarto e peguei na minha mala.

Fomos embora. Caminhámos até à praia. Antes de irmos ao bar caminhámos à beira mar.

- Quem diria que já passaram seis meses? – Questionei num murmúrio que se confundia com o som do mar.

- Passou tão rápido! – Confirmou.

Corri até ao mar e as ondas bateram nos meus tornozelos. Correu atrás de mim e pegou-me nos seus braços. Agarrei-me ao seu pescoço e beijei-o. A sua boca movia-se conforme a minha. Com alguma ansiedade, com alguma urgência, com algum nervosismo. Deitou-me no chão e o seu corpo ficou sobre o meu. As suas mãos estavam enterradas na areia, tentando não me magoar com o seu peso, mas eu sentia a pressão do seu corpo no meu. As minhas mãos agarraram no seu pescoço, e inclinei-me ligeiramente e beijei o seu pescoço, o seu rosto e os seus lábios. Uma das suas mãos deslizou pelas minhas costas e puxou-me para o seu peito. Sentou-me no seu colo e mexeu-me no cabelo. Sacudiu os grãos de areia que nele se encontravam e beijou o meu rosto. Pegou na minha cintura e levantou-me. Levantou-se logo de seguida. Caminhámos até ao bar e bebemos um sumo. Quando voltámos para casa, a árvore de natal brilhava com as suas luzes amarelas. A minha mãe estava com Jacob a ver Jay Leno. Cumprimentámo-los e fomos até ao quarto. Sentámo-nos na cama.

- É verdade que vamos passar o natal todos juntos? – Perguntei.

- Sim! Os nossos pais já estão a tratar de tudo! Parece que a tua sala vai ficar tão cheia de presentes que não vamos conseguir entrar nela!

Ri e beijei os seus lábios.

- Fico feliz por estarmos todos juntos! É já na segunda-feira, estou tão entusiasmada!

- Canaliza essa energia para dormires. Já é tarde! – Aconchegou-me no seu peito e afagou o meu cabelo. – Dorme bem! – Desejou.

- Tu também meu amor!

Beijei o seu rosto e voltei a encaixar-me no seu corpo. Fechei os olhos e adormeci.

_Domingo_

_Segunda-feira_

Acordei com uma certa ansiedade. Tomei banho e vesti uma roupa rasca. Ainda estava toda gente a dormir. O meu pai chegara no sábado à noite. Jacob estava a dormir no meu quarto num colchão de ar. Comecei a limpar a sala e depois, fui fazer um bolo. O bolo que eu fazia todos os anos desde os dez anos. A minha mãe acordou com o barulho que eu estava a fazer. Começou a fazer o almoço e o jantar. Íamos passar o dia todo juntos. Voltei a limpar a sala freneticamente.

- Tem calma, vais a gastar o chão de tanto o limpares! – Alertou a minha mãe.

Voltei à cozinha e desenformei o bolo. Decorei-o e deixei-o arrefecer. Ajudei a minha mãe com as refeições. Quando estava a por chantilly num outro bolo, Jake apareceu atrás de mim.

- Bom dia, bom dia! – Disse, tirando um bocado de chantilly e comendo-o.

- Jacob, não! – Gritei.

O meu pai também apareceu na cozinha com um ar ainda sonolento. Peguei no frasco do chantilly e projectei uma quantidade razoável sobre Jake. Tirou o chantilly da cara e esfregou-mo no cabelo. Às tantas já estávamos todos cheios de chantilly. A campainha tocou. Corri até à porta e abria-a.

- Pareces mais saborosa que nunca! – Comentou Edward, agarrando na minha cintura e beijando-me.

Arrastei-o até à cozinha. Os meus pais e Jacob continuavam a brincar com o chantilly. Abri o armário e peguei na embalagem sobresselente.

- Alinhas? – Perguntei a Edward.

- Porque não? – Questionou, tirando-me o frasco da mão e projectando-o sobre o meu cabelo.

Tirei o chantilly do cabelo e esfreguei no seu pescoço. Aproveitei a sua distracção para lhe roubar a embalagem. A campainha voltou a tocar. Devolvi-lhe o frasco e fui abrir a porta. Eram Esme, Alice e Emmett.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentei.

Edward apareceu atrás de mim com o frasco na mão. Esme começou a rir-se, assim como Alice e Emmett.

- Entrem! – Disse. Entraram todos e foram até à cozinha. – Desculpem a desorganização. – Pigarreei e olharam todos para mim. – Temos visitas! E vocês não têm cinco anos!

- Também aqui estavas, peste! – Disse o meu pai.

Tirei o frasco da mão e Edward e atirei um bocado à cabeça do meu pai.

- Mas sei comportar-me quando tenho vistas! – Gargalhei.

- Eu também quero participar nisto! – Afirmou Alice. Tirou-me a embalagem da mão e atirou-a sobre Emmett.

- Controlem-se meninos! – Disse Esme entre risos. – Bem, eu vinha oferecer ajuda, mas…

- Não, não, tia Esme! Não é preciso ajuda! – Prontifiquei. – Mas fique aqui a fazer-nos companhia!

Quando terminei a frase Emmett pegou-me no seu colo e Edward encheu-me de chantilly.

- Vocês são uns monstros! – Afirmou Alice. – Ponham a coitada no chão!

Jacob juntou-se aos rapazes para me torturar enquanto Alice me tentava defender. Esme juntou-se aos meus pais.

- Ponham-me no chão! – Berrei.

A minha cara tinha mais chantilly que a própria embalagem.

- Se me arranjares um frasco de doce, ponho-te no chão e vingamo-nos do Edward! – Sussurrou Emmett no meu ouvido.

- Combinado!

Colocou-me no chão e corri até ao armário e peguei em dois frascos de doce. Dei um a Emmett e fiquei com outro para mim.

- O que é que vocês vão fazer? – Perguntou Edward recuando alguns passos.

Enterrei o meu dedo no doce e levei-o à boca.

- É doce! – Afirmei. – Tal como a vingança!

Emmett prendeu Edward pelos braços e eu esfreguei-o de doce. Alice observava à distância e ria como uma perdida.

- Pronto, pronto, já chega! – Disse-lhes. – Alice? Ajudas-me a desembaraçar o cabelo?

- Claro, claro! Até vou fazer melhor que isso! O que achas de uma tarde de raparigas? Peço à Rose para trazer aquelas coisas inúteis e fechamo-nos no teu quarto. Tenho uns vestidos novos para experimentar. Não sei qual hei-de escolher para hoje à noite.

- Parece-me uma excelente ideia! – Afirmei. – Vocês fazem uma tarde de rapazes… depois de tomarem banho!

Alice pegou no telemóvel e ligou para a Rosalie. Fui até à casa de banho e comecei a tentar desembaraçar o cabelo. Alice chegou ao pé de mim e ajudou-me. Quando terminámos, fechei-me na casa de banho e tomei um banho rápido. Voltei a vestir umas roupas rascas e voltei ao quarto. Rosalie já lá estava. A minha secretária assemelhava-se a um salão de beleza.

- Primeiro tu! – Afirmou a rapariga loira, sentando-me na cadeira.

Secou o meu cabelo e alisou-o. Prendeu a minha franja com um gancho transparente e enfeitou-a com pequenas flores violetas. Depois fez grandes caracóis nas pontas. Quando me levantei, dei a vez a Alice. Rosalie parecia uma profissional. Os seus dedos moviam-se nos nossos cabelos com uma destreza impressionante. Parecia fazer aquilo há anos. Alice ficou com um penteado muito simples. Como tinha o cabelo muito curto, não era possível fazer grandes variações. Rose esticou-lhe as pontas e prendeu a franja na sua orelha. Espetou o cabelo em várias direcções. Numa outra ocasião, dir-lhe-íamos que tinha apanhado um choque eléctrico. Quando Alice ficou despachada, Rose sentou-se na cadeira. A pequena irrequieta encaracolou totalmente o seu cabelo louro. Adornou os caracóis com pequenos adereços vermelhos.

- Agora… - Começou Alice. – O guarda-roupa!

Abriu um saco de lavandaria que estava em cima da minha cama e de lá saíram cinco vestidos.

- Meu deus, Alice! É apenas o Natal, não a passagem de ano! – Afirmou Rose.

- Ah mas eu quero estar linda para o meu Jasper!

- Estás a insinuar que nós não queremos estar lindas para os nossos homens? – Perguntei, franzindo o sobrolho. – Devíamos ficar chateadas contigo! – Disse ironicamente.

- Estava a brincar, vá! Ajudem-me lá a escolher um vestido!

Primeiro, experimentou um vermelho sangue. Muito bonito mesmo. Depois, seguiu-se um preto. Também muito bonito. Mas mais apropriado para o _reveillon_. De seguida, experimentou um vestido num tom escarlate. O quarto vestido – e logo o meu favorito – era um azul-turquesa. LINDO de morrer. Assentava-lhe como uma luva. Já não experimentou o quinto. Eu e Rose obrigámo-la a ficar com aquele.

- Agora tu! – Dissemos para Rosalie.

- Eu não sou como tu, Alice! Trouxe apenas dois vestidos… SIMPLES!

Colocou o vestido alaranjado à sua frente e de seguida o vestido azul arroxeado. Escolheu o alaranjado.

- Só faltas tu, cunhadinha! – Já me habituara ao facto de toda a gente me tratar por cunhadinha. Era estranho. Mas já estava habituada.

Já tinha um vestido pré-definido. Era um vestido roxo a caminhar para o violeta. Ficava bem com os adereços do meu cabelo e com as minhas sabrinas. O vestido ficava-me pelos joelhos e tinha vários folhos que caía sobre si. Era feito em _chiffon. _A acompanhar, tinha um casaco de malha, num tom de roxo, ligeiramente mais escuro.

- É lindo! – Afirmou Rose.

- Demasiado simples! – Resmungou Alice.

- Eu não sou como tu! – Afirmei com uma expressão horrorizada pelo pensamento.

- Parva! Tu gostarias de ser como eu! Tiveste azar e és diferente!

Rimos e sentei-me na cama.

- Agora a sério! Uso este? – Questionei.

- Aposto que o Edward vai ter um ataque cardíaco quando te vir! – Murmurou Rosalie com um sorriso.

Trocámos de roupa e fomos para a maquilhagem.

- A sério Alice! Isto é um EXAGERO! – Resmungou Rosalie.

- Até pode ser, mas sinto-me verdadeiramente bonita! – Afirmei.

Alice saltitou até à porta e abriu-a. Colocámos a cabeça do lado de fora. Os rapazes já estavam limpinhos, mas ainda não estavam arranjados.

- Pst, mãe! – Chamei, num murmúrio.

A minha mãe apareceu na ombreira da porta e entrou.

- U-au! – Disse. – Esme! – Chamou.

Também a tia Esme apareceu no quarto.

- Vocês estão tão bonitas! – Afirmou.

- Estamos, não estamos? – Perguntou Alice com um sorriso. – Mãe pede aos rapazes para se irem vestir. Vestir a sério. Obriga-os a vestirem aquilo que eu deixei em cima da cama de cada um. Pede-lhes para confiarem em mim e diz-lhes que me ajudaste a escolher. Tia Sara faça o mesmo com o Jake, por favor!

- Certo! – Disseram em simultâneo.

Saíram do quarto e fizeram um grande discurso sobre moda e sobre a importância de se arranjarem no natal. Quando finalizaram a palestra fizeram um resumo. E pediram para pedirem a Carlisle para trazer as prendas. Sentámo-nos na cama e começámos com conversas banais. Ao fim de uns minutos, a tia Esme bateu à porta.

- Meninas, eles já estão prontos! E estão MESMO bonitos! Já estão a reclamar por vocês não estarem ali. Não os façam sofrer mais.

Voltou a sair, deixando-nos sozinhas.

- Cá vamos nós. – Disse eu, engolindo em seco. – Rose, tu primeiro!

- Porque é que eu tenho de ser sempre a primeira a ser atirada aos leões? – Perguntou quase ofendida.

- Não discutam! Eu vou primeiro! – Afirmou Alice.

Saiu do quarto com o seu andar dançante e caminhou até Jasper que estava distraído na conversa com Edward, Emmett e Jacob. As suas pequenas mãos taparam os olhos de Jazz. Este virou-se, afastando as mãos dos seus olhos e pegou-a pela cintura. Um gesto realmente romântico. Soaram bocas do Emmett. Suspiros de Jasper. E admiração dos restantes. Comecei a ficar nervosa. Na minha opinião, estava muito exagerada. Edward gostava de me ver simples e eu estava tudo menos simples.

- Estás a tremer? – Questionou Rosalie, tocando no meu ombro.

- Sim! E se o Edward não gosta de me ver assim? Bem ele pode achar um exagero e…

- Tem calma! Não é ele que tem de gostar, mas sim tu! Sentes-te bonita?

- Deveras! Mas demasiado exagerada!

- Se te sentes bonita, isso é que interessa! A mania que estas meninas de hoje em dia têm de ligar a tudo o que os namorados dizem.

- Sim, tens raza… - Deixei a frase em suspenso. – AU!

- O que foi? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Acho que me queimei! No ferro alisador!

Sentei-me no chão e esfreguei a mão.

Rosalie saiu do quarto a correr sem dar tempo para Emmett a apreciar.

Correu para a cozinha e voltou com gelo.

- Toma! Tem calma! – Pediu.

- Estou bem! Vai lá para fora ter com o Emmett, eu fico bem! – Afirmei.

- Ficas? – Anuí.

Saiu do quarto com o seu andar elegante deixando-me sozinha. Quando o gelo derreteu na toalha turca, levantei e compus o cabelo. Saí do quarto desajeitadamente e fui à cozinha pôr a toalha na máquina de lavar.

- Margarida! Estás bem? – Perguntou a minha mãe preocupada.

- Sim, está tudo bem! – Disse impaciente. – Onde está o Edward?

- Foi com o Carlisle buscar as restantes prendas! – Respondeu o meu pai. – Margarida? Estás deveras bonita!

- Hum, obrigada pai!

Esquivei-me da cozinha e fui até à sala.

- Eu tenho uma cunhada tão gira! – Comentou Emmett. – E TÃO corada!

Os meus dedos voaram até à minha cara.

- Pára Emmett! – Disse. – Parvo! Mas tu também estás realmente elegante! Julguei isso impossível!

- Eu _sou_ elegante!

- Oh sim, sem duvida! – Troçou Rose. – O Edward já volta! – Avisou.

- Ok, ok! Jasper, também estás muito giro! E tu também Jacob! Bem, vocês estão mesmo umas brasas!

- Espera até veres o Edward! – Murmurou Alice.

_Só espero não ter um ataque!_

Fui outra vez à cozinha beber um copo de água. Quando estava a ir para a sala, fixei os olhos num adereço que estava a descoser no casaco. Continuei a andar e choquei contra algo grande e forte. Pensei que fosse o móvel da sala, mas olhei para cima e simplesmente sorri.

- Tu estás… - Começou. – Estás tão bonita! Oh querida, estás mesmo linda! – Afirmou, puxando-me para os seus braços.

- Espera! – Disse, afastando-me de si e pegando nos seus dedos. Recuei uns passos e olhei para ele de alto a baixo. O seu cabelo estava, como sempre, minuciosamente arranjado. Empregava uma camisa branca, acompanhada pelas calças de um fato preto e a gravata desajeitada. Os sapatos eram formais.

- Oh meu deus! – Murmurei. – Tu estás PERFEITO!

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio. – Afirmou com um sorriso. – Supostamente a gravata deveria estar arranjadinha e deveria ter o casaco vestido.

- Bem, ficas muito sexy assim!

- _Sexy_? Bem… se eu estou _sexy, _tu estás o quê? Estás tão linda!

Levantou os nossos dedos entrelaçados e fez-me uma festa no meu rosto com as costas da sua mão. Um dos meus braços lançou-se para o seu pescoço. Os meus lábios voaram para os seus. O seu braço envolveu a minha cintura e puxou-me para o seu peito.

- Au! – Resmungou. – O que é que tens na mão? Está gelada!

- Oh desculpa! – Disse timidamente.

Pegou delicadamente na minha mão gelada.

- Tens um vergão… o que aconteceu? Estás bem?

- Queimei-me no ferro alisador!

- Porquê…?

- Nervos!

- Porquê…?

- Tão curioso, menino Edward! – Brinquei. – Fiquei nervosa! No meu ver, estou exageradamente maquilhada, bem vestida e penteada. Eu sei que você gosta de ver a sua Lady bem simples! – Trocei.

- Bem, eu gosto de te ver simples, mas… Tu estás realmente bonita! Estás… nem sei descrever! Não tenho palavras! - Senti-me corar. – Gosto tanto quando coras! – Brincou. – Ficas com um ar tão encantador!

Sorri e desviei o olhar. Arrastei-o até ao meu quarto num gesto discreto. Sentei-o na minha cama e sentei-me no seu colo. Apoiei a cabeça no seu peito e ficámos em silêncio. A sua mão acariciava o meu rosto e o meu cabelo. Peguei na sua mão disponível e comecei a brincar com os seus dedos. Parecia uma criança de cinco anos que estava a aprender a contar. Levantei cada um dos seus dedos e entrelaçava-os nos meus. Bati as minhas palmas nas dele várias vezes. O silêncio não era mortificante. Muito pelo contrário. Era calmante. O seu braço, que até então estava no meu pescoço, deslizou pelas minhas costas e os seus dedos pousaram nas minhas pernas. O meu olhar cruzou-se com o dele e por momentos vi ansiedade nos seus olhos.

- O que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer sozinhos? – Perguntou a minha mãe, entrando no quarto ocasionalmente.

Suspirei e respondi.

- Como vês não estamos a fazer nada de mal! Vá lá! Achas que íamos fazer alguma coisa com tanta gente cá em casa?

- Tudo bem…! Vim só pedir o teu iPod e o adaptador! Está tudo muito silencioso! – Levantei-me e dei-lhe aquilo que ela me pedira. – Venham para a sala, o almoço já está feito!

Saiu do quarto deixando-nos novamente sozinhos. Edward estava sentado na ponta da minha cama. Ajoelhei-me no espaço disponível entre as suas pernas e apoiei os braços nos seus ombros. As suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas costas, parando no fundo da minha coluna. Fixou os seus olhos nos meus e sorriu. Um sorriso enviesado que eu tanto adorava. Beijei a sua testa e levantei-me.

- Hoje estás TÃO egoísta! – Murmurou. Virei-me na direcção da sua voz e ergui a sobrancelha. – Vem cá, que eu explico-te melhor!

Dei dois passos na sua direcção. Ele segurou na minha cintura e puxou-me para o seu corpo. Lenta e cuidadosamente, aproximou os seus lábios dos meus. Ficaram apenas a dois centímetros de distância. Senti o seu hálito doce.

- Acho que já estou a entender-te! – Murmurei, quando me concentrei nas minhas palavras.

- Ainda bem! – Murmurou em resposta, com a voz risonha.

Os meus lábios tocaram nos seus, levemente. Uma das suas mãos permaneceu na minha cintura e outra voou até ao meu cabelo e puxou o meu rosto para mais junto do seu. Beijava-me ansiosa e violentamente. Como eu amava aqueles beijos.

- Venham almoçar! – Disse Esme com a sua voz gentil, e batendo à porta.

- Estamos a ir! – Informou Edward, com a respiração regular.

Já eu, estava ofegante, o que me fazia corar.

Ajudou-me a levantar e ajeitou o meu cabelo. Voltou a beijar-me e pegou na minha mão. Saímos no quarto e fomos para a mesa. Já só faltávamos nós. Fiquei sentada entre Emmett e Edward.

- Então…? O que é que vocês estiveram a fazer? Tens alguns cabelos fora do lugar! – Brincou Emmett.

- Cala-te! Ela está perfeita! – Defendeu Edward. – E não estivemos a fazer nada!

Não consegui deixar de rir. Iria ser um almoço extremamente divertido. Quando estava a comer a sopa ainda me engasguei algumas vezes. Emmett parecia fazer de propósito para me humilhar. Quando já estávamos no prato principal engasguei-me à séria. O suficiente para ficar toda a gente a olhar para mim fixamente. Para olharem preocupados.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou Edward.

Quando parei de tossir olhei para ele e sorri.

- Desde que o Emmett pare de dizer piadas, vou ficar bem!

Continuámos o almoço tranquilamente. Quando terminámos o almoço, Esme ajudou a minha mãe a arrumar as coisas.

- Emmett? – Chamei, sentando-me ao seu lado. – Se eu distrair o Edward, consegues trazer a prenda dele para perto da árvore? É um BOCADINHO pesada demais para mim! – Admiti.

- É claro! Eu vou lá buscá-la!

Levantou-se e entrou discretamente no meu quarto. Sentei-me no colo de Edward e comecei a distraí-lo. Levantei-o e levei-o até à rua. Ele pareceu não ter desconfiado de nada. Quando comecei a ficar realmente gelada, fomos para dentro. Sentámo-nos no sofá e fitei a grande árvore. A tarde passou lentamente. Com bastantes risos, bastantes conversas, mas lentamente. Jantámos e quando começou a aproximar-se da meia-noite, comecei a ficar realmente ansiosa. Comecei a contar os minutos.

_23h46m_

_23h47m_

_23h48m_

_23h49m_

_23h50m_

_23h51m_

_23h52m_

_23h53m_

_23h55m_

_- _Acalma-te! – Pediu Edward no meu ouvido.

- Impossível! Só vou acalmar-me quando abrires a prenda e disseres que a amas tanto quanto me amas a mim!

- Bem, isso nunca irá acontecer! Amo-te a ti, mais que tudo! Tudo o resto é banal!

Suspirei e sorri.

_23h57m_

_23h58m_

_23h59m_

_24h00m_

- Feliz natal! – Desejei beijando o seu rosto.

Felicitámo-nos uns aos outros e começámos a abrir as prendas. Edward recebeu bastantes conjuntos de camisas e calças. (Emmett obrigara-o a abrir a minha prenda em último.) Alice recebeu acima de tudo vestidos e sapatos. Rosalie recebeu vestidos e perfumes. Emmett recebeu roupa e acessórios desportivos. Jasper também recebeu essencialmente roupa. Esme recebeu malas e perfumes, assim com a minha mãe. Carlisle recebeu uma quantidade anormal de cachecóis e camisas. O meu pai recebeu camisas e perfumes. Jacob recebeu casacos e ténis. Eu recebi vestidos, perfumes e um relógio.

- Bem, esta prenda é especial! Achámos que foste muito responsável e talvez a mereças. – Afirmou Carlisle, dirigindo-se a Edward.

Entregou-lhe uma pequena caixa cheia de esferovite e bocados de papéis. Lá dentro estava a chave de um carro. Pegou na minha mão e arrastou-me até à rua.

- Oh meu deus! – Dissemos simultaneamente.

Lá fora, sob a luz da lua, reluzia um grande jipe preto. Um volvo xc60.

Carregou no controlo remoto e arrastou-me até mais perto.

- É pena! – Lamentei-me. – Agora já não me posso sentar no capôt.

- Quanto a isso não é problema! – Afirmou. Pegou na minha cintura e sentou-me. – Confortável?

- Muitíssimo!

Ajudou-me a descer e abriu-me a porta do pendura. Sentei-me no seu interior. Não parecia muito justo ser eu a primeira a sentar-me no 'nosso' novo meio de transporte. Mas ele correu tão depressa que se sentou ao mesmo tempo que eu.

- É lindo! – Murmurou. Os seus dedos percorreram o volante e os botões do _tablier._

Comecei a sentir-me intimidada. Aquela prenda nunca seria alcançada pela minha.

- Falta a tua prenda! – Afirmou, acordando do seu êxtase.

- Até me sinto envergonhada por te dar aquilo! Nada se poderá comparar a isto!

Abriu a porta e correu até à minha. Abriu-a delicadamente.

- Anda lá! Aposto que vou gostar!

Voltámos para casa e ele quase que agradeceu de joelhos aos pais. Debaixo da árvore já só havia três presentes.

- É este? – Perguntou, apontado para a grande caixa. Anuí. – É grande… - Murmurou.

Pegou na caixa e deitou-a no chão, entre nós. Abriu o papel delicadamente e de lá de dentro saiu uma viola brilhante. Linda. Não disse nada. Por momentos fiquei com medo que ele não tivesse gostado. Limitou-se a deitá-la novamente dentro da caixa. Os meus olhos tentavam seguir os seus. Tentei descodificar a sua expressão. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me com uma urgência desnecessária. Separei-me dele e perguntei.

- Gostaste?

Limitou-se a sorrir.

- Amo-a quase tanto quanto te amo a ti! – Murmurou, junto do meu ouvido.

Abracei-o e sussurrei.

- Ainda bem!

- Sempre minha! – Respondeu.

- Sempre tua! – Citei.

- Falto eu dar-te a tua! Há uma coisa simbólica e uma coisa materialista. Qual queres primeiro?

- Aquela que não faça já cair para o lado! – Afirmei.

Estavam todos com os olhos fixados em nós.

Passou-me uma grande caixa. Desembrulhei-a delicadamente e abri-a.

- Esta É a materialista! – Afirmei.

- Sim! É MESMO a materialista! – Confirmou.

Para além de um vestido LINDO, azul-escuro, cintura subida e muito simples, estava também um colar brilhante, que parecia fazer conjunto com o anel.

- São lindos! – Murmurei. – Obrigada! Muito obrigada! – Agradeci, envolvendo o seu tronco nos meus braços. – Ajudas-me?

Desviei o cabelo e muito delicadamente, Edward colocou o colar brilhante no meu pescoço.

- Fica-te muito bem! – Afirmou Esme, quebrando o silêncio da audiência.

Fiz um sorriso tímido e voltei a concentrar-me em Edward.

- Falta a simbólica! Espero que não aches muito… estúpida!

- Não vou achar estúpida, de certeza!

Passou-me um grande embrulho. Tirei o papel prateado e abri a caixa. Um grande álbum de fotografias estava lá dentro. Mas não era um álbum qualquer. Cada foto estava minuciosamente descrita na sua letra perfeita. No fundo da caixa estava um CD. Quando ele viu que eu ia pegar nele, travou a minha mão.

- Ninguém sabe da existência dessa prenda! Deixa-a aí! É mais… pessoal! – Murmurou, num tom quase inaudível.

Mas eu ainda estava extasiada com as prendas anteriores.

- Tornaste este natal, o mais especial da minha vida! – Afirmei lançando-me nos seus braços.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Limpei-a discretamente e voltei a compor-me.

- E se fossemos ver os DVDs que recebemos? – Propôs Emmett. – A menos que queiram ir dormir…

- Estás a ser amável? – Perguntei.

- Eu _sou_ amável!

Rosalie desviou o rosto e resmungou qualquer coisa que se assemelhou a «Pois sim, amável!» Edward voltou a sentar-se no sofá e puxou-me para o seu colo. A minha mãe colocou o primeiro DVD e apagaram as luzes. Aconcheguei-me nos braços de Edward. Quando o filme acabou, passámos ao segundo. A meio deste, acho que adormeci.

[…]

Senti algo mexer-se debaixo de mim. Talvez um tsunami estivesse a invadir a casa. Mas os meus olhos estavam demasiado pesados para os abrir e ver o que se passava. Sentia-me anormalmente quente. As minhas mãos percorreram a extremidade de onde eu estava deitada. Era tão confortável que pensei que fosse apenas a minha cama. A minha manta favorita estava a envolver-me. Senti qualquer coisa envolver a minha cintura. Até podia ser um pedófilo que tinha sido arrastado pelo tsunami. Mas não quis saber. Estava a dormir bem de mais para acordar.

- Au! – Resmungou alguém.

Abri ligeiramente o olho direito. Não vi nada claro. A minha visão estava desfocada. Esfreguei os olhos e olhei em redor. _O que é que se passou aqui?_ O sofá estava completamente aberto, fazendo de cama. Estava deitada sobre Edward. Emmett e Rose estavam ao nosso lado. Jasper e Alice estavam aconchegados no sofá mais pequeno. Reparei que Jacob estava a ser esmagado por Emmett.

- Precisas de ajuda? – Perguntei.

Suspirou e tentou libertar-se. Delicadamente tirei a mão de Edward da minha cintura e saltitei até Jake.

- Emmett vais esmagá-lo! – Disse, tentando desvia-lo de cima do meu amigo.

- Deixa-me dormir! – Resmungou.

Empurrei-o com mais força e caí sobre Jacob.

- Desculpa! – Pedi. – Emmett! – Voltei a reclamar.

Desviei-o o suficiente para que Jake se conseguisse libertar.

- Obrigado! Este tipo mais parece um urso! – Afirmou com um sorriso. – Volta a dormir!

- Tenta só não ser esmagado por ele! – Pedi.

Voltei para os braços de Edward e voltei a adormecer. Apesar de estar a dormir, conseguia ouvir tudo à minha volta. Ouvia a respiração de Edward, e sentia o seu diafragma oscilar debaixo do meu corpo. Ouvi o ligeiro ressonar de Emmett. (coitado, estava com o nariz entupido) E às tantas, comecei a ouvir barulho na cozinha. Ouvi a campainha tocar. Nem me mexi. Quem estivesse acordado que fosse lá. Os meus braços moveram-se sem intenção, envolvendo Edward. Senti o seu cabelo no meu rosto. Vi vultos à nossa volta. Pareciam não querer fazer muito barulho, mas faziam-no. Pareciam estar a pegar nos papéis de embrulho e a deitá-los num grande saco do lixo. Edward aconchegou-me mais nos seus braços e soluçou. Ouvi o suave barulho das cordas da viola. Deviam estar a arrumá-la num sítio mais seguro. Ouvi também o suave barulho da vassoura. Uma bola da árvore de natal caiu no chão e partiu-se. Estremeci com o barulho.

- Chega-te para lá! – Ouvi Emmett dizer.

Pensei em abrir os olhos, mas não iria valer de nada.

- Cala-te Emmett! – Ordenou Edward. – Já não se pode dormir?

Virou-se delicadamente e continuou a envolver-me nos seus braços. Puxou a manta para as minhas costas e voltou a adormecer. Voltei a cair na inconsciência, mas o meu sono foi interrompido… novamente.

- CHEGA-TE PARA LÁ! – Ordenou Emmett.

- Emmett CALA-TE! – Desta vez, foi a minha voz que se ouviu. – A sério, por favor!

- Desculpa, mas estes dois monstros estão sempre em cima de mim!

- Chega-te mais para cá! – Disse, puxando-o mais para perto de mim e de Edward.

Este ainda dormia profundamente ao meu lado.

- E agora: cala-te! – Disse.

Vislumbrei Esme e a minha mãe na cozinha.

Voltei a aconchegar-me no peito de Edward, mas o sono já não era muito para voltar a adormecer. Apenas fechei os olhos e deixei-me envolver pelos seus braços quentes e acolhedores. Reparei que ainda tínhamos a roupa do dia anterior vestidas. Edward já não tinha a gravata, mas eu continuava igual. Tinha o penteado, as sabrinas, os adereços… Tudo. Ao fim de alguns minutos, senti o seu corpo esticar-se ligeiramente debaixo do meu. Olhei para ele e os seus olhos estavam ligeiramente abertos.

- Bom dia! – Murmurou. Olhou por cima do meu ombro e olhou-me com os olhos arregalados. – Tapa os ouvidos! – Disse, fazendo as suas mãos voarem até aos meus ouvidos.

De repente, parecia que o mundo estava a acabar. Os nossos pais juntaram-se e começaram a bater tachos e panelas.

- Toca a acordar! – Disse Esme.

- Não podem dormir para sempre, vá, acordem! – Disse a minha mãe.

Edward continuava com as mãos nos meus ouvidos. Quando eles pararam com a barulheira. As suas mãos deslizaram até aos meus ombros.

- Agora sim, bom dia! – Disse-lhe.

Beijei os seus lábios e olhei-o nos olhos.

- Dormiste bem? – Perguntou, quando me voltei a aconchegar no seu corpo.

- Mas mãe, eu não dormi nada! – Ouvi Emmett reclamar.

Ri-me e respondi.

- Sim, dormi bem! E tu?

- Lindamente! Já te disse que os teus cabelos cheiram a pêssego?

- Sim, já disseste, mas é tão bom ouvi-lo de novo!

Os seus braços apertaram-me no seu peito.

- Dou-vos mais dez minutos! – Afirmou Carlisle. – Depois, aí sim, o mundo vai rebentar! – Disse na brincadeira. – Bom dia Edward, Margarida!

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentámos, simultaneamente.

A minha mão voou até ao grande álbum de fotografias. Os meus joelhos elevaram-se ligeiramente, para que pudesse apoiar o grande livro. Comecei a folheá-lo. Li algumas das suas descrições. «_Esta foi tirada minutos antes deste se tornar o dia mais feliz da minha vida! Nunca o vou esquecer!»_ Sorri. «_Estavas tão aborrecida que se tornava engraçado! Não resisti em tirar-te uma foto! Consegues reparar no Emmett a fazer palhaçadas nas tuas costas?»_ Soltei um sorriso ainda maior. Eu lembrava-me daquele dia. Estava a chover e não pudemos ir à praia. Estava sentada na cadeira da sala de jantar dos Cullen com uma cara super aborrecida. «_Esta é a minha favorita! Estás tão simples. Tão natural. Tão… tu própria! Amo-te por isso. Sempre teu.»_ Eu estava sentada à beira mar, nos seus braços. Estávamos vestidos a condizer. Eu tinha uma túnica roxa. E ele tinha uma t-shirt roxa, também. Os nossos óculos de sol também eram iguais. O por do sol impunha-se na paisagem. Tinha de admitir que estávamos com um ar mesmo adorável. E depois, para meu espanto, encontrei aquela foto que eu tanto gostava, e que estava na sua parede. Aquela que teria sido uma óptima tarde para namorar. Eu estava deliciada com todas aquelas recordações. Quando estava quase a chegar ao fim, vi uma foto muito, muito gira. Foi em Góis. Mais uma vez eu estava a tentar fazer equilibrismo nas raízes. Empregava um vestido curto com folhos. Os meus caracóis estavam completamente desordenados, o que se tornava bonito. O por do sol, estava outra vez a impor-se na fotografia. _«Estavas tão feliz que não resisti em tirar-te uma foto. Gosto tanto de te ver com um grande sorriso…» _e só aí reparei no meu sorriso anormalmente rasgado. Quando terminei o grande, grande, grande livro, olhei-o nos olhos. Ia dizer-lhe qualquer coisa bem lamechas quando o meu pai e Carlisle voltaram a fazer a alvorada.

- JÁ VAI! – Gritou Emmett.

- Pai, mais devagar! – Pedi. – Vou tomar um banho! – Informei.

- Até dizia que te fazia companhia, mas não me parece apropriado! – Comentou Edward.

- Eu iria aceitar a tua companhia de bom grado, mas não seria mesmo nada apropriado. CONTUDO… preciso de ajuda para tirar o vestido! – Murmurei.

- Ah, isso já é apropriado! – Felicitou.

Fomos até ao meu quarto. Delicadamente tirou-me o colar e desceu o fecho do vestido. Continuei com ele vestido. Não seria boa ideia se eu saísse enrolada numa toalha. Descalcei as sabrinas e corri até à casa de banho. Num gesto delicado, tirei os adornos do meu cabelo. Ao fim de alguns minutos, já estava completamente fresca. Vesti umas leggings e vesti o meu vestido de malha. Arranjei os meus caracóis e calcei as minhas botas de cano alto. Voltei a sair da casa de banho. Edward não estava. Corri até à cozinha e ajudei a minha mãe e Esme a prepararem o almoço. Rosalie apareceu ao pé de mim, também já toda arranjada. Alice apareceu na cozinha com um ar sonolento e com um saco cheio de plástico. Peguei nos sacos e fui até à rua, despejá-los no grande contentor.

- Queres uma boleia? – Perguntou a voz melódica de Edward.

Virei lentamente e lá estava ele. Dentro do seu novo carro, inclinando-se e olhando-me pela janela.

- Para onde?

- Vou só experimentá-lo! Vou dar uma volta ao quarteirão!

Deitei os sacos no contentor e entrei. Edward carregou no acelerador.

- Bem, é rápido! – Afirmei.

- Põe o cinto de segurança! Posso perder o auto-controlo!

Cumpri a sua ordem e encaixei o cinto. Ocasionalmente olhei para o conta-quilómetros no _tablier_.

- Meu… Deus! – Disse. – Edward! Não vais muito depressa?

- Não! Tem calma, não te vai acontecer nada! – Informou, concentrando-se na estrada.

Dobrou a esquina e os pneus chiaram ligeiramente. Estava a dar-me imensa adrenalina, mas era perigoso.

- Vamos aos cento e dez? – Perguntou com um sorriso super maléfico.

- Se me prometeres que não nos transformas em comida de lata de conserva! – Disse na brincadeira.

- Prometo!

Avançou para as ruas mais discretas e o seu pé afundou-se no acelerador.

- Prometes-te que não passavas dos cento e dez, Edward!

- Estou a assustar-te?

- Não é isso! Tenho medo que te magoes, só isso!

- Desculpa se te estou a assustar! – Disse, ignorando a informação que lhe tinha facultado.

- Não estou assustada, só não quero que te magoes!

- Se me magoar tu também te magoas! – Disse.

Vi o ponteiro do conta-quilómetros descer até aos cinquenta e vi a sua cara desiludida.

- Sobe até aos cem! – Pedi. Olhou para mim desconfiado. – Cento e vinte no máximo!

- Certeza?

- Sim, vá lá, aproveita!

Pregou a fundo e voámos até casa.

- Margarida abre os olhos! – Pediu. – Estás viva, eu também!

Só então percebi que fechei os olhos para não ter de ver quando ele se espetasse contra uma árvore.

- Estás realmente assustada, não estás?

- Não! Mas pensei mesmo que te espetasse contra uma árvore ou assim! Se estás vivo, fico feliz por isso!

Correu até à minha porta e abriu-a. Pegou na minha cintura e fez-me descer.

- Não estás enjoada?

- Nem um bocadinho! – Afirmei.

- Ainda bem que aguentaste!

Envolveu o meu tronco no seu braço e corremos até casa.

- Como é a nova máquina? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Pergunta à Margarida!

- Foste tu que a conduziste? – Perguntou Jasper, olhando para mim.

- Credo! Não! Nem pensar! Se fosse eu a conduzir, não passava dos quarenta!

- Qual foi o máximo?

- Cento e vinte e cinco! – Murmurou.

- O QUÊ? – Perguntei. – Prometeste que não passavas dos cento e vinte!

- Não sentiste a diferença!

- Pois não, mas tu prometeste!

- Desculpa! – Pediu, puxando-me para o seu colo. – Mas é uma grande máquina.

- Grande demais! – Resmunguei. – Pensei que ias espetar-te contra uma árvore! – Estremeci, ao imaginar a cena.

Friccionou o meu braço e beijou o meu ombro.

- Tenho de ir ajudar a minha mãe! – Murmurei.

Caminhei até à cozinha.

- Tu foste com o Edward no carro? – Perguntou Carlisle, ladeado pelo meu pai. Anuí. – Até quanto é que ele foi? – Engoli em seco. – Prometo que não me vou zangar com ele! Prometo!

- Cento e vinte e cinco! – Murmurei, assustada com a abordagem.

- Edward! – Chamou Carlisle.

- O tio prometeu! – Reclamei.

- Não vou fazer nada! – Acalmou-me.

- Eu sabia que dava mais de cento e dez! – Murmurou o meu pai.

Edward chegou à cozinha e rodeou-me nos seus braços.

- Cento e vinte e cinco? – Perguntou Carlisle.

- Contaste-lhe? – Perguntou-me. Baixei o olhar. – Sim! Prometo que…

- Dá-me a chave! – Ordenou.

- Não, o tio prometeu! – Quase gritei.

- Não mo podes tirar!

- Não vou tirar-to! Vamos experimentá-lo!

Um alívio percorreu o meu corpo.

Edward passou a chave ao pai.

- Venham! – Chamou.

Corremos até ao carro. Sentei-me no lugar de trás, ao lado de Edward. Carlisle pegou no volante e conduziu para fora do estacionamento. Assim que conseguiu, atingiu os cento e trinta.

- Isto dá bem mais que os cento e dez.

- Só foste até aos cento e vinte e cinco? Que estranho! Não é normal que te contenhas! – Comentou Carlisle.

- Alguém me impediu de tentar mais velocidade!

- Cala-te! Excedeste-te em cinco quilómetros… - Resmunguei.

- Acho que se acelerar mais o motor rebenta! – Disse Carlisle.

- Já devia ter rebentado aos cem! – Murmurei. Edward puxou-me para o seu corpo. – PONHAM O CINTO! – Gritei, quando reparei que nem Carlisle nem o meu pai, possuíam o mínimo de cuidados.

Carlisle estremeceu, abrandou ligeiramente e colocou o cinto.

- Mas porque é que eu tenho de ser sempre a responsável? Que monte de crianças! – Resmunguei.

O meu pai também colocou o cinto.

- A mãe e a tia Esme vão ficar muito felizes por terem de fazer o nosso funeral!

- Tem calma! – Pediu Edward.

- Ela tem razão, devíamos abrandar e voltar para casa! – Concordou Carlisle.

Deu meia volta na rua e os pneus fizeram uma chiadeira que poderia magoar os ouvidos mais sensíveis.

- Wow! – Disse o meu pai.

- Deixa-me tentar fazer isso! – Pediu Edward, completamente hipnotizado.

- NÃO Edward! Não vais a lado nenhum, fazer coisa nenhuma! – Afirmei. – Vais ficar aqui quieto!

- Oh vá lá! Prometo que tenho cuidado! – Soltou-se dos meus braços com imensa facilidade.

Ocupou o lugar do condutor. Carlisle sentou-se a meu lado.

- O tio não o devia deixar faz… - Deixei a frase em suspenso.

Edward já conduzia a uma grande velocidade. Conseguia ver a sua felicidade. Desviou ligeiramente o olhar.

- OLHA PARA A ESTRADA! – Gritei.

- Tem calma! Está tudo bem! – Afirmou.

- Está sempre tudo bem até ficarmos espalmados numa árvore! – Murmurei.

- Pai acalma-a! – Pediu.

Carlisle envolveu os meus ombros no seu braço, friccionou as minhas costas.

- Está tudo bem! Edward é mesmo melhor abrandares! Os olhos vão sair-lhe das órbitas! – Disse Carlisle.

- Não! Não quero ser a razão pela qual não se estão a divertir! Deixem-me aqui e depois venham-me buscar! Mas venham mesmo!

Edward parou o carro e deixou-me no parque infantil. Caminhei até ao baloiço e sentei-me. O meu coração batia desconcertante.

A ideia de que eles podiam não voltar assustava-me.

Estive ali dez minutos.

Vi o grande volvo preto aproximar-se e parar.

Corri até ao seu interior.

- Vês? Estou inteiro! – Disse Edward.

Pregou a fundo no acelerador e fomos para casa.

Corri até à cozinha.

- Margarida, o que é que se passa? – Perguntou Jasper.

- Parece que eu tenho quarenta anos e este três têm cinco! – Resmunguei.

- Não ligues! Está só em pânico! – Disse o meu pai.

- Em pânico? Eu estou em pânico? Desculpem lá por não vos querer ver dentro dum caixão! Não tenho de ser eu a responsável! Vocês podiam ter-se metido em verdadeiros sarilhos! Podiam ter… - Deixei a frase em suspenso. – Não volto a entrar naquele carro enquanto não definirem bem as vossas ideias! – Afirmei.

- O que é que se passa aqui? – Perguntou Esme. – Querida, estás bem? O que é que tens?

- Não é nada! Está tudo bem!

Edward aproximou-se de mim, mas eu afastei-o.

- Desculpa, não volto a fazê-lo!

- Essa promessa é tão real quanto a primeira? Não tens crédito nenhum para falar! – Quase gritei.

- Desculpa! Não pensei que ficasses tão chateada!

- Tenta deixar-me em paz, ok? – Perguntei, correndo para o meu quarto.

- Margarida… - Tentou.

- DEIXA-ME EM PAZ! – Gritei. Mas caí em mim e vi que não estava a pensar direito. Voltei à cozinha e enfrentei-o. – Sabes qual foi a dose de medo que apanhei enquanto estive naquele carro? Ou quando me deixaste no parque? Tive medo de te perder! Medo a sério! Vocês não têm direito de me fazer isto! Acho, sinceramente, que já tens idade para ter juízo! E vocês também! – Disse olhando para Carlisle e para o meu pai.

- Desculpa meu amor! Mas não consegui resistir!

- Não quiseste sequer fazer um esforço por mim! – Acusei. – Tens 17 anos! Tens a vida toda pela frente! Mesmo que não a vivas ao meu lado, ficarei feliz por saber que estás vivo! A sério Edward! Eu…

- Desculpa! – Murmurou, envolvendo-me nos seus braços. – Queres vir dar uma volta? Até te deixo conduzir!

- Pode ser depois do almoço?

- Quando tu quiseres!

- PASSARAM DOS OITENTA? Carlisle! – Chamou Esme furiosa.

- Dos oitenta? – Murmurei.

- Shiu! Ela não aguenta se lhe dissermos que passamos dos cento e trinta!

- Passaram dos cento e trinta? NUNCA MAIS ENTRO NAQUELE CARRO!

- Shhh está tudo bem! O carro tem potência para chegar aos duzentos!

Saí dos seus braços e fui até à sala. Sentei-me no sofá, super chateada.

Chamaram-nos para ir almoçar.

Quando terminámos, Edward recebeu uma chamada.

- Sim? Olá avó, feliz natal! Sim, o pai disse-me! Muito obrigado, adoro aquele carro! Ela está bem! Está aqui ao pé de mim! Claro! Um beijinho! – Esticou-me o telemóvel e disse gentilmente. – A minha avó quer falar contigo!

Eu AMAVA aquela senhora. A avó Beth. Elisabeth Masen. A mãe de Esme.

Eu podia ficar horas e horas a falar com Beth e não me importava. Cada historia era mais emocionante que a outra.

Peguei no telemóvel.

- Olá avó! – Sim. Eu também já a tratava por avó.

- _Minha querida! Há tanto tempo que não falava contigo! Está tudo bem?_

- Está tudo fantástico! Obrigada pelo perfume! – Agradeci. Ela lembrou-se de me dar uma prendinha.

- _Oh é só um miminho! E o Edward? Como é que se tem portado?_

Ri-me.

- O Edward é uma cabeça oca! Mas é um bom rapaz! Tem-se portado muito bem!

- _Tenho esperança que ele ganhe juízo na cabecinha. É tal e qual a mãe. Não ouvem nada daquilo que lhes é dito! Ai, ai! Não te empato mais, minha filha! Gostei muito de te ouvir!_

- Eu também avó! Tem de vir cá um dia destes!

- _Hei-de ir, hei-de ir! Um grande beijinho!_

- Um beijinho, avó!

Devolvi o telemóvel a Edward.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – Perguntou. – Não passo dos oitenta!

Revirei os olhos e suspirei. Levantei-me lentamente e fomos embora. Sentei-me ao seu lado. Recusei-me a conduzir. Primeiro a viagem foi bastante silenciosa, mas depois começou a meter conversa comigo. Parecia um pouco perturbado por me ter assustado na viagem anterior. Manteve sempre a máxima dos oitenta quilómetros. Minutos depois, um dos piores momentos da nossa vida aconteceu. Estávamos a falar calmamente. A velocidade não passava muito dos sessenta quilómetros. A única coisa que Edward teve tempo de fazer foi uma travagem super apertada. Uma criança, vinda do nada, atravessou-se à frente do carro.

- O que é que eu fiz? – Murmurou para si próprio em pânico.

- Edward! Edward tem calma! Olha para mim! – Pedi, tentando tirar as suas mãos da cara. – OLHA PARA MIM! – Ordenei. – Tu não tiveste culpa! Foi a menina que se atravessou. Vem lá fora, comigo, ver se ela está bem!

Abri a minha porta e saí devagar. A criança estava de pé com um olhar sereno, como se não soubesse o que se estava a passar.

- Olá pequenina! – Disse-lhe, ajoelhando-me à sua altura. – Como é que te chamas?

- Nessie! – Afirmou. – E tu?

- Eu sou a Margarida e este e o Edward! Onde é que estão os teus pais?

- Não sei! Perdi-os! Porque é que estás triste? – Perguntou, dirigindo-se a Edward. – Quando eu estou triste a minha mãe dá-me um abraço.

- Porque não lhe dás um abraço também? – Sugeri. A pequena criança abriu os braços e agarrou-se a Edward. – Temos de a levar para casa, o teu pai há-de saber o que fazer. – Murmurei. – Tens frio Nessie? – Perguntei.

- Algum!

A criança era linda. Tinha os olhos verdes e os caracóis mais lindos que eu alguma vez vira. Não devia ter mais de quatro anos. Tirei o meu casaco e coloquei-o nas suas costas.

- Queres vir connosco até casa? – Perguntei. – Lá está quentinho!

A criança anuiu ligeiramente. Peguei-a nos meus braços e sentei-a no banco de trás do carro. As mãos de Edward tremiam.

- Acalma-te! Deixa-me conduzir, vai lá atrás com ela!

- Não, vai tu lá atrás! – Pediu.

- Consegues conduzir?

Anuiu. Sentei-me ao lado de Nessie e fiz-lhe algumas perguntas. Ela era bastante inteligente. Mas o que faria uma criança sozinha na rua? Aconchegou-se nos meus braços. Eu não gostava muito de crianças, mas esta era realmente adorável. Quando dei por ela, já estava a dormir. Quando chegámos a casa, Edward pegou na menina ao colo, aconchegando-a no meu casaco. Corremos para o outro lado da rua. Rodei a chave na fechadura e entrámos.

- O que é que se passa? – Perguntou Esme, ao ver Edward com uma criança nos braços. – Quem é ela? O que é que ela tem?

Explicámos a situação toda. A criança dormia profundamente nos braços de Edward. Quando acordou, olhou em redor e agarrou-se a Edward começando a chorar.

- Tem calma Nessie! – Segredei-lhe. – Está tudo bem! – Escorregou até aos meus braços e limpou as lágrimas na manga da camisola.

Apresentei-a a cada um dos que estava na sala. Sentou-se no chão a brincar com Rose e com Emmett. Eu, Edward e Carlisle fomos até ao meu quarto.

- Nós não podemos ficar com a menina! – Afirmou Carlisle. – Temos de a entregar à segurança social…

- Não podemos ser uma família de acolhimento temporário? – Perguntei. – Prefiro que ela esteja connosco a que esteja numa instituição.

Edward permanecia calado. Parecia ainda estar petrificado com o quase-acidente.

- Primeiro temos de contactar a segurança social! Mas eles hoje não trabalham! A menina terá de ficar cá pelo menos até amanhã.

- Não há problema! É tão querida! – Afirmei. – Não é Edward?

- Hum? Sim é! Com licença!

Saiu a correr directo à rua.

Corri atrás dele.

A chuva caía torrencialmente.

- Edward sai daí! Vem para casa! – Gritei, ainda debaixo do pequeno toldo. – Edward! – Voltei a chamar.

- O que é que se passa com o Edward? – Perguntou Nessie que apareceu com Emmett no alpendre.

- Não se passa nada querida! Ele está bem… Emmett, fica aqui com ela por favor!

Caminhei pela chuva até ao grande carro. Edward estava esmurrado perto da porta.

- Olha para mim! – Pedi. Os meus olhos tinham dificuldade em manterem-se abertos devido à chuva. – OLHA PARA MIM! – Ordenei.

Lentamente olhou para mim. Consegui distinguir as lágrimas, da chuva.

- Oh Edward! – Murmurei.

- Abraça-me, por favor! Abraça-me e diz que me perdoas! Preciso que me perdoes!

Os meus braços envolveram o seu tronco.

- Edward está tudo bem! – Sussurrei. – Está tudo bem! Não tiveste a culpa! Ela precisava de ajuda e teve de recorrer aos meios mais perigosos, não te sintas culpado!

Limpei a água que escorria no seu rosto.

- Eu podia ter morto aquela criança! – Murmurou.

- Há alguém que se quer juntar ao vosso abraço! – Disse Emmett aproximando-se de nós.

Nessie estava no seu colo com um sorriso nos lábios. Edward pegou nela e colocou-a entre nós. Os seus pequenos braços envolveram os nossos pescoços. Tinha o gorro do Emmett enfiado na cabeça e o meu casaco ainda estava vestido.

- Talvez devesses ir para dentro! – Disse Edward, afagando o rosto da pequena criança.

Colocou a criança no chão e esta correu pela estrada ao lado de Emmett.

- Estás bem? – Perguntei, abraçando-o novamente.

- Só preciso de me acalmar! – Murmurou.

Beijei os seus lábios com uma ligeira ansiedade.

- Vá, anda para dentro! A Nessie gostou muito de ti! – Afirmei com um sorriso. – Que tal irmos brincar com ela? Sabes que o Emmett não é de confiança.

Sorriu e beijou-me a testa.

- Vem comigo primeiro! – Pediu.

Pegou na minha mão e levou-me até sua casa. Sentei-me no sofá da sua sala enquanto ele foi tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Voltámos a minha casa e eu fiz o mesmo. Nessie permanecia a brincar com Emmett.

- Talvez devêssemos dar-lhe um banho! – Sugeri.

- Ainda tenho algumas roupas para a idade dela! Estão encaixotadas no armário do quarto da Alice! – Afirmou Esme.

- Eu dou-lhe banho! – Afirmou a minha mãe.

Enquanto discutiam freneticamente pormenores sem importância, esquivei-me para o quarto. Comecei a tocar no piano. Edward apareceu ao pé de mim sorrateiramente. Sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a tocar também. Ao fim de já estarmos a tocar há alguns minutos, ouvimos um pequeno ruído na porta.

- Posso? – Perguntou a vozinha aguda.

- Claro Nessie! – Respondi. – Senta-te aqui!

- Posso tocar-lhe? – Perguntou, fascinada, apontando para o piano.

Anuí. A criança tocou ao de leve nas teclas.

- Ela tem os teus olhos! – Afirmei, dirigindo-me para Edward.

- E tem o teu cabelo!

- Eu tenho a certeza que nunca estive grávida! – Brinquei. – É mesmo muito bonita… Nessie? Como é que é a tua mãe?

- Tem o cabelo vermelho, e a pele é branca… muito branca!

- E o teu pai?

- Não conheço o meu pai! – Murmurou.

- E tinhas algum cão? – Perguntou Edward.

- Não!

- Então agora já tens!

- A sério? – Perguntei eu e Nessie ao mesmo tempo.

- Anda, eu mostro-te! – Disse.

Acompanhou a criança até à sala e sentou-a nas costas de Emmett.

- Emmett! És oficialmente o cão dela!

- Ele não é um cão! – Resmungou.

- Tens razão, parecesse mais com um urso! – Concordou Edward. – Então e um peixe? Alguma vez tiveste um peixe?

- Também não!

Pegámos nas suas mãos e levámo-la à cozinha. Lá estava o meu peixinho cor de laranja. Às vezes nem me lembrava que o tinha.

- É muito bonito! Como se chama?

- Patty! – Afirmei. – E também tenho uma tartaruga. – Edward sentou-a nos seus ombros e elevou-a até ao cimo do frigorífico. – É a Emily!

- Olá Emily! – Cumprimentou, fazendo-lhe uma festa na carapaça. – Faz cócegas!

Sorrimos. Edward colocou-a no chão e pegou na sua mão.

- O que fazemos agora para a entreter? – Perguntou.

- Podíamos ir dar um passeio ao centro da cidade! – Propus. – É dia de natal, mas não estamos aqui a fazer nada! Ela vai aborrecer-se.

- É uma boa ideia!

Fomos até ao meu quarto e vasculhei as minhas gavetas, em busca de um gorro pequeno. Enfiei-o na sua cabeça, delicadamente. De seguida, encontrei um cachecol e enrolei-o em volta do seu pescoço.

Encontrei um casaco da minha prima Joana pendurado num cabide. Tirei-o e vesti-lho. Peguei na sua mão, levei-a à casa de banho e arranjei os seus caracóis. Esme arranjou-nos uma cadeirinha elevatória. Edward conduziu até ao passeio marítimo. Peguei na mão da pequena Nessie e Edward pegou na outra mão disponível. Caminhámos ao longo da costa de mãos dadas. Nessie fazia brincadeiras tão engraçadas que nos deixava a rir como doidos.

- O que é que será que lhe vai acontecer? – Perguntei a Edward, enquanto nos sentámos num rochedo e Nessie brincava ao pé de nós.

- Bem, acho que a minha mãe consegue fazer o requerimento da guarda temporária até que apareça a mãe ou assim…

- Espero bem que sim! Nessie, não faças isso! É perigoso! – Expliquei.

- Nessie? – Chamou Edward gentilmente. – Senta-te aqui! – A pequena irrequieta sentou-se no seu colo. – Vamos fazer um jogo! Dou-te um chupa se ganhares! Gostas de chupas? – A pequenina anuiu freneticamente. – Então vamos fazer uma corrida! Quem chegar primeiro àquela rocha grande, ganha!

Nessie começou a correr rapidamente. Edward seguiu-a, dando-lhe algum avanço. Pegou na minha mão e arrastou-me com ele.

- Deves-me um chupa, Edward! – Gritou.

- Pois devo! Corres muito depressa! – Afirmou. – Mas aposto que não aguentas um ataque de cócegas! – Desafiou.

- Aguento sim!

Entreolhámo-nos e os nossos dedos voaram até à sua barriga. O seu riso era contagiante. O mundo parecia tão mais fácil com esta idade. Parámos as cócegas e regularizámos a respiração.

- Não me consegues apanhar! – Provocou Nessie, olhando para Edward.

Começou a correr. Edward apanhou-a em dois passos e elevou-a no ar.

Fiquei a observá-los mais ao longe. Edward tinha com Nessie uma relação de protecção e amizade extraordinária. Parecia a relação que um pai deveria ter com uma filha.

- Edward! – Gritei. Corri até ele e ajoelhei-me ao seu lado. – O que é que se passou?

Estava completamente estendido no chão e com uma careta bem feia.

- Estou bem, está tudo bem! – Afirmou.

- O que é que se passou? – Perguntei.

Nessie parecia divertida com a situação.

- Escorreguei! – Sentou-se e agarrou-me pelos ombros. – A menina Nessie só se ri daquilo que não tem piada! – Disse.

- Desculpa Edward! – Disse com um sorriso e beijando o seu rosto.

- Porque é que ele merece um beijinho e eu não? – Resmunguei. – Ele é parvo, eu não!

- O Edward não é parvo… talvez só um bocadinho! – Brincou. Correu até mim e abraçou-me.

Edward riu-se e beijou-me.

- Blhack! O que é isso? – Perguntou, enojada.

- O quê? Isto? – Perguntou Edward, repetindo o beijo.

- Sim isso! – Respondeu.

- Como eu e ela gostamos muito um do outro, fazemos estas coisas! – Respondeu.

– É assim que se fazem os bebés?

Olhei para Edward com os olhos arregalados.

- Não! – Respondi de imediato.

Olhou para nós com um ar confuso.

- Nessie, não precisas de saber nada disso para já! – Respondeu Edward.

- A minha mãe dizia que era a cegonha! Mas é mentira! A cegonha partia o bico se tivesse de carregar um bebé! – Devaneou.

- Bem pensado! – Murmurei.

- Nessie, não precisas de pensar em nada disso agora, está bem? O que é que queres fazer? – Perguntou Edward.

Fez um olhar pensativo e sorriu. Continuou calada.

- Já sei! – Disse Edward. – Vamos por gasóleo no meu carro e aproveito e compro-te o chupa! O que achas?

- Fixe! – Disse com um sorriso.

Pegámos na sua mão e caminhámos até ao carro.

Entrámos na via rápida e fomos até ao posto de reabastecimento.

Enquanto Edward enchia o depósito, eu e Nessie fomos até à loja de conveniência. Escolheu um chupa. Um enorme chupa.

- Nessie? Vê como se faz! – Disse-lhe. Edward chegou ao pé de nós com um sorriso. – Edward? Apetecia-me tanto este chocolate! – Murmurei. Afaguei o seu cabelo e beijei o seu rosto.

- Ah está bem! – Cedeu. – Leva lá o chocolate…

Enquanto Nessie ria às gargalhadas, pisquei-lhe o olho.

- Edward? – Chamou a sua voz aguda. O meu namorado super gentil pegou-a no seu colo. – Apetecia-me tanto este cão! – Afirmou, mostrando-lhe um cão de peluche que encontrara na prateleira. Aconchegou a sua pequena cabeça no seu pescoço e depois beijou o seu rosto.

- _Tu_ não precisas de fazer esse espectáculo todo! – Afirmou. Deu ênfase ao 'tu'.

Levou-a no seu colo até à caixa e pagou tudo.

- Até me sinto ofendida! – Afirmei fazendo beicinho.

Puxou-me para o seu braço disponível e beijou-me o cabelo.

Fomos até ao carro.

Nessie estava toda contente com o chupa e com o cão. Já eu estava a mordiscar o meu chocolate.

- Olha o que trouxe para ti… - Afirmei, fazendo rodar entre os dedos a barra de chocolate favorita dele.

- Pára de fazer esse sorriso travesso e dá-me o chocolate por favor! Vá lá, não sejas má!

- Tu gostas do meu sorriso travesso! Nessie o que estás a fazer? – Perguntei, quando olhei pelo espelho.

- A… TENTAR… TIRAR… O… PAPEL! – Afirmou furiosa.

- Tem calma meu amor! – Disse. – Dá cá! – Tirei o papel que envolvia o seu chupa e dei-lho.

- Obrigada!

O resto da viagem foi feito com imensos sorrisos.

Quando chegámos a casa, Nessie encarregou-se de contar as suas aventuras todas.

- Tiveste um dia muito divertido. Deves ter fome, não? – Perguntou Esme.

- Não muita! Alguma!

- Olha, tens muito por onde escolher… - Disse a minha mãe.

Depois do jantar e de mais alguns momentos divertidos, levei-a até ao meu quarto.

- Vais ter de dormir Nessie! – Insisti.

- Mas, quando eu acordar, vocês já não vão estar comigo!

- Vamos sim!

- Chama o Edward! – Pediu.

- Edward! – Chamei. Ele apareceu no quarto todo sorridente. – Ela não acredita que amanhã vamos estar com ela! Pensa que vamos desaparecer!

- Não vamos a lado nenhum! Prometo! – Afirmou gentilmente.

Aconchegou-a no seu peito e pegou na minha mão. Ficámos os três muito juntinhos. Ao fim de alguns minutos, já estávamos a dormir.

[…]

- ACORDEM! ACORDEM, ACORDEM, ACORDEM! – Chamou Nessie.

- Nessie! – Reclamei. – O que se passa?

- Estou com vocês! Para sempre!

Sentei-me de repente. Olhei para o relógio e levantei-me. Peguei-a no meu colo e fomos à cozinha.

- Bom dia tia Esme! – Cumprimentei. – Vamos ficar com ela?

- Bom dia Margarida! Sim, obtive a guarda temporária! Mas tanto tu, como o Edward vão ter de ajudar!

- Claro, claro! Vês? O que é que eu te tinha dito?

- Disseste que iam ficar comigo! – Afirmou abraçando-me.

Levei-a até ao quarto e tentámos acordar Edward. Nessie começou a fazer-lhe cócegas no nariz.

- Hum, bom dia! – Disse esfregando os olhos. – É tão bom ver as minhas meninas favoritas logo pela manhã. – Afirmou, puxando-nos para o seu peito.

- A Nessie vai ficar connosco! – Afirmei.

- A sério? Vai mesmo? A minha pirralha irritante vai ficar connosco! – Brincou.

- Parece que vamos ter umas férias atribuladas! – Comentei.

Sorrimos.

- Podíamos começar por dormir mais uns minutinhos! Pode ser Nessie? – Perguntou Edward.

- Sim, eu fico aqui a brincar com o meu cão e com a boneca que Alice me deu.

- Portas-te bem? Se precisares de alguma coisa é só chamar, está bem? – Perguntei.

Anuiu.

Aconcheguei-me nos braços de Edward e adormeci.

Porem, continuava a ouvir todos os sons à minha volta. Nessie cantarolava. A respiração de Edward era irregular. A porta do quarto abriu-se.

- Tem calma! – Disse Emmett quando me viu levantar a cabeça de repente. – Vou só brincar com ela!

- Está bem, está bem! – Disse.

Voltei a fechar os olhos.

[…]

- Acordem! – Disse Nessie delicadamente. – Margarida, a tua mãe está ao telefone e quer falar contigo!

- Bom dia meu bem! – Disse, beijando o seu cabelo. – Sim, mãe? Sim! O QUÊ? 20? Não posso acreditar! O Edward o quê? Edward! – Chamei. – Tiveste 20 a matemática!

- Tive 20 a quê?

- Matemática! Sim, mãe? Ok, Ok! Sim! Adeus! Edward tiveste 20!

- E tu?

- 20 A língua portuguesa!

- Boa! – Disse ele, beijando o meu pescoço. – Nessie? Não achas que ela merece um grande abraço com cócegas?

Nessie anuiu.

Saltou para cima da cama e abraçou-me fazendo-me cócegas.

- Já chega, já chega! – Pedi, morta de riso. – Edward o que é que vamos fazer hoje?

- Ontem à noite a minha mãe sugeriu que fossemos hoje ao centro comercial para lhe comprarmos roupa. Os nossos pais comprometeram-se em pagar tudo. – Disse. – O que achas de uma ida às compras, Nessie?

- Compras-me um chocolate?

- O chocolate faz mal aos dentes, Nessie! Mas, se te portares bem, talvez te compre uma tablete. – Afirmou.

- Boa, boa, boa! – Festejou.

- Vamos lá passar o dia? – Perguntei.

- Sim! Mas vamos só nós! Duvido que levar mais gente seja boa ideia!

- Então vá! Vamos despachar-nos! Vamos todos tomar um banho! – Ordenei. – Vais tu primeiro, Nessie? – Anuiu freneticamente. – Então vamos! – Afirmei, levantando-me.

Edward pegou no meu braço e puxou-me para ele. Os seus lábios procuraram os meus e beijou-me.

- Parem com isso! – Ordenou Nessie, puxando o meu braço. – Anda lá! Fazes isso depois!

Levantei-me e fui com ela tomar banho. Esme ainda estava em minha casa, por isso ajudou-me com Nessie.

Depois de despachada, foi para a sala ver televisão. Também eu me fui despachar.

Quando voltei à sala, empregava as minhas botas de cano alto, um vestido azul-escuro e um gorro vermelho.

Edward também já estava despachado. Agarrou na minha cintura e puxou-me para o seu peito. Beijou-me e mexeu no meu cabelo. Nessie estava fixada em nós com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Peço desculpa Dr.ª Nessie! – Brincou Edward. – Estão despachadas? - Anuímos. – Então vamos embora!

Entrámos no carro e pusemo-nos a caminho.

Quando chegámos ao centro, este estava quase vazio.

Não fazíamos ideia dos sítios onde ir para comprar roupa para criança.

Começámos pela Zara.

- Olha só Nessie! Gostas deste vestido? – Perguntei, pegando num pequeno vestido cor-de-rosa.

Anuiu.

Peguei em mais umas quantas peças de roupa e fomos experimentar.

- Estás tão gira! – Afirmou Edward.

E de facto estava. Os vestidos ficavam-lhe mesmo bem.

Saímos da loja e fomos até ao armazém de desporto, onde comprámos alguns casacos.

Quando chegou à hora de almoço fomos ao piso de restauração.

- Onde é que queres ir, Nessie? McDonalds?

- Pode ser! – Afirmou.

Sentámo-nos numa mesa enquanto Edward foi buscar o almoço.

Quando voltou, trazia dois tabuleiros com hambúrgueres e batatas fritas.

Sentou-se ao meu lado e perguntou:

- Nessie, consegues comer o hambúrguer sozinha ou precisas de ajuda?

- Eu já sou grande! Consigo comer sozinha!

Pegou no hambúrguer e deu-lhe uma dentada.

Quando terminámos fomos até á casa de banho.

Caminhámos até à H&M.

Lá comprámos calças, camisolas e casacos.

Voltámos a ir embora e fomos à C&A.

Saímos de lá com imensos sacos.

Para terminar as compras, fomos à loja de brinquedos.

Ela não tinha nada para brincar sem ser um cão e uma bonequinha.

Percorremos os corredores à procura de algo didáctico.

Acabámos por lhe comprar uns lápis de cor, um livro para colorir e um peluche.

- Estás cansada, pequenina? – Perguntei, quando vi os seus pés arrastarem-se.

- Humhum! Não podemos ir para casa?

- Ainda temos de ir comprar uma coisa! Anda cá! – Chamou Edward.

Puxou-a para os seus braços e carregou-a nos seus braços.

Tivemos de entrar no super-mercado para encontrar um pijama que lhe servisse.

Nessie continuava nos braços de Edward. Estava tão cansada que até dava pena.

Quando terminámos fomos até ao carro.

Avançámos até casa.

Nessie esteve sempre acordada a brincar com o seu novo peluche.

- Ela é tão querida! – Murmurei.

- Se todas as crianças fossem como ela, não me importava de ter cinco filhos! – Afirmou. – O que terá acontecido aos pais dela?

- Gostava tanto de saber… uma criança com esta idade não pode ser deixada assim na rua… achas que foi abandonada?

- As pessoas de hoje em dia fazem de tudo! Não me admirava que a tivessem deixado no meio da estrada, ao frio e à chuva!

Edward estacionou o carro em frente da porta e tirou os sacos da mala.

Entrámos em casa e sentámo-nos no sofá.

- O que é que vocês compraram para ela? Nada de piroso pois não? – Perguntou Alice.

- É claro que não Alice! – Afirmei.

Mostrei cada peça e fui obtendo a sua aprovação.

Nessie estava ao colo de Edward a ver televisão. O meu pai estava com Esme e com Carlisle na cozinha a preparar o lanche.

Ouvi a chave rodar na fechadura. Era a minha mãe.

- Parabéns! Tiveram notas excelentes! – Felicitou, dando um envelope a cada um.

- Hum, nada mau! – Murmurei.

Guardei o papel e coloquei-o em cima da mesa.

- Edward! – Chamou. – Posso ir pintar?

- Claro que podes! Vamos para a mesa!

Levantaram-se e sentaram-se na mesa da sala.

Primeiro lanchou e só depois começou a pintar.

- Estás a dar-te bem como mãezinha? – Perguntou Jake, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Não é assim tão mau! – Afirmei, apoiando a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Ela é adorável! Nessie é a abreviatura do quê?

- Boa pergunta! Nem me tinha lembrado desse pormenor!

Riu e abanou a cabeça. Levantou-se e foi-lhe perguntar.

Quando voltou a sentar-se trazia um sorriso estranho.

- Renesmee! – Afirmou. – É bonito, mas estranho. Prefiro Nessie!

- Renesmee? Deveras bonito… quem serão os pais dela? – Perguntei, sem obter resposta.

Vi Edward levantar-se e ir até à cozinha. Nessie continuou sentada a pintar. Deixou cair um lápis, e depois outro, e depois outro.

- Nessie cuidado! – Gritei quando a vi cair da cadeira. Corri até ela e peguei-a no meu colo. – Estás bem?

Não respondeu.

Edward apareceu na ombreira da porta.

- O que é que se passou? – Perguntou.

- Estava a tentar apanhar os lápis e caiu no chão! Acho que se magoou!

- Nessie olha para mim! – Pediu delicadamente. – Vá lá!

- Acho que ela está a chorar! – Murmurei. – Sinto o ombro molhado!

Levei-a para o meu quarto e sentei-me na cama. Nem assim ela me largou.

- Nessie vá lá! – Insistiu Edward. – Dói-te a perna?

Anuiu.

- Deixa-nos ver, Nessie, por favor! – Pedi.

Fungou e largou-me o pescoço. Subiu ligeiramente as calças de ganga, mostrando a canela magoada.

- Bateste na mesa? – Perguntei.

Anuiu.

- Porque é que não falas? – Perguntou Edward.

- Quando eu me aleijo a minha mãe ralha comigo! Estou à espera que vocês também ralhem comigo… - Murmurou.

- Nós não vamos ralhar contigo! Caíste, é normal! Queres ver uma coisa? – Perguntei. Anuiu ligeiramente. Mostrei-lhe a minha canela negra, por causa da aula de educação física. – Estás a ver? É igual à tua! Os acidentes acontecem, pequenina!

- Não vão ralhar...?

- É claro que não! – Respondeu Edward, indignado.

Nessie abraçou-me com muita força e de seguida beijou-me o rosto. Fez o mesmo com Edward. Este afagou o seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas. Seguidamente entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dela.

Eles gostavam realmente um do outro.

- Vocês é que deviam ser os meus pais! – Afirmou.

Os meus olhos cruzaram-se com os de Edward.

- Sabes o que é que os pais fazem às filhas sonolentas? – Perguntei. – Põe-nas a dormir!

Sentei-a no colo de Edward e fui buscar o pijama à máquina de secar.

Vesti-lhe o conjunto roxo da 'Dora, a exploradora' e enfiei-a debaixo das mantas.

- Estás quentinha? – Perguntou Edward.

Anuiu e aconchegou o seu cão no peito.

- Ela não vai poder dormir para sempre na tua cama! – Afirmou.

- O meu pai amanhã vai montar a minha cama da idade da pedra. – Disse com um sorriso. – Isto é… se não te importares que ela fique cá em casa!

- Não, não, está óptimo! Se ela quiser ir dormir lá a casa também pode ser! – Murmurou.

A mão de Edward voou até ao cabelo de Nessie, afagando-o. Ao fim de uns minutos adormeceu.

- Posso fazer-te o mesmo até adormeceres! – Afirmou, fazendo os seus lábios deslizarem pelo meu maxilar.

- Ia adorar! – Sussurrei.

Levantei-me e vesti o pijama largo. Levantou-se também e agarrou-me na cintura. Os seus lábios aproximaram-se dos meus lenta e cuidadosamente. As minhas mãos voaram até ao seu cabelo e puxaram o seu rosto para junto do meu. Beijei-o até ficar sem ar.

- Não temos tido tempo nenhum só para nós! – Murmurou, beijando várias zonas do meu rosto. – Tenho saudades tuas!

- Eu também sinto a tua falta! – Segredei, beijando a sua orelha.

Empurrou-me até à cama e deitou-me.

Deitou-se ao meu lado e aconchegou-me nos seus braços.

Os seus lábios percorreram o meu rosto e o meu pescoço.

- Sabes que te amo? – Perguntou. – Mais do que a minha própria vida?

- Sei, e tu? Sabes que te amo e que faria qualquer coisa por ti?

- Sei sim! – Disse com um sorriso. – Tenta dormir! Cheiras a cansaço!

- Obrigadinha! Edward? Quando é que posso ver aquele DVD que me deste no natal?

- Quando quiseres! Desde que mais ninguém veja! – Afirmou, beijando o meu cabelo. – Mas hoje já não te deixo ver! Ainda é cedo, mas estás morta de cansaço. Vou deixar-te dormir. – Afastou-se ligeiramente do meu corpo e sentou-se.

- Estás a brincar? Fica aqui! – Pedi. – Vá lá! A não ser que sintas muito a falta da tua cama…

- Sinto mais a tua falta… - Constatou.

- Então fica, por favor!

Deitou-se ao meu lado, debaixo das mantas e encostou o seu corpo às minhas costas, envolvendo-me nos seus braços. Por sua vez, envolvi Nessie nos meus braços.

Fechei os olhos e adormeci.

O meu sono não era regular. Ouvia tudo à minha volta.

Conseguia ouvir a televisão na sala. O mar raivoso. A respiração de Edward e a de Nessie.

Ouvi Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Carlisle e o meu pai gritarem 'golo' na sala. E ouvi imediatamente as raparigas mandarem-nos calar.

A chuva começou a cair, batendo nas portadas da janela. O vento era forte e barulhento. O mar batia nas rochas com uma violência exagerada. A minha respiração era irregular. A única coisa que pedia naquele momento, era que não houvesse nenhuma grande tempestade. Nessie estremeceu. Com os olhos fechados, puxei a manta mais para o seu corpo.

Vi a porta do quarto abrir-se ligeiramente. Duas cabeças espreitaram e riram. Julguei que fossem Esme e a minha mãe. Voltaram a fechar a porta.

- Não! – Disse Nessie. Abri os olhos e olhei para ela. – Por favor, não! Mamã!

Estava quase a acordá-la quando Edward agarrou na minha mão.

- Não a acordes! Deixa-a acalmar-se! – Murmurou.

- Não! – Repetiu.

Eram apenas leves murmúrios mas estavam a assustar-me.

De repente sentou-se com os olhos muito abertos e ofegante.

- Está tudo bem! Está tudo bem! – Repeti, puxando-a para o meu colo e abraçando-a. - Está tudo bem!

- Com o que é que estavas a sonhar, Nessie?

- Não sei! – Murmurou. – Não me consigo lembrar! Desculpa!

- Não faz mal pequenina! – Afirmou, afagando o seu cabelo. – Vamos voltar a dormir?

Anuiu.

- Posso ir para o meio? – Perguntou.

- Claro que podes! – Afirmei, deitando-a entre mim e Edward.

Aconchegou-se na manta e voltou a adormecer.

Entrelacei os meus dedos nos de Edward e também eu caí na inconsciência.

[…]

A chuva caía forte e o vento não descansava.

Debaixo das mantas o calor era agradável e aconchegava-me.

Abri ligeiramente os olhos e olhei para Nessie. Edward já não estava lá. Tinha deixado um bilhete em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira.

_Bom dia! Tive de ir com o meu pai fazer umas compras para o almoço! O teu pai, o Jake e os meus irmãos estão a dormir! A minha mãe e a tua foram trabalhar! Não devo demorar! Se precisares de alguma coisa é só ligares que eu corro para aí!_

_Um beijo, Edward._

_P.S: A minha mãe disse para dares o pequeno-almoço à Nessie, que já está preparado, basta aqueceres no microondas. Também disse para a manteres debaixo de olho para não acontecer nenhum acidente._

Nessie ainda estava a dormir. Peguei na sua pequena mão e reparei que estava gelada. Puxei-a mais para o meu corpo e aconcheguei a manta no seu pescoço.

Os seus caracóis brilhavam com a luz que penetrava pelas ranhuras das portadas. Os seus dedos apertaram os meus. A sua respiração era regular.

O seu pequeno corpo moveu-se nas mantas e juntou-se mais ao meu.

Peguei no telemóvel e verifiquei as horas. Eram apenas nove horas da manhã.

Os seus pequenos olhos abriram ligeiramente.

- Bom dia! – Disse-me.

- Bom dia! Acordei-te?

Abanou a cabeça.

- O Edward? – Perguntou.

- Foi às compras, ele já volta! Tens fome? – Anuiu. – Vou buscar o pequeno-almoço. – Liguei a televisão no canal dos bonecos e avisei. – Não saias daqui!

Vesti o meu casaco e fui à cozinha. Aqueci o leite que estava dentro de um biberão e preparei uma sandes mista.

Voltei ao quarto e dei-lhe o leite e a sandes.

Comeu tudo muito rapidamente.

- Tens de comer mais devagar, vais ficar mal disposta! – Repreendi. – Vais ficar na cama?

- Ficas comigo?

- Humhum! – Afirmei.

Voltei a deitar-me debaixo das mantas e comecei a fazer-lhe cócegas.

Foi assolada pelo riso. Eu amava a sua gargalhada. Era tão divertida e contagiante.

Puxei-a para o meu peito e ficámos a ver televisão. Estivemos ali uma eternidade.

Comecei a fazer _zapping_.

«_Está prestes a começar uma tempestade intensa em todo país. O vento terá grande velocidade e a chuva cairá sem parar. Evite sair de casa e oiça os conselhos da protecção civil»_

Um arrepio apoderou-se do meu corpo.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou Nessie.

- Estou! – Menti.

- Não, não estás! – Insistiu. – Tens medo de tempestades?

- Sim! – Admiti.

- Eu protejo-te! – Afirmou.

- Proteges? Assim já não tenho medo! – Disse com um sorriso.

Abraçou-me e sorriu.

- O que queres fazer hoje? Não podemos ir passear… - Lamentei-me. – Podemos ver uns filmes! O Edward deu-me um no natal, queres ver agora?

- Sim, sim, sim!

Peguei no computador e no CD e levei-os para a cama. Cliquei no play e o filme começou.

_Tudo começou, numa tarde de verão, onde tudo o que havia de inesperado aconteceu. Edward Cullen deixou-se levar pelos encantos de Margarida Guedes e agora, tudo é diferente._

De repente apareceram flashes de fotografias nossas. As músicas que acompanhavam o vídeo eram as minhas favoritas.

No fim, emocionei-me à séria.

_Agora, Edward espera ficar com Margarida PARA SEMPRE. Espera poder levá-la a muitos sítios novos, faze-la recordar momentos do passado, e quem sabe um dia pedi-la em casamento. Espera que apodreçam juntos, num lar bem caro. Porque o amor é assim, feito de sorrisos e choros. _

_Amo-te muito._

_Sempre teu._

- Porque é que estás a chorar? – Perguntou Nessie.

Limpei as lágrimas dos olhos e suspirei. Funguei e disse:

- Sabes, quando gostas muito de uma pessoa por vezes tens de chorar!

- Gostas do Edward?

- Muito! Eu gosto muito do Edward!

- É por isso que vocês estão sempre a fazer aquelas coisas com a língua?

Ri a bandeiras despregadas.

- Sim Nessie é por causa disso!

- Estás triste?

- Não, estou muito, muito, muito feliz! – Afirmei, beijando o seu rosto. – Tu também estás feliz?

- Sim, também estou muito, muito, muito feliz!

- Bom dia! Posso entrar? – Perguntou o meu pai.

- Bom dia! Entra! Vens montar a cama da Nessie?

- Sim, a menos que queiram que volte mais tarde!

- Está óptimo!

Voltei a sintonizar a televisão no canal dos bonecos e ficámos enroscadas debaixo das mantas.

Quando o meu pai terminou de montar a cama, só faltava por a roupa de lavado.

Resolvi deixar isso para depois.

Ouvi um toque suave na porta.

- Posso? – Perguntou Edward. Anuí. Entrou no quarto lentamente e beijou-me. – Olá Nessie!

- Olá Edward! Sabias que a Margarida tem medo de tempestades? E hoje vai haver uma bem grande! Mas eu vou protegê-la!

- Vais protegê-la? Então e o que é que eu faço? Eu é que costumo protegê-la! Bem, se a Nessie vem fazer o meu trabalho, assim posso ir embora! – Brincou.

- Não, não, não! Ela gosta muito de ti, não podes ir embora! – Insistiu Nessie.

- Ela não gosta de mim! Ela é má!

- Ela não é má! – Afirmou, abraçando-me. – E gosta muito de ti!

Eu estava no meio dos dois a apreciar a conversa.

- Ai gosta? Hum, não sei!

- Sabes sim! Vocês estão sempre a fazer coisas nojentas com a língua e tu estás sempre a abraçá-la, e andam de mãos dadas! E ela há bocado até chorou quando viu o filme que tu lhe deste!

- Shiu Nessie! – Resmunguei. – Era segredo! – Murmurei.

- Choraste? – Perguntou.

Acenei ligeiramente com a cabeça.

- Temos de começar a procurar o lar! – Brinquei.

- Vês? Ela gosta de ti! – Insistiu Nessie.

- É, acho que sim! Isso é bom, não é? – Perguntou.

Acenou freneticamente com a cabeça.

Edward abraçou-me e beijou o meu pescoço. Fiquei envolvida nos braços dele e Nessie continuou a ver televisão.

- Preciso de ir à casa de banho! – Pediu Nessie.

- Precisas de ajuda? – Perguntei.

- Não! Eu já sou grande! Mas preciso de uns chinelos!

- Comprámos-lhe alguns chinelos? – Perguntou Edward. Abanei a cabeça. – Importas-te de levar os da Margarida?

Abanou a cabeça.

- Anda lá, eu ajudo-te! – Disse.

Levantei-me da cama e ajudei-a a calçar as minhas pantufas. Levei-a até à casa de banho e esperei por ela.

- Tens fome? – Perguntei-lhe, enquanto fui à cozinha, buscar um copo de leite quente. – Não queres comer nada? Bolachas, leite, iogurte…

- Bolachas, por favor!

Tirei um pacote de bolachas do armário e dei-lho.

- Vais para a cama novamente, está bem? Está frio aqui fora e tu não tens casaco! Eu já vou ter contigo!

Caminhou até ao quarto.

- Bom dia! – Disse Jake, aparecendo na cozinha e espreguiçando-se. Beijou o meu rosto e pegou na caixa dos cereais.

- Bom dia! Estamos muito bem-dispostos hoje! – Disse, ironicamente. – Conta lá, o que se passa!

- Há três noites que não durmo a ponta de um corno! Estou a ficar mesmo estoirado.

- Mas o que se passa? Tens alguma coisa a preocupar-te?

- Não, simplesmente… não consigo! Dou voltas e voltas na cama! Quando estou a dormir bem, acordam-me!

- Acordei-te?

- Não, não! Hoje acordei por mim mesmo! A clarabóia! – Lembrou.

Sentou-se na bancada ao meu lado e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro. Afaguei o seu cabelo e murmurei.

- Queres ir para o meu quarto? Podes ir para lá! Nós vamos para o teu! Sempre podes tentar dormir um bocado!

- Isso é muito simpático da tua parte! Se calhar vou aproveitar a proposta!

- Vá, vai lá! – Disse, empurrando-o até ao quarto. – Edward, leva a Nessie para o quarto do Jake, por favor! Há alguém que precisa de dormir!

Jacob deitou-se na minha cama e aconchegou-se nas mantas.

- Ah, perfeito! Obrigado! – Agradeceu.

- Tenta dormir!

Peguei numa caneta e num papel e escrevi.

_O Jacob não tem dormido nada de jeito nas últimas noites! Está a tentar descansar qualquer coisa! Sejam simpáticos e não façam barulho! Principalmente o Emmett que mais parece um urso a rugir! _

Afixei o papel na parede em frente à porta da rua, de modo visível a toda a gente.

Entrei no quarto de Jake e enrosquei-me nas mantas, agarrando-me ao pequeno corpo de Nessie.

- Estás quentinha, meu doce! – Afirmei. – Já decidiste o que vamos fazer hoje?

- Podíamos ficar aqui o dia inteiro! – Disse, enfiando uma 'oreo' na boca.

- Não me parece má ideia! Mas tenho de fazer os trabalhos de casa!

- Acho que tenho uma coisa que é capaz de te interessar mais neste momento, Margarida! – Afirmou Edward passando-me um envelope grande e pesado.

Abri-o delicadamente e tirei um molho de folhas.

- OH… MEU… DEUS! No que é que eu me fui meter?

- Em sarilhos? – Palpitou Nessie.

- Sarilhos, sarilhos grandes! – Murmurei.

O grande guião impunha-se à minha frente. O meu nome estava sombreado a cor-de-rosa. Mais de cem páginas de guião. Basicamente eram músicas, mas não importava.

Comecei a lê-lo e passada meia hora já tinha terminado.

- Minha Nossa Senhora! – Murmurei. – Eu não vou conseguir! É muito!

- Há um problema! Tu não vai conseguir, tu vais ter de conseguir! Sabes, já não podes voltar atrás!

- A culpa é toda tua! Podias ter-me avisado do tamanho do guião!

- Minha? Não me perguntaste nada!

- PAREM DE DISCUTIR! – Ordenou Nessie ajoelhando-se sobre a cama e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Não gosto quando se chateiam! Vocês gostam um do outro, só têm de fazer isto… - Pegou na minha cabeça e juntou-a à de Edward, tentando juntar os nossos lábios.

- Parece-me uma boa ideia! – Murmurou Edward, envolvendo o meu pescoço e beijando-me freneticamente.

- Ok, ok! Podem parar! – Disse Nessie.

- Agora não! – Disse eu, entre beijos.

- ARGH, vou-me embora!

- Onde é que vais?

- Para a sala ver televisão!

Calçou as minhas pantufas e foi até à sala.

- Agora nós!

As mãos de Edward deslizaram até às minhas pernas e permaneceram por lá. Os seus lábios beijavam os meus com ansiedade.

A minha boca desviou-se da sua e percorreu o seu maxilar, até ao pescoço e ao ombro. Voltou a puxar o meu rosto para o seu e continuou a beijar-me.

As minhas mãos entraram dentro da sua camisola. Não devia MESMO ter feito aquilo.

Rolou sobre a cama, prendendo-me sob o seu peito. Afastou o seu rosto do meu, alguns centímetros. Olhou-me nos olhos e continuou.

A sua língua percorria o meu pescoço, o meu maxilar e os meus lábios.

A situação já estava a ficar ligeiramente descontrolada. EU já estava a ficar descontrolada. ELE já estava a ficar descontrolado. NÓS não podíamos ficar descontrolados.

Mas eu estava farta de lhe dar tampas. Era sempre eu a recuar. Era sempre eu a magoá-lo. Estava a rezar para que fosse ele a magoar-me pelo menos uma vez que fosse, então, comecei a tomar controlo da situação.

As minhas mãos envolveram o seu rosto e puxaram-no para mim. Beijei-o como se não houvesse amanhã.

Rezava desesperadamente para que ele parasse.

Quando já estava a perder a esperança e pronta para dizer chega, ele afastou-me do seu peito.

- Temos de parar! – Murmurou, regularizando a respiração. – Nós não podemos mesmo perder o controlo! Desculpa! Magoei-te?

Pensei na resposta que daria. Pela primeira vez senti aquilo que ele sentira várias vezes.

Abanei ligeiramente a cabeça.

Era uma sensação tão horrível.

- Magoei-te. – Sussurrou.

- Não, não, não! Edward, eu estou bem! Pronta para outra! – Afirmei, sendo no entanto mentira.

- Pois sim! – Disse ironicamente.

Aconcheguei a sua cabeça no meu peito e beijei o seu cabelo.

- Estou bem! – Sussurrou. – Porquê essa reacção? Quer dizer, passo a vida a fazer-te isto! Deve custar-te mais a ti! Tu sabes… sinais físicos palpáveis!

Riu-se.

- Não é fácil, mas aguenta-se! Não sei como é para ti! Podes magoar-te muito, pouco ou nada! E tenho a certeza que sentimentalmente, deves sentir-te rejeitada!

- Não é uma questão de rejeição! Eu sabia que iríamos ter de parar! Mas não conseguia! – Menti, sendo meia verdade. – Bem, se achas que me sinto rejeitada, imagino como te deves sentir quando paro!

- Não estamos a falar de mim! – Murmurou. – Tenho medo que penses que não te desejo! Mas para todos os efeitos, desejo-te mais do que qualquer coisa na minha vida!

- Eu também te desejo! Muito! É tão difícil resistir! Ter de parar a meio! – Admiti. – É tão difícil… - Repeti num murmúrio.

- Agora entendo o teu sentimento de culpa! Pensava que era um exagero quando ficavas daquela maneira quando me obrigavas a parar! Agora entendo tudo!

- É difícil não é? – Questionei. – Tenho tantas saudades tuas! Às vezes apetecia-me raptar-te e levar-te para um sítio bem longe! Poder ter-te só para mim e não ter de dar justificações a ninguém.

- Sempre podemos fugir!

- Isso seria uma excelente ideia! Mas íamos ficar sem dinheiro e teríamos de voltar para casa e os nossos pais iriam proibir-nos de nos vermos!

- Sim, mas imagina: nós podemos sair de casa antes dos dezoito. Arranjávamos um _part-time, _arranjávamos casa e íamos viver juntos!

- Estás a convidar-me para ir viver contigo?

- Esquece! É uma má ideia!

- Não, não! É a melhor ideia que eu alguma vez ouvi! Mas… os nossos pais não nos vão deixar sair de casa agora… - Lembrei. – Ainda há uns meses ficámos de castigo por tu estares em roupa interior!

- Sim eu sei!

- Mas começar a trabalhar é uma excelente ideia! – Afirmei.

Nessie entrou no quarto e saltou para o nosso colo.

- O que é que tu fizeste? – Perguntou Edward, desconfiado.

- Nada! Só que não se faz nada na sala! Os desenhos animados são uma porcaria! O teu filme é muito mais giro!

- Lá isso é! – Concordei.

- Bem, eu não sei bem o que podemos fazer hoje! – Admitiu Edward. – És demasiado irrequieta para ficar em casa a ver televisão! Mas a tempestade está a começar, não podemos ir passear! Duvido que queiras pintar!

- Não, não quero pintar! É muito aborrecido! – Concordou. – Pintei os desenhos bonitos ontem, para hoje só tenho desenhos feios!

- É tão difícil manter uma criança feliz! – Murmurei. – É que hoje nem tenho disposição para te entreter! Sem ofensa, mas o meu dia hoje vai ser mesmo horrível!

Quando terminei a frase um grande trovão ecoou acompanhado por uma chuva de granizo.

Estremeci e Nessie encostou a cabeça à minha.

- Estás em casa, a chuva não te vai comer! – Afirmou. – Vou proteger-te. – Anunciou.

Abracei-a e fechei os olhos com força. Senti uma grande mão nas minhas costas, friccionando-as.

- Está tudo bem! – Murmurou Edward. – Estamos aqui, não estás sozinha! Vamos distrai-la, Nessie? – A pequenina anuiu. – Estive a pensar numas ideias para a passagem de ano! O que achas disto: vamos para a praia – a maioria das pessoas ficam no passeio marítimo – e quando o fogo-de-artifício começasse, nós íamos para dentro de água.

- Bem radical! Agrada-me!

Nessie fez um enorme sorriso e olhou para nós.

- Nem penses! Tu ficas na areia! – Disse Edward. – És muito pequena!

- Mas eu já sou grande! Vá lá!

- Não! Quanto muito, molhas os pés! – Disse-lhe.

- Vocês são injustos! Eu já sou grande!

- Eu sei pequenina! Mas o mar é muito maior que tu! Podes afogar-te! Eu não ia aguentar se te acontecesse alguma coisa! – Afirmei.

- Nós íamos ficar muito, muito, MUITO tristes se te magoasses! – Concordou Edward. – Nós gostamos muito de ti! Percebes? Não vamos deixar que te aconteça nada de mal!

- Mas eu ia ter cuidado! – Insistiu. – Eu também gosto muito de vocês! Mas eu ia ter muito cuidado!

- Oh Nessie! Desculpa! Se calhar é melhor anularmos o nosso plano, Edward! – Disse. – Molhamos só os pés, é melhor assim!

- Também acho que sim! – Concordou. – Ficamos pelo areal!

E de repente outro trovão ecoou pelo quarto. Voltei a estremecer.

Edward encostou os seus lábios nos meus e beijou-me levemente.

- Bem, bem! Parem com isso! – Avisou Nessie.

- Renesmee! – Repreendi.

- Não! É Nessie, não Renesmee! – Avisou.

- Monstrinho! – Murmurei, voltando a colar os meus lábios aos de Edward.

- Porque é que não vamos ao cinema? – Propôs Edward.

- Se tiveres MUITO cuidado a conduzir, parece-me uma boa ideia. – Concordei. – Vou só tomar um banho! Podes ir ao meu quarto buscar o vestido vermelho que está na primeira gaveta, umas collants pretas e as minhas botas? Por favor. – Pedi a Edward.

- Claro! Nessie, fica aqui quieta!

Saltitei até à casa de banho e voltei a sair rapidamente, enrolada na toalha. Vesti-me num abrir e fechar de olhos e penteei-me. Dei um banho a Nessie, vesti-a e penteei-a.

Almoçámos e fomos embora.

Saímos de casa e corremos até ao carro.

Edward conduziu lenta e cuidadosamente até ao cinema da cidade.

Renesmee exigiu ver o 'shrek III'.

Comprámos os bilhetes, pegámos nos óculos e fomos comprar pipocas. Entrámos na sala e ocupamos os nossos lugares.

No final do filme, comprámos mais bilhetes para um filme ligeiramente mais adulto.

_Um filme de vampiros não iria fazer mal a ninguém, _Pensei.

Como estava enganada.

Nos primeiros minutos, Nessie soltou um grito.

A cabeça do vampiro rolou pelo chão.

- Tem calma! Não precisas de ver! – Murmurei.

Peguei-a no meu colo e aconcheguei a sua cabeça no meu pescoço.

Peguei num monte de pipocas e enfiei-as na boca, com os olhos quase a saírem-me pelas órbitas. O filme era mesmo emocionante.

Edward pegou na minha mão e olhou-me de soslaio.

Quando o filme terminou, voltámos a comprar bilhetes para um filme mais aligeirado.

- O homem está nu? – Perguntou Nessie apontando para o grande ecrã.

- Isto não é o mais indicado para ela ver! – Murmurou Edward, tapando-lhe os olhos.

- Bem, é uma comédia romântica! Já sabíamos que envolveria sexo! Mas este é… directo!

A cena obscena acabou e Edward destapou os olhos de Nessie.

Quando o filme acabou definitivamente fomos embora.

- Bem, o único filme que a Nessie viu como deve ter sido o shrek! – Comentou Edward. – Devíamos ter feito uma escolha mais selectiva.

- Sim, comprámos-lhe o bilhete e ela não viu nada! A cara dela quando o homem apareceu despido no ecrã foi tão gira!

- Devíamos ter aproveitado para lhe explicar que era assim que se faziam os bebes! Que mau sentido de oportunidade!

- Não eras capaz de fazer isso! – Trocei. – A miúda só tem quatro anos, não irias ter coragem!

- Provavelmente não teria, mas não podia descartar a ideia!

Quando chegámos a casa, a tempestade já tinha acabado.

Jacob já estava acordado e bastante bem disposto.

Edward e Nessie vieram comigo até ao quarto e ajudaram-me a fazer a cama de Renesmee.

- Olá Nessie! – Cumprimentou Esme, entrando no meu quarto e sentando-se na minha cama, puxando Nessie para o seu colo. – O que é que fizeste hoje?

- De manhã, estivemos deitados, depois almoçámos e fomos ao cinema! Vimos o shrek, um filme de vampiros e o filme com um homem nu!

- Um homem nu? – Perguntou Esme, incrédula. – O que é que vocês andaram a ver?

- Era uma comédia romântica! Tu sabes! Sexo, sexo e…

- Sexo? – Interrompeu Nessie. – O que é sexo?

- Não precisas de saber isso Nessie! São coisas de adultos! – Disse Edward.

- Quando duas pessoas gostam muito uma da outra, é isso que fazem! – Explicou Esme, meia constrangida.

- Então é isso que a Margarida e o Edward estão sempre a fazer?

Olhei para Edward com os olhos arregalados. Esme olhou-nos e riu-se.

- Não Nessie! Normalmente as pessoas não o fazem em público! São coisas mais pessoais! Aquilo que a Margarida e o Edward estão sempre a fazer são beijos e abraços! – Explicou Esme, pacientemente. – Espero eu! – Disse, lançando-nos um olhar matador.

- Então e isso que eles fazem quando eu adormeço e eles ficam sozinhos?

- NÃO Nessie! – Guinchei. – Quer dizer, não é nada disso Nessie! É ainda mais pessoal! – Disse-lhe.

- É isso Nessie! – Concordou Edward. – Podemos deixar de parte as perguntas difíceis?

Durante a conversa a minha cara deve ter mudado de cor umas dez vezes. Roxo, azul, verde, rosa, amarelo, castanho, escarlate, …

A miúda sabia sempre a altura errada de perguntar as coisas.

- Depois explicas-me melhor? – Perguntou.

- Explico, logo à noite, antes de ires dormir! – Garantiu. – Prometo!

- A sério? – Perguntei.

- Sim! – Afirmou. – Mãe? Podes preparar uma sandes para a Nessie? Já te vou lá ajudar!

- Claro! – Disse, saindo do quarto.

- Que menina intrometida! – Disse-lhe. – Só sabes fazer perguntas difíceis!

- Sou muito, muito, muito curiosa! – Disse.

- Ah pois és! – Concordou Edward. – Vá, anda lanchar!

Pegou na sua mão e fê-la saltar da cama para o chão. Fui com eles até à cozinha.

Quando acabámos de lanchar fomos ver televisão para a sala.

Ficámos lá até à hora de jantar. Enquanto Edward via televisão com Nessie, fiquei a analisar o guião da festa de final de ano. A minha nova grande pressão.

Sublinhei as frases que me pareceram mais importante e tentei imaginar cada cena pormenorizada.

Esme, que já tinha ido para sua casa, ligou a chamar Edward para jantar.

Fiquei sozinha com Nessie, que continuava concentrada na TV.

- Meninas, venham jantar! Jake? – Chamou. – Vem jantar, querido!

- Onde é que ele está? – Perguntei.

- Está a fazer aquilo que também devias estar a fazer! Os trabalhos de casa!

- Oh, trato disso amanhã, prometo! – Disse-lhe.

Jacob apareceu na sala e sentou-se à mesa. Nessie saltitou do sofá, correndo para o seu lugar.

- O Edward não janta connosco? – Perguntou com a sua voz chilreante.

- Não querida! Foi jantar na casa dele! Eles só jantam cá às vezes! – Informou a minha mãe.

- Mas ele volta para me explicar tudo, não é? – Perguntou novamente.

- Explicar o quê? – Perguntaram a minha mãe e Jacob, ao mesmo tempo.

- Depois conto-vos! – Afirmei. – E sim Nessie! Ele volta para te explicar tudo!

Tirei um bocado de esparguete para o seu prato acompanhado por carne e parti tudo.

Começámos a comer e quando terminámos, liguei para Edward.

- _Sim?_

- Não te esqueças daquilo que prometeste à Nessie! – Lembrei.

- _Quando é que a vais deitar? Se for agora, vou já ter convosco!_

- Vem agora! – Pedi.

_- Até já!_

Desliguei e fui até ao _hall_ de entrada. Apoiei-me na pequena mesa e suspirei.

Tocaram à campainha e abri logo a porta. Peguei na sua mão e puxei-o, fechando a porta. Os meus lábios tocaram os seus levemente. Mas ele não queria leveza. Ele queria urgência.

As suas mãos voaram para o meu rosto e puxaram-me para si.

Desviou ligeiramente o olhar sem separar os seus lábios dos meus, mas interrompendo o beijo.

- Estou à espera! – Informou a voz aguda de Nessie. – Anda! – Ordenou, pegando na sua mão e puxando-o, mas ele ficou imóvel. – Vá lá, por favor!

- Tem calma! Agora estou a cumprimentar a Margarida! Já falamos! – Informou.

A criança cruzou os braços sobre o peito e amuou.

Edward não quis saber e continuou a beijar-me.

- Agora vamos! – Afirmou, pegando na sua pequena mão. – Vamos lá ver como é que me safo! – Murmurou.

Ri-me e segui-os até ao quarto.

Já estavam sentados na cama, frente a frente. Sentei-me ao lado de Edward e segurei na sua mão, ligeiramente trémula.

- O que é que queres saber em concreto? – Começou.

- O que é 'sexo'?

- Sexo é aquilo que duas pessoas que gostam muito uma da outra fazem. Normalmente não o fazem em público.

- Tu e a Margarida também o fazem?

- Sim!

- Muitas vezes?

- Algumas!

- E o que é que acontece? – Questionou, curiosa.

Eu permanecia calada, ouvindo as perguntas e as respostas. Era deveras interessante. Nunca pensei que Edward se sentisse tão à vontade.

- Não sei explicar bem! Lembras-te de perguntares como é que se faziam os bebés? – Anuiu. – É assim que se faz!

- Então vocês…

- Não, não! Nós não temos bebés!

- Então não entendo! Como é que vocês não têm bebés?

- Porque usamos… coisas para que não aconteça.

- Que coisas?

- Isto!

Qual não foi o meu espanto quando vi Edward tirar uma caixa azul de dentro do bolso das _jeans._ Uma caixa de preservativos.

- Meu deus! – Murmurei.

- O que é isso?

- Preservativos! Servem para que os bebés não nasçam!

- Edward, ela tem quatro anos, não precisa de saber isso tudo! Nem se vai lembrar de nada! – Sussurrei.

- Posso tocar? – Perguntou Nessie.

Pegou na caixa e abriu-a. Tirou uma pequena embalagem e observou-a atenciosamente. O invólucro cinzento protegia o seu interior.

- Como é que se usa?

- Nem penses! – Guinchei.

- Eu não ia exemplificar! – Afirmou Edward. – Nessie, não te vou explicar isso! É MUITO pessoal! Entendes isso?

- Acho que sim! – Afirmou.

- Mais duvidas?

- Por favor! Dúvidas? Ela só tem quatro anos! Edward, como é que pode ter dúvidas?

- Calma! Queres saber mais alguma coisa?

- Só mais uma: é como levar uma vacina? Dói? É fixe? É divertido? E aborrecido?

- É, sim, é divertido! – Disse, num tom corado. – É muito fixe!

- Quando é que vou poder experimentar?

- Daqui a muitos anos, quando fores grande! – Afirmou. – Mais alguma pergunta?

- Que me lembre não! Se me lembrar de alguma coisa posso perguntar-te?

- Claro! Podes perguntar-me sempre tudo! – Prontificou. – Agora, vais dormir!

Pegou-a no seu colo e deitou-a na sua pequena cama, aconchegando-a nos lençóis. Beijou os seus cabelos e desejou-lhe uma boa noite.

Pegou na minha mão e levou-me para fora do quarto.

Despediu-se de Jake e da minha mãe e foi até ao _hall_.

Enrolou uma mecha do meu cabelo no seu dedo e beijou a minha fronte.

- Como é que me saí? – Questionou, num murmúrio.

- Saíste-te bem! Mas ela só tem quatro anos! Não ficaste nem um bocadinho constrangido?

- Só no inicio! Depois foi mais fácil! – Os seus braços envolveram a minha anca. – Tu estavas mais corada que um tomate e não estavas a falar! Gostei da tua reacção quando ela pediu para lhe explicar como é que se usava o preservativo! "Nem penses!" – Citou, fazendo a sua voz ficar aguda, tentando igualar a minha.

- Não gozes! Normalmente nos filmes, exemplificam com uma banana, o que eu acho sinceramente estúpido! Se há coisa que acho repugnante é compararem-no a bananas, tomates, cenouras, pepinos e mais um monte de coisas. – Informei, apontando ligeiramente para baixo.

- Eu nunca iria fazer isso! Por quem me tomas? – Perguntou, com uma ofensa fingida na voz.

- Tomo-te como o namorado mais tolo, lindo e amoroso! – Afirmei, beijando os seus lábios. – Mas agora a sério: ela só tem quatro anos!

- Eu sei, eu sei! Seria pior se tivesse dez! Faria mais perguntas, com respostas mais complicadas!

E de repente lembrei-me de todas as perguntas difíceis que fazia à minha mãe.

" O que é sexo oral? Como é que se faz? Como é que se usa o DIU?"

Estremeci de vergonha e corei ligeiramente.

- Porque é que estás corada?

- Alguma vez perguntaste ao teu pai o que era sexo oral?

- Não! Pesquisei na internet! – Informou. – Não acredito! Perguntaste à tua mãe? – Riu abertamente.

Afastei-o do meu corpo e cruzei os braços sobre o peito e baixei o olhar.

- Oh estava só a brincar! – Afirmou, ainda com o riso na voz. – Foste muito mais corajosa que eu! Fui um cobarde! Pesquisar na Net é para fracos!

- Lá isso é! – Concordei.

Afundou a boca no meu pescoço e beijou-me, fazendo-me cócegas. Contorci-me contra a parede e impeli as minhas mãos contra o seu corpo.

- O que é que vamos fazer amanhã? – Questionei. – Prometi à minha mãe que fazia os trabalhos de casa! Importas-te de ficar com a menina por uma hora enquanto os faço?

- Eu também ainda não os fiz! Podíamos faze-los juntos! Eu peço à Rose para tomar conta dela!

- Ok, serve! – Afirmei. – Encontramo-nos amanhã de manhã?

- Sim, leva a Nessie para irem tomar lá o pequeno-almoço.

- Combinado! – Disse-lhe, piscando o olho.

- Muito atrevida, a menina! – Afirmou, puxando-me para os seus braços. – Não quero ser repetitivo, mas, tenho mesmo saudades tuas!

- Não estás a ser repetitivo! Traduzes na perfeição os meus sentimentos!

- O Emmett deu-me uma ideia tão estupidamente maluca! Acho que ias adorar!

- Desembucha! – Incitei.

- Acamparmos em Góis! Não é ficarmos em casa, protegidos do frio. É acamparmos!

- Vamos por favor, por favor, por favor! – Pedi, saltitando. – Por favor…?

- Tem calma! 1º. O que é que fazemos com a Nessie? 2º. Não poderíamos ficar lá muito tempo 3º. Ias aguentar estarmos sem pais e não matar saudades?

- Por favor! Não dês desculpas! 1º. Somos responsáveis o bastante para a levarmos connosco. 2º. Isso não tem qualquer problema. 3º. Sabes tão bem como eu que iríamos fugir para um sítio qualquer e matar as saudades todas! Fala com os teus pais e eu falo com os meus e ficamos todos felizes! É uma ideia bastante boa…

- Tu és tão incrivelmente perigosa! – Murmurou, contra o meu pescoço, beijando-o de seguida. – Eu falo com eles! Vai ser fixe! Vamos estar todos juntos! Fixe! – Voltou a beijar-me e olhou-me. – Tenho de ir embora, miúda!

- Miúda… - Murmurei com um sorriso. – Dorme bem!

Riu e beijou-me novamente.

- Tu também! – Deslizou a sua boca ate à minha orelha, e em vez de a beijar, disse: - Vou sonhar contigo!

- Que tipo de sonhos? – Perguntei, com a voz sufocada.

- Nunca irás saber! – Segredou, com a sua voz mais sedutora que nunca.

Sonhos molhados. Eu não tinha desses sonhos. Quer dizer, quase nunca. Uma ou duas vezes em toda a minha vida.

- Acho que já percebi! – Admiti. – Eu também vou sonhar contigo! Provavelmente não da mesma maneira, mas vou sonhar contigo! – Afirmei.

- Amo-te, linda!

- Eu também te amo - e neste momento, bloqueei completamente. O que havia de lhe chamar? – Se disser lindo, é muito pouco imaginativo, não é?

- Não me importo nem um bocadinho!

- Então ok! Também te amo, lindo!

As suas mãos desceram até à minha cintura e puxaram-me para o seu peito. O beijo de despedida era sempre óptimo, apesar de significar a despedida.

Mas aquele beijo não parava. Estava a deixar-me sem ar. Ofegante.

Sem nos largarmos, deambulámos até à porta. As minhas mãos apalparam toda a extremidade, até chegar ao trinco. Abri-a e demos uns passos até ao exterior. A sua boca não largava a minha por nada deste mundo.

Estava imenso frio. Estremeci. Não devia MESMO ter estremecido. Os seus braços envolveram o meu tronco. Afastou os lábios uns centímetros dos meus e disse:

- Tenho preservativos no bolso! Podíamos aproveitar!

- Edward, não digas disparates! – Pedi, ainda ofegante. – Vai-te embora! – Ordenei, empurrando-o pelos três degraus que davam acesso ao passeio.

- Só mais um! – Pediu, voltando a agarrar na minha cintura e aconchegando os seus lábios nos meus.

- Disseste… que… era… só… um! – Insisti, sendo várias vezes interrompida com leves toques de lábios.

- Pois disse, mas é tão irresistível!

- Então não vás embora! – Disse-lhe, puxando-o para o meu peito.

- Tenho de ir, infelizmente, hoje obrigaram-me a dormir na minha cama! – Lamentou-se. – Mas tu, podias visitar a minha cama uma vez ou outra! Eu já conheço a tua de ginjeira.

- Não seria má ideia! – Murmurei, tentado afastar o meu rosto do seu, que insistia em colar-se ao meu. – Até temos umas quantas desculpas! O único problema é a Nessie. Amanhã terei de acordar muito, muito cedo!

- Não é problema!

Saltitei até casa e avisei a minha mãe que ia compor umas músicas com Edward. Vesti o casaco por cima do pijama, que era o meu antigo fato de treino e corri até à rua.

Abrigou-me nos seus braços e levou-me até sua casa. Entrámos e fui até à sala cumprimentar a restante família.

- Meu deus! O apocalipse da moda começou! – Resmungou Alice. – Que raio de roupa é essa?

- Alice, eles só vão compor umas músicas! – Alertou Esme. – Espero eu!

- Nós vamos deixar a porta aberta, não há problema, não vamos fazer nada de mal! – Prontificou Edward.

- Deixa estar! Podem fechá-la! – Disse Esme, gentilmente.

Edward pegou-me nos seus braços, assim que deixámos de ser vistos pelos restantes e subiu as escadas.

- Isto não é suposto ser só no casamento? – Perguntei com um sorriso.

- Comigo é à grande! – Afirmou.

Pousou-me no chão delicadamente, e abriu a porta do quarto. Sentámo-nos na cama e aninhei-me nos seus braços.

Pegou no pequeno comando do ar condicionado e colocou a temperatura mais alta.

Recostámo-nos nas almofadas e os seus braços envolveram os meus ombros, num círculo. O meu dedo indicador desenhou várias formas no seu peito.

Ficámos em silêncio uma eternidade.

Esticou um dos seus braços e pegou num caderno e num lápis.

Rabiscou uns versos e mostrou-mos.

Anuí e sorri. Fez um ar pensativo e voltou a escrever umas estrofes.

Ao fim de dez minutos a letra da música estava quase pronta.

- Já não podemos dizer que não estivemos a cumprir o nosso propósito. – Afirmou, escrevendo o último verso.

Atirou o caderno para o fundo da cama e beijou o meu cabelo.

Deitou-se ligeiramente de lado, fitando-me.

Puxou a manta que estava dobrada sobre a cama e tapou-nos. Aconchegou-me nos seus braços e levantou ligeiramente o meu queixo. Fitei os seus olhos e os seus lábios tocaram nos meus com uma leveza extraordinária.

Nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de me beijar assim. Tão calma e pacificamente.

Nem tive oportunidade de ficar sem ar. Foi tão bom.

Voltou a separar-se de mim e aconchegou-se no seu peito. As suas mãos deslizaram pela parte lateral do meu corpo, parando na minha coxa.

- Era fruta a mais! – Sussurrei com um sorriso.

Sorriu e puxou a minha perna ligeiramente mais para cima, envolvendo a sua cintura.

- És tão especial! – Murmurou no meu ouvido, mexendo no meu cabelo delicadamente. As maçãs do meu rosto mudaram de tom. – É por isso que te amo muito!

- Vamos ficar juntos para sempre? – Perguntei, assolada por uma ligeira onda de lamechice.

- Prometo! – Segredou, beijando a reentrâncias da minha garganta, seguindo para o meu queixo e terminando nos meus lábios.

Ficámos em silêncio, até me deixar levar pelo sono.

Ouvia as ondas do mar furioso baterem nas rochas. A respiração de Edward era quente e regular.

Um fio de luz alaranjada penetrou no quarto. Ainda estava naquela altura do sono, em que ouvimos e vemos tudo.

- Contaste-lhe da minha ideia? – Sussurrou.

Devia ser Emmett.

- Contei! Ela adorou!

- Claro que adorou! Ela é uma aventureira! Acampar na neve! Que bacano!

- Mas vamos ter de controlar as emoções, quase de certeza que vamos ter de levar a Nessie! Aposto que ela vai adorar!

- A miúda não é um problema! Aposto que ela não se vai importar nada! Vou falar com a mãe sobre isso! Queres que lhe peça para falar com a tia Sara?

- Sim! Faz-me um favor, Emmett: diz-lhe que vieste falar connosco, mas que nós estávamos a dormir!

- Ela é uma fraquinha! Ainda é cedo para estar a dormir! – Troçou.

- Ela amanhã vai ter de acordar muito cedo por causa da Nessie!

- Tu gostas mesmo da miúda, não gostas? – Ouviu-se uma pausa. – Nota-se! Bem, dorme com os anjinhos.

Emmett saiu do quarto deixando-nos sozinhos.

- Apenas com um! O meu anjo! – Murmurou.

Aconchegou-me mais no seu peito e puxou mais a manta.

Após uns minutos de silêncio, a inconsciência apoderou-se de mim.

[…]

Acordei com o telemóvel a vibrar. O despertador silencioso vibrava sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira.

Levantei a cabeça e desliguei o telemóvel.

Edward dormia profundamente debaixo do meu corpo. O seu cabelo estava desajeitado e sobressaiam umas ligeiras olheiras.

Toquei na sua mão e beijei o seu rosto. Estava gelado.

Levantei-me e vesti o casaco. Aconcheguei-o na manta azul e mexi ao de leve no seu cabelo.

Abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- Bom dia! – Disse-lhe. – Sonhaste comigo?

- Sonhei! Sonhos muito bons, por sinal! – Afirmou. – E tu? Dormiste bem?

- Lindamente! Vou ter de me ir embora! A Nessie deve estar quase a acordar!

- Volta para o pequeno-almoço! – Pediu. Puxou o meu rosto para o seu e beijou-me. De seguida perguntou: - Queres que te acompanhe à porta?

- Não, fica aqui! – Beijei a sua fronte e disse: - Até já!

Calcei os ténis e saí do quarto.

Caminhei pelos corredores em silêncio, tentando não acordar ninguém.

Alcancei a porta e caminhei até à rua. A chuva caía suavemente.

Fui até minha casa e fui até ao meu quarto.

Encontrei um bilhete em cima da minha secretária.

_Como aposto que hoje vais chegar cedo por causa da menina, deixo-te já este aviso. Faz as malas, vão para Góis! Vão hoje à tarde e vêm no dia 30 ou então no dia 31! Se quiseres e se a Nessie quiser podes levá-la! Desde que tenhas muito, muito, muito cuidado!_

_Beijo, mãe._

A alegria apoderou-se de mim o mesmo instante.

Corri até ao armário e arrumei um montão de camisolas polares, calças, cachecóis e casacos. Bastantes meias e uns gorros.

Nessie acordou com as movimentações.

- Bom dia! – Disse-me sonolenta e esfregando os olhos. – O que é que se passa?

- Bom dia querida! Vamos passear! Queres vir connosco?

- Sim! – Disse confusa. – Mas… onde?

- Logo vês! Agora vamos tomar um grande banho quentinho para depois irmos tomar o pequeno-almoço na casa do Edward! Nunca foste lá, pois não?

Abanou a cabeça.

Peguei numas pequenas peças de roupa e levei-a até à casa de banho.

Depois de ambas tomarmos banho caminhámos até à casa de Edward. Mandei-lhe uma mensagem para o avisar que estávamos a caminho, para não acordarmos a casa toda com a campainha.

Quando já estávamos a subir os degraus, Edward abriu a grande porta.

- Bom dia! – Disse, agachando-se à altura de Nessie, abrindo os braços para a abraçar. – Olá meu amor! – Disse-me, beijando-me.

Entrámos e despimos os casacos, pendurando-os no cabide.

Caminhámos até à cozinha silenciosamente.

- Eles já estão acordados, já devem estar mesmo a descer! – Informou. – Têm muita fome?

- Sim! Estou 'fomeada'! – Afirmou Nessie.

Eu e Edward rimos sonoramente.

- Não é 'fomeada' é 'esfomeada'! – Corrigi.

Ajudei Edward a levar as coisas para a casa de jantar. A grande árvore de natal impunha-se num canto da sala.

Sentei Nessie no lugar vago e esperámos pelos restantes.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle e Alice chegaram e sentaram-se. Esme e Carlisle anunciaram que íamos para Góis acampar.

Quando terminámos o pequeno-almoço, Edward mostrou o resto da casa a Nessie.

Ajudei-o a fazer a mala e deixei Nessie com ele, seguindo para o quarto de Alice, ajudando-a também a fazer a mala.

Voltei ao quarto de Edward e sentei-me na sua cama. Nessie estava sentada no piano tocando notas ao acaso.

Ao fim de uma hora, as malas já estavam todas reunidas à porta.

Fui fazer a mala de Nessie e encontrei-me com Jacob no hall de entrada quando este se levantou. Expliquei-lhe a nossa aventura e ele alinhou na hora.

Fez a mala e ajudou-me a levar as nossas para os carros.

Fomos todos para a casa dos Cullen.

Nessie ficou a brincar com Rose e com Emmett enquanto eu e Edward ficámos a fazer os deveres.

Após duas horas de poemas e equações, terminámos.

Fomos almoçar e já estava na hora de ir embora.

A minha mãe veio almoçar a casa propositadamente para se despedir de nós, assim como Esme e Carlisle.

Entrámos nos respectivos carros e pusemo-nos a caminho.

Mais uma longa viagem pela frente.


	15. Receios, guerras e batalhas

_Mais uma longa viagem pela frente. _

* * *

- Ainda falta muito? – Perguntou Renesmee pela milionésima vez, para meu desespero. – Estou cansada de estar no carro.

- Também eu! Mas tem de ser, já não falta muito! – Informei.

Edward suspirou e pestanejou com força. Passei-lhe um copo de café. Ainda não era muito tarde, mas ele acordou cedo e estava a conduzir há imenso tempo. Rosalie conduzia o carro que ia à nossa frente. Encostou o carro na berma e Alice saiu lá de dentro. Saí rapidamente e corri até ela.

- O que se passa? Estás bem?

- Estou tão enjoada! O carro está demasiado cheio! Posso ir convosco?

- Anda! – Disse-lhe, envolvendo os seus ombros.

Sentou-se ao lado de Nessie e colocou o cinto. Mais uma hora de viagem bastou para chegarmos à pequena vila. Continuaram a conduzir até à floresta. Estava a nevar. Não o suficiente para cobrir as ruas. Entrámos no parque de campismo. Eu, Nessie, Alice e Rose ficámos no carro, à espera que os rapazes nos viessem chamar para subirmos. Esperámos apenas uns minutos. Vimos Edward com um sobretudo vestido a fazermos sinal para entrarmos. Peguei em Nessie e aconcheguei a sua cabeça no meu pescoço. Caminhámos até chegarmos às tendas. Os rapazes saíram para ir buscar as malas. Não eram várias tendas individuais. Eram juntas. Tinha uma grande sala, e tinha três quartos em que cabiam até três pessoas. Era mesmo enorme. Quando acabámos as arrumações já eram nove da noite. Comemos umas sandes e bebemos uns sumos. Enquanto os outros acabavam de jantar, eu saí para ver a paisagem. Voltei a entrar devido ao frio extremo. Abri o fecho do meu quarto e sentei-me no colchão. Eles estavam sentados sobre mantas no chão.

- Onde é que há uma casa de banho aqui perto? – Perguntei.

- Do outro lado da rua! Espera, vou contigo! – Afirmou Rose.

- Esperem! Vamos todos, está bué escuro! – Disse Emmett.

Terminaram o jantar e fomos todos à casa de banho. Encontrámo-nos à saída e voltámos para a tenda. Começaram todos a discutir quem ficava na sala. Jacob ofereceu-se e resolveram a questão. Vesti uma camisola polar sobre a camisola do pijama e vesti umas calças e dois pares de meias. Enfiei-me no saco de cama e comecei a tremer de frio.

- Despachem-se! – Pedi. – Está imenso frio! Vá lá, Edward! – Supliquei.

Olhou para mim e sorriu. Vestiu umas calças e uma camisola polar. Deitou-se ao meu lado e abraçou-me.

- Falto eu! – Resmungou Nessie, saltando para cima de nós.

- Oh, maninhos! – Chamou Emmett. – Conseguem aguentar sem fazer barulho esta noite?

- C-cala-te anormal! – Disse, gaguejando.

- Com licença! – Disse Edward educadamente e fechando o fecho do compartimento.

Nessie saltitou para o fundo do quarto e aconchegou-se no pequeno saco de cama.

- Queres que te aqueça? – Perguntou Edward.

- Seria simpático!

Os seus braços envolveram o meu corpo e os seus lábios arrastaram-se pelo meu rosto. Nessie continuava aconchegada no seu saco de cama ao fundo do compartimento.

- VOU APAGAR A LUZ! – Berrou Jasper.

- Por mim, já podias ter apagado! – Murmurou Edward.

- Pára com isso! Olha a miúda! – Repreendi.

- O que é que se passa aí? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Nada Emmett! Apenas um esfomeado a querer comer antes da hora! – Afirmei.

Uma grande gargalhada e vários risinhos fizeram ouvir-se na tenda.

- Grande comparação! – Murmurou Edward no meu ouvido.

- Apenas a verdade! – Afirmei. – Porque estás tão longe Nessie? Anda para aqui, pequenina! – Chamei.

Moveu-se lentamente no saco de cama e deitou-se no meu peito. Edward rodeou o meu tronco nos seus braços. Ao fim de uns minutos adormeci. Mais uma vez aquele sono superficial que não dava para descansar. Dava por tudo. Edward também deve ter adormecido. Os seus lábios separaram-se da minha pele e do meu cabelo e eu sentia-me ligeiramente mais liberta. Mas eu não queria liberdade. Queria que ele me agarrasse e que me aconchegasse. Queria que ele sussurrasse palavras bonitas ao meu ouvido. Quando desisti de me debater com o frio, fiquei inconsciente.

**POV Edward**

Senti o seu perfume de pêssego, que penetrava pelo meu cérebro como um aguilhão. Margarida e Nessie já dormiam profundamente. Libertei-a ligeiramente dos meus braços, receando estar a apertá-la de mais. Estive algumas horas a debater-me com o frio cortante. Olhei para o relógio. Eram três da manhã. Levantei-me e saí do quarto. Fiquei em silêncio tentando perceber se havia gente acordada. Mas o silêncio era tão cortante que era impossível que algum estivesse de olhos abertos. Abri ligeiramente o fecho do quarto de Emmett, que era onde estava o saco da tecnologia.

- OH MEU DEUS! – Gritei. – O que é que vocês estão a fazer? Estão completamente doidos?

Margarida correu até à sala de olhos semicerrados. Jacob levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos. Também Nessie apareceu na sala. Assim como Alice e Jasper que colocaram a cabeça do lado de fora do quarto.

- Oh meu deus, eles estão…? - Começou Margarida, tapando a boca com a mão. – Nessie, volta para o quarto! – Pediu. Nessie voltou para o quarto. – Está tudo bem! Volta a dormir! Estás bem? – Perguntou-me.

- Não! Eu acabei de lhes tocar enquanto… - Abanei a cabeça e estremeci.

- O que é que vos passou pela cabeça? – Perguntou Alice.

Demoraram um bocado a responder. Deviam estar a vestir-se ou assim. Saíram do quarto, todos envergonhados.

- Pensámos que estavam todos a dormir! – Disse Rose.

- E tu? O que é que foste ali fazer? – Perguntou Margarida, colocando o braço em volta do meu tronco.

- Não estava a conseguir dormir, ia só buscar o iPod! – Desculpei-me. – Foi tão nojento! – Murmurei, tão baixo que acho que só Margarida ouviu.

- Vocês podiam ter confirmado! – Disse Jasper. – Porque é que não foram para a casa de banho?

- Trabalhos me dessem! – Disse Emmett.

- 'Trabalhos me dessem?'? Passou-se de vez! – Murmurou Jake.

Rosalie corou de tal maneira que senti pena dela. Mas fora com certeza a experiencia mais nojenta de toda a minha vida.

- E que tal voltarmos todos a dormir, ou seja lá o que estávamos a fazer? – Sugeriu a voz melodiosa da minha namorada e melhor amiga.

- É melhor! – Concordei, completamente repugnado. – Adeusinho! – Disse, entrando no quarto.

- Hey, Edward? – Chamou Emmett. Coloquei a cabeça do lado de fora e olhei para ele. – Desculpa lá a cena!

- Deixa lá isso! – Disse, embora isso não me tirasse o nojo de cima.

Deitei-me no colchão ao lado de Nessie e afundei a cabeça na almofada. Margarida deitou-se ao meu lado e fechou o fecho. Mexeu no meu cabelo e beijou-me a orelha.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou, com a sua voz suave.

- Não, nem por isso! – Afirmei. – Não é uma sensação muito agradável quando… - Deixei a frase em suspenso.

- Não penses nisso! – Disse, friccionando o meu ombro. – Tenta dormir, ou fazer qualquer coisa que te distraia.

- Há qualquer coisa que há bocado me estava mesmo a apetecer fazer… - Sugeri.

- Na casa de banho! – Disse.

Abri a janela da tenda e ajudei-a a saltar. Também eu passei para o outro lado. Corremos até à casa de banho e confirmámos que não estava lá mais ninguém.

- Trouxeste? – Perguntou.

Levei a mão ao bolso e tirei a carteira. De dentro da carteira, saiu um invólucro cinzento. Abanei-o e sorri. Os compartimentos eram grandes o suficiente. Impeliu-me contra o banco, sentando-se no meu colo. Envolveu as pernas na minha anca. As suas mãos puxaram o meu cabelo delicadamente.

- Vamos tentar fazer com que ninguém se magoe, pode ser? – Questionou, retoricamente.

- Tudo o que quiseres! Esta noite, é tudo o que quiseres! – Murmurei.

Suavemente, tirou-me a camisola e as calças.

- É tão saloio fazer de meias! – Afirmou, enquanto lhe tirava a camisola.

Rimo-nos. Delicadamente, tirei as suas calças. A _lingerie _era vermelha. Eu já estava a dar em doido. Queria que ela fosse minha a noite inteira. As minhas mãos deslizaram pelas suas costas até encontrarem a abertura do _soutien_. A sua boca nunca se separou da minha pele. O que ainda me deixava mais fora de mim. E de repente, dei-me conta que ela não era minha apenas naquela noite. Ela era minha para sempre. _Sempre tua. Sempre teu._ Encostei-a à parede fria e pressionei o meu corpo no seu, delicadamente. Inclinou a cabeça sobre o meu ombro e as suas mãos agarraram o meu pescoço. Voltei a impulsioná-la contra a parede. Nessa vez, já ouvi um suspiro vindo do fundo da sua garganta. Um suspiro e o meu nome. Murmurou tão baixo, que me foi quase impossível de ouvir. A minha boca percorreu a sua garganta e o seu ombro. Um impulso ligeiramente mais forte, e já ouvi o meu nome com clareza. Ela gostava de ir ao limite. Eu gostava de ir ao limite. Gostávamos de ir ao limite. Não podíamos ir ao limite. O limite era impossível quando a pressa era mais forte. A sua língua percorreu o meu ombro, até ao pescoço, ao maxilar, à testa e aos lábios. Com ela, era o paraíso. Sem ela, era o inferno. Talvez até com ela, fosse o inferno no paraíso. Que grande baralhada. Não interessava. Eu amava-a. Isso não chegava? Pressionei-a novamente e os seus joelhos perderam a força. Os meus braços seguraram-na na parede, impedindo que caísse. Mas mesmo eu, já não estava no meu melhor. Impulsionei-a pela última vez e esteve a meros passos de gritar. Agarrei no seu braço com uma das mãos e com a outra tapei a sua boca. Separei-me do seu corpo e deixei-a recuperar a respiração.

- M-mataste as s-saudades t-todas? – Questionou, gaguejando.

- Não! Apenas uma grande parte! – Respondi ainda ofegante. – Não sou uma pessoa fácil!

Ajudei-a a vestir-se enquanto ainda continuava ofegante. Sentou-se no pequeno banco enquanto esperava por mim. Olhei para o relógio. Três e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Saímos do compartimento e colocámos o carapuço para nos proteger da neve. Entrámos na tenda e deitámo-nos. Não foi toda minha pela noite toda. Mas foi por vinte minutos. Para mim, chegava.

**POV Margarida**

Edward não mudara nada num mês. Continuava a mesma pessoa de sempre. Continuava a deixar-me ofegante. Continuava a matar-me de desejo. Deitámo-nos no colchão insuflável e aconchegámo-nos nos sacos de cama. Os seus braços envolveram o meu tronco e puxaram-me para o seu peito. A sua boca moveu-se no meu cabelo. Nessie jazia no seu pequeno saco de cama, a sua respiração era irregular. O seu semblante parecia o de um anjo. Os seus grandes caracóis cor de avelã caíam ligeiramente sobre o seu rosto e consegui distinguir-lhe algumas gotas de suor. Moveu-se um bocado e os cabelos destaparam o seu rosto.

- NÃO! – Gritou, levantando-se de repente.

Eu e Edward sentámo-nos e olhámos para ela. Puxei-a para os meus braços e embalei-a. A grande mão de Edward, afagou o seu rosto e limpou uma ou duas lágrimas que se dissiparam dos seus olhos. Vi o fecho do quarto abrir-se.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Jacob, pondo a cabeça do lado de dentro.

Olhei para ele com uma expressão de dúvida, encolhendo os ombros.

- Pequenina, o que tens? – Perguntei. – Foi um pesadelo?

- A minha mãe… - Murmurou, com a voz a desvanecer-se.

Apertei-a mais no meu peito. Já se estava mesmo a ver. Em todas as suas noites tinha pesadelos. Edward friccionou o seu bracinho e Jacob olhou para ela, fixamente.

- Vai dormir, Jake! – Disse-lhe.

- Oh, ok! Boa noite!

- Boa noite!

Foi-se embora e fechou o fecho. Deitei-a no meio de ambos e afaguei o seu rosto.

- Está tudo bem! Vais ficar bem! – Sussurrei, com a minha boca encostada ao seu ouvido. – Estás mais calma?

- Sim! – Murmurou.

- Vamos dormir, Nessie? – Perguntou Edward.

- Não consigo! Tenho medo! – Afirmou. – Tenho medo de adormecer!

- Não tens de ter medo, nós estamos aqui, não te vamos deixar sozinha! – Afirmou Edward num sussurro.

- Não podemos conversar um bocadinho antes de eu adormecer? – Perguntou com a sua vozinha de criança.

- Claro! – Afirmei.

- O que é que se passou há bocado? Com a Rose e com o Emmett?

- É uma coisa de adultos, Nessie! – Respondeu Edward.

- Não gosto nada quando vocês dizem isso! – Ripostou num tom de voz mais grave. – Os adultos são um monte de tretas!

- Obrigadinha! – Disse-lhe, cheia de sarcasmo.

- Às vezes parece que não gostam de crianças! Nunca nos contam nada!

- Querida, tens de entender que há certas coisas que vocês não podem saber! – Explicou Edward. – Mas porque não falamos de outro assunto mais para a tua idade? – Sugeriu.

Nessie suspirou e fez um ar aborrecido.

- Ah está bem!

- Então, o que queres fazer amanhã? – Perguntei-lhe. – Edward, podíamos mostrar-lhe a praia fluvial! Aquilo nem deve dar para molhar os pés! A água já está gelada no verão, quanto mais com neve, mas podíamos ir ver como é que aquilo está!

- Parece-me uma boa ideia! – Concordou. – O que achas Nessie?

- Praia no inverno?

- É um rio, minha querida! Mas é muito bonito! – Expliquei.

- Hum! Fixe! – Concordou.

- Se queres ir à praia amanhã, tens mesmo de dormir! – Pediu Edward.

- Ah está bem! – Assentiu.

Esticou-se e beijou o rosto de Edward, de seguida beijou o meu. Enroscou-se no nosso peito e adormeceu.

- Parece um anjinho! – Murmurei.

- Bem, um anjinho bastante curioso! – Contrapôs. – A menina dos meus olhos! – Disse.

- Obrigadinha! – Disparei.

- Tola! Tu és a miúda dos meus olhos! Linda, gorda, tola e demasiado insegura! – Disse, com um grande sorriso, beijando-me a fronte.

Sorri e murmurei:

- Por momentos pensei que me ias trocar por uma rapariga de quatro anos!

- Nunca! Nunca te irei trocar, nem por uma menina de quatro anos, nem por uma de dez, nem por uma de vinte, nem por uma de sessenta! Nunca te irei trocar por nada nem ninguém!

- Parece-me uma boa ideia! – Concordei.

Estiquei-me sobre o corpo de Nessie e beijei os lábios quentes de Edward. As suas mãos agarraram o meu rosto. As suas mãos eram ardentes na minha pele gelada. Os meus lábios moviam-se ao sabor dos seus. Fiquei ofegante em pouco tempo. Os seus lábios separaram-se dos meus e sorriram.

- Tens pouca resistência! – Troçou.

- Cala a boca e dorme! Já recuperaste do trauma?

- Tinhas de me lembrar disso? – Perguntou, baixando o olhar e abanando a cabeça. – Eu juro que nunca tinha passado por nada tão constrangedor como apanhar o meu irmão e a minha prima a fazerem… - E voltou a abanar a cabeça. Talvez tentando tirar a imagem da cabeça.

- Pronto! – Disse-lhe, afagando o seu rosto. – Tenta esquecer! Acredito que vais conseguir esquecer!

- Como é que vou conseguir olhar para eles amanhã? Pronto, está bem! O Emmett encontrou-me só em roupa interior contigo em cima de mim também já só quase em roupa interior. – Fez um sorriso matreiro e continuou. – Mas eu apanhei-os… no acto propriamente dito! Foi a coisa mais nojenta que alguma vez me aconteceu. Eu não… - Deixou a frase em suspenso, e encostou os lábios à minha mão, que continuava no seu rosto.

As suas mãos foram para a minha cintura e puxaram-me por cima de Nessie. Sentei-me no seu colo e afaguei as suas mãos.

- Acho que vais ser capaz de os olhar nos olhos! Se calhar, não amanhã, mas talvez depois! – Incitei. – Tu vais ser capaz!

Apoiou o queixo no meu ombro e fechou ligeiramente os olhos. Respirou fundo duas vezes e disse:

- Achas? Foi tão nojento! Eu… eu toquei-lhes enquanto… não, eu não…

- Shhh Edward! – Disse-lhe, pousando o dedo indicador sobre os seus lábios. – Acredito que deve ter sido mesmo muito repugnante. Acredito nisso piamente! Mas tens de tentar tirar essa imagem da tua cabeça.

- Tens razão! – Disse com um suspiro. Sorriu de esguelha e disse: - Tenho imagens muito mais lindas para fixar!

Colou o seu olhar no meu e fez um grande sorriso.

- Tu és uma imagem muito mais bonita! – Afirmou. Apertou-me nos seus braços e beijou o meu rosto. – És tão especial! Já te tinha dito?

- Sim! Mas é sempre bom ouvir de novo! Podes repetir as vezes que quiseres, nunca me vou cansar! – Afirmei com um grande sorriso.

- És muito especial! – Repetiu.

Apertou-me novamente nos seus braços e começou a trautear a minha canção favorita.

Não consegui resistir ao sono que me tentava destruir e adormeci.

[…]

- Vê-se mesmo quem é que andou na farra ontem à noite! – Ouvi.

Os meus olhos continuavam fechados e o sono ainda se debatia sobre mim. Estava nos braços de Edward, tal como adormecera, umas horas antes. Já não sentia o calor de Nessie no meu corpo. Provavelmente já estava levantada. Senti a pele quente do rosto de Edward em contacto com o meu. Mexeu-se ligeiramente e a sua mão pousou no fundo da minha coluna. Envolvi os meus braços no seu pescoço e escondi a cabeça no seu peito. Abri ligeiramente os olhos. Edward dormia debaixo do meu corpo. O seu rosto de anjo enquanto dormia – e não só – continuava a fascinar-me imenso. Continuei aconchegada no seu corpo e sorri. O fecho do nosso quarto abriu-se e Nessie, Alice, Jake e Jasper colocaram a cabeça do lado de dentro.

- Ouviste o que eu te disse? Farra! – Disse Jasper. – Só eles e o Emmett e a Rose é que ainda estão a dormir!

- Eu não estou a dormir! – Disse, virando a cabeça para os olhar.

- Bem, mas o Edward não deve ter ido para a festa sozinho! – Comentou Alice com um sorriso astuto.

- Sim, fomos para a festa! – Afirmei entediada.

- AQUI? – Perguntaram Jake, Alice e Jasper simultaneamente.

- Não! Suas abéculas, depois daquilo que aconteceu com o Emmett e com a Rose acham que íamos fazer isso aqui? Fomos para a casa de banho! – Expliquei. – Mas agora a sério, deixem-me dormir, já passava das cinco da manhã quando adormeci.

- Tanto tempo? – Perguntou Jake.

- Não acredito! – Murmurei. – Não! Estivemos imenso tempo a falar! A Nessie teve um pesadelo e depois estivemos a conversar, depois ela adormeceu e depois eu e o Edward estivemos a falar. Nem tudo anda à volta do…

- Sexo? – Palpitou Nessie.

Ficámos a olhar para a menina curiosa com os olhos a saírem das orbitas.

- Nessie! – Repreendi. – Aquilo que nós falamos contigo não é para aplicar à realidade!

- Então porque é que me falaram disso? – Perguntou chateada.

- Desculpa, está bem? Já tomaram o pequeno-almoço?

- Não! Estávamos à vossa espera! – Afirmou Alice.

- Não esperem! Entretenham-na! – Pedi.

- Não te preocupes!

Voltaram a sair do quarto e fecharam o fecho. Enrosquei a cabeça no pescoço de Edward e fechei os olhos. Tentei aproveitar ao máximo aquele tempinho sozinha com ele. O meu namorado. A minha paixão. O meu amor. Sorri de soslaio e fechei os olhos. Uma das suas mãos deslizou até à minha perna e outra parou no fundo da minha coluna, puxando-me para o seu peito. Suspirou e estremeceu. Olhei para o seu rosto e os seus olhos abriram ligeiramente.

- Bom dia! – Disse, beijando o meu cabelo. – Dormiste bem?

- Bom dia! Dormi mais que bem! E tu?

- Dormi muito, muito bem! – Afirmou.

O meu estômago roncou e não conseguimos deixar de rir.

- Estúpido estômago esfomeado! – Reclamei.

- Vamos lá tomar o pequeno-almoço! – Disse.

Abri o fecho da tenda e saímos.

- Bom dia, minha flor! – Cumprimentou Edward, pegando em Nessie.

- Flor? É mais um cacto! – Resmunguei. – Quer dizer, a culpa também é tua!

- O que é que eu fiz desta vez? – Perguntou, suspirando.

Expliquei a conversa toda. Edward não conseguiu conter o riso.

- Desculpa, mas é impagável! Esta miúda se não existisse tinha de ser inventada! – Disse entre risos.

- Oh Edward, que grande exemplo! – Resmunguei.

Emmett e Rose saíram do quarto e sentaram-se na manta central onde íamos tomar o pequeno-almoço. Edward parou de rir, pegou na minha mão e apertou-a. Pegou num iogurte e partilhou-o comigo. Até me fazia sentir uma criança novamente. Afinal de contas, os pais é que levam o comer à boca dos filhos. Peguei numa barra de cereais e comi-a. Nessie estava a comer uma sandes mista. Vesti um casaco e abri o fecho da tenda. Saí e respirei o ar puro da manhã. Havia uma fina camada de neve no chão.

- Não acredito que me deixaste ali sozinho! – Reclamou Edward, colando o seu tronco às minhas costas.

- Desculpa, mas precisava de apanhar ar! Está muita gente ali dentro!

Encaixou a sua cabeça no meu pescoço e suspirou.

- Foi muito mau? – Perguntei.

- Mais fácil quando estavas ao pé de mim! – Afirmou contra a minha pele.

- Desculpa, deve ser mesmo mau! – Lamentei.

- Sim, é! O meu irmão e a minha prima… os dois… a…

- Não penses nisso! – Pedi, pousando a minha mão no seu rosto. – Quanto mais tempo perderes a pensar nesse assunto, mais constrangedor vai ser.

Beijei os seus lábios, envolvi os meus braços no seu tronco e olhei-o nos olhos.

- É, tens razão! A partir de agora, vou só pensar em ti!

- Ah ainda bem, mas vê se não enjoas! Prefiro que não penses muito em mim, a que te canses de mim, depois trocas-me e eu vou ficar devastada.

O seu olhar fixou o meu, seriamente. Largou-me e deu dois passos para trás.

- Juro que não consigo lidar com a tua insegurança! Às vezes quando começas com isso dá-me uma vontade doida de dizer que está tudo acabado! – Disparou.

- Possivelmente estás a brincar, mas prefiro que o digas! Não confio na minha interpretação de olhares. A sério, estou a ficar ligeiramente preocupada. – Pedi. – Por favor?

Abanou a cabeça e continuou sério.

- Edward! Edward, por favor! – Supliquei.

- Margarida… Margarida tu… - Começou, dando dois passos à frente. – Tu és muito insegura! Demasiado insegura! E eu… não consigo lidar com isso!

- Tu… tu estás a falar a serio? – Perguntei, com os olhos envidraçados pelas lágrimas.

Engoliu em seco e anuiu.

Passei por ele a correr e dei-lhe um encontrão. Entrei na tenda e fechei-me no quarto.

- Margarida! Margarida! – Chamaram aqueles que estavam na sala.

- O que foi? Edward! – Chamou Alice.

- Saiam da frente, deixem-me falar com ela! – Pediu Edward.

- DEIXA-ME EM PAZ! – Gritei, afundando a cabeça na almofada.

- Pois eu digo que não deixo! Sê razoável e deixa-me explicar!

- Pois fica sabendo que a tua explicação não me interessa para nada! Vai dar uma volta para veres se encontras outra. – Aconselhei.

- O que é que se passou? – Perguntou Jake.

- Já vos explico!

Saí do quarto furiosamente e coloquei-me frente a frente com Edward.

- Porque é que não explicas agora, hã? Porquê? - A sua mão voou até ao meu rosto e eu desviei-a. – Não me toques! – Ordenei, cuspindo as palavras.

- Meu amor eu… - Começou.

- Não me chames isso! – Ordenei.

- Vá lá, deixa-me explicar!

- Tu é que acabaste tudo comigo e deste uma explicação bastante plausível! Acabou!

- Acabaste com ela? – Perguntou Nessie, correndo para o meu lado. – És tão mau!

- Estiveste este tempo todo a gozar com a minha cara, não foi Edward? Pois espero bem que te tenhas divertido!

Saí pela tenda fora e Nessie correu atrás de mim.

- Espera! – Pediu a sua vozinha. – Vou contigo!

Pegou na minha mão e abraçou-me as pernas. Baixei-me à sua altura e abracei-a com força. As lágrimas voltaram a irromper dos meus olhos.

- Não quero que chores! – Disse. – Vamos dar um passeio, pode ser?

- Pode! – Disse submissamente.

Peguei-a no meu colo e fomos até à praia fluvial. Sentámo-nos nas escadas geladas e ficámos a ver o rio correr no seu leito.

- Margarida! – Chamou Edward.

Olhei para ele com desdém e peguei na menina no meu colo. Comecei a caminhar sobre as rochas. Voltei a olhar para trás. Ele não estava sozinho. Estava com Emmett.

Continuei a caminhar até chegar perto do bar. Uma imensidão de gente estava na esplanada. Uns estavam na brincadeira e foi então que o inesperado aconteceu. Um rapaz grande e forte deu-me um encontrão – provavelmente sem querer – e eu e Nessie caímos dentro de água. Tentei não a largar dos meus braços. Ela era demasiado pequena. Os meus olhos faziam força para fechar, mas eu tentava mantê-los abertos. A água fria trouxe vários efeitos sobre mim. Pânico, dor, sofrimento, anestesia, alivio. Fiquei estranha com o 'alivio'. Quando dei por mim, já não sentia nada. Edward mergulhou e pegou-me nos seus braços.

- ELA ESTÁ EM HIPOTERMIA! – Gritou.

- N-n-Nessie! – Consegui dizer.

- O Emmett já a foi buscar, está tudo bem! – Afirmou tirando-me da água.

Pousou-me no passeio de madeira e tirou o seu casaco, envolvendo-me nele.

-Tu vais ficar bem! – Murmurou.

Uma convulsão assolou-me e ficou tudo escuro

…

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, acorda!

Senti pressão no meu peito e nos meus pulmões. A minha cabeça andava a roda, e os meus olhos lutavam para se manterem fechados.

- Por favor… desculpa! A culpa foi toda minha! Toda minha, toda minha! Vá lá, acorda!

_1, 2, 3, 4._

Senti uma golfada de ar na minha boca, acompanhada por um sabor doce.

- Os lábios dela estão roxos! – Guinchou uma voz feminina. Só podia ser Alice. Parecia estar em pânico. – Não quero acreditar se lhe acontece alguma coisa!

- Cala-te Alice! – Ordenou Edward. – Não estás a ajudar!

- ESTAMOS TODOS EM PÂNICO, PODEM ACALMAR-SE? – Gritou Jacob.

- Vá lá, Margarida acorda! – Pediu Edward, continuando a massagem cardíaca. – Por favor! Por mim!

_Por ti? Preferia morrer!_

- Vá lá! Não me faças isto! Acorda por favor! Eu amo-te, tu sabes disso! Preciso de ti… - E a sua voz desvaneceu-se.

_Amas-me mesmo?_

- Por favor! Eu amo-te tanto! És a minha vida! – Sussurrou.

Uma grande convulsão apoderou-se de mim e vomitei toda a água que existia dentro de mim.

- Oh meu deus, ainda bem que estás bem! – Felicitou, abraçando-me.

Apesar de estar acordada parecia que ainda estava inconsciente. Não retribuí o abraço nem disse nada. Estava absorta. Cheia de frio. O meu queixo tremia e não conseguia controlar-me.

- Está tudo bem! – Murmurou. – Vais ficar bem!

- Edward, não me parece que ela esteja a entender-te. – Disse Jasper.

- Achas que o cérebro tem lesões? – Questionou.

_Não, o meu cérebro não tem lesões nenhumas! _Apeteceu-me gritar. Mas não descobri a minha voz em parte alguma.

O silêncio imperou.

- Margarida? Consegues perceber-me? – Perguntou Edward, afastando-me do seu peito. Olhou para a minha cara com mais atenção e ficou chocado. – Oh meu deus, ela está tão assustada. Margarida…? Eu não te vou fazer mal! Nenhum de nós vai!

_Mas que raio de parvoíce é esta? _

Desviei o olhar do seu e olhei em volta. Olhei para as minhas mãos e de seguida mexia-as ligeiramente. As articulações estavam doridas.

- Eu acho que ela ainda estava inconsciente! – Disse Emmett. – Deixa-a acalmar-se! Foram muitas emoções, ela só se está a proteger! Li isto num livro! – Lisonjeou-se.

Edward olhou-o de soslaio e voltou a colar os olhos em mim.

- A n-n-Nessie? – Consegui perguntar.

Mas eles não pareceram perceber a minha pergunta.

- O quê? Podes repetir querida? – Perguntou Edward.

- A n-n-Nessie?

- Porque estás a falar tão baixinho? – Perguntou.

- ONDE ESTÁ A Nessie? – Perguntei, tentando gritar, mas não passava de um murmúrio.

- Ah! A Nessie está bem! Está a dormir! – Respondeu.

Caí para o seu peito involuntariamente. Tentei afastar-me mas não tinha força.

- P-p-porque é q-que fi-fizeste isto co-comigo?

- Oh meu amor! Entendeste tudo ao contrário! Eu estava a brincar! Eu nunca na vida acabaria tudo contigo por causa da tua insegurança!

Os seus braços envolveram o meu tronco. Só nessa altura entendi que estava cheia de cobertores e casacos. Estremeci e fechei os olhos.

- Nunca acabaria contigo, muito menos por causa de inseguranças tolas, palermas e idiotas! – Afirmou.

Desviou-me do seu peito e as suas mãos envolveram o meu rosto.

- Fu-fui mui-muito idi-idiota? – Gaguejei.

- Muito mesmo! – Confirmou.

Os seus lábios tocaram nos meus e estremeceu ligeiramente. Afastei-o e as minhas mãos roxas envolveram as suas pálidas. Edward friccionou-as tentando aquece-las. Puxou-me para o meu colo e beijou-me o cabelo.

- Pensei que te ia perder! – Murmurou.

- Eu também! – Ripostei, com a voz mais perceptível. – Posso pedir-te um favor?

- Tudo o quiseres! Devo-te tudo!

- Não, tu não me deves nada! Mas… tenta nunca mais me pregares um susto destes!

- Depois da tua reacção, acredita que nunca mais voltarei a repetir a piada. Ver-te cair ao rio, com a menina nos braços e… parecia mesmo que estavas a lutar com a própria vida, ou pela própria vida, não sei bem!

Fez-se silêncio. Já não estava ninguém ao pé de nós. Estávamos sozinhos.

- Devias ter visto a Nessie… quer dizer, ainda bem que não viste! Partiu-nos o coração! Depois começou a gritar o teu nome e a dizer que me odiava porque te tinha magoado! Fez-me pensar bem naquilo que tinha feito, por vezes as brincadeiras magoam mais que a própria realidade! Sinto-me tão culpado! Ia perdendo duas das pessoas que mais amo neste mundo por causa de uma atitude estúpida e infantil! – Murmurou, com cólera na voz. – Ela disse que já não queria saber de mim e que era mau e egoísta! Disse que eu era estúpido e…

- Shiu, não digas mais nada! – Pedi delicadamente. – Eu falo com ela!

- Não! Não quero que faças nada! Ela tem toda a razão do mundo! Eu fui estúpido, egoísta e mau! Nem sei como fui capaz de te dizer aquilo com tanta frieza! Deves ter-me odiado! O que é bom, ajuda-me com a culpa!

- Não te odiei nem um bocadinho! – Afirmei. – Apenas fiquei confusa! É claro que me apeteceu matar-te e isso, mas não te odiei!

- É pena! Sentir-me-ia melhor se me odiasses! Assim a culpa é mais forte…

Um barulho estridente cortou a nossa conversa.

- Margarida! – Gritou Nessie, correu para o meu colo, tropeçando nos próprios pés.

Sentou-se sobre as minhas pernas e olhou para Edward com raiva.

- Porque é que estás a falar com ele? – Perguntou confusa.

- Porque ele é meu namorado e nós gostamos um do outro!

- Mas Margarida, ele é mau! Ele magoou-te! Foi por isso que caímos dentro de água! – Lembrou-me.

- Nessie, não digas isso! – Pedi-lhe.

- Mas ele é mau! Odeio-o!

- Não digas isso!

- Não, deixa estar! – Disse Edward. – Já te disse que ela tem razão! Sou egoísta, mau, estúpido…

- Não Edward! Foi apenas uma brincadeira! Interpretei-a mal, apenas isso! Não tens culpa alguma! A culpa foi minha por não te ter ouvido quando me tentaste explicar!

- Parem com isso! – Pediu Nessie. – Tu não devias brincar com os sentimentos dela! – Repreendeu.

- Nessie, está tudo bem! – Descansei-a.

- Não! Tu tens os lábios roxos, as tuas mãos também estão roxas, tu estás toda roxa! Eu também estive roxa! Que brincadeira estúpida, Edward!

- Eu sei querida! Espero que me possas perdoar! De verdade! Não quero que me odeies!

- Eu não te odeio, mas fiquei muito chateada por tu teres chateado a Margarida! Eu gosto muito de ti!

- Eu também gosto muito de ti! – Respondeu Edward num tom doce.

Puxou-a para o seu colo e abraçou-a. Mexeu nos seus caracóis e beijou o seu rosto.

- Ainda gostas da Margarida, não gostas?

- É claro que gosto! As pessoas não deixam de gostar assim umas das outras.

- Ainda bem! – Congratulou.

Voltou a sentar-se ao meu lado. Edward passou os seus dedos pela sombra roxa dos meus olhos.

- Estou mesmo perdoado, não estou?

- Sim, sim e sim! Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir o mesmo?

- Amo-te! – Disse, beijando os meus lábios frios.

- Mesmo com este aspecto medonho?

- Mesmo com esse aspecto medonho!

- Também te amo! Muito! De mais! Exageradamente!

- Que lamechice! – Disse Emmett entrando na sala.

Edward voltou a ficar tenso.

- Hum, Emmett? Obrigada por salvares a Nessie! – Agradeci.

- Eu alguma vez ia deixar que alguma de vocês saísse magoada? Nã, não me parece! Vocês são da família! Adoro-vos!

- Ah que querido! – Brinquei. – Mas a sério: obrigada!

- Deixa lá isso! Só não te fiz respiração boca a boca porque o Edward começou primeiro. – Troçou.

- Ah pois! – Murmurou Edward.

- Foi preciso fazerem respiração boca a boca à Nessie? – Perguntei.

- Foi! Mas a Alice tratou disso! – Afirmou Emmett.

Estremeci com o pensamento.

- Ainda tens frio? – Perguntou Edward, friccionando as minhas mãos.

Abanei a cabeça, apesar de ainda sentir as articulações geladas. Emmett sentou-se ao nosso lado e começou a fazer malabarismo com os pacotes de leite quente.

- Toma! – Disse-me. – Vai fazer-te bem!

- Estás muito amável! – Afirmei.

- Foi ligeiramente estranho ver-vos naquele estado! – Afirmou, abrindo um pacote de leite e dando-o a Nessie.

Ficámos em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

- Estás cá com um aspecto… acho que precisas mesmo de dormir, apesar do tom roxo te assentar bem! – Troçou Emmett.

- Obrigada pelo elogio! Mas é verdade, ainda não me vi ao espelho mas, consigo imaginar a minha imagem medonha!

- Isso resolve-se já! – Afirmou, levantando-se e pegando numa caixa cor-de-rosa. – É a caixa de maquilhagem da Rosalie, deve haver por aí um espelho.

- Oh espertalhão, ela mal consegue pestanejar, como é que vai conseguir procurar um espelho? – Perguntou Edward, pegando na caixa e procurando aquilo que pretendia.

Passou-me um espelho redondo. Peguei nele delicadamente e assustei-me com a minha própria aparência. A sombra roxa dos meus olhos era muito maior do que julgava. Parecia que tinha levado um murro em cada olho. A sombra roxa sobressaía na minha pele branca como cal. O meu cabelo estava desconjuntado. A minha boca abriu-se ligeiramente em sinal de espanto.

- Não te preocupes! – Disse Edward arrancando-me o espelho da mão e voltando a arrumá-lo. – Vais voltar a ficar linda!

- Ela _é_ linda! – Afirmou Nessie.

Sorri e beijei o seu cabelo.

- Eu sei que ela é linda, mas vai ficar ainda mais quando voltar ao estado normal! – Concordou Edward.

- Sim pois! A minha cunhadinha é mesmo muito bonita, mas não consigo deixar de não rir! Estás tão engraçada! Pareces um vampiro!

- Sim, daqui a nada o vampiro salta-te para o pescoço se não te calares! – Ameacei.

- Emmett, não a aborreças! – Repreendeu Edward. – Devias descansar, Margarida!

- Sim, mas primeiro tenho de tomar um banho quente!

- Está bem, eu ajudo-te! Queres vir Nessie?

- Vão deixar a miúda assistir? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Não sejas parvo, Emm! – Repreendi.

Edward levantou-se e agarrou-me pela cintura e levantou-se. Nessie levantou-se de seguida e disse:

- Eu fico com o Emmett!

Edward envolveu o meu tronco nos seus braços e sorriu.

- Porta-te bem! Não o aborreças! – Pedi.

- Vocês os dois é que não se vão aborrecer mesmo nada! – Troçou Emmett.

- Já disse para não seres parvo! – Repeti.

- Ah está bem! Vão lá, e divirtam-se!

Edward aconchegou-me na manta e pegou-me no seu colo.

Um dos seus braços estava nas minhas costas, e o outro nas minhas pernas. Emmett abriu o fecho da tenda e deu-nos passagem.

- Não precisas de me levar ao colo! Não estou inválida!

- Bem, eu gosto de fingir que estás! Tenho algumas vantagens nisso! – Murmurou com um sorriso.

Caminhou até aos balneários e sentou-me no banco.

- Estás tão fria! – Sussurrou, tirando-me os casacos que me aconchegavam. – Vou ligar à Alice para trazer roupa!

Pegou no telemóvel e falou com a irmã.

Encaminhou-me para o compartimento e ligou a água quente e tirou-me a última camisola e as calças. Fiquei apenas de _lingerie._

A água quente continuava a parecer-me fria. Mas em contacto com a minha pele gelada como pedra, criava uma electricidade estranha.

Alice apareceu no balneário e deixou um saco com roupa e algumas coisas que podiam ser necessárias.

- Mais quente? – Perguntou Edward, gentilmente.

- Por favor!

Rodou a torneira, tornando-a mais quente. A temperatura começou a diferenciar-se da minha pele.

Estremeci e fechei os olhos.

Edward pegou no chuveiro e molhou o meu rosto, delicadamente. A sua mão mexeu no meu cabelo, fazendo com que ficasse todo molhado. Fez o chuveiro descer até às minhas pernas.

- Estás com pele de galinha! Estás mais quente?

- Ligeiramente!

Os meus braços estavam hirtos ao lado do um corpo. Os músculos estavam rígidos e os meus olhos pesados.

Desligou a torneira e envolveu-me numa toalha de banho. Aconchegou-me e afagou o meu rosto ainda húmido.

- Fazes-me parecer uma anormal, Edward! – Resmunguei.

Riu-se e sentou-me no banco.

- Edward, acho que me consigo vestir sozinha! – Resmunguei de novo.

- Não sejas refilona! – Pediu. – Deixa-me ajudar-te!

Tirei a roupa interior de dentro da mala e tentei levantar-me, mas Edward foi mais rápido e pegou nos meus braços.

Uma das suas mãos segurava no meu braço e outra segurou a toalha nas minhas costas. Suspirei e mudei de roupa interior.

Edward estava mesmo a começar a aborrecer-me. Eu conseguia fazer vestir-me. Não precisava da sua ajuda.

- Chega! – Disse-lhe. – Senta-te aqui e pára sossegado!

- Quero ver como é que te aguentas em pé para te vestires. – Murmurou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

Coloquei-me de pé, mas o meu desequilíbrio quase me fez cair no chão.

- Eu avisei! – Disse, segurando nos meus ombros.

- Está bem, está bem! – Admiti. – Ajuda-me lá!

Sentou-me e vestiu-me uma _sweat-shirt, _seguida de uma camisola polar cor de laranja.

Apoiei as mãos nos seus ombros enquanto me vestia as calças.

- Posso calçar as meias, se faz favor? – Pedi.

Tirou um par de meias da mala e deu-mas.

- Obrigada!

Desenrolei as meias e calcei-as. Depois calcei as botas. Enquanto fiz isso, Edward penteou-me.

Vesti um casaco grosso e fechei-o.

Olhei-me ao espelho. Estava menos branca e menos roxa. Mas continuava horripilante.

- Vamos embora? – Perguntou Edward, afagando o meu rosto.

- Vamos lá, quanto menos olhar para o meu reflexo, mais anos tenho de vida!

- Porque é que dizes isso? – Perguntou, confuso.

- Basta olhares para mim para entenderes!

- Não digas isso! És linda de qualquer das maneiras! Muito bonita mesmo!

Pegou na minha cintura e agarrou-me no seu colo. Colou os seus lábios nos meus e beijou-me.

- Mimas-me muito! – Reclamei.

Riu-se ironicamente e olhou-me nos olhos.

- Vamos embora! – Pedi. – Quero ir dormir!

- Eu faço-te companhia! Foi um dia bastante longo! – Concordou.

Caminhou até à tenda. Quando entrou, pousou-me no chão ao seu lado e o seu braço segurou-me a cintura. Fechou o fecho da tenda e levou-me até ao quarto.

Sentei-me no colchão de ar e envolvi-me no saco de cama.

- Queres comer alguma coisa? Posso ir comprar qualquer coisa… - Disse Edward.

- Edward chega! – Ordenei. – Não preciso que sejas tão protector! Eu estou bem!

- Estou a ser muito exagerado?

- Muito mesmo!

- Desculpa! – Disse com um ar culpado, baixando o olhar.

- Vem cá! – Chamei.

Os seus pés arrastaram-se até mim e sentou-se ao meu lado. O meu dedo pousou no seu queixo e obriguei-o a olhar-me.

Afaguei o seu rosto e fitei-o.

- Desculpa! – Repetiu.

- Não me interpretes mal! – Pedi. – Amo-te e adoro quando me mimas! – Disse, sorrindo. – Mas sinto que estás a fazer isto, em parte, por causa da culpa! Posso estar errada, mas é isso que sinto!

A sua mão agarrou na minha e friccionou-a.

- Em parte sim, é pela culpa! Mas a grande parte é mesmo porque te amo! – Afirmou.

- Eu sei disso! Mas não é preciso preocupares-te tanto! Vais acabar por ter um aneurisma ou assim! – Brinquei.

Riu-se e abanou a cabeça.

- Desculpa a minha atitude! Foi despropositada! – Disse.

- Agora não te preocupes de menos! Tenta equilibrar! Por exemplo: podes continuar a ajudar-me no banho… - Afirmei. Fez um sorriso perverso e continuei: - Mas a roupa já não precisas de ma vestir. Porque não te limitas a tirar-ma?

- Pensava que estávamos a ter uma conversa séria! – Disse com um grande sorriso, que seria capaz de iluminar Góis inteira.

- E estamos, mas não consigo não mandar sugestões perversas! Mas a sério: tenho fome, podes dar-me apenas uma barra de cereais ou assim! Não precisas de te expor à natureza furiosa só porque me apetece carne com esparguete.

- Mas podia fazer-te esse favor! Alguém vai ter de ir comprar jantar!

- Outra pessoa que o faça! Vês? É nestas alturas que eu gosto que me trates como uma anormal inválida.

- Já estou a entender o teu estratagema! Miúda inteligente! – Acusou.

- É claro! Uma pessoa tem de aproveitar cada momento! – Disse com um sorriso. Estremeci de frio. – Vês? Esta é a altura em que me abraças!

Puxou-me para o seu colo e abraçou-me.

Senti uma impressão no nariz. Já estava a estranhar ainda não estar constipada. Levei a mão à boca e espirrei.

- E agora? Queres que faça de lenço? – Brincou.

- Não, mas podias dar-me um! – Pedi. – Não sei onde estão os cavalheiros de hoje em dia! – Resmunguei.

Riu-se e puxou a minha mala. Tirou um lenço do pacote e deu-mo.

- Não olhes, pode ser nojento! – Aconselhei.

Riu-se e voltou a arrumar a mala. Quando acabei de me assoar, Edward beijou o meu rosto.

- Acho que as nossas línguas se deviam manter afastadas durante uns tempos! – Disse, fungando. – Ainda vais ficar doente.

- Não quero saber! – Afirmou, colando os seus lábios nos meus.

- Edward! – Repreendi, lutando contra o seu corpo.

Mas as minhas articulações ainda estavam doridas e a minha mobilidade estava deficiente.

- Vou comprar jantar! – Afirmou Jasper, entrando na tenda. Perguntei-me onde teria andado. – Têm preferências?

- Uma dose de batatas fritas e uma baguete de frango! – Disse Edward. – E uma Coca-Cola!

- Para mim pode ser igual! Mas com ice-tea de pêssego! – Afirmei. – Onde é que vocês têm andado? – Perguntei.

- Estamos lá fora a 'brincar' na neve! Bem, volto já!

Saiu da tenda, voltando a deixar-nos sozinhos.

- Tenho tanto sono! – Afirmei, bocejando.

- Queres que faça de almofada ou de cobertor? – Brincou Edward.

- Uma multi-funções! O que achas?

- Acho que compensa! Assim posso tocar em vários sítios ao mesmo tempo! – Afirmou com um sorriso perverso.

- Bem, bem! Vê lá se atinas! – Aconselhei.

Riu e voltou a envolver-me nos seus braços. Acomodámo-nos nas almofadas e ficámos enroscados um no outro, em silêncio, por alguns minutos.

O calor do seu corpo em contacto com o meu, sabia-me bem. Os seus braços envolviam o meu tronco e a sua cabeça estava encaixada entre o meu pescoço e o meu ombro.

Os meus dedos deslizavam pelo seu braço. Estava absorta no vazio, completamente alheada da realidade. Os meus pensamentos estavam bloqueados. Na verdade, não pensava em nada. Ou talvez estivesse a pensar em tudo ao mesmo tempo. Talvez não tivesse retido nada. Não sei bem. Ainda estava algo baralhada. Eram muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Muita informação para processar. Voltei a estremecer, espirrei e assoei-me. Nada romântico, eu sei, mas necessário.

- Se calhar devíamos voltar para casa! – Disse Edward, mexendo no meu cabelo.

- O quê? Porquê? Não!

- Como quiseres! – Disse imediatamente. – É a tua vontade! Só achei melhor irmos para albufeira porque… esquece, deixa lá! Continua com os teus pensamentos! – Disse.

A sua voz estava estranha. Questionei-me sobre o que é que ele estaria a pensar.

Talvez fosse ligeiramente intrometido da minha parte se lhe perguntasse.

Voltei a desligar-me. Continuei a desenhar formas leves no seu braço.

Contudo, não consegui deixar de lado a curiosidade.

- Em que estás a pensar? – Perguntei, engolindo o orgulho.

- Em ti! – Confessou. – Não só por seres tu, a minha namorada e melhor amiga.

- Agora confundiste-me!

- Seria difícil ver-te morrer à minha frente! – Murmurou com a voz sombria.

- Ah! – Disse espantada. – Ah! – Repeti, tentando disfarçar.

- Desculpa a frieza! – Pediu. – Mas… não consigo imaginar se desistisses da vida à minha frente. Por minha culpa.

- Não penses nisso! – Pedi com receio na voz. – Eu estou aqui! Viva! Não te vou deixar sozinho… prometo!

- A promessa não pode incluir a… morte! Eu não consigo imaginar como seria se morresses! Porque tal coisa esteve a passos de acontecer… - A sua voz era trémula.

Desviei-me do seu corpo e olhei-o.

A minha primeira reacção foi o choque. Depois o pânico. A incapacidade. E um milhão de sentimentos desconhecidos.

- Oh meu deus, Edward…

Vê-lo deitado sobre as almofadas, com algumas lágrimas no rosto e com uma expressão de sofrimento, foi como uma faca espetada no coração.

Puxei-o para o meu peito e abracei-o. Concentrei toda a minha força naquele abraço.

- Está tudo bem! Shhh está tudo bem! – Sussurrei no seu ouvido. – Tem calma!

- A Bella morreu à minha frente! – Confessou.

O choque voltou a percorrer-me. Estremeci. E quando pensava que não existia mais força dentro de mim, esta apareceu.

Apertei-o com tanta força que pensei que o iria sufocar.

Então era aquele o seu segredo.

- Lamento! – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

Sentia-me cada vez mais inválida. Cada vez mais idiota. Cada vez mais anormal.

Não fazia ideia de como o poderia ajudar e isso, estava a matar-me.

- A culpa foi minha! – Murmurou.

- Não Edward! A culpa não foi tua! Tenho a certeza! A culpa não foi tua, ouviste? – Questionei, com urgência na voz.

- Foi, a culpa foi minha! Eu não podia tê-la deixado morrer! Eu podia ter evitado isso!

Agora sim, ele estava a chorar à séria. Fiquei cada vez mais em pânico.

- Não Edward! Isso é mentira! Ela morreu porque sim! Porque teve de ser! Não tens de te culpar!

- Eu sou um monstro!

- Não Edward! Não! Tu não és um monstro! Se fosses um monstro eu não te amava! Estás a ouvir? Tu não és um monstro e eu amo-te!

- Eu não mereço o teu amor! Eu não mereço nada! Aquilo que eu mereço é o teu nojo!

Não tinha palavras para responder àquilo.

Ele não era um monstro. Eu amava-o. Eu não conseguia responder àquilo que ele estava dizer. Com o pânico as lágrimas dissiparam-se dos meus olhos.

- Edward, eu nunca sentirei nojo de ti! Nunca, percebes? Eu amo-te, nós vamos ficar juntos! Eu não vou deixar que tu te sintas dessa maneira.

- Eu não mereço isso, não entendes? Não mereço nada disso! Mereço nojo, repugna e ódio! Ódio!

- Não Edward! – Gritei. – Quantas vezes, vou ter de repetir que te amo?

- Eu não mereço o ar que respiro, quanto mais o teu amor! Eu devia estar morto!

- NÃO EDWARD! – Guinchei. – Não tens o direito de dizer isso!

Afastei-o do meu peito e fitei-o. Obriguei-o a olhar nos meus olhos.

- Eu não te mereço! – Murmurou.

- Mereces! Tal como eu te mereço! Eu amo-te Edward! – Disse cada palavra, dando ênfase a cada uma delas.

Limpei as lágrimas do seu rosto e peguei na sua mão.

- Nem devias confiar em mim! – Disse. – Tu mereces muito melhor do que eu! Matei a Bella e por pouco não te matava também.

- Não! Tu não a mataste! – Murmurei, abanando a cabeça. - Tu não a mataste, estás a ouvir? Ouve-me com atenção Edward! Tu. Não. A. Mataste. Se estás a pensar naquilo que mereço e naquilo que não mereço, deixa-me dizer-te uma coisa que _não_ mereço: eu não mereço que te trates desta maneira à minha frente!

- Só te faço sofrer! – Sussurrou.

- Não Edward! Os momentos mais felizes da minha vida foram vividos contigo! Tu estavas lá em todos eles! Mas não mereço que te maltrates dessa maneira. Não à minha frente, entendes? Não consigo ver-te assim! Estás a espetar-me um murro no estômago! Não consigo reagir a isso! Não sei como lidar com a situação! Imagina uma coisa – sei que isto vai parecer egoísta – mas tenta imaginar: se a Bella estivesse viva…

- Eu sei! – Sussurrou. – Tu não estarias aqui comigo!

- Eu sei que é egoísta! Tu amava-la! Mas não mereço que estejas transtornado dessa forma por uma culpa estúpida e idiota! Estás a magoar-me, a sério Edward!

- Desculpa! – Disse, baixando o olhar.

- Olha para mim! Olha-me nos olhos, Edward! – Pedi. Um pedido não correspondido. – CARAMBA, OLHA PARA MIM! – Gritei.

Os seus olhos verdes, habitualmente deslumbrantes, mas agora inundados de dor, cruzaram os meus.

- Eu amo-te e não vou deixar que te martirizes dessa maneira! É bom que me estejas a entender! – Disse furiosa. – Tu não me vais deixar, eu não te vou deixar! Vamos ficar juntos! Vais esquecer a Bella, vais esquecer que este dia aconteceu! Na verdade, estou com sérias dificuldades em crer que este dia é real e não um pesadelo! – Quase gritava.

- O que é que se passa aqui? – Perguntou Alice, entrando na tenda, talvez curiosa com os meus guinchos. – Porque é que estão a chorar?

- Alice, vai lá para fora por favor! – Pedi. – Por favor!

- Ok, ok! Se precisarem de mim estou lá fora! – Afirmou, saindo.

- Estou a magoar-te muito! – Murmurou.

- Pois estás! – Concordei. – De verdade! Estou mesmo arrependida por te ter perguntado no que estavas a pensar! Esquece tudo, está bem?

- Não! – Disse.

- Desculpa?

- Preciso que me escutes! A sério, ouve-me! A Bella foi atropelada, depois de termos discutido! Eu vi-a a ser atropelada, vi-a esvair-se em sangue. Fui com ela para o hospital, fiquei com ela durante duas semanas enquanto esteve em coma. Quando pensei que ela ia acordar, ela morreu. À minha frente. Hoje, contigo, aconteceu a mesma coisa. Discutimos, fugiste, ias morrendo afogada. Quando pensava que já não ias acordar, quando pensei que estava tudo a acontecer outra vez, tu acordaste! A minha felicidade não cabia dentro de mim! Mas estou a dar-me conta que não me mereces mesmo! A vida de quem amo estará sempre em perigo!

As lágrimas saiam dos meus olhos em quantidades anormais. Assim como as dele.

- Isso é mentira! Ela foi atropelada porque foi descuidada! Eu ia-me afogando porque fui descuidada e estúpida! Fui uma idiota! – Fiz uma pausa, recuperando a respiração. – A única coisa que não mereço é que penses dessa maneira.

Voltei a puxá-lo para os meus braços.

- Ver-te assim tão vulnerável está a matar-me, Edward! Lamento que penses dessa forma! – Murmurei com falhas na voz.

Lamentava os pensamentos dele. De verdade. Como podia ele pensar que eu não o merecia? E um dos meus grandes receios veio à tona.

- Tu… - Comecei. – Isso não é uma maneira simpática de acabares comigo, pois não?

- Não! O quê? É claro que não! Estás parva?

Ficámos em silêncio. Os únicos sons eram as nossas lágrimas.

- A única coisa que te estou a tentar dizer é que provavelmente não é seguro para ti namorares comigo!

- Se não era seguro, porque é que começaste tudo há seis meses na praia? Porque não te limitaste a deixar tudo como estava? – Guinchei.

- Porque não consegui ficar longe de ti! Porque te amava de uma maneira doentia que não me permitia ficar longe de ti! Eu amo-te tanto… acho difícil que alguém ame outra pessoa como te amo a ti! Nunca amei ninguém assim, desta maneira!

- Nem mesmo a Bella?

- Nem mesmo a Bella!

A sua voz estava mais calma. Tal como a minha.

As lágrimas já eram quase inexistentes.

- Tu és muito especial! És a melhor pessoa que eu alguma vez conheci! Salvaste-me de mim próprio! Nunca ninguém o conseguiu fazer! – Confessou. – Devolveste-me a vida!

- Não! Eu não fiz nada disso! Tu é que voltaste a viver! Estavas preso ao passado! Edward, estes seis meses foram os melhores que alguma vez vivi! Sem sombra para dúvidas! E neste momento estás a por em causa essa felicidade! Quando estou triste, quando estou mais em baixo, só preciso do teu sorriso para me animar! Não preciso de mais nada! Tu és a única razão do meu sorriso! Não sei se estes meses foram os melhores da tua vida e não fico chateada se não foram, mas não vou permitir que me estragues a felicidade agora.

Abanou a cabeça e fez um sorriso sofrido.

- Perdoa-me! – Pediu. – Perdoa-me, diz que me perdoas!

- Edward, tu não ouviste nada daquilo que eu disse pois não? Vou tentar explicar-te melhor!

Agarrei no seu rosto e puxei-o. Fixei os olhos nos dele e aproximei-me mais. A minha boca ficou a meros centímetros da dele.

- Tu és a minha razão… - Repeti num murmúrio e colei os meus lábios nos seus.

A minha língua envolveu-se na dele e a sua boca movia-se ao sabor da minha.

A sua mão enroscou-se no meu cabelo, envolvendo a sua raiz. Puxou o meu corpo para mais perto do seu.

Num movimento lento, os meus braços envolveram o seu pescoço.

Aquele foi provavelmente o beijo mais longo que alguma vez lhe dera.

Afastou o meu rosto alguns centímetros. Senti o seu hálito doce. O meu coração batia a mil há hora.

- Já percebeste aquilo que quis dizer? – Perguntei.

- Sim! Mas de qualquer das maneiras, deixa-me recompor! Detesto saber que me viste neste estado! – Afirmou, num sussurrou.

Saí dos seus braços e recostei-me nas almofadas. Puxei-o para o meu colo e embalei-o nos meus braços. Talvez fosse muito lamechas, mas senti a necessidade de fazer aquilo.

Os meus dedos desembaraçaram o seu cabelo e limparam o seu rosto ainda húmido.

A sua cabeça jazia no meu ombro e os seus olhos fecharam-se. A sua respiração era irregular.

- Estás mais calmo? – Questionei, acariciando o seu rosto.

- Humhum! – Respondeu, permanecendo de olhos fechados.

- O jantar chegou! – Disse Jasper.

- Não, sai daí! – Reclamou Alice.

- O que foi? – Perguntei. – Está tudo bem, podem entrar! – Afirmei.

- Está tudo bem? – Questionou Alice, correndo até à porta do nosso quarto. – O que é que se passou? Não quero ser intrometida, mas…

- Tem calma! – Pedi ao reparar na sua voz apressada. – Está tudo bem! Tivemos um pequeno arrufo, nada de mais! É saudável que isso aconteça!

- Uf, ainda bem que resolveram isso! – Suspirou. – Ele está a dormir?

- Se não está também não deve faltar muito! – Respondi. Mexi no sue cabelo e sussurrei. – Edward, vamos jantar!

- Não tenho fome, vai tu!

- E se comeres só as batatas? – Propus. – Também não tenho fome!

- Eu vou buscar! – Prontificou Alice.

Levantou-se e correu até ao nosso saco. Entregou-mo e disse:

- Bom jantar, pombinhos!

Fechou o fecho do quarto, deixando-nos sozinhos.

Peguei numa batata e piquei o nariz de Edward.

- Au! – Reclamou, abrindo a boca e comendo a batata. – Continuas má como as cobras!

- Humhum! – Concordei. – Vá lá, tens de comer qualquer coisa!

- Tenho de dormir qualquer coisa! Dormia bem aqui! – Murmurou.

Contei mentalmente as almofadas que tinha nas costas.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6._

Seis almofadas eram o abuso.

- Edward… - Voltei a chamar. – Come lá, já vais dormir!

Abri a minha sandes e quase a enfiei pela boca a dentro.

- Que melga! – Resmungou com um sorriso.

- Ah! Finalmente vejo um sorriso! – Felicitei.

- Não consigo evitá-lo quando olho para ti!

- Mas tens estado de olhos fechados! Quem é que me garante que não estás a imaginar uma loiraça em bikini?

- Não sejas ridícula! – Pediu com um grande sorriso. – Já te disse que prefiro morenas!

- Eu sei! – Disse, voltando a enfiar-lhe a sandes na boca.

Dei uma dentada na baguete e saboreei-a.

Quando a terminámos comemos as restantes batatas.

Puxou os sacos de cama e aconchegou-nos neles.

Mexi no seu cabelo em movimentos cíclicos. A sua respiração era regular, mas com alguns soluços pelo caminho.

Os seus dedos entrelaçaram-se nos meus.

Inclinei a cabeça ligeiramente para olhar para o seu rosto. Já estava a dormir. Recostei-me melhor sobre as almofadas e adormeci.

[…]

A chuva caía forte sobre a tenda. O frio fazia-se sentir apesar da camada de roupa que estava sobre mim.

As minhas articulações ainda estavam doridas.

Abri ligeiramente os olhos para ver o ambiente em redor.

- Bom dia! – Murmurou Edward.

A sua cabeça estava deitada sobre o meu peito e uma das minhas mãos estava no seu cabelo, enquanto outra mantinha os dedos entrelaçados nos seus.

- Olá! – Disse por fim. – Dormiste bem?

- Sim e tu?

- Também!

Ficámos em silêncio. O seu dedo indicador desenhava leves formas no meu braço. Era tão relaxante.

Voltei a fechar os olhos, escutando a chuva a bater no nylon. O vento não soprava, o que me deixou aliviada.

- Em que estás a pensar? – Perguntei de repente, receando a sua resposta.

- Em tudo e em nada! – Respondeu. – Estou a pensar na sorte que tenho por te ter ao meu lado; estou a pensar em como será o dia de amanhã; e estou a pensar onde estará a Nessie. Mas sabes? Talvez não seja sorte, nunca saberei como será o dia de amanhã se não o viver, e a Nessie estará, com certeza, em segurança.

- Conclusões bastante inteligentes e premeditadas! – Murmurei.

- Gosto de pensar nas coisas antes de as dizer! – Admitiu, beijando a minha mão.

Voltámos a ficar em silêncio.

Continuei a mexer no seu cabelo; a sua cabeça continuava no meu peito; e os nossos dedos continuaram entrelaçados.

Procurei os seus olhos e fitei-os.

Pareciam entristecidos. Devia ter sido complicado revelar-me tudo. Recordar o passado. Revivê-lo.

Estremeci, não de frio, mas com tristeza pela sua dor.

Por acaso, sentia-me quente. Anormalmente quente. Mas um quente agradável.

- Tens frio? Posso ir…

- Não, não! – Interrompi. – Estou óptima!

A sua cabeça subiu até ao meu ombro. O seu cabelo estava húmido.

- O que é que andaste a fazer Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?

- Não me trates pelo nome todo, por favor! – Pediu. – Fui só apanhar ar!

Abri o seu saco de cama.

- Não posso acreditar! Foste apanhar ar? Enquanto estava a chover?

- Sim!

- E porque é que não mudaste de roupa?

- Porque me estava a sentir bem!

- Tu és tão masoquista! – Acusei.

Obriguei-o a sentar-se. Toquei no seu pescoço, que estava completamente gelado.

Tirei-lhe a camisola, deixando-o só em tronco nu. A minha mão deslizou ao longo do seu peito.

- Tu estás gelado! – Afirmei, abraçando-o.

Tirei o meu casaco e vesti-lho.

Estremeceu e disse:

- Eu estava bem!

- Pois, e eu sou Sta. Claus!

- Ficarias muito sexy com a barba!

- Não sejas idiota, estou a falar a sério! – Disse com um sorriso. – Tira essas calças molhadas e veste umas secas.

- Queres mesmo que vista umas secas? – Perguntou, perversamente.

- Sim, quero! – Insisti.

Tirou as calças molhadas e ficou apenas em boxers.

- De verdade? – Questionou, gatinhando até mim.

- Edward… - Suspirei.

- Ok, já percebi que não queres! – Disse, baixando o olhar e procurando umas calças secas.

- Edward… - Chamei. – Sabes bem que quero! Mas não podemos agora…

- Qual é o impedimento?

- Os teus irmãos, a Nessie…

- Eles saíram! Estamos sozinhos! Achas que sou doido ao ponto de arriscar que nos apanhem?

Abanei a cabeça e mordi o lábio inferior.

- Então porque não me avisaste antes? – Murmurei. – Larga essas calças! – Ordenei, atirando-as para o outro lado do quarto.

Puxei-o para o meu peito e beijei-o. Despi-lhe o casaco. Delicadamente tirou-me a camisola e as calças. A minha _lingerie_ era roxa. Uma pena. A cor que o deixava maluco era o vermelho. Estremeci ao sentir o seu peito frio no meu peito quente. As suas mãos dançavam livremente pelo meu corpo. Cabelo, rosto, peito, costas, ancas, coxas, quadril. O resto foi história. Tirou-me a roupa interior, e eu tirei-lhe a dele. Mais uma vez senti cada movimento, cada toque, cada suspiro. Pressionou o seu corpo no meu. O meu coração deve ter pensado em parar de bater. Mas desistiu da ideia e continuou. Agarrei no grande cabelo de Edward e puxei-o para o meu rosto. Voltou a pressionar-me. Soltei um leve suspiro e disse o seu nome. Tinha a leve sensação de que ele se empenhava mais quando eu dizia o seu nome. Deveria surtir sobre ele algum tipo de incentivo. O nervosismo assolava-me quando passava algum tempo sem ele demonstrar muito empenho, por isso tentava sempre dizer o nome dele. Mas achava tão embaraçoso. Apesar de ser Edward a estar ali – e ele conhecia cada recanto do meu corpo – custava-me na mesma. Parecia totalmente despropositado. Mas quando estávamos os dois, sozinhos, o medo desvanecia-se. A vergonha fugia e encarava as coisas de frente. A sua boca deslizava pelo meu peito em beijos rápidos mas longos. A antítese perfeita. Impulsionou-me novamente. E desta vez foi ele que disse o meu nome. Ele raramente dizia o meu nome. E eu sentia-me tão bem quando no meio de suspiros dizia o meu grande substantivo. Comecei a ficar sem ar. A constipação não ajudava nada. Na esperança que me acalmasse, abrandou o ritmo, mas isso só fez pior. Tentei tomar o controlo, mas os meus ossos doridos impediram tal acto. Limitei-me a sussurrar no seu ouvido que 'parar não ia ser solução'. Impulsionou-me novamente sobre o colchão e voltou a murmurar o meu nome. Pressionou-me uma última vez. Mas desta vez, já não se deitou ao meu lado. Permaneceu no meu peito. A minha respiração era tão ofegante que até custava. Acariciou o meu rosto e pousou a mão sobre o meu peito. Mesmo, mesmo no peito. Senti-me ligeiramente constrangida. Mas caramba! Era o Edward. Eu estava apenas a ser mesquinha e idiota. Fechei os olhos e beijei o seu cabelo. Eu sentia-me como se estivesse a assar nas brasas de um fogareiro, mas o seu corpo continuava frio como gelo.

- O teu coração está tão acelerado! – Murmurou Edward, beijando o meu peito.

- A culpa é tua! – Acusei. – Já és tão veterano que me deixas assim!

- Veterano? O que queres dizer com isso?

- Bah! Tens mais experiencia que eu!

- Desde quando? Margarida, eu deixei de ser virgem na mesma noite que tu!

Uma súbita onda de vergonha inundou o meu corpo.

- Ok, isto foi embaraçoso! – Afirmei. – Qual é a namorada que não sabe o estado de castidade do namorado?

Riu-se e murmurou.

- Não me chateio com isso, são apenas pormenores! Mas a sério, fui virgem durante o mesmo tempo que tu!

- Oh, é embaraçoso na mesma! Que estúpida! Vivi seis meses a pensar que tu tinhas imensas necessidades e no fim… tens apenas as mesmas que as minhas!

- Acabou por ser vantajoso! – Brincou.

- Não brinques! – Pedi. – Vamos lá recomeçar a conversa!

- Do inicio? – Anuí. – Ok! O teu coração está tão acelerado! – Repetiu, beijando novamente o meu peito.

- A culpa é tua! Quem é que te manda ser tão bom?

- São capacidades que já vêm com a própria pessoa!

- Pois sim! – Concordei. – Calculo! Um dom, portanto?

- Exacto! Um dom! Tal como a tua beleza! Não é um dom nem uma capacidade, mas pode vir a ser proveitosa!

- Pronto! Já se estava mesmo a ver que a conversa ia parar à beleza! – Resmunguei.

- Mas tu és linda! Já pensaste em ser modelo, ou assim?

- Não! Não quero um monte de olhos esbugalhados a olharem para mim!

- Sim, tens razão! Eu não iria gostar muito de ver outros rapazes a olharem para ti DESSA forma! Acho que iria ter ciúmes. – Admitiu.

- Sim, porque tu tens imensas razoes para ter ciúmes! – Disse ironicamente.

- Lá isso tenho! – Afirmou, beijando-me desde o umbigo até ao pescoço.

Tapou-nos com o saco de cama e aconchegou-me. O seu corpo nu e frio em contacto com o meu corpo nu e quente fazia faísca.

- A que horas é que eles vão chegar? – Perguntei.

- Temos o dia todo para nós! Foram passear para cascos de rolha!

- Ah, ainda bem! – Felicitei.

- Humhum! Significa que não vais ter de te vestir nas próximas horas!

Enfiou a cabeça debaixo do saco de cama e colou os seus lábios no meu joelho, seguindo pela coxa, passando pela anca, perfilhando pelo abdómen, peito e pescoço.

- Isso soube bem! – Afirmei. – Não queres repetir?

Sorriu e voltou a fazer o percurso.

- Fantástico! – Disse.

O meu corpo esticou-se, espreguiçando-me. Num acto de loucura, Edward prendeu os meus pulsos, quando os coloquei em cima da cabeça para me espreguiçar. Pegou nos meus pulsos e esticou-os tanto quanto pôde, em cima da minha cabeça.

- O que estás a fazer? – Perguntei.

Não respondeu. A sua boca colou-se no meu pescoço, beijando-o com veemência. Mordeu a minha orelha e automaticamente os seus lábios subiram para o meu rosto. Nunca pararam nos meus lábios. Retesei-me, tentando beijá-lo. Sem efeito. Ele era demasiado rápido. A sua boca era efémera no meu rosto.

Tentei soltar-me das suas mãos, inutilmente. Tinha uma força completamente indestrutível. Quando começou a abrandar, os seus olhos fitaram os meus. O seu tom verde transmitia doçura, ternura e algum desejo. A sua cabeça subiu ligeiramente até ficar ao nível da minha. O seu hálito doce estava a causar-me tonturas. Estava a deixar-me fora de mim. Inclinei a cabeça na direcção da sua boca e beijei-o. Empurrou-me sobre a almofada e largou os meus pulsos. As minhas mãos agarraram no seu rosto e as suas deslizaram para o meu peito. Rolei sobre o colchão de ar, permitindo que me pudesse deitar em cima dele. Os meus lábios deslizaram até ao seu peito, afastando as suas mãos do meu.

- Algum dia vamos ter de parar, certo? – Perguntei, arrastando o meu corpo sobre o dele e encaixando a cabeça no seu ombro.

- A que te referes? – Inquiriu, meio ofegante.

- A isto! – Disse, fazendo a minha mão deslizar até ligeiramente abaixo do umbigo. – Não podemos ser assim para sempre…

- Enquanto te desejar, vai ser sempre assim! – Murmurou, beijando o meu rosto.

- É mesmo muito difícil parar! – Segredei. – Nunca pensei que fosse assim! Tu és tão arriscadamente cobiçável! Não devia ser assim!

Riu-se e acariciou o meu rosto.

- Bem, se eu sou apetecível o que é que tu és? É mesmo difícil olhar para ti todos os dias e não podermos fazer mais nada sem ser beijarmo-nos e abraçarmo-nos! Tu mexes comigo como nunca ninguém o fez, entendes? Nunca desejei ninguém como te desejo! - Senti o meu rosto ficar quente. Sorrimos e prosseguiu: - E ver-te assim, aqui comigo, sozinhos, sem qualquer impedimento…

A sua mão deslizou ao longo do meu corpo

- Tu dás comigo em doida! – Confessei, beijando-o de seguida. – Já te disse que te amo?

- Hoje ainda não!

- Então amo-te!

- Eu também te amo muito!

Ficámos os dois em silêncio. A chuva caía lá fora, incessante. Edward mexia no meu cabelo – o que era mesmo muito relaxante – deixando-me sonolenta. O meu dedo indicador movia-se no seu peito. Fitei a roupa que estava amontoada aos nossos pés.

- É uma pena, não é? – Perguntei.

- A que te referes?

- A muita coisa!

- Concretamente…?

- Em termos de ir embora já amanhã, em não podermos ficar sempre assim e…

- E…? – Incitou, com ansiedade na voz.

- Eu sei que a cor de te deixa passadinho da cabeça é o vermelho. E bem, hoje foi roxo!

Riu e suspirou.

- Não pode ser sempre tudo à minha maneira, não é?

Alcancei a minha mala e despejei-a.

- Gostas, não é? – Perguntei, pegando na _lingerie _vermelho vivo.

- De verdade! – Suspirou e continuou. – Porque é que me estás a fazer isto?

- Gosto de te ver sofrer!

- Não vais gostar mesmo nada se tiver de sair daqui a correr para a casa de banho quando não me quiseres dar aquilo que quero!

- Quem disse que não te vou dar aquilo que queres?

- Vais ser a minha desgraça! – Murmurou.

Esmagou-me contra o seu peito e beijou-me.

…

- Posso perguntar-te uma coisa? – Perguntei, quebrando o silêncio.

- Tudo o que quiseres!

- Não penses que estou a ser intrometida nem nada do género, mas… tu e os teus irmãos… partilham experiências?

Riu-se.

- Como assim?

- Contam uns aos outros como é que é de cada vez que levam as namoradas para a cama?

- Ah! Já te estou a entender! – Deslizou o seu dedo pelo meu braço nu e pegou na minha mão. – Bem, sim! Algumas vezes! Tu sabes, somos rapazes e como somos muito próximos sentimos necessidade de partilhar estas coisas… incomoda-te? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Não, não! Só perguntei isto por mera curiosidade.

- E tu? Partilhas com alguém?

- Não…

- Porquê?

- Acho que nunca teria a capacidade de fazer a descrição à altura. Para além disso, gosto de guardar a minha felicidade só para mim.

- Hum, acho que te entendo! – Disse.

- Desculpa estar a ser chata, mas… não é estranho depois olhares para a tua irmã…?

Sorriu e suspirou.

- Em primeiro lugar, não estás a ser chata, gosto quando ficas curiosa e me perguntas coisas sem medo; em segundo lugar, e respondendo à tua pergunta… sim é estranho! Muito estranho mesmo! Mas tento dispersar-me disso! O mesmo acontece com a Rose, mas com a Alice é mesmo muito mais estranho. Ficamos todos um pouco constrangidos, mas tentamos não pensar muito nisso!

- Estou a entender-te! – Confessei.

- Posso perguntar-te uma coisa? Também é só curiosidade!

- Claro! Não te contenhas!

- Como é que te sentes quando acabamos? Ficas aliviada por acabar ou triste por teres de parar?

- É uma pergunta interessante! Bem, tu sabes que a minha resistência não é lá muito boa… fico cansada muito depressa. Por isso fico com receio que te estejas a aborrecer com o meu ritmo lento… - Tentou interromper-me, mas coloquei a mão na sua boca, impedindo-o de falar. – Por isso fico aliviada quando acaba. É bom sentir o oxigénio nos pulmões! Mas por outro lado, fico mesmo aborrecida quando tenho de parar! Porque é tão bom… é uma sensação única! Não se assemelha a nada!

- Não compreendo porque achas que fico aborrecido! – Disse. – É sempre tão bom! O ritmo não me chateia, nem tão pouco aborrece!

- A sério?

- Claro! Posso fazer-te outra pergunta?

- Força… - Incitei.

- Em que é que pensas 'durante'?

- Outra pergunta interessante! – Constatei. – Não sei bem! É uma grande baralhada! Mas acima de tudo penso em ti! Tento canalizar as minhas energias em ti, e apenas em ti!

- Fico feliz por saber que te empenhas tanto! – Confessou.

Sorrimos e continuei.

- E tu? Como é que te sentes quando acaba? Em que é que pensas 'durante'?

- Quando acaba, apesar de estar feliz como sei lá o quê, fico arreliado! Porque não me importava de ficar sempre assim contigo! – Fez uma pausa e beijou o meu rosto. – Durante, penso em ti e no facto de ser difícil concentrar-me quando olho para ti desta forma!

Continuava envolvida no círculo que os seus braços formavam. Apertou-me contra o seu peito e beijou-me o cabelo. Peguei no telemóvel. Passavam apenas alguns minutos das 13 horas. Abri o fecho lateral da minha mala e tirei uma barra de cereais. Dei uma dentada e saboreei.

- Queres? – Questionei, gentilmente.

Deu uma trincadela na barra e sorriu.

- Obrigado!

Atirei o papel para o saco e voltei a aninhar-me nos seus braços quentes e fortes. Ficámos em silêncio. O seu dedo indicador enrolava os meus caracóis, enquanto a sua mão disponível me agarrava junto ao seu corpo. Os meus dedos arrastavam-se na sua pele.

- FOI TÃO FIXE! – Guinchou Nessie entrando na tenda.

Entrei em pânico. Afinal, eles não iam passar o dia fora? Fechei o saco de cama e tapei-me até ao pescoço. Edward riu silenciosamente e aconchegou-me no seu peito.

- Pois foi Nessie! Mas não entendo porque nos obrigaste a vir à tenda! – Disse Alice.

- Porque estou toda molhada e quero trocar de roupa! Truz, truz! Posso entrar? – Questionou, quando chegou perto do nosso quarto.

- Olá Nessie! – Disse Edward, tapando os meus olhos por causa da claridade que se gerou. – Queres roupa, é?

- Sim, por favor! A Margarida está a dormir?

- Sim! – Mentiu. Alcançou a mala cor-de-rosa e deu-a a Nessie. – Precisas de ajuda?

- Não, a Rosalie ajuda-me, obrigada! – Sussurrou.

Voltou a sair do quarto, encostando a porta. Continuei aninhada no seu corpo. Edward era grande. 1,85 Cm. Enfiava-me a um canto encolhida nos meus singelos 1,70 cm. Envolvi os meus braços no seu tronco e esperei que fossem embora. Quando ouvimos Alice dizer que iam passear e quando ouvimos o carro ir embora, suspirámos de alívio.

- O meu coração é demasiado fraco para isto! – Murmurei, dando beijos rápidos no seu peito.

- Tem calma! – Pediu com um sorriso.

- Eu estou calma! – Menti.

- Isso é o que vamos ver!

Tirou-me dos seus braços e deitou-se ao meu lado. A sua cabeça deslizou até ao meu peito e encostou o ouvido ao meu coração.

- Essa é a desculpa mais deplorável que alguma vez vi! – Disse-lhe com um sorriso. – Para ouvires o meu coração não tens de ir aí mexer!

Riu-se e olhou para mim.

- Lá isso tenho!

- Pois eu digo que não tens!

- Pois eu digo que tenho!

- Conheces o meu corpo melhor que ninguém, não precisas de desculpas esfarrapadas para movimentos mais ousados, ou lá aquilo que quiseres chamar!

- Ai é? – Perguntou. A sua mão desceu ao longo do meu corpo e apalpou-me.

- Não, não é! Isso é rude! – Reclamei.

- Não gostaste? – Perguntou, repetindo o gesto.

- Edward! – Repreendi, fazendo a sua mão subir.

- Oh por favor! – Reclamou. – Que diferença faz?

- Qual é o interesse?

- Eu tenho cá as minhas razões! – Retorquiu, com uma voz desiludida.

- Então conta-me! – Pedi.

- Não! – Recusou.

Afastou-se do meu corpo e não me tocou. Não mexeu no meu cabelo. Não me beijou.

- Estás amuado? – Questionei, chocada.

- Talvez!

- Eu adoro isso! – Disse, sarcasticamente.

- Explica-me: se eu conheço cada minúcia, cada parte do teu corpo melhor que ninguém, qual é o grande problema de te apalpar?

- É rude! – Repeti.

- Claro! – Disse, desprezivelmente. – Agora temos o problema da educação.

- Não te ponhas com tretas! – Pedi. – Psicologia invertida comigo não funciona! A sério!

- Não é psicologia nenhuma! – Retrucou. – É apenas uma dificuldade que eu tenho em perceber qual é o problema!

- Queres mesmo apalpar-me não é? Então vá! Apalpa-me!

- Não é preciso! – Disse, asperamente.

- Caramba, apalpa-me lá! – Insisti.

- Não entendes? O problema não está em 'apalpar-te'! O problema reside no facto de eu não entender qual é o problema! E não me venhas com essa do 'rude'!

- Olha sabes que mais? Esquece! Se continuamos com isto vamos discutir a sério! – Disse, aproximando os meus lábios dos seus.

Beijei-o e peguei na sua mão. Colei-a ao meu peito e fi-la deslizar até aos meus quadris. Apertei a sua mão fazendo-o apalpar-me.

- Não! Não quero que o faças contrariada! – Disse, afastando-se do meu corpo novamente.

- Caramba! Mas qual é o teu problema? – Questionei.

- Já expliquei!

- Mas agora quero que me ponhas à tua disposição! Faz de mim aquilo que quiseres!

- Não vou fazer isso!

- Mas eu quero! – Quase gritei.

- Não, tu não queres isso! Queres apenas fazer-me a vontade!

- Nós não vamos mesmo discutir, pois não? Limita-te a fazer aquilo que te peço! – Disse, pegando em ambas as suas mãos e colando-as novamente no meu peito. – Faz aquilo que te peço! – Repeti.

Suspirou e abanou a cabeça.

- Tu és tão instável! – Comentou.

Afundou a sua cabeça no meu pescoço, beijando-me. As suas mãos voltaram a deslizar ao longo do meu corpo. Apertou as minhas pernas e puxou-me para o seu peito.

Quando reparei que a sua boca parou de se mover, disse-lhe:

- Não pares! – Reparei que a minha voz estava meia ofegante. – Não vais parar agora! – Ordenei.

Edward voltou a suspirar e continuou a beijar-me.

- Vês? – Murmurei. – Não é assim tão difícil, pois não?

- Não! Mas continuo sem te entender! Desculpa! – Segredou, mordendo a minha orelha.

- Não precisas! – Afirmei.

- Mas eu quero! – Disse, afastando-se.

- Não! – Recusei.

Na verdade, a única razão pelo qual eu estava a fazer aquilo, era para tentar que Edward não perdesse o interesse. Eu precisava de garantir isso. Ele tinha necessidades e eu limitava-me a correspondê-las. Não era difícil. Apenas precisava de alguma coragem. Se eu lhe contasse as minhas verdadeiras razões, ele iria recusar-se a fazer aquilo que lhe pedia. Voltei a puxá-lo para o meu corpo e beijei-o.

- Não te consigo entender! – Voltou a murmurar. – Mas se é assim queres, é assim que vai ser!

Afundou-se no meu corpo e beijou-me.

…

Estava a tornar-se quase tão repetitivo como respirar. Tão natural. Tão bom. Poderia ficar assim para sempre. Edward era a minha vida.

- Estás mais feliz agora? – Perguntou.

- Sim! – Sussurrei. – Sabes o que podias fazer?

- Ai, ai! Diz lá!

- Podias dar uma desculpa qualquer e pôr a tua cara linda aqui! – Disse-lhe, puxando-o para o meu peito e encostando o seu ouvido ao meu coração.

Podia senti-lo sorrir. O seu sorriso lindo e deslumbrante que podia iluminar qualquer sitio escuro.

- Na verdade não precisas de dar desculpas nenhumas! Conheces cada ínfima parte de mim! – Afirmei de seguida.

- Não preciso de dar desculpas? – Questionou.

A sua mão deslizou pelo meu corpo até chegar aos quadris.

- Não! – Disse-lhe. – Não precisas de dar desculpa alguma! Sou tua, não precisas de autorização para mexer no que é teu! – Afirmei.

Apertou ligeiramente a minha perna. A sua boca colou-se no meu abdómen e desceu até às pernas.

- Liberdade total! – Murmurei.

- Gosto disso! – Respondeu, afastando os lábios da minha barriga.

Rimos e a sua cabeça voltou ao sítio inicial.

- Estás nervosa ou assim? – Perguntou.

- Não! Estou ansiosa, não nervosa!

- Está tão acelerado…

Quase não consegui ouvir as suas palavras.

- Gostas mesmo de fazer isso, não gostas? – Perguntei, calmamente.

- Humhum! Sinto-me tão calmo, tão sereno! – Respondeu.

Acariciei o seu rosto e beijei o seu cabelo. Ficámos em silêncio durante alguns minutos.

- Por hoje acabou, não é? – Questionei, quebrando o silêncio.

Eu detestava acabar com o silêncio entre nós. Olhou para o relógio e fez um sorriso triste.

- Acho que sim! Acho melhor se nos formos vestir já! – Disse.

- Que aborrecido! – Resmunguei.

Puxei um monte de roupa que estava dentro da mala e levantei-me, pegando no saco de cama, tentando proteger o meu corpo nu.

- Que vergonha, meu deus! – Disse Edward, ironicamente, fazendo trejeitos femininos.

- Estás mesmo a gozar comigo? – Perguntei, atirando-lhe o monte da roupa.

- Uhhh! – Disse, pegando na roupa interior. – A violência pode ter as suas vantagens!

- Anormal! – Resmunguei, tirando-lhe a roupa das mãos. – Eu não tenho vergonha, vês?

Ganhei uma grande dose de coragem e deixei cair o saco de cama no chão.

- Oh não! – Desviou ligeiramente o olhar. - Lá vamos nós outra vez! – Murmurou, puxando-me para os seus braços.

…

- Desculpa! – Pedi. – Não me lembrei desse pormenor!

- Pára de pedir desculpa! – Ordenou.

Quem é que se esquecia do entusiasmo de um rapaz perante a namorada nua?

- Ok, tu gostaste, não foi? – Questionei.

- Foi! – Afirmou.

- Mas agora temos mesmo de nos vestir! – Lamentei-me. – Dás-me uma ajudinha?

- Toda a que quiseres! – Afirmou, levantando-se e ajudando-me a levantar.

Saímos do quarto e fomos até à sala, onde tínhamos mais espaço. Enrolei-me novamente no saco de cama e esperei que ele acabasse de se vestir.

- Não o deixes cair! – Pediu.

- Certo! – Concordei.

Caminhou até ficar de frente para as minhas costas. Deixei o saco de cama cair ligeiramente, para me conseguir vestir. Apertou o meu _soutien_ – que desta vez era preto – e vestiu-me a camisola. Agarrou no saco de cama, que agora, só me envolvia as pernas e esperou que acabasse de vestir a roupa interior. Atirou o saco de cama para o quarto e segurou-me pela cintura, equilibrando-me, enquanto vestia uns _jeans_. Caminhou até à mala que continha cereais e fruta e atirou-me uma maçã.

- Bom lançamento! – Felicitei.

- Boa defesa! – Retorquiu. – Uma barra de cereais?

- Por favor!

Voltou a atirar-me o pacote. Desta vez já caiu no chão. Riu e fechou a mala. Dobrei-me e apanhei a caixa que continha apenas duas barras. Fiz pontaria ao cesto do lixo e acertei.

- Foi um bom lançamento! – Disse.

Agarrou na minha cintura e deu uma dentada na minha maçã. Quando a terminámos, voltei a fazer pontaria e voltei a acertar.

- Estou a ficar boa nisto! – Murmurei.

- Lá isso estás!

- Olá! – Disse Nessie, entrando na tenda, acompanhada por Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rose.

- Olá pequenina! – Saudou Edward, baixando-se á sua altura para beijar o seu rosto.

Também eu a cumprimentei.

- Trouxemos jantar! – Afirmou Emmett. – Imaginámos que estariam esfomeados.

- Olha só a piadinha! – Comentei, sarcasticamente.

- Vou despejar o lixo! – Afirmou Edward. – Vens? – Questionou.

Anuí.

- O que é que tem aí dentro? – Perguntou Emmett. – Contraceptivos?

- Sim! Não quero ser pai tão cedo! – Respondeu Edward, totalmente à altura.

Emm olhou para dentro do saco e disse:

- WOW!

- Nem uma palavra! – Ordenou Edward.

- Ok, isto está a ser nojento! Vamos embora! – Pedi.

Vesti o meu sobretudo vermelho e coloquei o carapuço. Edward entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus e colocou a sua mão dentro do meu bolso, acompanhado pela minha. Caminhámos sobre o manto de neve até chegarmos ao contentor do lixo. Sentei-me sobre o muro e prendi Edward nas minhas pernas. Os meus braços envolveram o seu pescoço e puxaram o seu rosto para perto do meu. Os nossos lábios ficaram a meros centímetros de distância.

- Au! – Berrou Edward.

- O que foi? – Questionei.

- Emmett! – Sussurrou, virando-se lentamente.

Baixou-se e num movimento rápido, arremessou uma bola de neve sobre o meu cunhado musculado. Uma bola atingiu-me no ombro. Saltei do muro e lancei umas quantas bolas sobre Jasper que também se juntara à brincadeira. Edward posicionou o seu grande corpo à frente do meu. Evitando que as bolas me tocassem. Fiz uma grande bola, com pelo menos cinco centímetros de diâmetro. Subi para as costas de Edward e arremessei-a à cabeça de Emmett.

- Wow! – Disse Edward. – Que bom lançamento! Se fosse uma bala de verdade, ele estava morto!

Voltei para o chão e desviei-me das bolas que me eram lançadas.

- Au! – Guinchei, caindo no chão.

- Então? Estás bem? – Questionou Edward, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado.

Inclinei-me ligeiramente e defendi a bola que vinha direita para a sua cabeça.

- Sim! Escorreguei!

Apoiei-me nos seus ombros e levantei-me. Desferi um murro na grande bola que Emmett me lançara, desfazendo-a em mil pedaços.

- Caramba! – Berrou. – Como é que podes ser tão boa? És apenas uma rapariga!

- Que comentário machista, Emmett. És cá um sexista! – Reclamei.

- Não sou sexista, a menos que isso signifique que pratico muito…

- Cala-te! – Ordenei antes que pudesse acabar a frase. – Nem acabes a frase! Para teu próprio bem!

Atirei-lhe uma última bola e encaminhei-me para a tenda.

- Venham lá jantar! – Pediu Rosalie, impaciente.

- Estou a ir! – Respondeu Emmett.

Entrámos e sentámo-nos. Quando terminámos o jantar, foi a minha vez e a de Edward de irmos lavar a loiça. Pegámos no alguidar com a loiça e fomos até aos tanques.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que se gerou.

Passou-me um prato e mergulhei-o dentro da água gelada.

- Estou óptima! – Respondi com um sorriso. – E tu? Pareces algo chateado! A vida corre-te mal?

- Não, não é nada disso! – Retrucou, pegando num copo e lavando-o minuciosamente.

- Então é o quê? Sabes que me podes contar, certo?

- Claro! – Afirmou, fechando ligeiramente os olhos. – Só que…

- Desembucha de uma vez, Edward!

- Não é nada de mais! Estou só a pensar… quando é que vamos voltar a estar juntos?

- Pergunto-me isso todas as noites! – Murmurei, baixando o olhar e concentrando-me nos talheres.

- É tão injusto! – Sussurrou.

Não respondi. Tinha saudades dele todos os dias, apesar de estarmos juntos. Tínhamos de aproveitar cada minuto que estávamos sozinhos. Larguei os talheres em cima do pano que estava, por sua vez, em cima da bancada e caminhei até às costas de Edward. Ele virou-se lentamente e fitou-me. Abraçou-me e pegou-me no seu colo. As minhas pernas envolveram o seu tronco e os meus braços cercaram o seu pescoço. A minha cabeça deitou-se sobre o seu ombro. A sua grande mão afagou o meu rosto e o meu cabelo.

- Nós vamos arranjar uma maneira… - Murmurei.

Voltei ao chão e beijei o seu rosto. Recomecei a secar os talheres. Já conseguia ver um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto.

- O que foi? Estás bem? – Questionou ao ver-me cruzar as pernas.

- Não! Preciso de ir à casa de banho! Venho já!

Desci as escadas a correr e entrei na casa de banho. Ouvi uns barulhos estranhos e uma enorme vontade de rir apoderou-se de mim. Lavei as mãos e silenciosamente subi as escadas.

- Pst, Edward! – Chamei. – Chega aqui!

Caminhou até mim e descemos as escadas. Tapou a boca com a mão tentando controlar a gargalhada.

- Não é um bocado cedo para estarem a fazer isto? – Perguntei.

- Não tens grande moral para falar, mas tendo em conta que estão num sítio público, sim, é cedo!

Tapou a minha boca, impedindo que o riso fosse mais forte que eu. Ficou tudo silencioso.

- Ai cuidado! Não deixes cair as calças! – Disse a rapariga.

- Ok, desculpa! – Respondeu o rapaz.

- Oh não… - Disse Edward.

- É o… - Comecei.

- Jake! – Completou.

Os dois saíram todos sorridentes do compartimento, enquanto eu e Edward olhámos para eles, chocados.

- Margarida…? Edward…?

- Parece que sim! – Disse-lhe.

- Não é tu namorada pois não? – Perguntou a rapariga loira que saiu com ele da casa de banho.

- Não! – Respondeu. – Falamos depois, ok?

Beijou a rapariga e esta foi embora.

- Desculpa! – Pediu, abrindo os braços para me abraçar.

Dei um passo para trás, com os olhos arregalados.

- Não a pressiones! – Disse Edward. – Está em choque!

- Não… - Disse-lhes. – Estou só…

- Sou só eu, o Jake… o mesmo de sempre!

- Não! – Insisti. – Eu acabei de te ouvir… - Sacudi a cabeça e escondi-a no peito de Edward.

- Desculpa! – Repetiu, voltando a aproximar-se. – Não devias ter ouvido nada disto!

Voltei a recuar.

- Não a pressiones! – Gritou Edward.

- Ela é a minha melhor amiga, não posso deixar que ela fique a pensar…

- Deixa-a recompor-se! – Ordenou Edward, interrompendo Jacob.

- Deixa-me falar com ela! – Berrou Jake.

- PAREM OS DOIS! – Ordenei. – Deixem-me… - Suspendi a frase e fechei os olhos.

_Não aconteceu, não aconteceu, não aconteceu!_ Repetia.

Mas na verdade, tinha mesmo acontecido. Eu tinha ouvido Jake e a sua namorada desconhecida numa sessão incessante de orgasmos.

Estremeci.

- Tem calma! – Pediu Jake. – Deixa-me falar contigo!

Não respondi.

- Deixa-a voltar à realidade! – Voltou a pedir Edward. – Ou sair dela… - Murmurou.

- Podes calar-te e deixar-nos sozinhos? – Pediu Jacob.

Prendi Edward pela camisola.

- Margarida é só o Jake! Não tens de ter medo dele! – Sussurrou.

Segurei-o ainda com mais força.

- Não me parece que ela goste da ideia. – Afirmou Edward.

- Como se tu não tivesses força para lhe arrancar a camisola das mãos! – Devaneou.

- Ok, ainda não entendeste que ela não quer ficar sozinha contigo? – Berrou Edward.

- Baixa o tom de voz! – Ordenou. – Acalma-te! Não fui eu que matei a minha namorada, nem fui eu que pus a vida da margarida em risco.

E nesta altura o meu mundo caiu.

Edward arrancou-me da sua camisola e empurrou-me para a parede. Desferiu um murro em Jacob e agarrou-o pelos colarinhos.

- Não voltas a repetir isso, estás a ouvir? – Gritou.

Quando encontrei a minha voz e a minha força, levantei-me e puxei Edward, fazendo-o largar Jake.

- Parem com isso! Parem com isso já! – Ordenei. – Edward larga-o! Por mim, larga-o!

Empurrou-o contra a parede e mas continuou a agarrá-lo.

- Não voltas a falar da Bella! Não a conheceste, não sabes nada! – Disse Edward.

- Edward, tem calma, larga-o e vamos falar! – Pedi-lhe.

- Eu aposto que se a Bella voltasse tu não pensarias duas vezes em deixar a Margarida! – Provocou Jake.

O punho de Edward fechou-se e voltou a espetar um murro em Jacob.

- O que é que te passou pela cabeça, Jacob? – Guinchei.

O seu lábio estava ensanguentado.

- O que é que se passa? Jacob meu amor! – Lá vinha aquela loura oxigenada. – Larga-o seu brutamontes.

- Edward, deixa-o ir! Vamos falar! – Pedi-lhe novamente.

- O que é que ele lhe está a fazer? – Perguntou a loira olhando para mim.

- Ele não tinha de se meter! – Gritei.

Edward voltou a atirá-lo contra a parede. Virou costas e foi-se embora.

- Espera Edward!

- Não vás, Margarida! – Pediu Jacob.

- Ai isso é que vou! Para além de o teres magoado, magoaste-me!

Correu até mim e agarrou-me nos braços.

- Se gostas de mim, fica! Por mim! – Pediu.

- Desculpa! – Pedi, repelindo as suas mãos.

Saí da casa de banho e caminhei até Edward, que estava à chuva no meio da estrada.

- Edward? – Olhei para o seu rosto. – Oh Edward… - Abracei-o e beijei os seus lábios.

- Até ele concorda comigo! Eu sou um monstro!

- Não Edward! Meu deus, ele não sabe o que diz! – Afirmei. – Edward, não lhe ligues!

- Tu ama-lo! – Afirmou.

- Sim! – Admiti.

- Vai ter com ele! Ajuda-o!

- NÃO! – Guinchei. – EU AMO-TE! QUAL É A DIFICULDADE? QUERO FICAR CONTIGO! ELE QUE FIQUE COM AQUELA LOIRA OXIGENADA E QUE SEJA MUITO FELIZ!

- A quem é que estás a chamar loira oxigenada? – Perguntou a rapariga, aproximando-se de mim. Começou por me dar um estalo, mas eu comecei a puxar-lhe os cabelos.

- Margarida! – Gritou, Edward pondo-se de pé e puxando-me pela cintura.

- Beatriz, deixa-a! – Pediu Jake.

- Ah! É esse o teu nome, cabra? – Perguntei, desferindo-lhe um estalo.

Tentei desprender-me dos braços de Edward, mas não consegui.

- Agarra-a Jacob! – Pediu Edward. – Ela está a magoar a Margarida!

- Deixa-a Beatriz! – Pediu delicadamente.

Largou-me os cabelos e sorriu.

- Eu hei-de dar cabo de ti, cabra! – Afirmei.

- Estou à tua espera!

- Cala a tua namorada, seu sabujo! – Ordenou Edward.

- Vamos embora Bia!

Agarrou na sua mão e levou-a dali para fora.

- Tem calma! – Pediu Edward, beijando os meus lábios.

- Cabra nojenta! – Murmurei. – Au!

- O que foi? O que tens?

- Acho que… au! – Repeti. – Acho que me magoei, na cabeça.

A sua mão penetrou pelos meus cabelos até chegar à zona que me doía realmente. Os seus dedos desembrenharam o meu cabelo.

- Estás a sangrar! – Afirmou, assustado.

- Tem calma! Não viste as unhas dela? Não as deve cortar há anos! – Brinquei.

- Não queres ir ao hospital?

'Hospital' e 'Margarida Guedes' não eram palavras que combinavam muito bem.

- Não! – Peguei na sua mão e arrastei-o até à casa de banho.

Curvei a cabeça sobre o lavatório e lavei a zona ensanguentada. Edward ajudou-me.

- Dói-te muito?

- Não! Foi só… no primeiro segundo do impacto! Cabra megera do inferno! Isto não vai ficar assim! Ela chamou-te brutamontes, ouviste bem? Brutamontes… que raiva!

- Acalma-te lá! Não podes dar tanta importância a comentários estúpidos.

- Caramba! Tu deste dois murros ao Jake por ele te chamar assassino! – Estremecemos. – Mas eu não posso dar um par de estalos a uma cabra odiosa por te chamar brutamontes!

- Ok, tem calma! E em relação ao que ouviste anteriormente?

- A sessão de orgasmos? Estou bem! – Menti.

- Sessão de orgasmos? Bem apelidado!

- Ainda por cima, os meus são muito melhores que os delas, pffff!

- Lá isso são! – Concordou com um sorriso.

- E os teus também são melhores que os dele! Mil e uma vezes melhor!

- Também sei disso!

Ri e agarrei-o pelo tronco.

- Vamos lá embora!

Caminhámos até aos tanques e pegámos na loiça que tínhamos abandonado.

Voltámos à tenda.

- Pensámos que se tinham afogado! – Disse Jasper. – O que é que se passou? Porque é que tens a mão cheia de sangue, Edward?

- Não lavaste isso? – Questionei.

- Não, tenho de ir tratar da tua cabeça, depois lavo.

- O que é que se passou? – Insistiu Alice.

- Problemas! – Murmurei.

- Que problemas?

- Deixem o Jake fora da tenda esta noite! Quer dizer, provavelmente vai fazer-se à tenda da outra… ok não interessa! Vamos lá tratar disto! – Disse, baralhada.

- EXPLICA-TE! – Ordenaram.

- Eu e a Margarida ouvimos alguém na casa de banho a fazer grande marmelanço. Ficámos a ouvir e a gozar. Qual não foi o nosso espanto quando o Jacob saiu de lá com uma grande loiraça…

- Com grandes faróis? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Sim, com grandes faróis! – Disse Edward, sorrindo e olhando para mim. – Então a Margarida ficou meia chocada por ter estado a gozar com os orgasmos do seu melhor amigo…

- Ex-melhor amigo! – Corrigi.

- Sim, por ter estado a gozar com os orgasmos do ex-melhor amigo! O Jacob quis forçá-la a falar com ele, mas eu impedi-o. Ele provocou-me e dei-lhe um grande murro naquelas grandes trombas!

- Deixa-me adivinhar! – Pediu Emmett. – A namorada boazona defendeu-o!

- Sim, a namorada boazona defendeu-o. Voltei a espetar-lhe um grande murro. Soltei-o e fui para a rua. A Margarida veio para a rua e chamou oxigenada à loiraça! Depois, e esta parte é mesmo emocionante, começaram a lutar uma na outra.

- Ui! Meu deus, duas gajas a lutarem? Não há nada mais excitante! – Comentou Emmett.

- Ela chamou-o de brutamontes! – Defendi.

- Eu chamo-a de puta! – Disse Edward, com indiferença.

- OhMeuDeus! – Dissemos.

- Puta odiosa! – Disse Alice. – Quase de certeza.

- Olha o que ela lhe fez! – Disse, afastando o meu cabelo e mostrando a ferida.

- Uau! Há quantos anos é que ela não corta as unhas? – Perguntou Rosalie.

Ri e fitei cada uma das suas expressões.

Emmett = troça; Alice = preocupação; Rosalie = espanto; Jasper = um misto de choque com divertimento.

- E o Jacob? – Questionou Emmett.

- Deve ter ido fuder! – Cuspiu Alice.

- Meu deus! Estamos todos doidos? Desde quando dizemos asneiras? – Questionei.

- Posso fazer-te dizer uma palavra feia! – Desafiou Edward.

- Ah não consegues!

O seu dedo serpenteou até à minha ferida e pressionou-a delicadamente.

- Merda! – Gritei.

- Eu disse! – Afirmou, convencido. – Mas agora a sério: não conheceste aquela loira de algum lado?

- Sim, realmente aquela cara não me era estranha. – Confessei.

- Deixem de pensar nisso! – Pediu Alice. – Edward, vai tratar da cabeça dela!

- Ah! Para isso é preciso um psiquiatra! – Troçou Emmett.

Peguei na garrafa de água que estava na mesa e atirei-lha.

- Obrigado! Estava com alguma sede! – Disse, despreocupado, abrindo a garrafa e bebendo a água do seu interior.

- Anormal! – Resmunguei.

Edward empurrou-me e sentou-me na manta que estava no chão. Alcançou a mala de primeiros socorros e desviou a minha farta cabeleira. Molhou as suas mãos com álcool e de seguida humidificou um pedaço de algodão. Pressionou-o delicadamente. Soltei um leve gemido que levou Emmett a rir até se deitar por não conseguir aguentar.

- Ok, sabes que é que isso se assemelhou? – Perguntou.

- Porque é que não o vais fazer com a Rose? Ou então sozinho? – Questionei. – És fodido! – Acusei.

- Ela é capaz de ter razão! – Disse Emmett. – Vamos Rosalie?

- Não! – Recusou.

Ri-me até ficar cheia de dores de cabeça.

- Demora muito, Edward? – Questionei.

- Não.

Pegou no frasco de betadine e tirou mais um pedaço de algodão. Humidificou-o com o liquido acastanhado e arrastou-o pela zona magoada. Pegou num pedaço de tecido branco. Devia ser gaze ou assim.

- Podes segurar por uns segundos, enquanto desembaraço o sangue do teu cabelo? – Pediu.

Segurei na gaze, enquanto delicadamente, Edward me limpava o sangue do cabelo. Quando terminou, deitou os algodões no lixo e segurou no pedaço de tecido.

- Estás a sangrar muito! – Alertou, mudando de gaze e mostrando-me a anterior.

- Tira isso daqui! – Pedi. – É nojento!

Atirou-a para o saco do lixo e passou uma gaze limpa sobre o corte.

- Alice? – Chamou Edward. – Achas que deva ir para o hospital com ela?

No seu andar dançante aproximou-se de mim.

- Hum! Acho que não! Não é nada de grave! Margarida? Importaste que te faça uma coisa? É para teu bem, não se vai notar nada! Prometo!

- Ai, meu, deus! Vê lá o que fazes! – Disse-lhe.

Pegou numa tesoura e desinfectou-a.

- O QUE ESTÁS A FAZER? – Gritou Edward.

- Tem calma! Estou a cortar-lhe o cabelo à volta do corte! Se fosse ao hospital faziam-te o mesmo ou pior! Acalma-te, por favor! – Explicou.

Senti as pontas da tesoura rasparem na minha cabeça. Vi uns cabelos caírem no chão de nylon e engoli em seco.

- Não te preocupes! O corte está três dedos do inicio da zona capilar, não se vai notar absolutamente nada! – Garantiu Alice.

Prendeu o meu cabelo no cimo da cabeça e pegou em várias gazes. Duas ou três.

- Fita-cola! – Pediu.

Edward cortou quatro longos pedaços e colou-os à minha cabeça, prendendo os pedaços de tecido branco.

- AI! – Gritei.

- Desculpa! – Pediu Edward. – Estamos mesmo a terminar.

Voltaram a deixar cair o meu cabelo.

Ouvi Edward suspirar.

- Nota-se, não é? – Questionei. – É por isso que estás a suspirar?

- Não! Meu amor, não se nota nada! É por isso que estou a suspirar! – Afirmou.

Jacob entrou na tenda com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Vai-te embora, sabujo nojento! – Ordenei.

- O quê? – Perguntou, confuso.

- Vai-te embora! – Ordenei novamente. – Vai ter com a oxigenada! Vai-te embora!

- Não me podes mandar embora! – Disse.

- Posso sim! – Guinchei. – Vai!

- Não! Quero falar contigo!

- Mas eu não quero sequer ouvir a tua voz! Não quero ver o teu sorriso estúpido! Não quero ver que respiras!

- Ok, chega! – Gritou.

Caminhou até mim e pegou no meu braço, levantando-me.

- Larga-a! Já! – Ordenou Edward, com uma expressão calma.

- Não! – Recusou. – Vais ouvir-me!

- Larga-me! – Ordenei.

- Larga-a! – Repetiu Edward.

- Eu juro que vou adorar se o Edward te arrancar os braços do tronco! – Afirmei.

Edward sorriu e fitou Jake.

- Vais largá-la a bem, ou vou ter de tomar medidas mais drásticas?

- Não vou largá-la! – Afirmou.

- Larga-me já! – Ordenei.

Dei-lhe uma joelhada no meio das pernas, mas nem isso o demoveu.

- Estás a passar das marcas, Jacob! – Alertou Edward, calmo.

- Edward faz qualquer coisa! – Defendeu Alice.

Mas em vez de fazer realmente qualquer coisa, permaneceu hirto e calmo.

Lutei contra os braços de Jacob, completamente desnecessariamente.

- Larga-me! – Voltei a gritar. – Edward! Faz qualquer coisa, caramba!

- Vais fazer o que ela diz ou não? – Desta vez, o seu tom já era ameaçador.

- Tira as mãos de cima de mim! – Ordenei.

- Só quero falar contigo! Qual é o problema?

- Se queres falar comigo, não precisas de me agarrar!

- Se ela disser que tu a estás a magoar, não vais voltar a levar uma gaja para a cama! Juro-te Jacob black! – Ameaçou Edward. – Por isso, larga-a!

- Não tenho medo das tuas ameaças! – Disse, largando-me e pondo-se frente a frente com Edward.

- Mas pelos vistos, largaste-a! – Disse Edward, com um sorriso vencedor, envolvendo-me nos seus braços.

Jacob empurrou-o.

- Pára com isso! – Ordenei.

- Assassino detestável! – Bufou.

- Não voltas a repetir isso, Jacob! – Avisei, empurrando-o. – Eu falo contigo, mas não voltas a repetir isso!

Edward ficou tenso e os seus braços caíram ao lado do seu corpo.

Fomos os dois até à rua.

- Muito bem, Jacob conseguiste destruir a minha paciência! O que é que queres?

- Quero pedir-te desculpa! E quero dizer-te uma outra coisa!

- Que outra coisa?

Puxou-me para o seu corpo e beijou-me. As suas mãos desceram até à minha cintura e puxaram-me mais para ele.

Não consegui reagir. Mas também não retribui. Quando voltei à realidade comecei a tentar afastar-me de Jake.

- O QUE É QUE SE PASSA AQUI? – Berrou Edward.

Continuei a tentar separar-me do grande corpo de Jacob. Impossível. Ele era demasiado grande.

Edward voltou a esmurrá-lo. Caí no chão, desamparada, enquanto os dois lutavam

As lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto.

Nunca imaginei que Jacob me visse daquela maneira.

Emmett e Jasper correram até eles e separaram-nos.

Edward debatia-se sobre Jasper, para conseguir esmurrar Jacob.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou Rose, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado.

A voz não saía. Estava em pânico, em choque.

- Ela está em estado de choque! – Alertou Alice.

No escuro da noite conseguia ouvi-los a lutar e conseguia imaginar a cena na minha cabeça. Estava de costas viradas para que fosse mais fácil. Mas imaginar que um deles se estava a magoar mesmo muito, matava-me.

Rose e Alice levantaram-me e arrastaram-me para o interior da tenda. Os meus pés não se moviam, os meus olhos não fechavam.

Comecei a soluçar de uma forma preocupante.

- Tem calma! – Pediu Rose. Levantou-se e foi para a rua. – Emmett, separa-os de uma vez! – Ordenou.

- Eu vou acabar contigo! – Gritou Edward.

- Edward, acalma-te! Daqui a nada vem aí o gerente do parque! Por favor! Vem para dentro! – Disse Rose calmamente.

- Não quero saber! – Berrou.

Ganhei força nas pernas e caminhei até à rua. A luz dos candeeiros da rua era fraca, mas era forte o suficiente para que pudesse ver o sangue nas mãos de ambos.

Arfei e abanei a cabeça, voltando a cair no chão.

Edward olhou para mim pelo canto de olho e abanou a cabeça. Desferiu um novo murro na barriga de Jacob.

- Parem! – Sussurrei.

Sim, um sussurro. Porque a minha estúpida voz esconde-se sempre que preciso dela.

Foi um sussurro tão baixo que ninguém ouviu.

As lágrimas saiam dos meus olhos de uma forma desordenada.

Vi Edward bater com as costas no chão. Um aperto apoderou-se do meu coração. Levantou-se rapidamente e empurrou Jacob.

- PAREM JÁ OS DOIS! – Ordenou Emmett. – Tomem juízo! Olhem para o estado da Margarida!

Edward olhou-me nos olhos. Tinha a cara inchada e ensanguentada. Assim como Jacob.

- Tu não tinhas nada que a beijar! – Afirmou Rosalie.

- Ela pareceu gostar! – Murmurou Jacob.

- Seu palhaço! – Berrou Edward, voltando à pancadaria.

Eu já não estava aguentar aquilo.

Emmett e Jasper aproximaram-se de mim.

- Porque é que não os travam? – Perguntei, rouca.

- Porque eles têm de resolver aquilo! Se tu não foste incentivo suficiente para os travar, então nada os travará! – Explicou Jasper.

- Mas eles estão a magoar-se! – Disse, sufocada.

- Eles estão a magoar-se, mas vão resolver tudo! – Afirmou Emmett. – Anda, vem para dentro.

- Não! – Recusei. – Eu não os posso deixar aqui! Eles vão matar-se!

- Eles vão acabar por parar!

Levantei-me e inspirei. Caminhei até Edward e Jacob.

- Vocês vão parar ou é preciso algum de vocês morrer? – Perguntei, tentando parecer calma.

Continuaram a lutar como se eu não estivesse ali.

- Ok, não fui explícita! PAREM OS DOIS! – Gritei.

Continuaram.

Coloquei-me no meio dos dois, mas Edward tirou-me do caminho.

- Estão a ver este muro? – Perguntei, apesar de ter sido ignorada. – Eu vou subi-lo e vou saltar se vocês não pararem JÁ!

Edward olhou-me com os olhos arregalados. Uma pequena distracção e Jacob desferiu-lhe um murro, deitando-o ao chão.

Edward gritou de dor e retesou-se.

- Tu estás doido, Jacob? – Perguntei, ajoelhando-me ao lado de Edward.

- Ele não tinha de se meter! Eu estava a falar contigo!

- Não! Tu não estavas a falar coisíssima nenhuma! Tu beijaste-me! Contra a minha vontade! – Edward voltou a soltar um gemido de dor. – Calma! Está tudo bem! Sai daqui Jacob!

- Não! – Recusou. – Amo-te e não vou deixar que ele te faça infeliz! Fica comigo!

- Cala-te, não sabes do que falas! Vai ter com a tua puta oxigenada e deixa-nos em paz! – Berrei.

Agarrei na mão de Edward e curvei-me sobre ele, tentando ver os seus ferimentos.

Voltou a carpir de dor. Retesou-se e contorceu-se.

Apertou a minha mão com tanta força que pensei que a fosse esmagar.

- Tem calma! Vai ficar tudo bem! – Sussurrei. – Vai-te embora Jacob! – Repeti.

- Não!

Abanei a cabeça e apertei a mão de Edward.

- O que é preciso fazer para te ires embora? – Questionei.

- Beija-me!

Edward rosnou, entre gemidos de dor.

- Estás doido?

- Se não me amas, se não queres ficar comigo, dá-me pelo menos um beijo de despedida! Nunca mais me voltarás a ver!

- Ele está a mentir! – Rosnou Edward.

- Não! Juro-te! Beijas-me e vou-me embora! Vou-me embora da tua casa, da tua escola… da tua vida!

Se era isso que ele queria para me deixar em paz, então seria isso que eu lhe iria dar.

- Margarida, não! – Berrou Edward. – Ele está a fazer bluff.

Curvei-me sobre o seu rosto magoado e sussurrei.

- Deixa-ma fazer isto! Amo-te muito!

- Não!

Levantei-me e caminhei até Jake. Os seus lábios colaram-se nos meus. A sua língua envolveu a minha. Era nojento. Jake era como um irmão.

- Não! – Gritou Edward.

Separei-me do seu corpo, separando também os nossos lábios.

- Espero sinceramente que ele nunca te faça infeliz! – Desejou.

Abanou a cabeça e caminhou, desaparecendo na noite.

- Está tudo bem! – Disse para Edward. – Está tudo bem!

- Tu não tinhas de o beijar! – Disse, com dor na voz.

- Desculpa! Eu fui uma estúpida!

- Não foste estúpida! Foste ingénua!

Tentou sentar-se, mas gemeu de dor.

- Fica quieto! – Pedi.

- Foi um erro termos vindo! – Murmurou.

- Fica calado! Emmett! – Chamei.

Apareceu ao pé de nós e ajudou-me a levantar Edward.

Fomos até à tenda e deitei-o no colchão de ar.

Só aí vi o seu rosto com clareza.

Era óbvio que ele estava cheio de dores.

As minhas mãos ainda tremiam ligeiramente.

Alcancei a caixa de primeiros socorros e peguei num cotonete, embebendo-a em betadine.

Toquei-lhe levemente no lábio. Retesou-se e cerrou os olhos.

- Calma! – Murmurei. – Porque é que fizeste aquilo?

- Porque ele te beijou! – Rosnou. – Ele não tinha o direito de te fazer aquilo!

- Eu conseguia defender-me! – Reclamei.

- Deu para ver! – Disse, ironicamente. Pressionei o seu lábio com mais força. – AU! – Berrou.

- Tu não tinhas nada que fazer aquilo!

- Ele não tinha de te beijar!

- E magoar-te desta maneira? Achas que foi solução?

- Não quero saber! Ele não te vai voltar tocar sem o teu consentimento!

- Edward tenta deixar de lado esse teu sentido másculo e valentão! – Pedi. – Tanto um como outro me magoou à seria! Pensei que podia contar com o teu sentido lógico, mas pelos vistos nem nele posso confiar!

- Podes confiar sempre em mim! – Disse, afagando o meu rosto. – Mas vê-lo beijar-te…

Acabei o curativo e deitei-me ao seu lado.

Mexi no seu cabelo e beijei a sua orelha.

- Como estão as tuas costas? – Perguntei.

- Estão bem!

- Estás a mentir! – Acusei.

Suspirou e fez uma careta.

- Não percebo a tua insegurança! – Afirmei. – Se sabes que te amo, qual é o problema? Nunca te trocaria por ninguém, quanto mais pelo Jake.

- Ele beijou-te!

- E depois? Achas que sou uma vadia qualquer que beija o primeiro que me aparece à frente? Não Edward! Eu sei aquilo que quero! Quero-te a ti! Não quero o Jake!

- Sabes que ele estava a fazer bluff quando te pediu que o beijasses, certo?

- Tenho esperança que seja verdade, se não, vou sentir-me culpada até ao dia em que for enterrada!

A tenda estava escura. Os restantes estavam na rua a conversar e Nessie estava a dormir no quarto de Alice.

Recostei-me no grande monte de almofada e puxei-o para o meu peito. O seu rosto transmitia alguma calma e alguma insegurança.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Mexi no seu cabelo, tentando fazê-lo adormecer.

- Amas-me mesmo, não é? – Questionou.

- Que raio de pergunta estúpida e idiota é essa?

- Responde!

- É claro, seu tonto! Amo-te mesmo muito!

- Era só para confirmar! Eu também te amo!

- Eu sei! – Confessei. – Dorme lá!

Continuei a mexer no seu cabelo. Comecei a sentir a sua respiração regular. Os seus batimentos cardíacos eram regulares e pausados. Estava oficialmente a dormir.

Ao fim de uns minutos, não consegui aguentar a pressão dos meus pensamentos e comecei a chorar. Convulsivamente.

Saber que Jacob pensava em mim daquela maneira e que eu nunca tinha entendido. Pensar que Edward e Jacob quase se tinham morto por minha culpa. Pensar que Edward estava a sofrer e que Jacob, agora, também estava.

Não, eu nunca me iria perdoar por estar a fazer Edward sofrer daquela maneira. Jacob estava a sofrer por sua culpa. Naquele momento nem me estava a preocupar que Jake estivesse a sofrer. Ele passou das marcas.

Mas ver Edward naquele estado… matava-me de uma maneira inexplicável.

Apertei-o contra o meu peito e tentei conter as lágrimas.

- Bem, acho que foram os três bastante irresponsáveis! – Disse Rose.

- Três? O Edward e o Jacob magoaram muito a Margarida! – Defendeu Emmett.

- Bem, mas a Margarida magoou os dois!

- Não, o que é que estás para aí a dizer, Rosalie? – Questionou Jasper.

- Não digo que foi propositadamente! Ela nunca seria capaz de magoar qualquer um dos dois de propósito.

Todos falavam sobre aquilo que tinha acontecido.

Não queria ouvir mais nada.

Escondi a cabeça no pescoço de Edward e deixei as lágrimas fluírem.

Chorei até adormecer.

[…]

Talvez morrer fosse a melhor hipótese. Ou entrar em coma. Qualquer coisa. Menos acordar.

Não queria encarar Edward, nem qualquer um dos outros.

Queria que um biombo me envolvesse e não me deixasse estragar a vida a mais ninguém.

Eu era oficialmente um estorvo para toda a gente. Magoava todos aqueles que amava. Eu sei, era um monstro.

- Sei que estás acordada, porque não abres os olhos? – Questionou Edward.

_Bolas!_

Suspirei e abri os olhos.

- Choraste a noite inteira! Queres explicar-me o porquê desse sofrimento todo? – Inquiriu.

- Não é nada! – Afirmei, virando-me de costas para Edward.

- Se não fosse nada não me viravas as costas! Mas tudo bem, não te vou pressionar!

Ficámos em silêncio e não nos tocámos.

A tenda estava igualmente silenciosa. Olhei para o relógio. Àquela hora, já deviam estar todos acordados, e já deviam ter saído.

Uma lágrima fugiu pelo canto do meu olho. Limpei-a rapidamente.

Lembrar-me das palavras de Rosalie foi doloroso.

"…_A Margarida magoou os dois…"_

As palavras ecoavam pela minha cabeça.

Talvez eu devesse mesmo morrer.

Edward levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

- Onde vais? – Perguntei, a medo.

- Não sei! – Respondeu.

- Não! Fica! – Implorei.

- Porquê?

- Por favor! Por mim! Fica! – Supliquei, num murmúrio.

- Vais contar-me o que se passou?

- Sim!

Sentou-se ao meu lado e pegou na minha mão.

- Conta lá!

- Eu… dei-me conta que sou uma estúpida cabra insensível!

Edward arregalou os olhos e tapou-me a boca.

- Estás parva?

- Tu disseste que querias saber! – Resmunguei.

- Pensei que fosse uma coisa mais realista e menos absurda! – Afirmou.

- Mas deixa-me continuar! – Pedi. – Dei-me conta que sou um monte de merda e que magoei muita gente em muito pouco tempo…

- Desculpa, mas eu não tenho de ouvir isto! – Disse, levantando-se e largando a minha mão.

- Quero que me faças sentir 'eu' novamente. – Disse.

Parou de andar, mas não se virou.

- Faz-me esquecer o mal que te causei! Faz-me lembrar que me amas! Faz-me lembrar que me desejas!

A sua cabeça rodou na minha direcção.

- Faz-me ser 'eu' novamente!

Em três longos passos, alcançou-me nos seus braços e beijou-me.

Afundou-me no colchão e beijou o meu pescoço.

- Tu vais ser sempre 'tu' – Murmurou.

- Então, faz-me sorrir! Lembra-me como é que se ri! Deseja-me!

Acenou com a cabeça e continuou a beijar-me.

…

- Missão cumprida? – Questionou.

Anuí timidamente. Suspirou e sussurrou:

- Mostra-me que consegui!

Olhei para ele e sorri.

- Demasiado forçado! – Constatou.

Os seus lábios fizeram um sorriso tão bonito que me fez rir de imediato.

- Perfeito!

A sua cabeça assentou sobre o meu peito.

- Não percebo o teu fascínio… - Disse-lhe.

- Faz-me sentir calmo! O teu coração acalma-me de uma maneira inexplicável! Não sei explicar, talvez seja o palpitar, talvez seja o simples facto de estares viva, não sei!

A sua mão deslizou até à minha perna e permaneceu por lá. Mexi no seu cabelo e beijei o seu rosto.

Ficámos em silêncio durante alguns minutos.

Os seus lábios davam-me beijos rápidos em várias zonas do meu corpo.

- Posso fazer-te um teste? Não fiques ofendida! Só quero ver as tuas reacções! – Pediu Edward.

- Ok, na boa!

A sua mão deslizou até ao meu rabo e apertou-o.

- Impressionante! Estás cada vez mais perverso! – Disse-lhe.

- Shiu!

De seguida, as suas mãos subiram até aos meus seios.

Por momentos parei de respirar.

Ele parecia divertido com as minhas reacções.

- Respira! – Lembrou-me.

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos.

- Gostas de me humilhar, não é?

- Não! Não é humilhar! Divirto-me com as tuas reacções, só isso! Estás cá num pânico! – Troçou.

Abanei a cabeça e tentei imaginar o que me iria fazer a seguir.

A sua boca desceu até ocupar o lugar das suas mãos.

- Oh meu deus, não me faças isto! – Pedi.

Respirei ofegante.

- Estás a ficar…

- Sim! – Interrompi-o.

- Oh! Ok! O que queres fazer agora?

- O que achas? – Perguntei.

Sorriu e continuou a beijar-me. Comecei a ficar ligeiramente rígida.

Senti o mesmo da parte dele.

Agora, uns minutos chegariam para acabar com o desespero.

…

- É interessante saber que não sou só eu a entusiasmar-me muito depressa! – Comentou com um sorriso. – Qual é a sensação?

- A que nível?

- Quando já não consegues esperar mais para teres aquilo que queres!

Respirei fundo e concentrei-me na resposta.

- É estranho! Não sei explicar! Mas sentes um aperto no peito e um formigueiro no corpo todo!

- É bom?

- Depende! Se for correspondido, sim é bom, é óptimo! Se tiveres de te acalmar e pensar com clareza, já não! Vocês, rapazes, podem fazer sozinhos, mas para nós, raparigas é ligeiramente mais difícil, apesar de também o podermos fazer!

Corou ligeiramente. É claro que ele já o tinha feito.

- Porque é que coraste? Eu sei perfeitamente que já o fizeste! – Afirmei, mexendo no seu cabelo.

- Porque é extremamente nojento!

- Sim, também sei disso! – Retruquei. – Qual é a sensação de rejeição?

- É algo doloroso! Das duas, uma: ou fazes sozinha, ou tentas acalmar-te e ficas mal-humorada e enjoada!

- Ver uma pessoa nessa situação é nojento!

- Por isso é que só olhas para a minha cara? Eu sabia que havia qualquer coisa…

- O quê?

- Eu já reparei que tu nunca olhas! – Disse.

Sim, era verdade. Eu tentava não olhar. O sexo é bom, mas é nojento.

- Pois não! É tão…

- Tu desvias sempre o olhar! Eu sabia que havia qualquer coisa que mexia com o teu sistema nervoso.

- Sim, porque é nojento!

- És mesmo fraca! – Troçou.

- Estás a desafiar-me?

- Humhum!

Engoli em seco. Suspirei. Levantei o saco de cama e fixei o olhar. Foi mesmo horrível. Quer dizer, era o Edward e tal, mas isso não me tirava a grande dose de nojo que residia em mim.

- Vês? Consigo! É fácil! Devias tentar!

Voltei a baixar o saco de cama e olhei para o seu rosto.

- Sabes que estás vermelha como um tomate e parece que vais vomitar?

- Tenho essa sensação!

- Eu estava só a brincar contigo! Não precisavas de ter feito aquilo! Se te deixa constrangida, não precisavas de o fazer! Não me faz qualquer diferença!

Voltou a fixar o olhar no meu.

_Como é que algo tão repugnante nos podia dar tanto prazer?_

- Tu vais mesmo vomitar, não vais?

- Acho que sim! – Admiti.

Puxou o saco do lixo para dentro do quarto e colocou-o à minha frente.

Enquanto regurgitava o jantar da noite anterior, Edward prendeu o meu cabelo.

- Quem é que te mandou ser valentona?

Pegou numa toalha turca e deu-ma.

- Agora tu é que deves estar com vontade de vomitar! – Afirmei.

- Estou apenas assustado com a tua reacção!

- Bem, acho que é do hábito! Desvio sempre o olhar por achar mesmo algo nojento.

- Obrigado!

- Não, não me interpretes mal, por favor! Mas… não consigo entender! Não te dá nojo olhar directamente para a zona púbica feminina?

- Não! – Respondeu.

- Então o problema é mesmo meu!

Levantei-me e vesti o meu sobretudo comprido. Calcei as botas e peguei no saco do lixo e na mala de produtos de higiene.

- Vou despejar isto e vou lavar os dentes! Volto já!

**POV Edward**

Fiquei durante alguns minutos a pensar na reacção de Margarida.

Era algo estranho.

Quando voltou exibia um sorriso lindo.

Deitou-se ao meu lado e não desviou o olhar do meu rosto. Perguntei-me o que lhe estaria a passar pela cabeça.

- Em que estás a pensar? – Questionei.

- Estou a tentar não pensar em nada, porque se o faço, o mais provável é vomitar outra vez.

- Estou a acompanhar o teu raciocínio!

Ela devia estar a sentir-se mal pela sua reacção. Normalmente as namoradas não se sentem indispostas por terem de olhar para as zonas mais pessoais.

- Talvez devesses descansar um bocado! – Aconselhei.

- Não me parece! – Contrapôs. – Posso perguntar-te uma coisa?

- Tudo o que quiseres!

- Pode ser constrangedor! – Anuí. – Bem, o que achas de… oh meu deus, o que pensas acerca do sexo oral? – Perguntou, atropelando as palavras.

- Parece-me nojento! Até pode ser bom, o que não me parece, mas nunca experimentei! Mas o teu estômago não aguentaria isso… - Brinquei.

Suspirou e abanou a cabeça.

Engoliu em seco e cerrou os olhos.

- Talvez deva parar com as perguntas estúpidas! – Afirmou.

- Não me parece! Sinto que há por aí mais qualquer coisa!

- Há muita coisa! – Admitiu. – Eu sou muito curiosa, e gosto de saber o que te vai pela cabeça!

- Então pergunta-me qualquer coisa e eu respondo!

- Mas algumas coisas podem ser mesmo intrometidas!

- Pergunta lá! – Insisti.

- Ok, cá vai! Tens sonhos molhados muitas vezes?

Ri-me e olhei para ela.

- Não muitas, mas algumas… - Vi curiosidade nos seus olhos. – São contigo e não com a Angelina Jolie!

- Aposto que há uns anos atrás tinhas fantasias com ela! – Disse.

- Sim, mas agora tenho pessoas mais interessantes para fazer isso! – Confessei.

- E… qual é a sensação de ter uma coisa volumosa dentro das calças?

Ri-me a bandeiras despregadas.

- E qual é a sensação de não ter? – Respondi. – Não sei explicar, porque… sempre me habituei a isso, sabes?

- Hum, estou a entender! – Afirmou.

Calou-se por uns segundos. Esperava vivamente que ela me fizesse mais perguntas. Precisava de manter a minha mente ocupada, para não correr até ao carro e procurar Jacob black, para o desfazer em pedaços.

- Posso fazer mais uma? – Questionou.

Suspirei aliviado.

- Todas as que quiseres! Não precisas de pedir!

- Ok! O que é que sentes quando me fazes isto? – Corou, pegou nas minhas mãos e colou-as aos seus seios.

Esta pergunta surpreendeu-me verdadeiramente muito.

- Uau! – Disse devagar. – É inexplicável, sabes? E é memo melhor tirar daí as mãos! – Disse, afastando-as. – É uma sensação única e… sei lá!

- Não és daqueles tipos que gostam que a namorada lhe toque pois não? – Perguntou, apontando para baixo.

- Não faço ideia! Nunca experimentei! Mas mais uma vez, o teu estômago não aguentaria!

- Sabes que fazia esse esforço por ti? – Questionou.

- Não precisas de o fazer! – Afirmou. – O mais provável é vomitares a seguir! – Brinquei.

Colou a sua boca na minha e beijou-me. As suas mãos dançaram pelo meu corpo. As suas mãos delicadas.

Passaram mesmo por todos os recantos do meu corpo. MESMO por TODOS.

- Tu fizeste mesmo isso? – Perguntei, afastando-a do meu corpo.

- Sim! Não gostaste, não foi? Foi demasiado forçado!

- Foi fantástico! – Murmurei. – E tu não vomitaste!

- A sério? Gostaste? – Suspirou de alívio. – Deixa-me só lavar as mãos.

Voltou a vestir o casaco e foi até à rua. Quando voltou, parecia luminosa.

- Desinfectaste-as bem? – Trocei.

- Não sejas gozão! – Pediu.

- Desculpa!

Fiz um movimento rápido, tentando fazer uma espécie de brincadeira, mas acabei por me magoar. Mais uma vez, aquele nome odioso surgiu na minha cabeça. **Jacob Black.**

Estremeci de dor e suspirei. Cerrei o maxilar e fechei os olhos.

Ela havia de mas pagar.

Não se podia limitar a beijar a minha namorada 2 VEZES e ir-se embora.

Eu fiquei com a cara marcada, mas ele provavelmente nunca iria ter filhos.

Sorri de esguelha e voltei a ficar sério.

No momento em que me estava a preocupar-me com Margarida, ele jogou baixo, e atacou-me. Imobilizou-me.

Jogou baixo.

Margarida também viu isso.

Mas caiu no bluff de Jacob. Mas como?

Limitou-se a beijá-lo para ele se ir embora e voltar cinco minutos depois.

Voltou durante a noite. Tocou-lhe. Acariciou-a.

Estremeci ao recordar-me.

_**Flashback on**_

Dormia nos braços de Margarida, enquanto sentia as suas lágrimas.

Ouvi o fecho da tenda abrir-se. Fiquei em silêncio. Depois, o fecho do quarto abriu-se.

A cabeça de Jacob espreitou e um grande sorriso invadiu a sua cara, ao olhar para Margarida.

- Eu amo-te! – Sussurrou.

Os meus olhos estavam fechados e fingi estar a dormir.

Mas naquele momento vi o quão cobarde estava a ser. De qualquer das maneiras, esperei para ver até que ponto ele ia.

Os seus lábios pousaram na sua fronte.

- Edward, pára quieto! – Pediu.

- Não, não, não! – Resmungou Jake. – Esquece o Edward!

Mas Margarida estava inconsciente, era óbvio que não o estava a ouvir.

Os seus dedos acariciaram o seu rosto e o seu pescoço.

- Um dia havemos de ficar juntos! Até lá, amo-te à distância! Até já!

Pousou os seus lábios nos dela.

Voltou a ir-se embora. Abri os olhos e passei os dedos pelos seus lábios.

Jacob nunca iria ficar com Margarida, nem que tivesse de o matar.

_**Flashback off**_

- Edward? Edward! – Chamou Margarida, abanando-me. – Hello? Alguém?

- Hã? Desculpa, estava noutra! Podes repetir?

- Estava a perguntar-te se tinhas fome!

- Hum, não muita!

- Em que é que estás a pensar? Não mintas!

- Estava a pensar em… ontem à noite! – Confessei. – Não, não! Não foi nessa parte! Foi quando estavas a dormir, aconteceu uma coisa! Provavelmente vais ficar magoada, mas acho que tens o direito de saber!

- Edward, estás a matar-me aos poucos! Conta-me de uma vez! – Pediu, ansiosa. – Eu não me vou chatear contigo! Juro!

Respirei fundo e olhei-a nos olhos. Os olhos esverdeados e profundos, que escondiam mistérios.

- O Jacob… - Comecei. – O Jacob veio à tenda ontem…

- Continua!

- Ele beijou-te!

Disse estas palavras com tanta frieza que por momentos pensei que Margarida iria ficar chateada por ser tão insensível.

- Ele o quê…? – Questionou, com os olhos arregalados. – Tu viste e não fizeste nada?

- Prometes-te que não te ias chatear, lembras-te?

- Eu não estou chateada contigo! – Afirmou.

Abraçou-me com imensa força e beijou-me o rosto.

- Como é que foste capaz de não lhe fazer nada? – Sussurrou.

- Eu fingi que estava a dormir, e assim que ele te beijou, foi-se logo embora!

- Deve ter-te custado tanto, meu amor! – Sibilou, com dor na voz. – Ele prometeu! Ele prometeu que se ia embora! Eu fui tão estúpida! Devia ter adivinhado que ele ia voltar! Nem sequer foi homem o suficiente para o fazer enquanto estávamos acordados!

- Tem calma! Não tens de te sentir culpada!

Os meus braços puxaram-na mais para o meu peito e as minhas mãos friccionaram as suas costas nuas.

- Tenho sim! Eu sou nojenta!

- Não! – Quase gritei. – Não! Não, não e não! Estás doida?

- Não, não estou doida! Fui tão estúpida por acreditar nele! Estou a magoar-te tanto!

- Pára de pensar em mim por uns momentos, está bem? Foste ligeiramente ingénua por pensares que ele ia embora assim, sem mais nem menos. Mas fizeste aquilo que o teu coração mandou.

- Não! Não foi o coração! Foi o meu sentido estúpido! Sou uma cabra nojenta e anormal!

- Pára com isso! – Gritei. – Lembras-te de quando me disseste que não merecias que eu me culpasse daquela maneira pela morte da Bella? – Questionei, com alguma dor. Recordar Bella era sempre difícil. Anuiu. – Pois eu não mereço que te maltrates dessa maneira em réplica às acções do Jacob! Ele magoou-te. E sabes? Deu-me uma vontade imensa de o matar ali! Na hora! Mas não fiz!

Estremeceu nos meus braços e murmurou:

- Talvez devesses ter feito isso!

- Não! Sabes porquê? Porque tu ainda o amas! Ele vai ser sempre o Jacob. Mas numa visão distorcida!

- Tu não tens noção do quão nojento é saber que partilhei coisas com ele… sobre nós os dois! Partilhei cada pensamento com ele! Cada emoção. Cada sentimento. Ele traiu a minha confiança! Ele não tinha o direito de me fazer isto! Mas eu também não tinha o direito de te fazer isto!

- Queres que te faça esquecer o que me fizeste? – seja lá o que me tenhas feito?

Lançou-me um sorriso triste.

Beijei-a delicadamente. Deitou-se sobre o meu corpo e agarrou no meu rosto.

…

- Está a ficar cada vez melhor! – Comentou com um sorriso.

- "A prática leva à perfeição!"

- Então, estamos quase na perfeição! – Afirmou.

Os seus braços envolveram o meu tronco e escondeu o rosto no meu peito.

Um beijo leve fugiu dos seus lábios em direcção à minha pele.

Fechei os olhos e inspirei o seu perfume. Aconcheguei-me no seu corpo e afundei os lábios no seu cabelo.

- Parece que o teu estômago ainda não se revoltou! – Disse, quebrando o silêncio.

- Verdade! Parece que não é assim tão estranho olhar… fixamente! – Admitiu, fazendo um sorriso. – É estranho, mas não é doloroso.

Sorri e beijei o seu rosto. Os dedos serpentearam a sua face e contornaram os seus lábios.

- Tens os lábios frios! – Comentei.

- Precisam de alguém que os aqueça! – Afirmou, perversamente.

Esticou-se ligeiramente e beijou-me. A sua língua envolveu a minha e foi um dos melhores beijos que alguma vez dera.

Voltou a separar-se de mim.

- E se fossemos dar um passeio rápido até à casa de banho? – Propus.

- Parece-me bem! Balneário dos rapazes ou das raparigas?

- O das raparigas cheira melhor!

- Também me parece!

Levantou-se e vestiu o sobretudo, calçou as botas e fez um sorriso. Pegou na sua mala e colocou-a no ombro.

Levantei-me e caminhei até ao outro lado da tenda.

Pigarreou e fez um olhar estranho.

- O que foi? Ainda te incomoda? – Questionei.

Perante as reacções dela à minha nudez, já esperava tudo.

- Não, mas se não te despachas, vamos ter de voltar para aquele quarto! – Respondeu.

- Já te estou a entender!

Vesti-me e peguei na mala.

Caminhámos até aos balneários e entrámos no compartimento.

- Espero que ainda haja água quente! – Rezou, abrindo a torneira e tirando o casaco.

Também eu tirei a roupa.

- Perfeito! – Disse.

Virou-se para mim e envolveu o meu pescoço nos seus braços. As minhas mãos desceram até à sua cintura.

A água caía sobre as nossas cabeças, quente e agradável.

Os meus lábios colaram-se aos seus, num beijo leve e calmo.

Encostei-a à parede e deixei os meus sentidos tratarem do resto.

…

Enrolou uma toalha em volta do seu corpo esguio e limpou o cabelo, enxugando as pontas.

Eu enrolei a toalha na cintura e passei os meus dedos pelo cabelo, enxugando-o.

- É uma experiencia interessante! – Afirmou.

Ri e tirei a roupa do saco.

- Vermelha? – Questionei, quando a via tirar a _lingerie_ do saco desportivo. – Queres mesmo matar-me.

- Não quero matar-te! – Afirmou. – Mas deixar-te doido parece-me uma ideia interessante.

Abanei a cabeça e ri. Atirei a toalha sobre o banco e vesti-me. Margarida fez o mesmo.

Penteou-se e arranjou o vestido.

- O que achas? – Questionou, rodando sobre si própria.

- Demasiado exagerado se o vais tirar a seguir. – Afirmei.

- É, és capaz de ter capaz de ter razão! Azar!

Pegou na sua mala e fomos embora.

Entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus e encostou-se ao meu corpo.

- Deixaste a tenda aberta, Edward? – Perguntou.

- Não, eu fechei-a!

Acelerámos o passo e entrámos na tenda.

- O que raio estás aqui a fazer? – Guinchou Margarida. – Prometeste que te ias embora!

- Para me ir embora, tenho de ter as minhas coisas! Ou queres ficar com elas de recordação? – Respondeu Jacob, a rir-se.

- Despacha-te! – Ordenei.

- Gostava que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, Margarida! – Admitiu.

- Também eu! – Admitiu. – Gostava sinceramente que tivesse ficado sossegado e que não me tivesses beijado! Ainda podíamos ser os grandes amigos que sempre fomos!

- Amo-te demais! Já não estava a ser muito fácil manter-me ao pé de ti!

- Então vai-te embora! – Pedi.

- Cala-te! Mete-te na tua vida!

- Ela é a minha vida! E se mais uma vez a vais magoar, mantém-te longe!

- Ok, não vos incomodo mais! Já estava de saída! Não se esqueçam de me convidar para o casamento e para o baptizado das crianças! Adeus!

Saiu da tenda, deixando-nos sozinhos.

- Estás bem? – Perguntei.

- Sim! Ele não presta mesmo!

- Pois não!

- Vamos a coisas interessantes! – Disse-me, sorrindo e começando a abrir a minha camisa.

- Mesmo muito mais interessantes! – Concordei. – Mas se tens as mãos a tremer dessa maneira, não me parece que seja fácil continuares… que tal se te acalmares primeiro? – Peguei num copo de vidro que estava no cesto da loiça e dei-lho. – Vai lá fora e atira-o a uma árvore!

Suspirou e sorriu. Pegou no copo e caminhou a passos largos até à rua. Fez pontaria a uma árvore e atirou o copo.

Voltou a entrar e o seu sorriso era ainda maior.

Continuou a descasar os botões da minha camisa e atirou-a para o quarto.

Empurrou-me até ao colchão e sentou-me, sentando-se no meu colo, logo de seguida.

…

- É estranho ainda não teres fome! – Disse-lhe, quando caí para o lado.

Olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Fome? Não! Nem um bocadinho!

- Mas não comes desde ontem à noite! E já são quase três da tarde!

- Deixa para lá! – Pediu, fazendo sotaque brasileiro.

- Que sotaque tão sexy! – Afirmei, mordiscando a sua orelha.

- Que menino tão atrevido! – Retorquiu, piscando o olho e mordendo o lábio inferior.

- E eu é que sou atrevido…?

- Sabes o que é atrevido? Muito mais atrevido que nós os dois juntos?

- Nem por isso! Acho impossível haver alguma coisa mais arrojada!

- Mas há! Já viste como é que é a dança que vamos ter de fazer no final do ano? Estive a ver na Net e, OhMeuDeus.

- Estou a ver! – Afirmei, deslizando a minha mão até à sua coxa e puxando-a para o meu corpo.

- É que é isso mesmo!

- Melhor ainda! – Sussurrei, beijando o seu pescoço.

- Deixa de ser insolente, Edward! – Disse, contorcendo-se nos meus braços.

- Como se tu não gostasses! – Murmurei, largando-a.

- Pois gosto! Por gostar é que tens de parar! Estás a capiscar?

Suspirei e anuí.

Arrastou-se para os meus braços e envolveu-os no seu corpo, formando um abraço.

- Podíamos ficar assim para sempre, não era? – Questionei.

- Com ou sem roupa?

Ri-me e suspirei.

- Se possível, sem roupa! – Respondi. – Mas se estivesse contigo, até podia ser vestida até ao pescoço.

Riu-se e aconchegou a cabeça no meu peito.

- Para onde estás a olhar? – Perguntei, curioso.

- Para lado nenhum! – Respondeu, embaraçada.

Eu sabia perfeitamente para onde ela estava a olhar.

- Já gostas do 'lado nenhum'?

- Não sejas grosseiro! – Pediu. – Já disse que me é indiferente!

- Como queiras! – Disse, tentando disfarçar o riso com o desinteresse.

- Era simpático se não gozasses comigo! – Murmurou, zangada.

- Não estou a gozar! Não me interpretes mal! – Pedi. – Mas ainda há bocado vomitaste e agora…

- Shiu! – Disse, interrompendo. – Deixa-me pensar!

Ficámos em silêncio durante alguns minutos.

Mexi no seu cabelo, no seu rosto e no seu pescoço. Fiz esse percurso pelo menos dez vezes – parei de contar aos dez.

O silêncio era agradável, mas estava a matar-me.

Em que estaria ela a pensar?

Mexi no seu cabelo freneticamente, enrolando-o nos meus dedos.

Desviei ligeiramente os cabelos que tapavam o seu corte e tirei a gaze.

- Ai! – Disse, num murmúrio.

- Desculpa! – Pedi, beijando o seu rosto. – Temos de desinfectar isso! Fica quieta!

Levantei-me e saí do quarto. Ficou a olhar para mim fixamente.

Peguei na caixa de primeiros socorros e voltei para junto dela.

Sentei-me e calcei umas luvas de látex. Peguei em algodão e embebi-o em betadine.

Soltou um gemido de dor.

Continuei o curativo. Era difícil olhar para a ferida e pensar que aquilo tinha sido por minha culpa. Saber que ela não tinha cabelo ali, também era difícil.

- Está muito horrível? – Perguntou.

- Não! – Menti. – Não está muito horrível, mas talvez devas continuar com isto aqui! – Afirmei, colocando um novo pedaço de tecido branco.

- Estás a mentir! – Acusou.

Suspirei e disse:

- Ok, não é a coisa mais bonita que alguma vez vi, mas não é um pesadelo!

Quando terminei, tirei as luvas.

Margarida arrancou-mas das mãos. Puxou-as e fez efeito fisga.

- Oh meu…! Estás bem? – Perguntou, ao ver que me tinha acertado.

- Tem calma! Estou bem! – Afirmei.

E estava mesmo. Aquilo mal me tinha acertado.

Enfiou as luvas no lixo e voltou a aconchegar-se nos meus braços. Devia ter voltado aos pensamentos anteriores.

- Em que estás a pensar? – Perguntei.

- Nada de especial!

Se havia coisa que eu odiava era quando ela dizia aquilo. Ela ou outra pessoa qualquer.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos.

- Vai ser estranho daqui para a frente! – Admitiu. – O Jacob vai-se embora! Da minha escola, da minha casa, da minha vida! Eu conheço-o desde bebé! É estranho!

_Então era nisso que ela estava a pensar?_

- A minha mãe não vai achar piada nenhuma à ideia de ter expulsado o Jacob de casa.

_Pois! Faz sentido!_

- Mas ou saía ele ou saía eu! – Continuou. – Eu não iria viver ali com Jacob debaixo do mesmo tecto!

_Nem eu deixava!_

- Estou para ver como é que vai ser quando chegar a casa! – Murmurou, finalizando a sua explicação. – Não dizes nada?

- O queres que diga? Tens razão! A única coisa que posso fazer é dar-te o meu apoio incondicional, e se a tua mãe recusar que o Jacob saia de tua casa… sabes que podes ir para a minha, certo?

- Os nossos pais não vão achar piada nenhuma a isso! – Afirmou.

- Mas que se lixem os pais! – Disse. – Não vou deixar que tu fiques a viver com o Jacob! A menos que faças questão disso!

- Achas mesmo?

Voltámos a ficar em silêncio.

Fechou os olhos e ao fim de alguns minutos adormeceu.

Era muita pressão para uma pessoa só.

Mexi no seu cabelo e aconcheguei-a no saco de cama.

Emmett entrou na tenda. Vinha sozinho, mas pude ouvir os restantes a saírem do carro.

Fechei os olhos e fingi estar a dormir.

- Eles gostam tanto um do outro! – Comentou Alice. – É doloroso que tenha sido assim desta forma!

- É, mas há sempre uma cabeça loira e casmurra que discorda! – Bufou Jasper.

Fiquei confuso nesta parte.

- Desculpem lá, sim? Mas não tenho de ter a mesma opinião que tu!

- Rose, querida, ninguém está a dizer isso! Mas… a Margarida não tem culpa! – Disse Emmett. – E ontem há noite podias ter confirmado que ela não estava ouvir, quando disseste isso.

- Ela estava a dormir!

- Não, não estava! – Disse-lhe, abrindo os olhos. A minha voz era sombria.

- Edward, tu…

- A Margarida ouviu isso, e passou a noite a chorar! É bom que estejas feliz, Rosalie!

A minha prima loira parecia algo chocada.

Só agora estava a entender o porquê de Margarida ter chorado a noite toda. Não era por se sentir uma cabra estúpida. Era por se sentir culpada, e por Rose concordar com ela.

- Edward, desculpa, eu…

- Cala-te! – Pedi. – Onde é que está a Nessie?

- Está no carro a dormir!

A minha voz continuava a soar sombria. Talvez fosse demasiado exagerado. Ou talvez não. Não interessava.

- Nós vamos embora, está bem? Divirtam-se! – Murmurou Emmett, tentando quebrar o gelo.

Sorri. Voltaram a sair.

Mexi novamente no cabelo de Margarida.

Tão inocente.

Tão frágil.

Tão vulnerável.

Sentou-se, abrindo os olhos debilmente.

- Desculpa! Acho que adormeci…

-Também precisas de descansar, querida! – Afirmei.

- Tenho tempo para fazer isso! – Murmurou, escondendo a cara no meu peito.

O resto do dia passou-se assim.

Tal como os dois dias de ferias, restantes.

Desmontámos a tenda, arrumámo-la e voltámos a casa.

Margarida adormeceu no caminho de regresso.

Aconcheguei-a no casaco e peguei-a no meu colo.

Toquei à campainha e Sara abriu a porta. Não parecia muito feliz.

- Olá tia Sara! – Disse gentilmente.

- Põe-na no chão e vai-te embora! – Disse, asperamente.

Margarida abriu os olhos e olhou em redor.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou confusa.

- Precisamos de ter uma conversinha! Edward, põe-na no chão e vai-te embora! – Repetiu.

**POV Margarida**

- Não! – Quase gritei.

Agarrei-me ao corpo de Edward com unhas e dentes.

- Não, não e não! E se o Jacob ainda está aqui eu vou-me embora e nunca mais me vês! – Avisei.

Jacob apareceu no _hall _com a boca cheia de bolachas.

- Margarida, tem calma! – Pediu o meu pai, aparecendo ao pé de nós.

- Não, não tenho calma nenhuma!

- Edward, larga-a! – Ordenou a minha mãe.

Nessie estava ao nosso lado, super assustada.

Edward colocou-me no chão e tentou afastar-me do seu corpo.

- NÃO! – Guinchei. – Nessie, vai ter com a tia Alice!

Correu pela rua, até chegar perto de Alice.

- O Edward não vai a lado nenhum! – Avisei.

- Vai sim! – Insistiu a minha mãe.

- Não sejas ridícula! Resolve os problemas como uma adulta que és! – Bufou Jake.

- Nem me dirijas a palavra, rafeiro odioso!

- Vê lá como lhe falas! – Alertou a minha mãe.

Mas qual mãe?

Qual é a mãe que deixa de dar crédito à filha desta maneira?

Os meus braços envolveram o tronco de Edward. O seu rosto estava inexpressivo.

- Vai-te embora! – Gritei para Jacob.

Riu-se e sentou-se comendo uma bolacha.

Edward ficou cada vez mais tenso.

- Tu não mandas ninguém embora, estás a entender? Se alguém aqui vai mandar pessoas embora sou eu! E já disse para o Edward ir!

- Não, se o Edward vai embora, eu vou com ele!

- Talvez eu deva mesmo ir embora! – Sussurrou.

- Não! – Guinchei. – A minha mãe vai ouvir-me: o Jacob magoou o Edward, a seguir magoou-me! Ele beijou-me contra a minha vontade e de seguida fez chantagem! Não estás a cumprir a tua parte! – Acusei.

Um forte dor aguda na minha cabeça fez-me retesar.

Os meus joelhos tremeram e desequilibrei-me.

- Margarida! – Gritou Edward.

Agarrou nos meus braços e puxou-me para o seu peito.

- Estás a sangrar! – Alertou.

- O que é que ela tem? – Perguntou o meu pai.

- A culpa é tua! – Gritou Edward para Jacob. – Olha o que é que a tua loira prostituta lhe fez!

- Bem, bem! Olha lá a linguagem! – Alertou a minha mãe.

Edward empurrou-me até à casa de banho. Curvei-me sobre o lavatório e o sangue escorreu pela porcelana branca.

- Estás a sangrar tanto! – Sussurrou em pânico.

Pegou numa toalha que estava no armário e colocou-a sobre a minha ferida.

Jacob apareceu na porta e ficou chocado.

- Guarda o choque para a outra altura! – Pediu Edward. – A culpa é toda tua!

- Eu vou chamar o Carlisle! – Disse o meu pai.

A minha mãe, por seu lado, continuava parada a olhar para mim.

Perdi a força nos joelhos e caí no chão.

- Não! Tens de te manter acordada! – Pediu Edward. – Olha para mim! Fica acordada!

- Tira-o… - A minha voz era ofegante. – Tira-o daqui!

- Sai daqui Jacob! – Ordenou com a voz grave.

- Não! – Recusou.

Os meus olhos estavam a fechar-se. Cada vez mais e mais.

- Não, Margarida abre os olhos! – Insistiu Edward.

Carlisle entrou na casa de banho com uma expressão calma. Ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e tirou a toalha.

- Ela tem estado bem! Tratámos disso todos os dias! Estava a sarar tão bem! – Disse Edward.

- Exaltou-se?

- Sim! E está a perder os sentidos!

- Está só a tentar isolar-se! Não é falta de sangue! Deixa-a desmaiar!

- Não… eu não… quero! Só quero… que ele… saia daqui!

- Jacob vai-te embora! – Pediu gentilmente.

- O Jacob não vai a lado nenhum! – Defendeu a minha mãe.

_Inacreditável!_

- Posso… ir para… vossa… - Não consegui terminar.

- Claro meu amor! – Disse, abraçando-me.

- Não! Ela também não vai a lado nenhum!

- Sara, sê razoável! – Pediu Carlisle.

Edward pegou-me nos seus braços e levou-me até à porta. E foi nessa altura que ficou tudo escuro.

[…]

- Ela não pode dormir para sempre! – Disse Alice.

- Tenham calma! Ela já deve estar a acordar, vêm? – Perguntou Carlisle. – Os músculos. Estavam mais tensos! Já deve estar mesmo a acordar.

Fez-se silêncio.

Doía-me a cabeça como se tivesse levado um tiro.

Abri ligeiramente os olhos.

A única coisa a que prestei atenção foi ao movimento de Edward.

Estava sentado ao meu lado. A sua mão segurava a minha e de repente, quando me viu abrir os olhos, a sua cabeça atirou-se para trás, fechando os olhos.

Voltou a inclinar a cabeça para a frente, encostando-a ao meu peito.

Talvez eu estivesse mesmo viva.

Talvez eu não devesse morrer já.

Apesar de merecer, ainda não era a minha hora.

- Edward? – Consegui finalmente perguntar. – Estás…

- Não! Estou apenas feliz por teres acordado!

- Estavas inconsciente há mais de meia hora! – Disse Emmett.

Suspirei e sentei-me. Olhei em redor.

Estava no quarto de Edward. O quarto de tom azulado. Leve.

- A minha mãe trocou-me mesmo pelo Jacob?

- Shhh! Calma! A minha mãe esteve a falar com ela! – Disse Edward. – Ela quer ouvir o teu lado! Ela está lá fora! Queres que…

Anuí devagar.

Saíram todos do quarto dando lugar a Jacob e à minha mãe.

Sentaram-se ao fundo da cama e fixaram-se em mim.

- Quero ouvir a tua versão! – Pediu.

Expliquei-lhe tudo tintim por tintim.

- É verdade que tu lhe fizeste isso durante a noite? – Perguntou.

- Sim! – Admitiu. – O Edward não tinha que se meter!

- O Edward é meu namorado! Tu é que não tinhas de meter! Por um fio não conseguiste arruinar a minha vida toda! Tudo o que fui construindo a pouco e pouco! Ia indo tudo pelo cano! – Disse, furiosa.

- Não! Eu amo-te e só queria ser feliz a teu lado!

- Andaste a fuder uma gaja à minha frente! – Guinchei.

- Margarida, cuidado com o vocabulário!

- Não, mãe! Foi isso que aconteceu! Estás a ver isto? – Perguntei, apontando para a minha cabeça. – Foi por culpa dele e da cabra oxigenada!

- É verdade?

- Não! A culpa não foi minha! Foi culpa do Edward e da Beatriz!

- Não ponhas a culpa em cima do Edward! Quando eu vos ameacei que me atirava do muro se vocês não parassem a pancadaria, ele ficou preocupado e tu aproveitaste-te para lhe mandar um murro na barriga! Atiraste-o ao chão e não quiseste saber se eu me atirava realmente! Não quiseste saber!

- Tu não fazes ideia…

- Não digas mais nada! – Ordenei. – Enquanto o Jake não sair de casa eu não volto!

- Eu não o posso por fora de casa assim, os pais voltaram para a Califórnia, não o posso mandar embora! É só uma birra entre vocês!

- Não é uma birra! Trata-se da minha dignidade! Eu não saio daqui!

- Tudo bem! Vou falar com a Esme… mas é temporário!

- Não te vou agradecer! Só vais fazer aquilo que está certo! – Reclamei.

Saiu do quarto mas Jacob continuou ao pé de mim.

- Não estou a entender… - Começou. – Pensei que éramos amigos…

- Antes de estragares tudo, éramos amigos! Como é que foste capaz? Partilhei tudo contigo! Como é que… sabes? Estragaste tudo! E agora, podes esquecer que alguma vez existi na tua vida!

- Não! Tu fazes parte da minha vida!

- Não, eu fiz parte da tua vida! Já não faço!

Edward bateu à porta e entrou. Exibia um sorriso. O meu sorriso.

Sentou-se ao meu lado e fitou-me.

- Estás a mais, carrasco repulsivo! – Disse Jacob.

- Não é com palavras caras que fazes com que eu não entenda aquilo que lhe chamaste! – Guinchei. – Retira o que disseste! – Ordenei.

- Não! – Recusou.

- Deixa estar! – Disse Edward. – Estou na minha casa, posso atirá-lo pela janela, se me apetecer!

Jacob levantou-se e puxou Edward pelos colarinhos.

_Outra vez não, outra vez não, outra vez não!_

- Larga-o! – Ordenei, levantando-me e metendo-me no meio deles os dois.

Edward encrespou-se, e os seus olhos estavam arregalados. Sentou-me na cama e voltou ao seu posto.

A mão de Jacob voou até ao rosto perfeito de Edward desferindo-lhe um estalo.

Edward riu-se.

- Consegues melhor que isso, rafeiro!

Quando estava prestes a desferir-lhe um grande murro, Edward pôs o braço à frente e defendeu-se.

- Parem com isso! – Voltei a pedir.

Edward estava prestes a dar um soco a Jacob. Pousei a minha mão no seu peito e empurrei-o uns centímetros para trás.

- Por favor! – Completei.

A minha mão no seu peito pareceu surtir um efeito calmante, mas em Jacob, só o enfureceu mais.

Jake tirou-me do caminho e empurrou Edward contra a parede. Voltei a levantar-me e agarrei Edward pelo tronco.

- Vai-te embora Jacob! – Ordenei.

- Não!

Suspirei.

Fechei os olhos e apertei Edward nos meus braços.

- Tu não entendes que ele te vai matar como fez com a Bella?

Edward largou-se dos meus braços e atirou Jacob ao chão, desferindo-lhe um soco na cara.

- Edward não! – Gritei. – Não te podes deixar levar por comentários destes! Tu não mataste a Bella! – Murmurei.

- Tu não acreditas naquilo que dizes! – Acusou Jake, ainda debaixo do corpo de Edward.

- Se não acreditasse, não dizia! Edward larga-o por favor!

Eu apostava que Jacob se estava a divertir. Mas Edward estava tão furioso que talvez pudesse espumar da boca.

- Por favor! – Supliquei.

Mantive-me de pé, olhando por cima dos seus ombros.

- Desaparece! – Disse Edward para Jacob, levantando-se e voltando para junto de mim.

- Não! A Margarida não é tua!

- Sou sim! Não és tu que decides isso! – Defendi.

- Cala-te! – Ordenou Jake. – A Margarida não é tua! E se for tão tua como a Bella era, vai acabar por morrer, tu sabes disso, seu torcionário!

- Pára de falar da Bella! – Ordenei.

Edward deu uns passos em frente voltando a estar olhos nos olhos com Jake.

_Outra vez não, outra vez não, outra vez não!_

Desta vez foi Jacob que deitou Edward abaixo.

Enquanto lutavam, deixavam destruição por tudo quanto era sítio. A prateleira dos livros caiu, o computador caiu no chão… e parecia que o Katrina tinha passado pela minha cabeça.

Senti o pescoço molhado.

_Outra vez não, outra vez não, outra vez não!_

As lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto. O sangue saía em quantidades excessivas.

- PAREM! – Gritei.

Ficou tudo destorcido à minha volta.

- Emmett! – Guinchei.

Abri a porta do quarto, quando me lembrei da protecção do som.

- Emmett! – Repeti.

Ele apareceu à porta e amparou-me nos seus braços. Entrou e fechou a porta.

- Faz qualquer coisa! – Pedi.

Sentou-me na cama e caminhou até Jake e Edward.

- Olhem para mim! – Pediu, pegando no colarinho de cada um e fazendo-os olharem para ele. Desferiu um estalo em cada rosto. – Agora olhem para a Margarida! Estão a ver o pescoço dela? Aquilo não é tinta! É sangue a sério!

Caminhou até mim e levantou-me. Encaminhou-me até ao corredor e levou-me até à sala.

- Eles não podem ficar sozinhos! Vão matar-se!

- Deixa-os! Eles hão-de parar! Pai? Alguém precisa que lhe pares o sangue!

Sentou-me no sofá e pegou na minha mão.

- O que é que foi agora? – Perguntou a minha mãe.

- Pergunta ao anormal do Jacob e ao parvo do Edward!

- O que é que eles estão a fazer? – Perguntou Esme.

- A ver quem morre primeiro! – Sussurrei.

Naquele momento não havia preocupação dentro de mim. Apenas raiva.

Quando a sala estava silenciosa ouviu-se qualquer coisa a partir no corredor.

O pânico apoderou-se de mim.

Larguei-me das mãos de Emmett e subi as escadas.

- Edward! – Gritei. – O que é que lhe fizeste, Jacob?

Ao lado do corpo do meu namorado estava uma viola partida. Edward tinha as mãos ensanguentadas. Do seu próprio sangue.

- Quantas vezes vou ter de te mandar embora? – Questionei, colocando-me à altura de Jake.

Arremessei-lhe um pontapé no meio das pernas. Mas será que ele tinha ali alguma coisa? Nunca se mexia, nem se contorcia de dores.

- Assim não vais lá! – Troçou.

- Emmett! – Gritei. Ele apareceu no corredor e olhou para nós com os olhos arregalados. – Arrasta o Jacob daqui para fora! Por favor!

Emmett pegou no braço de Jacob e levou-o.

- Oh meu deus, Edward!

- Eu estou bem!

Mas era mentira. Ele não estava bem. Se não, tinha-se levantado e tinha-se defendido.

- Estás a mentir. – Acusei.

Ajudei-o a levantar-se e levei-o até à sala.

Carlisle tratou da sua mão e colocou-lhe uma ligadura.

Fomos os dois até ao quarto e sentámo-nos na cama.

- Devias ter parado quando te pedi! – Murmurei.

- Eu sei! Desculpa!

Levantei-me e peguei nos livros que estavam no chão, colocando-os em cima do armário.

- Porque é que partiram a viola?

- Porque foi aquilo que ele tinha mais à mão… para… - Deixou a frase em suspenso.

- Certo! O objectivo era mesmo que um de vós morresse?

Abanou a cabeça, revoltado.

Apanhei o computador e arrumei-o no sítio.

- Vou ajudar a tua mãe com o jantar! – Murmurei, saindo do quarto.

Desci as escadas e fui até à cozinha.

- Tia? Precisa de ajuda?

- Podes passar-me o sal?

Peguei no frasquinho com pedras brancas e dei-lho.

- Devias descansar! Foi um dia cansativo!

- Se eu vou descansar, o mais provável é não voltar a acordar!

- Não digas isso! Sabes? Podes achar meio estúpido, mas o quinto/sexto mês de namoro é sempre azarado! No meu caso, terminei tudo com o Carlisle! Um dos maiores erros da minha vida! Passadas duas horas, voltámos, mas… acho que me estás a entender!

- Sim, sim! Mas o que me custa é: o Jacob teve o descaramento de fazer isto, mas o Edward deu-lhe crédito! Eles quase se matavam!

Sentei-me na cadeira da mesa da cozinha e Esme sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Não te preocupes! Eu e a Alice já estivemos a preparar o quarto para ti! Podes ficar o tempo que quiseres!

- Obrigada, tia! – Disse, abraçando-a. – Não sei como algum dia lhe poderei agradecer!

- Não precisas! Só quero ver um sorriso nessa cara linda! – Pediu.

Sorri timidamente, mas não forçadamente, e levantei-me.

- Vamos acabar o jantar? – Perguntei.

- Vamos a isso! Espero que gostes! Fiz uma coisa simples.

Começámos a conversar sobre temas banais enquanto terminámos o jantar.

Ajudei-a a por a mesa e fomos jantar.

Edward não apareceu.

- Margarida, o teu pai veio cá há bocado deixar-te a mala com a roupa. – Informou Carlisle.

- Agora só tens de ficar à vontade! – Completou Esme.

- Vocês estão a ser mesmo gentis! Muito obrigada! – Disse.

- Que mentirosa! – Sussurrou Emmett.

- Não sou não! Nunca pensei que alguma vez fizessem isto por mim. Deixarem-me ficar em vossa casa é um abuso…

- Tu és da família, querida! – Disse Esme, pegando na minha mão, sobre a mesa.

_Por agora posso ser, mas nunca se sabe o amanhã!_

- Bem, se já acabámos podemos ir mostrar o quarto à Margarida! – Propôs Esme.

Levantei-me e segui-a. Subimos as escadas e entrámos num quarto em que nunca tinha entrado.

As paredes eram num tom creme. A mobília era castanha. E a roupa da cama era bege.

- Tens casa de banho privativa! – Disse, com um sorriso.

- É um exagero! – Sussurrei. – Mas obrigada!

- Eu pensei em deixar-te ficar no quarto do Edward, mas calculei que preferisses o teu espaço.

- Sim! Ir para o quarto do Edward seria… mau!

Deixei a mala em cima da cama.

- Pronto, tens toalhas ali e só tens de ficar à vontade! Vou deixar-te sozinha! Depois, se quiseres vem ter connosco lá abaixo, ou então vai dormir!

- Vou tomar um banho e depois talvez lá abaixo! – Disse.

- Faz como te sentires melhor! Até já!

Deixou-me sozinha com os meus pensamentos.

Peguei numa toalha e temperei a água do chuveiro.

Tentei esquecer que Edward estava no quarto ao lado, sozinho, a sofrer.

Quando terminei o banho, enrolei-me na toalha e deitei-me sobre a cama.

Fechei os olhos e tentei esquecer o caos em que a minha vida se tornara. Em tão poucos dias. Poucas horas.

A minha cabeça estava a latejar de dor. O meu cérebro não conseguia pensar. E o meu corpo estava a dar sinais de fraqueza perante os mísseis que me mandavam.

Vesti o pijama e desci as escadas. Emmett estava sentado no terceiro degrau a ver basebol na televisão. Sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Devia ter sido _home-run_! – Afirmei, num murmúrio.

- Olá! Estás bem?

- Sim, não, não sei! – Disse, confusa. – Se calhar devia ter ficado lá em cima! Sabes como está o Edward?

- Não! Achei melhor deixá-lo sozinho! – Respondeu. – Não vás lá! Fala com ele amanhã!

- Não, nem me passou pela cabeça ir falar com ele hoje! Não tenho trombas para isso! – Afirmei.

- Devias descansar!

- É, vou dormir! – Beijei o seu rosto e levantei-me: - Até amanhã!

Subi as escadas e os meus pés moveram-se até ao quarto de Edward. Mas eu não queria estar ali.

A minha mão impeliu-se contra a porta, mas consegui impedi-la antes de bater.

- Vai-te embora! – Murmurei, para mim mesma. – Sai daqui!

Caminhei até ao meu quarto e enrosquei-me nos lençóis brancos.

Fechei os olhos e inspirei o perfume. Rosas.

Ouvi a porta abrir-se ligeiramente. Os pés arrastaram-se, cambaleantes, até à cama e deitou-se a meu lado.

Edward.

O meu coração parou, e talvez não voltasse a bater.

* * *

**AVISO:**

Olá! Utilizo este método muito eficaz para vos dar algumas informações extra:

1º: para quem não percebeu, o nome da protagonista mudou de 'mariana' para 'Margarida';

2º: provavelmente enganei-me no modelo do lindo carro do Edward (não gozes com a minha insanidade);

3º: Peço desculpa pelos erros ortográficos;

4º: provavelmente vou andar muito tempo sem publicar. Começou a escola e como estou no 9º ano tenho de me esforçar ao máximo;

5º: obrigada ao '**coiso coisado' **(como se eu não soubesse quem tu és) pelo alerta do erro (se calhar não o vou modificar porque já eliminei o capitulo do arquivo);

6º: obrigada à **'nofearofchic**'. Não é melosidade, dama, é apenas love. (acho que ando a ver filmes românticos demais);

7º: obrigada **Mr. Bionic**. Muito perverso. (como se eu não soubesse).

8º: **'LolipopsforeverxD' **obrigada flor. Gosto de saber que gostas da minha fic.

9º: Esta fic localiza-se entre uma 'TWT' (time? What time?); OOC (out of character); What if; (acho que também pode ser considerada uma Hentai); e, por fim, uma long fic.

Adoro-vos a todos por existirem e despeço-me lamentando por 'twilight' não me pertencer.

Obrigada,

**SisterDeluxe**


	16. aniversários & sexo

_O meu coração parou, e talvez não voltasse a bater._

Os meus olhos fecharam-se com força, tentando conter as lágrimas. Edward sabia que, com certeza, eu estava acordada. Conhecia-me bem de mais para saber isso. Mas ficou em silêncio. Ficou calado. Deu-me espaço. A sua mão magoada pousou sobre o meu braço, desenhando formas. Consegui perceber que estava tenso. Os seus músculos estavam rígidos. Assim como os meus. No dia seguinte, seria a passagem de ano, e todos os nossos planos foram-se num piscar de olhos. E com tanta porcaria que tinha na cabeça, nem me lembrava de quão assustada Nessie devia estar. Ficámos ali os dois, durante uma eternidade. Os meus olhos ficaram pesados. Cada vez mais pesados. Até não aguentar mais.

[…]

O meu corpo estava todo ele dorido. A minha cabeça tinha uma dor que me fustigava. Os meus olhos lutavam por abrir mas eu queria mantê-los fechados. O mundo que me rodeava não era bonito nem cor-de-rosa. Era preto e feio. Era infeliz e revolto. Edward ainda estava ao meu lado. Fazia-me festas no cabelo. E de repente, uma súbita vontade de o abraçar apoderou-se de mim. Porém, permaneci quieta. Os seus braços envolveram o meu corpo num abraço forte. As minhas mãos deslizaram pelos seus braços, fazendo com que ele me apertasse mais e mais. Os meus olhos continuaram fechados, lutando contra a minha vontade de fitar os seus olhos verdes. Tinha medo de ver o seu sofrimento. A dor patente no seu olhar. Mas devagar abri os olhos e fixei-me nele. Ao contrário do que os meus negros pensamentos imaginaram, Edward exibia um sorriso e um olhar feliz e despreocupado. Delicadamente, beijei-o e encaixei a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Como está a tua mão? – Perguntei.

- Nunca esteve melhor. – Brincou. – E a tua cabeça?

- Necessita cada vez mais de um psiquiatra! – Alinhei.

Rimos e voltámos ao silêncio.

- Desculpa! – Pediu com um sorriso. – Eu passei das marcas! Devia ter pensado em ti! Desculpa.

O seu olhar não tinha culpa, nem dor, nem sofrimento. Apenas alegria, felicidade e ternura.

- Desculpas-me? – Insistiu, perante a ausência da minha resposta.

- É claro! Não suporto nada estar chateada contigo! Mas fiquei tão… arreliada quando vi que nenhum dos dois me estava a prestar atenção!

- Eu sei, desculpa! – Pediu, novamente.

Aconcheguei-me nos seus braços e inspirei o seu perfume.

- Nunca mais voltes a fazer aquilo, está bem? Não tens de ligar aos comentários dele! São imbecis! Eu é que sei naquilo que acredito! E acredito que não foste o culpado!

Suspirou e beijou o meu rosto.

- Apesar de não merecer, obrigado pela confiança!

- Não tens agradecer!

Pôs-se de pé num salto e fez um enorme sorriso.

- Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço? – Questionou.

- Deixa-me só tomar um duche! – Pedi, levantando-me e correndo para a casa de banho.

Tomei um duche rápido e vesti um vestido vermelho, com as collants opacas. Calcei as botas e arranjei o cabelo. Voltei ao quarto e Edward estava sentado na cama à minha espera.

- Estás perfeita como sempre! – Disse, levantando-se e roubando-me um beijo.

Pegou na minha mão e levou-me até à cozinha.

- Bom dia, tia! – Cumprimentei, beijando o seu rosto.

- Bom dia! Estás tão luminosa! Dormiste bem?

- Sim, a cama é muito confortável, não estranhei nada!

Edward cumprimentou a sua mãe e voltou a colocar-se ao meu lado.

- Bom dia! – Gritou Emmett.

Fizemos uma careta e olhámos para ele.

- Não precisas de ser mal-educado! – Alertou Esme.

- Se eu fosse mal-educado, só fazia isto!

Saiu da cozinha e voltou a entrar com uma cara maldisposta. O seu andar era cambaleante. Enfiou o dedo na tigela da massa do bolo que Esme estava a fazer e desatou a correr.

- Emmett Cullen! – Repreendeu.

Ri-me, assim como Edward e Esme.

- É sempre assim? – Questionei.

- Sim! – Disse Edward num suspiro. – O Emmett é incorrigível!

- O Emmett é um querido! – Contrapus.

- Sim, ele é um grosseiro muito querido! – Concordou Esme, voltando a concentrar-se no bolo.

- Precisa de ajuda, tia?

- Sim! Mas, para ser mais fácil, trata-me só por Esme! Trata-me por tu! Pode ser?

- Vai ser estranho, mas ok, Esme! – Disse, confusa. – Então, precisa, quer dizer, precisas de ajuda?

Riu-se.

- Podes deitar a farinha aqui para dentro, enquanto vou mexendo?

Anuí e despejei a farinha aos poucos. Edward permaneceu hirto, apoiado na bancada. Olhava para nós com uma adoração e com uma ternura, que pensei que fosse impossível de ser verdade.

- Queres provar a massa? – Perguntou Esme.

- Claro!

Tirou uma colher de dentro da gaveta e colocou um pouco de massa crua. Provei-a a apreciei-a.

- Hum! É bom! Está muito bom! Vai ficar ainda melhor quando cozer! Queres? – Perguntei, para Edward, dando-lhe o que restava na colher.

- Verdade! Está mesmo muito bom, mãe! É um bolo novo, não é?

- Sim! Nunca tinha feito este!

- Está mesmo muito bom… Esme!

Conseguia ver Edward sorrir cada vez que ia chamar Esme por 'tia' e trata-la por 'você'. Coloquei o bolo no forno e fui ajudar Esme a por a mesa na sala.

- É hoje a grande noite. – Disse Emmett. – O que vamos fazer?

- Vamos à praia, como de costume! Porque havia de ser diferente este ano?

- Porque temos mais um membro e meio na família!

- Um e meio?

- Margarida e Nessie!

- Nessie! – Eu e Edward quase gritámos.

- Vou ligar à minha mãe para mandar a menina! – Disse para Edward.

- Não! Eu vou lá buscá-la! – Afirmou Edward.

- Vais? – Questionei.

- Ya!

- Vou ficar-te a ver pela janela! Se tocares no Jacob, ou vice-versa eu corro pela estrada fora e ponho-me a frente de um carro! – Ameacei.

- Ah está bem! – Disse aborrecido.

Vestiu o casaco e foi até à rua. Emmett e eu ficámos colados à janela. Ao mínimo passo em falso e eu entrava em acção.

- Merda! – Murmurei. – Foi o Jake que abriu a porta!

- Pois foi! Shi! Olha, quase que consigo ver a espuma a sair-lhe da boca!

Sorrimos.

- Ai. Ai. Ai. O que é que ele está a fazer? – Questionei.

Jacob estava prestes a saltar para cima de Edward e a desfaze-lo em pedaços. Peguei no casaco e corri até à porta.

- Onde é que vais sozinha? Espera por mim!

Correu comigo até à rua.

- Olá! Onde está a Nessie? – Perguntei, metendo-me no meio dos dois.

- Está em casa!

- Vai buscá-la! – Pedi.

- Margarida! – Gritou a menina de cabelos encaracolados saltando para o meu colo.

- Adeus Jacob!

Virei costas e comecei a caminhar para casa.

- Não precisavas de te meter! – Disse Edward, caminhando a meu lado. – Eu não ia saltar-lhe para o pescoço e arrancar-lho.

- Eu sei! Mas ele ia!

Entrámos em casa e tirámos os casacos.

- Assim não há emoção! – Reclamou Emmett. – Nem uma escarra?

- Que nojo Emmett! – Disse-lhe. – É bom que não tenha acontecido nada!

Nessie correu até à cozinha e cumprimentou Esme e Carlisle.

- Mas voltando à conversa da passagem de ano! Praia?

- Sim, praia! Ou sempre podemos ficar em casa, não sei! Se calhar vai estar a chover… muito! – Constatou Esme, olhando pela janela e vendo as nuvens carregadas.

Enquanto discutiam o assunto da festa, Nessie estava a repreender-me a mim e a Edward.

- Não me voltem a deixar sozinha! Eu não gosto de estar sozinha! Eu gosto de vocês!

- Está bem Nessie! Prometemos! Mas houve um problema… - Começou Edward.

- Já sei! A tua mão! E a tua cabeça! Que irresponsáveis!

Rimos e levamo-la até à sala para ver bonecos. O dia foi passando sem grandes pressas. A passagem de ano tornava-se banal ao longo dos anos. Já não era aquela grande festa. Era só mais uma festa. Fomos até à praia e sentámo-nos no areal, à espera da meia-noite. Quando esta chegou, os adolescentes despiram-se e foram para dentro de água.

- Ahhhhhh! Está gelada! – Estremeci.

- Feliz ano novo! – Disse Edward, agarrando-me pela cintura e beijando-me. – Desejos?

- Ficar contigo para sempre! E tu?

- Ser feliz a teu lado!

Pegou-me nos seus braços e mergulhámos. Foi uma noite engraçada. Engraçada mas banal. E foi nessa altura que a culpa se abateu sobre mim. Eu passei cada passagem de ano da minha vida com Jacob. Desde que sempre. E agora, por causa da sua estúpida atitude, estamos de costas voltadas.

Caminhámos até casa e fomos vestir os pijamas, voltámos à sala e sentámo-nos à lareira. Foi giro ver toda a gente de pijamas, a rir e a partilhar histórias caricatas. Deu para esquecer os problemas. Eu e Nessie estávamos enroscadas nos braços de Edward. Esme estava encostada a Carlisle e as suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Rose esta no colo de Emmett. Alice estava deitada no colo de Jazz, como se fosse uma bebé.

- Então, naquele dia, eu estava a ir para escola, ir de bicicleta como sempre fizera! E levava a vossa mãe comigo! Nesse dia, caímos os dois redondos no chão! – Contou Carlisle com um sorriso.

- Não teve piada! – Afirmou Esme. – Fiquei dorida, e ainda hoje tenho a cicatriz no pé. Não foi nada bonito.

- Uau, uma cicatriz! Bem mãe, que diferença! Uma cicatriz pequenina no pé! – Disse Emmett, num tom de troça.

Esme atirou-lhe uma almofada. Estávamos a rir-nos tanto. Estava a ser tão divertido. Nessie acabou por não aguentar e adormeceu.

- Não, mas o melhor foi quando fomos acampar! – Continuou Carlisle.

- Não, não nos contem o que aconteceu quando foram acampar! Não queremos saber! Fiquem lá com isso para vocês! – Disse Emmett.

- Tu gostavas que eu partilhasse essas experiencias contigo, mas isso é demasiado pessoal! Eu ia só contar da vez em que nós fomos acampar e eu lhe contei uma história de terror sobre a Bloody Mary! Contei-lhe aquelas mentiras dos espelhos! Vocês sabem! Ela armou-se em valentona e foi experimentar. Levou uma lanterna e apontou-a ao espelho da casa de banho do parque. Era lua cheia e tudo. Quando acendeu a luz e disse 'Bloody Mary' três vezes, eu preguei-lhe um susto… - E fez uma pausa para rir, como se estivesse a recordar. – Foi impagável.

- Mas fiquei sem te falar durante umas horas! – Retorquiu.

- Eu também tenho uma história gira! – Afirmou Emmett. – Eu estava no meu quarto sem fazer nada, quando me lembrei de ir ao quarto da Rosalie. Mas ela já estava a dormir! E ressonava como um porco! – Troçou. Consegui ver o olhar furioso de Rose. – Pus a gravar e publiquei na Net. No dia seguinte já tinha mais de cem visualizações e alguns comentários. Foi gozada durante dias. Depois acabaram por se esquecer.

Jasper riu-se, lembrando-se do episódio.

- Sim, o Jasper foi cúmplice. Foi ele que lhe enfiou chantilly no nariz!

Não conseguimos conter o riso.

- Isso! Gozem! Não se contenham! – Incentivou Rose.

- Mas vocês acham que são os únicos com episódios giros, ou quê? – Perguntou Edward. – No outro dia a Nessie perguntou-me o que era sexo!

- Essa não! – Pedi. – É demasiado humilhante.

- Expliquei-lhe tudo e não sei mais o quê! No fim perguntou-me como é que impedíamos os bebes de nascer. E eu expliquei-lhe e mostrei-lhe a caixa azul do Emmett.

- Ah! Então foste tu! – Berrou.

- Cala-te e deixa-me terminar! – Começou a rir e continuou. – Quando ela me perguntou como é que se usava… a Margarida mandou um berro… - E não aguentou o riso.

- Acho que não estás a rir o suficiente! – Resmunguei.

- O que é que ela disse no berro? – Incentivou Jasper.

- Achas que consegues repeti-lo? – Perguntou Edward.

- Nem pensar! – Guinchei.

Mas nem dei conta que tinha sido igual ao da situação que Edward estava a expor.

- Foi igual a este!

- Tu pensaste mesmo que ele ia…? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Nunca viste os filmes em que fazem com uma banana? – Perguntou Alice, fazendo uma careta.

- Eu adorava ter visto a tua cara, Margarida! – Disse Esme, rindo.

- Foi constrangedor! – Confessei. – O Edward contou-vos da vez em que se engasgou com a caipirinha?

- Não!

- Então foi assim: estávamos no bar da praia, ainda não namorávamos, tínhamos ido sair, na boa…

- Mas nessa altura ele já te tinha na mira! – Comentou Emmett.

- Sempre teve! – Respondi. – Então, estávamos no bar e pedimos duas caipirinhas. Eu desafiei-o a bebê-la como se fosse um shot. Armado em valentão aceitou. Engasgou-se quase no fim! No bar, toda a gente ficou a olhar para ele! Na altura apanhámos um susto, porque havia caipirinha a sair de todos os lados. – Afirmei, apontando para o seu nariz. – Mas depois ele estava bem, e sentia-se humilhado. Deu para gozar.

- Tu és tão fraco! – Troçou Emmett. – Quem é que não consegue beber um caipirinha de penalti?

- Eu! Algum problema?

- E daquela vez que o Edward me tocou a mim e… - Começou Emmett.

Corri para perto dele e tapei-lhe a boca.

- Não fales nisso! – Pedi. – Por favor! Fala de outra coisa menos humilhante! Ele sente-se bué mal por causa dessa cena!

- Ok, não fazia ideia que era tão mau…

Voltei para o meu lugar, nos braços de Edward.

- Obrigado! – Murmurou.

Limitei-me a sorrir.

- E quando a Margarida teve um ataque de ciúmes e atacou a rapariga?

- A cabra… a Catarina… - Murmurei.

- Fomos ao Botellón em Lisboa, e a rapariga atirou-se a mim…

- Ya, és bue apetecível! – Troçou Emmett, mordendo o lábio inferior e fingindo afastar os colarinhos da camisola.

- Mas ainda tinhas dúvidas disso? – Riu-se e continuou. – Então a Margarida atacou-a com unhas e dentes, literalmente. Mas a outra deu-lhe com a cerveja em cima do vestido e teve uma vitória fácil.

- A gaja era boa? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Ya! Era modelo! Bem, aquelas pernas!

- Era uma loiraça com grandes faróis?

- Sim! Mesmo boa!

Dei uma cotovelada na barriga de Edward.

Começaram todos a rir-se. Só eu, é que já não estava a achar piada.

- Esperem, esperem! Estou a lembrar-me de uma coisa! Também foi uma cena de ciúmes! – Disse Jasper. – Vê se te lembras Emmett! Foram estas duas, no carnaval! Esfregaram uma bomba de mau cheiro na fronha das outras miúdas!

- Pois foi! Foi tão giro! O director apanhou-as e foram de castigo! Foi tão giro! O átrio teve de ser evacuado! Nojento! – Concordou Emmett.

- Isso não foi lá muito bonito da vossa parte! – Afirmou Esme a rir-se.

As nossas histórias estavam a diverti-la imenso.

- A vossa mãe também se passou com uma enfermeira, lembras-te Esme?

- Sim! – Confessou.

- Cortou-lhe os cabelos com o bisturi. – Disse a rir.

- Oh mãe? Que raio de atitude é essa? – Perguntou Alice. – Pegavas nos saltos agulhas e espetavas-lho na cabeça. Resulta.

- Para a próxima, hei-de lembrar-me disso. – Disse, com um sorriso.

- Edward, tu lembras-te daquela rapariga, lá na escola, que saiu da casa de banho dos rapazes na boa e que depois deixou cair uma caixa da mala… - Comecei.

- Eu lembro-me disso! Também lá estava! – Respondeu Emmett. – A ruiva saiu da casa de banho dos rapazes, na boa, e deixou cair uma caixa de preservativos com sabor a tutti-frutti!

- Nojento! – Completei. – Mas tu foste mauzinho!

- Pois fui! Peguei na caixa e ergui-a no ar e gritei: "Hey, tu, ruiva! Acho que deixaste cair isto!"

- Que mau, Emmett! – Disse Esme, tentando conter o riso.

- Hoje quando passa por mim, baixa a cabeça.

- Foi tão engraçado! E quando o Emmett começou uma luta de comida e a empregada é que foi culpada? – Questionou Edward.

- Atirei um monte de esparguete à cabeça do anormalzinho que estava à minha frente. Mas aquele era o meu resto. A empregada é que tinha o prato cheio.

- Isso não foi mesmo nada bonito! – Repreendeu Esme.

- Eu sei! Por isso é que o fiz!

Começámos todos a rir.

- Bem, foi um bom inicio de ano, não acham? – Perguntou Carlisle.

Anuímos.

- Mas agora vamos todos dormir! Hey Emmett! É DORMIR! – Repetiu Carlisle.

- Eu entendi!

Levantámo-nos e despedimo-nos uns dos outros.

Subimos até aos quartos e já estávamos tão cansados que não tivemos tempo para escapadelas.

Nessie dormiu na cama ao lado da minha. No gavetão.

Caí na cama e adormeci.

Os dias foram passando.

Voltámos à escola, recomeçaram os testes e todas as tretas.

_Janeiro_

_Fevereiro_

_Março_

_Abril_

_Maio_

_Junho_

Acordei na manhã solarenga de Junho, com o sol a bater-me no rosto.

Ainda estava a viver na casa de Edward e não havia grandes esperanças em voltar para a minha. Adaptei-me bem, assim como Nessie. Esme era como uma mãe para mim. Todos me tratavam muito bem.

Bateram à porta.

- Sim?

- Posso?

Edward, Edward, Edward.

- Claro!

Entrou e sentou-se ao meu lado. Beijei-o apaixonadamente.

- Parabéns! – Disse-lhe. – Duplos parabéns!

- Lembraste-te?

- Quem é que se esquece do aniversário do namorado mais lindo, amoroso e… sexy da história mundial?

- Não exageres! – Pediu. – Já agora, parabéns também para ti! Onze meses… são muitos meses!

- Não são nada! – Disse.

Inclinei-me para ver Nessie, ainda estava a dormir.

- Toma! – Disse, passando-lhe um grande saco. – Está a tornar-se difícil comprar prendas para ti.

Desembrulhou o grande taco de basebol.

- Era mesmo aquilo que eu queria! Obrigado! – Disse, beijando-me.

- Dezoito anos! É uma boa idade, não é? Não te sentes poderoso?

- Ainda não tinha pensado nisso, sequer! – Disse, com um sorriso. – A tua prenda!

Deu-me uma pequena caixa. Desembrulhei-a.

- Esta prenda é para ti, e não para mim! Enganaste-te no embrulho, confundiste-o com o da Nessie! Ela é que te ia oferecer a bola. – Disse, a rir-me.

- Grande erro!

Rimo-nos. Pegou no embrulho certo e deu-mo.

- Posso perguntar-te uma coisa, primeiro?

- Claro! – Respondi.

- Como é que gostarias de te casar?

A pergunta apanhou-me desprevenida.

Não tinha uma ideia definida de 'casamento'. Para mim, seria giro casar em Las Vegas, com umas calças sujas, cabelo desgrenhado e uma camisola feia. Chegar a uma 'igreja' dizer o 'sim' e ir embora, beber mais umas quantas garrafas de vodka. Por outro lado sempre sonhei ter um casamento de sonho. Com um vestido branco criado por um estilista famoso. Com o meu noivo vestido com um fato preto. Ter um bouquet lindo de morrer e uns sapatos caros. Casar na praia ou então à beira de um lago, com flores flutuantes e luzes a pairar no ar, presas com fio de nylon para que parecessem mesmo pairar. Ter um padre a sério, alianças a sério e damas de honor. E neste momento as imagens apareceram na minha cabeça. Eu, vestida com um vestido igual ao da Ayda Field, a percorrer a carpete vermelha, estendida sobre a relva verde, enquanto Edward me esperava no altar arranjado e adornado de flores. No seu estilo simplista e glamouroso, empregava um fato preto e um sorriso lindo. Nessie prosseguia com as alianças e um vestidinho esvoaçante.

- Margarida? – Insistiu, chamando-ma à realidade.

- Bem, por um lado gostaria de me casar bêbeda em Las Vegas! – Rimo-nos. – Por outro, gostava de ter um casamento perfeito, na praia, vestido branco, damas de honor… mas… não me vais pedir em casamento, pois não?

- Não! Achas? Agora? É um pouco cedo, não? Toma lá a tua prenda!

Peguei na caixinha, mas antes disso, fitei o anel que ele me dera seis meses antes. Lindo, brilhante, perfeito.

Desembrulhei a caixa rectangular.

- Lembras-te da lista de cem coisas que queremos fazer antes de morrer? Passei-as a computador e encadernei-as! Assim podemos risca-las cada vez cumprirmos cada coisa.

Folheei cada página e reparei que havia mais uma coisa no fundo da caixa.

Um livro. Primeira edição.

- Não acredito! Onde é que arranjaste?

A primeira edição de um livro que há muito andava à procura. Lesley Pearse. "Nunca me esqueças". Pensava que tinha saído do mercado. Folheei o livro com atenção.

- Não acredito. Está assinado.

- Bem, a Lesley esteve de férias em albufeira. Eu consegui arranjar o livro, depois pedi-lhe que assinasse.

Continuei a folhear o livro e encontrei uma foto.

- OH MEU DEUS! – Gritei.

- Lado a lado, sou muito mais bonito que ele! – Comentou Edward.

Robert e Edward ao lado um do outro? Impossível. E eu estava no meio.

- É montagem! – Confessou.

A minha respiração era tão irregular, que o ar não chegava ao cérebro.

Atirei-me para o pescoço de Edward.

- És um aldrabão de primeira! Mas de qualquer das maneiras, amo-te!

- Eu também!

- Eu falsifiquei a assinatura do Babe Ruth no teu taco!

- Falsificaste?

Olhou para o taco e viu a assinatura ranhosa. Riu-se e abraçou-me.

- É muito mais valioso assim!

- Lado a lado com ele, sou muito mais bonita!

- Pois és!

Sorrimos e levantei-me.

- Vou tomar banho, vens? – Convidei.

- Vai ser a melhor prenda do dia!

Caminhámos até à minha casa de banho privativa e tomámos um longo banho.

…

Saí da banheira e enrolei-me na toalha.

- Não a podes tirar e voltar para a banheira? – Questionou.

- Não! Edward é sexta-feira! Ultimo dia de aulas, sabes o que significa?

- Ensaio de espectáculo de fim de ano! – Suspirou.

- Exacto! Levanta o corpinho dessa banheira e não te demores muito, se não vou ver-me mesmo obrigada a voltar para lá!

- A sério?

Saiu da banheira e colocou-se ao meu lado.

- A sério, não faças isso! Toma a toalha!

Suspirou aborrecido e enrolou-a na cintura.

- A tua mãe foi buscar as roupas, certo?

- Sim! – Respondeu. – Estive a vê-las e são super fixes! Principalmente as tuas! Há uma que parece papel higiénico! Não sei se me entendes mas… - Pegou no meu vestido branco e longo, que usara no dia anterior e deixou descair a minha toalha. Enrolou-o à volta do meu peito. – Uau! Mesmo sexy!

- Demasiado galdéria?

- Demasiado sexy!

Suspirei e abanei a cabeça, sorrindo.

Vesti o vestido decotado vermelho e calcei as sandálias.

- Oh meu deus! – Disse Alice quando entrou no meu quarto.

Por momentos pensei que tivesse visto Edward nu, ou assim.

- _Sandals are not shoes!_ Ou seja, sandálias, não são para se usar. Olá Edward, parabéns! – Disse com indiferença, virando-se novamente para mim para me dar um raspanete. Mas deu-se conta que Edward estava mesmo ali. – O que é que… não espera! Não quero saber! Adeus, adeus, adeus!

Rimo-nos.

- Edward, porque é que ainda estás assim? Já devias estar vestido, temos de estar lá às onze para o ensaio.

- Ainda nem são nove! Acalma-te!

Caminhei até à casa de banho e ele seguiu-me. Pus-me em frente ao espelho e pus o creme hidratante. Deixou a toalha cair e esticou-se até à sua roupa. Já não me fazia diferença que ele estivesse nu. Deixava-me ansiosa, mas não fazia diferença. E de repente veio à minha memória aquele dia em que tinha vomitado só de olhar. Nojento. Agora já estava na boa. Já era algo normal. Vestiu umas boxers pretas – OhMeuDeus! – E ficou apenas assim. Não vestiu mais nada. Peguei no meu monte de roupa suja e coloquei-a no cesto. Seguiu-me os passos.

- Hey Edward, parabéns! – Gritou Emmett entrando no meu quarto.

- Como é que sabes que ele está aqui? – Questionei.

- Claro, como é que um gajo festeja o aniversário? Apanha Edward! Espero que gostes! – Atirou-lhe uma pequena caixa embrulhada e disse: - É… vejam e depois digam-me qualquer coisa!

Saiu do quarto.

Edward abriu o embrulho e de lá saíram as coisas mais variadas.

- Uma caixa de preservativos? – Questionou, confuso. - Um kamasutra?

- Eu não vou usar isto! – Guinchei.

- Shiu, calma! O que é?

Exibi nos meus dedos uma amostra de tecido vermelho.

- Não me importava se usasses! – Brincou.

Um vestido de renda vermelho e uma tanga a condizer? Hum, não!

- Se fosse um corpete, ficava-te melhor! – Comentou. – Podia ter-te comprado um!

- Não te ponhas com ideias! – Pedi.

- Ok, ok! – Disse, entediado.

- A caixa de preservativos ainda compreendo… mas o kamasutra, não! É muito nojento... e tu não vais usá-lo comigo! – Mudei o sentido da frase quando vi o seu rosto.

Pareceu algo desiludido. Mas eu não iria usar aquilo. Nem morta.

- Oh, está bem!

- O Emmett deveria enfiar a cabeça na areia por te estar a levar por maus caminhos!

- Pois é! – Concordou, sarcasticamente. – Não foi ele que pôs na 'lista de 100 coisas a fazer antes de morrer'…

- Nem continues! – Interrompi.

- Ponto nº 58: Fazer sexo na praia; Ponto nº 59: Nadar nua no mar; Ponto nº 70: frequentar uma praia de nudismo com o namorado 'hot'! – Citou.

- Edward… - Tentei interromper. – Não fui eu que pus sexo tântrico na lista! Nem pus 'rapidinha no elevador'!

- Pois não, isso fui só eu e o Emmett!

- São tão nojentos! – Murmurei.

Voltei à casa de banho e comecei a arrumá-la. Voltei ao quarto e acordei a Nessie. Tomou banho, vestiu-se e deu a prenda a Edward. A bola de basebol que ele já tinha aberto. Esme levou-a para o trabalho, como sempre fazia. Quando a casa ficou entregue apenas aos adolescentes fui apara o corredor.

- Emmett! – Gritei.

- Sim…?

- Apanha isto! – Disse-lhe, atirando o conjunto vermelho. – Oferece à Rose!

- Oh, não gostaste?

- Não!

- A prenda é minha! – Disse Edward, pegando no conjunto.

- Então usa-o tu!

- Podes crer que uso!

- Então vá! Vai lá vesti-lo! Estou aqui à tua espera! É da Victoria secrets! Vais ficar muito sexy, de certeza!

- O que é que me dás em troca?

- Vou usá-lo!

- Hoje?

- Hoje!

Inspirou e entrou no quarto. Quando voltou a sair, exibia o vestidinho delicado. Emmett gargalhou e tirou uma fotografia.

- Lindo! Muito sexy! Verdadeiramente excitante, não achas Emm? – Perguntei.

- Estás a brincar? Comia-o todo!

- Anda baby! – Desafiou Edward, fazendo uns moves sexys.

- Cariño! – Disse Emmett, enviando-lhe um beijo pelo ar.

- Não me pagam para assistir a isto! – Murmurei, morta pelo riso. – Já agora, Edward, isso é mesmo transparente, vê-se tudo… lá em baixo, entendes?

Parou de rir e alarmou-se.

- Cabra! – Disse, pegando-me nos seus braços e mordendo-me o pescoço. – És tão mentirosa!

Mais uma vez fui assolada pelo riso.

- Vão lá e divirtam-se! – Disse Emmett.

Edward levou-me até ao quarto, atirou-me sobre a cama e despiu o vestido.

- Vais usá-lo agora, certo?

- Se te expões dessa maneira! – Disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

Atirou-me o vestido e fui até à casa de banho vesti-lo. Sentia-me ridícula. Que coisa tão curta e galdéria. Saí da casa de banho devagar. Edward ficou de olhos esbugalhados a olhar para mim.

- Meu deus! – Murmurou.

- Ridículo!

- Sexy!

- Galdéria!

- Estimulante!

- Chama os bois pelos nomes! – Pedi.

- Excitante!

- Se é assim tão excitante porque é que estás com o rosto contorcido de dor? E porque é que ainda não me vieste buscar?

- Queres mesmo que vá?

O clique da minha cabeça foi tardio.

- Queres um momento de privacidade? – Questionei.

- Se vieres comigo…

- Estás em sofrimento?

Edward estava deitado de barriga para baixo com os lençóis sobre as suas pernas e ancas.

- Algum!

Saltitei até à cama e sentei-me nas suas costas. Colei a minha boca no seu pescoço e beijei-o. Virou-se lentamente e afastei-me alguns centímetros do seu corpo. Tirou-me o vestido vermelho, atirando-o para o chão.

- Gostava de te poder apreciar bem só com isto vestido, mas…

Interrompi-o.

- Vais ter tempo para isso! – Murmurei.

Depois dessas palavras... murmúrios, levou-os o vento.

…

- Wow! – Consegui dizer.

- Foi constrangedor, mas bom! – Afirmou. – Parece que esta coisinha é boa! – Disse, pegando na tanga e exibindo-a nas suas mãos.

- Que coisa tão vadia! – Murmurei.

- Que coisa mais… - Esmaguei o meu dedo nos seus lábios, impedindo-o de falar.

- Deu para o ver o que é que isto te fez!

- Ya! – Respondeu. – Não podes vesti-lo outra vez? É que não deu tempo de nada!

- Quanto é que me vais pagar pela humilhação? – Perguntei.

- Pontos nº 58 e 59!

- Não chega!

- E se forem esses e o 70?

- Não!

- Ah! Dou-te qualquer coisa! – Suspirou.

- Qualquer coisa…? Não vai compensar!

- Ponho-me de joelhos! Vá la! Não vou gozar, nem nada disso!

Suspirei e vesti a peça vermelha. De seguida voltei a vestir o soutien também vermelho.

- Põe-te de pé! – Pediu.

Suspirei e levantei-me. Levantou-se de seguida e encostou o seu peito ao meu.

- Pensei que querias apreciar…

- E é o que estou a fazer! – Murmurou.

As suas mãos deslizaram pela minha coluna até chegarem aos meus gluteos.

- Nem penses! - Sussurrei.

Mas já estava feito.

- Voltou a moda dos apalpões, Edward? Pensei que já tínhamos ultrapassado isso!

- É o meu aniversário! Porque não te limitas a fazer aquilo que te peço?

- Porque vais abusar! Eu já te conheço mesmo muito bem, sabes?

- E eu sei como demover-te, sabes?

- Ok, chega! – Disse, libertando-me dos seus braços. – Temos de nos despachar!

- Que desculpa tão parva! Sabes que nós não temos de estar lá às 11, certo? Tens de estar lá a partir das 11! O espectáculo nem sequer é hoje, é só na próxima segunda-feira!

Suspirei e atirei-me para cima da cama. Edward deitou-se ao meu lado.

- Não me vais dar luta? – Questionou.

- Como se valesse de muito! – Bufei.

- Não vale, mas tem mais piada!

Esmagou o seu peito contra as minhas costas e beijou-me o pescoço.

- Nem penses! Por agora chega! Logo à noite!

- Fogo Margarida! Qual é o drama? – Reclamou.

- O drama é que tu és maior e eu sou menor! E posso fazer queixa de ti por assédio sexual!

- Como se tu não gostasses! – Murmurou, voltando a apalpar-me.

- Chega! Vai-te embora! – Ordenei, empurrando-o para fora do quarto.

- Tens a certeza que queres que toda a gente me veja nu?

Puxei-o para dentro do quarto e deixei-o vestir-se.

- És tão insuportável! – Resmunguei.

- Sou insuportável e acima de tudo, sou sexy! – Afirmou.

- Não és nada!

- Sou sim!

- Prova!

Despiu a t-shirt e tirou as boxers novamente.

- Isso não vale!

- Não puseste limites!

Desviei o olhar e atirei-lhe as boxers.

- Veste-te e põe-te a andar! Se não, vais mesmo nu, que não faz mal! Não vou ser eu a mostrar as minhas partes íntimas! É isso mesmo!

Antes que se pudesse vestir, empurrei-o para fora do quarto. Mas a sua força não me largou e arrastou-me com ele. Colou as minhas costas ao seu peito e escondeu-se.

- OH MEU DEUS! – Berraram Alice e Rose.

- Wow! – Disseram Jasper e Emmett.

Eu estava 'vestida' mas Edward estava mesmo completamente nu.

Emmett passou-nos uma toalha e Edward enrolou-a em torno da cintura, abrangendo também a minha cintura.

- Podem parar de olhar e dispersar? – Questionou Edward.

Caminhámos até ao quarto e fechámos a porta à chave.

- Obrigada! – Disse.

- Atiras-me aos tubarões e eu ainda te protejo! Inadmissível! – Resmungou, na brincadeira.

Riu-se e vestiu-se.

Sentei-me sobre as minhas mãos e olhei para ele fixamente.

- Achas que elas viram muita coisa? – Perguntou.

- Não! Apenas o teu rabo bom, ou uma pequena parte dele! – Afirmei. – Houve alguém que me colou à parte mais íntima, não foi?

- Querias o quê? Se elas…

- Estava só a brincar! – Aliviei-o.

- Ah! – Disse.

Peguei na sua mão e puxei-o para a cama. Deitei-o e deitei-me ao seu lado. Apoiei-me num dos braços e mexi delicadamente no seu rosto. Lutou para alcançar os meus lábios e de seguida, beijou o meu rosto.

- Tens estado a sentir-te bem? – Perguntou.

Eu sabia do que é que ele estava a falar. Jacob.

- Podemos não falar nisso? – Pedi. – Quero andar o dia todo com um sorriso!

- Eu quero um sorriso! – Pediu, puxando-me as bochechas, fazendo a forma do sorriso. – Demasiado forçado!

Voltei a mexer no seu cabelo e sorri. Beijei o seu rosto e encostei as nossas faces. As suas mãos acariciaram o meu rosto e o meu cabelo.

- Estão vestidos? – Perguntou Rose.

Puxei os lençóis por cima do meu corpo e disse:

- Entra!

- Não tive oportunidade de te dar os parabéns! Não te vou abraçar, nem te vou dar um beijo, porque… não interessa! É a continuação da prenda do Emmett, ele obrigou-nos a participar nisto!

Edward riu, mas eu não achei a maior piada do mundo. Muito pelo contrário.

- Experimentem lá isso! Tchau, tchau!

Saiu do quarto e deixou Edward com a caixa na mão.

- Abre!

Tirou o papel de embrulho e abriu a caixa.

- Aha! – Disse. – Um corpete, outra caixa de… com sabor a morango!

- Diz-me que não há nenhum kamasutra!

- Não! Há uma Playboy e um…

- O que é isso?

- Um estimulador? Que nojo! – Disse, repugnado. – Não preciso de um estimulador para nada! Não te preocupes, meu amor, vou enterrá-lo!

Suspirei.

- Porque é que o Emmett não se mete na vida sexual dele? – Questionei chateada.

Afagou-me o rosto e sorriu.

- Não queres experimentar? – Questionou, apontando para o corpete preto, sexy e discreto – sem ironias.

Suspirei.

- Vai vendo a Playboy enquanto esperas! – Aconselhei.

Caminhei até à casa de banho. Aquele dia já estava a ser demasiado humilhante. Quando voltei a sair, Edward estava mesmo a folhear a revista. Olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Lá vamos nós outra vez? – Sugeri, embaraçada.

- Humhum!

O corpete não foi das coisas mais humilhantes que alguma vez vesti. Era sexy. Discreto. E até me fazia bastante elegante.

Ia começar a tirá-lo, quando o interrompi.

- Não o podes deixar ficar? Vai dar algum trabalho se o tentares tirar. Entendes?

Então as suas mãos deslizaram até àquela peça vergonhosa que eu tinha vestido.

Fio dental. Quem diria que alguma vez usaria aquilo?

…

- Foi rápido! – Resmungou Edward.

- Não há tempo para mais! – Respondi, vestindo-me. – Sabes que se pudesse, ficava aqui o dia inteiro!

- Sim, sei disso tudo!

Ajudou-me a tirar o corpete e vesti uma roupa normal.

- Vamos lá embora! – Disse, empurrando-o para fora do quarto.

- VAMOS PARA O ENSAIO! NÃO PARTAM A CASA! – Gritou Edward.

- OK, NÃO TE PREOCUPES! – Gritou Emmett, em resposta.

Saímos por fora e caminhámos pelo passeio, calmamente.

- Bom dia! – Disse Jacob gentilmente.

- Olá! – Cumprimentei-o.

- A tua mãe pediu-me para te dar isto! Ela não tem tido muito tempo! Estás cheia de trabalho! – Passou-me um bilhete e sorriu. – Parabéns Edward! Bom ensaio!

Entrou em casa. Continuámos o percurso até chegar ao carro.

- Estranho! – Murmurou.

- Acho que ele… está a mudar!

Abri o bilhete.

_Olá! Não tenho falado muito contigo, mas espero que esteja tudo bem! É só para te avisar que vais passar o verão em casa, já não precisas de ir para Lisboa! O teu pai viu que te sentes melhor em casa…_

_Bem, acho que é tudo!_

_Dá um beijo de parabéns ao Edward! Como já vos conheço, recomendo que não façam asneirada!_

_Bom ensaio!_

_Beijo, Mãe._

- O que é que diz?

- 1º: vou passar as férias todas no Algarve; 2º parabéns para ti; 3º: recomendações de 'não asneirada'; 4º: desejo de bom ensaio!

- Nem tudo são más notícias.

- Nota-se!

Conduziu até à escola, para uma hora e meia de ensaio.

(…)

- Que aborrecido! – Reclamei, entrando no carro.

- Mas o espectáculo está muito bem feito!

- Sim, mas está a fazer-me perder muito tempo.

- Vai ser giro!

Fomos até casa e almoçámos.

Subimos até ao meu quarto.

Edward sentou-se na cadeira da secretária enquanto eu fiz a cama. Provavelmente a seguir iria ser desfeita, mas eu detesto realmente que a cama esteja desfeita.

Caminhei até à secretária e empilhei os cadernos. Beijei o rosto de Edward e voltei para perto da cama, dobrando as camisolas e arrumando-as na gaveta.

- Margarida? – Chamou.

Olhei para ele, continuando a arrumar o quarto.

- Sim…?

- Eu… queria convidar-te para… provavelmente não vais aceitar, mas…

- Diz lá! – Incitei.

- Queres vir ao baile de Verão?

Fixei os olhos na roupa que tinha nas mãos para colocar no cesto e fiquei absorta por alguns segundos.

Ir ao baile? Com Edward? Era o meu sonho, mas…

- Margarida…? – Chamou novamente, chamando-me também à realidade.

- Eu… é claro que quero! – Disse num murmúrio.

- A sério?

- Claro! – Caminhei e sentei-me no seu colo.

Os seus braços envolveram a minha cintura e beijou o meu rosto.

- Vá, vá, vá! Chega! Estás a monopolizar-me! – Resmunguei, soltando-me dos seus braços.

Levantei-me e arrumei os sapatos na caixa. Abri o guarda-vestidos e dei uma olhadela pela minha colecção. Vestidos curtos, compridos, médios, decotados, etc. Depois tinha as calças coloridas e as blusas delicadas. Voltei a fechar o armário, quando dei conta que o tinha aberto só por abrir. Olhei para Edward de soslaio e reparei que ele estava entretido com o meu puzzle 3D. Porque é que eu comprara aquilo? Boa pergunta. Achei que era relaxante, mas dei-me conta que só me irritava ainda mais. Desci até à cozinha e peguei na vassoura. Comecei a pensar que Edward estava aborrecido. Era o seu aniversário e a sua namorada desleixada nem lhe dava atenção. Suspirei e voltei a arrumar a vassoura. Subi as escadas e entrei no quarto. Peguei na sua mão, fazendo-o largar o puzzle e puxei-o até à cama. Deitei-o e deitei-me a seu lado. Colei o meu nariz ao seu e beijei-o. Entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus e beijou a minha fronte. Olhei os nos olhos e ficámos em silêncio. Estiquei-me para chegar ao seu rosto e beijei várias zonas. Bochecha, fronte, lábios, nariz e queixo. As suas mãos deslizaram até à minha cintura. O seu rosto estava calmo, mas ligeiramente inexpressivo. De repente os seus lábios contorceram-se num sorriso maléfico e começou a fazer-me cócegas. Contorci-me nos seus braços e ri como uma doida varrida. Quando os seus dedos sossegaram, eu estava ofegante.

- Não devias ter feito isso! – Afirmei.

- O que é que me vais fazer? – Perguntou, despreocupado.

O seu olhar era deslumbrante e persuasivo. Os seus lábios beijaram o meu pescoço, deixando-me sem ar só pelo simples facto de me estar a beijar. Um beijo leve e persuasivo. Demasiado persuasivo.

- Chega-te para lá! – Ordenei, concentrando-me.

Empurrei-o, mas ele envolveu os seus braços na minha cintura e acabámos por cair os dois no chão. Edward riu-se e apertou-me contra o seu corpo. Entrelacei os meus dedos nos seus e fitei-os. A minha mão era muito mais pequena que a de Edward. E muito mais delicada. Edward era entroncado, eu era magricela. A sua mão disponível envolveu a minha cintura, desenhando formas na minha anca. Os meus dedos largaram os seus, mas continuei a brincar com a sua mão. E foi então que, ao olhar com atenção, vi as pequenas cicatrizes. E então, as memórias daquele dia voltaram à minha cabeça, mais fortes que nunca. Passei o dedo indicador pelas pequenas linhas que um dia, deixaram escorrer sangue. O meu coração apertou-se.

- Tem calma! Está tudo bem, lembras-te? – Lembrou-me.

Mas não estava bem. Não estava nada bem.

- Quando se faz uma coisa por amor, não se liga ao resto! – Murmurou.

Aconcheguei-me no seu corpo, e peguei na sua mão magoada. Apertei-a com ambas as mãos e contra o meu peito.

Cerrei os olhos tentando afastar a memória de Edward estendido no chão com a viola partida ao seu lado.

- Seria interessante se me largasses a mão e me desses alguma liberdade – Afirmou, tentando aliviar o ambiente.

Não consegui deixar de rir.

- Hoje tens toda a liberdade do mundo.

Larguei a sua mão e fitei os seus olhos verdes.

Os seus dedos percorreram o meu peito mas em vez daquilo que julgara que ele ia fazer, Edward limitou-se a sorrir e a puxar-me contra o seu peito.

- Eu dou-te liberdade e tu abraças-me? – Questionei.

- A menos que queiras fazer no chão… - Começou.

Levantou-se e levou-me para a cama.

- Tenho saudades de uma coisa. – Disse.

- Conta! – Pedi.

- Lembras-te daquelas perguntas que tu me fazias?

- Aquelas super constrangedoras? Que às vezes me faziam vomitar?

- Yup! Essas perguntas!

- Não! Não, não, não! Não te vou fazer perguntas! – Recusei.

- Vá lá! – Implorou. - Não vou gozar contigo!

Suspirei e pensei em qualquer coisa.

Peguei na Playboy e dei-lha.

- Quero ver a tua reacção ao veres essas galdérias!

- Estás a brincar?

- Não!

Suspirou e abriu a revista.

Ao fim de folhear dez páginas começou a suar.

- Posso parar? – Pediu.

- Porquê?

- Porque se não paro agora vou entrar em ebulição!

Ri-me e arranquei-lhe a revista da mão.

Passei-lhe a minha garrafa de água e assisti, divertida, enquanto ele se acalmava.

- Não sei onde está a graça! – Resmungou.

- Não reclames, ou ainda te obrigo a ver a revista toda! – Ameacei.

Suspirou e calou-se.

Comecei a pensar na próxima pergunta.

- Em toda a tua vida, alguma vez viste filmes pornográficos?

- Sim! – Respondeu.

- E durante a nossa relação, quantos viste?

- Dois ou três!

- E alguma vez te passou pela cabeça fazeres aquilo que eles fazem? - Ficou em silêncio e vi o seu rosto ficar ligeiramente corado. – A sério? Nunca pensei isso de ti!

- Oh, por favor! É só sexo!

- Pois, conta-me histórias!

Voltámos a ficar em silêncio.

- Não me consigo lembrar de nada, Edward! Ao longo dos meses fui perguntando tudo!

- Oh! Bolas! – Resmungou.

E isso deu-me uma ideia.

- O tamanho interessa?

- O quê?

- O tamanho interessa?

- Não! Tem tudo a ver se é bom ou não! Pode ser grande, mas o sexo ser mau! Pode ser pequeno, e ser o melhor do mundo! – Esclareceu.

- Isso leva-me a outra pergunta: em que é que pensas quando o fazes por tua conta?

- Em ti, é óbvio!

- Então não vais precisar desta Playboy para nada, certo?

- A paisagem é boa! – Brincou. – Mas tu és muito melhor!

Sorri e encaixei-me nos seus braços.

- Porque é que gostas tanto do vermelho? – Questionei.

- Não sei bem! Acho que te dá outro ar…

- Diz a verdade: o vermelho dá algum realce não é?

Suspirou e sorriu.

- Sim! Nada pouco! Muito mesmo!

- Posso fazer-te sofrer um bocadinho?

- Ai, ai!

Tirei a camisola, ficando só com o soutien vermelho.

- Não acredito que estás a fazer isto! – Murmurou.

Voltei a encaixar-me nos seus braços.

- O que é que te excita verdadeiramente? – Perguntei.

- Isto e isto! – Respondeu, fazendo deslizar os seus dedos pelo meu peito, até ligeiramente abaixo do umbigo. – E a ti?

- Isto e isto! – Disse, deslizando os meus dedos dos glúteos para ligeiramente abaixo do umbigo.

- É interessante saber o que pensas! – Sussurrou.

Sorri e beijei o seu rosto.

- Edward! – Repreendi. – Tinhas de te aproveitar logo, não é?

Os dedos estavam a deslizar pelas minhas costas até chegarem à pequena abertura do soutien.

Separei-me dos seus braços e vesti a camisola.

- Qual é o problema?

- O problema é que eu estava a fazer coisas importantes e pensei que estavas deprimido. Larguei tudo para passar tempo contigo e tu já estás a abusar!

- Tudo bem, vou ver a Playboy!

Pegou na revista e encaminhou-se num passo super lento para a casa de banho. Eu já conhecia aquele truque.

Encostei-me à parede e cruzei os braços. Ele estava à espera que eu o impedisse, mas não o ia fazer.

- Ainda há bocado disseste que não precisavas! – Trocei.

- Mas agora digo que preciso!

Entrou na casa de banho e fechou-se.

Colei o ouvido à porta. Não se ouvia um único som.

- Estás a fazer bluff. – Acusei, despreocupada, constatando apenas um facto já conhecido.

- Estás a desconcentrar-me!

- Pois claro! Desculpa!

Passados cinco minutos ainda não se ouvia nada.

- Então? – Questionei. – Ainda não entraste em ebulição?

- Deixa-me em paz!

- Claro que deixo!

Ri-me e saí do quarto.

- Emmett O TEU IRMÃO ESTÁ FECHADO NA CASA DE BANHO A USAR A Playboy! – Gritei.

- A sério? – Perguntou.

- Sim! – Respondi despreocupada.

- E tu sabes e estás na boa?

- Ele está a fazer bluff!

- Tenho de ir lá e gozar com ele!

Entrámos no quarto e ouvi um barulho esquisito mas conhecido.

- Tens a certeza que ele está a fazer bluff?

- Até há dois minutos, estava! – Respondi, preocupada. – Edward abre já essa porta!

Ouvimos a revista a fechar e Edward saiu da casa de banho.

- Tu não estavas mesmo a…

E de repente o barulho ouviu-se outra vez.

Suspirei de alívio.

- Jasper! – Disseram os dois, em simultâneo.

- Não! Ele não está em casa! – Disse. – Jacob! – Murmurei.

- E ouvia-se assim? – Perguntou Emmett.

Edward tapou-me os ouvidos.

- Consegues ouvir o barulho de fundo? – Perguntou.

- Não! – Respondi.

Mas já estava constrangida.

- Não é o Jacob! Ele saiu quando vocês foram para o ensaio e a mota dele ainda não chegou! – Lembrou-se Emmett.

Voltei a suspirar de alívio.

- Deve ser o nosso outro vizinho do lado.

- Mas a casa não estava desabitada? – Questionei.

- Sim, mas os donos vêm cá passar o verão, todos os anos! – Explicou Edward.

- Fogo, que nojo! – Murmurei.

- Acho que pararam! – Disse Emmett.

Edward deixou descair as mãos e beijou o meu rosto.

- Foram rápidos! – Lamentou Emmett, encolhendo os ombros.

Abanei a cabeça e sentei-me na secretária lendo o guião pela milésima vez.

Emmett saiu do quarto e Edward sentou-se a meu lado.

Ficámos em silêncio até Edward o interromper.

- Estava a gostar das perguntas.

Suspirei.

- O que achas de menáge à trois?

- Bem… - Começou. – Não sei bem! Com duas gajas ou com dois gajos? É porque se for com duas raparigas é melhor de certeza! – Brincou.

Abanei a cabeça e ri.

- Tens de dar atenção às duas! – Lembrei.

- E se fossem dois rapazes? Também não é fácil! Quer dizer, só um rapariga? A ser beijada e apalpada e…

- Já percebi! E eras capaz de o fazer?

- Sim!

- Escolhe três pessoas! – Pedi.

- Eu, tu e… - Parou para pensar.

- Escolhe um rapaz e uma rapariga!

- Seria estranho se fosse o Emmett? E a Rose?

- Talvez não! E fazias? Agora?

- Estás a desafiar-me?

- Responde!

- Fazia! Mas…?

- Qual é o teu maior desejo sexual neste exacto momento?

- Deixaste-me a pensar no menáge à trois!

- Outra coisa! – Insisti.

- Não me estou a lembrar de nada!

- Ok! – Disse impaciente. – Eras capaz de fazer sexo numa praia de nudistas e a seguir ir nadar?

- Esses são os teus desejos todos juntos! Não vale! Mas sim, era capaz! Se viesses comigo, é claro!

Pensei em mais perguntas, mas os meus pensamentos desviaram-se para a pergunta do MA3. Seria estranho faze-lo com Rose? Ou com Emmett? Emmett e Edward eram irmãos, seria isso considerado incesto? Mas não me parecia que Jasper alinhasse numa aventura dessas. Lembrei-me também que um dos desejos de Emmett era fazer um MA3.

- Margarida! – Chamou Edward, balançando a mão à frente dos meus olhos.

- O quê? Hã? Desculpa, estava noutra!

- Deu para ver! Estavas a pensar sobre o quê?

- Espera aí, já venho!

Levantei-me e fui até ao quarto de Emmett, bati à porta e sentei-me.

- Emmett, eu… o teu irmão…

- Calma! Não estou a entender nada do que estás a dizer.

- O Edward já te deve ter falado sobre aquelas perguntas estúpidas que eu lhe faço.

- Ele falou-me que tu lhe perguntavas coisas bastante curiosas e que o punhas a pensar.

- Deve ser isso! Eu perguntei-lhe o que ele achava do menáge à trois!

- Corajosa!

- Imenso! Então perguntei-lhe quem é que ele pensava que era capaz de alinhar numa coisa dessas! E ele falou-me de ti!

- Eu alinhava e fazia!

- Connosco? Não achas muito incestuoso?

- Não! Somos os dois rapazes não vamos andar a…

- Ok, ok! – Disse, interrompendo-o. – Quando é que eras capaz de fazer isso?

- Tu estás mesmo a falar a sério?

- Escuta: o teu irmão faz anos e como ele disse que fazia um MA3, eu fiquei a pensar nisso!

- Eh valentona! – Brincou. – Bem, mas eu… quando vocês quisessem.

- E não ias ficar a pensar como…

- Como o quê?

- Sei lá, de uma maneira esquisita! Eu sei que tu, o Edward e o Jasper estão sempre enfiados na casa de banho e no quarto a partilhar experiências, mas… sei lá, não vais ficar a ver-me com outros olhos?

- Claro que não! – Parecia insultado. Suspirei. – Hoje à noite?

- Onde?

- Eu trato disso! Mas se vais toda nervosinha, damos meia volta e voltamos para casa.

Suspirei novamente.

- Só espero que vocês não me comecem a tratar como uma prostituta vadia!

- Uma prostituta já é vadia! – Brincou. – Mas é claro que não vamos pensar essas coisas!

- Emmett, não te esqueças: sigilo! Ninguém pode saber. Nem mesmo o Edward.

- Não te preocupes!

- Hey, Emmett? Obrigada!

Abracei-o e voltei a sair do quarto.

Voltei à minha secretária, sentando-me ao lado de Edward.

- Onde é que foste?

- Não importa!

Suspirou e começou a brincar com as minhas mãos.

- Estás mesmo nervosa! Pagava para saber o que te vai na cabeça.

- Um monte tretas. É isso que me vai na cabeça. Voltamos às perguntas?

- Claro!

Colei as minhas costas no sei peito. Nunca largou as minhas mãos. E então, voltámos às perguntas.

- Qual é a rapariga que tu tens mais desejo de ver nua!

- Tu!

- Ding, ding, ding! Resposta errada! – Brinquei. – Estou a falar de outra pessoa, sem ser eu!

Fez uma cara pensativa.

- Megan Fox! E tu? Diz o nome de um rapaz que queiras ver nu, sem ser eu!

- Robert Pattinson!

- Pode ser que o encontres na praia de nudismo! – Troçou.

- Ele é digno, não vai a esses sítios!

Rimo-nos.

- O teu estômago… - Começou, encaminhando os seus dedos até à zona do estômago. – Tem fome!

Ri.

Abri a caixa dos lápis e das canetas e tirei uma barra de cereais.

Edward ficou a olhar para mim de olhos arregalados.

- Magia! – Disse-lhe, passando a barra por baixo do nariz e fazendo um ar enigmático. – Nem penses! Vou mudá-las de sítio! Não as vais comer sem a minha autorização.

Abri a embalagem e deixei-o dar uma dentada.

Quando terminei, fiz pontaria ao balde do lixo e atirei o plástico, acertando em cheio.

- Estou a ver que aqui o pessoal vai marcando qualquer coisa! – Troçou Emmett, entrando no meu quarto e vendo o meu lançamento.

- Nós marcamos a toda a hora! – Alinhou Edward. – E tu? Está fraquinho para os teus lados?

- É! A Rosalie deve estar com o período!

- Emmett, com essas coisas não se brincam! – Repreendi. – As raparigas não têm mau humor por causa disso!

- Eu que o diga! – Lisonjeou-se Edward.

Sorri.

- Mas ela está a menstruar há mais de um mês!

- Bem! Coitado! – Disse Edward.

- Vocês querem mesmo ter esta conversa ao pé de mim? – Questionei.

Emmett sentou-se na cama e puxou-me para o seu lado. Apertou-me no seu braço e tapou-me a boca.

- Ela nem sequer mostra ter saudades de… AU! – Gritou.

Dei-lhe uma dentada tão grande que ele deve ter visto estrelas.

- É isto que vou sofrer? – Perguntou num murmúrio.

- Se abusares, sim!

- O quê? – Perguntou Edward confuso.

- Nada! – Disse, sentando-me novamente a seu lado. – Eu posso ficar a ouvir a vossa conversa e manter-me calada, mas não ofendam o sexo feminino.

Continuaram aquela conversa super interessante durante alguns minutos.

Quando a minha salvação chegou, a vingança começou.

- Posso? – Perguntou Alice, entrando no quarto.

- Olá Alice! Nem imaginas! O Edward obrigou-me a vestir aquela coisa que o Emmett me deu, que coisa mais vadia!

- A sério? E aproveitaram bem?

- Margarida, não faças isso! – Pediu Edward.

- Se aproveitámos bem? Nada mesmo! Nem deu tempo para nada! Ele é um excitadinho de primeira! Como é que é o teu Jasper?

- O meu Jasper? O meu Jasper gosta de saborear! Estás a entender?

- Estou! O Edward é o contrário! Sabes quanto é que durou a terceira vez hoje? Cinco minutos! E ainda se queixou que era rápido!

Consegui ver Emmett fitar Edward com um olhar divertido.

- E o Jasper demora eternidades! Mas é tão bom! – Deitou a língua do lado de fora e fingiu que se estava a babar. – Ainda no outro dia foram precisas duas horas para fazermos duas!

- Ah! Nós hoje fizemos três em menos de duas horas!

- E a delicadeza? O Jasper é mesmo muito delicado!

- Também o Edward! Demora mais tempo a tirar-me a roupa do que no acto propriamente dito!

- Pronto! Chega! Acabou o teatrinho! – Disse Edward empurrando Alice e Emmett para fora do quarto.

Fitei a sua cara zangada e não consegui conter o riso.

- Agora vamos ver quem é rápido! – Desafiou, chegando-se ao pé de mim e tirando-me a roupa com violência.

- Sexo à bruta?

- Sim!

Atirou-me para cima da cama e sentou-se em cima do meu corpo, com uma perna para cada lado. Inclinou-se e beijou tudo quanto havia para beijar. Rosto, lábios, pescoço, peito, barriga, … Eu já estava a suar por todos os lados e ele continuava naquilo.

- Ok, chega de lentidão! – Disse-lhe, tentando tomar o controlo.

Prendeu os meus pulsos em cima da minha cabeça e beijou-me o pescoço com violência. Deitou-se completamente sobre o meu corpo. Mas continuava vestido, o que me estava a enervar seriamente. Separei os meus joelhos, e envolvi as minhas pernas no seu tronco. Os meus dedos dos pés começaram a tentar tirar-lhe as calças. E conseguiram desce-las. Não muito, mas o suficiente. Os meus dedos dos pés voltaram a enfiar-se nas suas boxers e desceram-nas. Como é que ele ainda não estava a entrar em efervescência? Foi automático. Assim que se viu livre das roupas, começou tudo outra vez.

…

- Foi o melhor sexo que alguma vez tivemos! – Afirmou.

Apesar de concordar, estava tão ofegante que não encontrava a minha voz. Ou talvez a tivesse perdido no meio dos gritos.

- Ainda bem que as paredes são à prova de som! – Continuou.

A sua voz também estava ofegante mas conseguia falar com clareza. Mas eu bem ouvi os seus berros. E quando gritou o meu nome. Tal como ele ouviu quando eu gritei o dele. E senti quando ele me cravou as unhas no rabo. Estava a apalpar-me quando se descuidou. Foi cómico, mas doeu.

- Não dizes nada? – Questionou.

Eu queria dizer qualquer coisa. Mas não conseguia.

Fitei o meu diafragma oscilante. A respiração estava longe de ser regular.

- Porque é que não te provoquei mais cedo? – Consegui por fim perguntar.

Riu-se.

- Estás pronta para outra?

Anuí. Impressionante. Ele ainda tinha a camisa vestida. Agarrei nos colarinhos e puxei, fazendo os botões ressaltarem no chão.

- Deveras selvagem! – Comentou, voltando a concentrar-se no meu pescoço.

…

A minha barriga caiu sobre a cama e a minha cabeça afundou-se na almofada. Edward ria-se ao meu lado. Ainda nem tinha tido tempo de me recompor de uma e já estava noutra. Sentia a cabeça dorida, assim como tudo o resto.

- Nunca tinha experimentado isto! – Murmurou.

Eu não queria ter experimentado aquilo. Era algo nojento. Talvez só ultrapassado pelo sexo oral. Ou pelo anal. Posições sexuais não eram para mim. Preferia as coisas ao natural.

- Não acredito que me obrigaste a fazer aquilo. – Resmunguei.

- Pareceu-me que estavas a gostar! – Disse, com um sorriso.

- E gostei! Mas foi nojento!

Ficámos em silêncio. Só se ouvia o som da nossa respiração ofegante. Os seus dedos deslizaram pelo meu corpo. Quando chegou ao fundo da coluna, deteve-se e olhou para mim, como se pedisse autorização para continuar. Sorri. Sorriu de volta. Os seus dedos continuaram o percurso e chegaram até às minhas coxas. Doía-me o corpo todo. Deixou a brutidão de lado e puxou o lençol branco para cima do meu corpo.

- Magoei-te? – Perguntou. – Quer dizer, fisicamente, é claro.

Lancei-lhe um sorriso irónico.

- Desculpa!

- Foi bom demais para me preocupar com isso! – Assegurei. – O que é que te entusiasmou mais nestas duas?

- Quando berraste o meu nome!

Eu berrara mesmo o seu nome. Bem alto, mesmo. Tentei esquecer a sua voz a gritar o meu nome e vesti a lingerie.

- Gostaste mesmo, não foi? – Perguntou.

- Foi… uau foi mesmo bom! Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão bom! Nunca pensei que conseguisses portar-te assim!

- Pensavas que eu só conseguia ser delicado, era?

- Nunca tentaste sequer ser indelicado!

- Pensei que ias achar rude! Reages mal quando te apalpo! – Afirmou, apalpando-me ligeiramente.

Sorri e suspirei.

- Temos de repetir! – Afirmei.

- Hoje à noite?

E lembrei-me do que iria acontecer naquela noite.

- Sim!

Sorriu e retesou-se, envolvendo-me, de seguida, nos seus braços.

- Edward? – Chamei.

- Sim?

- Nunca me irás achar uma cabra vadia pois não?

- O quê?

- Responde!

- É claro que não! Estás parva?

- Não! É só para não te esqueceres de que disseste que nunca me chamarás isso!

Parecia algo confuso, mas sorriu e prosseguiu nas perguntas.

- E a ti? O que é que te entusiasmou mais?

- Para além das vezes em que gritavas… bem alto! Gostei quando as tuas mãos fizeram isto.

Larguei-me dos seus braços e sentei-me sobre o seu abdómen. Peguei nas suas mãos e colei-as ao meu peito. De seguida, fi-las deslizar pelo meu corpo até chegar às coxas, apertando-as e empurrando-me para a frente.

- Consegues repetir? – Perguntei.

- Claro! Mas não queres tirar o…?

- Não vais já ficar todo exaltado pois não?

- Não! Prometo!

Tirei a parte de cima da lingerie vermelha e deixei Edward fazer o resto. Sentou-se e fez as minhas pernas envolverem o seu tronco.

As suas mãos pousaram no meu rosto, desceram pelo pescoço e encontraram-se no meu peito. Até aí, fizera-o delicadamente, mas depois a violência aumentou. As suas mãos prosseguiram pela parte lateral do meu tronco, uma de cada lado. Quando chegaram ao meu rabo, apertaram-no e levantaram-me, fazendo-me ficar de joelhos. A sua boca encontrou-se com o meu pescoço e fez o percurso até ao peito. Os seus lábios começaram a beijar em torno dos meus seios. As suas mãos permaneciam no mesmo sítio, obrigando-me a ficar de joelhos. Edward não tinha sequer de fazer o esforço de se curvar para me beijar. Estava exactamente à altura que ele queria.

- Vá, chega de sobremesa! – Repreendi, tentando afastar-me do seu corpo.

Mas as suas mãos pareciam correntes de ferro que me prendiam.

- Tu prometeste! – Murmurei, beijando-o.

- Desculpa! Mas isto, eu não consigo controlar.

- Ai, ok, despacha lá isso!

Deitou-se e levou o meu corpo com ele.

…

- Por agora chega! – Afirmei, saindo da cama e vestindo-me.

- Prometeste que logo à noite…

Mas nem o deixei terminar.

- Sim, eu sei o que prometi! Mas por agora chega! Os teus pais já devem estar mesmo a chegar!

Edward sentou-se e vestiu-se.

- Não disseste o meu nome. – Afirmou.

- Nem deu tempo! Edward, foi tão rápido que não deu tempo!

- Foi rápido porque tu quiseste que fosse rápido! – Acusou.

- Sim, porque nem tudo na vida é sexo.

Quase podia jurar que o ouvi dizer "mas devia". Não liguei e tirei os lençóis da cama. Bateram à porta.

- Posso? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Sim.

- Vinha só perguntar se o Edward já provou que é machão!

Ri.

- Já, já provou isso tudo!

- Hoje foi o nosso record! Desde manhã foram seis!

Emmett olhou para o relógio.

- OhMeuDeus! Tu sabes que horas são?

- Ainda não são quatro da tarde! Por isso é que é um record! E ainda vamos aos sete!

- Edward! – Repreendi. – Não te entusiasmes!

- É claro que vão aos sete! Com sorte ainda vão aos oito! – Disse Emmett.

- Vamos? – Perguntei.

- É claro que vão! – Confirmou.

Entendi aquilo como um sinal de que Emmett já tinha tratado de tudo.

- Logo vemos se vamos aos oito! Se for bom, vamos aos oito!

- Não estou a entender nada! Porque é que não haveria de ser bom? E porque é que tu estás a incitar os oito?

- A Margarida lá sabe! É verdade: não se esqueçam que hoje é o jantar de família!

- Como é que me podia esquecer disso? – Perguntou Edward.

Perguntei nos lençóis e levei-os para a casa de banho. _Que lençóis tão nojentos_! Pensei. Estava mesmo na hora de mudar. Peguei num conjunto lavado.

- Edward, que lençóis são estes? – Perguntei, deparando-me com um conjunto de lençóis novos.

- Não interessa, se são vermelhos, mete-os! – Disse.

- Não tem de ser sempre a minha cama a sofrer, Edward! – Lembrei.

Emmett riu.

- Margarida! – Chamou. – Apanha! – Pediu, atirando-me um envelope.

_Consegui arranjar um quarto. É aqui perto. Também tem protecção de som, tive isso em atenção. Está reservado. Achas que conseguimos estar lá às 23h?_

Olhei para ele e acenei com a cabeça.

_Tenta ser discreta. Não te preocupes, não vou olhar para ti de maneira diferente. Espero que também não olhes para mim dessa forma. Vai ser estranho termos relações, mas não vai ser um problema. LEMBRA-TE: NINGUÉM TE VAI ACHAR UMA PROSTITUTA VADIA! Ok? Há imensa gente a fazer isso! E não é incesto nenhum se incluir o Edward._

_Vá, acalma-te lá!_

Voltei a arrumar o papel e enfiei-o no bolso.

- Eu hei-de descobrir o que é que vocês andam a tramar. – Afirmou Edward, que entretanto já tinha começado a fazer a cama.

- Não vai ser preciso descobrires! Nós vamos contar-te! Mas não agora. – Disse-lhe.

- Ya! Esperar é uma virtude! – Concordou Emmett.

Saiu do quarto e deixou-nos sozinhos. Sentámo-nos na cama e continuámos a fazer perguntas idiotas. Estivemos assim a tarde inteira. Até que chegou a hora do jantar. Depois de tomarmos banho e de vestirmos uma roupa 'decente', descemos até à sala de jantar. Jantámos e depois da refeição, mais à hora da sobremesa, Edward abriu os presentes. Roupa, perfumes e outra viola, para substituir aquela que foi partida, seis meses antes. Quando saímos da mesa fomos para o sofá conviver. Eu gostava do convívio da família Cullen. Eles falavam de tudo sem papas na língua. Estivemos ali algum tempo, até Emmett me chamar.

- Mãe, está na hora de levar o Edward a um sítio! Diz adeus Edward! – Ordenou Emmett.

- Levar o Edward onde? – Perguntou, ele próprio.

- Surpresa! – Dissemos ambos.

- Divirtam-se! – Desejou Esme e Carlisle.

Estavam na boa, porque íamos os três. Eles não faziam ideia do incesto que ia acontecer a seguir. Levámos Edward até ao carro e Emmett conduziu até ao sítio em que ia acontecer a minha morte. As minhas mãos começaram a tremer.

- Já te disse para te acalmares! – Repetiu Emmett.

- Ah pois! – Disse sarcasticamente.

Estacionou e foi à recepção tratar dos papéis.

- O que é que se passa? – Perguntou Edward.

- Lembras-te daquilo que me disseste hoje? Que não me achas uma cabra vadia?

- Sim…

- Espero que essa condição não mude!

Emmett apareceu com a chave e fomos até ao quarto.

- Não acredito! – Disse Edward, quando percebeu. – Vais mesmo fazer isto por mim?

- Vou! – Fiz um olhar embaraçado. – Esta noite, estou entregue a vocês, espero que não me arranquem os braços.

Edward sorriu e sentou-se a meu lado.

- Achas que estás preparada para fazer isto?

- Sim! – Suspirei. – Adoptei uma estratégia. Vou abstrair-me de tudo. Vou fingir que nem tu, nem o Emmett estão ali! Vou fazer aquilo que vocês quiserem! Vou ser como um ActionMan nas vossas mãos!

- Tens a certeza? – Questionou Emmett. – É que esse boneco sofria nas minhas mãos.

- Que piadinha! Era só uma maneira de falar. – Expliquei. – Eu não faço ideia de como é que isto se faz! Não sei quem é que me vai tirar a roupa ou quem é que me vai beijar. Por isso… - Fechei os olhos e suspirei. – Estou à vossa disposição.

- Começa tu! – Disse Emmett.

Edward levantou-me e começou por me beijar o pescoço. Rapidamente me despiu o vestido. Deitou-me sobre a cama e continuou a beijar-me. Desta vez só o rosto. Perguntei-me se Emmett ia começar também. Ouvi um grande suspiro e Emmett ajoelhou-se a meu lado, beijando-me o pescoço. O meu coração batia irregularmente. O medo apoderou-se de mim. Senti uma mão enorme a desapertar-me o soutien. Não fazia ideia se era Edward ou Emmett. Mas naquela altura, só queria esquecer que eram aqueles dois que estavam ali. Fechei os olhos e procurei a boca de Edward. Quando separou os lábios dos meus, deu lugar a Emmett. Só me apetecia gritar e fugir dali. Lembrei-me que tinha de lhes tirar a roupa. Comecei por Edward. E depois Emmett.

- Hey, Edward? – Chamou Emmett, passando-lhe a caixa azul.

Suspirei e passei os meus lábios de Edward, para Emmett. Dei-me conta de ele beijava bem. E de repente uma parte do medo desapareceu.

- Tem calma! – Sussurrou Emmett ao meu ouvido, beijando-me e envolvendo-me nas suas mãos.

Percebi que tinha sido ele a desapertar-me a parte de cima da lingerie. Edward atirou a caixa para o canto do quarto e voltou a envolver-me nos seus lábios. Ter duas bocas a beijar-me violentamente era uma sensação estranha. Edward beijava-me o rosto e o peito. Emmett ficava-se pelo abdómen e pelo rosto, quando tinha tempo. Deve ter acontecido qualquer coisa que eu não apanhei bem. Porque eles mudaram de posição. Emmett começou a beijar-me as costas, as suas mãos moviam-se entre as minhas pernas e o meu pescoço. Eu já estava meio sentada. Edward estava sobre o meu peito e beijar-me compulsivamente. Foi então que entendi tudo. Estava a começar. O medo já não me podia deter. Eu já não podia fugir dali a gritar. Edward rolou o meu corpo de modo a que ficasse por cima do seu. Emmett nunca separou os seus lábios da minha pele. As suas grandes mãos desceram instintivamente pelas minhas costas. Edward pressionou o meu corpo contra o seu. Era oficial. Voltar atrás era impossível. Fez o movimento de opressão não mais que cinco vezes. Nem tive tempo de dizer o seu nome e já estava nos braços de Emmett. A minha mente não estava a acompanhar aquilo com clareza. E agora era a vez de Emmett. Beijei o seu pescoço e o seu peito e o seu rosto. Pressionou o seu corpo no meu. Soltei um leve gemido. Edward estava deitado ao nosso lado e beijava-me violentamente. Ele não se sentiria mal por estar a ver o irmão a comer a sua namorada? Se estava sentir-se mal, estava a disfarçar bem. Quando dei por isso, e após alguns movimentos de Emmett, voltei para Edward. Eu estava mesmo a ser uma boneca nas mãos deles. Desta vez, foi mais estranho. Emmett estava sentado, encostado à cabeceira da cama. Edward empurrou-me contra o peito de Emm, que me beijava freneticamente. O meu namorado beijou-me o peito e seguiu para os lábios. Já estava toda baralhada quando os lábios de Emmett envolveram os meus num beijo longo. De repente, Edward puxou-me para os seus braços e pressionou o seu corpo contra o meu. E, finalmente, gritei o seu nome. Consegui ver o seu sorriso. Voltou a pressionar-me uma e outra vez. Estávamos os dois… de joelhos…? Que raio era aquilo? Emmett estava de joelhos atrás de mim e as suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, assim como os seus lábios. Viraram-me ao contrário e fizeram com que fizesse o mesmo com Emmett. Aquilo estava a ser demasiado confuso para a minha cabeça. Quando dava conta que estava nos braços de Edward, passavam-me para os braços de Emmett. Emm pressionou-me contra a cabeceira da cama, e por momentos pude ver a confusão nos olhos de Edward. Peguei na sua mão e voltei a puxá-lo. Os seus lábios beijaram os meus, por cima do ombro de Emmett. Quando não esperava que nada de novo acontecesse, gritei o nome de Emmett. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se e cruzaram-se com os de Edward. Quando o meu ritmo já estava a rebentar, retesei-me debaixo do corpo de Emm e afastei os meus lábios dos de Edward. Emmett reparou que eu já estava demasiado cansada por isso, pressionou-me apenas mais uma vez e terminou tudo com um longo beijo. Caí na cama e fechei os olhos. Edward deitou-se do meu lado esquerdo e Emmett do meu lado direito.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou Edward, mexendo no meu cabelo.

- Eu… acho que sim! – Respondi.

- Valentona! – Brincou Emmett. – Então? Foi estranho?

- Ya! – Respondi. – Eu nem percebi quem é que fazia o quê! Quando via que era a vez do Edward, já eras tu que estavas comigo!

- Não é em relação em isso, mas fico feliz por saber que te baralhei. – Troçou. – Estava a referir-me a…

- Sim, já estou a entender! – Disse. – Acho que me esqueci que eras tu que estavas ali. Apesar de ter dito o teu nome. – Afirmei, corando. – Acho que e esqueci que eras meu irmão e pronto. E para ti, Edward?

- Se soubesse que era tão fixe, já tinha experimentado há mais tempo! – Respondeu.

- Não foi estranho ver o Emmett…

- Não! Quer dizer, no inicio foi esquisito, mas depois foi na boa… e para ti, Emmett? Como é que foi comer a minha namorada?

- No inicio foi estranho, tenho de admitir! Mas depois… és tão boa que me esqueci que eras minha irmã e minha cunhada! Quando fizer isto com duas gajas, estás convidada!

Rimo-nos.

- Querem repetir? – Provocou. – Desta vez começo eu! Quero ver a reacção dela enquanto está lúcida!

Edward assentiu. Emmett aproximou a sua boca da minha e beijou-me. Mas fomos interrompidos pelo telemóvel.

- Sim? Olá Rose! Espera um minuto que já te ligo!

Desligou e olhou para nós. Eu conhecia aquele olhar.

- Convidar a Rose? – Perguntou Edward.

- Oh, vá lá, despachamos isto tudo numa só noite! – Insistiu. – Margarida, o que achas?

- Bem, eu não me importo! – Respondi. – Bem, ela também tem isto na lista!

Sorriu, pegou no telemóvel e esteve a explicar tudo a Rose. Rezei por tudo para que ela não me achasse uma cabra vadia por andar a fazer estas coisas com o namorado dela. Enquanto Emmett estava ao telemóvel, Edward agarrou no meu queixo e beijou-me o rosto.

- Hey espera aí! Edward, não é só para ti! – Repreendeu.

- Agora estás ao telefone! Depois compensas! – Respondeu Edward, despreocupado.

Quando terminou, Emmett puxou-me dos braços de Edward e beijou-me o pescoço.

- É fácil não é? – Perguntou, quando subiu a sua boca para os meus lábios. – Quero ver-te a beijar a Rose! – Sussurrou.

A minha pele arrepiou-se e separei-me do seu corpo.

- O QUÊ? – Guinchei.

- Calma! Quando são duas raparigas, normalmente, elas beijam-se! – Explicou.

- Eu… vou… ter de beijar… a Rose?

- Oh por favor! Vocês são raparigas, qual é o drama?

- Emmett, não a pressiones! – Pediu Edward, puxando-me para me beijar.

- Eu estava a compensar, lembras-te?

Os seus lábios deslizaram pelo meu rosto e pelo meu pescoço e quando estava quase a chegar ao peito, Edward interrompeu.

- Só tens direito a isso 'durante'! Ou é preciso por uma placa a dizer 'pertencente a Edward Cullen'?

- Por favor, vocês são demasiado dramáticos! Eu mexi, apalpei e beijei 'durante' qual é o problema do 'não durante'?

- Queres que eu ande a mexer nas mamas da tua namorada no 'não durante'?

- Não!

- Então cala a boca!

- É melhor se me vestir até a Rose chegar!

Saltei da cama e vesti a roupa interior e o vestido.

- Hum! Demasiado vestida! – Reclamou Emmett.

- Concordo! – Disse Edward.

- Quando a Rose chegar, podem fazer isso tudo! – Afirmei.

Passados cinco minutos, Rose chegou.

- Finalmente! – Bradou Emmett. – Eu faço as honras!

Edward, que já tinhas as boxers vestidas, sentou-se no banco que estava mais afastado.

- Achas que consegues assistir a isto? – Questionei, num murmúrio, quando me sentei ao pé dele.

- Depois vou fazer a vingança! – Disse com um sorriso.

Beijei-o e ouvi logo Emmett a resmungar.

- Diverte-te! – Desejou, beijando o meu rosto. – E não te sintas pressionada a beijar a Rose!

- Certo!

Caminhei até à cama e sentei-me.

Não aguentava que Edward me visse a…

Abanei a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos.

- Pronta? – Questionou Rose. – Edward? Olha para outro lado! Ela está a começar a sentir-se culpada!

- Vou até ao bar! – Afirmou, vestindo-se e saindo.

- Pronta? – Repetiu.

Suspirei e anuí.

- Queres começar? – Perguntou.

Suspirei de novo e afundei a boca no pescoço de Emmett. Rosalie fez o mesmo.

Emm despiu-a, deixando-a só de roupa interior. E fez o mesmo comigo.

- Achas que consegues? – Perguntou Emmett.

Suspirei várias vezes e fechei os olhos. Os meus lábios encontraram-se com os de Rosalie.

- OhMeuDeus! É mesmo verdade! É uma das coisas mais excitantes que alguma vez vi! – Afirmou Emmett.

As suas mãos passearam pelo meu corpo e pelo de Rose. Como era óbvio, estava mais concentrado em Rosalie, mas não me deixava sentir a mais. Estava sempre a tocar-me, a apalpar-me e a beijar-me. Mais uma vez, foi uma enorme confusão na minha cabeça. Mas podia jurar que Rosalie estava sempre a beijar-me. Acabou de nos despir, e começou por mim. O que era estranho, dado o facto de que Rose estava ali. Gemi o nome dele e puxei-lhe os cabelos curtos. Já estava mais concentrada naquilo que estava a fazer. E já não era tão constrangedor. Saí do seu colo, dando lugar a Rosalie. Foi ligeiramente mais longo. Já mais para o fim, na altura em que ninguém estava a fazer nada em concreto, juro que vi Rose a fazer sexo oral com Emmett. Concentrei-me no seu rosto repleto de prazer e beijei-o. Quando Rosalie, fez a sua boca deslizar sobre o peito de Emm, até à sua boca, eu aproveitei para fazer outro tipo de coisas. Emmett colocou as suas mãos nas minhas ancas e as minhas mãos deslizaram por tudo quanto era sítio. Cada sitiozinho do corpo de Emmett foi tocado por mim. E ouvi-o gemer o meu nome quando comecei a beijá-lo no abdómen e as minhas mãos tocaram nas suas partes íntimas. Quando acabou tudo, levantei-me de um salto e vesti-me.

- Estás cheia de energia! – Comentou Emmett.

- É, apesar de seres bom, prefiro sexo com o meu namorado! – Respondi.

Não sabia explicar a panca que os rapazes tinham em atirar a caixa de preservativos para o chão, assim que acabavam de o pôr. Apanhei a caixa azul e atirei-a para Emmett. Rosalie também se vestiu.

- Vais ficar a assistir, certo? – Perguntou Rose, num murmúrio.

- Claro!

- O quê? Tu vais assistir? – Perguntei.

- Claro! Mas eu perdia isso por alguma coisa? Quero ver como é que o Edward vai reagir com duas bestas em cima dele!

Ri e abri a porta.

Edward não estava no corredor. Voltei a fechá-la. Liguei-lhe e chamei-o. Dois minutos depois, Edward apareceu no quarto. Beijou-me. Beijou-me o rosto todo.

- Já estás em vantagem outra vez! – Reclamou Emmett.

Suspirei.

Lá vinha ele outra vez, para me beijar tudo quanto era sítio.

- Vá, vá, vá! Chega! – Interrompeu Edward.

- Boa sorte! Elas são boas!

Emmett sentou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços. O seu ar era, como sempre, divertido.

- Desta vez vou ser eu o boneco! – Afirmou Edward. – Trata-me bem! – Pediu.

Deitou-se sobre a cama e Rosalie começou a beijá-lo. Como é óbvio, correspondeu. Ambos os seus braços estavam ocupados. Um, envolvia Rosalie e outro, envolvia-me. A minha boca moveu-se no seu pescoço. Rose afastou-se, dando-me as honras para tirar a camisa de Edward. Mais uma vez, peguei nos seus colarinhos, fazendo os botões ressaltarem.

- Ainda bem que te trouxe roupa suplente! – Brincou Emmett.

- Emmett, fica calado! – Ordenei.

Os lábios de Rosalie concentraram-se nos de Edward, e eu fiquei limitada ao peito. Rose tirou-lhe as calças e eu ocupei-me das boxers. Ele já estava completamente nu. Eu e Rose ainda estávamos vestidas. Edward tirou-me o vestido e a roupa interior, fazendo o mesmo com Rosalie. Mostrei-lhe a caixinha azul e sorri. Suspirou e pegou nela. Ao fim de uns segundos já estávamos todos no marmelanço.

- Repetimos, Margarida? – Perguntou Rosalie.

Se o fiz para Emmett, também o faria para Edward. As minhas mãos agarraram no rosto de Rose e os nossos lábios colaram-se. A minha boca movia-se ao sabor da sua. Quando terminámos, os meus lábios de deslizaram pelo seu ombro e beijaram o seu pescoço. Rose moveu a sua boca até ao seu peito. Os olhos de Edward estavam todos arregalados. Assim como os de Edward.

- E agora já estás em ebulição! – Murmurei, colando os meus lábios aos de Edward.

- Totalmente! – Concordou.

- Queres começar, Rose? – Questionei.

Anuiu e ocupou-se da parte da frente do corpo de Edward. Fiquei limitada ao rosto, o que era aborrecido. Também tinhas os braços, mas continuava a ser aborrecido. Rosalie pressionou o seu corpo no de Edward e este gemeu. _Rápido!_ Pensei. Ele normalmente demorava mais tempo até ter o orgasmo. Comecei a contar os segundos até Rosalie me deixar apoderar de Edward. Enquanto isso, fui beijando o seu rosto, arrastando a minha língua por toda a face e pescoço, quando Rosalie se contorcia e se afastava. Rose passou-me a sua vez. Foi magnífico. Pressionou o seu corpo no meu e suspirou o meu nome. Suspirou outra vez, e voltou a suspirar. Das duas, uma: ou ele estava a fraco demais ou então, eu e Rose éramos mesmo boas. Acreditava em ambas as teorias, verdadeiramente. Pressionou-me uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes. E voltei a ceder o meu lugar a Rose. Fiquei imensamente assustada quando, quase no fim, Rose fez a sua boca descer. Descer. Descer. Descer. Tentei desviar o olhar e concentrei-me no rosto de Edward, beijando-o. As minhas suspeitas confirmaram-se quando os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e o seu rosto se contorceu, não de dor, mas de prazer. Tentei captar, de novo, a sua atenção. E consegui. Peguei nas suas mãos e colei-as aos meus seios. Os seus lábios deslizaram do meu pescoço até ao sítio onde as suas mãos se encontravam. Era nojento, e extremamente vadio. Mas quando se tratava de quem lhe dava mais prazer, não podia deitar nada a perder. Rosalie deixou o 'circulo'. Tive certeza que não foi por se sentir excluída. Mas Edward não quis parar. Voltou a fazer aquilo que fizera à tarde. As suas mãos agarram no meu rosto e desceram até ao peito, beijando-o freneticamente. Desceu as suas mãos até ao meu rabo e voltou a fazer com que me ajoelhasse. Beijou-me de uma maneira tão grosseira que achei que fosse impossível da parte dele. Agarrei no seu rosto e obriguei-o a olhar-me. Voltei a beijar os seus lábios. A minha boca desceu ao longo do seu peito, até ligeiramente abaixo do umbigo e parei. Não ia fazer aquilo que Rose fizera. Rose e Emmett já não estavam no quarto, deviam ter ido embora ou então estavam na casa de banho privativa.

- É interessante que não seja a minha namorada a fazer-me sexo oral! – Comentou, rolando sobre a cama, ficando a pairar sobre o meu corpo.

- A tua namorada vomitaria se te fizesse sexo oral! – Lembrei, rolando e ficando eu a pairar sobre o seu corpo. – Gostaste?

- É estranho fazer sexo com a minha prima e com a minha namorada ao mesmo tempo…

- Não é isso! – Interrompi.

- Aquela coisa super nojenta que me fizeram? – Anuí. – É nojento, mas dá prazer… - Afirmou.

- Eu reparei! Tiveste a mesma reacção que o Emmett! – E fiz um esgar.

- Ele é bom?

- Sim! Mas tu és muito, muito melhor! – Afirmei. – A Rose também gostou! Tenho pena de não te conseguir fazer aquilo que ela te fez! – Lamentei-me.

- Já pararam com o marmelanço ou quê? – Perguntou Emmett, saindo da casa de banho e arrancando-me dos braços de Edward.

- Calma! – Pedi.

Vesti a lingerie e apanhei o cabelo no rabo-de-cavalo.

Emmett colocou as mãos na minha cintura e beijou-me.

- Outra vez? – Perguntou Edward.

- Sim! Porque tu tiveste direito a ver estas duas numa grande 'lave'! Eu só mereci um beijinho.

- Não és tu que fazes anos, Emm! – Lembrei.

- Vamos ver se conseguimos fazer isto durar duas horas! – Disse Emmett.

- Espera aí! – Pediu Rosalie. – A Margarida tem uma rodada de vantagem.

Vesti o vestido e sentei-me no banco. Estava destinada ao sofrimento. Meia hora bastou para que terminassem tudo. Mas foi doloroso ver Edward a ter sexo com outra pessoa que não eu. Tentei abstrair-me e não olhar. Comecei a ler umas revistas e isso. Consegui perceber quando pararam. Emmett parecia um urso. Edward vestiu umas boxers e sentou-se a meu lado.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou, afagando o meu rosto.

- Foi doloroso! – Admiti.

Beijei a sua mão e suspirei.

- Não devias ter ficado aqui!

- Eu sei! Mas agora já acabou e o Emmett quer ir fazer a maratona! – Suspirei. – É muito sexo para mim!

- Queres parar?

- Não! Mas não estou habituada a fazer com tantas pessoas!

- Obrigado!

- Porquê?

- Foi o melhor aniversário de todos os tempos! De verdade!

Beijou os meus lábios e o meu rosto.

- Mas tu não a consegues largar por um minuto? – Perguntou, Emmett puxando-me para os seus braços.

Pensei que me ia beijar, mas não. Só me prendeu nos seus braços.

- Vamos fazer a maratona?

- Alguém vai ter de ficar de fora! – Disse. – Eu não quero ficar de fora!

- Nem eu! – Concordou Edward.

- Muito menos eu, não é? E se fizéssemos todos?

- Menáge à 4? – Perguntei.

- Exacto.

- Talvez resulte! – Disse Edward.

- Ai meu deus! – Sussurrei. – Comecem lá isso!

- Posso fazer uma coisa? – Perguntou Emmett, olhando para mim.

- Depende da coisa!

- Pode ser em pé? Depois vamos para a cama! – Pediu.

Edward olhou para mim. Parecia despreocupado e ansioso, ao mesmo tempo.

- Está bem!

- Fixe! Posso começar eu?

- É toda tua! – Disse Edward com um sorriso.

Revirei os olhos e dei um último beijo a Edward.

- Isto já não é menáge nenhum! – Afirmei, enquanto Emmett me empurrou contra a parede. – Isto já é swing ou lá como se chama.

- Óptimo! Porque também o tenho na lista!

Colou-me à parede e beijou-me. Enquanto estava lúcida, era mais difícil beijar Emmett desta maneira. Mas ele foi super simpático por me colocar de uma forma em que não conseguia ver Edward com Rose. Matem-me se eu alguma vez imaginei fazer sexo com outra pessoa, sem ser com aquela que estou a namorar!

- Consegues fazer melhor! – Brincou.

As suas mãos desceram até às minhas coxas, apertaram-nas e elevaram-me cerca de dez centímetros. Melhor. Muito melhor. Agarrei no seu rosto com ambas as mãos e beijei-o. Oficial. A lucidez foi-se embora. Voltou a pôr-me no chão e arrancou-me a roupa. Também eu lhe tirei as boxers. Voltou a elevar-me e pressionou-me contra a parede. Desta vez foi automático. Suspirei o nome de Emmett, mas num tom de voz tão baixo que foi quase impossível ouvir.

- Só isso? – Gemeu.

Voltou a pressionar-me contra a parede. E por favor matem-me se alguma vez o Edward fez algo tão violento como aquilo.

- EMMETT! – Berrei.

- Assim, sim! – Gemeu, de novo.

Sentia-me envergonhada por causa daquilo. O meu rosto fervia. Agarrei nos seus cabelos e puxei-os, tentando lidar com a dor. Uma das suas mãos subiu da minha perna para o meu peito. Se eu já estava exaltada e envergonhada, então aí fiquei ainda pior. A minha perna envolveu as suas e as minhas unhas cravaram-se na barriga da sua perna. Soltou um gemido que se assemelhou a um berro. Voltou a pousar-me no chão. Voltou a pressionar-me contra a parede, mas em vez de voltar a libertar-me, manteve-me presa. Comecei por morder o lábio, depois cerrei os olhos com força, de seguida os meus punhos fecharam-se. Antes mesmo de gritar, esmurrei as costas de Emmett. Mas nem isso o demoveu. Então, no meio do quase-silêncio soltei um grito que podia mandar a casa a baixo. Os meus joelhos perderam a força e quase caí no chão. E aí, para minha vergonha, vi Edward a fitar-me. Escondi o rosto no peito de Emmett, enquanto este me beijava. Separou-se do meu corpo e riu-se.

- Não tem piada! – Disse, ofegante.

Peguei nas minhas roupas e voltei a vestir-me.

Edward e Rose também já tinham acabado. Corri para os braços do meu namorado querido/simpático/giro/sexy/perfeito e beijei-o.

- Estás bem? Nunca te ouvi gritar tão alto!

- Eu sei! Desculpa! Mas ele é um bruto!

- Magoou-te?

- Só na altura! E tu? Estás bem?

- A Rose cravou-me as unhas nas pernas, mas estou bem!

Sorri e voltei a abraçá-lo.

- Já tive a minha dose por hoje! – Afirmou Emmett. – O quarto é vosso! É mais uma prenda! – Aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me. – É o último, vais ter de me implorar se quiseres outro!

- A menos que façamos isto outra vez, duvido muito que me voltes a tocar com essa intimidade toda! – Afirmei.

Quando saíram do quarto, Edward pegou-me no seu colo.

- Deves querer dormir, não é? – Perguntou, deitando-me na cama.

- Faço aquilo que tu quiseres! Lembras-te? Hoje sou o vosso ActionMan! O Emmett foi-se embora, mas isso não significa que não continue a ser o teu!

- Se estás cansada não te vou obrigar a fazer nada! – Murmurou, beijando-me.

Os meus braços envolveram o seu pescoço e beijei-o delicadamente.

- Não me importava que me fizesses gritar! – Sussurrei, mordendo a sua orelha.

Sorriu, e começámos tudo outra vez.

…

Estava tão cansada, que nem conseguia falar. Ou então perdera da voz de vez. Quando estava com Emmett, pensei que era impossível de gritar mais. Mas quando passei para Edward, gritei ainda mais. Mas eu não gostava de gritar. Quer dizer, gostava da razão porque gritava, mas gritar, é tosco e ordinário. O peito de Edward estava colado às minhas costas. Estávamos em silêncio. Só se ouvia a minha respiração irregular, porque a dele era direitinha. Estava envolvida nos seus braços quando o sono se apoderou de mim.

[…]

Sentia o corpo dorido. Os meus olhos tinham dificuldade em abrir-se. Sentia-me quente e confortável. Tinha dificuldades em lembrar-me do dia anterior com clareza. Nem tinha a certeza de que tinha sido real. Abri os olhos e duas grandes esmeraldas estavam cravadas em mim.

- Bom dia! – Disse, espreguiçando-me.

- Maravilhoso dia! – Respondeu.

Voltei a encaixar-me nos seus braços e inspirei o seu perfume. Dei-me conta que ainda estávamos nus. Nem sequer tínhamos tido tempo de nos vestir? Foi mesmo duradouro. Mexi-me, de modo a tentar ficar mais confortável.

- Não! Não te mexas muito! Por favor! – Pediu.

Mais parecia uma súplica.

- O que é que se passa? Estás bem?

Permaneceu calado e desviou o olhar.

- Edward! – Insisti. – Conta lá! Estás magoado?

Permaneceu calado.

- Edward! Não estou a lidar nada bem com o teu silêncio! – Afirmei, irritada.

- Ok, pronto! A Rosalie mordeu… - Deixou a frase em suspenso.

- Oh meu deus! Tu estás bem?

Riu-se sem humor. Devia ser humilhante. A rapariga que lhe matou a curiosidade sobre o sexo oral mordê-lo. Ao pensar nisso, a minha mente gritava 'humilhante'.

- Edward, eu estou a falar a sério!

- É nojento e humilhante! – Cuspiu as palavras com frieza.

- Mas estás bem? – Insisti.

- Não! Dói como tudo!

Mas se doía assim tanto, como é que ele ainda tinha conseguido ter relações novamente, e porque é que parecia tão feliz?

- Tenta ficar quieto! – Aconselhei, tentando pensar com clareza.

- A sério? – Perguntou, sarcasticamente.

- Olha, eu não tenho a culpa que a tua prima te tenha feito um… broche! Nem tenho culpa que te tenha mordido! Estou a tentar arranjar uma maneira de te ajudar, ok?

- Desculpa! Mas estou mesmo chateado!

- A sério? – Questionei, também sarcástica.

Pensei em ligar a Emmett. Não devia haver grande problema. Peguei no telemóvel e comecei a marcar o número.

- Sim, Emmett? Bom dia! Preciso da tua ajuda!

- _Bom dia! Tem calma! O que foi?_

- Tens alguém ao pé de ti?

- _Não!_

- A Rosalie magoou seriamente o Edward! Não sei se me entendes! Seriamente MESMO!

- _Mordeu-o?_

- Sim! É aí que tu entras! O que é que eu faço?

_- Tu não vais poder fazer nada! Nas próximas horas esquece o sexo! Mas diz-lhe para tomar um banho de água fria e para tomar um medicamento qualquer para as dores. Nurofen ou Ben-u-Ron! _

- Isto vai passar-lhe, certo?

- _Isso está sempre a acontecer-me! E como viste, não prejudica nada as minhas capacidades! Foi bom não foi?_ – Questionou, num tom convencido.

- Foi! – Admiti. – Agora deixa-me ir ajudar o teu irmão!

- _Ah está bem! Beijo, até já!_

Desliguei e virei-me para Edward.

- Pára de me olhar assim! – Pediu. – É um olhar demasiado preocupado!

Vesti-me e fui até ao seu lado da cama.

Tirei o lençol de cima dele e estava pronta por o ajudar a levantar-se quando me assustei seriamente.

Os meus olhos arregalaram-se.

- Meu deus! – Consegui dizer. – Isso está negro!

- Eu sei! – Afirmou, apoiando-se nos meus ombros para se levantar.

- Como é que conseguiste ter relações a seguir?

- Não doía! Começou a doer depois!

Arrastei-o até à casa de banho e abri a torneira na água fria.

Enfiei-o dentro de chuveiro e esperei que ele saísse.

- Isto é tão humilhante! – Afirmou.

- Pelos vistos, está sempre a acontecer ao Emmett!

Edward, que continuava dentro do compartimento do chuveiro, deixou fugir um pequeno queixume.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, abrindo a porta do compartimento.

- É preciso repetir que isto dói?

- Desculpa lá a minha preocupação! Sabes que mais? Desenrasca-te!

Já tinha saído da casa de banho quando ele me chamou.

- O que foi agora? – Perguntei, aborrecida.

- Desculpa! – Pediu, novamente.

- Parece que essa vai ser a tua palavra do dia! – Resmunguei.

- Margarida, vá lá! Estou só chateado! Tu nunca me magoaste e foi preciso isto para ficar neste estado! É só isso! Desculpa!

- Ok, como queiras! – Disse, com indiferença. – Já acabaste? – Anuiu. – Então toma!

Passei-lhe a toalha branca e enrolou-a à volta da cintura.

- Não estás zangada comigo, pois não? – Perguntou, enquanto os seus braços envolveram o meu pescoço.

- Estou! Porque te estou a tentar ajudar e tu dás-me para trás! Não estou a gostar nada da tua atitude!

- Nem eu! Desculpa!

- Larga-me! – Pedi, afastando-me dos seus braços.

Caminhei até ao quarto e tirei a roupa de dentro da mala.

- Toma! Veste-te para irmos à farmácia! – Disse, com indiferença.

- Quantas vezes tenho de pedir desculpa?

- Já te disse que vai ser a tua palavra do dia!

- E se pedir com jeitinho? Vá lá! Perdoa-me pelo meu comportamento!

O seu rosto exibia um sorriso algo triste e os seus olhos eram suplicantes.

Suspirei e os meus braços envolveram o seu tronco. Também ele suspirou.

- Agora não abuses! – Alertei. – Não estou com paciência para isso!

O seu sorriso já não era triste, mas também não era a coisa mais feliz que eu alguma vez vira.

Estava na casa de banho a pentear-me quando o ouvi gritar.

- O que foi? – Voltei a perguntar.

- Juro que não quero ser rude, mas achas mesmo preciso perguntar?

Suspirei e caminhei até ele.

- Nem sequer consegues vestir-te?

- Não achas isto muito justo?

- Não te importas de estragar as calças de ontem, pois não? Aquele material é simpático, não é?

- Não e sim!

Peguei nas calças do dia anterior e cortei-as do tamanho de umas boxers normais.

- Sentes-te melhor?

- Sim, é mais largo!

Procurei na minha mala uma caixa de aspirinas.

- Toma, é capaz de ter algum efeito! – Afirmei, dando-lhe o comprimido e uma garrafa de água.

Depois de o tomar, vestiu as calças e penteou-se.

Fomos embora e se não fosse a saúde dele que estava em jogo, eu juro que me partia de riso.

Tentou sentar-se no carro para conduzir até à farmácia, mas não conseguiu.

- Queres que conduza? – Perguntei.

- Não! Deixa estar!

Afastou ligeiramente os joelhos e conduziu até ao estabelecimento.

Saí do carro, comprei-lhe uma data de medicamentos para as dores e voltei ao carro.

Quando chegámos a casa, Emmett já estava à nossa espera.

- Como é que estás? – Perguntou, preocupado.

- Como é que achas que estou?

- Edward, prometeste que não ias reagir assim! – Repreendi.

Suspirou e começou a caminhar, lentamente, para o seu quarto.

- Ele está tão insuportável! – Resmunguei.

Dei-me conta que estava a falar com Emmett sem qualquer constrangimento.

- É normal!

- Emmett, aquilo está negro! Ele não se consegue sentar!

- Negro? Estou a ver que a minha dama abusou!

- Abusou mesmo! – Concordei.

Subimos as escadas e entrámos no quarto de Edward.

- O que é que estás a fazer? – Guinchei. – Queres o quê? Ter uma overdose?

- Não! Quero que isto me passe!

- Se isso te passar e morreres a seguir, não me parece que seja benéfico!

Edward já tinha tomado pelo menos dois analgésicos.

- Sê razoável! – Pedi, tentando libertar os medicamentos da sua mão. – Devíamos ter comprado uma pomada!

- Acho que já chega de humilhação! – Resmungou.

- Não é humilhação! É a tua saúde! – Lembrei-o. – Emmett? Achas que me consegues arranjar qualquer coisa?

- O meu pai é capaz de ter ali qualquer coisa!

Saiu do quarto e deixou-nos sozinhos.

- Tu tens de compreender que isso não pode passar de um momento para o outro! – Lembrei-o. – Talvez se ficares quietinho e se tratares isso como deve ser…

- Margarida! – Interrompeu. – Agradeço do fundo do coração aquilo que estás a fazer mas… neste momento não há nada que…

- Ok tudo bem! Já percebi! Vou limitar-me a fazer o que é melhor para ti, ou então vou limitar-me a ver-te decidir o que é melhor para ti! Não importa! Desde que o melhor para ti não interfira na minha felicidade, é à tua vontade!

Sentei-me na cadeira de sua secretária e cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

Emmett entrou no quarto com um monte de pomadas e deu-mas.

- Não! – Recusei. – O teu irmão que as escolha!

- Escolhe lá isso! – Pediu Edward.

- Não, escolhe tu! Mas cuidado para não escolheres o creme para as hemorróidas.

Emmett riu-se.

- Tu queres mesmo a minha impotência, não é?

- Não! Por não querer é que estava a tentar ajudar-te!

- Então ajuda-me!

Suspirei e peguei nos cremes.

Hemorróidas.

Articulações.

Dores musculares.

Tanta coisa.

- Dores musculares ou articulações? – Perguntei.

- A Rose é má, mas não deve ter chegado ao osso! – Afirmou Emmett.

- Não sou eu que sei a vossa composição!

Peguei na pomada branca para as dores musculares, levantei-me, ajoelhei-me ao pé da cama e dei-lhe a embalagem.

- Fazes isso sozinho ou precisas de ajuda? – Perguntei.

- Aproveita, meu! – Incitou Emmett.

- Faço sozinho! É demasiado humilhante!

- Queres que vamos embora?

- Podem ficar, desde que não riam!

Voltei a sentar-me na cadeira da secretária e fixei-me nos seus apontamentos. Não queria olhar.

- WOW! – Disse Emmett. – Admira-me que não tenha caído!

- Emmett, isso não está a ajudar! – Afirmou Edward.

Gemeu de dor. Uma e outra vez.

- Posso? – Perguntou Jasper. – OH MEU DEUS! – Gritou. – O que é que lhe fizeste?

- Eu não fiz nada! – Guinchei. – Foi a…

- A…?

- Foi a Rosalie! – Disse Emmett.

- Hã?

- _Swing!_ – Explicou.

- Tu tiveste sexo com a minha irmã? E ela fez-te isso?

- Mais uma palavra e expulso-vos a todos do quarto! – Ameaçou Edward. – Emmett, tranca a porta.

Continuei a ouvir os seus lamentos.

Peguei numa caneta e comecei a riscar um post-it. Risquei-o tão freneticamente que acabou por rasgar.

Deitei-o no balde preto e olhei para Edward.

Jasper e Emmett estavam fixados naquilo que Edward estava a fazer. Pareciam fascinados.

- Vocês também não têm um? – Perguntei, em defesa do meu namorado. – Pelo menos tu tens! – Desta vez, dirigi-me a Emmett. – E tu também! – Desta vez, foi para Jasper. - Parem de olhar!

- Meninos? – Chamou Esme, do lado de fora do quarto. – Abram a porta!

- Margarida, podes ir lá fora, explicar-lhe? – Pediu Edward. – Podes dizer a verdade, mas não digas que foi com o Emmett e com a Rose.

Suspirei e saí.

- Margarida, o que é que se passa?

- O Edward magoou-se! Muito!

- Mas o que foi?

- Ele… nós queríamos experimentar uma coisa nova… então combinámos com uns amigos nossos e…

- Foram fazer _swing_?

- Exacto! Só que a rapariga magoou-o!

- Sexo oral? – Palpitou.

- Sim!

- Mordeu-o?

- Sim! Ele está mesmo mal! Está negro e… podia jurar que vai inchar!

- E vai! – Confirmou. – Edward, deixa-me entrar!

A cabeça de Emmett apareceu do lado de fora.

- NÃO! – Disse, com convicção na voz.

- Sim! – Respondeu Esme. – Ele é meu filho, vi-o nascer. Não precisa de ter vergonha!

Desbravou o caminho e entrou no quarto.

- Mãe, sai daqui! – Ordenou Edward.

- Tu vais ao hospital JÁ! – Ouvi-a dizer.

- E tu não queres mais nada, não?

- O que é que tomaste?

- Ben-u-Ron! E antes de me interromperes estava a por pomada!

Entrei no quarto e vi Edward com uma almofada a encobrir.

- Deixa-me ver isso! – Pediu Esme. – Vá lá! Senão vais mesmo para o hospital!

- Isso é jogar sujo! – Acusou.

- Edward! – Chamei. – Mostra lá isso!

- NÃO! Se mostrar a alguém, vai ser ao pai!

Esme suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- Não vejo o drama, mas ok! Vou chamar o teu pai!

Saiu do quarto e quando voltou trazia Carlisle. Conseguia ouvir o riso de Nessie na sala a ver os bonecos com Alice e Rose.

- Então rapaz? – Perguntou, com troça.

- Se vens gozar, podes dar meia volta e ir embora! – Alertou Edward.

- Tem calma! Mostra lá isso!

- Mãe, vai-te embora! – Insistiu.

Abanou a cabeça e foi-se embora.

Carlisle arrancou a almofada e observou cuidadosamente.

- Nem penses! Não vais mexer! – Vociferou Edward.

- Edward! – Repreendi. – Tenta ser mais fácil! O teu pai sabe o que está a fazer!

- Mas é humilhante!

- Esquece a humilhação se queres voltar ao activo!

Não sabia o que se estava ali a passar mas perdi a vergonha.

Suspirou e deixou Carlisle fazer o prognóstico.

- Estar inteiro é uma sorte! – Comentou.

Olhei para Emmett e para Jasper e de seguida, olhei para Edward.

- Mas não te preocupes, vais ficar bem! Não é a minha especialidade mas… sim, vais ficar bem! Mas podes esquecer sexo durante pelo menos uma semana!

- Oh-oh-oh! – Gozou Emmett.

- Queres não gozar, se faz favor? – Pedi.

- Desculpa!

- Tenta usar roupa larga! – Continuou. – Se puderes, tenta nem a usar!

- A Margarida não vai aguentar isso! – Murmurou Emmett para Jasper. – Vê-lo nu e não poder saltar-lhe para cima?

- Estou a ouvir-te! – Alertei. – Mas, Carlisle, é assim tão mau?

- Não é mau, mas vai inchar e fazer-lhe dores. E o pénis é um órgão sensível! Se não for bem curado leva à impotência!

Suspirei e engoli em seco.

- És muito novo para isso, não é Edward? – Questionou.

- Sim, pai! – Suspirou.

- Tenta não te chateares muito!

Saiu do quarto e deixou-nos, aos quatro, sozinhos.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e mexi no seu cabelo.

- Estão a mais! – Acusou Edward.

Emmett e Jasper foram-se embora.

- Não acredito que isto me está a acontecer. – Murmurou.

- Tens de ter calma! Vais ficar bem!

Deitei-me ao seu lado e aconcheguei a cabeça no seu pescoço. Pousei uma das minhas mãos no seu peito e outra entrelaçou-se na sua.

- "Foi uma sorte não ter partido" – Citou. – A Rosalie passou das marcas!

- Aposto que ela não o fez propositadamente!

- E há conta do 'sem querer'…

Não o deixei continuar.

Afaguei o seu rosto e beijava-o de vez em quando. A raiva patente nos seus olhos, começava a assustar-me.

- Tenho fome! – Afirmou, inexpressivo, levantando-se.

Vestiu umas calças de algodão, largas e às riscas em tons azuis-claros e beges. Pareciam as minhas calças de pijama.

- Espera! Eu trago-te qualquer coisa!

- Não, eu vou!

- Edward, espera! – Insisti.

Caminhámos os dois, num passo lento. Descemos as escadas e fomos até à cozinha.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Esme. – Eu ia já levar-vos o almoço!

- Sim, mãe! E ias obrigar-me a tapar-me todo!

- Não! Isso é uma estupidez! Sou a tua mãe, não tens de ter vergonha! – Repreendeu.

- Claro! – Disse sarcasticamente.

- Vai para o sofá que eu já vos levo o almoço.

Caminhámos para o sofá. Sentei-me e Edward deitou-se, com a cabeça em cima das minhas pernas.

- Edward? – Chamou Rose.

- O que é?

- Desculpa! Descontrolei-me um bocado!

- Está bem! – Disse indiferente.

- Estou a falar a sério!

- Também eu! – Afirmou.

Mexi no seu cabelo delicadamente, afagando também o seu rosto.

Nessie exibia um olhar preocupado, mas não se atreveu a perguntar o que se passava.

- Meninos, para a mesa! – Chamou Esme, deixando um tabuleiro em cima do sofá. – Se quiserem mais, peçam.

- Obrigada, Esme! – Agradeci, puxando o tabuleiro para mais perto das minhas pernas.

Pegou num bocado de pão e comeu-o.

Comecei a enrolar o esparguete no garfo.

- Edward, não vais comer só isso, pois não?

- Vou!

- Tens de comer!

- Não me apetece, come tu!

Abanei a cabeça e continuei a almoçar.

Quando terminei, tirei a cabeça de Edward do meu colo e ajoelhei-me à sua frente.

- Ou comes a bem, ou vou ter de fazer contigo, aquilo que às vezes faço com a Nessie!

- Humilhação por humilhação!

- Edward é só um… pénis magoado! Isso passa!

- Não! Não é só isso! É a humilhação…

Enfiei um bocado de pão na sua boca, tentando impedir que acabasse de falar.

- É humilhante, entendes?

- Entendo! Mas não vai ser essa atitude que vai fazer que não o seja!

Debilmente, sentou-se e colocou o tabuleiro em cima das pernas.

Comeu praticamente tudo o que tinha no prato.

Voltou a deitar-se com a cabeça no meu colo e acabou por adormecer.

- O que é que ele tem? – Perguntou Nessie.

- Aleijou-se!

- Está muito mal?

- Não! Só um bocadinho!

- Vai ficar bem?

- Sim, só precisa de descansar! E parece-me que está na tua hora da sesta!

Suspirou e beijou o rosto sereno de Edward, e em seguida, o meu.

Subiu as escadas e desapareceu.

Alice ajudou Esme a levantar a mesa e os restantes vieram sentar-se ao pé de nós.

A campainha tocou.

Aquela não era mesmo a hora indicada para visitas.

- Olá Sara! – Cumprimentou Carlisle.

Muito menos, para visitas da minha mãe.

- Olá Carlisle! A Margarida está?

- Sim, entra!

Apareceu na sala e o seu choque foi visível.

- O que é que se passa?

- Houve um acidente! – Confessou Carlisle. – Caiu das escadas e magoou-se.

O Carlisle estava mesmo a mentir? Ahah.

- Olá filha! – Disse, passando por trás do sofá e beijando o meu rosto.

- Olá mãe. Como estás?

- Eu estou bem! E tu? Já não falo contigo há imenso tempo!

- Ya, desde há dois dias!

- Pelos vistos acontece muita coisa em dois dias! O Jake entregou-te o bilhete?

- Sim!

Aquele nome ainda me arrepiava.

- E não houve pancadaria no vosso encontro?

- Não! Acho que até já nos estamos a dar civilizadamente.

- Ainda bem! Podias voltar para casa!

- Não! Fora de questão! E se a Esme ou o Carlisle me quiserem fora daqui, eu não volto para casa, arranjo um sítio para ficar! Tenho imensos conhecimentos.

Edward moveu-se e gemeu de dores.

- Afinal onde é que ele se aleijou?

- Em todo o lado e em lado nenhum! Está todo dorido! – Respondi.

- Ah! Voltando ao nosso assunto! Tens dúvidas quanto a alguma coisa no bilhete?

- Não! – Respondi, impacientemente.

- Óptimo! Gosto de saber que estás feliz! – Voltou a beijar o meu rosto e disse: - Vou voltar para casa, está bem? Podias fazer-me uma visitinha de vez em quando! Estou mesmo aqui ao lado.

- Sim, mãe!

- Ficas bem?

- Sim, mãe!

Voltou a despedir-se e foi-se embora.

- Se calhar é melhor acordá-lo para ele ir para o quarto! – Disse Esme.

Curvei-me sobre o seu rosto e beijei-o.

- Edward! – Chamei delicadamente. – Edward, acorda!

- O que foi? – Resmungou.

- Adormeceste na sala! – Lembrei. – É melhor se fores para o quarto.

Sentou-se devagar e espreguiçou-se.

Levantei-me e ajudei-o a levantar-se de seguida.

Levei-o até ao quarto e ajudei-o a deitar-se.

- Queres tirar as calças?

- Não! Vai ser constrangedor! Não me sinto mal com isto. É confortável.

- Estás bem?

- Não! Estou a sentir isto a inchar! – Fez um esgar e separou os joelhos.

- Talvez devesses voltar a dormir! – Aconselhei.

- Ficas aqui?

- Claro!

Virou-se de lado e fechou os olhos, voltando a adormecer.

Eu poderia ficar horas a olhar para o seu rosto. Mas estava demasiado nervosa para o fazer.

Peguei no guião, sentei-me ao lado de Edward e comecei a lê-lo em voz baixa,

Levantei-me e enquanto me lembrava das músicas, fazia os passos de dança

Ridículo.

Eu não iria conseguir fazer nada daquilo no espectáculo.

Não importava. Iria ter de conseguir. Desse por onde desse.

Edward mexeu-se e lamuriou. Sentei-me a seu lado e comecei a pensar.

Ele estava tão bem, na noite anterior. Ainda fez relações mais uma vez. Violentamente, na verdade.

Talvez a culpa não tivesse sido só de Rosalie. Talvez também tivesse sido minha.

Tentei não pensar mais nisso e voltei a concentrar-me no guião. Olhei para Edward de soslaio e vi que os seus joelhos se estavam a juntar.

Quando se fecharam totalmente o seu rosto contorceu-se.

Quando me estava a preparar para o ir consolar, deparei-me com os seus olhos fechados. Ainda estava a dormir.

Suspirei e afastei as suas pernas.

Voltei ao guião, mas fartei-me dele.

Atirei-o sobre a secretária e desci até à sala.

- Como é que ele está? – Perguntou Rose, preocupada.

- A dormir! Cheio de dores, mas a dormir! Não me posso demorar muito, ele ainda acorda!

- Ele vai ficar bem, pai? – Perguntou Alice.

- Claro que vai ficar bem! Tentem só não o chatear, porque ele está irritável!

- É, foi duro! Com a Margarida corre sempre tudo bem, vem outra qualquer e pimba! – Brincou Emmett.

- Menos Emmett, muito menos! – Pedi.

- O que é que se passa? – Perguntou Edward, aparecendo ao meu lado.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – Questionei.

- Tem calma! Apeteceu-me beber água!

Caminhou até à cozinha.

- Ele dormiu vestido? – Perguntou Carlisle.

- Sim! Não o consegui convencer a despir as calças!

- O que tu queres, sei eu! – Voltou a troçar Emmett.

- Pensei que já tínhamos ultrapassado essa fase, Emmett. – Repreendi. – Ele insistiu que estava confortável!

Voltou a aparecer ao meu lado.

- Edward, vai tratar disso! – Aconselhou Carlisle. – E tira as calças!

Suspirou e apoiou a cabeça na minha.

- Não há nada mais prático e menos vergonhoso para tratar disto? – Questionou.

- Não! A menos que queiras ir para o hospital… - Começou Carlisle.

- Eu disse MAIS PRÁTICO e MENOS VERGONHOSO! Se é para me ir humilhar mais, prefiro ficar em casa!

Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto.

- Vai lá ajudá-lo! – Incitou Emmett.

- Os teus comentários, não me abalam! – Afirmei. – E sim, vou ajudá-lo!

Subi as escadas e entrei no quarto.

Edward olhava fixamente para o frasco. Suspirou e começou a abri-lo.

- Eu ajudo! – Afirmei.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e abri a embalagem por completo, enquanto ele tirava as calças.

- Não precisas de fazer isto! – Disse.

- Mas eu quero.

- Não, não queres! – Acusou.

Suspirei e olhei-o.

- Tudo bem! Deixa-me pelo menos ajudar numa parte.

Coloquei o creme na mão, deixando que ele o tirasse e esfregasse.

- Está bué inchado! – Confirmei.

- Está bué nojento!

- Não digas isso! – Pedi.

- Digo pois! É nojento! Está negro e inchado e…! Não tens de assistir!

- Não tenho, mas quero! – Insisti.

- Gostas de sofrer em silêncio?

- Cala-te e põe isso! O único sofrimento que estou a sentir é que tu não estejas bem!

Suspirou e continuou o tratamento.

Conseguia ver o seu rosto envergonhado.

- Caramba! Mas que raio é isto? – Reclamei.

- O quê?

- Sou eu! Margarida Ribeiro Guedes! Namoro contigo há quase um ano, temos sexo várias vezes por mês!

- Continuo sem entender!

- Claro! Eu explico melhor, Sr. Desentendido! Estás corado e consigo ver vergonha nos teus olhos! E sabes que mais? Eu própria vou tratar disso!

Suspirei e colei a minha mão na zona magoada. Delicadamente espalhei o creme.

- Estás mesmo a fazer isso?

- Estou! Porque sou tua namorada, porque te amo, porque quero que fiques bem!

- Mas estás constrangida! – Acusou.

- Não quero saber!

Continuei o curativo e quando terminei, peguei nas suas calças.

- Não as vais voltar a vestir, a menos que tenhas autorização!

Saí do quarto e fui à casa de banho lavar as mãos.

Voltei ao quarto e lá estava ele, envolvido nos lençóis azuis.

Vê-lo assim, partia-me o coração. Sentei-me a seu lado e ficámos em silêncio.

- Vai-te embora! – Pediu. – Não sou boa companhia!

- Nem eu!

Permaneci sentada ao seu lado.

- Vai-te embora! – Insistiu.

- Tudo bem, isola-te e depois diz que ninguém te liga nenhuma! Sabes que mais? Vou ter com a minha mãe!

Peguei no telemóvel e fui-me embora.

- O Edward está no quarto, não vão lá porque ele vos vai expulsar, como fez comigo! – Aconselhei.

- Ele expulsou-te? – Perguntou Esme, indignada.

- Sim! Mas é na boa, aproveito e vou visitar a minha mãe. Até já.

- Espera! Esqueceste-te da chave! – Alertou Alice.

- Obrigada!

Saí e caminhei até à porta da minha antiga casa. Toquei à campainha.

Foi Jake que atendeu.

- Olá! – Disse-me.

- Olá! Posso?

- A casa é tua!

Entrei e fiquei no hall.

- A minha mãe?

- Não está! Deve estar mesmo a chegar!

- Se calhar espero por ela!

Caminhei até ao sofá e sentei-me.

- Jay Leno? – Questionei, nada espantada.

- Há hábitos que não mudam!

Jake sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Está tudo bem contigo? – Perguntou.

- Sim! E contigo?

- Também! Eu… queria falar contigo!

Suspirei. Queria sair dali a correr.

- Fala! – Incentivei.

- Eu… tu estás feliz, não estás?

- Estaria mais feliz se fosse tudo como antes! – Afirmei.

- Então vamos voltar aquilo que éramos antes! Perdoa-me por todo o mal que te causei! Perdoa-me!

O seu olhar parecia sincero.

- Nunca vai voltar a ser como antes! – Murmurei, baixando o olhar.

- Pode voltar a ser como antes! Continuo a amar-te, mas acho que não daquela maneira! Acho que já não olho para ti daquela forma!

Aproximou-se mais de mim e pegou na minha mão.

- Eu estou a ser sincero! Tu sabes disso!

É claro que sabia. Conhecia-o desde que nascera. Como poderia eu não saber que ele estava a ser sincero?

Larguei a sua mão e abracei-o.

- Eu sabia que tu ias ceder! – Disse.

A sua voz era risonha.

Mexeu no meu cabelo e beijou o meu rosto.

- Assim já podes voltar para casa!

- Não! – Disse, convicta.

- Mas porquê?

- Porque eu estou bem onde estou!

- Mas estavas melhor em casa!

- Mas aquela tornou-se a minha casa! – Insisti. – Prometo que te visito, mas não vou voltar. Pelo menos para já!

- Não te vou pressionar! Desde que me visites! – Olhei para o relógio. – Tens de voltar?

- Não! Tenho todo o tempo do mundo!

- O Edward…

- O Edward tem uma grande cabeça oca! Não te preocupes, sei exactamente quando voltar!

- Ele magoou-te?

- Não! Ele é que está magoado… fisicamente!

- O que é que se passou?

Fiz um esgar. Não lhe devia contar.

- Não vou gozar, nem comentar! Voltámos a ser amigos, lembras-te?

Então, respirei fundo e contei-lhe apenas uma pequena parte.

- Deve estar a ser doloroso! – Comentou.

- Sim! Está devastado!

Voltei a olhar para o relógio. Já estávamos ali há mais de uma hora.

Estávamos na conversa quando a campainha tocou.

Jacob levantou-se e foi abrir.

- A Margarida está?

- Edward, o que é que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntei, levantando-me e caminhando até à porta. – Tu não devias ter saído de casa.

- Não parti os pés! Posso ir onde quiser! E quis vir buscar-te!

- Onde é que encontraste as calças?

Riu-se e olhou para mim.

- És demasiado previsível! Era óbvio que as tinhas escondido na tua casa de banho. – Troçou.

Jacob permanecia imóvel ao meu lado.

- Jake, vou andando!

Despedimo-nos com dois beijos e caminhei ao lado de Edward.

- Voltaram a falar-se? – Questionou.

- Sim! Está tudo… 'bem'!

Subimos os três degraus e abrimos a porta.

Esme estava hirta em frente à porta de entrada. Parecia algo furiosa. Foi estranho.

- Tira as calças! – Ordenou.

- O quê? – Questionou Edward, confuso.

- Tira-as!

- Não!

- Tia não te preocupes! Eu trato dele! – Afirmei.

- Não, ele tratou-te mal! E ele sabe que isso te afecta e não quis saber! Foi um parvo!

Edward arregalou os olhos e pousou a mão no meu ombro.

- O que tu precisas é de 'tratamento militar'!

- Não! O problema é meu, eu resolvo-o!

- Edward, calma! – Pedi. – Tia, eu certifico-me de que ele tira as calças e toma os medicamentos! – Olhei para o relógio. – Está na hora!

- Vês? Ela trata de mim!

- Ela trata bem de ti, e tu trata-la mal! Não me parece justo!

- O mundo não é justo! Porque se fosse, eu não estava aqui neste estado!

- Tenham calma! – Pedi novamente. – Edward, faz aquilo que a tua mãe te diz!

- Eu não vou tirar as calças! Não aqui! – Recusou.

- Então cheguem a um acordo!

- Vais para cima, tratas-te e tiras as calças! Vais fazer tudo o que ela disser e não a vais tratar mal! - Assentiu e subiu as escadas. – Se ele te chatear, avisa-me!

- Certo!

Subi as escadas e entrei no quarto de Edward. Tranquei a porta e sentei-me a seu lado.

- Ela tem razão! Fui um parvo!

- E eu tenho de te dar espaço!

- Não! Tu só queres o meu bem!

- Sim, é verdade! Mas isso não implica sufocar!

Abanou a cabeça e fitou-me.

- Ajudas-me? – Questionou, mostrando-me a pomada.

- Claro! – Respondi, beijando o seu rosto.

Abri a pequena embalagem, enquanto Edward, no meio da sua vergonha, tirava as calças.

- Hey? Não quero ver esse rosto corado! – Disse-lhe.

Expressou um sorriso e suspirou.

Quando comecei a colocar a pomada, começaram também os lamentos.

- Maldito sexo oral! – Rugiu, fazendo um esgar de dor.

- Edward tem calma! – Pedi. – Tens de ter calma!

- Eu sei mas não consigo, isso dói como sei lá o quê! E o que mais me irrita é que não foste tu! Foi a…

- Edward! Eu estive a pensar sobre isso! Eu também tive a minha quota-parte de culpa!

- Não! Tu não tiveste culpa! Não foste tu que puseste ali a boca!

- Escuta-me! – Pedi. – Foi ela que te mordeu, mas quem é que foi mexer a seguir?

- Margarida pensa bem naquilo que estás a dizer! Porque pela primeira vez acho que deixaste o cérebro a descansar!

- Estás mesmo a chamar-me burra? – Questionei, com ofensa fingida na voz.

- Estou! Porque não tiveste culpa nenhuma!

- Eu nem sequer devia ter deixado a Rose fazer-te aquilo! De verdade!

- Não! Eu é que a devia ter impedido! Deixaste mesmo o cérebro a descansar!

- Estás a chamar-me burra outra vez! Podes parar com isso?

Continuei a espalhar-lhe o creme. E juro que vi lágrimas nos seus olhos quando passei o dedo pela zona seriamente magoada.

Quando terminei, beijei o seu rosto e fui até à casa de banho.

Quando voltei ao quarto, Edward estava envolvido nos lençóis azuis. Sentei-me a seu lado e mexi no seu cabelo.

- Podes passar-me as calças? – Pediu.

- Não! – Recusei.

- Vá lá! Preciso de ir à casa de banho!

- Desenrasca-te! Não te vou dar as calças!

- Porquê? - Levantei-me e tirei as calças. – Não posso, lembras-te? Estou de castigo durante uma semana.

Não consegui deixar de rir.

- Lembro-me! Mas estás a tirar as conclusões erradas! Não te vou dar as calças porque as vou vestir!

- Estás a jogar baixo! – Acusou.

Acabei de vestir as calças e sentei-me a seu lado.

- Como é que vou à casa de banho? – Questionou.

- Como se não soubesses como te desenrascar… - Divaguei.

Levantou-se e prendeu uma toalha em volta de cintura.

- Obrigadinho! – Murmurou, sarcasticamente.

Sorri e fitei-o.

- Vais precisar de ajuda?

- Não!

Saiu do quarto deixando-me sozinha. Deitei-me sobre a sua cama, pousando a cabeça sobre as almofadas e peguei no seu 'cubo mágico'. Ele não mexia naquilo há muitos meses mesmo. Comecei a tentar juntar as cores. Mas aquilo era realmente irritante. Voltei a arrumá-lo no sítio e peguei no seu iPod. Edward entrou no quarto e deitou-se a meu lado. Envolveu-se nos lençóis azuis e fixou os olhos no iPod. Em vez de estar a ver as suas músicas, estava antes a ver as suas fotografias.

- Quantos gigas é que gastas nas fotos? 8?

- Não, apenas 3! – Afirmou com um sorriso.

- Não sei para que queres tantas fotos minhas!

- Sua convencida! Não são só tuas!

- Pois não! Há uma em que estou eu e depois tem uma velhota no fundo! – Brinquei.

- Verdade! – Concordou.

- Mas tens razão! Há imensas do grupo, mas eu estou incluída! Tens de perder a mania de me tirar fotos constantemente!

- Tu é que te metes!

- És tão mentiroso!

- Pois sou! Mas tu gostas de mim assim!

- Quem disse?

- Digo eu!

Os seus lábios tocaram no meu rosto e deram-me um beijo leve. Puxou-me contra o seu peito e mexeu no meu cabelo.

- Au! – Disse num murmúrio, afastando-me automaticamente do seu corpo.

- Desculpa! – Pedi. – Estás bem?

- Está dorido, dói um bocado quando se toca!

- Já pensaste em pôr gelo?

O seu rosto ficou pensativo.

- Achas que resulta? – Pegou no telemóvel e marcou um número. – Pai? Podes vir cá acima?

Desligou e fitou-me.

- Pelos vistos não deixaste o cérebro a descansar, meu amor!

Revirei os olhos e sorri.

- O que é que se passa? Estás bem? – Questionou Carlisle.

- Se me trouxeres gelo, fico ainda melhor!

- Isso vai doer!

- Mais do que aquilo que já dói?

- Provavelmente!

- E se for quente? – Sugeri. – O quente é mais confortável que o frio!

- Como é que sabes isso tudo? – Perguntou Carlisle.

- Imensos acidentes de percurso! – Expliquei.

- A minha desastrada! – Troçou Edward.

- Estou a ver tudo! – Brincou Carlisle. – Mas é uma boa ideia! Queres experimentar?

- Estou por tudo!

Carlisle assentiu e saiu do quarto.

- Tu és mesmo inteligente! – Afirmou Edward, envolvendo o meu pescoço com o seu braço.

- Ainda duvidavas?

Riu-se a abanou a cabeça.

- Mas que acidentes de percurso foram esses?

- Deslizei da cama!

- Deslizaste? Desculpa, mas não deslizaste! Caíste! – Acusou.

- Ah, está bem! Caí! – Confessei.

- Então água quente?

- Exactamente! – Confirmei, estalando os dedos. – E uma vez deslizei do escorrega!

- Mas o 'escorrega' é feito para deslizar!

- Mas eu deslizei de mais! – Expliquei.

- Ah! Estou a ver! Portanto a minha namorada, actualmente graciosa, era um monstro desastrado! – Troçou.

- Não me parece que sejas muito melhor!

- Não tens qualquer razão de queixa!

Aproximou os seus lábios dos meus e fez os nossos narizes chocarem, propositadamente. Rimo-nos a bandeiras despregadas.

Carlisle entrou no quarto com um saco de água quente. E vinha acompanhado por Esme.

- Ah mãe! Por favor, o que estás aqui a fazer?

- Sou tua mãe, posso estar contigo há hora que me apetecer! Nas circunstâncias que me apetecer.

- Mas não numa tão humilhante!

- Estou a ficar ligeiramente entediada com essa palavra, Edward! – Alertei.

- Ok, desculpa! Mãe, podes ficar ao pé de mim numa situação menos vexatória!

- É um sinónimo. – Acusei.

Esme sentou-se na beira da cama e permaneceu fixada em Edward.

- Vá, põe lá o saco de água quente! – Incentivou.

- Não, enquanto estiveres aqui não faço nada!

- Então aviso-te que a água vai ficar fria!

Edward suspirou, levantou o lençol e colou o saco na zona magoada.

Espreitei com um ar curioso.

- Divertes-te com isto, não é? – Murmurou.

- Não! Nem um bocadinho! Estava só a ver se estava melhor!

- Pois, pois! O que tu queres sei eu! – Voltou a descer o lençol. – Au!

- O que foi? – Perguntei, assustada.

- O lençol faz comichão, está tudo bem!

- Tira o lençol! – Ordenei.

- Não!

- Edward, a tua mãe de certeza que sabe o que é que tens no meio das pernas! – Afirmei, num murmúrio. – Já deve ter visto mais que um!

- Mas não o do filho dela!

- Estás a ser antiquado! Vives em que século? Eu e a minha mãe não temos problemas desses!

- Por favor! São duas raparigas!

- Edward! Acorda para a vida!

- Tu não vais mesmo sair daqui pois não? – Questionou, dirigindo-se a Esme.

- Não!

Voltou a suspirar, fitou a sua mãe, e de seguida fitou-me.

- Tenta não olhar! – Pediu.

- Sabes quantas vezes é que eu te… toquei? – Perguntou.

- Ya, quantos anos é que eu tinha? Já não sou uma criancinha!

- Por não seres é que não devias sofrer desse tipo de distúrbios psicológicos.

Não consegui conter o riso. Distúrbios psicológicos?

- Obrigada pelo apoio que vocês me estão a dar!

- Tira lá o raio do lençol! – Incentivei.

Pegou na ponta do lençol e afastou-o.

Conseguia ouvir os seus baixos murmúrios.

«Humilhante, humilhante, humilhante!»

- Posso ver? – Perguntou Esme, com curiosidade no olhar.

Edward não respondeu. Parecia ponderar a resposta.

- Mais vale por um anúncio no jornal! – Resmungou. – Vá, vê lá!

Esme aproximou-se lentamente e espreitou.

- Não entendo! – Começou Edward. – Vocês tratam-me como se eu fosse um inválido!

- Inválido é o que vais ficar se não te curares bem! – Afirmou Carlisle.

Nem reparara na sua presença.

- Talvez… - Começou Esme. – Carlisle? Não deverias… ligá-lo?

- NÃO! – Gritou Edward. – Estás doida? Liga-lo? Nem pensar! Ele não está partido! Está só magoado!

- Tem calma Edward! – Pedi, encostando a minha cabeça á dele. – Tens de ter calma!

- Com sugestões destas? Impossível!

- A tua mãe só quer o teu bem! – Insisti.

- Ligá-lo não é para meu bem!

- Mas, Edward, sentes-te melhor?

- Está menos inchado! – Afirmei, na sua vez. – E vês aqui? – Questionei, olhando para Edward, e apontando para o foco da zona negra. – Está mais claro!

- Isso é bom sinal! – Afirmou Carlisle.

- Edward, Margarida, vocês foram fazer swing não foi? – Perguntou Esme.

Não foi esse o objectivo, mas foi o que acabou por acontecer.

Edward anuiu.

- Com quem?

Senti o seu corpo gelar. A sua mão apertou a minha, e os seus olhos fitaram os meus por um segundo.

- Com quem? – Insistiu.

- Nós prometemos que não contávamos! – Murmurou Edward.

- Foi connosco! – Afirmou Emmett, entrando no quarto.

Escondi a cara no braço de Edward.

- Foi a Rose que o magoou! – Continuou.

- Emmett cala-te! – Ordenou Edward.

- Foi a Rosalie que o magoou? – Perguntou Esme estupefacta. – Tu fizeste sexo oral com a tua prima?

- Não acham que são pormenores a mais? – Questionou Edward.

- Não! – Vociferou Esme. – Eu quero saber tudo o que aconteceu. Existem pormenores escondidos.

- O que há para querer saber? – Perguntou Emmett. – Eu fiz sexo com a Margarida e o Edward fez com a Rose! Entre mim e a Margarida correu bem, entre o Edward e a Rose nem por isso!

- Tu falas como se fosse normal família fazer swing!

- Só o Edward é que é da minha família! Elas não me são nada! Apenas psicologicamente!

- A culpa foi minha! – Meteu-se Rose. – Ele distraiu-se e quando deu por isso eu já…

- Rose, não precisas de fazer isso! – Afirmou Edward.

- Respondam-me só a isto: porque é que a Rosalie saiu quase uma hora depois? Porque é que não saiu com vocês? O que é que vocês estiveram a fazer antes disso? – Perguntou Esme.

Fim da história. Ia ser mandada para casa. Ia ser proibida de entrar em contacto com Edward.

- Fomos beber uns copos e dar uns mergulhos! Estava na nossa lista fazermos umas aventuras na praia e no bar! – Mentiu Emmett. – Margarida, estás bem?

- Não! – Respondi. – Achas razão para estar bem?

- Eu não estou a ralhar convosco! Nem vos vou pôr de castigo! Só estou a tentar entender-vos! – Esclareceu Esme.

- Quem mais iria alinhar connosco? – Questionou Edward.

Fez um esgar de dor e gemeu.

- Não podemos falar disto depois? – Perguntou.

Esme e Carlisle saíram do quarto, assim como Rose. Emmett permaneceu lá e sentou-se ao pé de nós.

Pegou na mão de Edward e levantou-a.

- Está melhor! – Afirmou, voltando a deixar cair a mão.

- Lembra-me de não voltar a fazer sexo com a Rose! – Pediu Edward.

- Não te preocupes, eu lembrar-te-ei! Swing é fixe! – Afirmou. – Temos de repetir!

- Tira a Rosalie da lista! – Pediu Edward, com um sorriso.

- Certo!

- Rapazes existem muitos! Para mim não há problema, não é? Não tenho família aqui! Mas vocês estão lixados! A Alice é vossa irmã, isso seria incesto!

-E ela a dar-lhe no incesto! – Brincou Emmett.

Rimo-nos e voltámos à conversa.

- Não me consigo lembrar de ninguém! Para ma3 é fácil! Mas para swing… - Afirmou Edward.

- Sim, para ma3 o Jasper, eu e tu estamos disponíveis! Já sei! Margarida, eu e Jake! O que vos parece?

- Nada boa ideia! – Afirmou Edward, sombrio. - Troca o Jake pelo Jasper! – Sugeriu.

- Oh, ok! Mas não queres estar incluído? Mas espera! Ideia genial a caminho! Uau! Margarida, imagina isto: Edward, tu e Jacob.

- Nada perverso!

- Deixa de dar ideias estúpidas.

- Ok, então… já sei! Outra ideia genial e não estúpida: de olhos vendados!

- É capaz de ser fixe! – Concordei.

- Querem experimentar?

- Estou incapacitado, lembras-te?

- Ah pois é!

Ficámos outra vez em silêncio.

- Dói-te? – Perguntei.

- Não! Quer dizer, quase nada!

Levantou o saco e fitou o foco negro.

- Está muito melhor! – Confirmei.

- As tuas experiências de quase-morte deram muito jeito! – Afirmou, beijando o meu cabelo.

- Então, se calhar, não precisas de estar uma semana inteira… - Afirmou Emmett.

- Não sei!

Tirou o saco e atirou-o para o chão.

Pegou na pomada e abriu-a.

- Eu faço isso! – Afirmei.

Peguei na embalagem e deitei o creme na ponta do dedo.

Comecei a espalhá-lo delicadamente enquanto ele se 'espremia' para não gritar.

- Não é nojento fazer isso? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Não é nojento fazer sexo oral? Quer dizer, é a boca em contacto com o… - Abanei a cabeça e cerrei os olhos. – Não, não é nojento! Porque a seguir vou lavar as mãos.

Continuei a distribuir o creme esbranquiçado.

- MÃE! – Gritaram Emmett e Edward ao mesmo tempo.

Gritaram tão alto que me assustaram.

- Mãe sai daqui! – Pediu Emmett.

- Pensei que já tínhamos ultrapassado isso! – Murmurou, entrando e pousando sobre a cama um tabuleiro com o jantar. – Sentes-te melhor?

- Sim, mas não é graças a ti!

- Edward! – Repreendi.

- Não, não! Ele tem razão! A tua sorte é que tens uma grande mulher a teu lado!

Acho que me engasguei na própria saliva. Grande mulher? Mal era adolescente, quanto mais mulher.

- Bem… eu… - Comecei.

- É pura verdade! – Concordou Edward.

- E que mulherão! – Concordou Emmett num murmúrio super baixo.

Fitei-o e piscou-me o olho.

- Se não fosse a Margarida, nesta altura estavas na fossa! – Continuou Esme.

- Também é verdade! – Confirmou Edward.

As minhas mãos estavam cheias de creme, o meu rosto ardia e eu só queria fugir dali.

- Parem lá com isso! – Pediu Emmett. – Ela está a ficar toda nervosinha!

Riram-se e Esme continuou.

- Se precisarem de alguma coisa, chamem!

Saiu do quarto, com o seu andar dançante. Alice era igual a ela. Não em termos físicos, mas em termos comportamentais.

- Obrigada Emmett! – Agradeci.

- Estes dois desfazem-se em elogios e tu ficas encavacada! Sabes o que é que o meu irmão está sempre a dizer?

- Não, mas tenho medo!

- "A Margarida é tão querida e atenciosa" "A Margarida é tão linda e amorosa" mas também diz coisas muito másculas "A Margarida é como uma bomba: primeiro é silenciosa mas depois explode"

- Espera aí! – Interrompi. – Explode onde?

- Na cama! – Troçou Emmett. – Mas diz mais coisas. "A Margarida? Aquela margarida inocente que vocês vêm é uma pequena parte dela: bem a grande parte dela…"…

- Não sei se quero ouvir mais alguma coisa! – Detive.

- Obrigado Emmett! – Disse Edward sarcasticamente. – A última parte é mentira! Eu só disse que tu eras boa!

Suspirei e levantei-me.

- Sabem que mais? Vocês são muito entediantes! Vou dar uma volta até lá abaixo!

Abri a porta, toda sorridente e saí.

Desci até à sala e sentei-me ao lado de Jasper. Alice estava sentada no outro lado debaixo do seu longo braço. Jazz envolveu o meu pescoço com o seu braço disponível.

- Vocês são tão mais normais! – Afirmei.

- O que é que eles fizeram? – Perguntou Alice.

- Entre muitas coisas… estão a irritar-me. Muito. O Emmett está só a dar ideias parvas e…

- NESSIE!

- O que é que foi agora… - Divaguei, largando-me do braço de Jasper e subindo as escadas.

Alice e Jasper vieram logo a seguir.

- Nessie! – Chamei. – Sai já daí!

Peguei na sua mão e puxei-a para fora do quarto.

- Ela viu? – Perguntou Jasper.

- Yups! – Afirmou Emmett, divertido com a situação.

- Mas o que era aquela coisa? – Perguntou Renesmee, curiosa.

- Não é nada! – Respondi. – Não podes ir ter com a tia Esme?

Encaminhei-a até à sala e voltei ao quarto de Edward.

- O que é que ela viu ao certo? – Questionei.

Edward olhou para mim com um olhar estranho e óbvio.

«Tudo. A Nessie viu tudo.» Era isto que ele queria dizer.

- Eu vou ter com ela. – Afirmou Alice, saindo do quarto.

Sentei-me ao lado de Edward e afaguei o seu rosto. O seu braço envolveu a minha cintura e puxou-me para o seu peito, deitando-me a seu lado.

- Mais uma vez, estão a mais! – Disse Edward, repetindo a frase que utilizara de manhã.

Emmett e Jasper saíram do quarto. Edward levantou-se e foi trancar a porta.

Voltou a deitar-se a meu lado e encostou a sua testa à minha. O seu hálito doce continuava a fazer-me arrepios. Os seus olhos fecharam-se e os seus lábios colaram-se aos meus.

Voltou a aconchegar-me no seu peito, mexendo no meu cabelo. De vez em quando sentia os seus lábios tocarem na minha cabeça, oferendo-me leves beijos.

Elevei o meu braço até ao seu pescoço, envolvendo-o.

Colei os meus lábios aos dele e beijei-o. Entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus e sussurrou.

- Amanhã o dia vai ser melhor, tenho a certeza!

Anuí.

O dia TINHA de ser melhor. Porque pior que este, iria ser difícil.

Fechei os olhos e escondi o rosto nos seus braços.

- Esqueci-me de te dizer que as minhas calças te ficam muito bem! – Murmurou com um sorriso.

Abanei a cabeça e ri.

- Dorme bem! – Desejou.

- Tu também! Vê lá com o que é que sonhas!

Riu-se.

- Não te preocupes!

Fechei os olhos e adormeci.

[…]

Os meus olhos estavam pesados assim como a minha cabeça. Sentia-me desconfortável, mas ao mesmo tempo, quente e segura. Abri os olhos e o meu choque foi evidente. O quarto estava escuro. Edward estava deitado debaixo do meu corpo. Mesmo, mesmo por baixo. Questionei-me se não o estava a magoar. O meu peito estava colado às suas costas. O meu rosto estava em cima do seu pescoço. As minhas mãos estavam entrelaçadas nas suas e as minhas pernas estavam numa posição estranha, mas não estavam em contacto com o corpo de Edward. Ele não devia mesmo estar confortável, mas estava a dormir. Deitei-me a seu lado e ouviu-o gemer.

- Volta para lá! – Pediu, ainda sonolento e de olhos fechados. – Estava a saber-me bem!

Ergui o sobrolho e voltei a deitar-me sobre ele.

- Ahhh, muito melhor! – Disse, satisfeito.

Agora sentia-me mais confortável, já não estava numa posição forçada.

Os meus dedos deslizavam pelo seu cabelo e a minha cabeça já estava nas suas costas e não no seu pescoço.

- Tens frio? – Perguntou, despertando do sono.

- Não! Volta a dormir, ainda é cedo.

Os seus olhos fecharam-se e voltou a adormecer, assim como eu.

Há muito tempo que não me concentrava no som do mar, que era realmente relaxante.

Inspirei o perfume de Edward e senti a oscilação das suas costelas, conforme a sua respiração.

Abri ligeiramente as pernas e deixai-as descair ligeiramente, uma para cada lado do seu corpo.

- Au! – Disse, baixinho.

- Desculpa! – Pedi.

- Não podes pôr peso naquela zona?

- "Terapia pesada" – Brinquei.

Ouvi o seu sorriso e voltei a concentrar-me numa maneira de nos pormos confortáveis.

Deixei o meu corpo descer. A minha cabeça ficou apoiada a meio das suas costas, enquanto a minha zona abdominal ficou na zona pretendida.

- Se não estiveres confortável, volta à posição anterior! – Alertou.

- Eu estou bem!

E estava mesmo. Era confortável.

E sentir a variação da sua respiração fazia-me sentir calma – significava que ele estava vivo.

O meu dedo começou a desenhar formas nas suas costas. Comecei a escrever o seu nome, e de seguida o meu, e novamente o seu.

- Pára de escrever o meu nome. – Pediu.

- Oh, desculpa, não percebi que estavas a perceber!

Riu-se com a minha baralhação. Comecei só a desenhar formas ao acaso.

Concentrei-me e comecei a ouvir o seu coração.

Regular. Sereno.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

- Margarida… - Chamou. – Não é assim tão cedo! – Afirmou, olhando para o ecrã do telemóvel.

- Que horas são?

- 15h04m!

Ouvimos uma chave a tentar forçar a porta.

- Fecha os olhos e finge que estás a dormir! – Pediu.

A chave que estava do lado de dentro caiu no chão e a porta abriu-se.

- Oh meu deus! – Murmurou Emmett.

- Ela está vestida! – Respondeu Jasper, o meu eterno protector.

- Mas ele não!

- E de que vale que ela esteja vestida e ele não? Ela está vestida! – Voltou a defender.

- Pára de a defender! – Pediu Emmett. – Vamos procurar vestígios!

- Procura tu! Ela está vestida!

Como eu amava Jasper. Quase tanto como amava Edward, mas de maneira diferente.

Ele era tão inocente e querido. E defendia-me perante situações deste estilo.

Ele havia de ser meu padrinho de casamento, caso alguma vez casasse.

Senti Emmett rondar a cama. Virei a cabeça e abri os olhos. Olhei para Jasper e pisquei-lhe o olho. Cerrou os pulsos tentando controlar o riso. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fixou o olhar em Emmett.

- Que urso! – Sussurrou.

- O que raio estás tu a fazer? – Perguntou Edward, num tom indiferente e despreocupado.

- Merda! – Gritou Emmett, afastando-se. – Tu sabias que eles estavam acordados? – Perguntou, ao ver Jasper a rir-se como um perdido.

- Sabia! A Margarida não é estúpida! Não me quis deixar fora da informação!

- Cala a boca! És um traidor!

- Eu disse que ela estava vestida!

- A sério? – Questionou, Emmett, retoricamente.

- Vá, vão-se embora, há quem não tenha dormido nada! – Ordenou Edward.

- Vês? Ela vestiu-se! – Provocou Emmett.

- Fogo, vai-te embora! – Insistiu.

Os dois saíram do quarto e deixaram-nos sozinhos.

Edward virou-se delicadamente, e a minha cara colou-se ao seu abdómen. Mexeu no meu cabelo e prendeu-o, tirando uns fios que tinha na cara.

- Estás melhor, não estás? – Perguntei ao ver a sua cara bem-disposta.

- Estou! A "terapia pesada" faz efeito! A sério, obrigada!

- O que é que aconteceu durante a noite? Não me lembro de nada! - Edward riu-se e pareceu algo intimidado. – Nós não fizemos nada pois não?

- Não, não! – Afirmou, rapidamente. – É só que…

- Sim…

- É capaz de ser humilhante; não para mim, mas para ti! Queres mesmo saber? – Anuí. – Então, nós estávamos a dormir muito bem, quando tu começaste a falar.

O meu coração parou. O meu rosto gelou. E de repente comecei a ficar assustada.

- O que é que eu disse?

- Disseste…: "Não Edward, eu não quero casar contigo; ainda é muito cedo! Tu sabes que eu quero ter um casamento parecido com o da Ayda Field, mas ainda é muito cedo!"

Abanei a cabeça ligeiramente e cerrei os olhos.

- Hey, está tudo bem! – Afirmou, afagando o meu rosto.

- Continua! Quero saber tudo!

- " Não Edward, não vás embora!" – Fez um esforço por se lembrar do resto e continuou: - "Por favor! Tu sabes que eu te amo! Não vás embora! Não me podes deixar por causa disso! Mas Edward…" – Parou, respirou e continuou: - "Ok, eu caso contigo"! Tivemos um final feliz! – Brincou.

- O que é que aconteceu a seguir?

- Tu acordaste e abraçaste-me e não me querias largar! Disseste que tinhas medo que eu me fosse embora por causa de uma má escolha…

- E depois…?

- Depois ficámos abraçados durante uma eternidade, o que não me chateou mesmo nada. – Afirmou, num aparte. – Depois tive um ataque de dores, mesmo, mesmo forte! – Abanou a cabeça e continuou: - Ajoelhaste-te ao meu lado e começaste a mexer nos meus ombros e assim. Só que eu mexi-me e tu caíste!

- Caí em cima do teu rabo?

- Tinha o lençol por cima! Mas depois acabaste por ficar ali a noite toda! Foi interessante porque soube mesmo bem! É estranho que não te lembres de nada!

- Foi vergonhoso! – Constatei.

- Foi AMOROSO! – Corrigiu, beijando-me o cabelo. – Sabes o que é que o sonho significou? Significou que tens andado a pensar naquilo! Das duas, uma: ou tens um medo esgotante que eu não te peça em casamento; ou tens medo de não estar preparada! Qual é que escolhes?

Suspirei, embaraçada.

- Ambas!

- Gostarias de casar comigo, um dia?

Fiquei confusa.

Aquilo era uma pergunta de prevenção? Ou era mesmo um pedido?

- Não te estou a entender.

- Estou apenas a perguntar-te se gostarias que eu me ajoelhasse e te desse um anel reluzente e te dissesse qualquer coisa romântica, blah, blah, blah!

- É claro, quem sabe um dia?

Voltámos a ficar em silêncio. Um dos meus maiores sonhos era casar com Edward. Ter um casamento de sonho com tudo aquilo que tenho direito. E mais interessante ainda: ter a despedida de solteira. Sorri com o pensamento. Mas era verdade. Casar – de preferência com Edward – estava na minha lista de '100 coisas a fazer antes de morrer'. Um casamento de sonho. Com Edward, damas de honor, alianças, convidados e um grande bolo. Um grande _bouquet_ e depois, uma lua-de-mel com a noite de núpcias. As escolhas, as decisões, as provas de roupa… A música, a dança, as fotografias, atirar o _bouquet… _Entrar num carro grafitado e com latas presas à traseira, um destino de sonho, um hotel de luxo, a noite de núpcias perfeita… Suspirei com pena de não ser mais velha. E a minha imaginação voltou a voar. Edward vestido com os calções da praia e os seus Ray-Ban, ajoelhado sobre a areia. Eu com uma túnica esvoaçante. O por do sol como paisagem. Um anel lindo, em ouro branco. Umas frases românticas e no final o sim. Como eu sonhava alto… Desde que fosse Edward a pedir-me em casamento, não importava se o anel fosse em ouro branco ou em plástico amarelo.

- Margarida! – Chamou preocupado, abanando a minha mão.

- Hã?

- Estás bem? Pensei que tivesses ido para outra dimensão. Estou há imenso tempo a falar contigo. Não ouviste nada, pois não?

- Desculpa! – Pedi, embaraçada. – Queres repetir?

- Não vale a pena! – Afirmou. – Tenho de ir tratar da minha lesão! – Alertou.

Rolei para cima da cama e sentei-me a seu lado, tirei o lençol, puxando-o para trás.

- Está tão melhor! – Disse sufocada.

Um grande sorriso formou-se na sua cara.

Já não estava inchado. Já quase não estava negro. Estava quase perfeito, como antigamente.

Estiquei-me até à mesa-de-cabeceira e peguei no medicamento.

- Hoje, faço eu isso! – Roubou-me a embalagem e começou a fazer a tarefa que eu já considerava minha.

- Já não te dói?

- Quase nada! Já não está a ter graça, pensei que ia estar incapacitado durante uma semana, e afinal, dois dias chegaram! Que desilusão! – Brincou.

- Sim, porque eu ia adorar se tivesse de aturar esse teu feitio por mais tempo! – Afirmei, sarcasticamente.

- Pensei que o problema era o sexo!

- Não só, mas também! Assim como é que festejávamos depois do espectáculo?

- Verdade!

Terminou o tratamento e olhou-me nos olhos.

- Podes devolver-me as calças?

- Não sei! São confortáveis! Se calhar, vou roubar-tas! São giras e tudo!

- Oh por favor!

- Como se não gostasses de me ver com a tua roupa! – Encostei os meus lábios ao seu joelho e arrastei-os até à anca. – Como se não te excitasse ver-me assim vestida! – Murmurei, contra a sua pele.

- Estás a ser má! – Afirmou.

Abriu a gaveta da mesa-de-cabeceira e tirou umas boxers pretas, vestindo-as. Levantei-me e caminhei até ao piano. Sentei-me e olhei para Edward. De repente uma ideia vadia – as ideias vadias estavam a tornar-se frequentes – surgiu na minha cabeça. Abri a sua lista e vi o ponto nº 61. "Que a minha namorada boazona faça um _strip _privado". Sorri e voltei a levantar-me. Edward estava deitado na cama, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, envolvido no lençol azul. Parecia estar à espera da minha próxima aventura. Liguei a sua aparelhagem. Pressionei a tecla até encontrar a faixa pretendida. Temperature. Sean Paul. Comecei a dar uns passos que a mim me pareciam sexys. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se ligeiramente e a sua boca contorceu-se num sorriso. Comecei a mover as ancas ao sabor da música. Eu sempre gostei daquela música. Tinha algo de sensual. Os meus dedos indicadores deslizaram até às calças largas e fizeram-nas descer uns quatro centímetros. Apenas o suficiente para mostrar uma ponta da _lingerie _roxa. Os lábios de Edward formaram um "uau" silencioso. Caminhei até à cama e peguei na sua mão, levantando-o. As suas mãos deslizaram até à minha cintura num toque leve e delicado. Fiz as suas mãos deslizarem mais uns centímetros e enfiei os seus dedos dentro das minhas calças, obrigando-as a descer mais uns centímetros. Os seus lábios colaram-se ao meu ombro nu, e os seus dentes fizeram a alça do meu top deslizar. Afastei o meu corpo do seu e tirei o top, fazendo-o rodar no ar e atirando-o para cima da cama. Juro que pensava que aquilo só se fazia nos filmes, e até que foi engraçado. Empurrei-o e fiz com que se sentasse. Abanou a cabeça e começou a rir. As suas mãos agarraram na minha cintura e puxaram-me para junto da cama. Levantou-se e encostou o seu corpo ao meu. As suas mãos desceram da minha cintura para os meus glúteos.

- Nã-nã-nã! – Tentei impedi-lo.

Mas ele não ia entender nunca? Eu não gostava de ser apalpada. Quer dizer, a sensação era boa, mas eu era uma traumatizada quanto a isso.

Afastei-o do meu peito e vesti o top.

- Então? – Resmungou.

- Não podes ter sexo durante uma semana, para além disso, já estou zangada! – Afirmei.

Destranquei a porta do quarto e saí.

- Onde é que vais? – Questionou, caminhando ao meu lado.

- Se me estás a seguir, é porque vais saber onde é que eu vou!

- Vais visitar o Jake?

O meu estômago retorceu-se e o sangue enfiou-se num sítio qualquer, porque não o senti em lado nenhum. Os meus pés pararam e não se queriam mexer.

Porque razão pensara aquilo?

- O quê? – Consegui, finalmente, perguntar.

- Vais visitar o Jake? – Insistiu.

- Eu entendi! Só não percebi o propósito da questão! Achas que sempre que estou zangada contigo vou a correr para os braços dele?

- Não sei, acho que não! Mas ultimamente tens andado a chatear-te facilmente!

- Porque não tenho paciência para o teu mau humor! – Afirmei.

Os meus pés decidiram finalmente obedecer às minhas ordens e desceram as escadas.

- E para tua informação, vou lanchar! – Gritei, já a entrar na cozinha.

Provavelmente tinha voltado para o quarto, ou então tinha ido fazer outra coisa qualquer.

Peguei num iogurte e bebi-o.

Voltei a subir as escadas e entrei no seu quarto.

- Toma! – Disse, tirando as suas calças. – Não preciso delas!

Voltei a sair e caminhei até ao meu quarto.

Esme tinha ido trabalhar e levara Nessie. Carlisle estava na clínica.

Entrei no quarto e enfiei-me na casa de banho. Precisava urgentemente de um banho de água fria.

Entrei na banheira e prendi o chuveiro na parede. Senti a água fria a bater-me na cara e a provocar um efeito bom, calmante.

Apesar de amar Edward com todas as minhas forças, não tinha paciência para lidar com as suas crises de última hora.

Ciúmes, mau humor, …

Não tinha paciência. E não tinha de aturar isso.

A cortina cor-de-rosa colava-se às minhas pernas, irritando-me solenemente.

Sendo assim, o efeito da água fria era nulo. Peguei na toalha e envolvi-a no meu corpo, saí da banheira e quase caía lá para dentro outra vez.

- O que diabos estás tu aqui a fazer? – Guinchei, com o susto.

- Vim devolver-te as calças! – Afirmou.

- Edward, eu…

Estendeu as calças azuis na sua mão e deu-mas.

- São tuas!

A sua voz parecia calma. O seu rosto era sereno e o seu olhar, sorridente.

Suspirei e peguei nas calças.

- Obrigada!

Desbravei caminho até à cama e sentei-me. Peguei no verniz vermelho e comecei a pintar as unhas dos pés.

- Talvez… - Começou, quebrando o silêncio.

Mas calou-se no segundo a seguir.

Esperei para ver se ele continuava, ou não, mas pelos vistos, preferiu o silêncio.

- Continuas ou preciso de pedir por favor? – Questionei zangada.

- O baile é já esta a semana! – Afirmou.

- Sim, eu sei! O que tem?

Já estava a entender onde ele queria chegar, mas não ia dar parte fraca.

Ir às compras parecia-me bem, mas enquanto ele não especificasse, eu não ia ceder.

- Talvez devêssemos… sei lá, arranjar roupa!

- Como queiras!

- Oh, por favor! Não podes ficar zangada para sempre!

- Tens razão! – Disse. – Só até quando me apetecer, deve chegar!

Abanou a cabeça e permaneceu em silêncio.

Terminei a manicura e levantei-me.

- Podes dar-me privacidade para me vestir? – Pedi.

- Não! – Recusou asperamente.

- Tudo bem, não sou eu que sofro.

Caminhei até ao guarda-vestidos e tirei um vestido. Abri a pequena gaveta e tirei roupa interior… vermelha.

Atirei a roupa sobre a cama e deixei a toalha cair no chão. Edward olhava-me fixamente.

Vesti cada peça, lentamente. Queria ver o seu sofrimento.

- Estás a ser má! – Acusou.

- Tu é que não quiseste sair! E olha que eu convidei-te a fazê-lo!

- Não é isso!

Levantou-se e caminhou até mim. A sua mão pegou no meu queixo e obrigou-me a fitá-lo.

Eu realmente estava a ser má. Mas por vezes, ser má é bom.


	17. Nova vida

_Eu realmente estava a ser má. Mas por vezes, ser má é bom._

Os seus olhos verdes fitavam-me cuidadosamente. Eu queria beijá-lo. Eu queria pedir-lhe desculpa pelo meu comportamento fora de contexto. Mas por favor. Apenas por favor. Porque é que ele tinha de ser inoportuno? Lutei contra a sua mão e continuei a vestir-me.

- Ok, tudo bem! Não te vou obrigar a estar comigo!

Saiu do quarto, deixando a porta aberta. Corri para fechá-la e ouvi a sua bater com violência. Sentei-me na cama e enrolei os braços à volta das minhas pernas, encaixando o queixo nos joelhos. Há uma hora atrás, sonhava com o pedido de casamento, agora tenho um pesadelo bem real com o fim. Eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Eu tinha de baixar a guarda e pedir desculpas. Eu tinha de deixar o meu orgulho de lado. Eu não podia perder Edward. Levantei-me e caminhei serenamente pelo corredor, contando as portas até ao seu quarto. Bati à porta, ansiosamente.

- O que é que queres? – Perguntou, bruscamente, abrindo a porta.

Eu tinha de arranjar uma maneira diferente de o enfrentar. Afastei-o do meu caminho e entrei.

- Decidi que não me apetece vestir isto. – Afirmei, despindo o vestido e atirando-o sobre a sua cama.

Abri o seu roupeiro e escolhi uma das suas t-shirts super giras. Vesti-a e sorri.

- Fica-me bem, não é? – Perguntei.

Continuei a procurar o casaco a condizer e vesti-o.

- Porque é que te estás a vestir assim? – Perguntou sombriamente.

- Porque vamos às compras! Preciso de um vestido lindo, para levar ao baile, certo?

Esperei ver o sorriso no seu rosto, mas não apareceu nada.

- Onde é que tens os ténis? Aqueles roxos! – Continuei.

Abri a ultima porta e tirei-os lá de dentro. Calcei-os e dei uns pontapés no ar, para verificar que não caíam.

- Estás a esquecer-te das calças! – Afirmou. – Estão no cabide!

- Não vou usar umas calças de ganga tuas! No mínimo cabiam duas Margaridas lá dentro.

- Obrigado por me chamares gordo, mas as calças são mesmo tuas!

Continuava a não haver sorriso, mas já havia conversa. Tirei as minhas calças roxas e vesti-as.

- O que achas? – Questionei.

Encolheu os ombros e levantou-se da cama, sentando-se ao piano.

- Estás bem! – Afirmou, indiferente.

- Talvez deva vestir uma roupa minha! – Murmurei, desanimada.

- Não! – Quase gritou. – Estás muito bem assim! Na verdade… estás mesmo muito bonita!

Lutei contra o sorriso que queria aparecer no meu rosto e continuei séria.

- Obrigada! Podes fazer-me uma trança? Daquelas para o lado.

- Aquelas que eu adoro?

- Sim, essas!

Cedeu-me o seu lugar no piano e começou a envolver mechas de cabelo umas nas outras. Enquanto isso, toquei algumas notas.

- O meu piano está, literalmente, a apodrecer. – Murmurei, chateada.

- Podemos ir lá buscá-lo!

- E dar-vos mais trabalho? Não, já sou estorvo suficiente.

- Tu não és estorvo nenhum, meu amor! Pois, não és tu que aturas a minha mãe a toda a hora a falar bem de ti! "A Margarida é isto, a Margarida é aquilo…" é aborrecido quando ela verifica coisas que eu já sei!

Engoli em seco. Não gostava que as pessoas pensassem muito em mim dessa forma. Eu não era inocente. Por vezes podia ser bem cobra.

- Ela desfaz-se em elogios a toda a hora! E pior, eu irrito-me mesmo quando ela diz isto, ela está SEMPRE A DIZER que te quer como filha! Mas afinal, se tu fosses do sangue dela, eu nunca poderia estar contigo!

- Verdade! – Concordei. – A tua mãe é uma querida!

Terminou a minha trança e finalmente, vi o seu sorriso, acompanhado por um beijo no rosto.

- Desculpas aceites? – Perguntei.

- Não me pediste desculpa!

- Oh vá lá! Vais dizer-me que não percebeste?

- Percebi! É claro que percebi! Tu e esse teu orgulho!

Sorriu e beijou-me o rosto novamente.

- Mas agora somos irmãos ou quê? – Reclamei.

Agarrei no seu rosto e obriguei-o a beijar-me a sério.

- Não somos irmãos, e ainda bem que não somos! – Atenuou.

A minha mão começou a descer pelo seu peito, e quando chegou ao estômago, este roncou.

- Parece que alguém tem fome! – Divaguei, desenhando um grande círculo no seu peito nu.

A minha mão voltou a deslizar até às suas boxers. O meu dedo indicador entrou no seu interior, puxou-as e fez efeito fisga.

- Au! – Reclamou.

- Não devias ter isso vestido! – Afirmei, repetindo o movimento.

– Vá, vamos lá que eu tenho fome! Muita fome! Comia… um boi!

Perante a sua hesitação em dizer o que comia, previ o que é que ele estava a pensar. Mas às vezes tinha a sensação de que ele pensava que eu não o conhecia suficientemente bem para saber naquilo em que ele pensara no momento da hesitação. Mas se ele queria jogos de palavras, então eu ia dar-lhe jogo de palavras.

- Não te esqueças que estás de dieta! Só carnes brancas, lembras-te? – Questionei.

Os seus braços envolveram o meu pescoço e caminhámos pelo corredor.

- Mas as carnes brancas são uma seca. Bem, o que vale, é que já estou magro o suficiente, e daqui por uns dias, vou poder voltar aos bois e aos porcos…

- E às vacas e às cabras! – Brinquei.

- Tenho muito respeito por esses animais, sabes?

Entrámos na cozinha e remexemos em tudo quanto era sítio, não havia nada que nos agradasse.

- Não me apetece nada ir comer ao centro comercial! – Resmungou. – Dá-me cinco minutos! – Pediu. – Vou vestir-me!

Correu até ao primeiro piso e em cinco minutos, desceu.

- Tens tudo? – Perguntou. Anuí. – Emmett, VAMOS AO CENTRO COMERCIAL! AVISA A MÃE! SE ELA PERGUNTAR, DIZ-LHE QUE FOMOS COMPRAR A ROUPA PARA O BAILE!

- Pára tudo! – Guinchou Alice. – Vão comprar roupa para o baile e não me convidam? Jasper, vamos com eles!

- Deixa-os sossegados, com a privacidade deles!

_Ai, ai o meu protector._ Suspirei.

- Ela é capaz de ter razão! – Concordou Edward. – Eu não vou conseguir escolher nada de jeito…

- Exacto! Para alem de que é muito mais giro o noivo só ver a noiva na cerimonia! – Afirmou Alice.

- Mas isto não é um casamento! – Afirmei. Mas bem que podia ser!

- Tu andas mesmo desejosa por casar, não andas? – Perguntou ela.

- O quê? Não! Tenho tempo! – Respondi.

- Ah está bem! Vamos Jasper!

Caminhou ao lado de Edward até à porta, segredando qualquer coisa.

- Jasper… - Suspirei. Entrelacei o meu braço no dele. – Tu é que me entendes!

- Imagino que sim!

- És o meu anjo protector, sabes? Não sei o que seria de mim sem ti.

Fez um sorriso torto e olhou-me, enquanto descíamos os degraus até ao carro.

- Sabes… - Começou. – A Alice é muito frágil! E vejo-te como uma pequena variante dela! Vocês são quase iguais!

Ri.

- Tu és como o boneco dela! Aquele que a criança não larga!

- Como o cão da Nessie?

- Exacto! – Afirmei, estalando os dedos e piscando o olho.

Rimo-nos.

- Não sei mesmo o que faria sem ti, Jazz!

- Também gosto muito quando me proteges! É giro! Quando a Alice me pede para fazer coisas aborrecidas, lá estás tu para me ajudar!

- Devíamos ser irmãos! Bem, a nossa relação já é como a de irmãos, não é?

- Mais oficialmente! – Completou.

- Exacto! – Afirmei, repetindo o gesto anterior.

- Os melhores lugares estão ocupados! Restam-vos os de trás! – Afirmou Alice.

Sentei-me ao lado de Jasper no banco de trás.

- Irmãos! – Voltou a dizer. – Não seria mesmo nada má ideia!

- Pois não! – Murmurei. – Não seria tão giro?

- Com a Rosalie não tem piada nenhuma!

- Jasper Hale! O problema é que tu não sabes lidar com a tua irmã!

- Sim, porque ela se mantém a milhas. Tu sabes. Olha para ti! Usas a roupa do Edward. Alinhas nas brincadeiras idiotas do Emmett. Ajudas a Esme e até vês futebol com o Carlisle. Vais às compras com a Alice. Aturas as minhas cenas e ainda tens pachorra para te dar bem com a Rose. Era bom ter uma irmã assim!

- O que é que vocês estão para aí a segredar? – Perguntou Edward.

- Espera! Estou num momento de traição! Devias pegar na arma e dar um tiro no Jasper, depois em mim, e de seguida, suicidavas-te! – Brinquei.

- Eu não me matava por ti, és só mais uma! – Alinhou.

- Parem lá com isso! – Pediu Alice. – Digam lá!

- Eu não te perguntei o que estavas a segredar com o teu irmão quando estávamos a sair de casa! – Disse Jazz.

- Também reparaste? – Perguntei.

Levantei a mão e bati na dele.

High five.

- Mas isso era pessoal! – Defendeu Edward.

- E isto também é! – Defendi.

- É uma coisa de irmãos! Não são para ser partilhadas com os consortes! – Afirmou Jasper.

- Exacto! – Repeti, estalando os dedos.

Jasper riu-se, assim como eu.

- Não estou a gostar nada desse segredo! – Disse Alice.

- Já disse que vos estamos a trair! O Edward é que nãos quer matar!

Entrámos no estacionamento do centro comercial e fomos directos para a zona da restauração.

- Ahhh! Uma pizza! – Felicitou Edward, quando viu a grande pizza à sua frente.

- Vocês sabem o quanto eu odeio perder tempo com comida, não sabem?

- Tu tens inveja! Estás de dieta e não podes comer uma pizza de massa fofa! – Afirmou Edward.

Peguei numa fatia de pizza e comia-a num abrir e fechar de olhos. Deliciosa. Frutos do mar e ananás. Comemos a pizza toda num instante. Seguimos para as lojas.

- Vamos fazer assim: eu vou com o Edward, tens pior sentido de orientação, maninho! – Afirmou com um sorriso. – Vocês os dois, vão trair-nos para bem longe.

- E não vale fazer batota! – Alertei.

- Eu mantenho-o de baixo de olho. – Afirmou Alice, piscando-me o olho.

Despedi-me de Edward com um beijo, assim como Alice se despediu de Jasper.

- Achas que me consegues aturar? – Perguntei.

- É claro que sim! – Afirmou. – É para isso que servem os irmãos!

- Exacto! – Repeti, fazendo o meu gesto habitual. – Entramos já nesta?

- Vamos!

Entrámos na loja e fomos para a secção de vestidos. Escolhi uns quantos e fui pedindo opinião à minha fonte segura, ao meu anjo da guarda, Jasper. Ele já tinha ido ao baile uma vez. Sabia o ambiente. Eu sabia as tendências. Juntámos tudo num só e resultaram seis vestidos lindos. Entrei na cabine de prova e pendurei os vestidos.

- Sabes, – Começou Jasper. – O ambiente daquilo é fixe. Mas basicamente é um baile de finalistas. – A sua voz era abafada pela cortina grossa que nos separava. – E bem, podes levar um vestido de gala, porque vão haver imensos, ou podes levar um vestido mais curto, que também existirão em grande quantidade.

Ri e pensei em como a sua mentalidade se tornara parecida com Alice.

- Fazes lembrar a Alice! – Traduzi os meus pensamentos em palavras.

- Muitas influências, mana, muitas influências!

Vesti o primeiro vestido vermelho. Folhos de chiffon, cai-cai, e um cinto preto e justo e prendia o vestido, abaixo do peito. Pessoalmente, gostei.

- Preciso de uma opinião masculina! – Afirmei. – Gosto deste… - Abri a cortina. – Mas se calhar não é muito adequado para um baile.

- Hum, pois não! Demasiado curto!

- É melhor tentar uma coisa ligeiramente abaixo do joelho, não é?

- Exacto! – Afirmou, imitando o meu gesto.

Rimo-nos e voltei a entrar no compartimento.

Vesti um vestido azul-escuro, também muito bonito, ligeiramente abaixo do joelho. Mas na minha opinião era demasiado simples.

- Demasiado simples! – Afirmámos os dois, simultaneamente. – Exacto! – Voltámos a dizer.

Entrei novamente e vesti outro vestido que me pareceu ser o ideal. Era o vestido mais bonito que eu alguma vez vira. Ele gritava-me "leva-me para casa". Vesti-o e olhei-me ao espelho, extasiada.

- Jasper! – Chamei num murmúrio.

- Uau! – Disse abrindo a cortina. – Meu deus, estás uma brasa.

O vestido era preto, no corpete de cetim, drapejado, fazendo um efeito super giro, e realçava-me o peito, apesar de ser cai-cai. Era um vestido cintado no peito e largo nas pernas. Tinha folhos de tule preto e caía-me até aos joelhos. Tinha um cinto incorporado a separar o tipo de tecidos (cetim e tule) e depois, fazia um grande laço.

- Estás absolutamente perfeita! – Murmurou. – Espero que leves esse!

- Achas que leve? Ele é mesmo muito giro…

- E fica-te mesmo muito bem! O Edward vai cair para o lado!

Suspirei e sorri. Voltei a fechar a cortina e vesti a minha roupa – quer dizer, aquela que eu roubara a Edward, mas que para todos os efeitos, era minha. Saí dos provadores e Jasper ajudou-me a arrumar os vestidos. Caminhámos calmamente até à secção de calçado. De seguida para os sapatos de baile.

- Saltos altos? Ou sabrinas? – Questionei, exibindo um par de sabrinas numa mão, e um par de saltos, na outra. – Experimento os dois?

Anuiu e pegou nos saltos, enquanto eu experimentava as sabrinas. De seguida, experimentei os saltos.

- Estou indecisa!

- Também eu! Porque não levas os dois?

- Boa ideia! Até nem são muito caros!

Calcei os ténis e peguei nos sapatos e no vestido. Fomos pagar e fomos embora. Caminhámos lado a lado com conversas banais, quando um letreiro de letras bonitas se impôs no meu campo de visão.

- Esta loja é nova. – Afirmei, tentando ser indiferente, quando vi que era uma loja de noivas.

Aquela história de casar estava mesmo a dar-me voltas à cabeça.

- Entramos? – Perguntou.

- Não! Não me vou casar!

- Mas os teus pés querem andar naquela direcção! – Afirmou, empurrando-me delicadamente para dentro da loja.

- Uau! – Disse. – Isto é o paraíso!

- Boa tarde! Precisam de ajuda? Sabe que o noivo não deve assistir à prova da noiva! – Brincou a empregada.

- Oh! Não! Ele é meu irmão! E, bem, não necessito de ajuda, vou só dar uma vista de olhos! Obrigada!

A empregada afastou-se com um sorriso.

- Espera! – Disse Jasper. – Estou a imaginar-nos como noivos… não! Não consigo! – Afirmou, com um sorriso.

Abanei a cabeça e sorri. Toquei em cada vestido. Cada um, mais bonito que o outro.

- Vais experimentar algum?

- Mas tu estás doido ou queres a minha morte? Eu estou aqui a controlar-me por não os levar todos para casa e tu dizes-me para experimentar um?

- Olhe, desculpe! – Chamou Jasper, levantando o braço.

- O que raio estás a fazer? – Perguntei, baixando o seu braço.

- A menina gostaria de experimentar este vestido! – Afirmou Jasper, quando a empregada se aproximou.

- Com certeza!

Pegou no vestido – aquele que tinha sido o meu favorito, e que Jasper reparara nesse pormenor – e arrastou-me até ao vestiário. Tirei a roupa que vestia – o que era extremamente constrangedor – e a empregada ajudou-me a vestir o vestido. Olhei-me ao espelho e nem me reconhecia. Mas o vestido assentava-me bem.

- Quer que chame o senhor?

- Por favor! – Agradeci.

- Uau! Não posso acreditar! Mana, tu estás absolutamente… uau!

O vestido branco, com cauda e véu. Típico. Parecido com o da Ayda Field. Mas mais volumoso. OhMeuDeus.

- Não olhes agora mas o teu noivo está ali! – Disse Jasper.

- 1º O Edward está ali? 2º Ele não é meu noivo!

- Oh! Olha ali o Jasper! – Disse Alice.

- Oh não! E agora?

A empregada tinha-se ausentado. Eu estava completamente sem saber o que fazer.

- O que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Alice. – Oh… - A sua admiração era evidente.

- Leva o Edward daqui! – Pedi. – Rápido! Ele não me pode ver assim vestida!

- Vai ser já esse? – Brincou Alice.

- Por favor. Apenas por favor. Ele nem me pediu em casamento. Só tenho 17 anos. Esqueçam. Apenas o mantenham fora do…

- Margarida o que estás…? – Calou-se e olhou para mim. -!

Pronto! É desta que ele me deixa! Devo parecer uma doida obcecada!

- Pronto! – Disse Jasper.

- É agora que ele te deixa! – Completou Alice.

- Devo parecer uma doida obcecada! – Terminei.

- Importam-se de se calar? – Pediu Edward. – Uma pessoa já não pode apreciar a mulher mais bonita que alguma vez existiu?

O meu rosto transmitia dúvida. Talvez a sua sanidade mental não estivesse bem.

- Edward, eu…

- Shiu! – Repetiu, tapando a minha boca. – O vestido, o véu… - Murmurou.

Entrou discretamente no grande provador e colou o seu peito ao meu.

- Privacidade, por favor! – Pediu.

Alice a Jasper saíram e deixaram-nos a sós. As suas mãos puxaram o véu para o meu rosto e de seguida, pegou nas minhas mãos.

- Tu não vais mesmo fazer aquilo que eu penso que tu vais fazer… certo? – Tentei não parecer louca.

Riu-se e deixou cair uma das suas mãos, arrastando a minha com ela. Com a mão disponível voltou a tirar-me o véu e beijou-me.

- Estás tão perfeita! – Murmurou.

- Sim! Sem dúvida! Perfeita é a palavra certa! – Disse, ironicamente. – Chama lá o raio da empregada para me ajudar a despir isto!

Riu-se e tirou o telemóvel do bolso.

- Jasper! – Chamou. – Podes tirar-nos uma foto? Para depois poder recordar os momentos de obsessão da tua nova irmã!

- Obrigadinha!

As mãos de Edward deslizaram até à minha cintura e apertaram-me. Encostou o seu rosto ao meu e sorriu. Mas como eu gostava de ser desmancha-prazeres, quando Jasper estava mesmo a tirar a fotografia, desviei o rosto e beijei Edward.

- Uau! – Pronunciou Jasper.

- Essa é a tua palavra do dia! – Resmunguei.

- Exacto! – Imitou-me.

Sorri e arranquei-lhe o telemóvel das mãos. Se Edward não estivesse de jeans e camisa e ténis, a foto teria passado bem como foto do nosso casamento. Abanei a cabeça perante a perfeição e devolvi-lhe o telemóvel.

- Está gira! – Disse com indiferença. – Agora chama a empregada!

Mas o seu olhar estava preso ao ecrã.

- Ok, chega! – Afirmei, roubando-lhe o telemóvel.

Suspirou e saiu do provador.

- Espera! – Disse, voltando a entrar.

Subiu-me o vestido até à coxa.

- Que raio…? – Comecei.

- Estava a verificar se tinhas liga. – Disse, despreocupado.

Voltou a sair e a empregada irritantemente sorridente ajudou-me a tirar o vestido.

- Vai levar?

- Não! – Disse, tristemente. – Infelizmente, sou muito nova para casar. Para além disso, o meu namorado já viu o vestido!

- Estou a ver! É o senhor moreno?

- É! – Disse orgulhosa.

- Desejo-lhes muitas felicidades no vosso futuro em consórcio!

- Obrigada!

Enquanto conversávamos, fui-me vestindo. Até era simpática e era pouco mais velha que eu. Fui embora, juntamente com os outros.

- Sabes qual foi a sensação de te ver assim vestida?

- Nojo! – Sugeri.

Riu-se, assim como Jasper e Alice.

- Nada disso! Bem, por momentos desejei mesmo que estivéssemos perante um padre e que tu estivesses a dizer 'sim'!

- Se eu disser 'sim' e tu depois dizeres 'não', não faz muito sentido!

- Eu nunca te pedirei em casamento se depois for para dizer não! – A sua voz parecia ofendida.

- Ok, eu estava só a brincar!

Caminhámos até ao carro e só então é que reparei no grande se saco de Edward carregava na mão.

- É grande! – Afirmei, tentando espreitar por dentro da caixa. Bateu-me na mão curiosa. – És homem, não precisas de me proibir de ver a tua roupa!

- Tu és mulher, não me precisas de me impedir de ver a tua roupa!

- Ora, é diferente!

- Exacto! - Imitou-me. – É a mesma coisa! É aí que reside o cerne da questão!

Entrou no carro e sentei-me a seu lado.

- Jasper! – Chamei. – Maninho do meu coração, meu anjo da guarda, conta lá a tua reacção quando me viste com o vestido!

- Só não saiu baba porque me controlei!

- Exacto! E achas que o teu cunhadinho me deveria ver antes do baile?

- É claro que não!

- Mas eu devia vê-lo antes do baile?

- Claro que sim! – Concordou.

- Claro que não! – Disseram Alice e Edward ao mesmo tempo.

- Oh vá lá! – Supliquei. – Deixo-te ver os meus sapatos! Trouxe dois pares porque estava indecisa! Alice, tens de me ajudar a escolher.

- Fixe! Reunião feminina depois do jantar, no teu quarto! – Combinou.

- Vocês sabem como chatear um rapaz! – Resmungou Edward, quando virou na curva do bairro.

- Eu sei querido! – Afirmei.

Saí do carro e abri a mala, tirando as minhas caixas.

- Tu… és maléfica! – Afirmou, Jasper, abrindo-me a porta de casa.

- Pois sou! – Concordei. – Devia redimir-me ou talvez… não!

Riu-se e acompanhou-me até à sala. Cumprimentámos os presentes e corri até ao quarto para esconder o vestido e os sapatos. Desci para irmos jantar. De seguida, liguei à minha mãe. Se era reunião feminina sobre mim, incluía a sua presença. Quando ela chegou, trancámo-nos todas no meu quarto – Nessie incluída. Alice ajudou-me a vestir o vestido, na casa de banho, para manter o secretismo. Caminhei até ao quarto, com um andar elegante.

- Oh… meu… deus! – Disse a minha mãe.

- Estás tão bonita! – Afirmou Rose.

- Nem tenho palavras para descrever! – Confirmou Esme.

O telemóvel de Edward – que eu mantivera em cativeiro – começou a vibrar.

Rosalie atendeu e pôs em alta voz.

- _Exigimos chamada de vídeo!_ – Disse Emmett.

- Nem penses!

- _Vá lá! Só para ver as vossas reacções!_ – Tentou Edward.

- Repetimos? – Perguntou Alice.

Recuei até à casa de banho e calcei os saltos pretos. Alice segurou o telemóvel na sua mão, direccionado para os rostos da audiência. Vários UAUs fizeram-se ouvir.

- Os saltos! Vou escolher os saltos quase de certeza! – Disse Rose.

- Boca grande! – Resmungou Alice.

Descalcei os saltos e calcei as sabrinas.

- Afinal já não sei! – Afirmou Rose. – As sabrinas têm outro tom… não sei! Decidam vocês.

- Jasper! – Chamei.

- _Sim!_ – Respondeu.

- Não digas uma palavra sobre o vestido! És o meu confidente! Lembras-te mano?

- _Lembro pois! Eles estão a torturar-me há que séculos e eu não disse nada!_

- Assim é que é! – Elogiei.

Dei uma voltinha e elas voltaram a abrir a boca de admiração.

- _Ela está assim tão bonita?_ - Perguntou Edward.

- Bonita é pouco! E não tem maquilhagem nem penteado!

- _Vão pôr-lhe uma liga?_ – Perguntou Emmett.

- Ela não vai casar, filho! – Alertou Esme.

- _Bolas!_ – Resmungou.

- Vou desligar! – Avisou Alice, passando o telemóvel a Rose, com cuidado por causa da câmara.

Rosalie carregou no botão e o seu rosto contorceu-se em admiração. Esme e a minha mãe e até mesmo Nessie – que tinha estado calada o tempo inteiro – olharam para o ecrã do telemóvel.

- Mas que raio…? – Perguntou a minha mãe, levantando o olhar.

Peguei no telemóvel e escondi-o.

- Estavas tão bonita! – Afirmou a vozinha de Nessie.

- O que raio fizeste tu? – Perguntou a minha mãe. – Tu não…?

- Sim, eu casava-me de vestido de noiva e o Edward de jeans e ténis! – Disse sarcasticamente.

- Mas estavas tão bonita! – Afirmou Esme.

- O vestido era lindo! – Murmurou Rose.

- Como é que te sentiste quando o vestiste? – Perguntou Esme.

- 1º 'Sou uma doida varrida! Tenho 17 anos e ainda ninguém me pediu em casamento e eu já ando a experimentar vestidos!' 2º 'talvez reserve já'! 3º 'oh não! O Edward também está aqui! O…'

E de repente parei.

- O que é que vocês estavam ali a fazer? – Perguntei, virando-me para Alice.

- Hum, nada! – Afirmou atrapalhada.

- Ou me contas tudo ou eu vou andar com o vestido pela casa, para toda a gente o ver! Sabes que por mim já o tinha mostrado ao Edward!

- Isso é jogo sujo!

- Conta! – Ordenei.

- Ah! O Edward vai matar-me!

Bateram levemente à porta.

- Salva pela porta! – Afirmei.

Caminhei calmamente até à porta sem me lembrar do vestido.

- NÃO! – Berrou Alice.

Despiu-me o vestido rapidamente e enfiou-o na caixa. Vesti as calças de Edward e um top. Abri a porta.

- Vejo que estás a dar uso às minhas calças! – Afirmou. – Posso entrar?

- Podes! – Claro, como se ele precisasse de permissão para entrar no meu quarto. – O que queres? – Ele pareceu hesitante.

- Vinha treinar contigo! – Os olhares desviaram-se para nós. – Treinar o guião! – Esclareceu, exibindo o monte de folhas brancas. – Não quero ser rude, mas isso é muita obsessão! – Disse, ao continuar a ver os olhares cravados em nós.

Esme foi a primeira a levantar-se.

- Como é que estás do teu problemazito?

- Estou bem mãe!

- Pois, tu caíste das escadas, não foi? – Perguntou a minha mãe.

Edward olhou-me e de seguida respondeu.

- Sim! Uma grande queda! Foi tudo muito rápido, mas já estou muito melhor! Já não vão ter de me substituir amanhã!

- Fantástico! – Felicitou.

Saíram todos do quarto.

- Vamos a isto!

Começámos a treinar e ao fim de duas horas terminámos.

- Ainda te dói, não é? Não devias deixar de tratar disso, só porque está a ficar melhor! – Repreendi.

- Terapia pesada funciona!

Rimo-nos.

Deitou-se sobre a minha cama, trauteando a música de abertura do espectáculo.

Deitei-me nas suas costas e cantei com ele.

Ia mexendo nos seus cabelos e no seu rosto.

Ao fim de uns minutos, adormecemos.

[…]

- ACORDEM! – Gritou Alice. – Vão chegar atrasados ao último ensaio! Por favor, apenas por favor! Acordem!

Abri os olhos debilmente, mas estes retraíram-se com a luz.

- Tem calma! Que horas são? – Perguntei.

- Quase três da tarde!

- Oh meu deus! Edward acorda! – Guinchei, mas ele nem se mexia.

- Será que está morto?

- Alice não digas disparates! Ele não está morto, mas eu mato-o se ele não acordar! Edward!

- Ai! O que foi? – Resmungou.

- Não há tempo!

Peguei na sua mão e empurrei-o para o chuveiro do meu quarto.

- Vou buscar-lhe roupa! – Afirmou Alice.

- Coisas largas! – Lembrei.

Corri ao meu armário e tirei umas peças de roupa, corri para a casa de banho comum e tomei um duche rápido.

Voltei ao quarto e peguei no guião.

Edward estava na cozinha a tomar o pequeno-almoço – será que conta chamar pequeno-almoço de pequeno-almoço quando este é tomado à tarde?

Peguei numa barra de cereais e num iogurte e corri para o carro.

- DESPACHA-TE! – Repeti.

- Olá! Parece que alguém acordou tarde e zangada! – Comentou Jasper.

Passara por Jazz e nem reparara nele? Que estranho!

Voltei para trás e cumprimentei-o.

- Estou numa pilha! O Edward não se despacha e vamos chegar atrasados ao ensaio.

Edward correu até ao carro e entrou.

- Tenho de ir! Beijinhos! – Disse, correndo para o meu lugar.

Conduziu até ao recinto escolar e entrámos no centro de eventos.

(…)

- Olá meninos! – Cumprimentou Esme, entrando no camarim, enquanto eu e Edward estávamos a ser maquilhados.

- Olá tia! Vieste trazer as roupas?

- Sim! – Respondeu, deixando os sacos em cima do sofá. – Nunca pensei que isto fosse tão… chique!

Não era chique, mas era um luxo. Eu e Edward tínhamos o nosso próprio espaço onde nos penteavam e nos maquilhavam. Onde podíamos trocar as roupas entre as cenas.

- Bem, eu vou andando, ainda me roubam o lugar na primeira fila! Beijinhos e… muita merda!

- Obrigada! – Agradeci.

- Obrigado mãe!

- EM CENA EM 30 SEGUNDOS!

- Preparada? – Perguntou.

- Mais nervosa que preparada! E tu? Estás bem?

- Acho que sim!

O meu penteado era a coisa mais estranha que alguma vez vira. Era bonito mas… selvagem.

- Muita merda! – Desejei, abraçando-o.

- Também para ti!

- O EXTERNATO JOÃO ALBERTO FARIA TEM O PRAZER DE APRESENTAR UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO "AUTO DA BARCA DO INFERNO" DE GIL VICENTE.

Entrei no palco dentro de um barco. Um barco pacífico. Não deambulava nas ondas. Rolava sobre rodas. Mas era giro na mesma. Empregava um vestido curtinho e branco. E nas minhas costas, um grande par de asas. Os meus caracóis estavam grandes e no cimo da cabeça havia uma auréola.

No espectáculo iríamos também cantar músicas compostas por alunos. Escusado será dizer que a grande parte, seriam músicas de Edward.

_**Halo – Beyoncé Knowles**_

**Remember those walls I built**

**Well, baby they're tumbling down**

**And they didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make up a sound**

**I found a way to let you in**

**But I never really had a doubt**

**Standing in the light of your halo**

**I got my angel now**

**It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breaking**

**It's the risk that I'm taking**

**I ain't never gonna shut you out**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**Do your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**Do your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**Hit me like a ray of sun**

**Burning through my darkest night**

**You're the only one that I want**

**Think I'm addicted to your light**

**I swore I'd never fall again**

**But this don't even feel like falling**

**Gravity can't forget**

**To pull me back to the ground again**

**Feels like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breaking**

**The risk that I'm taking**

**I'm never gonna shut you out**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**Halo, halo**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

Aquela música linda que Edward me dedicara. Trazia-me boas recordações. Mas esta era a versão mais rápida e animada.

De repente, outra barca atracou no cais. Edward vinha na proa, com um fato vermelho. Tinham-lhe sido colocadas lentes de contacto. E ele tinha os olhos vermelhos. O que foi sinistro.

**Highway To Hell – Glee Cast**

**Living easy, livin' free**

**Season ticket, on a one, way ride**

**Asking nothing, leave me be**

**Taking everything in my stride**

**Don't need reason, don't need rhyme**

**Ain't nothing I would rather do**

**Going down, party time**

**My friends are gonna be there too**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**No stop signs, speedin' limit**

**Nobody's gonna slow me down**

**Like a wheel, gonna spin it**

**Nobody's gonna mess me 'round**

**Hey Satan! Paid my dues**

**Playin' in a rockin' band**

**Hey mama! Look at me**

**I'm on my way to the promise land**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**Don't stop me!**

**(3x)**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway**

**I'm on the (highway to hell)**

**(3x)**

**I'm on the highway to hell (highway to hell)**

**Yeah I'm going down anyway**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

- Oh da barca! – Chamou Edward. Olhou-me com um olhar astuto e saltou do barco caminhando pelo cais até chegar à minha prancha. – Estais vós à espera de visitas? Mas que cedo que é!

- Pois de manhã se começa o dia. E tanta gente parte de noite, chagando bem cedinho.

- Conferistes já o teu e-mail?

- O yahoo ou o gmail?

Edward riu-se discretamente e virou-se de repente.

- Deixemos a conversa para o MSN. Pois vejamos bem. Quem sois vós? Que fazeis aqui? Que alma tão caridosa fostes tu?

- It's Britney, bitch! – Murmurou a actriz loira que estava a interpretar. – Uau. Que borracho.

- Bem, bem! Tratai-me com respeito que não sou teu pai. Bem vi o escrevestes no facebook. Aquele mural cheio de posts. Atrasaste o lançamento do teu single para desespero dos teus fãs.

- Foi marketing. – Defendeu-se.

- Chama-lhe o que quiseres. Mas agora embarca que se faz tarde.

- Nesta espelunca?

- Espelunca? É melhor que a casa do Obama!

- Melhor que a casa branca? Impossível. Vou ao outro _ferryboat_ mais além.

Caminhou até à minha barca.

- Hey que angelical. – Troçou.

- Tu, diva infernal, que tanta gente prendestes no Twitter. Aquele vício. Sabeis vós que vos sigo? Mas que estou a fazer? Embarcai na outra barca! Este sítio não é para pecadoras como vós fostes.

- Ainda vais ouvir falar de mim. – Provocou.

_**GIMME MORE**_

Caminhou apressadamente até à barca de Edward e entrou dramaticamente.

- E lá vem outro! Quem será agora?

- Oh Meu pai. Robert pattinson. Meninas. Guinchem. – Ordenei, histericamente.

Todas as miúdas da plateia começaram a gritar quando um tipo entrou no palco, tentando imitar o Rob.

- Mas que bela rapariga. Não és uma fã histérica, pois não? Acabei de morrer atropelado por causa delas.

- Dá-me um autógrafo e tens entrada automática no meu _ferryboat_. Ai espera. O meu iPod está a vibrar. – Tirei o telemóvel do bolso e atendi. – Sim, meu Pai. Não se aceitam subornos? Nem mesmo um? É claro que não sou empresária. Nem politica. É claro que não. Eu não sou corrupta. Mas posso ficar com o autógrafo? Obrigada, meu Pai.

Desliguei o telemóvel e arrumei-o no bolso.

- Parece que vais ter de dar meia volta e ir para o _ferry _mais além. – Lamentei.

Caminhou cabisbaixo até Edward, que estava no cais e não no barco.

- Sê bem-vindo vampiro dos diabos. – Saudou, Edward.

- Porque vou ter de embarcar neste _ferry?_

Desci a prancha e caminhei até Edward. Apoiei o braço no seu ombro e falei.

- Vais ser punido por estares demasiados dias sem cortar a barba.

- Mas é o meu estilo. As fãs adoram.

- As fãs também adoravam o mito de tu não tomares banho. – Gargalhou Edward.

- Mas bem que tomavas. E eu bem que apreciava. – Afirmei, piscando o olho.

Edward pigarreou e eu coloquei-me direita.

- Embarcai. Oh! Embarcai! – Ordenou.

- Mas é esse o motivo? Apenas esse? – Insistiu Rob.

- Não! Oh não! Vais ser punido por ter um _affair_ com a Chloé Kardashian, que por sua vez, traiu Lamar. – Atiraram uma bola de basquete a Edward que começou a fazer passes. – O grande Lamar.

Atirou a bola para trás das costas e voltou a ficar sério.

- Embarca lá que tenho de ir ao Orkut. – Disse, impaciente.

_**Stolen**_

**Robert Pattinson**

**You watch the season pull up its own stage  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season  
Fades away**

**You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart**

**Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and  
Cloudy eye  
Too early to say goodnight**

**You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart**

**And from the bottle flow, we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams are sure  
And we all will sleep well  
We'll sleep well...**

**You have stolen  
You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart**

**I watch you spin around  
In the highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
We all look like we feel**

**You have stolen my  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart**

Entrou na barca e deixou-nos sozinhos no palco.

- Hoje estamos cheios de sorte. A pescaria foi boa. – Congratulou-se. – Que venham os iPads. – Ordenou.

Dois servos trouxeram dois equipamentos.

- Ah! O Justin Bieber está a twittar. – Suspirei. – O quê? Nem vais acreditar Luci.

- Não gosto que me chames Luci. É Lúcifer. Mas diz lá!

- O Justin acabou de twittar que é mais conhecido que deus. – Gargalhei.

- O último que disse isso, foi nadar na figueira. Grande Elton John.

Assenti em concordância.

- Não acredito. – Berrou. – O Benfica está a perder! Lá vai o Jesus…

- Onde, onde, onde?

Olhou para mim com estranheza e abanou a cabeça, em desaprovação.

- Estou a receber um e-mail do Pai. – Afirmei. – Ele quer marcar uma sessão de karaoke. Estás disponível? – Perguntei.

- Quando? Agora? Já tenho planos para logo à noite. Vou sair com a boazona…

Levantei a mão travando a sua explicação.

- Dispenso pormenores. Vou responder ao Pai. Não preciso de perversão na minha mente inocente.

Passados uns segundos ficou tudo escuro e apenas um foco de luz se acendeu. E entrou "Deus".

- Paizinho! – Felicitei. – Já preparei o SingStar.

- Que edição?

- A minha própria. – Expliquei.

- Despachem lá isso, que o próximo já deve estar para breve. – Ordenou Edward.

O grande ecrã ligou-se atrás de nós e um grande elenco entrou no palco. Começámos todos a dançar e eu, Edward e outro actor, que interpretava Deus começámos a cantar.

_**DOG DAYS ARE OVER – FLORENCE AND THE MACHINE**_

**Happiness hit her like a train on a track**

**Coming towards her stuck still no turning back**

**She hid around corners and she hid under beds**

**She killed it with kisses and from it she fled**

**With every bubble she sank with her drink**

**And washed it away down the kitchen sink**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**The horses are coming**

**So you better run**

**Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father**

**Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers**

**Leave all your loving, your loving behind**

**You cant carry it with you if you want to survive**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**Can you hear the horses?**

**'Cause here they come**

**And i never wanted anything from you**

**Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh**

**Happiness hit her like a bullet in the mind**

**Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**Can you hear the horses?**

**'Cause here they come**

**Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father**

**Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers**

**Leave all your loving, your loving behind**

**You cant carry it with you if you want to survive**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**Can you hear the horses?**

**'Cause here they come**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**The horses are coming**

**So you better run (Here they come)**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**The horses are coming**

**So you better run**

- Mais uma rodada. – Ordenou Deus. – Esta Florence dá-me pica.

_**HOSPITAL BED – FLORENCE AND THE MACHINE**_

**There's nothing to do here**

**All just lie and complain**

**In bed at the hospital**

**Coming and going**

**Asleep and awake**

**In bed at the hospital**

**I've got one friend**

**Laying across from me**

**I did not choose him**

**He did not choose me**

**We have no chance**

**Of recovering**

**Laying in hospitals**

**Joy and misery**

**Joy and misery**

**Joy and misery**

**Put out the fire boys**

**Don't stop, don't stop**

**Put out the fire on us**

**Put out the fire boys**

**Don't stop, don't stop**

**Put out the fire on us**

**Bring your buckets by the dozen**

**Bring your nieces and your cousins**

**Oh, put out the fire on us**

**Bring your buckets by the dozen**

**Bring your nieces and your cousins**

**Oh, put out the fire on us**

**I've got one friend**

**Laying across from me**

**I did not choose him**

**He did not choose me**

**We have no chance**

**Of recovering**

**Laying in hospitals**

**Joy and misery**

**Joy and misery**

**And joy and joy and joy and joy and joy and joy and misery.**

- Vou-me embora. O BIP está a dar sinal. Volto mais tarde. Fiquem com Deus.

Que ironia.

- Vá lá. Agora que o Pai não está aqui. Admite. – Pediu. – Tens um fraco por mim.

Contorci os cantos dos lábios, tentando conter o riso.

- Por favor Luci.

- É Lúcifer.

- Gosto de te ver irascível.

- Admite! Tens um fraco por mim.

Fiquei em silêncio e dancei pelo palco.

- Não. – Respondi.

Os tambores começaram a tocar.

_**DRUMMING SONG – FLORENCE DA THE MACHINE**_

**There's a drumming noise inside my head**

**That starts when you're around**

**I swear that you could hear it**

**It makes such an all mighty sound**

**There's a drumming noise inside my head**

**That throws me to the ground**

**I swear that you should hear it**

**It makes such an all mighty sound**

**Louder than sirens**

**Louder than bells**

**Sweeter than heaven**

**And hotter than hell**

**I ran to a tower where the church bells chime**

**I hoped that they would clear my mind**

**They left a ringing in my ear**

**But that drum's still beating loud and clear**

**Louder than sirens**

**Louder than bells**

**Sweeter than heaven**

**And hotter than hell**

**Louder than sirens**

**Louder than bells**

**Sweeter than heaven**

**And hotter than hell**

**Louder than sirens**

**Louder than bells**

**Sweeter than heaven**

**And hotter than hell**

**As I move my feet towards your body**

**I can hear this beat it fills my head up**

**And gets louder and louder**

**It fills my head up and gets louder and louder**

**I run to the river and dive straight in**

**I pray that the water will drown out the din**

**But as the water fills my mouth**

**It couldn't wash the echoes out**

**But as the water fills my mouth**

**It couldn't wash the echoes out**

**I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole**

**Till there's nothing left inside my soul**

**As empty as that beating drum**

**But the sound has just begun**

**As I move my feet towards your body**

**I can hear this beat it fills my head up**

**And gets louder and louder**

**It fills my head up and gets louder and louder**

**There's a drumming noise inside my head**

**That starts when you're around**

**I swear that you could hear it**

**It makes such an all mighty sound**

**There's a drumming noise inside my head**

**That starts when you're around**

**I swear that you could hear it**

**It makes such an all mighty sound**

**Louder than sirens**

**Louder than bells**

**Sweeter than heaven**

**And hotter than hell**

**Louder than sirens**

**Louder than bells**

**Sweeter than heaven**

**And hotter than hell**

**As I move my feet towards your body**

**I can hear this beat it fills my head up**

**And gets louder and louder**

**It fills my head up and gets louder and louder**

Enquanto a música decorria, agarrei-me a Edward várias vezes. As suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas minhas coxas.

- Vês? É o que te digo! Gostas de mim. Amas-me de verdade.

- Tenho de twittar isto. ". Luci acha que gosto dele. Ahah"

- É Lúcifer. – Respondeu, irado. – AH! Aposto que nunca deste um beijo a ninguém.

- Pois não! Sou completamente inocente.

Pegou na minha mão com violência e puxou-me para o seu peito.

- E não tens curiosidade? – Perguntou.

Os seus lábios ficaram a dois centímetros dos meus. E a vontade de o beijar era evidentemente grande.

- Não. – Respondi.

Mas os seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus.

- Ok, eu tenho um fraquinho por ti. – Admiti.

Riu-se e afastou-se de mim.

- Vou escrever isso no meu mural. – Assegurou.

- E eu vou twittar a tua atitude idiota.

Virei costas e entrei na minha barca. Sentei-me na proa com o meu iPod.

- Oh giraça! – Chamou Edward.

- Que quereis?

- Recomeçar aquilo que comecei há bocado. Ou vós dizerdes que não gostou?

- Não gostei. Vós sois repugnantes.

- Não sejais megera. Porque para infernal já basto eu.

Edward olhou para mim com um olhar divertido.

- Vós não quererdes ver-me zangada.

Voltei à barca e sentei-me na prancha.

- Sabeis vós com tomei hoje o pequeno-almoço? – Tentou Edward.

- Com D. Sebastião o salvador da pátria. – Tentei adivinhar.

- Não. Com Michael Jackson, o rei da POP.

- Boa para vós. Eu cá me entendo com a Shakira. Alma caridosa, aquela.

- Qual é o interesse de ter uma alma bonita?

- Não magoamos outrem. Mantemo-nos puros. Não somos como vós que pecas a cada instante. Ah, barqueiro. Esconde a tua vergonha. Embarca com os teus credores e deixai-me com a minha paz.

- Ficastes vós zangada?

- Não! Deixai-me com a minha paz, repito.

- Tu nesse teu halo. Não cometais uma loucura. Não vos cansais de ser assim?

- Se não vos importais, vou dar uma olhada no YouTube.

Edward olhou para mim com um olhar divertido. Subi à minha barca e peguei no iPad. Ao mesmo tempo, fitei o público. Estava lá toda a gente. Incluindo o meu pai e a minha tia. O que me deixou cheia de vontade de continuar a peça.

- Já estreou o vídeo da Katy Perry? Aquele das miúdas da Califórnia.

- Chama-se 'Califórnia gurls'. – Corrigi. – E sim. Estreou hoje. Desejais ver?

Assentiu. Atirei-me da barca, mas deixei o iPad no seu interior. O grande ecrã atrás de nós iluminou-se e exibiu o videoclip.

Começámos a dançar ao som da música de KPerry.

_**Califórnia Gurls**_

**[Snoop Dogg]**

**Greetings loved ones**

**Let's take a journey**

**[Katy Perry]**

**I know a place**

**Where the grass is really greener**

**Warm, wet and wild**

**There must be something in the water**

**Sippin' gin and juice**

**Laying underneath the palm trees (undone)**

**The boys**

**Break their necks**

**Tryna creep a little sneak peek (at us)**

**You could travel the world**

**But nothing comes close**

**To the golden coast**

**Once you party with us**

**You'll be falling in love**

**Oooooh Oh Oooooh**

**Califórnia girls**

**We're unforgettable**

**Daisy Dukes**

**Bikinis on top**

**Sun-kissed skin**

**So hot**

**We'll melt your popsicle**

**Oooooh Oh Oooooh**

**Califórnia girls**

**We're undeniable**

**Fine, fresh, fierce**

**We got it on lock**

**West coast represent**

**Now put your hands up**

**Oooooh Oh Oooooh**

**Sex on the beach**

**We don't mind sand in our stilettos**

**We freak in my Jeep**

**Snoop Dogg on the stereo (oh, oh)**

**You could travel the world**

**But nothing comes close**

**To the golden coast**

**Once you party with us**

**You'll be falling in love**

**Oooooh Oh Oooooh**

**Califórnia girls**

**We're unforgettable**

**Daisy Dukes**

**Bikinis on top**

**Sun-kissed skin**

**So hot**

**We'll melt your popsicle**

**Oooooh Oh Oooooh**

**Califórnia girls**

**We're undeniable**

**Fine, fresh, fierce**

**We got it on lock**

**West coast represent**

**Now put your hands up**

**Oooooh Oh Oooooh**

**[Snoop Dogg]**

**Tone Tanned**

**Fit and ready**

**Turn it up cause it's getting heavy**

**Wild, wild west coast**

**These are the girls I love the most**

**I mean the ones**

**I mean like she's the one**

**Kiss her**

**Touch her**

**Squeeze her**

**The girl's a freak**

**She drives a jeep**

**And lives on the beach**

**I'm okay**

**I won't play**

**I love the bay**

**Just like I love L.A**

**Venice beach**

**And Palm Springs**

**Summer time is everything**

**Home boys**

**Hanging out**

**All that ass**

**Hanging out**

**Bikinis, tankinis, martinis**

**No weenies**

**Just a king**

**And a queen**

**Katy my lady (Yeah)**

**You looking here baby (uh, huh)**

**I'm all up on you**

**'Cause you representing Califórnia**

**(ohhh yeahh)**

**[Katy Perry]**

**Califórnia girls**

**We're unforgettable**

**Daisy Dukes**

**Bikinis on top**

**Sun-kissed skin**

**So hot**

**We'll melt your popsicle**

**Oooooh Oh Oooooh**

**Califórnia girls**

**We're undeniable**

**Fine, fresh, fierce**

**We got it on lock**

**West coast represent**

**(West coast, west coast)**

**Now put your hands up**

**Oooooh Oh Oooooh**

**[Snoop Dogg]**

**(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)**

**Califórnia girls man**

**I wish they all could be**

**Califórnia girls**

**(Californiaaa)**

**I really wish**

**You all could be**

**Califórnia girls**

**(Californiaaa, yeah)**

- Se não vos importais, vou voltar à minha barca bela. – Afirmei.

Dei dois passos na direcção oposta, mas Edward apanhou-me pela cintura. Puxou-me para o seu peito e deixou os seus lábios a meros centímetros dos meus.

- Por nossa Santidade. Que estás fazendo? – Perguntei, ofegante.

- Estou a fazer aquilo que vós desejais.

- Eu desejo embarcar no meu ferry e zarpar para o paraíso para junto do Pai. Combinámos um serão no bowling.

- Mas ainda é cedinho. Muitas mais almas virão.

- Madre Teresa virá em meu lugar.

- Mas eu não quero a madre. A que quero, sois vós, minha amada.

- Não sejas mentiroso. A mim não me zombais. Quantas mais já enganastes? Com esse olhar de príncipe, mas com cauda de vilão?

- Olhar de príncipe? Bem, que já estou animado.

- Nem mais uma palavra. Tenho de ir aceitar os pedidos de amizade do Hi5. Não me interrompais.

Caminhei até à minha prancha e fiquei em silêncio. Edward andava às voltas pelo palco. Chegou a nova actriz. Ia interpretar Christina Aguilera.

- Para onde pensas que vais? – Perguntou Edward, puxando-a pelos cabelos.

- Cuidado com o penteado. – Alertou. – Vou para a barca mais além.

- Vais ficar já nesta mesma. O inferno espera por mim. Por tantos anos de loucura e dominatrix. E acima de tudo, de vaidade. Pensas que nunca ouvi aquela tua música?

- A 'Vanity'?

- Essa mesma.

_**Vanity**_

**Christina Aguilera**

I'm not cocky  
I just love myself  
Bitch!

Mirror, mirror, on the wall  
Who's the flyest bitch of them all?  
Never mind, I am  
That bitch is so fucking pretty  
Yeah I am  
If I were her I would kiss me (muah, hey!)

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Hit up prince charming  
Tell him give me a call  
Never mind, screw him  
Cause I found somebody better  
Never mind, screw him  
I'll make myself so much wetter

Every day I see myself I love me even more (it's me I adore)  
Ain't nobody got shit on me, I'm the best for sure  
V is for vanity, everytime I look at me  
I turn myself on, yeah  
I turn myself on, yeah  
V is for vanity, thank you mom and daddy 'cause  
I turn myself on, yeah  
I turn myself on (get into it)

Mirror, mirror, on the wall  
Who's the sexiest of them all  
Never mind, I am  
I am (oh she's so hot and sexy, ah!)  
Yeah I am, that's right  
No-no-no wonder she's cocky

Mirror, mirror, on the wall  
They call me stuck up, but I'm not at all  
Never mind, I am (I am)  
It's not my fault I'm the shit  
Yeah I am, and I'm a bad ass bitch (hey!)

Every day I see myself I love me even more (it's me I adore)  
Ain't nobody got shit on me, I'm the best for sure (are you ready for me?)  
V is for vanity, everytime I look at me  
I turn myself on, yeah  
I turn myself on, yeah  
V is for vanity, thank you mom and daddy 'cause  
I turn myself on, yeah  
I turn myself on (get into it)

No regrets, get into it  
No apologies

Bam, bam ba bam  
Bam, bam ba bam

I take myself to be my lawfully wedded bitch

All the girls say  
Yeah I'm vain, so what, so what  
All the boys say  
Yeah I'm vain, so what, so what  
All the girls say  
Yeah we're vain, so what, so what  
Everybody say  
Yeah we're vain, so what and what (whoo!)

V is for vanity (yeah), every time I look at me  
I turn myself on, yeah  
I turn myself on, yeah  
V is for vanity, thank you mom and daddy cause  
I turn myself on, yeah  
I turn myself on (get into it)

If the shoe fits, wear it bitch  
If the shoe fits, wear it bitch  
If the shoe fits, wear it bitch

Read my lips (muah!)  
I'm a vain bitch (hey!)  
Hey

Can't love no one else  
Love yourself  
And if they don't like it  
Tell 'em, "get in line  
And kiss your ass bitch"

Love you baby (au revoir)  
That's right  
Let's go out like this

Mirror, mirror, on the wall  
Who's the flyest of them all  
It's me, bow down get on your knees  
Where's my queens

Let me hear you scream  
Whooo!

And the ladies he lives on  
Going strong

Let us not forget  
Who owns the throne

[Max] You do mommi!

Enquanto todos dançávamos ao som de Christina, Britney subiu à prancha.

- Eu não acredito! O que é que esta cabra faz aqui? – Guinchou.

Correu até Christina e puxou-lhe os cabelos. Meti-me no meio, tentando separá-las. Edward puxou-me para os seus braços e encostou a boca ao meu ouvido. Desviou o microfone minúsculo e segredou:

- Isto é para teu próprio bem. Fica quieta.

- Porquê?

- É a Tanya.

Aquele nome ainda me gelava o corpo todo.

- Achas que ela era capaz de me fazer alguma coisa enquanto encarna a personagem? – Perguntei.

- Nunca se sabe. Fica sempre perto de mim enquanto ela está no palco. Estás a sair-te bem. Amo-te.

Sorri.

- Eu também te amo. Também estás a sair-te lindamente.

Voltámos a or os microfones no sítio correcto e Edward deu dois passos em frente. Tal como tinha dito anteriormente, segui-o.

- Vamos lá acabar com a palhaçada. Já me chegam os circenses que estão no ferry. Toca a entrar. – Ordenou.

- Eu não entro no mesmo sítio que ela! – Recusou X-tina (AKA Tanya).

- Uma fica no convés e outra na proa. Problemas resolvido. Entrem.

- Vais lamber o meu chão. – Berrou Britney.

- Não. Para isso temos as esfregonas. – Meteu-se Edward. – Agora entrem no ferryboat que já se faz tarde. Já referi que tenho um encontro esta noite.

De vez em quando fitava o público e parecia divertido. Cada vez que havia uma fala engraçada, ouviam-se gargalhadas.

Encostei-me mais ao braço de Edward quando vi Tanya a fitar-me. Aquele olhar parecia que me queria matar. E isso deixava-me com um grande formigueiro no estômago. Edward também sentiu o meu medo e fitou-me de relance. Pousou os olhos em Tanya e olhou-a com desprezo.

- Acabaste de receber cinco reviews na tua conta da FanFiction. – Alertei, percorrendo o iPad.

- Ouviram? Toca a despachar para eu poder ver as minhas reviews. – Enxotou.

As duas entraram na barca, deixando-me sozinha no palco com Edward. Discretamente, fitou-me. Assenti, tentando garantir que estava tudo bem.

Uma música animada começou a tocar.

- Dá-me a honra desta dança? – Perguntou Edward, fazendo uma vénia.

Estiquei o braço e deixei que Edward pegasse na minha mão. Encostou-me ao seu peito e desviou o microfone da minha boca. De seguida, desviou o seu.

- Ela não te fará nada! – Garantiu, enquanto me fazia rodar nos seus braços.

- Eu sei. Mas aquele olhar…! Ela assusta-me por natureza!

- Não tenhas medo.

Fitou os meus olhos e sorriu. Voltou a colocar os microfones no local certo. A música acabou e voltámos a separar-nos.

Voltou a chegar um morto ao cais. Desta vez, estavam a interpretar Taylor Lautner.

- Oh Pai. Que borracho. – Murmurei.

O actor vinha sem camisola e tinha abdominais. Veio directo para a minha barca.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou. – Parece que morri enquanto fazia uma daquelas cenas do lobisomem. Tu sabes. Saltar da árvore para a janela. E da janela para o chão.

- É! Parece que morreste…

- E cheguei ao paraíso. – Afirmou, piscando-me o olho.

- Mas acho que vais para o inferno, perdoa-me.

- Para o inferno?

- Para o inferno. Parece que pecaste. Quem te mandou andar com três ao mesmo tempo?

- Três?

- Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift e Justin Bieber!

- Eu não andei com o Justin Bieber!

- Ah desculpa! Estava a ler o processo errado. Parece que andaste com a Kristen Stewart. Estarei enganada?

- Não.

- Tu andaste com quem? – Rob saiu da barca e andou furiosamente.

Mais uma cena de pancadaria. Voltei a ficar perto de Edward. Pousou a mão sobre o meu ombro e manteve-me junto do seu corpo.

- Vê-se que não estão habituados à traição. - Disse Edward.

Pegou nos colarinhos de ambos, e levantou-os.

- Para o ferry. – Ordenou.

La foram os dois para a barca do inferno.

- Hoje estás com pouca clientela. – Comentou.

- O Pai avisou-me de que viriam boas almas.

- **And everything comes naturally, it comes naturally.**

- Vês? – Perguntei. – Almas caridosas. – Vem Selena. – Incitei.

Caminhou até nós e baixou o rosto.

- Podes embarcar. – Disse-lhe.

- Mas eu não fui uma santa.

- Mas as tuas boas acções compensaram as más. – Expliquei.

- E já tenho a lotação quase esgotada. – Completou Edward.

- Vá, embarca. – Insisti.

Saltitou até à prancha e entrou na barca.

- Nem toda a gente tem de ser má. – Afirmei.

Os seus olhos esbugalharam-se para o outro lado do palco.

- Angelina? – Murmurou. – Ela só ia morrer amanhã.

- Cala-te Belzebu. – Ordenei. – Mais uma alma caridosa. Sabes quantas pessoa a Angie ajudou?

- Ajuda a minha alma o tempo todo.

Dei-lhe um encontrão e pus um sorriso.

- Sê bem-vinda ao purgatório. – Cumprimentei. – Podes subir para o ferry.

- Vou para o paraíso?

- Sim. – Afirmei. – Já tens companhia lá dentro.

- Mas tem a certeza que vou para este navio?

- Só por chamar o meu ferry de navio, tem direito a um bónus quando chegar ao céu. – Afirmei, sorridente.

Sorriu e embarcou.

- Por hoje é tudo. – Murmurei. – Fechei a loja.

- Só mais uma coisinha.

Agarrou no meu rosto entre as suas mãos e colou os seus lábios aos meus.

O público bem que aplaudiu. E cada vez que o beijo avançava o público aplaudia mais.

As luzes apagaram-se e a cortina fechou-se.

Edward envolveu os braços em redor do meu tronco e elevou-me uns trinta centímetros do chão.

- Correu muito bem. Estiveste lindamente. – Murmurou ao meu ouvido.

Colocou-me no chão e arranjou o meu cabelo.

- Também estiveste muito bem. – Afirmei.

Os actores deram as mãos uns aos outros e a cortina abriu-se e fizemos a vénia. Tal como os actores a sério.

Emmett levantou-se e assobiou bem alto. O meu pai – assim como mais alguns pais – estava a aplaudir de pé.

A cortina voltou a fechar-se e fomos até ao camarim.

Edward continuava agarrado a mim. Mas fomos interrompidos.

- Põe-na no chão! – Ordenou Emmett. – Preciso de lhe dar os parabéns como deve ser! - Abraçou-me e sussurrou: - Parabéns, estiveste muito bem!

Jasper, Rose, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, a minha mãe, Matilde, Jake e o meu pai também entraram para nos felicitar.

Tirámos a maquilhagem e vestimos roupa normal.

Saímos do recinto e fomos para casa. Já passava das nove da noite. Na verdade, já eram quase dez da noite.

Edward envolvia os seus braços na minha cintura e caminhámos até ao carro.

- Como é que estás? – Perguntei-lhe.

- É claro que estou bem! E tu?

- Eu não tenho lesões! Mas estou bem!

Sorriu, e conduziu até casa.

Subimos até ao seu quarto.

Sentei-me a seu lado e perguntei:

- Como é que vai ser o baile? Quer dizer, a nível de organização!

- Eu sempre estive no staff dos eventos da escola.

- Tal e qual um _nerd_!

- Ah-ah! Que piada! – Disse sarcasticamente. – Mas aquilo é giro! Começa às 19h e jantamos, tenho de admitir que reservei a mesa.

- Podes fazer isso?

- Não! Mas as cunhas dão jeito!

- Que aldrabão! – Afirmei, empurrando o seu ombro.

Rimo-nos e continuou a explicação.

- Depois há a música e não sei mais o quê! E, pessoalmente gosto desta parte, há uma espécie de 'kiss cam'!

- É claro que tinhas de gostar dessa parte, não é?

Sorriu e aproximou-se de mim. As suas mãos subiram pela minha perna até ao meu rosto. Delicadamente, puxou-me e beijou-me. As minhas mãos envolveram a sua cara e beijei-o mais e mais.

Caí sobre o seu corpo e caímos sobre a cama.

- Elah! – Troçou Emmett.

- Porque é que somos sempre interrompidos? – Resmunguei.

- Emmett, sai daqui! Tranca a porta por fora! Eu tenho uma chave suplente. Vai-te embora! – Insistiu Edward.

Emmett levantou os braços em rendição, pegou na chave e saiu do quarto, trancando a porta.

Voltei a beijar Edward e o resto deixou de interessar.

[…]

A luz penetrava pela persiana do quarto azulado de Edward.

Os seus braços envolviam o meu corpo e o seu diafragma oscilava com a sua respiração regular.

O quarto estava ligeiramente mais frio do que o habitual. Estremeci ligeiramente e puxei mais o lençol, agora branco.

Aconcheguei a cabeça no seu pescoço, voltando a ficar tudo escuro. Fechei os olhos e fiquei imóvel nos seus braços.

Era incrível, como após tantos meses, Edward me continuava a fazer sentir segura. Segura mesmo. Como se um míssil me pudesse atingir e eu permanecesse intacta. Era incrível como a cada dia que passava eu o amava mais e mais.

Perdida nos pensamentos e nos devaneios da minha mente não percebi que Edward estava acordado. O seu dedo percorria a minha coluna, delicadamente.

Continuei imóvel nos seus braços enquanto ele me acariciava, tão ternurento, tão suave. O meu Edward. O mesmo Edward que há mais ou menos um ano, arrebatara o meu coração. Beijei o seu pescoço, levemente, mal lhe tocando.

Ahhh, como eu me deliciava com o seu cheiro. O seu perfume agradável. Doce. Perfume esse que me prendia, mesmo que me quisesse ir embora. Algo hipnótico. Algo que nunca sentira antes. Nunca senti nada assim por ninguém. Pensei que os rapazes eram todos feitos da mesma farinha. Mas senti que Edward era diferente. Já mudara a minha vida de uma maneira radical.

Os seus dedos deslizaram até ao meu rosto e puxaram-no, elevando-o. Encostou o meu nariz ao seu e fechou os olhos. A sua respiração fazia-me perder o fôlego. Desviei o meu nariz do seu e beijei-o. Fitei o seu olhar. Parecia algo triste. Nostálgico.

Voltou a fechar os olhos. A minha mão colou-se ao seu rosto e o meu polegar afagou as suas leves olheiras, descendo rapidamente até à sua bochecha.

Às vezes apetecia-me pagar para saber o que Edward estava a pensar. Sempre tão misterioso. A sua mente era demasiado fechada. O contrário de uma porta aberta. Parecia uma porta de ferro, pesada e ferrugenta. Apesar de o conhecer bem, nem sempre podia saber o que lhe ia no pensamento.

- Estás triste. – Segredei, voltando a encostar a cabeça ao seu pescoço.

Apertou-me nos seus braços e inspirou profundamente. Toquei no seu ponto fraco. Ele estava triste. Verdadeiramente.

- Porquê? – Questionei, num murmúrio. – Alguma coisa que…?

Voltou a inspirar, beijou o meu cabelo e afagou-me o rosto.

- Não estou triste. – Segredou ao meu ouvido, beijando-o. – Estou apenas… - Hesitou por momentos, talvez tentando encontrar a palavra certa. – Porque vais ter de ir embora! – Explicou directamente. – Não podemos ficar aqui para sempre…

Suspirei. Pensei que estivesse zangado com qualquer coisa. Se era só por causa daquilo, ficava mais descansada.

Voltei a acariciar o seu rosto, beijando-o.

Olhei para o relógio. Exacto, eu teria de ir embora, ou Alice e Rose viriam buscar-me. Já passava das três da tarde.

Os nossos sonos andavam alterados. Nunca acordávamos antes das três da tarde, o que era estranho.

Sentei-me e vesti-me.

- Posso ter a extraordinária honra de passar mais uns minutos na tua presença? – Perguntou com um sorriso.

- É óbvio! – Murmurei, pegando na sua mão e levantando-o.

Vestiu-se e fomos para o meu quarto. A casa parecia estar deserta. Estava tudo silencioso e não havia ninguém a passear pelos corredores.

Tirei umas toalhas da gaveta e quando olhei, Edward estava a tentar espreitar para a caixa do vestido.

- NÃO! – Guinchei, correndo para seu lado e batendo-lhe na mão.

- Pronto, ok, desculpa! – Pediu, pousando a mão na minha anca e puxando-me para o seu peito. – Mas os sapatos são giros!

- Por favor Edward! Apenas por favor! Já andaste a coscuvilhar?

- Estão à vista! – Defendeu-se, apontando para o canto da casa de banho.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos.

- Posso preparar a minha roupa sem que te metas onde não és chamado? – Perguntei, voltando a afagar o seu rosto.

- Vai lá! Estou dentro da banheira! – Afirmou, largando-me e caminhando até à banheira e fechando a cortina cor-de-rosa.

Peguei numas _jeans_ e numa túnica e coloquei-as em cima da cama, assim como a _lingerie _preta.

Caminhei calmamente até à casa de banho. Entrei na banheira e pousei as mãos nos seus ombros, colocando-me em bicos de pés para beijar o seu pescoço – porque para todos os efeitos ele era mais alto que eu.

As suas mãos desceram até às minhas pernas e eu quase que adivinhava o que ele ia fazer a seguir. Fez um sorriso maléfico e baralhou-me as ideias. Em vez de me apalpar, pegou nas minhas pernas e elevou-me, fazendo com que o meu rosto ficasse à altura do seu. Envolvi as pernas no seu tronco e num movimento rápido esmagou-me contra a parede.

- Edward… - Suspirei, beijando-o. – Logo à noite, pode ser?

- Como quiseres! – Afirmou, sem me largar e beijando-me. – Queres mesmo tomar banho, não é?

- Exacto! – Aquele gesto já estava a tornar-se repetitivo.

Pousou-me no chão e deu-me o frasco do champô.

- Aposto que a Rosalie te vai fazer um penteado muito bonito! – Afirmou, fechando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça sob a água fria.

Sorri e peguei no chuveiro, tirando a espuma do cabelo.

- A Rose tem muito jeito! – Afirmei.

Saí da banheira e enrolei-me na toalha.

- Espero que tenha apreciado os seus últimos minutos na minha presença! – Disse-lhe enrolando a toalha na cabeça.

Riu-se e enrolou a toalha na cintura.

- Pareces a mulher do altifalante nos carrinhos de choque! "Espero que tenhas apreciado a tua volta"! Acho que estes são mesmo os últimos minutos na tua presença, antes do baile!

- Ainda te vou dar um bónus! Vamos comer qualquer coisa!

Vestimo-nos e caminhámos até à cozinha.

- Eu faço isso! – Afirmou, obrigando-me a sentar na cadeira.

Preparou os croissants e os sumos.

Sentou-se ao meu lado e tomámos o pequeno-almoço.

- Aqui estás tu! Sabes que horas são? Ainda temos de planear o penteado! Ainda estamos às cegas! – Disse Alice, atropelando as palavras.

- Parece que estás a falar do penteado do casamento dela! – Provocou Edward, piscando-me o olho.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos.

- Já estou despachada, deixa-me só lavar os dentes!

Beijei Edward – mas ele fez aquele beijo parecer um beijo de despedida como se nunca mais nos fossemos ver.

Subi as escadas, ao lado de Alice e fomos para o meu quarto.

- Meu deus, eu não me posso ausentar uns minutos que vocês mudam-me logo a decoração? – Resmunguei.

Rose que ainda estava a montar os acessórios suspirou.

- Não sejas resmungona! Vai lá lavar os dentes! – Pediu Alice.

Fui até à casa de banho e fiz aquilo que tinha a fazer. Quando voltei, havia um monte de revistas em cima da minha cama.

- É só escolher! – Disse Rosalie com um sorriso. – Vamos ter de planear bem esse penteado.

- Não pode ser algo simples? – Questionei.

- Não! Tem ser algo único! – Afirmou Alice.

- Como já disse: não é o meu casamento! – Reclamei.

- Isso querias tu! – Murmurou Alice.

- Cala-te! – Ordenei. – Vamos lá escolher isso!

Sentei-me na secretária e vi as revistas todas, apontando quais os que tinha gostado mais. No fim – uma hora depois – escolhi o penteado definitivo.

- NÃO! – Gritou Alice. – Recusou-me! Recuso a ideia de quereres esse penteado!

- Alice, se é assim que ela quer, vais ter de calar e comer! – Defendeu Rose.

O penteado era mesmo básico: bastava esticar-me o cabelo e fazer grandes caracóis definidos, prendendo a franja.

- Para além disso eu sei como dar um brilho especial às coisas simples! – Lisonjeou-se.

Pegou no alisador e começou o longo e árduo trabalho de me esticar o cabelo. Sem ironias. O meu cabelo era de difícil tratamento. Coisa mais rebelde. Após mais uma hora – e agora já passavam das cinco da tarde – o meu cabelo estava lisinho como uma folha de papel acabada de sair da máquina. Pegou na máquina de encaracolar e fez-me grandes caracóis. A minha franja, que ainda estava esticada, foi puxada para trás e presa com um gancho preto.

- Digam lá que não está linda! – Disse Rosalie.

- Agora vamos à maquilhagem! – Felicitou Alice, abrindo o seu grande, grande estojo.

Pintou-me levemente os olhos. Depois pegou no seu pó brilhante e espalhou-o pelo meu pescoço e pelos meus ombros dando-me um ar muito mais formal.

Pegou na caixa e tirou o vestido, que me continuava a espantar pela sua beleza.

- Meninas? – Chamou Esme, batendo à porta.

Alice saltitou e abriu a porta creme. Voltou a trancar a porta.

- Uau! – Disse Esme, pegando na minha mão. – Estás incrivelmente bonita. Muito simples, muito… nem sei descrever.

- Desculpa maninha, mas agora, o Edward é a minha preocupação! Aquele rapaz nem sabe dar um nó na gravata! Vou tratar dele para poder, ao menos, tentar equiparar-se a ti! – Afirmou Alice.

Saiu do quarto com o seu andar dançante.

- Estou tão nervosa. – Murmurei.

- Não estejas! Estás linda! O Edward vai adorar! – Encorajou Esme.

- Eu não quero pôr problemas, mas… não tens nenhum casaco para vestir por cima disso? Vai estar frio. – Alertou Rose.

- Eu nem me lembrei que ia precisar de casaco. – Afirmei, preocupada. – Agora já nem posso ir comprar nenhum… não tenho nada que fique bem aqui… que cor? Creme?

- Eu vou ao centro num instante e compro-te um casaco. Vestes o mesmo número que eu, sei desenrascar-me!

- Obrigada Rosalie! O que era de mim sem ti?

- Não eras nada! – Afirmou, saindo do quarto.

Sentei-me na cama ao lado e Esme e comecei a oscilar o pé.

- E se te pintássemos as unhas das mãos para ficarem iguais aos pés? – Sugeriu. – Dá para passar o tempo.

Sorri e procurei o verniz no meio dos acessórios da secretária.

- Eu faço isso! – Afirmou, tirando-me o verniz das mãos e começando a pintar-me as unhas. Era um tom bordeaux, discreto. – O Edward também está assim como tu!

- Nervoso?

- Nervoso e bonito! Quer dizer, ainda não o vi vestido com o fato, mas… vai ficar-lhe muito bem. Não sei como fizeste mas o Edward está muito diferente.

- Como assim? Diferente?

- Ele era tão isolado. Tão… distante. Antes de te conhecer passava o tempo fechado no quarto, não falava com ninguém e a sua voz era sombria.

- A Alice falou-me qualquer coisa sobre o seu isolamento. Antes mesmo de namorarmos.

Olhei para o relógio de soslaio. Já eram 18h34m. Rosalie devia estar a chegar.

- O Edward é especial mas eu não sabia como chegar até ele. Sempre fomos muito ligados, mas certas coisas que eu não conseguia dele! Deixava-me frustrada.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Um sorriso que não fosse forçado! – Suspirou. – E agora não consigo fazer com deixe de sorrir! A menos que estejam chateados, o que raramente acontece, ele está sempre a sorrir!

Acabou de me pintar as unhas e sorriu. Rosalie entrou no quarto com um saco.

- Só encontrei branco! Mas é bonito! É estilo jaqueta! – Informou.

Tirei-o do saco e experimentei-o. Era daqueles casacos pequeninos e frágeis.

Nessie também tinha entrado no quarto.

- UAU! – Guinchou. – Estás tão gira!

- Obrigada, minha querida! Sabes uma coisa? Podias ajudar-me a escolher. Os saltos, ou as sabrinas. Qual escolhes?

- Os saltos! – Disse.

- Sim, os saltos fazem-te ligeiramente mais alta, o que é bom! Não são nem muito altos nem muito baixos! – Aconselhou Rosalie.

Calcei-os e rodei sobre mim, já com o casaquinho vestido.

- Está na hora! – Afirmou Alice entrando no quarto.

Suspirei uma e outra vez.

- Margarida? Tenta ser simpática com ele hoje! – Segredou Alice enquanto me levava para fora do quarto.

- Porquê?

- Saberás quando tiver de ser, mas sê simpática! Fica aqui!

Todas desceram as escadas.

Suspirei, respirei fundo e agarrei-me ao corrimão com força. Desci cada degrau o mais devagar que consegui.

- Estás a deixá-lo ansioso! – Felicitou Alice.

Quando comecei a conseguir ver a 'multidão' que se apinhara na sala à minha espera, entrei em pânico. Continuei a descer e reparei que Edward tinha na sua mão um ramo de rosas vermelhas. Fiz um grande sorriso e comecei a descer as escadas mais depressa.

Desci o último degrau e um flash inesperado ofuscou-me os olhos.

Edward estava perfeito – obviamente – o fato era preto e a gravata era violeta. A camisa era branca. Caminhei cuidadosamente até ele e abracei-o. Beijou-me cuidadosamente e sorriu. Esticou-me as flores e senti a sua mão tremer.

Sorri de volta e envolvi a sua cintura no meu braço.

Emmett aproximou-se e abanou a câmara fotográfica na mão. Encostei-me mais a Edward e Emm fotografou-nos.

- Estás mesmo uma brasa! – Murmurou, piscando o olho.

O meu pai, a minha mãe, a minha tia e Jacob também lá estavam.

Todos se despediram e Edward levou-me até ao carro. Abriu-me a porta num acto cavalheiresco e voltou a fechá-la. Entrou e sentou-se no seu lugar. Destravou o carro e começou a conduzir.

- Estás muito bonita mesmo! Não estava à espera de te ver assim… tão perfeita. – Murmurou, fazendo um sorriso.

- Tu também estás muito bonito! – Respondi.

- Não me comparo a ti!

- Comparas sim! Estás uma brasa! – Gargalhei. – Espero que não haja uma solteira sem par, por lá!

- Essas não têm fronha nem para ir lá jantar! – Brincou.

Estacionou o carro no parque quase cheio e caminhámos lado a lado. Passámos pelo corredor floral e tirámos a fotografia para o anuário. Entrámos na sala em que íamos jantar e sentámo-nos na mesa que nos estava destinada, graças aos conhecimentos de Edward. A mesa era junto à grande janela onde tínhamos vista parcial sobre o mar.

- Parece que escolheste bem a mesa! – Comentei.

Apareceu por trás de mim, sorriu e tirou-me o casaco. Puxou-me a cadeira para me sentar e ocupou o lugar à minha frente. Segurou a minha mão sobre a mesa e voltou a sorrir.

- Já te disse que estás deslumbrante? – Questionou.

- Não! Só disseste que estava muito bonita e perfeita!

Entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus e fixou os olhos nas nossas mãos.

O empregado – que por acaso era aluno do 10º ano – entregou-nos os menus.

- O que vais pedir? – Perguntei-lhe.

- Talvez um _ravióli_! Ou então… bifinhos com _champingnons_!

- Vou para o segundo. Fazes-me companhia?

- Claro!

Pedimos o jantar e as bebidas.

- A Alice foi muito difícil contigo? – Perguntei-lhe, espetando o garfo num cogumelo e numa batata frita.

- Não! – Disse ironicamente. – Esteve apenas meia hora a falar sobre como tratar uma gravata com respeito e mais umas quantas coisas.

Estivemos o resto do jantar a falar sobre isso, o que até foi engraçado, porque Alice era muito mais chata com Edward do que comigo. Apesar de tudo era a coisa mais amorosa deste mundo – a seguir a Edward.

Quando terminámos, pedimos a sobremesa. Gelado de morango com cobertura e pedaços.

Quando terminámos definitivamente, pegámos nos casacos e fomos até à zona onde já existia gente a dançar.

As suas mãos envolveram a minha cintura, e os meus braços envolveram o seu pescoço.

- Eu não sei dançar. – Murmurou.

- Nem eu! – Respondi.

Começámos a dar passos ligeiros, tentando imitar os outros casais que nos rodeavam.

- Mas sais-te bem! – Afirmou.

- Tenta imitá-los! – Sussurrei.

Riu-se baixinho e arrastou os seus pés, acompanhando os meus.

- Estou a apanhar-lhe o jeito! – Elogiou-se.

Sorri e encostei a cabeça ao seu peito e deixei-me levar pela música.

Eu por acaso amava aquela música. Era linda e simples.

My love. Da 'Sia'.

- Estás mesmo feliz, não estás? – Perguntei, quebrando o silêncio que se gerara entre nós.

- Se estou feliz? O que te levou a pensar nisso? – Brincou. – Estou muito feliz! Sabes do que me estou a lembrar agora?

- Diz!

- Lembras-te daquilo do sempre teu, sempre tua…

- Se me lembro…

- Nunca te vais esquecer, pois não?

- Claro que não! Prometo! – Murmurei.

A música mudou. Breath me. 'Sia'.

- Estás além de perfeita, sabes disso?

- Sabes que também estás perfeito? E já agora, adorei as flores! Também eram lindas! A tua mãe levou-as para as pôr dentro de água.

- Fui eu que lhe pedi! – Admitiu, sorrindo.

O sorriso mais lindo que alguma vez vira. De verdade. Ele nunca tinha feito aquele sorriso.

- Repete! – Pedi, hipnotizada.

- Hã?

- Repete esse sorriso! Por favor!

Era uma espécie de tímido, com atrevido e inocente. Mas oh meu deus. Era perfeito.

- Foi só mais um sorriso. – Disse. – Deixa isso!

Suspirei desanimada e voltei a aninhar a cabeça no seu peito.

- Acompanhas-me até ali? – Perguntou.

- Acompanho-te até onde quiseres!

Pegou na minha mão e caminhámos até aos bancos que tinham vista sobre o lago artificial. A lua estava cheia e reflectia-se sobre a água. Estremeci de frio.

- Queres o casaco? – Perguntou.

- Por favor.

Levantou-se e ajudou-me a vestir o casaco branco.

- Esse vestido foi feito à medida para ti! – Afirmou, afagando o meu rosto.

Sorri e toquei na sua mão.

- Não largas esse anel, pois não? – Perguntou, mexendo no anel que me dera seis meses antes.

- Não! – Respondi ofendida. – Foi uma prenda tua, para além disso, adoro-o!

Suspirou e sorriu.

- Vai desejar uma rosa para dar à sua amada? – Perguntou Ivo (que era da minha turma)

- Olá Ivo! – Cumprimentámos.

- Vou querer uma rosa, sim senhor! – Afirmou Edward, tirando a carteira do bolso e tirando uma moeda, dando-a a Ivo. – Obrigado! Hey, bom trabalho!

Ivo voltou a ir-se embora e Edward mexeu na rosa vermelha.

- Não é muito original… - Lamentou-se.

- É perfeito!

Beijou a rosa e deu-ma.

Peguei nela delicadamente e abanei-a na minha mão.

- Voltamos? – Perguntou.

Levantámo-nos e caminhámos até ao sítio anterior.

Uma das suas mãos pegou na minha, e outra pousou na minha cintura. Começámos a dar passos maiores, porque agora a música era diferente. Era mesmo clássica.

A música parou e um aluno do 12º ano veio falar ao microfone. Os finalistas iam tirar à sorte alguns papéis de dentro de um saco preto. Esses papéis continham o nome de um par, e era aí que entrava a 'kiss cam'.

1º Casal: Diana Pinto e Jorge Santos

2º Casal: Maria Guimarães e Alexandre Faustino

Só iam ser sorteados três das dezenas de casais que ali se encontravam. Comecei a bater com o pé no chão e a rezar para que o meu nome fosse chamado. Edward envolvia-me nos seus braços e entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus. O seu ar era algo glorioso.

- E O TERCEIRO CASAL SORTEADO DESTA NOITE É… TCHAN, TCHAN, TCHAN… SUSPENSE MUITO SUSPENSE, - troçou o finalista – O ÚLTIMO CASAL A SER SORTEADO É: Margarida Guedes E Edward Cullen.

Voltou-me nos seus braços e o seu sorriso era enorme, as suas mãos apertaram a minha cintura e os seus lábios colaram-se nos meus. A minha boca movimentava-se consoante a sua.

- VÁ LÁ Edward, CONSEGUES FAZER MELHOR QUE ISSO, A Margarida AINDA NÃO ESTÁ COM FALTA DE AR! – Brincou um outro finalista.

Edward sorriu – o sorriso mais maléfico e mais bonito que me deixava mesmo sem ar – e voltou a beijar-me. Desta vez com mais confiança e mais apreço.

Os casais sorteados subiram ao pequeno palco e as raparigas receberam um ramo de flores – deviam ser geribérias, ou assim. Havia um fotógrafo que nos fotografava enquanto descíamos o palco.

Enfiei a mão no bolso de Edward e tirei o seu telemóvel.

- Uau! – Exclamei. – O tempo passa mesmo mais depressa quando estou contigo!

- Acho que isso é bom… - Murmurou, beijando-me novamente.

Tinha um grande ramo de flores na mão e a rosa que Edward me dera. Os meus pés estava doridos devido aos saltos, mas eu estava bem acordada.

Estivemos mais uma hora a dançar e começámos a caminhar para fora do recinto.

- Posso levar-te a um sítio? – Perguntou, com um sorriso.

Anuí e peguei na sua mão, entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

Caminhámos ao longo do passeio e entrámos na praia. Descalcei-me e caminhámos lado a lado, à beira mar.

Tirou o casaco do fato e alargou a gravata, tirando também a camisa de dentro das calças.

Ri-me.

- Mais confortável? – Perguntei-lhe.

- Muito! – Gargalhou.

- A Alice disse-me uma coisa sobre ser simpática, mas não entendi muito bem… - Comecei.

- É sobre isso que te queria falar…

- Estás algo ansioso. – Averiguei.

Fez um esgar e engoliu em seco.

- Eu quero fazer uma coisa. Nada oficial, mas acho que tens andado… hum…

- Edward! – Interrompi. – Podes ir directo ao assunto?

- Promete uma coisa: não desates a fugir pelo areal! O mais provável é que te percas. E… isto é só para te descansar.

Suspirei e olhei para ele. O seu andar estagnou e pegou em ambas as minhas mãos.

- Na verdade… não sei bem como fazer isto. Não preparei nada. Vai ser conforme sair. Margarida. Tu sabes que te amo, certo? – Perguntou. Anuí. – E sabes que quero ficar contigo para sempre? – Voltei a anuir. – E sabes que vou estar ao teu lado aconteça o que acontecer? – Anuí pela terceira vez. – E tu não me vais achar louco em nenhum momento, certo? – Balancei a cabeça. – Nem um lamechas irremediável? – Suspirei e anuí. – Então, não te vais importar se te pedir em casamento, verdade?

Pronto.

Não consegui pensar e na verdade, a única coisa que me apetecia fazer era perder os sentidos.

As suas mãos agarravam as minhas com força e os seus olhos cravavam os meus. Os meus joelhos cederam ligeiramente, fazendo com que me desequilibrasse. Não caí, mas dei um passo para trás. Abanei a cabeça e voltei a olhá-lo nos olhos. O seu olhar estava preocupado e o seu rosto estava tenso.

- Verdade! – Respondi.

Agarrou na minha cintura e pegou-me nos seus braços. Gargalhou bem alto e rodou-nos sobre nós próprios. Voltou a pousar-me no chão e beijou-me. Beijou-me uma, duas, três vezes.

Abracei-o com força e beijei-o novamente.

Afastou-me uns centímetros e levou a mão ao bolso, de onde tirou uma caixinha de veludo preto, abriu-a e lá dentro um anel de ouro branco exibia toda a sua beleza. Ouro branco? Não, não podia ser.

- Ouro branco? – Perguntei sufocada.

- Hey, tem calma! – Pediu, com um sorriso. – Posso?

Pegou na minha mão esquerda e colocou-me o anel.

Voltou a abraçar-me e a elevar-me do chão.

- Noiva… - Murmurei, estarrecida com o poder da palavra. – Eu estou noiva…? É mesmo verdade?

- Super verdade! – Sussurrou.

Voltei a separar-me do seu corpo e fixei o anel na minha mão. E – oh meu deus – era mesmo verdade.

- Está mesmo a acontecer… - Sussurrei, mais para mim do que para ele.

- Tinha medo que fugisses… - Segredou. – Mas estás a reagir muito bem… - Riu e continuou. – É uma coisa simbólica. Quando tiveres idade, faço uma coisa a sério. – Afirmou.

- Agora já não me posso achar doida por experimentar vestidos de noiva, pois não?

- Não! – Respondeu, abraçando-me novamente.

- Edward, ar! – Lembrei-o. – Não queres que morra antes de casar, pois não? – Brinquei.

Riu e voltou a pegar-me no seu colo. Deu passos largos e cambaleantes e sentou-se na areia, sentando-me no colo. Deitei a cabeça sobre o seu peito e entrelacei os meus dedos nos seus.

- É tão bonito…! – Afirmei, fixando o anel.

- Fica-te muito bem! – Declarou, beijando o meu rosto. – Margarida Cullen… - Divagou.

- Soa bem! – Afirmei. – Mas para isso, ainda falta muito tempo.

Suspirámos.

- McCullen! – Murmurei. – McEdward McCullen! – Brinquei.

Rimo-nos.

As flores estavam ao nosso lado e embora me tivessem parecido deslumbrantes, agora não se assemelhavam a nada.

Pegou na rosa vermelha e partiu o seu pé ao meio. Delicadamente, envolveu-a no meu cabelo.

Aqueles momentos com Edward sabiam-me tão bem. Mas naquele momento queria ir para casa e contar tudo à minha confidente: a minha tia.

Não conseguia desviar os olhos do anel.

- O que é que os nossos pais vão pensar? – Perguntei-lhe.

- A minha mãe já sabe…! – Afirmou. – Bem, ela deve ter contado ao meu pai, mas deve ter guardado segredo dos teus pais. Deve ter calculado que tu o querias fazer. De qualquer das maneiras é apenas algo simbólico.

- De qualquer das maneiras, não me preocupa nem um bocadinho o que eles vão pensar. É a minha vida. O meu amor por ti e… o nosso casamento.

Consegui ver os seus olhos sorridentes. E apesar da minha felicidade, o meu estômago contorcia-se por causa do nervosismo.

Edward pedira-me mesmo em casamento. Meu deus. Era mesmo verdade. Algo que pensara só acontecer nos meus sonhos palermas e psicóticos.

- Vamos para casa? – Perguntou, beijando o meu cabelo. – Já está a ficar tarde.

Levantei-me e peguei nas suas mãos. Fixei bem os olhos no seu rosto e ri-me.

- Ainda vais ter uma cãibra nas bochechas! – Trocei.

Riu-se e levantou-se.

Pegou-me nos seus braços – exactamente como os recém-casados fazem – e voltou a rir-se.

- Ainda não acreditas pois não? – Perguntei-lhe.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas e voltou a rir-se.

- Não! Depois de, durante três noites, te ter ouvido recusar o meu pedido, estava com medo que traduzisses isso na vida real!

- O meu estúpido subconsciente… - Reclamei com um sorriso.

Voltou a rir-se.

- Acalma-te! – Pedi. – Ainda vais ter um aneurisma ou assim! - Concentrou-se e suspirou. – Melhor agora?

Colei a minha mão ao seu peito, na zona do coração.

- Tu vais ter mesmo de te acalmar! – Alertei.

- Já estou mais calmo! – Afirmou.

Voltou a colocar-me no chão. Peguei nas minhas flores e caminhámos de mão dada ao longo do areal, até chegarmos ao carro.

Ainda havia gente no recinto do baile.

Entrámos no carro e fomos embora.

Peguei no telemóvel e mandei uma mensagem à minha tia, para me encontrar com ela à porta dos Cullen.

Quando chegámos ela ainda não estava lá.

- Vens deitar-te? Ou queres fazer alguma coisa mais interessante? Pareces-me cansada!

- Podemos mais daqui a pouco? Estou cansada. Dá-me uma ou duas horas para dormir e depois vou ter contigo.

- Estarei à tua espera! – Afirmou.

Beijou-me e subiu as escadas.

Um suave barulho vindo da porta chamou-me a atenção.

- Então rapariga? – Perguntou a minha tia.

- Olá tia! – Disse, abraçando-a.

- Que reacção estranha! – Murmurou.

- Preciso de falar contigo. – Encostei a porta da rua e sentámo-nos no alpendre.

- O que foi?

- O Edward pediu-me em casamento.

Tapou a boca com ambas as mãos e arregalou os olhos.

- Não posso crer! – Afirmou.

- Olha aquilo que ele me deu!

Estiquei a mão deixando-a ver o anel.

- É lindo! – Murmurou. – Não estavas mesmo a brincar.

- É claro que não!

- Tu vais casar primeiro que eu… - Lamentou-se. – Bem, mas tens um noivo super sexy! – Afirmou, piscando o olho.

- Eu sei! Mas… não sei como contar à mãe… nem ao pai… mas principalmente à mãe…

- A tua mãe não pode dizer nada!

- Pode sim! Ainda só tenho 17 anos, lembras-te? O Edward já tem 18…

- A tua mãe não pode fazer nada na mesma!

- Porquê?

- Porque podes chantageá-la! – Murmurou. – Eu acho que ela e o teu pai… - Disse, piscando o olho.

- Não posso…

Acenou com a cabeça repetidamente.

- Mas o teu anel é realmente lindo… vou ser a madrinha, certo?

- Quem mais poderia ser?

- Espera até contar à cusca da Susana! – Disse com um sorriso. – Mas agora precisas de descansar… Ahhh! Tu vais comemorar!

- Não! Pedem-me em casamento e eu vou dormir! – Disse sarcasticamente.

- Não quero que percas um minuto! Vá, vai-te embora! E já agora: estás mesmo muito bonita.

- Obrigada! Vai dormir! Até amanhã!

Entrei em casa e fechei a porta.

Os meus pés pareciam os pés de uma bailarina de ballet. Graciosos e dançantes. Subi as escadas e entrei no quarto de Edward, devagar.

Estava deitado sobre a cama, só em boxers. Os seus braços estavam debaixo da sua cabeça, e se ele não estivesse tão quieto, ia jurar que estava a fazer abdominais.

Tranquei a porta e sentei-me na cama, a seu lado. Também ele se sentou e as suas mãos pegaram na minha cintura, puxando-me para o seu colo.

- Pensei que ias dormir! – Murmurou, enquanto me beijava o pescoço.

- Não consigo! Estou demasiado feliz para isso! Quem é que sabe disto?

- A minha mãe, a Alice e provavelmente o meu pai!

- Quando é que lhes vais contar?

- A minha mãe organizou um jantar para amanhã. Daqueles que ela faz todos os meses. Espero que não te importes… podemos…

- Cala-te! – Ordenei, beijando-o. – Sabes que está óptimo.

Derrubei-o sobre a cama e beijei-o novamente.

As suas mãos voaram para o fecho do meu vestido e fizeram-no deslizar.

- Vai ser a primeira vez enquanto noivos! – Averiguou. – É importante!

Ri-me e voltei a beijá-lo.

- Quero ver como é que te vais comportar na noite de núpcias menino Edward! – Disse-lhe, mordendo o seu nariz.

Riu-se e continuou a tirar-me o vestido. Quando me conseguiu libertar da roupa, beijou-me novamente.

[…]

A luz era inexistente. O ambiente era silencioso. O ar era calmo.

Como já era habitual, os meus braços envolviam Edward. Pensei naquilo que acontecera no dia anterior. Noiva…? Não me fazia muito sentido. Edward amava-me assim tanto para se condenar daquela forma? Quer dizer, todos os homens viam o casamento dessa forma. A grande jaula.

Os seus braços seguravam-me com força e o seu coração ainda estava irregular.

Normalmente quando lhe tocava no rosto, ele acalmava-se. Não custava nada tentar.

Abri os olhos e deparei-me com os seus, também abertos. Sobressaltei-me e levei a mão ao coração. Eu sabia sempre quando ele estava acordado. Porque não percebera agora, também?

- Sou só eu! O teu noivo monstruoso! – Brincou.

- É mesmo verdade…?

- Agora não te livras de mim! – Brincou de novo. – Mas porquê essa maneira de acordar?

- Porque o teu coração está a mil à hora. Não consigo dormir com a barulheira. – Trocei. – Ia só fazer-te uma coisa, mas deparei-me com esses teus olhos verdes, lindos e sexys cravados em mim.

- O que é que me ias fazer?

- Ia violar-te! – Afirmei, sarcasticamente.

- Podes fazê-lo, se quiseres!

- Não sejas parvo! Ia só tentar acalmar-te…

Elevei o meu corpo à altura do seu e o meu rosto, colou-se ao seu. A minha mão começou por afagar as reentrâncias da sua garganta, seguindo pela linha do seu maxilar, até chegar às pálpebras. A minha mão voltou a descer até à sua garganta e medi a sua pulsação.

- Resultou! – Felicitei.

Riu-se ligeiramente e beijou-me. Beijou-me durante uma eternidade.

- Preciso de respirar, lembras-te? – Perguntei, lutando contra o seu rosto.

- Ups, desculpa… - Pediu, afagando o meu rosto.

- Temos de nos levantar… - Lembrei, ainda ofegante.

Agarrou-me nos seus braços, ganhou balanço e levantou-se.

- Muito prático! – Congratulei.

Tomámos um duche rápido e vestiu uns boxers pretos e uma t-shirt, igualmente preta.

Abri a sua gaveta e também tirei uns boxers vermelhos – porque ele também usava roupa interior vermelha – e vesti-os.

- Tu és tramada! – Afirmou, abanando a cabeça.

Abri a gaveta das suas t-shirts e tirei uma preta, igual àquela que ele estava a usar.

- Não estou tão gira? – Perguntei.

- Bastante sexy! – Afirmou.

Voltou a pegar-me nos seus braços e beijou-me.

Abriu a porta e levou-me até à cozinha, sentando-me em cima da bancada.

- O que é que vocês andaram a fazer? – Perguntou Jasper, entrando na cozinha e dando-me dois beijos.

- Isso agora… - Disse Edward, divagando.

Saltei da bancada e enfiei-me no meio dos dois.

- Hoje faço eu o pequeno-almoço. – Afirmei.

- Porquê?

- Porque acordei antes do meio-dia! – Brinquei. – Vá, vá! Sentem-se lá! Só vocês é que tomam o pequeno-almoço?

- Sim, os outros já tomaram! – Afirmou Jasper.

Tirei o leite e as tretas todas para fazer o pequeno-almoço para os dois rapazes da minha vida. Um mais que outro, obviamente.

Preparei as tostas para Jasper e o croissant para Edward.

- Aqui está a tua tosta e o teu café! – Disse, dançando entre a bancada e a mesa. – E aqui está o teu croissant e o teu sumo de laranja.

- Definitivamente! Ela não está nada bem! – Afirmou Jasper, de olhos arregalados.

- Enganas-te! – Disse, envolvendo o seu pescoço nos meus braços. Olhei para Edward e ele anuiu. – Vê só! – Mostrei-lhe o anel, lindo, amoroso, brilhante, perfeito.

- É muito bonito! A que se deve? – Perguntou.

- Queres ser o meu padrinho? – Perguntei de volta.

- Não… posso… crer! – Murmurou. – A sério? Parabéns! – Disse beijando o meu rosto e batendo nas costas de Edward. – É claro que quero ser o teu padrinho! Meu deus, a sério?

- A sério! – Respondi.

Larguei o seu pescoço e fiz o meu pequeno-almoço. Sentei-me junto deles e dei uma dentada no meu croissant.

- Bem… porque é que não contaste nada? – Perguntou Jazz para Edward.

- Foi tudo decidido à última da hora!

- Foi isso que foste fazer à loja de noivas?

- Sim… - Admitiu. – Mas bem, Jasper, não contes a ninguém… para já!

- Claro que não! – Afirmou. – Estou feliz por vocês. Se precisares de uma opinião masculina para alguma coisa que o Edward não possa estar incluído, já sabes mana!

- É claro que vais ser a minha fonte segura! – Assegurei.

Enquanto comia, fixava o meu anel. Não era nada de muito elaborado. Na verdade era muito simples. Mesmo ao meu gosto. Parecia uma aliança com floreados em ouro mais escuro.

- Pára de olhar para isso! – Pediu Edward, aparecendo por trás de mim e levantando-me o queixo.

Pegou no meu copo de leite já vazio e colocou-o na máquina.

Jasper continuou ao meu lado. Acabei o meu croissant e levantei-me, voltando a arrumar as coisas no frigorífico.

- Estás muito calado, Jazz. – Afirmei. – Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Não, está tudo bem! – Assegurou – Tens jeito para fazer tostas.

Ri-me e continuei a arrumar as coisas.

- Hey, obrigado pelo pequeno-almoço! – Agradeceu, saindo da cozinha.

Deitei uns papéis no lixo e coloquei-me em bicos de pés para beijar o pescoço de Edward.

- Estou lá em cima a lavar os dentes! – Afirmei, caminhando pela cozinha.

Bem, se aquilo era andar, não posso imaginar o que chamam a 'dançar'. Porque eu apenas dançava.

Entrei na minha casa de banho. Nessie já tinha saído com Esme, assim como Carlisle já tinha saído para a clínica.

Enquanto estava distraída em ler os ingredientes da pasta de dentes – um passatempo bastante complexo – Edward apareceu nas minhas costas e agarrou-me.

Talvez o meu coração tivesse parado. Talvez uma parte do meu cérebro tivesse deixado de funcionar. Não sabia bem. Mas o susto que me pregou podia ter-me deixado com danos irreversíveis.

Quando a minha respiração regularizou, preparei-me para gritar, reclamar e trinta por uma linha. Mas ele foi mais rápido e tapou-me a boca com uma mão, deixando outra disponível para me agarrar nos pulsos.

Olhou para mim fixamente. Suspirei e ele destapou-me a boca. Largou-me os pulsos e envolveu a minha cintura. Preparava-se para me beijar mas eu afastei-o.

- Estás chateada? – Perguntou.

- Não! Mas ainda não lavei os dentes!

Curvei-me ligeiramente sobre o lavatório e fiz o que tinha a fazer, enquanto Edward pegou na escova de dentes que tinha na mão – a sua escova – e começou a fazê-lo também.

Olhei-o de lado e empurrei-o com a anca. Riu-se e retribuiu. Voltámos a concentrar-nos na nossa derradeira missão, ultra perigosa – lavar os dentes, verdadeiramente perigoso – e quando terminámos, aí sim, deixei que ele me beijasse.

- Adivinha… quem… já… tem… água… na… piscina…? – Perguntou, parando antes de cada palavra para me beijar.

- Os teus pais encheram a piscina? A sério? O ano passado não o… - interrompeu-me para me beijar. – O ano passado não o fizeram. E a minha mãe impediu-me de usar a minha.

- Pobre de ti, não é? – Troçou, beijando-me.

- Acabou! Por causa desse comentário, vais fazer dieta!

- Dieta de quê? – Perguntou, aproximando-se para me beijar.

Desviei a cara impedindo que os seus lábios tocassem nos meus.

- Dieta disto! – Afirmei.

- Não aguentas… - Desafiou.

- Veremos!

Caminhei calmamente até ao quarto e tirei um bikini que comprara no inverno. Branco com bolinhas pretas.

- Se não saíres, vais sofrer! – Avisei, antes de começar a tirar a roupa.

- Prefiro sofrer! – Afirmou, deitando-se sobre a cama.

Tirei calmamente a t-shirt larga e preta e atirei-a sobre a sua cara. Comecei a vestir a parte de cima do bikini e quando dei por isso, tinha umas grandes mãos a apertá-lo em laços.

Despi a parte debaixo e deixei-a deslizar até ao chão, vestindo a parte debaixo branca e preta.

Tirei os dois anéis e guardei-os dentro da caixinha de veludo. Peguei na toalha de praia preta e nos óculos de sol.

- Adeus! – Disse-lhe, caminhando até ao corredor.

- Nem penses! – Reclamou, puxando-me pela cintura. – Vais esperar por mim!

Arrastou-me até ao seu quarto e vestiu uns calções.

Caminhámos calmamente até ao jardim, larguei as coisas na relva e mergulhei. Edward seguiu-me os passos. Nadou até mim e agarrou-me.

- Nem penses! – Recusei. – Nada disso! Edward! – Repreendi novamente.

- Hum, estou a ver! Quanto tempo é que te vais recusar a entrar em contacto comigo… oralmente?

- Mas Edward… eu estou a entrar em contacto contigo oralmente! – Trocei. – Estou a falar contigo!

- Não faças de mim parvo! – Pediu. – Sabes a que me refiro!

- Hum, ainda tenho de pensar na data! – Provoquei. – É que sabes… não é um castigo que se tire de um momento para o outro, tem de ser premedi…

Interrompeu-me, segurando-me o rosto entre as mãos e beijando-me. Mas havia alguma força para lutar contra aquilo? Um beijo vindo da pessoa que se ama, pode de alguma forma, ser recusado?

- Acho que ainda não te disse hoje, mas… és a noiva mais bonita que alguma vez tive!

- Pensas que me apanhas nessa? Nunca foste noivo antes!

- Pensei que estivesses distraída… - Afirmou, beijando-me o pescoço.

Beijos grandes e longos. Fortes. Urgentes. Ofegantes.

Envolvi os meus braços no seu pescoço e procurei os seus lábios, beijando-os também com urgência. As suas mãos deslizaram até às minhas pernas e obrigaram-nas a envolver a sua cintura.

Será que havia alguma razão específica para me sentir observada? Não fazia ideia! Mas Edward também desviou o rosto do meu, olhando em redor.

- Os teus pais estão na janela a olhar-nos fixamente! – Murmurou, voltando a beijar-me.

- Talvez…

- Shhh! – Sussurrou, beijando-me fogosamente. – Eles sabem que nós não faríamos nada de mal aqui!

Caminhou, comigo nos seus braços, e sentou-me na beira da piscina, permanecendo dentro de água. Entrelaçou as suas mãos nas minhas e beijou os nós dos dedos.

Inclinei-me sobre o seu rosto e beijei-o.

Comecei a sentir as suas mãos tensas, assim como o seu rosto.

- Jacob. – Calculei. Suspirou e anuiu. – Porque é que tens de ligar a isso? Já te expliquei que não tens com que te preocupar.

- Mas… enerva-me! – Disse, beijando-me novamente.

- Não olhes para lá! – Pedi, abarcando o seu rosto nas minhas mãos e beijando-o levemente.

Agarrei-me ao seu pescoço e deslizei para dentro de água. Nunca separei o meu corpo do seu. Voltou a beijar-me e a agarrar-me nos seus braços.

- Olá meninos! – Cumprimentou a minha mãe.

Revirei os olhos e sorri, olhando para ela.

- Olá mãe!

- Olá tia Sara!

- Como correu o baile? – Perguntou.

- Lindamente! – Respondi simpaticamente.

- Ainda bem!

- Tia Sara? Hoje vai haver o jantar, aquelas coisas que a minha mãe arranja…

- Sim, sim! A tua mãe falou-me disso ontem! Podes contar connosco…

- Fantástico! – Congratulou-se.

- Mãe? Podes largar a janela. Aposto que tens coisas mais interessantes para fazer. E o pai e o Jake também!

Revirou os olhos e disse:

- Está bem, está bem! Mas não se estiquem!

- Com certeza! – Respondemos em coro.

Caminhou até casa.

- Que chata! – Resmunguei, beijando os lábios finos e doces de Edward.

Lábios perfeitos que levavam qualquer rapariga à lua. As suas mãos aconchegaram o meu pescoço e depois, afastou os nossos rostos.

- Tenho de refazer a frase de há pouco! – Declarou. – És a noiva mais bonita que alguma vez vi!

- E tu és o noivo mais…

- Pára, pára, pára! – Pediu, esmagando o seu dedo indicador sobre os meus lábios. – Não digas sexy! Por favor! Não digas sexy! – Já se assemelhava a uma súplica.

Enquanto abanava a cabeça e repetia a mesma frase apenas movendo os lábios, aproximou-se mais de mim e beijou-me.

_Mas que beijo…_

Ele era óptimo a beijar, mas havia beijos diferentes. Beijos mais doces que ao mesmo tempo, nos faziam sentir desejáveis.

- Ok… eu não te chamo de sexy! – Afirmei, beijando-o. – Mas és o noivo mais querido, persuasivo, giro e amoroso da história.

Agarrou-me com força e segredou:

- Estás a imaginar-te numa loja de vestidos de noivas, com a tua mãe, a tua tia, a minha mãe, a minha irmã, a minha prima e mais um monte de pessoas, para escolheres o vestido?

- O Jasper bastava-me, mas… não sei! – Afirmei, voltando a agarrar no seu rosto. – É tudo muito… não sei! – Repeti, beijando-o.

- Estás confusa?

- Em relação ao procedimento sim!

- Não é a isso que me refiro! – Murmurou, encostando o seu nariz ao meu.

- Se estou com duvidas em relação a isto do casamento? É obvio que não! Não há nada que neste momento queira mais do que casar-me contigo! Amo-te e quero mostrar isso a quanta gente for possível!

- Eu também te amo! – Sussurrou.

- Eu amo-te mais!

- O quê? Não ouvi bem!

- Amo-te mais! – Repeti, mais alto.

- Continuo sem ouvir!

- Estás a gozar comigo? JÁ DISSE QUE TE AMO! – Gritei.

Riu-se e beijou-me novamente.

- Sabes o que é que adoro em ti? – Perguntou.

- Para além da minha idiotice patente?

- Para além da tua idiotice patente!

- Então não sei!

- Adoro que a tua mentalidade não se assemelhe à de uma adolescente histérica! És mais madura, mais… - Parou, pensando na palavra que empregaria. – És mais responsável! O que é que uma rapariga com a tua idade quer fazer? Drogar-se e embebedar-se! Tu queres coisas muito mais maturas!

Envolvi os braços no seu pescoço e aconcheguei a cabeça, igualmente no seu pescoço. Dei leves beijos ao longo da sua pele, subindo até à boca.

- Chamas 'coisas maturas' a um casamento? – Perguntei, entre beijos. – Provavelmente a minha mãe mata-me já hoje ou arrasta-me para casa.

- Isso são pormenores! – Afirmou, beijando-me.

As suas mãos envolveram o meu rosto e os seus lábios envolviam os meus num beijo longo. Longo mesmo. Os meus dedos embrenharam-se pelo seu cabelo longo e desgrenhado. Os seus lábios desviaram-se para o meu pescoço e a sua língua percorreu a linha do meu maxilar.

- Edward… - Sussurrei, chamando-o à realidade. – Talvez devêssemos parar…

Beijou-me outra vez e separou-se de mim. Pegou nas minhas mãos e entrelaçou os nossos dedos. Mexeu no meu cabelo delicadamente e beijou a minha fronte.

Voltou a pegar-me nos seus braços e sentou-me na beira da piscina, também ele se sentou a meu lado. Caminhámos até às toalhas estendidas na relva e deitámo-nos. Impressionante: Edward nunca largou a minha mão.

- Margarida… - Murmurou.

Abri os olhos – que estavam fechados por causa do sol – e olhei-o.

- Sim…? – Incitei.

Permaneceu em silêncio com os olhos fixos em qualquer lugar. Sentei-me e arranquei-lhe os óculos.

- Sim…? – Repeti.

- Tu não estás preparada para contar. - Acusou

- Hã?

- Não estás preparada para contar. – Repetiu. – Não tens de contar se não quiseres.

- Eu sei que não tenho de contar. Mas eu quero.

- Mas estás com medo.

Sim, eu tinha medo da reacção dos meus pais, mas isso não importava lá grande coisa.

- E depois? Isso não me tira a vontade de me casar contigo e de lhes contar tudo. – Esclareci.

- Mas podemos adiar…

- Edward escuta o que te vou dizer! – Pedi. – Eu quero contar! Porque se não quisesse, não o fazia. Ponto final.

- Mas é provável que a tua mãe te arraste para casa! – Lembrou.

Levantei-me e sentei-me no seu abdómen.

- O que importa isso se dentro de pouco tempo vamos ter uma casa só para nós? – Perguntei, pegando em ambas as suas mãos.

- Queres mesmo levar isto para a frente, não é?

- Tu não? – Perguntei.

- Não há nada que queira mais! – Respondeu, sentando-se e beijando-me.

Aconcheguei-me nos seus braços, abraçando-o com força.

- Hey, malta! – Cumprimentou Rosalie, exibindo o seu corpo escultural num bikini preto.

- Olá Rose! – Cumprimentámos.

- Precisava de falar com vocês. – Afirmou, sentando-se a nosso lado. – Na verdade, preciso de um favor!

- Conta! – Incitei.

- Aquele curso de fotografia que eu estou a tirar nos tempos livres… - Começou. – Bem, tenho um pequeno trabalho de casa. Tenho de arranjar dois modelos: um rapaz e uma rapariga.

- Estou a ver… - Afirmou Edward.

- Eu pensei em vocês por causa da vossa química. Evidente. – Disse, revirando os olhos.

- E que tipo de fotografias…? – Comecei a perguntar.

- Para já, uma sessão fotográfica por exemplo, com a roupa do baile de ontem. Correu bem?

- Lindamente! – Respondeu Edward, beijando o meu rosto. – Então e para quando precisas da nossa ajuda?

- Assim que quiserem! – Respondeu com um sorriso.

Olhei para Edward e vi o sorriso rasgado na sua cara.

- Muito bem… - Começou. – Vamos a isso!

- Obrigada! Muito obrigada! – Agradeceu Rosalie, abraçando-nos. – Ah, é verdade! Agora não precisam de fazer a sessão do baile, deixamos isso para logo à noite. Agora podiam fazer a sessão de fato de banho…?

- Hum, claro! – Respondi.

Mas sabia perfeitamente que a sessão da noite seria inexistente.

- Rose, vais ter nos orientar, não faço ideia de como é que isto se faz! – Disse Edward, interrompendo os meus pensamentos.

- Não se preocupem, eu ajudo-vos!

Comecei a mexer no cabelo e a questionar-me se estaria muito mau.

- Está óptimo! – Disse Rosalie, tirando-me as mãos do cabelo. – Muito natural! Trouxe música. Se calhar deixa-vos mais… à vontade…?

- Fantástico! – Afirmei. – Vamos a isto! - Levantei-me e ajudei Edward. – Hum, Rose? Talvez pudesses dizer-nos mais ou menos como…

- Sim, sim! Não te preocupes. Eu oriento tudo. – Prontificou-se.

Pegou na câmara e arranjou-a.

- Rose, desculpa estar a ser chata, mas podes… sei lá… dar-me uma base…? Sei lá, uma photoshoot qualquer…

Fez um olhar pensativo e sorriu.

- Fotos da Rip Curl. As fotos da nova estação. – Sugeriu.

Anuí. Conhecia bem a sessão.

Agarrei nos braços de Edward e abanei-os. Riu-se e beijou-me. Rosalie tirou a primeira foto.

- Estás tenso. Acalma-te lá. – Pedi, voltando a abaná-lo.

Voltou a rir-se e desviou o olhar.

Rosalie tirava fotos sem parar, mesmo que não estivéssemos em pose.

- Preciso de vos tirar algumas fotos na piscina. – Afirmou Rose.

- Saltamos? – Perguntou Edward.

Rosalie caminhou até à outra ponta da piscina.

- Sim! Edward, pega na mão dela, dêem balanço e saltem. – Explicou.

Edward sorriu, pegou na minha mão e demos três paços atrás. Saltámos para dentro de água e Rose nunca tirou o dedo da máquina. Nem mesmo quando caímos dentro de água e Edward me agarrou e beijou.

Subimos as pequenas escadas e Rosalie deu novas instruções.

- Agora podem sentar-se aqui. – Disse, apontando para o chão que ladeava a piscina. – E reajam como se eu não estivesse aqui. Namorados normais.

- Isto vai ser canja. – Comentei, num murmúrio.

Sentámo-nos ao lado um do outro, enquanto Edward me envolvia a cintura. A minha mão voou para dentro de água e atirou-lhe uma grande quantidade.

Rosalie estava ajoelhada na relva a tirar-nos fotografias incessantemente.

Edward retribuiu a molha e acabámos por cair dentro de água.

- Isto está a ficar lindo! Limitem-se a ser naturais, são as melhores fotos! – Sugeriu Rosalie.

Saímos da piscina e começámos a parvar na relva. Rolávamos um sobre o outro e ríamos e beijávamo-nos.

- Ultimas fotos! – Alertou Rose.

Edward riu-se e encostou os seus lábios aos meus. Rolei novamente e sustive o meu corpo sobre o dele e beijei-o.

- Acabou! – Afirmou Rosalie com um sorriso. – Foi fácil, não foi?

- Foi fantástico! – Assegurei, beijando Edward e levantando-me.

Peguei na sua mão e puxei-o, levantando-o.

- Vou passar isto para o computador. Obrigada mais uma vez. Vou falar com vocês sempre que precisar de ajuda.

Caminhou até casa deixando-me sozinha com Edward.

Entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus e sorriu. Beijou o meu cabelo e pegou-me nos seus braços. Mordeu-me o pescoço e fez-me cócegas.

- Edward. – Repreendi, entre risos. – Vamos almoçar?

- Vamos encomendar uma piza. – Sugeriu. – Podes ficar aqui, que eu vou lá dentro.

Sorri e deitei-me na toalha, fechando os olhos e sentindo o sol nas minhas costas.

Cinco minutos. Foi o tempo que Edward demorou até voltar para junto de mim.

Já se tornara evidente de que ele era essencial na minha vida. Um bem necessário. Heroína para um drogado. Brandy para um alcoólico. Ou de uma forma mais civilizada, pincel para um pintor. Cimento para um construtor. Flores para um jardineiro. Açúcar para um pasteleiro. Bem, de uma forma sucinta, Edward era o meu mais-que-tudo.

Ele era tão especial para mim. Mesmo antes de sermos namorados. Ele era o meu melhor amigo. Melhor amigo mesmo. Fazíamos tudo juntos. Compúnhamos. Ríamos. Nadávamos. Corríamos. Cantávamos. Tocávamos. Divertíamo-nos. E acima de tudo: amávamo-nos. Ocultamente. À nossa maneira. Mas amávamo-nos.

E quem diria que uma nova vida tinha começado quando ele tomou coragem para tocar naquela campainha? Mudou tudo. Radicalmente.

E o medo de o perder continuava na minha mente. Menos presente. Mas continuava. E o medo que me assolou quando começámos a namorar era ainda maior. Porque se alguma coisa corresse mal, a nossa amizade nunca voltaria a ser a mesma. E para mim a amizade é muito mais importante do que um namoro. Porque quando a amizade é verdadeira, fica para sempre. E por mais que o namoro vá ao casamento, nem sempre resulta. E a julgar pela minha experiencia com os meus pais, eu nem devia ter coragem para namorar, quanto mais para casar.

Mas Edward era diferente. Eu tinha a certeza. Um ano serviu para ver isso. Edward sofreu no passado e continua a sofrer de uma certa forma mais leve mas continuamente forte.

- Margarida! – Chamou Edward, impaciente e preocupado. – Já a estou a chamar há cinco minutos e ela não responde. Margarida! – Repetiu.

- O que foi? – Perguntei calmamente.

- Vês? Ela está bem! – Disse Jasper.

Edward suspirou aliviado e fez um pequeno sorriso.

- Estavas a dormir? – Perguntou.

- Não! – Respondi. – O que é que se passa?

- O Edward pensou que estivesses numa pré-fase de morte ou assim. – Explicou Jazz.

- Hum, estou a ver. – Respondi. – Pré-fase de morte? Macabro!

- Estava a chamar-te há imenso tempo, nunca respondeste. Até o Jasper veio lá de cima ver o que se passava.

- Eu… estava a pensar!

- Pensar em quê? – Perguntou, ainda preocupado.

- Em… tudo! – Menti. Estava a pensar apenas nele, mas ninguém precisava de saber isso. – A piza já chegou? Cool.

- A piza já chegou há quase dez minutos. – Esclareceu Edward.

- Suponho que sou lenta a pensar. – Brinquei.

Sentei-me e cruzei as pernas. Jasper foi-se embora e Edward sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Tu não estás preparada. – Acusou.

- Outra vez essa conversa? Eu estava a pensar em ti, seu totó.

- Por isso é que estavas numa pré-fase de morte? – Questionou, com um sorriso.

- Provavelmente. – Brinquei.

Peguei numa fatia de piza e comi-a. Comi, ao todo, quatro fatias. Edward ficou a olhar para mim com cara de parvo. Normalmente eu só comia duas fatias.

- O que foi? – Perguntei.

- Tens andado ligeiramente descontrolada. O sono. A alimentação. – Enumerou.

- Sim, só faltam os enjoos. – Trocei, revirando os olhos.

- Não iria ter piada absolutamente nenhuma. – Afirmou.

- Por alguma razão tomamos as devidas precauções. – Averiguei.

Acabou de comer a sua fatia e deitou-se na toalha, com a barriga para cima. Deitei a cabeça sobre o seu abdómen e fechei os olhos.

- Também estás mais gorda. – Troçou.

- Já faltava a piadinha, não é? – Reclamei.

- Estou a brincar. Não te chateies. – Pediu, mexendo no meu cabelo.

A sua mão deslizou até à minha barriga e desenhou pequenos círculos.

- Mas pode ser. Dentro de alguns anos, podemos ter Pequenas Margaridas e Pequenos Edwards. – Afirmou com a voz sorridente.

- Dentro de muitos, muitos, muitos anos. – Disse-lhe, com ênfase no 'muitos'. – Mesmo muitos. – Repeti.

- Não estou a dizer para ser já amanhã. Estou morto por te ver toda deformada, sabes? – Perguntou, ironicamente.

- Nem todas ficam deformadas. – Lembrei. – Olha a tua mãe. Tu eras um bebé gordo. E ela tem um corpo perfeito.

- Hey, não penses que não liguei à piada do gordo. – Alertou. – Eu não era gordo.

- Tanto tu, como o Emmett, eram autênticas baleias. Pensas que não vi as tuas fotos?

- Eu não era gordo! – Insistiu.

- Ok, tudo bem, não estávamos a falar sobre a tua gordura. – Lembrei. – Mas tanto a tua mãe, como a minha, ficaram intactas.

- Sim, é verdade!

- Eu não irei ficar deformada! – Jurei. – E se ficar, vou ter dinheiro suficiente para me tratar, porque vou ter uma carreira de sucesso, com muitos fãs.

Rimo-nos e Edward fez um ar pensativo.

- Sabes… - Começou. – Tenho curiosidade sobre uma coisa. Como é que imaginas o teu casamento à séria. Quer dizer, a decoração, o sítio…

Sorri e expliquei-lhe tudo. Tintim por tintim. Todos os meus sonhos e devaneios.

- Uau! Tens tudo muito delineado na tua cabeça. – Elogiou.

- Se existir alguma coisa que não tenhas gostado… - Comecei.

- Parece-me tudo muito bonito! – Afirmou. – Tem de ser algo inesquecível, não é? Nunca te passou pela cabeça desenhares o vestido?

- É claro que sim, mas eu não tenho uma imaginação assim tão grande. Prefiro entrar numa loja e ver cem vestidos e experimentar todos. – Respondi. – Sabes que há dias em que acordo mesmo ansiosa por esse dia?

- Tu não existes! Preciso de te recordar a tua idade. 17 Anos. Sabias?

- Sei! Mas tu tens 18 anos e já me pediste em casamento. – Retorqui, piscando o olho.

Quando acabei a frase, bocejei. E realmente, tinha os olhos pesados.

- Talvez devas dormir. – Aconselhou.

- Talvez… - Concordei, deitando-me de lado e aconchegando a cabeça no seu pescoço.

Os seus braços envolveram-me num abraço. Um abraço forte e doce.

Os meus olhos ficaram cada vez mais pesados até ficar completamente inconsciente.

[…]

Abri os olhos rapidamente e sentei-me. Estava meia desorientada. Olhei em redor. Já estava no quarto. Mas estava sozinha. O que foi uma sensação desagradável. Muito desagradável mesmo.

Levantei-me e olhei pela janela. Já não devia ser cedo. Olhei para o relógio. Ainda não eram dezanove horas.

Caminhei até ao armário e tirei um vestido, ainda por estrear, de cintura subida. Azul-escuro e preto. Preparei tudo e tomei um banho de água fria. Bem relaxante.

Envolvi-me na toalha branca e macia e enxuguei o cabelo cuidadosamente. Vesti-me e calcei os mesmos sapatos do baile. Coloquei o anel – anel de noivado (OhMeuDeus). Desci as escadas e entrei na cozinha.

- Que bafo quente… - Resmunguei, dando dois pequenos passos para trás.

- Olá meu amor! – Cumprimentou Edward, beijando-me. – O que tens?

- Estou maldisposta! – Afirmei, fazendo um esgar. – Está muito calor.

- Queres… - Começou.

Mas larguei-me dos seus braços e corri até à casa de banho. Debrucei-me sobre a sanita e não tive tempo de nada.

- Margarida! – Chamou Edward entrando na casa de banho.

Ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e apanhou-me o cabelo fazendo-me festas na cara.

- Sai daqui! – Ordenei, antes de ter de me curvar para regurgitar novamente.

Continuou a meu lado a assistir a todo o meu drama.

Levantei-me cuidadosamente e debrucei-me sobre o lavatório. Lavei a cara e lavei os dentes. Edward continuou a meu lado com um olhar preocupado e tocando-me cuidadosamente e com medo.

- Eu estou bem! – Murmurei.

Agarrou-me nos seus braços, abraçando-me.

- Sentes-te bem? – Perguntou, preocupado.

- Sim! Foi do calor… foi muito repentino. Estava muito abafado. – Sussurrei.

- Anda!

Envolveu-me nos seus braços e levou-me até à sala. Sentei-me no sofá e recostei-me nas almofadas.

Edward foi à cozinha e trouxe-me um chá.

- Toma! – Disse, sentando-se a meu lado e dando-me a caneca. – Tu estás tão branca…

- Eu estou bem! Aqui está mais fresquinho… - Afirmei, dando um trago do chá.

Afagou o meu rosto e beijou o meu cabelo. Pousou a mão sobre o meu estômago e puxou-me para si.

- A minha mãe deve estar quase a chegar com os outros. Eu devia…

- Não, fica aqui! Eu vou ajudar a minha mãe com as coisas. Bebe o chá. – Aconselhou.

Saiu da sala, deixando-me sozinha. Bebi o resto do chá e levantei-me. Caminhei lentamente até à cozinha, mas Edward impediu-me de entrar.

- Dá cá o copo! – Pediu. – Está calor aqui dentro, é melhor não entrares.

- Então, minha querida? – Disse Esme, abraçando-me. – Estás bem?

- Sim, estou melhor!

- Mas o que é que sentiste?

- Senti-me… enjoada! Foi repentino. Entrei na cozinha e estava muito abafado. Normalmente fico maldisposta, mas nunca desta maneira. – Respondi.

- Mas se estás bem é o que importa. – Retorquiu.

A campainha tocou e eu fui abrir a grande porta branca.

- Olá! – Disse, cumprimentando cada um deles.

Jake, o meu pai, a minha mãe e a minha tia.

- Credo, estás tão branca! – Comentou a minha mãe. – Estás bem?

- Sim!

Entraram e cumprimentaram-se uns aos outros.

Fomos para a mesa e começámos a jantar. Enquanto todos conversavam, Edward apertou a minha mão.

- Devíamos ter combinado o que dizer. – Sussurrou.

- Não faz mal. Havemos de nos desenrascar. – Respondi.

Quando terminámos o jantar, veio a sobremesa.

- Eu e a Margarida temos… uma coisa para vos comunicar. – Começou Edward, agarrando na minha mão.

Olhou-me nos olhos, pedindo permissão para continuar. Anuí e apertei a sua mão, incitando-o.

- Nós… vamos casar! – Afirmou.

O ambiente estava ligeiramente estranho. Tudo silencioso. Todos nos fixavam com uma atenção cruel. Emmett riu-se. Assim como Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, e a minha tia Matilde. Sorrisinhos discretos, mas instigadores. Nessie abriu a boca de espanto e riu.

Carlisle, o meu pai, a minha mãe e Jacob é que não reagiram com tanto à vontade.

Jacob deixou cair o garfo sobre o prato. A minha mãe olhava para nós como se nos quisesse matar, Carlisle e o meu pai pareciam apanhados de surpresa. Afinal Esme não tinha contado nada.

Pela janela aberta, o vento soprou um bafo quente.

- Com licença! – Pedi, levantando-me da mesa e correndo para a casa de banho.

- Margarida! – Chamou Edward, levantando-se e correndo atrás de mim.

Debrucei-me sobre a sanita e regurgitei tudo o que havia dentro de mim.

- Oh meu amor… - Lamentou Edward, quando me levantei.

Lavei a cara e os dentes. A água fria sabia tão bem. O tal efeito calmante.

Edward acolheu-me nos seus braços, abraçando-me com força.

- Eu estou bem! – Assegurei. – Ainda não estou habituada a um calor tão abafado. Vamos voltar para a mesa e encarar as feras.

Peguei na sua mão e caminhámos calmamente até à mesa.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou a tia Matilde.

- Não! Mas ninguém precisa de saber isso. – Sussurrei.

- Vocês vão mesmo casar? – Perguntou Carlisle.

- Sim, pai! Não vai ser para já, é óbvio, ela ainda é menor. Para além de que ainda é muito cedo. – Respondeu Edward, sem hesitações.

- Mas… casar? – Questionou a minha mãe. – Vocês… vão casar? Tu estás noiva? Com 17 anos já estás noiva?

- É apenas algo simbólico, mãe! Não há drama algum! Podemos só casar com quarenta anos. Não importa. Foi apenas algo simbólico. – Expliquei.

- Então não haverá casamento nos próximos anos? – Perguntou, novamente.

- Isso já não sabemos! Se nos apetecer, casamos já em Setembro! Mas podemos aguardar mais uns anos! Vai ser algo espontâneo. – Afirmei.

- Bem, eu fico feliz por vocês, como é óbvio! – Disse Esme com um sorriso.

- Exacto, eu estou muito feliz por vocês. Apenas não sejam precipitados. – Pediu o meu pai.

- Se vocês estão felizes, é óbvio que eu também estou. – Afirmou Carlisle.

- Claro! – Concordou a minha mãe.

- E se fossemos até ao sofá…? – Sugeriu Esme.

Levantámo-nos e sentámo-nos no sofá bege.

- Pareces… indisposta, querida! – Comentou o meu pai. – Se não te estiveres a sentir bem, penso que não há problema em que te vás deitar.

- Claro que não! – Disse Esme. – É óbvio que podes ir deitar-te querida.

- Acho que vou aproveitar a oportunidade. – Respondi.

Beijei o rosto de Edward e levantei-me.

- Até amanhã! – Despedi-me.

- Dorme bem! – Desejou a tia Matilde.

Pisquei-lhe o olho e subi as escadas.

Entrei no meu quarto, vesti o pijama – a t-shirt e as calças de Edward – e deitei-me. Nem me envolvi nos lençóis, tinha demasiado calor. Levantei-me e liguei o sistema de ventilação. Despi as calças ficando só com a t-shirt.

Edward tinha razão. Eu estava alterada.

Dava voltas na cama tentando arranjar uma forma de me sentir confortável.

- Posso? – Perguntou a minha mãe, abrindo a porta do teu quarto.

- Claro!

Entrou e sentou-se a meu lado.

- Tu não estás nada bem! – Acusou.

- Não vieste aqui para dizer isso. – Acusei de volta.

- Pois não! Vim aqui para te alertar de que estás a cometer o maior erro da tua vida.

- Pois não faz mal algum! O erro é meu!

- Tu estás grávida, não é?

- Hã? Eu? Grávida? Eu e o Edward tomamos precauções. Vê só! – Estiquei-me e abri a gaveta da roupa interior. – Vês? – Lá dentro encontravam-se duas caixas de anticoncepcionais, por prevenção.

- Não é 100% seguro! – Lembrou.

- Não nos ia acontecer a nós! – Contrapus.

- O Edward não é o rapaz certo para ti! – Afirmou, asperamente.

- Eu é que sei o que é melhor para mim! Por isso é que não volto para casa! O Edward é aquilo que eu tenho de melhor na minha vida! Muito melhor que tu, ou muito melhor que outra pessoa qualquer… EU É QUE SEI! Agora se não te importas, deixa-me descansar. Tive um dia cansativo.

Levantou-se e beijou-me o cabelo. Saiu do quarto deixando-me sozinha.

Deitei-me de lado e fixei a parede creme. Encostei os joelhos ao peito e envolvi-os nos meus braços.

_O Edward não é o rapaz certo para ti!_

O que queria ela dizer com aquilo?

Eu amava Edward. Ele não se metia em sarilhos. Tinha boas notas e decerto que teria um futuro brilhante.

_O Edward não é o rapaz certo para ti!_

Suspirei e uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto, secando logo de imediato.

Levantei-me, vesti as calças azuis e saí do quarto. Caminhei pelo corredor, e desci as escadas lentamente.

Comecei a sentir-me tonta. A minha cabeça sentia-se como se tivesse sido atingida por um míssil.

Quando estava quase a terminar a escadaria, parei tentando acalmar-me. Comecei a ver tudo a triplicar e parecia que me gritavam aos ouvidos.

O EDWARD NÃO É O RAPAZ CERTO PARA TI! O EDWARD NÃO É O RAPAZ CERTO PARA TI! O EDWARD NÃO É O RAPAZ CERTO PARA TI! O EDWARD NÃO É O RAPAZ CERTO PARA TI! O EDWARD NÃO É O RAPAZ CERTO PARA TI! O EDWARD NÃO É O RAPAZ CERTO PARA TI! O EDWARD NÃO É O RAPAZ CERTO PARA TI! O EDWARD NÃO É O RAPAZ CERTO PARA TI! O EDWARD NÃO É O RAPAZ CERTO PARA TI!

…

O ar continuava quente, mas a minha testa estava fria. Que sensação agradável.

Alguém pegava na minha mão. Devia ser Edward.

Os meus olhos continuavam fechados e sem vontade de abrir. Mas o mais estranho, é que não me lembrava dos últimos segundos antes da inconsciência.

O meu estômago retorcia-se. Continuava enjoada.

Será que a minha mãe tinha razão? Estaria eu grávida? Apesar de achar tal coisa impossível. Eu e Edward tínhamos imensos cuidados e… nã. Impossível.

Abri os olhos lentamente. Estavam todos em meu redor. Esme. Carlisle. Edward. Rosalie. Emmett. Jasper. Alice. E Nessie – que ultimamente tinha andado um pouco desaparecida – com um olhar preocupado e assustado.

A minha mãe, a minha tia, o meu pai e Jacob deviam ter ido logo embora, após a nossa conversa.

Quando Edward vislumbrou os meus olhos ligeiramente abertos, curvou a cabeça sobre o meu abdómen e suspirou de alívio.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou Esme, preocupada, mexendo no meu rosto.

- Acho… que sim! – Respondi, lentamente. Mexi no cabelo de Edward e levantei o seu queixo. – Eu estou bem! – Repeti.

Nessie abraçou-me com força.

- Pronto, eu estou bem! – Repeti, afastando-a e beijando o seu rosto.

- Devíamos deixá-la descansar. – Sugeriu Jasper.

- Sim, vamos deixá-la em paz. – Concordou Rosalie.

- Eu estou bem! – Insisti.

- Descansa! – Exigiu Esme, beijando o meu cabelo.

Saíram todos do quarto, menos Edward. Continuava debruçado sobre mim.

- Edward. – Sussurrei.

Levantou o olhar e apertou mais a minha mão. Afaguei o seu rosto e puxei-o para os meus braços.

- Tu não estás nada bem. – Acusou, num murmúrio.

- Pois eu digo que estou! O que é que se passou?

- Tu estavas a descer as escadas e começaste a ficar branca e a cambalear. Apoiaste-te no corrimão e depois… caminhei até ti, para saber o que é que tinhas e caíste. Agarrei-te a tempo de não caíres no chão. Estiveste inconsciente durante mais ou menos quinze minutos.

- Tanto tempo. – Comentei.

Abracei-o e afaguei o seu rosto.

- E que tal se dormisses? – Aconselhou.

- Ficas comigo?

- Sim. – Afirmou, abraçando-me.

Fechei os olhos e adormeci.

[…]

Abri os olhos e olhei em redor. Sentia-me tonta, mas lúcida. Edward dormia ao meu lado e agarrava-me firmemente. Na minha testa, uma toalha húmida contrariava a permanente temperatura quente do meu corpo.

Já não estava enjoada, e até tinha fome.

Delicadamente, desprendi-me dos braços fortes de Edward. Levantei-me e calcei os chinelos. Saí do quarto e caminhei até à cozinha.

- O que fazes aqui? – Perguntou Esme. – Porque é que o Edward te deixou descer?

- Eu estava com alguma fome, e o Edward está a dormir, não o quis acordar. O dia dele também não foi nada fácil.

- Então o que queres comer? Eu arranjo. Senta-te aqui. O que te apetece?

- Hum! Croissant com manteiga e mortadela. Ah, e um sumo de laranja.

- É para já!

Sorrimos e Esme, gentilmente, preparou-me o pequeno-almoço.

- Margarida! – Chamou Edward, sobressaltado, entrando na cozinha. Olhou para mim e suspirou. – O que fazes aqui?

- Vim tomar o pequeno-almoço. Tinha fome. – Declarei com um sorriso.

Sentou-se a meu lado e beijou-me. Esme colocou o croissant e o sumo à minha frente.

- Obrigada tia! – Agradeci.

Sorriu e saiu da cozinha.

- Porque não me acordaste? – Perguntou Edward, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

- Estavas a dormir tão bem…! Não te queria acordar! – Estiquei o dedo indicador e toquei no seu rosto macio.

- Fiquei preocupado! – Afirmou. – Pensei que te tivesse acontecido alguma coisa… Para a próxima acorda-me.

- Está bem! – Garanti, comendo o croissant.

- Hey, come mais devagar! – Alertou.

- Hum, tenho muita fome! Não sei o que se passa! – Afirmei, terminando o croissant.

Levantei-me e arranjei outro. Sentei-me e comi-o com igual pressa.

- Hum, Margarida?

- Sim…?

- Acalma-te! – Pediu, afastando o croissant da minha boca.

- Sabes o quanto me apetecia comer disto? Estou mesmo esfomeada…

Terminei o pequeno-almoço e arrumei a loiça na máquina.

- Apetece-me fazer uma coisa. – Afirmei, sentando-me no seu colo e beijando-o.

- Hey, hey, hey! – Interrompeu, afastando-me ligeiramente. – O que estás a fazer?

- Apetece-me! – Afirmei.

- Ok, isto não vai ser fácil… - Murmurou, pegando na minha cintura e sentando-me em cima da mesa.

- O que foi? – Perguntei.

- Tu não estás bem.

- Eu sinto-me óptima.

- Mas não estás. Há qualquer coisa que não está bem.

- Pois eu digo que está tudo fantástico. Se me dás licença, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer, do que ter esta conversa.

Levantei-me e caminhei até ao quarto. Inesperadamente, uma tontura assolou a minha cabeça e o meu olhar. Desequilibrei-me e apoiei-me na pequena mesa de apoio do corredor. Caminhei até ao meu quarto e sentei-me na cama. Comecei a ficar mais lúcida e voltei a levantar-me. Edward tinha razão, novamente. Eu não estava bem. Havia algo de errado.

Sentei-me na secretária e peguei no calendário. Risquei os dias e contei de cabeça. Contei, e contei outra vez.

- A fazer contas? – Perguntou Edward, sobressaltando-me.

- Que susto… - Resmunguei baixo de mais. – Sim, a fazer contas.

- Que tipo de contas?

- Contas, Edward! – Disse, impacientemente.

- Pronto! Não te chateio mais! Vou só ficar aqui!

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31._

Estava a demorar mais do que o habitual. Estava atrasado.

O choque e o medo apoderaram-se de mim.

- Margarida! – Chamou Edward. – Margarida, estás bem? O que é que se passa? Fala comigo! – Pediu, ajoelhando-se a meu lado.

- Está atrasado.

- O que é que está atrasado?

- Caramba Edward! É preciso fazer um desenho?

- Tu estás…

- Não quero ouvir essa palavra, por favor! – Pedi.

- Mas tu… tens a certeza?

Não respondi. Que duvidas havia? Desejos. Enjoos. Alterações fisiológicas.

- Talvez devêssemos… falar com o…

- Eu não vou falar com o teu pai sobre isto! Nem penses! Eu vou à farmácia e compro um teste.

- Não, tu não vais conseguir fazer isso! – Gritou.

- Vou ter de conseguir! – Gritei mais alto que ele. – Nem que tenha de pedir à minha tia. Eu tenho de ter a certeza.

- Está muito atrasado? – Perguntou, num murmúrio.

- Tempo suficiente para ter medo.

Puxou-me para os seus braços e abraçou-me, quando viu as lágrimas irromperem dos meus olhos.

- Tem calma! – Pediu. – Está tudo bem. Não tenhas medo.

Prendi a sua camisola nos meus punhos e apertei-a.

- Tem calma! – Repetiu com a sua voz gentil. – Vai tudo correr bem.

- Tenho medo! – Sussurrei.

- Eu estou aqui. Não tens de ter medo. Eu estou aqui. Queres que vá contigo comprar o teste?

- Eu não consigo! Não consigo. – Murmurei.

- Não faz mal! Eu posso ir lá. – Ofereceu.

- Fazias isso por mim?

- O que é que eu não faço por ti? – Perguntou, sorrindo.

Abracei-o com mais força e levantei-me. Enxuguei as lágrimas e sorri.

- Vamos ultrapassar isto, não vamos? – Perguntei.

- É claro que vamos. – Levantou-se e encostou o seu peito às minhas costas, envolvendo-me nos seus braços. – E seja o que for que está aqui dentro… - Disse, apontando para a minha barriga. – Não vai mudar em nada a nossa relação.

Beijei o seu rosto e abracei-o novamente.

Peguei num vestido cor-de-rosa e vesti-o. Edward também se foi vestir e quando terminámos fomos à farmácia.

- Edward. – Chamei, num murmúrio. – Traz vários testes.

- Não te preocupes. – Disse, esticando-se para me beijar.

Saiu do carro, deixando-me sozinha e desamparada. Vulnerável.

Coloquei os pés em cima do banco e envolvi os joelhos nos meus braços. Apoiei a cabeça nos joelhos e chorei enquanto pude. Se existisse bebé, ia estragar-me a vida. Os planos. Tudo.

Eu queria ter filhos, é claro. Mas depois de ter um curso e um emprego sólido.

17 Anos não combinam com ser mãe. Perdemos tudo com um bebé. Ficamos presos e a nossa vida nunca mais volta a ser a mesma.

Edward entrou no carro e obrigou-me a olhar para ele.

- Não te quero ver assim. – Afirmou. – Não quero mesmo.

Deu-me o saco da farmácia. 5 Testes.

Seguimos para casa e enfiei-me na casa de banho.

- Deixa-me entrar! – Pediu Edward, delicadamente.

- Não! – Recusei, também delicadamente. – Deixa-me fazer isto sozinha.

- Chama-me assim que terminares. Vou estar aqui.

Fiquei em silêncio e fiz o teste. Alguns minutos foram o tempo necessário para aparecer a resposta. Olhei para o pequeno visor e fui ver a legenda.

Soltei um berro e atirei o teste para o chão.

- Vou entrar! – Avisou Edward, abrindo a porta.

Abraçou-me e afagou-me o cabelo. Pegou no teste e verificou a cor, verificando também a legenda.

- Mas como é que é possível? – Murmurou. – Como é que pode não dar a resposta certa? Parece daqueles testes "resposta não exacta. Tente mais tarde"! – Reclamou. – Tem calma. Fazes outro. Foi por isso que trouxemos muitos, lembras-te? Acalma-te. Queres que saia?

- Pode ser! – Sussurrei.

Beijou-me e voltou a sair da casa de banho. Repeti o teste e ao fim de alguns minutos voltou a aparecer o resultado. Nada.

- Edward. – Chamei, tentando manter a calma.

- Então? Já apareceu?

- Não! Continua a não dar o resultado.

Edward levou as mãos à cabeça e deu uns passos para trás. Cerrou os olhos e deu um berro lancinante, dando um murro na porta.

- Não pode ser! – Gritou, perdendo todo o controlo. – Não pode estar a acontecer.

- Edward… - Tentei interromper.

- Não, Margarida! Não! Nós não fizemos nada errado para isto estar a acontecer!

- Edward acalma-te! – Gritei. – Eu sei que tens razão! Tomámos precauções mesmo naqueles dias em que tinha a certeza que não havia possibilidade de engravidar. Mas nem tudo é 100% seguro. Agora, acalma-te!

Ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e agarrou nas minhas mãos.

- O que é que nós vamos fazer se, de facto, existir um bebé? – Questionou.

Fiquei a pensar nas suas palavras.

- Vamos tê-lo, como é óbvio. – Respondeu, por mim. – Vamos tê-lo e criá-lo! Mas as nossas vidas vão ficar estagnadas.

- Eu sei Edward! – Murmurei, com as lágrimas novamente a fugirem do meu controlo. – Eu não estou a conseguir lidar com isto! Não te quero arrastar para a fossa. Sai daqui por favor!

- Eu não te vou deixar sozinha! – Sussurrou. – Nunca te deixarei sozinha!

- Mas eu quero ficar sozinha. Por favor. Eu fico bem. Preciso de pensar.

- Promete que me chamas assim que quiseres.

- Prometo! – Afirmei, abraçando-o.

Levantou-se e caminhou rigidamente até à porta.

Fiquei sozinha, sentada no chão da casa de banho. Desesperada com a vida. Com urgência em morrer. Em desaparecer.

Caminhei até à cama e deitei-me. Nem eu, nem Edward estávamos a aguentar. Estávamos a perder o controlo de tudo. Incluindo das nossas próprias vidas.

Sentei-me e peguei no telemóvel. Pensei em mandar uma mensagem a alguém, mas perdi a vontade, atirando assim, o telemóvel contra a parede.

Levantei-me e caminhei até à secretária. Um ataque de raiva inesperado fez-me atirar tudo para o chão. Molduras, canetas, livros. Tudo no chão. Partidos ou apenas amachucados, os objectos jaziam no chão.

Eu não podia estar grávida. Não, não e não.

Eu tinha a vida toda para viver antes de engravidar. No meu plano perfeito, engravidar estava na fase dos trinta anos.

- Olá, posso? – Perguntou Jasper, enfiando a cabeça no meu quarto. – Margarida…?

O meu estado devia ser horrível. Disso eu não tinha dúvidas.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou, entrando e abraçando-me.

- Corre tudo mal! Tudo-mal! – Murmurei.

- Tu e o Edward acabaram?

- Não!

- O que se passa? – Insistiu.

Sentou-me na cama e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Podes confiar em mim. – Afirmou, afagando o meu rosto.

- Jasper, eu posso estar grávida. – Disparei.

O seu rosto parecia chocado, preocupado, receoso.

- A sério? – Perguntou. – Quer dizer… tens a certeza?

- Não! A merda do teste não responde nada concreto.

- Tem calma! Nem sempre é à primeira. Tens de dar tempo. Experimentas amanhã. Onde está o Edward? Esquivou-se de ti?

- Não! Fui eu que o mandei embora! Estamos a perder o controlo um com o outro.

- Em que sentido?

- Emocional!

- Queres contar-me?

- Estamos sempre a chatearmo-nos e ele há bocado… perdeu o controle…

- Ele bateu-te?

- Não, não! Mas ele estava a tentar manter a calma e foi assolado pelo pânico! Eu devia… ele está a passar pelo mesmo que eu e… eu devia…

- Não te martirizes!

- Jasper, ele precisa de ajuda tanto como eu, e eu mandei-o embora! Ele precisa de mim…

- Hey, pensa em ti! Por um bocadinho!

- É o que tenho feito este tempo todo! Eu não consigo imaginar o sofrimento dele…

- Queres que vá falar com ele?

- Isso seria simpático! – Murmurei.

- Depois venho cá contar-te tudo, pode ser? - Anuí ligeiramente. – Acalma-te! – Pediu, beijando-me o rosto.

Saiu do quarto, deixando-me com as minhas lamentações. Com os meus dramas.

Deitei-me sobre a cama e apertei as almofadas contra o meu peito. Fechei os olhos com força e tentei esquecer o estúpido mundo que me rodeava.

Os minutos passavam e nada. Nem novidades. Nem melhorias. Nada.

Desci até à cozinha. Apetecia-me leite com chocolate. Arranjei e voltei para o quarto.

- Ah! Aqui estás tu! – Saudou Jasper.

- Já falaste com ele? – Perguntei ansiosa.

- Sim!

- E então? – Incitei.

- Ele está… confuso.

- Como assim?

- Ele… não sabe como reagir. E tem medo…

- Medo de quê?

- De muitas coisas. Entre elas… que o bebé, se ele existir, não seja dele, mas sim do Emmett.

- Hã?

- Aquela vossa aventura… ma3, swing…

- Impossível! – Murmurei.

- Não assim tanto… eu prometi segredo, prometi que não falava do assunto contigo. Dá-lhe tempo e espaço.

- Eu… oh meu… nem me… obrigada Jazz.

- Não tens de quê. Podes contar comigo para tudo.

Saiu do quarto e deixou-me sozinha.

Decidi ir fazer algo que me descontraísse.

Banho de água fria. Costumava resultar.

Enfiei-me na banheira e enchia-a de água fria e espuma.

Fiquei ali durante imenso tempo, até começar a sentir uma enorme vontade de comer bolo com chantilly. Mas havia alguma dúvida de que estava grávida?

Mas onde iria eu buscar bolo com chantilly?

Saí da banheira e vesti-me.

Caminhei até à cozinha. Havia bolo normal. Havia uma embalagem de chantilly. Feito.

Peguei num grande fatia e espelhei chantilly e morangos. Comi tudo em grandes garfadas.

Voltei ao quarto e lavei os dentes. Por minutos, admito que me esqueci um pouco dos problemas, mas ao olhar para as minhas fotos com Edward lembrei-me de tudo. Novamente.

Caminhei lentamente até ao quarto de Edward. A porta estava trancada.

- Edward. – Chamei. – Abre a porta. Por favor.

- Preciso de pensar. – Murmurou.

- E eu preciso de falar contigo.

- Vai-te embora.

- Não! – Recusei, sentando-me no mosaico fresco, encostando-me à porta. – Não saio daqui até me abrires a porta.

- Vai-te embora! – Insistiu.

- Não! – Voltei a recusar.

- O que estás a fazer? – Perguntou Jasper, quando passou por mim. – Precisas de alguma coisa?

- Se quiseres ir buscar-me uma fatia de bolo com chantilly e gelado de framboesa.

- Não há gelado de framboesa. Mas posso trazer-te o bolo.

- Obrigada! – Jasper foi embora. – Não devia ser o Jasper a fazer isto! – Lembrei-lhe.

- Vá lá, vai-te embora. Deixa-me pensar.

- Ok, pensa! Não te vou incomodar.

Jasper voltou a aparecer ao pé de mim.

- Obrigada Jasper.

Peguei no pequeno garfo e espetei-o no bolo.

- Hum, divinal. – Murmurei, mesmo muito baixo.

Comi cada migalha e deliciei-me.

- QUE HORROR! – Guinchou Alice. – Vais ficar uma baleia se continuares a comer isso!

Disse isto e continuou o seu caminho.

- Vou apodrecer aqui! – Resmunguei.

Suspirei e levantei-me. Caminhei até à cozinha e esmaguei framboesas, misturando-as com gelado de baunilha e molho de chocolate. Voltei para a porta e sentei-me.

- Bem, não é mau… - Comentei.

- Agora falas sozinha, é? – Perguntou Edward abrindo a porta e sentando-se a meu lado.

- Só quando me viras as costas. – Respondi lambendo a colher, recolhendo o chocolate.

- Não vais parar de comer?

- Não!

- Então, deixa-me ajudar-te a comer isso! – Disse, serenamente.

Enfiou o dedo no gelado e fez uma careta.

- Que horror. Como é que consegues comer isso?

- É bom!

- Onde é que foste buscar esse gelado?

- Esmaguei as framboesas e juntei-as ao gelado de baunilha.

- Não te chateies, mas tu estás mesmo grávida. – Sussurrou.

- Eu sei! – Disse, num pequeno guincho. – E tem as suas vantagens…

- Estás mais animada! – Averiguou.

- Sim! Vou ter de conviver com isto… tenho de me habituar! – Afirmei, voltando a comer um bocado de gelado. – Já não me apetece comer isto. Sabe mal.

- Eu sei! – Concordou.

Levantou-se e levantou-me de seguida.

Caminhámos até à cozinha e sentou-se à mesa.

- Acho que ficas feliz com a minha desgraça. – Constatei, abrindo o frigorífico e tirando a caixa dos donuts.

Edward riu-se e tapou os olhos com as mãos. Sentei-me a seu lado e comi um donut.

- Queres? – Perguntei, com a boca meio cheia.

- Não obrigado! – Recusou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. – Mas bom apetite, de qualquer das maneiras.

- Não olhes para mim como se fosse… sei lá. Como se fosse… um palhaço no meio de um circo a fazer palhaçadas. Não tem piada alguma.

- Estás insaciável! – Troçou. – É normal que olhe para ti dessa forma.

- Não! Vira a cara para lá! – Ordenei, empurrando o seu rosto.

Riu-se novamente – aliás, ainda não tinha parado – e levantou-se, trazendo um copo de granizado de limão.

- Hum! Dá-me! – Ordenei, roubando-lhe o copo.

- Tens a certeza que isso não é psicológico?

- Não sei! Mas sinto-me esfomeada!

- Bem, então come! Mas depois não comeces com as tuas conversas de dieta. Não tenho paciência para isso.

- Não te preocupes. Não vou ter tempo para pensar nisso. – Assegurei, acabando com o donut e o granizado.

- Vais ficar enjoada. – Alertou.

- Talvez sim, talvez não!

- Se estás assim no inicio, como é que vais estar a meio?

- Ora, Edward, também não sei. Mas acho que te vou fazer sair de casa muitas vezes. – Respondi.

- As noites mal dormidas vão começar antes da criança nascer? Acho que já estou desesperado.

- Não exageres Edward Cullen. – Pedi. – São só uns desejos inofensivos.

- Inofensivos? – Questionou, incrédulo. – Inofensivos para ti.

- Vou dar uma volta à praia. Queres vir? – Perguntei, interrompendo os seus lamentos.

- É claro, mamã.

- Não gozes, papá.

Caminhámos lado a lado até à praia. A sua mão envolvia a minha, carinhosamente. Sentámo-nos na areia e pela primeira vez, Edward mexeu na minha barriga num gesto meio carinhoso.

- É estranho estar a crescer uma coisa aí dentro! – Murmurei, mexendo na barriga. – Um bebé…

- Um bebé. – Repetiu. – Está tudo a acontecer ao mesmo tempo.

- Edward. E se for mesmo psicológico? E se não existir nada aqui dentro? Pode acontecer.

- Pois pode. Mas o que é que tu sentes?

- Não sei! Continuo confusa!

- Mas pediste-me para te dar espaço para pensar…

- Eu sei! – Admiti. – Mas estive focada noutras coisas… senti mesmo que tinha de ir ter contigo.

- Margarida, tu podes ir fazendo o teste, até dar algum resultado concreto. – Afirmou. – Basta não criarmos expectativas. Não fazermos alarido.

- Comigo a comer desta maneira? Pelo menos a tua mãe vai reparar. As coisas vão desaparecer do armário.

Riu-se e mexeu no meu cabelo.

- Não é justo! – Murmurei. – Para mim, filhos, só aos quarenta. E já aos 17 me tentam impingir um. E logo nós que temos tanto cuidado.

- É, mas se está acontecer, por alguma razão é! – Afirmou.

- Hum, Edward, Destino? Não sei. Oh não…

- O que foi?

- Aquilo é o homem das bolas de Berlim?

- Nem penses!

- Mas eu quero!

Roubei-lhe um euro e comprei uma bola, cheia de creme.

- Tu nem gostas disso! – Resmungou Edward.

- Shiu! Deixa-me saborear!

Dei uma grande dentada e deliciei-me por completo. Apenas quatro dentadas foram necessárias para acabar com a fonte de calorias.

- Tu não existes! – Comentou Edward, levantando-se. – Ele… - Começou, pousando a mão na minha barriga, e fazendo-lhe uma leve festa. – Deve estar a adorar estar aí dentro.

- Mas a sério: não estou gorda pois não?

- Eu avisei para não vires com essa conversa. – Alertou.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos. Caminhámos pelo areal e fomos para casa.

Esme, Carlisle e Nessie já estavam em casa.

- Olá minha querida! – Cumprimentei, pegando-a no meu colo.

- Põe-na no chão! – Disse Edward, tirando-a do meu colo.

Beijou o seu rosto e abraçou-a.

- Perdi o meu cão! – Sussurrou, começando a chorar.

- Perdeste o teu cão, meu amor? – Perguntei, mexendo no seu cabelo.

Anuiu, tristonha.

- Podemos arranjar-te outro. – Garantiu Edward.

- Nessie, a tia Esme já te disse que vamos à procura… - Começou Esme.

- Mas onde?

- Nos sítios onde fomos hoje. No café, no escritório, no carro…

- Não estejas tristinha – Pedi. – Não gosto de te ver assim.

- Porque não vais ver os teus bonecos favoritos? – Sugeriu Alice.

Edward colocou-a no chão e ela caminhou, cabisbaixa, até à sala, ligando a TV.

- Hey, quem é que comeu os donuts? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Fui eu! – Acusei-me.

- Gulosinha! – Brincou, com sotaque brasileiro. – E as framboesas, também foste tu?

- Sim.

- E o gelado?

- Fui eu. – Intrometeu-se Edward.

- E o bolo COM chantilly?

- Eu! – Acusou-se Jasper.

Porque estavam todos a defender-me? Estaria a dar muito nas vistas?

- E o granizado?

- Eu! – Voltou Edward a dizer.

- Mas vocês andam a esvaziar o frigorífico? – Resmungou Emmett.

- Eu vou para…cima! – Afirmei.

- Vou contigo! – Acrescentou Edward.

Ouvi Carlisle dizer «Tenham juízo».

Entrámos no quarto de Edward e deitei-me sobre a cama.

Pousei as mãos sobre a barriga e olhei para ela.

- Vou engordar como uma baleia; vou ficar deformada; vou ficar gorda para sempre.

- Não digas isso! – Pediu, mexendo na minha barriga. – Vais ficar linda de qualquer das maneiras.

- Bem. Duvido que digas isso quando tudo em mim for descaído e gordurento.

Fez um esgar, provavelmente por imaginar a imagem, e abraçou-me.

- Estás bem? Enjoos? Desejos? Sono? Calor?

- Sono! Sinto-me empanturrada… - Afirmei, aconchegando-me no seu peito.

- E calor? Tens calor?

- Algum. Aguenta-se.

- Queres que vá buscar-te o pijama?

- Não é preciso, obrigada!

- Então dorme! Foi um dia cansativo… precisas de descansar.

- Tu também! – Murmurei.

- Eu vou ficar acordado durante mais umas horas. Hoje estivemos todos trocados. Nem almoçaste.

- Mas comi um _big _donut e uma _big_ bola de Berlim. – Brinquei.

- Lá isso é verdade!

Aconcheguei-me mais no seu peito e adormeci.

[…]

Acordei sobressaltada e indisposta. Edward dormia serenamente ao meu lado. Levantei-me e corri para a casa de banho. Tentei fazer pouco barulho. Ainda era muito cedo.

Debrucei-me sobre a sanita e foi igual ao primeiro dia de intensos enjoos.

Escovei os dentes e lavei a cara. Sentei-me no chão e coloquei as mãos sobre a barriga.

- Ainda não nasceste e já me estás a dar cabo da cabeça, não é? – Sussurrei.

Peguei num dos testes que ainda não tinha utilizado e utilizei-o. Esperei uns minutos até que o resultado aparecesse.

Caminhei pelo corredor com o teste na mão e entrei no quarto.

- Olá. Ia agora à tua procura… estás bem? – Perguntou Edward.

- Precisamos de falar.

Sentei-me sobre a cama com o teste entre as mãos. Não sabia o que Edward já estava à espera. Mas se calhar, este resultado ia desiludi-lo.

* * *

N/A: Olá leitores! Lamento só ter publicado agora este novo capítulo, mas com o inicio das aulas, torna-se tudo mais complicado. E tive de esperar até começar a estudar a nova obra literária, na disciplina de língua portuguesa, para conseguir inspiração.

A sério, deixem reviews. Fico mesmo feliz por me adicionarem aos faves, mas nunca saberei a vossa opinião. Dêem review. Ajudem-me a ser cada vez melhor. Obrigada e boas leituras ;)

P.S. Caso não tenham entendido, POV significa 'point of view'.

P. P. S. Este capítulo não foi revisado.


	18. Blind side

_Sentei-me sobre a cama com o teste entre as mãos. Não sabia o que Edward já estava à espera. Mas se calhar, este resultado ia desiludi-lo._

* * *

- O que foi?

- Edward, eu estive a fazer o teste e… eu estou mesmo grávida.

O seu rosto estava impávido e sereno.

- Não dizes nada? – Perguntei.

- Não! Já estava à espera.

Suspirei de alívio. Pensei que Edward se tivesse agarrado à ideia de ser apenas psicológico.

Enrosquei-me nos seus braços e fechei os olhos.

- O que foste à casa de banho fazer? – Perguntou, de uma forma intimidadora.

- Estava enjoada! – Respondi.

- Tens calor?

- Sim!

Ajustou o sistema de ventilação e beijou-me.

- A barriga vai começar a notar-se; não vamos conseguir esconder por muito tempo.

- Quando estiveres preparada contamos.

- Isso vai ser nunca, Edward.

- Deixa passar mais algum tempo. Depois falamos com os nossos pais. Tens de ir ao médico. Ginecologista, não é?

- Não Edward! – Disse com um sorriso. – Obstetra.

- É tudo farinha do mesmo saco! – Afirmou. – Mas de qualquer das maneiras, tens de ir.

- Eu sei. Que humilhante. – Sussurrei.

- Não penses nisso.

Subiu a minha camisola e deixou a barriga à mostra.

- Há mesmo uma criança aqui dentro? – Perguntou, deslizando o dedo indicador de um lado para o outro.

- Sabes? A ideia de haver uma criança aqui e a sair por aqui… - Fiz um esgar e continuei. – Sempre me… fez uma certa confusão.

Edward riu e continuou o movimento cíclico.

- Deve nascer em Março. – Calculou Edward.

Anuí, contando os meses.

- Ou se calhar mais cedo.

- Não, deve ser em Março. – Insistiu.

- O que é que tens? – Perguntei-lhe. – Edward, estás estranho.

- Não é nada!

- Mente-me mais! Porque eu adoro que faças isso! Do que é que tens medo?

- Esse bebé pode não ser meu. – Murmurou.

- O que é que estás a insinuar? Achas que eu…

- Não! É claro que não! Eu confio em ti, mais do que confio em mim!

- Então? O que queres dizer com isso?

- Margarida, esse bebé pode ser do Emmett.

- Não, não é! Este bebé é teu. Eu sinto-o!

- Antes de fazeres o teste não sentias absolutamente nada!

- Não entendes? Eu sei que este bebé é teu! Não é de mais ninguém! É teu!

Apertou-me nos seus braços e beijou-me.

Eu não sabia como reagir ao grande medo de Edward. Na verdade, era assustador saber a sua maneira de pensar.

Mas eu sabia. Aquele bebé era de Edward e não de Emmett.

- Tens a certeza…? – Perguntou. – Sentes mesmo que ele é…?

- Edward, escuta! – Pedi. – Ele é teu! E detesto essa tua atitude! Estás a deixar-me insegura.

- Porquê?

- Porque tenho a sensação de que me vais deixar a qualquer momento.

- Não te vou deixar nunca! – Afirmou. – E se deixássemos este assunto e fossemos tomar o pequeno-almoço?

- Hum… parece-me bem! – Concordei.

- O que te apetece?

- Não sei bem! – Levantei-me e caminhámos lado a lado até à porta. – Talvez um croissant com doce de maçã.

- Tu não gostas de doce de maçã. – Constatou.

- Mas apetece-me.

- Genuíno! Nem deve haver nada disso cá em casa! – Disse.

- Se não houver, não há! – Afirmei.

Descemos as escadas e entrámos na cozinha.

- Pois. Ainda não há pão fresco. – Constatou. – Vou vestir-me para ir comprar.

- Vou contigo! – Afirmei.

Voltámos a subir as escadas. Tomei um banho rápido e vesti-me. Voltei a descer as escadas e encontrei-me com Edward, já no alpendre.

Caminhámos calmamente até à padaria.

- Edward. – Chamei. – Já não quero um croissant com doce.

- O que é que viste para aí? – Perguntou.

- Um croissant de chocolate, ainda quente.

- Isso faz-te mal! – Alertou.

- Oh, vá lá!

- Não, escolhe outra coisa!

Dei uma vista de olhos pela grande vitrina de bolos.

- Porque não uma coisa saudável? – Sugeriu.

- Ah está bem! – Desisti. – Pode ser isto.

- Um croissant misto. Boa escolha! – Felicitou, envolvendo a minha cintura.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos. Valia de alguma coisa discutir com Edward?

Voltámos a caminhar até casa e tomámos o pequeno-almoço. Esme e Carlisle já estavam acordados.

Cumprimentámo-nos e tomámos logo o pequeno-almoço.

Subimos até ao quarto e ficámos por ali a fazer nada.

Enquanto eu ia tocando algumas notas no piano, Edward procurava qualquer coisa na internet.

- Achei! – Felicitou, apontando qualquer coisa num papel. – Achei! – Repetiu.

Pegou no telemóvel e deslocou-se ao pé de mim.

- Marcas tu?

- Estás a falar de…?

- Do médico! – Esclareceu. – Posso fazê-lo por ti.

Sorri.

Marcou o número e marcou a consulta.

- _Done!_ – Afirmou com um sorriso. - Sexta-feira da parte da tarde.

- Obrigada! – Disse, agarrando na sua mão.

Sorriu e levantou-se, beijando-me a testa.

- Continua a tocar. Estava a gostar de te ouvir. – Incitou, voltando a sentar-se em frente do computador.

Sorri e continuei a tocar. Ao fim de alguns minutos, fartei-me e sentei-me no seu colo, em frente ao computador.

O que estava ele a fazer de tão interessante?

Fiquei surpresa quando percebi. Ele estava a pesquisar sobre os problemas e sobre as falhas dos anticoncepcionais.

Não havia nada mais natural do que um acidente de percurso como esse. Não são 100% fiáveis.

- Muito dedicado! – Comentei, agarrando no seu pescoço e beijando-o ternamente.

Sorri e envolveu a minha cintura, deixando uma mão disponível para o rato.

- Vais acabar por adormecer. – Afirmou.

Deitei a cabeça no seu ombro e bocejei.

- Alguma vez te enganas? – Questionei.

- Hum… - Pôs um ar pensativo. – Não!

Rimo-nos e beijei o seu rosto.

- Meninos. Venham almoçar. – Chamou Esme, abrindo a porta do quarto.

Levantei-me, assim como Edward. Fechou o portátil e pegou na minha mão, aproveitando para me beijar como nos últimos tempos nunca fizera. Um beijo fogoso. Duradouro. Doce. Quando tentou parar, puxei-o novamente.

- Tenho de aproveitar enquanto não estou gorda que nem um pote! – Afirmei, beijando-o.

Sorriu ligeiramente e afastou-me.

- Não tens fome? – Perguntou-me.

- Agora que falas nisso…! – Afirmei, sorrindo.

- Vamos a isso! Sobe! – Ordenou, baixando-se ligeiramente, fazendo-me subir para as suas costas. – Para o mês que vem, já não vamos conseguir fazer isto…

- Verdade! – Concordei.

Abriu a porta e descemos até à casa de jantar. Sentámo-nos no nosso lugar.

- Acho que a tua mãe devia ter feito o dobro da dose. – Sussurrei.

Strogonoff. Batatas fritas. Arroz. Salada.

Edward riu e pegou na minha mão.

- Se ficares com fome, vamos ao bar e comemos qualquer coisa calórica. – Afirmou, beijando o meu rosto.

Levantou-se e serviu o meu prato e o seu.

Começámos a almoçar e terminei rapidamente.

- Estavas com pressa? – Perguntou Alice.

- Não, apenas fome! – Respondi. – Estava realmente bom, tia!

- Obrigada! – Agradeceu gentilmente.

Enquanto todos continuavam a almoçar e com as suas conversas, Edward cruzou os talheres e olhou para mim.

- Hey, ficaste com fome? – Perguntou num sussurro.

- Não! Mas apetece-me gelado de chocolate. Achas que há?

- Deve haver! – Respondeu, anuindo.

- Margarida? – Chamou Emmett. – E essa tua dieta? Vai boa? – Perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Melhor perguntando: é para continuar? – Interrompeu Jasper.

- A dieta vai óptima, e sim, é para continuar.

- A sério? Vais ficar uma baleia.

- Isso é deveras bom para a minha auto-estima. – Afirmei, ironicamente.

- Bem, vou buscar a sobremesa. – Afirmou Carlisle. – Gelado de chocolate.

_Ai meu deus. A minha desgraça._

- Parece que estás com sorte. – Afirmou Edward, com um sorriso.

- O que é que vamos fazer à tarde? – Perguntou Rosalie.

- Praia. – Afirmou Emmett. – Agora que as férias começaram vai ser só praia, praia, praia!

Carlisle chegou à mesa com uma caixa cheia de gelado.

Edward pegou na caixa e colocou três grandes bolas de gelado na minha tigela.

- Isso não é um abuso ligeiramente grande? – Perguntou Alice.

- Não te metas. – Pediram Edward e Jasper ao mesmo tempo.

- Tudo bem! – Rendeu-se.

Comecei a comer o gelado lentamente, saboreando cada colherada. Quando terminei, Emmett, Alice e Rosalie estavam fixados em mim.

- Tu… - Começou Alice.

- Não estás bem! – Completou Rosalie.

- É má educação reparar naquilo que as pessoas comem. – Defendeu Jasper.

- Ora nem mais! – Concordou Edward.

- Vocês os três andam a esconder qualquer coisa. – Acusou Emmett.

- Nós não vos iríamos esconder nada! – Menti com destreza.

- Pois sim!

Esme e Carlisle já tinham saído da mesa. Restavam apenas Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, eu, Edward e Nessie.

- Do que é que vocês estão a falar? – Perguntou a fina voz de Renesmee.

- De segredos. – Respondi.

Voltámos a ficar em silêncio.

- Vamos à praia ou não? – Perguntei, desviando o assunto.

- Yups! – Respondeu Jasper.

Levantou-se e levou Alice pelas escadas. Emmett também foi com Rosalie.

- Isto não está a dar! – Resmunguei, sentando-me no colo de Edward. – Como é que vamos esconder isto?

- A menos que queiras contar, vais ter mesmo de continuar a esconder. Não lhes ligues.

- Do que é que estão a falar? – Perguntou Nessie.

- Não é nada! – Respondi. – Vamos vestir-nos para ir à praia?

- Também posso ir? – Perguntou incrédula. – A sério? FIXE!

Levantou-se da mesa e correu até aos quartos. Edward tirou-me do seu colo e levou-me até ao quarto. Vestimo-nos e encontrámo-nos na sala.

Caminhámos ao longo do atalho.

- Não devias fazer grandes esforços. – Sussurrou Edward.

- Não te ponhas com tretas. É só o inicio. Mais lá para a frente é que é mais perigoso. – Respondi, apoiando-me no seu ombro e descendo o grande degrau.

Caminhámos até ao areal e estendemos as toalhas. Tirei o vestido e senti o sol na minha pele.

Edward colocou-me o creme protector, assim como eu lho coloquei a ele e a Nessie. Deitei-me sobre a toalha e fechei os olhos. Foram todos para a água e levaram Nessie. Apenas Edward ficou comigo na areia. Virei-me de barriga para cima e coloquei os óculos de sol. Voltei a fechar os olhos e senti o dedo de Edward delinear a minha barriga, desenhando formas e beijando-a de vez em quando.

- Achas que sente? – Perguntou.

- Por enquanto ainda nem deve ter cabeça, Edward. – Disse, com um sorriso.

- Depende do tempo de gestação.

- Vamos ficar a saber tudo na sexta-feira. – Afirmei.

- Sabe bem? – Perguntou, continuando a desenhar formas sobre a minha barriga.

O seu dedo delicado percorria o meu abdómen, acariciando-o.

- Sabe mesmo muito bem! – Respondi. – Acho que ele também gosta… - Sussurrei, pousando uma mão na barriga.

- Como acha que vai ele vai ser?

- Igual a ti! – Respondi, pegando na sua mão e entrelaçando os dedos.

Sentou-se e puxou-me para os seus braços, alojando o meu corpo entre os seus braços e entre as suas pernas. A sua mão voltou a deslizar até à minha barriga.

- Fascina-te, não é? – Perguntei, afagando o seu rosto, sem o olhar.

- De verdade! Parece que me obriga a tocar-lhe! Hipnótico!

- Rapaz ou rapariga?

Ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Talvez a pensar.

- Rapariga. – Respondeu.

- Mas já tens a Nessie. Não tens o sonho de ter um rapaz com jogar à bola e isso?

- Em primeiro lugar, a mãe da Nessie pode aparecer; a Nessie pode não ficar connosco para sempre. – Um arrepio percorreu-nos. – E depois… não me faz grande diferença… a minha onda é mais a música. E tu? Rapaz ou rapariga? Ou… gémeos?

- Já me basta um! – Resmunguei. – Não sei! Sempre quis um Afonso.

- Afonso? É um nome muito bonito.

- Gostas?

- Muito! É muito bonito!

O seu dedo continuava a percorrer o meu abdómen. De um lado para o outro. Os seus lábios permaneceram colados no meu pescoço.

Jasper caminhou até à sua toalha e sorriu para nós.

- Parabéns, paizinhos! – Desejou.

- Obrigada! – Agradecemos.

- Quando é que vão contar aos pais? – Perguntou.

- Quanto mais tarde melhor. – Respondi.

- Sim, quanto mais tarde a bomba rebentar, melhor será! Nessa altura já não nos podem obrigar a fazer nada. – Concordou Edward.

- Achas que te obrigariam a abortar, Margarida?

- Nunca se sabe. Mas eu nunca abortaria, em ocasião alguma. Este bebé é meu, e eu não o quero morto. – Estremeci com o pensamento.

Voltámos a ficar em silêncio.

Quando os restantes voltaram da água, eu e Edward fomos dar um mergulho.

Pegou na minha mão e impeliu-me contra o seu corpo, agarrando na minha cintura. Os meus lábios procuraram os seus, beijando-os. Uma das suas mãos deslizou pelo meu corpo até chegar ao rosto, emaranhando os seus dedos nos meus cabelos molhados. Puxou a minha face para mais perto da sua e continuou a beijar-me. Acomodou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha, enquanto a sua boca continuava na minha.

As minhas mãos embrenharam-se no seu cabelo e coloquei-me em bicos de pés para o alcançar melhor. O meu abdómen tocava no seu e havia uma ligação especial.

- Vão ficar aí por muito tempo, ou vão parar com o marmelanço? – Perguntou Emmett, entrando dentro de água e molhando-nos.

Edward puxou-me para trás das suas costas e defendeu-me, atirando uma grande quantidade de água sobre o grande canastro de Emmett.

- Já chega! – Pedi, envolvendo a cintura de Edward e puxando-o.

Caímos os dois dentro de água.

- Cuidado! – Murmurou Edward, levantando-me.

- A menina está frágil? – Troçou Emmett, agarrando-me e fazendo-me cócegas na barriga.

- Emmett, chega-te para lá! – Ordenou Edward, afastando-o de mim.

- Mas o que é que foi? – Resmungou.

- Edward, não sejas superprotector. – Pedi, agarrando no seu braço. – O Emm estava só a brincar. Não sejas assim, Edward.

- Mas vocês querem explicar-me o que se passa? – Pediu Emmett, confuso.

- Eu tenho estado doente, e ele anda preocupado. Só isso. – Menti.

- Há qualquer coisa aí por trás. – Afirmou Emm.

- Não há nada por trás. Vamos lá para a areia. – Incitei.

Peguei na mão de Edward enquanto caminhávamos para o areal. Tentei cruzar o meu olhar com o seu, mas este estava concentrado no chão. Sentámo-nos na toalha, sem dirigirmos a palavra um ao outro. Estava confusa. Não eram as grávidas que tinham alteração de humor? E não eram elas que eram facilmente irritáveis?

- Estás zangado. – Acusei, num murmúrio.

Permaneceu calado. Seria um sim?

- Não precisas de estar zangado. – Afirmei. – Seja lá a razão pela qual estás irado. – Murmurei.

- Eu não estou zangado. – Segredou, puxando-me para os seus braços e abraçando-me.

Separou os joelhos e sentou-me entre as suas pernas. Os seus braços envolveram-me e pousou o queixo no meu ombro.

- Então o que tens? – Perguntei.

- Nada.

- Não me mintas. – Pedi. – Sabes que detesto quando não és sincero comigo.

A sua mão pousou no meu braço e foi descendo e subindo, delicadamente.

- É só uma parvoíce. – Afirmou, beijando o meu ombro nu. – Nem sempre a minha confiança está em alta.

- Porque…?

- Deixa isso! Coisas minhas…

Suspirei e revirei os olhos. Edward nem sempre era um namorado fácil de entender. Por vezes era difícil de lidar com ele.

A sua mão continuava a percorrer o meu braço. O seu queixo levantou-se do meu ombro. Fixei o meu olhar no dele e vi os seus olhos arregalarem-se. Os seus olhos estavam fixados numa rapariga ruiva.

- Maria. – Murmurou.

Ao lado da rapariga encontrava-se um rapaz alto, moreno de cabelo grande e encaracolado.

- Diogo. – Murmurei também.

Diogo era o meu primo. Não o via há anos. Desde os catorze anos. E estava ainda mais bonito.

Passei as férias de verão com ele durante anos a fio. Éramos confidentes e melhores amigos. Ele foi viver para albufeira e depois para vila real de santo António. Nunca mais o vi desde então.

Mas não conheci Maria. Bem, era deveras bonita. Parecia modelo ou assim. Por que é que Edward a conhecia? Seria uma ex-namorada?

- Margarida? – Perguntou Diogo, aproximando-se mais.

Parecia confuso.

- Diogo! – Felicitei, levantando-me dos braços de Edward e abraçando o meu enorme primo. – Há quanto tempo?

- Estás tão gira. – Afirmou, olhando-me com atenção.

- Tu também. – Afirmei, piscando o olho. – O teu cabelo continua enorme. A tua tia Marta não te obrigou a cortá-lo, ainda?

- Achas? Nem eu deixava. – Disse, com um sorriso.

Quando o ia apresentar a Edward, já este estava abraçado a Maria.

- É a minha namorada. – Sussurrou Diogo. – Quem é ele?

- O meu namorado-recentemente-meu-noivo!

- Estás noiva? A sério? Parabéns!

- Obrigada. Hey Edward! – Chamei.

Levantou-se e agarrou-se a mim.

- Margarida, esta é a Maria! É minha prima, já não a via há anos.

- Edward, este é o Diogo! É meu primo, já não o via há anos.

Sorrimos e sentámo-nos na areia.

Começámos a conversar e estivemos assim a tarde inteira. Conversávamos durante horas a fio. Edward parecia muito mais feliz com a presença da prima.

Era giro o facto da prima dele namorar com o meu primo. Parecia que a nossa família tinha uma ligação.

- Edward. – Murmurei, abanando o seu braço. – Vou para casa.

- Queres que vá contigo? – Perguntou.

_Não, eu estou grávida, não me estou a sentir bem, e quero que fiques com a tua prima na conversa. *ironia*_

- Se quiseres… - Disse com indiferença.

- Mas… estás bem?

- Não, Edward! – Afirmei, impacientemente.

- Porque não disseste mais cedo? – Perguntou, preocupado.

Levantou-se e vestiu a t-shirt. Pegou na minha mão e levantou-me. Diogo, Maria, Emmett, Nessie, Rose, Jasper e Alice continuaram na areia.

- Tens a certeza que não queres que vá? – Insistiu Jazz.

- Não, eu estou bem! Fiquem na boa! Eu até podia ir sozinha…

_Visto que o meu namorado preferia ficar a falar com a prima…_

- Não sejas parva! – Pediu Edward, enquanto pegava nas toalhas. – Sabes bem que não te ia deixar ir sozinha.

_A sério? Não parecias ter muita vontade!_

Maria parecia ser simpática, mas ela já estava a "encher o meu saco". Edward só lhe prestava atenção a ela. O seu olhar só se concentrava nela. Ele estava tão feliz que podia afirmar a sua presença era mais aliciante que a minha.

Caminhámos silenciosamente até ao passeio. A sua mão agarrava na minha sem muita convicção. Larguei-a e corri até à casa de banho pública. Estive lá uns cinco minutos e nunca ninguém bateu à porta. Edward, que até há umas horas parecia deliciado com a ideia de ser pai, estava agora a desleixar-se.

Saí da casa banho e lavei a cara. Estava a tornar-se impossível conviver com os enjoos quase constantes. As lágrimas correram pelo meu rosto, enquanto se confundiam com a água da torneira.

Edward estava hirto junto há porta, com as toalhas nas mãos. O seu olhar estava fixo em mim e parecia preocupado. Enxuguei a cara no papel e caminhei até À rua, passando por Edward sem lhe dirigir a palavra.

Se eram ciúmes? Talvez. Eu era insegura por natureza. Edward era lindo, talentoso e inteligente. E todas as grandes amigas deles eram lindas e estavam à sua altura.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou, num murmúrio, recuperando o caminho que eu já tinha percorrido.

- Sim! – Disse com a voz rouca.

- Estás a mentir. – Acusou.

- E o que é que isso te interessa?

Caminhámos até casa e entrei no meu quarto, trancando a porta.

Edward esmurrou freneticamente na madeira de carvalho.

- Abre! – Ordenou. – Margarida, abre esta porta. Já!

- Vai-te embora! – Pedi.

- Não! – Vociferou, espancando a porta.

Esmaguei uma almofada na cabeça, abafando o barulho que Edward estava a causar.

- Margarida! – Gritou. – Abre a porta!

- Adeus Edward! – Insinuei.

- O que é que queres dizer com isso? – Perguntou, chocado.

- Quero dizer: "vai-te embora, não quero falar contigo"!

O silêncio abateu-se sobre a casa. Edward desistiu.

Estava deitada sobre a cama a tentar entender a confusão patente na minha cabeça, quando ouvi um barulho na minha minorca varanda. Levantei-me e desviei o cortinado.

- Edward! – Guinchei. – O que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntei, abrindo a porta e puxando-o para dentro. – Queres matar-te?

- Não! Quero apenas falar contigo! – Disse, calmamente.

A minha respiração estava ofegante e a minha barriga apertou-se. Espreitei para a rua. A distância entre as varandas não era muita, mas o suficiente para Edward cair. Baixei o olhar e voltei a deitar-me na cama. Sentou-se a meu lado e tentou encontrar os meus olhos vazios e desprovidos de qualquer emoção.

- Estás bem? – Resolveu perguntar.

- Já disse que sim! – Menti.

- Porque é que está a mentir?

- Ok, Edward, se sabes que não estou bem, porque é que perguntas?

- Porque nas tuas palavras tento encontrar a razão porque mentes.

- Se vieste aqui para me chatear, podes ir embora. A sério.

- Não! – Recusou. – Estavas bem e depois ficaste assim. Estás enjoada? Estás com algum desejo? Diz-me por favor! Não aguento…

- Pára! Não digas que não aguentas ver-me assim! – Interrompi. – A culpa disto é tua!

- Minha?

- Começaste com as tuas tretas de ciúmes! Pensas que não te conheço? Tu tens ciúmes do Emmett!

- Não, não tenho! Tu é que tens ciúmes de todas as raparigas que me rodeiam!

- Isso é mentira!

Um aperto apoderou-se da minha barriga. Cerrei os olhos e engoli em seco. Levantei-me, corri para a casa de banho e debrucei-me sobre a sanita. Edward ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e agarrou no meu cabelo, fazendo um rabo-de-cavalo.

- Vai-te embora! – Ordenei, levantando-me e lavando os dentes.

- Não me afastes de ti! Não me afastes dele!

Molhou as mãos e afagou o meu rosto. Soube muito bem, as suas mãos frescas no meu rosto ardente. Os seus olhos fixaram os meus e os seus lábios beijaram a minha testa.

- Deixa-me passar! – Ordenei, friamente.

Caminhei até à cama e deitei-me, envolvendo os braços no meu tronco. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e ajustou o sistema de ventilação.

- Está melhor assim? – Perguntou, num murmúrio.

- Está agradável. – Afirmei.

Pousou a mão na minha testa e afastou a franja dos meus olhos. Afagou as minhas têmporas e agarrou na minha mão.

- Não queres descansar? – Perguntou.

- É indiferente. – Afirmei, encolhendo os ombros.

- Não sejas assim. – Pediu, deitando-se ao meu lado e apertando-me contra o seu corpo.

- Não vale de muito a ventilação estar ligada se me estás a agarrar. – Comentei, soltando-me dos seus braços.

- Não vais deixar-me tocar-te? – Questionou, com a voz sombria.

- Tenho calor.

- Eu vou-me embora. – Afirmou. – Se não queres a minha companhia, não ta vou impingir.

_Também não te vou impedir._ Pensei.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

- Vai lá ter com a tua Mariazinha… - Resmunguei.

Levantei-me e sentei-me na secretária. Peguei numa folha lisa, nos lápis de cor – seria um dos sintomas da gravidez ser infantil? – E comecei a desenhar uns rabiscos. Tirei outra folha e peguei no lápis preto, desenhando círculos negros.

- Não me importo de ser mãe solteira… - Murmurei, subindo a camisola e mexendo na barriga. – Não é? Concordas com a mamã, certo?

Eu estava a ficar senil. Era um facto.

- Não precisamos de mais ninguém. – Afirmei.

Suspirei e afundei-me na cadeira.

- Quem é que estou a tentar enganar? – Perguntei. – Tu entendes-me, não é? – Perguntei de novo, afagando a barriga praticamente lisa. – Nós precisamos do papá, certo?

Levantei-me e caminhei até às escadas. Lá em baixo ouviam-se vozes.

- Eu sabia. – Sussurrei.

Edward estava com Maria. É claro que Edward estava com Maria. Com quem mais poderia ele estar?

Corri até ao quarto e tranquei-o. Encostei-me à porta e deixei-me escorregar. Fechei os olhos e uma lágrima rebelde fugiu do meu controlo. Envolvi os braços na barriga e encolhi os joelhos.

Edward estava a passar das marcas. Por completo. Quer dizer… discutimos e ele vai a correr para os braços da priminha querida?

Não. Para mim bastava.

Limpei as lágrimas e levantei-me. Abanei os braços e suspirei. Abri a porta do quarto e pus um sorriso. Desci as escadas e dirigi-me à porta.

- Onde vais? – Perguntou Edward.

- Ah! Estás aí? Nem te tinha visto! Vou visitar a minha mãe, o Jake, o meu pai e a tia Matilde.

Abri a porta da rua e caminhei até casa. Toquei à campainha e Jacob abriu.

- Pensei que nunca mais vinhas! – Felicitou abraçando-me.

- Hey grandalhão! Podes largar-me! – Gargalhei.

Rimo-nos e entrei.

- Sobrinha linda! Ia mesmo agora ter contigo. Queres ir comigo à praia? E com o Jake?

- Vamos lá a isso! Ah é verdade. O Diogo está por aí?

- Está! Ele não está tão giro? – Coscuvilhou a minha tia.

- Sim tia! Vamos lá à praia, sim? – Incitei.

Jacob foi à sala e pegou nas toalhas.

Saímos e caminhámos até ao areal.

- E onde é que anda o teu noivo giro? Tiraste o anel? O que é que se passa? – Perguntou a minha tia. – Acabaste com ele?

- Não! – Murmurei, baixando o olhar.

- Bem, bem! Ele magoou-te? – Perguntou Jake.

- Não! – Respondi de novo.

- Desembucha rapariga! – Pediu a minha tia.

- A namorada do Diogo. – Sussurrei.

- Ciúmes? – Gargalhou Matilde.

Suspirei e sentei-me na areia.

- Eu vou deixar-vos a sós. Estou a ver que me vou aborrecer. Vou dar um mergulho. – Afirmou Jake.

Despiu a camisola e mergulhou.

- Conta-me lá. – Incitou Matilde.

- Espera. Apetece-me uma bola de Berlim.

Levantei-me e aproximei-me da banquinha na areia, comprando uma bola cheia de creme.

- Tu estás estranha. – Afirmou.

- É normal.

Tirei a roupa ficando só em bikini.

- E estás mais gorda. – Afirmou.

- Eu sei.

- Tu estás com desejos.

- Verdade.

Olhou para mim fixamente. Pronto. Mais uma pessoa a saber do meu segredo obscuro. Olhei nos seus olhos e parei de mastigar.

- Sim…? – Perguntei com a boca cheia.

- A sério? Não és muito nova?

- Hum, e achas que fizemos de propósito? Aquilo devia estar roto. Usamos sempre preservativo. Temos imensas caixas suplentes. O Edward anda sempre com montes deles atrás… e eu também.

Suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- A tua mãe vai adorar a ideia.

- Eu sei. Por isso é que não lhe vou contar já.

Ficámos em silêncio. Jacob voltou e deitou-se na sua toalha.

- Hey Jake. Estás todo morenaço. – Comentei.

- O teu jardim dá imenso jeito. – Afirmou. – Que horas são?

- Já é bastante tarde. – Disse Matilde. – Querem ir para casa? Já passa da hora de jantar.

- Não me apetece ir para casa. Vou ficar mais um bocado. – Afirmei.

- Eu vou embora. Jake, tu vens?

- Não, vou ficar mais um bocado com ela. Já vou.

Despediu-se de nós e deixou-nos sozinhos.

- É estranho não tencionares ir ter com o Edward. – Comentou.

- Hoje prefiro estar sem ele. – Afirmei, fechando os olhos e sentindo o vento no meu cabelo.

- Queres falar sobre isso? - Engoli em seco e abanei a cabeça. – Ok. Se precisares, já sabes.

Sentou-se a meu lado e puxou-me para mais perto de si. Encostei a cabeça no seu ombro e brinquei com os seus dedos. Fechei os olhos novamente e bocejei.

- Tens sono? – Perguntou, confuso. Anuí. – Tu andas tão estranha. Queres ir embora?

- Não! Estou bem aqui.

Deitei a cabeça no seu colo, deixando que a sua mão afagasse o meu cabelo.

- Se quiseres dormir, eu depois levo-te a casa. – Afirmou.

Anuí e deixei-me levar pelo cansaço.

[…]

- Margarida! – Gritou uma voz estranhamente conhecida.

Abri os olhos. A luz era forte e havia… areia. Olhei em redor. Edward estava ladeado pelo meu pai e por Jasper.

- Jake. Acorda grandalhão. – Ordenei, abanando-o.

Estávamos embrulhados nas toalhas e empregávamos a roupa de praia. Jacob abriu os olhos e olhou em redor.

- O que é que nós estamos aqui a fazer? – Perguntou.

- Isso pergunto eu. – Afirmou Edward, com a voz patenteada pela ira.

Avançou dois paços mas o meu pai puxou-o para trás. Levantei-me e vesti-me.

- Por favor. Apenas por favor. O que é que se passou aqui? – Questionou Edward. – E não me mintas.

- Não aconteceu nada. Juro-te. – Afirmei. – Nós adormecemos.

- Não acredito. – Murmurou. – Dá-me duas razoes para não por um fim a tudo neste preciso momento.

- Edward, estás a exagerar. – Afirmou Jazz.

Dei três longos passos até chegar a Edward. Peguei na sua mão com força, impedindo que a repelisse. Encostei-a à minha barriga, discretamente, e abracei-o.

- Eu amo-te! – Sussurrei.

- Como se valesse de muito! – Afirmou, afastando-se de mim.

- Edward, não aconteceu nada! – Meteu-se Jacob.

- E porque devo eu confiar em ti? – Berrou.

- Edward, acalma-te! – Pediu Jasper, empurrando-o mais para trás. – Não estás a pensar com clareza.

- Tu estás a arranjar desculpas para acabar comigo. – Acusei, num murmúrio. – Porque não o fazes directamente?

- Eu não quero acabar contigo. – Afirmou, ofendido.

- A sério? – Questionei, pegando na minha toalha e correndo pelo areal.

Embrenhei pelo atalho e entrei em casa, corri para o meu quarto e peguei na minha mala. Enfiei a minha roupa lá para dentro e peguei no anel que Edward me deu.

Desci as escadas e encontrei-me com eles à porta.

- Queres ver o que faço com isto? – Perguntei, exibindo o anel.

Olhei-o por uma última vez e atirei-o sobre o tapete.

- Se não confias em mim, não vale a pena estarmos juntos. – Afirmei.

Pegou no meu braço impedindo-me de sair.

- Não me toques! – Cuspi as palavras cheias de ira.

Afastei o meu braço da sua mão e caminhei até à minha verdadeira casa. Aquela de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Entrei e tranquei-me no meu quarto. Talvez ninguém desse pela minha presença.

- ABRE A PORTA! – Berrou Edward.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer? Vai-te embora! – Ordenei.

- Deixa-me falar contigo!

- Não quero falar contigo! Não quero ter mais nada a ver contigo! Vai ter com a Maria! Ou com a Catarina! Ou até mesmo com a Tanya! Mas vai-te embora!

- Eu não vou ao encontro de nenhuma delas, porque te amo! E vais ter sempre qualquer coisa a ver comigo! Quer queiras, quer não!

- Vou reformular: não queremos ter mais nada a ver contigo!

- Não podes fazer isso! – Murmurou. – Vamos falar, por favor… - Implorou.

Ficámos em silêncio.

- Por favor!

Dei um salto. Ele estava encostado à porta do jardim. O cortinado cor-de-rosa era translúcido e consegui ver a sua cara sofrida e preocupada.

- Vai-te embora! – Pedi, virando-me para o outro lado, evitando a sua cara.

- Não! – Recusou.

Deu uma pancada forte na porta e abriu-a. Como sabia ele o truque da porta? Nunca o tinha feito à sua frente.

Sentou-se a meu lado e obrigou-me a sentar.

- Tu não confias em mim! – Reclamei, lutando contra os seus braços. – Se não confias em mim, por que…

Interrompeu-me, pegando no meu rosto e beijando-me.

- Não! – Murmurei, afastando-o.

- Não me afastes de vocês! Preciso de ti. Preciso dele.

- Não, tu não precisas de ninguém. Só pensas em ti.

- Estás a ser injusta. – Murmurou, baixando o olhar. – Eu amo-te. Tu sabes disso. Também me amas.

- Não! Agora, neste momento, odeio-te. – Menti.

Como é que podia odiar Edward? Era impossível.

- Não! – Recusou-se. – Não acredito em ti. A culpa é dele, não é? A culpa é toda dele. Mais uma vez estragou tudo entre nós.

- Não culpes o Jake pelos teus actos. – Ordenei.

O meu estômago contorceu-se. _Outra vez não, outra vez não, outra vez não. _Pedi. Tapei a boca com a mão e corri para a casa de banho. Debrucei-me sobre a sanita – algo habitual, não? – E deixei os joelhos embaterem no chão. Fechei os olhos e as lágrimas saíam com a mesma força que tudo o resto. O estômago doía-me. Os joelhos ardiam. Os olhos pesavam. Apetecia-me morrer. Edward estava ajoelhado a meu lado. Uma das suas mãos agarrava no meu cabelo e outra agarrava a minha testa. Enquanto continuava a segurar a minha fronte, esticou-se e pegou numa pequena toalha branca, molhando-a. Encostou-a ao meu rosto, humidificando-o completamente. Prendeu o meu cabelo com um elástico e sentou-se a meu lado, esperando até que me sentisse bem o suficiente para me levantar. Mas em vez disso limitei-me a fechar a tampa branca e a despejar o autoclismo. Arranquei a toalha das suas mãos e estiquei-a, deitando a cabeça sobre ela. Fechei os olhos e senti o fresquinho no meu rosto. Edward continuava sentado no chão a meu lado. A sua mão passeava pelas minhas costas. Outra fazia festas delicadas no meu rosto. A sua mão também estava húmida e sabia imensamente bem. O seu olhar estava preocupado. E o seu toque, para além de delicado, continha medo. Receio.

- Eu não aguento isto. – Disse com a voz rouca.

As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto e atirei-me para os seus braços. Abraçou-me com força e afagou o meu cabelo.

- Calma! – Pediu. – Não precisas de ter medo. Eu estou aqui. – Segredou.

Embalou-me nos seus braços, sussurrando palavras doces no meu ouvido. Enquanto me embalava, os seus lábios nunca largaram o meu cabelo. Os seus olhos estavam fechados, mas conseguia sentir a sua preocupação.

- Desculpa. – Pedi.

- A culpa foi minha. – Sussurrou. – Eu devia ter acreditado em ti. Fui um idiota. Tu nunca serias capaz de me magoar. Farei qualquer coisa para me perdoares. _Qualquer_ coisa.

- Não preciso que faças nada. – Afirmei, abraçando-o mais.

Afastou-me, pegou no meu rosto entre as suas mãos e beijou-me longamente.

- Espera. – Pedi. – Há uma coisa… duas, na verdade.

- Tudo o que quiseres.

- Primeiro, quero o anel de volta. – Pedi, delicadamente.

Riu baixinho, colocou a mão no bolso dos _jeans_ e tirou o anel reluzente. Pegou na minha mão e acariciou-a. Esticou o meu dedo anelar e colocou o anel, beijando-me de seguida.

- Qual é o teu segundo desejo? – Perguntou, afagando o meu rosto.

- Podemos sair daqui e ir almoçar?

Riu-se e voltou a abraçar-me.

- Hoje o teu dia não começou muito bem, pois não? – Perguntou, friccionando as minhas costas.

- Nem por isso!

Pegou na minha mão e levantou-nos. Debrucei-me sobre o lavatório e lavei os dentes. Lavei a cara e caminhei até ao meu quarto.

- Acho que isto pode voltar para casa. – Afirmou, sorrindo e mexendo na minha mala da roupa.

- Eu sei. Fui uma grande estúpida.

- Não digas isso. – Pediu.

Abriu os braços para me acolher contra o seu peito. Saltitei até si e saltei para o seu colo.

- Eu estava morto de preocupação. Ninguém sabia de ti. Não voltes a fazer-me isto. – Implorou, apertando-me contra o seu corpo.

- Prometo. - Abraçou-me durante mais uns segundos e colocou-me no chão. – Estamos sozinhos?

- A tua mãe está a trabalhar; o teu pai, a tua tia e o Jake ficaram em minha casa enquanto eu vim falar contigo.

Pegou na minha mão e sorriu novamente. Caminhámos lado a lado até à rua, embrenhando pelo caminho até ao restaurante. Sentámo-nos na esplanada, aproveitando o sol.

- O que é que o bebé vai querer para o almoço da mamã? – Brincou Edward.

- Hoje, o bebé quer uma dose de batatas fritas… um ice-tea… e... strogonoff.

- Que bebé tão exigente! – Troçou.

Pedimos e almoçámos.

O rosto de Edward estava tão alegre que fazia a pessoa mais sisuda esboçar um sorriso. O seu olhar era sorridente e descontraído.

- E para sobremesa? – Perguntou.

- A maior taça de gelado que existir na ementa.

- Isso não é demais? És capaz de ficar maldisposta.

- É para partilhar contigo, tolo! – Afirmei, agarrando na sua mão e brincando com os seus dedos.

Riu-se e chamou o empregado, pedindo uma taça de gelado de chocolate e menta.

Partilhámos a enorme taça de gelado e caminhámos até à praia. Peguei nos sapatos e segurei-os na mão esquerda, enquanto a mão direita se ocupava da mão de Edward. A sua mão grande e suave. Delicada e doce. Os seus dedos envolviam os meus, num gesto possessivo e acariciante. Parámos e sentámo-nos na areia. Aconchegou-me debaixo do seu braço, envolvendo-o no meu ombro. Encostou os seus lábios ao meu rosto, beijando-o suavemente. Larguei-me do seu braço e deitei a sua cabeça sobre o meu colo. Mexi no seu cabelo, envolvendo-o nos meus dedos. Fechou os olhos e sorriu. Afaguei o seu rosto, encostando os nós dos dedos às suas têmporas e contornei as suas pálpebras. Delineei o seu maxilar e o seu lábio inferior. Desci o meu dedo até à sua covinha no queixo – o que era adorável – e delineei-a. Deslizei o dedo até à sua orelha, acariciando-a.

Enquanto me deliciava ao tocar-lhe, deu-se o grande clique na minha cabeça.

- Edward, a consulta! – Guinchei.

- O que tem a consulta? – Perguntou, confuso, com a voz extasiada. – A consulta! – Vociferou, levantando-se. – Esquecemo-nos dele. – Afirmou, levantando a minha camisola.

Encostou os lábios à minha barriga e beijou-a fogosamente.

- Edward, temos cerca de meia hora para irmos para o consultório. Sabes a quantidade de coisas que tenho de fazer em primeiro lugar?

- Ok, desculpa! – Pediu.

Levantou-se e pegou na minha mão. Levantou-me e envolveu-me a cintura. Caminhámos até casa – eu fui para a minha e ele para a sua. Tomei banho, vesti-me e juntei a minha documentação. Caminhei até à rua e sentei-me no capôt do carro, à espera de Edward. Daí a minutos, chegou ao pé de mim. Pegou na minha cintura e beijou-me.

- Despacha-te. – Ordenei, separando-o do meu corpo.

Desci e entrei no carro. Edward conduziu calmamente até ao consultório e estacionou. Encaminhámo-nos até à recepção e sentámo-nos na sala de espera.

- Demasiado nervosa? – Perguntou, mostrando-me um chocolate.

- O suficiente para aceitar um bombom. – Afirmei, tirando o papel ao chocolate e comendo-o.

Estava a terminar o chocolate quando o meu nome soou no altifalante.

Caminhei, ladeada por Edward, até ao consultório da Dr.ª Lina Fernandes. Entrámos e sentámo-nos.

- Não lhe leva a mal se lhe perguntar a idade? – Perguntou a obstetra.

- 17! – Respondi.

- Doutora… - Começou Edward. – Estive a fazer algumas pesquisas, mas a internet nem sempre é uma fonte segura. Tenho esperança que me possa responder.

- É claro! É para isso que aqui estou, não é? – Disse, com um sorriso.

- Bom, nós somos sempre bastante cuidadosos. Temos planos definidos e um bebé não era o nosso sonho neste momento. É claro que o vamos aceitar. Vamos criá-lo. Mas… se somos sempre tão cuidadosos, é possível que haja um acidente de tal forma a que ela engravide?

- É claro! Nem sempre o preservativo é 100% fiável. É apenas 99%. Por isso, é normal. É bom que seja esse o vosso caso. Vejo a mentira à distância. Vocês nem imaginam a quantidade de casais adolescentes que vêm aqui e que inventam essa desculpa. Mas vejo que vocês são sinceros. Já gosto mais de vocês. – Afirmou, sorrindo.

Sorrimos. Bem, ela gostava de nós e não nos estava a julgar. Eu também gostava dela.

Começou a fazer algumas perguntas – algumas mais constrangedoras que outras – e quase no fim da consulta, pediu-me para me deitar na marquesa.

- Vamos fazer a ecografia. Só para confirmar que está tudo bem. Para confirmar que de facto há bebé e que ele está saudável.

Tirei a t-shirt e a Dr.ª Lina espalhou o creme transparente sobre o meu ventre. Edward estava ao meu lado a segurar na minha mão. Lina arrastou o pequeno aparelho sobre a minha barriga. No ecrã via-se um pequeno ser que se movia debilmente. Mexeu num botão e ouviram-se os batimentos cardíacos. A felicidade não cabia dentro de mim. Mas mais feliz que eu, estava Edward.

- Quando é que descobriste que estavas grávida? – Perguntou Lina, continuando a arrastar o aparelho.

- Ontem ou assim! Mas não aguento os enjoos. E os desejos são incontroláveis. Achámos isto demasiado estranho, visto que ainda está tudo no inicio.

- Não está assim tanto no inicio. Já estás de um mês e meio, querida. É estranho. Ainda estás magrinha. Quando é que começaste a comer a sério?

- Há mais ou menos três dias.

- Então vais começar a engordar mais dia, menos dia. – Afirmou. – Já contaste aos teus pais?

- Ainda não. Estamos a pensar em contar quando tivermos a certeza de que o bebé vai mesmo nascer.

- Ele é saudável. – Afirmou, guardando a máquina. – Vou buscar uns documentos ali ao lado. Toma, podes limpar o creme.

Peguei no bocado de papel e comecei a limpar a barriga.

- Eu faço isso! – Disse Edward.

- Tu estás mesmo feliz. – Afirmei, afagando o seu rosto.

Suspirou e sentou-se ao meu lado, quanto continuava a tirar-me o creme.

- Sim. Eu nem sei… foi tão…

- Mágico. – Completei.

- Sim, mágico. – Concordou. – Nunca pensei que fosse assim.

Lina entrou no consultório com um envelope na mão e sentou-se na secretária. Vesti a camisola e sentei-me na secretária, ladeando Edward.

- Lá para Fevereiro o vosso bebé já vai estar cá fora. – Afirmou, entregando-me o envelope. – E não tarda nada, já sabemos se é menino ou menina. – Felicitou.

Abri o envelope e tirei o resultado da ecografia. Tão pequenino. Tão indefeso.

- Ele está muito saudável. Tem o peso indicado. Os batimentos cardíacos são regulares. Têm um bebezão.

Edward sorriu e pegou na minha mão.

- Vamos marcar a próxima consulta e por hoje já se livram de mim.

Rimos e Lina rabiscou uns documentos. Passou-nos um papel e sorriu.

-Vais fazer umas análises so para confirmar se está tudo em ordem. E depois só voltam cá em Agosto. Até à próxima.

Saímos e fomos até ao carro. Edward arrancou-me o envelope da mão e olhou para as ecografias, completamente babado.

- Edward. Vais estragar isso. – Lembrei, tirando aquilo da sua mão. – Concentra-te no caminho até casa. Não te espetes contra um muro, nem nada disso.

Riu e ligou a ignição. Conduziu calmamente até casa, sempre com muito cuidado.

Entrei em minha casa e peguei no saco da roupa. Fomos até à casa de Edward e estavam todos reunidos à nossa espera.

- Onde raio foram vocês? – Perguntou a minha mãe.

- Estávamos preocupados. – Afirmou Esme.

- Eles não te viram quando vieste a casa? – Perguntei.

- Era suposto? – Perguntou Carlisle.

- Depois falo contigo. – Sussurrou. – Está tudo bem. Estivemos a resolver os nossos assuntos. Não gostamos de estar zangados, sabem?

- Que envelope é esse? – Perguntou Esme.

- Isto? Encontrámo-nos com o fotógrafo da escola e isto é a documentação para ir buscar as fotos. – Respondeu Edward.

Ele mentia melhor que eu. Por vezes, eu mentia mesmo mal. Mesmo, mesmo mal.

- Podemos ir para cima? – Pedi. – Estou cansada.

- Mas estamos a meio do dia. – Afirmou Jake. – Tu estás mesmo muito estranha.

- Deixem-na lá ir para cima. – Pediu Matilde.

- Vão lá. – Disse Esme.

- Obrigada tia!

Subi as escadas, flanqueada por Edward. Entrei no quarto e atirei a mala para o chão. Deitei-me sobre a cama e sorri, tirando novamente a ecografia e olhando para ela.

- Podíamos emoldurá-la. – Sugeriu Edward.

- Humhum! Que boa ideia. – Afirmei, sarcasticamente.

Riu e deitou-se a meu lado.

- Queres que te faça aquilo que a peste interrompeu? Há uma ou duas horas atrás? – Perguntei.

- A sério? Queres continuar?

Sorri e sentei-me. Deitou a cabeça sobre as minhas pernas cruzadas "à chinês" e sorriu.

- Sou todo teu, meu amor! – Afirmou, beijando a minha mão.

Ri e curvei-me sobre o seu rosto, beijando-o.

Afaguei cuidadosamente o seu rosto. O seu rosto sereno, doce, feliz. Contornei as suas pálpebras cuidadosamente. Delineei as suas sobrancelhas perfeitas. Deslizei o dedo pelas suas têmporas e parei no seu cabelo.

- Edward. – Chamei em pânico. – Edward. – Repeti.

- O que foi? Estás a sentir-te mal? É o bebé? – Perguntou preocupado, levantando-se de repente.

- Tu tens uma cicatriz ENORME. Aqui. Na cabeça. E não as tinha ontem.

- Ah! Isso! Acidentes de percurso… - Disse, calmamente, voltando a deitar-se no meu colo. – E não é enorme.

- Edward. – Voltei a chamar. – O que é que se passou?

- Caí das escadas. Nada de mais.

- Edward. – Guinchei.

Respirei fundo umas quantas vezes e fechei os olhos.

- Ok, calma! – Suspirei, para mim. – Tu… caíste das escadas? Ok. Nada de mais. – A calma foi-se quando pensei bem nas palavras. – O que é que aconteceu? – Guinchei.

- Tem calma! Tropecei no tapete no cimo das escadas.

Toquei na cicatriz e Edward estremeceu.

- Hey! Não és um super-herói, não és à prova de bala. És apenas um ser humano, e bem… és frágil. – Concluí.

Apesar de ser incrivelmente bem-parecido e incrivelmente forte, Edward era mesmo apenas um ser humano.

- Eu sou um herói. – Disse, com um ar presumido.

- Sim, é verdade! És o meu herói! Mas, teoricamente, não passas de um ser humano frágil e com limitações. Porque é que caíste?

- Por nada. – Afirmou.

Virou-se de barriga para baixo e aconchegou a cabeça nas minhas pernas.

- Edward. – Chamei. – Eu conheço-te. Nem sequer queres olhar-me nos olhos. Conta lá.

- Esquece. – Pediu.

- Juro-te! Se não me contares JÁ o que se passou, vou proibir-te de veres a ecografia.

- Estás a jogar sujo. – Acusou.

- Alguém te disse que ia jogar limpo?

- Estás a ser injusta! – Incriminou. – Eu caí das escadas quando ia encontrar-me com a Maria… para irmos à tua procura.

- Para ires ao encontro da Maria. – Murmurei, acenando com a cabeça.

- Para irmos à tua procura. – Completou.

Abanei a cabeça e levantei o queixo de Edward.

- Não podias ir sozinho? Ok! Esquece! Estávamos a falar sobre a tua cabeça. Estás bem? Dói muito?

Sentou-se e colocou-se à minha frente, pegando nas minhas mãos.

- Eu estou bem. – Afirmou.

Aproximei-me mais e toquei novamente na pequena cicatriz.

- Foi por isso que só consegui ir à tua procura hoje de manhã e não ontem há noite. – Explicou.

- Desculpa. – Pedi, beijando a cicatriz.

- Isto passa! A culpa foi minha. Devia ter tido mais cuidado.

- És um herói desastrado. – Brinquei.

Riu e abraçou-me.

- Desejas alguma coisa? – Perguntou.

- Estás a puxar por mim de uma maneira tentadora.

- Queres ir às compras?

- Pára com isso!

- Vamos ao shopping, ver roupas giras.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos.

- A sério? Queres mesmo ir às compras? – Perguntei.

- Sim.

Levantei-me de um salto e peguei na mala.

- Vamos, despacha-te! – Ordenei, peguei na sua mão e puxei-o.

Caminhámos até à sala, onde ainda estavam todos reunidos.

- Vamos ao…

- Parque! – Interrompeu Edward. – Vamos dar um passeio ao parque. Até já.

Fomos para o carro e sentámo-nos.

- Mentiste. – Acusei.

- Querias a Alice como companhia? – Perguntou.

- Não! Não mesmo!

Conduziu cuidadosamente até ao centro comercial e entrámos. Caminhámos ao longo das lojas, comprando pequenas coisas.

- Hey. Queres entrar aqui? – Perguntou, envolvendo a minha cintura e apontado para a loja de roupa de criança.

Sorri e anuí.

- É tudo tão pequenino. – Comentei, num murmúrio.

Edward pegou num pequeno vestido cor-de-rosa com flores e riu-se.

- Que coisa minorca. – Afirmou.

Voltou a arrumar o vestido, enquanto eu peguei num conjunto de roupa para rapaz. Calcinhas azuis, camisa às riscas brancas e azuis e os sapatos.

- E se nos concentrássemos em coisas bipolares? – Perguntei, arrumando o conjunto.

Caminhámos pelos pequenos corredores até chegarmos aos _bodys._

- São tão giros. – Comentei.

Brancos com bonecos coloridos.

- Achas que vai ser pequenino? – Perguntou.

- Provavelmente.

- Queres levar? – Perguntou. – Escolhe um. – Incitou.

Peguei num conjuntinho de_ bodys _de várias cores. Verdes, amarelos e brancos com bonecos.

- Gostas? – Perguntei.

- São muito giros. – Afirmou com um sorriso.

Ri e afaguei o conjunto.

Continuámos à procura de coisas giras e encontrámos um brinquedo de borracha, daqueles para os bebés morderem e escolhemos uma chucha.

Quando estávamos a pagar, a empregada ofereceu amostras de fraldas. Fraldinhas minúsculas.

Saímos da loja e fomos à zona de restaurantes. Comemos uma piza e um gelado.

Voltámos ao carro com alguns sacos – muitos, na verdade.

- Ai, Edward! – Guinchei de felicidade, quando este embrenhou na via rápida. – Nunca pensei estar tão feliz.

Peguei nas pecinhas pequenas e olhei para elas com felicidade.

- Não te esqueças de esconder isso dentro da mala. Se alguém vê isso… - Disse, a rir.

Ele estava tão feliz como eu. Conseguia senti-lo.

Pousei a mão sobre a barriga e friccionei-a delicadamente.

- Ele vai gostar de nós. – Afirmei. – O que achas?

- Acho que sim. Ele vai adorar-nos de verdade.

Estacionou o carro em frente à casa e entrámos.

Já deviam estar todos deitados.

Edward pegou-me nos seus braços e levou-me para o quarto – o seu quarto. Deitou-me na sua cama e sorriu.

- Estás tão feliz. Se soubesse que a gravidez te deixava assim, já te tinha feito um filho há mais tempo.

- Não sejas parvo. – Pedi.

Rimo-nos e Edward deitou-se a meu lado.

- Dorme bem.

E foram as últimas palavras que ouvi.

[…]

Virei-me de lado, sentindo-me presa em qualquer coisa forte. Grilhões fortes e inabaláveis. Abri os braços, tentando-me separar daquilo que me prendia.

- Au! – Reclamou, debilmente.

- Hum. – Resmunguei de volta.

- Margarida, chega-te para lá! – Pediu.

- Tu é que estás a agarrar-me. – Acusei.

Suspirou e afastou-me de si uns centímetros. Aí senti o frio. Estranho. Estava frio.

- Edward. – Chamei, agarrando-o.

- És confusa. – Afirmou, sonolento, abraçando-me.

Puxou os lençóis mais para cima, envolvendo-os em nós. Apertou-me com força e suspirou.

- Já não consigo dormir. – Afirmou.

- Desculpa. – Pedi.

Riu baixinho e virou-me, fazendo o meu peito encostar-se ao seu.

- Como está o bebé hoje? – Perguntou, delicadamente, beijando o meu pescoço.

- Está fantástico. Ele adora quando o papá acorda bem-disposto e faz coisas amorosas à mamã. – Brinquei.

- Aposto que sim.

Abraçou-me com tanta força que fiquei com pouco ar nos pulmões.

- Edward… ar! – Arquejei. – Ele… vai asfixiar.

- Não. – Recusou-se, largando-me. – Eu não deixo que ele se sufoque.

Ri e sentei-me devagar. Levantei a camisola e afaguei a barriga. Estaria doida? Ou seria apenas o meu instinto maternal? Não importava. Edward segurou na minha mão e também ele afagou a minha barriga.

- Importas-te? – Perguntou, apontando para a camisola.

Franzi o sobrolho e anuí.

Delicadamente, tirou-me a camisola e recostou-me no grande monte de almofadas. Beijou-me fugazmente e os seus lábios desceram até ao meu abdómen. Estremei com a sensação.

- Acho que ele gosta. – Afirmei, histericamente.

Edward riu e continuou a beijar-me, contornando o meu umbigo com a língua.

**POV Edward**

Beijei cada centímetro do seu abdómen, acariciando-a delicadamente.

Um bebé? Ela estava mesmo grávida, o que era mesmo inacreditável. Eu ia ser pai. PAI. A palavra ecoava na minha cabeça e soava-me mesmo bem. Ok, não era o meu sonho ser pai adolescente, mas… _eu ia ser pai._ E além de ser pai, ia ser um excelente pai. E Margarida ia ser mãe. Uma excelente mãe.

Parei de a beijar e ri. Deitei-me a seu lado, pousando a mão na sua barriga e afagando-a delicadamente. Como tudo aquilo que fazia com Margarida. Todos os meus movimentos se assemelhavam a delicados.

Esticou o braço, alcançando o envelope branco em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira. Aquela ecografia que me deixava completamente doido. Tirou a "fotografia" do grande envelope e olhou para ela, fixamente, pousando a sua pequena mão delicada sobre o abdómen.

- É tão pequenino… - Murmurou.

Apertei-a nos meus braços inspirando o perfume que emanava do seu corpo. Pegou no saco da loja "chicco" e tirou o pequeno presente adiantado que compráramos no dia anterior. Pegou na chupeta, nos _bodys_ e no brinquedo. Mexeu em cada peça com cuidado e admiração. Apertava-a contra o meu corpo, admirando a sua beleza e a sua coragem. Coragem pelo simples facto de não ter pensado no aborto nem por um segundo. Coragem por encarar o assunto de frente. Coragem por não se deixar ir abaixo. Tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto, enquanto movia os seus olhos entre mim e as peças do bebé.

- Edward. – Chamou, labutando contra os meus braços.

_Lá vamos nós outra vez. _Pensei.

Larguei-a e deixei-a correr pelo corredor.

Um mês e meio de gravidez e já era aquilo. Enjoos constantemente. Calcei-me e caminhei até à casa de banho. Debruçou-se sobre a sanita, vomitando violentamente. Mais uma vez. Custava-me vê-la tão frágil. Tão vulnerável. Tirei uma toalha do armário e molhei-a. Ajoelhei-me a seu lado, prendendo o seu cabelo. Já se tornara tão habitual que já fazia cada movimento sem pensar. Esperei que parasse e, quando finalmente, se sentou no mosaico frio, sem forças, sentei-a no meu colo, humidificando o seu rosto. Fungou uma ou duas vezes e envolveu os seus braços no meu tronco. Beijei o cimo da sua cabeça e continuei a humidificar o seu rosto indisposto. Ok, o mais difícil tinha passado. Ela só precisava de se acalmar o suficiente para voltar ao quarto e descansar durante uns minutos.

- Desculpa. Não tens de estar sempre a assistir às nossas cenas. – Desculpou-se.

- Não sejas tonta. As vossas cenas são também as minhas cenas. – Segredei. – Tens calor?

- Sim… - Admitiu.

Levantei-me, levantando-a, também de seguida. Peguei-a no meu colo como se fosse um bebé – e por enquanto, era o que ela era para mim – e levei-a para o quarto.

Deitei-a sobre a minha cama e voltei à casa de banho, molhando uma outra toalha. Caminhei até ao quarto e sentei-me a seu lado, pousando a toalha sobre a sua testa ardente. Ajustei a ventilação e vi o seu rosto ganhar alguma cor. Já não estava tão pálida. Suspirei de alívio. Afaguei o seu rosto e peguei na sua mão.

- Talvez devas dormir por alguns minutos. – Aconselhei. – Ainda é cedo.

- Ficas comigo?

Mas por que raio fazia sempre a mesma pergunta?

- É claro, tontinha. – Respondi, docemente.

Acariciei o seu rosto, delineando as suas pálpebras e as suas sobrancelhas. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

- Vais ficar bem. – Prometi, num murmúrio.

Mexi nos seus dedos, suavemente, e beijei-os.

Deitei-me a seu lado e fiquei ali, quieto, a observar o seu rosto sereno.

Os minutos passaram. Levantei-me e arrumei as coisas do bebé dentro de uma caixa branca com bonecos verdes e vermelhos, comprada propositadamente para arrumar as primeiras coisas da pestinha. Arrumei tudo delicadamente e enfiei a caixa dentro do armário. Sentei-me no chão, com os braços em cima da cama e, por sua vez, a cabeça apoiada nos braços. Olhei para o rosto angélico de Margarida e reportei os meus pensamentos para seis meses antes, em Góis.

_**Flashback on**_

- Pst, Edward! – Chamou Margarida com a sua voz melódica. – Chega aqui!

Caminhei até si e descemos as escadas lado a lado.

Tapei a boca com a mão tentando controlar a gargalhada. O que diabo era aquilo?

- Não é um bocado cedo para estarem a fazer isto? – Perguntou.

- Não tens grande moral para falar, mas tendo em conta que estão num sítio público, sim, é cedo!

Tapei a sua boca, quando vi que se ia desmanchar a rir.

Ficou tudo silencioso.

- Ai cuidado! Não deixes cair as calças! – Disse a rapariga.

- Ok, desculpa! – Respondeu o rapaz.

- Oh não… - Disse.

- É o… - Começou.

- Jake! – Completei.

Os dois saíram todos sorridentes do compartimento, enquanto ambos olhámos para eles, chocados.

- Margarida…? Edward…?

- Parece que sim! – Disse Margarida.

- Não é tua namorada pois não? – Perguntou a rapariga loira que saiu com ele da casa de banho.

- Não! – Respondeu. – Falamos depois, ok?

Beijou a rapariga e esta foi embora.

- Desculpa! – Pediu, abrindo os braços para abraçar Margarida.

Deu um passo para trás, com os olhos arregalados e assolados pelo choque.

- Não a pressiones! – Pedi. – Está em choque!

- Não… - Disse ela, num murmúrio. – Estou só…

- Sou só eu, o Jake… o mesmo de sempre!

- Não! – Insistiu. – Eu acabei de te ouvir… - Sacudiu a cabeça e escondeu-a no meu peito.

- Desculpa! – Repetiu, voltando a aproximar-se. – Não devias ter ouvido nada disto!

Voltou a recuar.

- Não a pressiones! – Gritei.

Ele estava a começar a irritar-me.

- Ela é a minha melhor amiga, não posso deixar que ela fique a pensar…

- Deixa-a recompor-se! – Ordenei, interrompendo Jacob.

- Deixa-me falar com ela! – Berrou Jake.

- PAREM OS DOIS! – Ordenou Margarida. – Deixem-me… - Suspendeu a frase e fechou os olhos.

O seu rosto continha receio e hesitação. Tinha ouvido Jake e a sua namorada desconhecida numa sessão incessante de orgasmos. Era normal encontrar-se naquele estado. Estremeceu.

- Tem calma! – Pediu Jake. – Deixa-me falar contigo!

Não respondeu.

- Deixa-a voltar à realidade! – Voltei a pedir. – Ou sair dela… - Murmurei.

- Podes calar-te e deixar-nos sozinhos? – Pediu Jacob.

Margarida agarrou na minha camisola com força.

- Margarida é só o Jake! Não tens de ter medo dele! – Sussurrei.

Segurou-me ainda com mais força.

- Não me parece que ela goste da ideia. – Afirmei.

- Como se tu não tivesses força para lhe arrancar a camisola das mãos! – Devaneou.

- Ok, ainda não entendeste que ela não quer ficar sozinha contigo? – Berrei, quando não aguentei aquilo que ele estava a fazer a Margarida.

- Baixa o tom de voz! – Ordenou. – Acalma-te! Não fui eu que matei a minha namorada, nem fui eu que pus a vida da margarida em risco.

Mas que porra de direito é que ele tinha de trazer este assunto à baila? Ele ia apanhá-las.

Arranquei Margarida da minha camisola e empurrei-a para a parede. Desferi um murro em Jacob e agarrei-o pelos colarinhos.

- Não voltas a repetir isso, estás a ouvir? – Gritei.

Margarida arranjou forças para se levantar e puxou-me, fazendo-me largar Jacob.

- Parem com isso! Parem com isso já! – Ordenou. – Edward larga-o! Por mim, larga-o!

Empurrei-o contra a parede e mas continuei a agarrá-lo.

- Não voltas a falar da Bella! Não a conheceste, não sabes nada! – Disse-lhe.

- Edward, tem calma, larga-o e vamos falar! – Pediu-me com a voz cheia de medo.

- Eu aposto que se a Bella voltasse tu não pensarias duas vezes em deixar a Margarida! – Provocou Jake.

O meu punho fechou-se e voltou a espetar um murro em Jacob.

- O que é que te passou pela cabeça, Jacob? – Guinchou.

O lábio de Jake estava ensanguentado

- O que é que se passa? Jacob meu amor! – Lá vinha aquela loura oxigenada. – Larga-o seu brutamontes.

- Edward, deixa-o ir! Vamos falar! – Pediu-me novamente.

- O que é que ele lhe está a fazer? – Perguntou a loira olhando para Margarida.

- Ele não tinha de se meter! – Gritou em resposta.

Voltei a atirá-lo contra a parede. Virei costas e fui-me embora.

- Espera Edward! – Chamou Margarida, mas nem liguei. Precisava de me acalmar.

_**Flashback off**_

Estremeci e logo que me lembrei de outro acontecimento, nesse mesmo dia.

_**Flashback on**_

Jacob entrou na tenda com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Vai-te embora, sabujo nojento! – Ordenou Margarida, violentamente.

Estava fora de si. Por completo.

- O quê? – Perguntou, confuso.

- Vai-te embora! – Ordenou novamente. – Vai ter com a oxigenada! Vai-te embora!

- Não me podes mandar embora! – Disse.

- Posso sim! – Guinchou. – Vai!

- Não! Quero falar contigo!

- Mas eu não quero sequer ouvir a tua voz! Não quero ver o teu sorriso estúpido! Não quero ver que respiras!

- Ok, chega! – Gritou.

Caminhou até Margarida e pegou no seu braço, levantando-a.

- Larga-a! Já! – Ordenei, com uma expressão calma.

- Não! – Recusou. – Vais ouvir-me!

- Larga-me! – Ordenei.

- Larga-a! – Repeti.

- Eu juro que vou adorar se o Edward te arrancar os braços do tronco! – Afirmou.

Sorri e imaginei a cena. Iria dar-me imenso prazer. Mas concentrei-me no cerne da questão e fitei Jake.

- Vais largá-la a bem, ou vou ter de tomar medidas mais drásticas?

- Não vou largá-la! – Afirmou.

- Larga-me já! – Ordenou.

Deu-lhe uma joelhada no meio das pernas, mas nem isso o demoveu.

- Estás a passar das marcas, Jacob! – Alertei, calmo.

- Edward faz qualquer coisa! – Defendeu Alice.

Mas em vez de fazer realmente qualquer coisa, permaneci hirto e calmo. Estava a testar qual seria o seu máximo. Se ele a magoasse, morreria no mesmo instante.

Margarida lutou contra os braços de Jake, sem se conseguir mover. Ele era forte, tinha de admitir. Mas se de facto ele a magoasse…

- Larga-me! – Voltou a gritar. – Edward! Faz qualquer coisa, caramba!

- Vais fazer o que ela diz ou não? – Desta vez, o meu tom já era ameaçador.

- Tira as mãos de cima de mim! – Ordenou.

- Só quero falar contigo! Qual é o problema?

- Se queres falar comigo, não precisas de me agarrar!

- Se ela disser que tu a estás a magoar, não vais voltar a levar uma gaja para a cama! Juro-te Jacob black! – Ameacei. – Por isso, larga-a!

- Não tenho medo das tuas ameaças! – Disse, largando-a e pondo-se frente a frente comigo.

- Mas pelos vistos, largaste-a! – Disse-lhe, com um sorriso vencedor, envolvendo-a nos meus braços.

Jacob empurrou-me.

-Pára com isso! – Ordenou.

- Assassino detestável! – Bufou.

- Não voltas a repetir isso, Jacob! – Avisou Margarida, empurrando-o. – Eu falo contigo, mas não voltas a repetir isso!

Fiquei rígido e afastei os braços da sua cintura.

Foram os dois até à rua.

- Ele está a passar das marcas. – Bufei, sentando-me no chão.

- Tem calma, Edward! – Pediu Alice, o meu grande apoio. – Vai ter com ela.

Aproximei-me da entrada da tenda e observei o que se passava no exterior.

Margarida estava tensa. Jacob puxou-a para o seu grande canastro e beijou-a. O quê? Ele estava a beijá-la. E ela não estava a reagir. Até que ao fim de uns segundos começou a tentar separar-se dele.

- Vai ter com ela! – Guinchou Alice.

- O QUE É QUE SE PASSA AQUI? – Berrei.

Voltei a esmurrá-lo. Margarida caiu no chão, desamparada, enquanto lutávamos.

As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto frágil, enquanto eu tentava acabar com a raça de Jake.

Nunca imaginei que Jacob, aquele em que confiei, aquele a quem contei o meu segredo – e não o contara a Margarida – apunhalou-me pelas costas de uma maneira horrível.

Emmett e Jasper correram até nós e separaram-nos.

Debatia-me sobre Jasper, para conseguir esmurrar Jacob.

Rosalie ajudou Margarida – que estava em pânico – e levou-a para dentro da tenda.

- Tem calma Edward. Pára com isso. – Pediu Jasper calmamente.

- Não! – Recusei.

Continuei a debater-me sobre Jazz e Jake fazia o mesmo com Emm. No escuro da noite lutávamos e gritávamos.

Queria matá-lo. Desfazer cada bocado do seu corpo.

– Emmett, separa-os de uma vez! – Ordenou Rosalie.

- Eu vou acabar contigo! – Gritei para Jake.

- Edward, acalma-te! Daqui a nada vem aí o gerente do parque! Por favor! Vem para dentro! – Disse Rose calmamente.

- Não quero saber! – Berrei.

Margarida caminhou lentamente até à rua e fixou-nos. Arfou e caiu no chão. Olhei para ela pelo canto do olho e abanei a cabeça. Desferi um murro na barriga de Jacob.

Margarida pareceu sussurrar qualquer coisa. Mas foi inaudível.

As lágrimas saiam dos seus olhos de uma forma desordenada. Mas tanto Jake como eu continuávamos concentrados nos nossos próprios sentimentos.

Bati violentamente com as costas no chão. Levantei-me rapidamente e empurrei Jacob.

- PAREM JÁ OS DOIS! – Ordenou Emmett. – Tomem juízo! Olhem para o estado da Margarida!

Olhei-a nos olhos. Arregalou os olhos ao ver o meu estado. Estava tão frágil que me apeteceu parar com a guerra.

- Tu não tinhas nada que a beijar! – Afirmou Rosalie.

- Ela pareceu gostar! – Murmurou Jacob.

- Seu palhaço! – Berrei, voltando à pancadaria.

Emmett e Jasper aproximaram-se de Margarida. Começaram os três a falar, mas não os conseguia ouvir.

- Quando é que vais entender que ela não te quer só a ti? – Perguntou Jake, irado.

- Ela pode não me querer só a mim, mas por enquanto ela é minha! – Afirmei.

Margarida caminhou pausadamente até nós.

- Vocês vão parar ou é preciso algum de vocês morrer? – Perguntou, tentando parecer calma. Mas não o estava.

Enquanto Jacob não parasse eu também não iria parar.

- Ok, não fui explícita! PAREM OS DOIS! – Gritou.

Continuámos.

Colocou-se no meio dos dois, mas tirei-a do caminho. Não ia permitir que se magoasse.

- Estão a ver este muro? – Perguntou, mas nenhum de nós lhe deu importância. – Eu vou subi-lo e vou saltar se vocês não pararem JÁ!

Olhei-a com os olhos arregalados. Ela não podia fazer aquilo. Era demasiado alto. Uma pequena distracção e Jacob desferiu-me um murro, deitando-me ao chão.

Gritei de dor e retesei-me.

- Tu estás doido, Jacob? – Perguntou Margarida, ajoelhando-se a meu lado.

- Ele não tinha de se meter! Eu estava a falar contigo!

- Não! Tu não estavas a falar coisíssima nenhuma! Tu beijaste-me! Contra a minha vontade! – Soltei um gemido de dor. – Calma! Está tudo bem! Sai daqui Jacob!

- Não! – Recusou Jacob. – Amo-te e não vou deixar que ele te faça infeliz! Fica comigo!

- Cala-te, não sabes do que falas! Vai ter com a tua puta oxigenada e deixa-nos em paz! – Berrou Margarida.

Agarrou na minha mão e curvou-se sobre mim, tentando ver os meus ferimentos.

Voltei a carpir de dor. Retesei-me e contorci-me.

Apertei a sua mão com tanta força que pensei que a fosse esmagar.

- Tem calma! Vai ficar tudo bem! – Sussurrou. – Vai-te embora Jacob! – Repetiu.

- Não!

Margarida abanou a cabeça e apertou a minha mão.

- O que é preciso fazer para te ires embora? – Questionou a rapariga, com o rosto cravado pelo receio da resposta que se seguiria.

- Beija-me!

Rosnei, entre gemidos de dor.

- Estás doido?

- Se não me amas, se não queres ficar comigo, dá-me pelo menos um beijo de despedida! Nunca mais me voltarás a ver!

- Ele está a mentir! – Rosnei de novo.

- Não! Juro-te! Beijas-me e vou-me embora! Vou-me embora da tua casa, da tua escola… da tua vida!

Eu não ia permitir que ela se deixasse levar pelas cabalas de Jake. Não, não e não.

- Margarida, não! – Berrei. – Ele está a fazer bluff.

Curvou-se sobre o meu rosto magoado e sussurrou.

- Deixa-ma fazer isto! Amo-te muito!

- Não!

Levantou-se e caminhou até Jake. Os seus lábios colaram-se nos seus.

- Não! – Gritei.

Desviei o olhar e retesei-me.

Margarida separou-se de Jacob e recuou alguns passos.

- Espero sinceramente que ele nunca te faça infeliz! – Desejou.

Eu nunca a iria fazer infeliz. Nunca.

Jake recuou e desapareceu na noite.

_**Flashback off**_

Estremeci.

Maldito. Estragou-me – melhor dizendo, estragou-nos – aqueles que podiam ser os melhores da minha vida.

E quando voltou a referir o nome de Bella, já em minha casa, aí sim, perdi toda a minha capacidade de controlo. Fitei a minha mão com as cicatrizes desalinhadas.

_**Flashback on**_

- Não, mãe! Foi isso que aconteceu! Estás a ver isto? – Perguntou Margarida. – Foi por culpa dele e da cabra oxigenada!

Enquanto ouvia a conversa do lado de fora da porta, sentia uma vontade de exterminar Jacob, que me contorcia o estômago.

- É verdade? – Perguntou Sara.

- Não! A culpa não foi minha! Foi culpa do Edward e da Beatriz!

Culpa minha? Pois sim.

- Não ponhas a culpa em cima do Edward! Quando eu vos ameacei que me atirava do muro se vocês não parassem a pancadaria, ele ficou preocupado e tu aproveitaste-te para lhe mandar um murro na barriga! Atiraste-o ao chão e não quiseste saber se eu me atirava realmente! Não quiseste saber!

- Tu não fazes ideia…

- Não digas mais nada! – Ordenou. – Enquanto o Jake não sair de casa eu não volto!

- Eu não o posso por fora de casa assim, os pais voltaram para a Califórnia, não o posso mandar embora! É só uma birra entre vocês!

- Não é uma birra! Trata-se da minha dignidade! Eu não saio daqui!

- Tudo bem! Vou falar com a Esme… mas é temporário!

- Não te vou agradecer! Só vais fazer aquilo que está certo! – Reclamei.

Corri pelo corredor e escondi-me na casa de banho. Quando Sara desceu as escadas, voltei para perto da porta.

- Não estou a entender… - Começou Jake. – Pensei que éramos amigos…

- Antes de estragares tudo, éramos amigos! Como é que foste capaz? Partilhei tudo contigo! Como é que… sabes? Estragaste tudo! E agora, podes esquecer que alguma vez existi na tua vida!

- Não! Tu fazes parte da minha vida!

- Não, eu fiz parte da tua vida! Já não faço!

Bati à porta e entrei. Mostrei um sorriso. O sorriso que Margarida amava.

Sentei-me a seu lado e fitei-a.

- Estás a mais, carrasco repulsivo! – Disse Jacob.

- Não é com palavras caras que fazes com que eu não entenda aquilo que lhe chamaste! – Guinchou Margarida. – Retira o que disseste! – Ordenou.

- Não! – Recusou.

- Deixa estar! – Disse-lhe. – Estou na minha casa, posso atirá-lo pela janela, se me apetecer!

Jacob levantou-se e puxou-me pelos colarinhos.

_Lá vamos nós outra vez!_

- Larga-o! – Ordenou Margarida, levantando-se e metendo-se no meio de nós.

Encrespei-me e os meus olhos arregalaram-se. Sentei-a na cama e voltei ao meu posto.

A mão de Jacob voou até ao meu rosto desferindo-me um estalo.

Riu-me.

- Consegues melhor que isso, rafeiro!

Quando estava prestes a desferir-me um grande murro, coloquei o braço à frente e defendi-me.

- Parem com isso! – Voltou a pedir.

Estava prestes a dar um soco a Jacob, quando Margarida pousou a sua mão no meu peito e empurrou-me uns centímetros para trás.

- Por favor! – Completou.

A sua mão no meu peito surtiu um efeito calmante, mas em Jacob, só o enfureceu mais.

Jake tirou-a do caminho e empurrou-me contra a parede. Margarida voltou a levantar-se e agarrou-me pelo tronco.

- Vai-te embora Jacob! – Ordenou.

- Não!

Margarida suspirou. Fechou os olhos e apertou-me nos seus braços.

- Tu não entendes que ele te vai matar como fez com a Bella?

_Agora é que te mato._

Larguei-me dos seus braços e atirei Jacob ao chão, desferindo-lhe um soco na cara.

- Edward não! – Gritou. – Não te podes deixar levar por comentários destes! Tu não mataste a Bella! – Murmurei.

- Tu não acreditas naquilo que dizes! – Acusou Jake, ainda debaixo do meu corpo.

- Se não acreditasse, não dizia! Edward larga-o por favor!

Eu estava furioso. Aliás, mais furioso era talvez impossível. Ele não tinha direito nenhum de falar em Bella daquela maneira. Não tinha o direito de me acusar – pois eu já o fazia de livre vontade – e acima de tudo, não tinha o direito de fazer Margarida questionar o seu amor por mim.

- Por favor! – Suplicou Margarida.

Manteve-se de pé, olhando por cima dos meus ombros. Não conseguia ver o seu rosto, mas sentia a dor e o medo na sua voz.

- Desaparece! – Disse para Jacob, levantando-me e voltando para junto de Margarida.

- Não! A Margarida não é tua!

- Sou sim! Não és tu que decides isso! – Defendeu.

- Cala-te! – Ordenou Jake. – A Margarida não é tua! E se for tão tua como a Bella era, vai acabar por morrer, tu sabes disso, seu torcionário!

- Pára de falar da Bella! – Ordenou.

Dei uns passos em frente voltando a estar olhos nos olhos com Jake.

Desta vez foi Jacob que me deitou abaixo.

Enquanto lutávamos, deixávamos destruição por tudo quanto era sítio. A prateleira dos livros caiu, o computador caiu no chão. Olhei de soslaio para Margarida e o meu coração quase parou. O seu pescoço estava ensanguentado.

As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. O sangue saía em quantidades excessivas.

- PAREM! – Gritou.

Margarida parecia desequilibrada.

- Emmett! – Guinchou.

Abriu a porta do quarto e repetiu:

- Emmett!

Ele apareceu à porta e amparou-a nos seus braços. Entrou e fechou a porta.

- Faz qualquer coisa! – Pediu.

Sentou-a na cama e caminhou até mim e Jake.

- Olhem para mim! – Pediu, pegando no colarinho de cada um e fazendo-nos olharem para ele. Desferiu um estalo em cada rosto. – Agora olhem para a Margarida! Estão a ver o pescoço dela? Aquilo não é tinta! É sangue a sério!

Caminhou até ela e levantou-a. Encaminhou-a até ao corredor e deixou-nos sozinhos.

- A culpa é tua. – Acusou.

- Cala-te rafeiro! Não tinhas de te meter entre nós.

- É preciso lembrar-te que aqui o assassino és tu?

- CHEGA! – Berrei.

Atirei-me a ele com o derradeiro objectivo de o deixar sexualmente incapaz – visto que não o podia matar…

Empurrou-me para o corredor e esmurrou-me. Do nada, pegou na viola de decoração e partiu-a – vá-se lá saber porquê. Atirou-me ao chão, as minhas mãos retesaram-se sobre a madeira partida.

Ouvi Margarida subir as escadas de uma maneira desajeitada.

- Edward! – Gritou. – O que é que lhe fizeste, Jacob?

Reparou na viola partida e nas minhas mãos ensanguentadas. Do meu próprio sangue.

- Quantas vezes vou ter de te mandar embora? – Questionou, colocando-se à altura de Jake.

Arremessou-lhe um pontapé no meio das pernas. Mas este não reagiu.

- Assim não vais lá! – Troçou.

- Emmett! – Gritou Margarida. Ele apareceu no corredor e olhou para nós com os olhos arregalados. – Arrasta o Jacob daqui para fora! Por favor!

Emmett pegou no braço de Jacob e levou-o.

- Oh meu deus, Edward!

- Eu estou bem!

Ela sabia perfeitamente que eu estava bem. Não tinha conseguido magoar Jacob o suficiente.

- Estás a mentir. – Acusou.

Ajudou-me a levantar-se e levou-me até à sala.

Carlisle tratou da minha mão e colocou-me uma ligadura.

Fomos os dois até ao quarto e sentámo-nos na cama.

- Devias ter parado quando te pedi! – Murmurou.

- Eu sei! Desculpa!

Levantou-se e pegou nos livros que estavam no chão, colocando-os em cima do armário.

- Porque é que partiram a viola?

- Porque foi aquilo que ele tinha mais à mão… para… - Deixei a frase em suspenso.

- Certo! O objectivo era mesmo que um de vós morresse?

Abanei a cabeça, revoltado.

Apanhou o computador e arrumou-o no sítio.

- Vou ajudar a tua mãe com o jantar! – Murmurou, saindo do quarto.

Jacob era, definitivamente, a razão da minha vida azarada.

_**Flashback off**_

Cerrei o punho e os olhos. Jacob continuava a representar uma ameaça, e eu ainda não sabia controlar-me o suficiente.

Margarida estremeceu. Sorri e pousei a mão sobre o seu rosto. Estava frio. Puxei o edredão mais para cima, aconchegando-a.

O seu rosto doce. Sereno. Angelical. Inocente. A minha miúda. O meu anjo. O meu porto seguro.

Levantei-me e desci até à cozinha para beber um copo de sumo. Abri o frigorífico e tirei o jarro de sumo de laranja deitando-o para dentro de um copo.

- Olá querido. – Cumprimentou a minha mãe.

Suspirei e sorri.

- Olá mãe.

- Hoje estás bastante luminoso. – Afirmou, beijando o meu rosto. – A vida corre-te bem?

- Corre lindamente.

Suspirou e sorriu abertamente.

- A Margarida? – Perguntou. Suspirou e disse: - Eu gosto tanto dela.

- Mãe, repetes isso a toda a hora. E ela está a dormir. Tem andado cansada.

- Hum. – Disse num suspiro. – Prepara-lhe o pequeno-almoço e oferece-lhe uma flor. – Aconselhou. – Não te esqueças de dizer que a amas.

- Digo isso todos os dias.

- Mas aposto que hoje ainda não disseste.

- Não, hoje ainda não. – Admiti, com um sorriso tímido.

- Ela devolveu-te a Luz. E isso é algo impagável.

Afagou o meu rosto e saiu da cozinha.

Ri. A minha mãe era a pessoa mais querida, racional e inteligente que alguma vez conheci – sem contar com Margarida.

Terminei o sumo e preparei o pequeno-almoço para Margarida. Caminhei até ao jardim e apanhei uma Margarida branca. Peguei no tabuleiro e na flor e subi as escadas.

Margarida ainda estava a dormir. Aproveitei para tomar um banho rápido. Enrolei a toalha na cintura e caminhei até ao quarto. Abri a porta cuidadosamente e entrei. Caminhei em bicos de pés até ao armário e tirei os calções de praia.

- Que bela maneira de acordar. – Murmurou Margarida, apanhando-me desprevenido.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentei, atirando os calções sobre a secretária e caminhando até à cama.

As minhas mãos voaram até ao seu pescoço e pousaram, suavemente, na sua nuca. Puxei-a para mim e beijei-a.

- Fiz-te o pequeno-almoço. – Afirmei, levantando-me e pegando no tabuleiro e pousando-o sobre a colcha.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu, beijando-me.

Pegou no iogurte e bebeu-o, pausadamente.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntou, enquanto debicava uma bolacha.

- Piscina ou praia?

- Piscina. – Afirmou.

Sorri e acariciei o seu rosto. O seu rosto suave.

- Veste-te. – Ordenou. – E obrigada pela flor.

Como podia alguém tão doce, ser ao mesmo tempo, tão resmungão?

Sorri e levantei-me, peguei nos calções e olhei para ela fixamente.

- Queres que saia ou aguentas? – Perguntei.

- Eu aguento. Vou entreter-me com outra coisa.

Recostou-se sobre as almofadas e acariciou a barriga. Era algo tão… diferente. Mágico.

Tirei a toalha e vesti os calções. Procurei a toalha de praia e coloquei-a em cima da cama.

- Queres que vá buscar as tuas coisas? – Perguntei.

- Tratas-me como uma inválida. – Resmungou com um sorriso.

- Trato-te como o amor da minha vida. – Contrapus.

Riu e abanou a cabeça.

- Mimas-me de mais. – Afirmou.

- Queres o conjunto vermelho?

- Depende do teu auto-controlo. – Brincou.

- Está em alta.

Riu e revirou os olhos.

Caminhei até ao seu quarto e peguei nas suas coisas. Voltei ao quarto e Margarida já não estava lá. Que raio?

Enjoos. Enjoos matinais.

Corri até à casa de banho, mas a única coisa estranha que vi foi a sua cara de choque.

- Estás bem? – Perguntei.

- Olha para mim e jura-me que não estou diferente.

- Não estás diferente. – Jurei, sem olhar com atenção.

- Edward. – Repreendeu.

- A sério. Não vejo nada diferente.

Suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- Deve ser só imaginação minha. – Murmurou.

- A roupa está em cima da minha cama. – Afirmei, enquanto passou por mim, ainda meia estranha.

Lavei os dentes e penteei-me. Margarida apareceu novamente ao pé de mim, com o bikini vestido e um pareo. Escovou os dentes e o cabelo.

Descemos as escadas e Emmett estava na sala.

- Meu deus. Puseste implantes? – Perguntou Emmett, com os olhos arregalados.

- Hã? – Questionei.

- Não és tu; é a Margarida.

- Eu sabia! – Guinchou Margarida, saindo a correr.

- Implantes? – Perguntei, ainda confuso.

- Estás algo burro hoje. – Acusou Emmett. – Não reparaste mesmo?

- Eu vou ver como é que ela está. – Murmurei.

Margarida nadava furiosamente na piscina. Nadava tão depressa que pensava que se ia espetar nas paredes. Mergulhei e travei-a.

- Tem calma. – Pedi, segurando nos seus pulsos.

- Eu sabia Edward. Eu sabia.

- Por favor. Acalma-te.

- Tu não percebeste pois não? Olha para mim com toda a tua atenção.

Respirei fundo e sentei-a na borda da piscina. Olhei para ela com o máximo de atenção possível. Rosto, tudo certo. Cabelo, tudo certo. Olhos, tudo certo. Nariz, tudo certo.

- Não Edward. – Suspirou.

Pegou no meu rosto e fez com que descesse o olhar para o seu peito.

- Wow! – Disse.

Estava razoavelmente maior.

- Vês? – Perguntou, furiosa.

- Tem calma. Não está assim tão grande.

- Ai não? Vais dizer-me que, por um segundo, não te apeteceu saltar para cima de mim?

Suspirei.

- Pronto. Está um bocado maior. – Admiti. – Mas o que importa?

- O Emmett reparou logo.

- O Emmett é um perverso. Devia tê-lo esmurrado só pelo facto de ter reparado nisso.

Consegui com que sorrisse.

- Pronto. – Disse, puxando-a para dentro de água novamente. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim. – Murmurou. – Não. – Contrapôs.

- Então?

- Não vamos conseguir esconder isto por mais tempo. Edward, a minha mãe já desconfia. Qualquer dia é a tua. Não aguento isto. A minha tia também me confrontou, não lhe consegui mentir. O Jasper também sabe. – Suspirou.

- Tens de ter calma. – Insisti.

- A barriga também já tem relevo.

- Não, não tem.

- Como é que não reparas em nada, Edward? – Questionou.

- Desculpa. – Pedi.

- Não… quer dizer, é normal, mas… vamos esquecer isto, ok? Vamos a uma corrida? Quem terminar as duas piscinas primeiro, ganha um chocolate.

- Combinado. – Disse, beijando o seu rosto.

Nadámos até à ponta da piscina e nadámos até à ponta oposta, nadando novamente, fazendo o percurso contrário. Margarida ganhou.

- Deixaste-me ganhar. Assim não tem piada. – Acusou.

- Não te deixei ganhar, tiveste preparação durante anos a fio. Devíamos comemorar a tua vitória.

Beijei o seu pescoço, passando rapidamente para os lábios.

- Exacto. – Afirmou, afastando-me. – Deves-me um chocolate. É isso mesmo. Vamos comemorar, vai buscar-me um chocolate.

Mordi o seu pescoço e a sua orelha.

- Edward. – Repreendeu.

- Pronto. Ok.

Saí da piscina e enxuguei-me na toalha. Entrei em casa e peguei na caixa dos chocolates.

- Uau! – Disse. – Bem, onde é que vais assim?

A minha mãe exibia um bikini verde e o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Já me tinha esquecido do quão bonita ela era.

- Vou dar um mergulho. Também tenho direito, ou não?

- Claro que tens.

Peguei-a nos meus braços – tal como costumava fazer com Margarida - e corri com ela até à piscina, deixado a caixa dos chocolates cair pelo caminho. Atirámo-nos para dentro da piscina e voltámos à superfície.

- Não devias trucidar a tua mãe. É demasiado nova. – Brincou Margarida.

Enquanto a minha mãe recuperou a respiração, eu ria-me. Ela não pensava que eu alguma vez fizesse aquilo.

- Tu… - Começou, dando-me uma bofetada no braço. - … Não voltas a repetir a graça.

- Hey. – Reclamei. – Até parece que não te divertiste.

Rimo-nos os três.

Margarida nadou até à ponta da piscina e sentou-se na borda. Parecia confusa.

- Margarida… - Comecei.

- Ela não está bem! – Afirmou a minha mãe, nadando até ela. – Margarida. – Chamou, envolvendo o seu rosto nas suas mãos.

- Está… tudo bem! – Disse, pausadamente.

- Não, não está. O que é que sentes? – Perguntei, segurando na sua mão.

- Estava só tonta. Já me sinto melhor. – Afirmou, apoiando-se nos meus ombros e descendo para dentro de água.

- Precisas de alguma coisa? – Perguntou a minha mãe.

- Não, obrigada. Eu estou bem.

Apertei-a nos meus braços, ocultando o meu rosto no seu cabelo molhado.

- Se me continuas a apertar assim é que vou ficar mal. – Brincou. – Ele está bem. – Segredou, beijando o meu rosto.

Suspirei e larguei-a. Sorri e afaguei o seu rosto.

- Aposto que não me apanhas. – Desafiou.

- Apanho-vos às duas. – Afirmei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Não apanhas nada. – Recusou a minha mãe.

- Vamos ver…

Começaram as duas a fugir de mim. Faziam-me parecer um monstro. Apanhei a minha mãe, em primeiro lugar. Agarrei-a pela cintura e arrastei-a atrás de mim. Estiquei-me até Margarida e agarrei-a, também pela cintura. Abarquei-as nos meus braços e beijei o rosto de cada uma.

- Vêem? Apanhei-vos num instante. – Disse, com uma ponta de vaidade.

- Foi sorte. – Resmungou, Margarida.

- Pura sorte. – Concordou a minha mãe.

- Pois sim! Isso chama-se 'mau perder'. E é um sentimento muito feio. Sabiam?

- Pois claro. – Disseram ambas, simultaneamente.

Ri-me e larguei-as.

- Deixaste os chocolates no chão. Não te esqueças que me deves um… - Reclamou Margarida.

- Como é que podes ser assim tão má? – Perguntei. – És tão resmungona.

Peguei-a nos meus braços e beijei o seu pescoço até me obrigar a parar.

- Eu NÃO sou resmungona. – Recusou. – Vai buscar-me um chocolate.

- Bem, Edward, vai buscar-lhe o chocolate. – Insistiu a minha mãe. – Não se deve deixar uma senhora à espera.

- Exacto. – Concordou Margarida.

Pousei-a no chão e abanei o cabelo, fazendo pequenas gotas de água ressaltarem. Saltei para fora da piscina e alcancei a caixa de chocolates. Tirei um e comi-o. Sentaram-se ambas na borda da piscina e comeram alguns pedaços.

- Depois, podem juntar-se as duas a falar de dietas, depois. – Sugeri, revirando os olhos.

Olharam ambas para mim e atiraram-me para dentro de água.

- Verdade! – Insisti, submergindo -me e voltando à superfície.

- Cala-te! – Ordenaram.

Levantei os braços em rendição e voltei a mergulhar. Dei algumas braçadas e saí, deitando-me na toalha.

- Edward. – Chamou Margarida, num tom ternamente. Devia querer algum favor.

- O que foi…?

- Sabes…

- O que é que queres? – Insisti.

- Podias tocar qualquer coisa. – Pediu, inclinando o pescoço e piscando o olho.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos.

- Eram precisos tantos rodeios? – Perguntei.

Sorriu timidamente. Abanei a cabeça em reprovação. Como é que ela ainda tinha tantos receios?

Levantei-me e caminhei até casa. A minha mãe continuava a nadar na piscina. Ela estava mesmo em forma. Peguei na viola que estava permanentemente na sala e levei-a até ao jardim.

Sentei-me sobre a minha toalha e fiz sinal a Margarida, para se sentar a meu lado. Tirou o dossiê de dentro do saco e folheou as micas.

- Esta. – Apontou.

Sorri e comecei a tocar.

**Fallin for you (por letra)**

- Esme, vem almoçar. – Chamou o meu pai. – Oh, e vocês também.

- Mãe. – Chamei baixinho. – O pai é que cozinhou?

- Sim. – Gargalhou.

- Se arranjar uma indigestão a culpa é vossa. – Brinquei

Levantei-me e peguei na mão de Margarida, levantando-a também. Caminhámos até à sala de jantar e sentámo-nos.

O almoço era batatas fritas com carne. Bem, era simples.

- Pai, não te enganaste a por o sal pois não? Não o trocaste por laxante? – Troçou Emmett.

- Não sejam maus! – Reclamou. – Não cozinho assim tão mal.

- Claro que não. – Ironizou Alice.

Servi Margarida – sim, porque eu era um cavalheiro – e de seguida, servi-me.

Margarida comeu a primeira garfada. De seguida, comi eu.

- Oh. – Esbocei.

- Uh! – Guinchou Emmett.

- Não está assim tão mau. – Defendeu Margarida.

- Pois não! – Concordou a minha mãe.

- Claro que não! Está horrível. – Disse Emmett.

- Vocês são impossíveis. Eu esforcei-me. – Resmungou.

- Eu acho que está bom. – Disse Jasper.

- Só provaste as batatas. A carne parece borracha. – Disse Emmett.

- Não sejas mau. – Defendeu Rose.

- Eu acho que está bom. – Defendeu Margarida. – Tio, está muito bom. Talvez ligeiramente insonso, mas não faz mal.

- Não sejas sonsa. – Pediu Alice, com uma gargalhada.

- Sonsa és tu. – Defendeu-se Margarida, também com um sorriso.

- Eu vou encomendar uma pizza. – Afirmou Emmett.

Arrumei os talheres e pedi licença para sair.

- Também queres piza? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Não, não tenho fome. Aliás, estou maldisposto.

O meu estômago retorcia-se ligeiramente. Senti a bílis na minha boca e caminhei até à cozinha.

- Edward. – Guinchou Margarida.

Debrucei-me sobre o caixote do lixo, e a minha atitude fazia-me lembrar Margarida e os seus enjoos. Fiquei ajoelhado perante o caixote.

Correu até mim e ajoelhou-se a meu lado.

- Sai daqui! – Ordenei, dando-lhe leves encontrões.

- Não! – Recusou, pousando a sua mão fresca na minha testa.

Um novo refluxo apoderou-se de mim.

Margarida continuou a meu lado, fazendo-me suaves festas na zona da orelha.

- Sai. – Repeti.

- Cala-te. – Ordenou.

Sentei-me no chão quando comecei a sentir as pernas dormentes. Margarida sentou-se de seguida e puxou-me para o seu corpo. Afagou o meu rosto e aconchegou-me no seu peito.

- Estás melhor? – Perguntou, preocupada.

Anuí, fechando os olhos. Embalou-me nos seus braços enquanto afagava o meu cabelo.

A minha mãe e o meu pai estavam hirtos e preocupados junto à porta.

- Achas que foi do almoço? – Perguntou ele.

- Não. – Respondi. – Já me estava a sentir indisposto.

Pareceu respirar de alívio.

Margarida apertou-me mais e cerrou os olhos.

- Queres comer alguma coisa? Uma torrada, umas bolachas? – Perguntou, gentilmente.

- Não, obrigado.

- Talvez devesses descansar… - Sugeriu a minha mãe.

- Sim, vou para o quarto. – Concordei.

- Vamos lá, eu ajudo-te! – Ofereceu Margarida.

Levantou-se, pegou na minha mão e puxou-me. Envolveu o braço no meu tronco e caminhámos lado a lado até ao seu quarto – porque não tinha de ser sempre o meu quarto.

Deitei-me sobre a sua cama e fechei ligeiramente os olhos. Ajoelhou-se no chão apoiando os braços e o queixo em cima da cama. Delicadamente, os seus dedos bailavam pelo meu rosto. O seu olhar transmitia preocupação. Peguei na sua mão e entrelacei os meus dedos nos dela.

- Pelos vistos pega-se… - Brinquei, tentando distraí-la.

Riu e revirou os olhos.

O seu sorriso mágico, encantador e inocente.

Suspirei.

- Não tinhas de assistir àquilo… - Afirmei.

- Pois não! Mas eu amo-te e não te ia deixar sozinho quando precisas de mim.

Esticou-se ligeiramente e colou os seus lábios suaves e doces no meu rosto, dando-me um beijo longo. Suspirou e deitou-se, colando o seu peito às minhas costas. Apoiou o queixo no topo da minha cabeça e enrolou o meu cabelo nos seus dedos.

Senti o calor do seu corpo no meu e lembrei-me do dia em que ela chegou a Albufeira.

_**Flashback on**_

Estava no corredor a fitar o horizonte quando vi um carro preto a chegar. Parecia-me um Honda ou um Peugeot.

Olhei com atenção. Deviam ser os vizinhos novos. De dentro do carro saiu uma senhora na casa dos trinta e poucos e uma rapariga talvez da minha idade. Era linda. Fizeram várias viagens entre o carro e a casa, tirando objectos encaixotados.

Caminhei até ao meu quarto e sentei-me na varanda. Talvez elas fossem ao quintal e eu pudesse ver com mais atenção. E assim foi.

- Margarida! Olha esta vista! – Chamou a senhora, muito empolgada.

Margarida. Um nome tão bonito.

A rapariga apareceu no quintal relvado e olhou em redor. Apesar de bonita, tinha um olhar entristecido.

- Oh meu Deus! Temos vizinhos giros! – Disse a senhora, suficientemente alto para a conseguir ouvir.

Não consegui conter o riso.

- Por favor! – Disse Margarida.

Apeteceu-me gritar 'aleluia'. Não havia uma única rapariga que olhasse para mim com indiferença. E mesmo o meu irmão e o meu primo não escapavam aos comentários. Nem mesmo o meu pai.

Margarida voltou a desaparecer.

- Hey Edward. Já viste a nova vizinha boazona? – Perguntou Emmett, entrando no meu quarto, ladeado por Jasper.

- Tens dificuldade em tratar as pessoas com respeito? – Perguntei.

- Sempre tão velho careta. – Resmungou Emm.

- Sim, Emmett. O que é que queres?

- Vamos à praia. – Afirmou. – Dou-te cinquenta euros se convidares a vizinha nova.

- 50? – Perguntei. – Nunca dás mais de 2.

- Hoje estou mãos largas.

Suspirei.

- Tudo bem. – Desisti.

Vesti-me e penteei-me. Desci as escadas do duplex e caminhei até à porta.

- Que bonito. Há muito tempo que não te via assim. – Disse a minha mãe.

Desde a morte da Bella que não me preocupava sequer em respirar.

- Talvez seja a altura de me fazer à vida. – Suspirei.

Saí de casa e caminhei até à moradia do lado. Parei a alguns passos da porta e decidi tocar. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e esperei. A porta abriu-se e do outro lado surgiu uma rapariga com ar tímido, olhar receoso, mas cheia de estilo e deveras bonita. Sorrimos timidamente. Cocei a cabeça.

- Olá! Chamo-me Edward Cullen… e sou o teu vizinho do lado!

Pareceu-me patético, mas que outra forma tinha eu de fazer as coisas?

- Hum, olá! – Disse, atrapalhada.

Ou a minha figura tinha sido mesmo tola ou ela era mesmo tímida e não sabia o que dizer.

- Desculpa incomodar-te, mas vi-te chegar a bocado…

_Pois, se aqui estás é porque a viste chegar… estúpido._

- Sim, mudei-me hoje…

- Estás com os teus pais?

_Intrometido._

- Na verdade, estou so com a minha mãe… - disse. – Queres entrar?

- Não quero incomodar… - Afirmei. Fiz-me de desentendido e fiz uma cara confusa. – Como é que disseste que te chamavas?

- Desculpa! Não disse! Sou a Margarida! – Estendeu o braço para me apertar a mão.

- Bem… imagino que ainda não conheças bem a zona… se não achares muito descabido… eu e os meus irmãos gostávamos de te acompanhar a praia… apanhar um sol!

_Vá lá, aceita._

- Adorava mas… tenho o meu quarto todo para arrumar…

_Bolas!_

- Não há problema quanto a isso! – Disse a minha irmã pequenina que apareceu do nada. – Olá! Sou a Alice, a irmã do Edward!

- Olá! Sou a Margarida!

- Nome fixe! Se quiseres eu ajudo-te a arrumar o quarto, até ficava a conhecer-te melhor… e tu a mim… quer dizer…se não quiseres eu entendo…

- Adoraria! So não quero dar trabalho… - disse eu timidamente.

- Fixe! Edward? Vai lá acima e avisa o Emmett, o Jasper e a Rosalie que vamos ter convosco a praia daqui a duas horas… - disse a pequenina.

- Ok, até já então!

Deixei-as sozinha. Só esperava que Alice não fosse demasiado chata.

_**Flashback off**_

Sentia-me estúpido. O meu relacionamento com Margarida tinha começado devido a uma estúpida aposta que me valeu 50€.

E de repente lembrei-me do susto que apanhei, horas depois.

_**Flashback on**_

Sentei-me na toalha, enquanto os restantes baptizavam Margarida. Pareciam mesmo divertidos.

Às tantas comecei a ficar confuso. O que estava Margarida a fazer? Parecia estranha. E perdi-a de vista.

Corri para dentro de água e nadei até eles.

- Edward depressa. Ela está a afogar-se. – Guinchou Alice. – A corrente está muito forte.

O meu coração parou. Eu estava mesmo a gostar de Margarida e já a estava a perder. Porque é que tinha de acontecer sempre?

Peguei nela e levei-a para areia. Deitei-a ainda na areia húmida e comecei a fazer massagem cardíaca. Seguida de respiração boca a boca. Abriu ligeiramente os olhos e vomitou a água salgada.

- Margarida? - Chamou Alice.

- Hey, grande susto, hein? - Brincou Emmett, porém sério.

Pousei a mão na sua cara. Estava preocupado e constrangido. Ainda a agora a conhecera e já estava a enfiar a minha boca na sua.

- Ahah e verdade! O Edward fez-te respiração boca a boca! - Informou Emmett.

_Estúpido anormal! Não tinha nada de contar aquilo. Ela ia odiar-me._

- Salvaste-me? - Perguntou.

_Felizmente._

- hum... sim! – Disse-lhe timidamente.

_Não me mates, por favor._

- OH! Obrigada! - Disse ela, abraçando-me.

_Abraça-a também, seu idiota._

- Desculpa! - Disse ela, largando-me.

- Não faz mal! Mas agora vamos para casa, vamos contar tudo a tua mãe!

- NÃO! – Quase gritou. - Quer dizer…Não é preciso contar nada a minha mãe!

- Margarida... tens a certeza, eu acho mais prudente...

- Não e preciso! - Afirmou.

_**Flashback off**_

Uma das suas grandes experiencia vida-morte.

E daquela vez em que fui passear com Margarida, à noite na praia… uma das melhores noites da minha vida.

_**Flashback on**_

Enquanto tocava a minha mais recente composição, ouvi um leve bater na porta.

- Sim? – Perguntei. – Entra!

Entrou no quarto e ficou de pé, com uma cara linda e doce a olhar em volta.

- Senta-te! – Disse-lhe amavelmente.

- Porque é que estás aqui sozinho? Quer dizer… - disse, atrapalhada.

- Eu gosto de ter tempo para estar sozinho!

- Oh desculpa! Vou-me embora… - Pus-me de pé rapidamente, e segurei-lhe no braço.

- Gostas de cantar e tocar? – Perguntei-lhe.

- Inevitavelmente! Adoro!

- Ainda bem! Estive a compor umas músicas que penso que ficam bem com a tua voz!

- Tu nunca ouviste a minha voz… - disse.

_Essa não foi muito inteligente, Edward._

- Eu sei avaliar vozes de canto através de vozes… normais! – Menti. – Mas se não estiveres interessada…

- Estás a gozar, dá cá isso! – Disse-me.

Passei-lhe umas folhas com acordes e as letras das músicas.

Quando terminámos, ela devia achar a música tão horrível, que ao disse nada.

- Bella! Bella! – Chamei. Olhou.

- Bella?

Levei as mãos à cara. Estava a acontecer outra vez. Bella, Bella, Bella. Que tormento.

- Edward! Edward! Por favor! O que é que e passa?

- Não é nada! – Suspirei e mexi no cabelo. Aquele gesto estúpido e repetitivo. – O que achaste da musica?

- Amei! É perfeita!

- Mesmo?

- Humhum!

- Apetece-me ir dar uma volta pela praia. O que achas?

_Estás mesmo a convidá-la para sair? Boa!_

- Estás a convidar-me para ir dar... uma volta?

- Acho que sim!

- Vamos lá então!

Caminhámos até à praia e andámos pelo areal, lado a lado.

- Então e o que é que fazes nos tempos livres? – Perguntei.

O sorriso dela já não era tão tímido e o seu olhar já não era tão atormentado.

Sentámo-nos na areia.

- Eu costumo tocar viola e cantar! Tenho um dia-a-dia um bocado monótono. E tu?

Fixei os olhos no mar.

- Eu passo horas ao piano e a compor…

- E compões muito bem…

Sorri e olhei para ela. Voltei a mexer no cabelo.

- Obrigada! Mas tenho mais umas músicas.

Tinha a viola comigo. Era noite e a praia estava deserta. Abri a bolsa da guitarra e tirei-a. Era preta e reluzente.

Comecei a fazer uns acordes. Às tantas começou a cantar.

Nem tomava atenção a mais nada.

Ela estava envolvida na música. Bem, eu não escolhera aquela música ao acaso. Tinha significado. Mas o maldito telemóvel começou a tocar.

- Estou? – Respondeu zangada. – Olá Alice! Sim! Desculpa! A sério, desculpa!

- Deixa-me falar com ela! – Pedi, tirando o telemóvel da sua a mão. – ESTOU? Sim! Estou na praia com a mariana, algum problema com isso? Tenho 17 anos, sei o que faço! Sim trouxe-a e não vejo problema nisso! Estávamos a divertirmo-nos antes de teres ligado! ADEUS!

Sorriu.

- Problemas? – Perguntou.

Sorriu de volta.

- A Alice é muito protectora! Ficou preocupada, só isso! Se quiseres ir embora…

- Não! Quer dizer, eu estou fixe aqui…

Voltei a sorrir. Voltei a mexer no cabelo.

O seu sorriso… o seu cabelo… o seu rosto… CONCENTRA-TE!

- Posso? – Pediu, apontando para a guitarra.

- É claro!

Pegou nela e começou a pensar naquilo que ia tocar. Começou a tocar qualquer coisa do Justin Bieber. Não liguei muito. A voz dela e a sua beleza prendiam-me.

- Sabes… cantas MESMO bem! – Afirmei, quando terminou.

Sorri e mexi no cabelo. Margarida sorriu e arrepiou-se.

Estava a ficar frio.

- Estás a ficar com frio?

Anuiu com um sorriso. Pegou no seu casaco e coloquei-o nas suas costas, sobre os seus ombros.

- Obrigada! – Disse, timidamente.

- Vamos para casa? Vou ligar a Alice para pedir uma pizza! Qual é que gostas mais?

- Pizza de frutos do mar! – Disse.

Eu também amo mesmo frutos do mar.

Sorriu.

- Também é a minha favorita! – Peguei no telemóvel e liguei para Alice, a pedir uma piza familiar de frutos do mar.

Fomos andando pelo areal em silêncio. Até que resolvi armar-me em intrometido.

- Porque é que vieste morar para aqui?

Suspirou e olhou para mim. Tirou a franja dos olhos e começou a falar.

- O meu pai era… violento! Era capaz de qualquer coisa por… droga, por bebida!

Parei e coloquei-me à sua frente. Coloquei as mãos nos seus ombros. Olhei-a nos olhos e disse:

- Tu… Tu estás bem? – Perguntei preocupado. Aquela preocupação que, provavelmente, a deixava chateada e enojada. – Estás bem ou não? – Perguntei novamente ao ver que não respondia.

- Sim! Eu estou óptima! Muito melhor agora, não é? Algarve, praia, amigos novos…

- Sabes que podes contar comigo para tudo, não sabes? – Perguntei.

- Hum… acho que sim! – Disse com um sorriso.

- Não podes achar! Tens de ter a certeza!

- Sim! Tenho a certeza!

Dobrei-me e beijei a sua testa. Ela devia ser uns vinte centímetros mais baixa que eu, mas parecia tão delicada, tão frágil.

Continuámos a andar e chegámos a casa. Estávamos estafados. Mas aquelas horinhas com Margarida tinham sido perfeitas.

_**Flashback off**_

- Edward. – Chamou, Margarida, baixinho. – Acorda, meu amor.

Acorda? Mas eu estava a dormir?

Dei-me conta que os meus olhos estavam fechados. Abri-os devagar e olhei em redor.

- O que é que se passou? – Perguntei.

- Adormeceste. – Disse, docemente.

Espreguicei-me e senti o meu estômago pesado.

- Continuas maldisposto. – Acusou.

- Não muito. E tu? Estás bem?

- Melhor que nunca. Está tão simpático, hoje. – Segredou, com um sorriso enorme. – Desculpa ter-te acordado, mas assustaste-me.

- Assustei-te?

Sorriu timidamente. Pronto. Eu tinha dito qualquer coisa.

- Acho que estavas a sonhar comigo… ou assim. Parecias… animado. E disseste qualquer coisa que não consegui entender. Mas disseste o meu nome.

- Um autêntico pesadelo. – Trocei.

- Parvalhão. – Resmungou.

Ri.

- Dorme. – Disse, rispidamente.

- Não sejas mazinha. – Pedi. – Sabes que sonhar contigo não é um pesadelo. Sabes disso. Sabes que é um privilégio sonhar contigo.

- Claro, está bem! Agora dorme. – Insistiu.

Suspirei.

Ela continuava com o queixo na minha cabeça, como se eu fosse uma criança.

Fechei os olhos tentando lembrar-me de outros episódios.

_**Flashback on**_

Entrou no meu carro com o sorriso cintilante. Entrei e pressionei o acelerador.

Arregalou os olhos e cerrou os pulsos no banco.

- Medo, Guedes? – Eu adorava troçar dela.

E adorava tratá-la só pelo apelido.

- Podias ter-me avisado que nos ias matar. Tinha aproveitado para me despedir da minha mãe e dos teus irmãos.

Não aguentei o riso.

- A sério. Abranda. – Implorou.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos. Abrandei cinco quilómetros.

- Abranda mais.

- Detesto a ideia de conduzir devagar. – Reclamei.

- Detesto a ideia de morrer hoje. – Reclamou de volta.

- Não compares. Nós não vamos morrer. Confias em mim, Guedes? – Perguntei.

Respirou fundo e apertou mais o banco.

- Sim, Masen, confio. – Admitiu.

Ela também gostava de me tratar pelo apelido, mas preferia o Masen ao Cullen.

Acelerei mais e chegámos ao nosso destino.

- Guedes, podes sair. – Afirmei, abrindo a sua porta. Ri. – Estás viva. – Festejei.

Peguei na sua mão e puxei-a, obrigando-a a sair.

- Também queres um abracinho, é? – Trocei.

- Sim! – Respondeu, para meu espanto.

Abri os braços e abracei-a. Senti o seu perfume. Ahhh, que sensação fantástica.

- Vá, Masen, não te aproveites. – Alertou, afastando-me.

- Ah, está bem, Guedes.

Caminhámos lado a lado até ao bar. Pedimos um café e os pacotes de açúcar eram daqueles que trazem mensagens.

- Não te esqueças do nosso jogo. Tudo o que estiver no pacote terás de fazer.

- O que é que diz o teu? – Perguntou.

- "Um dia, vais fazer mais, e falar menos"! E o teu?

- "Um dia, faço-te um striptease."

Não aguentei o riso.

- Hás-de fazer. – Trocei.

- Isso querias tu, Masen.

E num momento perverso, imaginei a cena toda. Abanei a cabeça tentando afastar o pensamento.

- Masen, tu estavas a imaginar?

- Não Guedes! – Menti.

- Pois sim! Guedes topa Masen! – Disse, com uma voz engraçada.

Rimos e terminámos o café. Caminhámos até à falésia.

- Hey Guedes! – Chamei, enquanto ela ficou uns quantos passos atrás. – Medo, Guedes?

- Muito medo, Masen.

- A sério? Não tenhas medo. Vem. – Estendi a mão e esperei alguns segundos até que ela a segurou.

Agarrou no meu braço com unhas e dentes. Aproximamo-nos mais da beira da falésia.

- Às vezes a arriba tem pequenas derrocadas. – Menti.

- Onde? – Perguntou, acreditando.

- No sítio onde estamos agora.

Puxou-me para trás com medo no olhar.

- Estava a brincar, não vai acontecer nada. – Prometi, puxando-a para o lugar anterior.

- Masen anormal! – Resmungou, esmurrando o meu braço.

- Deixa-te disso Guedes! – Pedi, rindo. – Olha lá para baixo.

Fechou os olhos com força.

- Vá lá. – Insisti. – Agarro-te com o dobro da força. Prometo.

Abriu os olhos e agarrou-me com força. Agarrei em ambos os seus braços e deixei que ela espreitasse lá para baixo. Era tão bonito.

- Não me largues! – Ordenou.

- Não vou largar. – Garanti.

- Agarra-me na cintura. – Pediu.

Envolvi os braços na sua cintura.

- Está bem assim, Guedes? – Perguntei.

- Obrigada, Masen.

Sorri.

- É bonito, não é? – Perguntei, olhando por cima do seu ombro.

- É! É maravilhoso.

Comecei a dar alguns passos para trás para a poder largar em segurança.

Suspirou e largou-se dos meus braços, mas não das minhas mãos. Rodou, tropeçou numa pedra e caímos. Caí de costas no chão e ela ficou sobre o meu peito.

As nossas bocas ficaram a meros centímetros. Coloquei a minha mão na sua cintura, já lançado. Curvei o pescoço ligeiramente.

- Desculpa. – Pediu com a voz baixa.

Levantou-se e caminhou até à ponta do rochedo e olhou para baixo, pousando a sua mão a testa e enchendo as bochechas de ar e suspirando. Sentei-me e prendi os joelhos nos braços.

- Guedes. – Chamei.

Olhou para mim com um sorriso.

- Está tudo bem. – Afirmei.

- Eu sei, Masen.

Caminhou até mim e esticou o braço, abrindo a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

- Queres ir embora, Guedes?

- Pode ser.

Caminhámos lado a lado até ao carro.

- Podes ir mais devagar, desta vez? – Pediu gentilmente.

- É claro.

Não acelerei muito.

- Estás bem? – Perguntei.

- Estou cansada.

Encostou a cabeça no vidro e fechou os olhos. Acho que adormeceu, porque ficou a viagem toda de olhos fechados.

Saí do lugar do motorista e abri a porta do pendura. Tirei-lhe o cinto de segurança e com pouco esforço, um dos meus braços segurou nos seus ombros, e outro, nos seus joelhos. Reagiu ao movimento de uma forma adorável. Parecia uma criança nos meus braços. Aconchegou a cabeça no meu braço e suspirou.

Caminhei com ela nos meus braços até sua casa. Toquei à campainha mas ao estava ninguém. Retrocedi até ao passeio e fui até minha casa. Toquei à campainha. Emmett abriu e deu-me passagem.

- Nem comentes! – Pedi.

Continuei o caminho até ao quarto cor de caramelo – o quarto de hóspedes – e fechei a porta com o pé. Margarida moveu-se com o barulho e agarrou-me. Cerrou os punhos na minha camisa e escondeu o seu rosto no meu peito.

Tentei libertar-me das suas garras.

- Não. – Reclamou.

- Margarida, por favor, sê razoável. – Pedi, pensando que ela estava consciente.

- Shiu. Quero dormir.

Fiquei confuso.

- Bem, bem… - Sussurrei.

Lutei com os seus braços.

- Fica… - Sussurrou, deixando uma suposta frase em suspenso.

Recostei-me na cabeceira da cama e deixei-a ficar nos meus braços. Curvei a cabeça sobre o seu rosto, sentindo o seu hálito doce.

Continuou no meu colo durante mais algumas horas. E acho que também acabei por adormecer.

Mexeu-se ligeiramente.

- Masen. – Sussurrou.

- Hum?

- Acorda.

- Shhh. Deixa-me…

- Masen ACORDA!

- O que foi? – Perguntei sobressaltado.

Suspirou e afastou-se de mim.

- Hey Guedes. O que foi?

- Eu… acho melhor ir andando.

- Não, Guedes. – Recusei, correndo até ela e segurando no seu braço.

- Masen, eu vou-me embora.

- Não! – Recusei novamente. – Não queres lanchar?

Suspirou e olhou para mim, séria.

- Ok. Vamos lá lanchar. Mas na minha casa.

Sorri. Já estava a vencer.

Caminhámos lado a lado até à sua casa. Sentei-me na mesa da sua cozinha, quando ela se prontificou a fazer o lanche.

- Masen. – Chamou. – Fiambre?

- Claro.

Ninguém me tratava por Masen. Mas eu adorava.

- Não queres ajuda, Guedes?

- Não! Fica aí a fazer de inútil.

- Não gozes. Queres ajuda ou não?

- Não! Está feito.

Colocou o lanche em cima da mesa e sentou-se a meu lado.

- Hey Masen. – Chamou. – A Alice amanhã quer ir ao shopping.

- Aborrecido. – Reclamei.

- Estava a pensar em comprar uma guitarra. – Completou.

Fiz um enorme sorriso.

- Vais precisar de ajuda, Guedes. – Afirmei. – Sou pró.

- Ah Masen. És um convencido.

- Gostas de mim assim, best. – Afirmei.

Ela era a minha melhor amiga, é claro. E tanto a chamava de Guedes como de best.

- Quem te disse isso? – Perguntou.

- Sinto-me ofendido. – Afirmei, enfiando o restante croissant na boca.

- Humhum. – Concordou, fingida.

Levantei-me e peguei-a no meu colo.

- Masen. – Guinchou.

Levei-a para o sofá e atirei-a sobre as almofadas, atacando-a com cócegas.

- Cócegas não! – Reclamou, contorcendo-se nos meus braços. – Dou-te qualquer coisa. – Suplicou.

- Então não te ofendes se te fizer isto? – Perguntei, beijando o seu rosto.

Corou ligeiramente e sorriu.

- És adorável quando coras, Guedes.

- Sai. – Ordenou, empurrando-me para o chão.

Caí de costas no chão e cruzei os braços sobre o peito e fiquei carrancudo.

- Não me importa. – Disse com indiferença.

- Parva! – Acusei. – Vou-me embora.

- NÃO! – Guinchou. – Masen, ficaste chateado?

- Não. – Acalmei-a, com um sorriso. – Mas vou mesmo embora. Podemos encontrar-nos logo à noite ou amanhã.

Suspirou.

- Juro que pensaste que tinhas ficado zangado, best. – Afirmou, estendendo a mão para me levantar.

- Nunca.

Levantei-me e ajeitei o cabelo.

- Vaidoso. – Resmungou, cruzando os braços.

Bati nos meus abdominais e ergui o queixo.

- Todos os dias. – Disse, com o peito cheio de ar.

- Convencido.

- Pára de te queixar, Guedes. – Pedi.

- Cala-te Masen. – Ordenou.

- Vou-me embora. – Afirmei.

Caminhámos até à porta.

- Muito cavalheira. – Elogiei, quando ela abriu a porta.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou grosseira como tu; em segundo lugar, estou a despachar-te.

- Bem, bem.

Riu-se e pôs-se em bicos de pés para beijar o meu rosto. Agarrei nos seus ombros e baixei-a, curvando-me para a beijar.

- Até amanhã, Masen. – Insistiu.

- Xau, Guedes.

_**Flashback off**_

- Pst, Edward. – Chamou. – Tira esse sorriso parvo da cara. – Pediu.

- Desculpa. – Pedi. – Acho que estava outra vez a sonhar contigo.

- Daí o sorriso parvo… - Calculou.

- Não sejas má, Guedes.

- O que é isso, Masen? Já tinha saudades disso. – Afirmou, abraçando-me e beijando-me o rosto. – Tens estado a recordar os momentos de 'melhores amigos para sempre mesmo que caias na falésia ou te espetes contra um muro'?

Ri-me do título estúpido que arranjáramos para a nossa amizade.

- Sim.

- Então não te vou interromper. São tempos lindos.

Agarrei a sua mão e voltei a fechar os olhos, tentando lembrar-me de mais momentos.

_**Flashback on**_

Se havia coisa que eu amava em Margarida era a sua simplicidade e a sua maneira de ser. Natural. Ela mesma.

Estávamos no centro comercial a passear pelos corredores indiferentes quando senti qualquer coisa a empurrar-me. Olhei para trás. Era Margarida.

- Hey, Guedes. – Reclamei, segurando nos seus pulsos, impedindo-a de cair.

- Desculpa, Masen. Mas hoje os meus pés…

- Estou a ver a cena toda. Tenta só manter-te viva, ok?

Puxei-a para a minha frente e pousei as mãos nos seus ombros, guiando-a. Virámos para as escadas rolantes.

- Cuidado. – Avisei, puxando-a e agarrando-a pela cintura. – Então? Pronta para cair outra vez?

- Não mangues, Masen. – Pediu.

- Mangues? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Gozes. – Explicámos.

Entrámos na Pull & Bear e escolhemos algumas peças.

Estava a entrar nos vestiários, completamente alheio, quando choquei, não com o espelho, mas com Margarida.

- Olá Masen. – Saudou, gentilmente.

Apeteceu-me fugir dali a correr, mas não o fiz.

- Desculpa! - Pedi, recuando.

- Qual é o problema? Já me viste em bikini milhares de vezes…

Nem tinha reparado que ela estava de bikini. Os meus olhos ficaram extasiados com a beleza do seu corpo.

Espreitei pelo corredor dos vestiários.

- Está tudo cheio. – Adivinhou, experimentando um vestido.

- Sim.

- Fica aí. Isto tem espaço. Não tem nada a ver com Lisboa.

- Não te faz diferença?

- Claro que não, Masen.

Encolhi os ombros, entrei e fechei a cortina.

Tirei as calças e a camisola e vesti o conjunto.

- O que achas, Guedes?

- Fica-te muito bem. Devias levar.

Sorri e voltei a despir-me para vestir outro conjunto. Eu até estava com medo das minhas reacções não pensadas. Aquelas incontroláveis.

- Em que estás a pensar, Masen?

- Não queiras saber, Guedes.

- Bem, bem. – Alertou.

- Não te preocupes. – Descansei-a.

Apesar de destemida, Margarida ficava constrangida facilmente.

Vestimo-nos e saímos do compartimento. Emmett estava na fila de espera. Arregalou os olhos em admiração.

- Nem uma palavra. – Preveni.

Caminhámos até à caixa e fomos pagar.

No fim do dia de compras, Margarida veio até minha casa. Ia dormir lá, com Alice. Eram muito amigas.

Jantámos e depois fui até ao meu quarto. Margarida foi tomar banho. Fiquei sentado em frente do piano.

Um facto a constatar: eu gostava de Margarida. Não só como amiga. Era mais que isso. Ela era especial. Era diferente.

Ia aproveitar para pedir um conselho a Alice, enquanto Margarida tomava banho. Elas iam dormir as duas no mesmo quarto, por isso, tinha de me despachar.

Caminhei, apressadamente e bati à porta de Alice, abrindo-a logo de seguida.

- Edward. – Guinchou ela. – Vai-te! Pira-te daqui!

- Eu juro que não vi nada. – Afirmei, tapando os olhos e saindo.

Alice saiu do quarto com um olhar zangado.

- Eu acabei de ver a rapariga de que gosto, nua! – Sussurrei, sentando-me no chão e escondendo a cabeça entre os joelhos. – Ou parcialmente.

- Eu sabia que tu gostavas dela! – Afirmou, sentando-se a meu lado.

Friccionou as minhas costas e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Não hesites. – Incitou. – Se esperares muito, vais acabar por te arrepender.

- Ela…?

- Acho que sim.

Suspirei.

Levantou-se e entrou no quarto. Voltou a sair.

- Vai falar com ela. – Incitou.

Levantei-me e entrei. Parecia constrangida. Sentei-me a seu lado e afaguei o seu cabelo.

- Desculpa. – Pedi. – Pensei que ainda estavas no banho, não pensei no resto. Desculpa.

- Está tudo bem, Masen. – Afirmou, com um sorriso tímido.

- Ainda bem, Guedes. Vais dormir? – Perguntei.

- Ya. – Respondeu.

- Então… até amanhã.

Levantei-me e saí do quarto.

- Estúpido. – Disse, esmurrando a parede.

- Então? – Perguntou Alice.

- Nada.

- Não acredito, Edward.

- Nem eu.

- Volta lá para dentro. – Ordenou.

Entrei, mas ela já estava a dormitar. Suspirei e ajoelhei-me no chão. Mexi no seu cabelo levemente.

- Edward? – Murmurou.

- Shhh. Dorme.

Peguei na sua mão e entrelacei os meus dedos nos seus. Nem acreditava na minha atitude cobarde e egoísta. Cobarde porque estava a fazer tudo nas suas costas. Egoísta, porque não tinha o direito de a pôr em risco – porque eu era um risco permanente para as pessoas que amava. Eu não tinha o direito. Matei Bella. Ia matar Margarida da igual maneira. Estremeci com o pensamento.

- Edward, eu… - Começou.

- O que foi?

Mas ela estava inconsciente. Deixei-a continuar. Sentei-me na cabeceira da cama e ela aconchegou-se no meu corpo.

De repente sentou-se. Estava ofegante e consciente.

- Então? – Perguntei, puxando-a para o meu peito e abraçando-a. – Tem calma. Está tudo bem. Foi só um pesadelo.

Apertou-me nos seus braços e escondeu o rosto no meu peito.

- Podes voltar a dormir.

Embalei-a nos meus braços até esta adormecer. Passados alguns minutos e já estava a falar outra vez.

- Edward. – Repetiu.

- Sim…?

- Edward. Eu…

- Tu…?

- Edward, eu amo-te.

O meu coração parou. Apertei-a nos meus braços e sorri.

- Edward. – Sussurrou Alice. – O que é que estás a fazer?

- Vai-te embora. – Pedi. – Dorme no meu quarto hoje.

- Certo.

Voltou a sair e deixou-me sozinho com Margarida, o que não era seguro.

Apertou os braços em redor do meu pescoço e escondeu a cabeça no meu pescoço.

- Edward. – Voltou a dizer.

- Sim.

Não respondeu, mas beijou-me o pescoço. Os sonhos dela eram tão vividos. Um momento de estupidez inundou-me o cérebro.

- Posso beijar-te? – Perguntei, rezando para que ela não me ouvisse mas que me respondesse.

- Humhum… - Disse baixinho.

Peguei no seu rosto, delicadamente, para que não acordasse e encostei os meus lábios aos seus, muito devagar. Os seus lábios perfeitos, suaves e simétricos, lindos como tudo o resto no seu corpo.

Deitei-me, deitando-a a meu lado.

Sentia-me um porco. Eu não devia tê-la beijado. Não devia. Queria, mas não devia. Ela era a minha melhor amiga. Eu não podia simplesmente confiar no subconsciente dela. Porque normalmente os subconscientes são parvos e idiotas. Apesar de tudo, continuei deitado a seu lado e ainda fiz actos que contribuíram mais para a minha auto-culpa.

Pousei a mão na sua cintura e os meus dedos entraram ligeiramente na sua camisola. Uma corrente eléctrica desconhecida, percorreu-nos. Fosse aquilo que fosse, que se tivesse passado ali, fez Margarida estremecer. Permaneci com a mão na sua camisola e puxei-a mais para o meu peito, aconchegando-a no edredão rosa.

Os meus olhos também começaram a ficar pesados.

- Amo-te. – Repetiu.

- Eu também te amo. – Respondi e deixei-me adormecer.

…

Acordei cheio de energia para um novo dia.

Margarida permanecia nos meus braços como um anjo. Arriscava-me a dizer que um anjo não alcançava a sua beleza nem a sua inocência.

Abri os olhos ligeiramente. Tal como imaginara, Margarida estava a dormir. A minha mão permanecia na sua pele. Fitei o seu rosto e delineei as suas pálpebras, deslizando os dedos pelas têmporas e pelo queixo. E de repente, Margarida começou a mover-se. Devia estar a acordar.

Fechei os olhos e fiquei muito quieto.

- Oh não. – Murmurou. – Não acredito…

Baixou o olhar e suspirou. Pousou a mão sobre o meu rosto e afagou-o.

Dei por mim a desejar que ela me beijasse. Me beijasse a sério. Mas a única coisa que ela fez foi acariciar-me e beijar-me o rosto. A sua mão deslizou pelo meu peito e parou, voltando a encostar a sua cara.

- Eu não posso fazer-te isto… - Murmurou, fitando o meu rosto. – Resiste.

_Não resistas. Faz aquilo que queres e não olhes para trás. _

Embrenhou os dedos no meu cabelo e aproximou o seu rosto do meu, deixando-os a poucos centímetros de distância.

- Não posso.

_Podes. Podes. _

Apertei-a mais contra o meu corpo. Como é que ela não percebia que eu a amava?

A minha mão que permanecia colada à sua cintura, por dentro da camisola, subiu mais pelas costas, voltando a puxá-la. Margarida agarrou no meu braço e pensei que fosse incutir-me algum juízo, mas a única coisa que fez, foi incitar-me. Subiu mais o meu braço, até que a minha mão chegou ao pescoço (sempre do lado de dentro da camisola).

- Isto não está certo. – Sussurrou.

_Está sim._

- Tenho de sair daqui.

_Não._

Apertei-a nos meus braços. Fazia qualquer coisa por mais uns minutos com ela. Aconcheguei a cabeça no seu pescoço e apertei-a mais.

- Oh Masen… - Lamentou.

Afagou o meu cabelo e abraçou-me.

- Eu não te posso fazer isto… - Sussurrou, de novo.

_Podes. Podes, podes e podes._

Resolvi dar algum uso às minhas aulas de teatro. Dar-lhes-ia o uso errado. Provavelmente Margarida iria entender o meu estratagema, mas eu tinha de tentar.

- Margarida… - Murmurei, contra o seu pescoço.

Senti o seu corpo gelar.

- Sim? – Respondeu, com medo.

Dei alguns segundos. Tinha de parecer inconsciente.

- Amo-te…! – Segredei.

- Eu também.

- Beijas-me? – _Cala-te! Essa foi demais._

Colou os lábios no meu pescoço e foi subindo até à orelha, e de seguida, conseguiu chegar à minha boca.

- Não. – Recusou, afastando-se de mim.

Apertei-a mais.

- É errado. – Murmurou.

Errado era eu aproveitar-me da sua inocência. Errado era eu ser egoísta. Errado era eu ser porco e cobarde. Errado… errado era nós não estarmos juntos.

Eu não estava aguentar a guerra de sentimentos dentro de mim. Era algo que me revoltava e que me deixava sem percepção.

Esperei alguns minutos perante a sua imobilidade e comecei a mexer-me, abrindo os olhos devagar. Foi a sua vez de esquematizar. Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar. Limitei-me a fazer a minha parte. Aconcheguei-a nos meus braços e fui esticando o seu cabelo. Fitava o seu rosto de vez em quando e sorria. Uma das minhas mãos estava no seu cabelo e outra continuava no interior da camisola, apertando-a contra o meu peito.

- Eu não… eu não posso… - Murmurei. E não podia mesmo.

Estava a brincar com ela. Apesar de a amar de verdade, não podia troçar dela daquela maneira.

Apertou-me nos seus braços tal como eu lhe fizera. Beijei o seu cabelo longamente.

- Eu amo-te _tanto_… - Segredei. – Eu não tenho o direito…

Deitou a cabeça no meu peito, utilizando-o com almofada. Senti-a estremecer e aconcheguei-a no edredão. Mas ela, pelos vistos, não tinha frio, pois tirou o edredão de cima de si.

A mão que se encontrava dentro da sua camisola começou a desenhar formas na sua coluna. Círculos. Leves círculos ao longo de todas as suas costas. As suas costas suaves e delicadas.

- Vais deixar de me falar se acordares e nos vires neste estado, não é? – Perguntei retoricamente. – Meu anjo…

Podia jurar que ela estava a tremer. Podia jurar que senti lágrimas na minha camisola. Porque estaria ela a chorar?

- Guedes… tão distante… Margarida… - Murmurei docemente.

Virou o rosto, tentando fitar o meu, mesmo de olhos fechados. Sorri. Acariciei o seu rosto e limpei a lágrima que continuou a escorregar pelas suas bochechas encantadoras. Beijei o seu rosto. Já bastava.

Tentei desprender as suas unhas da minha t-shirt, mas foi algo quase impossível.

- Edward… - Murmurou. Espertinha. Fez o mesmo que eu.

- Sim.

- Ficas comigo para sempre?

- Vais ficar chateada quando acordares. – Brinquei.

Quase vi um sorriso no seu rosto, mas controlou-se bem.

- Fica. – Insistiu.

- Depois não me mates. – Pedi.

Voltei a aconchegá-la no meu peito. Envolveu a perna no meu tronco, o que me deixou surpreendido, visto que ela estava acordada. Pousei a mão sobre a sua coxa e puxei-a mais para mim. Margarida já se tornara essencial.

- Edward. – Repetiu.

- Sim.

- Beija-me.

Ok, este jogo já se estava a tornar óbvio. Mas quando a pessoa que amas te pede isto, não podes recusar.

- É errado. – Defendi, tentando fugir.

Cerrei os olhos e abanei a cabeça. O seu rosto já estava demasiado perto do meu. Inclinei-me ligeiramente e beijei cada centímetro da sua pele. Pescoço, rosto e braços.

- Não. – Recuei.

Eu não podia. Eu estava a tornar-me na coisa mais repugnante e… não. Eu tinha de parar.

- Desculpa. – Pedi, afastando-a de mim e saindo do quarto a correr. – Alice. – Chamei, acordando-a. – Acorda, por favor.

- Calma. O que é que se passa? – Perguntou, sonolenta.

- A Margarida esteve a noite toda a dizer que me amava e eu…aproveitei-me.

- Beijaste-a. – Adivinhou.

Anuí.

- Sinto-me nojento.

- Tem calma. – Pegou na minha mão e obrigou-me a olhar para ela. – Ela está acordada?

- Está acordada, mas a fingir que está a dormir.

- Hum. Joguinhos. – Disse, tentando animar-me. – Não sejas idiota. Volta para aquele quarto, tranca a porta e aproveita.

Puxou-me e abraçou-me.

- Vai. – Insistiu.

Respirei fundo. E saí do quarto. Caminhei calmamente até ao quarto de Alice, onde Margarida estava. Entrei devagar e ainda a ouvi fungar. Devia estar a chorar.

_Idiota! Atrasado mental! Magoaste-a!_

- Margarida…? – Sussurrei.

Não obtive resposta. Fechei a porta e tranquei-a. Caminhei até à cama e deitei-me a seu lado.

- Desculpa. – Segredei. Prendi atrás da orelha, uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre o seu rosto. – Magoei-te, não foi?

Acariciei o seu rosto húmido pelas lágrimas.

- Sou um bronco. Desculpa. – Repeti. – Não gosto que chores… - Murmurei mesmo muito baixo.

Estremecemos e eu próprio senti vontade de chorar, perante as minhas atitudes. Em que raio estava eu a pensar? Estava a estragar tudo.

Deixei passar mais alguns minutos. O seu corpo encaixava-se quase na perfeição, ao lado do meu. Ainda a ouvi fungar mais uma ou duas vezes. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, fitou-me.

- Bom dia. – Disse, gentilmente.

Larguei-a muito depressa e sorri.

- Olá Guedes.

Suspirou e espreguiçou-se.

- Posso estar equivocada, mas não era a Alice que ia dormir comigo?

- Sim… - Admiti. – Mas ontem vim falar contigo e acabaste por adormecer no meu colo… e acabei também por adormecer. Dormiste bem?

- Sim, a cama é bastante confortável.

- Ainda bem. Vou dar-te alguma privacidade. – Afirmei, levantando-me.

- Espera. – Pediu, segurando-me no braço.

O seu toque. Respirei fundo, tentando concentrar-me.

- Não queres… ficar aqui…?

- Agora também tens medo de estar sozinha? – Brinquei.

Deitei-me a seu lado, fitando-a com um sorriso.

- Não tenho medo. Mas não me apetece ficar sozinha. E ainda tenho sono. Acordaste-me Masen. – Acusou.

- Não acordei nada. Dormiste muito mais que eu… e estou aqui cheio de energia.

- Não brinques. És atleta.

- Trabalho diário.

- A única coisa diária que tu fazes é comer, Masen.

- Pois sim…queres ir novamente à falésia?

- Desde que não me deixes cair…

- Nunca deixarei que te magoes.

Permanecíamos os dois deitados na cama de casal, com alguns centímetros de distância.

Porque é que eu não acabava com tudo de uma vez só? Não seria mais fácil? Declarava-me – apesar de ela já saber tudo o que eu sentia – e pronto. Não precisávamos de tantos rodeios.

A minha mão direita era a que estava mais perto de Margarida. Abri-a e deslizei-a sobre os lençóis até ficar a meros centímetros da sua.

_Vá lá. Dá-me a tua mão. Por favor._

Aproximei mais a mão e toquei na sua.

- Desculpa. – Pedi, voltando a afastar a mão.

- Está tudo bem. – Garantiu, sem desviar o olhar do tecto.

_Não sejas idiota! Diz-lhe o que sentes! Ganha coragem. Não é assim tão difícil._

Não era difícil o tanas. Não encontrava bravura em lado algum, por isso, fiquei calado.

- Talvez deva ir embora. – Consegui dizer.

Margarida apenas sorriu docemente. Estiquei-me para beijar o seu rosto – um beijo longo e doce – e aproveitei para arrumar aquela teimosa mecha de cabelo que teimava em cair sobre o seu rosto perfeito.

- Até já, Margarida.

- Vejo-te depois, Edward.

Saí do quarto com um sorriso mas com a sensação de derrota. Agora, bastava pedir ajuda a Alice.

_**Flashback off**_

- Edward. – Insistiu Margarida abanando-me.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, sonolento.

Suspirou de alívio, levando a mão ao coração.

- Pensei que estivesse em coma… - Murmurou, abraçando-me.

- O que é que se passou?

- Estiveste cerca de uma hora a dialogar contigo mesmo.

Ri.

- Ou seja, um monólogo. – Constatou.

- Estou a entender.

- Mas depois calaste-te de repente… Queres recriar a cena? – Perguntou.

- Talvez com um final diferente. – Sugeri. – Vamos pô-la com um final feliz. Finge que estás a dormir. E diz: "Beija-me".

Fechou os olhos, aconchegando-se no meu peito.

- Beija-me. - Pediu.

Rolei sobre o seu corpo e beijei-a, tal como há muitos meses atrás naquela manhã, ela me tinha pedido. Afastou-se e abraçou-me.

- Fomos uns cobardes. – Segredou.

- Pois fomos. – Concordei.

- Eu lembro-me desse dia. – Afirmou. – Foi o dia mais estúpido de sempre… Masen.

- Bem, Guedes, não foi o mais estúpido. De certeza. Porque acabou por ser divertido. Fomos para a falésia.

- Que diversão… - Disse, ironicamente.

Ri e beijei o seu pescoço.

- Gostava do tempo em que éramos amigos… - Divagou.

- Mas nós continuamos amigos, caso contrário, não estávamos juntos.

- Como se tu não tivesses percebido… - Reclamou. – SÓ amigos. Era tão giro.

- Podemos passar um dia como amigos. SÓ como amigos. – Sugeri.

- É capaz de ser interessante… amanhã?

- Amanhã. – Concordei.

- Pronto para jantar?

- Não. Sinto-me… empanturrado.

- Não comeste nada o dia inteiro. – Afirmou, preocupada.

- Eu sei. Isto passa-me. Depois como umas torradas.

- Eu fico contigo. – Afirmou, com os olhos brilhantes.

Acariciei o seu rosto e sorri. Sentia-me um idiota chapado de cada vez que a magoava. E sempre que jurava que não a ia prejudicar mais, lá ela saía machucada.

Beijei o seu cabelo, mas não tanto por beijar, era mais por 'pedir perdão'.

Ela não merecia nada de mal. Muito pelo contrário.

Sorri novamente.

- Meu anjo… - Segredei, ajeitando a sua franja.

Respirou fundo e abraçou-me.

- Algum dia conseguirei agradecer-te por tudo o que fazes por mim? – Perguntou.

- Já agradeceste. Agradeces a cada dia que passa só pelo facto de existires na minha vida. Já disse que te amo?

Suspirou, agarrou no meu rosto entre as suas mãos e beijou-me incessantemente.

- Margarida… - Alertei.

Ou saía dali a correr, ou vomitava mesmo no chão.

Largou-me, alarmada, enquanto fui até à casa de banho. Ajoelhei-me perante a sanita e curvei a cabeça.

Margarida ajoelhou-se de novo a meu lado, suportando a minha testa e segurando uma das minhas mãos.

- Pronto. Está tudo bem. – Sussurrou ao meu ouvido, tentando acalmar os meus tremores repentinos. – Consegues levantar-te?

Anuí.

Levantei-me e caminhei até ao lavatório, debrucei-me para lavar a cara e os dentes, quando uma dor de cabeça, fortíssima, se apoderou de mim. Apetecia-me gritar.

- Edward? – Murmurou Margarida. – Oh não. Edward, abre os olhos! – Gritou. – Por favor. Não adormeças.

Abanou-me os ombros, mas eu já nem a conseguia ouvir. Agarrou-me e levou-me até à cama. Deitei-me e tentei manter os olhos abertos.

- Por favor. Por favor. Edward. – Sussurrou.

- Eu… estou bem.

- Não mintas. Vou chamar o teu pai.

- Não. – Levantei-me de repente. Movimento errado.

Caí e bati com a cabeça na mesa-de-cabeceira. Margarida levou as mãos à cabeça e depois à boca.

- Edward. – Guinchou. Foi a última coisa que ouvi.

**Pov Margarida**

Não. Não. Não.

Abri a porta e corri até ao cimo das escadas.

- Emmett! – Gritei em pânico.

Gritei apenas pelo nome de Emmett, mas vieram todos.

- Edward! – Consegui dizer, interrompendo as lágrimas.

Carlisle, Esme e Alice foram a correr até ao meu quarto. Emmett abraçou-me e apertou-me nos seus braços.

- Tem calma. – Pediu.

Sentou-se no degrau e sentou-me a seu lado. Jasper e Rose também foram ao quarto.

- E-ele… - Gaguejei. – Têm de o levar para o hospital.

- Tem calma. O meu pai está lá, lembras-te?

Fechei os olhos e mordi o lábio inferior.

- Ele estava bem. Ele estava bem. – Repeti. – Não é justo.

- Emmett, chama uma ambulância RÁPIDO! – Gritou Alice.

Carlisle saiu do quarto com Edward nos braços. As suas mãos estavam ensanguentadas.

- Ele… - Comecei.

Esme apareceu na ombreira com lágrimas nos olhos. Emm já estava a marcar o número dos bombeiros. Carlisle desceu. Alice estava com Rose, Jasper e Esme.

- Eu tenho de ir. – Afirmei, ganhando uma força súbita. – Entrega a Nessie À minha mãe, por favor.

Desci as escadas e ladeei Carlisle. Edward estava deitado sobre a carpete e era física e psicologicamente doloroso olhar para ele.

- Não. – Recusei-me a acreditar que aquilo estava a acontecer. – Não agora Edward. Não agora.

Carlisle estava igualmente em pânico. Ouvimos a ambulância chegar. Jasper abriu a porta e carregaram Edward na maca.

- Dois familiares. – Disse o bombeiro.

Apenas dois?

- A Margarida e a Esme. – Disse Carlisle. – Sigo-vos no meu carro.

Corri para o interior da ambulância, acompanhada por Esme. Era injusto. Edward não podia morrer. Não. Segurei na sua mão e apertei-a.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – Afirmou Esme, estreitando-me os ombros.

Tais palavras só contribuíram para a torrente de lágrimas aumentar. Chegámos ao hospital e fomos travadas. Tínhamos de esperar na sala de espera. Começaram a chegar todos. Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie. Passados alguns minutos o meu pai e Matilde chegaram também.

- Tens de te acalmar. – Era o que toda a gente dizia.

Mas apenas Matilde o dizia com duas intenções. O bebé. E a minha saúde.

Mas eu não queria saber. Só queria abraçar Edward. Queria beijá-lo e dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem. Mas nem sabia se alguma vez o voltaria a ver com vida.

Injusto.

As horas passavam e nada. Nem uma única notícia de Edward. Talvez já estivesse acordado à espera que o fossemos visitar. Talvez já estivesse na morgue à espera de ser autopsiado. Estremeci.

Quase três horas depois da nossa chegada ao hospital uma enfermeira com ar escanzelado aproximou-se com uma prancheta na mão.

- Família de Edward Cullen. – Chamou.

Eu e Esme aproximámo-nos mais rápido.

- Ele partiu a cabeça e perdeu muito sangue. Tivemos de fazer transfusão de sangue. Não diagnosticámos nada de errado. – O meu coração parou. Daí estar tão empanturrado. – Como a pancada foi muito forte poderão existir danos. Pode estar afectado, não sabemos qual será a sua reacção quando acordar. Não sabemos quais os danos.

Não estava morto. Eu não tinha morto Edward. Suspirei.

Agora só tínhamos de esperar. Esperar mais.

- Já pode receber visitas? – Perguntou Esme.

- Assim que sair do recobro… - Olhou para o relógio. – Daqui a cinco minutos.

O que eram cinco minutos em comparação a três horas?

Sentei-me e oscilei o pé em sinal de nervosismo. O tempo parecia parar. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.

Levantei-me e comecei às voltas e a roer as unhas.

- Pára. – Pediu Emmett, com ar débil, levantando-se e pegando nos meus pulsos.

Não aguentou a pressão e começou a chorar. Escondeu a cara no meu pescoço e abraçou-me. Os meus braços continuaram caídos sem reacção.

- Emmett… - Envolvi-o nos meus pequenos braços e apertei-o.

- Ele está bem, Emmett. – Lembrou Rosalie, friccionando as suas costas.

- Não, não está. Eu sinto que ele não está bem. – Afirmou.

- Emmett… Era verdade. Eu também sentia aquilo. – Vamos esperar para ver.

- Família de Edward Cullen. – Chamou uma enfermeira, não tão desgastada, nova e com ar sorridente. – Podem ir três familiares e um acompanhante permanente.

- A Margarida fica com a senha de familiar permanente. – Ofereceu Esme, dando-me a senha. – Emmett, Alice, venham comigo.

Caminhámos os quatro até ao quarto 38, onde estava Edward. Entrei e fiquei em choque. Não. Não podia acreditar. Recuei dois passos.

- Calma. – Pediu Emmett, segurando-me pelos ombros.

Caminhei até à cama de Edward e segurei na sua mão entubada. Só se viam tubos e máquinas.

- Eu não sei se aguento… - Sussurrei.

- Ele precisa de ti. – Disse Alice, encorajando-me.

- Tu precisas dele. – Afirmou Emmett. – Toma. – Disse, puxando a poltrona preta para perto da cama. – Senta-te.

Sentei-me e continuei a segurar a mão de Edward.

- É tão injusto. – Consegui dizer, antes de as lágrimas se apoderarem de mim.

Esme que estava atrás de mim, começou a chorar compulsivamente. Alice abraçou-a, começando também a chorar.

- Achas que ele nos ouve? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Não sei…! Quem me dera que ele ouvisse.

- Tenta. – Incitou Alice.

- Edward… - Murmurei, apertando ligeiramente a sua mão. – Volta depressa. – Supliquei. – Eu preciso de ti. Nós precisamos de ti. Todos nós.

Discretamente, envolvi a barriga com a mão disponível e apertei-a.

- Eu não aguento isto! – Disse Esme, saindo do quarto.

Levantei-me para ir atrás dela, mas Alice adiantou-se.

- Ela só não aguenta ver o filho numa cama de hospital… - Explicou Emmett.

Com Emmett ali, eu já não tinha medo de dizer fosse o que fosse.

- Edward, ele também precisa de ti. Ele sente a tua falta.

- Estás a falar de quem?

Olhei de soslaio para o abdómen, ligeiramente saído.

- Grávida. – Adivinhou.

Acenei. Apertei a mão de Edward.

- Vá lá. Acorda. – Insisti.

- Peço desculpa pela interrupção. Quem não tem senha permanente, tem de sair. – Disse a enfermeira.

Emmett pôs-se de pé e eu também. Abracei-o e deixei-o ir.

Afastei a poltrona para que a enfermeira pudesse movimentar-se à vontade. Deitei-me ao comprido e fechei os olhos. Tentando esquecer tudo.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? Não me parece nada bem. – Perguntou a enfermeira.

- A única coisa que preciso, ninguém me pode dar.

Olhou para mim com atenção.

- Grávida? – Perguntou. – Devia comer qualquer coisa.

- Não tenho fome.

- Precisa de ingerir nutrientes. É o pai do bebé? – Anuí. – Aposto que ele não iria gostar de a ver nesse estado. Se lhe trouxer uma sopa, a menina aceita?

- Aceito. – Cedi.

Sorriu e saiu do quarto.

- Acorda Edward. – Insisti. – Acorda. Por mim. Por ele. Por favor.

Do outro lado, apenas silêncio.

Caminhei pelo quarto, esperando pelo momento em que ele abriria os olhos e me abraçaria.

A enfermeira apareceu e deu-me a sopa, desaparecendo de imediato.

- Vou comer esta sopa repugnante por ti, Edward. – Pousei-a em cima da mesinha e peguei novamente na mão de Edward. – Tens de acordar.

Comi a sopa – que não era assim tão má, mas carecia de sal – e deitei-me na poltrona, aconchegando-me nos próprios braços.

Fiquei horas acordada. Por volta das seis da manhã, os meus olhos começaram a ficar pesados, cada vez mais pesados. E adormeci.

[…]

Acordei sobressaltada com estrondos no quarto. Abri os olhos.

- Edward. – Gritei de alegria.

- Margarida? – Perguntou confuso. – És tu?

Levantei-me de um salto e coloquei-me perto dele.

- Onde estás? – Perguntou.

- Edward, eu estou aqui…

Fitei os seus olhos verdes. Estavam vazios. Não tinham emoção, nem noção de profundidade. Tacteou até me encontrar. Segurou o meu braço com força e gritou em pânico:

- Não te vejo!

Engoli em seco.

- Não me vês?

- Eu não te vejo. Eu não vejo nada. Está tudo escuro.

As lágrimas caíram compulsivamente pelos meus olhos. Edward estava cego. Carreguei na campainha para chamar a enfermeira. Apareceu de imediato.

- Como é que se sente, Sr. Cullen?

- Eu, não vejo nada! – Gritou, ainda em pânico.

- Não vê?

Fechei os olhos e puxei o rosto de Edward para o meu peito, escondendo o meu rosto no seu cabelo.

- Vou chamar um médico.

- Carlisle Cullen está de serviço? – Perguntei.

- Está sim. Tem preferência?

- Sim. Se puder ser ele, agradeço.

Acenou e saiu.

- Edward tem calma! – Pedi, abraçando-o com força. – Vais ficar bem.

- Não! Eu não te vejo. Margarida… - Tacteou, até encontrar o meu rosto. – Eu não te vejo. Eu não te vou ver. Nunca mais te vou ver. Não vou ver o nosso bebé nascer, nem o vou ver crescer. Porque eu nunca mais vou ter visão.

- Não digas isso. – Pedi, com a voz rouca.

Carlisle entrou no quarto com um ar ansioso.

- Ele não vê! – Disse, em pânico.

- Não vê?

- Faça qualquer coisa, tio. – Pedi.

Edward tremia nos meus braços e custava-me olhar nos seus olhos vazios.

- Eu não posso fazer nada… - Disse, sentindo-se incapaz de tratar o próprio filho e os seus olhos, envidraçaram-se. Assim como os de Edward. – Desculpa.

- Pai… tu não consegues, mas deve haver quem consiga.

Também eu comecei a tremer. Edward largou o meu rosto e disse:

- Dá-me qualquer coisa. Acho que vou vomitar.

Peguei na taça de aço que estava na mesa e coloquei-a mesmo em frente da sua boca. Com outra mão, suportei a sua testa. Vomitou com grande violência e começou a tactear. Peguei nos lenços e dei-lhos.

Carlisle tratou da grande tigela de aço enquanto fiquei com Edward. Afaguei o seu rosto, docemente tendo o cuidado de não o olhar nos olhos. Edward esticou os dedos e apalpou o ar até chegar ao meu rosto.

- Não te vejo. – Repetiu, ainda em pânico.

Puxou-me fazendo-me sentar e abraçou-me. Eu não queria sequer imaginar o seu sofrimento. De repente, começou a chorar. Não aguentei e recomecei também na minha torrente incessante de lágrimas.

- Tu vais vê-lo nascer. Vais vê-lo crescer. Vais voltar a ver-me, Edward. Eu sei que sim.

Tacteou todos os sítios do meu corpo até chegar à barriga. Afagou-a docemente.

O seu rosto, até então, perfeito, estava agora deformado pela dor.

- Que horas são? – Perguntou, com os olhos fixos no vazio.

- Quase oito horas da manhã. Não queres dormir?

- Não. Não consigo. Mas talvez tu devas dormir.

- Não. – Recusei. – Não. – Repeti.

- Não me consegues olhar os olhos, pois não? – Perguntou.

Havia alguma resposta para isto?

- Desculpa. – Pedi, abraçando-o de novo.

- Basta que estejas comigo. Fica comigo. Não me deixes.

- Não vou deixar. – Garanti.

**Pov Edward**

A escuridão já se tornara indiferente no meu novo mundo. Apesar de ainda estar em pânico, já não me assustava não saber nada daquilo que me rodeava. E fiquei realmente assustado quando pensei que estava sozinho num sítio com coisas estridentes a caírem no chão.

Agora era tudo escuro. Não havia sol. Não havia estrelas. Não havia lua. Apenas uma infinita escuridão.

- Este é o Dr. Castro. – Apresentou o meu pai, assustado. – Edward, ele vai observar a tua condição médica.

Assenti. Margarida afastou-se e isso magoou-me. Fisicamente. Parecia que ela me dava calor e uma luz ao fundo do túnel. Uma pequena luz no vazio. Onde tudo era vago.

Senti a análise de Dr. Castro. Porque não a conseguia ver. Apenas sentir.

- Talvez com operação… - Sugeriu o meu pai.

Margarida voltou para os meus braços. Ou foi mais o contrário. Ela é que me estava a proteger. Ela é que me envolvia nos seus braços frágeis. Ela. A minha luz. O meu calor.

Envolvi a sua cintura nos meus braços e aconcheguei a cabeça no seu peito. Já nem tentava perceber o que os médicos estavam a falar. De qualquer das maneiras, não ia resultar.

Margarida apertou-me tanto que por momentos pensei que me quisesse sufocar.

- Eu amo-te. – Segredou.

Encostou o seu rosto ao meu pescoço e senti as suas lágrimas incessantes.

- Eu também te amo muito, meu amor. – Respondi.

- Eu nunca, nunca, nunca te vou deixar. Estás a ouvir?

Uma dor aguda no meu peito provocou-me uma pequena convulsão e os meus olhos vazios voltaram a inundar-se.

- Não chores… não gosto quando choras… - Disse ela.

- Meu anjo…

Apertei-a com força e conduzi os meus dedos para o seu rosto. Limpei as suas lágrimas e tentei sossegá-la.

- Tu vais ficar bem. – Garantiu.

- Edward, acordaste. – Disse uma voz que ainda não tinha ouvido no quarto. Emmett.

Chegou ao pé de mim e abraçou-me.

- Quais foram os efeitos colaterais? – Perguntou.

Margarida voltou a chorar convulsivamente.

- Ele não vê. – Disse, entre soluços.

A mão de Emmett, que estava no meu ombro, gelou.

- Como 'não vê'? Porquê?

Abraçou-me novamente e consegui senti-lo tremer.

Abanei a cabeça. Para além de estar a sofrer, estava a fazer outros sofrerem. Eu tinha de sair daquele quarto. Precisava de me libertar.

- Margarida… - Murmurei, procurando a sua mão. – Preciso de sair daqui.

- Não podes. – Respondeu, ainda a soluçar.

- Só preciso de sair deste quarto. Nem que seja para ir à casa de banho. – Supliquei.

- Tio. – Chamou. Não fazia ideia de que eles ainda ali estavam. – Ele precisa de ir à casa de banho.

- Vou buscar uma cadeira de rodas.

- Não. Eu estou cego, não estou paraplégico. – Lembrei.

- Nós tratamos dele. – Garantiu Emmett.

Alguém tirou os lençóis de cima de mim. De seguida Margarida pegou na minha mão. Desdobrei os joelhos e coloquei os pés no chão. Emmett segurou-me pelos ombros e puxou qualquer coisa fria que me tocou no braço. Devia ser o suporte do soro. Coloquei-me de pé e nunca nenhum deles me largou. Margarida segurava na minha mão com força, enquanto Emmett me guiava, segurando-me pelos ombros. As conversas paralelas que se ouviam no corredor davam-me dores de cabeça, e desejei estar na casa de banho, longe da confusão.

Ouvi uma porta pesada a abrir e ficou tudo mais silencioso.

- Ah, são aqui os cacifos. Quarto 34, 36, 38. Cá está. – Disse Margarida, largou a minha mão e ouvi um pequeno estalido. – Queres a escova de dentes, Edward?

- Por favor.

Ouvi um fecho a abrir e Margarida abriu-me a mão, colocando a escova de dentes, e voltando a fechar-ma. Abriu o tubo da pasta de dentes e deram-se uns segundos até novas orientações.

- Dá dois passos em frente, Edward. – Disse Emmett. Obedeci. – Consegues fazer isto sozinho?

- Acho que sim.

Concentrei-me e escovei os dentes. Alguém abriu a torneira e a água começou a embater noutra superfície que não a porcelana. Devia ser um copo. Emmett tirou-me a escova de dentes e abriu a torneira. Margarida abriu-me a mão e deu-me o copo com água.

- Estás a sair-te bem. – Elogiou, com a voz mais animada.

Sorri e ouvia-a suspirar de alívio. Apesar de não me conseguir olhar nos olhos, Margarida esforçava-se para me ajudar. Eu conseguia sentir o seu apoio.

- Achas que posso tomar banho? – Perguntei.

- Vou perguntar ao pai. – Prontificou Emmett.

Ouvi-o sair da casa de banho e fiquei sozinho com Margarida. Tacteei até encontrar o seu rosto. Envolvi-o em ambas as minhas mãos e sorri. Inclinei-me sobre si e procurei os seus lábios, beijando-a. Foi um beijo precisamente igual aos outros. Com a mesma essência. Com a mesma magia. Envolveu os braços no meu pescoço e elevou-se para me alcançar melhor.

- Uh. Parem com isso. – Pediu Emmett, quando entrou. – O pai diz que podes tomar banho mas que não podes molhar o suporte do soro. Precisas da minha ajuda ou a Margarida faz esse esforço? – Brincou.

- Olha só a piadinha… - Disse ela, sarcasticamente.

Desatou o laço que prendia a bata de hospital – devia ser ridícula – e ajudou-me a tirá-la.

- Não precisas de fazer isto. – Disse-lhe.

- Mas eu quero. – Insistiu.

Ela era teimosa. Era um facto assumido. Mas quando a teimosia a afectava psicologicamente, eu não podia deixá-la avançar.

- Margarida, o Emmett ajuda-me.

- Não! – Recusou.

As suas mãos suaves guiaram-me para o compartimento e ligou a água quente. Abriu-me a mão e colocou o champô. Esfreguei o cabelo e fechei os olhos, tirando, de seguida, a espuma.

- Isso. – Incitou, abrindo-me novamente a mão e dando-me a esponja.

Quando terminei, senti uma toalha suave nas minhas costas. Ajudou-me a sair do compartimento e enxugou-me o cabelo, muito delicadamente, tentando não me magoar a cabeça. O corte era longo. E a dor que senti quando caí contra a mesa-de-cabeceira foi lancinante. Injusta.

Margarida ajudou-me a vestir e penteou-me. Sentei-me num banco enquanto Emmett ajudava Margarida a arrumar as coisas no cacifo. Conseguia ouvi-los falar, mas alheei-me. Ouvi a porta a bater e uns passos leves a encaminharem-se até mim. Era ela. O meu anjo.

- Posso sentar-me? – Perguntou.

Estiquei o braço na direcção da sua voz e ela agarrou-me na mão. Sentou-se no meu colo e envolveu os braços no meu pescoço, encostando a sua cabeça no meu ombro.

- Como é que ele está? – Perguntei, tentando descobrir a sua barriga.

Não respondeu. Senti o seu maxilar ficar tenso e os seus músculos contraíram-se. Fiz a minha mão entrar dentro da sua camisola, ficando em contacto directo com a sua pele.

- Responde. Por favor. – Implorei.

- Ele está bem. – Respondeu com a voz gentil.

Suspirei de alívio.

Ouvi a porta abrir-se novamente. Margarida levantou-se e ouvi um estrondo. Sobressaltei-me.

- Tem calma. – Pediu, correndo e segurando na minha mão. – Está tudo bem. Pára de tremer.

- O que é que se passou? – Perguntei.

- Foi apenas o saco da minha roupa que caiu. Vou aproveitar para tomar um banho.

- Estás cansada. – Senti. – Devias dormir depois do banho.

- Não penses nisso agora, está bem? Emmett. – Chamou.

Senti o meu irmão sentar-se a meu lado. Margarida beijou-me e afastou-se.

- Pensa nas vantagens. – Pediu-me, com a voz sorridente. Ele era pró em aliviar ambientes tensos. – Ela dá-te banho. – Gargalhou.

- Emmett, estou a ouvir-te! – Afirmou Margarida, com a voz abafada pela água.

Não consegui evitar sorrir.

- Ah vá lá! Pensa só…ela a dar-te banho todos os dias.

- Faz-me parecer aqueles velhotes que não têm ninguém e que precisam de enfermeiras para lhes dar a comida a boca e precisam que elas lhes dêem banho.

- Só pensas no mal! Só tens 18 anos… sem contar que tens uma namorada boazona que vai começar a engordar como uma baleia…

- Emmett. – Voltou a repreender.

- Também já sabes? – Perguntei.

- Como é que podia não saber se estive cinco minutos a ouvi-la chorar e a dizer que o bebé precisava de ti?

Ouvi a água parar de correr e uma porta bateu com violência.

- Chega! – Disse Margarida. – Vai-te embora Emmett.

- Hey. – Reclamou. – Juro que paro.

- Como se eu não te conhecesse…

- Juro! Prometo! – Suplicou.

Margarida suspirou.

- Edward, não ligues a nada do que ele disser. – Pediu.

- Não te preocupes. – Descansei-a.

Voltei a ouvir a água a correr.

- Mas agora a sério. – Continuou. – Tens de pensar positivo. Vais ser pai de uma criança que vai ter o tio mais sexy que alguma vez existiu. Vais casar com a rapariga que vai ter o cunhado mais sexy que alguma vez existiu. Tu tens o irmão mais sexy que alguma vez existiu.

- Tenho algum irmão bastardo que não conheça? Um _affair _da mãe ou do pai? – Perguntei, com uma gargalhada.

Ouvi Margarida rir.

- Não teve piada. – Disse, carrancudo.

- Teve sim! – Disse ela, parando novamente a água.

A pequena porta do compartimento abriu-se e ouvi os seus passos dançantes.

- Ah por favor! Eu sou mais hot que tu, Edward.

- Tu tens 37ºC graus e ele tem apenas 36ºC. – Troçou Margarida.

- Parem de gozar comigo.

Ri-me, assim como Margarida.

- Estou despachada. – Afirmou, sorridente. – Vamos embora?

Aproximou-se de mim e pegou na minha mão. Levantei-me e Edward caminhou a meu lado, empurrando o suporte do soro. Iam dando indicações para que tentasse orientar-me sozinho.

- Fiquem aqui. – Ordenou Emmett.

- Onde é que ele foi? – Perguntei, sentindo a sua ausência.

- Deve ter ido beber café, ou assim.

Envolveu os braços no meu tronco e pousou a cabeça no meu peito. Mexi no seu cabelo, afagando-o.

- Voltei. – Disse Emmett, encaminhando-me para o quarto.

- Oh Edward… - Disse outra voz. A minha mãe.

Abraçou-me com força.

- Ele até estava bastante animado, mas com este ambiente de morte… - Divagou Emmett.

- Como é que estás? – Perguntou a minha mãe, afagando o meu rosto.

- Estou bem. – Afirmei, tentando sorrir.

- Estás com bom ar, maninho. – Afirmou Alice.

- Tu também, Alice. – Brinquei.

O ambiente ficou tenso. Talvez devesse ficar calado.

- Hora da sesta. – Disse Margarida, quebrando o silêncio.

- Hora da_ tua_ sesta.

- Não! – Recusou.

Empurrou-me até à cama e ajudou-me a deitar. Agarrei na sua mão e apertei-a.

- Fica. – Murmurei.

- Claro.

Sentia todos os olhos cravados em mim, mas era mais fácil suportá-lo quando não se vê. Margarida aconchegou-me nos lençóis e beijou-me o rosto.

Doíam-me os olhos e a cabeça. Para além de que parecia que tinha uma agulha espetada no peito. Doía e ardia. As minhas pálpebras juntaram-se e adormeci.

* * *

N/A: Demasiado dramático não foi? Bem, eu provavelmente vou reescrever algumas partes deste capítulo, mas avisar-vos-ei quando o fizer. Vá, vá, não se contenham e critiquem.


	19. Animais, recordações e lágrimas

Ana Margarida Louro (SisterDeluxe)

_Doíam-me os olhos e a cabeça. Para além de que parecia que tinha uma agulha espetada no peito. Doía e ardia. As minhas pálpebras juntaram-se e adormeci._

**-** **Continuação POV Edward –**

Senti o toque suave no meu rosto. O seu toque. O toque do meu anjo. Continuei de olhos fechados. Mas de que valia abri-los? Não ia ver nada na mesma. Até seria mais fácil se continuassem fechados. Olhos verdes desprovidos de sentimentos. Sem noção de profundidade. Ninguém teria de encarar esse olhar. Ninguém. Nem Margarida. Nem Emmett. Nem o meu pai. Ninguém.

Se me perguntassem: "o que dizem os teus olhos?" Eu diria: "foram alegres, e gritavam 'amo-te' agora…agora não dizem nada"

Virei-me de lado e abri os olhos, na esperança de ver alguma coisa. Mas mais uma vez, apenas escuridão.

- Olá. – Suspirou Margarida. Parecia aliviada, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia que me queria garantir que estava ali, tal como tinha prometido.

- Olá. – Retribuí.

- Ainda não vês?

Não respondi. Ela tinha a mesma esperança que eu. Acordar e ver. Ver as cores. Ver o sol. Vê-_la_. Porque naquele momento eu só queria ver Margarida. O _meu_ anjo.

- Não te preocupes. – Disse, afagando o meu rosto. – Tu vais ficar bem. Ou eu não me chamo Margarida Guedes.

Procurei o seu cabelo e o seu rosto. Senti uma lágrima na sua face.

- Não chores. – Pedi, puxando-a para o meu peito e abraçando-a. – Não aguento isso.

Engoli em seco e inspirei o seu perfume.

- Deita-te aqui. – Pedi, chegando-me mais para um lado.

Senti o seu corpo colar-se ao meu. Pousou a cabeça no meu peito e continuei a sentir as lágrimas a repassarem a estúpida bata.

- Não chores. – Repeti. – Ou então chora. Por vezes faz bem. Chora à vontade.

Envolvi-a nos meus braços e apertei-a.

- Desculpa. – Pediu no meio de uma convulsão.

- Porquê?

- Não t-tens de assistir a is-isto. – Gaguejou.

- Eu quero que chores. Deita tudo cá para fora. Eu estou aqui. – Afirmei. – Vou estar sempre.

Apertei-a mais nos meus braços. Chorou durante uma eternidade. Mas senti que havia qualquer coisa que não estava bem. Ela não estava a chorar só por causa do facto de eu não ver. Havia mais qualquer coisa. Eu tinha a certeza. Ao fim de muitos minutos a chorar, ergueu a cabeça.

- Margarida. – Chamei.

- Estou aqui. – Disse, ainda a soluçar.

Esticou-se para tocar no meu rosto.

- Há mais qualquer coisa. – Acusei. – Tu não estás assim só por minha culpa.

- É mesmo só isso. – Garantiu. – Há outra coisa mas é menor.

E o meu coração sobressaltou-se. O único nome que surgiu na minha cabeça foi o de 'Afonso' (o nome do bebé. Tinha-o apelidado assim secretamente).

- Foi o bebé. – Adivinhei.

- Não. – Soluçou.

Suspirei de alívio.

- Conta-me por favor. – Supliquei.

- A Nessie. – Murmurou.

- Nessie? Ela magoou-se?

- Não! Mas…ela quer ver-te a todo o custo.

- Porque não a trazem?

- Não. Não posso. Nenhum de nós ia aguentar.

- Mas eu preciso dela! – Exigi.

- Eu sei. – Sussurrou.

Suspirei.

- Já deve ser tarde. Dorme. – Pedi.

Preparava-se para se levantar, mas segurei-lhe no braço.

- Não vás. – Pedi.

- Vou para a poltrona, Edward. Não vou para muito longe. – Garantiu.

Agarrou no meu rosto e beijou-me longamente.

Caminhou até ao cadeirão e ouvi-a deitar-se. Passaram-se alguns minutos, ou talvez algumas horas, quando a ouvi falar. Senti-me impotente por não a poder ajudar. Não me podia levantar e abraçá-la. Não podia dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem.

- Edward. – Murmurou. – Não. Edward. – Repetiu. – Não, não pode ser assim. Não Edward, eu amo-te. Tu vais ficar bem. Juro-te.

_Primeiro: pânico; segundo: receio; terceiro: tenho de ajudá-la._

Destapei-me e apalpei o ar à procura do suporte do soro. Quando o encontrei, puxei-o e levantei-me. Achei o cadeirão com facilidade. Sentei-me junto à sua barriga e pousei a mão no seu rosto.

Deu um salto e senti-a sentar-se. Estava ofegante.

- Está tudo bem. – Murmurei, tentando sossegá-la.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou, abraçando-me.

A sua respiração era irregular. Senti que a qualquer momento os seus olhos se iam inundar de lágrimas.

- Chora. – Ordenei.

- Não, eu não vou chorar, eu não vou chorar, eu não vou chorar. – Repetiu, abanando ligeiramente a cabeça.

- Quero que chores.

- Não, não queres.

- Chorar faz bem… - Murmurei.

- Não. – Recusou.

- Prefiro que chores agora, aqui, comigo; prefiro isso a que chores sozinha.

Apertou-me com força e controlou as lágrimas. Mas eu sabia que ela, mais cedo ou mais tarde, iria ceder.

- Deita-te comigo. – Pediu. – Não te vás embora.

- Eu estou aqui. – Garanti. – Não tenhas medo.

- Mas eu tenho medo…

- Não tenhas.

Deitei-me a seu lado e esperei até a sua respiração voltar ao normal. Nunca mais disse nada. Devia ter adormecido. Ao fim de uma ou duas horas, também eu adormeci.

[…]

Passar o dia inteiro no escuro era estranho. Não era a mesma coisa que nos levantarmos de manhã e fazermos a habitual corrida na praia. Arranjarmos o pequeno-almoço e tomarmos um banho frio. Sentarmo-nos ao computador e falarmos com os nossos amigos. Fazer um sorriso e beijarmos a pessoa que amamos.

Perdi tudo. A única coisa que me restava eram as recordações. Recordações vagas. Eram vagas mas eram o suficiente para não querer acabar com a própria vida. Durante quase dois anos foi um pensamento presente na minha cabeça.

A Bella morreu. Matei-a. Cortei os pulsos.

Cada vez que me zangava com Margarida, pensava numa overdose acidental.

E agora, perdi a visão. Perdi tudo. Os meus sonhos, a minha vida.

O meu sonho de ir para Harvard ou o meu sonho de ir para Julliard. Ou até mesmo para Yale. Acabou tudo. O possível futuro brilhante que teria foi por água abaixo. Já não ia casar com Margarida. Não poderia ver a sua cara. Nunca iria ver Afonso a crescer. Não poderia jogar à bola com ele. Não poderia fazer um desenho com ele. Não o poderia ensinar a tocar piano ou viola. Fracassei. Nunca mais poderia ajudar Margarida com nada. Não a poderia proteger. Teria de ser eu o protegido.

Não. Preferia morrer. Já estava a causar sofrimento mais que suficiente às pessoas que amava. E de repente, lembrei-me do dia em que descobri que podia voltar a amar.

_**Flashback on**_

Mais um aborrecido dia de compras. Aborrecido, aborrecido, aborrecido.

- Por favor. Vocês os dois amam-se. Qual é o problema de te sentares no colo do Emmett? – Perguntou Alice para Rosalie.

- Não! Ele vai apalpar-me. Porque não te sentas tu, Alice?

- Porque ele é meu irmão.

- Decidam-se! – Pressionei.

Caramba. Era só um almoço com um lugar a menos.

- Senta-te no colo do Jazz. – Disse Margarida, impacientemente.

- Nem pensar. Já decidi. Vou sentar-me nesta cadeirinha, bem confortável. Senta-te tu no colo do Jasper.

- Não. – Recusou.

- Então, senta-te no colo do Edward. – Sugeriu Rose, com um sorriso malicioso.

- No meu colo?

- Ok, chega, parem de discutir. – Pediu Jasper. – Qual é o problema de ela se sentar no teu colo?

- Não é problema. – Garanti. – Mas porque não roubamos uma cadeira a outra mesa?

- Não vai caber. – Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Parvalhões. Estavam a armar arranjinho.

Sorri cinicamente e sentei-me no raio da cadeira.

- Não te importas? – Perguntou, timidamente.

- Não.

Sentou-se no meu colo, arranjando maneira de ficar confortável. Tirei uma fatia de piza e comi-a. Margarida chegou-se mais para trás e deixou-me desconfortável. O meu rosto deve-se ter contorcido de dor.

- Então Edward? – Troçou Emmett, quando se apercebeu da situação.

- Cala a boca, Emmett. – Ordenei.

Levantou os braços e mandou-me um beijo pelo ar, continuando a ridiculizar-me.

Margarida puxou o cabelo para trás e encheu as bochechas de ar.

- Desculpa, mas tenho de sair daqui. – Murmurou, caminhando até ao W.C.

- Qualquer dia, mato-te à paulada, Emmett. – Ameacei.

Cheguei-me mais para a frente e pousei o casaco sobre as pernas.

- Alice vai ter com ela. – Pedi.

- Vai tu! Quem é que te manda ser descontrolado?

Suspirei. Onde é que se metiam os amigos quando precisava deles?

Respirei fundo e levantei, quando me senti mais calmo. Caminhei até à zona das casas de banho e encontrei Margarida a roer as unhas e a ver a lista de filmes em cartaz. Caminhei lentamente até ela e fitei-a.

- Desculpa. – Pedi, coçando a cabeça.

- Não faz mal.

- Faz sim. Foi constrangedor.

- Não podes controlar tudo.

Abanou a cabeça e fixou-me. Pela primeira vez vi o seu verdadeiro brilho dos seus olhos. Ficámos a conversar durante alguns minutos tentando aliviar o ambiente entre nós.

Continuámos as compras e quando fomos para casa, adormeceu no caminho.

- Vá Emmett, leva-a lá! – Ouvi Rosalie pedir, enquanto eu carregava os sacos para casa.

- Não. – Recusou. – O namorado que a leve.

- Ela não tem namorado.

- Tem sim! O Edward baba-se todo.

- Isso não é ser namorado.

- Eu não a levo.

Suspirei e peguei numa nova quantidade de sacos.

- Eu levo isso. – Garantiu. – Leva-a.

- Mas porquê EU?

- Porque TU gostas dela e TU desperdiças oportunidades. Por isso TU vais levá-la.

Suspirei e abanei a cabeça. Tirei-lhe o cinto de segurança e peguei-a nos meus braços. Ela era bastante leve por isso não foi difícil.

Aconchegou o rosto no meu peito e envolveu os braços no meu pescoço. Levei-a até ao quarto de hóspedes e tentei deitá-la na cama. As suas unhas não se largavam da minha camisola. Sorri. Sentei-me na cama e acariciei o seu rosto.

- Margarida… - Sussurrei.

- Hum. – Resmungou.

- Acorda. – Pedi.

- Só mais cinco minutos.

- Estás confortável?

- Muito.

Apertou-me mais e continuou a dormir.

Fiz leves festas no seu rosto suave. Quando senti que ela me estava a largar, deitei-a sobre a cama. Não queria que ela se sentisse constrangida por acordar no meu colo. Beijei o seu rosto e fui-me embora, sempre com os meus pensamentos perdidos.

_**Flashback off**_

Esse dia mudou a minha vida radicalmente.

O telemóvel de Margarida começou a tocar. Uma… duas… três vezes. Tacteei a poltrona até encontrar a mesa de apoio e peguei no telemóvel vibrante.

- Margarida… - Murmurei.

- Que foi?

- O teu telemóvel está a tocar.

- Quem é? – Perguntou.

O meu coração apertou-se.

- Oh meu amor… - Lamentou, abraçando-me. – Fiz borrada, desculpa.

- Não faz mal. Estavas a dormir. – Descansei-a. – Atende lá. Pode ser importante.

Atendeu calmamente.

- Olá Madalena. Sim. Não são só as boas noticias que correm depressa… - Resmungou, mais para si do que para Madalena, a sua melhor amiga. – Não. Não vens nada… não Madalena. Não desligas nada. Madalena… - Mas pelos vistos já tinha desligado. – ARGH! – Gritou, esticou o braço e impulsionou-o. Ouviu-se um estrondo.

- Margarida?

- Desculpa. – Pediu.

- O que é que fizeste?

- Não preciso do telemóvel.

- Atiraste-o à parede? – Perguntei, confuso. – Porquê?

- Porque estou farta do mundo. – Suspirou e cerrou os punhos. – Vamos à casa de banho?

- Viste ao menos que horas eram? Não tens relógio. – Disse, apalpando os seus pulsos.

- São mais ou menos nove da manhã.

Levantou-se e pegou-me na mão. Ouvi um tilintar e de seguida puxou-me. Levantei-me devagar e segurei o suporte do soro. Largou-me e deu-me orientações. Eu tinha de aprender a ser independente. Segui as suas indicações até chegarmos à casa de banho.

Ouviu-se um estalido e um monte de coisas a cair.

- Que desorganizado… – Ouvia-a reclamar.

- Eu?

- Não, tontinho. O Emmett. Pedi-lhe para arrumar as nossas coisas no cacifo e a única coisa que ele fez foi fazer pontaria cá para dentro.

Sorri. Ela era tão organizada que se aborrecia com o mínimo de desarrumação.

Aproximou-se de mim e abriu-me a mão, colocando a escova e de seguida enchendo-a de pasta. Aproximou-me do lavatório de porcelana e tomou banho enquanto eu lavei os dentes. Ela fazia tudo tão incrivelmente rápido que me admirava. Tacteei a porcelana à procura do copo e achei-o num instante. Já se estava tornar mais fácil.

Ouvi a pequena porta a abrir e Margarida aproximou-se de mim, ainda molhada.

- Estás a conseguir? – Perguntou.

- Sim.

- Boa! – Felicitou, beijando-me.

Voltou a afastar-se para se vestir.

Abri a torneira e lavei a cara, assim como todos os objectos que estavam em meu redor. Alcancei a bolsa e arrumei tudo no seu interior. Empurrei o soro até encontrar o cacifo. A minha porta estava aberta e consegui arrumar a bolsa.

- Edward, não! – Guinchou, quando tropecei no suporte.

Senti as suas mãos a suportarem-me antes de cair.

Suspirou de alívio e deixou cair o rosto no meu ombro.

- Desculpa. – Pedi.

- Eu não devia deixar-te andar sozinho por muito tempo. Ainda não estás habituado…

- Não… eu estou bem… – Garanti.

- Podias não estar… - Murmurou.

Empurrou-me delicadamente e fez-me sentar no banco.

- Deixa-me só acabar de me vestir. Não saias daí. – Pediu.

Encostei a cabeça à parede e não consegui desviar os pensamentos do corpo de Margarida. O seu corpo esguio e perfeito. Imaginei poder abraçá-la e beijá-la. Imaginei poder deitá-la sobre os lençóis da minha cama e fitá-la. Ver os seus olhos felizes. Suspirei e abanei a cabeça. Quando poderia voltar a ver os olhos dela? Nunca. NUNCA.

- É a tua vez. – Disse, com a voz sorridente ao meu ouvido.

Sorri. Podia não ver os seus olhos, mas ouvia a sua voz.

Ajudou-me a levantar e a tirar a roupa. Senti a água quente na minha cabeça e aproveitei para tentar relaxar.

Quando terminei, voltei a vestir-me. Margarida tratou de me pentear.

- Porquê o gel? – Perguntei.

- Não é por estares numa cama de hospital que vais abandonar o teu estilo.

- A bata ajuda _imenso_ no meu estilo, não é?

Riu-se.

- É ridícula. – Afirmou. – Isto é o quê? Azul? – Riu de novo. – Não. Não é azul. Deve ser verde.

Ri-me.

- Deve ser verde. – Concordei.

Lavou os dentes e voltou a arrumar as coisas no cacifo.

- O que é que tens vestido? – Perguntei, receoso.

- Uns _jeans_ azuis-escuros e uma t-shirt vermelha. Também queres saber o que tenho por baixo? – Brincou.

- Depende. Achas que quero saber?

- Estás a deixar-me numa situação complicada. – Admitiu.

- Conta lá! – Gargalhei.

- É preto. É um conjunto novo. É a primeira vez que o estou a usar.

- Então? É confortável?

- Bastante.

Rimos.

Passei a mão pelo meu rosto e senti-o áspero.

- Hum. Margarida. – Chamei.

- Sim?

- Sabes se a minha mãe mandou a minha máquina?

- Que máquina?

Procurei a sua mão e agarrei-a. Delicadamente, encostei-a ao meu rosto.

- Ah. As necessidades viris.

- Não deixam de existir… - Resmunguei.

Ouvi-a remexer no cacifo e voltou a encostar-se ao meu corpo. Pegou na minha mão e pousou a máquina. Encaminhou-me até ao lavatório. Ouvi-a ligar a o transformador à corrente e ligou barbeadora.

- Achas que consegues? Parece complicado. Talvez deva chamar o Emmett.

- Não. Eu consigo.

Bastaram uns minutos para terminar.

- Suave outra vez. – Felicitou, agarrando-se ao meu pescoço e beijando o meu rosto.

Voltou a arrumar as coisas e envolveu a minha cintura. Caminhámos de novo até ao quarto e havia lá alguém.

- Olá. – Disse Margarida, desconfortável.

- Quem é? – Perguntei.

- Edward. – Chamou. Era Maria. – Estava morta de preocupação.

Abraçou-me, desviando-me de Margarida.

Ela devia estar fula. Chateada até à raiz dos cabelos. A desejar a morte de Maria.

- Como é que te sentes? – Perguntou.

- Bem. – Respondi.

- Ainda bem. A sala de espera encheu por tua culpa. – Brincou.

- Se calhar é melhor não entupirmos isto, Maria. – Sugeriu outra voz. Era Diogo. O primo de Margarida e namorado de Maria.

Beijou-me e foi embora. Podia adivinhar os pensamentos de Margarida. "Vai e não voltes, cabra. Ou então, volta morta".

- Finalmente, posso tocar-te. – Felicitou. E um tom muito mais baixo, quase inaudível, disse: - Cabra.

- Não sejas má. – Pedi, sorrindo.

- Eu não sou má, só quero que ela vá para o inferno.

Começou a deslocar-me para a cama, mas recusei.

- Deixa-me ficar na poltrona. – Pedi. – A cama é… demasiado mole. Como é que é o quarto?

- Tens três sítios onde te sentares. Tens duas poltronas onde te podes sentar, que têm daquelas coisas que estendem e ficas com as pernas esticadas. E depois tens outra poltrona que é mesmo para te deitares. No meio do quarto tens a cama. É só uma. Tiveste sorte, podia ter-te calhado um quarto colectivo. Onde queres sentar-te?

- Nas poltronas que dão para esticar as pernas. – Pedi.

- O seu pedido é uma ordem. – Brincou.

Sentou-me numa dessas cadeiras e pegou na minha mão. Fê-la percorrer o caminho até à alavanca. De seguida, sentou-se a meu lado. Continuou a segurar na minha mão. Deve ter-se deitado de lado, porque conseguia percorrer todo o meu braço com os dedos, e com facilidade.

- Não tens tido enjoos? – Perguntei.

- Não. Só desejos.

Abanei a cabeça. Eu devia ser capaz de satisfazer esses desejos.

- Que tipo de desejos? – Perguntei.

Li na internet que os desejos podiam ser variadíssimos. Desde desejos de comida a desejos sexuais. Com mais alguns pelo meio.

Senti a sua mão aquecer. Toquei no seu rosto e também estava quente.

- Sexo? – Perguntei.

Não deu tempo para responder.

- Edward.

O meu coração caiu. Era Nessie. A _minha_ Nessie. Correu para os meus braços e abraçou-me com força. Senti as suas lágrimas serem absorvidas pela bata.

- Não chores. – Pedi.

- Tu não vês. – Disse baixinho e receosa.

- Eu sei.

Abracei-a com força e deixei escapar uma lágrima. Senti os seus caracóis no meu rosto e o seu perfume de morango.

- Não chores mais. Por favor. – Implorei.

Afastou-se do meu peito e fungou. Sentei-a no meu colo, envolvendo-a nos meus braços.

- Edward. – Disse Sara, solenemente.

- Tia. – Retribuí.

- Como te sentes?

- Estou bem, obrigado.

- Desculpa, mas a Nessie queria mesmo ver-te. Acabaram de lhe explicar que… não vês. Ainda está em choque. – Explicou.

- E-eu trouxe a-aquele vestido c-cor-de-rosa q-que tu gostas. – Gaguejou Nessie.

- O meu favorito? – Perguntei. – Aquele que te ofereci no dia da criança?

- Sim! – Respondeu.

- Então estás muito bonita. – Afirmei, beijando o seu rosto.

De repente senti a ausência de Margarida e uma porta a bater violentamente.

- Margarida? – Chamei.

- Ela foi-se embora. – Disse Nessie.

- Tia Sara, vá com ela. – Pedi.

- Não posso deixar a Nessie, ainda faz alguma asneira.

- Por favor. Ela não sai daqui. Mas vá com a Margarida.

- Nessie… - Alertou.

A criança anuiu e ouvi Sara ir-se embora. Nessie não ia fazer nenhuma asneira que se comparasse ao que Margarida faria. Para além de que eu não fazia ideia se for apenas um enjoo.

Apertei Nessie nos meus braços e beijei o seu cabelo.

- Vamos jogar um jogo, Nessie?

- Mas… tu não vês.

- Não preciso de ver. Conheces o 'jogo da sardinha'?

- Sim, dah! É fácil! – Disse.

- Então vamos jogar a esse.

Sentou-se no meu colo, virando-se para mim e puxou as minhas mãos. Pousou as suas sobre as minhas e disse:

- Começa tu.

Esperei alguns segundos e apanhei as suas mãos.

- Bolas. – Resmungou.

Ri-me. O único objectivo era distrair-nos. Distrair Nessie e distrair-me. Não queria pensar no que estava a acontecer a Margarida ou ainda dava em doido.

Virei as mãos ao contrário, cedendo a minha vez.

- Ahah, apanhei-te! – Disse, feliz.

- Bolas, és boa neste jogo. – Elogiei.

- Pois sou.

Rimo-nos.

- Outra vez? – Sugeri. – Desta vez vou ganhar-te.

Apanhei as suas mãos uma… duas… três vezes. Mas mesmo assim, ganhou-me.

- Ganhei outra vez. – Cantarolou.

- Fizeste batota. – Acusei.

- Não fiz não. – Defendeu-se.

Rimo-nos. Ouvi-a bocejar.

- Tens sono? – Perguntei.

- Não.

- Estás a mentir. – Acusei.

Ficou calada. Tinha apenas cinco anos mas era mesmo inteligente.

- Queres dormir? – Questionei, procurando o seu rosto e fazendo-lhe festas.

- Não. Não te vou deixar sozinho.

- Mas se dormires no meu colo, não me vais deixar sozinho. – Garanti.

- Mas eu não quero dormir. – Insistiu.

Respirei fundo. Era tão teimosa…

- Queres ouvir música? – Perguntei.

- Onde?

- No meu iPod.

- Onde está o teu iPod?

Parei para pensar.

- Na mala da Margarida.

Saiu do meu colo e ouvi-a remexer na mala.

- Edward, o telemóvel. – Disse, assustada. – O que é que faço?

- Traz.

Correu para o meu colo e deu-me o telemóvel. Atendi.

- Sim?

- _Diz-me que ainda não te atiraste do último andar do edifício._

- Não… - Respondi confuso.

_- Edward és tu?_

- Sim!

- _Oh meu Deus. É bom ouvir a tua voz. – _Suspirou. –_ A Margarida?_

_- _Ela não está aqui agora.

- _Ela deixou-te sozinho?_

- Não estou sozinho. Estou com a Nessie. – Defendi.

_- Pior ainda! O que é que lhe aconteceu?_

- Ou foram enjoos ou foi um ataque de pânico. Não percebi.

_- Foi alguém com ela?_

- A mãe.

Suspirou.

- _Falamos depois, ok? Ah! Diz-lhe que se calhar não consigo ir hoje. Talvez vá amanhã ou depois. Tive um pequeno percalço._

- Estás bem?

- _Estou fantástica. Um beijo._

Fechei o telemóvel, desligando a chamada.

- Edward. – Disse Nessie.

- Sim?

- Como é que vais ligar isto?

Expliquei os passos de ligação do meu iPod cinzento e ficou super feliz quando conseguiu.

- Agora, muito devagarinho, roda isto e carrega no PLAY. – Expliquei.

Procurei o phone e coloquei-o no ouvido. Esperei até começar a música. Quando começou, fechei os olhos, apertando Nessie nos meus braços.

- Não sais daqui, está bem Nessie? Promete-me que não vais embora sem me avisares.

- Prometo.

Voltámos a ficar em silêncio. Senti a sua pequena mão no meu rosto. Devagar, – muito devagar, mesmo – Nessie contornou as minhas pálpebras, seguindo até ao queixo. Depois, subiu até ao cabelo e afagou a minha face. Suspirou e deixou cair a mão. Ao fim de alguns minutos, Nessie suspirou, soluçando ao mesmo tempo. Pousei a mão no seu rosto e senti as suas pálpebras fechadas. Estava a dormir. Aconcheguei-a mais nos meus braços e fechei os olhos. Preferia mantê-los fechados. Ao menos tinha uma razão plausível para a escuridão. Também eu acabei por adormecer.

[…]

- Não, não e não! – Guinchou Nessie.

- Shiu! Vais acordá-lo.

- Eu não me vou embora. – Recusou-se.

- Vá lá Nessie… - Desta vez, reconheci a voz. Era Emmett.

- Não! Eu prometi que não saía daqui.

Todos suspiraram.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, ainda meio inconsciente.

- Edward, eles querem levar-me! – Disse Nessie, agarrando-se ao meu pescoço e começando a chorar.

- Eles quem?

- Todos! – Choramingou.

- Porquê? – Perguntei, fixando o vazio.

Ninguém respondeu.

- _Porquê?_ – Repeti.

- Ela está melhor em casa. – Disse a minha mãe.

- Não. Ela está melhor no sítio em que quiser estar. Se ela quer estar aqui, deixem-na aqui. Eu não estou bem neste quarto e ainda não vi ninguém preocupado com isso. – Quase gritei.

Nessie estremeceu nos meus braços. Apertei-a com força e procurei o seu rosto, beijando-o e limpando as suas lágrimas.

- Está tudo bem. – Garanti. – Deixem-me sozinho com ela. – Pedi.

Ouvi todos a saírem. Engoli em seco e fechei os olhos. Voltei a deitá-la no meu colo e embalei-a.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Questionou, mais calma.

- Claro. – Respondi.

- Vais voltar a ver?

Abanei a cabeça.

- Isso é um não? – Perguntou.

- Não sei Nessie. Vamos ver.

- Eu quero que voltes a ver. – Disse, voltando ao choro convulsivo.

Abanei a cabeça e senti os meus olhos envidraçados pelas lágrimas. Limpei-as furiosamente.

- Eu vou voltar a ver. – Garanti. – Eu hei-de voltar a ver.

- Prometes?

- Prometo. Por ti, Nessie. Eu vou voltar a ver.

Abraçou-me com força.

- Vamos falar doutra coisa. – Sugeri. – Como é que têm sido as conversas dos adultos lá em casa?

- A tia Esme estava a falar com o tio Carlisle sobre arranjar um cão.

- Um cão?

- Um cão… um cão-guia. É isso. Um cão-guia.

- Eu não preciso disso. – Resmunguei.

- Mas eu quero um cão.

- Nessie… um cão-guia serve para as pessoas como eu não baterem contra os postes de electricidade.

- Melhor ainda. Assim não te magoas.

Suspirei. Um cão-guia? Abanei a cabeça.

- E que mais? – Incitei.

- A Margarida vai ter um bebé, sabias?

Petrifiquei.

- Como é que sabes? – Perguntei.

- Ouvi-a a falar com o Emmett.

- Não podes contar a ninguém, Nessie. – Alertei. – Promete que não contas a ninguém.

- Prometo. – Disse, solenemente. – Ah. Os teus pais arranjaram-te uma surpresa. Sabes aqueles óculos que tu querias? Vermelhos e pretos?

- Sim…

- Eles compraram. Mas não contes a ninguém. É uma surpresa.

Sorri, mas a única coisa que me apetecia, era atirar-me de uma ponte.

- Que música é esta? É tão triste? – Perguntou de repente.

Devia ter voltado a pôr o phone. Procurei pelo meu mas não o encontrava. Abriu a minha mão e colocou o phone branco.

- Obrigado.

- De nada.

Coloquei-o no ouvido e escutei com atenção.

- Acho que este iPod é o da Margarida. – Calculei. – Eu raramente oiço Beyoncé.

- Bey quê?

Ri.

- Beyoncé. É cantora.

- É bonita?

- É muito bonita! – Garanti.

- Qual a rapariga mais bonita do mundo? – Perguntou.

- A seguir a ti… é a Margarida.

- A Margarida é muito bonita. – Confirmou.

- Pois é. – _E eu nunca mais vou voltar a vê-la._

Voltámos a ficar em silêncio.

- Nessie…?

- Sim.

- A Margarida estava no quarto quando te tentaram levar?

- Não. Não sei dela. Ninguém sabe. Só a tia Sara. E também ninguém sabe dela.

- Nessie tu já sabes ler algumas coisinhas não é?

- Sim.

- Consegues encontrar a palavra 'mãe'? Na lista telefónica.

- Edward, isso é canja!

Rimos. Abri o telemóvel de Margarida e carreguei no botão de atalho para 'contactos'.

- Luísa… Madalena… - Sussurrou, enquanto procurava por mãe. – Encontrei. Mãe. Está aqui.

- Carrega no botão verde, por favor.

Abriu-me a mão e deu-me o telemóvel.

Chamou, chamou, chamou. Nada. Continuei a insistir. Liguei-lhe umas cinco vezes e nunca atendeu.

- Não atende? – Perguntou.

- Não.

- Estás preocupado. – Adivinhou.

Afaguei os seus grandes caracóis e suspirei.

- Sim, mas não vou desistir. Nessie, preciso de outro favor. Vai até à mala da Margarida e traz-me o meu telemóvel. Grande e preto.

Saltou do meu colo e remexeu na mala de Margarida. Voltou ao pé de mim e pousou o telemóvel na minha mão. Carreguei na tecla '6' que dava acesso ao contacto de Sara e comecei a ligar-lhe. Continuaram a não atender. Atirei o telemóvel contra a parede e cerrei os punhos.

- Ela prometeu. – Murmurei. – Ela prometeu, caramba. – Gritei.

- Edward. – Chamou Nessie, assustada.

Comecei a tremer.

- Edward. – Chamou outra vez.

- O que foi?

- Estás a assustar-me. – Admitiu.

- Desculpa Nessie. – Pedi, abraçando-a. – Desculpa.

- Não faz mal. – Garantiu. – Só tenho medo que te magoes.

- Não me vou magoar. – Garanti.

Tirei-a do meu colo e levantei-me.

- Não Edward! – Guinchou agarrando-se à minha perna. – Onde é que vais?

- Vou… não sei Nessie! – Admiti, voltando a sentar-me.

Escondi a cara entre as mãos e deixei escapar uma lágrima. Novamente. Limpei-a e ergui o olhar.

- Consegues ajudar-me a ir até à outra ponta do quarto? – Perguntei, levantando-me.

Pegou na minha mão e caminhou devagar até à outra ponta do quarto.

- Para a poltrona, por favor.

Virou mais para a esquerda e sentou-me.

- Obrigado.

Deitei-me e segurei na sua mão. A sua pequena e suave mão.

- Ficas aqui comigo? – Perguntei.

Deitou-se a meu lado e apertou a minha mão.

_Ela prometeu que ficava comigo. Ela prometeu. E agora desapareceu. Ela prometeu. ELA PROMETEU._

- Ela vai voltar. – Garantiu Nessie, quebrando o nosso silêncio.

- Espero que sim. – Murmurei.

Encostei o meu peito nas suas costas e apertei-a nos meus braços.

Acho que voltou a adormecer. Também eu fechei os olhos.

Ouvi a porta a abrir-se devagar e alguém se aproximou do nosso lugar. Era Margarida. Só podia. Aquela corrente entre nós… era ela.

Ouvi as suas lágrimas. O seu choro convulsivo. Tocou-me no rosto e tentou conter as lágrimas.

- Não chores. – Pedi com a voz sombria.

Deve ter-se sobressaltado ou assim, porque a sua mão saiu automaticamente do meu rosto.

- Desculpa. Eu prometi que ficava… - Deixou morrer a frase. – Eu prometi.

Acenei com a cabeça.

- Liguei-te. – Afirmei com a voz continuamente sombria.

- Eu sei. – Disse, fungando.

- Então porque não atendeste? – Não respondeu. – Não precisas de ficar aqui se te custa assim tanto.

- Não me custa estar ao pé de ti. Custa-me que seja tão estúpida. Estúpida ao ponto de nem sequer conseguir olhar nos teus olhos. Estúpida por não dizer 'amo-te' todos os dias. Estúpida… - Parou.

Abanei a cabeça em recusa.

- Não aguento ver-te neste estado e não poder fazer nada para te proteger. – Disse por fim. – Sou uma cobarde, Edward. Mas apesar disso… eu amo-te.

Continuei a abanar a cabeça. Quando ia começar a falar fui novamente interrompido.

- Edward vais voltar para casa. – Era a minha mãe e parecia explodir de felicidade.

- Boa! – Disse, com um falso entusiasmo.

- Edward…? Não queres ir para casa?

- É indiferente. Preferia morrer e ir para debaixo da terra.

- Edward cala-te! – Suplicou Margarida, voltando às lágrimas.

- Não voltes a repetir isso, Edward. – Alertou a minha mãe. – Vou arrumar as vossas coisas.

Peguei em Nessie no meu colo, com algum medo de a deixar cair. Delicadamente, mexi no seu rosto. Margarida tirou-a dos meus braços e deitou-a noutro sítio qualquer. Pegou na minha mão e levantou-me. Ouvi alguém entrar no quarto. A enfermeira. Tirou-me as agulhas das veias e voltou a ir-se embora, despedindo-se com 'as melhoras'. Mas eu não estava doente. Eu estava cego. Margarida tirou-me a bata e ajudou-me a vestir uma camisa. Sentei-me e vesti as calças. Ajudou-me a apertar os ténis e levantou-se, afastando-se. Levantei-me e caminhei até à cama. Tacteei até encontrar Nessie. Peguei-a no meu colo, aconchegando-a no meu pescoço.

- Não vais levar a miúda. – Recusou.

- Eu não a deixo cair. – Garanti.

- Edward não!

- Não quero saber. Não ta dou.

- Sê razoável. – Pediu.

- Limita-te a ajudar-me a sair daqui.

Orientou-me pelos corredores até chegarmos à saída das traseiras, onde o meu pai nos esperava.

- O que diabo estás tu a fazer com a miúda ao colo? – Perguntou a minha mãe, tentando arrancar-ma dos braços.

Apertei-a contra o peito e não permiti que a levassem.

- Ela não vai a lado nenhum. – Contrapus.

- Deixem-no em paz. – Pediu o meu pai, saindo do carro. – Entra lá Edward. – Disse, abrindo a porta para eu entrar.

Entrei sem largar Nessie e Margarida ajudou-me a colocar o cinto de segurança.

Senti o carro acelerar. Senti o seu avançar leve. Parecia que voava.

- Nunca mais vou voltar a conduzir… - Constatei, começando a tremer.

- Vais sim, Edward. – Incentivou o meu pai. – Tu vais voltar a ver.

- Não, não vou! A partir de agora é tudo uma miragem. As universidades que imaginei. O futuro que planeei. Tudo.

Ninguém respondeu. É claro. Sabiam que eu tinha razão. O carro parou e saímos. Conduziram-me até casa e obrigaram-me a ficar no sofá. Segundo a minha mãe, 'havia duas surpresas'. Claro. Um cão e uns óculos.

- Já andámos com ele a verificar os treinos. Se quiseres podes ir dar um passeio com ele. É de total confiança. – Garantiu a minha mãe.

Não mostrei um sorriso. Não mostrei nada. Apenas exibi o meu olhar vazio. O cão aproximou-se de mim e lambeu-me a mão. Aproveitei e fiz-lhe uma festa. Parecia simpático.

- Nessie… - Sussurrei. – Nessie…

- Sim? – Respondeu.

- O cão chegou.

Deu um salto e começou a amarfanhar o pobre cão.

- Tem calma. – Pedi. – Queres vir dar um passeio? Vamos à praia.

- Sim, sim, sim!

- Queres vir, Margarida?

- Se quiseres que eu vá…

- Se não quisesse não te convidava.

Senti a sua mão entrelaçar-se na minha e levantou-me. Nessie estava agarrada à minha perna e o cão continuava à minha frente. Margarida abriu a minha mão e deu-me a trela.

- Cá vamos nós… - Murmurei, mais para mim do que para os restantes.

Deixei que o cão me guiasse até à porta e procurei o manípulo. Abri a porta e uma dor forte apoderou-se de mim. Dei alguns passos atrás.

- Calma. – Pediu Margarida. – Ainda não estás habituado à luz. Toma os óculos. O quarto tem estado escurecido o tempo todo, os teus olhos estão frágeis. – Explicou.

Coloquei os óculos nos olhos e a dor diminuiu. Caminhámos pelo passeio e chegámos ao areal. Caminhámos até beira-mar onde a água tocava nos nossos pés. Sentei-me na areia e afaguei a nuca do meu cão. Tinha de lhe arranjar um nome. Brandon? Não era mau. Tinha de pensar melhor. Margarida brincava com Nessie na areia e podia ouvi-las rir. Isso já me punha um sorriso na cara. Deitei a cabeça sobre o dorso do cão enquanto continuei a afagá-lo. Não fazia ideia se era bonito ou feio. Não sabia sequer a sua raça porque ninguém me tinha dito. Também não sabia a sua cor. Podia dar-lhe tantos nomes se soubesse a descrição. Quil. Jared. Sam. Paul. Espera aí… Eu nem sequer sei se é um cão ou uma cadela.

- Há mais de dois dias que não comes nada. – Afirmou Margarida, sentando-se a meu lado.

- Eu sei.

E de facto até sentia alguma fome.

- Tens fome?

- Não muita. – Menti.

- Ele está a mentir. – Disse Nessie.

- Eu sei. – Disse Margarida.

Suspirei e abanei a cabeça.

- Pronto. Tenho alguma. – Admiti.

- O que queres comer? – Perguntou, levantando-se e ajudando-me.

- Qualquer coisa.

- Nessie. – Chamou. – Vamos embora.

Caminhamos até casa e comemos qualquer coisa.

Quando já era noite cerrada e eu já estava quase a dormir com Margarida nos meus braços resolvi mudar a minha perspectiva.

- Margarida. – Murmurei.

- Sim.

- Podemos ir dar uma volta?

- Claro.

- Leva a toalha de praia.

Levantou-se e remexeu no armário.

- Que horas são? – Perguntei.

- 3 Da manhã.

-Tens sono?

- Não.

Sentei-me e pus-me de pé. Envolveu a toalha no meu pescoço e caminhámos até à praia.

- O que é que pretendes? – Perguntou, quebrando o nosso silêncio.

- Que nada mude. – Foi a única coisa que disse.

- Para onde queres ir?

- Para as dunas.

- Para as dunas, Edward? Não podemos ir para beira-mar?

- Não. Eu quero ir para as dunas.

Suspirou. Caminhámos lentamente para as grandes dunas e sentámo-nos.

- O que é que queres fazer aqui? Nem se sente o cheiro da maresia. – Reclamou.

Não respondi. E tinha medo daquilo que lhe ia fazer.

- Edward. – Insistiu.

Procurei o seu rosto e aconcheguei-o nas minhas mãos. Sentou-se no meu colo e beijou-me, tal como eu queria. Deslizei as mãos pelo seu corpo até chegar às coxas e obriguei-a a ajoelhar-se. Os meus dedos entraram na sua camisola ficando em contacto com a sua pele.

- Edward? – Perguntou confusa.

Já devia ter percebido as minhas intenções.

- Shhh. – Pedi, beijando-a para a silenciar.

Tirei a sua camisola apesar de sentir o medo de Margarida.

- Vamos só tentar. – Pedi de novo.

Beijei o seu peito e o seu abdómen – mas acima de tudo o seu abdómen. Deitei-a sobre a areia e procurei o maldito fecho das suas calças. Porque é que era tudo tão complicado? Não o encontrei em lado nenhum.

- Eu faço isso. – Garantiu.

Apesar disso, senti-me frustrado.

- Tu sabias que ia ser complicado. – Murmurou contra o meu pescoço, beijando-o de seguida.

Voltei a colocar as mãos nas suas coxas já nuas e beijei-a freneticamente.

- Ninguém nos vai ver? – Perguntou.

- Não. – Garanti.

Continuei a beijá-la e senti as suas mãos a abrirem a minha camisa, tirando-a logo de seguida. Fez o mesmo com a restante roupa. Eu sabia que não ia ser igual. Eu sabia. Mas mesmo assim caí no erro de arriscar. Estivemos imenso tempo à espera que, de facto, acontecesse alguma coisa. Imenso tempo. Pela primeira vez, Margarida deve ter-se sentido indesejável. Mas não consegui fazer nada contra isso. Eu não via. Era mais difícil. Ao fim de algum tempo e muita paciência, conseguimos, e a partir daí, foi tudo como sempre.

…

Aconcheguei-a nos meus braços, enquanto beijava o seu rosto. Envolveu os braços no meu tronco e consegui senti-la sorrir. Isso também me fez sorrir. Senti-a um formigueiro no estômago. Não era fome. Era felicidade. Sentia-me realizado.

- Foi magnífico. Como sempre. – Garantiu, apertando-me mais.

Sorri de novo e afaguei o seu cabelo. Mais uma vez desejei poder ver o seu rosto. Ver a sua cara de felicidade. Ver o seu sorriso. Afastou-se do meu corpo e senti uns grãos de areia a moverem-se.

- O que estás a fazer? – Perguntei, curioso.

- Estou a vestir-me. Espera aí que já te ajudo.

Suspirei e deitei-me sobre a toalha. Após cinco minutos senti os seus dedos percorrerem a minha perna até ao pé. Estremeci e sorri. Pegou na minha mão e levantou-me. Ajudou-me a vestir e voltámos a deitar-nos. Aconcheguei-a nos meus braços. A sua respiração era regular. Regular de mais. Deslizei os dedos pelo seu rosto. As suas pálpebras estavam fechadas. Já estava a dormir. Bastaram uns minutos para adormecer também.

[…]

Os meus braços estavam vazios e sentia areia dentro da roupa. Uma luz forte fazia-me doer os olhos. Cerrei-os e escondi a cara na toalha. Não valia de muito procurar Margarida, não a ia encontrar. Ela até podia estar a meros vinte centímetros. Suspirei e voltei a levantar a cabeça. Abri os olhos e a luz forte continuava a fazer-me doer. O mar estava calmo e Margarida nadava no…

_Espera aí._ Pensei.

- Eu vejo? – Estiquei as mãos e olhei para elas com estranheza. – Eu vejo. – Constatei a rir.

Olhei em redor. A praia estava deserta por completo. Aquela praia nunca tinha muita gente, mas àquela hora estava mesmo deserta. Tirei a roupa ficando só em boxers e caminhei até ao mar.

- Edward. – Guinchou. – Sai daqui. Vais magoar-te.

Suspirei, ri e revirei os olhos.

- Espera aí… tu reviraste os olhos. – Constatou.

Abriu a boca e os olhos e parecia não acreditar.

- Quantos dedos vês aqui?

- Três. – Respondi, sem pensar.

Abriu ainda mais a boca.

- Vais ficar aí especada? – Perguntei. Continuou imóvel e surpresa.

Abanou a cabeça e fechou a boca.

- Tu vês. – Guinchou, atirando-se para o meu colo. – Tu vês. – Repetiu.

Apertou-me nos seus braços, tal como lhe fiz. Afastei-a do meu colo e aconcheguei o seu rosto molhado nas minhas mãos. Olhei-a com atenção. Continuava linda. Aproximei os meus lábios dos seus e beijei-a longamente.

- Isto é um sonho. Só pode ser um sonho. – Murmurei.

- Não. É real Edward. É real. – Insistiu. – Tu vês.

Voltou a agarrar-me e caímos os dois dentro de água. Estivemos ali durante imenso tempo. Mas quando chegou o primeiro turista, corremos para as dunas. Margarida enrolou-se na toalha e arrumou a roupa dentro da sua mala. Também estava só em roupa interior. Vesti as calças e arrumei a camisa dentro da sua mala.

- Como está o bebé hoje? – Perguntei, segurando na sua mão e fitando a barriga. Parecia maior. Ou então era psicológico.

- Está a dar-me descanso. – Suspirou.

Puxei-a para as minhas costas e envolveu as pernas no meu tronco.

- A esta hora os teus pais ainda devem estar a dormir. Se tivermos sorte, não nos apanham. – Constatou.

- Sim, ainda é cedo. Até dormia mais umas horas.

- Podemos tratar disso. – Segredou, beijando o meu pescoço.

- Terei todo o gosto…

Chegámos à porta de casa e abri-a delicadamente para não fazer barulho. Entrámos em bicos de pés e o cão ladrou.

- Shiu Leah! – Ordenou Margarida.

- Leah?

- A cadela. – Explicou.

- É uma cadela? – Ajoelhei-me ao pé dela e afaguei-lhe a cabeça. – É bonita.

Era um _labrador retriever_ dourado. Bonito.

- Parece que já não vieste cumprir o teu propósito. – Sussurrei. – Leah é um nome bonito. – Afirmei.

- Obrigada. – Disse, gentilmente. – Tinha pensado em Seth, se fosse um cão. Mas não tivemos oportunidade de falar sobre isso, apelidei-a de Leah.

- Leah é perfeito.

Levantei-me e peguei na mão de Margarida. Corremos até ao seu quarto – são as vantagens de ter uma suite – e enfiámo-nos na banheira. Apertei-a nos meus braços e senti o cheiro da espuma de rosas.

- Tinha saudades. – Afirmou, num murmúrio, continuando a desenhar formas no meu braço.

- Eu também.

- Margarida, estás aqui? – Perguntou Alice num guincho e abrindo a porta da casa de banho.

Suspirei.

- Olá Alice. – Cumprimentámos.

A sua boca abriu-se de admiração e os seus olhos cerraram-se.

- Eu não quero saber; não precisam de contar.

- Porque é que estás aí parada? Queres juntar-te a nós? – Trocei.

- Que humor tão sarcástico, Edward. – Repreendeu.

- Ela ainda não percebeu que os meus olhos voltaram ao trabalho, pois não? – Perguntei, mesmo muito baixo, ao ouvido de Margarida.

- Não. – Confirmou, sorrindo. – Então Alice. Precisas de alguma coisa?

- Preciso realmente de vomitar.

- Nisso não te posso ajudar. – Respondi.

- O que é que eu estou aqui a fazer? – Perguntou, confusa.

Olhou para a banheira de uma ponta a outra.

- Isso pergunto eu. – Disse Margarida.

Fitei a banheira, tentando verificar que estava mesmo cheia de espuma.

- Já sei! – Guinchou. – O Pantufa fugiu.

- O Pantufa? – Perguntei.

- O Pantufa era o meu coelho, Edward. Aquele muito giro…

- Aquele muito repugnante? – Questionei.

- Não. O bicho repugnante era aquele que o Emmett tinha no quarto. Aquele que matei com os saltos da Rose.

- Foste tu que mataste a Megan?

- Megan? – Perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, a cobra do Emmett. – Respondi. – Foste tu que a mataste? Tu és oficialmente uma assassina.

- Por favor. Era apenas uma cobra.

- Quando encontrar o teu coelho, vou estufá-lo e servi-lo com arroz de cabidela. – Ameacei.

- Tu não o vais encontrar.

- Ok, ela não percebeu mesmo? – Perguntei de novo ao ouvido de Margarida.

- Não. – Suspirou e riu. – Alice. Se eu encontrar o teu coelho, aviso-te.

- Ok, obrigada. Espero que ele não se encontre com a Kristen.

- Kristen? – Perguntei, confuso.

- A coelha do Jasper.

- Também fugiu? Mas que raio andaram vocês a fazer em cima das gaiolas? – Perguntou Margarida.

- Nós fazemos no conforto, queridinha. – Respondeu. – A Kristen fugiu há algum tempo. Dois dias.

- Acho que os vi boiar no mar, hoje. – Provoquei. – Com um monte de filhotes à volta.

- Não viste nada, Edward. Estás a provocar-me. Estás a irritar-me. Devias oferecer-me um Porshe amarelo 911 turbo.

- Vai sonhando.

- Taylor vem cá já. – Gritou Rosalie no corredor.

- Taylor? – Perguntei, confuso.

- O gato da Rose.

- Acho que devíamos chamar o Dr. Doolittle. De verdade. – Aconselhei.

- O que tu querias era contacto físico com a filha dele.

- Não! Ela não preenche os meus requisitos.

- Juro que não sei o que ainda estou aqui a fazer. – Disse, fechando a porta.

- Ela não percebeu. – Disse, frustrado. – Como?

- Ela não vai ver mais nada enquanto não encontrar o Pantufa. E nem o vê.

- Não o vê?

- O coelho está escondido atrás do cesto da roupa suja. – Afirmou.

- Que coisa tão repugnante.

- Não é nada. É tão fofo.

Inclinou-se sobre o meu corpo e apoiou os braços na borda da banheira, e pousou a cabeça sobre os braços.

- Olá Pantufa. – Esticou a mão, deixando que o coelho se aproximasse.

- Ele era mais inteligente se fosse ter com a Kristen. – Afirmei. – A Alice é tão ingénua. Pantufa? Todos dão nomes de gente gira e ela chama-lhe de pantufa?

- Os meus animais não têm nome de gente gira. – Defendeu. – É a Emily e o Patty…

Fiz um olhar de 'é obvio'.

- Patty. – Disse. – Patty. Robert Pattinson! A alcunha dele, era Patty. Como não me lembrei?

- Andas demasiado distraída.

Pegou no coelho com cuidado, para não o molhar.

- Ele vai morder-te. – Avisei.

- Ele não é como tu. – Lembrou.

- Ah, por favor… - Pedi.

- Eu juro que lhe mando morder-te se não parares de o rejeitar!

- Ele não me vai morder.

- Vamos ver.

- Afasta isso de mim. – Ordenei.

Sorriu maliciosamente.

- Olá pantufa. – Repetiu, brincando com o seu focinho.

- A Leah é mais fofa. Achas que se a chamar, ela vem?

- Depende. Se gostar de ti vem. Por isso, duvido que venha.

- Pára de me provocar. – Pedi.

Piscou o olho e mandou-me um beijo de provocação. Suspirei e revirei os olhos. Mas desde quando é que os coelhos interagiam assim com os humanos? Ou será que só interagiam com os humanos giros?

- Margarida… não é normal o coelho interagir assim com um ser humano. – Esperou que continuasse a minha teoria. – Será que só interage com pessoas bonitas?

- Não sei! – Disse a rir.

- Vou experimentar.

- Se ele não interagir contigo, é porque és feio. – Troçou.

- Não me importo. Dou Graças aos Céus de cada vez que olham para mim com indiferença.

- Ahhh, que convencido.

Sorri e mandei-lhe um beijo de provocação. Coloquei o braço do lado de fora da banheira e comecei a dar festas no coelho. Ela não se mexeu e até pareceu pedir mais.

- Não é querido? – Perguntou.

- Não. Sou muito mais querido que ele. – Disse, com indiferença.

Abanou a cabeça e revirou os olhos.

- Eu tinha uma boa relação com a Megan. – Murmurei. – E a Alice matou-a sem dó nem piedade… com um sapato.

- Tem classe.

- Achas que o Emmett já comprou uma Megan II?

- Vai lá confirmar. Uma cobra? Não. Desta é que nunca mais entro no quarto do Emm.

- Vê-se mesmo que não o conheceste há sete anos atrás.

- Elucida-me.

- O quarto pintado de verde tropa. Ramos de árvores falsos. Lagartos. Cobras. E a mais emocionante: uma tarântula.

- Lembra-me de NÃO entrar no quarto do Emmett.

Ri-me.

Levantou-se e enrolou-se na toalha.

- Vais embora?

- Tem de ser. Tenho fome.

- Come o coelho. – Provoquei.

- Edward. – Repreendeu.

- Ok, desculpa.

Também eu me levantei e me enrolei na toalha. Esperei que Margarida se vestisse e caminhámos furtivamente até ao meu quarto. Entrei e vesti-me. Margarida acolhia o coelho nos seus braços como se fosse uma criança. Caminhámos até ao quarto de Alice. Entrámos, e ela não estava. Sentámo-nos na cama e esperámos.

- Pantufa! – Guinchou, quando abriu a porta. - Obrigada!

- Não tens de quê.

Levantei-me e caminhei até à outra ponta do quarto.

- Alice, foste tu que ficaste com as minhas partituras, não foste? – Perguntei. Eu não fazia onde é que elas estavam.

- OH MEU DEUS! – Guinchou. – Tu vês.

Saltitou até mim e agarrou-se ao meu pescoço. Abraçou-me e pensei que ia morrer sufocado.

- Alice… larga-me, peste! – Pedi.

- Tu vês! – Guinchou de novo.

- Oh, por favor… - Murmurei, revirando os olhos.

Margarida estava sentada na cama com Pantufa no seu colo e ria-se.

- Ok, chega. Larga-me.

- Tenho de ir contar aos pais.

- Não. Eu falo com eles. Diz-me só onde estão as partituras.

- Em cima da secretária no segundo monte a contar da esquerda. – Disse, rapidamente e sem pensar.

Abanei a cabeça, confuso, e tirei as partituras do monte.

- Obrigado. E aprende a tomar conta do teu coelho. Parece que o mini curral não é seguro.

Olhei para o canto do quarto onde um monte de relva jazia no chão, juntamente com flores e um lago. Abanei a cabeça. Que idade tinha ela. Estiquei a mão para Margarida e agarrei-a. Caminhámos pelo corredor.

- Edward, tens de sentir isto. – Gritou Emmett, pegando na minha mão e arrastando-me para o seu quarto.

- Ah! – Gritou Margarida, pulando para trás e puxando-me com ela.

- Wow. – Disse, sentindo a pele escamada da nova iguana de Emmett.

- Se a pudesses ver, morrias! É linda.

- Emmett, eu estou a vê-la, imbecil.

- Tu vês? – Arregalou os olhos. – Como?

- Sexo na praia. – Sussurrei.

Riu.

- Deixa-me mexer melhor! Uma pessoa não se pode ausentar… - Reclamei.

Pousei a mão sobre o ramo artificial e percorri a pele escamada da iguana.

- É tão bonita. Qual é o nome dela? Dakota?

- Não. Achas? Estou indeciso entre 'Nikki', 'Tinsel' e 'Ashley'.

- Porque não lhe chamas 'Korey'? – Perguntou Margarida, que tinha ficado petrificada à porta do quarto.

- Korey?

- É o apelido da Tinsel. – Explicou, encolhendo os ombros. – Parece-me mais apropriado.

- Korey é perfeito.

- Hey Korey. – Disse, mexendo de novo na sua pele.

- Taylor, não! – Voltou Rosalie a gritar.

- Vem Taytay. – Disse, Margarida, ajoelhando-se e recebendo o gato nos seus braços.

- Vou devolvê-lo. Juro que vou.

- Vais devolver um persa? – Perguntou Margarida, incrédula.

- Isto não é um persa. Deve ser uma mutação. – Reclamou.

- Não o devolvas. É tão giro.

- Giro? Giro é este bicho! – Disse Emmett, olhando fascinado para Korey. – Fica com o Lautner só para ti.

- Não podes comparar um _PERSA_ a uma iguana repugnante. – Disse Margarida.

- A Korey não é repugnante. – Defendi. – É gira.

- Edward, tu não a vês. – Lembrou Rose.

- Vejo… - Suspirei.

- Tu vês?

Que coisa repetitiva.

- Sim, vejo.

- Ahhh! Já contaste aos teus pais?

- Ainda não! Já vou.

Continuei a observar Korey e a sua calma. Quem me dera ser assim.

Caminhei até ao corredor e toquei no braço de Margarida, que me enxotou na hora. Bolas, só tinha tocado numa iguana, não fazia mal nenhum.

- Eu não acredito. O que é isso? – Perguntei, apontando para o saco que Alice tinha na mão.

- O coelho do Jasper. Morreu.

Revirei os olhos.

- Leva isso daqui. Não lhe contes, ele gostava muito dela.

Empurrei-a até ao jardim e no meio do canteiro das rosas escavámos um buraco, enterrando a coelha. Alice começou a chorar. Abracei-a e limpei as suas lágrimas.

- Queres que vá contigo à loja de animais? – Perguntei. – Podemos comprar outro bicho qualquer.

- Fazias isso por mim?

- O que é que eu não fazia por ti?

Sorriu e pôs-se de pé. Envolvi o braço nos seus ombros e chamei Margarida. Apareceu nas escadas e desceu-as.

- Não me toques. – Ordenou, afastando-se de mim. – O que queres?

- Vamos à loja de animais. Queres vir?

- Comprar uma tarântula? Não obrigada!

- Anda lá. – Insisti. – Até vou lavar as mãos.

Caminhei até à casa de banho e desinfectei as mãos.

- Vens? – Perguntei de novo.

- Está bem…

Caminhámos até ao carro. Eu ia conduzir e não cabia em mim de contente.

Conduzi cuidadosamente até à maior loja de animais da zona.

Entrámos e observámos todos eles com muita atenção. O coelho de Jasper morreu e tínhamos de o substituir. Não necessariamente por outro coelho, mas por outro animal qualquer.

- Porque não um hamster? – Perguntou Margarida.

- Assemelham-se a ratos. Nojento. – Disse Alice.

- Um papagaio? – Sugeri.

- A menos que o pagues… - Contrapôs.

Suspirei.

- Um porquinho-da-índia?

- Demasiado porcos.

- Um peixe?

- Demasiado parado.

- Um sapo. – Sugeri.

- Yew. – Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo. – Nojento.

- O Jasper é uma pessoa pacífica. Gosta do seu cantinho de paz. – Concluí. – Temos de lhe oferecer um animal à altura. Tem de ser uma coisa calma. Ele sempre quis um camaleão.

- Ah por favor. Não lhe vou dar isso. Depois onde vou buscar dinheiro para a roupa?

- Ah que giro! – Disse Margarida, aproximando-se da vitrina. – Alice. – Chamou.

- OMGFact: é lindo.

- Deixem-se de tretas. É um coelho peludo.

- Lindo! – Responderam.

- Vou levá-lo. – Disse Alice.

Esperei por elas com os olhos fixados na vitrina mais alta. Uma tarântula preta. Linda.

- Isso faz-te mal! – Disse Margarida, arrastando-me para o carro.

Sentei-me no lugar de motorista e comecei a conduzir quando se sentaram e fecharam as portas.

- Tens de me ensinar a conduzir, Ed! – Disse Alice.

- Quando parares de me chamar 'Ed' eu ensino-te.

- Ok Ed!

Só mesmo ela para me continuar a provocar. Chegámos a casa e Alice trancou-se no quarto a escovar o coelho.

- Olá Edward. Como te sentes? – Perguntou a minha mãe.

Nem tive tempo para preparar uma maneira de lhe contar.

- Bem! Esse vestido vermelho fica-te muito bem.

Dei meia volta e entrei na cozinha.

- Espera aí, meu menino! – Disse, correndo atrás de mim. – Como é que sabes o que tenho vestido?

- Porque estou a ver. Esses sapatos não são da Rosalie? Foi com esses que a Alice matou a Megan?

- Tu vês? – Parou e descalçou os sapatos com repugna. – Isto matou uma cobra? – Abanou a cabeça. – Tu vês?

- Vejo mãe. – Suspirei.

Agarrou-se ao meu pescoço com uma força descomunal.

- Mãe, larga-me lá. – Pedi, afastando-a.

- Como está a correr o teu dia? – Perguntou, sentando-me na cadeira da mesa da cozinha e sentando-se à minha frente.

Por momentos perguntei-me onde estava Margarida. Mas devia estar a escovar o persa da Rose.

- Está a correr bem. Estive a ver o persa da Rose, o Taylor; e a iguana do Emmett, a Korey. A Alice perdeu o coelho dela, mas a Margarida encontrou-o.

- O coelho do Jazz já apareceu?

- Apareceu morto. – Sussurrei.

- Onde é que o puseram?

- No canteiro das rosas, enterrado a cinco palmos de terra. Já lhe fomos comprar outro bicho. Um coelho feio e peludo. Mas a Alice gostou e disse que era fofo e insistiu em comprar. Decidimos não lhe contar sobre a Kristen.

- Fazem bem. Ele gostava dela. Mas então foi a Alice que matou a Megan? Bem… é preciso ter sangue frio. Toda a gente gostava dela.

- Toda a gente menos a própria Alice. Bem, também já foi há muito tempo. A Margarida nem sabia da existência da cobra.

- É normal. Vocês limitam-se ao teu quarto. E agora tens a Leah. Hey Leah! – Chamou. – É mesmo gira. – Aproximou-se de nós e apoiou a cabeça no meu colo.

- Mas o meu sonho é uma tarântula. Porque é que o Emmett pode ter aquelas coisas todas e eu não?

- Porque tu eras o menino fofinho do coro da igreja. Tinhas cães e gatos. Não tarântulas e cobras.

- Que desculpa deplorável.

Levantei-me e peguei num iogurte.

- Edward. – Guinchou Alice. – Vai ajudar a tua namorada JÁ!

- O que é que se passa?

- Paragem de digestão. – Mentiu.

Atirei o iogurte para cima da mesa e corri até à casa de banho. Margarida já estava levantada a lavar os dentes freneticamente.

Envolvi a sua cintura e beijei a sua fronte.

- Estás bem?

- Sim.

- Começas a preocupar-me Margarida. Vocês não têm nada para me contar? – Perguntou a minha mãe de uma forma intimidadora.

- Não. – Menti.

- Ai não? – Insistiu.

- Não. – Insisti também.

- Não sabia que o teu mais recente passatempo era mentir.

- Edward. – Sussurrou Margarida, lavando a cara.

- Não. – Insisti.

A minha mãe suspirou e fechou a porta da casa de banho.

- Não saímos daqui sem que me contes Edward.

- Tudo bem! Não há nada para contar. – Menti, despreocupado.

Sentei-me no chão e comecei a tamborilar os pés no chão. Ficámos todos em silêncio. Margarida sentou-se a meu lado e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro. Acariciei o seu rosto e voltei a fitar a minha mãe.

- Conta-lhe. – Sussurrou Margarida, muito baixo.

- Não. – Recusei, também muito baixo.

Entrelacei os meus dedos nos seus e ficámos ali uma eternidade. Também a minha mãe acabou por se sentar. Suspirei e olhei em redor da casa de banho.

- Aquilo é o gato da Rose? – Perguntei.

- Olá Taytay. – Saudou Margarida, levantando-se e pegando-o.

- Põe-no lá fora. – Pediu a minha mãe, abrindo uma greta da porta.

Margarida enxotou o persa e voltou a sentar-se a meu lado.

- Não me vais mesmo contar, Edward?

- Não há nada para contar.

Margarida suspirou e deitou a cabeça sobre o meu colo. Moveu os lábios sem produzir som. Pareceu-me "conta, por favor". Abanei a cabeça. Não iria contar. Acariciei o seu rosto e fitei-o longamente. Já não o via há tanto tempo que agora não me apetecia desviar o olhar.

- Baba-te para outro lado. – Pediu, empurrando o meu rosto.

Rimos. A minha mãe continuava sentada na beira da banheira.

- Já te disse que esse vestido te fica bem? – Tentei.

- Graxa não pega. – Alertou.

- Oh por favor. Não há nada para dizer. – Insisti.

- Eu sei que há.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos. Ficámos ali uma eternidade. Contei os azulejos da parede à minha frente. Fiz uma trança a Margarida. Voltei a desfaze-la. Fiz outra vez. Desfi-la novamente.

- Vocês vêm almoçar ou quê? – Perguntou Emmett, do lado de fora.

- Não! – Respondeu a minha mãe. – Almocem vocês.

Voltei a revirar os olhos. Fitei Margarida e beijei-a rapidamente.

- Tens fome? – Perguntei, acariciando o seu rosto.

- Alguma.

- Ela tem fome. – Disse mais alto.

- Podes ir. – Disse, abrindo a porta.

- Edward… - Começou.

- Vai. – Insisti. – Eu estou bem.

Beijou-me e foi-se embora. A minha mãe voltou a trancar a porta e voltou a sentar-se.

- Isto é mesmo necessário? – Perguntei, deitando-me no chão frio.

- É.

Fiquei em silêncio. Trauteei umas cinco canções diferentes.

- Isto é nojento. – Constatei.

- O quê?

- Barricaste-me na casa de banho. Não podia ser no quarto?

- Não.

- Eu aposto que ela vai trazer-nos almoço. Não achas… repulsivo, termos de comer na casa de banho?

- Não.

- Tudo bem, como queiras. Aviso já que vamos ficar aqui durante muito tempo.

- Não era mais fácil se me contasses?

- Já disse que não há nada para contar.

Sentei-me e voltei a contar os azulejos da parede.

O seu telemóvel tocou.

- Sim? Olá mãe! Sim. Voltou a ver. Também eu. Onde é que ele está? Aqui bem pertinho. Quer falar com ele? Ah claro. Um beijinho mãe. É a tua avó. Não te atrevas a falar-lhe do castigo.

- Olá avó!

- _Meu anjo! Como estás?_

- Estaria melhor se estivesse em frente do piano ou a almoçar. – Provoquei.

- _Onde é que estás?_

- Trancado na casa de banho com a mãe.

Lançou-me um olhar matador.

- _Náuseas?_

Ri.

- Não avó. Castigo.

- _O meu anjo está de castigo? Impossível. Porquê? Não é asqueroso ser na casa de banho?_

- Para a mãe serve perfeitamente. Ela está com a mania de que eu tenho um segredo e quer arrancar-mo a todo o custo.

_- E tu tens esse segredo?_

- Talvez sim, talvez não! Mas se é um segredo, não é para mais ninguém saber.

_- Tens razão. Diz à tua mãe para ganhar juízo._

- Mãe. A avó diz para ganhares juízo. – Sorri maliciosamente e disse: - E como é que estás avó?

- _Eu estou bem! Mas ontem morreu o Chico. –_ A sua voz ficou triste.

- O Chico morreu? – Perguntei, céptico. – O _meu_ Chico? O meu cavalo?

_- Sim! Esse mesmo, meu anjo!_

- Não posso acreditar… - Murmurei. – E o avô Masen?

- _O avô Masen está armado em casmurro_. – Disse, elevando o tom de voz. Ele devia estar ao pé dela.

- O que é que ele fez desta vez?

- _Está a remexer as gavetas todas à procura da camisa azul com quadrados vermelhos. Mas eu já lhe disse que foi para o lixo._

- Porque é que foi para o lixo?

- _Porque o teu avô só come. Só cresce para os lados_.

Ri. Estes dois eram impagáveis.

- _Estás a ofender-me! _– Ouvi-o vociferar. – _Cala-te Masen. – _Ordenou a minha avó. – _Quando é que vens visitar-me, meu anjo?_

- Não sei avó. Ir a Forks agora?

_- Tu adoras Forks._

- Eu _adorava_ Forks. Porque não vens tu a Albufeira? Deves estar a precisar de uma corzinha.

- _Não me importava de ser mais morena, não senhor. Mas vou pensar na tua proposta._

- Convence o avô. Diz-lhe que lhe ofereço uma camisa muito mais moderna e muito mais gira do que essa que ele perdeu.

- _Acho que ele quer ver a tua máquina nova, Edward._

- O meu carro?

- _Sim. Diz que consegue ultrapassar os 250. Coisas de velho. _

- Mais uma razão. Venham lá. Não vos vejo desde… há muito tempo.

- _Eu sei, meu anjo. Também tenho saudades vossas. Como é que está a tua namorada gira?_

- Hum. Avó. É noiva. – Corrigi.

- _Pediste-a em casamento? A sério? Não te esqueças de enviar o convite._

- Nada de histerismos, avó. – Pedi.

- _Tudo bem. Mas como é que ela está?_

- Está fantástica. Ultimamente tem andado com uma virose estranha. Levei-a ao hospital, mas disseram que não era nada de grave.

- _Ela vai melhorar. Manda-lhe um grande beijo meu, está bem? E fica com um enorme para ti._

- Um beijo, avó.

Desliguei a chamada e devolvi-lhe o telemóvel.

- Estou a ficar com uma dor de cabeça enorme. Não podemos ir para o quarto? – Supliquei.

- Não.

- Podes dar-me uma almofada?

Ouvi bater à porta. Margarida entrou toda sorridente, com um tabuleiro com piza.

- Trazes-me uma almofada, por favor? – Pedi.

Anuiu. Deu o tabuleiro à minha mãe e trouxe-me uma almofada.

- Obrigado. – Agradeci, deitando a cabeça sobre ela.

- Estás cansado. – Acusou.

- Dói-me a cabeça.

Sentou-se a meu lado e mexeu no meu cabelo. Estava meia de costas para a minha mãe. "Acaba com isto!" disse, apenas movendo os lábios. "Não" respondi.

- Ok vamos lá acabar com isto! – Disse Margarida em voz alta.

- Cala-te. – Ordenei.

- Vem cá impedir-me. – Desafiou.

Virou-se para a minha mãe e engoliu em seco. Fechou os olhos com força e voltou a abri-los.

- Eu estou grávida. – Disse de repente, atropelando as palavras.

- Custou alguma coisa? – Questionou, nada preocupada.

- Se já sabias, porquê este teatro? – Perguntei.

- Porque tens de aprender que a sinceridade é a base de tudo.

- E para isso trancas-me na casa de banho?

- Também cá estive… - Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Margarida e pegou nas suas mãos. – Sabes pormenores?

- É saudável. Muito saudável. Tem o peso e o tamanho normal. É proporcional. Estou de um mês e meio. Quase dois. – Explicou. – Se quiser, mostro-lhe melhor.

- Adoraria.

Levantaram-se as duas e saíram da casa de banho. Quando o assunto era 'bebés' o álbum 'Edward' fechava-se. Caminhei até à cama de Margarida – que era a cama mais próxima – e deitei-me. A dor de cabeça deixava-me completamente doido.

- Korey? – Perguntei.

Peguei na iguana que estava à porta e levei-a para o meu quarto.

- Leva isso daqui! – Disse Margarida.

- Eu gostava da cobra, mas não gosto da iguana. – Concordou a minha mãe.

Suspirei e caminhei até ao quarto de Emmett. Sentei-me na sua cama e coloquei a iguana no aquário.

- Controla os teus animais Emmett! – Gritei.

- Qual deles?

_Porque é que ele reparava sempre no duplo sentido?_

Suspirei e caminhei até ao meu quarto. Estavam as duas fascinadas a olhar para as coisas do bebé.

- Se for rapaz, já concordámos em ser Afonso. – Afirmou Margarida. – Mas se for rapariga ainda não pensámos nisso.

- Tens tempo. Mas não tarda nada e já sabes se é menino ou menina. Mais uma mês e meio e já sabes. – Afirmou, animada.

- Estou ansiosa. – Murmurou.

- Mãe. – Chamei. – Hora da sesta.

Peguei na sua mão e puxei-a. Beijei o seu rosto e encaminhei-a para o corredor. Beijei-a novamente e fechei a porta. Deitei-me na cama e enterrei a cabeça na almofada. Era escuro. Mas _este_ escuro traz-nos alguma paz. Margarida deitou-se a meu lado e ficámos em silêncio. Virei-me ao contrário e segurei-a nos meus braços.

- Podes passar-me o meu livro, por favor? – Pediu.

Estiquei o braço para a mesa-de-cabeceira e peguei no livro. «As meninas» de Lori Lansens.

- Estás a gostar? – Perguntei-lhe.

- É giro. E forte.

Leu durante cinco minutos e começou a chorar. Discretamente, mas chorou.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, preocupado, limpando as suas lágrimas.

- Eu… _odeio_ tipos cretinos que beijam uma e levam outra para a cama.

Afaguei o seu cabelo delicadamente.

- Queres falar sobre isso? – Questionei.

Anuiu ligeiramente.

- São duas gémeas siamesas que estavam com um amigo – são a Ruby, a Rose e o Frankie. Eram siamesas craniópagas. O Frankie começou a beijar a gémea bonita – que era a Rose – mas depois abriu as pernas à Rose e… enquanto beijava uma, relacionou-se com outra.

- Posso ler essa parte? – Questionei, apontando para o livro.

Anuiu. Abriu na página correcta e deixou-me ler.

«_Bob Dylan cantou. Frankie beijou Ruby. Não conseguia ver, apenas ouvir o som dos beijos à medida que a agulha da aparelhagem se erguia e estalava. Beijaram-se ao som da faixa que se seguiu. Beijaram-se e beijaram-se quando a música terminou e outra começou. Eu conseguia ouvir o som de Ruby a engolir. Pensei que conseguiria sentir a língua de Frankie._

_Perguntei-me se o tio Stash ou a tia Lovey já se teriam apercebido do seu erro. Esperava que não. Também queria que Frankie Foyle me beijasse e não queria perder a minha vez._

_Mas Frankie não me beijou. A minha vez nunca chegou. Frankie continuou a beijar Ruby. Até mesmo quando os dedos dele rastejaram como aranhas até ao meu ombro e desceram até ao interior de minha blusa, até encontrarem o mamilo do meu seio direito. Ou até mesmo quando a mão dele deslizou mais para baixo, a atravessar o meu estômago plano e as minhas coxas. E até quando ele me moveu, porque estava numa posição desconfortável, e até quando me afastou as pernas longas, Frankie continuou a beijar a minha irmã._

_E até quando…_

_Até nessa altura._

_Não protestei. Nem a minha irmã. Acho que fomos atingidas pela estranheza do momento. Nunca falámos disso abertamente, mas os beijos deviam ter sido tão bons para Ruby, que ela aguentou a minha parte no caso._

_Depois. A tremer. Envergonhada. Pedi um lenço a Frankie._

_- Usa a manta. – Respondeu ele.»_

Tenho de admitir que fiquei enojado. Fazer isto com gémeas siamesas? Era desumano.

Devolvi o livro a Margarida e apertei-a nos meus braços. Eu sabia o quanto ela odiava traição (apesar do livro não ter referido traição, era nojento de qualquer das maneiras). E eu sabia que se alguma vez lhe fizesse alguma coisa semelhante ela nunca mais me queria ver à frente.

- Nojento. – Voltou a reclamar.

- Não penses nisso. – Pedi, afagando o seu rosto.

- Estas coisas deixam-me com vontade de…

Coloquei o dedo nos seus lábios, impedindo-a de continuar.

- Não penses nisso. Estás a chatear-te sem qualquer tipo de necessidade. – Insisti. – Achas que consegues ler mais? Podes ler qualquer coisa diferente.

- Não. Estas coisas realistas abrem-me os olhos.

Gelei. Como assim? Abrir-lhe os olhos?

- O que é que queres dizer com isso? – Perguntei.

- Quero dizer que quanto mais realistas são os livros, mais nos alertam para a realidade. Não me estou a referir a nada em concreto.

- EDWARD!

O que é que Alice quereria?

- Vai passear o teu cão, JÁ!

Suspirei. Levantei-me e peguei a carteira.

- Toma. Vai tu.

Tirei uma nota de vinte e dei-lha. Eu sabia como jogar sujo. Margarida arregalou os olhos perante a minha reacção. Alice sorriu e saltitou.

- Já te disse que és o máximo? – Perguntou.

- Sim Alice. Como queiras.

Saiu do quarto com um sorriso e voltei a deitar-me ao lado de Margarida.

- Não devias ter feito isso. – Repreendeu.

- Eu sei. Mas não me apetecia mesmo nada sair daqui agora.

Ficámos em silêncio. Margarida descansava nos meus braços. Tão doce como um anjo. O _meu _anjo. Bateram à porta. Mas não me podiam deixar em paz?

- Posso? – Perguntou Jasper. – Ouvi dizer que os olhos renovaram as pilhas.

- É verdade. – Disse, com um sorriso.

- E vês bem?

- Ao longe vejo um bocado desfocado. Mas não é nada de especial.

- Ainda bem. Ah! É verdade. Eu sei que a Kristen morreu, não precisam de esconder.

- Como é que sabes? – Perguntei.

- Eu vi nos olhos da Alice. E porque razão me comprariam um novo? Mas obrigado na mesma. Foi gentil da vossa parte.

Saiu do quarto deixando-me estupefacto.

- Queres um? – Perguntou Margarida com uma caixa de chocolates à sua frente.

- Obrigado.

Tirei o maior que lá havia e comecei a comê-lo.

- Sentir-me-ia melhor se fosses 'grávida por simpatia'. – Admitiu, comendo outro chocolate.

Revirou os olhos em sinal de delícia e passou ao língua pelos lábios.

- Grávida por simpatia? – Perguntei.

- Comes tanto como eu. – Explicou. – Também tens desejos…

- Ok, ok! Já entendi. Posso fazer-te companhia de vez em quando.

Deitou-se no chão, sobre o tapete azul e colocou as pernas sobre a cama. Pousou a caixa sobre o abdómen e fez-me sinal para me deitar a seu lado. Obedeci, apesar de não ser uma ordem. Roubei-lhe outro chocolate. E outro. E outro. E outro. E outro. E outro. E assim sucessivamente. Vi o seu olhar feliz deformar-se num olhar deprimido.

- O que foi? – Perguntei.

- Estou a ficar tão gorda.

- Por amor de Deus. Estás grávida. É no mínimo normal.

- Mas se continuo a comer desta maneira vou engordar o dobro.

- Mas apetece-te, não é? – Mostrei-lhe um daqueles chocolates com cobertura especial e encaminhei-o para a minha boca.

- Quero muito. – Admitiu.

- Toma. – Disse, de forma gentil e oferecendo-lhe um chocolate. – Queres outro? – Questionei, quando terminou.

Anuiu freneticamente.

- Vem cá buscá-lo. – Desafiei.

Coloquei uma tira de kit kat na boca. Sorriu e fez um olhar atrevido. Aproximou a sua boca da minha e mordeu o chocolate.

- Hum. – Reclamou, abrindo muito os olhos de admiração quando a beijei, ainda com o chocolate na boca.

Lambeu os lábios tentando limpar qualquer vestígio de chocolate.

- Falta aqui. – Alertei.

Pousei a mão sobre o seu rosto e com o dedo polegar limpei o canto da sua boca. Sorriu timidamente e beijou-me delicadamente.

- Não sejas egoísta. – Pedi, roubando-lhe um beijo maior.

Tirei-lhe um chocolate e saboreei-o.

- Está calor aqui. – Constatou.

Tirou a camisola e dobrou-a em cima da cama.

- Não te incomoda, pois não? – Perguntou, preocupada.

- Está perfeito. E de facto, está algum calor aqui.

Engoli o restante chocolate e tirei a minha t-shirt. Continuámos com as pernas apoiadas na cama e com as costas no soalho. Entrelacei os meus dedos nos seus e tirei-lhe outro chocolate. Estava a passear o olhar pelo quarto quando este parou na barriga de Margarida. Como é que algo tão simples podia prender-nos tanto?

- Estou mais gorda, não é? – Perguntou.

Revirei os olhos.

- Tens uma criança aqui dentro. É normal. Ela tem de crescer. Mas respondendo à tua pergunta… acho que o bebé cresceu bastante nos últimos dias.

- Hum. Edward. Não foi o bebé que cresceu. Eu gastei vinte euros em chocolates nestes dias que estiveste no hospital. Vinte euros.

Parecia deprimida e comeu outro chocolate.

- Isto não é um bebé. – Disse, engolindo a bomba calórica (AKA chocolate). – São chocolates concentrados.

- Bem doce. – Brinquei.

- Não brinques comigo. – Pediu, comendo outro bombom.

Rebuscou por mais doces e olhou lá para dentro, desiludida. Depois olhou em redor. Vários papelinhos coloridos rodeavam-nos a cabeça. Atirou a caixa para o chão e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Abri a gaveta da mesa-de-cabeceira e tirei uma caixa de 'Aero'.

- O que vale é que há sempre um namorado querido para ajudar. – Afirmou, tirando-me a pequena caixa.

Ri e sentei-me, juntando o meu braço à sua perna. Estiquei os dedos tocando na sua barriga.

- Não estás a acariciar um bebé. Estás a acariciar gordura. Daquela igual aos porcos.

- Não sejas assim.

Suspirou e continuou a comer. Comeu. Comeu. Comeu.

- Acabou. – Murmurou, deprimida.

- Agora não tenho mais. – Lamentei.

- Deixa lá.

- Edward. – Guinchou Nessie, entrando no quarto. – Voltaste mesmo a ver? A sério? A sério?

- A sério. – Garanti.

Saltou para os meus braços e abraçou-me com toda a sua força. O seu rosto. Eu sentia falta do seu rosto.

- Fizeste aquilo que prometeste. – Felicitou. – Voltaste a ver.

- Pois voltei. Voltei mesmo.

Sentou-se no meu colo e olhou bem para mim e para Margarida.

- O que é que vocês andaram a fazer?

- Nada. – Respondemos simultaneamente. – Infelizmente.

Rimos, mas Nessie continuou a 'boiar'.

- Nessie, linda, flor do meu coração. – Começou Margarida.

Inclinou-se mais para Nessie para lhe dizer qualquer coisa mas foi interrompida.

- Vocês estiveram a comer chocolate e não me convidaram. – Acusou.

Margarida fitou-me, ainda inclinada sobre Nessie e riu.

- Pois foi. Pensámos que estavas a dormir a sesta. – Mentiu.

- Mas não estava. – Reclamou.

- Depois compro outra embalagem e partilhamos.

Ficámos em silêncio.

- Edward. – Chamaram da rua.

Levantei Nessie do meu colo e levantei-me de seguida, abrindo a porta da varanda. O sol ainda era forte e magoou-me os olhos. Emmett estava lá em baixo a regar as flores e molhou-me com a mangueira verde e amarela.

- Pára! – Ordenei. – O que queres?

- A mãe mandou-me entregar-te isto.

Impulsionou o braço e atirou-me uma caixa castanha e um laço vermelho. Apanhei-a com facilidade e abanei-a.

- Não é uma bomba. – Garantiu Emmett. – Acho que é para partilhar com a Margarida.

Anuí e agradeci. Entrei no quarto deixando a porta aberta e sentei-me, abrindo o laço. Dentro do embrulho jazia uma grande caixa de chocolates.

- Quem foi o anjo que te ofereceu isso? – Perguntou Margarida.

- A minha mãe. Quem haveria de ser?

- Também quero. – Exigiu Nessie.

Partilhámos cada chocolate da caixa até chegarem ao fim.

- Sinto-me cheia. – Reclamou Margarida.

- Comeste muito. Se calhar devias descansar. – Aconselhei.

- Uf. Sinto-me mesmo empanturrada. E inchada.

- Vou-me embora. – Afirmou Nessie saltitando para fora do quarto.

Esperei cinco segundos e perguntei:

- Inchada?

Revirou os olhos e apontou para o peito.

- E dói. – Lamuriou-se, aconchegando-se nos meus braços.

- Isso já passa. Tenho a certeza. – Disse-lhe.

Embalei-a nos meus braços e vi-a cerrar os olhos com força. Cerrou também os punhos.

- Dói assim muito? – Perguntei.

- Humhum.

Pousei a mão no seu pescoço e fui descendo. Descendo.

- Au. – Resmungou, baixinho.

- Li na internet que um dos sintomas é que o peito esteja inchado e dorido.

- É mesmo injusto. Tenho de ter as dores. Tenho de engordar. Tenho de o ter. Tenho de o amamentar. Tenho de o criar…

- E eu estou aqui impávido e sereno. – Completei. – Mas estou aqui para o que precisares. – Garanti.

- Eu sei. – Suspirou.

Apertou-me nos seus braços e aconchegou o rosto no meu peito nu. O contacto físico desta forma era complicado. Podia haver complicações.

- Estás a tremer. – Disse. – Porquê, Edward?

- Não sei. – Menti.

- Sabes sim.

Suspirei.

- Apetece-te? – Perguntou.

- Sim. – Admiti.

- A mim também.

Sorrimos. Levantei-me e tranquei a porta. Fechei, também, a porta da varanda e segurei na mão de Margarida. Levantei-a e puxei-a para o meu peito. Beijei o seu pescoço, o seu rosto e os seus lábios. Peguei na sua cara entre as mãos e continuei a beijá-la freneticamente. Pronto. Até então tomara eu o controlo. Mas depois, num abrir e piscar de olhos, passou tudo para o seu comando. Empurrou-me contra a parede e entrelaçou a sua perna na minha. Segurei na sua cintura e levantei-a uns centímetros do chão. Deambulámos até ao piano e sentei-a em cima dele, continuando a beijá-la frenética e incessantemente. Deitei-a sobre o longo tampo preto e tirei-lhe as calças – senti-me vitorioso só pelo facto de o conseguir fazer, contrariando o acontecimento da noite anterior. Beijei cada delicado centímetro da sua pele até que ela se sentou e colou a sua boca no meu pescoço. As suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu peito até chegarem às calças. Abriram-nas e tiraram-nas. Ajudei-a a descer do piano e deixei que me empurrasse até à cama.

Se dependesse de mim, não tardaria muito até ela suspirar o meu nome.

…

Aconcheguei-a nos meus braços, e de seguida, nos lençóis. A sua pele suave e ardente causava-me arrepios. As suas mãos pousaram sobre o meu peito, assim como o seu rosto. O seu rosto de anjo, – muito repetitivo? – Sereno e delicado. Fechou os olhos levemente e sorriu. Deslizei o meu dedo pela sua coluna e reparei que ficou com pele de galinha. Sorri triunfante. Continuei a deslizar o dedo pela sua coluna. A sua respiração ficou tão suave. Tão calma. Calculei que tivesse adormecido. Aconcheguei-a mais no lençol branco e senti o seu perfume de pêssego. Podia ficar horas a olhar para ela. Podia não dormir só para a fitar. E por mais cansado que estivesse, iria estar lá para aquilo que ela precisasse. Por mais nojenta que a tarefa fosse. Por mais imbecil que fosse a finalidade. Eu estaria sempre lá.

Também eu acabei por adormecer.

[…]

Batiam freneticamente na porta. Pensei que a qualquer momento a fossem arrombar.

- Edward ABRE JÁ ESTA PORTA! – Ordenou alguém.

Não respondi, apenas arregalei os olhos. Levantei-me de um salto e vesti-me.

- Acorda! Margarida acorda! Por favor, acorda! – Pedi, abanando-a.

- O que foi?

- Veste-te! Veste-te depressa!

Levantou-se de um salto e vestiu o pijama desajeitadamente.

- Eu vou lá e digo que estás a dormir. Deita-te. – Disse-me.

Deitei-me, enroscando-me nos lençóis. Margarida caminhou até à porta e abriu-a.

- O que é que se passa? – Perguntou a minha mãe, entrando no quarto.

- Eu não me estava a sentir muito bem. Empanturrei-me em chocolates. – Admitiu. – Deitei-me e adormeci. O Edward deve ter-se deitado entretanto e adormeceu também.

- Então está tudo bem? – Perguntou novamente a minha mãe, mais aliviada.

- Claro. – Respondeu Margarida, despreocupada.

A minha mãe suspirou.

- Pensei que vos tivesse acontecido alguma coisa. – Admitiu. – Sendo assim, podes voltar a dormir.

Saiu e fechou a porta. Margarida sentou-se ao pé de mim, mexeu no meu cabelo e beijou-me o rosto.

- Estás bem? – Perguntei, abrindo os olhos e fitando-a.

- Lindamente. E tu?

- Perfeito.

O seu telemóvel começou a vibrar algures no quarto. Estava no modo silencioso.

- Onde é que estás, raios? – Praguejou.

Ajoelhou-se de baixo da cama. Debaixo do piano. Nada. O telemóvel parou de vibrar. Passados uns segundos voltou. Margarida continuou a procurá-lo. E encontrou-o enrolado nos lençóis.

- Se este telemóvel falasse… - Gargalhou.

Não pude deixar de sorrir. Se as paredes falassem também seria interessante.

- Sim? – Respondeu, atendendo o telemóvel. – Madalena, querida. Pensava que vinhas… o quê?

O seu rosto ficou hirto. A sua mão que permanecia no meu rosto gelou. Sentei-me e segurei nas suas mãos delicadamente. Segui o seu olhar chocado tentando perceber o que se passaria.

- Não! Não pode ser. Tens a certeza? – Perguntou. – Não. – Murmurou bastante baixo. – Não! - Disse mais alto, deixando que as lágrimas saíssem compulsivamente dos seus olhos.

Continuava sem saber o que fazer quando ela tinha este tipo de ataques de choro. Deixava-me em pânico. Mas normalmente, aconchegá-la nos meus braços, bastava. Puxei-a para o meu colo e abracei-a. Ela continuava com o telemóvel no ouvido a ouvir o que Madalena tinha para lhe dizer.

- Não. – Repetiu.

Embalei o seu corpo nos meus braços e beijei o seu cabelo. Abanou a cabeça freneticamente. Do outro lado ouvi Madalena a gritar o nome de Margarida. Tirei-lhe o telemóvel e falei por ela.

- Madalena, o que se passa? A Margarida está completamente em pânico.

- _O Gustavo morreu._ – Guinchou.

Consegui ouvir a sua voz chorosa.

- Gustavo? – Nunca tinha ouvido falar do Gustavo.

- _É provável que não o conheças. O funeral é amanhã. Mas o corpo já está em câmara ardente a partir das 19h._ – Chorou.

- Nós vamos para aí JÁ! – Afirmei.

- Espera. – Pediu Margarida. Tirou-me o telemóvel das mãos e falou com a amiga. – Foi a leucemia, não foi?

Quando pensei que não houvesse mais lágrimas para deslizarem pelo seu rosto perfeito, elas apareceram. Apertei-a mais nos meus braços.

- Até já. – Murmurou.

Desligou a chamada e atirou o telemóvel contra o chão.

- Porque é que a vida é tão injusta? – Guinchou. – Porquê?

- Shhh. Tem calma. – Pedi, continuando a embalá-la. – Queres contar-me o que se passou?

- O Gustavo enforcou-se.

- Porquê?

- Porque estava a entrar em remissão. Ele tinha leucemia e não queria fazer a família sofrer mais, nem os amigos. – Soluçou. – Enforcou-se numa árvore perto da escola. Naquela em que eu também andei.

- Nas doroteias? – Perguntei, tentando acalmá-la.

- Sim, nas doroteias.

- Lamento. – Murmurei. – Queres tomar um banho de água fria, para te acalmares? Para depois seguirmos para Lisboa?

Anuiu e levantou-se. Limpou as lágrimas furiosamente e caminhou até ao seu quarto. Escolhi uma roupa à pressa e tomei um banho rápido. Caminhei até ao seu quarto e fiquei hirto à porta da sua casa de banho. A água corria no chuveiro e consegui ouvir as suas lágrimas. Fiquei ali parado a ouvir o seu sofrimento. A água parou de correr e vi a toalha deslizar do suporte. Abriu a cortina e saiu delicadamente. Assustou-se por me ver ali, mas disfarçou e vestiu-se. Sempre silenciosa, calçou-se e penteou-se. Não se vestiu de preto. Nem nada que se parecesse. Vestiu-se de verde. Ao ver o meu olhar confuso, sorriu ligeiramente e explicou.

- Era a cor favorita dele. Sempre nos disse que queria "que as bestas-quadradas das amigas dele fossem de verde ao funeral" – Citou.

Abanou a cabeça e sorriu, recomeçando a chorar.

- Ele sabia que ia morrer. Todos nós sabíamos. – Engoliu em seco e esmurrou a parede. – Eu sabia. Eu sabia que ele se ia matar, mais tarde ou mais cedo. Eu sabia. – Vociferou. – Eu devia ter adivinhado. Eu podia ter adivinhado.

- Não podias nada! – Contrariei. – Não podias!

Puxei-a para os meus braços e abracei-a com força.

- Vamos embora? – Perguntei.

Anuiu.

Em cima da sua cama havia uma mala com uma muda de roupa.

- Queres por aqui a tua roupa? Não precisamos de levar dois sacos. – Perguntou, fungando ao mesmo tempo.

Anuí e toquei no seu rosto. Caminhei até ao meu quarto e encontrei-me com ela no corredor. Arrumei a minha roupa na sua mala e descemos as escadas, lado a lado. Explicámos a situação aos meus pais e saímos. Entrámos em casa de Margarida e explicámos tudo aos pais delas. É obvio que ela ia convidar Jacob para ir. Afinal eram amigos. É claro que ele aceitou. Mas se ele me provocasse muito, eu não ia responder por mim. Diogo (o pai, não o primo) deu-nos a chave de casa para irmos lá dormir. Caminhámos até ao carro e conduzi até Lisboa. Doíam-me os olhos. E não via bem à distância. Rezei para que tudo corresse bem e prometi a mim mesmo que se estivesse a sentir-me demasiado cansado, deixaria o orgulho de lado e pediria a Jake para conduzir. Mas consegui fazer a viagem toda sem qualquer problema. Margarida olhava pela janela. Fixou os olhos no céu como se procurasse alguma coisa. Alguém. Jacob ficou sentado e calado no banco de trás. De vez em quando, Margarida fungava e as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Coloquei a mão sobre a caixa automática. Abri os dedos e esperei que Margarida pegasse na minha mão. Assim o fez. Olhei-a nos olhos e continuei a segurar na sua mão, enquanto me concentrei na estrada. Quando chegámos à porta do cemitério, Margarida apertou a minha mão com força e cerrou os olhos. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta do carro. Saiu e ficou parada. Saí logo de seguida e segurei-a pela cintura. Jake também saiu e pegou na sua mão. Deixou-me completamente irado, mas não ia fazer nada que magoasse Margarida. Subimos a longa escadaria e entrámos na capela. Sentia-me completamente a mais. Eram todos amigos dele e eu nunca tinha ouvido o seu nome. Estavam todos a chorar, completamente desolados com a morte do colega/familiar. Margarida entrou lentamente e fitou o longo caixão de pinho. Ficou tensa e deu dois passos atrás. Agarrei nos seus braços com força impedindo-a de cair.

- Tem calma. – Segredei-lhe. – Não precisas de fazer isto se te sentes mal…

Não consegui terminar a frase. Madalena correu para os braços de Margarida. De seguida para os de Jacob. E de seguida para os meus.

Fiquei ligeiramente… não sei como explicar. Mas foi estranho ver o rapaz ali estendido no caixão. Tinha a cara destapada e foi mesmo, mesmo estranho. Completamente branco. Inerte. Com o coração parado. Estremeci. Desviei o olhar e acompanhei Margarida até aos seus colegas. Sentei-me numa cadeira e sentei-a no meu colo. A minha camisa cinzenta absorvia as suas lágrimas. Bem, ao mesmo tempo fiquei aliviado por não ser o único com camisa cinzenta. Só os colegas mais próximos é que tinham roupa verde.

Enquanto Margarida se afogava nas lágrimas – tal como todos os outros – a sua mão nunca largou a minha. Nunca falou. Nunca disse nada acerca dele. Simplesmente sofria em silêncio. Enquanto os outros colegas partilhavam histórias e brincadeiras. Ou choravam uns com os outros. Fez-me imensa confusão Margarida estar sozinha.

- Margarida. – Murmurou Madalena. – Não estejas assim.

Friccionou a mão da minha namorada que voltou a desfazer-se em lágrimas. Havia algo mais. Pormenores escondidos.

- Talvez devas levá-la lá para fora. – Aconselhou alguém.

Um rapaz moreno. Estatura mediana, magro.

- Olá, sou o Rodrigo! Deves ser o Edward.

Anuí. Eu já tinha ouvido falar do Rodrigo e até já o tinha visto à distância.

- Sim Edward! – Concordou Madalena. – Leva-a lá para fora. É melhor.

Agarrei-a pelos cotovelos e levantei-a. Encaminhei-a até à rua e sentei-a num banco de jardim ao pé do grande portão. Ajoelhei-me e agarrei nas suas mãos. Inclinou o seu rosto para o meu pescoço, escondendo-o por completo. Também eu envolvi o seu pescoço, acariciando a sua nuca.

- Shhh. Tem calma. – Segredei no seu ouvido.

- Eu só quero morrer. – Soluçou.

- Não! – Vociferei, afastando o seu rosto no meu pescoço e obrigando-a a olhar para mim. – Não! Não vais privar-me de ti! Nunca! Não vais privar-me de ti, nem vais privar-me do nosso filho! Estás a ouvir? Não vais!

- Não me deixes nunca! – Pediu no meio de uma convulsão.

- Então não me deixes _tu_! – Sentei-me a seu lado e abracei-a.

Cerrou os punhos na minha camisa e senti as suas unhas cravadas nas minhas costas.

- Por favor. Pára de chorar. Não aguento ver-te assim! – Implorei. – Por mim. Pára de chorar.

Afastou-se de mim e limpou as lágrimas furiosamente. Respirou fundo. Voltou a limpar os olhos e fitou-me.

Acariciei o seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

- Vamos voltar. – Suspirou. – Eu preciso de estar ali.

Levantei-me e segurei na sua mão. Também ela se levantou. Tropeçou nos próprios pés, pôs uma mão na cabeça e os joelhos cederam. Agarrei-a pelos cotovelos antes que caísse.

- Tu _não _vais voltar ali para dentro.

- Eu tenho que voltar.

- Não!

- Foi só uma quebra de tensão. Eu já fico bem. – Garantiu, agarrando-se ao meu braço para não cair.

- Eu juro que não queria dizer isto. – E não queria mesmo. – Mas estás a ser deveras egoísta. Eu sei que estás a sofrer. Ele morreu, e nota-se que ele era importante para ti. Mas podias pensar um bocadinho que seja no bebé. Pensa nele só por um segundo. Por mim, tu ias lá para dentro, eu ia contigo, tudo bem. Mas tens uma criança a crescer aqui. – Pousei a mão sobre a sua barriga e continuei: - Pensa nele.

O seu olhar era angustiado.

- Tens razão… - Suspirou. – Estou a ser péssima.

- Não estás a ser péssima. Porque não me ouves? Eu não disse que tu eras péssima. És óptima, meu amor. Só te estou a dizer que devias preocupar-te mais com o bebé. Só isso.

- Vamos para casa. – Pediu. – Para a minha casa.

Assenti. Subi os dois degraus da capela em apenas um passo e sentei-me ao lado de Madalena.

- Ela não se está a sentir nada bem. – Sussurrei. – Vou levá-la para casa.

- Faz o que for melhor para ela. – Aconselhou.

Assenti. Levantei-me e Madalena levantou-se de seguida, abraçando-me.

Desci os degraus até onde Margarida estava sentada. Peguei na sua mão e levei-a até ao carro. Conduzi até ao seu apartamento e entrámos. Caminhou morbidamente até ao quarto, enquanto eu fui à cozinha arranjar um copo de água com açúcar. Caminhei pelos corredores vazios até chegar ao seu quarto cor de alfazema. Sentei-me na cama ao seu lado e dei-lhe o copo. Bebeu a água num trago e voltou a deitar-se. Arrumei a mecha de cabelo que caía sobre o seu rosto, atrás da sua orelha e toquei no seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos.

- Precisas de alguma coisa? – Perguntei.

Que pergunta estúpida. Era obvio que ela precisava de qualquer coisa. Sem contar com amor e apoio, ela precisava de muito mais. Mas em vez de me gritar aquilo que necessitava. Aquilo que a preocupava. Margarida limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça.

Eu tinha de descobrir o porquê daquele segredo. Porque ela tinha um segredo. E no meio da minha estupidez senti-me aliviado por não ser o único a esconder-lhe coisas. Coisas graves.

Eu tinha de lhe perguntar. Tal como ela me fizera. Eu _tinha_ de lhe perguntar.

- Estás a esconder-me qualquer coisa. – Acusei, sem medir a força das palavras. – Quer dizer. Há aí qualquer que te está a atormentar. – Redimi-me.

- Sim, há. Mas não importa.

- Vai importar sempre. – Respondi.

- Não. – Recusou.

Virou-se de costas para mim, aconchegando a almofada no seu peito.

- Por favor. – Implorei.

- Não. – Repetiu. – É passado. Não importa para o futuro.

- Não é do futuro de estamos a falar. Estamos a falar daquilo que eu _quero _saber.

- Escondeste-me o teu segredo durante seis meses. Achas que me importa o que queres saber agora? – Ripostou furiosamente.

Como é que eu poderia responder àquilo que ela tinha razão? Aliás, ela não tinha razão a 100%. Apesar de ela pensar que tem absoluta razão. Nunca lhe contei a história toda.

- Isso não é verdade. – Contrariei.

- Ai não? Edward, tu escondeste-me o teu segredo… até a minha quase-morte. Eu _não _te vou contar este segredo.

- Foi para te proteger. – Murmurei. – Porque não me contas?

- Porque não quero. Deixa-me.

Suspirei. Ela tinha sempre resposta na ponta da língua e isso deixava-me desarmado. Escondi a cara nas mãos e enchi as bochechas de ar, suspirando logo de seguida.

- Queres que vá embora? – Perguntei, vendo que ela não me estava a dar qualquer crédito.

- Faz como quiseres.

- Não se trata do que _eu_ quero. Trata-se da _tua _vontade.

- Podes ir dar uma volta e deixar-me a sofrer sozinha. – Sugeriu.

- Eu não te vou deixar a sofrer sozinha.

- Então vai só dar uma volta.

- Deixar-te-ei a sofrer a mesma.

Suspirou, sentou-se e encarou-me.

- O Gustavo foi meu namorado durante anos a fio. Contente? Espero que sim. Agora deixa-me em paz.

Voltou a deitar-se de costas para mim. Ergui as sobrancelhas e abanei a cabeça.

- A sério? – _Que pergunta estúpida. É claro que é a sério._

- Já disse para me deixares em paz.

- Pára com isso! Não és nenhuma criança! – Lembrei, rispidamente. – Encara as coisas de frente, e não deixes que isso nos afecte. Não deixes que isso _te _afecte.

Do outro lado, apenas silêncio.

- Vai-te embora. – Disse por fim.

- Não.

- Edward, vai! – Gritou.

Abanei a cabeça.

Voltou a sentar-se e a fitar-me.

- Preciso de ficar sozinha. _Preciso. _Prometo que te ligo quando me sentir melhor. Mas preciso de ficar sozinha.

Suspirei e cerrei os olhos. As suas mãos envolveram o meu rosto e aproximou-me de si.

- Não te esqueças que te amo. – Segredou, beijando-me logo de seguida.

- Não vou esquecer. – Assegurei.

Beijou-me longamente e largou-me. Caminhei pelos corredores da casa vazia e escura.

Lá a fora a lua reluzia no céu com uma alegria estúpida e desnecessária. Caminhei submissamente pelas ruas de Lisboa. E era incrível. Como é que as pessoas podiam estar tão felizes? Ou seria eu a destoar?

Sentei-me num banco de jardim e fiquei a ver as pessoas passarem. Caminhavam urgentemente. Com uma pressa desnecessária.

- O senhor precisa de alguma coisa?

Levantei o olhar. Tinha uma prostituta a importunar-me, ou quê?

- Não, obrigado. – Respondi.

- Parece atormentado.

- Eu _estou _bem. – Insisti.

Sentou-se a meu lado e fitou-me.

- Quando uma mulher o olha nos olhos, pergunta-lhe porque mente. Eu estou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Oiça, eu estou bem!

- É amigo do miúdo que se enforcou nas Doroteias?

- Não.

Acenou a cabeça e continuou a mascar a pastilha. Não se levantou. Não se foi embora. Mas também não falou. Quando pensei em sair dali, ela apresentou-se.

- Sou a Cátia.

- Olá.

- Como é que se chama…?

- Edward.

Voltou a acenar com a cabeça e cuspiu a pastilha para o chão.

- Problemas com uma miúda? – Perguntou.

- Não!

- Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Chega se me deixar em paz.

Calou-se e fitou as pedras na calçada.

- O senhor pensa que eu sou uma rameira, não é?

- E não é? – Perguntei, entediado.

- Não!

Olhei para ela com atenção. Saltos altos, collants transparentes. Top decotado – bastante decotado. Cabelo longo. Bem, dado o sítio onde eu estava situado – Perto do Parque Eduardo VII – não era estranho se uma 'rameira' – citando as suas palavras – viesse falar comigo.

- Não devia julgar as pessoas pela aparência. – Julgou.

- Estamos ao pé do Eduardo sétimo, senhora. – Ripostei. – Não a julguei pela aparência, ainda nem olhei para a sua cara.

- Então olhe!

Fitei o seu rosto e uma onde de arrependimento e estupidez invadiu-me o corpo.

- Tanya? – Guinchei.

- Não. Cátia.

- Você é igual a… - Abanei a cabeça e olhei com mais atenção.

- Oiça… você andou a levar na veia ou assim? Já lhe disse que sou a Cátia e que não sou uma rameira.

- Eu não me drogo. – Respondi com indiferença.

- Pois tem aspecto disso. – Olhei-a e arregalei os olhos. – Não tem aspecto de drogado. Alias, é bastante bem-parecido. Mas o senhor não está nada bem.

- Já lhe disse que não preciso de nada. Estou perfeitamente bem.

- O que faz no Eduardo sétimo a esta hora? Marcou com alguma cadelona?

- Porque é que não se limita a tratar as pessoas com respeito? Cadelonas?

- Não responda com perguntas.

- Eu não estou aqui a fazer nada. Aliás. Vou-me embora.

Levantei-me e ela agarrou na minha mão.

- Não precisa de ir. – Afirmou.

Ela era a cara chapada da Tanya. Mas como? Não… havia qualquer coisa…

- Tem irmãs? – Perguntei, quando me voltei a sentar.

- Não lhe chego eu?

- Não responda com perguntas. – Ripostei.

- Não. As minhas irmãs foram para a vida delas quando ainda eram pequenas. Não quero saber delas e pelos vistos elas também não querem saber de mim. Mas porque é que se preocupa?

- Não estou preocupado.

Voltámos a ficar em silêncio.

- Foi uma rapariga, não foi?

- Oiça…

- Não me tente enganar.

- Não foi nenhuma rapariga. – Insisti.

Riu-se sem humor.

- Não _me tente _enganar.

- Posso perguntar-lhe o que é que lhe interessa a minha vida amorosa?

- Não interessa.

- Então cale-se e deixe-me em paz. Tenha uma boa noite.

Levantei-me e caminhei sombriamente pelas ruelas apinhadas de gente bêbeda. Gente com cara feliz. Será que elas sabiam que na manhã seguinte iriam acordar com uma dor de cabeça enorme? E que teriam de se enfrascar em medicamentos para enxaquecas?

Sentei-me numas escadas numa rua discreta e esperei que Margarida me ligasse. E dei por mim a _rezar_ para que la me ligasse. E durante _duas _horas assisti a cenas de pancadaria, tipos a terem de ser levados de urgência para o hospital com vidros espetados na cabeça, grandes bebedeiras e um quase-esfaqueamento. Sim. Eu queria que Margarida me ligasse. Não só para ir para junto dela, mas também para me poder sentir minimamente em segurança.

Num momento de loucura apeteceu-me encharcar-me em álcool. Mas não. Eu não ia fazer isso. Para meu próprio bem, eu não iria fazer isso.

Saí daquela ruela e fui até ao único sítio onde me sentiria seguro, exceptuando a própria casa. O meu carro.

Caminhei rapidamente e abri a porta do meu volvo, trancando-me lá dentro. Liguei o rádio e conduzi para uma rua que encontrei. Era discreta e parecia perfeita. Recostei-me no banco. Esperei. Esperei. Esperei. Mas Margarida nunca ligou. Fechei os olhos e se morresse, tanto melhor.

[…]

Abri os olhos perante a claridade do dia que nasceu. Olhei em redor e comecei a ouvir um barulho. Alguém a bater no vidro do carro ou assim. Espreitei pela janela e vi Margarida com o seu olhar preocupado. Abri a porta e fitei-a.

- Liguei-te milhares de vezes, Edward! – Vociferou.

- Não ouvi.

- Tu… tu não consegues imaginar aquilo em que pensei, pois não? Eu corri Lisboa inteira à tua procura.

- Estive sempre aqui.

- A sério? – Perguntou, sarcasticamente. – Achas que eu sabia disso há três horas atrás quando te comecei a procurar? Tu tens a noção do quão cansada e enervada eu estou? – Parou e abanou a cabeça. – Sabes o quão perigoso foi aquilo que eu fiz? Eu procurei-te por todo o mais ínfimo canto, Edward. Com frio. Cansada. Preocupada.

- Desculpa.

- Claro. Se eu abortasse a desculpa não ia servir de muito.

Gelei. Abortar?

- Abortar? – Gritei.

- Sim, abortar. Porque é isso que acontece às grávidas que se esforçam demais. Abortam.

Virou-me as costas e começou a caminhar.

- Hey, espera! – Ordenei, segurando no seu braço. – Onde é que vais?

- Para casa. Vou vestir-me para ir ao funeral.

- Estás parva? Eu levo-te.

- Não preciso, _Edward_!

- Não me importa.

Peguei-a no meu colo enquanto esperneava e se contorcia nos meus braços. Mas eu tinha muito mais força que ela e consegui enfiá-la dentro do carro. Corri até à porta do condutor antes que ela se conseguisse livrar do cinto.

- Não tens esse direito, Edward. – Gritou.

- Está bem! – Disse, com indiferença.

- Pára de me ignorar! – Gritou de novo. – Se não paras já este carro eu juro que salto em andamento.

- Não vais ser capaz de matar o teu filho de uma maneira tão egoísta. – O meu tom continuava indiferente. – E não quero saber se fores fazer queixinhas ao Jake.

- Eu não vou fazer queixinhas ao Jake.

- Eu sei.

Ela era teimosa, mas eu conseguia ser pior que ela. Chegámos a casa e correu para o quarto, trancando-se lá dentro.

- Sinceramente, a Nessie tem comportamentos mais adultos que tu. – Provoquei.

Saiu do quarto e colocou-se frente a frente comigo.

- Tu não tens o direito… - Não continuou.

- Continua! Estou a gostar de te ouvir.

- O GUSTAVO DEIXOU-ME UMA CARTA, MERDA! – Gritou.

Nunca pensei que ela dissesse aquilo, tão-pouco com asneira.

- Sim… - Incitei.

Abanou a cabeça e espetou-me a carta no peito, ausentando-se de seguida.

_Margarida,_

_És a última pessoa com quem vou contactar – tecnicamente. Queria dizer-te olá, e queria despedir-me com um até já. Vai ser um até já prolongado. Não te vejo há mais de um ano. Sinto saudades tuas. Sabes que ainda te amo. Vou levar esse sentimento comigo. Sabes que acabei tudo contigo para não te fazer sofrer quando a leucemia me matasse. Mas bem, não quis fazer mais ninguém sofrer. Sempre disse que me mataria na nossa árvore. Lembras-te? A árvore ao pé das doroteias. A 'nossa' árvore. Sempre me chamaste idiota por dizer coisas parvas. Mas não aguentei mais. Estava a entrar em remissão – novamente. Vá lá. Não me chames atrasado. Só não quis continuar a sofrer. E não me venhas com essa do 'vais fazer a tua família sofrer'! Sabes que é mentira. _

_Gostava que tivéssemos falado mais. Apesar de já termos acabado há… muito tempo. Espero que tenhas encontrado alguém. Alguém que te faça feliz. Foi o Jake? Ele sempre teve um fraco por ti. Desde que estejas feliz…_

_Hey! Vou poder comprovar a tua teoria de que existe vida depois da morte. E de que o purgatório é um monte de merdas._

_Oh vá lá! Estás feliz porque vou provar que é verdade. _

_Não te vejo há tanto time… esperas que ainda estejas uma brasa._

_Acho que não tenho mais nada para te dizer. Apenas amo-te, amo-te, amo-te. _

_Quero mesmo que sejas feliz. Muito feliz mesmo. Espero que cases e que tenhas um Afonsinho._

_Podia ter sido o nosso Afonsinho. Lamento que as coisas não tenham sido diferentes. Mas continuo a amar-te._

_NÃO TE QUERO VER CHORAR, E ASSIM QUE CHEGAR AO OUTRO LADO VOU DIREITINHO PARA PERTO DE TI. _

_Um beijo,_

_Gustavo_

Dobrei a carta e respirei fundo. Agora já estava a entender tudo.

- Estás pronta para irmos? – Perguntei, aproximando-me da porta do seu quarto.

Saiu do quarto com um olhar indiferente e vazio.

Passou por mim e caminhou até à porta da rua. Caminhei rapidamente até ela e agarrei a sua mão. Fitou os nossos dedos entrelaçados.

- Ele disse que queria que fosses feliz… - Lembrei.

- Eu sou feliz.

- Ele está contigo agora mesmo. Consegues sentir?

Fechou os olhos e estremeceu. Assentiu e caminhou pelas escadas, sempre com a mão colada na minha. Entrou no carro e sentei-me a seu lado. Conduzi até ao cemitério ainda a tempo de assistir à missa.

Senti Margarida ficar tensa quando colocaram os pregos no caixão para o fechar. Apertei a sua mão com bastante força e cruzei o meu olhar com o seu. Seguimos os homens que carregavam o caixão e Margarida encostou-se ao meu corpo enquanto tentava evitar que as lágrimas voltassem aos seus olhos. Apertei a sua cintura. O caixão desceu. Flores tingidas de verde voaram para dentro da campa e a terra caíram sobre a madeira. As pessoas começaram a dispersar assim que terminou o enterro. Margarida quis ficar por mais uns minutos. Esperou até que toda a gente se fosse embora. Ajoelhou-se sobre a terra e pousou uma flor esquisita sobre a lápide. Parecia uma orquídea, roxa e verde.

«Aqui jaze Gustavo Gomes» que estranho.

Apertei-a no meu peito. Não verteu uma única lágrima. Levantou-se calmamente e agarrou-se ao meu braço.

- Vamos embora. – Disse, sombriamente. – Ele já provou tudo o que tinha a provar. – Dito isto, sorriu.

Friccionei o seu braço e caminhámos até ao carro.

- Sabes o que me apetece? – Perguntou com a voz animada.

- Chocolate?

- Nope!

Começou a brincar com os meus dedos.

- Conta lá. – Incitei.

- Sabes o que é que vai acontecer na semana que vem?

- Vais comprar uma caixa de dose dupla com recheio de caramelo?

- Não sejas totó!

- Não faço ideia do que vai acontecer na semana que vem, meu amor. – Respondi.

- Góis… concentração motard… xutos e pontapés…

- Verdade?

- Humhum.

- Temos _mesmo_ de ir.

- Eu sei.

- Hum. Podíamos pedir a moto ao Emmett.

- Ele não vai deixar.

- Então compro eu uma! – Disparei.

Arregalou os olhos e olhou para mim.

- Ora Edward. Qual é o banco que vais assaltar?

- Nenhum.

- Então pensa bem. Lá por ser uma concentração motard não tens de ir de mota.

- Por favor. Eu hei-de arranjar uma mota. Nem que seja uma pandeireta.

- Pandeireta? – Perguntou, confusa.

- Daquelas todas podres. Que fazem uma chuva de ferrugem e que não passam dos 40 km/h.

- Não inventes.

Ela parecia-me mais alegre. Mais aliviada. E muito ponderada.

- Mas já que falaste na caixa de chocolates dose dupla com recheio de caramelo… - Começou.

- Eu não conheço Lisboa. Não sei onde é que existem chocolateiras.

- Compro depois. Não tenho pressa.

Estacionei o carro no estacionamento em frente do apartamento. Entrámos e Margarida sentou-se no sofá.

- Onde pára o Jake? – Perguntou.

- Acho que foi com a Madalena e com o… Rodrigo.

Assentiu e deitou-se no sofá.

- Queres ir às compras? – Perguntei, num impulso.

- Isso pergunta-se?

- Não.

Pôs-se de pé num salto e fomos até ao centro comercial.

…

- Não sei como é que ainda caio nas tuas conversas de vendedor ambulante. Eu não vou usar isto. – Insistiu.

- Pára de resmungar. Já disse que ficas linda.

Pousei os sacos em cima da sua cama e fui à cozinha.

- Se 'linda' for um sinónimo de 'ridícula', ok, então vou ficar linda.

- Fogo, linda não significa ridícula. Mentaliza-te disso. E pára de resmungar.

Calou-se e pensei que se tivesse metalizado que o casaco lhe ia ficar mesmo bem. Eu permaneci na cozinha. Quando caminhei pelo corredor até ao quarto ouvi-a reclamar baixinho. Fiquei à porta a ouvir aquilo que ela dizia no interior do quarto.

- Eu vou ficar ridícula… - Praguejou. – Tu entendes-me. O bebé entende sempre a mamã. – Quase me desmanchei a rir mas controlei-me. – Ridículo. – Guinchou. – Um casaco daqueles para mim? Tudo bem, é para a concentração. Mas não me interessa, vou pô-lo na cortadora de papel. Que nervos. Tu _tens_ de me entender. Os filhos entendem sempre as mães.

- Até chegarem à adolescência. – Interrompi, entrando no quarto.

Sobressaltou-se e deu um salto. Levou a mão ao coração e regularizou a respiração.

- A tia Esme nunca te ensinou boas maneiras? – Perguntou.

Abanei a cabeça e ri.

- Não sabia que falavas com ele. – Murmurei.

- Falo mesmo muito com ele. – Confessou.

Pousou a mão sobre o abdómen e sorriu.

- Não queres vestir o vestido novo? – Perguntei.

- O que é que vais fazer?

- Nada que tu não queiras. – Respondi.

Sorriu, pegou no saco e saltitou até à casa de banho. Esperei cinco minutos e apareceu no quarto com o seu andar dançante. O vestido vermelho tinha decote em 'v' – que lhe assentava como uma luva. O vestido era mesmo adequado para os dois meses de gestação. Era justinho em abaixo do peito e depois descaía esvoaçante.

- Se eu não estivesse tão exageradamente inchada…

- Estás fantástica. – Sussurrei, apreciando o seu corpo no vestido.

Levantei-me e peguei na sua mão. Obriguei-a a dar uma volta para ver tudo pormenorizadamente.

- Acho ridículo. – Refilou.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos.

- Sabes o que me está a apetecer? – Perguntou.

- Chocolate?

Suspirou e torceu o nariz.

- Nada disso. Mas por acaso, no outro dia li na Net que o chocolate dá outra pica.

- Não acredito. Estás com desejos carnais?

Escondeu a cara no meu peito. Senti o seu rosto a arder. Agarrei no seu queixo e obriguei-a a olhar para mim.

- Não consigo controlar. – Lamentou, tentando desviar o olhar.

Mesmo assim, continuei a obrigá-la a fitar-me.

- Eu _sei _que não consegues. – Afirmei. – Mas ficas chateada por não conseguires?

- É _humilhante_!

- Meu amor, não vejo a humilhação.

- Eu vejo humilhação em tudo. Nos chocolates. Nas gomas. No doce. No sexo.

- Não tens de ver. – Insisti.

- Mas eu vejo. – Insistiu na mesma. Suspirou. – Esquece. Já perdi a vontade.

- Estás a falar a sério? – Gargalhei.

- Vês? Humilhante. Deixei-te com esperanças.

- Está tudo bem. Mas é estranho como os desejos aparecem e desaparecem.

Suspirou de novo.

- Podes ajudar-me a tirar o vestido? – Perguntou entediada.

- Isso pergunta-se?

Deslizei o fecho do vestido e ajudei-a a tirá-lo.

- Au. – Queixou-se baixinho.

- Dói-te? – Perguntei, preocupado.

Limitou-se a anuir. Vestiu o pijama largo e deitou-se sobre a cama. Segurou na minha mão e puxou-me para junto dela. Envolvi-a nos meus braços e acabámos por adormecer.

**POV Margarida**

Após já estar a dormir há alguns minutos, comecei a ficar inquieta. Abri os olhos e Edward dormia profundamente a meu lado. Larguei-me dos seus braços e caminhei até à sala. Sentei-me no sofá e liguei a televisão. Comecei a fazer _zapping _procurando pelo canal adequado.

_Não acredito que o meu pai tem canais destes? Porno? A sério?_

Passei rapidamente para as séries.

_Justin Bieber a uma hora destas? Não! Ainda fico com enjoos! Como é que ele entra no CSI?_

Andei mais cinco canais.

_Mas com tantos canais porque é que não dá nada de jeito. Estúpidos anormais que inventaram a TV._

A campainha interrompeu os meus pensamentos. Fiquei assustada. Quem tocaria àquela hora. Tirei o som da TV e caminhei lentamente até à porta e espreitei pelo pequeno orifício que permitia a visualização do exterior do apartamento.

Suspirei de alívio. Era apenas Jacob. Abri a porta e ele entrou com um sorriso. Beijou o meu rosto e entrou.

- Onde é que vou dormir, boneca? – Perguntou.

- Não me chames isso… - Pedi. – E vais dormir no quarto de visitas. Já está arranjado.

Assentiu. Olhou para a televisão. Desviou o olhar e voltou a olhar para lá fixamente.

- O que é que andas a ver? – Guinchou.

- Shhhhhhh! – Ordenei. – O Edward está a dormir.

- Tu estás a ver pornografia! – Acusou.

- Eu estava a fazer zapping até me teres interrompido, _Jake!_

Suspirou e pegou no comando, quando ia a mudar de canal fixou bem o ecrã. Sentou-se e ficou a ver o filme. Permaneci de pé à espera que ele mudasse de canal. Mas não o fez.

- Jake! – Alertei.

- Senta-te aqui!

- Eu não vou ver isso!

- Ah, por favor! Elas só estão a mostrar aquilo que tu fazes quase diariamente.

Abri a boca e arregalei os olhos.

- _Jake!_ – Repeti.

- Vá, anda lá! – Insistiu. – Estás cansada. Acordei-te?

- Não! – Permaneci de pé.

- Então vem para aqui.

Suspirei, revirei os olhos e deitei-me com a cabeça em cima das suas pernas.

- É seguro eu pôr aqui a cabeça? – Perguntei.

Riu-se.

- Não te preocupes. – Descansou.

Ainda tentei ver o filme mas era tão nojentamente horrível que em vez de fitar a TV, desviei o olhar para o rosto de Jacob.

Estava calmo. Bastante sereno. Sem me fitar, perguntou, indiferentemente:

- Estás com algum problema?

- Hum?

- Não sei, pareces inchada. Sem ofensa.

- Tu andas a repa… - Não terminei sequer a palavra.

- Já olhaste bem para a tua cara? Parece uma bolacha.

- Obrigada, _Jake! – _Agradeci sarcasticamente.

Sorriu e continuou a ver o filme. Não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas numa questão de segundos, adormeci.

**POV Jacob**

A sua cabeça estava deitada sobre as minhas pernas e o seu rosto era calmo e sereno. Mexi levemente nos seus caracóis. Não sabia como, mas ela ainda surtia um efeito de êxtase sobre mim. Eu devia mesmo gostar de sofrer. Anos e anos a vê-la crescer. A vê-la ter outros relacionamentos. Ouvir as suas histórias. Os seus desabafos. E amá-la de uma maneira tão constante. Sim. Eu gostava de sofrer. E mesmo depois de ter confessado tudo o que acumulei durante anos a fio, a dor e a insistência continua bem presente.

Eu nunca teria hipóteses com ela. A menos que Edward desaparecesse do mapa. E isso fá-la-ia sofrer. E já bastava a culpa que sentia cada vez que olhava para o seu rosto de anjo. Embrenhei os dedos no seu cabelo até chegar à cicatriz que seis meses antes Beatriz lhe fizera. A loira com quem eu, idiotamente, me envolvi. Larguei os seus cabelos e afaguei o seu rosto.

Eu tinha de parar de olhar para ela _dessa_ maneira. Tinha.

Eu já conseguira recuperar a sua amizade. Próximo passo: levá-la para casa, sem a fazer sofrer.

Ah por favor. Ela só via o Edward à sua frente. Ia casar com ele. Argh, como era possível? Como podia ela ser tão ingénua?

Fechei os olhos e adormeci, com a esperança de que o dia seguinte fosse diferente.

[…]

Abri os olhos de repente como se de um clique se tivesse tratado. Margarida continuava bem pertinho de mim. Olhei em redor e espreguicei-me.

Mexeu-se no meu colo e abriu os olhos.

- Bom dia! – Disse sonolenta.

- Bom dia! – Retribuí com um bocejo.

Sentou-se lentamente e espreguiçou-se. Achei estranhíssimo quando o seu rosto de contorceu de dor e se retesou nos próprios braços.

- O que é que se passa? – Perguntei, preocupado. – Hey, o que tens?

- Não é nada! Isto já passa! – Afirmou.

- Estás maldisposta?

- Não! Eu estou bem!

Mas não estava. Mas mesmo assim, continuava a mentir-me, como se eu fosse acreditar. Ou ela mentia mal demais, ou eu conheci-a bem demais. Não fazia qualquer diferença.

Levantou-se devagar e perguntou:

- Sabes se o Edward já se levantou?

Claro, o Edward. Quem haveria de ser?

- Não faço ideia. Acabei de acordar.

Assentiu e sorriu. Caminhou pelo corredor e perdi-a de vista. Quando voltou empregava um olhar esquisito. Já vinha vestida. Trazia um top justo e preto, por cima tinha um top branco, ligeiramente mais pequeno. E empregava umas leggings. O que era estranho. Ela só usa leggings em último caso.

Olhei com atenção. Eu _podia_ jurar que ela estava mais gorda. Bastante mais gorda. E o peito também estava…

_Pára de reparar nisso, Jake! Não sejas ordinário._

- O Edward não está. – Sussurrou. – E não atende o telefone.

Factos a constatar: estava mais gorda; andava inchada; maldisposta; e comia como uma lontra.

Ok, quando ela envolveu o braço na barriga eu tive a certeza. Confirmei tudo. Arregalei os olhos.

- Tu estás grávida. – Acusei, um tom de voz sufocado.

Olhou para mim receosamente. Recuou dois passos e cerrou os olhos.

Perfeito. Já não bastava o facto de se ir casar, que agora também estava grávida dele. Porque é que Edward tem tudo aquilo que eu desejei? Tem tudo. Tem Margarida, vai casar-se com ela, vai ser pai do filho dela. Não. Isto não podia correr pior.

- Estás grávida _ou_ não? – Insisti.

Continuou sem me responder. Apostava a vida em como ela desejava ter ali o Edward para a defender. Mas Edward não estava, e ela ia ter de me ouvir.

Levantei-me de repente e dei dois passos na sua direcção. Conforme avancei, ela recuou.

- Onde é que estavas com a cabeça? – Vociferei.

Virei-me e dei dois passos na direcção oposta. Abri os braços e pousei as mãos sobre o meu cabelo escuro e espetado. Virei-me novamente na sua direcção. Não avancei, nem tirei as mãos da cabeça. Limitei-me a suspirar e fechar os olhos.

- Diz-me: como é que foste capaz de estragar a tua vida desta maneira? – Perguntei. – Como?

- Não foi com intenção. – Defendeu-se, com voz baixa.

- E estás a fazer tenções de o ter?

Pareceu chocada com a minha pergunta.

- Estás a supor que eu vou abortar? Ou que o vou dar para adopção? - Gritou. – Não Jacob! Ele é meu! E para além de ser meu, é do Edward! Eu não seria capaz de acabar com a sua vida. Há um coração a bater dentro dele.

- Vais anular a tua vida. Acabaste de terminar o 11º ano. Ainda nem fizeste o 12º!

- Isso não te diz respeito.

- Tu és minha amiga. Eu preocupo-me contigo. – Disse, dando alguns passos à frente e arrancando as suas mãos da sua barriga.

Aconcheguei-as nas minhas mãos e olhei-a nos olhos.

Largou-me e sentou-se no sofá. Dobrou os joelhos e aproximou-os do peito, envolvendo-o com os braços. Encostou os olhos nos joelhos e começou a chorar. Sentei-me a seu lado e mexi no seu cabelo.

- Então? – Perguntei.

- Estou enjoada constantemente. As calças já não me servem. Ando inchada. E tenho dores. – Chorou.

- Não precisas de chorar por causa disso. Detesto ver-te nesse estado.

Mas não parava. As lágrimas formavam rios no seu rosto.

Ouvi uma chave na porta. Claro. Era só quem faltava a agora.

- Margarida…? – Perguntou preocupado.

Olhei para o seu rosto idiota e parecia que tinha 'falso' escrito na testa.

Largou os sacos no chão e correu para o sofá.

- O que tens? Olha para mim. – Pediu.

Parvalhão.

E por curtos segundos, desejei que Margarida o ignorasse. Mas em vez disso, sentou-se no seu colo e aconchegou-se nos seus braços.

Eu não aguentava aquilo. Aguentava muita coisa. Mas aquilo não.

- O que tens, meu amor?

Mas que falso. Como é que ela não via?

- Não é nada. – Sussurrou. – Foi só um drama. E agora não consigo parar de chorar. Acho que é normal… li sobre isso.

Afastou-a ligeiramente do seu peito e limpou as lágrimas que continuavam a cair no seu rosto. Sorriu – o sorriso mais idiota e falso que alguma vez vi – e afirmou:

- Trouxe uma coisa que te vai deixar mais contente.

Sentou-a a seu lado e levantou-se, caminhando até aos sacos. Levou-os para perto do sofá e voltou a sentar-se. Remexeu num saco de papel e tirou uma caixa toda pormenorizada. Claro. Ele era rico. Podia dar-se ao luxo de forrar o caixote do lixo com notas de cinquenta euros.

Margarida abriu a caixa delicadamente.

- Chocolates dose dupla com recheio de caramelo. – Guinchou. – Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada.

- Pensas que vais receber isso de mão beijada? – Perguntou.

- Ai, ai. – Murmurou. – Não me vais obrigar a vestir o casaco, certo?

- Tu vais usá-lo. Não vai ser preciso fazer chantagem.

Margarida suspirou e abanou a cabeça.

Comecei a sentir-me a mais.

- Vou dar uma volta. – Afirmei. – Até já.

**POV Edward**

Quando pensei que Jacob nunca mais se ia embora, ele foi-se. Deixou-nos sozinhos.

Margarida estava sentada a meu lado, olhando-me com olhos questionáveis. Tirei-lhe a caixa e pousei-a sobre a mesa. Voltei a puxar Margarida para o meu colo. Deslizei as mãos até à sua anca, e de seguida, deslizei-a até às suas pernas. O meu olhar deve ter mesmo ficado muito estranho. Ela estava a usar leggings?

- Leggings?

- As calças não me servem. Juro. Não me cabem.

- A sério? Ele está a crescer depressa. – Constatei.

- Ele não está a crescer! Quando é que vais perceber isso?

- Ele _está _a crescer!

- Não Edward! Eu é que estou a engordar.

- Porque ele está a crescer.

- Porque eu alimento-me como uma vaca na pastagem.

Não aguentei o riso. Mesmo. Desatei-me a rir como um doido.

- Não sei do que te ris. – Disse, indiferente.

Saiu do meu colo e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Uma vaca na pastagem? Uma visão ligeiramente muito obscena.

- É uma visão perfeita da realidade. – Contrapôs.

- Anda cá.

Puxei-a para o seu colo e afaguei as reentrâncias da sua garganta.

- Sabes que estás muito mais bonita do que há uns meses atrás? – Segredei, passando os lábios pela sua orelha.

- Não, não estou. – Resmungou.

- Estás sim. Estás mais cintilante.

Continuava imóvel sobre as minhas pernas. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito davam-lhe um ar carrancudo e insensível. E nem mesmo com os meus lábios colados na sua pele, ela se descaiu. Não exibiu um sorriso. Continuou hirta.

Os meus dedos arrastaram-se pela parte lateral do seu tronco e transpuseram o top branco ficando sobre o top preto. Continuei a subir a minha mão até encontrar a sua pele. Voltei a fazer a minha mão entrar no seu top, desta vez, no preto. A minha boca continuava na sua garganta e no seu ombro. Fiquei surpreendido quando percebi que, por baixo do top, não existia mais nada. Apenas a sua pele suave. Desbravei caminho até ligeiramente abaixo do seu peito. Aí sim. Consegui ver um sorriso de esguelha. Mas quando me viu sorrir de volta, voltou à fase anterior. Carrancuda e teimosa. Os seus braços cruzados sobre o peito dificultaram os meus planos, mas não me demoveu.

Senti que ficou ligeiramente mais contraída. Mais tensa. Mas mesmo assim não houve nada que me travasse.

Acariciei a sua pele enquanto continuei a beijá-la. A minha mão subiu ligeiramente até ao seu peito. Dei por mim a acariciar suavemente a sua sinuosidade. Eu nunca tinha feito aquilo. _Nunca._ Mas bem, ela não se estava a queixar e parecia muito mais descontraída. Comecei a beijá-la mais rápido. Mais rápido.

Quando finalmente se começou a rir a sério, virou-se e retribuiu cada beijo com apreço. Tirei a mão de dentro da sua camisola e agarrei no seu rosto. Deitou-me sobre o sofá e deitou-se sobre o meu corpo, beijando-me urgentemente.

Já estávamos naquela fase em que não convinha pararmos, quando o telemóvel começou a tocar.

- É melhor atenderes. – Disse-lhe, beijando o seu pescoço.

- Não. – Recusou.

- Pode ser importante.

- Não vamos parar agora. – Afirmou, ofegante.

- Atende. – Insisti.

Suspirou e sentou-se, estava a pegar no telemóvel quando a chamada parou. Voltou atirar-se para o meu pescoço. Beijou cada centímetro da minha pele. O telemóvel voltou a tocar.

- Atende! – Repeti.

Levantou-se entediada e atendeu.

- Sim. – Respondeu. – Olá! Sim estou bem!

Enquanto falava ao telemóvel, fui beijando o seu braço, o seu ombro, a sua garganta. De vez em quando ria-se e empurrava o meu rosto, afastando-me de si.

- O quê? – Guinchou.

A sua mão estava no meu rosto, enquanto comecei a beijar a sua tíbia. Desviei o olhar fitando os seus olhos, mas não desviei os lábios da sua perna.

- Não mãe! Eu não vou já hoje a correr! Não vou! Mãe, eu tenho amigos em Lisboa! Tenho saudades deles! O quê? Não! Não vou ficar enfiada em casa com o Edward. Não vou. O que é que eu estava a fazer? Estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço para irmos a Carcavelos com a Madalena. – Olhei-a com estranheza. – Ou então vamos só a Belém. Ainda não sei. Não mãe. Talvez amanhã. Mas como é que tu sabes? Claro, sentido de mãe. Como se eu acreditasse nisso. Adeus mãe. _Adeus._

Desligou a chamada e atirou o telemóvel sobre o sofá.

- Então? – Perguntei-lhe.

- É uma chata. Ela está tão diferente desde que fomos para Albufeira. Agora anda sempre em cima de mim. – Resmungou.

- Não ligues.

- Os dezoito anos estão tão longe. – Lamuriou-se.

Continuei a beijar a sua perna e cheguei ao seu rosto. Uma das minhas mãos deslizou pela sua coluna e deitei-a sobre o sofá. Depois de me beijar longamente, afastou-me uns centímetros.

- Gostava de saber quem é que lhe disse que eu não tenho saído de casa. – Sussurrou, inclinando-se para me beijar novamente.

Passei a ponta do dedo indicador pelo seu rosto, contornando cada pormenor.

- Não ligues. Se alguém lhe contou, não deve ter mais nada que fazer.

_Claro. Quem seria que lhe contou? O nome JACOB diz-me qualquer coisa, mas não quero fazer acusações falsas… quais acusações falsas? Foi ele!_

- Então queres ir a Belém, é? – Perguntei, beijando o seu pescoço.

- Querer não quero! Aquilo deve estar apinhado de gente. Em Carcavelos é só putos por causa das colónias! Raios, onde podemos ir?

- Podemos ir até ao quarto… - Sugeri.

Riu-se. Envolveu os braços no meu pescoço e beijou-me.

- Acho muito boa ideia! – Concordou, voltando a beijar-me.

Peguei-a nos meus braços e levei-a até ao quarto.

…

Deitou-se a meu lado e envolvi o seu pescoço no meu braço. Pegou nos meus dedos e brincou com eles com se fosse uma criança.

O meu telemóvel começou a tocar. Suspirei aborrecido. Atendi.

- Sim.

- _Porque é que não me levaram?_ – A vozinha de Nessie soou no outro lado da linha.

- Olá meu amor!

- _Porquê?_

- Oh Nessie! Não podia ser! Nós viemos tratar de assuntos sérios.

Margarida riu-se baixinho e beijou o meu peito.

- _Mas eu tenho saudades vossas._

- Nós também temos muitas saudades tuas. – Assegurei.

- _Então voltem!_

- Nessie, nós amanhã vamos para casa. A sério.

_- A sério?_

- Sim!

_- Então até amanhã! Gosto muito de vocês._

- Nós também gostamos muito de ti, linda! Um beijinho.

Desliguei a chamada e voltei a aconchegar Margarida nos meus braços. Desta vez, foi o seu telemóvel a tocar. Naquele dia, estávamos mesmo concorridos.

- Sim. – Respondeu. – Olá! Está tubo bem, e contigo? Fixe. Estava mesmo agora a pensar em ti. Podíamos ir sair. Podias levar o Rodrigo. Porquê o Rodrigo? Claro. Como se eu não te tivesse topado. Estás caidinha por ele. Não me mintas, porque não me enganas. Pois sim. Então vais levá-lo? – Riu-se. – Ainda bem. Claro, podíamos ir à expo ou a Belém ou a uma cena assim. A sério? Hum. Eu estou desejosa de ir visitar a escola. A sério? Ok, ok. Vamos ver as suas notas e depois vamos passear. Daqui a uma hora na minha mansão. Beijinho.

Desligou e esticou-se para me beijar.

- Vamos à minha antiga escola.

- Ao quartel-general?

- Não era quartel-general, Edward! Era um colégio de freiras. E só estive lá durante dois anos.

- Deixa-me adivinhar porquê. – Divaguei.

- As Irmãs eram muito simpáticas. São mais simpáticas que a Manuela da tesouraria da nossa escola.

- Mas essa senhora é simpática.

- Duh! – Troçou. – Mas pronto. Vamos às Doroteias e depois vamos dar umas voltas por aí. Ela vai levar o futuro-namorado. Que também tem uma mota e que também vai a Góis para a semana que vem. Por isso, podíamos ir juntos para Góis. Mas para agora isso não interessa. Vou visitar a minha escola. – Suspirou.

- Estás mesmo animada. Gosto muito de te ver assim. – Afirmei, abraçando-a com mais força.

- Eu também. Vou tomar um banho.

- Precisas de ajuda? – Perguntei, quando Margarida se levantou.

Fez um ar pensativo e sorriu.

- Uma ajudinha não ficava mal.

Esticou o braço e segurou na minha mão, levantando-me. Colou o seu corpo ao meu e beijou-me. Cambaleámos, com os corpos colados, até à casa de banho. Não havia banheira, mas havia um compartimento bastante sólido. Entrámos e continuei a beijá-la.

…

Enquanto Margarida secava e esticava o cabelo, eu vesti-me. Vesti uns _jeans_ e uma camisa arroxeada. Coloquei o gel no cabelo, enquanto Margarida se ausentou.

Caminhei até ao quarto e vi-a sentada no chão ao lado da cama. Fiquei curioso com o que ela estava fazer mas não fiz grande alarido. Espreitei discretamente. No seu colo havia uma caixa de chocolates, ainda fechada. Os seus olhos estavam igualmente fechados. Suspirou uma, duas, três vezes e levantou-se. Deu um salto para trás quando me viu atrás de si.

- O que foi? – Perguntei-lhe.

- Não foi nada. – Disse, risonhamente.

- Estavas a decidir se os ias comer?

- Sim. Mas não vou.

Olhei para o seu corpo de alto a baixo. Empregava uma túnica – no mesmo tom de roxo da minha camisa – e umas leggings pretas.

- Gostas? – Perguntou.

- Estás muito bonita. – Murmurei, pegando na sua mão.

Puxei-a para o meu peito e cheirei o seu cabelo. A campainha tocou. Caminhámos lado a lado até à porta. Madalena estava do outro lado com Rodrigo a seu lado. Cumprimentámo-nos e começámos com a discussão de quem levava o carro. Obviamente, acabei por ganhar. Fomos todos no meu carro. Conduzi rapidamente até às doroteias. Margarida e Madalena estavam todas entusiasmadas, já eu e Rodrigo não podíamos dizer o mesmo. Ficámos os dois sentados no parque de estacionamento.

- Então, tu não andas nesta escola? – Perguntei.

- Ando. E odeio. Um monte de putos betos.

- Calculo. É muito rígido?

- Achas mesmo? – Perguntou sarcasticamente, ao mesmo tempo que ria. – A Madalena é que tem andado toda entusiasmada por vir à escola.

- Também a Margarida. O que é que isto tem de especial?

- Acho que é só uma desculpa para ficarem as duas sozinhas. Para contarem as novidades todas. Uma grande seca. Quiseram ficar sozinhas sem terem de nos mandar embora. Apesar de a Margarida adorar esta escola.

- Ela tem um fascínio por porcaria.

Rimo-nos.

- A Margarida é muito porreira. Sentimos a falta dela. Todos mesmo. – Afirmou.

- A Madalena também é muito porreira.

- Pois é. Mesmo muito.

Ri discretamente. Eu conhecia aquele discurso. Um ano antes era eu que o estava a fazer.

- De que te ris?

- Eu dizia precisamente a mesma coisa da Margarida antes de começarmos a namorar.

- Acho que isso é bom sinal.

- Isso significa que gostas dela?

- Ya!

Revirei os olhos. Eu já estava a ver o filme todo. Iam andar ali na parvoeira durante imenso tempo. Depois, por acaso iria acontecer um milagre. Iam perder tempo. Mas ok. Tudo bem. Iria ser assim com toda a gente.

**Pov Margarida**

- Claro. Eu sabia. – Afirmei. – Tu gostas dele. Mas estás aí na parvoeira. Vais perder tempo. Mas ok. Toda a gente é assim.

- Tu não tens moral nenhuma para falar, amiga. – Acusou.

- Não importa. Só te estou a tentar avisar. Está na cara que ele gosta de ti. Ele com aquele cabelo todo estiloso e aqueles olhos azuis. Olhos que te apreciam como se fosses um prato de batatas fritas. – Trocei.

- Estás a comparar-me a batatas fritas? A sério? Que grande amiga! – Disse, empurrando-me.

- Não sejas assim. Se gostas dele, atira-te ao bife.

- Pára de nos comparar com comida, JÁ!

- Ok. Vamos pôr as coisas noutros termos. Porque é que não acabas com os rodeios de uma vez?

- Porque não.

Revirei os olhos e encolhi os ombros. Quando Madalena punha uma ideia na cabeça não havia nada nem ninguém que a convencesse do contrário.

Já tinha visto as Irmãs, só faltava confirmarmos as notas.

Chegámos ao pé do placar e procurámos pelo 11ºA.

- Bem. Onde é que andaste com a cabeça este ano? – Perguntei. – Tiveste uma nega?

- Ya! Não percebi nada da matéria. Que frustrante. Foi um 9. Não acredito.

- Isso é mesmo frustrante. – Concordei. – Bem. Não se pode ter sempre boa nota.

- Mas não deixa de ser horrível.

Caminhámos pelo corredor para embrenharmos pelo caminho para chegarmos ao carro de Edward.

- Eles não são tão lindos? – Perguntou, agarrando-se ao meu braço, quando os vislumbrámos.

- Ninguém iguala a beleza do Edward. – Concordei.

- Não sejas egoísta. O Rodrigo é 'ganda brasa.

- Eu sei. Ambos têm estilos muito próprios.

- Fica lá com o Edward que eu fico com o Rodrigo. – Interrompeu-me.

- O problema é que tu não ficas com o Rodrigo. Relembra-me lá porquê. Ah! Já sei! Porque és parva.

- Pensei que o Edward te tivesse posto mais sensível.

- Eu não sou insensível. Mas é verdade. Tu não namoras com o Rodrigo por pura… estupidez!

Revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Tudo bem! Fica com a tua que eu fico com a minha! – Pediu. – Bem. Estamos aqui só a falar sobre mim e aiida não chegámos ao assunto que queria. Mostra-me o anel. – Pediu.

Senti um formigueiro na barriga e ri. Estiquei a mão e mostrei-lhe o anel reluzente. Lindo. Perfeito. Amoroso. E meu.

- É tão bonito. – Murmurou. – Nem acredito que ele te pediu em casamento.

- Nem eu, amiga. Parece que estou a viver um sonho. É tudo perfeito.

- Eu nem consigo imaginar aquilo pelo que passaste quando ele foi para o hospital. E eu não consegui ir ter contigo. Deves ter sofrido imenso.

Encolhi os ombros e estremeci ao lembrar-me dos dias infernais em que Edward perdeu a visão.

- Mas a sério. Vais casar-te. Não é fantástico? – Perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- É mais que fantástico! É um sonho.

- Tu gostas mesmo dele.

- Se gosto. Ele é…! Nem sei explicar. Ele dá-me segurança. E eu… não sei. Sinto-me bem quando estou com ele.

- Nota-se. Olha, olha, olha. Eles estão a olhar para nós.

- Que histerismo, Madalena. São só os nossos rapazes.

- Por isso mesmo.

Caminhámos mais rápido até ao carro e Edward agarrou na minha cintura, beijando-me com os seus lábios lindos-suaves-amorosos-bons-saborosos. Madalena ficou ao lado de Rodrigo.

- Hoje vamos mesmo fazer de velinha. – Comentou Rodrigo.

- Piadinha. – Ripostei sarcasticamente. – Acho que é mais ao contrário.

- O contrário? Não! Nós não andamos aí no marmelanço. – Afirmou Madalena.

- Isso querias tu. – Segredou Edward, beijando o meu pescoço.

- Eu ouvi isso! – Guinchou Madalena.

- Humhum. – Concordei, esticando-me ligeiramente para beijar Edward.

- Que nojo. Vamos embora, se faz favor. – Pediram.

- Onde é que vamos? – Perguntei.

- Almoçar. Pago eu. – Ofereceu Rodrigo.

- Muito generoso. – Constatei.

- Sempre, queridinha! – Elogiou-se.

Rimos e entrámos no carro.

- Vamos ao restaurante chinês? – Perguntei.

- É claro! – Concordaram.

Indicámos o caminho a Edward e estacionou em frente ao estabelecimento. Entrámos e pedimos.

Quando terminámos o almoço fomos até à expo. Passámos lá o dia.

Eu sentia mesmo imensas saudades de Lisboa. E nem acreditava como conseguia viver sem ela. Albufeira não me dizia absolutamente nada. E claro que tinha imensos momentos bons passados lá. E tinha lá a minha família. Ok. Mas albufeira não me dizia nada sem ser isso.

O dia passou tão rápido que nem dei conta. Eu sentia falta de Madalena e cada minuto passado com ela era como o paraíso.

Quando voltámos para casa, caí na cama e adormeci.

Quando acordei o quarto estava escuro e eu estava sozinha. Em cima da almofada de Edward jazia um bilhete.

_Bom dia. Saí para ir comprar o pequeno-almoço. Vou voltar rápido. Beijo. Edward._

Voltei a deitar a cabeça sobre a almofada e fechei os olhos. Maldita a hora! Vieram-me à cabeça as duras palavras de Jacob. Nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser tão frio em relação a uma gravidez. Em relação à _minha_ gravidez. Eu nunca abortaria. Nunca. Pousei a mão sobre a barriga e abri os olhos. Levantei-me e fui tomar um banho frio. Vesti o vestido vermelho e fiz uma trança. Caminhei até ao quarto onde, supostamente, Jacob deveria estar a dormir. A cama estava feita. Saí do quarto e caminhei até à cozinha. Coloquei a toalha azul e pus a mesa para dois. Aproveitei para arrumar a roupa na mala. Fiz a cama e limpei o quarto. Fui até à sala e coloquei o meu iPod no adaptador. Pus o som no máximo e fui para a cozinha. Sentei-me na janela e fitei a rua, onde toda a gente caminhava, quase em passo de corrida. Vi o carro de Edward aproximar-se do estacionamento. Sorri. Permaneci na janela até ouvir a chave na fechadura. Entrou pela cozinha e sorriu. Pousou os sacos sobre a bancada e andou até à janela.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou.

Os seus lábios aproximaram-se dos meus, beijando-me delicadamente.

- Bom dia! – Retribuí.

- Trouxe-te um croissant com chocolate e um simples. – Informou.

- Perfeito.

Saltei da janela e arranjei o pequeno-almoço.

Quando terminámos comecei a tentar contactar Jacob. Nunca atendeu.

- Mas onde raio foi ele? – Perguntei, levantando-me do sofá e voltando a marcar o seu número.

- Tem calma. Ele há-de atender.

Estive uma hora inteira a tentar ligar-lhe. Quando finalmente atendeu, estava pronta para o matar.

- Onde é que estás? – Guinchei.

- _Por aí._

- Jake, estás a irritar-me seriamente. Nós vamos voltar para Albufeira e tu nem sequer dormiste em casa. Estou preocupada.

- _Não é preciso estares preocupada. _

- Mas estou. E se não voltas para casa dentro de cinco minutos, juro-te que vais a pé para Albufeira.

Desliguei a chamada e sentei-me no sofá, ladeando Edward. Alguns minutos depois, Jacob apareceu.

- Podemos ir embora? – Perguntou.

- Às vezes juro que ao sei como é que ainda sou tua amiga. És insuportável.

- Desculpa.

Quando pensei que tinha passado das marcas. Quando pensei que não tinha medido a força das minhas palavras. Quando pensei que ele me fosse pregar um estalo, ou coisa assim, bem… limitou-se a pedir desculpa? Não me pareceu normal. Eu digo-lhe uma coisa daquelas e ele fica assim? Impávido e sereno? E ainda pede desculpa? Era, no mínimo, estranho.

- Desculpa? – Perguntei. – Ok.

Passou por mim e foi para o quarto.

- Uf cheira a álcool. – Constatei, passando a mão pelo nariz.

Edward abanou a cabeça e disse:

- Vou por as malas no carro. Não te esqueças de desligar o gás e a luz.

Assenti enquanto Edward se levantou e pegou nas malas, saindo pela porta de madeira. Caminhei até à cozinha e desliguei o gás. Voltei à sala e estiquei-me até ao quadro de electricidade desligando o fusível.

Jake apareceu na sala e mais parecia um morto-vivo. Fez-me mesmo confusão. O Jacob animado que passava a vida a sorrir não estava ali.

Edward voltou e fomos todos para baixo. Jake sentou-se o banco de trás e não o ouvi durante toda a viagem. De vez em quando, Edward não precisava da mão direita e segurava na minha esquerda. Fitava-me e sorria. Outras vezes, quando queira assustar-me, aumentava a velocidade. Aumentava bastante a velocidade. O suficiente para me chatear com ele, ou para ficar com o coração nas mãos. O seu telemóvel começou a vibrar em cima do painel de controlo. Era uma mensagem. Pediu-me para a ler. Digitei o código e li a mensagem. Arregalei os olhos e quase que entrei em histerismo.

**From: Emmett**

**Message: Estou num sério problema. A Rose e eu acabámos.**

- Margarida. – Chamou Edward. – O que foi?

- O Emmett…

- Aconteceu-lhe alguma coisa? Ele está bem?

- Edward olha para a estrada, por favor! – Pedi, controlando as hormonas. – Ele e a Rose acabaram.

- Hã? Não pode ser! Simplesmente não pode.

- "Estou num sério problema. A Rose e eu acabámos." – Citei.

Edward limitou-se a abanar a cabeça. Tomei a liberdade de responder à mensagem.

**To: Emmett**

**Message: Emmett, tu estás bem? O que é que se passou? (Ass: Margarida)**

Esperei pela resposta.

**From: Emmett**

**Message: eu estou bem (dentro dos possíveis). Depois conto tudo.**

Respondi.

**To: Emmett**

**Message: nós já estamos quase a chegar. Até já.**

Arrumei o telemóvel em cima do painel.

- Não acredito que eles acabaram. – Murmurei.

- É estranho. Que raiva! Eu avisei-o. Agora eles acabam e o ambiente lá em casa vai ficar irrespirável.

- Eu só gostava de saber o que é que se passou.

Continuámos o caminho e meia hora bastou para chegarmos a casa. Deixámos as malas no carro e entrámos. Corremos para o quarto de Edward. Ignorei o medo que sentia da iguana e sentei-me na cama, ao lado de Edward e em frente a Emmett.

- Conta-nos tudo! – Ordenei.

- Não há nada para contar. Eu e ela acabámos, não nos falamos…

- Ok, por que é que acabaram? – Perguntou Edward.

- Porque ela é uma ciumenta compulsiva.

- Sim… - Incitámos.

- Nós estávamos na praia e uma rapariga veio falar comigo. Atirou-se a mim e eu nem sequer lhe dei crédito. Ok. Qual foi o grande problema? Foi quando eu e o Jasper começámos a fazer comentários porcos sobre o corpo da ruivaça.

- Eu avisei-te que um dia isso acontecia. – Disse Edward. – Vocês estão sempre a comentar as outras raparigas. Qualquer dia a Alice também se farta.

- Mas não havia razão para tanta confusão. Se eu namorava com ela, é porque queria. Não ia andar com ela porque sim. – Afirmou Emmett.

- Ele tem razão. Mas também compreendo a Rose.

- Eu compreendo que quando se tem um namorado giro é difícil de controlar as hormonas. – Elogiou-se.

- Pronto. Nem de costas viradas para a Rose, tu mudas. – Constatei.

- Tu achas que me vou deixar afectar por causa dela? Nunca! Vou continuar a fazer a minha vida como tenho feito sempre. Para a semana vou à concentração. E depois talvez vá visitar a avó a Forks.

- Estás cheio de genica. – Comentou Edward.

- Yup. Hey, algum de vocês pode ir ver como é que ela está?

- Vai tu, Edward.

- Eu?

- Sim, tu! Conheces a Rose melhor que eu!

- Mas tu és rapariga! – Defendeu-se.

- Ah, não me venhas com essa! Vai ver como ela está.

Revirou os olhos. Suspirou. E levantou-se. Fiquei sozinha com Emmett.

- Nem acredito que vocês acabaram mesmo!

- Nem eu! É estranho.

Ficámos em silêncio até Edward chegar.

- A mãe estava lá a falar com ela. E a Alice também. Acho que ela está como tu. Não vi muito bem. Elas mandaram-me embora.

Emmett suspirou.

- Fico feliz por isso! É sinal que não vai ser nada difícil olhar para ela.

- Emmett, tu não sentes isso!

- Nem lá perto. – Concordou Edward.

- Sinto sim! – Contrapôs.

- Tu é que sabes. Mas vai ser pior se te mentalizares de uma coisa que não é verdade. – Afirmei.

- Mas é verdade. É mais fácil se estivermos os dois com a mesma filosofia. Mudando de assunto, se faz favor. Quem vai a Góis para a semana?

- Nós! – Respondemos eu e Edward ao mesmo tempo.

- Tenho de arranjar uma mota. – Disse Edward.

- Não te metas com ideias! – Pedi.

- Consigo arranjar-te uma por um bom preço.

- Ai sim?

- Um colega meu está a despachar uma Intruder. Está mesmo a despachá-la. Se pedires ao pai, conseguem pagá-la os dois.

- Eu ajudo. – Prontifiquei.

- Tu calas-te! Não me vais ajudar a pagar mota nenhuma.

- Não me voltas a mandar calar. – Alertei, num tom de troça.

- Cala-te! – Provocou.

- Discussões deixem-nas lá para fora. – Pediu Emmett. – Mas a sério. Edward pensa nisso. Meu, é uma Intruder. Uma Intruder.

- Uma Intruder… essa mota é tão espectacular. – Murmurou Edward. – Vou falar com o pai.

- E eu vou falar com a minha mãe. Vou avisá-la que já cheguei.

- Acho que o Jacob já se encarregou das queixinhas todas. – Sussurrou.

- Não sejas assim. – Pedi.

Encolheu os ombros e beijou o meu rosto, levantando-se e saindo.

- Eles são todos tão insuportáveis. – Comentei.

- Devias trocá-los por alguém decente. Hey miúda. Estou disponível.

- Não dou crédito a pessoas que possuem iguanas nos quartos.

Rimo-nos.

- O Jacob foi a coisa mais insuportável que eu alguma vez vi. – Suspirei.

- Acredito. O Edward e o Jake. Os dois na mesma casa? É um espaço muito pequeno para um Cullen e para um Black.

- Deu para ver. Bem. Vou visitar a mamã. Até já.

Saí do quarto e fui até à rua. Toquei à campainha e esperei que alguém abrisse a porta.

- Olá pai. – Cumprimentei.

- Estava a ver que nunca mais vinhas. Pensei que a tua mãe nunca mais se calava.

Abraçou-me e deu-me passagem para entrar.

- Finalmente Margarida Guedes! – Felicitou a minha mãe.

- Eu não demorei nada. E não me venhas com a história das saudades.

- Eu não vou com a história das saudades. Porque sei perfeitamente o que vocês andaram a fazer.

- Mãe. – Repreendi.

- Já não te via corar há tanto tempo.

- Mãe. – Repeti.

- Deixa a miúda, Sara. – Repreendeu Matilde.

Caminhou até mim e abraçou-me.

- Como estás?

- Perfeita. Principalmente quando a minha mãe se põe a fazer comentários sobre aquilo que não lhe diz respeito. É como o paraíso.

- Sara, não mudas nada. Pões sempre a miúda neste estado. – Defendeu Matilde.

- A tia compreende-me! – Afirmei, fazendo beicinho e agarrando o seu rosto, colando-o ao meu.

- Não sei como estás mais alta que eu. Odeio-te oficialmente.

Revirei os olhos e ri.

- Tens um vestido novo? – Perguntou a minha mãe.

- Não é giro? – Perguntei, rodando sobre mim.

- Verdadeiramente. Gosto de te ver animada.

- Eu também. – Concordei com um sorriso. – Ah. É verdade. Para a semana vamos à concentração motard, lá em cima, em Góis.

- Ai vais? – Perguntou a minha mãe.

- Posso ir à concentração motard? – Reformulei.

- Podes. – Cedeu. – E vais como?

- Se o Edward conseguir fazer negocio… vamos de mota. Hey pai. Numa Intruder.

- Tu vais montar uma Intruder? – Perguntou estupefacto.

- Dito dessa maneira parece mau. – Constatei.

- Ok. Vocês vão a uma concentração numa Intruder?

Anuí.

- Mas só se ele conseguir fazer negócio. E é provável que consiga. Se não… vamos no Volvo. E não é mau.

- Vais deixar-me com o coração nas mãos. – Afirmou a minha mãe.

- É só uma concentração, mãe. Já estou habituada a estes ambientes motoqueiros. Tu sabes disso.

- Poso ir convosco? Quer dizer. Não quero ir fazer de vela. – Pediu a minha tia.

- O Emmett também vai. Acho que ele ao se importa de te levar.

- A Rose não vai?

- Eles acabaram. – Informei. – Mas o Emmett leva-te quase de certeza. Ele adora-te.

- Quem é que não me adora? – Questionou.

Revirei os olhos e sorri.

- Então eu falo com o Emm e depois digo-te qualquer coisa.

- Fantástico.

- Então vou aproveitar para ir embora. – Informei.

- Vem cá jantar. – Disse a minha mãe.

- Venho?

- Por favor. Porque é que tens de andar sempre colada ao Edward? Dêem espaço um ao outro.

- Está bem, está bem. – Aceitei. – Eu venho sozinha.

Sorriu vitoriosa.

- Mãe. O verde-marinho saiu de moda há muito tempo. Vê se mudas de ténis. – Trocei, despedindo-me dela com dois beijos.

- Não vou mudar de ténis. Só os tenho há seis meses.

Despedi-me dos restantes e Matilde levou-me até à porta.

- Como é que estás?

- Estou bem. _Estamos _bem.

- Ainda bem.

- O Jake?

- Fechou-se no quarto. Fedia a álcool.

- Eu sei. Estou com uma raiva a esse rapaz. – Concordei.

- Não penses muito nisso. – Pediu.

Assenti e voltei a despedir-me dela. Caminhei até à casa dos Cullen e abri a porta. Emmett estava perto da porta com o saco do lixo na mão. Preparava-se para sair quando eu entrei. Sorri e passou para a rua. A casa estava completamente deserta. Quando Emmett voltou interpelei-o.

- Onde estão todos?

- O meu pai saiu com a minha mãe e com a Nessie. O Edward saiu logo a seguir. O Jasper foi com a Alice dar aqueles passeios bem entediantes. A Rose foi para o raio que…

- Não termines a frase! – Pedi, levantando a mão.

- Como queiras.

- Preciso de te pedir um favorzinho.

- Tudo.

- A minha tia quer ir à concentração.

- A tua tia boazona?

Franzi o sobrolho e cerrei os dentes mostrando-os ligeiramente.

- Sim essa! – Confirmei, abanando a cabeça.

- Queres que a leve?

- Se faz favor.

- É claro. – Prontificou.

- E não a chames boazona. Por favor.

- Como queiras, boneca.

- Porque é que toda a gente me chama isso? Que piroso.

Abanei a cabeça e atirei-me para cima do sofá.

- Como é que está o meu sobrinho?

- Está fantástico.

- Espero que ele se pareça comigo.

- Espero seriamente que não. Isso vai ser muito mau sinal.

- Ele vai ter muita sorte se for como eu.

- Ai sim? Ser parvo e convencido não é bom Emm.

- É sim senhor! E eu não sou parvo. E também não sou convencido. Sou realista.

Abanei a cabeça e ignorei o seu comentário. Sentou-se a meu lado e digitou o código dos canais para maiores de 18 anos.

- Não! Nem penses! – Recusei, roubando-lhe o comando.

Atirou-se para cima de mim, esticando o braço para alcançar a minha mão. Contorci-me debaixo do seu corpo tentando não ser esmagada e precisamente nessa altura Edward entrou com Rose.

- Mas que raio se passa aqui? - Perguntou Edward, tentando parecer descontraído.

- Olá Edward! – Saudei. – Sai daqui, Emmett.

Saiu de cima de mim e deixou-me passar. Continuei com o comando na mão e sentia-me vitoriosa.

- O Emmett ia ver porno. – Contei. – Roubei-lhe o comando.

Rodei-o na minha mão e dei-o a Edward.

- Ias outra vez ver pornografia? – Perguntou ele, tentando repreender Emmett. – Ainda gostava que os pais te apanhassem.

- O pai sabe. Uma vez estivemos os dois a ver porno.

- Uh! – Disse eu, cerrando os olhos. – Porno?

- Porno. – Disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas várias vezes para me provocar.

- Tenho uma surpresa para ti. – Afirmou Edward, pegando na minha mão.

Rosalie permanecia ao nosso lado, calada e de olhar cabisbaixo.

- Ai sim? – Perguntei. - A sério?

- A sério. Queres ver?

- Não! Quero ficar aqui a observar o Emmett a ver porno. – Afirmei, sarcasticamente.

Edward riu-se e tapou-me os olhos, encaminhando-me até à porta. Abriu-a e destapou-me os olhos.

- Meu deus. – Murmurei. – É linda.

- Queres experimentar?

- É claro.

- Veste o casaco.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos. Roubei-lhe a chave do carro e corri até ele, abrindo a porta e tirando o casaco e o capacete de dentro do grande saco. O casaco era preto de cabedal. Mesmo estilo motard. E o capacete era preto com veios prateados, bastante discretos.

Edward ajudou-me a vestir o casaco e prendeu-me o capacete.

- Ridícula! – Disse-lhe.

- Linda.

- Ridícula.

- Maravilhosa.

- Ridícula!

- Sexy.

- Ok chega! Vamos lá montar a Intruder. É tão bonita. Hey! Veste o casaco.

Revirou os olhos e vestiu o casaco. Pegou no capacete preto e colocou-o na cabeça.

- Melhor? – Perguntou, com a voz abafada.

- Bastante melhor.

Caminhámos os dois até à mota preta e reluzente. Edward sentou-se e sentei-me atrás dele.

- Segura-te bem, motoqueira. – Recomendou.

Ri e agarrei-me ao seu tronco. Ligou a mota e pôs a embraiagem, acelerou e andámos a alta velocidade pela vila.

Era uma sensação única. O vento passava por nos e nem o sentíamos. Demos duas voltas em torno da cidade. Quando voltámos para casa, sentia-me tonta. Mas de uma forma positiva. Tirei o capacete e abanei o cabelo.

- É fantástico. – Afirmei.

- Mesmo emocionante.

Pegou na minha mão e caminhámos até casa. Subimos até ao quarto e despi o pesado casaco. Atirei-o sobre a sua cama e sentei-me.

- Edward. – Chamei.

- Sim. – Disse, virando-se na minha direcção.

- Hum. A minha mãe convidou-me para ir jantar lá a casa…

- E porquê esse tom estranho na tua voz?

- Porque tu vais ter de ficar por casa.

- Sim…?

- Porque tu vais ter de ficar por casa. – Repeti.

- O que é que tem? – Perguntou, sorridente. – Acho que aguento a tua ausência durante duas horas. E vais estar com o Jake, qual é o problema?

- Essa é a pior parte. – Lembrei.

- Tenho a certeza que aguentas.

- Outro assunto: as hormonas do teu irmão andam completamente alteradas.

- Emmett. – Suspirou.

- Ele chamou boazona à minha tia.

Riu-se alto.

- Desculpa, mas nesse caso, ele não está descontrolado.

Peguei numa almofada e atirei-lha.

- Tu também? – Perguntei.

- Vá lá. Tu és a cara chapada da tua tia. É normal que a ache bastante bonita.

Abanei a cabeça e sorri.

- Ela vem connosco para Góis. O Emm vai levá-la.

- Isso não é nada seguro. – Afirmou, baixando-se para arrumar umas folhas.

- Eu sei. Mas a menos que queiras ser tu a levá-la…

- Não! Eu sou comprometido com a pessoa mais luminosa de albufeira. O Emmett já não é comprometido com pessoa nenhuma. Nem luminosa nem obscura. – Caminhou até à cama e sentou-se ao meu lado, tocando no meu rosto. – Esqueci-me de referir que estou comprometido com a pessoa que possui o rubor mais lindo que alguma vez existiu.

Afundei-me mais nas almofadas e apertei os braços em redor do corpo.

- Não digas isso. – Pedi.

Sorriu e assentiu. Beijou-me ao de leve e voltou a levantar-se. Continuou a arrumar as partituras que existiam espalhadas pelo quarto.

- Fizemos um belo trabalho. – Suspirou Edward, sentando-se no chão.

- O que foi?

- Quando te deitei em cima do piano da última vez… misturei isto tudo.

Riu e abanou a cabeça.

- Vais ter imenso trabalho a ordená-las. – Constatei.

- Pois é! Mas foi por boa causa…

- Pois foi. – Concordei. – Vou lá abaixo comer qualquer coisa.

Assentiu enquanto saí do quarto. Lanchei. Voltei ao quarto. Estive a maior parte da tarde deitada ou a ajudar Edward. Quando chegou a hora do jantar fui até minha casa.

O jantar ainda não estava pronto e a minha mãe mandou-me sentar no sofá com o meu pai e com a minha tia. Quando fomos para a mesa é que vi Jake. Até então nem tinha ouvido a sua voz. Não me disse nada e esteve permanentemente taciturno. Também não lhe disse nada mas fiz uma lista de perguntas e acusações na minha cabeça.

Tens algum problema comigo?

És estúpido e egoísta. E nos momentos em que pensava que me apoiarias, viras-me as costas!

Onde estavas com a cabeça para te enfrascares em álcool como fizeste ontem à noite?

Volto a perguntar: QUAL É O TEU PROBLEMA?

- Com licença. – Pediu e saiu da mesa.

Parecia mesmo chateado. Como se conseguisse ler-me os pensamentos.

Abanei a cabeça e atirei os talheres sobre o prato. Levantei-me atirando a cadeira uns centímetros mais para trás. Caminhei violentamente até ao seu quarto e tranquei a porta.

- Agora vais dizer-me qual é o teu problema comigo. – Gritei.

Não respondeu e não desviou o olhar das mãos.

- Estou a falar contigo! – Gritei mais alto. – Estás a ser estúpido e egoísta. Pensei que me ias apoiar. Pensei que quando precisasse me ias dar festas nas costas e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem. Sabes que mais? Esquece!

Saí do quarto e fechei a porta violentamente. Sentei-me novamente à mesa.

- Peço desculpa pela interrupção. – Pedi.

Continuámos a jantar, mesmo que algo constrangidos, e até me ri algumas vezes.

Quando terminámos, o meu pai e a minha tia levantaram a mesa enquanto eu e a minha mãe nos sentámos a conversar. É óbvio que o assunto que veio à baila, foi o bebé. Ela também já sabia. Soube no dia em que fugira do quarto de hospital. No dia em que o abandonei.

- Como é que estás?

- Estou bem. – Suspirei.

- E ele?

- Também.

- Tens tido enjoos?

- Não.

- E desejos?

- Não.

- E dores?

- Sim.

- Inchada?

- Sim.

- E…

- Mãe. – Interrompi. – Eu estou bem. Sei cuidar de mim. Tem calma. Se precisar de ajuda, serás a primeira a quem recorrerei.

- Mas eu estou preocupada contigo.

- Mas não estejas.

- E como é que vais cuidar dele?

- Como qualquer outra mãe. Vou tratar dele.

- E o Edward?

- O que é que tem o Edward?

Entrelaçou os seus próprios dedos e fitou-os.

- Ele vai ajudar-te?

- É claro mãe! Ele está ainda mais entusiasmado que eu. Ele consegue passar horas a olhar para as ecografias. E interessa-se por tudo.

Sorri timidamente.

- Ele é bom rapaz… - Afirmou.

Fiquei atónita. Aquela que algum tempo antes, dissera que Edward não era o ideal para mim, agora estava a dizer que ele era bom rapaz? Não conseguia mesmo compreende-la.

Mas sim. Edward era mesmo bom rapaz.

- É melhor do que eu julgava. – Sussurrou.

- Eu sinceramente não sei… - Interrompi-me.

- Sim…

- Naquele dia em que disseste que o Edward não era a pessoa certa para mim. Em que é que te baseaste?

- Em nada.

Eu tinha um pressentimento tão, mas tão forte de que ela me estava a mentir…

Apesar disso, não liguei. Eu já estava habituada a que toda a gente me mentisse, por isso, ignorei mais uma intrujice.

Matilde e o meu pai voltaram à sala e mudámos de tema. Naquela sala, o meu pai era o único que não sabia da minha mais recente aquisição-forçada.

Estivemos algum tempo a conversar. Até que a campainha tocou. Era Diogo (o primo). E vinha sozinho (YAY). Sentou-se connosco no sofá e distribuiu-nos uns papéis bonitos e pormenorizados.

- O baptizado do Francisco. O meu irmão. – Explicou. – O meu pai pediu-me para vos entregar os convites.

- E a tua madrasta? É porreira?

- Ya, eu até gosto dela! Apesar de ela estar sempre a dizer: 'Hélder manda o teu filho cortar o cabelo!' – Citou, nasalando a voz.

Rimos. Li o papel com atenção.

- Convidaste os Cullen? – Perguntei.

- E o Jake! – Completou.

- Está bem! Mas porque é que convidaste os Cullen?

- Eles são bastantes porreiros. E não ia convidar o Edward e não convidar os restantes. E para além disso são família da Maria.

- São família da tua namorada? – Perguntou o meu pai. – São precisas coincidências.

- De verdade. – Concordou Diogo (o primo). – Espero mesmo que possam ir. Vai ser giro. Sabes a minha definição de farra, certo, Margarida?

- Certíssimo!

Só por dizer que desta vez eu não poderia comemorar dessa maneira. Porque se eu ia ter um bebé, não podia beber. Porque se eu ia ter um bebé não podia abusar.

- Vou andando! – Afirmou. – Não se esqueçam do baptizado.

- Não esqueceremos. – Garanti.

Foi embora e voltámos a ficar apenas os quatro. Olhei para o relógio e estiquei os braços.

- Se calhar vou voltar para casa.

- Não queres dormir cá? – Perguntou a minha mãe, toda esperançosa.

- Desculpa mãe. Mas não.

- Mas porquê? Qual é o problema?

- Oh mãe. Não. Eu não vou…

- Ok! – Interrompeu a minha explicação. – Não te vou pressionar. Mas gostava que passasses mais tempo comigo. É que sabes, não deixaste de ser minha filha.

- Eu sei mãe. – Garanti. – E prometo que te venho visitar. Apenas não…

- Não queres conviver com o Jake. Já sei disso. Aquele rapaz anda irreconhecível. Mas ok. Podemos ir dar umas voltas. Sei lá. Lembro-me do quanto gostavas de ir às compras.

- E juro-te que te vou oferecer uns ténis novos. Ou melhor ainda. Vou oferecer-te uns sapatos de salto.

- Não vou deixar que me faças isso. – Alertou.

- Parem lá com ideias parvas. – Pediu Matilde. – Temos de comprar uma roupa bem gira para o baptizado.

- Lá vão elas com as conversas entediantes… - Reclamou o meu pai.

- Boa sorte paizinho! – Desejei, beijando o seu rosto.

Despedi-me dos restantes e fui embora. Já era tarde. Em casa dos Cullen já deviam estar todos a dormir. Ou pelo menos a grande parte. Caminhei pelo passei e, delicadamente, rodei a chave na fechadura. Abri a porta devagar e estava tudo escuro. Voltei a fechar a porta e caminhei em bicos de pés. Comecei a ouvir barulhos estranhos vindos da sala. Emmett. A ver porno outra vez. Espreitei e lá estava ele. Mas acompanhado. Por Jasper e por Carlisle. Não lhes disse nada. Subi as escadas. A porta do quarto de Rosalie estava entreaberta. Via-se a luz da sua TV. Espreitei para dentro do quarto amplo. Ela já estava a dormir. Continuei até chegar ao meu quarto. Na porta estava um papel com o meu nome.

_Se chegares e eu já estiver a dormir, desculpa. Mas estava mesmo cansado. Vai ter comigo e acorda-me para me garantires que chegaste. Um beijo. Edward._

Sorri. Entrei no quarto e tomei um duche rápido, vestindo o pijama logo de seguida. Caminhei até ao quarto de Edward. Tal como o bilhete referira, ele já estava a dormir. Sentei-me a seu lado. Eu não ia acordá-lo. Ele estava a dormir como um anjinho. Não ia mesmo acordá-lo. Caminhei até à sua secretária e escrevi um bilhete.

_Quando leres isto provavelmente já vai ser de manhã, por isso, bom dia! Este bilhete tem como finalidade informar-te da minha chegada. Estou bem. Estou viva. E estou de volta. Não te ia acordar. Não ia mesmo. Vai ter comigo assim que te apetecer. Se quiseres acorda-me. Se não quiseres, não me chateio contigo. Ok. Acho que é só isto. Um beijo. Margarida._

Eu e o meu humor de meia-noite. Sempre a mesma treta.

Deixei o bilhete em cima da sua cama. Beijei a sua fronte e fui embora.

Por mais incrível que fosse, estava cheia de pica. Desci as escadas rapidamente e entrei na sala.

_Mas que raio estou eu a fazer?_

- Olá Margarida! Vens juntar-te a nós? – Perguntou Emmett, erguendo várias vezes as sobrancelhas.

- Claro! – Respondi, abrindo espaço entre Jasper e Emmett.

Carlisle olhou para mim de soslaio e riu. Emmett limitou-se a arregalar os olhos. Jasper, por sua vez, esticou o braço sobre o meu ombro, enroscando-me ao lado do seu peito.

- Agora gostas de porno? – Segredou ao meu ouvido.

- Esforço-me por isso. – Afirmei baixinho.

Fixei os olhos na televisão e engoli em seco. Fiquei horrorizada quando percebi o que se estava realmente a passar. Era uma rapariga loira a fazer _qualquer coisa_ a um homem. Foram precisos alguns segundos para raciocinar. Aquilo era _mesmo _sexo oral? Yuk! Que nojo!

Ao ver aquelas imagens na televisão, imaginei Edward com Rosalie. Estremeci. De verdade. Eu não conseguia imaginar Edward dessa maneira.

Afundei-me no sofá e acabei por adormecer.

[…]

O meu corpo doía. Doía mesmo. De uma maneira inexplicavelmente má e injusta. Tentei mexer-me e cada centímetro da minha estrutura óssea pareceu chiar. Sentia um peso sobre mim. Abri os olhos e observei a paisagem. Mas qual paisagem? Era um pesadelo. Enquanto eu dormia sobre Emmett, Jasper mantinha a cabeça sobre as minhas costas.

Dei por mim com vontade de gritar por alguém que me ajudasse. Eu estava mesmo dorida. Contudo, fechei os olhos e tentei adormecer. E ganhei. Apesar de ser aquele sono ranhoso, em que se ouve tudo à volta.

Passaram segundos. Minutos. Ou talvez horas. Não fazia ideia. Mas a certa uma certa altura um som que se pareceu a um queixume de quando se leva um murro no estômago. Não abri os olhos mas senti Jasper a mover-se.

- Jasper, por favor! Sai daí! – Implorou alguém. Era Edward. – Vá lá! Acorda!

Jasper saiu das minhas costas.

- Obrigado! Margarida. – Sussurrou, mexendo no meu cabelo.

Abri os olhos. Não muito. Mas o suficiente para olhar o seu rosto.

- Bom dia! – Segredou, encostando o seu nariz ao meu.

- Olá. – Retribuí.

Encaixou um braço nas minhas costas e outro nas minhas pernas. Cerrei os dentes mas não me queixei da dor que sentia. Deixei que ele me pegasse nos seus braços e deixei que me levasse para o quarto.

- Não sei como ainda me consegues pegar ao colo. – Sussurrei, enroscando-me nos seus braços, enquanto me levava pelas escadas.

- Ainda não está muito pesada. Tens praticamente o mesmo peso.

Abriu a porta e deitou-me sobre a minha cama, envolvendo-me nos lençóis.

- Podes dormir. – Afirmou.

- Já não tenho muito sono.

Sentou-se no chão, afagando o meu rosto. Pousou o queixo sobre o colchão.

- Como foi a tua noite?

- Referes-te a que parte? – Perguntei.

- À parte que me quiseres contar.

- Conto-te tudo: o jantar correu muito mal. Mas depois o Diogo apareceu e convidou-nos a todos para o baptizado do irmão. Depois vim para casa. Tomei banho. Vesti o pijama. Fui ao teu quarto. Fui para a sala. E estive a ver porno com o Jazz, com o Emm e com o teu pai. Depois acabei por adormecer.

- Estou a ver. Mas porque é que o jantar correu mal?

- Porque é que achas?

- Jake. – Suspirou. Anuí. – O que é que ele fez desta vez?

- É estúpido. Rude. E inapto a ser bom amigo. – Disparei. – Ele não me respeita. E se ele não quer apoiar-me, pois bem, então que vá dar uma grande curva.

- Sabes que não te podes enervar. E eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça precisamente por causa do Jacob. _Não vou._

Respirei fundo e cerrei os olhos.

- Gostava de fechar os olhos e já ser para a semana que vem.

_1 Semana depois…_

79Era uma vez; História de FanFiction


	20. Motas, Xutos, competições e zangas

_- Gostava de fechar os olhos e já ser para a semana que vem._

_1 Semana depois…_

Acordei bastante cedo. Já ouvia barulho no quarto. Provavelmente seria Edward a arranjar as coisas para levarmos para Góis. Abri os olhos devagar. Sentei-me logo de seguida, espreguiçando-me.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou.

- Olá.

Deu três passos até à cama e debruçou-se sobre mim, dando-me um beijo bem longo. Sentou-se e pegou-me nas mãos.

- Estás bem? Tens andado tão agitada.

- Estou bem. Só um pouco cansada.

- Não vais poder dormir na mota. – Alertou.

- Eu sei. Mas eu aguento-me. Nem que tenha de ouvir 'Iron & Maden' com o som no máximo.

- Não ias aguentar. A tua cabeça explodiria.

- Eu não sou fraca.

Abanou a cabeça e riu.

- Vou tomar um banho bem gelado. – Informei, levantando-me de um salto.

Edward limitou-se a sorrir e a continuar a arrumar o seu saco da roupa.

Corri até ao meu quarto, entrei na casa de banho e tomei um banho bem frio. Vesti um top e umas calças de ganga. Penteei-me e arrumei a mala. Deixei-a no corredor ao lado da mala de Emmett e de Edward. A campainha tocou e corri para abrir a porta.

- Bom dia, tia! – Cumprimentei, beijando-a e puxando-a para casa.

- Bom dia, minha linda.

- Tens capacete?

- Tenho.

- E casaco protector?

- Certo.

- Fantástico. E vais usar aquele casaco que o Emmett inventou?

- Aquele que tem aquele logótipo bem estranho? – Anuí. – Então sim, vou. Tu também, certo?

- Vou usar o colete.

- Que sexy.

Edward e Emmett chegaram à sala já com as malas. Despedimo-nos de toda a gente e fomos embora.

Andar de mota tinha muitas desvantagens. Não podíamos socializar. Não podíamos sorrir (podíamos, mas íamos sorrir para quem?).

Decorreram três longas horas até fazermos a primeira paragem. Impressionante. O Emmett estava a atirar-se à minha tia. Como é que ele conseguia? Acabara com a Rose há uma semana. Para além de que Matilde era minha tia. Ok. Foi estranho.

Entrámos no restaurante para tomarmos o pequeno-almoço. Sentei-me numa mesa com Edward. Matilde e Emmett ficaram ao balcão.

Dei uma dentada na sandes e bebi metade da garrafa de leite.

- Tens de comer mais devagar. – Afirmou Edward.

- Não consigo. Aqueles dois estão a tirar-me do sério.

Riu-se.

- Não lhes ligues. Achas que não me estão a irritar?

- Pareces tão calmo.

- Aprendi como ignorar o Emmett. – Informou.

Acabámos de tomar o pequeno-almoço e fomos para a rua. Apoiei-me na mota enquanto Edward ficou à minha frente, segurando os meus dedos com leveza. Esperámos por Emmett e por Matilde que estavam a demorar eternidades. As vantagens da demora: trocar ósculos com o teu namorado giraço.

Quando chegaram, fizemo-nos ao caminho. Mis duas horas. Duas longas horas. Foi o que bastou para chegarmos a casa.

- A sério. Porque não vamos para o parque?

- Porque ninguém reservou. Estamos nas vésperas do culminar da concentração, Emmett. – Explicou Edward.

- Mas lá é que está o convívio.

- Boa! Arranja uma gaja e faz-te à tenda dela. – Sugeriu Edward.

Pegou na minha pequena mochila e levou-a para casa. Segui-o até ao quarto. Não consegui deixar de sorrir.

- Traz-nos boas recordações, não é? – Questionou Edward.

- Óptimas recordações.

Sentei-me sobre a cama, despindo o pesado casaco. Voltei a levantar-me e olhei pela janela.

Após o almoço e o lanche, Matilde entrou pelo quarto – atenção: nem sequer bateu à porta – e empurrou Edward em direcção da saída.

- Momento feminino! Não vais querer ouvir! - Informou.

Fechou Edward do lado de fora e sentou-me na cama.

- Sei que estás grávida e que as tuas hormonas estão descontroladas. Mas neste momento…- Não terminou a frase e deitou-se sobre a cama, suspirando.

- Emmett. – Suspirei também. – Por favor. Diz-me que não fizeram nada na minha ausência.

- Não fizemos. Mas bem que podíamos.

- Oh não! Não! Não! Não! Nem penses nisso! É o Emmett, caramba! É muito mais novo que tu.

- Ele é poucos meses mais velho que tu. E tu não és muito mais nova que eu. Por isso, cala-te! E ele é tão giro.

- Vou chamar o Edward se não te calares imediatamente.

- E eu vou chamar o Emmett se não ouvires o pensamento das minhas hormonas.

Levantei-me e abri a porta.

- Pronto. Ok. Não vamos entrar por meios genéticos. Eu vou embora. – Cedeu.

Sorri cinicamente e chamei Edward. Saiu do quarto de Emmett. Claro. Emmett também estava a partilhar com Edward os pensamentos das suas hormonas.

Edward entrou no quarto e envolveu a minha cintura, beijando-me.

- Ena! Hoje até tenho direito a bónus. – Felicitei, quando ele arrastou os lábios até à minha orelha e a mordiscou.

- Tens direito a bónus sempre que quiseres. – Segredou. – Vamos passear. Podemos andar sem capacete se quiseres. – Fiz um olhar reprovador. – Sabes que sou responsável e que tenho cuidado na condução. Não vou andar a acelerar feito profissional. Vou ter cuidado. Hoje temos tolerância ao capacete.

Suspirei.

- É seguro? – Perguntei.

- É muito seguro. – Assegurou.

- Então vamos lá.

Segurou na minha mão e descemos as escadas. Emmett estava ao pé da sua mota a exibir-se. Edward sentou-se na mota e agarrei-me ao seu tronco. Emmett fez o mesmo. Andámos nas calmas pela Vila. Parámos no bar do rio. Sentámo-nos e pedimos.

- Uma imperial. – Pediu Emmett.

- Duas. – Concordou a minha tia.

Afundei-me na cadeira.

- Uma limonada.

- Duas limonadas. – Disse Edward.

- Vais beber limonada, Edward? – Questionei.

- Não vou deixar que bebas um sumo, sozinha.

- Não tens de fazer isso.

- Mas eu quero.

Vieram, então, duas imperiais e duas limonadas. Emmett e Matilde começaram a fazer uma torre de copos de imperial.

- Maninha. – Chamou. – Tens de vestir o teu colete.

- Eu sei, Emm.

Puxou a mala e tirou o colete de cabedal.

- Sabes como ficar sexy, sobrinha? – Perguntou Matilde.

Levantou-se. Levantou-me de seguida. Vestiu-me o colete, pegou na bainha do top e fez um nó, mostrando a barriga.

- Isso seria bonito se eu estivesse elegante. – Resmunguei, afundando-me na cadeira.

- Estás perfeita, miúda. – Afirmou Edward.

- Um brinde à grávida mais linda de Góis. – Gritou Emmett.

- Cala-te Emmett. – Ordenei. – Diz-me que ainda não estás bêbado.

- Não. Eu tenho alguma tolerância ao álcool. Vá um brinde.

- Desculpa! Mas com este, eu concordo. – Disse Edward.

Levantou-se, tal como Matilde e Emmett e brindaram.

- Oh por favor. – Resmunguei.

Edward sentou-se e beijou-me o rosto.

Suspirei e afundei-me mais.

- Temos de ir comprar os bilhetes. – Lembrei.

- Quais bilhetes? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Xutos e pontapés.

Pedimos o jantar. Ok. É preciso referir que o jantar de Emmett e de Matilde não foi bem um jantar? Pediram moelas e caracóis (yew!) e batatas fritas. Enquanto eu e Edward pedimos sandes de frango com batatas fritas. Enquanto Emmett e Matilde beberam cerveja. Eu e Edward bebemos laranjada. Ficámos ali durante horas e horas. Emmett e Matilde já tinham feito amizades com outros motards. Eu e Edward permanecemos bem civilizados. Continuámos a beber bebidas totalmente sem álcool. Por voltas das três da manhã. Quando eu e Edward já tínhamos pedido mais umas sandes e mais uns sumos, Emmett e Matilde já tinham dispersado completamente.

- Sinto-me como uma velha de 80 anos. – Afirmei.

Edward riu-se em concordância.

- Vamos lá revolucionar isto. – Sussurrou Edward.

Pegou na minha mão e puxou-me até perto das grades que nos protegiam do rio. Largou-me e atirou-se par dentro de água.

- Edward o que é que estás a fazer? – Perguntei.

Enquanto toda a gente assobiava em apoio, eu repreendia. Perfeito.

- Bora Margarida! – Incitou Emmett a altos berros.

Começaram todos a gritar o meu nome, o que foi humilhante. Subi para o muro e saltei.

Continuaram os assobios de incentivo.

- Acho que foste o impulsionador de uma alta revolução. Se alguém morrer hoje, vais ser o culpado.

- Não quero saber.

Pegou na minha cintura e beijou-me. Cumulo dos cúmulos. Já não me bastava ter público para me ver mergulhar. Agora já tinha público para me ver beijar. Esta noite estava a ser mesmo horrível. Mas quando Edward me beijava com aquela língua… até era pecado pensar. Separei os meus lábios dos seus e fitei-o.

- Vamos embora. – Pedi.

Nadámos até à margem e caminhámos sobre a areia dura.

- Hey Emmett. – Chamou Edward.

Matilde e Emm chegaram-se ao pé de nós e tresandavam a cerveja.

- Nós vamos embora. – Infirmou Edward com um esgar.

- Já? É tão cedo.

- São quase 4 da manhã. – Afirmei.

- Ah. O bebé. – Lembrou-se Matilde.

- Exacto.

- Vão lá. Nós não demoramos. – Avisou Emm.

Peguei na minha mala e fui com Edward até à mota.

- Queres ir para casa? – Perguntou, enquanto andávamos sobre as duas rodas.

- Não. Vamos à estrada principal.

- Eu não vou rebentar o cano de escape. – Avisou.

- Tu não vais. Mas eles vão. – Gargalhei.

- Vamos lá respirar gasóleo a arder.

- _E_ rebentar os tímpanos. – Completei.

Edward acelerou e parámos na rua principal. A estrada em que tudo acontecia.

- Meu deus. – Murmurei. – Eles estão a _strippar_? – Perguntei, estupefacta.

- Yups!

Permaneci sentada na mota a ouvir a música e a ver os motards a _stripparem_. Eles deviam estar enfrascados em imperial, mas estava mesmo a ser giro. Foi ainda mais giro quando um grupo enorme se chegou ao pé de nós e arrastou Edward para cima do pequeno palco improvisado.

Tapei a boca com a mão tentando conter a gargalhada. Edward não tinha jeito nenhum para aquilo. Mas após lhe enfiarem três imperiais pela garganta abaixo, já estava a imitar os outros e a dançarem uns com os outros. Estiveram ali durante imenso tempo. Mas estava a ser mesmo giro. O meu telemóvel vibrou no bolso e atendi.

- Estou. – Gritei.

- _Meu deus. É algum atentado?_

- Não Alice! É uma concentração motard! – Gritei de novo.

- _Estás a divertir-te?_

- Muito!

- _O Edward está aí?_

- O Edward agora tem outras coisas para fazer.

- _O quê?_

- Eu mando-te umas fotos para perceberes melhor.

- _Está bem! Um beijo!_

Desliguei a chamada e abri a câmara fotográfica. Tirei algumas fotos a Edward e enviei a MMS. Recebi uma mensagem em resposta.

**From: Alice**

**Message: Jesus! Ele está bem?**

Respondi rapidamente.

**To: Alice**

**Message: se ele está bem, meu amor? Ele está fantástico! **

Respondeu.

**From: Alice**

**Message: Cuida bem dele, hã? Beijinho. Divirtam-se.**

Já não respondi e voltei a fixar os olhos em Edward. Viu-o a terminar uma imperial e desceu as escadas. Chegou-se ao pé de mim e agarrou-me. Beijou-me longamente e sorriu.

- Diz lá que não estive bem! Viste aquelas miúdas a pedirem para tirar as calças?

Rimos.

- Não sejas convencido. – Pedi.

- Vamos embora?

Quando perguntou isto, um cano de escape rebentou. Começámos todos a assobiar e a gritar. Pus-me de é em cima da mota e tentei localizar a mota que tinha feito o estardalhaço. Bastou-me encontrar uma grande nuvem de fumo branco. Ri e desci.

- Vamos embora.

Sentei-me atrás de Edward que conduziu por entre a multidão. Chegámos a casa e corremos até ao quarto.

Enquanto Edward andava aos tropeções, eu andava direito.

- Vejo-te a dobrar. – Afirmou, quando me apanhou pela cintura.

Elevei os pés no ar e beijei o seu rosto.

- Uh Edward. Que hálito. – Reclamei. – Tresandas a cerveja.

- Eu não devia ter bebido aquilo.

- Porque não? Não estás grávido.

- Se eu estivesse grávido, o mais provável era estar a ser falado em todos os meios de comunicação social.

- Verdade. Mas agora vai lavar os dentes.

Sorriu e correu para a casa de banho.

Despi o colete de cabedal e tirei a t-shirt ainda húmida. Vesti a camisola do pijama e nem quis saber do banho. Deitei-me na cama e acabei por adormecer.

[…]

- Acordem. Acordem. Acordem. – Alguém gritou.

Parecia aquele despertador estranho que existiu quando eu tinha seis anos. Aquele que gritava frases.

Os lençóis saíram de cima de mim. A cama começou a abanar. Mas que raio se passava ali?

Abri os olhos de repente e dei com a visão mais deprimente que alguma vez poderia ver. Matilde. Emmett. Aos pulos em cima da cama. Vestidos como na noite anterior e com ar de bêbados.

- Edward. – Murmurei abanando-o para acordar. – Podes pregar um par de estalos ao teu irmão?

Com o ar desmazelado, Edward sentou-se e puxou o pé de Emmett que caiu em cima da cama, perdido de riso.

- Queres parar? – Gritou Edward.

- A que horas é que vocês chegaram? – Perguntei.

- Agora mesmo! – Guinchou Matilde.

- Oh meu deus. Não vou aguentar isto por muito mais tempo. – Resmunguei.

Edward levantou-se e arrastou Edward para a casa de banho. Ouvi o duche a abrir.

- Porra Edward. A água está fria. – Ouvi gritar.

Matilde estava deitada em cima da cama a rir. Preguei-lhe um estalo e ela parou com o histerismo.

- E tu? Paras ou não? – Perguntei.

- Ok. O que queres?

- Quero que pares e que tomes um banho bem gelado. E não te esqueças de lavar os dentes. Estás bem malcheirosa.

- E tu cheiras a grávida. – Resmungou.

- As grávidas não cheiram mal. – Defendi.

- Quem disse?

- Edward! – Guinchei, levantando-me e correndo para a casa de banho.

Emmett estava nuzinho, mas nem quis saber. Eu já o tinha visto assim.

- Edward, eu cheiro mal? – Perguntei.

- É claro que não. – Respondeu confuso.

Encostou o nariz à minha pele, seguindo do braço para o pescoço e para o cabelo.

- Cheiras normalmente. Pêssego.

Sorri aliviada.

- Yew! Tu estás a ver o Emmett nu? – Perguntou Matilde, enojada, à porta da casa de banho.

- Como seu eu nunca o tivesse visto nu. – Murmurei, encolhendo os ombros.

- E gostaste… - Elogiou-se, erguendo as sobrancelhas varias vezes, naquele seu gesto típico.

- Tiveste sexo com ele? – Guinchou.

Ok. Edward já não estava a gostar nada da conversa.

- Não tia! Não tive! – Menti.

- Tiveste sim. – Contrapôs Emm.

- Sim. Tive. E foi uma merda. – Afirmei.

Vi um sorriso no rosto de Edward.

- Não foi nada. – Contrapôs. – Foi fantástico. Eu sou fantástico.

- Não Emmett. Foi fantástico porque eu fui boa. E vamos lá para com esta conversa se faz favor.

Edward deu a toalha a Emmett que ainda estava no chuveiro.

O dia acabou por ser divertido. Fomos todos para a praia fluvial. Estivemos lá o dia inteiro e há noite, depois do jantar, fomos para o concerto dos Xutos.

Kalú começou com a bateria, a fazer um solo. De seguida, os holofotes focaram-se em Tim. De seguida em Zé Pedro, João Cabeleira e o Gui. Começaram a tocar:

**Contentores**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

A carga pronta metida nos contentores  
Adeus aos meus amores que me vou  
Pra outro mundo  
É uma escolha que se faz  
O passado foi lá atrás

A carga pronta metida nos contentores  
Adeus aos meus amores que me vou  
Pra outro mundo  
Num voo nocturno num cargueiro espacial  
Não voa nada mal isto onde vou  
P'lo espaço fundo

Mudaram todas as cores  
Rugem baixinho os motores  
E numa força invencível  
Deixo a cidade natal  
Não voa nada mal  
Não voa nada mal

Pela certeza dum bocado de treva  
De novo Adão e Eva a renascer  
No outro mundo  
Voltar a zero num planeta distante  
Memória de elefante talvez  
O outro mundo

É uma escolha que se faz  
O passado foi lá atrás  
E nasce de novo o dia  
Nesta nave de Noé  
Um pouco de fé (x2)

Emmett, Matilde e Edward permaneceram ao meu lado aos saltos e aos assobios. Cantando as músicas conforme os Xutos as tocavam.

- Esta é para todos os rapazes que têm uma musa! – Gritou Tim, ao microfone.

Edward fitou-me longamente. Envolveu o braço na minha cintura.

- Quero ver essas luzes no aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarr! – Gritou Zé Pedro.

Emmett tirou do bolso quatro objectos esquisitos que piscavam com várias cores.

**Menina Estás à Janela (Acústica)**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

Menina estás à janela  
com o teu cabelo à lua  
não me vou daqui embora  
sem levar uma prenda tua

Sem levar uma prenda tua  
sem levar uma prenda dela  
com o teu cabelo à lua  
menina estás à janela

Os olhos requerem olhos  
e os corações, corações  
e os meus requerem os teus  
em todas as ocasiões

Menina estás à janela  
com o teu cabelo à lua  
não me vou daqui embora  
sem levar uma prenda tua

Sem levar uma prenda tua  
sem levar uma prenda dela  
com o teu cabelo à lua  
menina estás à janela

Menina estás à janela  
com o teu cabelo à lua  
não me vou daqui embora  
sem levar uma prenda tua

Sem levar uma prenda tua  
sem levar uma prenda dela  
com o teu cabelo à lua  
menina estás à janela.

Quando terminaram começaram um diálogo bem interessante.

- Oh Zé Pedro! – Chamou João. – Então o que é que achas dos nossos fãs _rapazes_!

- São todos não-cavalheiros! – Respondeu.

Os rapazes que estavam a assistir ao concerto começaram a vaiar a banda.

- Vá, vá! Calma! Explica lá essa tua opinião! – Pediu Tim.

- As meninas! Onde é que elas têm os pés? No chão! Exacto! Rapazes, vamos lá pegar nas meninas para elas verem melhor o palco.

As raparigas começaram todas a bater palmas e a assobiar.

Edward baixou-se ligeiramente e puxou-me para as suas costas.

**Aqui Ao Luar**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

**Composição: Xutos e Pontapés**

Ela sorriu  
E ele foi atrás  
Ela despiu  
E ela o satisfaz  
Passa a noite, passa o tempo  
Devagar  
Já é dia, já é hora  
De voltar  
Aqui ao luar,  
Ao pé de ti,  
Ao pé do mar,  
Só o sonho fica só ele pode ficar...

- Estás a gostar? – Perguntou Edward.

- Estou a amar. – Garanti.

Deslizei a palma da mão pelo seu rosto e agarrei no seu queixo. Puxei-o ligeiramente e beijei a sua face. Entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus e sorriu.

**Não Sou O único**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

Pensas que eu sou um caso isolado  
Não sou o único a olhar o céu  
A ver os sonhos partirem  
À espera que algo aconteça  
A despejar a minha raiva  
A viver as emoções  
A desejar o que não tive  
Agarrado às tentações  
E quando as nuvens partirem  
O céu azul ficará  
E quando as trevas abrirem  
Vais ver, o sol brilhará  
Vais ver, o sol brilhará  
Não, não sou o único  
Não, sou o único a olhar o céu  
Não, não sou o único  
Não, sou o único a olhar o céu Pensas que eu sou um caso isolado  
Não sou o único a olhar o céu  
A ouvir os conselhos dos outros  
E sempre a cair nos buracos  
A desejar o que não tive  
Agarrado ao que não tenho  
Não, não sou o único  
Não sou o único a olhar o céu E quando as nuvens partirem  
O céu azul ficará  
E quando as trevas abrirem  
Vais ver, o sol brilhará  
Vais ver, o sol brilhará

- Podes pôr-me no chão! – Afirmei, quando a música acabou.

- Estou bem assim. – Garantiu.

- Pessoal! Que é que aqui gosta de gato fedorento? – Perguntou Kalú.

Obviamente, o público começou a gritar com uma histeria doida.

- Então ponham as meninas no chão.

Edward colocou-me no chão e arrumou uma mecha de cabelo.

**Diz que é uma espécie de magazine**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

1,2,3,4

Diz que é uma espécie de magazine  
Diz que é uma espécie de magazine

Nós vamos fazer humorismo  
Recorrendo sobretudo á pilheria  
Mas vamos também discutir de forma extremamente séria

Digamos que vai haver variedade  
E vamos dizer as verdades  
Á maneira de antigamente  
Gil Vicente e tal

Diz que é uma espécie de magazine  
Diz que é uma espécie de magazine  
Isto para fazer "intriquitar"  
E também para enxovalhar  
Será um pouco disto que nós iremos efectuar

Digamos que vai haver variedade  
E vamos dizer as verdades  
Á maneira de antigamente  
Gil Vicente e tal

E as gajas nuas men?

Seguiram logo para outra música que eu também gostava bastante.

**Sem Eira Nem Beira**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

**Composição: Xutos & Pontapés**

Anda tudo do avesso  
Nesta rua que atravesso  
Dão milhões a quem os tem  
Aos outros, um "passou bem"

Não consigo perceber  
Quem é que nos quer tramar  
Enganar, despedir  
Ainda se ficam a rir

Eu quero acreditar  
Que esta merda vai mudar  
E espero vir a ter uma vida bem melhor  
Mas se eu nada fizer  
Isto nunca vai mudar  
Conseguir encontrar mais força para lutar

Mais força para lutar  
Mais força para lutar  
Mais força para lutar

Senhor engenheiro  
Dê-me um pouco de atenção  
Há dez anos que estou preso  
Há trinta que sou ladrão  
Não tenho eira nem beira  
Mas ainda consigo ver  
Quem anda na roubalheira  
E quem me anda a comer

É difícil ser honesto  
É difícil de engolir  
Quem não tem nada vai preso  
Quem tem muito fica a rir

Ainda espero ver alguém  
Assumir que já andou  
A roubar, enganar  
O povo que acreditou

Conseguir encontrar mais força para lutar  
Conseguir encontrar mais força para lutar  
Mais força para lutar  
Mais força para lutar

Senhor engenheiro  
Dê-me um pouco de atenção  
Há dez anos que estou preso  
Há trinta que sou ladrão  
Não tenho eira nem beira  
Mas ainda consigo ver  
Quem anda na roubalheira  
E quem me anda a fuder

Há dez anos que estou preso  
Há trinta que sou ladrão  
Mas eu sou um homem honesto  
Só errei na profissão

Senhor engenheiro  
Dê-me um pouco de atenção  
Há dez anos que estou preso  
Há trinta que sou ladrão  
Não tenho eira nem beira  
Mas ainda consigo ver  
Quem anda na roubalheira  
E quem me anda a...

Senhor engenheiro  
Dê-me um pouco de atenção  
Dê-me um pouco de atenção

- Quem é que aqui, esta noite, faz tenções de levar a namorada para a cama? – Berrou um deles.

Eu estava distraída e não reparei quem foi. Mas a pergunta deixou-me desarmada. Principalmente quando vi uma multidão a por o braço no ar. Pior. Edward pôs o braço no ar.

- Edward baixa o braço. – Pedi.

- Eles fizeram uma pergunta bem directa. – Provocou.

Todos os Xutos que estavam no palco gritaram em coro e começaram a cantar.

**Sexo**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

**Composição: Tim**

Ela veio-me beijar, como jamais beijara  
e eu fiquei a olhá-la, como jamais ficara  
mostrou-me o seu corpo, como jamais mostrara  
e eu fiquei tão quente, como jamais ficara  
virou-se pra mim, como jamais virara  
segurei-lhe a mão, como jamais segurara  
ofereceu-me a boca, como jamais ofertara  
e eu fique a amá-la, como jamais amara

Ela veio-me morder, como jamais mordera  
e eu lutei com ela, como jamais lutara  
pegou-me no falo, como jamais pegara  
e chupou-me o sangue, como jamais chupara  
virou-se de costas, como jamais se virara  
segurei-lhe as coxas, como jamais segurara  
deitou-se na cama, como jamais se deitara  
e eu entrei enfim, como jamais entrara.

Emmett e Edward cantaram a música sem qualquer falha em qualquer palavra. Sabiam-na de cor. Matilde já tinha saído do lado de Emm e já estava ao meu lado. Dançando ao som das músicas.

**Sémen**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

**Composição: Zé Leonel**

Sémen, Sémen, Sémen  
Semente dum corpo que sai  
Do corpo da gente  
Velha disputa do sexo  
Nunca é quem se espera  
Terá isso nexo  
Será menino ou menina  
Ao pai pouco importa  
É mais um anexo

(x2)  
Vem ninguém vê  
O que tem  
Só vê o que não tem.

Sémen, Sémen, Sémen  
Semente dum corpo que cai  
Do corpo da gente  
Velha disputa do sexo  
Nunca é quem se espera  
Terá isso nexo;  
Será menino ou menina  
Ao pai pouco importa  
É mais um anexo

(x2)  
Vem ninguém vê  
O que tem  
Só vê o que não tem.

(x4)  
Vem ninguém vê  
O que tem  
Só vê o que não tem.

- Isto está a ser perverso demais. – Murmurei ao ouvido da minha tia.

- Perverso? Sobrinha, estás a ficar velha!

Passaram para as músicas mais normais. Mais clássicos. Sim. Eu adorava os clássicos dos xutos.

**Gente de Merda**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

**Composição: Zé Pedro**

Quero dormir mas algo não deixa  
Estou viciado nem sei em quê  
Eu estou paranóico, e nem sei porquê  
Estou num vazio, estou num buraco

Quero sair mas, não sei por onde  
Não quero ficar, mas vou ficando  
Vou arrastando toda esta angústia  
Já não tenho forças

Gente de merda, que me estraga a cabeça  
Morro de dia Pra dia

Há tantas coisas que é só pra perder  
E há outras tantas que é só pra esquecer

Não vou deixar ninguém arrastar-me  
Já tenho forças

**À Minha Maneira**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

A qualquer dia,  
A qualquer hora,  
Vou estoirar, pra sempre.

Mas entretanto,  
enquanto tu duras,  
Tu pões-me tão quente.

Já sei que hei-de arder na tua fogueira,  
mas será sempre, sempre à minha maneira.

E as forças que me empurram  
E os murros que me esmurram  
Só é para lutar,  
À minha maneira (à minha maneira)  
À minha maneira

Por essa estrada,  
Por esse caminho  
A noite, de sempre

De queda em queda,  
Passo a passo,  
Vou andando, prá frente

Já sei que hei-de arder na tua fogueira  
Mas será sempre, sempre à minha maneira

E as forças que me empurram  
E os murros que me esmurram  
Só me farão lutar  
À minha maneira (à minha maneira)  
À minha maneira

À minha maneiraaaaa  
À minha maneira!

**No Quarto de Candy**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

**Composição: Tim**

No quarto de Candy  
Há fotos na parede  
Retratos de heróis  
Os heróis de Candy

Se quiseres entrar  
No quarto de Candy  
Vais ter de pagar  
A ternura de Candy

E ela é tão doce  
Candy

E eu fico á espera  
Que se apague a luz  
No quarto de Candy

Quando ela aparece  
E sorri bonita  
Sabe que quero ser o seu herói

E eu quero-te tanto  
Nunca te vou deixar partir  
Darei tudo, tudo o que tenho  
Para tu seres minha esta noite

No quarto de Candy  
Meu coração parou  
Quando eu entrei  
No olhar de Candy

No olhar de Candy  
Eu segui a luz  
No olhar de Candy  
No olhar de Candy

E ela disse  
Se tu queres ser livre  
Abre os teus olhos

Bebe esta luz  
Deixa-a entrar, deixa-a cegar

Deixa-os arder  
Deixa-os queimar

**Ai Se Ele Cai**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

Todos os dias te vejo  
Todas as noites te quero  
E eu vou procurando  
Um sinal em ti  
Que me faça rir  
E eu espero e nunca mais vem  
Vou tirando fotocópias  
E vou pensando em ti  
E vou adivinhando todos desejos  
E todos beijos  
Que temos para trocar

De tanto querer  
De tanto gostar  
De tanto te amar  
Eu não te quero perder

Ai se ele cai  
Vai se partir  
Meu coração  
Vai-se partir

Todos os dias te tenho  
Todas as noites te abraço  
Vou aproveitando  
Tudo o que tu tens  
Tudo o que me dás  
Nem consigo acreditar

Meu amor, se isto é só um sonho bom  
Eu não quero acordar

E de tanto querer  
De tanto gostar  
De tanto te amar  
Eu não te quero perder

Ai se ele cai  
Vai se partir  
Meu coração  
Vai-se partir

**Rock do Benfica**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

Esta aqui é pra malta da pesada  
Que sofre com o SLB a valer  
Não há como uma boa Rockalhada  
Pa por o nosso glorioso a mexer

O Estádio da Luz já está ao rubro  
Oitenta mil goelas a cantar  
E no meio disto tudo é que eu descubro  
Que o Benfica já está a golear

Benfica vai prá frente com genica  
Até ganharmos tudo que há pra ganhar  
Vamos cantar o rock do Benfica  
Pa por o estádio da luz a vibrar

Quero ver as bandeiras no ar  
E as caras pintadas de encarnado  
A onda está ai…está a chegar  
Já estou a ver o pessoal levantado

As claques não deixam de gritar  
SLB até à exaustão  
Há só uma coisa que as pode parar  
É a outra equipa pedir a rendição

Benfica vai prá frente com genica  
Até ganharmos tudo que há pra ganhar  
Vamos cantar o rock do Benfica  
Pa por o estádio da luz a vibrar

**Para Ti Maria**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

**Composição: Xutos**

De Bragança a Lisboa  
São 9 Horas de distância  
Queria ter um avião  
Pra lá ir mais amiúde  
Dei cabo da tolerância  
Rebentei com três radares  
Só para te ter mais perto  
Só para tu te dares

E saio Agora!  
E vou correndo!  
E vou-me embora!  
E vou correndo!  
Já não demora!  
E vou correndo pra ti...Maria!

Outra vez vim de Lisboa  
Num comboio azarado  
Nem máquina tinha ainda  
E já estava atrasado  
Dei comigo agarrado  
Ao porteiro mais pequeno  
E tu de certeza à espera  
Rebolando-te no feno

E saio agora!  
E vou correndo!  
E vou-me embora!  
E vou correndo!  
Já não demora!  
E vou correndo pra ti...Maria!

Seja de noite ou de dia  
Trago sempre na lembrança  
A cor da tua alegria  
O cheiro da tua trança  
De Bragança a Lisboa  
São 9 Horas de distância  
Queria ter um avião  
Pra lá ir mais a miúda

E saio Agora!  
E vou correndo!  
E vou-me embora!  
E vou correndo!  
E vou-me embora!  
E vou correndo pra ti...Maria!

Maria! Maria! Maria!

**Minha casinha**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

**Composição: Silva Tavares / António Melo**

Instrumental

As saudades que eu já tinha  
Da minha alegre casinha  
Tão modesta quanto eu.

Meu deus como é bom morar  
Modesto primeiro andar  
A contar vindo do céu.

Instrumental

As saudades que eu já tinha  
Da minha alegre casinha  
Tão modesta quanto eu.

Meu deus como é bom morar  
Modesto primeiro andar  
A contar vindo do céu.

Instrumental

As saudades que eu já tinha  
Da minha alegre casinha  
Tão modesta quanto eu.

Meu deus como é bom morar  
Modesto primeiro andar  
A contar vindo do céu.

Instrumental

La ra la, la, la, la, la, la  
La ra la, la, la, la, la, la

Instrumental

As saudades que eu já tinha  
Da minha alegre casinha  
Tão modesta quanto eu.

Meu Deus como é bom morar  
Modesto primeiro andar  
A contar vindo do céu.

...do céu,  
...do céu,  
...do céu.

**Quem é Quem**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

**Composição: Xutos & Pontapés**

Pé ante pé na noite fechada  
Fareja a presa a hiena esfomeada  
Dos olhos escapa um brilho cruel  
Matar a fome é o seu papel

O comboio de jeeps avança pelo trilho  
Trazendo armas prontas fixas no tejadilho

Uma cor de sangue o sol derrama  
Enquanto nasce  
Enquanto nasce o horror  
Na terra africana

Num fechar de olhos cercam a aldeia  
Lobos à caça na sua alcateia  
As gentes fogem ainda estremunhadas  
Rapidamente são apanhadas

Não há quem lhes escape  
Não há quem resista  
São os Senhores da Guerra  
Essa raça maldita  
Procuram prazer num jogo mortal  
Ficamos sem saber  
Quem é o homem, quem é o animal

Quem é quem  
Nesta selva sangrenta  
Quem é quem  
Neste dia violento  
Quem é quem  
Deixando um rasto com um toque de dor  
Quem é quem  
Por aqui passaram os filhos do ditador

Filhos sem pai de uma mãe esfomeada  
A lei do mais forte é lhes sempre aplicada  
As balas foram as suas primeiras letras  
As facas do mato as suas canetas  
Com elas escrevem uma história de terror  
Com brasas, cobre e gritos de dor

Quem é quem  
Pergunta a hiena  
Prevendo o sangue  
A correr nesta arena

Quem é quem  
Nesta selva sangrenta  
E a milícia de sangue sedenta  
Quem é quem  
Neste dia violento  
Mulheres e crianças são o seu alimento  
Quem é quem  
Deixando um rasto com um toque de dor  
Quem é quem  
Por aqui passaram os filhos do ditador

Quem é quem  
Quem é quem

**Quero-te**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

**Composição: Tim**

Posso ver o teu corpo doiro  
Que me ofusca o sol do meio dia  
Sinto ao longe o calor que emanas  
Pelos poros da pele macia

Quero-te, quero-te  
Como último desejo das nossas vidas

Depois vens sentas-te na areia  
Corpo húmido sorriso aberto  
Travas-me o corpo movido pela ideia  
São cem mil desejos e tu estás tão perto

Quero-te, quero-te  
Como último desejo das nossas vidas

Seguro as tuas ancas  
Sem saber ainda bem o que faço  
Encho-me de ti  
Devagar me satisfaço

**Perfeito vazio**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

Aqui estou eu  
Sou uma folha de papel vazia  
Pequenas coisas  
Pequenos pontos  
Vão me mostrando o caminho

Às vezes aqui faz frio  
Às vezes eu fico imóvel  
Pairando no Vazio  
As vezes aqui faz frio

Sei que me esperas  
Não sei se vou lá chegar  
Tenho coisas pra fazer  
Tenho vidas para a acompanhar

Às vezes lá faz mais frio  
Às vezes eu fico imóvel  
Pairando no vazio  
No perfeito vazio  
Às vezes lá faz mais frio

(lá fora faz tanto frio)

Bem-vindos a minha casa  
Ao meu lar mais profundo  
De onde saio por vezes  
Para conquistar o mundo

Às vezes tu tens mais frio  
Às vezes eu fico imóvel  
Pairando no vazio  
No perfeito vazio  
Às vezes lá faz mais frio  
No teu peito vazio

**Por Quem Não Esqueci**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

Há uma voz de sempre  
Que chama por mim  
Para que eu lembre  
Que a noite tem fim

Ainda procuro,  
Por quem não esqueci  
Em nome de um sonho,  
Em nome de ti

Refrão  
Procuro à noite, um sinal de ti  
Espero à noite, por quem não esqueci  
Eu peço à noite, um sinal de ti  
Por quem eu não esqueci

Por sinais perdidos  
Espero em vão  
Por tempos antigos, por uma canção

Ainda procuro, por quem não esqueci  
Por quem já não volta, por quem eu perdi

Refrão (2vezes)

**Se Me Amas**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

Se me amas  
Se me queres  
Não procures aquilo que  
Não há em mim

Se me amas  
Se me queres  
Não me prendas  
Sempre ao pé de ti

Se me amas  
Se me queres  
Não faças de mim palhaço  
Não quero ser um fracasso  
Nas tuas mãos

Já te disse toma cuidado  
Que o amor quer-se bem passado  
Quando chega a submissão  
Quando chega a obrigação  
Há por aí muitas damas  
Se me amas  
Se me amas  
Se me queres  
Não me faças nunca  
Dizer que não  
Se me amas se me queres  
Não faças de mim palhaço  
Não quero ser um fracasso  
Nas tuas mãos...

Já te disse toma cuidado  
Que o amor quer-se bem passado  
Quando chega a submissão  
Quando chega a obrigação  
Há por aí muitas damas  
Se me amas

**Melga**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

**Composição: Tim**

Já farto de ouvir promessas  
Pensas que ainda vou nas conversas.  
De alguém que pra mim é uma melga

Chupas o sangue ao pessoal  
Para ti isso é fundamental  
Pra mim tu és mesmo uma melga

O teu destino está traçado  
Vais acabar esborrachado  
Como acontece a qualquer melga

**Amor com Paixão**

**Xutos & Pontapés**

**Composição: Xutos & Pontapés**

Pensei escrever esta canção para dizer  
O quanto eu te amo agora  
Talvez assim esta tristeza  
Se vá mais depressa embora

Pensei cantar esta canção  
Para te ver sorrir agora  
Talvez assim esta tristeza  
Se vá mais depressa embora

Pensei subir esta montanha  
Para provar o quanto eu te amo agora  
Talvez assim esta tristeza  
Se vá mais depressa embora

Não como  
Não durmo  
Não como  
Não durmo

Podes pensar que eu estou maluco  
E deves ter razão  
Só um louco como eu  
Vive o amor com tanta paixão

Enquanto eu sentir assim  
Enquanto eu sentir por ti  
Enquanto, por enquanto eu gosto de ti

Enquanto eu sentir assim  
Enquanto eu sentir por ti  
Enquanto, por enquanto eu gosto de ti

Pensei saltar deste vazio  
Só para sentires o quanto eu te amo agora  
Talvez assim esta tristeza  
Se vá mais depressa embora

Não como  
Não durmo  
Não como  
Não durmo

Podes pensar que eu estou maluco  
E deves ter razão  
Só um louco como eu  
Vive o amor com tanta paixão

Enquanto eu sentir assim  
Enquanto eu sentir por ti  
Enquanto, por enquanto eu gosto de ti

Enquanto eu sentir assim  
Enquanto eu sentir por ti  
Enquanto, por enquanto eu gosto de ti

Enquanto eu sentir assim  
Enquanto eu sentir por ti  
Enquanto, por enquanto eu gosto de ti

Pensei escrever esta canção para dizer...

**Papá deixa lá**

**Xutos e pontapés**

Procurando o prazer,  
Fizeste vir ao mundo uma filha  
Quiseste fazer dela, nada mais que a tua obra-prima  
Mas ela vai crescer, ela vai ser o que quiser  
Ela vai sair, ela vai ser uma mulher  
Papá, deixa lá  
Querida pequenina, tens de olhar bem para ti  
Tens de saber bem aquilo que queres e partir  
Tu podes cair, mas tens de saber levantar-te  
Tens de correr perigo, tens de saber aceitar  
Papá deixa lá

Quando o concerto acabou, sentia-me cansada, mas ao mesmo tempo, cheia de pica. Rock às 3 da manhã dava alguma adrenalina. Caminhava debaixo do braço de Edward. Emmett estava na conversa com a minha tia e já tinham os dois, um copo de imperial.

Caminhámos até ao bikeshow. Impressionante. Eu já ia ali há anos, mas o bikeshow continuava a fascinar-me de uma maneira inexplicável. Motas transformadas de uma maneira inexplicável.

- Edward. – Chamei, procurando o seu braço, sem nunca desviar os meus olhos arregalados da mota que se encontrava à minha frente.

- Uau. Que grande fã.

Ri e fitei cada ângulo da mota preta com a photoshoot da Vanity fair com o Rob e com a Kris.

- Oh, por favor! É só um gay com uma palerma! – Disse Emmett.

- Cala-te Emmett! – Ordenei.

Segui pelo bikeshow e voltei atrás para tirar fotografias a cada mota.

Enquanto Matilde e Emmett ficaram pela feira, eu e Edward fomos para um sítio mais sossegado. Doía-me a cabeça. Muito.

Sentei-me no muro ao lado do rio, onde a lua se reflectia. Edward sentou-se a meu lado e entrelaçou os dedos nos meus. Sorri ao fitar as nossas mãos. Deitei a cabeça sobre o seu colo. As minhas costas contactavam com o muro frio, mas nem quis saber. Edward inclinou-se e beijou a minha testa. Aquele beijo – não sei como, nem porquê – fez com que a dor aliviasse. Sorri de novo.

- Aquilo que afirmaste no concerto foi verdade? – Perguntei.

- O quê?

- Quem é que aqui, esta noite, faz tenções de levar a namorada para a cama? – Tentei imitar.

Riu-se.

- Se quiseres que seja a sério… - Respondeu.

Inclinou-se sobre mim e beijou o meu rosto, arrastando os lábios sobre a minha bochecha, seguindo para a testa e parando na orelha.

- Queres que seja a sério? – Perguntou, como se me transmitisse um segredo.

- Acho que sim. – Resfoleguei.

Ouvi o seu riso baixo.

Pegou-me os seus braços, ajudando-me a levantar.

Caminhámos até à mota e fomos para casa.

Quando entrámos, Edward fechou a porta com violência e beijou-me violentamente. Despiu-me o casaco e atirou-o sobre o sofá. Empurrou-me contra a parede e separou os seus lábios dos meus e beijou-me o pescoço, chupando-o. Ele estava a fazer-me um chupão? Ou foi mesmo só impressão minha? Com a dor que me causou, cerrei os olhos e soltei um gemido. Doeu mesmo.

Os seus lábios subiram até ao meu rosto.

- Edward, aqui não! – Consegui dizer, ofegante.

Pegou nas minhas coxas, e sem afastar os seus lábios da minha pele levou-me para o quarto. Deitou-me sobre a cama e continuou a beijar-me violentamente. Mas onde estaria o Edward delicado? Queria-o de volta e bem rápido.

Como se ouvisse os meus pensamentos, Edward abrandou. Beijou-me mais delicadamente e passou a língua pelos sítios em que me tinha magoado. Tirou-me a t-shirt e de seguida as calças. Fiz o mesmo com ele.

É mesmo preciso explicar o resto?

…

Sentia-me completamente inconsciente. A única coisa que sentia realmente era o relevo debaixo do meu corpo. Supus que era o peito de Edward ou assim. Apesar disso, estava a acordada. Por muito que me esforçasse eu ao conseguia entender a fisiologia do corpo humano. E dei pelos meus pensamentos a gritarem: DORME! QUERES DORMIR! DORME!

E deixei-me levar.

[…]

Abri os olhos devagar. Edward dormia a meu lado. Profunda e pacificamente. Não consegui deixar de sorrir. Acho que já referi bastantes vezes que me deixava feliz ver o seu pacifismo.

Levantei-me devagar e vesti-me desajeitadamente. Espreguicei-me e beijei a testa de Edward ao de leve.

Saí do quarto e caminhei devagar e preguiçosa até à sala, onde tinham ficado os casacos e os sapatos. Antes de chegar à sala entrei na cozinha e peguei num iogurte e numa bolacha. Caminhei de novo até à sala. Abri a porta e entrei. A bolacha ficou presa na minha garganta e não consegui respirar. Cerrei os olhos e tossi até _quase_ vomitar. Voltei a abrir os olhos e olhei com atenção. O iogurte caiu no chão e entornou-se completamente. Recuei dois passos. Era mesmo verdade? Estava mesmo a acontecer?

- Oh não. – Disse baixinho.

Corri pelo corredor fora e subi as escadas e entrei no quarto.

- Edward acorda. Acorda. – Pedi, abanando-o. – Vá lá!

Abri os olhos devagar e arregalou-os.

- O teu pescoço! – Guinchou.

_Hã?_

A minha expressão deve ter ficado horrorizada com o seu guincho.

- O teu pescoço. – Murmurou.

Puxou-me para o seu colo e abraçou-me.

- Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. – Pediu baixinho.

- Edward…?

- Desculpa. – Repetiu. – Dói-te muito?

- Mas estás a falar do quê? – Perguntei.

Os seus dedos tocaram no meu pescoço e realmente sentia-o dorido. Fechei os olhos ligeiramente e cerrei o maxilar.

- Fui um bruto. – Afirmou, embalando-me nos seus braços.

- Não foste bruto. Foi realmente bom. Mas agora estava mais preocupada com outra coisa.

- O bebé está bem? Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Edward. Acalma-te. Preciso da tua calma e da tua clareza psíquica.

- O que é que se passa?

- Tenta só não ficar chocado, ok? E tenta não pisar o iogurte que está no chão.

Olhou para mim, confuso.

Peguei na sua mão e levantei-o. Esperei que se vestisse e levei-o até à sala.

- Não faças cena. – Pedi.

Abri a porta e deixei que a estupefacção lhe passasse.

- Emmett, seu porco, levanta-te já! – Berrou. – Não tens de ficar aqui a ver isto…

- Não te vou deixar aqui sozinho.

- Emmett! – Gritou de novo.

Ok. Tentei assimilar a imagem degradante que se encontrava à minha frente. Duas garrafas de vodka vazias e entornadas no chão. Roupinhas espalhadas em cima de móveis. E a melhor parte: Emmett em cima da minha tia. Acham pouco degradante? Acreditem que é o suficiente para vos deixar sem voz.

Quando Edward avançou uns passos à frente, puxei o seu braço com força, ficando os pés no chão e impedindo-o de avançar.

- Não Edward. – Recusei, agarrando-o com força.

Suspirou e recuou.

- Tens de ter calma. Foi muito álcool.

- E pelos vistos não foi a única coisa em excesso. – Resmungou.

- Como é que os vamos acordar? – Perguntei.

- Não faço ideia…

O meu estômago começou a retorcer-se. Cheirava a iogurte de ananás e a vodka. E a imagem de Emmett e de Matilde… yew. Como é que eu ainda não tinha vomitado completamente tudo?

- Tu _não _tens de ver isto. – Repetiu, tapando os meus olhos.

- Tu também não. Se soubesse que ias reagir desta maneira, tinha-te deixado a dormir. – Lamentei-me.

- E como é que os ias acordar?

- Tu também não sabes. – Acusei. – E deixa os meus olhos em paz.

Agarrei-me às suas mãos arrancando-as dos meus olhos.

- Vai tomar banho enquanto resolvo isto. – Disse, mexendo no meu cabelo.

Assenti. Era mesmo uma boa ideia. Fiquei na casa de banho do rés-do-chão. Hidromassagem parecia-me perfeita. Enchi a banheira de água com espuma, prendi o cabelo no alto da cabeça e deitei-me na banheira. Enquanto tentava relaxar, ainda ouvi alguns berros entre Emmett e Edward. Só não conseguia perceber o que eles diziam. Não devia ser nada de agradável por isso, submergi-me na água. Passada meia hora de relaxamento, tomei um banho à séria. Vesti os calções pretos e curtinhos e de seguida vesti o top roxo, fazendo um nó na bainha. Coloquei-me em frente do espelho e observei a nódoa negra no pescoço. Não era assim tão negra. E já não doía quase nada.

Fiz uma trança e saí da casa de banho. Não passei pela sala, caminhando directamente para o quarto. Edward estava deitado sobre a cama, com os braços debaixo da cabeça. Quando me viu, sorriu. Andei até à cama e sentei-me a seu lado. Entrelacei os dedos nos seus e inclinei-me, beijando a sua testa.

- A que é que cheiras? – Perguntou.

- Cheiro mal. Eu sabia.

- Eu só perguntei a que é que cheiravas. Não é pêssego.

Aproximou o nariz do meu braço e percorreu toda a sua extremidade. Chegou ao pescoço e chegou ao cabelo. Normalmente, o meu champô tinha o mesmo cheiro que o gel de banho.

- Já sei. É coco. – Inspirou profundamente. – Cheiras tão bem.

Suspirei.

- Nunca tinha experimentado coco. Eu gosto de coco. Pina colada.

- Delicioso. – Afirmou, puxando o meu rosto e beijando-me.

- Como é que ficou a cena do Emmett e da Matilde?

- Ficou fantástica. – Garantiu. – E a concentração acabou… - Lamentou-se.

Sentou-se e segurou no meu rosto, entre as suas mãos. A sua língua contornou a pálpebra do meu olho esquerdo, beijando-me até à boca. Voltou a subir até ao ouvido e em vez de o beijar ou mordiscar, deixou a sua respiração causar-me arrepios.

- Queres ficar mais uns dias? – Segredou.

A minha respiração estava ofegante e eu nem sequer o estava a beijar. Não lhe respondi. Não conseguia. Se eu não conseguia respirar, como é que conseguiria falar? Por favor. Chama-se lógica da batata.

- Queres? – Repetiu.

- Sozinhos? – Consegui perguntar.

Escusado será dizer que a minha voz soou a deficiente.

- Completamente. Eles já estão a arrumar as coisas para irem embora. Devem ir antes do almoço. – Voltou a segredar. – Então? Ficamos?

Inspirei fundo e assenti. Encostou o seu rosto ao meu e senti o seu sorriso. Como eu esperava, mordiscou a minha orelha e deixou-se cair sobre a cama, levando-me com ele.

Ficámos em silêncio. Absoluto e perfeito silêncio.

Após alguns minutos, bateram à porta. Era Emmett. Para avisar que ia embora. Ok. Mal olhou para mim. O que foi estranho. Edward acabou por lhe desejar boa viagem, Emm, em resposta, limitou-se a assentir. Foi embora e ouvi a sua mota a arrancar.

- Queres ir dar uma volta? – Perguntou.

- Podemos ir a um café? Comer qualquer coisa.

- Vamos onde quiseres. – Garantiu.

Levantou-se e pegou na minha mão.

Entrámos numa pastelaria e tomámos o pequeno-almoço. Caminhámos pela vila inteira. Andámos. Andámos. Andámos. Andámos. Já não sentia os pés. Almoçámos e fomos para casa.

_**(N/A: A cena que se segue NÃO vai ser escrita por mim. Vai ser escrita pela minha grande amiga Renata. Não me responsabilizo por qualquer tipo de danos psicológicos.)**_

_**(nota da co-autora: Olá. Sou a Renata e já ajudei a autora em algumas partes mais complicadas para ela. Vou escrever esta parte em particular porque ela não a quis escrever, argumentando "ser demasiado forte". Bem, se acharem que isto tem linguagem muito forte não hesitem em avisar. Se acharem que a linguagem é semelhante às cenas descritivas escritas em brasileiro, não se admirem. Foi com eles que aprendi. Espero sinceramente que gostem. Bjss)**_

Não sabia ao certo o que se passava quando chegámos a casa. Mas sentia uma energia. Como um íman. Quando entrei no quarto esse sentimento agravou-se seriamente. Ok. Havia qualquer coisa que não estava a bater certo.

- Acho que está na hora da sesta. – Troçou Edward.

- Ok. Qual sesta? – Perguntei, retoricamente.

Agarrei nos seus colarinhos e coloquei-me em bicos de pés para o beijar. As suas mãos agarraram o meu pescoço. Deambulámos até à cama. Sentei-me e as minhas costas afundaram-se na colcha branca e fofa. Agarrou nas minhas costas e sentou-me. Foi ele próprio a tirar a sua camisa. Tentei seleccionar uma opção plausível para explicar aquilo. E entre elas, encontrava-se o seu desespero. A sua sede. A sua fome. O seu desejo.

Ele devia querer despachar aquilo. Ou então fazer durar.

Despiu o meu top avidamente e atirou-o para o chão, beijando cada centímetro da minha pele, com uma fúria que me deixava completamente doida.

As suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu corpo até encontrarem o fecho dos meus calções. Abriu-o e fez a pequena peça de roupa deslizar até aos joelhos. Arqueei-me ligeiramente deixando que os calções deslizassem pelas canelas. Fiz o mesmo com ele. Encontrei o botão e de seguida o fecho, abrindo-os e despindo-lhe as calças rapidamente. As suas mãos encontraram o fecho do meu soutien e abriram-no. Ele já tinha bastante prática naquilo. Na nossa primeira vez, atrapalhou-se ligeiramente, mas agora, já estava um pró. A pequena peça branca saiu violentamente do meu corpo. Senti-me completamente desprovida de qualquer protecção.

Como nunca tinha feito, e de uma maneira obscena, Edward envolveu os meus seios num beijo violento e duradouro. Oh sim, aquilo tinha sido bom.

Num acto louco e completamente impudico puxei o seu rosto, prolongando o seu acto. A sua língua fazia linhas onduladas pela minha pele.

As suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu corpo até encontrarem a pequena pecinha branca. A única coisa que me restava de inocência. E Edward fez questão de a tirar bem rápido. Arranquei as suas boxers azuis e começou tudo outra vez.

E saber que o meu estômago se contorcia, e que a minha garganta me ordenava a gritar de cada vez que Edward me penetrava. Ai meu deus. Nem era bom pensar.

Enquanto Edward me obrigou a deitar sobre a colcha branca, eu envolvi os braços no seu pescoço, beijando-o como se não houvesse amanhã.

Ok. Eu _senti mesmo _quando começou tudo.

As suas unhas cravaram-se nas minhas coxas nuas. E era impressionante como aquilo me dava prazer.

Senti Edward a penetrar-me sem qualquer tipo de problemas ou dificuldades. O meu corpo arqueou-se debaixo do seu. Apertei as mãos nos lençóis, repuxando-os.

Aquele movimento cíclico começou devagar, como sempre começava. Aumentando gradualmente. Antes mesmo de chegar ao gradualmente, já a minha voz queria sair da minha garganta. Queria gritar o seu nome. Berrá-lo mesmo. Desta vez – juro que não sei como – aguentei durante mais algum tempo, soltando apenas pequenos gemidos. Ok. Não aguentei muito mais tempo. Mas aguentei. E quando não aguentei mais, os suores e os tremores apoderavam-se de mim. Gritei o seu nome mesmo alto.

Quando o ritmo culminou, também ele gemeu o meu nome. Que nome tão nojentamente grande.

- Edward. – Suspirei.

Continuou o ritmo acelerado. Ok. Como é que eu ainda estava naquele estado? Eu tinha vontade de berrar. Agarrou no meu cabelo com força e roçou os seus lábios ao longo do meu rosto.

- Edward. – Gritei. – Oh Edward!

As minhas unhas cravaram-se nos seus quadris.

- Margarida. – Gritou.

As minhas costas arquearam-se como nunca tinham feito.

- Oh Deus, Edward! – Guinchei.

- Merda. – Segredou.

Começou a abrandar. O 'merda' significou que estava a acabar? Mal qual era a dele? Despachar e ir embora? Nem pensar.

- Não pares! – Ordenei.

Ouvi o seu riso baixo e, apesar de ser mais devagar, Edward continuou aquilo que eu queria. Porque naquele momento eu não queria saber daquilo que ele queria. Não me interessava mesmo nada. Apesar de estar mesmo ofegante, aguentámos mais uns minutos.

Quando Edward parou, ficou deitado sobre o meu corpo. Senti-a o seu peso. Mas era o peso da minha segurança. O peso do meu prazer. O peso do meu desejo.

As suas mãos deslizaram entre as minhas coxas e o meu peito. Esse movimento que me deliciava. A sua cabeça apoiou-se sobre o meu peito e continuámos em silêncio. Traçou formas no meu braço.

Enrolei uma mecha do seu cabelo no meu dedo.

- Foi bom. – Sussurrou.

- Deveras. – Concordei.

- Foste outra vez a primeira.

- Tinhas mesmo de acabar com o meu prazer pós-sexo, não era Edward?

- Desculpa, mas adoro a ideia. – Sussurrou de novo.

- Pois eu não.

Sim. De facto era sempre eu a primeira a atingir o orgasmo. Mas eu não tinha culpa.

- É adorável. – Afirmou.

Levantou o rosto e esticou-se para me beijar. Não. Eu não ia deixar. Desviei a cara, fugindo do seu beijo.

- Então? – Perguntou, ofendido.

- Não me chateies.

- Foi só por causa do meu comentário?

- _Não me chateies._

- Por favor. Desculpa.

- Queres que repita as três palavras?

- Eu amo você? – Tentou.

- Não tens piada.

Suspirou e sentou-se.

- Vá lá. Desculpa.

- Com uma condição.

- Todas.

- Sê tu o primeiro.

- Vais ter de merecer.

Bufei.

- Vamos dar alguma piada à coisa. – Argumentou. – Vamos… - Interrompeu-se encostando a sua boca ao meu ouvido. – Fantasiar. – Completou.

- Eu não quero fantasiar. – Resfoleguei.

- Mas eu quero.

- Vamos ver quem ganha.

- Uma competição?

- Como lhe quiseres chamar. Vamos lá ver quem é que lá chega primeiro, hoje.

- Sempre que quiseres parar ou se achares que estou a abusar, avisa-me.

Assenti.

- Começo eu. – Eu realmente tinha de aproveitar cada oportunidade. Cada distracção de Edward.

Sorriu e assentiu.

Peguei nos seus pulsos e deitei-o.

- Algum movimento fora de contexto e perdes. – Murmurei.

Não respondeu. Prendi os seus pulsos ao lado do seu corpo e beijei o seu pescoço. Ok. Beijar o pescoço era entediante. Passei para o peito. As minhas mãos passearam pelo seu corpo e pararam na zona pretendida. Acariciei o interior das suas pernas. Subi ligeiramente até às virilhas. Senti-o estremecer. Esqueci as virilhas. Passaram à história. Foquei-me noutra coisa.

- Oh. – Ouviu-o dizer. – Isso é tão bom… - Sussurrou.

Ok. Esta tarefa nojentinha já estava feita.

- Não pares… - Ordenou. – Não pares agora.

Oh não. Ia mesmo ter de continuar?

Os meus dedos acariciaram a sua zona púbica. Os pensamentos variavam entre: _OHMEUDEUSTIREM-MEDAQUIOMAISRÁPIDOPOSSÍVEL _(Tradução: Oh Meu Deus Tirem-me Daqui O Mais Rápido Possível) e (Tradução: Eu não quero fazer isto, é nojento e estou a ir longe demais! Pára! Pára!)

Mas ok.

"Vamos lá mudar a mentalidade. É o Edward. O teu noivo sexy. O pai do teu filho. Wow. É mesmo isso. Do que é que eu tenho de ter medo? Nem tão-pouco deveria ter vergonha. É o Edward. É o Edward. É o Edward. Pensa no prazer que lhe estás a dar. Não é bom saber que lhe estás a facultar isso? Não é bom saber que não é só ele a transmitir-te esse tipo de sentimento? Concentra-te e deixa-te de merdas."

Continuei. Continuei. Continuei.

Cheguei ao ponto em que não deu mais. E apesar de ouvir os seus gemidos de aprazimento, não me motivou o suficiente para continuar. Até era motivo, mas… ok, passando à frente.

Arrastei o peito para cima do dele, arrastando, também, as minhas mãos pelos lençóis. Concentrei-me nos seus lábios.

- És fantástica… - Suspirou.

- Eu sei. – Respondi, com a voz trémula.

Continuei a beijá-lo e comecei a sentir algo duro na minha perna. Mais uma coisa nojenta. Ok. Vamos a isto.

Agarrei nos seus pulsos ao nível do seu rosto, impedindo – ou pelo menos tentando – que ele se movesse. Isto de fazer tudo sozinha tinha as suas desvantagens. E já estava arrependida de o ter desafiado. Ele ia ganhar.

Começou tudo outra vez. O problema: era sempre cíclico. A vantagem: era sempre fantástico. Fantástico demais. Atingir o auge da minha capacidade era básico. "Brincadeira de criança".

- É isso. Não pares. – Gemeu no meu ouvido.

Mais alguns segundos sempre naquele movimento cíclico e estrondosamente bom.

Wow. O meu cérebro foi totalmente invadido por qualquer coisa que se assemelhou a… assemelhou-se a quê, mesmo? Não faço ideia. A única coisa que sei é que tive de morder a língua fortemente para não gritar. Cravei as unhas nos seus ombros.

- Oh! É isso! – Incentivou.

Ele arqueava o corpo debaixo do meu. Eu cravava-lhe as unhas.

E finalmente chegou o culminar. Toda a força existente no meu corpo, concentrou-se nas minhas mãos. Os seus pulsos debatiam-se nas minhas mãos e de vez em quando eu perdia as forças e deixava que as suas mãos se movem. Até tive pena dele. Eu sabia o quanto ele gostava de passear as mãozinhas pelo meu corpo. Eu sabia que ele _precisava_ das mãos.

Vi-o morder o lábio inferior e a cerrar olhos com violência.

- Porra! – Berrou. – Margarida.

Agora eu podia parar. Mas não ia. Ia fazê-lo sofrer.

- É isso, Edward! – Incentivei. – Grita o meu nome! – Ordenei. – Grita! – Ordenei novamente.

Limitou-se a fazer o ar entrar pelos seus dentes, fazendo um barulho estranho.

- Vai Edward! – Gritei.

Os seus punhos fecharam-se com força.

- Ah! – Gritou, sem mover os dentes.

O que soou a um grito maléfico ou assim. Mas foi sexy. E só isso importava.

- Eu disse para gritares o meu nome! – Insisti.

- Margarida! – Gritou, tão alto, que acho que toda a gente em Góis deve ter ouvido.

Suspirei e larguei-o, caindo a seu lado na cama.

- É evidente que estou a ganhar. – Constatei. – Tu estás ofegante. – Trocei.

- Tu não? – Perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Muito pouco.

Regularizou a respiração e fitou-me.

- Que é? – Perguntei.

- Não perdes pela demora.

Levantou-se e caminhou para a casa de banho.

- Ui Edward. Isso é tudo mau perder? – Gritei, num tom trocista.

- Cala-te! – Ordenou.

Desatei a rir. Ele detestava perder (a sério?). E bem. Estar a perder comigo, o ser mais insignificantemente miserável e perdedor na História, deveria ser doloroso.

Voltou ao quarto com as boxers vestidas e estava carrancudo. Eu ainda estava nua, protegida apenas pelo lençol branquinho.

- Oh vá lá! – Pedi. – Estás mesmo zangado?

- Não. – Respondeu friamente.

- Se soubesse que ias ficar assim não te tinha desafiado.

Afastei o lençol com violência, peguei em algumas roupas e caminhei furiosamente até à casa de banho. Tomei banho e vesti-me. Fui até à cozinha e encostei-me em frente à bancada, enquanto arranjava um croissant. Estava concentrada naquilo que estava a fazer, tentando que o croissant não seu partisse ao meio.

Um pano branco tapou-me os olhos e um braço envolveu a minha cintura.

Comecei a gritar. Tapou-me a boca. Não conseguia mover a cabeça, nem olhar em redor. Ok, o que é que estava a acontecer ali? Era impossível que a casa estivesse a ser assaltada.

Elevaram os meus pés no ar e levaram-me até ao quarto.

- Edward? – Tentei dizer, sem ligar ao tecido branco.

- Shiu! – Ordenou violentamente.

Teria ficado de queixo caído se pudesse. Manteve-me em sua posse e amordaçou-me.

Voltei a chamar o seu nome, mas soou qualquer coisa como: "Enuad".

Tirou qualquer coisa estranha de dentro da gaveta da cómoda. Algemas? Não. Ele não era…! Ele não ousaria fazer uma coisa assim.

Tirou também uma venda preta. Não. Não. Não. Não. Ele não podia fazer isso.

Pôs-se sobre o meu abdómen, com os joelhos ao lado do meu corpo. Prendeu-me os pulsos à cama com as algemas. Amordaçou-me melhor, impedindo-me mesmo de falar. Nunca me pôs a venda.

Abriu o fecho do meu vestido e despiu-me completamente. Mas ele ainda estava vestido. Que nervos. Tentei gritar. Em vão. Esperneei. Má ideia. Prendeu-me os pés à cama. As minhas pernas ficaram tão afastadas uma da outra que me senti mesmo mal. Fiz um olhar suplicante e ele diminuiu a distância entre elas.

Edward permanecia sentado no fundo da cama a olhar para mim, observando-me.

Apetecia-me gritar: "Por favor. Por favor, Edward. Solta-me! Deixa-me sair daqui! Acaba com isto!" ou então: "Põe-me a venda. Por favor. Põe-me a venda." Porque eu só não queria ter de assistir aos seus olhos verdes a apreciarem o meu corpo.

A minha respiração começou a ficar totalmente ofegante.

- Vamos a isto. – Murmurou.

Pegou na venda e tapou-me os olhos.

FINALMENTE! Apeteceu-me bradar.

Ok. Arrependi-me.

Senti os seus dedos deslizarem desde o meu pescoço até ao interior das minhas coxas. Até às virilhas. Descendo novamente. Subindo e descendo. Ciclicamente.

Fiz um esforço e consegui encostar as coxas uma à outra, contorcendo-me. A sua mão ficou presa entre as minhas coxas. Ouviu-o respirar fundo e suspirar.

Com a mão disponível tentou forçar as minhas pernas.

- Não! – Tentei gritar.

- Por favor… - Pediu impacientemente. – Se não havia regras, agora não me impeças… - Interrompeu-se. – Não te vais arrepender. – Garantiu.

Abanei a cabeça.

- Juro! – Completou.

Voltou a tentar afastar as minhas pernas. Conseguiu.

Os seus dedos focaram-se no sítio onde ele pretendia. Eu gritei. Eu bem que gritei. Mas o som só soava a gemido. O seu dedo penetrou-me e… eu arqueei tanto que pensei que me fosse partir em duas. E foi outra vez. E outra vez e outra vez. Bem. O Edward nunca tinha feito aquilo. E era tão… estranho.

Contorci-me, ofeguei e tentei gritar. E apesar do prazer, Edward largou-me.

Os seus lábios passaram pelo meu abdómen e seguiram até ao peito. Lambeu-me os seios e senti um formigueiro no estômago. A sua cabeça seguiu até ao meu ouvido.

- Eu gosto do teu sabor. – Segredou. – Tu sabes bem.

Os seus lábios desceram até à 'linha de bikini'.

- Não Edward! Não! – Gritei.

Mas como estava amordaçada não deve ter soado a nada de perceptível. O ar saía-me violentamente pelas narinas. Numa forma ofegante.

- Shhh. – Murmurou contra a minha pele.

Agarrou na minha mão e os seus lábios continuaram a descer.

Um formigueiro apoderou-se dos meus músculos. Do meu estômago. Do meu cérebro. Um grito prendeu-se na minha garganta. Retorci-me e tentei afastar a sua boca da minha zona púbica. É escusado dizer que foi em vão, certo?

A sua língua passeava pela minha pele – e dava-me prazer – de uma forma nojenta. Mas porque é que tudo o que é bom tem de ser assim?

Eu tinha de aguentar. Eu tinha de aguentar. Eu tinha de aguentar. Eu não podia perder esta luta. Não. Não agora.

O meu estômago retorceu-se e eu berrei. Senti o seu rosto na minha perna. Parecia estar sorridente.

A sua língua subiu até ao meu pescoço.

- Ainda não gritaste o suficiente. – Segredou.

O quê? Já me doía a garganta. Como não tinha gritado o suficiente?

Encostou o seu rosto ao meu e senti a sua respiração calma. Sorriu e beijou o meu rosto.

Penetrou-me rapidamente e gemeu ao meu ouvido. Arqueei debaixo do seu corpo. Os meus punhos agarraram as algemas e puxei-me para cima, em reacção à dor. Os meus pés, que estavam presos às algemas, arranharam-se no ferro. Os dedos dos pés cerraram-se contra os lençóis. Cravei os dentes na mordaça e voltei a arquear. Gritei bem alto.

- É isso. – Suspirou ao meu ouvido. – É isso meu amor.

Mas qual meu amor?

A sua mão agarrou no meu rosto. Os seus lábios beijaram o contorno dos meus. Debrucei a cabeça sobre o seu ombro. Prendi a venda no seu ouvido e comecei a tirá-la.

- Isso é batota. – Murmurou, afastando o meu rosto e repondo a venda preta.

Abanei a cabeça e voltei a berrar.

- É isso. – Murmurou de novo.

Ao fim de alguns segundos, também ele gemeu o meu nome. Mas eu já tinha perdido esta.

Largou-me e encaixou a sua cabeça no meu pescoço.

- Por hoje, já estamos empatados. – Segredou.

- Tira-me isto. – Tentei.

Aquilo soou apenas a um murmúrio rançoso. Mas ele pareceu perceber. Riu baixinho. Começou por tirar-me a venda. Depois, desprendeu-me os pés. As mãos e depois a mordaça.

- Eu amo-te! – Segredou.

- Eu não.

Suspirou e revirou os olhos. Apertou-me contra o seu corpo.

- _Eu amo-te._ – Repetiu.

Suspirei e encostei a cabeça ao seu peito. Fechei os olhos e suspirei novamente.

- Eu também. – Segredei.

Envolvi os braços no seu pescoço, enquanto ele agarrava nas minhas costas.

- Foi muito mau? – Perguntou.

- O que é que foi mau?

- Aquilo que te fiz.

- Que parte?

- Não te metas com rodeios. – Implorou.

- Não sinto as mãos. – Admiti.

Suspirou e apertou-me mais.

- Desculpa. Não devia ter levado a competição tão a sério.

- Mas foi bom. Foi… – Interrompi-me, tentando encontrar a palavra certa. – Foi tão bom. Foi fantástico. Mas não voltes a imobilizar-me desta forma.

- Não voltarei. Juro.

Sorri e obriguei-o a deitar-se, deitando-me também a seu lado. Juntei a sua testa à minha e fechei os olhos.

- Temos de experimentar outra coisa que não tenha de magoar nenhum dos dois. – Murmurou.

- Vai à Net. – Sugeri a rir.

- Podes crer que vou.

Levantou-se e vestiu uns boxers. Sentou-se em frente ao computador e ligou-o. Envolvi-me no lençol branco e assisti, divertida, à sua concentração.

- Já sei. – Murmurou, baixinho.

- Conta.

- Surpresa.

- Isso é batota.

- Não é batota. É o tudo ou nada.

Suspirei aborrecida.

- Hey. Tu não querias aprender a conduzir a mota? – Perguntou.

- Sim. O que é que tem?

- O que achas de fazermos isso hoje?

- Pode ser.

Sorriu e levantou-se. Viu-o desaparecer na casa de banho e ouvi o chuveiro a ligar. Vesti-me rapidamente e sentei-me à frente do computador. Esperei que avançasse o sistema. Cliquei no histórico e procurei o que Edward tinha digitado no Google.

- O que estás a fazer? – Perguntou.

Dei um pequeno salto.

- Nada. – Menti.

- Estavas a ver o histórico. – Adivinhou.

- Não.

- Eu apaguei-o, para que não pudesses ver.

- Mas eu não estava a procurar nada disso.

Ele ainda não tinha olhado para o monitor, por isso, mudei a página para o Twitter.

- Então? – Perguntou.

- Estou no Twitter.

- Hum.

Chegou-se ao pé de mim, ainda com a toalha enrolada na cintura, e inclinou-se sobre as minhas costas, roubando-me o rato do PC. Clicou no retroceder e foi parar ao histórico.

- Twitter, hã? – Troçou.

- Cala-te, Edward.

- Tu o que quiseres, linda.

- Hoje escolho eu a tua roupa. – Disse de repente.

Sorriu e sentou-se na cama. Caminhei até ao armário e tirei uns jeans e uma camisa branca.

- É patético escolher roupa para rapaz. – Bufei. – É tudo tão… fácil.

Edward riu-se e vestiu-se.

- Deixa-me escolher a tua. – Pediu.

Abriu a gaveta que já tinha algumas das minhas roupas e tirou um vestido curto. Com floreados, em balão e justo nas pernas.

- Ena! Tens bom gosto. – Felicitei.

- Foi só escolher um vestido. – Disse, com um sorriso.

- Bem. Não querias escolher nada mais curto?

- Não.

Revirei os olhos e suspirei.

Fui até à casa de banho e tomei um banho rápido. Reparei que já era noite. Edward queria ensinar-me a conduzir àquela hora?

Voltei ao quarto exibindo o vestido curto.

- Uau. Estás uma brasa. – Felicitou, agarrando na minha mão e beijando-me.

Agarrou-me pela cintura e levou-me até à mota, voltando a casa para trazer os casacos e os capacetes. Sentou-me à frente, vestindo-me o casaco e o capacete. Sentou-se atrás de mim, vestindo o casaco e o capacete.

- Não é melhor fecharmos os casacos? – Perguntei.

- Não. Não é preciso. Não vamos andar muito rápido. Acho que estás demasiado nervosa para começar já.

- Eu estou bem.

- Vamos para outro lado, então. Deixa-me conduzir até lá.

Passou para a frente e conduziu até uma estrada mais escondida e sem movimento.

Voltou a passar para trás e colocou as suas mãos sobre as minhas no acelerador e no travão.

- Aqui é a embraiagem. – Explicou. – Carregas assim… isso. Devagar. Depois o acelerador. Exacto. Hum. Tens aqui uma melga. – Disse de repente.

A sua mão tocou no meu peito.

- Eu não senti nada. – Afirmei. – Eu não tinha aí nada, pois não?

A sua mão entrou no meu vestido, entrando também no soutien.

- Edward. – Gemi.

Os seus dedos acariciaram o meu peito.

E eu bem que senti as minhas hormonas aos saltos.

- Sabes o que adoro em ti? – Segredou, mordendo a minha orelha.

- Não. E não quero saber.

- Eu adoro quando tu gritas o meu nome.

- Edward… - Tentei interrompê-lo com um gemido.

A mão que estava no meu peito saiu do lugar. Saiu do vestido e desceu até à perna. Voltou a entrar e subiu até à minha roupa interior.

- Edward, o que estás a fazer? – Perguntei, ofegante.

- Eu adoro ver-te sem roupa.

Engoli a saliva que se acumulara na minha boca e respirei fundo. A sua mão entrou no sítio em que eu mais temera. Cerrei os olhos com força e abri a boca. Voltei a fechá-la e parecia que tinha uma bola presa na garganta. A minha mão pegou no seu braço, que se movia, para cima e para baixo. Mas os meus punhos já estavam demasiado fracos para o conseguir travar. Uma lágrima apareceu no canto do meu olho, da dor que senti. Solucei e empurrei as minhas costas contra o peito de Edward. Os meus quadris moviam-se conforme a sua mão.

- Eu adoro isso. – Gemeu ao meu ouvido.

- Porque é que fazes isto? – Perguntei, quando ganhei forças.

- Porque te desejo.

- Por favor Edward.

Beijou a lágrima que escorreu pelo meu rosto.

- Gostas disto? – Perguntou.

A soma dos seus dedos no meu clitoris aumentou. De um para dois.

As minhas costas bateram violentamente no seu peito e a minha cabeça caiu para trás.

- Eu perguntei se gostavas. – Insistiu.

Cerrei os olhos e abri a boca. Senti o terceiro dedo começar a tocar-me.

- Eu gosto. – Gaguejei.

- O quanto tu gostas disto? – Perguntou.

- Muito. Eu gosto muito. – Suspirei.

- Muito mesmo?

- Edward acaba com isto. – Supliquei.

A sua mão saiu do meu vestido e tirou-me de cima da mota. Levou-me para um sítio qualquer e deitou-me no chão. Estava tonta. Via tudo a rodar. A única coisa que senti realmente foi Edward a fazer o processo do costume. E na verdade… foi ele o primeiro. Foi ele. Eu estava mesmo a ganhar.

Quando terminou, levantou-se e ajudou-me. Ok. Nós estávamos no meio do mato? Yew *-*

Andámos até à mota e fomos para casa. Caí em cima da cama e adormeci.

[…]

Doíam-me os pulsos. E a cabeça. E as pernas. E os pés. E os braços. Ok. O que é que não me doía mesmo?

Suspirei e abri os olhos. O quarto estava escuro. Eu tinha o pijama vestido. Mas não me lembrava de o ter vestido. Teria sido Edward? Os seus braços estavam em redor da minha cintura. A sua mão estava dentro da minha camisola, sobre a minha barriga. Os meus dedos envolveram os seus e fechei os olhos.

- Estás a ganhar. – Murmurou.

Sobressaltei-me ligeiramente.

- Bom dia. – Completou.

- Bom dia. – Retribuí. – E sim, estou a ganhar. Não é fantástico?

- Não. Porque vais dar-me o triplo do trabalho.

- É só o dobro, meu amor. – Trocei.

- Não pensas que estar em vantagem por muito tempo?

- Eu _vou_ ganhar. – Afirmei veemente.

Num movimento rápido prendeu-me os pulsos e sentou-se em cima de mim.

- Isso é o que vamos ver. – Segredou ao meu ouvido.

Levantou-me e encostou-me à parede.

- Não posso tomar banho primeiro? – Perguntei, já ofegante. – Sinto-me peganhenta.

- Queres que vá contigo? – Perguntou.

- Não.

Revirou os olhos e deitou-se sobre a cama. Caminhei até à casa de banho e meti-me debaixo do chuveiro. Quando terminei, vesti apenas a roupa interior.

Voltei ao quarto e Edward estava sentado em frente ao computador. Olhou para mim e sorriu. Fechou o laptop delicadamente e deixou-me sentar no seu colo.

- Vamos lá ver quem é que ganha. – Segredou ao meu ouvido, mordiscando-o.

Suspirei e engoli uma golfada de ar.

Levantou-me e encostou-me à parede.

- Deixa-me fazer tudo até ao fim. – Pediu. – Promete que me deixas acabar tudo o que começar.

- Mas Edward…

- Promete!

- Eu prometo.

Suspirou e enterrou a boca no meu pescoço. Despiu-me por completo e deixou-me despi-lo. Pegou na minha coxa esquerda e envolveu-a na sua anca. Fez o mesmo com a direita. Penetrou lentamente. A dor arrastou-se em mim. Cerrei os punhos no seu ombro e abri a boca, como se gritasse. Mas permaneci calada, soltando apenas um leve gemido. Edward continuou o ritmo lento.

- Edward. – Gemi.

- Hum. – Respondeu ele, contra o meu pescoço.

- Mais rápido. – Ordenei.

Abanou ligeiramente a cabeça e manteve o ritmo.

- Mais rápido. – Berrei.

Aumentou o ritmo. A sua mão passeava entre os meus seios e as minhas coxas, enquanto a outra me segurava contra a parede. Agarrei nos seus ombros e puxei-o contra mim, com violência.

- Margarida. – Gemeu ao meu ouvido.

O ritmo aumentou gradualmente, assim como o seu queixume.

- Edward. – Suspirei. – Oh não, Edward! – Disse mais alto.

- Margarida.

- Vem para mim, Edward! – Ordenei, com as lágrimas nos olhos. – Não me deixes chegar lá sozinha. Por favor. – Segredei.

- Shhh. – Sussurrou ao meu ouvido. – Também estou quase lá.

Um berro queria sair da minha garganta. Mas eu não podia perder. Segurei bem e comecei a soluçar.

Edward pressionou-me contra a parede e não largou. Ficou imóvel. Nunca saiu dentro de mim. Emmett já me fizera aquilo. Cerca de um mês antes. E tinha sido deveras mais violento. Mas com Edward foi diferente.

- Edward por favor… - Gritei.

Os seus lábios colaram-se aos meus. Não fez nenhum movimento que sugerisse que me soltaria.

- Edward. – Gritei, separando os meus lábios dos seus.

Debrucei a cabeça sobre o seu pescoço e as lágrimas correram-me pelo rosto. Senti a sua pulsação disparar. Gritou o meu nome mais uma vez e largou-me. Abraçou-me com força e deitou-me sobre a cama.

- Magoei-te? – Perguntou, afagando o meu cabelo.

Abanei a cabeça e continuei com o rosto no seu pescoço.

- Olha para mim. – Pediu.

Limpei a lágrima que restava ao seu ombro e fitei-o.

- Magoei-te.

- Não magoaste.

Envolveu-me no lençol e embalou-me nos seus braços.

- Edward. – Chamei baixinho.

- Hum.

- Estás a ganhar.

- Não vale se te magoar.

- Não magoaste. Caramba! Quantas vezes, vou ter de repetir a mesma coisa? Edward. Tu não me magoaste. Pára de te martirizar.

Suspirou.

- Não estou a ganhar. Estamos empatados.

- Então parece que vamos ter de tratar disso. Deixa-me fazer as minhas pesquisas.

Levantei-me e vesti-me. Sentei-me em frente ao computador, enquanto Edward foi à casa de banho.

- É isso. – Murmurei baixinho. – Falar sujo. Ele não pode resistir a isso.

Abri o histórico e tentei apagá-lo.

_Espertinho! _Pensei.

Edward colocara palavra-chave para apagar históricos. Digitei o meu nome. Resultou.

_Não é tão espertinho assim._

Apaguei o histórico e desliguei o PC.

Deitei-me na cama à espera que Edward chegasse. Hum. E que tal a secretária? Desconfortável, mas…

Sorri para o vazio e levantei-me. Tirei o computador de cima da mesa e coloquei-o sobre a cama. Sentei-me sobre a secretária. Edward chegou ao quarto. Nas mãos trazia o telemóvel e estava a escrever uma SMS. Manteve o rosto virado para o ecrã, mas levantou o olhar.

- O que estás aí a fazer? – Perguntou.

- À tua espera.

Atirou o telemóvel para cima da cama e atirou as suas mãos para a minha cintura. Beijou-me, assim, tipo, loucamente. Desviei os meus lábios dos seus e encostei-os ao seu ouvido.

- Diz-me Edward: do que é que tu gostas verdadeiramente? – Perguntei com a voz baixa e – supostamente – Sexy.

Senti o seu rosto contorcer-se um sorriso.

- Eu gosto de qualquer coisa. – Respondeu.

- Resposta errada.

A minha mão entrou nos seus boxers. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se e consegui ouvi-lo suspirar.

- Do que é que _gostas_? – Perguntei de novo.

- Quando tu fazes isso. – Respondeu.

- Isso o quê?

Senti o seu membro a enrijecer.

- Estou à espera… - Insisti.

- Eu gosto quando tu me tocas dessa maneira.

Li na Net que os homens adoravam mesmo quando as mulheres faziam aquele tipo de coisas. Por isso, não duvidei da sua palavra.

Apertei-o na minha mão e Edward ressaltou.

- Qual maneira? O que é que te estou a fazer ao certo?

- Estás a… - Interrompeu-se, quando voltei a apertar. – Não sei bem.

- Não sabes Edward?

Fechou os olhos e agarrou no meu braço, que se mexia em movimentos curtos e compassados, fazendo-o mover. Curiosamente, também ele já estava demasiado mole para me travar.

- Então Edward? Não tenhas medo de usar termos mais… - Procurei a palavra certa no meu dicionário mental. – Ousados. Mais fora de contexto. Sendo assim. Do que é que gostas Edward?

- Gosto quando tu mexes no… - Voltei a apertar e Edward voltou a tremer.

- No…?

- Gosto quando tu mexes… - Apertei novamente.

Ri de mim mesma. Ri da sua reacção.

- Estás sempre a interromper-me. – Reclamou.

- Estou sempre a safar-te. – Contrapus. – Qual é o problema de dizer: "Gosto quando tu mexes no meu pénis"? Diz!

- Gosto quando mexes no m… - Interrompi-o de novo. – Caramba! Gosto quando mexes no meu pénis.

- É isso Edward. Boa.

- Podemos acabar com isto? Ou queres continuar a falar sujo?

- Falar sujo é divertido.

Os meus lábios passaram pelo seu abdómen e a minha mão subiu até ao seu pescoço.

- Se já terminaste… - Começou.

Pegou nos meus pulsos, levantou-me e tirou-me a roupa. Elevou-me nos seus braços e ajoelhou-me sobre a cama. Obrigou-me a deitar, ficando com as pernas e com os pés debaixo do resto do corpo. Separou-me os joelhos e deitou-se sobre o meu corpo.

- Edward, o que estás a fazer? – Perguntei, em choque.

- Tu tiveste o teu tempo de antena. Agora é o meu.

- Mas nem me deixaste terminar. – Reclamei.

- _Eu não _ia querer que _tu _terminasses.

- Isso é batota.

Contorci-me nos seus braços. Segurou nos meus pulsos e prendeu-os aos lençóis.

Encostou o seu membro erecto à minha feminilidade. Os seus lábios arrastaram-se pelos meus seios.

- Edward. – Suspirei.

Penetrou-me rapidamente. Senti-me arrastar pelo lençol.

- Edward. – Guinchei.

- Sim?

Enquanto se balançava sobre o meu corpo, encarou os meus olhos. Eu não conseguia olhar para ele enquanto fazíamos sexo. Tornava-se constrangedor.

Desviei o olhar, fechando os olhos.

- Olha para mim! – Ordenou.

Abanei a cabeça e cerrei os olhos.

- Olha! – Gritou. – Olha nos meus olhos! Vem para mim e olha-me nos olhos!

Abanei ligeiramente a cabeça e abri os olhos. Fitei os seus olhos verdes e profundos. Dava para ver o seu prazer. Estava escrito na sua testa.

Largou-me os pulsos e deixou-me agarrar o seu rosto. Beijei-o interminavelmente, enquanto movia ligeiramente os meus quadris.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou gentilmente, beijando o meu ouvido.

Acenei com a cabeça, apesar de não sentir as pernas.

Edward moveu-se contra o meu corpo com mais força.

- Edward. – Suspirei.

- Grita o meu nome. – Pediu.

- Grita _tu_ o _meu_.

- Não. Grita tu o meu. Por favor. Preciso disso.

- Edward. – Disse baixinho.

- Mais alto.

Pressionou-me com força.

- Edward! – Berrei, de uma forma quase engasgada.

- De forma mais clara.

- Estás a ser demasiado exigente, hoje.

- Por favor. Está quase a acabar. Dá-me pelo menos isso.

Suspirei.

Beijou os meus seios, seguindo para o rosto. Pressionou-me novamente. Senti os espasmos no estômago. O meu rosto contorceu-se. A minha boca abriu-se e eu gritei bem alto.

- Edward! – Guinchei.

Senti-o sorrir.

- Obrigado.

- Cala-te! – Ordenei.

Empurrou-me sobre a cama e senti os meus joelhos a estalarem. Edward gritou o meu nome.

- É isso Edward! – Incitei.

- Está… a acabar! – Lamentou.

Gemeu bem alto e caiu sobre a cama. Eu permaneci na mesma posição. Não conseguia mover as pernas. Ia precisar de ajuda.

Edward segurou na minha mão e beijou a minha fronte.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou.

- Ajuda-me. – Ofeguei.

Sorriu e pegou-me no seu colo. Massajou as minhas pernas, fazendo a dormência passar. Aconcheguei a cabeça no seu pescoço. A sua mão afagou o meu cabelo, colocando-o atrás da orelha.

- Acho que devemos fazer uma pausa. – Murmurou.

- Concordo.

- Mas até lá, já estou ganhar.

- Parece que falar sujo não resulta assim tanto.

- Boa tentativa! – Brincou.

Deitou-se sobre a cama e deitou-me a seu lado.

- Queres comer qualquer coisa? – Perguntou.

- Pode ser.

Levantou-se e vestiu uns boxers. Mandou-me um beijo pelo ar e saiu do quarto. Vesti um vestido sobre a pele e peguei na minha nova arma secreta. Eu ia mesmo fazer aquilo. E repeti para mim mesma que tinha de o fazer.

Caminhei até à cozinha. Peguei nas suas mãos e arrastei-o para o corredor. Peguei no preservativo e dei-lho.

- Meu amor! Não precisamos disto. Já estás grávida.

- Usa! – Insisti.

Suspirou e colocou-o.

- Pensava que preferias ao natural. – Afirmou.

- E prefiro. Não faças perguntas ok? Faz só aquilo que eu disser!

Peguei na venda e coloquei-a nos seus olhos.

- Margarida, porquê tantos rodeios?

- Não faças perguntas. Vais tornar tudo mais difícil.

Encostei-o à parede e ajoelhei-me. Entrelacei os meus dedos nos seus e fechei os olhos. Encostei a boca ao seu pénis. Senti-o empurrar-se contra a parede. Abri mais a boca e fiz aquilo que ele costumava fazer comigo. Uma vez lera numa revista que devíamos fazer aquilo como se estivéssemos a comer um chupa-chupa. E foi isso que fiz. Ouvi-o gemer e retesar-se.

- Oh. Isso é tão, tão bom…

De resto, mandou uns berros, uns gemidos. Comecei a senti-lo tremer. O que é que se estava a passar ali? Comecei a senti-lo mais quente. Mesmo mais quente e… viscoso.

- Uh. Era por isto que eu queria o preservativo. – Afirmei, afastando a boca do seu membro.

Riu-se e puxou-me para cima. Aproximou os meus lábios dos meus, mas afastei-o logo.

- Nada de beijos. Pelo menos até lavar os dentes ou assim. – Expliquei.

Riu e abraçou-me.

- Parece que já estamos empatados outra vez. – Segredou.

Assenti.

- És tão melhor que a Rose.

- Não mintas por favor.

- É verdade. Eu senti-me tão bem. Em vez disso, a Rose, mordeu-me.

- Foi um acidente. – Contrapus.

- Desculpas.

Abanei a cabeça e afastei-me do seu corpo.

- Vou tomar banho e lavar os dentes. – Informei.

Sorriu e beijou-me a testa. Ele também foi para a casa de banho, mas para a do piso inferior. Caminhei para o chuveiro e tomei um banho frio. Vesti um vestido sobre a pele e lavei os dentes freneticamente.

Armas secretas com resultado garantido: sexo oral.

Armas secretas com possibilidades de sucesso: não usar roupa interior; falar _muito_ sujo.

Voltei ao quarto e Edward estava deitado sobre a cama com as suas boxers pretas vestidas. Aquelas boxers pretas que lhe ficavam totalmente a matar. Estava novamente a mandar mensagens. Ao seu lado, em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira, jazia um tabuleiro com uma sandes e com um sumo.

- Estava a ver que nunca mais vinhas. – Murmurou, sorrindo.

Pousou o telemóvel sobre o tabuleiro e deitou-se de lado. Deitei-me ao seu lado e beijei-o. Era bom poder beijá-lo.

- Soube muito mal? – Perguntou.

- Não foi assim tão mau. Mas sabia a plástico. – Lamentei.

- Não tinhas de fazer aquilo.

- Numa guerra, vale tudo. Na nossa guerra, vale tudo menos matar.

- Qualquer dia matas-me mesmo.

Esta frase foi uma boa oportunidade para iniciar uma conversa suja.

- Hey Edward. – Chamei, fazendo voz sedutora, ou pelo menos, tentando.

- O que é que vem para aí? Porque é que estás a fazer voz sexy?

Deitei-me sobre o seu corpo e encostei a boca ao seu ouvido.

- Sabes o que estou a usar por baixo deste vestido? – Perguntei.

Senti os músculos do seu rosto contorcerem-se. Devem ter produzido o sorriso mais lindo que alguma vez vira. Moveu a sua mão por cima da minha coluna e pousou-a sobre as coxas.

- Eu não tenho nada por baixo deste vestido. – Segredei.

A sua mão moveu-se para dentro do vestido e ficou em contacto com o meu quadril. O que me deixou realmente empolgada.

- Não tens nada por baixo, é? – Perguntou, fazendo a sua voz sexy.

- Nadinha.

- Isso… _agrada-me!_

A sua mão moveu-se mais para dentro do vestido e chegou ao umbigo.

- Estás a entrar em autêntica ebulição? – Perguntou, com a sua voz sedutora.

- Caramba Edward! Estou a ficar farta que…

Interrompeu-me beijando-me devagar.

- Estás a entrar em ebulição?

- Sim! – Acabei por responder.

- Estás a ficar molhada? – Perguntou.

Argh. Ele sabia mesmo como falar sujo. Falar muito sujo.

Não respondi. Então, o seu dedo entrou em mim. Arqueei as costas por cima do seu peito.

- Edward. – Gemi.

- Tu _estás _molhada. Então. No outro dia disseste que gostavas disto. – Afirmou, subindo mais o seu dedo. Arqueei e cerrei os olhos. – Ainda gostas?

- Não! – Menti.

- Então, vamos fazer-te gostar.

Fez outro dedo entrar em mim. Abri a boca para o ar e quase gritei. Cerrei os olhos com força.

- Não me faças isso. Por favor. – Ofeguei.

- Hum. Não sei, não!

A sua mão disponível entrou no vestido e subiu até ao meu peito.

Voltou a empurrar os dois dedos para dentro de mim.

- Por favor! – Guinchei.

- Sabes a sensação?

- Não! – Resfoleguei.

- É quente. Oh, é tão quente! E apertada.

- Deixa-te de merdas! – Pedi.

- Tu queres acção, não é?

Assenti violentamente. A sua língua envolveu-se numa luta ofegante com a minha. Os seus dedos abandonaram-me dando lugar a outro tipo de… _coisa._

- Oh Edward! – Berrei.

- Tu és tão apertada… - Segredou.

- Cala-te! O teu é que é grande demais.

- Nisso tens razão.

- Cala-te Edward! – Guinchei.

Agarrou nos meus quadris e proibiu-os de se moverem. Eu não gostava de ficar por cima. Preferia de longe ficar por baixo.

- Margarida. – Chamou. Não gemeu. Chamou.

- Hum. – Respondi.

- Acho que vais ganhar.

Ri alto.

- Está quase. – Afirmou. – E tu estás a aguentar-te bem… por favor. Deixa-me ver a tua cara de orgasmo.

Parei. Deixei de me esforçar para o agradar. Ele queria ver a minha cara de orgasmo? Não. Parar não ia ser solução. Ia dar-lhe luta. Ia dar-lhe luta até ele não aguentar.

Movi os meus quadris violentamente. Também se tornou difícil para mim, aguentar. Mas eu tinha de conseguir vingar-me.

- Margarida. – Gritou.

O seu corpo começou a tremer. A sua cara contorceu-se e senti o seu abdómen a reprimir-se.

- Porra. – Disse baixinho, contorcendo-se debaixo do meu corpo. – Ugh. – Disse, tentando controlar-se.

Cerrou os maxilares e empurrou a cabeça contra a almofada.

- Margarida! – Gritou, tão alto, mas tão alto, que me assustei.

- Edward. – Gemi ao seu ouvido. – Oh Edward. Eu amo-te. Oh deus, Edward. – Gritei.

Tapei os seus olhos e cheguei às últimas. Porque é que lhe tapei os olhos? Porque não iria deixá-lo ver a minha cara durante o orgasmo. Não ia mesmo.

Caí sobre a cama e aconcheguei-me no seu abraço.

- E que tal uma pausa no exercício físico? Não querias comer? – Perguntou. – Reformulando: não querias ingerir nutrientes?

- Hum. Que mente perversa. Mas sim quero. Oh deus. Eu fiz vestida? – Perguntei, quando vi que o meu vestido estava, ainda no meu corpo.

- Eu se fosse a ti… - Não terminou.

Tirou-me o vestido e levantou-se. Colocou-o dentro do cesto da roupa suja, enquanto vesti roupa interior e outro vestido.

- Porquê tanta urgência em tirar-me o vestido?

- Tudo o que entra, tem de sair!

Percebi à primeira. Tudo o que entrava, sim, podia sair. Incluindo uma certa coisa bastante nojenta que… ok. Passando à frente.

Levantei-me e fui à casa de banho lavar as mãos. Voltei ao quarto e sentei-me na cama enquanto comia a sandes e bebia o sumo. Edward sentou-se à minha frente com os seus boxers vermelhos que me deixavam… ai, ai.

Terminei a sandes e deitei-me com a cabeça no seu colo.

- Não chegaste a ensinar-me a andar de mota. – Resmunguei, brincando com os seus dedos.

- Pois não. Mas admite que fizemos uma coisa muito mais interessante.

- Admito? Está bem. Admito. Mas no meio do mato? Não é no mínimo… yew?

- Querias fazer em cima da mota?

- Quem sabe…

- Gostas muito de inventar.

Ri e abanei a cabeça.

- Edward: 3; Margarida: 4. E já estou em vantagem outra vez.

- Não valem golpes baixos.

Levantei-me e ajoelhei-me à sua frente.

- Desculpa? Que golpes baixos?

- Sexo oral é um golpe baixo.

- Tu gostas de sexo oral. Não tenho culpa. É só mais um tipo sexo.

- E é fantástico. – Murmurou.

Puxou-me para os seus braços, abraçando.

- Tu podias ser adorável. Mas não és. Falhaste o alvo. – Afirmei. – Tu és horrível. E gostas de ganhar. Mesmo que tenhas de passar por cima da tua namorada. E não é justo.

- Eu estava só a brincar contigo. Sabes perfeitamente que poderia deixar-te ganhar. Sem problemas. Mas qual seria a piada?

- Deixa isso de lado por uma hora. Ensina-me a andar de mota para poder fugir daqui.

- Tu és a pessoa mais horrível que pode existir. Olha-me nos olhos e diz-me: "Não estou a gostar de estar em Góis com o meu namorado super-sexy"

- Não estou a gostar de estar em Góis com o meu namorado super-feio!

- Como é que consegues mentir dessa maneira?

- Meu querido. Chama-se a isto _talento_. Que é uma coisa que tu não tens.

Abriu a boca e olhou para mim, chocado.

- Espero bem que o meu filho não saia à mãe.

- Espero bem que o meu filho não saia ao pai.

- Espero bem que o meu filho saia perfeito. – Murmurou.

Deitou-se sobre a cama e puxou-me com ele. Pousou a mão sobre o meu abdómen.

- Espero mesmo que seja perfeito.

- Se sair à mãe… vai mesmo ser perfeito.

- Edzinho! É obvio que se sair à mãe, sai perfeito.

- E eu a pensar que tu ias dizer: "Deixa-te de lamechices. Ele só é perfeito se sair ao pai. Ou seja, se sair à tua pessoa."; nunca mais me voltes a chamar Edzinho.

- Edzinho! – Provoquei.

- Sabes mesmo tirar-me do sério.

- Conheço-te bem demais. – Murmurei.

- Vamos lá andar de mota. – Incitou.

Levantei-me, vesti uns jeans, uma camisola e calcei os ténis. Edward acabou de se vestir. Calçou-se e pegou na chave. Pegou na minha mão e caminhámos até à mota. Ela era mesmo gira. Preta e brilhante.

Fui no lugar de trás enquanto Edward conduziu até à estrada discreta do outro dia. Deixou-me passar para o lugar da frente. Sentou-se atrás de mim e pegou nas minhas mãos.

- Embraiagem. – Disse. – Carregas assim… devagar. Depois o acelerador. Exacto. Queres que faça a primeira viagem contigo?

Assenti freneticamente. Riu e beijou o meu rosto antes de me colocar o capacete. Liguei a ignição. Fiz tudo tal como ele me explicara. Devagar na embraiagem e no acelerador. A mota arrancou com um soluço e continuou a andar sem problemas. Quando cheguei ao fim da estrada, carreguei com força no travão e com a outra mão, levantei o vidro escuro do capacete. Edward também levantou o seu.

- E que tal? – Perguntei.

Tirou a minha mão do travão e segurou-o ele. Flecti os dedos para a circulação voltar ao normal.

- Saíste-te muito bem. Queres tentar sozinha?

Abanei a cabeça com força. Eu não queria fazer aquilo, sozinha. Era demasiada responsabilidade. Para além de que o mais provável era eu espetar-me contra uma árvore e morrer.

- Que falta de confiança é essa, menina Guedes?

- Cale-se senhor Cullen! – Ordenei. – E menina Guedes soa mal.

- Senhora Cullen… - Murmurou, tirando-me o capacete.

Também eu tirei o seu capacete. Aproximou os seus lábios dos meus e começou novamente uma luta com as nossas línguas. As minhas mãos envolveram o seu rosto, puxando-o mais para mim.

- Não te entusiasmes. – Pediu, afastando o meu rosto. – Não vamos voltar a fazer isto aqui.

Sorri e encostei a minha testa à sua.

- Senhora Cullen soa mil vezes melhor. – Segredei.

Beijei o seu rosto e sentei-me no lugar de trás.

- Se não vamos fazer aqui. Fazemos em casa. – Disse-lhe, enquanto colocava o capacete.

Riu e também ele colocou o capacete. Conduziu até casa e caminhámos até à cozinha.

- Tens a certeza que não queres comer nada? – Perguntou pela 5ª vez.

- Certeza absoluta. – Garanti.

Bebeu um iogurte e sentou-me em cima da bancada.

- Andas com os horários trocados. – Segredou.

- É por um bom motivo.

A sua boca colou-se à minha num beijo longo. Os meus dedos prenderam-se na sua camisa, tirando cada botão, devagarinho. Ele fez-me o mesmo, mas com as calças. A sua mão entrou nas minhas cuecas cor-de-rosa. Aquilo na dava muito jeito. Eu estava sentada, ele estava de pé. Bem, ele lá conseguiu fazer aquilo que queria. O meu corpo retesou-se contra a parede. Os meus braços mandaram-se para trás, derrubando as colheres de pau e outros utensílios.

Edward riu e colocou mais dois dedos dentro de mim. Soma total: três. Um recorde.

Suspirei e gemi contra o seu peito.

Consegui arrancar-lhe as calças e as boxers. Tal como ele me conseguiu tirar a camisola, apenas com uma mão. Os seus dedos continuavam em mim e sem intenções de largar. Era injusta, a maneira como ele me conseguia imobilizar. Ganhei um milhão de forças e consegui tirar a sua mão. Olhou para mim, boquiaberto.

- Não és só tu. – Murmurei, no meio da sofreguidão.

Ajoelhei-me perante ele e levantei o olhar.

- Avisa-me com antecedência. – Implorei.

Riu e beijou-me o alto da cabeça.

A minha boca deslizou até às suas virilhas. Eu gostava de o deixar em ansiedade. Por isso, fazia-o esperar. A minha língua acariciou a sua pele, enquanto ele deplorava o meu nome.

- Meninos!

Abri os olhos e virei a cara. Fitei Edward. Deixava o pânico transparecer.

Levantou-me e colocou as minhas roupas nas minhas mãos.

- Vai! – Ordenou.

- Eu não te vou deixar aqui…

- Vai! – Repetiu.

- Não!

Vesti-me num ápice, e meia desajeitada. Edward vestiu-se também rápido.

- Merda, isto não devia estar a acontecer. – Murmurou, enquanto caminhámos lado a lado pelo corredor. – Põe-te à minha frente. – Pediu. Olhei de relance para as suas calças. Pobre Edward! – Olá mãe. – Cumprimentou gentilmente. – O que fazes aqui?

- Vim buscar-vos.

- Buscar-nos? – Perguntámos os dois em simultâneo.

- Exactamente. Temos uma surpresa para vocês.

- Isto não é uma surpresa, mãe. – Disse Edward.

- Eu sei. Não foi esta a surpresa. A surpresa está em Albufeira.

- Porque não te limitaste a telefonar? – Perguntou.

- Porque eu e o teu pai vamos ficar cá.

- Hum. Estou a ver. Então estragaram as nossas férias para terem as vossas.

- Não é nada disso.

- Edward, o que a tua mãe está a tentar dizer, é que temos uma surpresa agradável em Albufeira e que eles vão aproveitar a nossa ausência em Góis. – Expliquei.

- Porque é que eu te adoro tanto? – Perguntou Esme, puxando-me para o seu abraço.

Carlisle chegou no momento em que Esme me estava a abraçar. Vi-o a arregalar os olhos quando olhou para Edward. Lancei-lhe um olhar suplicante, tal como Edward fez.

Esme largou-me e voltei a encostar-me a Edward.

- Hum. Esme. É melhor ir ver se a cozinha não ardeu. – Sugeriu Carlisle.

Esme olhou para Carlisle, desviando o seu olhar de nós. Edward abanou violentamente a cabeça e movimentou os braços do estilo: "Não! A cozinha não!".

- Melhor ainda: vamos ver o nosso quarto.

- Os miúdos não utilizaram o nosso quarto. Tenho a certeza. Prefiro ver a cozinha.

Carlisle ainda a tentou impedir, mas ela lá foi.

- Oh meu deus. Edward…? Queres explicar-me o que se passou aqui?

- Um rato. – Respondeu.

- Um rato não faz estes estragos. – Contrapôs.

- Mas a Margarida e o seu medo incontrolável, faz!

Friccionou o meu braço e beijou o meu rosto.

- Ela entrou em pânico e subiu para cima da bancada. Foi de manhã. Ainda não tivemos tempo para voltar a arrumar. – Explicou.

- Prometo que arrumo tudo, tia. – Jurei.

- Não fazia ideia de que tinhas medo de ratos. – Murmurou.

- São nojentos. Aquele rabo enorme… uh!

Carlisle passou por nós e bateu no ombro de Edward, levando-o consigo.

- E como é que está o bebé?

- Calmo. Está finalmente a dar-me descanso.

- Os teus primeiros dois meses foram muito atribulados.

- Mais o segundo. O segundo mês foi de doidos.

- És demasiado nova para aguentar isto tudo. Venero a tua atitude. Não é qualquer pessoa que avança com a gravidez.

- Eu não ia ser capaz de o matar. – Estremeci com o pensamento.

_**(Nota da co-autora: demasiado pesado? Espero que não. Acabou aqui o meu tempo de antena. Regressarei em breve. Bjss.)**_

_**(nota de autora: a vossa querida sister deluxe, está de volta)**_

**- POV Edward – **

O meu pai andou às voltas pelo quarto. E já me estava a chatear.

- Vocês… são doidos.

- Não. Temos apenas uma vida sexual activa.

- Edward. – Repreendeu.

- Desculpa.

- Na cozinha? No quarto compreendo. Agora… na cozinha? E isso nunca mais baixa? – Perguntou.

- Se quiseres posso mandar-lhe um telegrama a perguntar se demora muito.

- Deixa-te de sarcasmos.

Respirei fundo.

- Nós não estávamos à espera que vocês viessem.

- Foi por isso que mandaste o Emmett embora?

- Não! – Quase berrei. – Antes fosse.

- Porque é que o mandaste embora? Ele tem andado chateado com toda a gente.

- Eu que tinha razões para estar chateado com ele. A Margarida e eu apanhamo-lo no sofá com a Matilde.

- E tinham acabado ou…

- Tinham acabado.

- Vai lá à casa de banho. – Incitou. – Não me pareces muito confortável.

**- POV Margarida - **

Fui até ao quarto. Esme dispensara-me da tarefa de arrumar a cozinha. Comecei a desentalar os lençóis da cama e amontoei-os no chão. Sentei-me sobre o colchão despido e fitei o tecto. Onde estaria Edward? Estaria ele a levar um grande sermão de Carlisle? Levantei-me e caminhei firmemente. Escutei a todas as portas. Não ouvi nada. Espreitei na sala. Carlisle estava a conversar com Esme. Rezei com todas as forças para que ele não contasse nada. Escutei à porta da casa de banho.

- Edward? – Chamei baixinho.

Abri a porta e entrei. Ele estava a sair do chuveiro e a enrolar a toalha na cintura. Suspirei. Sentou-se sobre a cadeira e levou as mãos ao cabelo.

- Desculpa. – Pedi, sentando-me no seu colo.

- A culpa não foi tua. Não foi de ninguém. Eles não tinham que aparecer. Não tinham.

Os meus braços envolveram o seu corpo num abraço forte _e_ retribuído.

**- **O que é que o teu pai te disse?

- Nada de especial. Só me repreendeu por estarmos a fazê-lo a cozinha.

Enrosquei a cabeça no seu pescoço e entrelacei os meus dedos nos seus. Ficámos em silêncio por uns segundos.

- Edward. – Chamei baixinho.

- Sim.

- Amo-te.

Senti uma pequena oscilação no seu peito. Ouvi o seu riso baixinho. Encostou os seus lábios ao meu cabelo.

- Eu também te amo. – Retribuiu.

Levantei-me do seu colo, amparei-me no lavatório e esperei que ele se vestisse. Voltou a envolver-me nos seus braços. O seu queixo apoiou-se na minha cabeça. Deslizou os seus lábios até ao encontro dos meus.

- Parece que vamos ter de ir embora. – Lamentou.

Limitei-me a suspirar. Entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus e caminhou até ao quarto. Ajudou-me a fazer a cama e a meter a roupa dentro da máquina. Arrumámos a pouca roupa que trouxéramos dentro da pequena mala e levámo-la para a sala. Quando terminou o programa da máquina de roupa, colocámo-la na máquina de secar.

- Mãe. Podes tratar do resto da roupa? Está a ficar tarde para irmos embora. Só falta dobrar. São só os lençóis.

- É claro. Não gosto nada que conduzas de noite.

Despedimo-nos e fomos embora.

….

Chegámos a albufeira ainda não era noite cerrada. Eram nove da noite. Entrámos primeiro na casa de Edward. Fomos até ao quarto e deixámos a mala. Depois seguimos para a cozinha. Encostei-me à bancada e puxei Edward para o meu peito, abarcando-o. Beijou os meus lábios suavemente, mas depressa se dispersou. A sua língua furou caminho, tentando iniciar uma luta frenética com a minha. Inclinou a cabeça para não chocar com o meu nariz e segurou no meu rosto. Inclinou o corpo sobre o meu.

- Porque é que isto não me espanta?

Alice. A sua vozinha era perceptível aos ouvidos mais desatentos. Nem assim Edward me largou. Ele sabia mesmo ignorar a irmã.

- Não sejas assim, Alicinha!

A sua língua parou de se mover na minha boca. As suas mãos continuaram a segurar o meu rosto. Continuou, também, inclinado sobre mim. Abriu os olhos e arregalou-os. Quando finalmente me largou, pegou nas minhas mãos e virou-se rapidamente.

- Avó? – Perguntou. – O que fazes aqui?

Largou-me e abraçou a avó Beth.

- Fiz-te a vontade.

- Era esta a surpresa? – Perguntou.

- Acho que sim.

Edward largou-a e deu-me a vez.

- Olá avó.

- Minha querida. Estás cada vez mais bonita.

- A mim tu não me dizes isso! – Reclamou Alice.

Revirámos os olhos.

- Alice. Tu estagnas-te. Deixaste de ser bonita. Acabou o teu _time._ – Defendeu Edward, piscando-me o olho.

- Alice, tu és linda todos os dias e mais alguns. Não ligues ao que o Edward diz. – Pedi-lhe.

Sorri triunfante. A avó Beth voltou a abraçar-me e a friccionar-me as costas.

- Ouvi dizer que estavam de férias no fim do mundo. – Afirmou, largando-me e pegando na minha mão e na de Edward. – Como é que se chama? Góis, não é assim mesmo?

- Avó, se Góis é o fim de mundo, o que é que Forks, é? Forks é degradante. Faz mal à sanidade das pessoas. Só chuva. Só chuva. Alguma vez consegues vitamina D, em Forks? – Perguntou Edward.

- Mas Forks é bonito.

- Não é não senhor. – Defendeu Edward. – Góis é bonito. Forks é… é… qualquer coisa.

- Parem lá com essa discussão. – Pediu Alice atirando-se para as cavalitas de Edward. – Forks é bonito; Góis é bonito. Whatever. O Edward prometeu que me ensinava a conduzir. Amanhã de manhã. Se tentares fugir, sei onde te procurar.

- Já tinha saudades tuas, 'Licinha.

- Cala-te! Tenho fotos que te comprometem.

- Não tens nada. – Troçou Edward.

Alice largou um braço do pescoço de Edward e tirou o telemóvel do bolso das jeans verdes. Voltou a envolver o braço no seu pescoço e carregou em dois botões.

- Tcharan! – Guinchou. – Não me tentes dar a volta.

- É bom saber que posso contar com a minha namorada. – Disse sarcasticamente.

- Desculpa, amor. Ela queira mesmo ver-te.

- O que é que vocês andam para aí a conspirar.

Esticou-se para observar o ecrã do telemóvel e arregalou os olhos.

- Ena! Eu sabia que o meu neto era todo sexy, mas tanto assim?

- Não para quem quer, é para quem pode. – Lisonjeou-se.

- Não sejas convencido. – Repreendi.

- Devias dar ouvidos à tua namorada educada, Edward. – Aconselhou Beth.

- Sempre! – Concordou.

- Edward, eu tenho de ir a casa.

- Vais sozinha? – Perguntou, deixando de lado a brincadeira.

- Sim.

- E o…

- O Jake que morra e que vá para o inferno.

- E a Matilde?

- Essa é outra. Que faça companhia ao Jacob. Não te preocupes. Eu aguento-me.

- Alice sai! – Ordenou.

- Não!

- Tu é que sabes. Avó, venho já!

Caminhou até à porta da rua com Alice nas costas e inclinou-se para me beijar. Estava prestes a tocar os seus lábios nos meus quando Alice pôs a sua mão no meio. Edward contorceu-se até conseguir por a irmã no chão.

- É melhor correres, antes que te mate! – Ameaçou.

Alice sorriu, deitou a língua de fora e foi ao encontro da avó.

Edward voltou a inclinar-se sobre mim. Envolveu a sua ligua na minha dando-me um beijo longo.

- Se precisares de mim. Seja em que circunstancia for… - Não terminou. – É melhor eu ir contigo.

Pegou na minha mão e arrastou-me para fora de casa. Caminhámos até à vivenda ao lado e tocámos à campainha. Quem atendeu foi Matilde.

- Olá. – Disse submissa.

- Filha! Estava a ver que nunca mais vinhas. Estou morta para… olá Edward! – Disse alegre. – Estás bom?

- Eu estou. E a tia?

- Estou fantástica, obrigada. Entrem, entrem! – Disse, rapidamente, enquanto nos puxava para dentro da casa. Sentou-nos no sofá e começou a falar.

- O que é que se passou com a tua tia em Góis?

Olhei de relance para Edward. Ele assentiu. Voltei a olhar para a minha mãe.

- Ela envolveu-se com o Emmett. – Expliquei. – Mesmo, mesmo envolvida. E nós vimos esse envolvimento

- Vocês viram? – Perguntou chocada. Suspirou e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Foi longe de mais não foi?

- Se foi longe demais? Mãe. Foi… horrível.

Entrelacei os dedos nos de Edward. Encostei a cabeça no seu braço e lembrei-me, que em Góis, uns sete meses antes, ele também tinha apanhado Edward a transar com Rose.

- Como é que estão as coisas aqui por casa? – Perguntei.

- Pesadas. A tua tia, o Jake…! Estou farta deste ambiente pesado.

- O Jake continua armado em grande besta?

- Não digas isso.

- Eu vou falar com ele. – Afirmei.

Levantei-me e Edward prendeu-me pela mão.

- Edward, está tudo bem. – Garanti. – Eu estou bem.

Dobrei-me e beijei-o.

- Não vás. – Murmurou. – Vais ficar chateada.

- Não te preocupes. Eu fico bem.

Beijei a sua testa e acariciei a pálpebra do seu olho esquerdo. Largou a minha mão e caminhei até ap quarto de Jacob. Respirei fundo e bati na madeira.

- Sim. – Mas não era a voz de Jake. Era a voz do meu pai.

Abri a porta e entrei. Jacob estava deitado na cama e o meu pai estava sentado numa cadeira com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Os seus olhos fixos em Jake pareciam ameaçadores.

- Olá pai! – Tentei parecer alegre.

- Filha! Vem cá!

Esticou o braço e segurou na minha mão, sentando-me no seu colo.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou ao meu ouvido.

Assenti. Fitei Jacob. O seu olhar era vazio.

- Não digas nada. – Segredou o meu pai.

Abanei a cabeça e voltei a olhar para Jake. Ainda estava a tentar perceber o que se passara duas semanas antes. Porque Jacob tinha ficado assim do nada? Eu realmente não conseguia entender. Ele garantiu-me que já não gostava de mim. E eu nem vi mentira nos seus olhos. Não. Eu tinha a certeza que ele me esquecera.

- Posso falar contigo? – Perguntou com a voz sombria.

O meu pai olhou para mim com estranheza. Assenti. Levantei-me do seu colo e deixei que se fosse embora. Sentei-me na cadeira. Esticou-se e segurou na minha mão. Puxou-me para a cama e sentou-me a seu lado.

- Posso abraçar-te? – Perguntou.

Arregalei os olhos, enquanto ele me abraçava. Aquilo foi deveras estranho. Envolvi os braços no seu tronco e friccionei as suas costas.

- Queres explicar-me o que se passou? – Perguntei.

- Eu fui deveras estúpido. E egoísta. E só pensei em mim. Não pensei que te pudesse magoar tanto.

- Mas magoaste. Magoaste mesmo. Eu nunca pensei que pudesses ser assim. Esperava isso de muita gente, menos de ti. Eu gosto de ti, Jacob. E tu fazes-me questionar isso a toda a hora.

- Desculpa-me.

Abanei a cabeça.

- Desiludiste-me.

- Por isso estou a pedir-te desculpa. – Gritou. – Não percebes? Eu amo-te de uma maneira inexplicável. És a minha melhor amiga desde que me lembro. Era capaz de dar a minha vida por ti. E vejo que tu me desprezas de uma maneira doida. – Falou sempre a gritar.

Eu fiquei em pânico. Mesmo, mesmo em pânico. Ou então, era choque. O Jake não gritava comigo. E simplesmente o facto de gritar me deixara assustada. Depois, o facto de ele ter referido todos aqueles factos, deixou-me ainda mais "fragilizada".

A porta do quarto abriu-se. Edward e a minha mãe entraram disparados.

- O que é que lhe fizeste, anormal? – Perguntou Edward, puxando-me da cadeira.

Puxou-me contra o seu peito e abraçou-me.

- Jake, tu estás doido, certo? – Perguntou a minha mãe, com a voz calma. – Tu sabes o estado dela. Sabes que ela não se pode irritar. Tu não estás a ajudar nada. Porque é que não resolvem as coisas a bem?

- Não deu. – Murmurou.

Edward apertou-me com força. Os seus lábios tocaram no meu cabelo.

- Já agora, quando puderes deixar de ser falso, avisa. – Disse Jake.

Abanei a cabeça. Eu já conhecia o que se ia passar a seguir.

- Ao contrário de ti, eu faço tudo às claras. Nem mereces qualquer tipo de reacção pela minha parte. – Murmurou Edward.

Não estava calmo. Muito pelo contrário. Mas tentou controlar-se. E eu já estava agradecida.

- Não sei mesmo como é que uma pessoa como tu pode, ainda, estar viva. – Voltou Jake a provocar.

Desta é que foi. Edward perdeu totalmente a paciência. Deu dois passos à frente, mas tanto eu como a minha mãe o arrastámos para trás.

- Vamos apenas sair daqui, sim? – Pedi. – Espero que estejas feliz por me voltares a perder.

Mas ao estava bem certa daquilo que disse. Saí do quarto e sentei-me no sofá, afundando-me nas almofadas.

- Tem calma. – Pediu Edward, sentando-me no seu colo.

- Deixa-me ir embora, por favor. – Implorei.

- Não. Espera. – Pediu a minha mãe. – Eu fui alugar um filme para vermos. Eu sei que tu gostas deste. Vá lá. Pode ser que fiques mais calma. Ficam?

Edward olhou para mim e fitou a minha mãe. Senti-o a assentir. A minha mãe sorriu e ajoelhou-se ao pé de mim.

- Queres comer qualquer coisa? – Abanei a cabeça. – E tu Edward?

Abanou a cabeça tal como eu.

A minha mãe caminhou até ao leitor de DVD e colocou o CD. O meu pai juntou-se a nós, tal como a minha tia. Os meus pais estavam no sofá mais pequeno. Eu, Edward e Matilde ficámos no maior. Deitei-me e deixei a cabeça sobre o colo de Edward, que de vez enquanto acariciava o meu rosto. Aquele filme vinha mesmo a calhar. Eu ia passar o tempo todo a chorar e sempre dava para misturar os sentimentos. O choro do filme com o choro por ter quebrado, novamente, relações com Jacob. Eu não aguentava estar chateada com ele. Não mesmo. Chorei quase convulsivamente, tentando, ao mesmo tempo, ser silenciosa, por vezes, no escuro, ouviam-se os meus soluços.

Edward foi o único que pareceu perceber a diferença entre os dois tipos de lágrimas. Puxou-me para o seu colo e apertou-me nos seus braços.

- Está tudo bem. – Segredou.

Aconcheguei-me melhor nos seus braços e acabei por cair na inconsciência do seu calor.

[…]

Mexi-me violentamente e senti o meu pé a tocar no chão. Puxaram-me mais para dentro, puxando também a perna.

Senti aquela sensação de que choras durante imenso tempo e depois as lágrimas secam na tua cara. A pele repuxava ligeiramente.

Foi estranho porque eu sentia-me inconsciente. E continuava a sonhar. Não sabia bem com o quê. Mas estava agitada. E continuava com uma vontade incontrolável de chorar.

Virei-me para o outro lado e agarrei-me a qualquer coisa húmida. Qualquer coisa de tecido. E mesmo húmida. Encostei lá a cabeça e comecei a deixar as lágrimas caírem violentamente.

- Lá vamos nós outra vez… - Ouvi alguém dizer.

- Ela não pode ter tantas lágrimas assim!

- Shiu. Ela vai acordar.

Uns braços envolveram o meu tronco e apertaram-me. E só nesta altura consegui raciocinar. Era Edward quem estava ensopado. Ensopado nas minhas lágrimas. Era ele que me estava a abraçar. Eu tinha de acordar. Eu tinha de o fazer.

- Acho que ela está a acordar. – Segredou uma voz feminina. Matilde.

Uma mão acariciou o meu rosto e o meu cabelo. Abri os olhos devagarinho. Estava hirta no colo de Edward. E tinha quatro pares de olhos pousados em mim. Matilde, pai, mãe e Edward. Mas porquê tanta gente?

O meu ouvido estava encostado ao peito de Edward e conseguia ouvir o seu coração descompassado. Entrelaçou os dedos nos meus e encostou a testa à minha.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou baixinho.

Assenti. Limpou as lágrimas que escorriam do meu rosto.

- Estás ensopado. – Murmurei, com a voz rouca.

- Filha. Tu estás bem? – Perguntou a minha mãe, sentando-se mais perto de mim.

Tinha um ar desgastado e cansado. Tal como o meu pai. Tal como Edward.

- Eu… eu estou bem. – Afirmei.

_Só quero ficar sozinha e acabar comigo mesma._

- Não, não estás. – Contrapôs o meu pai.

- Eu estou bem. Não precisam de se preocupar.

- Então porque estás a tremer? – Perguntou Matilde.

- Eu não… - Suspirei e interrompi-me.

Escondi o rosto no peito de Edward. Este moveu ligeiramente a cabeça e toda a gente saiu do quarto. E só nessa altura reparei que estava no _meu_ quarto. Eu nem sequer tinha saído daquela casa naquela noite.

Edward sentou-me direita no seu colo. Olhou-me nos olhos e abraçou-me. Agarrei no seu pescoço e abracei-o com força.

- Não dormiste nada, esta noite, pois não? – Perguntei.

Não respondeu, limitou-se a suspirar e a aconchegar-me mais nos seus braços.

Já lá ia o tempo em que Edward me mexia no cabelo e me sussurrava um milhão de palavras doces e amorosas ao ouvido. Agora Edward deixava-me chorar – mas ainda me mexia no cabelo. E para além de me deixar chorar, deixava-me magoá-lo quase numa constante.

Eu sentia-me piamente culpada. Edward estava a ver-me sofrer. Estava a ver-me sofrer por Jake. Mais uma vez. E isso deixava-me mesmo culpada.

- Edward. – Chamei baixinho.

- Sim.

- Eu amo-te.

Porque 'amo-te' era a única coisa que eu conseguia dizer porque dizer 'amo-te' deixava a minha consciência mais pesada. Porque eu o amava mesmo muito. Porque 'amo-te' era a nossa palavra mais sagrada. Porque ia ser 'amo-te' para sempre.

- Eu também te amo muito. – Respondeu.

Entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus e delineou o anel de noivado, fitando-o com cuidado.

Não é tão injusto quando amas uma pessoa e a fazes sofrer constantemente com actos não premeditados? Acho que já referi isso algumas vezes.

- **POV Edward – **

Só havia uma coisa que eu odiava em Margarida. Mas odiava com todas as minhas forças e sentidos. Ela sentia-se sempre culpada quando se mostrava vulnerável. Ela era apenas frágil. E mesmo que se tentasse mostrar durona, nunca conseguiria esconder a sua parte de fraca, de mim. E se eu estava com ela, era para a ajudar. Ela não tinha de se preocupar com mais nada. É claro que também eu sofria por a ver sofrer por causa daquele sacana. Mas o que podíamos nós fazer? O que já estava feito, não poderá ser mudado. E naquele momento a única coisa que eu queria era que ela ficasse bem. O resto, logo se via.

Apertei-a nos meus braços e afundei a cabeça no seu pescoço. Ainda passei pelas brasas. Passei a noite completamente em branco. Não só eu, como Matilde, Sara e Diogo. Margarida passou toda a noite a chorar e a gritar. Tinha pesadelos. Grandes pesadelos. E pesadelos bem vivos. Toda a noite a agarrei no meu peito, tentando confortá-la. Mas não valia de nada. Ela ainda chorava mais. Por isso, resolvi ficar calado. Limitava-me a aconchegá-la nos meus braços. Porque talvez isso a ajudasse. O certo, é que chorou menos. Mas de cada vez que estávamos quase a dormir, ela começava a chorar. O que me preocupou mais, foi o choro. Porque tanto choro na mesma noite, não era normal. Os gritos eram normais. Mas tanto choro, não!

Os meus olhos fecharam-se devagar. Senti o seu cheiro. Já não era pêssego. Era coco. Mas era agradável de qualquer das maneiras. E não deixava de ser o _seu_ cheiro. O seu dedo indicador desenhava círculos perfeitos no meu braço. Os seus dedos estavam entrelaçados nos meus. De vez em quando senti os seus lábios junto do meu peito.

Afundei-me mais nas almofadas e puxei-a para a minha frente. Encostei a minha testa à sua, assim como os nossos narizes.

- Sabes uma coisa? – Perguntou com a voz rouca e baixinha.

- Diz. – Incentivei.

- É tudo um drama. – Murmurou.

- A sério? Porque dizes isso? – Perguntei, mais animado.

Se ela estava a mudar de perspectiva e se essa mesma a estava a fazer mais feliz, então, eu também ficava bem.

- Eu estou aqui nesta choradeira sem sentido. Tu estás a tomar banho nas minhas lágrimas. – Sorriu. – Não me apetece sofrer mais por quem não merece. Não me apetece fazer sofrer mais ninguém por causa de alguém que não merece. Não me apetece.

- Eu gosto disso. – Afirmei.

- Eu também.

- Estás mais animada? – Perguntei, afagando o seu rosto.

- Muito mais animada. E para além de animada, estou pronta para ir embora. Esta casa faz-me mal. E quem a frequenta, também.

Suspirei e assenti. Eu de facto concordava com aquilo.

Levantou-se do meu colo e sorriu. Um sorriso lindo e rasgado. Esticou os braços e pegou na minha mão. Puxou-me e levantou-me.

- Os teus avós devem estar lixados connosco. – Afirmou, quando envolvi os braços na sua cintura.

- Nem por isso. Liguei-lhes ontem à noite para avisar que íamos ficar por cá. Eles compreenderam e não ficaram nada chateados.

Riu baixinho e esticou-se para me beijar. Os seus lábios quentes e carnudos aconchegaram os meus. Moviam-se sincronizadamente. O seu nariz tocou no meu e sorriu ao mesmo tempo. Entrelaçou os dedos nos meus e encaminhou-nos para fora do quarto.

- Estás a sorrir? – Perguntou Matilde, espantada.

- Estou a sorrir. – Confirmou.

Tanto Diogo, como Sara, suspiraram de alívio.

O meu telemóvel começou a vibrar. Era Alice.

- Sim Allie!

- _Como é que ela está?_

- Está óptima. Mas precisa de terapia de compras.

Margarida olhou para mim e produziu um sorriso rasgado.

- _Eu sou a melhor terapeuta dessa área. Manda a paciente._ – Gargalhou.

- Vou mandar. – Garanti. – Até já, mana.

- _Beijinho._

Desliguei a chamada e envolvi o braço no pescoço de Margarida. Beijei o seu rosto, enquanto esta sorria.

- Margarida, posso ir contigo às compras? – Perguntou Matilde, meia submissa. – Também preciso de falar contigo.

- Está bem. Vamos indo?

- Vão andando. – Respondeu Sara, na minha vez.

Margarida franziu a sobrancelha e beijou-me.

- Não demores. – Pediu.

- Prometo.

Agarrou na mão da tia e caminharam até à porta.

Sara pegou na minha mão e puxou-me para o sofá branco. Sentei-me à sua frente e ao lado de Diogo.

- Obrigada Edward. – Começou. – Obrigada por tudo.

- Não tem de agradecer.

- Temos sim. Estás a ajudar a Margarida. Estás a ajudá-la muito. – Disse Diogo.

- _Em tudo!_ – Frisou Sara.

Ela também já sabia da gravidez de Margarida? Era provável.

- Sim, mas… eu amo-a e não me sentiria bem comigo mesmo se não a ajudasse. Ela também me ajuda a cada momento que passa. A tia sabe disso.

- Mas eu não sei. – Contrapôs Diogo. – Há alguma coisa que eu precise de saber?

- É um assunto delicado e despropositado para a ocasião, Diogo. – Afirmou Sara.

Se mais alguém soubesse do meu grande segredo obscuro, seria o meu fim.

- Mas eu _quero _saber. Vais casar com a minha filha. E qualquer assunto que a implique, eu quero estar a par dele. – Insistiu.

Sara olhou para mim. Depois olhou para Diogo. E depois, novamente para mim.

- A minha ex-namorada morreu. – Lá estava outra vez a verdade parcial.

- Não me enganas. Há mais qualquer coisa. – Insistiu de novo.

- Diogo, não insistas. – Pediu Sara.

- Não tia. Eu… conto!

- Não contas nada. Não estás preparado para tal coisa.

- Eu conto. – Afirmei novamente.

Respirei fundo e comecei a contar a minha verdade oculta.

- A minha ex-namorada, a Bella, ela era filha do Cabo da GNR de Albufeira. Mas ele trabalhava em Lisboa. Foi promovido a Cabo e veio para cá. Vieram viver para Olhos de Água. Eu conheci-a em Forks. Na terra dos meus avós. Na América. Quando ela veio viver para cá ficámos muito amigos e começámos a namorar. Ainda namorámos durante alguns meses. Mas houve um dia em que uma colega minha fez questão de destruir tudo. Toda a minha vida. E nesse dia a Bella morreu.

- E como é que suportaste tudo isso? – Perguntou Diogo.

- Álcool e drogas. – Respondi.

E era agora que me iam proibir de ver Margarida.

N/A: os capítulos não têm sido revisados. Dêem a conhecer os erros encontrados. Obrigada. Reviews. Não se esqueçam delas.


End file.
